


Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent to Celestial Spirits/Shadow Guardian

by shadowphantomness



Series: Card Captor Ashura [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Card Captor Ashura, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 199
Words: 302,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphantomness/pseuds/shadowphantomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Ketchum is just a normal little kid, not even out on his pokemon journey, when he finds a deck of pokemon cards in his attic. Now Ash is a card captor with a food-obsessed Pika-chan! Later on, he confronts the Dark Apprentice alongside Charlotte, journeys through the Johto League to defeat Giselle his rival, and passes the test of the Shadow Guardian. *Championshipping* (Lance x Ash), fem Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover! However, the cards in this story are pokémon cards, not Clow Cards! Ash accidentally let loose the original 150 pokémon cards and now he has to capture them! This has nothing to do with my other series. Ash is 11 and hasn’t started on his pokémon journey yet. He does know that he is Destiny and that he was adopted. The cards can either turn you into the said pokémon or summon the said pokémon. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, Pikachu can talk in English. Otherwise () is pokémon speech, * * is thoughts, and “” is human speech. This is based on Card Captor Sakura, not the crappy Cardcaptors dub. I do not own CCS or Pokémon. They all belong to people who are a lot richer than me. Gary is portrayed more negatively in this fic, so fans of that character should take note now.

 

 

Episode 1: The rising of a new dawn

 

 

Ash was helping his mom clean out the attic, since he had some free time. His mom was outside weeding her garden. Suddenly, Ash heard a strange noise. It sounded like… snoring? He picked up the broom he had been using and crept downstairs, ready to whack the intruder, if it came to that.

 

Finally, he realized that the noise was coming from his late father’s study. It seemed to be issuing from a blue-bound book. He opened the golden clasp on the front. Inside was a deck of cards. On the back of each was a poke ball with five streams of white light coming from it. (Like the backing on Japanese pokémon cards.) Ash flipped over the first card. It was a Pidgeot. “Pidgeot…” Ash said, staring at it. Suddenly, a great wind blew up and scattered most of the other cards. Only three were left, mostly because he had grabbed them out of midair. Pidgeot, Bulbasaur and Eevee. 

 

All of a sudden, something floated out of the book. Ash looked at it. It resembled a small pikachu with a pair of cute little white wings. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at Ash. “I am Pikachu, guardian of the Kanto pokémon card set.” Said the pikachu. Suddenly it shrieked. “Where are all the cards?!”

 

“You mean these?” asked Ash, holding out Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, and Eevee. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” said the little winged pikachu. “But where are the rest?”

 

“Well, when I opened the book, the first card on top was Pidgeot.” Ash said. “When I read the name, a gust of wind suddenly appeared and blew most of the other cards away. These are the only ones left.” 

“What?!” shouted the pikachu. “Well, than you will have to capture them all!” 

 

“Huh?” asked Ash. This was definitely not his day. He wondered if he was going crazy or something.

 

The pikachu had walked over to the book. “Repeat after me.” It said. “Key that holds the contract of the seal, this is your new master. This young boy whose name is Ashura. Under the seal of contract, release!” Abruptly, a glowing golden magic circle appeared under Ash’s feet. In the center was the symbol of a poke ball, surrounded by the symbols of the fifteen known elements. Then, Ash blacked out.

 

When Ash revived, he was clutching a golden staff tipped with a pidgeot’s head with rainbow plumes. 

 

“This is the staff that you use to activate the pokémon cards.” Said Pikachu. “I am going to be your guardian. Your duty is to recapture the cards that were blown away by Pidgeot. I’m here to help you.” Ash blinked. He felt like he had stumbled into the realm of fantasy, which did not seem very good for his mental state.

 

Suddenly, a small Pidgey appeared in his house. “It’s a pokémon card!” called Pikachu.

 

“How can you tell?” asked Ash.

 

“Because, pokémon cards and 10x as powerful as regular pokémon! Quick! Attack it! Use the Pidgeot, it’ll win!” Pikachu said in exasperation. “Plus, it’s _inside_ your house!” Pikachu didn’t mention that she could sense pokemon cards and that the Pidgey was most certainly _not_ normal, if Ash had not already noticed the thin band of golden feathers around its throat.

 

“Oh yeah. Pidgeot, go!” shouted Ash. Pidgeot shot out of the card and attacked the Pidgey, easily beating it. One had to feel a bit sorry for the Pidgey. It looked insignificant compared to the towering pidgeot. Feathers and dust filled the air, obscuring Ash’s vision, but he could probably guess what was happening.

 

After a few minutes, the dust had mostly cleared, so Ash decided that it was time. “Return to your true form, pokémon card!” he yelled when he saw that the Pidgey looked haggard enough. The Pidgey seemed to evaporate into bands of swirling blue light, which took the shape of a small blue card, with the poke ball design on the back.

 

“You have to write your name on the cards you capture.” Pikachu told him, handing Ash a small silver pen. “Otherwise, they won’t obey you and might run away.” Ash wrote his name at the bottom of the card. Then, he put it inside the book along with Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Pikachu.

 

A few hours later, Ash was still trying to adjust to this new idea. The fact that he was supposed to be going around capturing overly powerful pokemon and turning them into little blue cards was not very appealing.However, it was also sort of fun in a strange way. He decided that it wouldn’t be too bad after all.

 

A few hours later his mom came back in. “Are you hungry yet?” She called. “I’m making pizza for dinner!”

 

Ash’s eyes lit up. “Yay! I love pizza!” He said, very excited. His mom was a great cook, and her pizza was enough to make anyone’s mouth water, especially a very hungry eleven-year old kid. Ash smiled and began doing cartwheels.

 

His mom laughed. “I know you love pizza, so I’ll make some extra. Maybe you can invite a friend over.”

 

Ash’s face suddenly fell. “I don’t know. Gary doesn’t like playing with me anymore. He says that it’s too childish!” He burst out.

 

“Maybe Gary just wants to grow up.” Delilah suggested as she rolled out the pizza dough. It was lucky they had some left over from a few days ago. She didn’t have enough time to make a fresh batch yet.

 

Ash shrugged. He decided to watch T.V. until dinner was ready. However, when he went upstairs, he noticed that the winged pikachu was fluttering around his room.

 

“Hey! I have to hide you from mom!” Ash said.

 

“Sorry.” The pikachu said. “But I’m hungry!”

 

“You have to eat too? But it thought…” Ash trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say.

 

“Yes, I have to eat too. And would you quit addressing me as ‘you’? You can call me the ‘Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness’.”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “That’s _long_ … can I call you Pika-chan instead?”

 

The Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness huffed, but decided not to argue. It sounded quite… cute, in a strange way. “All right.” She said.

 

“Cool! So, do you like pizza, Pika-chan?”

 

“I’ve never tried it before. Is it good?”

 

Ash looked shocked. “You’ve never had pizza before? What about chocolate and ice cream bars? Spaghetti and meatballs? Kentucky fried chicken? White chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries? Frozen yogurt? Apple pie fresh from the oven?”

 

Pika-chan shook her head after each query.

 

“How terrible! Don’t worry, I’ll save you some dinner tonight!” Ash promised. And dessert, if he managed not to eat all of it, but his mom always made a ton, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

For right now though, Pika-chan looked hungry, so Ash gave her a chocolate bar. It was evident that she enjoyed it.

 

“Yum! This is delicious!” Pika-chan said, munching happily on the chocolate bar. Ash also gave her the apple from his school lunch, which he hadn’t eaten. Theoretically, since she was a pikachu hybrid, she would like apples, since normal pikachus loved them. His hypothesis was proven correct, as Pika-chan devoured the apple with much gusto.

 

Ash smiled. She was so cute! He had never had a pet pokemon for long before, since his mom had thrown out the puppy he had brought home, claiming it had fleas (which it had), and his Rattata had escaped after only two days. It was embarrassing, really, but now he had a pet!  
  


He was so busy daydreaming that his mom called twice before he noticed and went downstairs for dinner.

 

“What’s wrong, Ash? Are you sick?” His mom asked, when he only had three slices of pizza.

 

“I guess I’m a little tired… can I take some up to my room?”

 

“As long as you clean up the crumbs, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Delilah said, putting several pieces of pizza on his plate. “I’ll cut you some chocolate cake too.”

 

“Okay.” Ash slowly made his way upstairs, balancing the two plates he was carrying, as well as the glass of orange juice Delilah had insisted that he bring, just in case he was catching a cold.

 

When Ash returned, Pika-chan swooped down on him. He was so surprised that the plates went flying. He managed to catch the orange juice and the pizza, but the chocolate cake was out of his reach. Ash gulped. How was he going to explain this?  
  


Luckily, Pika-chan had dived for the cake and was now eating it with an appetite. Ash wondered just how hungry she was. Probably very hungry, since she had been cooped up in the book for a long time, judging from how old it looked.

 

Ash sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he probably going to get any dessert tonight. At least the pizza was still good, warm and crispy. Mmm! Ash sighed and finished off two more slices, leaving one for Pika-chan.

 

“Hey Pika-chan, do you want some pizza? You’re still hungry, aren’t you?” Ash asked, as he finally finished his portion off and took a long swig of the orange juice. He hated drinking milk with pizza, it made him nauseous; so he usually had apple juice.

 

Pika-chan looked up from the plastic dessert plate, which only held crumbs and bits of smeared chocolate frosting now. She nodded, still chewing. Her cheeks were smeared with brown, but she looked very happy.

 

Ash handed her the pizza slice and finished off the orange juice. Just then, the door opened and Ash’s mom came in.

 

Pika-chan froze and fell to the floor, going limp, so she resembled a poke doll.

 

“Hi! I forgot to bring you your salad and fruit, so here it is. Its important to eat balanced meals, especially when you’re sick!” His mom told him.

 

“Thanks, mom.” Ash said, taking the green salad and plate of apple slices from her.

 

“You’re welcome, dear. It’s fresh from the garden too. So eat up!” Ash’s mom left, after leaving the food on his desk. “And do remember to turn the overhead light on if you’re going to read!”

 

“I know.” Ash said. His mom could be so annoying sometimes! He ate about half of the salad and had a few apples slices, since he was already pretty full, even without dessert. Pika-chan finished the pizza.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Well, it was not sweet, but it was quite good.” Pika-chan said.

 

“I’m glad. My mom makes the best pizza in the world. I saved some salad and apple slices for you too.” Ash said, indicating the dishes.

 

Pika-chan cheered and descended onto the plates. In a few moments, they were clean, with nothing left but a few bits of salad dressing and stray apple bits.

 

“This food is wonderful!” Pika-chan said ecstatically.

 

“Okay. Well, I’ll take the dishes downstairs now. I’ll give you a bath, later.” Ash said. He carried the dirty dishes downstairs and dropped them in the dishwasher. His mom was busy watching T.V., so she just waved. Sometimes, Ash resented that, but he knew she worked hard to keep them fed. She worked at the pokemon center in Viridian city, and had to drive there every day. But since she hadn’t finished college, she didn’t get paid as much as the Nurse Joys. Also, whenever she had free time, she worked on their garden, so he really couldn’t blame her.

 

When Ash returned upstairs, he filled the tub with water and picked up Pika-chan. “Come on, now! Bath time!” He said cheerfully, before dumping the surprised guardian into the tub, following up with a generous dose of bubble bath.

 

Pika-chan squirmed and tried to get out, but the sides of the tub were slippery and her wings were wet, so she was unable to fly. She had to endure the scrubbing and soaping, but she had to admit that it was fun.

 

After Pika-chan finally escaped the tub, Ash dried her off with the spare blue towel. Then, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. By this time, Pika-chan was feeling tired herself, so soon both Chosen and guardian went to bed. 

 

End part 1!

 

Authoress’s notes: Yes, this was revised. Why? Because I need more plot and its fun! Also, as the reviewers pointed out, it’s not fun if he just kills people all the time…

 

Chosen refers to the Card captor that the Decision maker picks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a crossover! However, the cards in this story are pokémon cards, not Clow Cards! Ash accidentally let loose the original 150 pokémon cards and now he has to capture them! This has nothing to do with my other series. Ash is 11 and hasn’t started on his pokémon journey yet. He does know that he is Destiny and that he was adopted. The cards can either turn you into the said pokémon or summon the said pokémon. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, Pikachu can talk in English. Otherwise () is pokémon speech, * * is thoughts, and “” is human speech. This is based on Card Captor Sakura, not the crappy Cardcaptors dub. I do not own CCS or Pokémon. They all belong to people who are a lot richer than me. Gary is portrayed more negatively in this fic, so fans of that character should take note now.

 

 

Episode 1: The rising of a new dawn

 

 

Ash was helping his mom clean out the attic, since he had some free time. His mom was outside weeding her garden. Suddenly, Ash heard a strange noise. It sounded like… snoring? He picked up the broom he had been using and crept downstairs, ready to whack the intruder, if it came to that.

 

Finally, he realized that the noise was coming from his late father’s study. It seemed to be issuing from a blue-bound book. He opened the golden clasp on the front. Inside was a deck of cards. On the back of each was a poke ball with five streams of white light coming from it. (Like the backing on Japanese pokémon cards.) Ash flipped over the first card. It was a Pidgeot. “Pidgeot…” Ash said, staring at it. Suddenly, a great wind blew up and scattered most of the other cards. Only three were left, mostly because he had grabbed them out of midair. Pidgeot, Bulbasaur and Eevee. 

 

All of a sudden, something floated out of the book. Ash looked at it. It resembled a small pikachu with a pair of cute little white wings. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at Ash. “I am Pikachu, guardian of the Kanto pokémon card set.” Said the pikachu. Suddenly it shrieked. “Where are all the cards?!”

 

“You mean these?” asked Ash, holding out Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, and Eevee. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” said the little winged pikachu. “But where are the rest?”

 

“Well, when I opened the book, the first card on top was Pidgeot.” Ash said. “When I read the name, a gust of wind suddenly appeared and blew most of the other cards away. These are the only ones left.” 

“What?!” shouted the pikachu. “Well, than you will have to capture them all!” 

 

“Huh?” asked Ash. This was definitely not his day. He wondered if he was going crazy or something.

 

The pikachu had walked over to the book. “Repeat after me.” It said. “Key that holds the contract of the seal, this is your new master. This young boy whose name is Ashura. Under the seal of contract, release!” Abruptly, a glowing golden magic circle appeared under Ash’s feet. In the center was the symbol of a poke ball, surrounded by the symbols of the fifteen known elements. Then, Ash blacked out.

 

When Ash revived, he was clutching a golden staff tipped with a pidgeot’s head with rainbow plumes. 

 

“This is the staff that you use to activate the pokémon cards.” Said Pikachu. “I am going to be your guardian. Your duty is to recapture the cards that were blown away by Pidgeot. I’m here to help you.” Ash blinked. He felt like he had stumbled into the realm of fantasy, which did not seem very good for his mental state.

 

Suddenly, a small Pidgey appeared in his house. “It’s a pokémon card!” called Pikachu.

 

“How can you tell?” asked Ash.

 

“Because, pokémon cards and 10x as powerful as regular pokémon! Quick! Attack it! Use the Pidgeot, it’ll win!” Pikachu said in exasperation. “Plus, it’s _inside_ your house!” Pikachu didn’t mention that she could sense pokemon cards and that the Pidgey was most certainly _not_ normal, if Ash had not already noticed the thin band of golden feathers around its throat.

 

“Oh yeah. Pidgeot, go!” shouted Ash. Pidgeot shot out of the card and attacked the Pidgey, easily beating it. One had to feel a bit sorry for the Pidgey. It looked insignificant compared to the towering pidgeot. Feathers and dust filled the air, obscuring Ash’s vision, but he could probably guess what was happening.

 

After a few minutes, the dust had mostly cleared, so Ash decided that it was time. “Return to your true form, pokémon card!” he yelled when he saw that the Pidgey looked haggard enough. The Pidgey seemed to evaporate into bands of swirling blue light, which took the shape of a small blue card, with the poke ball design on the back.

 

“You have to write your name on the cards you capture.” Pikachu told him, handing Ash a small silver pen. “Otherwise, they won’t obey you and might run away.” Ash wrote his name at the bottom of the card. Then, he put it inside the book along with Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Pikachu.

 

A few hours later, Ash was still trying to adjust to this new idea. The fact that he was supposed to be going around capturing overly powerful pokemon and turning them into little blue cards was not very appealing.However, it was also sort of fun in a strange way. He decided that it wouldn’t be too bad after all.

 

A few hours later his mom came back in. “Are you hungry yet?” She called. “I’m making pizza for dinner!”

 

Ash’s eyes lit up. “Yay! I love pizza!” He said, very excited. His mom was a great cook, and her pizza was enough to make anyone’s mouth water, especially a very hungry eleven-year old kid. Ash smiled and began doing cartwheels.

 

His mom laughed. “I know you love pizza, so I’ll make some extra. Maybe you can invite a friend over.”

 

Ash’s face suddenly fell. “I don’t know. Gary doesn’t like playing with me anymore. He says that it’s too childish!” He burst out.

 

“Maybe Gary just wants to grow up.” Delilah suggested as she rolled out the pizza dough. It was lucky they had some left over from a few days ago. She didn’t have enough time to make a fresh batch yet.

 

Ash shrugged. He decided to watch T.V. until dinner was ready. However, when he went upstairs, he noticed that the winged pikachu was fluttering around his room.

 

“Hey! I have to hide you from mom!” Ash said.

 

“Sorry.” The pikachu said. “But I’m hungry!”

 

“You have to eat too? But it thought…” Ash trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say.

 

“Yes, I have to eat too. And would you quit addressing me as ‘you’? You can call me the ‘Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness’.”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “That’s _long_ … can I call you Pika-chan instead?”

 

The Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness huffed, but decided not to argue. It sounded quite… cute, in a strange way. “All right.” She said.

 

“Cool! So, do you like pizza, Pika-chan?”

 

“I’ve never tried it before. Is it good?”

 

Ash looked shocked. “You’ve never had pizza before? What about chocolate and ice cream bars? Spaghetti and meatballs? Kentucky fried chicken? White chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries? Frozen yogurt? Apple pie fresh from the oven?”

 

Pika-chan shook her head after each query.

 

“How terrible! Don’t worry, I’ll save you some dinner tonight!” Ash promised. And dessert, if he managed not to eat all of it, but his mom always made a ton, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

For right now though, Pika-chan looked hungry, so Ash gave her a chocolate bar. It was evident that she enjoyed it.

 

“Yum! This is delicious!” Pika-chan said, munching happily on the chocolate bar. Ash also gave her the apple from his school lunch, which he hadn’t eaten. Theoretically, since she was a pikachu hybrid, she would like apples, since normal pikachus loved them. His hypothesis was proven correct, as Pika-chan devoured the apple with much gusto.

 

Ash smiled. She was so cute! He had never had a pet pokemon for long before, since his mom had thrown out the puppy he had brought home, claiming it had fleas (which it had), and his Rattata had escaped after only two days. It was embarrassing, really, but now he had a pet!  
  


He was so busy daydreaming that his mom called twice before he noticed and went downstairs for dinner.

 

“What’s wrong, Ash? Are you sick?” His mom asked, when he only had three slices of pizza.

 

“I guess I’m a little tired… can I take some up to my room?”

 

“As long as you clean up the crumbs, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Delilah said, putting several pieces of pizza on his plate. “I’ll cut you some chocolate cake too.”

 

“Okay.” Ash slowly made his way upstairs, balancing the two plates he was carrying, as well as the glass of orange juice Delilah had insisted that he bring, just in case he was catching a cold.

 

When Ash returned, Pika-chan swooped down on him. He was so surprised that the plates went flying. He managed to catch the orange juice and the pizza, but the chocolate cake was out of his reach. Ash gulped. How was he going to explain this?  
  


Luckily, Pika-chan had dived for the cake and was now eating it with an appetite. Ash wondered just how hungry she was. Probably very hungry, since she had been cooped up in the book for a long time, judging from how old it looked.

 

Ash sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he probably going to get any dessert tonight. At least the pizza was still good, warm and crispy. Mmm! Ash sighed and finished off two more slices, leaving one for Pika-chan.

 

“Hey Pika-chan, do you want some pizza? You’re still hungry, aren’t you?” Ash asked, as he finally finished his portion off and took a long swig of the orange juice. He hated drinking milk with pizza, it made him nauseous; so he usually had apple juice.

 

Pika-chan looked up from the plastic dessert plate, which only held crumbs and bits of smeared chocolate frosting now. She nodded, still chewing. Her cheeks were smeared with brown, but she looked very happy.

 

Ash handed her the pizza slice and finished off the orange juice. Just then, the door opened and Ash’s mom came in.

 

Pika-chan froze and fell to the floor, going limp, so she resembled a poke doll.

 

“Hi! I forgot to bring you your salad and fruit, so here it is. Its important to eat balanced meals, especially when you’re sick!” His mom told him.

 

“Thanks, mom.” Ash said, taking the green salad and plate of apple slices from her.

 

“You’re welcome, dear. It’s fresh from the garden too. So eat up!” Ash’s mom left, after leaving the food on his desk. “And do remember to turn the overhead light on if you’re going to read!”

 

“I know.” Ash said. His mom could be so annoying sometimes! He ate about half of the salad and had a few apples slices, since he was already pretty full, even without dessert. Pika-chan finished the pizza.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Well, it was not sweet, but it was quite good.” Pika-chan said.

 

“I’m glad. My mom makes the best pizza in the world. I saved some salad and apple slices for you too.” Ash said, indicating the dishes.

 

Pika-chan cheered and descended onto the plates. In a few moments, they were clean, with nothing left but a few bits of salad dressing and stray apple bits.

 

“This food is wonderful!” Pika-chan said ecstatically.

 

“Okay. Well, I’ll take the dishes downstairs now. I’ll give you a bath, later.” Ash said. He carried the dirty dishes downstairs and dropped them in the dishwasher. His mom was busy watching T.V., so she just waved. Sometimes, Ash resented that, but he knew she worked hard to keep them fed. She worked at the pokemon center in Viridian city, and had to drive there every day. But since she hadn’t finished college, she didn’t get paid as much as the Nurse Joys. Also, whenever she had free time, she worked on their garden, so he really couldn’t blame her.

 

When Ash returned upstairs, he filled the tub with water and picked up Pika-chan. “Come on, now! Bath time!” He said cheerfully, before dumping the surprised guardian into the tub, following up with a generous dose of bubble bath.

 

Pika-chan squirmed and tried to get out, but the sides of the tub were slippery and her wings were wet, so she was unable to fly. She had to endure the scrubbing and soaping, but she had to admit that it was fun.

 

After Pika-chan finally escaped the tub, Ash dried her off with the spare blue towel. Then, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. By this time, Pika-chan was feeling tired herself, so soon both Chosen and guardian went to bed. 

 

End part 1!

 

Authoress’s notes: Yes, this was revised. Why? Because I need more plot and its fun! Also, as the reviewers pointed out, it’s not fun if he just kills people all the time…

 

Chosen refers to the Card captor that the Decision maker picks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Hiya

Hiya! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! Here’s episode 3 of the new and improved Card Captor Ashura series!

 

Disclaimer: I have to put this in every part. *Sigh*. Well, you know the drill. CCS isn’t mine, neither is pokemon, but I wish I had them. I am not making any profit from this fanfic anyways, so it doesn’t matter, right?

 

Episode 3: Attack of the malicious mushrooms

 

“All right, young man, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do!” Delilah said as soon as Ash had dismounted and Pidgeot had disappeared.

 

Ash eeped. Pika-chan patted him on the head to give him some support. Ash looked like he needed all the help he could get.

 

“Well?” Delilah asked, when she and Ash were seated on the sofa ten minutes later. “I don’t think I’m hallucinating, so what were you doing out so late in the woods? And where did that Pidgeot come from?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Ash said. Then, he came up with a question. “Wait. Don’t you have a date today?”

 

“He’s not showing up until seven.” Delilah said. “Now tell me. What took you so long?”

 

Ash decided that the best way to get out would be to act pathetic, so he began playing it for all it was worth. His eyes filled up with tears and he began to sniffle softly. “Well, I was out in the woods looking for the mushrooms, but I couldn’t find any, so I decided to go deeper inside.”

 

Delilah gasped. “Deeper into the forest?! That’s dangerous! Go on, what happened next?” She remembered the legends about how ghosts of abandoned pokemon would haunt that particular part of the woods near her house.

 

“Well, then I got lost…” Ash trailed off. Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie, since he had gotten lost. “It was really cold and dark, and I was really scared.” He turned the big puppy eyes on, confident that his plan was working.

 

It was. All of Delilah’s motherly instincts had risen to the surface, beating down her anger. “Oh my poor little boy!” She said, hugging him tightly. “How did you get out?”

 

“Well, I wandered around, and then I ran into a trainer. He told his Pidgeot to take me home.” Ash finished. Then, he opened his backpack. “And I found all the mushrooms.”

 

“All right. Next time, go with a friend if you’re going to go in the dark part.” Delilah said. “Maybe I should get you a pokemon from the center, there are plenty of orphans there.” She stopped. “Well, I still have to finish dinner and redo my makeup before Giovanni comes, so please be quiet until then, and be nice to him when he comes!”

 

“Okay mom.” Ash said. 

 

“Oh! And don’t forget to change into clean clothes, and please take a bath too!” His mom called as she headed to the kitchen. 

 

As soon as his mom was gone, he sighed in relief. So did Pika-chan.

 

“I can’t believe she fell for it!” Pika-chan said.

 

“Shh! Talk softer, mom might be able to hear us.” Even above the sounds of sizzling coming from the kitchen, he could still hear his mom humming what sounded like an old love song.

 

“Oh.” Pika-chan lowered her voice. “I’m hungry. And you promised me a treat.”

 

“Okay. I did promise, so I’ll get you something.” Ash said. He took Pika-chan upstairs and gave her some of his salt-water taffy that his cousin Frank had sent from the Orange islands. Pika-chan liked it, until the taffy got stuck in her teeth. They stayed upstairs and watched challenges to the Elite Four until the doorbell rang.

 

Ash had taken a bath, so he looked neat when he opened the door. He found a tall, imposing man dressed in a red suit standing there, carrying a bouquet of ruby red roses.

 

“Hi! Are you Giovanni?” Ash asked. Pika-chan hung over his shoulder and tried to look like a stuffed poke doll.

 

“Indeed. You must be Delilah’s son Ashton.” Giovanni said. “I had thought you would have gone on your pokemon journey already.” 

 

Ash pouted. “Mom won’t let me go until I’m twelve.”

 

“Oh! Well, if its any comfort to you, my mom didn’t let me begin training until I was fourteen.”

 

Ash stared in disbelief. “Fourteen?!”

 

“Yes, so you won’t have to wait as long. How old are you now? Ten?”

 

“I’m eleven!” Ash said proudly.

 

Anything else they were going to say was interrupted when Delilah bustled in. She had changed into a dark blue dress, trimmed with white. Ash clapped his hands when she came downstairs, while Giovanni kissed her hand and handed her the roses.

 

“Oh Giovanni! They’re gorgeous! How did you know I liked flowers?” Delilah asked as she placed them in a bowl of water.

 

“I thought you might enjoy them.” Giovanni said smoothly.

 

“Well, dinner is ready!” Delilah led the way to the dining room. Ash noticed that his mom had used the pretty blue-and-white plates she only used for Thanksgiving and Christmas. This man must be very special!  
  


“Ash, put your toys away please.” Delilah called as she turned to chat with Giovanni. Ash obediently took Pika-chan upstairs.

 

“I’ll feed you later, Pika-chan. Wow, mom must really like this guy.” Ash said.

 

Pika-chan blinked. It had been obvious to her that Delilah was besotted with this man, even though she didn’t know why. 

 

“Well, yes. I think she considers him a potential mate.” Pika-chan said.

 

Ash gave her a puzzled look. “Well, I’ll bring you some food later, but I’ll have to wait until they go to the movies, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Pika-chan cheered. Ash washed his face and hands and headed downstairs.

 

Dinner was a happy affair. Giovanni genuinely seemed to love Delilah’s cooking, and he kept teasing her, so she generally acted like a love struck schoolgirl. Ash just viewed these events with mounting confusion. He finally decided to ignore them, and focused his attention on the mushrooms instead. He was so busy eating that he didn’t notice Giovanni decline the mushrooms or his mom’s surprised look.

 

After dessert (Mocha iced cake), Delilah and Giovanni left.

 

“Now remember, you have to be in bed by nine-thirty!” His mom called. “Tomorrow’s a school day, you know!”

 

“I know. Have fun!” Ash called. When they left, he took a plate loaded with leftovers up to his room.

 

“Yum!” Pika-chan said gleefully. “Ah… I can’t believe that when I was created, I never once considered eating!”

 

Ash shrugged. “Food is good.” He decided to work on his science homework. He sat down at his desk and began answering questions pertaining to photosynthesis and respiration.

 

After a while, Ash’s stomach started hurting. He ignored it, deciding that he had overeaten. However, the pain didn’t ebb, so Ash consulted Pika-chan.

 

“The pain won’t go away?” Pika-chan asked.

 

“Uh-huh.” Ash said. He was lying down on the bed, hoping that the stomachache would just go away, but no such luck.

 

“Hmm…” Pika-chan prodded and poked him for a few minutes, before she realized what must have happened.

 

“Oh no! Those mushrooms you picked in the dark woods must have been from the Paras card! Its toxin is very deadly, and there is no cure for it yet.” Pika-chan said gravely.

 

Ash gulped. “Am I going to die?” He asked.

 

“Not yet. If we can find the Paras card, you’ll be okay.” Pika-chan reassured him.

 

“Okay.” Ash stood up shakily. He didn’t want to die, and if going out card capturing was the cure, then he would do it!  
  


“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true from before me! Your master Ashura under the seal of contract commands you, Release!” Ash grabbed the wand as soon as it appeared and began climbing out the window when Pika-chan stopped him.

 

“Ash, there’s nobody home. You can use the door.” 

 

“Oh.” Ash sweatdropped. They went down the stairs slowly, he leaning on his wand, which had enlarged so it could serve as a cane.

 

They managed to make it out the front door. Ash moaned. His stomach really hurt! They had better find the Paras card quick, or else…

 

“Ash! Use Pidgeot, we’ll find it quicker!” Pika-chan called. Ash nodded as he raised his wand. “Pidgeot!”

 

The bird pokemon once again allowed Ash to mount it. Then, Ash and Pika-chan followed the beam of light shooting out of the wand into the woods.

 

They searched around in the treetops, but Paras was nowhere to be found. Ash was getting sicker and he didn’t know what to do. Pika-chan was frantic. Her Chosen couldn’t die on her!

 

Finally, Ash got an idea. “I know! Bulbasaur, go! Find Paras!” Bulbasaur materialized out of its card in a streak of blue and landed on the forest floor. Soon, they heard the sounds of a scuffle. Ash and Pika-chan looked down and saw Bulbasaur and the wild Paras fighting furiously.

 

“Great, now that I’ve found it… Pidgeot, attack!” Pidgeot needed no further encouragement as it dove down from the trees and attacked the Paras furiously. Pika-chan sighed in relief.

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash called weakly. Paras seemed to scowl, but it reverted to a blur of blue energy, before reappearing as a blue card. Ash immediately felt a lot better.

 

“See?” Pika-chan said. “Well, that’s that. Let’s get home.” Ash nodded. He and Pika-chan flew back home on Pidgeot’s back. Then, they climbed in Ash’s window. Fortunately, even though it was almost ten, Ash’s mom wasn’t back yet and neither was Giovanni.

 

“That was close. I’m never eating mushrooms again!” Ash declared as he sunk onto his bed, exhausted.

 

Pika-chan laughed. “We’ll see. Well, good night!”

 

The lights flickered out as the two fell asleep. Tomorrow would bring more challenges, and they needed all the rest they could get.

 

 

So, did you like Episode 3? Tell me!


	4. Hi

Hi! Here’s episode 4! Thank you so much for reviewing! 

 

Disclaimer: Well, I think you know by now that pokemon isn’t mine. Neither is CCS. Got that? Good.

 

Episode 4: Time lapses drive me buggy!

 

“Remind me, why did you have to come to school with me today?” Ash asked Pika-chan. He was ready to fall asleep. The math teacher was _so_ boring! At least half of the class was already in dreamland, and Ash was sorely tempted to join them in slumber. The teacher wouldn’t care, anyways, so did it matter if he slept or not?

 

“Because you told me that you sensed a pokemon card!” Pika-chan said. It had only been a few days since the Paras card incident, and that morning, Ash had woken up to find the Pidgeotto card sleeping outside his window. He had immediately taken the chance and sent Pidgeot out against it. He had captured the card, but his mom had given him a lecture for being so noisy.

 

Ash groaned. “Well, I don’t sense anything now. Are you sure it wasn’t just my nerves? I _did_ have a history test yesterday, so it’s not too unlikely.”

 

“I’m sure.” Pika-chan said. Ash was busy doodling in his math notebook. He had already finished his homework, but tuning out the teacher’s droning was difficult. It was annoying and **very** persistent.

 

Ash sighed. “Oh well. Maybe it left the school grounds?”

 

“Maybe.” Pika-chan said. She sat quietly in his backpack. Ash didn’t discover why she was so quiet until they were let out of class at the lunch bell. Then, he quickly figured out why.

 

“You ate my whole lunch?!” Ash asked in shock. “B-but!”

 

Pika-chan patted him on the back. “Don’t worry! I saved a tuna sandwich for you, and the grape juice too. I only ate the cherries and the chocolate granola bar.” She tried her best to sound encouraging, but Ash only got more flustered.

 

“You ate my chocolate granola bar? Pika-chan! I was saving that for dessert!”

 

“Sorry. But I was bored!” Pika-chan retaliated in self-defense.

 

Ash groaned. Sometimes, he thought, life wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Neither was pokemon card catching, for that matter. According to Pika-chan, there were one hundred and fifty of them and he only had _eight_ so far! Ash sighed.

 

“Don’t worry!” Pika-chan said reassuringly. Ash was about to head for the tree where he sat by himself when someone called his name.

 

“Hey Ash!”

 

“What is it, Gary?” Ash asked. He was on his guard, since Gary hadn’t been very nice to him in the past few months.

 

Gary smirked as he pulled a poke ball out of his pocket. “Look! I got a starter pokemon from Gramps! Now I can start my journey!”

 

Ash was hit by a wave of jealousy. “Lucky duck.”

 

“Yep! You see, I’m going to the best trainer that ever left Pallet, just you wait!” Gary said in that insufferably smug voice of his. Ash restrained himself from punching Gary in the nose. Professor Oak still hadn’t forgiven him for the ‘Beedrill incident’ four years ago, so if Ash wanted to go on his journey at all, he had to be on his best behavior around Gary, which was irritating to no end.

 

With a few more twirls, Gary was off. Once he was gone, Pika-chan floated out of Ash’s backpack.

 

“Who was that? He was _really_ annoying!”

 

Ash gritted his teeth. “Gary Oak. His grandfather is the great pokemon professor Hiram Oak. He used to be my friend, until he suddenly grew an ego last year and then we drifted apart very quickly after that. He’s rich and probably got enough supplies to last his entire lifetime. I don’t like him very much.”

 

“Ah.” Pika-chan said wisely.

 

“Yep. Plus, if I want to go on my pokemon journey, I have to be _nice_ to Gary. That’s the worst punishment this earth has to offer!” Ash had started to rant. Pika-chan looked amused, since her Chosen had never ranted before. It was very interesting.

 

After a few minutes, Ash calmed down enough to eat his lunch (Or what was left of it, Hehehe) silently. Pika-chan patted him on the head.

 

“Now, now, it can’t be that bad.”

 

“Really?” Ash said. He sounded sarcastic. “Professor Oak still hasn’t forgiven me for the ‘Beedrill incident’.”

 

“The Beedrill incident? What’s that?” Pika-chan asked. 

 

“Well, it happened like this. Four years ago, Gary and I were still friends. We were out on the pokemon reserve…”

 

***************Flashback – four years ago*********************************

 

“Ash! I think we’re lost!” Gary called. Ash was sitting by a pond staring at all the water pokemon inside.

 

“Wow…”

 

“Ash! I think we’re lost!” Gary repeated in a louder voice, trying to snap Ash out of his trance. Finally, he pushed Ash into the pond.

 

“Hey!” Ash said as he came up, spluttering. “What did you do that for?”  
  


“You were ignoring me! I called you twice already!” Gary said.

 

“What’s so important?” Ash asked. He looked around. “Your grandfather said that we could stay until it was dark!”

 

“But I don’t know where we are!” Gary said.

 

“You have the map, though.” Gary looked sheepish. “Well, I sort of dropped it while we were looking at the grass pokemon, and one of the weepinbells dissolved it.”

 

Ash stared at Gary in shock at his admission. “WHAT?!”

 

“I’m serious! Now I don’t know how to get back home!” Gary said.

 

“Well, I think we go through that forest, and then we’ll be back at the lab.” Ash said confidently, pointing to a grove of trees.

 

“Maybe you’re right! Let’s go!” Gary called. He grabbed Ash’s treasured league cap off his head and took off.

 

“Hey! No fair!” Ash shouted, running after him. They shouted at each other while they ran through the forest. However, it was not until they were pretty far inside that they spotted the tree festooned with Kakunas.

 

“Cool…” Gary said. He poked one. “Hey! They aren’t moving!”

 

“Let me see!” Ash called. He poked another one. “You’re right!”

 

“See? I’m smarter than you are!” Gary said.

 

“Are not!”

 

“Am too!”  
  


“Are not!”

 

“Am too!”

 

“Are not!”

 

“Am too!” Gary said, sticking his tongue out at Ash. The two of them had been so occupied with their name-calling that they hadn’t noticed when the shells of the Kakunas began to split open and glow.

 

“Are not!” Ash stuck his tongue out at Gary. Suddenly, they both became aware of a buzzing sound.

 

Ash turned around. “Oh no! Beedrills! Run!”

 

The two of them shrieked and ran as fast as they could. Finally, they spotted a large mud puddle. With no other choice, Ash shoved Gary into the mud and then jumped in himself. The Beedrills buzzed over them. After a few minutes, they emerged, totally covered with mud. They had slowly trekked back to the lab, and incidentally, all over the floor Professor Oak had just waxed. Needless to say, he had gotten all the blame.

 

**********************End Flashback**************************************

 

“You can probably guess why the professor wasn’t too pleased.” Ash said.

 

Pika-chan was rolling around on the ground, laughing her head off. “Hahahaha! It’s so funny!”

 

“Pika-chan!” Ash said, mock scolding her.

“Well, it _is_ funny!” Pika-chan retaliated in self-defense. “Besides, it sounded crazy.”

 

Ash sighed. Suddenly, he rubbed his ears. “Is it just me, or do you hear a buzzing sound?”

 

“Eh?” Pika-chan looked around. “I don’t see anything…” Suddenly, she felt a tingle along her spine.

 

“Does that mean there’s a pokemon card out there?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes! Be on alert!” Pika-chan said. Ash nodded as he looked around. Everyone else was either already gone on their journey or having lunch in the cafeteria. Satisfied that he was alone, he reached under his T-shirt and removed the key.

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

 

The magic circle appeared under his feet as usual, as Ash plucked the wand out of midair. “Okay. Now lets see. Where is this feeling coming from?”

 

Both Ash and Pika-chan closed their eyes to sense where the magic was coming from. Unfortunately, this was a mistake, as something heavy crashed into them and sent them flying.

 

Pika-chan yelped as she opened her eyes, managing to bank and land before crashing into a tree. She turned and found herself face-to-face with a _very_ angry Beedrill. Ash wasn’t so lucky, as a convenient tree broke his flight. He rubbed his sore butt and scowled. Propping himself up with his wand, which had enlarged again, he faced the Beedrill.

 

“Pidgeotto!” The bird formed out of blue energy, cawing as it did so. When it saw the Beedrill, it grinned wickedly and began attacking the bug with vigor. However, Ash was shocked when the Beedrill took Pidgeotto down with a well-aimed twin needle attack.

 

Pidgeotto, beaten, resumed card form and dropped to the ground. Ash picked up the card, and brought his wand up just in time as the Beedrill dove at him. The wand impacted against the Beedrill’s midsection, making it spin around dizzily in the air for a few seconds.

 

“Pidgeot!” Ash called. That was his most-used pokemon card, and consequently, the most loyal. The bird materialized instantly and within seconds, the Beedrill was twitching on the ground, its pincers shattered.

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash cried. The Beedrill didn’t even bother to struggle as it was turned into energy, which finally landed on his hand in card form. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Great job!” Pika-chan called.

 

Ash threw her a ‘V’ for victory sign. “Lucky I had Pidgeot.”

 

“Yep!” Pika-chan said. She was about to say something else, but the lunch bell rang. Ash jumped to his feet, shrinking his wand back into a key. He immediately ran towards the science wing. He still had biology and Mr. Lincoln was a very strict teacher.

 

“Yikes!” Ash shouted as he ran as fast as he could. Pika-chan shrunk back to miniature size. 

 

“Well, that’s that!” Pika-chan said, as Ash grabbed her and they barely managed to get inside before the bell rang.

 

Card capturing was important, but Ash wished it didn’t happen at school. He sighed as Mr. Lincoln began the lesson. He began to daydream as the teacher droned on.

 

 

End Episode 4!

 


	5. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Are thoughts, just reminding you.

Hi! Episode 5 is now up! Aren’t you proud of me? I can’t believe I’ve actually managed to revise this much… if you liked the old version better, you’ll have to wait before either Gary or Giselle appears here…

 

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! There, two simple words. Get the picture?

 

Timeline: Eight months after Episode 4, near the end of the school year.

 

Notes: ** Are thoughts, just reminding you.

 

Episode 5: The rival finally appears!

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash called. The Charizard shimmered into mist, before taking card form again. Ash sighed. The cards had been getting harder and harder. Pika-chan said that it was because he was getting near the level of the legendary birds, so now the harder pokemon would test him.

 

The only upside to this was that his power had been steadily increasing. He wrote his name on the Charizard card, before replacing it in the book. Pika-chan floated over, from where she had been sitting and watching.

 

“Great job!” Pika-chan said. Ash smiled. 

 

“Thanks, Pika-chan!” It was sort of sad, but these cards had become his obsession for the past year or so. Ever since his mom had started – and continued – dating Giovanni, she didn’t pay as much attention to him. That made him try harder to get her attention, but she didn’t really care about his grades, since he got all A’s. However, she had procured a Dratini from the pokemon center for him. He spent all his free time either training with Dratini or our practicing his magic.

 

That was partly why it kept getting stronger. Ash smirked as he thought about how he had experimented with spells, chants, incantations, and the various card combinations. He still couldn’t transform into pokemon yet, but he was steadily getting closer to that goal.

 

“Can we have a snack now?” Pika-chan asked. She sounded very cheerful. Ash grinned. “How about the ice cream stand? They’ve got a bunch of flavors!”

 

“Cool!” Pika-chan chirped happily. She hopped onto Ash’s shoulder and they both headed for the ice cream stand. There, Ash tested out his magic skills by producing illusionary money. It actually worked, much to his surprise.

 

“Wow…” Ash said, amazed. “I didn’t know my illusions were so good.”

 

“You seem to be very good at that area, as well as the psychic magic, but your transformations still need a lot of work, as well as the defensive spells.” Pika-chan told him.

 

“I know. Say, isn’t that Gary?” Ash asked, spotting a familiar figure in the crowd.

 

“So it is. Do you want to say hi?”

 

“Yeah, maybe he changed.” Ash said. Pika-chan hopped into his backpack and hid. Ash casually walked over to where Gary was.

 

“I wouldn’t bet on it.”

 

“Hi Gary! I didn’t know you were back in town already.”  
  


Gary blinked at Ash. It wasn’t like him to be so… hyper? Odd. “I just got back yesterday night. I decided to check it out.”

 

“So, did you get all the badges?” Ash asked impishly, gauging Gary’s reaction.

 

Gary scowled. “Except Volcano and Earth. I couldn’t find Cinnabar gym, and the Earth gym leader creamed me with some kind of psychic pokemon.”

 

“Oh.” Ash shrugged. “Well, I guess you’re not that good of a trainer then.” He said it offhandedly, but Gary still heard the implied sneer behind the tone.

 

Gary decided to bluff. “Well, I’ll be a much better trainer than you’ll ever be! You don’t even have your license yet!”

 

“So, I’m getting it in two weeks.” Ash said smoothly.

 

“I bet I can beat you easily.” Gary said arrogantly. After all, he had already trained for nine months, so he was easily a much better trainer than Ash, or so he thought. “Besides, you haven’t got any pokemon anyways.”

 

Ash was about to snap when he realized that Gary didn’t know about his Dratini yet. He grinned impishly. “Wanna bet?”

 

Gary shrugged. “There’s no way you can beat me! Even if you did manage to get a starter from Gramps, you wouldn’t have had that much to train against. There’s nothing but bugs, Rattatas, and Pidgeys around here!”

 

“So?” Ash shrugged. 

 

“You’re on! I’ll see you at seven, in the abandoned house.” Gary said. Their parents always wanted to keep them away from the abandoned house, claiming that it was haunted. Once, Ash’s mom had found him in there. She had grounded him for a week. He had never seen her that mad before!

 

“Okay!” Ash said. He waved to Gary before running home to get ready.

 

“Ash?” His mom called. She was dressed in a pale pink dress edged with gold. It looked new. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun on her head, and she looked breathless with anticipation. 

 

“What is it, mom?” Ash asked. 

 

“I have a date with Giovanni tonight, dear. We’re going to eat. Dinner’s in the oven, and please be in bed by nine-thirty!” She said.

 

“But it’s only four! You’re going already?” Ash asked.

 

“Well,” Delilah blushed. “We’re going to see a movie first, so that’s why we’re leaving so early.”

 

Ash pouted. He wished his mom would spend more time with him. However, if she ended up marrying this Giovanni, he would have a father again!

 

“I guess its okay then…” He said softly. 

 

“There are some chocolate chip cookies in the cookie jar. I just baked them.” Delilah said, sensing how Ash felt sad.

 

That cheered him up instantly. “Really?”

 

“Yes, dear.” Delilah said. She was about to say more when she caught sight of Giovanni’s car. “I have to go now. Remember, be in bed by nine-thirty, and if any salesmen come, tell them I don’t want to buy anything!”

 

“Bye, mom!” Ash called. As soon as his mom was gone, he closed the door.

 

“Do you resent it?” Pika-chan asked.

 

Ash growled. “Of course! She spends most of her time with him now. I don’t know why she likes him so much, he seems like a pretty boring person to me…” He recalled the discussions between Giovanni and Delilah that he had eavesdropped upon. They had usually involved romance and financial musings. Giovanni apparently ran a very successful business of some sort.

 

“But if she wasn’t gone all the time, you would not have had time to develop your skills.” Pika-chan pointed out.

 

Ash sighed. “You know, you’re right again.” He smiled. It had been fun practicing in the woods by himself, with only Pika-chan and Storm, his Dratini, for company.

 

“See?” Pika-chan said, grinning cutely as she fluttered around him in circles. “By the way, I seem to smell chocolate in the air.”

 

Ash laughed. “Mom just baked some chocolate chip cookies. Let’s get some.” He walked towards the kitchen, pika-chan following behind happily. Sure enough, the cookie jar was full.

 

“Yummy!” Pika-chan shouted. She immediately attacked the cookie jar, eating six cookies in the blink of an eye.

 

“Pika-chan! Save some for me!” Ash scolded her. She looked chastised for a moment, but sighed resolutely and handed him the ceramic jar, which amazingly, hadn’t broken open from her assault on it.

 

Ash smiled and popped two of the cookies into his mouth. As he chewed, he thought about the truth behind Pika-chan’s words. It made him feel better, so by the time he was ready to go training in the woods again he was in a good mood.

 

But when he arrived at the clearing where he usually trained, who should he find there but Gary! Not to mention the fact that Gary was battling a wild Wartortle that looked very angry.

 

Gary seethed as he commanded his Magneton to use thunder on the Wartortle again. Why hadn’t it fainted yet? Thunder should have taken it out already, but since it was this powerful, he wanted to capture it.

 

“Come on, Magneton, keep it up!” Gary called. Finally, the Wartortle collapsed to the ground. “Great ball, go!”

 

The great ball sucked in the Wartortle, but only for a few seconds before it popped open again.

 

“What? That’s not strong enough? Okay, I’ll use an Ultra ball.” The same thing happened. Gary was getting very frustrated by now. * What the heck is going on? *

 

Ash and Pika-chan watched from the trees.

 

“Do you feel that?” Pika-chan asked.

 

“It’s a pokemon card, isn’t it? There shouldn’t be any wild Wartortles around here. It’s not their native habitat, unless one escaped from the reserve.” Ash asked.

 

“Very perceptive, Ash. The question is, how can we capture it without Gary’s attention?” Pika-chan mused.

 

Ash thought for a minute, before he grinned and pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The now-familiar golden circle formed underneath his feet and he jumped out of the trees, clutching his wand.

 

Pika-chan sweatdropped. “Oh great…”

 

Gary stared at Ash. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

 

Ash smirked. “Stand aside. There’s no way you could catch that Wartortle.” With that, he focused his power on his wand and held it out in front of him as the magic circle formed again. “Return to your true form, pokemon card!” The Wartortle scowled, before shimmering back into card form. However, Ash was surprised when it flew to Gary instead of him. 

 

“Wha?” Was the only remark he could come up with in the face of this.

 

Gary was as surprised as Ash was. “What is going on here?”

 

Pika-chan flew down. “I was afraid this would happen. Ash, you should have stunned it first or something!”

 

Ash blinked. “Pika-chan, what’s going on?”

 

Pika-chan turned to Ash. “Ash, you’re my Chosen. But that doesn’t mean you’re the only person who can use pokemon cards. Other people, if they have strong enough will and magic, can also use captured cards, if their name is written on them.”

 

Gary was still in shock at seeing a Pikachu talk. However, he soon got over it. “Is this what you meant, Ash? These… cards? About how you have your own pokemon?”

 

“Not exactly.” Ash said, but he refused to elaborate even when Gary pressed him for details, marveling at the coolness of the situation.

 

“Come on, tell me! I gotta learn how to do that chant thingy that you did to use this!” Gary said, waving the Wartortle excitedly.

 

Ash rolled his eyes. “Well, find out yourself. I’ll see you at seven for our battle, until then, see ya!” He called. He fished a card out of his pocket. “Abra! Teleport us home!” Suddenly, both Ash and Pika-chan vanished in a poof of nothingness.

 

Gary growled. “Hey, that’s my line!”

 

 

Back at home, Ash fixed meatloaf and green salad for both of them. They ate in silence, focusing all their attention on the food. Finally, when Ash passed out the fruit salad, he worked up his courage to ask Pika-chan a question that had been bugging him.

 

“But how can _Gary_ capture pokemon cards?”

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “You’re the one with the key, but if he is the one who defeats the pokemon card, he’ll get it.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. How come _he_ has magic? I never knew!”

 

“You never knew you had magic either. Your point is?”

 

Ash sighed. “I wanted to be special…”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t.” Pika-chan reasoned. “After all, if he can’t use the cards, that means he doesn’t have any.”

 

“Oh.” Ash said. Relieved, he dug into dessert with renewed vigor.

“Now come on! Let’s go!” Pika-chan said, pointing at the clock. “We need to get there early!”

 

“Right!” Ash replied. He changed into the black jeans and T-shirt his mom had gotten for him last week. He kept his hat on, but the rest provided excellent camouflage.He paused to put his poke belt on, and grabbed his league jacket as well. “Well, let’s go, Pika-chan!”

 

Pika-chan hopped onto Ash’s shoulder. “Ready!”

 

 

Gary, on the other hand, had eaten his dinner in a bit of shock. Even with the solid – and real – card in his pocket, his brain still refused to acknowledge the fact. His sister May noticed this inattention and commented on it.

 

“Hey Gary, are you okay? You seem kinda out of it.”  
  


Gary looked up from where he was drawing patterns with the gravy on his plate. “It’s nothing, sis. I’m just not that hungry.”

 

May frowned. “How many cookies did you eat this afternoon? I told you they would spoil your appetite, but would you listen?”

 

“Now, now, May.” Professor Oak said from the head of the table. “I’m sure Gary is just too excited to eat. There is a wonderfully informational program on T.V. tonight, and he probably just wants to finish so he can watch it.”

 

“Right!” Gary said, grabbing the excuse. He shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, and quickly ran upstairs.

 

“See?” Professor Oak said.

 

May shrugged. “I guess you’re right, Grandpa.”

“I am! Now, can you pass me some of that barbequed chicken?”

 

 

Gary changed into dark clothes silently, not wanting to alert his folks downstairs. He buckled on his poke belt, and filled his backpack with some more poke balls. He didn’t know how many pokemon Ash had, so he’d better bring as many as possible. He tucked his flashlight, Swiss army knife, and some extra poke balls in his backpack as well.

 

“It’s not fair. How did that loser get something this powerful? It’s unfair! I’m surprised he hasn’t blown anything up yet.”

 

Gary’s Eevee shrugged from her perch on his pillow. She didn’t know what this was all about, but it was a battle, so she prepared herself.

 

When Gary was done packing, he opened his window and lowered a bed sheet, before climbing down.

 

“Come on Eevee, let’s go!”

 

 

End Episode 5


	6. Hi

Hi! Shadow here! Do you like the fic? I hope you do! It’s a revised version, so I hope its better than the original!  
  


Episode 6: In which tempers clash and battles are fought

 

Ash was already there when Gary arrived, dressed in dark clothes but still wearing that scruffy old League cap of his. Honestly! The guy had no fashion sense. However, he looked deadly calm, compared to Gary’s nervous excitement.

 

“Well? Are you ready?” Gary asked, seeing Ash looked disinterested.

 

Ash raised a single eyebrow. “You _did_ challenge me, right? So let’s get started!” He beamed at Gary brightly as he pulled a blue-and-white great ball out of his pocket.

 

“All right! Go, Pidgeot!” Gary said, sending out his standard starter pokemon. It was one of the best on his team, and he could usually take out his opponent easily. However, Ash didn’t look surprised at all.

 

“Trainers usually have at least one flying type for travel reasons. I think this will do. Storm, I choose you!” Ash said. Outside of magic training and pokemon training, he acted like a kid, but he slipped into a serious mode whenever he trained.

 

Gary stared as an elegant Dragonair materialized in front of him. However, he wasn’t daunted for long. “Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!”

 

“Dragonair, Thunderbolt!” Ash shouted. Dragonair nodded her head and charged up, golden sparks shooting from her horn and surrounding Pidgeot, which cawed weakly before falling to the ground, stunned.

 

Gary scowled. Pidgeot by itself was usually good enough to take on all the others! “Very well then, since you went for type advantage, I’ll do the same. Jynx, I choose you!”

 

“Fire Blast.” Ash said simply, before a stream of flames surrounded the Jynx, knocking it out instantly. However, Dragonair was starting to look nervous. He soothingly wrapped a cocoon of magic energy around her to calm her down. She visibly relaxed, waiting and ready for the next opponent.

 

Gary began to think that he had _seriously_ underestimated Ash. He managed to form a coherent question, though. “Where did you get a _dragonair_?” 

 

Ash walked over and put his arms around Storm’s neck. “My mom brought her home from the pokemon center eight months ago. She was still a Dratini, then, but she was so weak that she needed care 24-7. I helped my mom take care of her, and after two months, when she was all better, the nurse joys let us keep her!”

 

“Oh. Lucky duck.” Gary said. He knew that his grandfather counted on him to complete the pokédex, and he also knew that he would probably never get a dragon pokemon, they were that rare.

 

“Well?” Ash tapped his foot, impatient.

 

Gary considered, before deciding on his choice. “Got it. Gyrados, go! Hyper Beam!” The powerful bolt of energy charged and blasted Dragonair full on before Ash had time to call out a defensive move.

 

“Ouch.” Ash said sympathetically as he recalled Dragonair to her great ball. He would have to pay more attention. However, now he would have to use his cards unless Pika-chan wished to fight.

 

Ash looked at Pika-chan, who shook her head. Ash nodded. Pika-chan didn’t have her full powers yet, so he should be more careful.

 

Ash closed his eyes and summoned forth his wand without any incantations. It was a measure of how anxious he was. He immediately selected a pokemon card that could probably take Gyrados down, considering it still had to recharge after that hyper beam.

 

“Raichu, go! Use Thunderbolt!” Ash called, releasing the electric squirrel. Raichu nodded its head in affirmation before letting loose a thunderbolt with a determined ‘chu!’ The light from the bolt illuminated the sky for a moment before it died down. Gary looked nervous, someone might have noticed, but when nobody came, he relaxed.

 

Just in time to see his Gyrados crash into the creaky wooden floor, sending dust and wood splinters flying everywhere.

 

Ash winced as he threw a weak psychic barrier over himself, Pika-chan, and Raichu. The debris impacted against the dome, but it held up.

 

Gary wasn’t so lucky. He ended up coughing and choking, but that was all the damage he had suffered. He recalled Gyrados in a beam of ruby light before turning to Ash with a determined expression. 

 

Ash noted Gary’s nervousness and smirked inwardly. This wouldn’t be that much of a challenge after all.

 

“Exeggutor, go!” Gary said, sending out the plump walking tree. The three heads all bobbed up and down as the pokemon regarded Raichu with a look of contempt. Apparently Gary’s attitude had rubbed off on his pokemon.

 

Ash thought fast. It was a psychic/grass combination type, which would have a dual advantage against Raichu. He turned to look at her, and was not surprised to see Raichu glaring at the plant. Well, if Raichu still wanted to fight, he wouldn’t stop her.

 

“Exeggutor, Psychic!” Gary called to his pokemon. But before the rings could impact, Raichu had already dodged them and launched Mega Punch at Exeggutor. Startled, the pokemon broke off its psychic assault and stared at the little… rat that had just attacked it. It got angry and began to use Barrage.

 

Raichu began a series of fantastically acrobatic flips and twists, avoiding the falling coconuts. When she finally sensed an opening, she cracked her paws and unleashed ten thousand volts of thunder. Exeggutor was mostly immune to electric attacks, but it still staggered and toppled over.

 

“Exeggutor, Recover!” Gary called. He couldn’t let that Raichu win!

 

Raichu launched herself towards Exeggutor in one fluid motion, before sinking her teeth into the bark of the pokemon. Exeggutor howled in pain, both from the attack and the fact that dark was good against psychic, though the scientists hadn’t bothered to investigate yet.

 

Satisfied, Raichu took a few more nips just to make sure her opponent was down, before trotting over to Ash’s side. He favored her with a few pats on the head, before she was recalled. 

 

Ash grinned recklessly. “So, Gary, are you still going to fight- OW!” Something had knocked him straight into the ground. Ash had been so focused on the battle that he had not noticed the lurking presence of one of the pokemon cards. The brown blur stopped moving and solidified into a sleek, deadly Sandslash.

 

Ash propped himself up, rubbing his head. “Itai! Why do they always attack at the worst times?” He rolled his eyes, but twirled his staff, preparing to knock it out. “Go, Ivy-AAUGH!”

 

Pika-chan flew down from her perch on one of the rafters just in time to see Gary’s Arcanine knock her Chosen to the floor. What the heck was he doing?!Pika-chan growled and her cheeks sparked as she pounced onto the Arcanine, zapping and scratching at the same time.

 

Meanwhile, Gary was using his Alakazam to try and defeat the Sandslash. It was working quite well. Gary grinned triumphantly. “All right, then. This one’s definitely mine.”

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Ash shouted angrily, as soon as he was released from the Arcanine. He whipped his wand around and focused a bolt of pure electric power on Gary, who fell over, paralyzed. Then, he turned to the Sandslash. “Return to your true form, pokemon card!”

 

The Sandslash shimmered back into card form quickly, but this time, it didn’t fly over to Gary. Ash breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly wrote his name on it. “What is Gary trying to do?”

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “Perhaps he does not want you to succeed in your quest?”

 

Ash growled. “Why that –!” He stopped himself before he finished the rest of his sentence. “Well, Gary, sorry, but Pika-chan chose me. Not you. I wanted to be friends, but since you want it this way, so be it!” With that, Ash turned and left, Pika-chan hopping onto his shoulder.

 

Gary struggled to move, but he was stuck. He stayed there for two hours before the paralysis finally wore off. When he returned, his grandfather was displeased that he had snuck out to train, but was happy he had returned alive. Still, Gary got grounded for a week.

 

His parents were _very_ unhappy when they found out, so they punished him by selling off several of his captured pokemon, including his Nidoking.

 

This hit Gary very hard. However, instead of thinking it through calmly and rationally, he perceived it all as Ash’s fault, so from that day on, he watched Ash, waiting for a chance to get revenge. He smiled sinisterly, Ash’s pokemon journey was coming up, and if he got his way, Ash would not even leave Pallet Town alive.

 

End Episode 6

 

Yes, I know it’s dramatic! I like dramatics! Anyways, leave a review or else I won’t post the rest! Nyah!

 


	7. Episode 7 here

Episode 7 here! :() 

 

Disclaimer: Come on, I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, 4Kids, and some other large corporations. Not me! I have Destiny but that’s it.

 

Italics will indicate translated poke speech, ** Are thoughts.

 

Timeline: 2 weeks after Episode 6.

 

Episode 7: Calm before the storm

 

 

 

Pika-chan tugged on her sleeping Chosen’s hair. “Wake up, Ash!” Today was the day when he would officially begin his pokemon journey, and she wanted him awake when he picked his starter pokemon. That was a very important decision.

 

A muffled yawn was her only response. Undaunted, Pika-chan tried a more direct approach. She flew over to the drawer where the pokemon book was and pulled out a card. “Oh Vaporeon, could you do me a favor?”

 

The card shimmered, turning into a sleek blue Vaporeon, which hopped onto Ash’s desk. _What is it, Pika-chan?_

 

“Can you wake him up for me?” Pika-chan asked.

 

Vaporeon grinned mischievously. _Sure!_ She padded silently over to Ash’s bed, where he was still sleeping. Then, she suddenly jumped up and unleashed enough water to fill three bathtubs on his body.

 

That woke him up instantly. “Wha?” He looked around frantically, scrabbling for his poke belt, before he realized that it was just Pika-chan and Vaporeon. “You guys…”

 

“We had to wake you up! You don’t want to be late to Professor Oak’s, do you?” Pika-chan asked. She pointed to the alarm clock.

 

“AAAHHH!” Ash quickly dove into his bathroom. Within ten minutes, he was dressed and ready to head over to Professor Oak’s laboratory.

 

“I’ll have breakfast ready when you come back!” His mom called. Delilah was making pancakes and bacon for her little boy. This was going to be such a special day! And tonight, Giovanni was coming over! She bubbled with excitement as she waved to him.

 

Ash dashed through the door at light speed. “Thanks mom!” He called, before starting up the hill that led to Professor Oak’s lab.

 

Professor Oak was busy sweeping his floor, when the door to the lab clanged open and something heavy collided with him. 

 

“Oh! Sorry, Professor.” Ash said, helping him up. He had been in such a hurry that he had bowled the old man over. It looks like he had just blown his impression management _again_ …

 

Professor Oak stood and walked over to the table, which held the three starter poke balls. “Well, since you’re here, I suppose you know which pokémon you want? The other two haven’t gotten here yet.”

 

Ash put a hand under his chin as he considered. Pika-chan watched from inside his green backpack. She wanted him to pick an electric-type, but she knew that wasn’t an option.

 

“Can I have Squirtle?” Ash asked. Professor Oak shrugged and opened the poke ball, which depicted a drop of water on the front. Unfortunately, it was empty. Ash sweatdropped.

 

“I thought I was the first one!” He complained.

 

“Did you watch my pokédex show last night? I mentioned that we were fresh out of the normal starter pokemon, so you had a choice of Ponyta, Poliwag, or Bellsprout.”

 

Ash sweatdropped. He had missed the show because he had been off in the woods practicing his feeble teleportation skills. Ditto had been posing for him, but he hadn’t asked it about T.V., figuring that it was unimportant.

 

“Um, well, I guess I’ll take Ponyta.” Ash said finally, after several agonizingly long moments of decision-making.

 

“Very well. Here it is.” Professor Oak removed a standard red-and-white poke ball from a storage shelf set into the wall. Then, he also produced a pokédex and five poke balls. 

 

“Cool!” Ash said, running off. Pika-chan sweatdropped from inside the backpack. At least with a Ponyta, travel would be much quicker. She hoped.

 

Gary watched this scene with frustration. Apparently Professor Oak had forgiven Ash for the Beedrill incident. It just wasn’t fair! He wanted to scream in frustration, but restrained himself. After all, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve…

 

“Now remember, dear, you can’t eat all the cookies on your first day of travel. And don’t forget to pack enough clean underwear. And yes, those coupons are for fast food, just in case you run out of canned food. And don’t forget to do your laundry every week! Remember, cleanliness is next to godliness, and I hope you have enough soap and shampoo, and…”

 

Ash tuned out Delilah’s long, drawn-out speech. Sure, it was probably of importance, but right now, he was too excited to care. He had already packed enough underwear to last a month (32 pairs), his blueberry-scented shampoo and soap set that Uncle something-or-the other had sent him for Christmas, at least it was coming in handy, plenty of canned food, some potions and other cures, Gatorade, two extra blankets, his sleeping bag, toothbrush and toothpaste, instant noodles, macaroni and cheese, and a first-aid-kit.

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine.” Ash reassured her. “I’m twelve, remember?”

 

“Yes, but- Oh! I forgot to give you these.” Delilah reached into her purse and took out two small packages. “Giovanni told me to give these to you.”

 

“What is it?” Ash asked, accepting them. They felt very light, and he shook them, trying to figure out what was inside.

 

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. Anyways, try not to eat too much junk food, and remember to brush your teeth twice a day!” 

 

Ash sweatdropped. He tuned out the rest of her ‘importance of dental hygiene’ rant and opened the first package. To his surprise, it turned out to be a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves and a… scarf? He didn’t understand what that was about, but the gloves would come in handy. All the pokemon trainers he had seen on T.V. had gloves for some reason. Probably to hold the poke balls before they threw them. 

 

“Oh, how nice!” Delilah gushed. She handed Ash a wrapped package before continuing her speech. “There’s dried fruit and beef jerky in there, so you don’t get sick of canned food, plus some aspirin and cold medicine, just in case anything happens. There’s also some bottled water, because you should never drink from the streams, it could be polluted. Also, Nurse Joy gave me some pokemon medicine that the center didn’t need anymore…”

 

Ash nodded absentmindedly and started opening the second package. This one felt harder, so he poked it a few times, seeing if there was a live Geodude in there or something. Nothing happened, so he tore off the wrapping paper like a madman, revealing a pink? Cell phone with a little note attached.

 

_Ash,_

_This is so you can call your mom no matter where you are. Don’t worry; it’s all paid for already. I hope you have fun on your journey._

_Giovanni_

 

“How thoughtful!” Delilah squealed. Ash wished that she wouldn’t act so excited, _he_ was the one going on this journey, for heaven’s sake! But if it kept her from continuing that long speech about how he should take care of himself, he could tolerate it. In his backpack, Pika-chan shifted uncomfortably. She hoped that would be over soon, otherwise she would go crazy!  
  


Finally, Delilah finished the speech. She gave Ash a hug and two kisses on the forehead before waving as he left along the path.

 

Ash sighed with relief as soon as he was out of sight. Pika-chan quickly fluttered out of his backpack.

 

“That was so boring! How did you survive listening to all of it? I actually fell asleep!” Pika-chan said. She frowned at Ash. “And I almost suffocated!”

 

“Sorry.” Ash apologized. “Here.” He handed her a bag of chocolate-marshmallow cookies. Pika-chan’s face immediately brightened.

 

“You’re forgiven.” She muttered between crunches. “Ahh… I love your mom’s cooking.”

 

“Well, I’m afraid we’re not going to get much of that on this training journey.” Ash said a bit wistfully.

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “Are you going to see your new pokémon yet?”

 

“Yep!” Ash removed the plain, red-and-white poke ball from his simple black belt and spun it deftly in his fingers. “Ponyta, go!”

 

There was a brilliant flash of red light, which finally faded, revealing a healthy-looking Ponyta, with a long flowing mane and tail. She looked at as questioningly, as if confused.

“Hi, Ponyta.” Ash said, walking up to her. “I’ll be your new master now. Let’s be friends, okay?” He asked, petting her on the head. Ponyta’s head bobbed up and down, and she seemed to smile a bit.

 

“Okay, let me introduce you to the others.” Ash said. He removed Storm’s great ball from his belt while Pika-chan hopped off his backpack. Dragonair materialized with a shimmery layer of sparkling rain covering her, while Pika-chan just flapped her tiny wings and waved.

 

“This is Pika-chan! She’s my guardian, plus she’s the Decision Maker of the Kanto pokemon card set.” Ash said, gesturing to Pika-chan, who chirped a greeting in pokespeech. “And that’s Storm, she’s a very nice Dragonair.” Ash said. Storm flipped her tail and held it out for Ponyta to shake. Ponyta raised one of her hooves and they shook awkwardly.

 

“Now that introductions are over, we should get going.” Ash said. It was past noon, and he wanted to try and reach Viridian city before night fell. “Come on, Ponyta!” Ponyta stood still while Ash mounted her, even though he fell off twice, causing Storm and Pika-chan no little laughter. Pika-chan continued giggling during much of their journey, as Ponyta galloped smoothly across the tall grasses and towards Viridian forest.

 

After about three hours, Ash stopped Ponyta so she could take a break. He set out bowls of standard poke chow, flavored with ketchup for Pika-chan, tuna fish for Dragonair, and lettuce for Ponyta. He also fixed himself some instant noodles. The four of them ate quietly, until they were ambushed.

 

Later, when Ash reflected on the incident, he realized that if he had been paying attention to his surroundings instead of his food. Pika-chan realized that she should have sensed the presence of a pokemon card, since her power had risen, but she was too busy enjoying her ketchup-covered poke chow. Ponyta and Dragonair should both have sensed the presence of the wild pokemon, but unfortunately, they had also been too preoccupied with their meals.

 

All in all, it had been a very good time for the Haunter card to strike. 

 

It swooped down from the trees, cloaked in shadows. First, it stole Ash’s ramen off the small fire where the water had been boiling, while his head was turned. When Ash turned around, he had immediately noticed that his Ramen was missing. Immediately, he had Dragonair shroud the area in mist, to protect them from any potentially troublemaking pokemon.

 

Ash hadn’t realized that this pokémon was a ghost type. As soon as the mist had covered their surroundings, Haunter had immediately stolen Dragonair’s tuna fish covered poke chow and finished it off in 2.4 seconds. When Dragonair noticed her missing food, she had reacted in the worst possible way, with the worst possible attack. Dragon rage.

 

Ash and the others barely had time to blink before they went sailing through the air, in the waterspout constructed by Dragonair’s rage. However, Ash actually did the right thing in this situation. He quickly recalled Ponyta (giving Haunter the time to snatch the uneaten portion, unfortunately) and pulled his key out from under his shirt.

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” As soon as the wand appeared, Ash snagged it quickly and whipped out a pokemon card.

 

“Tangela! Bind whatever’s causing this trouble!” Ash called. Then, he soothing ran some more healing chi over Dragonair, calming her down. The storm immediately vanished like a wisp of smoke. 

 

Tangela wasn’t doing too well. Every time she managed to get a grip on Haunter, he would slip through her vines. And it wasn’t just that, he stuck his tongue out at her too! Fuming, she doused him with about a pound’s worth of sleep powder, knocking him into dreamland.

 

Ash was smiling at Tangela’s work and preparing to capture the card when he suddenly realized that since the gale force winds were no longer holding him up in the air, he was falling rapidly. He gulped and hoped that he wouldn’t hit the ground as he tried to remember how the levitation spell went.

 

Pika-chan saved him the trouble, by grabbing his t-shirt with her teeth and dragging him down slowly. Ash sighed in relief, before turning to the problematic pokemon that Tangela had downed.

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!”

 

Haunter disapperated into curls of purple smoke, before changing into blue energy that formed a blue card. Ash reached up and caught it, quickly writing his name on the bottom before it could escape and wreak more havoc.

 

Pika-chan sighed in relief. “You’re lucky I was there to catch you! Otherwise, you would be no more than a puddle of goo on the forest floor.” 

 

“I know…” Ash said sheepishly. “Oops.”

 

“No problem. Just give me that strawberry taffy and you won’t get hurt.”

 

Ash groaned, but handed Pika-chan the candy. She stuffed most of it into her mouth, chewing methodically as she pondered the situation.

 

Ash still hadn’t caught all of the pokemon cards yet, and he was already beginning his journey. She hoped that he would finish soon before he got into contact with civilization. Otherwise it would be too difficult to explain.

 

 

End Episode 7!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Hiya people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided to make another fic, Destinys early

Hiya people! Episode 8 has arrived!

 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I own Destiny, and no, he’s not a main part of the story yet!  
  


Timeline: This takes place the day after Episode 7

 

Note: I’ve decided to make another fic, ‘Destiny’s early life’, take place before this fic. Technically, it can prequel to any of my fanfics but it works best for this one, so I’m going with the flow here!

 

Episode 8: I don’t need a freaking fan club!

 

Ash was riding Ponyta. To his surprise, no wild pokemon had attacked them yet. Ash supposed that it was because of Pika-chan’s presence. She _was_ pretty darn powerful, as evidenced when she had beaten up Gary’s Arcanine a few weeks ago. And she hadn’t even been at full power yet! Maybe there _was_ a reason why she was called the ‘Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness’. 

 

“Daydreaming?” Pika-chan asked from his shoulder. At the moment, she was eating the potato chips he had been trying to save, and the crunching was very audible. Ash considered telling her to shut up, but decided it would be useless.

 

“How can I daydream when you’re eating potato chips next to my _ear_?” Ash asked, slightly sarcastically. Okay, so he wasn’t in a very good mood, but the reason would soon be revealed.

 

Pika-chan looked hurt. “Well…”

 

“I guess I’m just surprised that no wild pokemon have apprehended us yet.” Ash told her. “So, do you see any?”

 

Pika-chan flew up and looked around for a few minutes. “Nope. It seems like they’re trying to avoid you.” She said.

 

“Well, that sucks.” Ash muttered. “How am I supposed to complete the pokédex if wild pokemon won’t appear?”

 

“I have no clue. Are you using Repel?” Pika-chan asked. 

 

Ash glared. “I can barely _afford_ it, so no.”

 

Ponyta, sensing her rider’s distress, decided to try and lighten up the situation. This involved galloping faster and faster while doing midair flips. By the time Ponyta stopped, both Ash and Pika-chan looked ready to hurl, but at least they weren’t at each other’s throats anymore. Ash noted with surprise that they were almost at ‘Trainer’s Test Forest’. The forest was named that, because most beginning trainers had to pass through it before reaching Viridian City. It was a stupid name though…

 

“Thanks, Ponyta. I needed that.” Ash told her, as he fed her a grass-flavored poke treat. He was standing, since he had been thrown off by the last flip. Amazing that he managed to survive the earlier ones. Ponyta crunched the treat and whinnied happily, glad that her passengers weren’t cranky anymore.

 

Pika-chan shrugged and floated off to examine a poster on the side of the road that had caught her attention. 

 

“Oh look! Trainer tip! It says to look for items on the forest floor.” Pika-chan said exultantly. 

 

Ash sweatdropped. “Pika-chan…” How could she be so genki all the time? If it wasn’t for the times he had actually seen her serious about something, he would have put her in the same category as some airheads which went to his school.

 

“Well, let’s go!” The guardian said joyfully. Ponyta looked up from where she was grazing and nickered softly. She was hungry!

 

“Just a minute. Ponyta’s still hungry, and I think I sensed something.” Ash looked around, his senses on alert. Pika-chan stopped goofing off and focused her magic.

 

* There must be a pokemon card here… *

 

Ash looked around carefully, scanning for any suspicious-looking pokemon. However, he didn’t find anything worth noticing. “Maybe it’s just my nerves?” He asked Pika-chan.

 

“Either that or you’re afraid of the dark forest ahead of you.” Pika-chan said seriously. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Ash?”

 

“Aw, Pika-chan!”

 

Pika-chan scampered out of his reach before he could whack her. “Just kidding! Now let’s see. Did you bring your flashlight?”

 

Ash dug into his voluminous backpack. After a few minutes, he emerged, flashlight in hand. “Yep! What’s it for?”

 

“This might be the Gengar card. It doesn’t like light, so I was thinking, if you shone your flashlight around, maybe that would get its attention!”

 

“Great idea, Pika-chan!” Ash said. He summoned his staff forth and began shining the flashlight beam in a circle around his body. Soon, he hit something.

 

“Butterfree, go!” Ash called, the card transforming into the elegant butterfly pokémon. “Use sleep powder!”

 

Butterfree nodded its head and fired off a little tornado of sleep powder in the direction Ash had indicated. However, something prevented the impact and reflected it back into Butterfree’s face, putting it to sleep.

 

“Butterfree!” Ash said, running over. Butterfree blinked tiredly before resuming card form. Ash narrowed his eyes. “Hmm…”

 

“Well, I don’t think its Gengar, then.” Pika-chan said.

 

“You’re right. I’ll use something different. Eevee, go! Sand-Attack!” Eevee appeared, wagging his tail perkily as he sent a blinding wave of sand in the direction of the shadowy form. Some coughing ensued. Ash blinked.

 

A minute later, a young boy carrying a camera stumbled out. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Ash quickly stuck his wand behind his back and shrunk it back into the key. “Why were you hiding out in the woods, anyways?”

 

“I was trying to get some pictures of wild pokemon!” 

 

“Well, who are you?” Ash asked, not as hostile this time.

 

The boy rubbed his eyes, trying to get the rest of the sand out. “My name’s Todd, but you can call me Snap. I’m a pokemon photographer.”

 

“Oh. Well, I’m Ash Ketchum. I’m going to become the world’s greatest pokemon master!” Ash said. Pika-chan sweatdropped.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Todd said. The two of them shook hands. Then, Todd brought up the subject, which had been plaguing him.

 

“Say, how do you do that nifty trick?” He asked.

 

“What?” Ash asked innocently.

 

“You know, when you hit a card and a pokémon comes out. That’s just _so_ cool!”

 

Ash sweatdropped. * Oh Shoot! How the heck am I going to explain this? *

 

Providentially, he was saved from answering when the real pokemon card appeared. The blur resolved itself to be a deadly prehistoric pokemon. Aerodactyl.

 

“Okay, how do I do this?” Ash muttered, as he tried to think of something that wouldn’t involve his pokemon cards.

 

“Use Dragonair. She might have a chance. After all, you’ve been practicing your spells to increase speed and strength on her.” Pika-chan whispered into his ear. Todd hadn’t noticed her wings yet, and she had quickly zapped them out of existence. Without them, she resembled a normal pikachu, albeit a bit smaller.

 

“Storm, go!” Ash called. Dragonair charged out of her great ball, her danger senses on alert. Ash grinned, he still couldn’t remember how he and Storm had bonded, but it seemed like they had known each other before Delilah had brought her home from the pokemon center. When she spotted the Aerodactyl she immediately called down a storm. That stunned the rock pokémon, just in time for Todd to get a few shots with his camera. Then, while he was still busy focusing the long-distance lens on his camera, Ash whispered the incantation and pulled out his wand.

 

Dragonair now had Aerodactyl bound tightly with her body. _I’ve got him!_ She told Ash in pokespeech. They were so close that Ash could understand what she said perfectly.

 

Ash smiled. “Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Aerodactyl shuddered, before succumbing to the seal and changing back into a blue card that floated into Ash’s hand.

 

Todd blinked as his subject suddenly vanished from view. “How did that happen?” he asked no one in particular.

 

Ash quickly wrote his name on the card and sent it into the pokemon book. By the time Todd finished puzzling and turned around, all evidence of Ash’s magic powers was gone. 

 

“Storm, return. I’ll give you extra tuna for dinner tonight.” Ash called. He recalled her to the Great Ball and turned to leave, but Todd stopped him. 

 

“Wait! Can I travel with you?” He asked eagerly.

 

* Can it get any worse? * Ash asked himself mentally. He could feel Pika-chan’s obvious distaste at the idea, but he couldn’t just ditch the guy out in the wilderness by himself. Ash sighed. * Someday, my better nature is going to kill me. *

 

“Fine.” Ash muttered.

 

“Cool! Speaking of which, can I make you a costume? After all, if you’re going to go around being a capturing those card thingies, you need to look cool!” Todd said.

 

“I am _so_ dead…” Ash muttered. 

 

Todd had begun doodling in his sketchbook. Ash resigned himself to his fate as he rode Ponyta slowly into the waiting darkness of Trainer’s Test forest. Compared to Todd’s chatter, the silence seemed much more welcoming.

 

 

“So, I guess somebody knows your secret now.” Pika-chan said.

 

“It’s not like I have a _choice_ here! I’ve heard of him – this guy’s a famous photographer! If I don’t take him with me, who knows what rumors he’s going to spread? Or for that matter, what photographs are going to appear in Pokemon Pal?”

 

“You have a point there…” Pika-chan thought about the future as she floated along. Who knew how long Todd would tag along with them? And until Ash caught Mewtwo, if he ever managed to, there was no way to erase his memory. Gary was also a problem, but that could wait until later.

 

 

Todd hummed a pleasant tune as he walked along. He was sure that he would have plenty of chances to find rare pokemon. From what he had seen, Ash was rather experienced for a novice trainer. Maybe he could learn something from him.

 

The next day, Todd presented Ash with the costume he had made. Ash’s initial reaction was shock, than disbelief, and finally anger.

 

“No! I won’t wear it! I’ll look like a glorified picture boy!” Ash cried. Pika-chan winced and covered her ears. Ash had good lungs, and could scream very loudly when he really wanted to.

 

“But it would look good on you!” Todd protested. He couldn’t understand why Ash didn’t like his creation. It consisted of a pair of dark blue pants that flared out past his ankles, a dark blue vest with a huge letter ‘C’ on it, over a white frilly shirt. The ensemble was completed with baby-blue boots with little wings attached to the ankles and a white cape. 

 

“That?!” Pika-chan could certainly understand her chosen’s objections. He would resemble a peacock in that getup. 

 

“Can you at least try it on?” Todd pleaded.

 

Ash huffed and considered. “Fine. But I’m never going to wear it again.” He proceeded to grab the garments and pop behind a neighboring bush. When he emerged five minutes later, Pika-chan nearly fell over laughing. His face was as red as a tomato, and he looked ready to kill Todd.

 

Todd didn’t seem to notice. He clapped his hands excitedly. “It looks great on you! Just wait a minute!” He grabbed his camera and snapped several pictures before Ash could cover his face.

 

Ash fled. As soon as he was out of sight, he tore off the offending pieces of cloth and stomped them into the ground. Honestly! If Todd thought he was really going to wear that, the guy was off his rocker. _Way_ off.

 

Pika-chan floated by a minute later, carrying a set of his spare clothes and his dark blue and red. “Here you go.” She said gently.

 

“Thanks, Pika-chan. You are my only friend.” Ash murmured. 

 

Pika-chan shrugged in midair. “I guess I’ll just break the news to Todd gently.”

 

“Yes! I don’t need a ‘Ash Ketchum is a card captor’ fan club, thank you very much!”

 

“Well, it does sound intriguing…”

 

“Oh Pika-chan!” The guardian took off, her Chosen chasing close behind. Their laughter echoed through the forest.

 

 

End Episode 8. Please leave a review! One-word reviews are fine. Comments and Constructive criticism accepted. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, over the burning embers of Nelvana’s evil empire.

 

 

 


	9. Hiya

Hiya! Thanks to all my fans! Here’s episode 9!  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo, 4Kids, etc. And even if I did make a profit, I would lose it to wild Meowths anyways. I do own Trainer’s Test forest (Who would want it?) and Destiny.

 

Episode 9: Seeing is so _not_ believing. Really.

 

 

Two days later, Todd was still trailing behind a severely- annoyed Ash. Ash was contemplating whether or not using his powers to toast his new ‘tail’ would be enough to get Todd away from him. He really hated his better nature at the moment. If it hadn’t appeared, he wouldn’t be saddled with this liability. Ugh. 

 

Pika-chan fidgeted nervously. She was picking up on her Chosen’s mood though the emphatic bond they had only recently developed and it was making her quite edgy. Although she couldn’t blame him, Todd _was_ annoying. But he wasn’t very quarrelsome, which was a good point.

 

“Ash? Can I have a snack? Please?” Pika-chan asked, her eyes going all big and teary, while shiawase bubbles shimmered behind her. Food always cheered her up, and right now she desperately needed some pampering. Pika-chan had gotten used to comfortable living during those months in Ash’s house and it was hard to adjust to camping.

 

“Well, I still have some dried apricots. Do you want them?” Ash asked, holding out the paper bag. He inwardly grimaced. Note to self. Buy lots of candy and pastries in Viridian City, otherwise Guardian will become wailing pichu when she finds out that we have run out of sweets.

 

“Yep!” Pika-chan said. She happily chewed on the sweet, leathery treat and quieted down.

 

Ash sighed. Maybe _now_ he would get some peace and quiet. He wondered why he hadn’t bothered riding Ponyta. At least the exercise was strengthening his legs, though that was small comfort.

 

Unfortunately, his wish was not to be fulfilled. The silence in the forest was untimely broken by a voracious exclamation.

 

“Ash! Look! It’s a Weedle! I gotta take a picture!” Todd said, as he ran over to snap a shot of the hairy bug pokemon. Ash rolled his eyes. Todd was so… annoying! Every five minutes, he was running off to try and take a picture of some bug pokemon… was the guy that obsessed with his camera?

 

“It gets annoying, doesn’t it?” Pika-chan asked, voicing her Chosen’s rather unkind thoughts.

 

“Pika-chan…” Ash’s voice held a warning. He used her momentary distracted air to snatch back his bag of dried apricots.

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “Well, he is very enthusiastic. I’m sure that if you develop that kind of enthusiasm, you’ll do much better on your quest to capture all the cards.”

 

Ash huffed. “I’m already doing fine, thank you very much. But what I actually wanted to say is that talking with your mouth full is far from polite.”

 

Pika-chan scowled, before another thought hit her.

 

“You know, I haven’t sensed any pokemon cards since he came along. Maybe he’s keeping them away.” Pika-chan asked. “That _may_ be helpful.”

 

“But I thought there was a 1-year time limit!” Ash protested. “I only have about 3 months left.” He didn’t want to lose his powers just because he ran out of time! That would be so humiliating… he flushed as he thought about what Gary would say. Speaking of which, Gary still had the Wartortle card. That was like a thorn in his side that wouldn’t go away.

 

“Oh yeah.” Pika-chan said sheepishly. Their conversation was interrupted when Todd came running.

 

“Look! I found this Weedle that’s got purple stripes! Honestly!” He began pointing back at a tree, pleading for Ash to come and look.

 

Ash groaned. “Please, Todd. How stupid do you think I am?” He muttered under his breath.

 

Pika-chan flapped her wings, announcing her restlessness.

 

“No! It’s true!” Todd said, dragging Ash behind him. Ash phased through Todd’s body and peered at the bug. If it was a shiny Weedle, that would be good. Unfortunately… 

 

“Todd, it’s just an ordinary Weedle! Are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes?” He asked. 

 

Todd looked crestfallen. “It was here a minute ago…”

 

Ash put his head against one hand. “Todd… I allowed you to travel with me. I did not mean for you to waste my time!”

 

Pika-chan fluttered onto his shoulder. Ash suddenly smiled. 

 

“Well, see you in Viridian city, Todd. Ponyta, go!” Ponyta materialized in the customary flash of red light and neighed. Ash vaulted onto her back and waved at Todd. 

 

“See ya!” He shouted, before taking off.

 

Well, Todd might be a bit air-headed, but he was certainly persistent. “Lucky I brought my own pokémon… Kangaskhan, chase him!”

 

Todd’s purple Kangaskhan materialized in another flash of light and began chasing after the fleeing Ponyta.

 

Ash looked back and saw the approaching cloud of dust. He swore under his breath as he nudged Ponyta to make her go a bit faster. The key around his neck began to glow a pale blue, sensing his irritation, when suddenly a thin beam of wavering blue light shot out into the surrounding canopy.

 

Ash thanked his lucky stars that a pokemon card had chosen to show up now. He recalled Ponyta and quickly used the momentum from her gallop to launch himself into the nearest tree. Pika-chan managed to zap all the branches away from his face in time.

 

“Well, I guess there _was_ a pokemon card in this forest!” Ash said excitedly. “Thanks, god.”

Pika-chan’s ears pricked up as she listened. “Maybe it’s the Primeape card.”

 

“But I thought Primeapes lives in desert scrubland.” Ash replied, peering at his pokédex.

 

Pika-chan swatted it away. “Ash, that’s for normal pokemon! Pokemon cards are different!” 

 

Ash frowned as he pocketed his pokédex. “Okay. Hmm…” He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the elusive cards’ aura.

 

Meanwhile, Pika-chan scanned the area. Nothing was peeking out of the trees, so it must be camouflaged very well…

 

“That’s it! I’m tired of waiting!” Ash announced after ten minutes of tense silence. He held his key out and shouted. “Magic to cards, cards to key!” This time, a thin beam of blue light shot into a tree truck nearby.

 

“Could it be a bird pokemon?” Ash mused as he slowly approached the tree.

 

“Who knows?” Pika-chan asked.

 

“Well, I’d better use an electric type then. Go Raichu!” Raichu appeared and grinned cutely up at him. Ash smiled back. 

 

“Okay, Raichu, your target is in that tree!” Raichu nodded and began shooting weak thunder jolts at the treetop, trying to scare out the wild pokemon card first. However, after a few minutes, nothing had appeared yet.

 

“Hmm… try a stronger attack.” Pika-chan advised. She had flown up and was circling the tree, waiting for the pokemon to appear.

 

“Raichu, Thunderbolt!” Ash shouted. This time, there was a reaction. Unfortunately, it did not come from a hidden bird pokemon, but from the tree itself. The leaves parted to reveal three heads.

 

“Oh! It’s the Exeggutor card!” Pika-chan exclaimed. 

 

“Aha!” Ash said. “Then it’s a grass-type, right? Go Charmeleon!” The feisty fire lizard hopped out and immediately torched the moving tree.

 

From a nearby rock, Todd pulled out his video camera and began recording. He could add this to his collection of taped pokemon battles! It was too good to miss! Too bad that Ash had refused his initial offer of a costume… maybe he should make a different one.

 

Within a few seconds, Exeggutor was down due to Charmeleon’s flames. Ash grinned triumphantly and swung his wand around. “Return to your true form, pokemon card!”

 

The Exeggutor tried to run, but was trapped by the enveloping bands of blue light which were quickly liquefying it into a card. Ash held up his hand and neatly caught the card out of midair.

 

“Great job!” Pika-chan shouted. She did a flip in midair and landed on Ash’s head.

 

Todd caught that as well, before regretfully closing his video camera and tucking it into his backpack. That would be a wonderful videotape to watch.

 

“Say, where’s Todd?” Ash asked a few minutes later.

 

“Back there, probably.” Pika-chan said. Indeed, Todd did walk out of the woods onto the path a few minutes later.

 

“See? He probably got lost again.”

 

Todd inwardly smiled. That’s what they thought! He patted his backpack to make sure his video camera was still there, before rushing up to join them.

 

“Say Ash, I was wondering. What’s your favorite color anyways?” Todd asked.

 

Ash declined to answer and continued walking into the sunset. Todd followed, still calling out suggestions for costumes.

 

Cue to last shot. Pika-chan’s face lights up on the screen.

 

“You know, when I signed up for this job, I never knew it would be like this. But hey, its fun, something new everyday! See ya!”

 

Fade to black.

 

End Episode 9!

 

 

Just kidding! So what _is_ Gary doing right now? Let’s find out!

 

 

“Aha! I gotcha!” Gary said triumphantly as he pounced on the poor Weepinbell as it tried to get away. Both his Charizard and Arcanine had obligingly toasted it until the pokemon card finally resumed card form. Unfortunately, it had broken out again a few seconds later, still weak but ready to get away.

 

Gary had chased the card for half a mile on his Arcanine until the pokémon card had finally given up. Then, he had seized his chance. Using an ofuda he had bought from a priest to drive away evil spirits, he slapped it onto Weepinbell’s head.

 

The Weepinbell got all cross-eyed and fell over, unconscious. It stubbornly fought the foreign magic off, until it finally succumbed to the effects of the ofuda and reoccupied the card form.

 

“Oh yeah! I rule!” Gary said proudly. His fan club took up the cheer as soon as he returned, the blue card triumphantly held in one hand. In neat cursive on the bottom were written the words Gary Oak.

“Gary, Gary, he’s our man! If he can’t catch them, no one can! Go Gary!” The girls shouted in unison, pom-poms flying.

 

Gary smirked. “Well girls, how about if we celebrate this great achievement. I’ll take you all out to dinner.”

 

“Ooh!” The group echoed simultaneously.

 

Gary gave himself a thumbs-up in the rearview mirror of his red sports car and climbed in.

 

He smiled. * Ash, this is no contest. Come on, do you honestly believe that you can beat Gary Oak? Yeah right! *

 

 

 

Okay, this is the REAL ending. Please leave a review and feed the starving authoress!


	10. Episode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days after Episode 9

Episode 10! Wow! I can’t believe I actually wrote this many! I just wanted to expand the original version a little, and look at how long it is now! I haven’t even gotten to the Johto League yet, or Giselle! Not even the final judgment. This is cool! J

 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own some Neo pokemon cards, a copy of Pokemon Adventure, and pokemon bed sheets festooned with pikachus and squirtles. Nothing else.

 

Note: 2 days after Episode 9

 

Usul-lover888, no, there is no shonen ai here, and no, I wouldn’t trust Gary with a sword! He gets a different weapon…

 

Tmp – yes, there is more coming! Don’t worry!

 

Hollow shadows – don’t worry, you’ll see the funky outfits soon!

 

Everyone else, thanks for reviewing! And yes, I’m sure they’ll be shocked when they figure out Ash is a legendary pokemon. Hehehehe…

 

 

Episode 10: Love _is_ a factor in catching! Don’t forget!

 

 

“Yay! We’re finally out of that forest!” Ash said happily. He couldn’t wait to ditch Todd. The photographer clung to him like a burr. 

 

“Hot baths and a real bed sound good.” Pika-chan said in his ear.

 

“First, I gotta take Ponyta, Storm, and you to the pokémon center.” Ash told her.

 

“Oh, right! Well, I can definitely use some rest and relaxation.” Pika-chan said.

 

“Well, see you!” Ash said. He waved to Pika-chan and the others as he left them with Nurse Joy a few minutes later. Then, he headed to the pokemon mart. 

 

“Let’s see, I found a Nugget in the woods. Thank goodness I had the Meowth card. It sure came in handy!” Ash remembered how he had caught the Meowth card one night in Pallet. He hadn’t planned to use it again, since it wasn’t a very powerful pokemon, but when he had been forced to accompany Todd on a midnight trek in the woods in search of wild Oddish, he had released it, since it was nocturnal.

 

Well, the Meowth _had_ come in handy. Otherwise, they would never have found their way back to the campsite.

 

Ash checked his backpack. “Let’s see, I need to get more Potions, and probably a couple of Antidotes as well. I also need to stock up on food. I wonder if there’s a Laundromat where I can wash my clothes?”

 

Ash wandered around Viridian city for a while. He _did_ find a Laundromat, to his relief, and a grocery store. Ash loaded up on candy and packaged cookies, plus some hot dogs and hamburgers that could be roasted over the campfire. When Ash had finished buying all his supplies, he returned to the pokemon center to meet with his friends. His pokemon, of course, _not_ Todd!  
  


“Look!” Pika-chan said softly, as Ash entered the ‘reserve’ inside the pokemon center, where newly healed pokemon were kept. Ash followed her line of sight and his eyes landed on a Dragonair curled up next to Storm. It would have been unnoticeable, but Ash had sharper eyes than most, thanks to his magically enhanced eyesight, and he spotted the thin band of gold scales just below the tail.

 

“So it’s lying out here in plain sight.” Ash said. He waved to Storm, who nodded her head back at him. The other Dragonair shifted to see what his friend was doing and spotted Ash. But instead of fleeing like all the other pokemon cards had done, this one just lay there and waited for him to make the first move.

 

“How are you going to catch it? There are security cameras here, plus I see at least two assistant nurses working there.”

 

“Say, isn’t that my mom?” Ash asked, shading his eyes.

 

“So it is!” Pika-chan said in a slightly louder voice. 

 

“Hey, mom!” Ash said.

 

Ash’s mom looked up. “Oh! Ash, I didn’t know you were in Viridian City already!”

 

Ash smiled. “I guess I didn’t expect to find you here either. How are things at home?”

 

Delilah smiled and immediately got a dreamy look in her eyes. “Everything’s just wonderful. I miss you, of course, but Giovanni is always there to comfort me.”

 

Ash wisely did not say anything else on the subject.

 

“So, did you catch any new pokemon?” Delilah asked. “It’s the goal of every pokémon trainer to get a full pokédex, isn’t it?”

 

Ash looked down. “Well… only one. I caught a pikachu.” 

 

“Oh how wonderful!” Delilah said. “It seems very attached to you.”

 

Pika-chan waved from Ash’s shoulder. Delilah laughed and waved back. “It’s so cute!”

 

“Yep. Say, that’s Ponyta over there. Let me introduce her to you!” Ash whistled and Ponyta walked over.

 

“Hi, Ponyta. This is my mom.” Ponyta rubbed her head against Delilah’s shoulder. Delilah smiled, delighted.

 

“You have such well-behaved pokemon, dear. It’s nice to know that you’re training them with love and care. Your father would be proud.”

 

Ash nodded, not saying anything on that subject. Who knew what his mom might say about his father?

 

“Well, I suppose you’ve come to claim them. Did you remember to wash your underwear?” His mom inquired solicitously. 

 

“Mom!” Ash turned an alarming shade of crimson as his mom nudged him. 

 

“Sorry, dear. Well, I suppose I’ll get them for you.” Ash’s mom went over and told the Nurse Joy that Ash was going to reclaim his pokemon. Joy nodded and continued shouting orders to her Chanseys. There had been a car accident downtown, and now a Scyther and a Jolteon needed to be cared for.

 

Ash quickly left, after he reclaimed his pokemon. Storm looked sad, she must like the Dragonair card.

 

After Ash left, he turned to Storm. “Do you like him?”

 

Storm turned pink around the eyes and nodded her head.

 

“Okay. I’ll help you.” Ash told her. That night, he had Pika-chan scramble the security system and Haunter cloak him in mist as he went to find the Dragonair. Much to his relief, it was still in the pokemon center.

 

But when Ash walked over, the Dragonair didn’t attack him. It just stared. Ash turned to Pika-chan.

 

“Why isn’t it attacking? All the other ones did.”

 

“I think Dragonair likes your Dragonair.” Pika-chan said. “There are some naturally peaceful pokemon, and Dragonair is one of them, and unless provoked, it does not enjoy attacking.”

 

“Cool.” Ash said. He readied his staff and turned to he pokemon. “Return to your true form, pokémon card!”

 

When Ash finished, he did a little twirl. Pika-chan cheered.

 

“Good job, Ash!”

 

“Thanks, Pika-chan!” Ash said, petting his guardian on the head. “So where do you want to go now?”

 

Pika-chan put a hand under her chin as she thought. “Well… we could hit the Charmeleon Café.”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “Pika-chan, you _do_ know that it is three in the morning, right?”

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “So?”

 

Outside the window, Todd smiled happily as he recorded the new adventure. It was too bad Ash hadn’t stopped by to ask for a costume first, that would have looked really cool! He smiled as he turned off his video camera and took off.

 

Ash shrugged and picked up his guardian. “Come on, we should go to bed! Tomorrow, we head to Pewter city!”

 

“Don’t we have to go through Viridian Forest?” Pika-chan inquired politely. “Maybe there will be more pokemon cards there.”

 

Ash looked interested. “Maybe. But that means we need our sleep!” He grabbed the unsuspecting guardian and raced to his room.

 

“But I’m hungry!” Pika-chan complained. “And midnight snacks are in style!”

 

Ash rolled his eyes. “Pika-chan, do you think with your head or your stomach?” Pika-chan glared.

 

“I need food to give me energy so I can stay alive!” Pika-chan pointed out.

 

“Okay, okay! I have some food in my backpack. But we can’t go out to eat! Okay?”

 

“Okay!” They shook hands (or paws) on it. Then, Ash returned to his room. On the way back, he bumped into Todd, who was in his pajamas, carrying a big bulky object. He also had an armful of cloth…

 

“Todd? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Ash questioned.

 

Todd quickly held up his video camera. “But I had to record the adventures of Card Captor Ashura!”

 

Ash’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “WHAT?!”

 

“Well, it’s true!” Todd explained.

 

Ash took a few very deep breaths. * Must not kill annoying photographer, since I _did_ allow him to travel with me. Must not kill. Must not kill. *

 

“Can you leave him alone?” Pika-chan pleaded. “You’re making my Chosen nervous and irritable! That’s not a good combination!”

 

Todd shrugged. “But this would make such a good movie!”

 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Ash said harshly. He deliberately turned his back on Todd and left.

Todd made a face. “Well, it would! Besides, I have this great new costume!” He stared after Ash’s retreating back with fire burning in his eyes. * This guy doesn’t know how to grab opportunity by the throat, does he? *

 

When Ash got back to his room, he procured a box of lemon meringue cookies and handed it to Pika-chan.

 

Pika-chan’s eyes lit up. She immediately pounced on the box. Within seconds, all the cookies were gone.

 

“Just how fast _can_ you eat anyways?”

 

Pika-chan looked offended. “For your information, I can eat very fast and not get indigestion.”

 

“I know. But how can I get Todd to stop following me around with a camera?” Ash asked. “And what about those ‘costumes’ he insists on making?”

 

Pika-chan nodded and thought hard. “Maybe we could convince him to follow Gary!”

 

“Hey, that’s a good idea.” Ash said. “I’ll pop it on him tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Gary is out in a forest…

 

“Pidgeot, finish off that bug!” Gary shouted. Pidgeot nodded and focused another round of wing attacks on the battered Scyther.

 

“Gary, Gary, he’s so cool! When he fights we know he’ll rule! Go Gary!” His cheerleaders shouted.

 

Gary smirked at the Scyther, which was still glaring at him defiantly. “Heh. You can’t escape now!”

 

He nodded to Pidgeot and threw it an ofuda. Pidgeot nodded and slapped the Scyther on the head with the mystical ward while delivering yet another Wing Attack.

 

The Scyther glared, but obligingly faded into a card, due to the power generated by the ofuda.

 

“Well, at least Ashy-boy won’t be getting his hands on this one!” Gary said proudly.

 

Ruby, one of the cheerleaders, came out of his car and put her arms around him. “Gary, can we go back to the hotel now?”

 

“Okay girls, time to head back!” Gary announced. 

 

Ruby wound her arms tighter around him. “It’s lucky you didn’t send your Pidgeot back to Professor Oak.” 

 

“Yes.” Gary said. He petted Ruby on the head. He actually enjoyed the company of his cheerleaders. After all, where was the fun in traveling by yourself? He knew that with the supply of ofudas he had gotten from that old Shinto temple, he would be able to catch at least twenty more pokemon cards. It was lucky that he had ‘felt’ Scyther’s aura earlier today. Now, he was possession of a powerful pokemon card.

 

The group headed back to their hotel, where they slept soundly. Sunrise might bring a new adventure? Who knows?

 

 

And back in his room, Ash and Pika-chan plotted how to get Todd away from them.

 

 

 

End Episode 10!

 

Please leave a review and feed the poor starving authoress! Flames will be used to forge a… Suboshi UFO catcher doll! 

 

 

 


	11. I love my reviewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not writing yaoi! Just telling you ahead of time.

I love my reviewers! *Ahem.* Here is Episode 11! 

 

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, Pika-chan, the cards and everything associated with this fanfic. Please note that Pokemon belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo, etc.

 

Note: I am not writing yaoi! Just telling you ahead of time. Since Misty’s not here yet, there is no AAMRN either. Yet. ** Indicates thoughts, Italics indicates translated poke speech…

 

Tmp – thanks for reviewing! Ofudas are wards used to seal or control demons/elemental creatures, and yes, Gary does have a magic aura! No, I don’t do Palletshippy, which means no Ash/Gary pairing. First reviewer for this chapter!

 

I didn’t get any more, so… no more little reviewer notes!

 

 

Episode 11:Competition comes in very unlikely forms. 

 

Much to Ash’s disgust, Todd had followed him out of Viridian City and now they were trekking through Viridian Forest together.

 

Todd’s chatter was, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, keeping all the wild pokémon away.

 

Ash was in a bad mood since Todd stuck to him like a burr. He would just _not_ go away! His eyebrows were already visibly twitching at supersonic speed, but Todd was oblivious to that fact.  
  


Pika-chan floated ahead, setting her sights out for any possible pokemon. Ash hadn’t caught any yet, and he wasn’t feeling too happy about that fact. * Maybe I should tell him that he can use his pokemon cards if he passes the test of Mastery, * Pika-chan thought. She cast another look at her Chosen, who was now beginning to tic with irritability. 

Ash was incoherently grumbling under his breath. “Stupid Todd. Why won’t he leave me alone?”

 

Todd suddenly squealed in excitement. “Look, Ash, it’s a Gloom!”

 

“Eh?” Ash turned to look. His face brightened almost immediately. “It’s a pokemon card!” He whipped out his staff with a shortened version of the incantation and turned to face the wild pokemon. However, Todd stopped him. 

 

“Wait, you have to change first!” He said. He dragged Ash behind a bush. A few minutes later, Ash emerged, dressed in a new costume. His face was beet red. This costume was specially cued towards the hope that the pokémon would be a grass type. It consisted of a dark green tunic festooned with small white flowers and curly vines that were a lighter shade of green, over pants, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt. The shirt was white with bunches of lace at the cuffs and throats, fastened with small yellow flowers. The plants were dark grey and covered with Ash leaves, which unfortunately, were fluorescent green. The boots were okay though, they were dark brown and made out of leather. Ash decided that it was comfortable, but he wished it wasn’t so… green.

 

“Can I start now?” Ash pleaded. The aura of the enemy pokemon was making his nerves tingle with a feeling akin to excitement, and it was exceedingly difficult to stay still.

 

“I’m all ready!” Todd said, whipping out his video camera. He spoke into it for a few minutes, giving the date, time, and recording title.

 

“Pidgeot, go!” Ash sent out his favorite pokemon card, knowing that it would probably be a quick capture.

 

Pidgeot nodded and cawed. She glowed as she powered up her Sky Attack, feathers gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

 

The Gloom knew it was in danger, so it instantly began to release a bad smell.

 

Ash clamped his hands over his nose. “Oh shoot. I forgot about that!”

 

Pika-chan quickly flew over to help.

 

“What do I do?” Ash asked. It sounded garbled, since he was trying not to breathe. Pidgeot was having the same problem, but she valiantly tried to attack. Unfortunately, the Gloom released a particularly strong burst of scent as Pidgeot came close. Pidgeot fell over, coughing.

 

The Gloom then extended its legs and booted Pidgeot into the air. Pidgeot, beaten, although unconventionally, fell to the ground in card form.

 

Todd was now recording with zest and zeal. “I’ll call this one – Attack of the wild Gloom!”

 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Ash yelled back, as his hands clenched at his sides. If the costumes weren’t bad enough, this guy insisted on calling him a superhero. That was a mistake, as it left him wide open to Gloom’s next burst of odor. Ash fell over, cross-eyed. Pika-chan hurried to revive him. She raised her eyebrows at the costume, but didn’t comment on it.

 

Todd thought. “Hmm… Glooms stop smelling bad when they feel like they’re not in danger anymore. I can help.” He handed his video camera to his Kangaskhan and rushed over to the Gloom’s side.

 

“Now, now, I won’t hurt you.” Todd said reassuringly. The Gloom glanced at him suspiciously, but sensing no anger in his aura, relaxed.

 

“Great!” Todd said. He turned to Ash, who was propped up using his wand. He still looked dazed.

 

“Don’t worry, Gloom. I promise he won’t hurt you either.” Todd reassured the smelly pokémon. Gloom frowned. 

 

_I don’t trust him. But I will go with you_. It said in pokespeech. 

 

Pika-chan flew over to Todd. “Well, I think Ash is still out. I could use some help here!”

 

Todd ignored her. 

 

Pika-chan turned red. She began to spark angrily. Gloom noticed and jumped in front of Todd.

 

“Oh no.” Pika-chan muttered. “It seems to be attached to him.”

 

Todd smiled at the Gloom, who timidly smiled back.

 

Pika-chan gritted her teeth. * This is not good! Ash already has _Gary_ as competition, and now this _idiot_ wants to join the hunt as well?! *

 

Todd finally noticed that Ash was still out. He immediately dumped some cold water on the stunned card captor.

 

Ash shook himself as he revived. “Pika-chan? What happened?” He quickly looked around for any harbingers of danger. Finding none, he felt safe enough to stand enough and ready his wand.

 

Pika-chan fluttered over. “You got so annoyed that you left yourself open for Gloom’s attack. Haven’t I taught you to be more careful?”

 

Ash blushed in shame. “Sorry, Pika-chan.” Then, he looked around. “So, where’s the Gloom. Did it run off?”

 

“No.” Pika-chan pointed to Gloom, who was now firmly attached to Todd’s arm.

 

Ash groaned as he saw the look of love and adoration in the weed Pokémon’s eyes. “This is _not_ good.”

 

“I know.” Pika-chan whispered. “But now that it is off its guard, you can capture it!”

 

Those words galvanized him into action. Ash nodded and focused his energy on his staff. “Return to your true form, Pokémon card!”

Gloom shrieked as it was captured. Todd stared as the pokemon went into card form. However, it flew to him.

 

Ash dropped his staff in frustration. “Great! Just Great!” He said. “And I thought _Gary_ was bad! Why me?” He was near tears by now. Pika-chan patted him on the head with a paw sympathetically.

 

Todd looked curiously at the card he now held in his hand. The Gloom seemed to be winking at him.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll take this one.” Todd said.

 

“But!” Ash was about to say something else, when Pika-chan shushed him.

 

It was too late. Todd turned to Ash. “Did you say you would do anything for them?”

 

Ash gulped.

 

Todd grinned triumphantly. “Okay, let’s make a deal. I’ll let you have this one if you wear my costumes!”

 

Ash groaned. Pika-chan shook her head. “Why can’t you think before you speak?”

 

Ash paled. “Um… But I already wore a costume! So there!”

 

“Well?” Todd started thinking of all the costumes he would make. Then, his mind caught up with his ears. “Oh darn.” 

 

Ash sweatdropped. “Sorry, but no deal!” He said. * I am not going to wear any of those frilly things! *

 

Todd pouted. “Kay, then I’m keeping this.” He fished a black pen out of his pocket and wrote his name on the bottom in bold letters.

 

Ash sighed. “Well, it can’t get any worse, right?”

 

Pika-chan looked at him. “Are you sure?”

 

“Never mind! I’ll just shut up now!” Ash said. “Ponyta, go!” He released the fire horse and jumped onto its back. Ponyta took off like a bolt of light.

 

Pika-chan managed to grab hold of Ponyta’s tail. Ash hoisted her up. The two rode off as fast as they could.

 

Todd frowned. “Aw, they’re no fun at all!” He lamented.

 

His Kangaskhan shrugged and handed back the video camera. Todd turned it off and began to mope again.

 

Let’s see what Gary’s been doing…

 

Gary and his cheerleaders were floating in the hotel pool. His pokemon were running laps around the indoor track.

 

“Keep up the work, guys!” Gary called.

 

Ruby suddenly splashed him with a wave of water. Gary spluttered and glared, before dunking her.

 

“Water fight!” Emerald called. She began throwing smaller waves at the other cheerleaders. An all-out water fight ensued.

 

Gary grinned as he pulled a shrunken poke ball out from underneath his necklace. This would be for payback. 

 

“Squirtle, go.” He whispered. Squirtle nodded and began using Bubble on the poor cheerleaders.

 

“Hey, Gary! That’s not fair!” Ruby protested as a stream of bubbles hit her.

 

“All’s fair in water fights!” Gary called, splashing Emerald, who had gotten too close to him.

 

Emerald squawked before she pulled her goggles on and doused him with a huge wave of water.

 

They played around for a while. Finally, Gary got out of the pool.

 

“Come on, girls! Let’s not miss dinner!” He called. “I’m going back up to my room to change!”

 

Gary changed into his purple t-shirt and black jeans, after a long, luxurious shower. He was going to leave, when he noticed the water was still running.

 

“What? I thought I turned it off!” Gary tried to close the faucet, but it was already shut.

 

Just then, there was a twinge along his feeble, but still existent, magic aura.

 

“It must be a pokemon card!” He said, coming to the logical conclusion. He looked around, and finally spotted something in the shower stall.

 

“Squirtle, chase it out!” Gary called, as he slammed the bathroom door, trying to prevent the escape of the mysterious pokémon.

 

Squirtle nodded and jumped into the shower. The sound of scuffling was heard. Finally, Squirtle dragged a Seaking out by the tail.

 

“Great!” Gary said. Then, he realized that he had left his ofudas in his backpack. He quickly raced out the door to get them.

 

When he got back, Seaking had managed to knock Squirtle out with a well-aimed horn attack.

 

Gary growled and slapped an Ofuda onto its tail, that being the safest part. The pokemon writhed around, trying to escape, but it finally melted into a blue card.

“All right! I got Seaking!” Gary cheered. He quickly wrote his name on it in a highlighter he just happened to have.

 

Then, Gary went off to dinner, feeling content and happy.

 

 

 

Ash, on the other hand, was drowning in a sea of misery. He had finally managed to free himself from Todd’s elaborate costume, and now he was feeling down. Still, there was one good point. Todd was still raring to video tape him. If only he could stop Todd from participating…

 

“What’s wrong?” Pika-chan asked.

 

“Did you feel that? Gary just caught another pokemon card.”  
  


“How do you know its Gary?”

 

“Because I don’t think Todd has any magical items he can use to catch them.” Ash replied. 

 

“Oh.” Pika-chan looked at her disconsolate Chosen and sighed. “Ash, don’t worry. I chose _you_ , not them. They shouldn’t even be catching the cards, because without the wand, it is nearly impossible to pass the Test.”

 

“The Test?”

 

“You have to pass a test to become master or mistress of the pokemon cards.” Pika-chan replied. 

 

Ash looked slightly happier. “So I have a pretty good chance?”

 

“As long as you do not use a Psychic or normal pokemon. The judge controls those aspects.” Pika-chan replied.

 

“Thanks, Pika-chan.” Ash said, hugging the guardian to his body. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Pika-chan accepted the hug. Then, she turned to Ash with a twinkle in her eye. “Got any snacks?”

 

“Oh, Pika-chan!” Ash sighed. He produced some honey cookies from his backpack.

 

“Yum!” Pika-chan said. Then, she dove into the cookies. Ash smiled as he looked at his guardian. She was so cute!

 

“Well, come on. Why should we waste time loitering around? Without Todd around, there’s lots of pokemon to catch!” 

 

“You’re right!” Ash said. And with that thought, both of them charged into the surrounding woods.

 

 

End Episode 11!  
  


I bet you didn’t expect Todd to become Ash’s rival, did you? Don’t worry; he won’t be Ash’s rival for long. Oh well. Please leave a review! Comments and Constructive Criticism are good; Flames will be used to weld a staff for the authoress. Yep, I want one too!

*_*.


	12. Episode 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ash HAS ditched Todd! Todd has flown to Pewter to

Episode 12! Yes, I know I promised to post CCM, but I have to finish Card Captor Ashura first! Please be patient!

 

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo, 4Kids, etc. I am just a poor fanfic writer. However, if you want to use anything, ASK FIRST! It’s amazing how many people like to steal my ideas…

 

Note: Yes, Ash HAS ditched Todd! Todd has flown to Pewter to wait for our hero.

 

Episode 12: Challenge of the Samurai! 

 

Note: Yes, I know I stole a title. Sorry, 4Kids!

 

 

Ash was walking through Viridian forest. He was in a slightly better mood, since he had actually managed to catch a Butterfree. However, he was running short on food, and that made him cranky.

 

“Spam again?” Pika-chan asked in disgust. “But we’ve had that for the past three nights!”

 

“Well, the store was having a sale on it.” Ash replied. “Besides, I don’t think you’d like the creamed corn?”

 

Pika-chan blanched. “Not cold! I wouldn’t mind a nice bowl of hot, steaming corn soup though…”  
  


Ash looked thoughtful. “Well, if we could find some water, we could make corn soup.”

 

“Cool! I’m going to look for a stream!” Pika-chan said. Then, she flew off.

 

Ash shrugged. He released Storm, who nudged his head affectionately. Then, they both started searching for wild pokemon.

 

Finally, Storm found a flock of Pidgey. Admittedly, she had startled them when she had crashed into a tree, but now the air was full of flying pokemon.

 

“Storm, Thunder!” Ash called. Storm nodded as electric waves shot from her horn. Several birds dropped to the ground.

 

“Poke ball, go!” Ash said. The ball glowed, before sucking in the bird pokemon. Ash spun around and did his ‘V’ for victory pose. “Yeah! I caught Pidgey!”

 

Storm nodded her head up and down. Ash hugged her. “Thanks, Storm! I’ll give you a rare candy with lunch today.”

 

Storm keened happily.

 

After half an hour, Pika-chan still hadn’t returned. Ash began to get worried, so he went off to look for her.

 

Samurai grinned. Now he would have a challenger!  
  


He stepped out, pointing his sword at Ash’s nose.

 

“Halt! Are you the trainer from Pallet?” Samurai asked.

 

Ash blinked. “Uh… yes?”

 

“We must battle!” Samurai lowered his sword. Ash just stared at him _very_ oddly. “It shall be a two on two battle.”

 

“Bring it on!” Ash said. He grinned.

 

“Pinser, go!” Samurai called. 

 

Ash blinked. Then, he pulled out his pokédex. It was rare for him to encounter an unknown pokemon, after all the T.V. and studying he had done, but he had no clue what this was.

 

Dexter beeped. “Pinser. The Stag beetle pokemon. When the temperature drops at night, it sleeps on treetops or among roots where it is well hidden.”

 

“Oh. A bug!” Ash grinned cockily. “Well, then, I choose Ponyta!”

 

“Pinser, Clamp it down!” Samurai called. 

 

“Ponyta, Agility!” Ash called. Ponyta’s movements suddenly became a blur as it zipped around the Pinser in circles. The Pinser blinked in confusion.

 

“Great, now use Flamethrower!” Ponyta reared back and spat out flames, torching the unfortunate bug pokemon.

 

“Amazing!” Samurai said. He thought quickly. * I can’t use my Metapod. It would die instantly. I know! I shall use my Vulpix! *

 

“Vulpix, go!”

 

Ash blinked. “So now its fire vs. fire. Ponyta, Agility again!”

 

“Vulpix, counter with your own agility!” The two pokemon ran around each other, but Ponyta finally got tired, giving Vulpix the opening to use Confuse Ray.

 

“Ponyta, Return! Storm, I choose you!” Storm yawned as she popped out. She shook herself before floating in front of the Vulpix.

 

“A dragonair?!” Samurai asked in shock.

 

“Yep. Storm, use Bubblebeam!” Storm nodded and sent a concentrated beam of bubbles at the poor Vulpix, which was spun around like a top for a few minutes before it finally fainted.

 

“Wow…” Samurai said. He grudgingly looked at Ash. “I have lost. But it is nothing more than I would have expected from a trainer from pallet.”

 

Ash perked up. “Wait a minute… have there been other trainers?”

 

“There were three fantastic battles!” Samurai proclaimed, as he drifted into memory. “I lost every time. But I vowed to train harder! Alas, all my efforts have come to naught, for I have been beaten again.”  
  


Ash decided that this poor kid probably wasn’t a hotshot trainer. “Oh well. See you.” He said.

 

“Wait!” Samurai snapped out of his trance. “I can show you the way out of this forest.”

 

“You can?” Ash asked in obvious relief. “That’s good. I’ve been lost for days!”

 

“Here. Follow me.” Samurai said. 

 

“Well, not yet. First I have to find my Pikachu. She went off to search for water.” Ash reported.

 

Samurai shook his head. “Oh unfortunate one! I am afraid you will never see your Pikachu again, for that stream lies beside the hives of the Beedrills.”

 

Ash paled. “Oh no! Well, that means I have to save her!” He was about to run off, when Samurai stopped him.

 

“I will show you the way, but I am afraid it will be too late to save your poor pokemon.” He said.

 

“It will be faster if we ride.” Ash said. He released Ponyta. Then, he ran healing chi over its body, like he had done to Storm before. Ponyta brightened up almost immediately. 

 

“Show me the way!” Ash called, as he heaved the startled Samurai onto Ponyta.

 

“Very well!” Samurai began giving directions to Ponyta. Ponyta galloped towards the stream at a very fast rate. When they got there, they saw Pika-chan zapping Beedrills away from herself. 

 

“About time you got here!” Pika-chan shrieked as she zapped another Beedrill. “These bugs are awfully territorial! I didn’t even go near the nests!”

 

“Ponyta, use Flamethrower!” Ash shouted. Ponyta nodded, and flame broiled several of the unfortunate flying bugs. Pika-chan took advantage of the momentary lull in the battle to rush back to Ash’s side.

 

Samurai helped out by commanding his Parasect to use Stun Spore on the bugs.

 

However, more Beedrills kept coming. Ash narrowed his eyes.

 

“Samurai, are there supposed to be this many?”

 

Samurai shook his head. “I have lived in this forest for a long time, but I can safely assure you that the Kakunas are evolving abnormally fast at this time. Otherwise, there would be far less Beedrills.”

 

“Oh.” Ash jumped off Ponyta and ran back a few feet, so he would be out of earshot. Then, he whispered to Pika-chan. “Pika-chan, is there a pokemon that can control time?”

 

“Not in _this_ deck, there isn’t.” Pika-chan whispered back.

 

“Well, then what else could it be?” Ash inquired.

 

“Maybe its not real pokemon. Some of the pokémon cards have the power to create illusions, like Jynx or Mr. Mime.”

 

“Aha!” Ash said. “Well, in that case… Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle formed under Ash’s feet as the key around Ash’s neck glowed and changed into the wand.

 

“Haunter, go!” Ash shouted. Haunter slowly floated towards the Beedrills, searching for the source of power. When it pinpointed the exact location, it fired off a Nightshade attack.

 

Ash and Pika-chan both watched anxiously, expecting a psychic pokemon to jump out. However, nothing happened.

 

“Haunter, try again!” Ash called. Meanwhile, Ponyta (with Samurai still clinging to her back) was getting tired. Samurai was getting nervous, since the bugs were still coming and attacking with fury.

 

“Parasect, Spore!” He called, trying to put the Beedrills to sleep. Some of the bugs immediately dropped to the ground, asleep, but others kept coming. Samurai gulped.

 

“What do we do?” He yelled. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Just keep attacking!” He yelled back. “Haunter, use Confuse Ray instead!”

 

This time, the illusion shuddered for a moment, before steadying again.

 

“It is a pokemon card! But I don’t think it’s a psychic type!” Pika-chan observed.

 

“Haunter, come back!” Ash said. Haunter looked miffed, but returned to card form. Ash pulled out another card.

 

“I guess it’s a normal type then… normal is weak to fighting… go Machop!”

 

The Machop blinked as it materialized. 

 

“Your enemy’s over there.” Ash said, pointing. Machop nodded and slowly walked over, before launching a powerful Karate Chop against the invisible entity.

 

With a cry, the illusion vanished. Samurai blinked. “Where did all the Beedrills go?”

 

“It’s the _Clefairy_ card! It was using Metronome!” Pika-chan said.

 

“Great! Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash said. Clefairy actually winked at him before it resumed card form and floated into his hand.

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “Clefairy was always a joker.”

 

“Oh.” Ash sweatdropped.

 

Samurai nudged Ponyta back towards Ash. Ash quickly zapped his wand back to key form. 

 

“How did you do it?” He asked in awe.

 

“Something was controlling the Beedrills.” Ash said.

 

“Ah. Well, I shall escort you out of the forest now.” Samurai said. Ash nodded and filled several bottles with water from the stream, before following the kid out towards the exit.

 

 

 

Now what has Todd been doing?  
  


Right now, Todd was still in Viridian city. He hadn’t decided to leave yet. He was going to hang around and wait until Ash went for the Earth badge.

 

 

So what has Gary been doing?

 

Hmm…. I don’t know! Okay, okay, I’ll write something!  
  


 

“Come on, Squirtle! You have to beat that Growlithe!” He called. Another trainer in the hotel, by the name of Katherine if anyone is interested, had challenged him to a battle. Of course, due to his ego, he hadn’t refused.

 

“Growlithe, ROAR!” Kathy called.

 

Squirtle eeped and dived back into its poke ball, as Gary groaned.

 

“Okay. Fine. You asked for it. Rhyhorn, go! Use your Stomp attack!” Rhyhorn poofed out in a bright flash of scarlet and stomped on the poor, unfortunate Growlithe, which yelped and went still.

 

“Oh no! Growlithe, come back!” Kathy said. She sighed. “I guess you win.”

 

“Gary, Gary, he’s the best! We know he’s better than the rest!” Gary’s cheerleaders called.

 

“That’s right, girls!” Gary said. “Nobody can beat Gary Oak!”

 

Gary returned to his room to shower. He didn’t expect to run into another pokemon card.

 

“Aw, well. It’s just a Raticate. That’s easy.” Gary said. He simply slapped an ofuda on its head. The Raticate was too startled to react, so it quickly reverted back into card form.

 

“Hah, no challenge at all.” Gary said confidently. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror and went to shower.

 

 

 

End Episode 12!

 

You will leave a review. You _will_ leave a review. My spell has been cast. You will leave a review!

 


	13. The unlucky Episode 13 has come

The unlucky Episode 13 has come! 

 

_Aw, don’t tell me you actually believe that superstition, Phantomness?_

Shut up, Ash, this is my fanfic! If I wanted, I could make Gary the hero!

 

_What? But it’s Card Captor Ashura!_

 

Maybe I should call it _Cardcaptors_. *Evil grin*

 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kill the dub! Kill the dub! Nelvana shall die! Kill it!  
  


Just kidding! But you’d better behave…

 

_Okay, okay!_

 

Ahem. Anyways, I’m glad all of you reviewed! Many thanks. *Bows and glomps reviewers happily*

 

Tmp – I can’t tell you the ending, but Todd won’t win. Sorry, he won’t die either; he is part of the plot…

 

?????? and Usul-lover88, thanx for your support!

 

Yeah! Review and make the authoress happy, otherwise she won’t write about me anymore. *Sad face*

 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, Game Freak, Shogakukan comics, and who knows what else? But the idea and fanfic are mine, so don’t steal please! If you want to archive it on your website, e-mail me first!  
  


 

Episode 13: Boy, he had it all planned, didn’t he?

 

 

The exit loomed in front of them. Ash cheered. So did Pika-chan.

 

“We’re finally out of this forest!”

 

Pika-chan did a happy little dance on Ash’s shoulder. 

 

“Indeed we are.” Samurai said. “I shall take my leave of you now. Yonder lies Pewter City.”

 

“Isn’t that where the first gym is?” Ash asked.

 

“Ah, you are perceptive. Indeed, the first challenge lies there.” Samurai said.

 

“Well, nice to have met you. Good-bye!” Ash said. He waved goodbye to Samurai.

 

“Fare thee well! I hope we meet again in the future! I’ll not lose so easily next time!” Samurai called.

 

“I’ll train harder too! Good-bye!” Ash said.

 

Samurai waved back and walked back into Viridian forest.

 

“I still can’t believe he actually lives there.” Pika-chan remarked.

 

“Well, what can I say?” Ash asked. “If he likes it, I won’t complain.”

 

“Look! A candy store!” Pika-chan said in excitement. Her eyes got all big and shimmery as big, pink-and-yellow shiawase bubbles filled the screen. “Pretty please?”

 

Ash laughed and handed her a five-dollar bill. “Go ahead. But don’t eat it all at once.”

 

“I won’t!” Pika-chan reassured him. She jumped off his shoulder and zapped off her wings. Then, she ran off towards the candy store.

 

“Right! I need more canned food, and I’m already out of Ramen!” Ash said. “I’m almost out of poke chow too! I’d better buy more!”

 

With that thought in mind, he ran off towards the grocery store. “At least I don’t have to buy potions, anymore.” He mused. “Now that I can create my own using magic, it really saves money.”

 

Pika-chan stared in awe at the glass cases filled to the brim with multicolored candies. It was like a dream come true! After much thought, when she noticed that the lady who ran the store was getting impatient, she finally decided on a pound of jellybeans, four chocolate bars, and half a pound of orange slices.

 

“That’ll be four dollars and ninety-three cents.” The lady told the cute little pokemon. She wondered where its master was. Probably off at the gym or the pokemon center…

 

Pika-chan handed the lady her five-dollar bill and walked out carry her sack of candy. She sat on the curb and happily munched on the jellybeans as she waited for Ash to come back and find her.

 

Ash loaded his grocery cart up with some canned vegetables and stew, instant noodles, and some fresh fruits that wouldn’t spoil easily. To his surprise, the store was completely sold out of cookies.

 

“Sorry.” One of the workers told him. “We haven’t had time to restock after that earthquake hit.”

 

“An earthquake?” Ash asked. “When did that happen?”

 

“A few weeks ago. It came from the direction of mount moon. Our gym leader left to go investigate it, so if you want to get a badge, you’ll have to wait a few days, until he comes back.”

 

“Okay!” Ash said.

 

After he finished his shopping, he headed off to find Pika-chan. He found her sitting on the curb, enjoying her candy.

 

“Having fun?” Ash asked.

 

“Yep!” Pika-chan said, licking her paws. “This is so good! Ash, you have to buy some!”

 

Ash shrugged. “It’s nice to have some treats during the journey. That’s a good idea. Can you believe that the grocery store didn’t have any cookies because of an earthquake?”

 

“That’s terrible!” Pika-chan said. 

 

“I know. So I’ll get some candy instead.” Ash walked into the candy store, where he bought several pounds of candy, much to the lady’s amusement.

 

“Just don’t eat it all at once.” She told him.

 

“You sound like my mom.” Ash said. Then he remembered about the cell phone Giovanni had given him. “I guess I’d better call my mom and tell her I’m all right.”

 

When Ash got outside the store, he dialed his cell phone. The pink color still shocked him, but…

 

Delilah jumped as her videophone rang. “I think I know who this is from. Hi, Ash!”

 

“Hi, mom! I’m in Pewter city right now.” Ash told her.

 

“Oh! You made it through Viridian Forest already?”

 

“Yep! And I caught a Butterfree and a Pidgey, too!” Ash said.

 

“I’m so proud of you Ash! Oh, did you remember to wash your underwear yet?” Ash sweatdropped.

 

“Yes, mom. I didn’t forget. Bye!”

 

“Good bye, dear.” Ash’s mom said as she hung up.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why is she so obsessed with underwear?” Pika-chan questioned. “It’s not like anyone is going to see it…”

 

Ash shrugged. “Well, Mew knows, but I don’t, so I guess we’ll leave it the way it is.”

 

“So, do you want to explore that cave first? Or are you going to wait for the gym leader to come back?” Pika-chan inquired, quite cheekily.

 

Ash grinned. “Well, I want to get that badge as soon as possible! Besides, his rock-type pokemon have no chance against Storm!”

 

“I guess so…” Pika-chan said. Then, she brightened up. “So, are you all packed and ready?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t even need to visit the pokemon center. Odd.” Ash mused.

 

“It’s not strange at all. Your powers are increasing, even if you haven’t been practicing lately.” Pika-chan told him.

 

“Oh.” Ash would have said more, but then he spotted Todd walking towards him.

 

“Hi!” Todd said. “Are you going to investigate the earthquakes?”

 

“Yep.” Ash said. He steeled himself. He _needed_ those cards, so if he had to make a deal, he would.

 

“Can I come?”

 

“Only if you promise not to capture any of the pokémon cards.” Ash said.

 

“Why would I want to?” Todd asked, confused. “I just want to videotape your adventures in style!”

 

“Fine.” Ash said. Inside, he was screaming, but he told that side of his mind to shut up. It could be worse, with two rivals.

 

“Cool! Just let me get my stuff!” Within seconds, Todd was back with his backpack and poke belt.

 

“Well, lets get this show on the road!” Pika-chan said.

 

“Right!” Ash let Todd ride behind him on Ponyta, so Todd discreetly took Ash’s measurements. He was disappointed to know that he had estimated Ash’s arm length too short, which was why the last costume had been so difficult for Ash to get out of. At least this time he could let out the hems on his newest costume.

 

After some _very_ fast riding, they reached the entrance to Mount Moon. Todd looked sick from the jouncing up and down, so Ash kindly handed him some aspirin. Todd popped two in his mouth, before setting up his video camera.

 

“Do you feel anything?” Pika-chan asked.

 

Ash narrowed his eyes. “Hmm… not yet. Maybe the mystical moon energy from the cave is blocking them out.”

“Mystical moon energy?” Todd asked. “Oh! You mean the mystery about the Moon Stone!”

 

“Yes. I think it is magical in nature, because I can feel very strong magic coming from that cave.”

 

“Ahem!” Pika-chan said. “We have no time to waste dawdling.”

 

“Just a second!” Todd said. His eyes lit up. He dove into his pack and came up a few minutes later with a pile of clothing.

 

“Now, then, there’s a handy bush over there. So why don’t you go change now?” Todd suggested pleasantly.

 

“Fine.” Ash said. * How did Todd get this? * When he emerged, Pika-chan looked surprised. Ash actually didn’t look that bad! In fact, he looked sort of cute.

 

He was dressed in a loose-fitting shirt of white silk, over black, tight fitting pants of the same material. Around his waist was a pale purple sash, with little gold mews embroidered on it. For some reason, Todd had foregone the boots that had gone with his earlier costumes and given Ash purple-and-white sneakers instead. Around his forehead was a white headband with a purple gem in the middle, while he also had white wristbands around his wrists. But he had removed his dark blue gloves from Giovanni.

 

“There’s stuff for you too, Pika-chan!” Todd said cheerfully. Pika-chan looked surprised, but then she looked pleased. Her accessory was a small white headband, like Ash’s, and a little white bow that went around her neck.

 

“Hey, its okay. Thanks.” Pika-chan said. Unlike Ash, she was not camera-shy. In fact, she even posed for Todd!

 

* You learn something new every day. * Ash thought in amusement.

“Well, let’s go!” Todd said. And so, they headed into the cave.

 

As soon as they walked in, several very vicious Zubats attacked them. Todd almost dropped his camera, but they weren’t very interested in attacking him, thinking that he was not a threat (which he wasn’t!)

 

“So it must be a pokemon card.” He said. He wedged himself in a crevice and began to videotape, thankful that somebody had thoughtfully installed electric lights in the caverns.

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle formed as Ash grabbed his wand, before calling out a card.

 

“Jolteon, use your Thunder!” Jolteon obeyed, and charged up his electricity, before demolishing most of the Zubats. The leader, which was overly large, flew over and started battling Jolteon.

 

“That’s the Zubat card.” Pika-chan remarked. * That was pretty obvious. *

 

“Great. Jolteon, bite it so it can’t escape!” Ash called. Jolteon nodded and clamped his jaws down on the poor Zubat. Trapped, it couldn’t move.

 

“Return to your true from, pokemon card!” The Zubat and Jolteon both disappeared, the Zubat turning into blue energy which resumed card form as soon as Ash touched it.

 

Ash grinned and did a ‘V’ for victory. Todd caught the last moment and closed the video camera.

 

“Excellent job, Ash!” Pika-chan said.

 

“Thanks!” And so, they headed deeper into the cave. One last comment was heard.

 

“Say, Todd, is this outfit suitable for spelunking?”

 

“I don’t know….”

 

“Todd!”

 

 

 

End Episode 13! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to summon Seiryu seikun.


	14. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place right after Episode 13. Oh yeah, I am not

Hi! Here’s Episode 14!

 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, sadly. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids, and a host of other now-rich corporations.

 

Note: takes place right after Episode 13. Oh yeah, I am not using the Jessie-James team. They have enough fans already. Besides, they’re in some of my other fanfics.

 

Another note: Remember, ** indicates thoughts, Italics indicate translated poke speech!

 

Episode 14: Team Rocket shows up! Trouble in Mount Moon!

 

 

Ash, Todd, and Pika-chan were now wandering through Mount moon. After Ash had driven away the Zubats, they hadn’t encountered any other pokemon or pokemon cards. Pika-chan was starting to get edgy.

 

“You know Ash, I have a bad feeling about this.” She said.

 

“What is it, Pika-chan?” Ash asked. Pika-chan was perched on his shoulder, still dressed in the little white bow and headband, although they were starting to turn gray around the edges due to flying dust. There was an amazing amount of dust in this cave. They were literally eating and breathing dust. None of the three explorers were very happy about it.

 

Ash was surprised that his costume was actually okay for exploring caves. The only problem was that the flowing sleeves of his costume were getting caught on outcropping rocks. Ash finally got impatient and snipped off the last four inches of his trailing shirtsleeves, so they only fell a little bit past his elbows now. Todd had been shocked and disappointed, but he had to admit that the card captor getting stuck on a rock was not a good way to explore. Especially since that would put a wrench in their plan to reach Cerulean by sunset.

 

“There shouldn’t be any lights in here. Somebody installed them for a reason. I’m afraid it might mean trouble.” Pika-chan said. They were too bright, and she was used to caves being quiet places where you could rest.

 

Just then, there was a super-bright flash of light. Ash covered his eyes. When he opened them, he saw two figures there.

 

“Prepare for trouble!” The first one said. The voice was obviously female. She had short blue hair cut like a boy’s, though.

 

“And make it double!” The second shouted. He had dark blue hair that was tied back in a short ponytail.

 

“To protect the world from devastation!” Somehow, a superimposed picture of the earth appeared behind them.

 

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!” Now there was a picture of a huge arrow shooting through the two words, truth and love.

 

“To extend our reach to the stars above!” Now, the cave ceiling was replaced with a shot of the earth from outer space. Ash wondered how they were doing this? Had he missed an overhead projector or something like that?

 

“Amy!” The blue haired girl proclaimed. She crossed her arms and gave a very nasty smile.

 

“Jake!” Said the pony tailed blue boy. He held up a poke ball that seemed to have fallen from the sky and looked ready to throw it.

 

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!” This ended with Amy doing a flip in midair.

 

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!” Jake said, sounding deadly serious. Now he was holding the poke ball out and it was starting to open. Ash could barely make out a whitish shape inside.

 

“Ninetails!” A deadly looking, white fox pokemon jumped out from between the two and posed.

 

 

Ash blinked. * What is going on here? *

 

“Hand over your pokemon now, trainer kid!” Jake said. “Otherwise… you’ll learn how merciless Team Rocket can be!”

 

Todd quickly scuttled out of the way. However, he did pull out his video camera and begin taping. The two trainers dismissed him as any threat and turned to Ash. It was certainly a correct assumption, but Ash _could_ become threatening if he wanted to… however, in that outfit, it did not seem like a convincing argument.

 

“You heard us, kid, now hand over your pokémon!” Amy repeated. “Or maybe I’ll just force ‘em out of you. Slowpoke, go!” The pink tubby pokemon materialized in a flash of red and just… sat there.

 

“Right! Diglett, I chose you!” Jake called. He grinned wolfishly. “Surrender, now, kid!” The small mole pokemon started chirping its species name in a very cute voice. It did not look threatening in any way. And they were asking him to surrender? Were they crazier than Todd?

 

Ash sweatdropped. These rocket trainers were only 2-3 years older than he was! Who were they calling a kid?

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. Storm, I choose you!” Ash said. He enjoyed the shocked look on the faces of the two rockets when they caught a glimpse of the magnificent dragon pokemon, but they quickly squashed it.

 

“I don’t care who you are, we’re stealing your pokemon! Slowpoke, Confusion!” Slowpoke yawned, before slowly standing up to begin its attack.

 

“Diglett, Scratch that dragonair! We’ll show them that size doesn’t matter!” Jake called to his own pokemon.

 

“Storm, Thunderbolt the Slowpoke, and use Bubblebeam on the Diglett!” Ash called. Todd recorded vigorously from his little niche.

 

“This is gonna be great! I’ll call it ‘Card Captor Ashura vs. Team Rocket!’”

 

Pika-chan sweatdropped as she got out of the way. She watched as Storm quickly knocked out Slowpoke, but Diglett dove underground before Storm could nail it with bubblebeam. Sadly, none of them had noticed the Ninetails, which had snuck up behind Ash and run off with one of his poke balls.

 

“Hey! Give that back! You thief!” Ash said. “Storm, nail it with Dragon Rage!” The two rockets gulped as the small cave around them suddenly started spinning. 

 

“Uh-oh.” Amy said.

 

“What do we do?” Jake asked nervously. Sadly, they were in no position to do anything, before the storm hit.

 

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off now!” They called as they flew through the roof of the cave, creating a large hole.

 

Dragonair scowled. _They still didn’t drop the poke ball! I can’t believe it!_ She was irritated because her dramatic effort had been wasted.  
  


_Don’t worry; it was anempty one._ Ash said, as he checked his belt. _Thank heaven for small mercies!_

 

_What?!_

 

_I only have 4 filled poke balls. You, Ponyta, Butterfree, and Pidgey! They grabbed one of the empty ones. I kept them on my belt just in case, and I cannot believethat it actually worked!_

 

_Oh!_ Dragonair said. _But I still want a treat later, even if I didn’t save anyone from being stolen._

 

_I’ll give you one now. How about some salmon-flavored poke treats?_

 

_Yay!_ Dragonair munched the treat, before returning to her poke ball to take a nap. Ash turned around to see how Todd was doing, and found him staring into the lens of a video camera.

 

“Todd!” He said.

 

“What? It was a good shot of you.” Todd shut down his video camera and placed it back in his pack. “Shall we keep walking?” He asked, as if nothing had happened.

 

Ash sweatdropped. * _Nothing_ fazes this guy. *

 

They continued to walk. After a while, they reached a large, open section of cave. It was very… empty. However, there was a faint sense of magic surrounding the area eerily.

 

“Do you sense anything?” Pika-chan asked nervously. The situation didn’t seem right.

 

Ash shook his head. “No…”

 

“Maybe the moon stone is blocking your magic. Wait! Maybe that was where the Moon stone was, before the Clefairies moved it somewhere else!”

 

“Maybe…” Ash said, not that convinced. Then, he got an idea. “Say, Todd, do you mind videotaping the path as we walk, just in case we get lost and have to go back or something?”

 

“No problem!” Todd said, surprised that Ash was actually asking him to videotape. After half an hour, they reached an open clearing in the mountains. Ash blinked.

 

“I didn’t know that there was such a gaping hole in the tunnel to Cerulean.”

 

“Neither did I!” Todd said. He looked around, amazed. “But as nice as the landforms are, there aren’t any pokemon _anywhere_. That’s so disappointing!”  
  


“Really?” Ash and Pika-chan both felt around for auras, but the place was completely aura-less.

 

“Could Team Rocket have been kidnapping pokemon or something like that?” Pika-chan finally asked.

 

“No… but I bet I know where Brock is now!” Ash said, as he felt another person’s chi, weakly pulsing.

 

Ash suddenly took off running. Pika-chan and Todd struggled to keep up. He was fast when he wanted to be! When they stopped, they saw that Ash was standing next to a boy who wasn’t that much older than they were. His left leg was trapped under a rock, and he was obviously in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Ash asked, as he enlisted Ponyta and Storm to free Brock.

 

“I think so. How did you know I was here?” Brock asked.

 

“I didn’t know! But the earth told me.” Ash did not bother to clarify his statement with an explanation of his powers.

 

Brock brushed that explanation off. He sat up slowly, but when he tried to stand, he fell over. He cried out in pain as his leg banged against the rocky floor.

 

“You must have broken your leg.” Todd said. He looked in his backpack to see if there was anything that could help, but was shocked to find that he had no medical supplies. * Darn! I should have refilled them in Pewter! Where did they go? *

 

“Butterfree, go!” Ash said, releasing the bug pokemon. Brock looked surprised. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Butterfree, String Shot!” Butterfree nodded and shot a long strand of sticky thread at Brock’s leg, until finally they had constructed a somewhat makeshift cast. Brock felt better, and he looked at Ash gratefully.

 

“Thank you so much.” Brock said. “But I have to go home to my family now.”

 

“But I need a badge.” Ash said. Todd sweatdropped as he looked up from his recording of Card Captor Ashura and the medical marvel.

 

“Okay. I guess I can spare a few minutes.” Brock said. He wasn’t in _that_ bad shape! He reached for a poke ball. “Geodude, go!”

 

Ash was about to send out Storm when he realized that she was still tired. So he went for the next best choice. “Ponyta, go!”

“Geodude, Tackle!”

 

“Ponyta, Smash Kick!” Ponyta nodded and knocked the Geodude into handy boulder, stunning it. Geodude fell down with swirls for eyes, spinning crazily like a top would.

 

“Great job. Geodude, Return! Onix, bind that Ponyta!”

 

Ponyta ran before Ash could give her a command. However, Onix finally caught up with Ponyta and bound it, so Ash had to recall her.

 

“Pidgey, go! Use Sand-attack!” 

 

“What?” Todd glanced up from his videotaping again.

 

Pidgey nodded and repeated Sand-Attacked Onix, until it didn’t know where Pidgey was.

 

“Onix, Screech!” The sound waves cut through the wave of blinding sand and cornered Pidgey.

 

“Pidgey, Return! Butterfree, Confusion!”

 

Butterfree’s Confusion waves plowed into Onix, knocking it out. Then, Butterfree perched on Ash’s head and winked at the camera. Todd chuckled.

 

“Well, I guess some pokemon like the attention.”

 

“Wow! You win.” Brock said. “Here. This is the Boulder badge.” He produced the badge for Ash, who put it in his backpack.

 

“Good battle!” Ash said. They shook hands. Todd cut off his videotaping and pocketed his camera.

 

 

“Well, see you!” Ash said. He waved good-bye to Brock. Then, the two of them continued their trek through the mountains. Pika-chan hoped that they would hit Cerulean city soon, because she was getting sick of eating Macaroni and cheese. Why had Ash bought so much of the yellow stuff in Viridian? It had lasted an amazingly long time, but… If she saw one more bowl of macaroni and cheese, she was going to hurl!

 

 

Gary’s still in his hotel, isn’t he? Nope. He finally quit lounging around and went out to look for pokemon cards. His parents forgave him and bought back his sold pokemon, much to his relief. Or maybe it was Professor Oak’s threats to bring them to justice if they did that…

 

“Wigglytuff, use your Sing!” Wigglytuff puffed itself up and started a soothing lullaby. The attacking Flareon froze in its tracks, and slowly fell asleep.

 

“Hah!” Gary said, as he slapped an ofuda on it. The Flareon also went to card form readily.

 

“Oh yeah, I rule!” Gary said proudly.

 

His cheerleaders cheered.

 

“Gary, Gary, we love Gary!”

 

Gary grinned. “Now let’s go get lunch!” They all piled into his sports car and drove towards Saffron city.

 

 

End Episode 14! Comments and constructive criticism accepted with hugs. Flames will be used to create illusory clamshells. 

 

 


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15! Woohoo! Can you believe I only wanted to write 4-5 new parts as filler episodes, and I end up writing this many?

 

_Yeah, now finish my story!_

 

I will, Ash! It just depends on how many reviews I get! More reviews = faster speed.

 

# You heard her! Review please! *begs*

 

**Pika!**

 

Pika-chan, what are you doing here?

 

I want to convince the fans too! If you want to read more about me, or you want more shots of Ash in silly costumes, please send comments to the authoress!

 

# I think that’s enough motivation for some of you fans, so please send her your comments!

 

Okay, okay! I have to start the show now!

 

Tmp – no, I am not a fan of AAMRN. Yes, Todd is annoying, but he will disappear later. I’m not telling you how, that would give away the plot.

 

Ranma, and Dawn the Espeon, Thanx for your support!

 

 

Disclaimer: No matter how much Shadow would like to own pokemon, it is not hers. Please do not sue her. Pokemon belongs to a bunch of huge corporations, like Nintendo, Game Freak, and 4Kids. Not to mention Shogakukan comics. I only own this idea, this piece of fanfiction, and of course, Destiny. 

 

Second Disclaimer: Alas, Shadow does not own Card Captor Sakura either. It belongs to Clamp, Kodansha, Mixx… Not me!

 

 

Episode 15: Fire, fire, burning bright

 

The next day, the trio reached Cerulean city. They were all very happy. Ash headed off to the pokémon center to get a room for the night, before going off to find a Laundromat where he could get his clothes, as well as the costumes from Todd, washed. The outfit he had worn when he had captured the Zubat card was no longer spotless; as the black, white, and purple hues were now covered by a layer of dust and dirt….

 

“Look! A Laundromat! I’ve been saved!” Ash quickly dashed off towards the store. When he got there, he put two quarters in two washing machines and happily washed all the clothes he had worn on the journey. It was so nice having clean clothes. A bath would be good too, if the Pokemon center had public showers, which it did.

 

“I’m going to the toy store.” Pika-chan said. 

 

“Why?” Ash asked. Pika-chan grinned. 

 

“I want a stuffed animal! Can I have some money?”

 

“Sure.” Ash gave Pika-chan a few dollars and she happily skipped off to get a toy. Todd blinked.

 

“Why would she want a stuffed animal?” 

 

“I dunno. Maybe she wants something to cuddle at night…”

 

 

Pika-chan stared at all the beautiful plush toys surrounding here. There were little pokemon dolls, everything from Abras to Zubats, as well as fluffy teddy bears, porcelain figurines (but she didn’t want those), stuffed tigers, lions, and bears (Oh my!), exotic animals like giraffes, and rag dolls.

 

“Wow….”

 

She flew around, testing all of them. She wanted something soft but firm. First, she tried a stuffed penguin. It was small and could fit in her arms when she acquired the power to change back into her real form, as soon as Ash captured the last electric pokemon, Zapdos. However, when she tried to squeeze it, it wouldn’t budge

 

“Too hard.” She said.

 

Then, she tried a rag doll. It had curly red hair made out of yarn, black button eyes, and a blue calico dress. She thought it looked cute. However, when she hugged it, one of the button-eyes popped off and the doll seemed to deflate.

 

“Too soft. I don’t want anything squishy.”

 

Finally, after much squeezing and touching, she located a cute stuffed animal. It was an angelfish doll, striped with the seven colors of the rainbow. The head was orange, and two glass green eyes winked at her playfully. It was light enough for her to hold, and soft enough to use as a pillow, but if she sat on it, she wouldn’t sink. It was the perfect toy.

 

“I wonder how much it is?” Pika-chan slowly waddled over to the counter, carrying the Angelfish, which was bigger than she was.

 

Needless to say, the poor teenager manning that checkout line was freaked out when he spotted a doll floating towards him.

 

“AAAHHHH!” His shouts brought several other teens running. One spotted the tail that stuck out from behind the fish and laughed.

 

“Dude, its just a pokémon carrying a doll! I can’t believe you’re such a big baby!”

 

Teen number one picked it up and noticed Pika-chan clinging to the back with her paws. He looked sheepish.

 

“Oops.” Then, he turned to Pika-chan. “Do you want to buy this?”  
  


Pika-chan nodded and held out her money.

 

“Well, the fish is eight dollars. Here’s your change. Do you want a bag?” Pika-chan shook her head, no, and then waddled out onto the street in search of Ash.

 

After a while, she spotted him lounging on a bench, eating some pretzels from a street vendor. She flew over to him.

 

“Hi, pika-chan. did you get what you wanted?” Ash asked, as she sat down next to him.

 

“Yes. Can I have a pretzel?” Pika-chan asked as she put down the plushie, not wanting to get any food on it.

 

“Do you want cinnamon sugar flavored or regular with salt?”

 

“I’ll take the cinnamon sugar pretzel, of course!” Pika-chan said. She happily munched. “Wow, it’s almost as big as I am!”

 

“So is the doll you bought.” Ash remarked as he looked at the angelfish. “Hey, its sort of cute.”  
  


“Thanks!” Pika-chan finished eating and licked her paws. “Mmm.”

 

Todd came running. “Hey, Ash! I got our rooms at the center! Nurse Joy says your pokémon are ready, too!”

 

“Coming!” Pika-chan hopped onto Ash’s shoulder, as he put her doll in his voluminous backpack, before running towards the center. Soon, they were there.

 

“Thanks, Nurse Joy.” Ash said, as he reclaimed his four poke balls.

 

“No problem. Although I would have thought that you would have more pokemon.” Joy said. “Most people have at least ten by the time they get here.”

 

Ash looked sheepish. “Well, it’s a long story.”

 

“Well, I won’t bother you then.” Nurse Joy said. Just then, Officer Jenny drove in. 

 

“Joylene, I don’t want to bother you right now, but there was a accident at the Cerulean gym! Apparently one of the workmen whom they hired to work on the new pool accidentally cut through one of the electric wires underneath the gym! Now the Gym’s on fire, so I was wondering if you could come and-.”

 

“I’m coming!” Nurse Joy called. “Chanseys, if you aren’t busy, follow me!” Several Chanseys raced out and ran after her. 

 

Ash and Todd stared.

 

“The gym is on fire?” Ash finally stuttered out after a few moments of shocked silence.

 

“I-I think so… Ash, we gotta help them!” Todd said.

 

“But I don’t have any water pokemon!” Ash pointed out.

 

“You have your Dragonair, don’t you?”

 

“Oh! I forgot! Okay, just a minute. I just remembered something that might help.”

 

Ash ducked into the bathroom. Soon, he reemerged carrying his wand and several cards. Todd slapped his forehead.

 

“I should have known you would have water pokemon cards!”

 

“Come on, hurry!” Pika-chan said. Ash released Ponyta and they quickly raced towards the blazing gym.

 

 

Soon, they arrived. 

 

“Starmie, Squirtle, Lapras, Vaporeon, Dragonair, Dratini, go!” Ash called, sending out the cards, as Todd taped from a safe vantage point. Then, he sent Storm out as well and ordered Storm and Dragonair to call up a rainstorm.

 

They did, and the natural rain quickly put out the fires consuming the gym. As soon as the fire was gone, Ash quickly called back his cards and shrunk his wand back to key form, before tucking it under his shirt.

 

“Let’s get out of here before we’re questioned.”

 

Todd nodded, and quickly followed him back to the Pokemon Center. When they were back, Ash headed off to take his shower, while Pika-chan decided to take a nice nap. She climbed onto the bed with her new Angelfish plushie and within moments, was snoring and dreaming sweet dreams of apples, pancakes with maple syrup, and lots of candy.

 

Todd busied himself making Ash’s next costume. At the rate the pokemon cards were showing up at, Ash needed a costume about every two days. It was a good thing that Todd’s parents were very well off, and they didn’t mind his sewing projects. In fact, they encouraged him to practice _all_ his skills.

 

When Ash returned from his shower, dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a white t-shirt emblazoned with Moltres, Todd was already done.

 

“Can you try it on?” He asked, holding it out. Ash sighed, but headed to the bathroom to change. On his way out, he remarked that Todd could have just given him the clothes before the shower.

 

“But they weren’t done yet!” Todd called after him. He took out his instant camera and waited for Ash to return.

 

 

“I wonder when the next pokemon card will show up?” Ash mused. He pulled the final attachment over his head and went outside to show Todd.

 

“Kawaii!” Todd squealed. Ash blinked. What the heck did kawaii mean, anyways?

 

“This is so cool! Let me get a picture! I never knew it would look this good!” Todd said as he snapped pics left and right.

 

Ash twitched. He was dressed in a cream-colored, two-piece body suit. The wrists and cuffs were trimmed with two inches of white fur, while a bushy tail trailed from his butt, also cream-colored, tipped with red. Over his chest he wore a white vest made out of more fluffy white fur. Around his waist was a belt made out of even more white fur, cut in a jagged pattern. On his hands he wore white gloves, like a conductor would wear, while from his spiky black hair stuck two fox-like ears. He wore white leather boots and a little cape made out of more white fur with a jagged hem (Ash counted eight triangles) to top the outfit off.

 

“Is it too hot?” Todd inquired politely.

 

“Actually, its okay.” Ash said. “Besides, if I’m going to go catch the card tonight, it’s going to be cold.”

 

“Okay! Did you sense one already?”

 

“At the Cerulean city gym. But I couldn’t capture it then, because it was hiding. I’ll have to wait for it to come out.”

 

Todd grinned. Soon, the two of them went to get dinner. Then, they played chess and gin rummy until Nurse Joy called the curfew. Ash went up to his room and got dressed in the costume again (you don’t think he ate dinner in it, did you?), while Todd put a blank tape in his video camera. Pika-chan was still sleeping, so they let her alone.

 

 

“Do you know which card it is?” Todd finally asked.

 

“I think its Ninetails. It feels like Vulpix did, and I already caught Vulpix.” Ash told him.

 

“Oh.” They stealthily crept towards the gym. When they finally got there, Ash pried open a window and the two dropped in. It was a sad sight. Most of the building had been burnt down already.

 

“Ponyta, use Flash.” Ash whispered, releasing his fiery steed. Ponyta’s eyes flashed and a small glow surrounded them. They crept deeper into the gloom, before Todd finally heard growling.

 

“A-Ash.” Todd said nervously.

 

Ash spun around. “I heard it too…its stalking us. Don’t worry. Vaporeon, use Bubblebeam to slow it down.”

 

Vaporeon smirked before hitting Ninetails right-on with the stream of bubbles. 

 

“Now!” Todd said, sort of stupid, but he wanted a part in this video.

 

“Return to your true form, pokémon card!” Ash said triumphantly. The Ninetails card barely had time to flee, before blue bands of energy captured it and it was forced to return to card form.

 

Ash posed for the camera; card in hand, while Todd finished. Then, the two of them crept away from the gym before they were discovered.

 

 

Meanwhile, lets see what Gary has been doing…

 

“Please, I need more ofudas.”

 

The priest sighed. “Surely there cannot be _that_ much evil around you?”

 

“But I need them!”

 

The priest handed him five. “Next time, you will have to pay for them.

 

“Thank you!” Gary bowed, before dashing out. He couldn’t believe that he was already out! Someone must have stolen them! However, Gary had no clue whom had done it…

 

Gary was so preoccupied that he tripped over a pokemon card. When he looked down, he was greeted by a stare from an angry Geodude.

 

“Ow!” Gary said, as the bulky rock pokemon tackled him. He sat up, rubbing his sore butt angrily. “That does it! Gyrados, I choose you!” The water dragon materialized and roared loudly, announcing its presence to the world. The Geodude did not look impressed, however.

 

Gary shrugged. * Soon, it will know why I am the greatest pokemon master ever! * He gave Gyrados the order to use Hydro Pump and waited. The pressurized water blasted the poor Geodude into a tree, where it was lodged.

 

“See? This is easy!” Gary told Gyrados as he slapped an ofuda on the Geodude. Just then, the priest came running.

 

“Young man, you did not tell me that you were under a mission from a higher power to capture the pokemon cards to prevent the evil that will befall this world!” The priest said.

 

Gary blinked. * What? *

 

“I could have given you this!” With a flourish, the priest removed a polished bronze mirror with the symbol for normal-type pokemon etched on the back. The mirror had two handles, with red tassels hanging down from a knot on each one. 

 

Gary was still speechless. He wondered if the priest was possibly crazy, but decided to be silent and respectful. (Hehehe)

 

“This mirror will help you detect and capture pokemon cards! If you shine it onto the pokemon card, it will revert back to card form!” The priest explained. “You may also use it to activate any pokemon cards you may possess so they can fight for you.”

 

“Th-thank you.” Gary finally managed. How did this old man know all this stuff?

 

“Say, can you tell me more about the pokémon cards?” He asked slyly.

 

“Of course! You see, about thirty generations back, one of my ancestors was related to the man who created them – Clow Reed.”

 

 

 

End Episode 15!

 

Please drop a review at the review button right down there. Flames will be used to weld a Tessen, so I can throw them back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time lapse after last episode. Ash hasnt got Cascade

Hello! Here is Episode 16! Are you guys satisfied yet, or should I write more? Hmm…

 

Date: 9/2/02

 

Disclaimer: The authoress is sorry to inform you that she does not own pokemon and will not sell it to any hopefuls in the crowd. And Nintendo intends to keep it, so… why won’t they share?

 

Second Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don’t own CCS either. Just in you didn’t know, it belongs to Clamp!

 

Note: Time lapse after last episode. Ash hasn’t got Cascade badge yet, so he’s still in Cerulean.

 

Note 2: ** Will indicate thoughts, () are authoress’s notes, while Italics indicate translated poke speech.

 

Tmp – technically, nobody is supposed to know about the pokemon cards. However, this priest is a family member and the knowledge has been passed down through the generations. Ash has about 90 more pokemon cards than Gary, so why are you complaining? Pika-chan usually zaps her wings out of existence when she isn’t using them, that’s why nobody notices, plus normal people can’t really see them. Destiny won’t appear until the final judgment, and that’s like 15 episodes away…

 

Kleptomaniac can opener – Todd will stay until the Johto card arc. It all depends.

 

Ranma – the ‘Ashura cards’ arc can’t be up yet, until Ash captures all of the pokemon cards first!

 

Usul-lover888 – Because I like Clow Reed, and he belongs to Clamp, which made CCS originally, which this parody is based on.

 

Noni – good idea, but normal people can’t see the pokemon cards in their un-activated form, a.k.a. card form. So, unless the pickpocket had magic, it wouldn’t happen, and I really don’t want to add any more people with magic.

 

Angel_faire – I drew Ash too! He looks really kawaii! Don’t worry, I’ll keep writing more!

 

Hallow shadows – more outfits are coming up! Thank you for encouraging more people to review, I appreciate it!

 

Episode 16: Patience is a virtue that I don’t have!

 

A week had passed since Cerulean gym had burned out. The ‘Sensational sisters’ weren’t giving out any badges yet, though. Ash was starting to get impatient. He knew that to get into the pokémon league he would need the Cascade badge, but did it matter which order he got his badges in? Maybe he should head to Vermillion and get the Thunder badge first…

 

“I can feel your irritation.” Pika-chan remarked. “You’re really angry, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course!” Ash snapped. “I’m wasting my time, sitting here, waiting for a trio of prissy girls to quit their hysterics so I can get a badge! Why wouldn’t I be irritated?”

 

Todd looked up from his pile of satin and wisely did not say a word.

 

“Besides, don’t I have a time limit?” Ash asked, worried. “I had three months when I started my journey…”

 

Pika-chan looked sheepish. “I forgot to mention something. Usually, with no problems, card catching takes a year. But it can be extended indefinitely if it conflicts with… well, your life. So I’ve been informed that you can subtract the time you spend in Cerulean.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Ash said.

 

“Well, at least I have time to prepare your costumes.” Todd said. Ash sighed. Some things never change!  
  


“Well, you could go and train against some of the junior trainers on the streets. Maybe you can catch some more pokemon, too.” Pika-chan suggested. “After all, don’t you have a pokédex to complete?”

 

Ash grinned. “You’re right! I’ll do it right away!”

 

He grabbed Pika-chan and swung her around in the air. “And you get a treat, too.”

 

“Yay!” Pika-chan said. Ash handed her a small pouch of chocolate-covered raisins. Pika-chan crunched softly as they walked through the relatively empty streets.

 

“I wonder where everyone is?”

 

“Over there.” Pika-chan pointed to a store, which had a huge crowd of people in front of it.

 

Officer Jenny was addressing the crowd. “As you all know, last night, thieves broke into this store and stole about five thousand dollars in cash, plus a very important poke ball, containing a Seadra which belonged to the Sensational sisters. If anyone has information on the robbers, it would be greatly appreciated.”

 

Ash shrugged and walked away, scouting for trainers.

 

Soon, he was next to the city limits. He stepped outside and started hunting around in the tall grass that grew in small patches outside. Supposedly, there were Sandshrews and Mankeys in this area, but he didn’t see any.

 

Pika-chan sniffed the air, trying to smell out a pokemon. It didn’t work.

 

“Do you see anything?” She asked.

 

“No. Wait, I might have an idea. Pidgey, go! Use your Whirlwind attack to chase out some pokemon!”

 

“Pidgey!” The tiny bird cried, flapping her little wings hard. Soon, out flew an Oddish and a Rattata.

 

“That was great Pidgey!” Ash said. He petted her on the head and turned to the pokemon. They looked unconscious, so he threw a poke ball at the Oddish. It was sucked in quite easily. However, the Rattata woke up as soon as the Oddish was captured and bolted for dear life.

 

“Darn.” Ash said. “Oh well, at least I got an Oddish!” He took it to the pokemon center to get healed, before returning outside to scout for more pokemon.

 

Much to his surprise, he discovered that it started to rain as soon as he exited the city. Within minutes, both he and Pika-chan were soaked. They decided to seek shelter underneath a tree. Afterwards, Ash headed for the pokemon center.

 

He got there fast because he had Ponyta. When the other trainers who had been caught in the rain arrived, Ash was already dry and dressed in clean blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Pika-chan was eating some cooked carrots. Todd had put away his materials and was now perusing a magazine with interest.

 

Just then, the door to the center opened… as Ash was ranting about how he couldn’t get a badge to Pika-chan. Pika-chan was nodding her head in understanding and occasionally making hushing motions.

 

The girl who stepped in had short, frizzy, carrot-colored hair in a tiny ponytail. She was dressed in jean short-shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and red suspenders. She was soaking wet. And she looked ready to kill Ash as she stomped over to the counter and deposited her pokemon there for Joy to heal.

 

“ _What_ did you say about the Sensational sisters?” She practically hissed in his face.

 

Ash blinked. “Was that a trick question?” What was this girl talking about? Okay, maybe he had been talking a bit loudly, but that was nothing to get upset over, unless she was one of their devotees.

 

In return, a mallet sailed over his head and impacted on his skull. Todd winced and got up. He went over to Ash and started talking in a whisper.

 

“That’s Misty, she’s one of the Cerulean gym leaders... actually, she’s the youngest Waterflower. She’s been away from the gym for months, so I didn’t know she was here in Cerulean. She’s renowned for her fiery temper, and I think you just pissed her off.”

 

Ash shrugged. “Well, I don’t care. I just want to get a badge and leave this city!”

 

Todd threw him a look, as if to say ‘Your funeral, but I’ll still tape it’.

 

Misty had heard that, so she turned to him. “Fine. If you want a badge, I’ll fight you as soon as my pokemon are healed. But if you lose, you’re apologizing for badmouthing my family!”

 

Ash shrugged. “Fine.” He hadn’t expected a reaction like that, since girls were so…odd, but he decided that a battle would help him feel better. It might work off some of the stress, and if he won, the Cascade badge would be his!

 

As soon as Misty’s pokemon were healed, the two trainers headed outside to battle. It had stopped raining, although the sky still remained gray and cloudy. Todd went along to videotape and referee.

 

“This will be a 3x3 battle. This battle will now begin!” Todd called through a megaphone. Who knows how he got it? Anime characters seem to be equipped with these things quite often.

 

“Go, Ash!” Pika-chan shouted from the sidelines. She was decked out in a white sweater and a dark blue pleated skirt, with a big letter ‘A’ on the sweater. In each paw was a poofy white and blue pom-pom. There were also blue-and-white ribbons trailing down from her ears.

 

Ash thought. * Cerulean uses water, so… * “Pidgey, I choose you!” The tiny bird pokemon flew out and began circling around the two trainers, waiting for its opponent to show up. Misty didn’t even hesitate as she threw out her own pokémon.

 

“Misty chooses Staryu. Tackle that bird!” Staryu flew at Pidgey, trying to knock it out of the air, but Pidgey kept dodging its attacks. After a few moments of misses, Misty decided to try a different tactic.

 

“Staryu, use Harden to protect yourself from its attacks!” Never mind that Pidgey hadn’t attacked yet.

 

“Pidgey. Quick attack.” Ash said calmly. Almost as an afterthought, he added that she should follow-up in poke speech.

 

Pidgey dived towards Staryu, and managed to throw him a few feet, even though he was very heavy, compared to her. Then, she began pecking at his jewel with all her strength. Staryu managed to blast her off with a well-aimed water gun attack though. Pidgey sailed through the air, but managed not to crash into the wall.

 

“Rage Tackle.” Pidgey nodded and rammed herself into the Staryu, sending it flying. Then, she landed on the ground, looking very tired.

 

“First match goes to Ash!” Todd called.

 

Misty turned beet red. “Misty chooses Starmie!” Starmie barreled into Pidgey before it had time to move. Ash winced sympathetically, before he recalled her to the poke ball.

 

“Butterfree, I choose you! Douse that Starmie with poisonpowder!” Butterfree’s wings fluttered as he drenched the Starmie with sparkling green powder. It began to turn yellow and faltered in its tackle attack.

 

“Come on Starmie, snap out of it! Use Bubblebeam!” The concentrated beam of bubbles slammed into Butterfree, but it did not knock out the bug. Todd looked surprised, but he just kept recording. Butterfree shook itself, before flying into the air again.

 

“Butterfree, try using Psybeam!” Butterfree actually smirked at the Starmie as the rings of colored energy went flying at the starfish pokemon. Seconds later, Richie knew why, as Psybeam slammed the unfortunate pokemon into a concrete wall. It sailed through a trashcan, before coming to rest near Misty’s feet. Misty gasped.

 

“How did you do that?!”

 

“Not telling.” Ash said, with a small smirk on his face. He idly patted Butterfree on the head and fed it a pokétreat while he waited for Misty to choose her next pokemon. While doing so, he also used a speed spell and reflection spell on Butterfree. Misty was too busy trying to figure out what to use next to notice. After some time, both Todd and Ash got bored. Todd closed his video camera and began sketching costume designs in a little blue book he happened to have. Ash took out his Game Boy and began to play pokemon pinball.

 

After two hours…

 

“Are you ready yet?!” Ash asked, very annoyed. 

 

“Misty chooses Horsea!” Misty called, finally deciding to try her luck with her ‘baby’.

 

Ash didn’t bat an eyelid. He calmly ordered Butterfree to use Stun Spore on the un-evolved pokemon. Horsea had no chance at all, before Butterfree sapped it with Mega Drain and finished it off with Confusion.

 

“Well?” Ash asked nonchalantly. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually won!” Misty said, amazed. She sighed as she handed him the Cascade badge.

 

“What can I say?” Ash asked modestly. Pika-chan cheered.

 

“Yay! I knew you could do it, Ash!”

 

“Oh, how cute!” Misty said, noticing the little pokemon. “It’s so adorable! Let me hug it!” And with that, she glomped poor, unsuspecting Pika-chan.

 

Pika-chan turned blue and tried not to faint.

 

Ash winced. He gently pried Misty away from the irate guardian before Misty was subjected to the full power of Pika-chan’s Thunder attack.

 

Misty sighed. “Well, a loss is a loss.” She said, finally getting back on track. “I hope we can have a rematch someday.”

 

“Me too.” Ash told her. Then, he returned to the center to heal his pokemon, Todd in tow.

 

“Wow! I can’t believe you trained your Butterfree that well!” Todd said.

 

Ash looked a bit sheepish. “Well, that’s not the whole story…”

 

“I guess you can say he cheated.” Pika-chan put in. “He temporarily merged the Butterfree card with his Butterfree to give it an advantage.”

 

“I still won, didn’t I?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah. Well, I guess I’m just surprised that no more cards have shown up.” Ash rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Maybe it’s time to use the key again, to try and locate one of them.”

 

“You’re right.” Ash said. Slipping the leather loop that held the key over his head, Ash swung it in front of him slowly, like a pendulum.

 

“Here goes. Magic to cards, cards to key!” Both Ash and Pika-chan focused their chi on the key, to help it scan for cards in a larger area.

 

After a few agonizing seconds, a shaky blue beam shot out of the key and headed in the direction of the Underground Path to Vermillion.

 

“Well, there’s definitely a card out there… but I think something is shielding it. Otherwise, the beam wouldn’t be like this.” Pika-chan told Ash.

 

“Now that that’s figured out, let’s go!” Ash said. He was about to bolt off when Todd interrupted.

 

“Can you change into this costume first?”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “Okay…” He took the clothes and disappeared into the alley for a few seconds, before reappearing. Pika-chan whistled. He really did look good!  
  


Ash was dressed in a black-and-gold-striped two-piece bodysuit. On his hands were dark yellow gloves with black thunderbolt symbols on them. His feet were encased in black leather boots, while in his hair was a headband with a pair of antennae attached. On the top of each antenna was a gold ball. To finish off the outfit, Todd had made a short, barely-past waist length golden cape.

 

“You look dangerous.” Pika-chan told him.

 

Ash grinned recklessly. “Shall we go, now that I am properly attired?”

 

“As soon as Pika-chan is done.” Todd said. Pika-chan was pleased when she received her own antennae with gold balls and a little golden cape, tied at her neck with a little black bow.

 

“Wow, Todd, you can even make pokemon clothes?” Ash asked in interest.

 

Todd shrugged modestly. “Well, it wouldn’t be right if you were the only one dressed up…”

 

“I think we’ll get there quicker if we ride Ponyta.” Ash said, releasing his starter pokemon. “So hop on!”

 

The three rode as Ponyta galloped towards the Underground path. Pretty soon, they were near the entrance.

 

“I sense a pokemon card.” Ash said. “But it seems dangerous. Todd, I’m not sure if you should come with us…”

 

“I won’t get hurt!” Todd promised.

 

“Well, if you put it that way… Pika-chan, can you please light up this tunnel?” The three of them started looking around the tunnel, but it seemed empty.

 

They were about to give up when Todd’s camera suddenly exploded. 

 

“What?!” Todd shouted, as Ash dived on top of him to protect him from the falling pieces.

 

“I think this is an electric pokémon. It’s causing all electronic devices within a certain area to malfunction.” Pika-chan said, matter-of-fact.

 

“Then I should use something strong to electricity. Sandslash, go!” Sandslash materialized, before sitting up and scouting for its opponent. Suddenly, stars shot in all directions.

 

Todd thankfully remembered that he had a spare video camera, so within moments, he had it out and was recording again.

 

“That was Sandslash’s Swift attack. I think it hit something!” Pika-chan said excitedly.

 

“There are only two electric pokemon left, though… Electrode and Electabuzz.” Ash pointed out.

 

“Electrode would be going off already. It has got to be Electabuzz.” Pika-chan said confidently.

 

“In that case, Sandslash, use Fissure!” Sandslash pounded the ground, causing it to crack open and blister. There was an anguished cry from somewhere in the cave. Ash turned towards the source of the sound and swung his wand around.

 

“Return to your true form, pokémon card!”

 

Blue light surrounded a barely-visible figure, turning it into bands of blue light, which finally assumed card form. Ash caught it neatly and turned to Pika-chan.

 

“You’re right. It was Electabuzz.” Then, Ash quickly scribbled his name on the card and turned to Todd.

 

“You have an extra video camera?!”

 

Todd laughed. “Always be prepared!”

 

Ash sighed. “And I thought I could get off scot-free…”

 

 

 

End Episode 16!

 

Comments and Constructive Criticism are ambrosia and nectar to an authoress. Flames will be used to burn down Nelvana’s headquarters in Canada. DIE CARDCAPTORS! *Evil cackling laughter*

 

 


	17. Episode 17 now exists

Episode 17 now exists! *Smiles* 

 

Disclaimer: Waah! I want pokemon! I want CCS! Why can’t I have anything?

 

** Indicates thoughts, Italics indicate translated poke speech. No telepathy yet, so I’m not going to explain the symbols.  
  


Episode 17: Explanations are in order here

 

 

“Clow… Reed?” Gary asked in confusion, as the Priest tried to explain the situation to him.

 

“It would have been better if the guardian beast was here to explain it to you, but I shall try my best.” The priest said. “Sit down. This could take a while.”

 

Gary sat, clutching the polished mirror to his chest.

 

“Clow Reed was the greatest magician this world had ever known. Don’t scoff at me like that – it’s true! His father was a Western Magician, while his mother was a member of a clan of powerful eastern mages. From this union, Clow was born, and he created his own type of magic – a combination of both Eastern and Western magic. He was one of those rare mages who are born with the power and ability to achieve greatness, and achieve greatness he did.”

 

“If he was so great, why doesn’t anybody remember him?” Gary wanted to know.

 

“Because he did not want to be remembered by the world. In the end, he expended all his energy creating his maximum opus – two books, as well as four guardians to guard them.”

 

“What’s so special about a book?”

 

“Ah, young master, this is where you are wrong.” The priest told him. “The two books were the Clow book, where fifty-two elemental spirits of varying strengths were kept, guarded by the golden-eyed guardian beast Cerebus, as well as the Judgment maker, Yue. This book was discovered more than a thousand years ago by a young girl named Kinimoto Sakura, the daughter of Clow’s reincarnation.”

 

Gary looked impatient, but the priest ignored his glare.

 

“Those cards, however, were not strong enough to survive after Clow’s death on the limited amount of dark energy he left them. So Sakura began the long and arduous process of changing the cards to fit her own type of magic, that which came from the stars. She completed the cycle, changing all fifty-two cards, as well as the Void, which Clow had created to balance the others, into what were known as ‘Sakura cards’. She lived seven hundred years in all.”

 

Gary’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding! Nobody can live that long!”

 

“Ah, but she was powerful enough to extend her life. After her death, the Sakura book was lost, and sealed by her two guardians, never to be opened again. Years later, it was found. Now, it is kept in this shrine to honor her.”

 

“Now, the second book is what you are probably interested in. It is actually not a single book at all, but a collaboration of four books, split by type. There are four sets of cards that form the complete book, but two sets which pair together separately, while two more can exist independent of each other. One of the card sets already belongs in the hands of a girl named Charlotte. She has become the mistress of the ‘Sun pokemon’ set. She is in the process of changing her cards now, so it would not be wise to bother her.”

 

“Now, the set you are trying to catch now is known as the ‘Kanto pokemon’ set. The guardian beast of this set is unknown, but we suspect it is an electric type. When Eriol, Clow Reed’s other reincarnation and Sakura worked together to create this set, they used the four elementals as their focal point. That is, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. I know that for the ‘Sun pokémon’ set, they chose Vulpix as the guardian beast. That takes care of fire. The guardian of water is a Staryu, so Kanto and Johto are Wind and Earth, respectively.”

 

“I’m still confused.”

 

“I am getting there, don’t rush me! The ‘Moon pokemon’ set is still sealed, as is the ‘Johto pokemon set’. It is of vital importance to capture all the pokemon cards within the ‘Kanto pokemon set’, though, as destruction will befall the world if they are left to their own devices.”

 

“So I’m supposed to capture the rest of the wild pokemon cards?” Gary asked.

 

“Yes! That is why I gave you that mirror. It is almost as powerful as the key which Sakura and Eriol created, and it was made to give power to the card captor when it was time for him or her to face the final judgment.”

 

Gary’s head was still spinning, but he managed to thank the priest, before he left, still very perplexed.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Pika-chan had finished explaining this all to Ash and Todd. 

 

“What is the final judgment, anyways? You keep talking about it.” Ash said.

 

“I’m not allowed to tell you. Sufficient to say that your opponent will have control over flying, normal, and psychic pokemon, as well as water-types.” Pika-chan stated. “Oh yeah, and if you don’t catch them all, disaster will befall this world.”

 

Ash groaned. “This does not look very good for me, does it?”

 

“It’s not that bad!” Pika-chan said cheerfully. “Now let’s go see if we can catch more pokemon cards!”

 

“In this tunnel?” Ash wanted to know. He was still dressed in the shimmery gold – and – black costume and didn’t look too happy.

 

“No, silly. In Vermillion City, of course!” Pika-chan said. “Do you think that there are more pokemon cards in here?”

 

“I don’t know…”  
  


As soon as they were out of the tunnel, Ash stripped the costume off and had the Vaporeon card hose him off. Once he had toweled himself dry, he changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt depicting a dancing Oddish. 

 

“Whew! I wish there was a card that could do my laundry.” Ash said.

 

“Actually, there is. When Clow created the Clow Card set, he put Bubbles in there for the express purpose of doing his laundry for him. I’m trying to remember if there’s a pokemon card that’s equivalent to that.”

 

“Maybe there is…” Todd said. “After all, they didn’t create these cards just for fun, did they?”

 

Blank stares were his answer. 

 

“Um… did I say something wrong?”

 

Ash sighed. “Todd, great magicians do not create these things just for ‘fun’. There was a reason, most likely to siphon off all that magical power they possessed so they wouldn’t go insane.”

 

Todd looked down. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay!” Pika-chan said. Todd still looked remorseful, so she played her cuteness to her advantage. Todd ended up giving her a week’s worth of candy. Ash chuckled softly in the background.

 

“Now that we’re out of this underground path, how long will it take us to get to Vermillion City?” Ash asked Todd.

 

“About three days. We still have to pass through the forest. But it won’t be a waste of time.” Todd hastily reassured Ash, seeing the annoyed look on the card captor’s face. “There are many trainers you can face off against and stuff…”

 

“Well, okay.” Ash said. “But I’m not going to wear any costumes!”

 

“Aw…” Todd said. Even Pika-chan looked a tad disappointed. Todd’s outfitting skills had vastly improved since the first costume, that of the ‘poster boy’. Now, they were better suited to movement.

 

“Fine. But only if any pokemon cards show up, since I do not relish the thought of explaining to some giggling junior trainers why I’m dressed the way I am.”

 

“Okay!” Todd said, perking up. “You still haven’t told me your favorite color.”

 

“That’s because he doesn’t have one!” Pika-chan chirped. “But he likes blue, red, white, black…”

 

“Pika-chan!” Ash said.

 

“What?” She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. Ash felt sweatdrops running down the back of his neck, but he wisely refrained from saying anything sarcastic. After all, she was his guardian, as well as a great friend.

 

“But rainbow-colored costumes don’t’ look good.” Todd protested.

 

“Exactly.” Ash told him. “So if you’ll excuse me, I have to feed my pokemon now.” 

 

Todd blinked. Ash put out six bowls. Each had the name of a pokemon scratched on it. Ash dumped some poke chow in each bowl, before adding the garnish. Storm received some canned salmon, Pidgey got a cup of millet seed, Oddish received what looked suspiciously like fertilizer, Pika-chan’s was layered with a thick, gooey fudge sauce, Ponyta had some salad mix, while Butterfree’s was coated with honey and some wildflowers.

 

“Dig in!” Ash said, releasing his pokemon.

 

_Yay! This is great!_ Butterfree said, hovering over his bowl happily. _How did you get the flowers? They’re fresh!_  
  


“I picked them yesterday, and then I kept them in Ziploc bags. It really does help keep stuff fresh.” Ash said. “And the honey is from the Beedrill card. It was sort of testy when I asked for some, but the result is well worth the stings!”

 

“Oh.” Pika-chan said, briefly looking up from the mound of chocolate covered goo in front of her. “You know, Ash, maybe you should become a chef.”

 

Ash looked modest. “Well, when you live with my mom, you pick up some cooking talent, I guess.”

 

“Yeah! Your mom’s food is so good!” Pika-chan said. “I wish she could have come along…”

 

“I’d better call mom and tell her I’m okay.” Ash said. “I haven’t called her for a while.”  
  


_You haven’t called the Professor, either._ Ponyta reminded him. _Maybe you should._

 

“Well, but I was deliberately trying to put that off.” Ash said, sighing. “I don’t want to know how far ahead of me the other trainers are.”

 

Ash removed the shocking pink cell phone from his backpack, wondering what had possessed Giovanni to buy one in this revolting shade. He quickly punched in his phone number and waited.

 

“Ring, ring!”

 

“Coming!” Delilah said, running towards the videophone. “I hope its Ash! He hasn’t called in over a week.”

 

“Hi, mom!” Ash said. “Guess what, I got the Boulder and Cascade badges! And I caught an Oddish too!”

 

“That’s great, honey!” Ash’s mom said, smiling brightly at her son, even though he couldn’t see her face.

 

“I really miss your cooking.” Ash said. “But don’t worry, I’ll come home soon! Maybe I’ll drop by after I get the earth badge.”

 

“Say, Giovanni runs that gym. He told me a few days ago. I didn’t know that that was part of his job.” Delilah said.

 

‘Really? I never knew that! That’s so cool!” Ash said. Then, he noticed a little heart-shaped button near the bottom of the cell phone. “Say, I wonder what this does…” And without further ado, he pushed the button.

A small panel slid out of the phone. It looked like a mirror, but when Ash looked in, he saw his mom’s face.

 

“Wow! I didn’t know that the phone could do this! Now I can talk to you face-to-face!” Ash said excitedly.

 

“So it does! Did you remember to change your underwear? And did you remember to brush your teeth twice a day?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Ash said. He wasn’t a little kid anymore! His mom didn’t have to treat him like one!

 

“Good. Well, have fun. I hope you come home soon!” Delilah said. Then, she hung up. She didn’t tell Ash about the surprise she had planned for his birthday.

 

Todd looked up from his sketchbook of costume designs. He shrugged, seeing no danger, and began to sketch again.

 

Ash was getting bored when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t a trainer, so it must be a pokemon!

 

“I think it’s a bug pokemon. Pidgey, go! Use your Gust attack!” Ash called. The gust hit the poor, unsuspecting Sandshrew right between the eyes. Sandshrew squeaked indignantly. However, it pulled itself upright again and charged Pidgey.

 

“Pidgey, Whirlwind!” Ash said, hoping that the attack would slow down the determined Sandshrew.

 

Pidgey nodded her head and sent the energy at the pokemon, which finally squealed and fell over, after five minutes. Pidgey looked exhausted. However, just as Ash was about to recall her, she began to glow.

 

“What?” Ash asked. This couldn’t be happening! No pokemon evolved this early!

 

“I think it is evolving!” Todd said excitedly, pulling out his camera and snapping pictures. 

But when the glow died down, Ash saw that Pidgey hadn’t changed at all. The only change was that it now had dark golden stripes along its wings.

 

“It evolved to a magic-type!” Pika-chan said excitedly.

 

“Eh?” Pika-chan rolled her eyes at her Chosen’s ignorance.

 

“Sometimes, pokemon are strong enough to transcend barriers between magic and normality. Pidgey was one of them, but I think that Storm and Ponyta will probably evolve to magic-type too. There isn’t really any visible difference, except that the markings on the pokemon’s bodies are a bit different. However, they will be able to learn magical attacks as well as regular pokemon attacks.”

 

“Wow.” Ash said, impressed. 

 

“It usually occurs when a magician takes in and cares for a pokemon. A long time ago, there were many more magicians, and hence these pokemon were almost as common as normal pokemon. However, magicians aren’t immortal, and they slowly died out as technology and training took over, so no new pokemon were created. Now, only one in about 50 pokemon is a magic-type. The thing about magic-types is that some are immortal, while others have unnaturally long lifetimes, which makes them hard to catch, because they usually refuse to bond with a trainer who will die on them. Too much heartbreak involved. They are more common in Johto, and are referred to usually as ‘Shining’ pokemon.”

“Wow…” Ash said. He hugged Pidgey tightly before he had another thought.

 

“But why did it just happen?”

 

Pika-chan sweatdropped. “Ash, get out your wand. That’s the Sandshrew card!”

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle formed under Ash’s feet as his staff appeared. He quickly spun it around to face the fallen Sandshrew.

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash said.

 

Sandshrew wailed before resuming card form. Ash deftly caught it in his left hand as he spun to face Todd and did a ‘V’ for victory. Todd smiled back, before turning off his video camera.

 

“Say, how long is my catching period now, Pika-chan?”

 

“You still have a year. Don’t worry about it!” Pika-chan reassured him. “And I bet you’ll be finished with the league by the time the final judgment comes, so don’t worry about it!”

 

“You sound like my mom.” Ash said.

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “So? By the way, do you have any snacks?” She dove into Ash’s backpack and returned a minute later, clutching a lemon chocolate bar.

 

“Hey! I was saving that!”

 

“Too bad!” Pika-chan said, flitting out of Ash’s reach as she crunched the treat. “Yum!”

 

“Pika-chan!” And so, the irate Chosen chased his guardian, while Todd just sat there and laughed.

 

 

End of Episode 17!

 

Leave a review! Otherwise, I won’t write any more! Flames will be used to make a metal collar, in order to keep Pika-chan away from Ash’s snacks.

 

 

 


	18. Hiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems to me that Ash should (and could be) catching

Hiya! Thanks to all of you who bothered to review. And to those who didn’t, its bad karma! So you’d better leave a review or else!  
  


Date: 9/10/02

 

Disclaimer: Do not own pokemon or CCS. PKMN goes to Nintendo, 4Kids, Game Freak, Shogakukan comics, etc. CCS belongs to Clamp and Kodansha.

 

Wow! I can’t believe I actually wrote this many episodes. There were only supposed to be 5 extra, can you believe it? And now I’m up to this many! *Sighs* Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it.

 

Note: It seems to me that Ash should (and could be) catching a lot more pokémon, but he isn’t because A.), he’s trying to catch all the pokemon cards, and B.), he doesn’t trust Professor Oak enough to leave them with that old man.

 

Note: Yes, we will be seeing the dark side to Oak soon. Watch for it!

 

Note: Read ‘Destiny’s early life’ to find out who Sunny is!

 

Another Note: _Italics_ is translated poke speech, and ** is thoughts.  <> Will be used to indicate telepathy.

 

Hallow Shadows – Yep, I updated! *Cheers*

 

Tmp – you will see the number of pokemon cards later, I can’t just give the plot away! There are only supposed to be 150 in all, but… Nobody but Ash, Gary, and Todd can hear Pika-chan talk because she’s magic, remember? Todd can videotape because he has magic in his blood too, but anyone else watching would just see blank scenery. Ash is getting used to Todd’s costume and it’s not _that_ bad, plus it makes the episodes more fun for me.

 

Ranma Natsuda – No, I am not pursuing canon CCS relationships. Sorry, but shonen ai isn’t my thing.

 

Usal-lover888 – The costumes? Well, I can’t give away my secrets, but it’s usually tied in to the pokemon in the episode. Watch for that!

 

The Plot Bunny Whisperer – Did you read the earlier chapters? If you did, there’s an eight-month time period before Gary appears. During that time, Ash gets about 80 pokemon cards. You’ll notice some of them popping up. So technically, Ash does have quite a lot more than Gary does…

 

 

Episode 18: A.J. and the mysterious gym. Return of an old friend!

 

 

Ash peered around. “So… how far until we hit Vermillion City?”

 

“Yeah, how far?” Pika-chan asked. “Yuck. Now I’m sick of creamed corn. Who knew something so good could taste so revolting after six nights of corn in a row?”

 

Todd blinked. “Er, I think only one more day of traveling.”

 

“Yes! That means we can sleep in a real bed tomorrow!” Ash said.

 

“And tomorrow’s Sunday, so we won’t miss the all-you-can-eat buffet at the pokemon center!” Pika-chan chimed in. She sighed happily, thinking of all the great food served there. Her Chosen also looked happier, since they had free human food on Saturdays too!  
  


“Say, aren’t there any trainers out here?” Ash finally asked. He scanned the surrounding area, but he didn’t see anyone.

 

“Probably not. It’s too dark in this part of the forest. Maybe up ahead…” Todd said, looking around. * That’s odd. Last time I was here, this place was crawling with kids. Where did they all go? *

 

“Can I have a snack?” Pika-chan asked hopefully. Ash tossed her a couple of milk caramels, before thinking about the situation.

 

“Right!” Ash said. He fingered his poke balls nervously. * I wish my belt could hold more poke balls… I can only catch one more before they get sent to Oak. I really don’t trust him. I mean, he was nice to me, and all that, but there’s that huge room in the back of his lab that’s giving out bad vibes… *

 

“What’s bothering you, Ash?” Pika-chan asked suddenly. She could feel her Chosen’s… reluctance, and it was odd.

 

“Do you know any spells that I can use so I can carry more than six pokemon? I don’t really trust Professor Oak that much.” Ash said. “After all, he _is_ Gary’s grandfather…”

 

“Hmm… did you bring any magic books with you?” Pika-chan queried.

 

“Pika-chan! You know I don’t have any! I only know the spells that you taught me.” Ash said. * I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on some of them, though… * He couldn’t remember his past at all, so he was unaware that somewhere, there was a house ready-prepared for him with all the magic items and conveniences he would ever need.

 

“There is an used bookstore in Vermillion.” Todd broke in. “Maybe you could find something useful there.”

 

“Maybe…” Ash said thoughtfully. Just then, he saw a trainer run by in tears. She was so distraught that she crashed into Todd, knocking him down. Todd landed on his rear with an oof. 

 

“Sorry!” The girl said. She had short honey-blonde hair and green eyes. “I didn’t expect there to be anyone out here.”

 

“Why not? Is this private property?” Ash asked. Pika-chan settled on Ponyta’s head to watch.

 

“No. It’s just that since A.J. came, nobody wants to fight pokemon battles out here anymore.”

 

“Why?” Todd asked. “Who is A.J., anyways? And how is he preventing you from battling?”

 

The girl wiped her eyes. “If you’re going in that direction, you’re going to have to fight him. I’ll tell you on the way there. I have to go to the pokemon center anyways.”

 

“My name’s Cecilia.” She said, as they walked along. “Me and my friends Jon and Andy used to train in this forest, along with a bunch of other kids. We’d challenge all the hotshot trainers that came through on their way to Vermillion. Sometimes we lost and sometimes we won, but it wasn’t a bad arrangement. Then, A.J. came.”

 

“Was he a good trainer?” Todd wanted to know.  
  


“He was a freakishly good trainer! I don’t know what kind of training method he used, but when he passed through, he completely creamed all of us! We thought that he would just continue to Vermillion, get the badge, and leave, but we were wrong. He _did_ get the badge, but afterwards, he built a gym here!”

 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Ash asked. 

 

“Well, his ‘gym’ isn’t sanctioned by the pokemon league, but nobody really cares about it, since he isn’t a champion or anything like that. The problem is that he started pushing us out of the forest, said that we couldn’t train here anymore. He’s only got a couple of pokémon, but they’re incredible strong! Even Charlene, our leader, lost to him, and she’s got a Raichu, plus a Pidgeot, a Vileplume, and a Poliwhirl!” Cecelia said. She sniffled softly, before continuing the story.

 

“Anyways, we finally got fed up and challenged him. He beat all of us! I was one of the last trainers, and I saw him cream all my friends! There’s no way anybody can beat him! He’s got almost a hundred wins and no losses!” 

 

“That’s incredible!” Ash said.

 

Cecilia gave him a glare. “I know he’s good, but we have a right to use the forest too! Say, if you do beat him, can you reclaim it for us?”

 

“Sure. If I beat him.” Ash said. He wasn’t feeling too well, as butterflies started to start up in his stomach. He wasn’t a bad trainer, but this guy sounded deadly!  
  


Soon, with Cecilia leading the way, they reached a gym entirely built out of wooden planks. Above the entrance was a large, black-and-white, flashing signboard, which said, quite clearly. “ Wins, 98. Losses, 0.”

 

Ash gulped.

 

Pika-chan reassuringly patted her Chosen on the head. Ash was about to enter when something pounced on him.

 

Pika-chan blinked. It was a Jolteon, certainly, but it was a female. The Jolteon put her paws on Ash’s chest and licked his face, tail wagging excitedly.

 

Ash blinked for a few seconds, before recognition flashed in his eyes at last. “ _Sunny_?”

 

The Jolteon nodded her head energetically.

 

Todd put down his sketchbook. “Ash, you _know_ this wild pokemon?” His amazement was clearly displayed.

 

“Actually, I do. I found her in the woods outside of Pallet after my Dratini got kidnapped.” Ash said. “We were friends, but after a year, she mysteriously disappeared. I still can’t figure out why, but I’m glad to see her again.” He sat up and put his arms around Sunny happily.

 

Sunny did a little flip in the air for joy. It had taken her weeks to find him! She had gone to Pallet first, only to discover that he had already left on his journey. It was lucky that Mew and Mewtwo had let her go back to find him.

 

Pika-chan looked carefully. This Jolteon wasn’t a _normal_ Jolteon. It was from the Eevee valley.

 

“Hi!” She said to Sunny.

 

Sunny held out a paw and shook with Pika-chan. < Nice to meet you. >

 

Pika-chan nearly fell out of the air in shock. < You’re a telepathic? >

 

< All the legendaries are, as are the eevees born in Eevee valley. >

 

< Oh. By the way, how do you know Ash? >

 

< I was his ‘sister’ for five years. He lived in Eevee valley for five years, before the legendaries, namely Mew, sent him into the human world. He lost his memories then, but after Storm was kidnapped, I was sent to comfort him. I was his guardian for a year, before my term was up and I returned to Eevee valley to be with my relatives. However, Mew informed me that I had done a good job as a guardian, so I could be one of his pokemon. >

 

< So Ash knew Storm too? >

 

< Storm was Lugia’s companion. She was supposed to stay with Ash, but then TR kidnapped her. Fortunately, she wound up at the Viridian poke center, and then Ash’s mom brought her home. >

 

< This is so out of this world! > Pika-chan said. < Ash is a very special person, isn’t he? >

 

< Yep! > Sunny said.

 

Ash peered at Sunny and Pika-chan. They were probably communicating in their own language. He focused his attention on the gym ahead and picked up Storm’s great ball.

 

“I wonder what type of pokemon A.J. has…”

 

“He has a Sandshrew. It’s deadly.” Cecilia said.

 

“A Sandshrew is deadly?” Ash was sure that his confusion was clearly stamped on his face.

 

“You’d better believe it.”

 

Todd looked nervous. “Maybe you shouldn’t challenge him, Ash.”

 

“I’m already nervous!” Ash said. “No need to make me even more flustered.” He squared his shoulders and marched in, his hands sweating in his dark blue gloves. 

 

“Well, I’m videotaping this battle, so you’d better change!” Todd said, shoving a bag into Ash’s arms.

 

Ash sweatdropped and quickly went behind a tree.

 

Cecilia blinked. “What’s going on?”

 

“If he’s going to fight A.J., he’d better be prepared.” Todd said. He looked over to where Ponyta was grazing without a care in the world, while Pika-chan and Sunny were playing tag in the grass.

 

“O-kay…” Cecilia said.

 

Ash came out from behind the tree a few moments later. Sunny’s eyes lit up when she saw it. He wore a shirt of sky-blue silk, with wide bands of silver embroidery at the sleeves, over dark blue silk pants. The shirt fell to his knees, and was belted at the waist with a sash of black silk. He had dark blue wristbands with this outfit, as well as dark blue boots. Ash idly wondered how Todd could afford this.

 

“Kawaii!” Pika-chan said, with little hearts in her eyes. “Blue is a really good color for you!”

 

< Yep! > Sunny said, directly into Ash’s head. < You should wear it more often! > Ash blushed at the praise.

 

“Go on!” Todd said, following six steps behind Ash with his camera. When Ash walked in, he saw an arena on the dirt floor. There was a boy with spiky green hair training his Sandshrew there.

 

“Are you A.J.?” Ash asked.

 

A.J. looked up. “That’s me. Ya wanna battle or something?”

 

“Okay!” Ash said.

 

“In that case, I choose Sandshrew!” A.J. said. The small rodent popped out of the ground and blinked cutely at the assembled audience.

 

Ash pondered. * Should I use Pidgey? She beat the Sandshrew card, but she was awfully tired afterwards… Sunny is an electric type… Oddish isn’t good enough yet… and I’m not sure about Butterfree… *

 

“Oh well. Storm, I choose you! Use Bubblebeam!” Storm flew out of her ball gracefully and immediately launched Bubblebeam against the Sandshrew. Sandshrew spun around for a while but regained its bearings and retaliated with earthquake.

 

Ash winced. Storm could fly, yes, but Earthquake was still very damaging. He needed to take the Sandshrew out now. He locked eyes with Storm and nodded.

 

“Tri-combination now!” Storm started off with Bubblebeam, and then launched Thunderbolt while the pokemon was still soaked, before finishing off with Hyper Beam. It was a good thing that she had high speed. Ash sighed in relief when Sandshrew fell over with swirls for eyes.

 

“Amazing!” A.J. said, incredulously. “You actually beat my Sandshrew! How?”

 

“Your downfall was the fact that you only had one single strong pokémon. But that’s not what I came to talk about.” Ash said. He turned to A.J. “Is it true that you took over this forest so other trainers couldn’t battle here?”

 

A.J. looked sheepish. “Well…”

 

“Just because you were better didn’t give you the right to chase them out.” Ash said. “You may be better than all of them at the moment, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible.”

 

“Yeah!” Cecilia chimed in. “And since you lost also, I’m speaking for our group here, we want the forest back!”

 

“Okay, okay!” A.J. said. “I’ll let you train here too.” He was still in shock from being beaten.

 

After they left, Ash could still see Cecilia and some of her friends waving at him. Sunny trotted along behind Ponyta, as Ash lazily leaned against her neck. Pika-chan turned to Ash, worried. 

 

“You looked tired. What happened?”

 

“I used Pain Split on Storm, so she would be able to survive Sandshrew’s earthquake attack. That’s why I’m tired.” Ash admitted.

 

“Well, it’s lucky that the Vermillion is straight ahead!” Pika-chan said.

 

Ash looked up. They were almost at the city limits.

 

“All right! We’re sleeping in a real bed tonight!”

 

“And tomorrow’s the all-you-can-eat-buffet!” Pika-chan said happily.

 

With those thoughts in mind, Ponyta was urged to a gallop and they rode through the gates, into the city of Vermillion.

 

 

End Episode 18!

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Episode 19 has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Im not giving the timeline! Its only a

Episode 19 has come! Wow, can’t believe there’s this many…

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon or CCS. I offered them five dollars and a battered copy of Fushigi Yuugi volume 4, but they refused. I even threw in a package of Kleenex and a blue gel pen, but no deal. *Sobs*

 

Note: You know I’m not giving the timeline! It’s only a couple of days after A.J.’s gym, anyways…

 

Note: As always, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathic communication, while italics indicates translated poke speech.

 

Note: Remember, Destiny belongs to me.

 

HALLOW Shadows and TIMBER phoenix: Glad you like it! J Thanx for reviewing!

 

Ranma Natsuba – Yeah, that’s what I meant. Sorry for the unclearness. Anyways, I just don’t do shonen ai in pokemon stories… Do you mind if I just refer to you as Ranma, like before you changed your name? Because it’s a lot more convenient for me… 

 

Tmp – Pika-chan doesn’t find out that Ash is Destiny yet, I’m waiting for her shocked look during the Final Judgment, Hehehe. The ‘house’ reference is sort of foreshadowing for the future, wow, somebody caught it!

 

 

 

 

Episode 19: Meetings and more

 

Ash happily reclaimed his pokemon from Nurse Joy. Now, all of them were healed. He greeted Storm, Sunny, Pidgey, Oddish, Butterfree, and Ponyta happily. Then, he turned to Pika-chan again.

 

“Pika-chan… I have six now. Are you sure you don’t know any spells?”

 

“I’m sure. Let’s check that bookstore.” Pika-chan suggested.

 

“I’ll show you where it is.” Todd said. He led them through the busy streets of Vermillion City.

 

Soon, they reached the bookstore. It had a mystical quality to it, because of the crystals suspended in the windows, as well as some statues. Ash blinked. “Is this a _bookstore_?”

 

“Well, it _was_ here…” Todd said. “We might as well go in and check.” He remembered that it had looked different…

 

They walked into the store. As soon as they entered, the lights went on, bathing them in soft white radiance. Ash looked around. Sure enough, there were shelves full of books. However, there were also carvings, old-style poke balls, rare pokémon items, and a counter of… snacks?

 

“Welcome. How may I help you?” A voice asked. They spun around and found themselves face-to-face with a young woman. She had black wavy hair that fell to her waist, and big blue eyes. On her shoulder sat a Vulpix.

 

“Um, I don’t know how to say this, but do you have any magic books?” Ash asked.

 

“All of these are magic books, or pokemon related. And if you want to buy anything else, just ask me what it does.”

 

“Okay…” Todd whispered. “This is scary.”

 

“Okay.” Ash said. He moved to the bookshelves and began browsing. “Pika-chan, are these all real magic books?”

 

“I think so.” Pika-chan said. “There’s an overwhelmingly strong aura of power coming from them.”

 

“Help me find something, then.” Ash said. Soon, Pika-chan had an armful of books. 

 

“These will all help. They’re the most complete spell books I could find. I still can’t figure out how the shopkeeper got these, though…”

 

Todd was busy looking at the statues. He found several made out of clear crystal that he wanted to buy, so he called the owner over.

 

“Yes?” She asked pleasantly.

 

“How much are these?”

 

“Well, they’re seven fifty each, so if you get four, that’ll be thirty dollars.” 

 

Todd handed over the money and pocketed them. They were really cool!

 

After a while, Ash approached the counter. He had sixteen spell books, eight crystals, some pokemon items, and an armful of snacks.

 

“Will that be all?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” Inwardly, Ash cringed at the thought of the price.

 

“They’re free, if you’ll take this.” She said, handing him a black-and-white poke ball.

 

“What?!” Ash’s jaw dropped. So did Pika-chan’s. Suddenly, Pika-chan noticed something.

 

“Wait a minute…” She turned to the Vulpix sitting on the girl’s shoulder. “Vulpix-chan, is that you?”

 

The Vulpix giggled, as a pair of little golden wings sprouted out of its back. “Yep! I knew I wouldn’t be able to fool you!”

 

“No way!” Ash said in disbelief. “That means you’re the Sun pokemon master, aren’t you!”

 

“Charlotte!” Pika-chan said. “What are you doing here?”

 

Charlotte shrugged as she wrapped Ash’s packages. “Angel told me to come,” she said, referring to the second guardian in the sun card set, a white cat pokemon with wings. “He said to wait for you, since you would need some of the stuff that couldn’t be obtained from this dimension.”

 

“You traveled cross-dimensions just to give us this stuff? Then it must really be important!”

 

“Of course its important!” Vulpix-chan said. She wagged her six tails. “Nice to see you again, Pika-chan.” *wink, wink*  
  


Pika-chan sighed. Meanwhile, Todd was _very_ confused.

 

“Am I missing something?”

 

“Not really.” Charlotte said, handing Ash his packages, before dropping some more stuff into his backpack, which he didn’t notice. “Well, I gotta go now. My task is complete and I shouldn’t linger here too long, before reality starts to tear. See you!”

 

A staff appeared in one of her hands. 

 

“Mew! Teleport!” Then, she vanished in a flash of golden light. The shop’s appearance returned to what Todd had remembered, nothing but rows and rows of books. But when he checked his bag, he found that the crystals were still there.

 

Ash was still dazed and confused. He decided to ask Pika-chan about it later. After a few minutes, he turned to the poke ball.

 

“I wonder what’s in here…”

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “Why don’t you open it?”

 

“Maybe I should.” Ash said. He called out Storm for protection just in case whatever came out decided to attack him, before pressing the release button on the poke ball. Out popped a pokemon none of them had ever seen before.

 

It resembled the mews Ash had seen in carvings, but with some subtle differences. It was pale blue in color, with white-tipped paws and a little corkscrew tail. On its back were patterns of clouds in a darker shade of blue, while it had big green eyes.

 

“Skymew!” It chirped playfully, before bouncing around the room.

 

“Skymew?” Ash asked. “Is that what it’s called?”

 

Pika-chan rubbed her eyes and peered again. “I’ve never seen this pokemon before. It must be from Charlotte’s dimension. But it seems to be pretty common in her dimension.”

 

“It’s so pretty!” Ash said, hugging the little pokemon. It chirped quietly and settled on his head. Todd took several pictures, babbling excitedly all the while.

 

“You’re so lucky!” Todd said enviously. “Nobody’s ever given _me_ a pokemon before…”

 

“Well, that’s because you’re a photographer, not a pokemon trainer.” Pika-chan said matter-of-factly. “Now then, do you want to go challenge the gym leader for a badge?”

 

“Well, I am trying to be a pokemon master you know.” Ash whipped out Dexter and pointed it at Skymew.

 

“No data recorded.” Dexter beeped.

 

< Of course there isn’t any data! After all, she is for another dimension. > Sunny pointed out. < Besides, the pokédex only has information on 150 pokemon right now. There are a lot of undiscovered pokemon still out there. >

 

“Thanks for telling me.” Ash said. “Okay, Dexter. Analyze, please.”

 

Dexter beeped a few times, before starting to talk again. “Skymew. The weather pokemon. These pokemon can cause pleasant weather or sudden storms, depending on their mood. They usually travel in family groups of five or more.”

< Hi! > Skymew said, also telepathically. < I’m very pleased to meet you face-to-face at last! >

 

“What do you mean ‘at last’?” Pika-chan asked, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

< Vulpix-chan wired one of the interdimensional mirrors to spy on you. I’ve been watching your adventures. > Skymew said, matter-of-factly. < After all, I am supposed to be acquainted with my new master, no? >

 

Ash’s jaw dropped. Pika-chan nearly toppled out of the air, while Todd was too shocked to react.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

< It’s true! > Skymew protested. < Do you think I would lie? > She looked so cute and innocent that Ash felt his resolve begin to melt away.

Pika-chan began muttering under her breath. Ash took several deep breaths to calm down. * I can deal with this! It’s not like she’s going to tell anybody, right? Still, it’s kind of embarrassing. *

Skymew stretched. 

 

Sunny hid her surprise very well. She began to trace little patterns in the dust with her paws.

 

Storm floated in the air, admiring the beautiful sunset.

 

Todd took pictures.

 

Finally, Ash and Pika-chan regained their senses.

 

“It’s okay, I guess…”

 

“Yeah. So, do you want that badge or not?” Pika-chan asked her Chosen, teasing him.

 

“Of course!” Ash said. “Let’s go!”

 

And so, the now enlarged group headed for the Vermillion city gym. Ash still wondered which pokemon he would use, but he could deal with that later.

 

Another Gary bit! 

 

Gary reached out to touch the pink book that was floating in midair, but there was a force field in the way and he could only stare at the elaborate item.

“Don’t bother.” The priest told him. “Nobody can touch that, not even me. Just leave it alone. When the new owner comes, we’ll know.”

 

“Thanks for the mirror.” Gary said.

 

“No problem. Remember, you can use it to sense pokemon cards. If the mirror glows yellow, that means there is one nearby”

 

“All right.” Gary said. He headed into the tall grass.

 

Soon, the mirror began to glow. Gary looked around for the pokemon card.

 

“Come on, where is it?”

 

Gary tried to find the card for an hour, before he remembered what the priest had told him.

 

“Oh yeah. He said I could activate pokemon cards with this mirror. Okay. Here goes!” Gary pulled the Flareon card (with his name scrawled at the bottom in blue ink) out of his pocket and shone the mirror on it.

 

“Flareon card, find whatever your opponent is and beat it up!” Gary commanded. 

 

The Flareon’s eyes glowed silver for a second, before it bolted off into the grass. In a few minutes it returned with something hanging limp from its mouth.

 

“All right! Good girl!” Gary said. He brandished the mirror at Flareon, and soon, he had a new card.

 

“There was a Golbat card?” He asked nobody in particular.

 

There was no reply, but Gary wasn’t expecting one. He shrugged, pulled out a blue pen, and scribbled his name on the bottom of the card, marking it as his own. Then, he pulled out a mirror and began to re-spike his hair. 

 

“Ash, you may have more experience, but there is no way you will ever beat Gary Oak! I swear on my pokédex!”

 

 

 

Ash sneezed.

 

Pika-chan looked concerned. “Are you coming down with a cold or something?”

 

Ash shook his head. “No. But I could have sworn that I heard someone talking about me…”

 

“I didn’t say a word!” Todd said. He was busy trying to talk Ash into wearing a costume for the upcoming gym battle.

 

“No!” Ash said. “I don’t mind costumes if I’m off catching cards, but this is a public battle! I’ll never show my face again!”

 

“Touchy.” Pika-chan remarked.

 

“ _Pika-chan_! You’re not siding with him, are you?”

 

“Maybe.” Pika-chan said, darting out of the way. Ash growled, but refrained from smacking her. After all, she _was_ his guardian, and he was supposed to take care of her, even though it was supposed to be the other way around.

 

< Are they always like this? > Starmew inquired.

 

Todd shrugged. “Yep. You get used to it after a while.”

 

Sunny trotted next to Ash. She was there for moral support, because she wasn’t sure that she could be of much use in an electric pokemon gym. 

 

And they continued walking down the street, bickering all the while.

 

 

End Episode 19! Please review or I refuse to post the next part! Flames will be used to make steak kabobs.

 

 


	20. Episode 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Episode 19. After all, they

Episode 20! I was planning on making this the last episode, but I decided against it. Lucky for you readers... Many thanks to those of you that bothered to review!  
  


Disclaimer: Nintendo has no intentions of selling pokemon to me. I don’t think 4 Kids, Game Freak, or Shogakukan Comics will want to sell it either. So I’m stuck with nothing but some half-baked ideas and my fanfiction. Oh well.

 

Disclaimer: Shadow’s fanfiction belongs to yours truly under the International Copyright law. Therefore, if I catch you posting or stealing without my permission, I will not hesitate to complain. Archives are fine, but **ask** first! It only takes 5 minutes to type e-mail…

 

Note: Takes place right after Episode 19. After all, they were on their way to the gym, right? ** Is thoughts, <> is telepathy, and Italics is translated poke speech.

 

Ranma – Yep, Skymew will add a new angle!  
  


Hallow SHADOWS, Miss Misty U.S.A., and Perverted P-chan. Thanx for your support!  
  


Tmp- No, Ash doesn’t know he’s Destiny yet. Why Skymew wasn’t transferred will be explained a bit later. Anyways, Skymew technically does not ‘exist’ in this time plane yet, by the time she does Ash will have figured out a way around the system. Skymew _will_ battle later!

 

P.S. hS, if you promise to update Family Ties, I’ll promise to update mine too, okay?

 

 

Note: Since I’m putting up this chapter _early_ , I’ll be working on other stories, okay?

 

Episode 20: Thunder never strikes twice in the same place, right?

 

 

Ash peered into the darkened gym, searching for the leader. Where was he? And why was it so dark?

 

Pika-chan looked around nervously, afraid that something might come out and jump them. Sunny twitched her ears, listening for any sound, while Todd put down his video camera and peered into the surrounding gloom. A kind of nervous excitement pervaded all of them.

 

Ash finally worked up his courage. “Hello? Is anyone here?”

 

A spotlight shone onto the gym floor. Two junior trainers appeared, standing in front of a set of closed, cast-iron doors.

 

“The gym leader is within, but you must defeat us first!” The girl said. She had red wavy hair and was dressed in camouflage. 

 

“Can you withstand the power of thunder?” The boy asked. He had black hair, cropped close to the skull, and was also dressed in army attire.

 

Ash turned to Todd, who shrugged helplessly.

 

“All gym leaders are allowed to have trainers under them. You have to defeat them first. There weren’t any in Pewter or Cerulean, because both gyms were destroyed, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Ash said. He shrugged. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

“You first, Vicky.” The boy said.

 

Vicky shrugged and took her place opposite of Ash on the arena. “Are you ready?”

 

“Sure.” Ash said, with a hand on his poke balls.

 

“Good, because I’m not going easy on you. Magnemite, I choose you!” The small magnet pokemon popped out and looked around for its opponent, humming softly. The single eye set in its ‘head’ regarded Ash with a slightly contemptuous stare. Ash thought quickly. 

 

< Use a ground or rock type. > Sunny suggested telepathically. < That would give you a type advantage. >

 

< But I don’t have any of those! > Ash protested telepathically, though he didn’t know how he did it. Sunny sweatdropped. 

 

< You don’t?! >

 

Ash rubbed his chin, as Vicky started to pace impatiently. “Are you going to fight me or not?”

 

“Ponyta, go!” Ash said. “Use your flamethrower!”

 

Ponyta reared up on her hind legs and shot a stream of concentrated flames at the Magnemite, turning it red-hot. Ash winced in sympathy as Magnemite fell over with little swirls circling around its head.

 

“What?! Magnemite, return! Magneton, take that pokemon out with your Thunder!”

 

Thunder crashed down on Ponyta, who got singed but avoided most of the damage. Ash gulped.

 

“Um, Ponyta, use Flamethrower again!” However, Ponyta shook her head, dodged the Thunder, and launched Smash Kick against Magneton, throwing it into one of the gym walls. Then, she followed up with Fire Spin, trapping Magneton so it couldn’t escape.

 

Ash sweatdropped. * Well, whatever works, I guess… *

 

Ponyta trotted back to Ash’s side with her head held high. Pika-chan turned to Sunny and they both shrugged.

 

“Fine, you win. I don’t have any more pokemon.” Vicky said, handing Ash some money.

 

“Gerald, your turn!”

 

The boy frowned, but turned to Ash. “Okay, punk, you might have beat Vicky, but you’ll never beat me. Voltorb, I choose you!”

 

Ash rolled his eyes and recalled Ponyta. * Let’s see… I have to save Storm for the leader, so what should I use? Oddish might work, grass is strong to electric, right? * He reached over and pulled out Oddish’s poke ball.

 

“Oddish, I choose you!”

 

Oddish popped out, and blinked cutely at the Voltorb which was floating above its head.

 

Gerald snickered. “Voltorb, just tackle it away from you!” Voltorb bounced up in the air twice, before tackling Oddish to the floor. 

 

< At this range, you can’t miss. > Ash said telepathically to Oddish.< I want you to douse it with poisonpowder. > Oddish was happy to comply, and soon, Voltorb was out due to poisoning.

 

“No way!” Gerald said. “Oh well, why don’t I try something else this time. Pikachu, I choose you!”

 

Oddish tried to run from the little electric rodent, but it couldn’t escape. Soon, the Pikachu had fainted Oddish. Ash recalled his little friend, trying to decide what to use next.

 

“Let’s see… Pikachu’s speed gives it an advantage, but if something could be done to match its speed or slow it down…”

 

< I’ll go! > Sunny said. < Don’t worry, I can beat the pikachu. >

 

< Are you sure? >

 

< Of course! > Sunny said, her fur standing on end. < I’m ready whenever you are! >

 

“Okay. Sunny, go!” Ash said. Sunny jumped off the bleachers and proudly walked into the arena. Gerald burst out laughing.

 

“You’re using an electric pokemon against my Pikachu?” He asked, between gales of laughter.

 

“Yes, why not?” Ash asked.

 

“Okay, Pikachu, make this a one-hit K.O. I want you to use your Thunder to knock it out!”

 

The enemy pikachu looked determined, as its cheeks began to spark angrily. Sunny seemed unconcerned. When the dust finally cleared after the electric blast, Sunny was still standing.

 

< Idiot. > Sunny muttered, before using Bite on the Pikachu.

 

It shrieked in pain and tried to run, but Sunny was a fox while it was a mouse. Within moments, Sunny had the Pikachu pinned and was ready to eat it.

 

“Sheesh! No need to be so serious!” Gerald said, before he recalled his pokemon. Ash looked offended.

 

“Well, now that I’ve finally beaten you, can I see the gym leader now?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” 

 

The doors swung open. Todd quit videotaping and quickly dragged Ash over to a bathroom to change. When Ash emerged, his face was beat red underneath his outfit. He wore what looked like stylized medieval armor, with a helmet that covered his face, and even a fake sword as a prop. From his shoulders hung a dark purple cape, which fit nicely with the steel-colored armor. But it was so heavy!  
  


  
“Kawaii!” Todd said, clapping his hands. Ash sweatdropped. Only _Todd_ would think that something like this would be ‘cute’.

< Well, I’d say something, but I’m too busy laughing. > Pika-chan said, giggling on the floor.

 

< Say, I was wondering. How can I talk to you telepathically? I’m not a psychic. > Ash said.

 

“Oh, that’s easy to explain.” Pika-chan said. “It’s the white crystal you’re carrying around in your backpack.”

 

“Eh?” Ash produced the aforementioned stone. It was white, but it was glowing faintly purple. Before Ash could react, it had attached itself to his chest, underneath the shirt. In a moment, it had vanished.

 

< What is going on here?! > Ash demanded.

 

< I think you ingested the crystal. > Sunny said thoughtfully. < Don’t worry. It’s just a magic booster. >

 

Ash spent several moments freaking out before he calmed down enough to go inside. * Breathe. Relax. This doesn’t change anything. It won’t hurt me, right?*

 

“Right.” Ash said out loud, patting his chest. “Well, now that we’re done with this little drama, where’s the leader?”

 

Surge peered out. “Are you my challenger? You’re just a kid!”

 

“I’m not a kid!” Ash complained. “I’m twelve years old!”

 

“Well, if you beat those two junior trainers, you must be okay.” Surge said. “Okay, Raichu, lets show this baby what we can do.” Raichu popped out of its poke ball, looking self-satisfied. Why wouldn’t she be? After all, she had beaten almost all of the challengers so far.

 

“Storm, I choose you!” Ash said, not taking any chances. Storm’s cry split the air, as she attacked Raichu with ice beam. 

_This should be a good match._ She commented. _After all, I am quite resistant to electric attacks._

 

Raichu retaliated with mega punch and mega kick. Storm shrugged, normal-based attacks weren’t particularly good against dragons. She decided to counter with Surf.

 

Raichu nearly drowned in all of the water, as it filled the gym until Ash was almost up to his neck. Since Surge was taller, it wasn’t that bad for him, although his pants did get soaked.

 

“Water conducts electricity, Raichu. Finish it off with ten thousand volt thunder!”

 

Raichu’s cheeks sparked, as she zapped Dragonair, but Storm just shrugged it off. _I won’t let you win!_ Raichu said.

 

_Fool. Dragons only receive one-fourth damage from the base elements._ She said proudly before using Earthquake on the electric squirrel. Raichu’s eyes went into snail form and she toppled over. The water also drained out into the convenient cracks. Surge’s jaw dropped.

 

“No way!” Surge said, stunned.

 

Ash recalled Storm. “Sorry, but that’s the way it is.”

 

“Well, I’m impressed. Maybe you’re not a baby after all. In any case, you earned this badge.” Surge said, handing over the Thunder badge. “It increases your pokemon’s speed.”

 

< Yay! You won! > Sunny cheered, doing a cartwheel in the air.

 

“Good job, Ash!” Todd said, as he closed his camera. “I’m impressed with your style.”

 

“Can I get out of this costume now?” Ash pleaded.

 

“Well… I guess.” Todd said. “It shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

 

“Did someone say trouble?” A voice asked.

 

“Oh no.” Ash muttered under his breath.

 

“Prepare for trouble!” Amy shouted.

 

“And make it double!” Jake continued.

 

“To protect the world from devastation!”

 

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

 

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

 

“Amy!”

 

“Jake!”

 

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

 

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

 

“Ninetails!” The fox pokemon said, finishing off the speech.

 

“They never change do they.” Ash said, sighing. “Oh well, at least they left me alone for a while.”

 

“Give us your pokemon, kid.” Jake said. “Diglett, go!”

 

“Never!” Ash said. “Butterfree, go! Use whirlwind on them!” Butterfree nodded his head and began to create a wind tunnel, which blew the rockets out through a convenient window. They barely had time to recover when they hit the sky.

 

“It looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” Amy shouted as they flew through the air. “And we like this less and less!”

 

“We didn’t even get to attack.” Jake said miserably.

 

“Nine.” Ninetales added.

 

“Some things never change.” Todd commented. “Looks like Team Rocket’s one of them.”

 

Surge just blinked and shrugged.

 

“Well, see you kid. Good luck.”

 

 

 

End Episode 20!

 

 

 

 

 

Not yet. Don’t worry, there’s a bit more.

 

They were about to leave, when something flew past the gym. Ash looked up and stared. “No way…”

 

“Yes way.” Pika-chan said. “You see, there’s Articuno. That means between you and Gary, all of the other pokemon cards have been captured. You’d better hurry, because that means that the final judgment is near.”

 

“You’re right.” Ash said. “So, how do I catch it?” He quickly summoned his wand with the short version of the incantation. (A.k.a., release)

 

“Dunno. Try putting it to sleep. That usually works.”

 

“Okay.” Ash was still in his armor, so Todd began to videotape again, wishing that he had had time to change Ash into a different costume. “Charizard, I choose you! Use Fire Blast!”

 

The Charizard card charged Articuno, as flames surrounded the bird. Articuno shrieked and froze Charizard solid. Ash quickly recalled the card. The Charizard looked peeved, but he had no time to ponder it now.

 

“Jigglypuff, go! Use your Sing!” Ash commanded. Jigglypuff blew itself up and began to sing, directing the sound waves at Articuno. The legendary bird’s eyelids drooped lower and lower, until it finally fell to Ash’s feet, snoring softly. 

 

“Return to your true from, pokémon card!” Ash called, as the Articuno took on the now familiar blue card shape.

 

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He wrote his name on the card and pocketed it, before falling over, asleep.

 

 

To be continued…

 

Comments and Criticism are great! Flames will be used to summon Seiryu seikun! Ohohohoho!


	21. Hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Episode 20

Hahaha! Episode 21 is now alive and well! Confused? E-mail me and I might include an explanation.

 

Disclaimer: Nintendo did not sell me pokemon, much to my sadness. I can only hope that one day, it will be mine. Clamp refused to sell me Card Captor Sakura either. What bad luck! It’s not fair!  
  


Note: Takes place right after Episode 20

 

Note: Just in case you didn’t know, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and italics indicate poke speech which has been roughly translated into English by the poor, slaving authoress.

 

Ranma – the card battles will be arriving soon, don’t worry! And yes, I didn’t kill Todd yet. He sort of needs to be there. Skymew will get more attention later, please wait!

 

Masterofwords, Dawn the Espeon, and Hollow Shadows – thanks for reviewing! I’ll keep writing, okay? *Winks*

 

Note: The final judgment is still a couple of chapters off, be patient! 

 

HS : I want you to update family ties! Please! 

 

 

Episode 21: Magic _really_ comes in unlikely forms.

 

 

Ash stayed asleep for two straight days. Pika-chan spent all her time either staring at him with foreboding, or chatting with the pokemon cards anxiously. Todd took the opportunity to measure Ash again, and found that the trainer had grown half an inch, which meant he had to let out the hems on the pants he had made. Sunny tried to zap Ash awake several times, but she had no luck. So it was with happiness that everyone regarded him when Ash finally woke up.

 

“Uh… my head hurts…” Ash moaned. “What happened?”

 

“Did you forget?” Todd asked, holding up a tape excitedly. “I can show you, it looks great on film!”

 

“I’ll tell him.” Pika-chan said, ignoring Todd’s sad look. Todd sighed and began to polish his video camera.

 

She landed on Ash’s pillow next to him. “Right after your battle with Lieutenant Surge, the Articuno card attacked us. You captured it, but fighting any of the big five is always a draining experience. It was like you were fighting Articuno yourself, through the cards. Which reminds me, you haven’t learned how to transform into pokémon cards yet. That skill would be very useful if you want to defeat the Final Judgment maker. You have very little time left, so I suggest that you learn as soon as possible.”

 

“Does that mean practicing out in the woods?”

 

“You’re absolutely correct!” Pika-chan said. She flashed Ash a peace sign and did a little midair flip.

 

Ash sighed. Just then, Nurse Joy came in.

 

“Oh! You’re awake! Your mother has been very worried about you.” She said.

 

Ash felt a sinking motion in his stomach. “You called her?”

 

“Well, she wanted to know why you hadn’t called her earlier, if you were already in Vermillion.” 

 

“I think I’m okay now.” Ash said, trying to get up. He promptly fell flat on his face.

 

Pika-chan giggled from the pillow. Ash shot her a dirty look and tried to get up again. Nurse Joy did not say anything as she pulled him up into a standing position and plopped him back onto the bed again.

 

“No you’re not! You are going to be staying in bed for at least another week! We can’t have you running around training pokemon if you’re still sick. Doctor’s orders.” Joy said sternly.

 

Ash groaned, but resigned himself to this fate. * Now how am I supposed to train? I have to stay in bed for a week just because I blacked out? It’s not fair! *

 

“Now, I’ll send one of the Chanseys up with a meal if you’re hungry. If you need to go to the bathroom, you can use those crutches over there to help.”

 

“A meal would be good.” Ash said, as his stomach rumbled in protest at two days without food.

 

“Okay.” Nurse Joy said. “Now remember to stay in bed!” She fixed him with a stern look. 

 

Ash inwardly blanched. * Eep! What happened to the nice, caring Nurse Joy? * Just then, Sunny came in. When she saw that Ash was finally awake, she happily began licking his face. Ash tried to push her off, but he had no strength and was forced to stay put.

 

“Well, now would be a good time to practice your magic.” Pika-chan said. She indicated the backpack still full to the brim with magical items and spell books. Ash groaned as she tossed him the first one. It had light blue leather binding, but instead of being old and flaky, the book looked brand-new. Ash shrugged and decided to ignore it. He turned to Pika-chan.

 

“Say, what’s this book about anyways, Pika-chan?”

 

“This one’s about water and ice magic, with some air spells thrown in. They work best on water and ice pokemon, but I think you could try on Storm.” Pika-chan told him.

 

“What if the spell backfires?” Ash asked nervously.

 

“Well, it shouldn’t, because if it did, Storm would just faint and nothing bad would happen. No severe side effects, such as nausea, vomiting, headaches, or premature births.” Pika-chan reassured him. “Besides, Charlotte wouldn’t give you anything dangerous on _purpose_.”

 

“Well, that’s reassuring.” Ash muttered. “I guess I’ll try.” He flipped the book open. There was a table of contents, listing spells from easiest (level 1) to most difficult (level 100) to flat out impossible without more than six sorcerers working together (level 255).

 

“Let’s see, at level 1, we have Heal and Soap Bubble?” Ash blinked at the second entry. “Soap Bubble?!”

 

“In case you ever are stuck out in the wild and you _really_ need to do your laundry.” Pika-chan explained.

 

< I’ve heard of one of those. > Sunny said, from her spot by the door where she was keeping watch for the Chanseys. < Heal is actually extremely weak. From what I’ve heard, it can’t heal more than 3 HP. However, if you’re really powerful, you can extend Heal to 100 HP. They have stronger regeneration techniques at higher levels. >

 

“Okay. I might as well try.” Ash said. “Do I have any dirty laundry?”

 

< Plenty. > A new voice said. Ash looked down to see Oddish walking around on the floor.

 

“When did you get out, Oddish?”

 

< Nurse Joy let all of us out. Dragonair and Ponyta are out in the habitat room, since they wanted to exercise, and Butterfree’s in the bathroom. Skymew’s still in her ball. Nurse Joy didn’t see that one, for obvious reasons. >

 

“Well, okay.” Ash said. Oddish retrieved the Laundry for him. Ash looked at the laundry and focused his chi on it. * I want them to get clean, I want them to get clean, I want them to get clean! *

 

A small soap bubble formed out of midair and landed on the laundry pile, before popping and drenching everything with soapy water.

 

“Hey, it worked!” Ash said.

 

“Partially.” Pika-chan said. “Now try and scrub the clothes.”

 

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated his energy again. * Come on; start scrubbing! I want you to scrub! Clean yourselves! *

 

After five minutes, Ash finally opened his eyes. He was greeted with a pile of soapy, but now clean, laundry.

 

“Woohoo! It worked!” Ash said.

 

“Yep. Now if there was a way to dry and sort them…” A calculating look began to manifest itself in Pika-chan’s eyes. Ash noticed immediately.

 

“Pika-chan, I’m tired.” Ash said. “I need food!”

 

“Well, in that case, I’ll have to do it myself.” Pika-chan said. “Don’t be surprised to find some static electricity in your clothes tomorrow. At least you managed to improve Soap bubble to level three.” Pika-chan floated down to the floor and began stacking the clothes, while Sunny used her fire breath, a trick she had learned from Jasper, to dry them without scorching the clothes.

 

“Thanks.” Ash said. Just as they finished, the door opened and a Chansey came in, carrying a tray of food.

 

_This is for you_. The Chansey said, putting the tray on the small table over Ash’s bed. _I’ll bring up poke chow for your pokemon in a bit_. She bustled downstairs to fetch more trays, while Ash stared at the food.

 

“It doesn’t look that good…”

 

“I’ll try.” Pika-chan said, spooning up some pale, watery… soup. She swallowed thoughtfully, before shaking her head.

 

“Not good.” She nibbled at the limp carrots, the chicken chunk, and the white bread slices also. 

 

< How bad is it? > Sunny asked.

 

< Yeah! Is there a problem? > Oddish seconded.

 

“The food’s not so good.” Ash said, taking a few bites himself. “Boy, I wish I had some real food. Actually, forget what I said. It tastes flat-out terrible! What is this stuff? Freeze-dried poke chow dunked in water?”

 

Todd looked sympathetic. “I hate hospital food too, but we don’t have any canned food left.”

 

“Oh yeah… forgot to stop by the grocery store earlier.” Ash said mournfully.

 

< Is there a problem? > Skymew asked, as the black-and-white poke ball opened without warning. Ash jumped.

 

“Hi, Skymew. Do you know if there is a food store around here?”

 

< I’m sorry. I have never been to this city before and this is an unfamiliar environment. > Skymew told Ash.

 

“It’s okay.” Ash said. “Say, Skymew, are there any spells that are related to food? That would really come in handy right now.”

 

< Plenty! > Skymew reassured him. < You can also use the fruit basket in there. > She pointed to his backpack.

 

< What can a fruit basket do? > Sunny inquired.

 

< It’s a magical fruit basket! It’s not as good as a magic table or a magic tablecloth, but the basic principle is the same. All you have to do is tell the basket what you want and you’ll have it in front of you. There’s just one problem. It only provides vegetarian meals. >

 

“How do you know this?” Pika-chan voiced her own doubts.

 

< Oh, that’s easy! > Skymew said. < Char had this fruit basket, but she only used it once. She decided that she would rather risk the Cauldron of Plenty malfunctioning or something like that. She doesn’t like vegetables very much, giggle. >

 

“Well in that case…” Ash said. Skymew retrieved the fruit basket for him, after digging through his backpack for a few minutes. Ash put his face down next to it and said softly, “I would like three peanut butter and peach jelly sandwiches, four apples, a container of chocolate milk, and two dozen vanilla cookies.”

 

A small wisp of gray smoke drifted from the basket. When it vanished, everything Ash had asked for was lying on a clean blue-and-white checked tablecloth.

 

“Woah. Good service!” Ash said, impressed.

 

< See? > Skymew said. Ash was finishing his lunch when Chansey appeared again, with bowls of poke chow for the pokemon. The pokémon all ate up, but accepted the chocolate bits Ash put in their bowls. Even Skymew seemed to be enjoying her food. Todd also tried some of the poke chow, but turned green and spat it out minutes later.

 

“Blech! How can pokemon stand to eat this?”

 

“Here, Todd.” Ash said, handing him a sandwich and an apple. He tossed another apple to Pika-chan, who munched happily. “You know, this could come in handy.”

 

< Magic is usually handy. > Sunny said. < After all, if it weren’t useful, why would we need it? >

 

“Good point.” Ash said. When all of the pokemon had finished their lunches, including Dragonair and Ponyta, who had been brought to the room so they could keep their trainer company, Ash had Ponyta bring him his backpack.

 

“I’ve been trying to find the spell that increases the carrying capacity of a poke belt.” Ash said. “I’ve been having suspicions about Professor Oak, but before I can prove anything, I don’t want to endanger anyone by sending them to him. But Pika-chan told me that now I count as having seven poke balls because Skymew is adapting to this reality quickly.”  
  


_I’m glad you care so much about us_. Butterfree said softly.

 

_Yep! I’m glad I don’t have to leave you!_ Pidgey announced in her high voice. Some of the other pokemon smiled at the cute display of affection.

 

_Maybe you should check those magic books you just got?_ Dragonair suggested pleasantly. _It might help._

 

_Yeah! Why not?_ Ponyta asked, getting excited.

 

Ash turned to the others, who shrugged. It _was_ a good idea. But there were so many books! How was he supposed to find the right one?

 

“Try looking under ‘pokemon’.” Pika-chan suggested. Ash put down the blue leather-bound book and started rifling through his backpack. In a few moments, he had a thick, heavy book with a pink plastic cover. In elaborate gold script the words ‘pokemon myths and legends’ were written on the front.

 

“Okay…” Ash said, doubtfully. He flipped to the back to search the index. Soon, he discovered a ‘enlarge’ spell, as well as a ‘shrink’ spell.

 

“Well, the ‘shrink’ spell takes less energy, so I guess I’ll try that.” Ash said, after several particularly long moments of silence.

 

< Don’t worry about us! > Sunny said cheerfully as she hopped into an empty poke ball. < Go for it! >

 

“Okay… here goes…” Ash said. He stared at the poke balls nervously. The Shrink spell was level eighteen, and he wasn’t sure if he could do it. He locked eyes with the poke balls and began to try and force his chi through his eyeballs into the capsules. * Come on, shrink! I can’t let professor Oak have any of my pokemon. Just shrink, please! I need to do this! *

 

Several agonizing moments passed, as nothing happened. Just as Ash was ready to give up, a white haze surrounded the poke balls. Ash quickly covered his eyes with his left hand. When the dizzy spots finally faded from his vision, he saw that the poke balls had shrunk to the size of peas.

 

“No way!” Ash said.

 

“Yes way.” Pika-chan said, from his elbow. “I should say it worked. Quite well, in fact.” 

 

Ash smiled triumphantly, before he fainted again.

 

 

End Episode 21!

 

Comments and constructive criticism are accepted (of course!) Flames will be used to make toasted marshmallows. Yum!

 


	22. Episode 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is still stuck in bed after the Articuno

Episode 22! Hey, I never knew I would get this far! Oh well. Surprise, surprise!

 

Disclaimer: Nintendo did not sell me pokemon. Therefore, I do not own it. Obviously! So you have no right to sue me. However, if you steal Destiny, or anything else of mine, you will pay!

 

Note: Ash is still stuck in bed after the Articuno encounter. *Sighs*

 

Tmp – Oops, you’re right! Um, well, I guess that it just doesn’t provide meat. *Sheepish grin* Mewtwo counts as a card, Mew doesn’t. Don’t worry; there are a couple more chapters before the final judgment. Yep, Ash can carry more than 6 now!

 

Ranma – you’re right! Ash needs to learn some more self-control. Todd… well, I can’t give away the plot, but most everybody else dislikes him…

 

Dawn – Don’t worry, I’ll keep writing! *Wink*

 

Hollow Shadows – thanx, but quit taking off your signed reviews please! It’s happened twice already! And Shadow doesn’t like it when her reviews drop from 60 to 59 or 66 to 65. I know it is you, so please discontinue this! You make shadow very sad. *Big shimmery teary eyes*

 

Episode 22: Fun in the water

 

Ash was lying in bed, idly watching some old videotapes of him catching pokémon cards. Apparently Todd had been carrying a portable T.V. as well as a video camera and blank tapes! It was amazing! As Ash watched himself capture the Dragonair card, a thought suddenly struck him in the face.

 

“Wait a minute! Shouldn’t there still be a few more pokémon cards out there besides the big four, even if Gary did get some?”

 

“You’re very perceptive.” Pika-chan remarked. “The ones that haven’t appeared yet won’t appear until you capture Zapdos. Think of it as a test of skill.”

 

“Say, isn’t Zapdos one of your two main cards?” Ash asked. 

 

“You’re absolutely correct! Zapdos and Moltres, Lightning and Fire and flying, are the elements I control. Articuno and the other card go to the second guardian.”

 

“So if I catch Zapdos, you’ll get stronger?” Ash asked.

 

“Precisely. I will also be able to take my true form. There _is_ an extremely good reason why I’m known as the ‘Eternal winged pikachu of greatness’, you know!” Pika-chan said, preening.

 

Todd sweatdropped. Even if Pika-chan was a pokemon, she sure acted human a lot of the time.

“But enough chit-chat! You have to study some more!” Pika-chan said, dumping another spell book onto Ash’s lap. Ash groaned.

 

“But Pika-chan! I’m still tired from the spells I did yesterday!”

 

“You have to practice them again! Your ‘Flare’ attack was way off. All you had to do was to light a candle!”

 

“I know, but it’s so hard!” Ash said.

 

Pika-chan studied him. “Are you sure you’re the same kid who excitedly released me from the seal of the pokemon book?”

 

Ash flushed. “I don’t’ mean to be impertinent, but I _am_ tired.” He sighed as he plopped down on the bed. * Even doing Level 2 and 3 spells tire me out… what’s wrong? I was able to do the shrink spell, and that was on level eighteen! Am I getting weaker? What’s wrong with me? *

 

“Maybe you’re out of power.” Todd suggested. He was reading a very interesting book titled ‘Spell ingredients, resources, and general information’. Even if he wasn’t a magician like Ash, the book was very interesting.

 

Pika-chan slapped herself on the forehead. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that? Here, Ash, take this.” She pulled a wand out of his backpack and tossed it to him.

 

“What is this?” Ash asked, confused.

 

“This is a magic wand, obviously not as powerful as the one you use to capture pokemon cards. It is used to heal.” Pika-chan said. “It’s called the Wand of the Water Guardian, and it can create healing potions or just heal you outright.” The wand was made out of twisted bronze, but at the top there was a three-pointed blue crystal, that shone like pure water, reflecting the light from the lamps set into the wall.

 

“Wow…” Ash said in awe.

 

“Don’t be. There are about a thousand in all, scattered throughout the dimensions. There are some more in this dimension, but they’re all buried in ancient ruins or in museums. Some of the other magic items are more common, like the Magic Berries.”

 

Todd blinked, and turned back to his book. “I’m glad I could help.”

 

“No problem! I’m so grateful that I’ll wear a costume next time!” Ash said, his mouth taking off before his brain could process the thought. Todd’s eyes lit up excitedly. Pika-chan restrained the urge to knock her Chosen over the head. He could be amazingly dense sometimes…

 

“Well in that case, I’ve got lots of them!” Todd said. He immediately began digging through his portable… closet.

 

“Ahem! Let us get back to the matter at hand!” Pika-chan said. She touched Ash with the wand. The crystal set in the top began to glow with white light. When it cleared, Ash felt a lot better.

 

“Phew! It only healed about 2/3 of your energy, but that’s enough for now. We don’t want to break it.” Pika-chan said as she put the Wand back into Ash’s backpack. “It regenerates itself, so we can use it every two hours.”

 

“Cool.” Ash said. He sat up and picked up the water book. “So, let’s get started!”

 

“Hmm…” Pika-chan looked down. “You already know Soap Bubble, and we did go through Heal yesterday, so…”

 

“Bubble shield?” Ash asked. “Level 4.”

 

“Try that then.” Pika-chan said. 

 

“But how can I breathe from inside a bubble?”

 

“That’s not the _point_!” Pika-chan said. “Just try it!”

 

“O-okay.” Ash said. Closing his eyes, he focused his power into a shield around himself. * Please work! * Soon, a shield of pale rainbow colors surrounded him.

 

“Hooray! You did it!” Pika-chan said, cheering. 

 

Ash opened his eyes. “I did it! Yay!” He began to do a little dance. After a few minutes, the bubble fizzled out of existence and Ash fell onto the floor, landing on his head. 

 

“Ow!”

 

Pidgey began to coo in her own language. Ash sighed. “Yes, I know that was stupid to do. But it was fun!”

 

Sunny was outside chasing Meowths. Hey, she was a canine pokemon, so it was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. From the howls coming from outside, the Meowths were the ones losing.

 

_How about if you try the spell for breathing underwater next?_ Storm asked in her normally soft voice. _Then, you could swim with me._

 

“That’s a good idea.” Ash said, picking up his book. “Let’s see… there are six different spells for breathing underwater?! Oh well, I’ll just do the easiest one.”

 

“Level seven should be okay.” Pika-chan announced.

 

“Let’s head downstairs. There’s a pool there.” Todd said. “I do have an underwater camera. I designed some swimwear for you too!”

 

Ash sweatdropped. * No way! This guy is prepared for everything! But I did promise him that I’d wear a costume. * 

 

“Okay, what did you make for me?” Ash asked. Todd reached into his backpack and produced a pair of dark blue swimming pants with a streak of silver down each side. It came with a pair of dark blue flippers, and a waterproof vest made out of silver PVC material.

 

“Hey, its not bad!” Pika-chan said. “Is there anything for me?” Pika-chan was give a pair of tiny flippers (also blue) and a scuba diving mask.

 

“There’s a mask with your outfit, too, Ash.” Todd said. “But since you’re going to be trying to breathe underwater, maybe you shouldn’t wear it.”

 

“I’ll take it. If the spell fails, I don’t want to drown.” Ash stated in a very serious tone.

 

Pika-chan shrugged, tossed him a couple of magic berries provided by the fruit basket, and munched a few herself, to ensure that they would not run out of magic.

 

The group slunk down to the pool. As it turned out, it was unnecessary, since Nurse Joy was too busy trying to take care of all the Junior trainers which had come in with hurt pokemon (apparently all of them had been trying to beat Surge), and the Chanseys were too busy to care that Ash out was out of bed *gasp! *

 

Ash jumped in the pool, since he was hot, wearing all of that material. (Authoress’ note: Come on, he’s wearing pants and a vest! It _is_ hot!) As soon as his head went underwater, he began to chant the words of the spell softly. In a minute, he had gill slits along the sides of his neck.

 

“Hey! What are these things?” Ash asked, panicking. Storm and the Dragonair card swam up next to him and stared.

 

_I believe those are gills._ Storm finally managed to stammer out, shocked. Ash began to panic.

 

“I have gills? Pika-chan! Help!” Pika-chan secured her glass mask and jumped in. She found her Chosen in the middle of the pool, but he wasn’t turning blue or drowning, so she didn’t know what the problem was.

 

“What is it?” Pika-chan asked. “Are you hurt or something?”

 

“I have gills!” Ash said.

 

Pika-chan tsked. “Of course you do! The first two spells give you gills, the third actually equips you with fins as well, the fourth gives you fins and a tail, the fifth turns you into an amphibious pokemon, but the sixth allows your lungs to breathe water. Didn’t you read the description?”

 

Ash shook his head. Pika-chan whapped him, “You should have! Don’t worry; nobody’s going to notice them. Just practice your swimming and pretend that nothing is wrong. I’ll have Butterfree look out for you. Or, if you want to train underwater with your pokemon, that’s good too.”

 

“Okay.” Ash summoned his wand and called out all of his water pokemon. They spent several hours training, before Ash got tired. Storm pulled him out of the pool, clucking disapprovingly.

 

_You shouldn’t have overstressed yourself, Ash! You’re not enough supposed to be out of bed!_ She admonished. __

 

_She’s right!_ The Dragonair card seconded. _How are you going to explain to Nurse Joy?_

 

“I guess I’ll just make a _very_ ambiguous comment.” Ash said, as he hopped into a bathroom and began peeling off his costume. It wasn’t very aesthetically pleasing, but at least it was waterproof and kept him warm.

 

Todd shut down his video camera. Ash exhaled noisily as he watched through a crack in the door.

 

“Does he have to video tape me every time? At least he could give me some moments of anonymity.” Ash sighed.

 

When he was again dressed in his light green pajamas, he tiptoed his way back up to his room. Sunny and Skymew were there, playing cards on the floor.

 

< Hi! > Starmew said. < Did you have fun swimming? >

 

“Well, it was very good exercise.” Ash said truthfully. “I’m sick of being stuck in bed with nothing to do.”

 

< Nurse Joy is going to bring you dinner soon. She’ll probably want to take a look at you, too. > Sunny said.

 

Ash was about to climb into bed when he remembered something.

 

“Ack! I still have to shower!” He headed into the bathroom and took a nice, warm, twenty-minute shower. He emerged a few minutes later wrapped in a dark red bathrobe.

 

< I’ll get your clothes. > Sunny said, as she loped over to his backpack and pulled the flap up. < Is there anything you want in particular? >

 

“Not really.” Ash admitted. Todd had gone outside to purchase new batteries for his video camera. Pika-chan was busy raiding the kitchen, and from the shouts coming from downstairs, had been caught in the act.

 

Sunny pulled out a pair of blue jeans, clean underwear (Hehehe), white socks, and a dark green t-shirt. However, she also brought him a pair of golden bracelets. Ash blinked in surprise.

 

< What are these for? > He asked, still not confident with his telepathic skills.

 

“They increase strength. They’ll help you feel better.”

 

“Thanks, Sunny.” Ash said. Then, he blinked. “Were you talking in human just now?”

 

< No, why? > Sunny asked.

 

“Must have been a fluke then.” Ash said. He ruffled her fur and put the bracelets on over his dark blue gloves. Then, he flicked open his cell phone.

 

“I guess I’ll call mom now…”

 

Delilah smiled when her phone rang. She knew it had to be Ash. Giovanni looked up from where he was sitting next to her and smiled knowingly.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi, mom!” Ash said, turning the screen on his cell phone on. “I’m still in bed, but I’m feeling better now!”

 

“That’s good, dear.” Delilah told him. “I hope you get better soon. Its probably all that stress getting to you.”

 

“Probably, mom.” Ash said. “Thanks for praying for me.”  
  


“You’re welcome, dear. So, how is your pokemon journey going?”  
  


“Pretty well, actually.” Ash told her without any antagonism in his voice, since he was talking to his mom and not professor Oak or Gary.

 

“Well, I hope you come home soon. I miss you very much!”

 

“Me too, mom!” Ash said. He blew her a kiss before turning the phone off. Giovanni smiled charmingly at Delilah.

 

“Ash?”

 

“Yes.” Delilah said. “So, are we still doing our dinner date tonight?”

 

“Of course!” Giovanni reassured her. “There’s this charming restaurant in Pewter. Shall we go?” He extended his hand. Delilah took it, and the two of them walked out to the car.

 

 

End Episode 22!

 

I used 5 SAT I words for this chapter! I guess its all going to my head now… AAHHH! SATS are coming up! *Shadow runs around in panic* Anyways, please review! Flames will be used to forge myself a Wand of the Water Guardian, so I can recuperate from future injuries…

 

 

 


	23. Episode 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, as the authoress, I could keep the

Episode 23! Oh yeah! J

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow only owns Charlotte, Destiny, new pokemon, the card/key spells and chants…

 

Note: Technically, as the authoress, I could keep the weather as spring/summer all the time, since most of the episodes take place in those environments, but summer is going to end soon.

 

Ranma – yes, I know! I’m still trying to figure out whom to cast as Eriol. As a result, he should not appear for a while. And yes, I meant Skymew. Oops! Anyways, thank you! You’re the only one who caught that! *Wink*

 

Thunder mouse pikachu – Hmm… well, I can’t give away the plot, can I? But it could be either one… yes, Ash freaks out when very bizarre things happen. That’s part of the charm!

 

Dawn the Espeon – Hi! Glad you reviewed! And I think your CCS fic is pretty good right now, the way it is.

 

Ihire – wow, I can’t believe you caught that! Stupid Microsoft word spell check… anyways, thanx for reviewing! 

 

Seishikitty – I’ll try! Thanx for reviewing!

 

Episode 23: Revolutions and Revelations

 

 

Pika-chan was hopping on the bed, but Ash was not paying much attention to this fact. * Yes! I can get out of bed! * Ash thought happily. Nurse Joy was giving him instructions, but Ash was tuning her out. He was too excited.

 

“And remember not to overstress yourself.” Joy finished. “Your mom sent you these clothes, since you only packed summer clothes and it is going to start getting colder soon.” Ash was given a package wrapped in sky-blue paper.

 

“Thanks, Nurse Joy.” Ash said. “Do you have a video phone downstairs? I have to call Professor Oak.”

 

“Of course.” Joy said, smiling pleasantly as she led him downstairs. Ash nodded his thanks.

 

“Ring, ring!”

 

“Who is it?” Professor Oak asked as he picked up his phone. “Ah, Ash, its you! You haven’t called much.”

 

“Hi, Professor.” Ash said. He held out his vest. “Look, I have 3 badges already!”

 

Professor Oak sipped his tea and nodded. “Good, that means you’re still ahead of the other two trainers. But you haven’t sent me any pokemon at all!”

 

“I’m trying to catch them, but it _is_ hard!” Ash admitted.

 

“Well, work harder! How am I supposed to complete the pokédex at this rate?” Oak complained.

 

Ash nervously fingered a poke ball in his pocket. “How about if I just transfer them to you now?”

 

“Very well, go to that computer over there in the corner of the pokemon center. You can store pokemon there, and I want you to send me the pokemon you’re not going to carry with you. I’ll be expecting them.”

 

“Okay.” Ash said. “Bye!” He turned off the radio and headed to the machine. He turned to the two pokemon.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked in a soft voice. The two pokemon cards; Vaporeon and Pidgeot, respectively, nodded their heads nervously.

 

< Don’t worry about us. If there’s any danger, we can teleport out. >

 

“All right then.” Ash placed his poke balls in the machine, pressed the button, and watched them vanish. He sighed. There really was no evidence that Professor Oak was a bad scientist, or mad, or possibly deranged, but he just didn’t feel like handing over his pokemon to Oak. So he decided to try a test run first. If there were no problems, he would transfer some of his other pokémon over.

 

When Ash finished, he went back to his room to pick up his supplies and Todd, who was currently glued to the T.V. screen.

 

“Are you sure its okay?” Pika-chan asked for what seemed to Ash like the thousandth time.

 

“Pika-chan, they volunteered for this job, knowing that it was potentially dangerous. I would hope that if they got into trouble, they would be able to escape.” Ash said patiently.

 

“I know, but still… what if he tries to kill them?”

 

“Pika-chan! Don’t be so morbid! I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Ash said in a falsely cheerful voice. Then, he continued in a lower tone. “And they’re quite powerful cards, remember? They could easily take him on.”

 

Pika-chan sighed and smoothed her ruffled fur. * Maybe it’s just my nerves… but Ash doesn’t trust him either. It’s so confusing! *

 

Ash finished packing and turned to his photographer.

 

“Hey, Todd, are you ready?!”

 

“Coming!” Todd said, running over. “I went shopping and got some more blank tapes and stuff.”

 

“I still need to get food.” Ash reminded him. “So lets hit the general store.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Todd seconded. “We need to stock up on canned food. It’s a pretty long walk to Celadon. Usually, most trainers just go through Cerulean and then through Rock Tunnel, but that involves passing through Lavender Town and you know that the place is infested with ghost-type pokemon. Or, we could just go to Fuchsia and take the bike path to Celadon-.”

 

“Todd, I don’t have a bike.” Ash reminded him.

 

“Right! So we’ll just take the mountain trails then! It will take longer, but we’ll have time to admire all the scenery.”

 

“And catch more pokemon!” Pika-chan said cheerfully.

 

“Right! Let’s go!” The three of them headed off towards the mountains.

 

 

 

Professor Oak’s laboratory…

 

Oak gleefully rubbed his hands in anticipation. * I wonder what pokemon Ash has caught. Probably only some Rattatas or something like that, but at least they can be used for basic experiments. Something more exotic I could use to test the Aquaflorin virus, see how it affects water-types as opposed to normal or bug… *

 

When the machine pinged, announcing that the cargo had arrived, Oak was surprised to see only two poke balls lying there at the bottom of the machine.

 

“Well, this is a setback, but I can probably breed them against Ditto. Wonder what they are?”

 

Two minutes later…

 

“A Pidgeot and a Vaporeon! At least the kid hasn’t been slacking off! All right then, Giovanni will want to know about this, I had to keep him informed on the doings of the Ketchum kid, maybe he’s thinking adoption? Oh well, the Vaporeon will do for the Aquaflorin, and I’ll use the Pidgeot to breed with the one Gary sent in.”

 

(Note: No, Giovanni is not evil. But Oak is. Confused? It will be explained later. After all, Giovanni is not authorizing Oak’s illegal experiments.)

 

If Pidgeot could have blanched, she would have. Instead, she settled for looking at Oak reproachfully. Of course, he being on an ego high, did not even notice. He had run off to prepare the injection for Vaporeon. * I’m so lucky! Hahahaha! Soon, all will bow before the great Professor Oak! *

 

Pidgeot turned to her fellow pokemon card. < Do you _think_ he suspects anything out of the ordinary at all?  >

 

Vaporeon shrugged, her tinkling laughter filling Pidgeot’s head. < He is foolish. Most of them that walk this earth are. Master is a rare exception, wouldn’t you say? At least he uses his mind. >

 

< At least he isn’t controlled by his feelings, you mean? > Pidgeot retorted. < But it doesn’t seem right. Even our former mistress had feelings. >

 

< My dear Pidgeot, you forget one thing. Remember how our mistress planned this out? There is something special about him. We’ll figure it out soon enough, don’t worry about it. >

 

Pidgeot sighed. < Perhaps I am just too practical. >

 

< You should know him better, anyways. You’re one of his favorites! > Vulpix said. < Don’t worry about it! >

 

< I know. *Sigh* >

 

Further conversation was put on hold when Oak reappeared, carrying a half-filled vial of a blue-greenish, murky liquid as well as a syringe. He pressed the release button on Vaporeon’s poke ball, and injected her in the tail before she had time to relax, then she was immediately turned to red light and sucked into the poke ball. After he had finished this operation, he turned to Pidgeot.

 

“Come with me.” It was not a question. Pidgeot followed. Soon, she found herself alone in a room with several other Pidgeots, who all eyed her curiously. There were also many Pidgeys and Pidgeottos.

 

_New flock member, eh?_ One asked.

 

The leader, who was slightly larger than most Pidgeots, nodded its head. 

 

_Pretty one, too. Where are you from?_

 

Pidgeot decided to lie, since she couldn’t tell them that she was a card. _Around Viridian Forest, why?_

 

_Sometimes, family members come here. But none of us are from Viridian Forest. Most of us were bred here, or we are from the Southern Islands._

 

_Oh._ Pidgeot settled down next to another Pidgeot, who eyed her appreciatively. * She looks strong, so she’ll probably make a good mother. *With that thought in mind, he began putting the moves on her, so to speak.

 

Pidgeot largely ignored him. She would leave soon anyways, so it was no use getting involved.

 

 

The trio of Ash, Pika-chan, and Todd rode through the mountains. Ash was on Ponyta’s back, while Todd’s Kangaskhan didn’t mind carrying him. They had taken an abandoned trail to the mountains, so they hadn’t run into any trainers yet.

 

< I don’t think there are any trainers out here, Ash. > Sunny told him.

 

< I do not think so either. > Skymew seconded. She had perched herself on Ash’s head and was now trying to get comfortable.

 

“Too bad, I was hoping for someone to battle.” Ash said. He turned to Todd. “Hey, do you want to stop for lunch yet?”

 

“No, I am not hungry yet.” Todd said. “Do you really believe there are wild pokémon out here, Ash? The area seems to have been cleansed of wildlife completely. There are not even any birds or insects…”

 

“Tired yet, girl?” Ash asked Ponyta.

 

_No way! This is just a little jaunt! If I got tired this easily, we would never have made it to Viridian city in one piece!_ Ponyta replied. __

 

Ash laughed. “Just wondering, that’s all.”

 

“Okay, let’s see.” Todd pulled out his binoculars to see if he could spot any pokemon. After half an hour, he was getting discouraged, when he suddenly glimpsed a dust cloud approaching in their direction. Upon closer inspection, the dust cloud was revealed to be a group of running primate pokemon.

 

“Ash! Look! Some Mankeys and Primeapes are heading this way!” Todd said excitedly.

 

Ash grinned. “Not only that, Todd. One of them is the Primeape card.” He held his key out to begin the spell, but Todd had jumped at the mention of a card.

 

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Todd asked, as he dragged Ash behind a tree. Soon, the card captor was dressed in khakis and a white shirt, with a straw safari hat atop his head, and brown boots. He was still wearing his dark blue fingerless gloves though. They clashed with his outfit hideously. 

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true from before me! Your master Ashura under the seal of contract commands you, Release!” Instantly, the key responded to his frantic summons and changed into the wand.

 

Ash was about to send out the Pidgeot card when he remembered that she had been sent to Professor Oak’s for testing.

 

“Darn. Forgot about that. Oh well, in that case, I’ll use Kadabra!” The psychic pokemon blinked as it materialized.

 

“Kadabra, use Confusion against the Primeape card!” Kadabra nodded his head, and a dark blue glow surrounded one of the Primeapes, lifting it up into the air. This was followed by a Psywave attack, which was enough to knock the Primeape out cold.

 

“Great job, Kadabra!” Ash said proudly. “Return to your true form, pokémon card!”

 

Primeape didn’t even have enough energy left to struggle before it was sucked into a blue card. Pika-chan tossed Ash the pen, which he used to write his name on the card with.

 

“Well, that went well.” Todd remarked as he shut his video camera. “You know, Ash, I never noticed this before, but the khaki color brings out the highlights in your hair.” 

 

Ash shrugged. He didn’t mind this outfit that much, so he simply re-mounted Ponyta. Then, they began riding off towards the next city.

 

“Seriously! You look good in khaki!”

 

“But I don’t like khaki.” Ash said patiently, as if he were talking to a three-year old that needed instruction.

 

Todd got all teary-eyed. “You don’t like my costume? I labored over it for so long!”

 

Pika-chan sighed a mushroom cloud. 

 

Ash decided not to say anything else. He nudged Ponyta and she shot off like a rocket.

 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Todd called as he urged his Kangaskhan to follow

 

 

End Episode 23! Comments and Constructive Criticism are nectar and ambrosia to an authoress, while flames will be donated to freezing people in Antarctica.

 

I need 6 reviews before I post the next chapter! This will be standard for the rest of the chapters too!

 

 

 


	24. Episode 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of days after part 23

Episode 24! Aren’t all of you so happy! Anyways, right now, I’m studying for Sat II’s and it sucks! But what can I do? I wonder how many out there can sympathize… and for those of you who have no clue what SAT’s are or don’t have to worry about them, all I can say is, lucky duck! Who knew my vacation would wind up like this? *Sighs *

 

Ash: Hi!

 

Phantomness: Hey! What are you doing here?

 

Ash: Well, this is my story, right?  
  


Phantomness: Actually, I write a lot of stories about you, but this _is_ the base version. I wonder why I didn’t write it first…

 

Ash: Well, Anyways, thanks to all of you who did bother to review. I’m really grateful, because it keeps her writing!

 

Phantomness: Yeah, well, right. Flames are not appreciated, but I’ll keep writing no matter what!

 

Ash: Anyways, I hope you’re enjoying the tale. I sure am!  
  


Pika-chan: Of course you are! It’s all about you!  
  


Ash: Hehehe…

 

Phantomness: Anyways, please tell me what you think about the story, O.K.?

 

 

Disclaimer: Pokemon is in no way mine. However, Destiny belongs to yours truly, as does Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, the whole pokemon card idea… etc. I actually ran across an author who tried to claim the idea 1 year after I published my first version of CCA. Bad! If I find you stealing anything, I have no qualms about giving you a piece of my mind. You have been warned.

 

Dawn the Espeon: Don’t worry, Pidgeot and Vaporeon will be O.K.!

 

Nogard – thanx! And Thanx for reviewing Dragon’s tears too!

 

Tmp – Vaporeon and Pidgeot will solve this problem on their own! Yes, Oak is mad. I don’t like him very much. Yes, the former card master was a girl. Oh yeah, and about Dragon’s tears… Ash isn’t gay. It will be revealed in the sequel and also in the prequel. *Wink* Guess which one’s the girl!

 

Ran – yeah, Giovanni could be good or bad. I’ll keep writing! Thanx for reviewing for Dragon’s tears, a prequel will appear soon!

 

Hollow Shadows – Yes, Ash looks good with highlights! Since Giovanni’s thinking about adoption, he probably will wind up adopting Ash. Giovanni’s not Ash’s biological father though, go read ‘Destiny’s Early life’ to see who it really is.

 

Ihire – thanx, shadow will keep updating! *Glomps new reviewer*

 

 

Notes: Couple of days after part 23

 

Episode 24: In which impeding disaster is approaching.

 

“Gotcha!” Gary said triumphantly as he faced the fallen Jynx card. The mirror gleamed brightly from his hands. Gary smiled his trademark grin and turned to his cheerleaders.

 

“Gary, Gary, he’s the best! We know he’ll triumph over the rest!” They called in unison.

 

“This is way easy. C’mon, Ash, I wonder what you’re doing now. Can’t you see that it’s a losing battle? Just admit that I’m better and you won’t get hurt.” Gary said triumphantly. “I bet he’s wandering around, lost, again.”

 

“Gary? Can we leave this forest now?” Emerald asked. “I’m getting nervous.”  
  


“Okay, girls! Now that the job is done, why don’t we go get some ice cream or something?” Gary asked.

 

“Yeah!” Ruby said. She was the unofficial leader of the group, plus she was Gary’s favorite.

 

“Let’s go!” Gary said. He headed to his car, and soon they were out of there. * Ash, you can’t win. I won’t let you win! I got Kangaskhan two days ago, and I’m sure not letting you win this! *

 

 

 

Ash kept getting a prickling feeling at the back of his neck, the feeling that he wasn’t alone. Maybe it was just his nerves, but Pika-chan told him that there was probably a pokemon card nearby.

 

“Which ones are left?” Ash asked.

 

“Hmm, Jynx, Zapdos, Moltres, the other elemental, Blastoise, Magneton, Kangaskhan, Dugtrio, Machamp, Snorlax, and Arcanine.” Pika-chan said, ticking off on her fingers. “I’m not completely sure which ones Gary has, though, so I can’t be sure. But those should be the ones.”

 

“Pika-chan!”

 

“Well, let me check the book.” Pika-chan said. She floated over to the book lying in Ash’s backpack. After a while, she returned.

 

“Jynx and Kangaskhan have been caught already, but I found out that besides the ones I mentioned, the secret card is still out there.”

 

“The secret card?” Ash’s eyes lit up.

 

“You don’t get to see it until later, though.” Pika-chan told him. “So don’t worry about it, okay?”

 

“Um guys?” Todd asked. “I hate to interrupt, but I don’t think that there’s supposed to be a Machamp standing in our path…”  
  


Ash turned around. “Oh!” Pika-chan sweatdropped.

 

“Release!” Ash said, catching the wand. “So, what should I use against Machamp?”

 

Todd had retreated to a tree. He was now videotaping with zest and zeal.

 

Ash was about to complain, when he realized that he wasn’t stuck wearing one of Todd’s customized outfits. Todd realized it too but it was far too late to change.

 

“Okay, I think I’ll use… Vaporeon!” Ash said. He was about to summon the card when…

 

“Um, Ash? Vaporeon is still at Oak’s.” Pika-chan reminded him. “You can’t just summon her back now.”

 

“Oh. Well, in that case, I might as well try this card! Articuno, go!”

 

Articuno charged out with a loud battle cry. The poor Machamp didn’t stand a chance. It was frozen before it realized what had hit it. When Articuno finished, she preened for Ash.

 

“Thanks, Articuno.” Ash said. “Return to your true from, pokemon card!” Machamp got all swirly-eyed before it capitulated and returned to card form. Ash gave Todd a peace sign.

 

“Woohoo! Good but short.” Todd said, putting away his recording device. “So.” He said, in a suddenly austere voice. “Do you know when the next one will show its face?”

 

“Soon, I assume.” Pika-chan said. “Near the end, they arrive faster and faster.”

 

Ash nodded. “I see. I seem to remember hearing about this a long time ago, but my memories are very fuzzy.”

 

“Maybe your heightened powers are opening a hidden doorway?” Pika-chan suggested.

 

“Pika-chan, you’re too practical.”

 

“Maybe I am sometimes, but if you’re not practical, someone else has to do it, right?” 

 

Ash’s reply was a bag of Oreos flung at Pika-chan. The guardian easily dodged and began to munch in contentment.

 

“Thanks for the snack!” Even if her Chosen could be dizzy at times, he was still kind-hearted, so it wasn’t that bad.

 

 

At Oak’s labs…

 

Vaporeon backed away from Oak as he approached her with another needle. * Sheesh, what is he trying to do, kill me? If I were a normal pokemon I would be long dead by now! Luckily, the card energy neutralizes poison pretty well… *

“Subject shows high levels of tolerance to Aquaflorin virus.” Oak muttered into a recording device. “Over 30 CC have been administered with no ill results, in 2.5 CC doses. Subject shows no signs of infection as of yet.”

 

Vaporeon sniffed. * Yeah, yeah, just brag to yourself, annoying human. I hope Master gives you what you deserve. You are no scientist at all; you’re just a torturer! Don’t think I haven’t seen what you did to those poor Rattatas. *

 

After a struggle, Oak managed to spray Vaporeon with a heavy dose of sleep powder, prior to another injection of Aquaflorin.

 

“This one is very strong. Maybe I won’t have to explain the death of a pokemon to Ash after all.” Oak mused. “But the Pidgeot could be problematic, I might have to send it to a breeding center.”  
  


Pidgeot had made friends with some of the other birds, but she had no interest in mating whatsoever. This made Oak rather angry, but he did not have much experience with pokemon breeding, so he was rather clueless about the process.

 

Oak approached the enclosure, with a bottle of special spray recommended by a reputable breeding center located in one of the Orange islands. It was supposed to be used on reluctant pokemon. Oak sprayed the area generously and left, expecting results soon.

 

Pidgeot was unaffected by the spray, but the others weren’t. She finally got annoyed with the advances of the dominant male and reverted to pure card energy form. When the spray wore off later, she resumed pokemon form. * I hope Ash gets us out of here soon. This man is horrible! *

 

The Pidgeots were all so ashamed that they left her alone. Even Pidgeots had their honor, after all.

 

Ash and Todd were having a picnic lunch of chicken salad sandwiches and orange juice when something suddenly crashed into their tablecloth, scattering food everywhere. 

 

< Hey! Who did that? > Sunny demanded angrily, as she tried to wipe mayonnaise off her face.

 

< I don’t know. > Storm said, sadly staring at the remains of what had been tuna-flavored poke chow and a plastic bowl.

 

Ash started brushing poke chow and sandwich bits off his jeans and t-shirt. “Well, let’s see what it is. It headed off into the bushes.”

 

“Skymew, I choose you!” Skymew popped out, looking excited. She had never been in a battle before, since Ash feared that trainers would try to capture or steal her. *Sweatdrop. * She did look like a rare pokemon…

 

“Skymew, which moves do you know?”  
  


< Well, I’m a multiple type. I know Psychic, Psybeam, Bubble Shield, Surf, Psywave, Bubblebeam, Ice Beam, Tail Attack, Water fall, Spark, Teleport, and Fly.But that’s not all yet. >

 

“Cool.” Ash said. “Why don’t you use Bubblebeam?” Todd had retreated to a boulder, and had pulled out his video camera.

 

A stream of concentrated bubbles flew out in all directions. One finally hit a target, judging from the loud yelp.

 

“Hey!” A voice said angrily. When they stumbled out, Ash was surprised to see that it was none other than Team Rocket!

 

“We were having our break!” Amy complained.

 

Ash sweatdropped.

 

“But since you’re here…” Jake said.

 

“Prepare for trouble!”

 

“And make it double!”

 

“To protect the world from devastation!”

 

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

 

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

 

“Amy!”

 

“Jake!”  
  


“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

 

“Surrender now and prepare to fight!”

 

“Ninetails!”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “Well, we hadn’t seen them in a while. They were bound to show up sometime.”

 

“Ninetails, go for the rare pokemon!” Jake commanded. Ninetails charged Skymew, who teleported out of the way, before blasting Ninetails with Surf. Ninetails immediately began to try and dog paddle its way out of the attack.

 

“No use.” Amy said angrily. “Slowpoke, go!”

 

“Diglett, show them that we won’t lose!” Jake commanded, rather foolishly, but hey, it was worth a try. Skymew caught Diglett in mid-dig with a well-aimed Psybeam, sending the poor thing off into space.

 

Ash smirked. “Pika-chan, you can take care of the Slowpoke, right?”

 

“Of course!” Pika-chan said, as she Thunderpunched the unsuspecting psy pokemon. “After all, I can beat it easily.”

 

Amy gulped as Slowpoke went flying into her and she went flying into Jake and Ninetails.

 

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” There was a *ping*, and then the group vanished.

 

“Ah, nothing like Team Rocket to relieve tension.” Todd said as he pocketed his video camera. “That ending pose was great, Ash.”

 

Ash blinked. “Oh.” * Well, of course Todd would be videotaping this! Get a grip, Ash! At least you didn’t have to wear a costume! *

 

“I like your outfit.” Todd said. Ash shrugged. He was dressed in jeans and a blue-and-white league jacket over a dark blue shirt, with his spiky hair tucked neatly under his old, scruffy league hat.

 

“Thanks.” Ash said dryly.

 

Skymew landed next to Ash’s head. < So, how did I do? >

 

“You did great, girl.” Ash said, stroking her head. “Would you like some lime flavored rare candy?”

 

< Sure! > Skymew said. She chomped the candy happily.

 

Ash turned to Sunny and Ponyta, who had been watching the one-sided battle from the sidelines. “Are you two tired yet?”

 

< Oh no! > Sunny said. < I still have plenty of energy. >  
  


_I can walk for a while longer._ Ponyta said. _It’s not night yet, we don’t have to stop and rest, do we?_

“Nope.” Ash said. He turned to Todd. “Well, shall we go?”

 

“Yes, let’s.” Todd said. They kept walking towards Celadon city.

 

 

End Episode 24!

 

C&CC appreciated. Flames will be donated to poor flameless Flareons. 

 

 

 

 


	25. Episode 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** thoughts, <> telepathy, and italics is poke

Episode 25! Woohoo! Thanks to those who did review! I can’t believe I got this far!  
  


Disclaimer: Alas, Nintendo is not going to relinquish pokemon to my possession. Oh well… I still have Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan; so don’t steal anything that’s mine!  
  


Notes: ** thoughts, <> telepathy, and italics is poke speech.

 

Episode 25: In which Oak’s evil plans are revealed

 

“Are we there yet?” Pika-chan asked.

 

Ash sweatdropped. “No, Pika-chan, we have not reached Celadon yet, so we cannot replenish your supply of candy at the moment, so please bear with me.”

 

“But I haven’t had any candy for _four_ days!” Pika-chan whined. Lack of sugar was making her edgy.

 

“Sorry.” Ash said unrepentantly. Todd was busy taking picture of a Bellsprout with a small pink dot on its head he had discovered by the roadside.

 

Pika-chan sighed and plopped back onto Ponyta’s back.

 

_Is it that bad?_ Ponyta asked. Pika-chan’s eyes went all big and teary.

 

“Of course its bad.” She said sadly.

 

“Is there any other route to Celadon that might possibly be faster?” Ash asked Todd.

 

“I don’t know. Riding Ponyta is already a very fast mode of transportation.” Todd stated.

 

“Oh well.” Ash sighed. “I wonder if there are any wild pokemon out here…” He closed his eyes and began searching. As his magic was stronger now, it only took two minutes to locate the energy signature of a pokemon card.

 

“Hey Pika-chan! Did you sense that?”

 

Pika-chan sat upright, ears twitching. “Yes. I think its Snorlax. The card is currently inactive at the moment. Probably sleeping off its most recent meal.”

 

Ash blanched when he remembered how much a Snorlax could eat. “I see…”

 

“Why don’t you use this opportunity to train your real pokemon?” Pika-chan suggested. “I’m sure it would help them.”

 

“Okay! I’ll train Oddish!” Ash said, sending out the little walking grass pokemon. Oddish blinked cutely up at its trainer.

 

“Hi, Oddish. Have you been bored inside the poke ball?”

 

_It wasn’t that bad._ Oddish told him. 

 

“That’s good. Do you want to train?”

_That is fine with me._ Oddish said. _I do wish to strengthen myself._

 

“Great! Let’s go find that Snorlax card!” Ash said. He was about to dash off when Todd stopped him.

 

“Costume!”

 

Pika-chan sighed at the expression on her Chosen’s face. He looked horrified.

 

“Well?” Todd said hopefully, holding on up. Ash sighed and succumbed to the excited photographer’s request.

 

When Ash emerged from a bush a few minutes later, he was wearing dark red silk pants and a dark blue silk blowsy shirt. Around his waist was a black leather belt with silver-rimmed white gems studded on it. He also had black boots, black elbow-length gloves, and a silver circlet with a dark blue gem in the center.

 

“Can I go now?” Ash pleaded.

 

“Lead the way!” Todd said cheerfully, taking no notice of the poor card captor’s discomfort.

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle formed under Ash’s feet as his staff appeared. Ash smiled at the familiar weight of the wand within his hands.

 

“Oddish, are you ready?”

 

Oddish gave Ash a nod with its leaves. Ash grinned. “Okay, now let’s do this the easy way. Magic to cards, cards to key!” A blue beam shot out of his staff and into the surrounding leafy canopy. Ash immediately jumped onto Fearow’s back and began flying through the trees, carrying Oddish with him. 

 

Since Todd had no way of following them, he was unable to videotape until Ash reappeared. He slowly hacked his way through the thorny vines until he finally located the clearing where Snorlax was… snoring.

 

Ash landed a few moments later, carrying Oddish. The Snorlax was still off in dreamland.

 

“Well, Oddish. You know what to do.” Ash told him.

 

Oddish waddled over and sprayed Snorlax with a heavy dose of poisonpowder. It didn’t even stir.

 

Pika-chan blinked. “Well, Snorlax is a very heavy sleeper. Perhaps it does not wish to battle you.”

 

“Maybe.” Ash said, not sounding convinced. “Well, if its not going to fight us, we can take care of it, can’t we? Solarbeam, Oddish.”

 

Oddish charged, but Snorlax still didn’t awaken. Two Solarbeams later, Snorlax finally yawned and opened its eyes.

 

“Now!” Pika-chan said.

 

“Return to your true form, pokémon card!” Ash commanded. Snorlax simply fell backwards and reverted to card form before its massive bulk hit the ground. 

 

“Well, that was easy.” Todd said from the rock he was videotaping on. He would have said more; only Oddish began to glow brightly.

 

“Yay! It’s evolving!” Ash said happily. When the light cleared, Oddish was still Oddish, but like Pidgey, it had unusual markings. There were purple abstract designs on its leaves.

 

Ash ran over and hugged Oddish. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

Oddish purred happily. _I evolved to magic type too!_

 

Pidgey waved to Oddish. _Yippee!_ I’m so happy for you! Now we won’t have to worry about dying!  
  


_Yep!_ Oddish replied.

 

Ponyta whinnied her congratulations. Ash patted her on the head. “Come on, girl. Let’s head for Celadon!”

 

While Ash rode, he thought. * I wonder why Ponyta, Sunny, Butterfree, and Storm haven’t evolved to magic-type yet. I’ve had them longer. Hmm… *

 

“Butterfree already evolved.” Pika-chan said. Ash jumped.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Butterfree evolved early on, when he was merged with the card. But his markings are rainbow colored and cancel each other out with strategically placed colored bands, so you can only see them if you look very carefully.”

 

“Oh.” Ash said. Then, a thought occurred to him. “Wait! You’re reading my mind!”

 

Pika-chan shrugged. “Our bond has gotten stronger. Did you not notice?” Ash looked sheepish.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Ash said. To cheer his guardian up, he fed her a box of apricot flavored cookies. Pika-chan loved them and immediately dropped her grudge.

 

Todd was trying to figure out what Ash was supposed to wear for the ‘Final Judgment’ they kept referring to. The problem was that he had a ton of ideas and Ash could only wear one costume. Todd sighed. Ash began setting out lunch for the pokemon.

 

Back at the Oak labs…

 

Vaporeon was a rather patient pokemon, but she was getting sick of being poked and prodded with needles every day. Feeling annoyed, she reverted to energy form and dashed off to find Pidgeot.

 

She found Pidgeot sitting huffily in a corner of the aviary by herself.

 

< Hey Pidgeot, are you ready to blow this place? >

 

< Oh yeah! > Pidgeot said excitedly. < We can leave now? >

 

< Well, Ash never told us how long we had to say. I’ve had enough of this fruitcake scientist and his crazy experiments. >

 

< You’re on! > Pidgeot said excitedly. They both reverted to energy form and streaked towards where Ash was.

 

Ash was moderately surprised when two pokemon landed in his lap.

 

“Did you two find out anything?” Ash inquired.

 

< We actually found out lots! > Pidgeot said gravely. < And I’d advise you not to send any pokemon to Oak, unless you’re signing their death warrant. He’s running illegal drug testing and pokemon breeding there. >

 

Ash gasped. “You’re _serious_?”

 

< Would we lie to you? > Vaporeon asked. < Do you actually think that we would betray you? >

 

“N-no.” Ash confessed. “I trust you. It’s just that I can’t believe that I didn’t know about this!”

 

_Neither did I._ Ponyta said. _Of course, I arrived only a day before your journey began._

_I’m glad we didn’t get sent there._ Sunny said in poke speech, which was odd, since she usually used telepathy.

 

< Right! > Skymew said, bounding around. Ash fed them all, before making himself a tuna salad sandwich. Todd had a roasted hot dog (with the help of his Growlithe) with mayonnaise.

 

Ash was still shell-shocked. He decided to tell his mom. With a sigh, he pulled out his cell phone, flipped open the mirror, and dialed his phone number. 

 

“Ring, Ring!” The phone called. Delilah looked up from her lunch with surprise. It wasn’t Giovanni, since he was having lunch with her.

 

“Must be Ash.” Giovanni said.

 

Delilah’s eyes lit up and she practically flew over to the phone. “Hello? Ketchum residence.”

 

“Mom, it’s me.” Ash said.

 

“Hello, honey. Where are you?”

 

“I’m heading towards Celadon city. I really miss your cooking though.” Ash said truthfully.

 

Delilah laughed. * That’s my boy, the walking stomach. * Out loud she asked him how he was doing.

 

“Fine, actually. Mom, the reason I’m calling is that I can’t send any more pokemon to Professor Oak. He’s doing experiments on them!”

 

“What?” Delilah looked shocked. Giovanni walked over and put an arm on her shoulder.

 

“I’m not kidding! He almost killed my Pidgeot, but she managed to escape and come find me!”

 

“May I talk to him?” Giovanni asked.

 

“O-oh. Okay.” Delilah handed Giovanni the phone.

 

“Ash? May I make a suggestion?”

 

Ash blinked. Why was Giovanni on the phone? But he decided to be polite. “Okay.”  
  


“I run a gym. I was wondering if you would like me to keep your pokémon for you. Perhaps that would be more to your taste?”

 

Ash looked unsure. He didn’t want to send anyone to Professor Oak, but he wasn’t sure he could trust Giovanni either. 

 

< What do you think? > He asked Pika-chan in thought speak.

 

< He seems like a trustworthy human. > Pika-chan said.

 

Seeing Ash’s hesitation, Giovanni sweetened the pot. “How about this? I’ll take good care of them, plus I’ll give you a special poke belt that holds eighteen poke balls. And on top of that, I’ll even let you train at my gym with me.”

 

Ash exchanged a quick glance at Pika-chan, who nodded.

 

“All right.” Ash said. “Then I’ll see you soon!” He hung up.

 

 

“You’re so sweet, Giovanni.” Delilah said. Giovanni looked modest.

 

“Nonsense. If I’m going to marry you, I’d better get to know your son, right?”

 

Delilah smiled. “Well, shall we continue our lunch?” Giovanni nodded and the two of them headed over to the table.

 

 

“Okay, who wants to go this time?” Ash asked his pokemon. “I’ll just send one.”

 

One of the pokemon cards lit up bluely. Ash nodded and picked it up. “Vulpix?”

 

Vulpix wagged her six tails. < I’ll test the water for the others. >

 

“All right, girl.” Ash said, petting her on the head. “Let’s wait until we get to Celadon.”

 

< Right! > Vulpix said. The others quickly finished their lunch and took off. Soon, they were at the city limits.

 

 

End Episode 25! C&CC are great. Flames will be used to weld Chichiri’s shakujo. J WAIII! I’m a Fushigi Yuugi fan freak too!

 


	26. Episode 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates

Episode 26! Woohoo! I never knew I’d get this far. Isn’t perseverance great?

 

Disclaimer: Much as I would like to own pokémon, nobody wants to sell it to me. So I’ll content myself by writing fanfiction. Please refrain from stealing my characters.

 

Notes: Yes, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and Italics indicate translated poke speech.

 

Dawn the Espeon – wow, you were the first person to review! Yay! Thanx!

 

Ranma – Maybe you’re right! Lance… *Gets heart eyes* as Eriol. Hmm… I’ll think about it, but then it might turn out championshippy… Yep, Giovanni’s personality shall be revealed. *Cackling laughter* But you might have to wait a bit for that.

 

Ihire – well, somebody’s happy that I got two chapters up at once. Thanx!

 

Kleptomaniac Can opener – thanx for all of your nice reviews! Yep, Oak is the bad guy. *Giggle*

 

The Eevee Master – the final judgment is in about 2-3 Episodes. Please be patient! I’ll be adding in more eevelutions as time progresses and Ash remembers his past. I did miss Episode 17! Thanks for mentioning it! I guess I’ll post it somewhere…

 

Sailor Poketor, The Pokemon Reader – Thanx for reviewing! J

 

 

Episode 26: Target – Rainbow badge!

 

“Yes! We’re here!” Ash called.

Pika-chan did a little dance of joy. She was used to good food and comfortable beds, not the rough style of camping. I guess you could say her former master had spoiled her a great deal. Of course, maybe it was because she was dead tired from keeping watch the night before, or that her angelfish plushie was now covered with a fine layer of dust and dirt, due to the fact that a wild pokemon had tried to steal it.

“Oh good. I can go find a seamstress here to do the alterations on your costumes.” Todd said. Ash and Pika-chan stared at Todd. 

“Well, I’m going off to get the Rainbow Badge!” Ash said, running off towards the gym.

 

“I’m going to the grocery store. Is there anything you want?” Pika-chan asked. Ash tossed her his wallet and a shopping list.

“Canned fruits and vegetables, a loaf of bread, two dozen oatmeal raisin cookies, extra socks, super potion, repel…” Pika-chan looked at the list carefully. “Okay. I’ll get this for you.”

“Thanks, and if there’s any extra money, buy yourself a treat.”

“All right!” Pika-chan said happily as she flew off.

 

Ash was about to go into the gym when he realized that he had forgotten to heal his pokemon at the center, so he left them with Nurse Joy and took a long, hot bath in the public restrooms. When he emerged in a white terry-cloth bathrobe, Todd was waiting with a pile of brightly colored cloth in his arms.

Ash shuddered. “What is it this time, Todd?”

“Something simple. Since Erika dresses like this (Todd held up a picture) I figured that you, as her opponent, should wear something similar.” The ‘something similar’ turned out to be a black kimono with an inch-thick red stripe on each sleeve, over pants made out of dark blue cloth, black slippers, and an over-robe of white cloth with little light blue lightning bolts and pale red flowers on it.

Ash was about to sigh in relief, noticing that there were no hair ornaments, when Todd produced a woven headdress. Ash began freaking out. * This is simple? And I have to wear something in my hair? The headband for the Primeape card was bad enough! Will this misery ever end? *

 

“Todd, I’ll look like a girl!”

Todd shrugged. “It’s authentic.” With much difficulty, he pinned the miniature crown onto Ash’s head.

Ash was beet red by the time he walked into the Celadon city gym. The worse part was that Gary was there.

 

“Hahahaha! Is that really you, Ashy boy?” Gary asked tauntingly.

Ash grimaced. * Note to self. Kill Todd later for humiliating me in front of Gary. It doesn’t matter how, but a long and painful death would be especially nice. *

“What’s it to you?” Ash said out loud.

Gary shrugged. “I came to check on you, seeing that you’re my ‘rival’ in card capturing.”

Ash glared. “Well, I was chosen. You were just lucky!”

“Nyah, nyah.” Gary said, sticking out his tongue. He would have continued, had Erika herself not interrupted.

“Gary Oak! If you’re not here to challenge me or listen to the stories quietly, then get out of my gym!”

Gary stuck his tongue out at Erika too, but shut up.

 

Erika turned to Ash. “Hello. I don’t believe we’ve met yet.” She said with a little bow.

Ash bowed back. “No, we haven’t. I’m Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet and I desire a battle with you.”

Erika nodded. “Polite. That’s good. Why don’t we head down to the arena?” She led the way, walking at a brisk pace. Gary and his cheerleaders followed.

Finally, they reached a sandy arena carved into the gym floor. Erika took her place at the far side, while Ash sat down at his end.

 

One of the referees walked up. “This shall be a 3x3 battle. The battle will now begin!”

Ash rubbed his chin. “Hmm, Erika uses grass-type pokemon. Right?” Todd gave him a nod from the sidelines where he was taping with a miniature camera, as not to attract undue attention.

“Okay. Ponyta, I choose you!” Ash said, calling out the joyful transport pokemon. Ponyta materialized in a brilliant glow of ruby-red light, flames sparking happily.

_Oh good! I finally get to battle!_ Ponyta said. 

Erika thought. “I know how I can win this match. Tangela, I choose you!”

Tangela materialized opposite Ponyta, a very determined look on its face.

“Ponyta, Fire Spin!” Ponyta reared up and shot its flames at Tangela, who faltered and almost fell over.

“Tangela, get it with Sleep Powder so it can’t attack you!” Erika commanded.

Tangela began to glow, and soon a shimmering cloud of blue-white powder filled the air.

 

Ponyta yawned and slowed down. Ash shook his head sympathetically, as his eyes flashed blue for a brief second. * Counter sleep powder. * Ponyta immediately woke up.

< Come on girl, I know you can do this. How about a Flamethrower to put it out of commission? >

Ponyta smiled, if horses can smile, before torching Tangela. 

 

“Tangela, return!” Erika said, recalling her vine pokémon. “Wow, you must have trained your pokemon to be resistant to sleep attacks. But I’ll try something else this time. Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!” Weepinbell immediately attacked with a barrage of sharp leaves, slicing through Ponyta’s tender skin. Ponyta shrieked in pain, before flattening Weepinbell under one of her hooves.

“Bad mistake.” Erika said. “Weepinbell, finish it off with acid!” A thick, black, oily, caustic substance immediately began seeping onto Ponyta’s hooves.

“Ponyta, return.” Ash called almost immediately. Ponyta was recalled in a flash of light and vanished back to her poke ball. < I’ll heal you as soon as we get out of here, I promise. >

 

Gary whispered something to his cheerleaders and they all burst out laughing. Erika gave the group a dirty glare before turning back to Ash.

“Well? Choose your next pokemon.”

Ash thought carefully, before he smiled. “Butterfree, I choose you.” Butterfree flew out with an excited cry, wings flapping.

“Acid again.” Erika called. 

“Butterfree, evade it and follow up with Psybeam!” Butterfree nodded his head, before dodging the thick gob of corrosive acid that was flung at him. A psybeam from his antennae soon took the Weepinbell out.

 

“Interesting.” Erika mused. “But I have a trump card. Gloom, I choose you!” Gloom waddled out from the side of the room and began filling the air with spores. Butterfree suddenly turned blue and began dropping in altitude.

Ash covered his own nose. The stench was terrible! He quickly recalled Butterfree.

Gary laughed. “Guess you can’t take Gloom’s special attack, can you?” He taunted.

Erika didn’t say anything, though another glare was directed at that group. One of the cheerleaders noticed, but nobody else did. Ruby almost twitched. If death glares could kill, she would have been drawn and quartered, as well as burnt over a stake and guillotined.

“I do not welcome interruptions.” Erika said primly. Then, she turned to Ash. “You may choose your new pokemon.”

Ash closed his eyes. * Let’s see, I can’t use Ponyta or Butterfree, maybe Pidgey will do, but I’m not sure if she can take Gloom’s attack. But still… *

“Never mind. Storm, I choose you!” Storm materialized with her typical innate grace and flew through the air, doing a few flips before she landed in front of Gloom.

 

“Gloom, do the same thing.”

Dragonair immediately covered herself with Safeguard. Ash nodded. “Good girl. Now, how about using ice beam?”

_Of course! That’s the easiest way to take out grass-types!_ Dragonair reprimanded him, before Gloom found itself frozen in a block of ice.

Erika was about to apply ice heal when the roof fell in.

 

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!” 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

“Ninetails, torch the place! Slowpoke, use Confusion!” Amy called. Ninetails immediately spat out waves of fire, while almost everyone in the room found themselves frozen from Slowpoke’s confusion attack.

“Diglett, dig underground and find the perfume!” Jake commanded. That way, the mole would not have to worry about flames.

His Diglett took off. Of course, Gary decided to be heroic and save the day.

Todd continued taping. He had not been judged as a threat…

 

Ash sweatdropped. * No way! Does anything stop this guy? *

“Gyrados, I choose you! Hydro Pump!” Gary called.

“Sunny, you know what to do.” Ash said. Sunny nodded and took of after the Slowpoke, before frying it with a grand Thunder. Ash gave himself a second to rejoice inwardly, before throwing out another pokémon.

“Skymew, I choose you!” Skymew came out and dived underground before anyone could get a good look at her.

Ash nodded imperceptibly. < Just try and freeze the Diglett or something. If the fire gets close, teleport out! >

< Okay! > Skymew answered.

Ash then threw out some more of his pokemon. “Storm, use Surf! Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump! Lapras, use Water Gun!” The pokemon and two pokemon cards also added their effort to put out the flames. Soon, the fire had been extinguished.

“Gyrados, can’t you hit the Ninetails?!” Gary asked exasperatedly as the agile fox pokemon managed to dodge another blast of water from the dragon.

Ash watched, bemused. Storm was draped over his shoulders and trailed onto the floor, while Lapras and Vaporeon were now curled back up in their respective cards, taking a well-earned break.

Pika-chan hopped out of Ash’s backpack, where she had hidden herself during the fire. Just then, Skymew emerged triumphant from the tunnel.

 

< Got it! > She said.

< Great! Wow, I didn’t know you knew transform! > Ash said. Skymew now looked like a Sandshrew, and the only way Ash could tell it was Skymew was because of the faint mirage behind her, which betrayed her true shape.

< Well, I’m not just cute, you know! > Skymew said before hopping onto Ash’s head.

Ash smiled and rubbed her head. Skymew wagged her tail.

Gary frowned almost imperceptibly. Ruby noticed and whispered something in his ear. Gary shook his head and began walking away. His cheerleaders all ran after him.

Gary began walking towards the pokemon center. * Must heal my pokemon, and then send an e-mail to Gramps, ask him what other pokemon Ash has. Maybe I should ask about the pokemon cards too, that priest wasn’t too specific… *

Ruby saw how depressed he was and kissed him on the cheek. That caused Gary to feel a bit better.

 

Ash would have said something else, when a shiny silver pokemon hovering in the air caught his eye.

“Say, isn’t that Magneton?”

“So it is!” Pika-chan said, poofing next to him. “Ah, I love Teleport.”

Ash looked around. Erika and her attendants/junior trainers were still busy. Now, they were trying to clean up the mess the fire had made. There were scorch marks on the roof and the west wall, but otherwise, it seemed okay.

 

“Release.” Ash whispered under his breath. The key around his neck glowed and assumed wand form almost immediately.

“Ninetails, I choose you.” Ninetails appeared next to Ash and wagged her tails. Then, she shrouded herself in Safeguard, before pouncing upon the Magneton, knocking it out of the air with a loud crash.

Surprisingly, nobody looked up. Ash thanked his lucky stars and winked at Ninetails, who winked back. A Flamethrower and Quick attack combination plowed into the downed Magneton. By the time Ash had gotten ready to capture it, it was more than ready to surrender.

“Great!” Todd said. His costume had actually come in handy after all! Ash shrugged modestly, before heading outside so he could change. On the way there, Erika waylaid him and presented the Rainbow Badge and TM, as thanks for helping to save the gym. Ash thanked her and headed on his way to the center.

 

 

End Episode 26!

 

Flames will be used to create a Smoke demon; that will scorch all of those who sent me flames or derogatory comments! Shadow glares menacingly and holds up a spell book, ready to hurl it at the unfortunate flamer.

I want to hear from my reviewers! Who wants Sabrina x Ash, who wants championshippy (Ash x Lance), and who couldn’t care less?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Episode 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didnt know before, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 27! Authoress does a little dance of joy. 

 

Disclaimer: *Sobs* I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Shogakukan comics, etc.

 

Notes: If you didn’t know before, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates translated poke speech!

 

Takes place after 27.

 

Ranma – Hehehe, oops! I guess I do write shonen-ai in pokemon. Yep, Gary starts sniffing around to find out Ash’s secret, but he won’t find anything easily… And I call it _championshippy_ now, because mastershippy is Ash/Mewtwo =(*Shadow pulls out a mallet angrily*

 

Unknown – So Ash should go with Sabrina because he’s Destiny? Hmm… yeah… maybe you’re right…

 

Asher1987 – Thanx! Yay! A new reviewer!

 

John eon, Airfire0 – So you want Ash x Sabrina, hmm… it all depends on total votes. More new reviewers! 

 

Dawn the Espeon – hmm… sorry, but Shadow doesn’t write pokeshippy. It’s too clichéd and stuff… thanks for leaving a review!

 

The Eevee Master – be patient! You’ll have to wait until the second arc for Ash to get his new eevelutions, and that’s like fifteen episodes away. However, ‘evolutionary problems’ seems to feature eevees, or if you want to check out my eevee/eevelution one-shots, there’s ‘Revenge’, ‘Thoughts of a pokemon’, and ‘More thoughts of a pokemon’. Hehehe… the ‘flame’ was funny. Oh yeah, I usually update once a week, just to let you know. I’m doing Ash x Erika in a different fic. And I never said I was going to do Ash x Sabrina, that’s just in case I decide to do romance, which I probably won’t do. Thanks for all of your nice reviews!

 

Tmp – hmm… you don’t want romance at all! Okay, that’s different! Maybe you’re right! I don’t really want to do romance in this fic, but just in case, I want to know what people’s preferences are as to try not and offend all my reviewers… actually, Magneton was a pokemon card. And Zapdos and Moltres will appear soon!

 

Ihire – so you want pokeshippy too? I’ll think about it, but there’s no guarantee of romance. Skymew is a mew, yes, with mostly water/psychic type abilities. You can always backtrack and read earlier chapters to find out! A smoke demon is used to attack people…

 

Episode 27: Some rest, relaxation, and other stuff

 

 

Ash was back at the pokemon center after the battle with Erika. He was floating on his back in the pool, next to Dragonair. This reminded Ash of the time he had tried to breathe underwater. 

 

_Hehehe. That was funny._ Storm said. She splashed him playfully.

 

<So I didn’t know that I would wind up with gills! It was a reasonable mistake. > Ash said.

 

Pika-chan was floating on top of a buoyant yellow inner tube, sipping lemonade out of a tall glass. She smiled happily.

 

“Ah, this is the life.”

 

“Enjoying yourself, Pika-chan?” Ash asked. He petted Storm’s head absentmindedly and stretched on the blue floatation mattress. “Nothing like a refreshing dip after a pokemon battle!”

 

Todd had gone off to the library to sponge some books on fashion styles through the ages. Ash didn’t think he’d be back for a while.

 

_This counts as a refreshing dip? Only your toes are in the water though._ Skymew said in poke speech, since she was borrowing the form of a Poliwag.

Ash shrugged and slid off. He swam with Skymew for a few hours, stretching his tired leg muscles (Hey, riding makes you sore!) and generally just enjoying himself. He was on his way back to his room when he remembered something important.

 

“Oh yeah, I have to call mom.” Ash said. He quickly got out his cell phone. “Hello?”

 

Ash’s mom ran to the phone. She hadn’t heard from Ash in a while, and it was worrisome. She wasn’t sure that he had recovered from the accident in Vermillion. But it was nice to know that she cared so much about him.

 

“Hi, Ash. Where are you?” Delilah asked. Ash noticed that she was still wearing her white and pink nurse outfit, which meant she had just gotten home.

 

“I’m in Celadon now, mom. And I’m fine. Nurse Joy says that I’m perfectly healthy.” Ash reassured her.

 

“That’s good, dear. It wouldn’t do for you to have a relapse. We might have to cancel your pokemon journey if that was the case.”

 

Ash blanched at the thought of ending his pokemon journey now. “Okay mom, I’ll take care of myself.”

 

“Wait, Ash. I have something for you. Giovanni has something for you too. Have you sent him your pokemon yet?”

 

“Not yet, mom.” Ash said. “But I’m going to do it after I finish talking to you. Are you lonely back in Pallet?”

 

“It’s not too bad.” Delilah said. “Giovanni comes over every other night to keep me company, so at least I’m not alone.”

 

“Okay, mom. I’m glad you’re okay.” Ash said. “Bye!”

 

“Good bye, dear. And remember, don’t forget to change your underwear every day!”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “Okay.” He hung up and slipped his cell phone back into his red and blue backpack. “Shall we go?”

 

“Sounds good.” Pika-chan said. Ash picked up his toiletries and headed for the public showers.

 

Soon, Ash emerged in his bathrobe. He looked around carefully, but saw neither hide nor hair of Todd, so he assumed that he was safe. Ash quickly walked to his room, but when he arrived, he saw a set of clothes laid out neatly on his bed.

 

“Great.” Ash muttered.

 

Sunny looked up from where she was lying comfortably on his pillow. < _I_ picked those. Todd hasn’t come back from the library yet. >  
  


“Thank goodness!” Ash said. He thankfully changed into the golden and black shirt purloined from his Electabuzz costume, clean underwear, light blue jeans, and his blue-and-white league jacket. As a finishing touch he added the black-and-gold gloves that had also come with the costume and a pair of boots. There were a lot hanging around, thanks to Todd. How did he manage to carry all of it?  
  


< It’s very electrical! > Sunny said happily. < Cool! I like it! >

 

“Cool, let’s go out and hit the department store.” Ash suggested. Pika-chan perked up. She was wrapped in a fluffy towel after her bath.

 

“Can we wait until I’m dry? It will only take a few more minutes. Besides, you should comb your hair.”

 

Ash groaned, but accepted the comb Sunny tossed him. After painstakingly working all the knots out (there were a lot), he turned to Pika-chan.

 

“That hurt! Are you ready to go yet?”

 

Pika-chan shrugged and spread her little white wings. “I’m ready when you are!”

 

They headed towards the department store. When they got there, Ash stocked up on Lemonade and Soda Pop, as well as some vitamins. Sunny blanched at the vitamins, but didn’t comment. When they reached the stone counter though, Ash thought of something.

 

“Pika-chan, do I have any pokemon that can evolve by stone besides Oddish?”  
  


Pika-chan shook her head. 

 

“Darn! Okay, sir, I’ll just take a Leaf Stone.” Ash said, handing over his money.

 

“Here you go.” The shopkeeper said. Ash pocketed the Leaf Stone, and then headed down to the floor with video games.

 

< Oh! Video games! > Sunny said excitedly. < Can I play? > Ash gave her a couple of quarters, and Sunny plunked herself down in the seat next to his, ignoring the questioning glares from some of the others.

 

Suddenly, the room went silent. Ash turned around and saw a huge strapping man, dressed in black with silver chains around his neck, tattoos over his bare arms, and a pair of dark glasses on his face. He looked angry.

 

Ash blinked. * Did I do something wrong? * He turned to Pika-chan; she threw him a clueless look from the top of the machine.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

 

The biker dude growled. “Kid, do you know whose game you’re sitting at? Mine!”

 

“I don’t see your name on it.” Ash replied. * So that was why it was empty and everyone freaked out when I sat there. *

 

“Kid, I’m gonna have to teach you some lessons.” The biker said, picking up Ash with one hand and lifting him into the air. “Nobody sits I _my_ seat. Got it? Now scram before I hurt you!”

 

Ash growled. * Why that arrogant bully! I just wanted to relax after that battle with Erika! Is a little peace too much to ask for? * He tightened his fingers on Storm’s great ball angrily.

 

The biker noticed this and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. “So, kid, you want to duke it out! You’ve chosen the path of pain! Nobody’s ever been able to beat Goliath here!”

 

Ash turned to a green-haired guy next to him. “Is that true?”

 

“Yep! You betcha! That’s why nobody sits there! It’s suicide!”

 

Ash shrugged and turned back to Goliath. “I accept your challenge!”

 

Goliath blinked. This kid was crazy, but it was his funeral! “You’re asking for it! Machoke, pound the crap outta him!”

 

“Sunny, I choose you!” Ash said. Sunny leapt to his side in one fluid motion and faced the Machoke, hissing and shooting sparks.

 

Machoke charged its opponent, but the Jolteon vaulted over its head and landed behind it, before blasting it with Pin Missle.

 

“Idiot! Machoke, Seismic Toss!” Machoke picked up Sunny and picked her up, before throwing her to the floor. Hard.

 

“Sunny, hang in there! Use Bite!” Sunny nodded and sunk her canines into Machoke’s legs, eliciting a cry of pain from the fighting type pokemon.

 

“Machoke, Karate Chop its neck!”

 

Ash shook his head. Sunny dodged the chop and then blasted Machoke with Thunder. Machoke wavered and began to fall.

 

“Machoke, Fissure!” Goliath grinned. From the shocked look on his opponent’s face, the kid hadn’t been expecting _that_ move. Served him right for underestimating Goliath!

 

Ash took a few breaths to calm him down. Sunny looked panicked. “Sunny, Double Team and Agility! Don’t let it hit you!”

 

Sunny nodded and the room filled with copies of Jolteon. Goliath shook his head sympathetically.

 

“Sorry, but that just won’t work. Machoke hit ‘em all!” Machoke nodded and began destroying the copies one by one.

 

But by the time Machoke got to the real Sunny, it was completely out of PP.

 

“Sunny, use Pin Missle again!” Sunny grinned wolfishly, before sinking her opponent so full of pins that he couldn’t move and fell over.

 

Goliath’s jaw dropped. This punk from nowhere actually had some talent! And to beat his Machoke with a Jolteon…

 

Sunny began to glow. Ash smiled. * All right! She’s evolving to magic-type too! Yeah! You rule, sunny! *

 

When the light cleared, Sunny was still there, albeit a bit taller and thinner. But the spikes around her neck were tipped with silver.

 

Ash hugged Sunny and waited for Goliath to make his next move.

 

It didn’t take too long. As soon as the shock from the evolutionary light wore off, Goliath called out his next pokemon.

 

“Graveler, pound that Jolteon!”

 

“Sunny, come back!” Ash said. Sunny retreated back to his side. Ash allowed himself a moment to smirk, before he threw out the next poke ball. “Oddish, I choose you!”

 

Oddish waddled out to the arena. Blinking, he faced the towering Graveler and yawned.

 

“Graveler, smash the plant!”

 

“Oddish, Stun Spore! Wait until it’s on top of you!” Ash commanded. Sparkling orange spores drifted out of Oddish’s leaf and engulfed the Graveler, which suddenly froze in place.

 

“What’s wrong, Graveler?” Goliath asked. “Use Self-Destruct!”

 

Ash gasped. This wouldn’t work! “Oddish, quick! Mega Drain!” Oddish latched onto Graveler’s head and began draining its HP. Graveler tried to move, but the Stun Spore was inhibiting its movements.

 

“Now, Oddish, finish it off with Razor Leaf!” Oddish grinned cutely before launching the volley of sharp leaves. Goliath winced at the sight of his Graveler.

 

“Return.” He said. He stomped off.

 

Ash shrugged. Then, he remembered something.

 

“Oh yeah, I have to send Vulpix to Giovanni today.” Pika-chan smiled and teleported them out of the now-crowded department store into the pokemon center.

 

When Ash got there, he summoned Vulpix.

 

“Are you ready girl?”

 

_As ready as I’ll ever be!_ Vulpix replied. She wagged her tails. _Don’t worry, if I get into trouble, I’ll just teleport out!  
  
_

“Okay.” Ash patted her on the head and waved goodbye.

 

End Episode 27!

 

Please review! Flames will be donated to the Lava Ghoul, who will then devour the computes of those who didn’t review! Shadow growls and pulls out Destiny’s wand and waves it threateningly at the readers.


	28. Episode 28

Episode 28! Pant, pant. Boy, I’m tired. Well, it is hard writing this!

 

 

Disclaimer: I’ll buy pokemon, how much is it? $2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,009?! I’m not that rich! Darn. Guess I don’t own pokemon after all.

 

If you want to buy Destiny it costs 10 x 999100000000000000000000000000000000000 dollars. Okay? Okay. Good, that’s settled. 

 

Charlotte is mine also. She’s not for sale, even though she’s a minor character right now.

 

Timeline: Two weeks after Episode 27.

 

Ranma – I see. Well, some people are afraid of it… Thanx for reviewing ‘Dragon’s love’!

Dawn the Espeon – Thanx, Dawn! :) I love your reviews!

Love4884 – well, maybe. But I’m not sure I’ll be doing romance after all.

The Eevee Master – well, Ponyta and Storm haven’t evolved yet because they’re already so magically tuned that they don’t’ need to! Remember, how Ash spent about 8 months practicing magic with Storm between parts 4 and 5? And Ponyta’s a special case, don’t worry, she’ll probably evolve soon!

Tmp – okay. Answers to all your questions, are… Sunny evolved into a magic-type pokemon like Pidgey, Oddish, and Butterfree already did. Ash got Pidgeot and Vaporeon back from Oak, remember? Yeah, Ash is kind of paranoid. Todd’s not in this chapter either! Yes, I feel kind of sorry for the biker too… Hehehe. Sorry, but I’m not doing pokeshippy unless I’m desperate.

Bellossom Boy – wow, so many nice reviews! I’m really glad you liked my fic! Yep, Todd is a Tomoyo clone. Pika-chan acts like Kero-chan because she _is_ Kero-chan in this version.

The Plot Bunny Whisperer – you want Ash/Sabrina? I’ll think about it.

The Pokemon Reader – of course I’ll continue! *Smiles*

 

 

Episode 28: hidden within the Heart

Gary sighed. According to Ash (he had sent Sapphire to spy on them last night), there were only 5 pokemon cards left. Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo (gasp!) and the Secret cards…

 

“This is crazy.” He muttered. “How am I supposed to capture a legendary pokemon without attracting attention?”

 

“I don’t know.” Ruby said, from her position on the couch.

 

“Neither do I.” Emerald seconded.

 

“Well, why don’t we take a break today? Let’s go see that new film, ‘Sleeping Beauty – pokemon style’.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Sapphire said.

 

“Well, that’s it girls, let’s go!”

 

 

Ash and Pika-chan were finishing up some cheese sandwiches and bananas kindly provided by the magical fruit basket. Pika-chan sighed and leaned against the bed.

 

“This sure gives out great food.”

 

“It should.” Ash said, “Or else why would I use it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Pika-chan shrugged. “But why didn’t you eat lunch at the Italian restaurant? Dinner there last night was good.”

 

“I know.” Ash thought back to the pizza. It had been so crispy, and the pepperoni and mushrooms had been superb. He sighed.

 

“Well?” Pika-chan asked. “Tell me or else I’ll eat your caramel delight chocolate bar!”

 

Ash protectively grabbed his candy. “Because Gary was there with his cheerleaders! I don’t want to share a restaurant with his odious presence.”

 

“Ah.” Pika-chan said wisely. “I see.” Then, she turned her puppy-eyes on him. “But can I have some candy, please?”

 

Ash sighed and broke off a fourth for her. Pika-chan grinned infectiously and began chomping.

 

Skymew floated in, carrying a bag. < Hi! >

 

“Where were you, Skymew?” Ash asked.

 

< Oh, I was on the balcony, watching people. Then, I went to the bathroom and practiced transforming into people. It worked okay. >  
  


“Nice.” Ash said. He chewed his candy meditatively. Suddenly, he had an idea. “Hey, do you guys want to go to the movies? They’re showing a new film there!”

 

“Really?” Pika-chan perked up.

 

< What’s it about? > Skymew asked.

 

“It’s some type of love story, but the cast is all pokemon. It sounds good. Why don’t we spend the afternoon there?”

 

< YAY! > Skymew said. She hopped onto Ash’s head and transformed into a Meowth. Pika-chan scampered onto Ash’s shoulder. Ash went downstairs and collected the rest of his pokemon, who were enjoying the free buffet.

 

“Let’s go to the movies.”

 

< Okay! > Sunny said.

 

_Sounds fun!_ Oddish said.

 

_Why not? What’s a movie anyways?_ Pidgey inquired.

 

_Can I stay here with Dragonair?_ Storm asked. Ash nodded his assent and released the Dragonair card.

 

_I want to go!_ Butterfree said, waving his antennae.

 

_Me too!_ Ponyta said.

 

“Okay, let’s go!” Ash said. The group quickly headed to the movie theater. 

 

“I would like one human ticket and seven pokemon tickets.” Ash told the cashier.

 

“Here you go.” The nice lady with the purple hair told them. “The movie begins in about fifteen minutes.”

 

“Thank you!” Ash said. Then, he headed to the snack counter.

 

< Can we have popcorn? > Sunny asked.

 

“Sure. Do the rest of you want anything else? Soda might not be too good for you though.”

 

_I want the peach rings!_ Pika-chan said in poke speech as not to attract attention.

 

< May I have some jellybeans? > Skymew asked politely. Ash nodded.

 

_I don’t want anything._ Oddish told him.

 

_Me neither_. Ponyta said. _There’s no grass here_. She looked sorely disappointed and Ash patted her neck reassuringly.

 

< Can I have some apple rings? > Sunny wanted to know.

 

_I want the bit ‘o honey bar._ Butterfree spoke up, his antennae twitching excitedly.

 

“Okay.” Ash told the guy at the counter, “I want eight small popcorns with butter on the side, one order of peach rings, one order of apple rings, a bit ‘o honey bar, and one Sprite please.”

 

“That will be twenty-six dollars and seventeen cents.”

 

Ash handed over his money, distributed the snacks, and led the pokemon into the darkened theatre.

 

 

Meanwhile, Gary and his cheerleaders were all laughing noisily in their seats. But when the theatre darkened, they fell silent.

 

Unfortunately, both Ash and Gary were so absorbed in the movie that neither noticed the presence of the pokemon card.

 

 

MissingNo hissed angrily. He couldn’t believe how this entire group of people (and pokemon), were so taken in by that screen that they were unaware of his presence. It was dastardly! He finally decided to do something about it.

 

Slowly, people started disappearing one by one. First, the poor souls who had been crammed into the farthest reached of the theatre and cleverly hidden in the shadows, as there were no more available seats. Then, the rows, slowly but surely emptying without a trace of motion, and finally, the entire back half of the room were gone. But that was not enough. He was so angered that he began closing in…

 

Pika-chan suddenly stiffened. “Ash! It’s a-!” Was all she managed to say before she was sucked away. In a blink, all of the others vanished also. Ash and Gary were the only ones left.

 

Well, that wasn’t exactly correct. Pika-chan was still there, just not with Ash. In fact, she would up in an empty ‘room’ which was… empty.

 

“Ash! Where are you?”

 

But alas, her pleas did not reach him.

 

Finally, Pika-chan gave up. “You’ll have to do this on your own.” She said simply, before biting into a cookie.

 

Ponyta and the rest of the gang looked at her worriedly. 

 

“He’ll be all right.”

 

 

Ash looked around. He knew what Pika-chan had meant to say. So he turned his back on Gary and pulled out his key.

 

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” Instantly, the key once again obligingly took on wand form.

 

Meanwhile, Gary was not standing idle either. He had whipped out his bronze mirror and was now impatiently scanning for the pokemon card.

 

Ash saw the mirror and blinked. * This could be bad. * But out loud he said nothing for a few minutes as he tried to figure out which card it was.

 

Gary shrugged and decided to try out his idea. “Golbat, go! Use your Supersonic to find a way out of this place!” The Golbat came out in a wisp of smoke, before sending supersonic waves all over the place. Its aiming was terrible. Ash winced and put up a psychic barrier to protect him from being hit in the face.

 

But it really wasn’t much help. Try as it might, Golbat was unable to find an exit. So it was with impatience that Gary recalled the card.

 

Ash decided to try something else. He twirled his wand in a circle before focusing his chi on Pidgeot’s eye. “Magic to cards, cards to key!” He cried. But instead of a beam of blue light, what appeared was a glowing orb that surrounded both of them before it vanished.

 

“That means it must be all around us…” Ash said softly.

 

“Eh?” Gary asked. “Well, I’m just going to blast my way out then! Scyther, SLASH!” Scyther also appeared in a wisp of smoke, but its attack was unsuccessful. Ash closed his eyes and thought hard.

 

“Wait a minute… everybody else disappeared into the darkness, so why aren’t we disappearing?”

 

Gary shrugged. “Who gives?”

 

Ash rolled his eyes, before he suddenly figured it out. “Light! We’re glowing, see?” He pointed down, and Gary was astonished to see that they were both glowing like glow-worms, or flashlights.

 

Or rather, Ash was glowing and Gary was sort of bathed in it as well.

 

But this didn’t last for long. Soon, the glow began dying down Gary cried out in shock as he was suddenly sucked away.

 

Ash gripped his wand tighter. * I’ve got to think quickly or I’ll disappear as well! Let’s see, it’s afraid of light! But I know light isn’t a pokemon card! But what is… *

 

“Come on, Ash, you can do it!” Pika-chan said from where she could see the action. Skymew was fluttering around nervously.

 

“Growlithe? Arcanine? Ninetails? Raichu?”

 

Suddenly, something hit him.

 

“Fire and Lightning… Zapdos and Moltres!” He cried. 

 

 

“He got it!” Pika-chan cheered.

 

Two glowing orbs appeared in front of his chest, glowing respectively reddish and yellowish.

 

When they solidified, Ash saw Zapdos and Moltres floating there, arm-in-arm, I mean, wing-in-wing.

 

“Kirei…” Ash gasped.

 

They smiled at him, before turning to the darkness together.

 

“MissingNo! We know you are out there! Reveal yourself!”

 

The shadows began to gather and took a blocky, cubic form.

 

MissingNo hissed at them, but there was nothing it could do.

 

“You must seal us all together. The light will balance the darkness.” Moltres said in human speech. That didn’t register in Ash’s head until later.

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash cried. The blue glow surrounded the three forms, transforming them into the cards. 

 

“Wait! Before you go, tell me about the final judgment!”

 

_The judge is close to you._ Moltres said.

 

_She is right beside you. She has always been there…_ Zapdos told him.

 

MissingNo glared balefully, but added his line. _Beware, Ash… she will come in a way you do not expect._

 

Then, they solidified and nothing more was said.

 

When the movie came back on, Pika-chan noticed Ash clutching the new cards to his chest with a preoccupied expression.

 

She looked down. * He’ll have to face her when the time comes, and it will not be easy… *

 

 

End Episode 28!

 

Cliffhanger, Hehehe! Review or I won’t post the next chapter! Eight reviews needed! Oh yeah, and please go and check out ‘Dragon’s love’. Please? *Big puppy eyes* Don’t worry, it’s not shonen ai!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Episode 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long because I asked for 8 reviews and I

Episode 29! 

 

Authoress falls to the ground, utterly exhausted.

 

In a sudden poof of smoke, Ash appears. “Hey! You can’t die now! The story’s almost done!” He starts to poke her.

 

Pika-chan poofs in …and proceeds to shock the poor writer out of her wits.

 

Authoress: “Hey!” Sits bolt upright and begins writing frantically.

 

Pika-chan and Ash sigh in relief and lean back to watch the show. Unbeknownst to them, Authoress sticks out her tongue and crosses her eyes as soon as their backs are turned.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Shogakukan comics, Game Freak, 4Kids, etc. I do own Destiny, Charlotte, and Pika-chan too!

Timeline: 2 days after Episode 28

 

Ranma – yep, the judge is a girl. Not telling you who it is, though! Oh, and I changed chapter 4 of ‘Dragon’s Love’ to a new and different chapter. *Wink*

Tmp – Ash was the only one glowing because Moltres and Zapdos were inside his heart. The secret cards are… its explained in this part. Yes, Missingno was one of the cards and Mew is too. Destiny shows up in the Final Judgment and yes, the card will be created much later. Kirei means pretty/beautiful. No, Ash doesn’t ‘know’ the judge personally. He found out about the final judgment in episode 17, it should be up now; I forgot to put it up the first time…

Dawn the Espeon – can you handle the excitement?

The Eevee master – wow, you’ve got a lost of questions and I’ll try to answer them the best I can. Todd didn’t go to the movies. Yes, the judge is like Yue, doesn’t know that she’s the judgment maker while in her other form. Kirei = pretty or beautiful. Missingno is a secret card, it’ll be explained in this chapter. Yes, Gary disappeared because he didn’t have light in his heart. Ash will change his cards before the Johto arc, because I feel like it. If I ever get Ruby or Sapphire, I will do the Houen cards but after the Johto card arc! 

MapleCharisma –This is yet another vote for pokeshippy or Ash/Sabrina? I’ll try…

Pokemon Reader – of course I’ll continue! Hehehehe.

 

Note: It took so long because I asked for 8 reviews and I only got 6… but as not to keep you guys in suspense any longer, I’m posting this part since I feel nice… so next time, more people should review! *Glares* I know more than 6 ppl read this!

 

Episode 29: Revelation of the Hidden Power

 

Both Ash and Gary were chasing the Mewtwo card, in their own way. Ash was riding Ponyta, and clutching his wand at the same time, while Gary was riding his Arcanine, the mirror firmly clenched in his hands. Neither was giving the other an edge.

 

“Grr! He’s trying to crowd you off the road! He’s playing dirty!” Pika-chan declared.

 

“Well…” Ash thought for a second, before chanting and focusing his chi. * Wings for Ponyta… * Instantaneously a pair of white wings grew from Ponyta’s back. “Let’s take the air then!” Ash’s magic improved as he caught more cards, and now it was quite high. He just needed more practice.

 

Gary noticed this and scowled. “Pidgeot, go!” He hopped onto its back and joined the hunt, muttering angrily under his breath.

 

Ash was getting seriously annoyed. He released Sunny and pointed at Gary. “Sunny, Thunderbolt!”

 

“Pidgeot, fight back with Whirlwind! Blow them out of the air!” Gary replied, not giving up without a fight.

 

Sunny smirked and used Thunder. The Pidgeot cawed and began trying to evade the lightning bolts. She was mostly successful, as she only got slightly singed.

 

“Sunny, Match Thunder.” Ash said, knowing that this was an extremely accurate attack.

 

Instantly, blue lightning bolts shot from all directions and hit the Pidgeot dead-on. Gary began falling.

 

But he wasn’t giving up either. He shone his mirror on the Scyther card and hopped onto its back, before speeding towards Ash at 60 Mph.

 

Ponyta panicked. _What do I do_?! She asked frantically. She felt a little queasy in the air.

 

Ash sighed, and let her back into the poke ball. He immediately began falling to earth, but Pika-chan caught him with her teeth.

 

“I’m going to transform.” She said, before her wings surrounded her. When they parted again, she had grown from a tiny winged Pikachu into a slender, about five feet tall creature. She was a shimmery pale gold, with long feathery white wings. She had pale rose swirls on her back where the stripes on a regular pikachu would have been, and the tips of her paws were cream-colored. Long ears, like those of an Espeon, extended from her head, tipped with ice blue fur. The tail was also tipped with blue, but she still kept her sparkling brown eyes. Her cheek pouches were red-gold.

 

Ash stared. Pika-chan had told him that she could regain her true from after he captured Zapdos and Moltres, but he had never guessed it would be this. Now the name ‘Eternal winged Pikachu of greatness’ really seemed fitting.

 

“Hop on.” Pika-chan said pleasantly. Ash climbed onto her back and they continued flying up towards Mewtwo.

 

Just as they got there, Mewtwo whirled around and began sending out an immensely powerful Psywave towards them. Ash clutched his head, but still managed to summon his first pokemon card.

 

“Moltres!” Ash gasped out, before he keeled over. Pika-chan immediately flew him down to a vacant roof and began shaking him to wake him up.

 

Meanwhile, up in the air, a terrific battle was going on. Moltres was pecking at Mewtwo, trying to hit him in the eyes. Meanwhile, Mewtwo was just swatting her aside like a rag doll. Moltres kept attacking, but her flames seemed to be vainly bouncing off his protective bubble.

 

“Oh no.” Pika-chan said. “Even with me nearby, Moltres’s power is still too weak. My presence should be boosting her energy, and it is, but alone Moltres cannot summon up enough magic to defeat Mewtwo. That means the second guardian must be around here, boosting Mewtwo’s power.”

 

Skymew had splashed Ash in the face with Water Gun, to try and wake him up. Now, his vest and t-shirt were absolutely soaked, but he was still out of it.

 

< He seems to be extremely unconscious. > Sunny said. < Normally, water is very effective in waking people up. >

 

Ponyta whinnied loudly to try and wake him, but her efforts were useless as well.

 

“Unless Mewtwo got him with Hypnosis…” Pika-chan mused. “Wait! That might explain it! But we’ve got to wake him up somehow. Check if he has any Awakenings in his pack.”

 

There were none. And Todd had gone off to Vermillion to visit an aunt a week ago, so he hadn’t been there to videotape.

 

< Wait… I have an idea. > Skymew said. < Is the fruit basket in there? >

 

“Yes, why?” Pika-chan asked.

 

< Because there are some natural fruits that can cure sleep, like Mint Berries and Metallica Fruits. > Skymew said. She extracted the basket and spoke to it for a few minutes. Finally, it produced a pale green berry.

 

“Here you go, Ash!” Pika-chan said, shoving it into his mouth. Ash began chewing. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open.

 

“Good! You’re awake!” Pika-chan said. “Now let’s try again.” Moltres, beaten, had returned to card form. Ash looked at it sadly before picking up a different card.

 

“Zapdos!” Zapdos charged out and began circling Mewtwo.

 

Meanwhile, Gary was still riding Scyther and peering through his binoculars, trying to figure out Mewtwo’s weakness.

 

Alas, Zapdos’s thunder didn’t do much more damage than Moltres’s flames did. He succeeded in partially paralyzing Mewtwo, but then he was hit by Psychic, and, wracked with pain, resumed card form.

 

“Zapdos!” Ash cried. He hugged the card to his chest. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out which type would be good against mewtwo.

 

“Scyther, Slash!” Gary yelled. Scyther danced in next to Mewtwo and managed to slice its left cheek, before being blasted into a building, with Gary on it.

 

“Ow!!!! My head! **My head**!” Gary said rubbing his head and glowering at the psychic pokemon, which was still wreaking havoc in the sky.

 

Ash suppressed a chuckle, even though it was a serious situation, seeing Gary get blasted into a building was tension relieving.

 

“Missingno.” Ash finally said, with dread. The black shadow pokemon came out and literally swallowed Mewtwo. Ash’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he turned to Pika-chan.

“Missingno can beat Mewtwo?”

 

Pika-chan looked into his eyes seriously. “Missingno is one of the eight ‘secret cards’, they’re the wild cards in this deck. So yes, it can beat Mewtwo.”

 

“The other secret cards were…” Ash checked his pockets. “Missingno’s one, then there’s Mew, but I don’t have that one yet, Charcolt, Sapasaur, and Rainer, Pikablu, Flareth, and MQ.”

 

(Authoress’ notes: Do these sound familiar? Hehehe, I’m using all the fake ‘cheatable’ pokemon, well, Missingno’s real, and Mew is too, but… I remember when I was playing blue version and I tried to get these. MQ is a glitch, like Missingno. Charcolt, Sapasaur, and Rainer are respectively the 4th stage evolutions of the Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle chains. Flareth is what you get if you talk to the girl on Celadon who asks for a drink 100 times in a row. Pikablu… I bet you guys all know this one.)

 

“The other secret cards are easier to get.” Pika-chan said. “But you usually can’t get them unless you unlock the keys.”

 

“Can you stop talking in riddles?” Ash asked.

 

“You can get them, but they have a will of your own. They usually come to you right before the final judgment.”

 

Ash sweatdropped. “O-kay…” He looked up and noticed that Mewtwo was losing to Missingno. He sighed in relief.

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash shouted. Mewtwo was captured and it floated down.

 

Ash smiled, vastly relieved.

 

He climbed back on Pika-chan’s back and the two of them floated back down to good old terra firma.

 

“Let’s go to the pokemon center.” Pika-chan suggested.

 

“Good idea.” Ash recalled his pokemon, and quickly ran to the center. Afterwards, he went to take a long, hot shower, followed by a three-hour nap. Sunny and Pika-chan, who was back in her small form, also snoozed.

 

After a while, they woke up. Ash headed downstairs to get dinner. He smiled and turned to Pika-chan.

 

“It’s finally over! Where do you guys want to eat?”

 

< Let’s hit the Charmeleon Café! > Sunny suggested, which the others seconded.

 

“Okay. But that means I’ll have to wear more formal clothes.” Ash sighed and dug through his backpack. But he had no luck, as he only had his regular t-shirts and jeans, as well as Todd’s costumes. Finally, he decided to wear the khakis from his Primeape costume, with a light blue shirt. It didn’t look _too_ bad. He also combed his hair and put on a clean light gray sports jacket.

 

When they arrived, Ash ordered pokemon buffets for his pokemon and some Cinnabar Volcano burgers and chili for himself. They all enjoyed their meals, even when Pika-chan accidentally ate too much and had to discretely revert to her true form under the table.

 

< This food is great. > Sunny said, from where she was happily crunching fried calamari and cod filets. Butterfree was enjoying his bowl of honey pudding, while Oddish had some nice chopped greens mixed with tree bark and flower petals.

 

_Yep!_ Ponyta said from her trough, filled to the brim with poke food and delicacies a horse might enjoy.

 

_We should do this more often._ Pidgey flapped her wings for emphasis. Ash quirked an eyebrow at her, but smiled.

 

“You’re right. It is nice.”

 

Meanwhile, Gary and his cheerleaders were at another restaurant. They were morosely drowning their sorrows in bowls of clam chowder.

“I can’t believe he got Mewtwo.” Gary fumed silently.

 

“I know.” Ruby said. She was angry that all their cheering had been wasted. Emerald and Sapphire felt the same way.

 

“But why? What did I do wrong?” Gary thought for a long time, but he could not form any cohesive thoughts. Finally, he got up and left the restaurant for a breath of fresh air.

Gary walked over to the pokemon department store. Maybe he could work off some of his anger in a few good pokemon battles. But when he had gotten to the top floor, he still hadn’t found any challengers. He stopped to get some drinks at the vending machine.

 

“I’m thirsty? Can I have a drink?” A little voice asked from beside his elbow. Gary turned and saw a little five-year old girl with hair in pigtails standing there.

 

“All right.” Gary said reluctantly, handing over a bottle of Fresh Water. But as soon as she had taken it, her form started to blur and reform.

 

Gary’s eyes widened. * It’s a pokemon card! * He thought. He quickly pulled out his mirror and his stack of cards.

 

The ‘girl’ re-solidified into a pokemon resembling a Flareon, only thinner, with tufts of fur at its paws and two tails. It was dark red.

 

“FLARETH!” It hissed, before leaping at Gary. Gary barely dodged out of the way, earning a scratch on his left cheek.

 

“Seaking!” Gary said, calling out the goldfish pokemon. Seaking appeared in the ground in front of him and began flopping around, spewing water everywhere. Gary’s black suit was absolutely soaked.

 

“Argh! Seaking, what are you doing? This suit is dry clean only! Attack the Flareth!”

 

Seaking tried, but Flareth booted it into the vending machine.

 

“Grr. Wartortle, go!” Gary said, shining the moonlight across the mirror onto the card. Wartortle immediately bashed into the Flareth, before attacking with Surf. Flareth tumbled into a lawn chair and table.

 

“Heh.” Gary said, shining the mirror directly towards Flareth. Flareth panicked and tried to run, but was frozen and resumed card form.

 

Gary picked up the card. “Well, it’s not a total loss. I’m going to change, and then I’m going back to the restaurant.”

 

Ash tensed, knocking over his plate of fruit. Pika-chan squealed and got out of the way.

 

“What did you do that for?” She hissed in a whisper.

 

Ash shuddered, feeling a sudden sense of coldness invade his body. With his heightened senses, he could feel the disappearance of a previously occupied sphere of energy.

 

“Gary just got one of the secret cards…”

 

“Oh no.” Pika-chan said. The mood ruined, they quickly packed up and headed back for the pokemon center.

 

 

End Episode 29!

 

Comments and Constructive criticism accepted! Flames will be used to make a bonfire, in which I will burn all of last year’s terrible homework.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Episode 30 has cometh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may seem out of context, but it isnt. An

Episode 30 has cometh! Yatta!

 

Disclaimer: *Sobs* Shadow does not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics…

 

Note: This fic may seem out of context, but it isn’t. An explanation will be posted at the bottom of this segment. Or if you want to read that first, that’s fine too…

 

The Pokemon Reader – cute poem! *Smile* I’ll post the next chapter soon, don’t worry!

The Mistress of Richard Cox – thanks! Hmm… Ash and Pika-chan in human form is intriguing… I’ll think about it, I can only do 1 pairing though!

Tmp- yes, Ash is bonded partially to the pokemon cards by his association with them. Final judgment countdown – ONE EPISODE! Hehehehe…

Ranma – Come on; guess who (or what) the judge is! *Wink*

Hollow SHADOWS – you returned! Yay! Anyways, no, I didn’t post it earlier… oh, and go read Dragon’s Love too; it’ll help explain Dragon’s Tears… Hehehe…

????? – I’ll update, timing depends on number of reviews…

Pikacar/Marle – join me in this bonfire! And why haven’t you reviewed earlier? Oh well, thanx for reviewing! *Smiles* Since chapter 11, eh?

[Vessal2000@aol.com](mailto:Vessal2000@aol.com) Um, you have to do exactly 100 times… and there’s some other stuff too. But it’s a FAKE CHEAT! Ahem. Anyways, thanx for reviewing!

Dawn the Espeon – Well, not sure, but I’m pretty sure its fake… yeah, I know Gary didn’t talk 100 times but that would take WAY too long and I’d get annoyed. And I bet the readers would too. *Smile*

 

Episode 30: Ripples of time

 

A ripple crossed the area, for a brief second. Nothingness, a flash of white, then time resumed. But all was not well…

 

A small blocky shape flew towards the horizon and vanished.

 

 

Ashline yawned as she woke up. Her long, silky black hair flew everywhere as she shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up. An indignant squeak came from the little lump next to her pillow.

 

“Oh no! Did I hurt you, Jigglypuff?” She asked worriedly, reaching out in the general direction of the shape. A small balloon pokemon puffed itself up and floated out of the sheets. It nudged her hand to tell her that it was okay.

 

Because, you see, Ashline couldn’t see at all.

 

Jigglypuff was her ‘guide dog’, of a sort. But this particular Jigglypuff had been special. It had given her a task, to find the pokemon orbs, which had been scattered throughout Japan. This was no easy task for a blind girl, but she had help in the form of her best friend, Garina.

 

Garina did not have the power to collect the pokemon orbs, nor the authority to do so, but she accompanied Ashline during her adventures. Garina was her pair of eyes, and almost a part of her. Without Garina, Ashline didn’t know what she would do. Garina was the person who had to chase Theo away when her choreographing got annoying, or when she got in the way.

 

< Wake up, Ashline! It’s late! Today is a new day! > Jigglypuff said in his deep voice, which sounded thoroughly odd, coming from such a small pokemon. 

 

“I’m coming.” Ashline said in her soft voice. She slowly raised herself out of bed and felt her way over to her closet. “What should I wear today?”

“I’ve got something!” Theo yelled from downstairs. Theo was Ashline’s bossy older sister, with long white-blonde hair that usually got in the way. She liked making costumes for Ashline, but she charged a hefty price. It was lucky that Garina picked up the tab. Garina always thought they were ‘cute’.

 

“What does it look like?” Ashline called back. She knew that Theo wouldn’t lie to her. It was a comforting feeling.

 

Theo clomped upstairs and put a pile of fabric in Ashline’s hands for her to feel. The fabric was soft and downy, and Ashline was sure that it would be beautiful.

 

< I’ll tell you. > Jigglypuff said. He thought that these decorations were a waste of time, and therefore was not very inclined to help, but Ashline was his Chosen, so she had to be told.

 

< There’s a dark blue knee-length skirt, with a white jacket made out of some furry material. You also have a dark blue cape with white crescent moons embroidered on it. There are two dark blue ribbons for your hair, with a crescent moon at the top of each. The shoes are dark blue boots that go up almost to your knees, with more crescent moons on them and white-trimmed tops. >

 

“Amazing…” Ashline breathed in awe, fingering the fabric. She _so_ wished she could see it…

As if some invisible entity had granted her wish, Ashline suddenly had a split-second shot of the costume. It was even more wonderful than she had imagined, but at the same time, she felt a strange surge of irritation, as if Theo was getting in the way, as well as a spike of enmity towards Garina. But it was gone in an instant.

 

Ashline shook her head. The stress of collecting the pokémon orbs was probably going to her head. She didn’t notice Theo’ s blink of confusion, or the way Garina, who had been waiting at her door, suddenly jerked away, since she couldn’t. But Jigglypuff did see this and wonder. However, he was battling his own demons. He had suddenly had he urge to do midair flips and consume twenty pounds of rich chocolate. He decided that they probably needed a break.

 

< Ashline, you’ve been working pretty hard lately. Most of the pokémon orbs have already been collected. You deserve a day off. We shall go on a picnic today. > He told her.

 

Ashline’s eyes lit up. Quickly, she walked to the bathroom in the hall and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and combed out her waist-length hair. She put on her undergarments, and then Theo helped dress her in the beautiful outfit. They had a quick breakfast of cereal and milk, before they went outside to find Garina.

 

Garina smiled. “You look really nice today, Ashline.” She said in her sweet voice. Ashline blushed a bit.

 

“You really think so? I wish I could see what you were wearing…”

 

“Oh, just my usual purple tank top and black skirt.” Garina replied. “Are we going anywhere today? Did you sense any of the pokemon orbs?”

 

“Not yet.” Ashline admitted, biting back a surge of pride from… somewhere. “We’re going on a picnic!”

 

“That’s wonderful.” Garina said. “Here, we can take my car. Grandma Oakley won’t mind.” They headed over towards Garina’s light blue beetle. Both of them climbed in, Theo running in at the last minute with the picnic basket.

 

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves today.” She said pleasantly. “I packed all your favorites.”

 

“But I’m on a diet…” Ashline said, frowning.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat them for you!” Garina said cheerfully. “Shall we go, or is Jigglypuff coming?”

 

< Yes I am. > Jigglypuff said, hopping onto Garina’s lap. < Let’s go! >

 

Garina started the car and drove slowly, taking care not to run over any stray pokemon. Odd, this morning when she had woken up, she had been inexplicably angry for some reason towards Ashline, but she just couldn’t remember. She brushed it off as a bad dream. Then, when she had gotten into the car, she had the urge to drive like a speed demon, but that also was quashed. Maybe she had eaten too much of Aunt Millicent’s chicken casserole last night… probably just a result of indigestion.

 

Jigglypuff tried not to stare at the picnic basket Theo held, but for some reason, he was bafflingly drawn to it. The food seemed to beckon him. What was going on? He had always had the most self-discipline of all of Mistress Madoushi’s pets…

 

Theo didn’t feel any different, really, except for a surge of creativity. Dresses weren’t all that easy to move around in. Perhaps she could design some nice pantsuits for Ashline instead.

 

Ashline held her head. She had a terrible headache, and felt nauseated. But that was impossible, she had gotten ten hours of sleep last night! And she had resisted the urge to eat six bowls of cereal at breakfast this morning. Not to mention that she kept feeling at her waist, as if she should be carrying poke balls. But she had never had any pokemon, not until she met Jigglypuff. Maybe it was just a stage she was going through, the jealousy was really getting to her…

 

It was a quiet group that finally dismounted at the meadow. Ashline was even more quiet than usual, and Garina’s bubbly personality seemed to have vanished completely.

 

Even lunch was a subdued, quiet affair. Ashline kept reaching for more sandwiches, but stopping herself just in time. Jigglypuff surprised everyone by consuming all of the extras in one gulp. Theo quit taping them abruptly and muttered something about the sunlight being in the wrong place, while Garina stared at Ashline obsessively.

 

Fortunately, something happened.

 

“I feel the presence of an orb.” Ashline said, getting up. 

 

“Where is it?” Garina asked.

 

“Um, that direction.” Ashline pointed. Gary and Theo helped her walk along, while they tried to spot the orb.

 

“There it is!” Theo finally called. “It’s the Magikarp orb!”

 

“But it feels so powerful!” Ashline protested.

 

“Ashline, I don’t want to contradict you, but its got to be that gigantic Magikarp.” Garina said evenly.

 

< I am inclined to think so also. > Jigglypuff spoke. < Begin the incantation. >

 

Ashline clasped her hands in front of her chest and stood up straight. Pink light began to swirl around her in little wisps.

 

“Oh, ring of starlight, that conceals the power of myth, show yourself to me, your mistress commandeth!” She said. A silver ring set with a pink stone appeared on the third finger of her left hand, while a ring of pink energy surrounded her.

 

The stone glowed brightly, pulsing with heat. That confirmed the presence of a pokemon orb.

 

“Against water use an electric type!” Garina called, while Theo taped like a woman possessed.

 

“Yes.” Ashline said, as a sparkling yellow jewel appeared in front of her right hand. She touched it to the ring on her left hand and the light formed into a Pikachu.

 

Pikachu’s cheeks sparked, before frying the Magikarp with a thundershock. The fish flopped weakly, before collapsing in a heap.

 

“Return to your-.” Ashline stopped abruptly, that wasn’t how the speech was supposed to go! What was wrong with her? Clearing her throat, she tried again.

 

“Reveal yourself and cease to be!” She called, ignoring the budding pain in her abdomen that started to spread through the rest of her body. The Magikarp flashed, before turning into another yellow orb and flying into her ring.

 

Ashline shuddered and fell to her knees in pain. This was really too much! She was unaware that Theo and Garina were fighting their own losing battles. Her form began to shift and blur, as two timelines that had been supposed to stay separate had merged and were now trying to reform.

 

Ash managed to try and take over for a few seconds. “Key that hides-.” He gasped out, before Ashline beat down the pain and took over again.

 

“Jigglypuff! Is this a pokemon orb?” She shouted.

 

Jigglypuff was busy trying to shake off Pika-chan’s tendencies, but it wasn’t working much better. “Y-yes!” He finally managed to choke out.

 

Theo had righted her and was now taping.

 

Garina fogged up for a second, but she won. “It’s probably somewhere close! Use the ring!”

 

“R-reveal yourself and -!” Ashline stopped in mid-sentence. “Hey, whoever’s in my body, leave me alone! I need to capture this pokemon orb!”

 

“And I need to capture this pokemon card!” Ash shrieked as he claimed possession and grabbed his key. “Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master Ashura commandeth you, RELEASE!” 

 

Ashline beat him down again. “Reveal yourself and cease to be!” The orb shimmered and floated closer and closer. She was about to touch it when-

 

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash gasped out. The orb shifted and formed itself into a dark blue card. Ash smiled triumphantly, before he fainted.

 

When he awoke, he found Pika-chan beating her wings in his face.

 

“Hey, ease up, Pika-chan!” 

 

Pika-chan perked up. “Oh, you’re awake! That’s good! I was afraid that you would be out for a while.”  
  


“What happened?”

 

“Timeline merge. It was MQ, the glitch pokemon. It can cause glitches in the timeline.” Pika-chan explained patiently.

 

“Oh… so in an alternate timeline, I’m a blind girl, best friends with Gary, Todd is my _sister_ , and I have to capture the pokemon orbs with a sarcastic Jigglypuff?”  
  


“That’s about it!” Pika-chan told him.

 

Ash rolled his eyes. “Never mind. At least I caught MQ, right?”  
  


“Right!” Pika-chan and Ash gave each other high fives. Suddenly, Ash noticed something.

 

“Say, how did Todd get here?” He asked, peering at the photographer curiously.

 

“MQ teleported him in because he needed to be here also. Gary’s still out though.” Pika-chan said.

 

“Good. We’d better leave before he wakes up.” Ash said. Todd supported him and the three quietly made their way to the pokemon center.

 

“Hey, you’re pretty cute as a girl, Ash.” Todd mentioned.

 

“Oh?” Ash blinked. “I wouldn’t know; I was blind after all.”

 

“Well, that dress was so pretty! Maybe I could modify it and make you a costume like that!” Todd started to daydream as they continued their walk.

 

 

Elsewhere…

 

A pair of eyes opened and began to gleam darkly. “The time has almost come… soon, the fate of the card captors shall be decided, once and for all.”

 

 

End Episode 30!

 

Comments and Constructive criticism accepted, the little review button at the bottom is lonely! Give it a click and tell me what you think! Flames will be used to make fried eggs. 8 reviews for next chapter, if you want it up quickly! If you don’t mind waiting, it’s the usual 1-chapter 1- week thing.

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldnt remember after all these

Hi! Phantomness here! Here’s part 31, thanx for reviewing!  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4KIDS, and Shogakukan comics.

 

Ash: Hi everybody! The long-awaited chapter is now up!

Pika-chan: A.K.A. THE FINAL JUDGMENT!

Shadow: Hey! This is my fic! Get out!

Ash: :( Don’t you like me anymore? :(

Pika-chan: *sniffles*

Shadow: *laughs nervously* Ehehehehe…

Ash: Pika-chan, shock her!

Shadow: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Twitches around on the ground in pain*

Pika-chan: *Cute innocent look*

 

Notes: In case you couldn’t remember after all these chapters, <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated poke speech! Takes place 1 week after the last episode.

Note 2: In case you didn’t know, this is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Okay? Just making sure!

 

Ranma – Hehehe, so you can’t guess. Yep, I had lots of fun making that alternate dimension. So who did you think the judge was?

Tmp – the pokemon orbs are that dimensions equivalent of the pokemon cards. No, she never did get the Magikarp orb… it was MQ in orb form! Yes, MQ is one of the secret cards. And yes, Todd will be in the final judgment, Hehehe.

Pikacar/Marle – I’ll keep writing! *Grin* Yes, Alternate universe is always fun to play with. *Smiles*

Pokemon Reader – heh. Glad you like it, it was fun to think up! *Snickers* 

Cli Nola – why don’t you like CCS? Or well. It might be *Shudder* CC. Okay, I forgive you. Thanx for reviewing!

The Eevee master – Yay! So many reviews! Yep, timeline merge is so fun! Sure, how many eggs do you want? Orbs and judge have already been explained, I think, but yes, it was cool deciding to use a ring to catch pokemon orbs. Oh, yes, but I’m already done with the next chapter, just waiting to post it, I like to stay ahead… Join the bonfire! Was your vacation fun?

Heh, I just got your 3rd review. Don’t worry it will be up soon! Even if Gary gets a secret card, he doesn’t get to keep it! Remember that! Ash sensed Flareth’s capture because he was partially bonded to the pokemon cards by his association with them. (Read my authoresses notes). 

Ihire – no problem! Thanks for reviewing! *Winks*

Otaku4Ever – Wai! New reviewer! Yep, poor Gary and Todd… NOT! *Evil cackling laughter is heard*

 

Episode 31: Long-awaited revelations

 

“Return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash shouted, as blue light streaked around the group of rampaging pokémon. They all shrieked and resumed card form. One flew to Gary, but the rest flew towards Ash. Ash caught them all and then turned to Pika-chan. “Well, that’s that!” He said, giving her a peace sign. “It’s over! I’ve caught all of them!”

Pika-chan nodded, but her eyes were shadowed. However, in his excitement, Ash did not notice. He was too busy happily dancing around with his wand. Finally, Pika-chan cleared her throat.

 

“Ash, shouldn’t we return to the pokemon center?”

“Right!” Ash said. He picked her up and started swinging her around in the air, giddy with excitement.

Pika-chan plastered a fake smile on her face. * It seems too easy… something is missing… the final judgment maker… where is she? *

Gary picked up his card and primly walked away, head held high. His cheerleaders were waiting outside.

“Did you win, Gary?” Ruby asked. None of them could actually see the cards in card form, but from Gary’s face, something good had happened.

“Of course! That loser Ash Ketchum is nothing compared to me!” Gary said. “Now let’s go get ice cream and celebrate!”

“Yay!” The cheerleaders shouted. They all piled into Gary’s bright red sports car and drove down the street, leaving behind a huge cloud of smoke.

 

When they returned, they saw Todd waiting at the door with very, _very_ big teary eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have taped it!” Todd wailed. “The climax of Card Captor Ashura’s adventures! And I missed it!” Todd began to sniffle loudly.

Ash rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly. Todd didn’t notice.

“I’ll put on the costume, if it makes you happier.” He offered.

“Yay!” Todd instantly turned 180 degrees in mood. He cheerfully ran up to his room to get the costume.

“Why’d you do that?” Pika-chan inquired.

“Do you want a freaked out Todd on our hands for the rest of my pokemon journey? I think not.” Ash replied.

“Yeah, but I’m hungry!” Pika-chan complained.

Ash blinked. * What does that have to do with anything? * However, he produced a chocolate bar for Pika-chan.

“Mmm…” Pika-chan bit deeply into the luscious milk chocolate-coated caramel dipped peanut treat. She sighed.

“Life doesn’t get much better than this.”

 

Ash pocketed his cards and sat down on a bench to wait for Todd. He also used the fruit basket to produce some oranges, since he was feeling a bit hungry after all that chasing. Ash was halfway through his second orange (hey, they were small ones!) before Todd returned.

“Here you go!” Todd said cheerfully, handing Ash the costume, neatly folded.

Ash slowly unfolded it, unsure of what he would find. 

“It’s my greatest work.” Todd said proudly.

Ash wasn’t quite sure what to say. The costume consisted of a pair of dark red satin pants that flared out, embroidered with scrolling ribbons of gold pokemon. He had a dark blue shirt with flowing sleeves, with gold bands at the sleeves. Along with this costume went a black belt of double-looped silk, and sturdy black leather boots that went up to his knees. At his throat was an emerald clasp, set in gold, which kept his black silk cloak on his shoulders. The inside of the cloak was trimmed with dark red velvet, of the same shade as the pants, and he had gloves of white silk that went up to his elbows, trimmed with blue. The cloak was also embroidered with pokemon designs. 

 

Ash was stunned into silence.

“Amazing… you weren’t lying, Todd.” Pika-chan finally managed to stammer out. The dark colors suited Ash’s complexion very well, and red and blue contrasted with black and white nicely.

Todd basked in the praise from both Ash and Pika-chan. Then, they walked out into a deserted part of the forest, just in case anyone was watching.

“Well, I’m all ready to videotape your last adventure!” He said. Slowly, Ash took out his last cards, and methodically wrote his name on them as Todd taped. The last card was Pikablu. Ash paused for a second to give Todd a ‘V’ for victory in the camera, before he picked up his pen to sign his name.

 

“Are you ready?” Pika-chan asked softly in the background.

“Eh?” Ash finished writing the last stroke of his name.

Silver sparks danced around Ash, Todd, and even Gary. All the pokemon cards immediately whipped into frenzy, and they all circled around their respective owners before disappearing. Golden light shone in all directions.

 

“The final judgment.” Pika-chan intoned, as her wings whipped around her and she resumed her ‘true form’. The seal of the pokemon cards shimmered into existence beneath her feet.

One of Ash’s poke balls suddenly broke open. Skymew floated out, but her eyes were cloudy.

“What?” Ash asked in surprise. “Pika-chan! What’s going on?”

Pika-chan didn’t reply. Everyone watched as large wings sprouted out of Skymew’s back, and enveloped her in a cocoon. Silver light shot out of the cocoon, before it parted again, revealing a beautiful girl dressed in a dark red jacket, a black miniskirt, and long black boots that went up past her knees. Long black hair fell past her waist, as a pair of purple eyes opened and fixed Ash with a cold stare. From her back grew a pair of dark purplish black wings. 

Todd and Gary both gasped. Ash blinked.

 

“It’s _Sabrina_!” Gary said, freaking out. “She used to be the Saffron City gym leader, but she vanished six years ago! Gramps told me all about it! I always wondered where she went!”

“I know!” Todd added. * Never mind that I was only six at that time… *

Sabrina settled herself down on a convenient tree. In one hand, she held a beautifully detailed silver crescent moon charm, with wings and the word ‘Yue’ in Chinese on it.

 

“I am the final judgment maker.” Sabrina intoned. “I am here to test the candidate that the Decision maker Pikachu has chosen. Yet… only one should be trying for the position. Those of you who do not possess the key of Clow, can you hope to defeat me and pass my judgment?”

 

Todd and Gary both looked up.

Sabrina floated down in front of Todd first.

“Shall we begin?” She asked in her dead voice. Todd blinked, but then his eyes went blank. His video camera fell from limp fingers as he was levitated up into the air. Silver beams crisscrossed the area, forming a sort of platform for them to battle on. Todd landed with a bump and regained his senses.

“What?”

Sabrina held up a hand. Instantly, a barrage of red crystals shot at Todd, who barely managed to avoid them.

Todd gasped and dived out of the way. “Gloom, go!” He cried. The flower pokemon stirred itself and hopped out of the card, landing in front of Sabrina, who did not look impressed.

“Psybeam.” She uttered quietly. Multicolored rings of energy shot out towards Gloom, knocking it into the air. 

“Oh no!” Todd cried. He barely had time to say more, before he was impaled upon a crystal spear.

Sabrina dusted her hands, but then she paused. “He wasn’t supposed to die. He was just a distraction. The true judgment is still yet to come.”

Todd toppled off the platform, clutching his chest. By the time Ash and Pika-chan hurried over, it was too late.

 

Gary looked shocked. He swallowed softly. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all! But he bravely clenched his teeth and pulled out his mirror.

“Ah… so you have the mirror.” Sabrina said softly. “But that alone cannot defeat me. Let us begin.” Gary was also levitated up into the air, blank-eyed. He landed on his butt with a yelp when he fell on the platform.

Sabrina used the same barrage of ruby shards that she had used against Todd. Gary managed to deflect some of them with the mirror, though.

“Evil spirits begone!” Gary shouted, throwing one of the ofudas from the priest at her.

It hit Sabrina… but absolutely nothing happened.

“These magic wards are useless.” Sabrina said in monotone, as the ward crumpled into a billion pieces of ash.

Gary picked up a card and threw it in front of the mirror. “Flareth, use Fire Blast!”

Flareth appeared, but then it just blinked at him.

“Fire Blast is not within Flareth’s range of attacks.” Sabrina intoned. Another barrage of crystals shot at Gary, nearly knocking the mirror out of his hands. He rolled near the edge of the platform, but barely managed to stay on due to a convenient bar.

 

Flareth changed back into a card, before Gary could command it to do something else.

“Charizard, go!” Gary shouted, throwing out a poke ball. He mounted Charizard and flew up towards Sabrina.

Sabrina shrugged and shot another wave of crystal shards at Gary, who winced as one of the ruby pieces slashed a cut open on his forehead.

“Charizard, use Flamethrower!” Charizard puffed out a stream of concentrated flames, which surrounded Sabrina, enveloping her in a wave of fire. The smoke obscured her from view.

“Is she down?” Gary asked hopefully. However, a minute later, the fire slid apart and disapperated. The glowing silver shield around Sabrina split in half as she walked out, not a hair was singed.

“Why do you not use your pokemon cards to defeat me?”

Gary clenched his teeth. “So be it!” He pulled out his most powerful card, muttering under his breath.

“Mew, I choose you!”

 

Mew immediately began attacking. Gary grinned in satisfaction, but as Mew neared Sabrina, her eyes flashed pure gold. Mew suddenly turned around and turned on Gary.

“AAUGH! What are you doing?” Gary shrieked.

“Mew is one of my pokemon cards.” Sabrina said. “Now, you lose.”

There was a scream, and then Gary fell from the platform. Ash walked over to him.

“What happened?”

“She took… she took all of my pokemon cards away…” That was the only coherent sentence Gary could form. He began babbling incoherently afterwards.

“Now it is your turn.” Sabrina turned to Ash. His eyes also went blank and he was levitated into the air.

“Ash…be careful.” Pika-chan whispered. “Sabrina is very powerful.”

 

End Episode 31!

 

Cliffhanger! Review or else I will not be posting the next part! *Evil grin* I need 9! Comments, Constructive Criticism accepted with joy. Flames will be used to make S’mores! Or, to forge Sweet to turn Nelvana into candy!


	32. Episode 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in case you were living under a rock or skipping

Episode 32! The end is in sight!  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. And even if I made any revenue from this fanfic, Meowth and Persian would relieve me of it immediately. Destiny is mine though, as so is Charlotte.

 

Notes: Yes, in case you were living under a rock or skipping my notes, <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated poke speech.

 

Dawn the Espeon – I will! Aw, don’t fade! Then I’ll lose a reader! And it’s a cliffhanger because the original Japanese series has the final judgment as 2 episodes, which the dub crammed into 1. Grr…

Pikacar/Marle – Hehehe, if I get enough reviews…

Ihire – of course I’ll write more!

Pokemon Reader – are you trying to say ‘hay Chihuahuas?’ Yes, of course, I know what’s going to happen, heh…

HurriCanine – be up soon!

Horse – another vote for Ash x Sabrina! Man, this pairing is actually fairly popular…

Ran – great guess! Yes, I completely forgot that I used Gary in the original! *Whacks self* How did you know? Do not worry, Todd will return! Next one will be up soon!

Silver – I’m glad you think so! Why did you send me the same review thrice?

Matt C. – Really? *Blushes* Aw, how nice. Wow. What a compliment. Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon!

The Pokemon Reader – Skymew was actually Sabrina, you know how Charlotte gave Skymew to Ash? She knew! Have a S’more! Yay, Gary’s gone! And Todd will return! As they say in the princess bride, he’s not ‘all dead’, just ‘Mostly dead’. However, you will have to wait a couple of episodes for Todd to return, I decided to give Ash some time alone…

Mistress of Richard Cox – of course you can have a S’more! *Hands you one* Aw, a fan for Pika-chan!

Goldfox133 – soon! Okay?

 

Episode 32: The end of the beginning

 

“Skymew was Sabrina?” Even with the evidence in front of his very eyes, Ash still found it very hard to believe.

Sabrina drifted down in front of her and took his chin in her hands. “Skymew was my false form, child. This is the first time you have seen me in this form, I believe. The candidate that Decision Maker Pikachu has chosen to be the new master of the pokemon cards.”

“Skymew…” Ash whispered. He still couldn’t believe it. * Why? She was just a friend, a pokemon, why? *

Pika-chan hopped towards him, but was prevented by a force field in her way. “Don’t worry, Ash! If it’s you, I know you can pass the final judgment!”

“Still as innocent as ever.” Sabrina said. “Just the way master wanted you to be, a child.”

“You haven’t changed a bit! You’re still as stern and cold as ever, with your eternal bad mood!” Pika-chan shot back.

 

“Then this is the… final judgment?” Ash asked.

“I told you. When all the pokemon cards are gathered, the final judgment will be administered.”

Sabrina flew up into the air. Behind her, the full moon shone, bathing the area in silver radiance.

“Cards created by Clow, the master you seek, Chosen by Decision Maker Pikachu, this young man, his name is Ashura!”

Sabrina paused, as Ash’s Pidgeot wand started to glow. The eye turned a brilliant shade of gold, scattering beams of light in all directions. The pokemon cards surrounded him again, spiraling around in eye-catching patterns.

“Now I, the Final Judgment Maker Sabrina, will administer the Final Judgment, and test whether this candidate is worthy of becoming our new master!”

“The Final Judgment…” Ash whispered.

“If you can defeat Sabrina using the pokemon cards you have gathered, then you will become the new master of the Kanto pokemon set.” Pika-chan said.

 

“If you are really the master of the pokemon cards, then you will have no trouble defeating the second guardian of the pokemon cards.” Sabrina declared. As she spoke, another group of red crystals formed in her hands.

“Watch out!” Pika-chan shouted as they streaked towards Ash.

“Golem!” Ash said, calling out the rock pokemon and hopping onto its back. He managed to dodge the first two blasts.

The third time he was not as lucky. He went flying off the pokemon, which went back into card form. 

Gary pulled out the rest of his poke balls. “Arcanine, Gyrados, Pidgeot, go!”

“NO!” Pika-chan shouted. “If you disrupt the final judgment, Ash will automatically lose. And I’m not going to let you do that!” Her cheeks sparked, as energy shot out towards the three pokemon, paralyzing them.

“Not attacking, just trying to run?” Sabrina asked. “If you don’t work harder, the judgment will be over.”

“Wait a minute, Sabrina!” Pika-chan said. “Ash! Put more effort in! If you lose, then disaster really will befall this earth!”

“What is this ‘disaster’ you keep referring to?” Ash asked.

“It’s ‘forgetting’.” Sabrina told him, pausing in her attack.

 

“Forgetting?”

“The ‘Forgetting’ created by Clow for his cards…” Pika-chan said in a hushed whisper. She landed next to Ash on the platform. Sabrina let her stay for the time being since they weren’t fighting seriously yet.

“The ‘Candidate’ chosen by Decision Maker Pikachu to become the new master of the Clow Cards, if they do not have to the power to defeat the Judgment Maker Sabrina…” Sabrina continued.

“The cards, and the people related to the cards, ‘their favorite person’, their memories will all vanish.”

“Their memories?” Ash asked in shock.

“The cards do not like being deceived. If they find out that their favorite person who they thought was their master betrayed them, they will forget them to spare themselves any pain. And they will erase the memories of anyone connected with the Clow Cards as well.”

“Then, the cards will return to the book and wait for their new master. The ‘disaster’ Clow created, was not to destroy this earth, or to change the shape of this planet, or bring about needless violence.”

“But to forget everything, that is the most painful punishment of all.” Pika-chan finished.

 

“Everyone… will forget ... their most favorite person…Todd, Gary, my Mom, Giovanni, Storm, Pidgey, Butterfree, Skymew, Oddish, and all the cards…” Ash closed his eyes and winced as he realized the implications.

Sabrina and Pika-chan waited.

“NO!” Ash said, propping himself up with his staff. “I’m not going to allow this!” The cards swirled around him with renewed energy, as he stood. 

“Pika-chan, I cannot attack Sabrina, because she is Skymew, and I would not hurt Skymew!” Ash told Pika-chan.

“And, Sabrina, like you, is one of the guardians. I want to be her friend.”

“But if you do not attack Sabrina, you cannot possibly win!” Pika-chan said.“No! It does not matter, because if you use the cards to attack, there is no guarantee you will succeed! If the card is one of Sabrina’s, the attack will fail and be bounced back towards you! And if that is one of the powerful cards, you will die!”

“Even though I do not know what to do, I will still try my best.” Ash said. 

Confidence crept into his tone, as he continued. “And I know that I won’t fail.”

Sabrina floated down in front of him. “Are you ready now? Then, the real final judgment will begin!”

 

Ash picked up a card. * To defeat Sabrina without hurting her, I will need a card that can incapitate her. Pidgeot… *

He was about to activate it when…

“WAIT!” Pika-chan shouted. “Pidgeot is one of Sabrina’s cards! It’s like what I said earlier! If you use one of them, then the attack will fail and bounce back at you! And tonight is the full moon! That’s when Sabrina’s power is at its strongest!”

“The Decision Maker is not allowed to interfere in the final judgment.” Sabrina said coolly.

“I’m not interfering!” Pika-chan shouted.

“I overlooked it this time, but next time, there will be consequences.” Sabrina told her.

Pika-chan blushed. “Sorry, Ash… I can’t help you any more. But Ash, remember this… even if you fail the judgment, I will never forget you… Neither will the cards that you have captured.”

“Because we all like you, Ash”

“Thank you.” Ash said, deeply touched. He turned to face Sabrina.

 

“Machamp, disable her!” Ash called. Machamp charged. However, Sabrina teleported away and took it down with Psychic.

She also knocked Ash over with the backlash, so he landed facedown on the platform.

“The test is over, Pikachu.” She said quietly, as an arrow of light formed in her hands. “You understand, don’t you? I will now administer the ‘disaster’. After all, only Clow could defeat the judgment maker.”

“No!” Ash said. The cards suddenly formed a protective shield around him.

“Impressive.” Sabrina said, raising her eyebrows. “But you cannot defeat me this way.”

Ash didn’t reply. He closed his eyes and gripped his wand tighter, channeling his chi and magic through the staff. * I need to defeat her… I can’t lose! * Rings of multicolored energy spiraled around him, closer and closer.

“Trying to beat me with just pure magic?” Sabrina asked.

The rings finally collapsed around Ash, before soaring upwards into a column of energy, enveloping him.

 

 

< It is time. > A voice whispered.

Ash found himself floating in an expanse of gray. “Where am I?”

< This, child, is your soul. You are still confused and uncertain. Until you learn to accept yourself as you are and break the seal that was placed upon you, here you will stay. >

“But I need to defeat Sabrina!”

< The answer lies here. Unlock the secret and you will be free. >

Ash rolled his eyes. * Well, the person’s talking in riddles. How am I supposed to figure anything out? But how did I wind up here, anyway? Maybe if I focus my chi, I can get out. *

Ash again refocused his chi on his staff. This time, the energy simply bounced back at him and was absorbed.

< Think back to your past. > The voice prompted.

Ash closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened, but he remembered Delilah talking about how he had amnesia. * Will this really help? * He kept trying to think, until finally, there was a flash of memory.

“That was Sunny, but where was I? Maybe thinking about Sunny will help.” Ash began to recall his past memories, until finally one significant one popped in. Destiny and Sunny were swimming together in the river.

“That’s me. I know it somehow, but I can’t summon up my name. This is really strange.” More time passed, and the mist grew thicker. It began to coil around Ash threateningly, trying to choke him.

“I can’t lose!” Ash said. “If I cannot even escape my own soul, how can I hope to defeat Sabrina?” His staff shone brightly, and a golden light suffused his body. When the light cleared, Destiny stood where Ash had been. Around his neck hung a tiny thumbnail-sized bronze mirror on a golden chain, with a single red tassel hanging from it. But Ash knew what it really was.

The misty barriers went down, and Ash found himself standing opposite Sabrina again.

 

“Yay!” Pika-chan cheered.

“Mirror for the new candidate, your purpose is now fulfilled. Let your power come into my key. Key created by Clow, Accept this new moon power! Under a new seal of contract I command you to, RELEASE!” The tiny mirror dissolved in a burst of silver light. Ash’s staff gave a triumphant spin and the Pidgeot head suddenly changed into a golden five-pointed star surmounted in a blue moon with two pairs of white wings at the sides. The body of the staff was a darker shade of blue.

“Become a reprimanding chain, Articuno!” Ash commanded. The silver-blue titan of ice streaked towards Sabrina.

“I told you already. Moon-based cards cannot affect me.” Sabrina said solemnly. So she was shocked when Articuno’s chain of ice constricted around her.

“What?!”

 

Articuno dropped Sabrina in front of where Ash was standing. Ash walked over and helped her up.

“Sabrina, I know that I’m nothing compared to Clow. And I know that I’m just a child, I oversleep all the time, I’m terrible at history, and I’m not the best trainer either. And I know I won because of the mirror of moonlight. But I like Pika-chan, and I like all the cards. I don’t want to be your new master, but your friend.”

“So I’m sure it will all work out.”

Sabrina stood up and sighed. “All right, close your eyes.” Her wings rustled softly behind her.

“Eh?”

“I, the Final Judgment maker Sabrina, accept Ashura as the new master of the pokemon cards.”

 

Ash found himself floating in midair. Standing amidst the stars was a man dressed in long robes with the sun and moon embroidered on them. He was smiling.

“Sabrina, Pika-chan, and the cards. Take care of them for me.” He said.

“C-Clow?!” Ash asked in shock.

“Yes.” He smiled at Ash’s shock. “The staff you carry now has a new magic. Not the power of the sun, or the power of the moon, but the power of ‘Star’. For even though the light the stars give out is faint, it is your own light.”

“In the future, ‘I’ will bring you trouble, but if it is you, there will be no problem.”

“What?” Ash didn’t get to say anymore, because then he was jerked back into reality.

Sabrina and Pika-chan were waiting.

 

“Even though you have become the new master, you still do not have enough power to support the guardians. We will stay in our false forms.” Sabrina told him.

“That way we can be you your side.” Pika-chan said, nuzzling him.

“That way, if you ever run into trouble in the future, we will be there to protect you.”

“Until then!” Pika-chan said cheerfully. Energy swirled around both of them, turning Sabrina back into Skymew and Pika-chan back into a tiny winged Pikachu.

 

Ash caught Skymew as she fell over. Pika-chan hopped onto his shoulder.

“When Sabrina changes back into Skymew, she loses all her memory.” Pika-chan said.

Ash nodded and Skymew was recalled back into her poke ball. “But what about Gary?”

Pika-chan pointed to Gary, who lay fainted on the ground. “He won’t remember any of this. Kind of handy, too much shock can do this to a person. We’ll just nudge the amnesia along a little bit.”

“And Todd?”

“Well…” Pika-chan scratched her head. “He wasn’t supposed to die. But, I’m not sure what we can do…”

“Let’s give him a proper burial at least. He deserves that much.”

Pika-chan smiled to herself. She and Ash finally decided that the quickest way would be to cremate Todd. So they set him on fire and scattered his ashes to the wind.

Ash detransformed and changed into normal clothes. Then, he picked up his backpack.

“Come on Pika-chan, let’s go!” They climbed onto Ponyta, and streaked towards the next stop, Saffron City.

 

End Episode 32. Thus ends the ‘Card Captor Ashura’ arc. The following arc will be the ‘Ashura cards’ arc. 

 

Comments and Constructive Criticism accepted. Flames will be used to flame-thrower all those stories I hate! :)

 

Question: Do you want me to make a new story called ‘Card Captor Ashura – Season 2?’, or do you just want me to keep adding chapters to ‘Card Captor Ashura?’ I’d prefer just adding more chapters, but its up to you readers… so drop me a review and tell me! Oh yeah, 8 reviews for the next arc.

 

 

 


	33. Episode 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ashura cards arc begins now.

Episode 33! Hehehehe…

 

Notes: The Ashura cards arc begins now.

 

Disclaimer: As always, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! *Giggles* I would like to though! And in case it wasn’t already clear enough, Destiny belongs to yours truly.

Disclaimer 2: I DO NOT OWN CCS! It belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha. That means Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon are not mine. And yes, Eriol is still alive. However… he’s not the person who is doing the testing!

 

The Eevee master – I’m so sorry about that! *Sobs* But my computer froze when I was doing it and I guess it wasn’t saved! I’m sorry! Really! And don’t worry about Todd! He’ll be back. But his parents forgot because he failed the final judgment, remember? How the ‘forgetting’ is the punishment. I want to add more chapters too! By the way, have a S’more!

Ranma – ah. I see. Another vote for more chapters! Hmm… thanx for the compliments on Ash’s character! *Blush* as for Eriol, I’m think Lance-chan… *Smile*

HurriCanine – Johto card arc comes after the Ashura cards arc. I know Todd is kind of annoying, but a lot of other people like him… still, it was fun killing him! *Smirk*

The Pokemon Reader – so you want me to just add chapters? Okay!

Tmp – you didn’t like me killing Todd off? Don’t worry he will return… in a different way… and no, he wasn’t supposed to die, but… yeah, I know a lot of people were on vacation, its Thanksgiving, after all!

Dawn the Espeon – yeah, well the reason it was a lot like the actual episode was because I had a copy of CCS in Chinese next to me for reference when I was writing this part. Heh. *Smiles*

Ihire – another vote for another arc! But it all depends on total… thanks for all of your encouraging reviews!

Pikacar/Marle – oh, I see. Another vote for continuing the story here… nice! I’m glad you liked it! Really! I’ll keep writing, don’t’ worry!

Trutenor – cool, you want Ash x Sabrina. You read my whole fic in one day? Wow. Todd will return, just wait! *Smirks*

Goldfox133 – I see… you just want me to add chapters? Almost everybody wants that!

 

Episode 33: On the road to Saffron… or not

 

“Pidgey, Gust!” Ash said, knocking out his opponent’s Raticate. Jill sighed and recalled her pokemon.

“Wow, you seem to have some potential. Maybe you would like to take the challenge?”

“What challenge?” Ash asked, perking up. Maybe things were looking up after all! It had been three days since the ‘Final Judgment’, and so far, all he had done was battle junior trainers. It seemed like everyone within a five-mile radius was eager to pokemon battle.

“There’s an old legend.” Jill said. “In pokemon tower, the spirit of a powerful magician is said to rest. Nobody that’s every seen it has come back. Supposedly, only the very best make it there, and they are defeated.”

“Pokemon Tower is in Lavender town, right?” Ash questioned.

“Yeah. But nobody in the right mind would go to Lavender Town. The place is crawling with ghost-type pokemon! You’d be scared out of your wits before you caught one.”

“It seems intriguing.” Ash said. “But I’ll have to ask my mom about it. Besides, isn’t a ghost-type useful in fighting a psychic gym leader?”

“You want to take on _Althea_?! She’s insanely powerful!”

“I need the badge, don’t I?”

“But there are other gyms here in Kanto! You could get a badge at the lesser-known gyms, after all, you only need eight to get into pokemon league.”

“What other gyms are there?” Ash asked. He had never heard about them before. 

“Well, there’s one in Lavender town, called the Seismic gym. That leader uses ground-type pokemon. And then there’s the Fighting Dojo, also in Saffron. And the third is the Orange gym; it’s actually on a farm. The leader uses Doduo, Dodrio, and Tauros.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll hit Lavender Town first!” Ash said. He waved good-bye to Jill and re-mounted Ponyta.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Pika-chan floated out of his backpack, carrying a bag of candied apple slices.

“Can we stop for lunch yet?”

“Pika-chan, we’ve only been walking for three hours!”

“But I’m hungry.” Pika-chan said. Her eyes went all big and shimmery, and she put on her most innocent expression.

Ash rolled his eyes. * Why am I such a softy? * Out loud, he said that they would stop in half an hour.

“YAY!” Pika-chan said, doing a few little cartwheels in the air out of pure joy. Her wings flapped excitedly.

Ash would have said more, but then he remembered something. “Guess I have to call mom again.”   
  


“Ring, ring!”

“Hello, Ketchum residence.” Delilah said.

“Hi, mom!” Ash said as he pressed the heart button that turned the videophone on.

“Ash, where are you?”

“I’m on my way to Saffron.” Ash lied. * Mom will get all upset if she finds out that I’m going to Lavender Town. Wait, she’s not really my mom. But she’s raised me since I was four or five, so… *

“Be careful, Ash. Giovanni says that Althea is a tough gym leader.” 

“I know.” Ash said. “I miss you. Maybe I’ll come home to visit sometime.”

The next piece of information rocked him. “Will you be back by next summer? Giovanni and I are planning to get married then.”

Ash’s jaw dropped. “Really?!” Inwardly, he couldn’t believe it. His mom had never shown much interest in men, but now…

“You need a father, Ash. And he’s really a wonderful person. I’m sure that it will all work out right.”

“Yes, mom.” Ash said obediently.

“And don’t forget to change your underwear!”

Ash sweatdropped. “Mom, I’m not a little kid anymore!”

“I know, but personal hygiene is very important, blah, blah, blah…”

After fifteen minutes of rant, Ash realized that his cell phone was running out of battery power.

“Mom, my power is almost up.”

“Oh!” Delilah cut her diatribe short. “Well then, good-bye. I love you, Ash!”

“I love you too, mom.” Ash said. He closed his cell and turned to the others. “Well, I guess that’s that!”  
  


“That was long!” Pika-chan said, holding up a timer.

“Pika-chan…” Ash said. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“I was bored.”

“Well, since you’re free, can you recharge my cell phone?”

“What am I, a battery?” Pika-chan looked huffy, but she shot a couple volts of electricity into the phone. After a few seconds, it lit up, which meant that it was now fully charged.

Ash placed his pink cell phone back in his pack and hopped onto Ponyta. “Okay, let’s see if we can get to Lavender Town!”

_Yeah!_ Ponyta said. She took off like a shot. Pika-chan fell off, but managed to catch up with them later.

< Hey Ash, that was uncalled for! >

< Sorry. > Ash replied. He petted her on the head. < Next time, you have to hang on tighter! >

Pika-chan’s cheeks sparked but to her credit, she didn’t shock him.

 

Meanwhile…

 

A pair of black eyes watched from behind glasses. Calculating looks were exchanged.

“He seems to have internalized power, Master. Are you sure it is wise to have him change the cards?”

“Yeah! I know Charlotte had to change hers, because her power is ‘sun’, not darkness, but his is starlight. Shouldn’t it work?”

“No, Ruby. This has happened before. He must change them or they will run out of energy and… fade away.”

 

 

Back to the other side…

 

“I’m cold.” Pika-chan burrowed deeply into Ash’s blue-and-white jacket. 

“I thought you were partly a fire-type?”

“So?” Pika-chan went all puppy-eyed. Ash restrained himself from groaning and instead stroked her ears.

“Perhaps it is because we are nearing Lavender Town. The Tower seems to be… cold, in a way. Maybe we should hit the gym first?”

_I’m not sure I want to go to the tower…_ Ponyta said.

“Don’t worry, you can stay in your poke ball.”

_Okay_ … If she hadn’t been dedicated to Ash, Ponyta probably would not have listened at all and bolted in the opposite direction... But since she did trust him, she stayed put.

Ash was surprised when he saw the welcoming sight of a pokemon center perched near the edge of the town. He had used the Wand of the Water Guardian a lot in the past few days, to heal his pokemon after battles, but even that had its limit. And Pika-chan warned him against over-using magical items.

“I suggest we go to the pokemon center first. Maybe there will be a restaurant nearby!” Pika-chan said cheerfully.

“Good idea, Pika-chan.” 

Ponyta was recalled. Ash walked the rest of the way to the pokemon center, as not to attract attention.

“Hello.” Nurse Joy said pleasantly when Ash handed her his pokemon. “Not many people come to this town. It’s sad, really, but I’m happy to see a new face.”

“I know. I heard there was a gym here.”

“Oh, you mean the Seismic Gym? That’s about five blocks away. It is a large building built out of granite, very shiny. You won’t miss it. Are your pokemon seriously hurt or do they just need to be rejuvenated?”

“No, just rejuvenation.” Ash said. “And I’ve got more than six.”

“Fine by me.” Nurse Joy said. She made two trips to the rejuvenator while Ash read a magazine. An article caught his attention.

“‘Promising pokemon photographer caught dead in rockslide?’” He said incredulously.

Pika-chan stuck her head out of his backpack. “Oh. Wait a minute! Didn’t you cremate Todd?”

“Must be someone else then.” Ash looked at the picture. It was a teenage girl with long hair. He shrugged and flipped the page.

 

TR HQ

 

“I wonder why Ash hasn’t sent me any more pokemon.” Giovanni said. Vulpix (the card) was playing in the underground grass habitat with some of the other pokemon. 

“I don’t know, boss.” Amy said. “Jake and I haven’t been watching him much, since you sent us to steal all those pokemon from the Ginger mansions.”

“Well…” Giovanni rubbed his chin. His wire-tapping hadn’t helped; absolutely no useful information had been given. Had his instincts proved him wrong? He had sensed Ash was one with potential, but…

“Keep a closer eye on him from now on.”

“Yes, boss!” Amy said, saluting.

“And inform Jake of this plan. I need you there as a distraction. But the way you always lose must be remedied. I’ll tell the pokemon controllers to send you each another pokemon.”

Amy nodded as Giovanni wrote her a pass. As she walked down, she glanced at the paper to see what she was going to receive.

“Wow! I get a neo pokemon. Snubble, and Jake will get a Mankey!”

Amy skipped down to the basement with a lighter spring in her step. Ninetails poked its head out of the poke ball. 

“We’re going to be getting new partners, Ninetails! Isn’t that great?”

Ninetails yawned.

 

Ash took back his poke balls. “Well, let’s head to the Seismic gym.” He said. Oddish perked up.

_Can I battle? I’m a grass-type, after all!_

“We’ll see.” Ash said. He turned to his pokemon cards. “Hmm… do any of you volunteer?”

< I’ll do it. > A voice spoke up.

< Ah, it’s Hypno. Psychic is good to fighting. > Pika-chan said.

“Very well.” Ash said. He placed all his poke bells back on the belt and headed to the Seismic Gym.

When he arrived, the area was choke-full of junior trainers.

Ash sweatdropped. “I guess this will take a while…” He sat down to wait on a bench. Finally, the door to the leader’s domain opened.

 

 

End Episode 33! *Cackles* Review nicely and I’ll post the next chapter! Flames will be used to call Firey! Then, I’ll set her loose on Nelvana’s headquarters! Mwahahah! And since most people wanted me to just add chapters, that’s what I’m going to do! *Smiles happily* Less work for moi! 

 

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  



	34. Yatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youre a new reader, great! For your convenience,

Yatta! Episode 34! *Authoress does a little dance of joy*

 

Ash: Hi!

Shadow: Hey! Didn’t I lock you up so you would leave my muse alone?

Ash: What do you mean? I am your muse?

Shadow: *looks around nervously* Well, I guess.

Ash: Anyways, this is the next arc! You’ll get to see me do all kinds of cool things, like change pokemon cards into-.

Shadow: Shh! You’re giving away the plot!

Ash: *sheepish grin* Oops. Well, at least you’re still writing. You know, some fics out there portray me as nothing more than the idiot.

Shadow: Well, in the anime, you’re not exactly that appealing…

Ash: *big teary eyes* 

Shadow: But I still write cool fics about you, right? Besides, I love the way they portray you in the manga.

Ash: *relieved look* Well, I guess that’s it. People, thanx for reviewing, and if you didn’t, Sunny will hunt you down and shock you! Ja ne!

Shadow: And that’s the end of this little intro! *Winks*

  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Destiny is. It’s not that hard to understand. If you want to borrow anything, e-mail me. As long as you give me credit in your Author’s notes, I’ll probably say yes.

Disclaimer 2: I do now own CCS either, as it belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha…

Note: If you’re a new reader, great! For your convenience, here are the symbols. ** Is thoughts, <> is telepathy, and _italics_ is translated poke speech! 

 

Silver – thanks! But I already did that! It’s already up!

John Eon – who said I wasn’t going to continue? Of course I will!

Tmp – Yes, I know how to deal with the Vulpix situation… Hehehe…well, Ash does find out about the transforming card bit during his gym battle. Sorry! But he doesn’t know what’s wrong until later… going to have to wait a while for Todd to return, to give those people who don’t’ like him a break….

Pikacar/Marle – thanks! And yes, I did read your fic. Of course we need mysterious figures! *Smirks*

Goldfox133 – who said Giovanni was bad just because he runs TR?

Ranma – Hi! I’m not sure if I want to do Lance/Sabrina, since I’d rather do championshippy, but Lance isn’t going to appear for a while. Sorry! But doing stuff with flames is fun! Besides, I still get some sometimes. *Growls*

Eevee64 – Your favorite fic on ff.net. Wow! I feel so proud…

The Eevee Master – oh no! Now you’re all confused! Hmm… how can I help? I guess you can decide for yourself if Giovanni is ‘good’ or ‘bad’, I say he’s both, but mostly good. And when is my fic _not_ a cliffhanger? Oh well. *Ducks behind shield of eevelutions to prevent from being attacked* Female photographer thing… you’ll have to figure out yourself!

` LadyHornetLinda – Wow, Thanks! I love getting e-mails from my readers! It’s a great way to make shadowphantomness really happy! `

` The Pokemon Reader – I see! Don’t worry, I will write more soon! It’s just that it takes time to write and I’m chock-full of Hw all the time… `

` The Mistress of Richard Cox – A creampuff? Well, we all need some fluff from time to time… Photographer, Hehehe… not telling! *Hands her a candied apple* I love candied apples too! `

` Ihire – Yay! Another review! I love to write when I get encouragement! `

` Eevee99 – blushes “Thanks!” `

 

Note: Oh, and just in case you guys didn’t notice, I updated Dragon’s Love too. *Poke, poke* and I’m sorry for not updating for so long… *Sobs* ff.net locked my account for a week and my internet was down too…

 

Episode 34: Losses and gains

The gym leader stepped out. It was a girl dressed in a vest made out of shiny pink material, over a white short-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. She had light pink hair in two pigtails and black eyes.

“Hi! I’m Candice, the Seismic gym leader! As always, I’m open for battles from nine A.M. to two P.M. every day! And if there are any new challengers, please go to the front of the line!”

Ash blinked. He walked up to the front, but nobody else did. They all looked dejected.

“Good luck, kid.” One hiker commented. “You’ll need it.”

“Joe is right.” Another trainer said. This one was a fisherman. “Candice is hard to beat. I’ve lost to her ten times already.”

“Okay. Thank you for your advice.” Ash said. His fingers tightened on his poke balls.

“Shall we start?” Candice asked. She led Ash into the room and closed the door behind her. Bright light shone onto a platform in the center of the gym, like a boxing rink or a fighting pokemon stage.

“This is intense pokemon training, so don’t think you’re going to win easily. The trainer and pokemon have to fight together.”

“Fine by me.” Ash replied.

“Okay, in that case, as soon as the referee has finished his coffee break, this battle will now begin!” Candice said.

Soon, the referee appeared. 

 

“Start!”

“Machoke, go!” Candice said.

“Oddish, I choose you!” Ash countered.

Oddish immediately started spraying sleep powder towards Candice and Machoke. Machoke yawned and began to doze off. Candice rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to stay awake.

“Machoke, Counter!”

“Vine whip restrain!” Ash sallied. Oddish nodded and two whips bound Machoke tightly. (Yes, I know Oddish normally can’t learn vine whip but this one is special.)

“Machoke, Low kick!”

Oddish shrugged and hurled Machoke into a wall. It stayed there.

“All right, you won the first round.” Candice said, recalling her pokemon. “Pretty good. But can you beat my next pokemon? Sandslash, Fissure!”

Oddish eeped and stood frozen in place as the fissure streaked towards it.

< Oddish, do something! > Ash shouted telepathically. But Oddish looked like it was hyperventilating, so Ash recalled it before it was hurt.

“Hypno, I choose you!” There was a flash of blue light and Hypno appeared in front of the Sandslash.

< Psychic. > Ash commanded. < That should take it out. >

Hypno obeyed, but for some obscure reason, the beam was totally off target and Sandslash took it out with Fissure.

“What?!” Ash was shocked. Hypno was a pokemon card! How could it lose so easily? Hypno sagged and resumed card form, landing in Ash’s hands.

“Guess you’re not such a hotshot trainer.” Candice said. 

“In that case, I’ll use Alakazam!” Ash said. This psy pokemon was a lot more powerful than Hypno, and if she had a psycho Sandslash, he was sure Alakazam could take it out.

But Alakazam fared no better. So it was with a shocked look that Ash left the gym.

 

“Pika-chan, what’s wrong? When I used the cards, they wouldn’t respond. It was like they were dying or something!”

Pika-chan rubbed her chin. “I’m afraid that this may be more serious than anything we’ve faced before. When Clow died, he sealed off a good portion of dark energy to keep the cards alive. But now, that energy source is almost out and they can’t draw any from you.”

“Why?”

One of his poke balls popped open. Skymew appeared, before transforming into Sabrina, who regarded him carefully.

“Your power is ‘star’. If you had darkness, then you could sustain them, but at this rate, I’m afraid there is nothing you can do…”

Ash looked so distressed that Pika-chan hastened to help. But there wasn’t much she could do…

 

Later that night…

 

Rain fell, pouring over the land in rivers. The water level began to rise, slowly at first, but then quicker.

Pika-chan woke from her light sleep. She gasped. The water was already two inches past the sidewalk!

“Ash, wake up!” Pika-chan said, shaking the sleeping trainer awake. Ash had softly cried himself to sleep. Pika-chan finally had to resort to a thundershock.

Ash jumped up from bed, one hand on his necklace. “What is it?!”

“It’s flooding! We have to get out of here! This isn’t a normal rainstorm.”

“Indeed.” Sabrina said from behind them, causing Ash to jump. “That’s Clow’s aura…”

Ash tentatively reached out with his magic, and was surprised to find that it was, indeed, that comforting aura of darkness he had felt after the Final Judgment.

“Let’s go out and check.” He said. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The gold magic circle formed under his feet, as usual, while wind energy whipped around him and the key glowed and extended into the staff.

“Wait! You forgot something!” Pika-chan said. She dragged Ash into a bathroom and presented him with an outfit.

“What?”

“I figure that you should wear this in memory of Todd. After all, he did help you on your quest a bit… and he had a lot of extras!”

Ash sweatdropped. “Okay…” The outfit turned out to be a dark blue cape and hood, trimmed with white, all waterproof. This went over a white long-sleeved t-shirt and pants trimmed with dark blue, and white rain boots. Todd had even thoughtfully included a pair of goggles that went over his eyes.

 

Ash dressed himself and then silently slipped out of the door of the pokemon center, with an illusion covering him so the cameras wouldn’t spot him.

Sabrina and Pika-chan followed, also cloaked in invisibility. Pika-chan thoughtfully transformed into her ‘Eternal Pikachu of Greatness’ form and padded on behind him.

They decided to head up to the roof, since that was the safest place. Pika-chan flew Ash up on her back.

They were just looking around when the rain clouds suddenly parted and a great waterspout enveloped Ash.

“Ash!!” Pika-chan and Sabrina shouted. They both flew over to aid him, but partway there they were struck with paralysis.

“I can’t move!” Pika-chan said, shivering all over.

“This power…” Sabrina said softly.

“It must be…”

 

 

Ash shuddered as his air supply was cut off. * I can’t die like this! And what will happen to Sabrina and Pika-chan? I have to find a way out of this! * A magic circle suddenly spun into being under his feet. Pika-chan and Sabrina both looked up.

“That’s not Clow’s magic circle!” Sabrina said, shocked.

Ash held up a card, spinning it in one hand. * Cards created by Clow, please work hard together with me! * He threw it into the air and struck it with his new staff. 

“Moltres!” The wings on his staff suddenly expanded and glowed, as the card itself also glowed brightly. Moltres cawed and swiftly dissolved the typhoon, exploding the water all over the place.

“It worked!” Pika-chan cheered.

Ash stared at the card. “It changed…” Instead of the blue border and backing, the card was now white with a star on the top.

Pika-chan and Sabrina ran over. “Ash! Are you okay?”

“Pika-chan, Sabrina, this…” Ash did not get to finish his sentence before he fainted.

Sabrina caught him.

“Is he all right?” Pika-chan asked worriedly. She bounded over to take a closer look.

Sabrina sweatdropped. “He’s… asleep.”

Pika-chan fell over.

 

In the shadows…

“Not bad.” A voice said. “This new magic will pave your future…”

 

But since Ash was unconscious, he did not hear this. Sabrina tensed and looked around, but she couldn’t see anything. She sighed and followed Pika-chan back into the pokemon center.

Pika-chan tucked Ash into bed. Then, she turned to Sabrina.

“Do you know what is happening?”

“I cannot say for sure yet.” Sabrina said, before she faded away into the poke ball.

Pika-chan nodded and kept vigil over Ash while he slept that night.

 

End Episode 34!

 

Hi! C&C accepted! Flames will be used to bring Firey to life so she can burn down Nelvana for me. *Cackling laughter* Mwahahaha! 

 

 

 


	35. Episode 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day after Episode 34, Ash is still in the pokemon

Episode 35! Woohoo!

 

P.S. Since I was not on ff.net for two weeks, I decided to post two chapters. Hope that makes you happy!

 

Cute lil’ quote of the day: ‘I’m not cool, and that’s okay! My god loves me anyways!’ from I’m not Cool, by Scott Krippayne.

 

Disclaimer: *waves a pendulum in front of her reader’s eyes over and over* Chants. I own pokemon, I own pokemon, I own pokemon I own pokemon…

Disclaimer: *holds up stack of Clow Cards and Sakura cards* I’m going to burn down Nelvana so they don’t own CCS anymore! Ohohohoho! But Clamp and Kodansha still have their rights!

Note: Day after Episode 34, Ash is still in the pokemon center. Poor guy seems to be getting sick. Awww, and remember, ** is thoughts, <> is telepathy, and _italics_ is poke speech!

 

Episode 35: In which some important questions are answered

 

Sometime in the middle of the day, around noon, Ash woke up. He yawned. “Wow, the sun’s bright. What time is it, Pika-chan?”

“Exactly one thirty-eight P.M.” Pika-chan said primly.

Ash jumped. “What? But I never oversleep this late!” He immediately tried to jump out of bed, but found himself curiously tired.

“Don’t move.” Pika-chan said. “Sunny, please bring me the Wand.”

Sunny trotted over to Ash’s backpack. Rifling through it for a few seconds, she trotted back over with the Wand of the Water Guardian in her teeth.

“Thanks.” Pika-chan said. She waved the wand over Ash for a few minutes, as its healing power began to work. Ash sighed in relief when he felt energy flooding back into his tired body, but he was unsure of why he was missing it in the first place.

“What’s wrong with me?” Ash asked, perplexed.

“Why don’t I show you?” Pika-chan suggested. “Here.” She floated over to his backpack and took out the pokemon book. Opening the latch, the cards all floated out in swirling patterns, before laying themselves down on the floor neatly, in a circle pattern.

Pika-chan picked up the Moltres card. “Look.” She said simply.

 

Ash stared. Instead of the normal blue backing and gold sun and moon on the front, there was now a golden star at the top of the card. And the magic circle on the back had changed to a ten-pointed star flanked by a moon and the sun, still in gold though. Most of all, the card was now white. Moltres itself also looked slightly different, it now had a golden star at its throat and one next to each of the three flames on its head.

“This is the only one that changed.” Pika-chan said.

“Really!” Ash said. 

“And the magic circle on the back of the card is like the one you used yesterday.” Pika-chan stated.

“I remember… the wings expanded when I used Moltres last night.” Ash said.

 

“This card, ‘Moltres’, is the card you changed from the original Clow card?”

“That means I created a ‘Clow Card’?” Ash asked in disbelief, his mind whirling frenziedly. * That’s impossible! I don’t have that much magic! I can only do weak spells that Pika-chan teaches me, there’s no way! *

< Then they should be called Ash cards! > Sunny piped up.

“Ash cards?”

< Why not! > Sunny said, wagging her tail. < This is so cool! >

“A-ano… Ash cards doesn’t sound that good Sunny…”

< Then we’ll call them Ash tree cards! > Sunny said cheerfully. Both Pika-chan and Ash fell over.

Sunny drifted off into her own little world for a bit.

“Ash, there’s something else I need to talk to you about.” Pika-chan said, suddenly turning solemn. “Last night, neither Sabrina nor I was able to help you when you were in danger.”

“But that’s over! I’m okay now!” Ash said, to reassure Pika-chan.

“No, I can’t just disregard this important fact.” Pika-chan suddenly looked very strange. “If Sabrina and I were in our false forms, then it would not matter, but both Sabrina and I were in our true forms! And you couldn’t use the pokémon cards either.”

 

“What does that mean?” Ash asked. Sunny had finally come out of her daze and was paying attention.

“To cause the Clow Cards to defect, and disable Sabrina and I so we couldn’t move, besides the current pokemon card master Ashura there is only one person.”

< Who is it? > Sunny questioned. 

“Clow Reed.”

 

Elsewhere…

“Come to me.” The singsong voice intoned. The book of Sakura cards in the temple shook, before zooming through the protective barriers. The priest hid under a table and gaped as fifty-two cards detached themselves from the book, opening the lock with ease. They all floated out into the distance.

“Oh no!” The priest said, dismayed. To his shock, the force field suddenly dispersed. When he gathered up enough courage to enter, he saw the book lying open with a single card lying in it.

“The Hope…” But before he could say anything else, the book itself also took off, leaving Sage Chow there with nothing more than legends passed down through generations, and a single pink card lying in his trembling hands, that had fallen out.

 

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. Gary rubbed his aching head and looked up. There was a girl dressed in blue jean overall shorts and a pale yellow t-shirt. She had light purple hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. 

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Cary. My Spinarak and I found you lying in the woods near my house, so I brought you back here.”

“Thanks for your help.” Gary said. He ached all over, like he had been through hours and hours of physical education class.

“No problem.” Cary said, helping him up. “The bathroom is over there. My aunt has some soup on the stove ready for you. I hope you like Chicken Noodle soup.”

Gary nodded and made adequate use of the restroom. When he was done showering and brushing his teeth, now dressed in a clean outfit, he headed out to the dining room.

“Hello.” A voice said. It belonged to a lady in a dark brown dress and apron, carrying a plate of sliced ham. “I see you’re up. That’s good, you’ve been out for several days.”

“Oh.” Was all Gary managed to say. He sat down at the table, next to Cary, who was already there, pouring gravy over her mashed potatoes.

“Hungry?”

“As a bear.” Gary replied. He piled his plate with sliced ham, two pieces of cornbread, mashed potatoes and gravy, and salad. He ate with a hearty appetite.

“So, Gary.” Cary’s uncle asked. “How did you wind up half dead in the woods?”

“Pokemon training.” Gary replied. “My memory is very foggy, but I seem to remember fighting a very powerful pokemon.

“That’s odd. I don’t remember any really strong pokemon in this parts.” Cary said, pouring herself a glass of water. 

“Neither do I.” Ed, her uncle put in. “It seems to me that most of the pokemon around here are just standard basic pokemon, like Caterpies, Weedles, and Pidgeys.”

Gary shrugged. They ate in silence.

“You can stay here tonight.” Cary told him with a cheerful smile. She led him back to his room. Gary found to his surprise that his bed had been made and aired while he had been watching T.V. with Cary and Ed.

“Thank you.” Gary said. He climbed into bed, pulled on his purple pajamas, and soon fell asleep.

 

Now, back to the main group, a.k.a. the group at the pokemon center…

“Clow Reed? But…”

“Clow is dead.” Pika-chan said. “We know that. But it is his aura that we felt last night.”

“But how is this possible?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know…” Pika-chan confessed. “Next time, if this occurs again, we will have to keep an eye on it.”

Ash sighed. “Just when I thought that everything was over already…”

 

Sage Chow stared in disbelief at the spot the book had occupied mere moments ago. Something was dreadfully wrong, but he did not know what to do.

“I must contact the Card Master, and tell him/her of this. But how can I do that?” He looked around for something to help, but found nothing. Then, it occurred to him that he had no clue who the Card Master was. 

Sage Chow finally lugged a basin of water into the area and began drawing a simple magic circle around it (and himself) out of white chalk. When the circle was complete, he sat inside and poured a drop of silver liquid into the water. The water turned cloudy and swirled for a few seconds, before a picture finally revealed itself.

Sage Chow saw a young boy, dressed in dark blue pajamas, sitting on a bed. He was talking to a Pikachu with wings on its back. There were other pokemon in the picture too, a Jolteon, a Pidgey, an Oddish, but the Pikachu seemed to be the most important one.

“Ah, so this is the new master. Where is he?”

As if in response, the picture shifted revealing an old, tattered sign with the words ‘Lavender Town’ written on it.

“Lavender Town?! I must hurry!” So, Sage Chow quickly packed his few belongings, pocketed the Hope card, and took along a plentiful supply of ofudas to protect himself from the evils he would encounter in the town.

 

Gary yawned as he climbed into bed. * Oh yeah, I have to call Gramps, tell him that I’m all right. I’ll do that later. * He snuggled deep into the warm covers, grateful that they were heavy, because it was autumn and soon, the days would grow colder and shorter.

Eevee curled up next to Gary and slept on his pillow. Unlike Gary, her memory had not been altered, but she had no way of giving him the necessary information. There would be nothing she could do, so why worry about it?

 

 

Ash finally climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathrooms outside. He brought his necessary supplies with him, and took a long, hot bath with peach flavored bubble bath (Pika-chan splashed him while trying to keep a lookout). Then, he got out and dried himself off with his fluffy towel. Sunny brought his green backpack, just in case he wanted anything.

Ash dressed himself in dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt, before he put his blue-and-white league jacket on top. Then, he went downstairs to see if he could get some food.

“Can we go to the restaurant across the street?” Pika-chan asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Well… I’m sort of broke since I lost to Candice.” Ash confessed. He looked sheepish.

< Maybe we shouldn’t eat out until we have enough money. > Sunny suggested.

“But hospital food tastes bad! I know from experience!” Pika-chan protested.

“Let’s just use the fruit basket!” Ash said. He pulled it out and requested poke food for all his pokemon, as well as peanut butter and banana sandwiches for himself and Pika-chan, French fries with ketchup, green salad, and sliced pears. The fruit basket was happy to oblige.

While they ate, Oddish kept a lookout for suspicious looking characters lurking around. But there were none.

“Maybe I’m just paranoid…” Ash said. “I guess that if I fight Candice again, I can’t use my pokemon cards.”

“You’ll have to do it the hard way.” Pika-chan affirmed. She petted him on the head. “Don’t worry. I know you can do it.” 

Ash nodded as he ate.

 

And Sage Chow walked closer to Lavender Town.

 

End Episode 34! C&CC accepted! 9 reviews for faster updating! Flames will be used to call Loop, to trap Nelvana in time-space so they can’t dub anymore! Yay!

 

 


	36. Wai, wai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um blank stare Oh yeah. <> Indicates

Wai, wai! Episode 36!

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics.

 

Notes: Um… blank stare… Oh yeah. <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and italics indicates poke speech thoughtfully translated into the English vernacular by your faithful, hardworking authoress!

Timeline: Right after Episode 35, in case you didn’t know.

Note: Tracey doesn’t come in until the Johto card arc, unless I feel like it. And I’m not feeling very charitably inclined towards him.

Note: The reason I didn’t update for so long was because MY ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN! And now my Internet connection is broken so it will take longer to update. *Sighs* AND FROM 12/21 to 12/25 I had NO ACCESS!

 

Ranma – heh, first reviewer, as usual. Ash actually doesn’t have the Sakura cards, since someone stole them from the shrine. Clow is VERY devious. Hmm… not planning anything with Yue, Ruby Moon or the others yet, but its intriguing. You’ll have to wait until Ash gets back – wait, that’s a spoiler! Never mind. Yes, he could probably change the Sakura cards because they have the same magic. I don’t think Ash wants Pink cards, Hehehe…

Tmp – Because then there would be no point to the Ashura cards arc! Plus lots of energy is required to transform cards, it really drains his magic. Yes, Sage Chow was based on the monks in the G/S/C Gameboy games. The Sakura cards are from the actual timeline of Card Captor Sakura; they are what Sakura changes the clow cards into. Destiny will make another appearance soon.

Pikacar/Marle – 2 reviews, yippee! It would be good if you had some knowledge of Card Captor Sakura, but its not required… Don’t worry, your writing style improves with time, I mean, look at me, I started writing 2-3 yrs. Ago…

Ivan, Derek, and Tracey – THANK YOU! 3 new reviewers! Yep, Pika-chan is really kawaii!

Eevee99 – No, I didn’t forget you, but due to ff.net freezing my account and very bad Internet connection (works for about 5 minutes every day), I was unable to update.

Mistress of Richard Cox – I wish I had a fruit basket too! No, I’ve never even heard of the anime, is it good? *Blushes* Wow… thanks for the compliment!

The Eevee Master – Hehehehe! Yep, Candice is really lucky. See above to see why Shadow could not update. *Sobs*. Actually, Fissure works pretty well for me *smirks*. Yes, I know Ash lost, but at least there’s a reason for it! *Unlike some fanfics* A-ano means But. You’re right. I will update as soon as my Internet allows. *Hands you a peanut butter sandwich* would you like marshmallows, banana slices, or honey with that?

Satoshi - *Smiles at compliments* But Ash is changing the cards!

SnowTiger – wow, I’m happy! Hmm… yes, you should read the fics to find out more about Destiny. *Sighs* And yes, Todd will mysteriously reappear!

 

 

Episode 36: Training and Transforming

 

Ash, feeling better after two days of rest (Pika-chan had to practically tie him to the bed in order to get him to stay there), was walking down the streets of Lavender Town. He wanted to go check out the Pokemon Mart and see if they had anything.

“Hi, may I help you?”

Ash turned to the salesperson. “Hello. I was wondering if you have any maps? I get lost sometimes.”

The salesman laughed and pointed to a rack. “There you go. Anything else? Poke balls or potions, maybe? Antidotes? Repel? That might come in handy if you’re going to wander around.”

Ash picked out a very dusty map of the Pokemon Tower. He wanted to go check it out.

“Do you have snacks?”

“Well… since there isn’t a general store close by, you might want to try out Brenda’s Kitchen. It’s about four blocks away. This is a pretty small town, so we don’t get a lot of business.”

“Thanks.” Ash said. He paid for his map and two Escape Ropes. Then, he headed down the street to Brenda’s Kitchen.

 

Pika-chan was playing solitaire on Ash’s pokédex. “Darn! I lost again. Aw…”

Sunny looked up from where she, Oddish, and Skymew were occupied in a rousing game of poker. 

< Feeling a bit frustrated, Pika-chan? > Skymew asked.

“Of course! I’m going to go out and find Ash! Say, where did Storm and Ponyta go?”

_Storm is taking care of the Dratini that some breeder brought in today. I didn’t like him. Ponyta’s probably with Ash, and Pidgey is outside, hunting for bugs._ Oddish spoke up.

< Yuck. > Skymew said, thinking how revolting it would be if she was forced to eat a bug.

Pika-chan’ s expression mirrored hers. “Well then, I’m going! See ya!” She flapped her wings and flew out of the window.

 

Sage Chow continued his walk towards Lavender Town. He was feeling rather tired and decided to rest in the forest for a while.

 

Ash smiled contentedly when he entered Brenda’s Kitchen. The air smelled of spicy pumpkin pie, and there were aisles of food. He could see a bakery/deli section off to one side.

Ash happily headed over to the deli/bakery section first. There was a young woman in an apron there, putting cookies on display.

“Hello!” Ash said.

“Hi, welcome to Brenda’s Kitchen.” She said. “Can I help you?”

“What kind of cookies do you have?” Ash asked, noticing that there were no signs.

“Oh, it depends. We have different kinds every day. Let’s see, today is Thursday, so we have chocolate chip, peanut butter, and oatmeal raisin cookies.” She said. “We also have fresh apple pie and banana cream pie. If you want donuts instead, he have glazed, powder sugar, and chocolate.”

“Cool!” Ash said. He ended up buying four-dozen cookies as well as a pie. When Pika-chan met him at the door, he was ready.

Pika-chan got all starry-eyed when she saw the food. “Sugoi…”

“These will last us until we get to Saffron, hopefully.” Ash said as he handed her a cookie. Pika-chan munched and nodded at the same time.

Of course, she ended up coughing when the cookie crumbs went down her windpipe. Ash pounded her on the back until she recovered.

 

“Why don’t we go training, then?” Ash asked when they had finished. “I need to practice.”

“Yes, your transforming skill is, alas, rather mediocre.” Pika-chan said sadly.

Ash’s eyes narrowed in mock anger and he shrouded the cookies in invisibility. Pika-chan found herself holding nothing but empty air.

“Hey!” Pika-chan said, looking around frantically for the sweets. Ash smirked as he discreetly slipped the boxes into his backpack.

Pika-chan huffed. “Well, it’s true.”

“I know.” Ash said. “So, I guess it’s just us two, right?”

“Right! Skymew is at the center, and Sabrina doesn’t like being woken up for no reason.” Pika-chan said. “She’s not a people person.”

“I noticed.” Ash said dryly. “Shall we go?”

The two trotted off towards the forest, Pika-chan perched on Ash’s shoulder, looking like a toy.

 

In a forest clearing, about half an hour later…

Ash groaned as Pika-chan zapped him with a Thundershock. He had tried transforming into Pidgey so he could sneak past her (they were playing hide and seek), but after about six minutes, the transformation had worn off and he had started falling. He landed in a tree, and Pika-chan had taken advantage of his trapped state to shock him, laughing all the while.

“It’s not funny! Why can’t I do this?” Ash asked.

“Maybe it’s just not your magical talent.” Pika-chan suggested. “After all, your forte seems to be illusions and offensive/defensive spells, not subtlety, teleportation, or other ‘psychic’ powers.”

“Well, you’re the one who wants me to do this.” Ash said. He sighed as he closed his eyes and formed the mental image of a Geodude. “Okay, Pika-chan, let’s try this again. Close your eyes and count to ten.”

Pika-chan obediently closed her eyes and began counting slowly. “One, two, three…”

Ash opened his eyes three seconds later, to find that the transformation had been successful. He happily floated off and hid in the bushes.

“Nine, ten!” Pika-chan called. “Ready or not, here I come!” She began flitting around, looking for Ash. 

Ash sighed in relief as she flew over his head. It seemed that the level fifteen spell; Aura Shield was still up, so she couldn’t find him because of magic aura. Also, there were wild pokemon out in the woods that would probably conflict with her senses.

Pika-chan hummed as she looked around. He didn’t seem to be in the air this time. It was a smart choice, since she could have easily zapped him and forced him to reverse his transformation.

Ash yawned seven minutes later. Maybe he could get the hang of this after all. He still didn’t see why he couldn’t just use his cards to transform instead of learning it the hard way, but if that was the way Pika-chan wanted it, fine. * Oh wait; I can’t use my cards because they’re almost out of energy, so the only way is if I change them. * Ash thought, a bit sadly.

Suddenly, Ash sneezed.

 

Pika-chan grinned and dived into the bush. Ash glared at her balefully, but her Thundershock didn’t do anything, since he was still a Geodude.

“Pretty good, Ash. I wouldn’t have found you if you hadn’t sneezed.” Pika-chan said. 

“That’s good.” Ash said. * At least I’m getting better. *

“Why don’t we take a short break now?” Pika-chan suggested. “I’m sure we could both use some relaxation.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ash said. He unpacked the cookies he had bought at Brenda’s Kitchen earlier and they each had some cookies. Ash would have called his mom, but he was saved from doing so when his cell phone rang. Ash set down his cookies and turned it on.

“Hello. Ash Ketchum here.” 

“Hello, Ash. This is Giovanni. Where are you? I need to talk to you about your Vulpix.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Ash asked as he shot Pika-chan a look.

“She was fine until a few days ago. Suddenly, out of the blue, she just seemed to lose energy and fall over. Our doctors are working hard to try and reach the root of the problem, but we do not seem to be having any luck. She is in what seems like suspended animation right now, she is not getting worse, but I don’t know what we can do.”

Ash gasped. Then he remembered that since Vulpix was a card, she was undoubtedly feeling the energy drain he had indirectly caused by having the wrong magic type. The only way to fix the problem would be to change Vulpix into an, ‘Ash card’.

“Can I come see her?” Ash asked.

“I suppose so.” Giovanni said. “Right now, she’s at the gym in Viridian City. Why don’t you drop by when you have time?”

“All right. Thanks for calling.” Ash said. He hung up.

“Come on, Pika-chan. We’re going to Viridian to see Vulpix!”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Pika-chan asked.

“What?”

“Unless you change one of the cards, we can’t go until you go back to the poke center and reclaim Storm and the others. We have to Fly to Viridian, you know. It will take way too long to walk there.”

Ash sighed. “I know. Let’s go back to the poke center then.”

“Well, I guess our training ends now.” Pika-chan said. She hopped into his backpack and Ash started walking back to Lavender Town.

 

Let’s see what Gary has been doing…

 

“Bellsprout, use Poison Powder!” Cary called to her little plant pokemon.

“Arcanine, Quick Attack!” Gary was helping Cary train her pokemon, as part payment for taking care of him, plus temporary room and board.

Arcanine nodded and rammed into Oddish. Unfortunately, this caused it to be hit straight in the eyes with Poison Powder.

“Oops. I didn’t mean to do that!” Cary said, brown eyes widening in concern. “Is your Arcanine okay?”

Gary recalled his Arcanine. * Wow, someone actually beat me! She has potential; maybe she’d like to be one of my cheerleaders. *

“Yeah, I think so.” Gary said. “That was a good shot.”

“Thanks!” Cary said. They shook hands, before heading inside. 

“So who won?” Cary’s uncle asked.

“I did!” Cary said. “I actually won!”

“That’s a good girl.” Ed said, patting her on the head. 

“By the way, do you have a phone? I need to call my grandfather.” Gary said. Ed indicated the black, old-style phone on the counter.

Gary thanked him and called Professor Oak.

 

And after a six-hour nap, Sage Chow began walking towards Lavender Town again.

 

 

End of Episode 36! Please review! Comments and Constructive Criticism are great! Flames will be used to fry the evil egg. I think you know whom I’m talking about. *Glares* Oh, and some people e-mail me w/rude comments; I’m getting insanely angry. Oh, and some people have been trying to copy my ideas too, Shadow’s getting very angry. If you want to borrow an idea, pokemon, or attack, ASK ME!

 


	37. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Hi! Shadow here! Welcome to my world!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids, Shogakukan Comics, etc. Destiny is mine, the pokemon cards/Ash cards are mine, the idea is mine… you know the drill.

Timeline: A day after episode 36

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

 

Ranma – Yes, Ash will have quite a bit of trouble, Hehehehe… you will find out very soon. Are you burning Togepi or me?

Satoshi (Ash) – You seem happy. As for your other reviews, thanks! Are you by any chance homophobic? Oh well, don’t like darkfic? Then steer clear of the rest; I think this is the only happy one…

Silver – Thanx! *Smiles happily*

Tmp – no, Ash won’t meet Todd in viridian. Yep, Ash knows pokemon transformations now! Um, it’s a spell… Sugoi = Yay! Basically…

SnowTiger – I love thick plots! Yep, Todd won’t be MIA for long.

Lazyname – I hate SAT too! I’m going to keep writing, spells depend of course!

Pikacar/Marle – Don’t worry about Vulpix, help is on the way! Save the Vulpix!

The Eevee Master – I make you think about food? It’s a compliment! Ash will get to Viridian soon, but he can ride Storm, remember? Sugoi = Good, cool, etc. *Hands you a huge plate of cookies, a pie, three sandwiches, and a cute little stuffed Pika-chan doll* Gary + Cary = trouble on the horizon

 

Notes: SORRY! Had no Internet access for one week! *Growls* Plus ff.net was down for a while. Right now, my Internet’s REALLY shaky, so I’ll probably only update once a week…

 

Episode 37: A Case of Musical Mayhem

 

Somewhere else, a shadowed figure held a glowing card in its hands. “Release.” It whispered, and a card flashed, as a slim, light purple figure darted through time and space, landing in the Kanto region. In Lavender Town, to be exact…

 

Sage Chow stirred briefly in his sleep, but did not wake. The figure paused briefly to put a hand to his forehead, before shaking its head in disgust and leaving as quickly as it had appeared.

 

In the forest, Gary and Cary both slumbered on, unaware. Cary’s family slept soundly too. None knew that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

 

Storm yawned as she awoke. The sky was still dark. She wished that Ash wasn’t undergoing all of these magical tasks now. But it couldn’t be helped. Storm took a sip of water from the pond in the poke center habitat and fell asleep again.

 

Not even Pika-chan awoke, for she was a heavy sleeper. Sabrina might have awoken, but she was tired out from Ash’s magical ventures.

 

So nobody noticed… until the next day

 

“Come on, Ash! Rise and shine!” Pika-chan called. Ash continued to sleep, oblivious and unaware of Pika-chan’s loud shouting.

“I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Pika-chan said, sighing. Her cheeks sparked as she let off a Thunderbolt. 

Ash shrieked as he woke up. His hair sizzled for a few seconds before Ash realized that it was Pika-chan and let go of his necklace.

“Couldn’t you just wake me up normally?” Ash asked.

“Why?” Pika-chan asked innocently.

“Because then I wouldn’t feel like a light bulb.” Ash said, as he staggered off to the bathroom. Pika-chan shrugged and began searching Ash’s backpack for some victuals. Finding the pie he had bought, she cut herself a hefty wedge and began to eat. When Sunny came over, Pika-chan cut her a slice too.

< Wow, this is pretty good. > Sunny said. 

< Maybe Skymew would like some too. > Pika-chan agreed. They released Skymew, who was more than happy to consume half of the pie and do some stretching exercises while flying around.

When Ash exited the restroom, he was unpleasantly surprised to discover that the pie had been speedily taken care of and only a small slice was left.

“Pika-chan! What about _my_ breakfast?” Ash wailed.

“Well, you could always eat the hospital food!” Pika-chan said, as she finished her portion.

“A plague on you.” Ash muttered as he ate his slice. At least it was bereft of teeth marks. Ash could not tolerate eating food with teeth marks on it, as he considered it to be unsanitary.

After they had finished their quick meal, with some help from the fruit basket, which had provided some milk and applesauce, Ash requested Storm’s help to fly them to Viridian. Storm was more than happy to comply with his simple request.

_Hop on!_ Storm said. Ash climbed on, followed by Sunny, who refused to go into her poke ball, Pika-chan, who hopped into his backpack, and Skymew, who floated next to them in a clear blue bubble.

And so they headed towards Viridian.

 

Ash sighed as he looked at the blue sky, with only a few puffy cumulus clouds floating around. It was September, but the weather was still rather mild, no rain or snow yet, except for the freak storm that had been caused by magical intervention. 

Pika-chan sighed. The sky was so pretty! Sunny looked rather green around the gills, possibly because as a Jolteon she wasn’t used to flying, so Ash recalled her to the ball to prevent airsickness and possible upchucking. 

Skymew was having the time of her life. < Ah, this is wonderful! My natural element! It’s just like home. > She proclaimed as she floated around, enjoying the cool wind and fresh air. 

Ash smiled as he ruffled Pika-chan’s fur. “It is nice, isn’t it? Too bad we can’t do this too often, it attracts too much attention.”

“What a nice scene…” A sinister voice spoke. “Too bad, it must be interrupted soon.”

“Master, are you sure this is wise? What if something happens? Injuries too grievous to heal…”

“Of course. Don’t worry. And if he gets hurt, well, we ensured that the Wand would be there.”

 

Ash began to drift off as he clung on to Storm. To prevent any of them from falling off, Ash enacted a faint psy shield around them, before closing his eyes. 

 

******Flashback mode ************************************************

 

Delilah sat at the window, listening to a beautiful song play on the radio.

“That’s so pretty.” The seven-year old Ash said. “What song is it?”

Delilah smiled faintly. “That was my favorite song when I was dating David, my chemistry lab partner in college.”

“Oh…” Ash said. Then, he had another thought. “What happened to David?”

Delilah sighed as she picked him up. “It didn’t work out.”

“Why?”

“Well, after we graduated, David got a job with Silph Co. that kept him too busy to visit me. I guess we just… drifted apart. Then, I found out that he was dating a researcher named Amy, so I decided not to pursue him any more.” Delilah stopped. Why was she telling Ash this? He was just a child.

But Ash simply looked at her with his big innocent eyes. “That’s sad, mommy. It’s not very fair.”

“I know.” Delilah said. “But now I have you, so I don’t need a man in my life. Don’t worry about it, Ash dear.”

Ash nodded. “So, does this song make you sad?”

Delilah shook her head. “I accepted my loss a long time ago. It’s not good to dwell upon the past, you know.”

“Oh.” Ash closed his eyes and listened to the music quietly for the remainder of the song.

Delilah hummed to herself, as Ash fell asleep in her lap. “Don’t worry, Ash, I’ll never leave you.” She whispered.

Ash stirred in his sleep.

Delilah smiled and carried him upstairs. “Time for bed.” She said. She tucked him in, and went downstairs. Then, she began to sweep the floor.

Since Ash was sleeping, he didn’t see the tears in her eyes.

**************End Flashback*****************************************

Ash yawned as he woke up. Storm was already flying over the buildings, searching for the pokemon center.

“There it is!” Pika-chan said.

Skymew flew out of a cloudbank, where she had been munching. Now, she felt much better and was ready for some adventure.

< So, where is the Viridian Gym anyways? >

“That big building down there. It’s usually closed though.” Ash said. “Do you see it, Storm?”

< Yes, and I’m going to start diving now, so hold on tight.” Storm said. True to her word, she quickly shot down like a bullet.

“Yahoo! This is better than a roller coaster!” Ash said as he hung on for dear life. Pika-chan nodded and clung onto his jacket.

Just to make it more fun, Storm did some loop-de-loops and somersaults before she landed in front of Viridian gym.

But by then, both Ash and Pika-chan were looking a quite attractive shade of pea green. Ash quickly tossed her a bottle of water while he took a few deep breaths to settle his stomach. Pika-chan floated around slowly for a few minutes, to clear her spinning head, before she returned to normal.

 

“Wow, that was quite a ride.” Ash said.

“I agree.” Pika-chan said. Then, they tried the door of the Earth Gym, but to their annoyance, it was locked.

Ash knocked. After a few moments, a surly-looking man dressed in rumpled pajamas stuck his head out.

“Gym doesn’t open until noon! Get out of here!” And with that statement, the door was slammed in his face.

“Well, that was a rude man!” Pika-chan said. “How impolite!”

“In that case, we’ll just have to wait.” Ash said. “Let’s go to the ice cream parlor then.”

“Yay!” Pika-chan cheered.

Skymew’s form blurred, and she transformed into a Meowth. Ash picked her up and set her on his other shoulder. “Let’s go!

The small group headed to the ice cream parlor, where Ash ordered six ice creams for himself and two each for the other two pokemon, plus a tub of Artic Freeze flavor for Storm, as a thank-you gift. 

Storm accepted her tub and began eating happily. Everyone else also pigged out until they were full. Ash hummed as they ate. He felt rather happy, and soon he would go and see Vulpix and take care of her, so all was well.

They were just getting ready to leave when Ash tensed.

“Did you feel that?”

“Clow’s aura…” Pika-chan replied. They both glanced around, but saw nothing suspicious… until a piano forced itself through the brick wall of a nearby music store and charged them.

 

“Ponyta, go!” Ash said. He hopped on, grabbing Pika-chan by the scruff on her neck, and took off. The piano followed.

“What’s going on?” Ash asked as they ran along. “Release!” His key grew into staff form and he grabbed it with one hand.

“I have no idea!” Pika-chan replied. 

Soon, they were nearing a cliff edge. Ash gulped. 

“Wait, I think I know.” Pika-chan said. “It’s reacting to the song you’re humming!”

“Ah.” Ash said. “That’s the song mom used to play. But I think I know what to do.” He selected a card from the pile, and threw it into the air, striking it with his staff. “Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Jigglypuff!” The wings on his staff extended and briefly touched the card, before the card turned white and activated.

The small balloon pokemon popped out and began to sing. Pika-chan noticed that there was now a small white star on its forehead, but she didn’t comment.

Jigglypuff sang soothingly, the same song that Ash was humming. As they watched in anxiety, the piano suddenly flew off the cliff, heading for the sound. But as soon as it had left solid ground, it plunged into the canyon below.

Ash and Pika-chan both leaned over anxiously, but the piano did not rise again.

“Hey, that was good thinking.” Pika-chan said. “There’s just one problem.”

“What?”

“How are you going to explain the situation?”

 

Ash selected a second card and threw it out, impatiently shaking his head to throw off the feeling of dizziness. 

“Abra, change their memories!” Ash said. Abra hummed as it also appeared and was changed, the new card had Abra with a star beneath its throat. Ash smiled faintly before he toppled over.

Pika-chan dived forward and caught him. Ash was asleep again. She sighed and began carrying him back to the poke center, with Ponyta’s help.

 

End Episode 37!

 

You know, that review button at the bottom looks so cute! Why don’t you pet it? And while you’re at it, leave a review! Even one-liners are okay. Flames will be used to create Watery, so she can drown the evil entity know as Nelvana. Ohohohoho!

 


	38. Episode 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to update for at least a week, because of Finals

Episode 38!

 

I need a replacement for Todd… maybe I should bring him back to life… yeah, wait, I’m doing that anyways!

 

Disclaimer: SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. DESTINY IS MINE, as are the ideas and cards, chants, staffs, etc. Please do not steal. Otherwise, if I catch you, the penalty is pretty high.

 

Ranma – hi! *Smiles* Mysterious cloaked figures running around messing with our hero’s head = trouble! Well, the gym visit is going to be pretty turbulent… *Smiles* Die Togepi! 

Trutenor – Thank you! *Waves* New reviewer!

Matthias –8888 – It’s to discourage people from flaming me, dear. Thanks! It’s hard to think up all the chapters…

Pikacar/Marle – well, as you use magic you become stronger. But yes, Moltres was harder since it’s one of the big four cards. The light purple figure was the Clow/sakura card ‘Voice’. The process does get a bit easier as time progresses, but Ash needs to rest…

SnowTiger – okay, I can do this. There are 3 Ashura cards so far, and for his actual pokemon, he has, in order, Storm (dragonair), Ponyta, Butterfree, Pidgey, Oddish, Sunny (Jolteon), and Skymew. He’ll get more pokemon later! Happy New Year! Oh, and I keep track by making little lists of pokemon I’ve used in the story so I don’t get messed up… This is going to be a very long story, right now, I have the Card Captor Arc done, and I’m working on the Ashura cards arc. There will also be an arc titled ‘Gateway/Dark Apprentice’, the Johto arc, and of course, the Houen arc (once I get the game that is).

The Pokemon Reader – thank you! It’ll get even better!

STK – Wai! Nice review! *Smile*

Satoshi – oh, I see. Sorry. Thanx for reviewing though!

The Mistress of Richard Cox – ah, I see. How very perceptive of you! Some people don’t know enough Japanese, so I just use a little bit. However, I may use more in the future. Pika-chan fangirl? Right on! *Hands over a stuffed pika-chan plushie*

 

Episode 38: A visit to Vulpix and some odd dreams

 

Pika-chan watched anxiously as Ash slept. He looked so fragile, even though she knew that it wasn’t true, Ash was already twelve…

< Pika-chan? > A timid little voice asked.

Pika-chan looked up and saw Pidgey hovering near the bed. “Yes, Pidgey?” 

Pidgey seemed to fidget in midair, the gold feathers on her body that marked her as a magic-type pokemon catching the light and refracting it. < Is Ash going to be okay? He’s been spending a lot of time sleeping lately… >

“Pidgey, it’s a complicated situation.”

< Can you tell me? >

Pika-chan considered. Well, it wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t as if Pidgey was going to blab about the situation to anybody else.

“All right. I’ll start from the beginning. You know that Ash was born possessing magical powers and the ability to understand pokemon and be emphatically bonded to them. He released the pokemon cards and therefore began the task of recapturing them. You knew about this, since you were his pokemon while he was still catching them. Correct?”

Pidgey nodded.

“Well, then, after he finished capturing all the cards, he had to pass the Final Judgment. During that period, we found out that he was Destiny. You were there too, so you know about that too. When he defeated Sabrina, we were quite certain that this magical ordeal was over and he could continue on his pokemon journey normally.”

< So why is he having problems now? >

“As it turned out, Ash is unable to support the pokemon cards with his magic power. That is because he has the magic type, ‘star’, while the pokemon cards were created with ‘darkness’ magic. Therefore, Ash is required to change a card to star type before he can activate it. Once changed, the cards can survive on his energy. However… changing a card, or any other magical venture, usually takes a large amount of magical energy. This is why Ash is so tired after he changes a card.”

< Oh. > Pidgey said. A minute later, she was struck by a sudden thought. < But I’m a magic-type pokemon. So why aren’t I feeling the same drain as the cards? >

“Because it was due to Ash that you evolved to a magic type. When you evolved, you latched onto his magic, star-type, not the dark-type the cards were. That’s why you’re fine.”

< I think I understand now. > Pidgey said.

“Good.” Pika-chan said. She pulled out a chessboard. “Ash is still sleeping, and I’m bored, so why don’t we play chess?”

< Okay! > Pidgey said. She perched herself on the slick tile floor next to Pika-chan and they set up the pieces.

 

“YOU TOLD MY SON TO SCRAM?!” Giovanni shouted at the guard.

“I didn’t know!” The sleazy man protested. “I thought he was some trainer on his way to get a badge!”

“Well, did you even listen to his explanation of why he was here? Or did you just slam the door in his face?”

“Er, no, I didn’t ask…”

Giovanni growled. “Take him away.” He barked to two Dan’in, who were standing by.

“Yes sir!” They saluted and left. 

“No! I’m innocent!” The man screamed as he was dragged off.

“Impudent man.” Giovanni said. He settled himself in his chair and petted his Persian on the head. “Well, maybe when he comes, we can have a real heart-to-heart talk. After all, if I marry his mother…”

Persian purred.

“Yes, I know we shouldn’t hold it in the fall, but I don’t want to wait until next summer. Maybe spring… she is a very fine woman, though. One in a million, strange why she wasn’t snapped up sooner…”

Giovanni drifted off into thought.

 

 

The next morning…

 

Ash yawned. “Wow, I feel much better. What time is it, Pika-chan. Pika-chan?” He looked out the window and noticed that it was still dark outside. A glance at the clock on the wall confirmed the hour as four forty-five A.M.

“Why am I up at this ungodly hour?” Ash asked no one in particular. He sighed, took a sip of water from the glass by his bed, and forced himself to fall asleep again.

 

***************************Dreamscape**********************************

 

In the dream, Ash was standing on a high tower. He finally identified it as the pokemon tower in Lavender Town.

Pika-chan, in her chibi form, floated by his side. Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. In his hands, he held his new staff, the moon and star flanked by wings. Drifting past him on the waves of the wind were the pokemon cards.

“What’s happening?” He heard himself ask. He would have said more, but then he saw another form appear.

Someone… cloaked in long robes, a staff in their hands, face shadowed, but it was male…

Ash gripped his wand tighter. In the distance, he could hear the sound of bells ringing, filling the night with sound. 

There were no stars in the sky. A blank expanse of dark was all that met his eye. And when Ash looked to his side, he saw that Pika-chan was also being consumed by the darkness.

“Pika-chan!” Ash shouted.

He whirled his staff around, ready to activate a card. But as he moved to form the words, he froze. 

The last sight he saw before he woke up was that of three cards floating solemnly in front of him. Moltres, Jigglypuff, and Abra.

The cards that he had changed…

 

**********************End Dreamscape************************************

 

“IIE!” Ash shrieked as he became drenched with cold water. He came up, coughing and spluttering.

Pika-chan dusted off her hands and put the bucket down. Nearby, Skymew floated, giggling.

“Rise and Shine, sleepyhead! Did you get a good night’s sleep?” Pika-chan asked. “You should have, you slept for sixteen hours.”

“What?” Ash asked in disbelief.

“I’m not pulling your leg! It’s true!” Pika-chan told him. “Right after you changed Abra yesterday, you blacked out!”

“Oh.” Ash said. He shook his hair, sending water droplets flying every which way. As he fully awoke, he realized that he had completely forgotten his dream.

“Why are you looking so puzzled?” Pika-chan asked.

“I had a strange dream last night…”

“What was it about?” Pika-chan asked in interest. “Some mages develop the power to see the future through dreams.”

“I can’t remember…”

Pika-chan fell out of the air. “Well, it must not have been a prophetic dream then.” She said as she jumped up again.

< Excuse me, but I’m hungry. > Skymew piped up.

“Oh yeah!” Ash said. He pulled out the fruit basket. Soon, they were all full, with the exception of Skymew, who was still eating.

 

“Still hungry?” Ash asked.

Skymew blushed. “I’m just feeling very hungry lately.” She said.

“Well, that’s okay. The fruit basket will give you as much as you want. I’m going to see Vulpix now.” Ash said. 

< See you later! > Pidgey chirped as she polished off the last bits of birdseed and blueberries. * Ah, this is the life, easy battles, free food, and a great trainer. *

Oddish tried to wave, but not possessing any arms, it waved its leaves instead. Ash nodded and left, Pika-chan perched on his shoulder.

“Does Giovanni have any magic?” Pika-chan wanted to know.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you zap your wings away just in case.” Ash suggested. “After all, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Pika-chan did and they headed off to the Gym.

 

A few minutes later…

 

Ash rang the doorbell to the gym.

Giovanni looked up from his poached eggs and toast. Sighing, he slid his tray underneath his desk and pressed the automatic door opener.

The doors of the gym slid open.

Ash came in and looked around. “Giovanni? Are you here?”

Giovanni walked down from his platform. “Yes, Ash. Here, let me take you to see your Vulpix.” He took Ash’s hand and led him to an elevator. They went down three floors. On the third floor, they dismounted.

Ash looked around. The area resembled a pokemon center, only there were people reclining in some of the beds, with broken arms or legs in slings. So it was a human hospital as well.

“Where’s Vulpix?”

“We had to place her in the intensive care unit.” Giovanni said apologetically, leading him down to another section. “You’ll have to shower and disinfect first before going in. And your Pikachu will have to do the same.”

“I understand.” Ash said. He and Pika-chan went and showered, before dressing in the special clothes that were provided.

 

Ash gasped when he saw Vulpix. She lay completely still in a little bed, hooked up to a variety of machines and an I.V. stand. Her heartbeat was still normal, and she was breathing, said the doctor, but there was no brain activity.

“I’m afraid she may be no more than a vegetable, unless we can find some way to repair the neurological damage done.” Doctor Mullins said.

“Can I be alone with her for a few minutes?” Ash asked in a choked voice.

The good doctor allowed him fifteen minutes and went to get some coffee.

Ash closed the door. “Pika-chan, are there surveillance cameras anywhere? I don’t want this to be on tape.”

Pika-chan scanned the area. “Only one, over in the upper left-hand corner, by the curtains.”

“All right.” Pika-chan scurried over and began cutting the wires with her sharp teeth. When she was done, she nodded to Ash.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commandeth you, Release!” The magic circle formed, as usual. Ash reached out and picked up his staff.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!”

Vulpix shivered, before turning into card form. But the card looked like it was in bad condition, with a scratch here and a tear there.

“Oh my.” Pika-chan said.

Ash wasn’t quite done yet. He transformed into Destiny, and put his hands over the card. “Heal.” He whispered, as pale blue light covered Vulpix and healed her. When Ash activated Vulpix again, she was healthy and perky as ever.

Ash smiled, before he blacked out.

Pika-chan groaned. This was not good. She put Vulpix back on the bed, sat down and waited for Doctor Mullins to return.

 

 

End Episode 38!

 

Yahoo! Review or else I’ll sic Tomo-chan on you! Flames will be used to make pancakes, yum! Or, if I get a lot, I’ll use them to create Windy so she can strangle Nelvana! Kakakakakaka!

 

Note: Not going to update for at least a week, because of Finals…


	39. Episode 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didnt put this in a few chapters. Just to

Episode 39! *Evil cackle* I admit the last one was a cliffhanger!  
  


Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Okay? *Smiles and nods*

 

Notes: Okay, I didn’t put this in a few chapters. Just to refresh your memory, <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _this_ indicates poke speech. Unless of course, the italics are in the middle of a sentence…

 

Ranma – yes, I know. Giovanni’s pretty nice isn’t he? Actually, a lot of people are dubbies, so… besides, I hate flames and I hate Nelvana, so why not combine the two? Yes, guess the cloaked male figure! He’s not going to be revealed for a while… Hehehe…

Matthais-8888 – Ah, I see. I wouldn’t know. The story is choppy? I try to make it flow, but I’m not that good… Thanks for your compliments though!

Pikacar/Marle - *Pets Jewel* Thank you! Hmm, maybe AP Bio won’t be so bad after all… or Spanish honors… Save the Vulpix! Yep, Ash has fainted yet again…

Tmp – okay, I’ll try to answer all your questions. Pika-chan zaps her wings away in case if people w/magic can see her, then they’ll just think she’s a normal pikachu. The Vulpix card was scratched and torn because it was damaged (loss of energy), while being separated from the other cards. Pika-chan wasn’t surprised because Ash turned into Destiny during the Final Judgment; remember? Yes, Giovanni & Doc Mullins will be quite surprised. Pidgey is a real pokemon, but a magic-type. It evolved back in Episode 17… go back and read it if you’re confused.

The Pokemon Reader – thank you! Um, it’s usually not good to do characters that seem kind of SI when you begin writing. Other than that, I think your fics are fine.

Eevee99 - *Hands you a pancake* Here you go! Vulpix is fine now, but Ash is not…

Satoshi – that wasn’t long enough? *blinks* Usually on Word they’re about five pages long… but I’ll try…

SnowTiger – heh, so I’m not the only one suffering… of course it won’t be good! Poor Ash… of course Giovanni will suspect something. *Evil laughter*

Usagi Serena Yui Cosmos – A/L is good! Which stories? FY or pokemon?

Seeker – so you want Sabrina/Ash… that’s going to be hard to write… *Sighs* I’m definitely leaning more towards championshippy right now… but of course, you never know.

 

Episode 39: Recovery and revelations

 

Doctor Mullins looked at his watch. It had been twenty minutes. He decided to wait two more minutes, before informing the boy that visiting time was up.

Two minutes passed.

Finally, Doctor Mullins had had enough. He walked in.

 

And was totally unprepared for the sight that met his eyes. The Vulpix had managed to free itself from all the complicated apparatus, and now looked fine and perfectly healthy, as it was jumping up and down on the bed. However, the boy, Ash? He was lying on the floor of the room, unconscious.

“Oh great. Why did this have to happen on my shift?” Mullins asked himself. “What am I going to tell Giovanni?” He did not relish the thought of what might happen if Giovanni’s ‘heir’ was harmed. On the other hand, there was no good reason why a perfectly healthy boy would just topple over. Unless the air in the room was somehow contaminated with disease-causing pathogens, gas, poison, some deadly inhalant…

Mullins sighed and walked over to check on the kid. There _was_ a pulse, to his surprise. And he _was_ breathing normally. In fact, the only thing wrong with this picture was that the kid was sleeping during the day.

“Wakey, wakey.” Mullins said, shaking him.

Ash groaned, as he was jolted into consciousness, thanks to Pika-chan. He looked up into the concerned eyes of the pokemon doctor he had just met.

“Ugh…”

“Are you okay, son? You look unwell.” Mullins commented. He discreetly checked that Ash was breathing normally, and wasn’t exhibiting any signs of possible assassination.

“I’m just tired.” Ash said drowsily. He would have fallen asleep again had not Pika-chan given him another jolt.

“Ow!” Ash said.

Mullins looked at him strangely. Was the kid having hallucinations now? Maybe he should give him a blood test before letting him leave the facility.

 

“You don’t look too good. Stay here, I’ll get you some water.” Mullins said. He poured Ash a glass of water from the pitcher sitting on the table in the staff’s ‘dining room’, while discreetly adding a few teaspoons of super potion. It wouldn’t hurt the kid, anyways, and it might help him.

Pika-chan tsked. “Ash, when are you _ever_ going to learn not to overstress yourself?”

“Um, never?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan sweatdropped. She handed him a Super Potion. After all, Pika-chan had been carrying around potions for a while, as Ash tended to hurt himself a lot. *Sweatdrop*

Ash drank the super potion. When Doctor Mullins came back, Ash drank the water as well, just to make the man happy.

Doctor Mullins sighed in relief. Ash’s color had returned and he looked a lot better. Apparently the potion had done its work. He decided that he didn’t need to report this to Giovanni.

“Well Ash, I’m glad that your Vulpix seems to be well again.” He said.

Ash grinned adorably. “Me too! Maybe Vulpix was so happy to see me that it got well by itself!”

“Did you talk to it? Sometimes hearing voices brings people out of comas.” Mullins suggested.

“Yeah, a little bit. And I hugged her. Is that okay?”

Mullins sweatdropped. “Er, yes… it’s not exactly standard procedure, but since it seems to have helped your pokémon…”

Ash nodded. “Well, I’m going to go now. I have to get a badge!”

 

Ash waved goodbye to Mullins and Vulpix, after giving her a hug and a bag of presents – a dark red collar, poke treats, a fluffy cat doll, two bones, and some vitamins and rare candies.

Vulpix waved back. < Bye, Master Ash! > She said telepathically. < Good luck on the rest of your journey! >

< Bye! > Ash sent back to her.

Mullins sighed. Well, if the boss weren’t going to question him about this incident, he wouldn’t mention it either. Better off not knowing.

Ash left and took the elevator back to the gym.

 

“Well, how did it go?” Giovanni asked, looking up from a huge pile of paperwork. 

“Pretty well. Vulpix is all right now, so I think you can take her out of isolation.” Ash replied.

Giovanni dropped his pen. “What?! But it was in a coma! How did this happen?”

Ash crossed his fingers behind his back. “Well, I don’t know. I talked to her and told her to wake up, and after a few minutes she did.”

“That’s amazing!” Giovanni said. * He has potential. Perhaps, when he is older… he would be a valuable asset to my organization. He is emphatic, from what his mother told me, and if he has hidden abilities that we could develop… *

“Well, I have to go now. I’m still trying to get a badge.” Ash said.

“All right, Ash.” Giovanni said. “I was going to let you battle for the Earth badge now if you wanted to, but if you’re busy…”

Ash’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Well, you _are_ here now, aren’t you?”

 

“Yep!” Ash said. “Okay then!” He ran across the gym to the second battle platform. Giovanni stood up and dusted himself up, and told Persian to turn off the electricity. He didn’t want to shock his newest recruit.

 

Persian slunk off to do as it was told. Finding the switches, it flipped them off and sat back to watch the show.

Pika-chan sat on Ash’s shoulder. She knew that Giovanni could see her. Hence, the wings were gone as not to attract undue attention.

A Fury Swipes rudely woke the sleeping referee up across the face. Persian hissed at him.

“Wha?” The terrified man asked. Had he done something wrong? Then, he noticed that there was a trainer at the other platform and Giovanni was holding his poke balls. “Oh. A match.”

The ref dusted himself out and went over to the score box. “All right, this will be a 3x3 match between the gym leader Giovanni and our challenger, er, what’s your name?”

“Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.” Ash said. Was the referee not paying any attention? Or was he just out of it?

“All right! This match will now begin!” The referee said. “Challenger picks first!”

 

Ash rubbed his chin. * Hmm… I remember that Giovanni has a lot of pokemon. So whatever I pick, he’ll have something good against. I’d better use something that actually has a chance… * 

“Pidgey, go!” Ash said. Pidgey flew out of her pokemon ball and looked around, before hovering in the air, waiting for her opponent.

“Kingler, go!” Giovanni said. The giant crab came out and snapped its claws menacingly. Pidgey turned pale.

< Calm down, girl. Focus. > Ash said to his pokemon soothing as he ran healing chi over her, ignoring the dark look Pika-chan was giving him for using magic right after he had collapsed. “Use Whirlwind!”

Pidgey began beating her wings furiously. The wind picked up and threw Kingler into Giovanni’s platform. Giovanni blinked in surprise.

“Well, that was unexpected.” He said dryly. “Kingler, use Bubble and knock it out of the air.”

“Pidgey, dodge! Then, I want you to follow-up with Desert Storm!” Ash called.

Pidgey almost seemed to grin. It easily got out of the way when the bubbles came its way. Then, it began to glow with gold energy. A mix of ground, electric, and flying-type energy shot at the Kingler.

Kingler really didn’t have a chance. Pika-chan looked impressed. < Wow, Ash. I didn’t know magic-type evolution would do so much. Or did you cheat and meld Pidgey like you did Butterfree? >

Ash looked indignant. < No, I didn’t cheat! > He turned to Pidgey. “Great job, girl!” 

Pidgey looked proud. 

“Kingler, return.” Giovanni said. * Well, he _is_ creative… a good quality. Let’s see how well he does if I use a direct type advantage this time. *

“Pidgey, return.” Ash said. He gave Pidgey a pat on the back before he sent out his next pokemon. “Sunny, I choose you!”

 

Sunny popped out and yawned. < Oh, I see. A battle. > She shook herself and prepared to fight.

“Machamp, go!” Giovanni said. Ash gulped when he saw the towering fighting-type. However, Sunny didn’t look phased at all.

< Sunny, are you sure you can handle this? > Ash asked. < I don’t want you to get hurt. >

< I’ll be fine, little brother! > Sunny said.

Ash sighed. “All right. Sunny, use Thunderbolt!” Sunny nodded, as a bolt of electrons streaked towards the Machamp.

“Karate Chop.” Giovanni said. Machamp powered up and charged Sunny, who dodged out of the way easily, since she was much faster.

“Use Quick Attack!” Sunny darted in, nailed Machamp, and darted back out. Machamp roared in frustration and blindly charged.

“Eep! Sunny, use Reflect!” Ash said, starting to panic. Giovanni was shouting at his Machamp, but it was already too far in berserker rage to respond. Unfortunately, Sunny froze when it charged – directly at Ash’s platform.

Two hundred and eighty-seven pounds of fighting pokemon crashed into the structure, sending Sunny flying, as well as Ash.

 

Several things happened at once.

One, the referee took cover under bleachers.

Two, Pika-chan transformed into her ‘Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness’ form and dived down after Ash.

Three, Ash’s poke balls popped open. Skymew appeared for a brief second before Sabrina took over and also dived for Ash.

Fourth, Sunny, being a legendary pokemon, revealed her wings and saved herself from flying into a wall.

Fifth, Storm popped out of her Great ball and took care of the Machamp with a well-aimed hyper beam.

Sixth, Giovanni’s Persian darted onto the field to try and stop the commotion.

When the chaos was finally sorted out a few minutes later, Giovanni was in shock, to say the least. And that was a rare thing.

 

Ash finally found his voice. “Um, I can explain this…”

“I hope so!” Giovanni said.

Ash sighed. “It’s a long story…” He would have said more, but than Pika-chan whispered something in his ear. 

“You can’t erase his memory. It’s one of those inevitable things. Plus, Serebii chooses these things. This is a turning point. And she said no.”

Ash’s eyes widened. Then, he bowed his head in defeat. “All right…”

 

End Episode 39!

 

Leave a review! Plotbunnies are withering faster than the central vacuole of an Elodea plant placed in a bowl of salt water! Ugh, too much AP Biology isn’t too good for you…

Flames will be used to forge Wood – so she can grow over the Nelvana Headquarters and prevent anything from coming out! Hehehehehe!

POLL: If Shadow wrote a lemon and posted it somewhere, who would read it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Episode 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Giovanni has magic. I already mentioned that.

Episode 40! Yay! An even number! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Desert Storm is my attack, however, so if you steal it, you will be flamed. Sorry, kind of personal, oh yeah, this version of Destiny is mine too.

Notes: Yes, Giovanni has magic. I already mentioned that. That’s why he can see Pika-chan and the others.

Note: ** Indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates *long drum roll* translated poke speech!

 

Tmp – no, Ash does _not_ get to erase Giovanni’s memories, however Giovanni will be able to deal with it and Ash could always use Hypnosis on him. The next story will be called ‘Card Captor Ashura – Dark Apprentice’

Ranma – you’ll see! *Grins* Thanx for your compliments

Mathias – 8888 – I know! Stupid Internet broke while I was uploading so I had to re-upload the chapter. Sorry about it!  
Eevee99 – “Card Captor Ashura – Dark Apprentice”

John Eon – Thank you! *blushes*

SnowTiger – Yep, Giovanni’s going to think of Ash differently now! Thank you for your honest comments.

Satoshi – Ash actually can’t do much… don’t worry, I’m mental too! *Smirks* It takes one to know one!

Sapphire – Yep, Serebii picks! The next arc will be titled ‘CCA – Dark Apprentice’

J- man – Really? Okay, um… e-mail me for the address…

Pikacar/Marle – THANK YOU! *Smiles and glomps 3 pokemon, they try to flame her* Hey!

Mistress of Richard Cox – Hmm… okay, I will think about it and try to write a lemon! *Smirks as she thinks about how she can use the legendary cursed springs*

 

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had Finals, SAT II’s, and my Internet is still broken! *Wails*

I can only go on about once a week! *Looks angry*

 

Episode 40: The deepest cuts are often the simplest.

 

“Ash… what _are_ these?”

“Well, that’s Pika-chan, you already saw her. The girl with wings is Sabrina.” Ash said. Since he had to go through this, he might as well come clean.

“I see…” Giovanni said. “Is there anything else you wish to tell me? They’re your pokémon, maybe?”

“Well, Sabrina and Pika-chan are my guardians.” Ash said. “They’re supposed to protect me from danger.”

“Wait.” Giovanni said. He popped two aspirin in his mouth. “I know, why don’t you start from the beginning…”

“Okay…” Ash began his tale.

 

Two hours later… (Listen, go re-read the whole fic if you don’t know what is going on)

“That’s amazing! Stuff out of the legends!” Giovanni said. “Does that mean you’re a pokemon too?”

“Yeah, but not really a strong one.” Ash said. “I can’t really attack or anything.”

“Oh.” Giovanni thought hard, and finally made a decision. He knew he might regret it, but since Ash was being honest with him, he should at least not lie and deceive the kid.

“Ash, since you’ve been honest with me, I at least owe you the same. This may come as a shock, but I run Team Rocket as well as the Viridian City gym.”

 

Ash didn’t look surprised. “I knew there was a reason you gave me that cell phone. But I was only ‘attacked’ me a couple of times.”

“Well, I know. There’s a reason for that. But listen. Ash, I love your mother. I really do, with all of my heart. She already knows about Team Rocket, but she still loves me. We want to get married as soon as possible. We were going to wait until you were finished with your journey, but…”

“Now that I’m here, you want to get married.”

“Ash, I would love to be your father.” Giovanni said sincerely. “I know we don’t really know each other that well, and we seem like completely different people with nothing in common, but why don’t we give it a try?”

“Sounds good to me. When’s the wedding?” Ash asked.

“Soon. Very soon.” Giovanni said in reply. He still looked kind of dazed. Thankfully, the referee hadn’t heard any of this conversation since he had fainted out of fear earlier.

“Well, I have to go heal my pokémon now.” Ash said, breaking the awkward silence. Sabrina and Pika-chan went into their false forms, Sabrina to Skymew and Pika-chan back into her small form, wings and all.

Giovanni escorted him out, still rather dizzy. As Ash left, Giovanni pinned the Earth badge to the back of his shirt. He wondered how long it would take before Ash noticed. Then, he headed back to brew himself a nice pot of freshly ground Columbian coffee to settle his nerves.

 

At the Viridian pokemon center…

“Was it right of me to tell him?” Ash asked Pika-chan as he handed Nurse Joy his two poke balls.

“For the millionth time, yes!” Pika-chan said. “If you hadn’t told him…”

A time portal suddenly opened and a mallet slammed into Pika-chan’s head. Pika-chan fell over, with birds flying over her head.

“No foretelling!” Serebii said sternly, before the portal closed.

Ash blinked.

“Owowowowo!” Pika-chan said. She rubbed her sore head angrily. “Darn! Oh well…”

Ash shook his head. * What in the world was that? * He thought, a bit bemused. * If Pika-chan was scared, it must be powerful, but it’s so cute! *

Another little voice whispered in his head, * Skymew is cute too, but Sabrina is deadly. *

“That’s different!” Ash snapped out loud.

Pika-chan looked at her new Master curiously. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah…” Ash said sheepishly. * Maybe I’m just freaked out. I know! I need more sleep. That’s it! Sleep deprivation is the reason why I’m acting so weird. Good, I just need to get enough sleep tonight… *

Nurse Joy came back with his poke balls. “Here you go.” She said, in her standard placid tone of voice. “Have a nice day!”

 

“Thanks, Nurse Joy.” Ash said. He wondered how she could miss Pika-chan’s talking and Serebii flying around, but that probably meant she didn’t have magic… only magic people could see Pika-chan usually, but if she wished, she could manifest herself as a normal pikachu so others could see her. It was very handy when Ash wanted to use her in pokemon battles.

“Oh, and by the way.” Nurse Joy said as Ash turned to leave, “I don’t think its wise to pin your badge on the back of your shirt. Somebody might try to steal it.” Ash slowly turned around and gasped when he saw the Earth Badge.

“Wow! I can’t believe it!” Ash said. He pulled it off. When he saw what else was attached to it, he nearly fainted. It was a check for sixty thousand dollars.

“Wow…” Ash said. * Let’s see, you can’t buy that much pokemon gear with this money, but maybe if I use it on other stuff. Pokemon equipment is expensive, so I’m usually better off trying to create it using magic. I know! I’ll go and get a wedding present for Mom and Giovanni! *

 

“But first,” Ash said out loud. “Let’s hit the Sandshrew Café!”

“Yeah!” Pika-chan cheered. Ash released all of his pokemon, even Skymew, who transformed into a Meowth again, and they left the pokemon center, quite ready and willing to devour their upcoming meal.

When they got there, Ash ordered a hearty meal for all of them. Pika-chan got the Potato Platter – potato pancakes with syrup, butter, and jam, mashed potatoes and gravy, French fries with ketchup and sweet sauce for dipping, fresh potato salad, a baked potato, Irish nachos, and sweet potato casserole with marshmallows. Dessert was sweet potato pudding and/or potato based ice cream, while the whole thing came with a delicious Yam shake.

Ash sweatdropped. “Well, what does everyone else want?” He asked, hoping that this wouldn’t drain his funds. But considering the money he had gotten from Giovanni… it didn’t seem likely yet.

_I’ll take the Salad bar!_ Oddish said. 

_Me too!_ Butterfree said. _They have eleven types of salad here! And I want to try all of them!_

Sunny shrugged. _I can’t decide, so I’ll just go check out the buffet. It saves money too!_ _Plus, I can get anything I want!_ She said optimistically.

Storm thought hard. _Um, I’ll take the broiled salmon, the seafood platter (fried calamari, steamed crab, lobster with mushrooms, various sashimi, and a salmon filet), and an order of Blueberries and Cream ice cream._

Skymew shrugged. _Same thing as Storm, but switch the broiled salmon for a tuna salad sandwich, and I want bubble gum ice cream too!_

Pidgey also wanted the buffet. They _did_ serve various bugs there, for those who enjoyed them. Plus, there was a section dedicated entirely to fruit!

Ponyta couldn’t decide. Finally, she made her choice _. I’ll take the salad bar, plus an order of super-spicy stuffed jalapeno peppers, and some red-hot magma chili!_

“Cool!” Ash said. He gave the impatient waitress all his orders (It took a while), before settling down to wait for the appetizers.

By the time the meal ended, a group of very happy, stuffed pokemon made their way back to the pokemon center, where they would spend the night.

Ash yawned. “I guess we’ll be flying to Saffron tomorrow.”

“Well, why not?” Pika-chan asked. “You have a pretty good team. I’m sure you can beat the gym leader!”

Ash hugged the little guardian to his chest. “Thanks for your support, Pika-chan.” He whispered.

Pika-chan patted him on the head. “Now, now. Don’t get all worked up. Let’s go to sleep.”

Ash nodded and went inside.

 

 

Sometime in the middle of the night…

 

A thin shape blurred into reality and smiled.

From its hands, dangled a marionette on strings. 

“Wake up…”

 

Ash groaned as he was awakened. “What is it?” He asked. Looking around, he saw Pika-chan make shushing motions.

“Never mind.” Ash groaned as he pulled out his key. “Couldn’t they attack some other time?”

“ I guess not.” Pika-chan said.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The gold magic circle formed and his staff appeared.

“Magic to cards, cards to key!” Ash said. The star in the middle of the staff glowed for a minute, before a solid white beam formed and shot off out the window. Ash was too sleepy to notice what color the beam was.

“Let’s go.” He said, transforming and jumping out the window. Pika-chan followed.

Soon, they noticed a shadowy figure jumping from building to building.

“Must be it.” Ash said. “Well, what is it, and how can I defeat whatever it is? I can’t even catch it…”

“A being of shadows… shadows are indistinct, but there are ways to pin them down and capture them…”

 

“Thanks, Pika-chan.” Ash said dryly. “Wait! I’ve got an idea! Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The wings on Ash’s staff grow bigger and touched the card, which changed to white.

“Scyther!” The praying mantis pokemon flew out, charging the figure. It eeped and tried to run, but one of Scyther’s blades pinned it to the ground, so it couldn’t move.

“Great! Now that it’s trapped, you just need to figure out how to make it disappear!” Pika-chan said. * Wow, Ash is getting better. *

“Shadows are afraid of light, right?” Ash asked. “Hmm… I don’t think there are light-type pokemon, but this will do as well. Jolteon!”

Jolteon also changed and turned to the figure, roaring out a battle cry before releasing ten thousand volts of thunder. Whatever it was shrieked and vanished.

“Great job!” Pika-chan said, clapping her paws.

“Thanks…” Ash said, before he keeled over.

 

Massive sweatdropping ensued.

Pika-chan got a little light bulb over her head. “Wait! I can teleport him back!” She smirked and they vanished in a flash of light.

 

 

End Episode 40! Woohoo! I’ve hit another multiple of ten!

 

Remember, shadowphantomness loves to eat reviews! Nice ones are great, flames will be used to create Dark, and she will shut up all of Nelvana’s employees so they can’t dub anymore! Mwahahaha!

 

THE NEXT ARC WILL BE ‘CARD CAPTOR ASHURA – DARK APPRENTICE’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Episode 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise, about two and a half weeks after the

Episode 41. Ha! I bet you didn’t think I’d get this far.

Ash: **Hi! Another little bit from me!**

Shadow: Hey! Did I say you could do this?

Ash: ***big puppy dog eyes* Aww….**

Shadow: *Sweatdrop* Never mind, never mind, carry on. 

Ash: **Anyways, in case you’re wondering, changing cards takes a lot of energy, so that’s why I have to sleep so much!**

Pika-chan: *Snicker* Well, you sleep quite a bit without changing ‘em.

Ash **: _Pika-chan!_ *Mortified***

Pika-chan: Hi to all of my worldwide fans! Another visit from the Eternal Winged Pikachu of greatness! *Wink, wink*

Shadow: Maybe I should just let them talk from now on…

Ash: **Wish me luck!**

Pika-chan: See ya!

Shadow: Ja ne! The fic will begin shortly!  
  


 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. My spell has been cast. *Holds up hypnosis pendant* you will not sue me!

Notes: Timeline wise, about two and a half weeks after the last Episode. Ash is now on his way to Saffron, with Giovanni’s blessings and some help.

Note: As always, <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated poke speech.

 

DARK APPRENTICE ARC BEGINS

 

Episode 41: A badge, money, and giant teddies, oh my!

 

“Bye!” Ash said, as he waved to Giovanni. During his two-week recuperation stay in Viridian, Giovanni had taught him a lot of useful battling techniques and pokemon information. Plus, Giovanni had given him a very useful belt called the AIPL (Advanced Identification Pokemon Locater), which consisted of a black circle attached to six plates, with lots of buttons on it (the locator part), four strips of dark red leather which fastened in the back, which could each carry twelve poke balls, and a miniature laptop as well.

“Goodbye, Ash! Good luck defeating the Saffron Gym leader!” Giovanni said. “I expect you to win!”

Pika-chan also waved good-bye. Giovanni was a really good cook! It hadn’t been bad at all!

Ash walked over to the city limits and released his flying type. “Come on Storm, let’s go!”

Storm materialized in a spray of rain. Pika-chan applauded.

“That was really good, Storm! Let’s fly!”

Storm nodded as Ash and Pika-chan climbed on. Then, she took off. 

“And please don’t do too many loop-de-loops this time.” Pika-chan pleaded. “I’ll be sick!”

_If you wish_ , Storm said, tinkling laughter filling the air. Then, she began to fly above the clouds.

Pika-chan shot Ash a relieved look when Storm flew along a smooth, level course. * Ah, thank Mew. *

Ash looked amused. < So, Pika-chan is afraid of heights? But you have wings, right… > the wind ruffled his hair as he smiled.

Pika-chan chose to stay silent until they landed in Saffron.

When they got there, Ash went straight to the gym, because he had already healed his pokemon in Viridian. * I’ll fight Candice some other time. Besides, she seems swamped already, with so many challengers. *

 

Sage Chow had not located the pokemon card master in Lavender Town, much to his relief and dismay. 

“I am glad he is not in that horrible place, but where is he? I must inform him of this problem.”

Sage Chow sighed. “I suppose I shall have to scry again.” He headed over to a pool of still water and drew another chalk circle.

“Tell me, where is the Card Master now?”

The mirror shimmered, showing Ash standing in front of the Saffron City gym.

Sage Chow sighed. “At least it is a relatively short walk from Lavender to Saffron…”

 

Meanwhile…

Todd watched morosely. He didn’t enjoy being dead! It was so boring! For some reason, his future was still being discussed. He was unable to go to heaven, but he wasn’t bad enough to go to hell. This usually meant that the person in question would be reincarnated.

Finally, a girl with long blue-green hair that fell to her feet in shadowy waves beckoned him over.

“The Fates have decided your situation, and they have decided to reincarnate you.”

“As what?”

“You’ll see… and don’t worry, you won’t start off as a baby!” She said, winking teasingly.

Todd felt himself falling. The last thing he noticed before he blacked out was that he wasn’t a bug…

 

Saffron City Gym

 

“Althea, I challenge you for the Soul Badge!” Ash said.

A girl with dark brown hair down to her waist, amber-colored eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses, and dressed in a purple jumpsuit jumped down from a fancy ‘throne’. Ash blinked. The ‘throne’ was very ugly… blue and orange striped.

“I am Althea.” She said in what was meant to be a deep, spooky voice. It would have probably freaked anyone else out, but Ash was used to hearing Sabrina speak in monotone, so he wasn’t very impressed.

Pika-chan felt Sabrina tap into her mind. < She is purposely trying to mimic my style! >

< Oh. Well, I hope your taste wasn’t this bad to begin with! > Pika-chan sent.

Sabrina mentally slapped Pika-chan. < Are you implying that I have bad taste? >

Pika-chan shrugged. < Never mind. >

“This shall be a one-on-one battle.” Althea said primly. “Choose your pokemon. Choose wisely, I warn you.”

“Skymew, I choose you!” Ash said. He smirked at the look on Althea’s face. “What better to fight a psychic pokemon with another psychic pokemon?”

Sabrina slipped from Skymew’s mind and watched silently. < This may prove interesting… >

 

Skymew happily did a few midair acrobatics, as she was glad to be out of the confines of the poke ball.

“Kadabra, go!” Althea said.

Sabrina blanched. < She’s even copying my pokemon! > But she let Skymew decide what she wanted to do. Skymew immediately put up her bright blue bubble shield, as a precaution.

“Skymew, use Surf!” Ash said. * That’s going to be hard to dodge, even if Kadabra is a psychic. *

Skymew smiled and began filling the arena with water. Ash levitated himself a few feet up, so he wouldn’t get soaked.

“Kadabra, Teleport.” Althea said. Kadabra tried to Teleport out of the way, but it still got pretty wet.

“Now use Spark!” Skymew grinned as a beam of electric energy formed around her tail, before she whipped it around and threw it all out Kadabra.

“Eep! Kadabra, dodge!” Althea said, losing her composure. Usually, her challengers would get so freaked out that they would randomly throw attacks, but this one was different!

“Bubblebeam!” Ash commanded. At a close range, there was no way those bubbles could miss. He was right. The Kadabra was nailed easily and fell over, cross-eyed.

Althea reluctantly surrendered the Marsh Badge, some money, and the TM Psywave.

“Thanks, see ya!” Ash said, as he waved goodbye to Althea.

 

Sabrina was still fuming silently. * I can’t believe they gave my position to a copycat! Sheesh, what happened to originality? *

Ash happily skipped off. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry- TODD?!” Ash couldn’t believe it. This person had the exact same aura! But that was impossible!

Todd brushed a strand of shiny black hair out of his eyes. “Actually, you can call me Teresa.”

“You’re a girl?” Ash peered at Todd closely. Yep. It was definitely a girl, with medium-length black hair in three ponytails and indigo colored eyes. She wore red corduroy overalls and a shiny silver stretch top. 

“Well, technically, yes.” Teresa said. “I’m mostly the same person, slightly different life experiences, and different pokemon, but otherwise, I’m still me!”

“How did this happen?” Pika-chan wanted to know.

< I believe that Todd should not have died during the Final Judgment. Therefore, he was given a second chance. > Sabrina said telepathically in all of their heads.

“Oh.” Ash said.

“So, what’s been happening?” Teresa wanted to know, as they walked along. “I still have a lot of pretty costumes for you!”

“Nothing much.” Ash said.

 

“Nonsense.” Pika-chan said. “I’ll tell you! Ash is working hard, trying to change the pokemon cards into ‘Ash cards’, and-!”

Ash sweatdropped. Teresa had gone all starry-eyed.

“I knew something exciting was going to happen! Don’t worry, I’ll make you lots and lots of pretty new costumes!”

“Oh no.” Ash said in an undertone.

He would have said more on the subject, but just then, something dashed out of the gym.

“What was that?” Ash said, hand automatically going to his star key.

Teresa noticed this and began dragging Ash into an alleyway. Ash sighed loudly.

“Don’t worry! I always carry around a couple!” She said, yanking cloth out of her front pocket. “Try this one on for size!”

Ash sweatdropped. But he took the costume from her. 

When Ash came out, Pika-chan whistled. Ash wore a pale, sea green coat that followed his body but split into two halves at the waist, sort of like a coat with two wings at the ends. The cuffs and collar were white lace. Under this, he wore forest green leggings and a forest-green long-sleeved shirt, and his feet were encased in pure white leather boots.

 

“Woohoo! Looking good, Ash!” Pika-chan whistled. “I like it!”

“Whatever you say, Pika-chan.” Ash said, as he withdrew his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” Wind energy swirled around him and the key grew into the staff.

The shadowy form resolved itself into the form of… a gigantic teddy bear.

“No way!” Ash said in stunned disbelief. “This just keeps getting stranger and stranger! First a piano, and now a teddy bear?”

The Teddy Bear didn’t seem to mind his cries of annoyance, as it quickly tried to swat him with a gigantic paw.

“Arcanine!” Ash shouted in fright. The card didn’t even go through the speech, it just glowed and turned white as the wings on his staff temporarily changed. Immediately, Ash hopped on its back and they took off running as fast as they could.

“This doesn’t look very good…” Pika-chan muttered to herself.

The bear began knocking down buildings to try and reach them. Pika-chan sighed, irritated, but she was kind enough to erect an electromagnetic field around Teresa to protect her from any possible damage.

Teresa grinned impishly, flipped her hair, and focused her video camera to get a closer view of Ash’s battle.

 

Ash gulped. “This doesn’t look very good…”

“Quick! You have to find the energy source and disable it! Then, you can defeat the bear easily!” Pika-chan commanded.

“Easy for you to say…” Ash said. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. Soon, he detected an area of dark energy near its ear.

“The ear is its weakness!” Pika-chan said triumphantly.

“Scyther!” Ash said, transforming into the bladed pokemon and flying up towards the teddy bear, trying to hurt it.

But unfortunately, the bear swatted him with a giant paw and sent him flying into the roof of the Saffron City gym.

He didn’t get up.

 

 

End Episode 41! Ohohohoho! Shadow is evil! I need at least 9 reviews before I post the next chapter, see ya! Flames will be used to create Light, to blind Nelvana’s workers so they can’t dub anymore! 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Episode 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER. I have almost no

Episode 42! Wai! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Nintendo refused to see it to me. Plus, even if I made any profit from this, Destiny would probably take it all… 

 

Destiny: *Innocent look* Would I?

Shadowphantomness: Of course you would!

Destiny: *Spooky voice* I find your lack of faith disturbing. Also, you should update faster.

Shadowphantomness: Ack! Gomen, I’m writing as fast as I can!

 

Note: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER. I have almost no Internet access at home, and….

Ranma – yep, cloaked stranger causing problems all right! * **Sigh*** Yep, that scene w/Pika-chan and Serebii was wan fun to write! Teresa… Hmm…

Tmp – Sunny zapped the Machamp…

NO, ASH IS NOT DEAD. He’s just fainted. Teresa _will_ die in the future, do not worry. Sage Chow is trying to protect Ash…

Snowtiger – yep, I want Giovanni to be nice! Serebii is great!

*Eats sundae happily * Thank you! The Eriol person is causing trouble! Sabrina has a right to fume.  
Pikacar/Marle – THANK YOU! Giovanni and Delilah are getting married after the Indigo League Championships, which is about 40+ episodes away… 

Pokemon Reader – happily summons Dark card. YAY! Thank you for your nice reviews!

STK – nice! Thanks! It’s supposed to tie in…

Matthais-8888 – THANKS! No, Ash is _not_ going with Teresa. I thought I corrected that mistake! **Sighs**

Sapphire (male) – THANK YOU! *Grins happily *

Satoshi – No, you are not dead. Thank goodness! 

Trutenor – Grins, well, thank you very much.  
  


Episode 42: On silver wings of hope

 

“ASH!” Pika-chan shouted as she dived down towards him. When she got there, she immediately pulled out a Hyper Potion and sprayed him with it.

Ash gasped as he awoke. He felt like he had been through twelve hours of physical education.

“What happened?”

“You tried to cut off the bear’s ear in Scyther form, but it hit you really hard and you landed here.” Pika-chan explained. 

“But how can I defeat the bear? If Scyther doesn’t work, than what will?”

“I don’t know…” Pika-chan said. “I know that you can’t combine Arcanine and Scyther’s powers together, because then you won’t be able to get within range of the bear. But you can’t use a flying type because you need your wand for that, and you can’t use both your wand and Scyther’s blades at the same time! It’s hopeless!”

 

Pika-chan would have said more, but at that very moment, a scream came from Teresa. Pika-chan, being the altruistic guardian that she was, rushed over to help. She still felt kind of guilty about Todd dying last time, and she didn’t want it to happen again, because this time, there might not be a second chance.

“Watch out!” Pika-chan shouted as she dived in front of Todd and transformed into the Eternal winged Pikachu of Greatness, wings shielding them both from the falling debris.

“Ash…” Pika-chan whispered, as she dedicated her energy to blast away falling bricks and mortar with electromagnetic pulses.

Ash struggled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I summon the elements of fire, ice, and thunder. May the three mystic forces of nature combine! Now reveal to me my destiny, and my true form will revive!” Golden light swirled around him. Ash breathed a relieved sigh as he felt the beginning of his transformation into Destiny. 

 

Somewhere else…

“Oh no you don’t!” A voice said. “Lock! Seal this form until the final battle has come to pass!”

A pink card pulsed with red energy, before sending out a red ring that hurtled through cross dimensions until it reached Ash.

 

 

Ash blinked as his transformation abruptly stopped and then reversed, forcefully shoving him out of the protective magical force field.

“What’s going on?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan looked worried as she deflected more debris.

 

 

Ash knelt down, tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Why can’t I transform into Destiny? I need my wings so I can defeat this anomaly! I can’t use Scyther and Arcanine together, but if I have wings I’ll need to use my staff!”

A single tear dropped onto the tiles. “Please, Pidgeot, work together with me!” The wings on his staff expanded, as the card was also changed. But instead of Pidgeot appearing in front of Ash for him to ride, two brown-and-white Pidgeot wings sprouted from his back. He drifted up towards the bear; his shredded coat falling off, revealing his dark green attire underneath.

Pika-chan gasped. She had never seen partial transformation before! No, it wasn’t that. Pidgeot was lending Ash her magic energy!

“Scyther!” Ash called. This time, the effect was the same. Instead of summoning Scyther or transforming into it, Ash watched as his staff was changed into a deadly sword, mounted with Scyther’s wing blades.

Ash flew towards the bear at breakneck speed, heading for the ear. The bear barely had time to blink in confusion before its ear was gone. Instantly, it shrank into a tiny Ursaring plush doll.

From the ear fell a scrap of paper.

Ash picked it up. “It’s a magic circle.” He said, awed. “The magic circle I used when I was still a card captor.”

“So it is…” Pika-chan said. She detransformed and went over to Ash. Teresa followed, still videotaping.

 

“Too bad your coat got ruined.”

Ash sighed. He had nearly gotten killed and she was worried about his clothes? That was so… Todd. But they were the same person, so…

Pika-chan noticed his exhaustion and hurriedly tossed him the Wand. Ash sighed in relief as light poured over his body once again, replenishing his magic supply and healing his wounds.

 

 

Elsewhere…

 

“Not bad…” 

“Master, wasn’t that a bit harsh? Sealing his real form so he cannot use it to gain an advantage?”

“Don’t worry, it will all work out.”

“If you say so…”

 

 

A Sage Chow snippet!  
  


Sage Chow was getting heartily sick and tired of trying to locate the elusive Ash Ketchum. The kid traveled too much! Why couldn’t he stay in one place? When he had arrived in Viridian by mistake, Ash was already gone. Of course, he should have gone to Saffron, but he had decided to stop by Viridian first just in case Ash had forgotten something and run back.

“Where is he _now_?” He asked nobody in particular.

There was no reply.

Sage Chow restrained the urge to bash his head against the floor. “This is just _not_ my day, is it?”

But in the midst of despair, hope arrived.

In the most obvious but not that noticeable form. That of the Sakura Card Hope, which Sage Chow had been carrying around for goodness knows how long.

The pale card shimmered, and a faerie-like being appeared.

“Hello!” It said in a cheerful voice. “I believe I can help you.”

Sage Chow gasped. “Really?”

“Well, of course! Let’s see, I think the Chosen is in Saffron City right now, the pokemon center. I’ll take you there!”

“Thank goodness.” Sage Chow said. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all…

 

Ash pulled out another card. “Abra, use Frameshift.”

Abra nodded, before it remolded time to exclude the bear incident.

Ash changed out of his costume in a public restroom, before heading back to the center.

“Wai! Kawaii!” Teresa said, little stars floating in her eyes. “This is so cool! Yay! Now you can use all those extra costumes I made!”

“Teresa…” Ash admonished. Teresa took no notice and continued to prance around. A sweatdrop formed on Ash’s head.

“Never mind…”

 

 

Sage Chow landed with a thump in the Emergency room of the Saffron City pokemon center.

_Hello. How may I help you?_ A passing Chansey asked, as it walked by with a cart of antivenin.

Sage Chow looked around, noticing that this was not the main lobby of the hospital. “Is there a boy named Ash staying here right now? I need to talk to him about something of utmost importance.”

Chansey rubbed her chin meditatively as she thought hard. _He probably went off to fight the gym leader. I don’t know when he’ll be back._

“Please tell me when he does.” Sage Chow said. He settled himself in a convenient chair and picked up a magazine.

About fifteen minutes later, Ash, Pika-chan without her wings, and Teresa walked into the pokemon center.

“I can’t believe that my power was sealed!” Ash said for the umpteenth time.

“Yes, you already said that.” Pika-chan said placidly. “It must be terrible. I don’t know what I would do if I wasn’t able to revert back to my true form.”

“But what can we do?” Teresa asked as she brushed her bangs out of her face. “It’s not like we can just hunt down whoever did it and force him or her to reverse their magic.”

“You are correct. If the person was powerful enough to seal Ash’s inborn abilities, it would be severely unwise to meet him face-on.”

“I know, but I just can’t help feeling frustrated.” Ash said, his voice rampant with vexation.

“Excuse me.” Sage Chow interrupted.

 

“Yes?” Ash asked, turning around and seeing a bald man in grey robes and a brown leather vest.

“Are you the Pokemon Card Master?”

Ash glanced around suspiciously. “Yes, why?”

“I have something of much importance to say to you.”

Ash glanced at Pika-chan, as if to ask her permission. 

Pika-chan nodded almost imperceptibly. Ash motioned for Sage Chow to follow him outside.

“Who are you and how do you know about the pokemon cards?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan interrupted. “He’s one of the descendents. That’s why he alone, retains his knowledge in this dimension. But what does he want?”

“Excuse me.” Sage Chow interrupted again.

Ash and Pika-chan both turned back to him. “All right, what do you want to tell me?”

“I came to warn you about potential dangers. The Sakura Card book, which was left in the shrine under my care, has vanished. Whoever took it was powerful enough to break the wards and defeat the guardians, so you should be on your guard.”

Ash didn’t look very impressed. “I already know that! So far I’ve been attacked by a piano and a giant teddy bear!”

Pika-chan looked thoughtful. “Hmm… the Sakura card book? All fifty-two cards were taken?”

“Yes.” Sage Chow replied.

Pika-chan turned to Ash and they locked eyes. < Ash, be careful. The Clow Cards are very powerful. >

< I understand. > Ash replied. 

“Well, that’s all.” Sage Chow said; a bit concerned that the Card Master wasn’t freaking out. That wasn’t normal!

“Bye then. I’ll be careful.” Ash said. 

 

Sage Chow walked off.

 

“Where should we go now?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan rubbed her chin. “Hmm… I vote for Lavender Town.”

“You want to go back there?!” Ash asked in disbelief.

“Trust me Ash, there’s something _very_ important there that I have to confirm.”

“Then it’s settled! We’re going!” Teresa said, popping out from behind them suddenly.

“AAHHH!” Ash and Pika-chan screamed. Teresa blinked.

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

 

End Episode 42! 

 

Comments and Constructive Criticism heartily welcome! Wish me luck on the SAT II’s! Flames will be used to burn all the AP and SAT study books after I pass the tests…

Frameshift is _my_ attack! So is Desert Storm!

 

POLL: If Teresa leaves (or dies), should Tracey take her place in the Johto arc?

Question: Which 2 Johto pokemon should Ash catch? (Specify normal, dark, or light in addition to the name of the pokemon species)

Who would get mad at me if I wrote championshipping and Lance was a girl?

 

Note: Please, refrain from using abbreviations in your reviews. I am not well versed in the art of internet msn speech, and it is confusing to try and figure out what they mean sometimes…


	43. Hi

Hi! Shadow here! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow owns Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, cards, chants, etc.

 

Timeline: Three days later

 

Pointless fact: Every time you breed an Eevee, you have a 1/8 chance of getting a female. I have bred 25 eevees and they are all male. The probability of this is only 0.035! I must be really unlucky…

Sorry for not updating sooner, but ff.net was down every time I tried!

 

Ranma – Hi! Hey! *Smacks Destiny* I need breaks too! Anyways, Championshipping is ok, yay! You want Teresa more than Tracey? Yes, Tracey is annoying. Thanks! No guess for pokemon yet? Keep thinking!

Pikacar/Marle – yep, I tormented Sage Chow quite a bit. Another vote for no Tracey! Yes for Championshipping. *Smiles* Light Espeon and dark Umbreon? But Umbreon’s already dark… thanks for voting though!

Kai – thank you!

Silver#2 – thank you very much! Don’t know my score yet…

Tmp – You want Tracey more than Teresa. I assumed so, since you’re the one who keeps telling me to kill her off… Gary will come back, but not until later. I’m not telling who blocked off Ash’s form, it has to wait! Yes, someone else will be using the Sakura cards though… not Ash… Ash is calm because he’s already been so freaked out that you can’t do much more to him. Go back to Episode 17 in CCA: Star’s Ascent to read about the Sakura cards. No, I don’t think Kero-chan and Yue will be here… they’re kind of gone or dead, or still sleeping.

Gomen = Sorry

SnowTiger – you _like_ Teresa? Oh well, I’m glad someone does. Yes, she will act like Tomoyo now that she is a girl. Everyone likes eevelutions, so I’ll add another vote for Light Espeon and dark Umbreon! Either way is fine, ‘kay! Thank you! I think I did pretty good on the writing test. *Winces* Of course, that might be a bad thing.

 

 

 

Episode 43: The hunt for the vengeful ghosts!

 

This time, when they set out for Lavender Town, Ash was much more nervous than he had been before.

“What’s wrong?” Pika-chan queried. He looked terrified, almost!

“Pika-chan, last time I was there, I nearly drowned, remember?” Ash reminded her. “Besides, I lost to Candice too! That was terribly humiliating!”

Teresa looked shocked. “You actually _lost_?”

“Yes, but it was inevitable.” Pika-chan said. “He tried to use unchanged pokemon cards. We found out that night that he had to change pokemon cards into Ash tree cards before he could use them, because of his new magic type.”

“Oh.” Teresa said. She sighed. “Too bad I wasn’t there to videotape that. It would have been so cool!”

“Teresa...” Both Ash and Pika-chan had sweatdrops running down their heads. Pika-chan went all super deformed, as Ash watched in surprise.

 

“Are you going to fight the gym leader first this time?” Pika-chan asked, after she had recovered from her SD form.

“I’m not sure. There’s a _really_ long line.” Ash said, recalling his experiences in the Lavender gym.

“In that case, do you want to check out Pokemon Tower?” Teresa asked.

“Maybe that would be a better idea. What do you think, Pika-chan?”

Pika-chan crossed her arms and thought as she floated up and down in midair. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision.

“Let’s check out Pokemon Tower first. It’s not safe to go inside at night.”

“Sounds good to me!” Teresa said. “And while we’re at it, which costume do you want?” She immediately began pulling costumes out of the little black mini backpack that she was wearing.

 

Ash gaped. * Must be subspace. * He thought. Both he and Pika-chan watched the growing pile of costumes with trepidation. 

“I don’t know…” Ash finally said.

“Okay, than I’ll pick one!” Teresa said cheerfully as she nodded her head, pigtails bouncing up and down. “This one!”

Ash and Pika-chan both turned. Apparently Teresa’s style had undergone _some_ improvement. She was holding up a black silk jumpsuit top and pants, with a silver symbol for psychic pokemon on the front. The belt was sky blue, with silken loops to hold nine poke balls on it. From the back sprouted a pair of bat wings, held in place with wire and silken ties. And with it came sky blue boots and silver gauntlets. 

 

Ash went and changed behind a bush. When he came out, he was holding a poke ball.

“Since we’ve already been to Lavender, we can Teleport there, right?”

“Hai!” Pika-chan said, as her ears fluffed up.

“Well, let’s go!” Ash said, as he tossed out his poke ball. “Skymew, use Teleport!”

Skymew surrounded them all with blue-white light, before they all vanished – and appeared on the roof of the Pokemon Center.

“Oh well, at least we’re in Lavender Town.” Ash said.

“Yeah.” Pika-chan said. She shrugged. “So, shall we head for the Tower?”

“Just a second.” Ash said. He began rifling through his backpack. “Ah, here it is. Silph Scope.” Ash placed it over his eyes, so he could see the ghost pokémon in the tower clearly.

“Wow, you’re lucky. I just have an Infrared scope.” Teresa said as she pulled out her own. They walked towards the tower.

Soon, they managed to get inside, with Oddish’s help. Oddish had used poisonpowder to stun the guard stationed near the door.

 

“Look at all the pokemon graves.” Ash said in awe. “There must be hundreds of them!”

Pika-chan shivered. “I feel sort of cold, Ash.”

Teresa took advantage of this to give Pika-chan her own miniature black cape with bat wings. Pika-chan wrapped herself up in the warm woolen fabric and sat on Ash’s backpack, feeling better.

“Do you see anything yet?” Teresa asked. She wished she had better goggles, nothing was showing up on the infrared screen.

“Just outlines…” Ash said. “This is strange… this place ought to be crawling with ghost pokemon.”

“This silence is very unnatural.” Pika-chan said in a choked voice.

Ash spun around. “Pika-chan, are you okay? You sound sort of strangled-!”

And he saw the ghost of a Tangela clamped to Pika-chan’s neck.

“Pidgey, I choose you! Use your Whirlwind attack to blow that thing away from Pika-chan!” Ash shouted. Pidgey appeared and began flapping her tiny wings as fast as she could. The Tangela went flying.

 

Pika-chan took a few deep breaths and massaged her neck. “Owowowow! That left quite a mark!” 

“Are you okay, Pika-chan?” Ash asked. Pidgey perched in his head and looked around, trying to spot any other ghosts.

“I think I’m all right.” Pika-chan said.

“Good.” Ash said. He would have said more, but than more of the ghosts started appearing and attacking.

“Yikes! Storm, Ponyta, Oddish, Butterfree, Sunny, Skymew, go!” Ash shouted. The six pokemon joined Pidgey as they beat down the attacking forces. However, even Teresa could see that they were tiring from the continuous assault. She also noticed that Skymew seemed to be weakening, though she was still beating down the ghosts with Psybeams and Psychics.

“Ash, what are we going to do?” She asked.

“I’m thinking!” Ash said, as he jumped out of the way of an attacking Gastly. “Thunder stars!” Six sharp golden stars created from crackling electricity streaked towards the ghosts.

“You’d better use your cards!” Pika-chan called, as she blasted the nearest ghost with a Flamethrower attack. “You don’t have enough chi or mana to keep your spells going for too long!”

“I know!” Ash said, as he threw his key into the air. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

Magic energy swirled around him as the staff formed.

“Vileplume! Ivysaur! Blastoise! Wigglytuff! Electrode! Dratini! Growlithe!” Ash called, as white energy streaked around all seven cards and turned them instantly into Ash cards. The pokemon he had summoned immediately streaked into the fray.

 

“No way…” Teresa said as she nearly dropped her video camera. “ He changed _seven_ at once?!”

“Ash! Stop! You’ll run out of energy!” Pika-chan shouted.

Ash staggered as he leaned against his staff. His vision started to blur as he leaned forward, shaking.

The Growlithe card noticed and ran over to him. Ash collapsed to his knees.

< Are you all right? > It asked anxiously as it sniffed him.

“I think so…” Ash said, as he steadied himself. “Don’t worry about me. Help the others drive away the ghosts!”

< Very well… > Growlithe said as it bounded off. But it still cast a worried look in his direction before it started using Bite on the swarming ghost types. Two haunters and a Gengar went down in a hurry.

Pika-chan flew over. “Whatever possessed you to pull a stunt like that?!” She shouted in his ear.

 

Ash winced as she went into lecture mode. By the time Pika-chan was done, the pokemon cards and pokemon had already worked together to finish off all the ghost pokemon.

“Well!?” Pika-chan finally finished. She would have said more, but noticed that her Chosen was all swirly-eyed from energy loss and the lecture.

“Oh well, you were spared this time.” Pika-chan said as she forced a Hyper Potion down Ash’s throat. Ash spluttered as he awoke, but at least he was not drained anymore. For some added insurance, Pika-chan tossed him some Magic Berries.

Ash sighed. “Sorry, Pika-chan.”

“Yes, you should be sorry! Don’t do that again!”

“But how else was I supposed to defeat all of those ghost pokemon?”

“Well, you could have used Pidgeot! You already changed her! Or Arcanine!”

“Okay, okay! I won’t do it again…”

Pika-chan nodded and patted him on the head. “That’s right! Now that we’ve cleared out all the ghost pokemon, let’s explore!”

 

Teresa stepped out from behind a pillar. She was completely undamaged, not even a strand of hair out of place.

“Yeah!” She said, seconding Pika-chan’s idea.

Ash followed the two enthusiastic people up to the second floor. 

On the second floor, there weren’t as many graves. In fact, the graves here were mostly unkempt with broken tombstones.

“I wonder why nobody ever bothered to clean this place up?”

“Maybe its because it was haunted?” Pika-chan asked.

Teresa shrugged and kept videotaping as they walked around. Soon, Ash discovered a Potion lying abandoned on the floor. He pocketed it. Pika-chan spotted an Antidote a few minutes later, so they took that too. But what unnerved all three was the deafening silence, unbroken even by their soft footfalls as they walked through the dusty corridors.

“Do you think there’s someone else here?” Pika-chan whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Ash whispered back, as they walked past an ominous statue of a Persian.

“I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“But other trainers have been here before without too many problems.” Teresa said. “Where else could these items have come from?”

“I think the question we should be asking is, ‘why are they here?’” Ash corrected her. “And frankly, that topic does not seem safe to dwell upon at the moment.

 

“Darkness… all around, no light…” Pika-chan muttered to herself. “Nothing can live under those conditions! Perhaps there were wild pokemon here who died from lack of food, and their spirits now roam the tower.”

“Eek!” Teresa said as something brushed against her leg. Looking down, she saw it was a thin, purple Rattata.

“Oh, phew. I thought it was a ghost.” She said in relief. “Here, you must be hungry.” Teresa gave the Rattata a cracker and it bounded off.

“Wait! Come back!” Ash said. He immediately bolted after the fleeing rodent pokemon.

The Rattata darted into a dark room. Ash followed. Pika-chan shot after him, Teresa following, still videotaping.

 

 

End Episode 43! What will Ash find? Review and find out! Flames will be used to forge Sword, and then I’ll use it to ruin all of Nelvana’s expensive dubbing equipment! *Smirks nastily*

 

 

 


	44. Episode 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting another chapter because I am happy with

Episode 44! Shadow takes a deep breath and closes her eyes in satisfaction. 

Note: I am posting another chapter because I am happy with my reviews. ^_^

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. Clear? Good! Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan. Mine!

 

Note: The story takes on an unexpected turn in this chapter, and a few minor characters suddenly become major characters.

Note: If you’ve read this far, you ought to know this, but… <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _this_ is translated poke speech!

Note: The Ashura cards arc is divided into two halves. The beginning and the end are the normal Ashura cards arc, but in the middle, there is the ‘Dark Apprentice Arc’. During this time, Ash is transported into another universe and… when he returns to the normal pokéverse episodes later, it’s like no time has passed.

 

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not want any flames on Charlotte being a Mary Sue/Self Insertion. I took the pokemon Mary-Sue test and got 15, which means it’s not even borderline Mary Sue yet. She has at least 3 major flaws. She does not fall in love with Ash or anyone else, and nobody falls in love with her. The reason why she is powerful will be introduced later and ASH is more powerful than she is! So, before you flame me, read this. And if you still flame, I will publicly denounce you! *GROWLS*

 

Episode 44: Gateway to another universe.

 

When Ash skidded to a halt inside the room, he was surprised at what he saw. In the middle of the dark, empty, cavern, there was a pedestal of finely wrought silver, inlaid with emeralds in mysterious circular patterns.

“Where did that Rattata go? I could have caught it!”

“Ash!” Pika-chan shouted as she charged in, guns blazing. (Literally) “Are you hurt? Are you all right? Did it bite you?”

“Pika-chan, I’m fine.” Ash said to his hyperactive guardian. 

Pika-chan would have said more, but than Teresa came in, panting for breath, and knocked her over.

“You run really fast, Ash!” Teresa said, as she gasped for air.

“Oh. Sorry.” Ash said. He went over and checked her over. She seemed okay, except for the shortness of breath, which would only be temporary, so Ash turned his attention to something else.

“Where did Pika-chan go?”

 

“Right here!” A muffled growl came from beneath Teresa’s shoe. Teresa _slowly_ lifted her right sneaker up, to reveal a slightly squashed and very irate guardian.

“Pika-chan!” Ash said, scooping her up. “You have tread marks on your back!” Indeed, there were gray marks on her once-brilliant fur. And on her cape as well.

“So I do.” Pika-chan said dryly. “Why am I not surprised?”

No one answered. Teresa looked very sheepish and eeped.

“Where’d it go, though?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan shrugged. “It probably has a nest somewhere, Ash. Don’t worry too much over one Rattata.”

“I know.” Ash sighed. Without knowing so consciously, he leaned against the pillar. Slowly, subtly, a pale light began to seep out, but no one noticed.

“Still, should I send out Skymew to try and find it?” Ash asked, tossing her poke ball up and down.

Pika-chan shrugged. “Whatever you want-!” Her words turned into a scream as the pillar began to vibrate and green light surrounded all three.

 

A portal opened, and another portal closed. They were hurled across space and time, dimensions flashing across their eyes as nanoseconds passed.

 

Dimension CP: Where Charlotte resides

 

Charlotte yawned as she finished typing up her essay. “There. All done. Now, I can go to bed.”

Vulpix-chan nodded sleepily from her little basket on the floor. “That’s great. Although life has been more boring ever since you went back to school.”

Charlotte shrugged, and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. “And your point is?”

“We haven’t had any adventures ever since you went cross dimensions to see the other card captor! Aren’t you bored? Those were the good old days…” Vulpix sighed, yawned, and began to daydream.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows slightly at her guardian, but she didn’t say anything as she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and went to bed. Only when she was sure Vulpix-chan was asleep did she start to talk softly to herself. 

“You’re wrong, Vulpix-chan. I miss them as much as you do. But we can’t bring those old days back. We can’t turn time around, as much as we would like to. We’re stuck with nothing but memories…”

Charlotte sighed as she changed out of her school uniform into a pair of comfy light blue pajamas. Then, she climbed into bed and promptly willed herself to fall asleep, since she had an early class the next morning.

 

“Ouch!” Pika-chan squeaked as she landed on her head. Looking around, she saw that she was in a bathtub. Confused, she climbed out and scampered off to explore, all the while searching for Ash.

 

Ash groaned as he landed in a tree. Somehow, he had gotten wedged between two thick branches and was now in an exceedingly uncomfortable position. Ash tried to move his legs, but they seemed to be stuck. 

“Great.” Ash said, as he tried to free himself using his arms. “This is not working at all.”

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Ash pulled out his star key. “Oh well. I’ll just cloak myself in invisibility so no one can see me.” So he did. 

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.” He managed to say this all in a whisper, since he didn’t know if there was anyone nearby.

“I wonder where Pika-chan and Teresa went.” Ash wondered as he pulled out a pokemon card. “Oh well. First, I have to get out of here. Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form. Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The wings on Ash’s staff grew bigger and touched the card, and then it turned white.

“Marowak.” Ash said softly. The card glowed and the bone-wielding pokemon appeared in front of Ash in a glow of pale white light.

“Marowak, can you help me out of this tree?” Ash asked. Marowak shrugged and began using its bone to knock chunks of wood out of the branches. After a few minutes, Ash managed to free his left leg. Then, he used it to push himself up. 

“Thanks, Marowak.” Ash said, giving the pokemon a hug before it changed back into its real form. Marowak saluted before it became a card once more.

Ash would have said more, but then he fell out of the tree.

“Iie! Pidgeot!” Ash said as he toppled over. Fortunately, Pidgeot heard his call and the wings appeared on his back again.

“Thanks, Pidgeot.” Ash said gratefully.

He could have sworn he heard Pidgeot’s laughter in the back of his head. < Try not to fall out of trees, Ash! >

Ash sighed as he landed safely on the ground. < Pika-chan, where are you? > He asked as he began searching for her.

 

Teresa found herself lying in a very comfortable room. The floor was plush red velvet, and there were several very comfortable looking sofas around. At one end of the room was a black grand piano, and a glass cabinet filled with tiny pokemon statues and other interesting bits and pieces. There were several lamps too, so Teresa climbed up and switched the nearest one on.

“I wonder where I am?”

There was no response. Teresa shrugged, pocketed her camera, and went to explore. “I wonder where Ash and Pika-chan went?”

 

 

Pikachu finally found a person sleeping. “Oh well, guess they’ll have to help me find him.” She immediately jumped on the bed and shocked them.

“Stop that Vulpix-chan!” Charlotte said as she bolted awake. When she saw Pika-chan instead of Vulpix-chan, she blinked.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“I don’t know! Ash touched this pillar in the Pokemon Tower, and the next thing I know, I’m stuck in a bathtub! And I suppose that I’ve somehow wound up in your dimension.”

“I see…” Charlotte rubbed her chin. “Okay, I’ll help you look for Ash!”

“Thanks!” Pika-chan said. “Do you have any idea where he might be?”

“Well, this is a pretty big house, but I can use my magic. Key that hides the power of sunlight, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Charlotte commandeth you, Release!” Charlotte’s own staff formed. She pulled out a pokemon card. “Arcanine, sniff him out!”

 

Arcanine appeared, looking majestic. It sniffed and then went in the direction of the yard. Charlotte and Pika-chan shrugged and followed it. Vulpix-chan was still fast asleep.

On the way out though, Arcanine abruptly stopped and dashed off in a completely different direction. Charlotte sweatdropped. “Arcanine…”

However, they did find Teresa, so it wasn’t a total loss.

“Arcanine, are you _sure_ you know where he is?”

Arcanine looked offended. “Never mind.” Charlotte said quickly. After a while, they located Ash in the ballroom.

“Uh- hi! I’m sorry for barging into your house like this, your probably think I’m a burglar, but hear me out!” Ash said, as soon as he saw Charlotte enter the room.

 

Charlotte laughed. “Don’t worry, Ash.” She said. “Welcome to Cosmos Island.”

Ash blinked, before his mind registered who she was. “Oh, hi!”

“Here, let me show you to a room. We can discuss this in the morning.” Charlotte said, leading Ash off to a guest room. Pika-chan was very happy when she discovered that there was a tiny refrigerator filled with candy and cookies.

“Dig in!” Charlotte said cheerfully before she left.

Ash and Pika-chan shrugged, looked at each other, and both dove into the fridge. Soon, they got tired, so they climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

 

The next morning…

 

“So, where am I?” Ash asked as he dug into his stack of pancakes, dripping with syrup and butter. 

Charlotte rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Assuming that I’m not hallucinating, you’re on Cosmos Island, this dimension’s version of Indigo Island. There are eight gyms here, and you need eight badges to compete in the Cosmos league. I don’t know how you got here, but Vulpix-chan, Angel, and I will try to return you to your original dimension.”

Ash thanked Charlotte as he looked at her pokemon guardians. Weird, they were both pokemon. Angel was a white cat with white angel wings and a gold halo over its head, plus a gold-tipped tail. Vulpix-chan was just a Vulpix with little angel wings.

“Do you know how?”

“No.” Charlotte said. “I can’t use my magic to send you back, because then you would be boomeranged back here once the card wore off. Do you have Serebii, by any chance?”

“The Serebii card is in the Johto set. Ash has the Kanto set. He doesn’t have Johto yet.” Pika-chan said. “So we cannot use that option.”

“Perhaps he could use Alakazam to teleport back?” Vulpix-chan suggested.

“I’m not sure that will work either. Plus, Alakazam is a really high-power card. I’m not sure Ash has enough energy to change another card yet.” Sabrina spoke up.

“What can we do?” Ash asked frantically. “I have to get home!”

“Sooner or later this has to wear off.” Charlotte said. “Hmm… why don’t we wait a week, before we attempt anything, because dimensions usually start to repair the tear after ten days, so if this is a normal occurrence, you ought to be flung back into your dimension without any problems.”

“Good idea. But what do I do until then?” Ash wanted to know.

“Well, we do have a league here. I believe you were trying to get badges?”

“Oh, okay! So where’s the nearest gym?”

Charlotte produced a map, which she uploaded to his pokédex. “The nearest city is Sapphire city, that’s where the Mercury gym is. The gym leader uses Ice-type pokemon.”

Ash’s eyes lit up. * Wow! I’ve never fought an ice-type gym leader before! *

“And I’m going with you.” Charlotte said.

“Why?”

“Because I know the area better, since I live here.” Charlotte stated. “Besides, just in case you get in trouble, I’ll help you.”

“Fine.” Ash sighed. “So, how are we getting to Mercury city?”

“That’s easy, we fly. Pidgeot, I choose you!” Charlotte said. The flying-type popped out of its poke ball and preened. Her eyes sparkled brightly.

“Okay, climb on Ash.” Charlotte. After they were both mounted, plus the two small guardians (the other two went in their poke balls), they took off for Sapphire city.

 

 

End Episode 44! Sorry, but I had to throw Ash into another universe for a couple of reasons. First, if I went by canon CCS, he would only have 52 cards to change, and there’s way more than 52 pokemon cards. Secondly, I can have more fun with non-canonical changes, and thirdly, I like Charlotte! 

 

C&C appreciated, flames will be used to destroy a certain reviewer who’s been sending me flames… or they will be used to forge Shield, which will seal Nelvana up indefinitely, never letting them out…

 

Poll: If Ash got a Kanto Eevelution, which one should it be? Flareon, Vaporeon, or another Jolteon?

Poll: What color does everyone think Lance’s hair is? Or what color should it be?

 

 

 

 


	45. Episode 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 45! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow owns Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Angel, etc.

Note: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates poke speech.

Note: Charlotte is exactly 17 years old

 

Ranma – Heh, you’re right. So you want Flareon? Yay! Fire! *Calms down* Dark Espeon would be cool, Light Umbreon might be kind of hard, but I can try… eevelutions rule! Auburn like Sakura’s on CCS? *Thinks* Bizarre. But it would be cool if it really were that color!  
Rowena Ravenclaw – Yay! Another Nelvana hater! Well, another vote for Lance w/reddish brown hair. Vaporeon, hmm…

Dark Ramza – Jolteon is a good pokemon… double kick to cover weakness to rock…

Tmp – Right! Well, I put that in because someone flamed me for Charlotte being a Mary Sue before… *Scowls* Flareon or vaporeon… Actually, Skymew is a water/flying type, but he can’t exactly use it much… so Vaporeon would be good…Lance’s hair is Red? Close… and Ash will stay in Cosmos for a while, explanations will be up later!

SnowTiger – Black? Well, Lance’s hair is black in Ace Sanchez’s fic Pokemon Master… Flareon, eh?

Silver #2: Another vote for black hair? No…

Trutenor – Ash will return home… not telling! 

Articuno Trainer Ben – Oh! Thank you! Yes, I saw that Episode. Another vote for reddish-brown? Maybe I’m colorblind… Another vote for Flareon!

Satoshi – Red? *Thinks hard*

Matthais-8888 – Okay! Third vote for Vaporeon! Cool hair color, red-orange w/ gold or silver swirls… Sorry for the ‘filler’ scenes… but I just kind of try to follow the TV way, and there are a lot of fillers there.

Eevee99 – Another vote for Vaporeon! Brown hair? Close!

The Pokemon Reader – Yet another vote for Vaporeon! I guess I know who’s going to win. Yes! You’re the first one who said that Lance’s hair is pink! Actually, I think they should have made it the same red his outfit was… so you want Teresa to stay? Sorry, but it’s a plot thing, you’ll see!

 

Shadow watched the Episode ‘Talk about an evolution’ _Seven times_ , and I am convinced that Lance’s hair is pink. A dark pink, but pink nonetheless! Contrast his hair color with the red and black of his outfit and you’ll see what I mean… of course, he’s not going to have pink hair in my fic! *Sobs* Pink! It’s a darker shade of pink than Whitney’s hair.How could they do this to the Champion of the Elite Four?!

Actually, in the sunset scene at the end of ‘Rage of Innocence, which I watched today, it looks kind of red-orange. But still! *Scowls*

 

Episode 45: Arrival in Sapphire city, Mercury badge coming up!

 

They landed a bare half hour later. Ash now knew why they called it Mercury city. EVERYTHING was blue and silver. Everything. Even the gym was its own shade of icy blue. Ash’s eyes blurred and he felt dizzy.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked as they dismounted.

“Everything’s so… blue!” Ash said, in disbelief. “How is this possible?”

“The gym leader is very fond of that color.” Charlotte said dryly. “She’s also pretty hard to beat.”

“Really?” Ash didn’t look convinced.

“Yep. But maybe you’re a better trainer than I am, so I wouldn’t know.” Charlotte said. “I’ll show you in.”

Ash followed her towards the gym.

 

“So, what do you think?” Vulpix-chan asked as she showed Pika-chan her favorite ice-cream parlor.

Pika-chan’s eyes lit up. “Ice cream!”

“Do you like ice cream?”

“Are you crazy? I love ice cream!” Pika-chan reassured Vulpix-chan. “I don’t know what I would do without sweets!”

“Wai! I’m not the only sugar-happy one!” Vulpix-chan said.

The ice cream storeowner groaned when he saw Vulpix-chan. “Not again! Why does your master send you here to bug me every week?”

Vulpix-chan shrugged and placed a fifty-dollar bill on the counter and produced a list. The man groaned and began scooping ice cream. Pika-chan watched, interested.

< You come here every week? >

< Almost every week. We run out of ice cream really fast. >

< Ah. >

 

“Okay, I’ll just watch.” Charlotte said, as she pulled out her dark blue pokédex. “I’ve already got this badge.” 

Ash walked into the gym and onto the challenger’s platform. “I challenge you for a badge!” He called.

A girl walked out. She had short blue hair in a ponytail, wire-rimmed glasses, and was wearing an ice-blue bodysuit.

“Okay! I’m the Mercury gym leader Amy, and I accept your challenge!” She said. 

“But we need a referee.”

“I’ll ref.” Charlotte said.

Amy blanched. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I came as moral support for my little cousin Ash!” Charlotte said. Ash blinked, but decided to ask about it later.

Amy sighed. “Fine.” *Grr… she’s probably going to help him… I remember when she creamed me with her fire and electric pokemon… *

“All right, so do you want a 2x2, 3x3, or 4x4 battle?” Amy asked.

“3x3!” Ash said.

“WAIT!” Teresa shouted. Ash blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You forgot to wear your costume!” Teresa said as she dragged Ash off towards the bathrooms.

Charlotte slowly blinked. * _Okay_ … *

 

Ash emerged a few minutes later. He had an ice-blue silk jacket, and dark blue ski pants. His snow boots were white, but he still had his dark blue fingerless gloves. On his head was a little ice-blue hat trimmed with white fur that had a little dark blue pom-pom on the end.

“Very wintry.” Charlotte remarked. Teresa perched herself on the bleachers and began videotaping.

“Challenger chooses first pokemon.” She said, as she picked up two flags.

“I choose Ponyta!” Ash said. His fire-type materialized in a roar of flame and stamped proudly.

_Wow! Where are we? I haven’t seen this place before?_

< We’re in another dimension, Ponyta. I’ll explain later. > Ash replied.

Ponyta nodded.

“Amy chooses Lapras!”

Ash flinched. * This does not look good for Ponyta. What am I going to do? *

“Lapras, use Surf!” Amy said confidently.

“Ponyta, use Fire Spin to evaporate the water!”

Ponyta’s fire spin canceled out Lapras’s surf attack. Ash sighed in relief. * Good, Ponyta is faster, so it will attack first. * 

“Let’s make this quick! Use another Fire Spin to contain Lapras, then use Rage Tackle!”

Ponyta snickered a little bit and did as she was told. As soon as lapras was contained, she charged over and Lapras was hit in the head by a charging horse. In any case, Lapras fainted from the pain.

“Lapras, Return.” Amy said sadly. * I was hoping this would be easy! Grr… *

“First round goes to Ash!” Charlotte said, holding up a green flag.

“Amy chooses Jynx! Lovely Kiss that Ponyta out of action!” Amy shouted.

Jynx waddled over to Ponyta and planted a kiss on its muzzle, before following up with Ice Punch. Ponyta shrieked as it was frozen.

“Ponyta, return!” Ash said. < Don’t worry, girl. > He focused fire energy into its poke ball, and Ponyta was defrosted, but too weak to re-enter battle, without Ash using the Wand or taking it to a center.

“Ponyta is unable to battle.” Charlotte said. She held up the red flag.

 

Ash thought fast. * I can’t use Storm, she’s weak to ice. The same goes for Pidgey and Oddish. I’m not sure about Butterfree, so that leaves… Skymew or Sunny. *

“Sunny, I choose you!”

< Finally! > Sunny said. She shook herself and prepared to battle.

“Jynx, Blizzard!”

“Sunny, Quick attack!” Sunny dashed past the attack and rammed Jynx. Then, she decided to take the chance and used Flaming Thunder.

A wave of fire mixed with bits of electricity engulfed Jynx. When the smoke cleared, Jynx was still standing.

“No way! What level is that on?” Ash asked in shock.

Teresa shrugged and continued to tape.

“Jynx, Lovely Kiss again!”

“Sunny Pin Missle!” Sunny waited until Jynx was very close, before firing off a Pin Missle attack. The pins all got stuck in Jynx’s hair. Jynx immediately freaked out and pulled out a mirror.

 

Ash blinked. * Okay… it’s worried about its hair in the middle of a battle? *

Sunny shrugged and used Thunderbolt. Jynx fell over, cross-eyed.

“Jynx is unable to battle! Second round goes to Ash!” Charlotte said. The scoreboard lit up, showing that Amy had 2 pokemon down and Ash had 1.

“I choose Swinub!” Amy shouted. “Use Earthquake!”

Sunny was tossed into the air, hard. < What is that? I’ve never seen that pokemon before? >

< I don’t know either! > Ash said.

< What do we do? > Sunny asked as she struggled to stand.

 

“Sunny, Return.” Ash said. * So this has to be ice/ground, right? Since this is an ice gym and it knows earthquake. I’ll have to take a chance. *

“Oddish, go! Use Razor Leaf!” Oddish immediately began shooting the razor leaves at the Swinub, which squeaked and fell over.

“Swinub, Powder Snow!” Amy said. “If you freeze Oddish, we can win!”

“Oddish, douse it with Sleep Powder!” Ash commanded. Oddish nodded as the powder drifted over the arena and settled on the Swinub, which began to snore.

“Argh! Swinub, return!” Amy said angrily. “Fine, you win. Here’s your badge.” She handed him a round, light blue pin with the symbol of mercury on it.

Ash grinned and posed for Teresa.

“Great job, Ash!” Charlotte said. “You’re a really good trainer!”

“Thanks!” Ash said, as he pinned his newest badge onto his jacket. He finished with an ending pose, before Teresa shut down her camera.

“Say, where did Pika-chan go?”

“Vulpix-chan probably took her to the ice-cream parlor.” Charlotte said. “I know! I’ll buy you an ice cream!”

“Why?”

“Because you beat Amy! We’ve been rivals for a long time… and it was a good way to humiliate her.”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched, but he accepted her offer.

Charlotte bought Ash a vanilla-chocolate-strawberry-mint chip-double fudge- cookies n’ cream-cherry cheesecake- mocha ice-cream cone. She bought Teresa a mint chip, and she got a strawberry one herself.

“Why me?” The ice cream man moaned. * That girl comes every week and buys like twenty gallons of ice cream! And I have to scoop it all out! *

“Are you ready to go now, Pika-chan?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan nodded. < I had six ice creams! >

Ash’s eyes widened a bit. “Well, I hope you work it all off.”

“So, where are we going next?” Teresa wanted to know.

“Next is Ruby City. But it’s going to take a few days of hiking to get there.”

“No problem.” Ash said. “But first… can I change?”

Charlotte indicated the public restrooms. After Ash changed, they set out for Ruby City. Ash rode Ponyta, Charlotte rode Arcanine, and Teresa rode her Kangaskhan. 

 

“So, Ash, how have things been?”

“Well, I have to change all of my cards now.”

“Really? That’s interesting.” Charlotte said. She held out a stack. “Here are mine. I had to change them too.”

Ash picked one up. It was gold and red with a sun on top.

“They’re called Sunlight cards. Not that creative, but…”

“Pika-chan wants to call mine Ash tree cards.”  
Charlotte laughed. “That’s funny!”

Ash scowled a bit, but sighed. “Wait, there’s a pokemon called the Jump?”

“Oh no, those are spirits I changed into cards.” Charlotte explained. “When you become a card master, you can create cards, but you already know that. I’m just copying Clow’s cards, just in case.”

“I see.”

 

End Episode 45! C&CC please! Flames will be used to summon Byakko-seikun! 10 needed reviews for next chapter.

 

Poll: If Ash’s primary magic type is ‘Star’, what should his second type be?

Thunder

Shadow

Wind/Flying

Earth

Psychic

Other (not fire or ice or dragon because I need those for other characters)


	46. Part 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Indicates telepathy, **

Part 46! Shadow falls over and waves a white flag of surrender. Destiny nods in satisfacication.

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow is too tired to fight the cooperations of the right to own pokemon. Shadow owns Skymew, Eterneon, Destiny...

Notes: <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates poke spech which has been translated into english.

Timeline: 2 days later

Satoshi (the real one) – Hi! Thanks for reviewing my other fics. *Smile* Anyways, have fun! Teresa over Tracey? And Lance has orange-red hair? Well... Ash does have rainbow magic in some other fics, look around, but he won’t in mine.

Mathias –8888 – I am sorry, but there are only a few ways to battle and i’m not that creative. I’m trying to use normal attacks, not too many special ones yet. 1 vote for psychic!

Ranma – Keep thinking, it’s good! Anyways, thanks! The battle scenes are fun to write. I try not to make them all one hit Kos because that’d be boring.

SnowTiger – A conspiracy? *Blinks* Oh well. I’d be sick if I ate all that ice cream, but Ash is doing fine! I like Wind/Flying, one vote!  
Silver2 – I said one of the three base evolutions. Espeon... i’ll think on it. Psychic? *Thinks*

Mistress of Richard Cox – Oh! You’ve been reading some of my other ficcies? 1 for Shadow!

Rowena Ravenclaw – Another wind/flying? ‘Kay.

Tmp – good, because i’ll probably use one of those 3. There are 9 gym badges in theCosmos League. Poor ice cream man. Ash will make new cards, but not often, because he still has to change the pokemon cards into Ash cards and it takes a _lot_ more energy.

Nikki Wind Crystal Wind – Ah. Thunder?

Eevee99 – another for thunder. *thinks* It will all make sense eventually.

Pikacar/Marle – Another agreeable one! I love Wind/flying and shadow, so... *Smiles*

Episode 46: Never judge a dimension by its cover

“So, how much longer do we have to ride?” Teresa asked. She was perched on the back of her new Doduo, but she wasn’t really comfortable riding it.

“Probably another day.” Charlotte said. She was riding an Arcanine. It looked annoyed. Probably the slow pace they were setting.

“Well, I’m glad we left Sapphire City. Everything’s too blue!”

Charlotte laughed. “You’re right about that. Every time I go there, it makes me dizzy.”

Ash leaned over and tossed Pika-chan a raisin cookie. “Here you go!” Pika-chan and Vulpix chan were walking behind the group and chatting.

Pika-chan expertly caught the cookie. “Thanks, Ash!”

“Here’s one for Vulpix-chan too!” Ash said, flinging another cookie out.

Teresa snapped a picture.

Ash sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Charlotte tensed. Her blue eyes darkened to an eerie amber-gold color.

“What is it?” Teresa asked.

“There’s something or someone out there…” Charlotte said, as she reached for the key around her neck.

“Could it be a pokemon card?”

“Impossible. I already have the whole set.” Charlotte said. She turned to Ash, who pulled out his own deck to check.

“No, I have all of mine too…”  


“What could it be?” Teresa wanted to know.

“Maybe it is an evil spirit. They’re pretty common in this dimension.” Charlotte said. She extracted what looked like a golden stick with three rings on top. In one ring was a red jewel, in another was a blue jewel, and the one in the center was bright yellow. 

“What’s that?”

“This is known as the Triple Devastation Wand. It’s used to seek out, seal, or destroy evil spirits.” Charlotte said calmly. “It was forged from the power of the three guardians. Fire, ice, and lightning, lifetimes ago.”

Ash was suddenly very glad that he did _not_ live here.

“Bright flame to call the phoenix.” Charlotte chanted as the first jewel began to glow. A red light immediately surrounded a misshapen black blocky form as it tumbled out of a tree.

“Holy water to cleanse the presence.” Charlotte intoned as the second jewel glowed pale blue. Water cascaded over the figure, which began to shriek in a truly horrific tone.

“Heaven’s Fury to destroy this abomination and purify this earth!” As the last line rang out, jagged lightning bolts crashed into the demon without mercy. It barely had time to give its death-cry before it was vaporized. Charlotte dusted off her hands.

“W-what was that? A Demon?” Teresa asked, putting down her camera.

“Yes. That’s why I used the first jewel. It cannot be fooled by illusions or disguises, and it seeks out the demons with unerring skill.”

“So you didn’t just hurt an innocent bystander?” Ash asked.

Charlotte laughed lightly. “Oh no. I checked to make sure it was a demon. This type is known as a Shadowbane. Quite common and not that strong, but if there’s a lot of them they wear your magic down, little by little.”

“And then they eat you.” Vulpix-chan said impishly.

“WHAT?!”

“You heard me.” Vulpix-chan said as her tails wagged. “They eat you.”  
  


“Now Vulpix-chan, that’s not the proper way to say it.” Charlotte said. “They don’t eat you, they just drain all of your magic energy away. By the time they’re finished, you probably _wish_ you were dead.”

Ash silently thanked Honou that he did not have to live in such a place.

“Shall we continue?” Charlotte asked as if nothing had happened.

Ash nodded silently.

“So, trying to escape by crossing time and space?” A voice asked.

“I thought it was smart of him.”

“That just means more work when he returns to his proper dimension.”

“I guess you could put it that way… but he was sent into her dimension. Does that mean anything?”

“Perhaps…”

“Quit being so mysterious! Tell me!”

“Why?”

Later…

“What’s that?”

Charlotte looked in the direction Ash was pointing. “Oh, that’s an Eterneon. Light-type evolution of Eevee that’s pretty hard to find.” The aforementioned pokemon was pure white, with a pair of white wings. Its ruff was a mass of pale blue fur, and on its forehead was a golden sun.

“Do you have one already?”

“Yes. You want to catch it?”

“Sure, why not?” Ash asked. He pulled out a poke ball. “Butterfree, I choose you!” Butterfree popped out and began hovering in front of the Eterneon.

“Butterfree, use Stun Spore!” Butterfree nodded, and spores drifted down from his antennae. The light-type eevee froze.

“Now use Tackle!” Butterfree rammed into the Eterneon. The Eterneon’s eyes lit up and a white beam shot at Butterfree, which faltered.

“Shoot! Try using Sleep Powder!” This time, the Eterneon fell asleep.

Charlotte clapped. “Good job. Eterneon’s light beam attack usually takes out its opponent. Be careful, though. These don’t like to fight very much.”

Ash tossed a poke ball and caught the new pokemon. Then, he posed.

“Great job!” Pika-chan said.

“Thanks, Pika-chan.” Ash said. Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan were chatting together like old friends, which they were.

Teresa put down her video camera. “Darn, I forgot to have you wear a costume!”

Ash sweatdropped. “Teresa…”  
“Don’t worry! Next time, I’ll make sure you have one!” Teresa promised.

Ash sighed. “That’s not what I meant…” He muttered.

Charlotte yawned and pulled out a mirror. She began doing her hair. “We might as well take a break while we have time.”

Ash blinked, but pulled out a book on spells and began to peruse it. Teresa pulled out a needlework kit and began embroidering flowers on a new costume.

“Cookies, anyone?” Pika-chan asked, holding out a box.

“Pika-chan, are those my strawberry-chocolate swirl cookies?” Ash asked in a menacing tone.

“Well…” Pika-chan looked a bit sheepish.

“Pika-chan!”

“But I’m hungry! And eating food replenishes magic energy to a certain extent! It’s good for you!”

“Besides, we like eating!” Vulpix-chan chimed in, pulling a box of white chocolate ice cream bars out of midair.

“Vulpix-chan, would that be the ice cream I was saving for a rainy day?”

“Er…”  
Charlotte sighed. “Oh well, we might as well eat them now.”

“YAY!”

The two guardians immediately began pigging out. Teresa took a few pictures of them eating, before she returned to her embroidery.

“This is going to look so pretty…”  
Ash cringed when he heard that statement. * Uh-oh… * 

“I wonder… how much longer will it take to get to Topaz City? Can’t we just fly there?”

“If we’d done that, you wouldn’t have caught Eterneon.” Charlotte pointed out.

“Oh yeah!”

Ash then remembered something else. He released Eterneon, who promptly fell asleep, and used the SCAN function on the AIPL to catalogue her.

“Nice.” Teresa said. Ash blinked but she wasn’t talking to him. He shrugged and returned to his work.

Charlotte took a nap.

Teresa continued to work on Ash’s costumes.

Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan ate.

Time passed. 

Night fell and they all went to bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night…

Ash was rudely awakened by Teresa’s shouts.

“Look! Look!”

Ash sighed and looked up at the sky. “Oh! It’s a shooting star!”  
Teresa nodded enthusiastically.

Ash closed his eyes. * I might as well make a wish. I wish I go home soon… *

There was a tiny sparkle of silver light. Ash smiled. He could feel the energy from the stars, washing over him. 

_Thank you._

_No problem. Everyone needs hope once in a while._

End Episode 46! So, what do you think? Quick, submit a review! Plotbunnies are dying faster than goldfish in the middle of the Sahara desert!


	47. Episode 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, italics indicates poke

Episode 47!

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Did shadow ever say she owned pokemon?

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, italics indicates poke speech, ** indicates thoughts, and () indicates authoress’s notes.

Timeline: A few days after Episode 46

 

Ranma – Thank you!  
Tmp – okay, at the end, Ash was talking to the stars. You spelled Syaoran correctly. Yes, Eriol was the person talking. Um… they have magic and that’s how the ice cream stays frozen. I’m not telling how Teresa got a Doduo. Honou = Ho-oh. No, Eterneon is _not_ the pokemon Ash is getting out of the 3 types debate. Not telling what Ash gets yet, wait a couple of episodes!

Pikacar/Marle: Eterneon is cute! *Smile*

Silver2: Wow! Anyways, there is no writer’s block yet, thank you!

Nikki and Crystal Wind: Why’d you change your name? Anyways, no, I don’t have a pic of Eterneon but I could draw one…

SnowTiger – YAY! *Cheers*

Eevee99 – um, sorry, but no, I don’t really like the relatives game much… unless Charlotte’s going to be related to Ash…

Satoshi – Ice and Fire are both taken, Fire is Charlotte’s, and Ice is Lance’s… wait! That might be a plot thing! Forget I said anything! Yep, the star _was_ talking to Ash! DIE NELVANA! *Cackles*‘Thoughts of a pokemon’ is followed by ‘More thoughts of a pokemon’, Satoshi. I’ll update that too.

 

Episode 47: The gaining of the bright morning star badge

 

“AAHHH! It’s all yellow and orange!” Ash said, staring in disbelief at Topaz city. “No way!”

“Didn’t you know? All the cities here have a color theme.” Charlotte said.

“But I didn’t think everything would be yellow/orange!” Ash said. “Besides, even the people are wearing nothing but yellow and orange!”

“In that case, do you want a costume in that color so you’ll blend in?” Teresa asked hopefully.

“No!” Ash said emphatically. “No way!”

Charlotte silently thanked lugia that there hadn’t been a photographer along when she had captured her set.

 

“How about this?” Teresa asked ten minutes later, in the pokemon center.

Ash was afraid to look up, but he finally forced his eyelids open and glanced up at the costume Teresa was holding.

There was a pair of black jeans, embroidered all over with orange poppies. The shirt was a dark yellow tank top. With this went an orange headband, and a pair of black elbow-length gloves. Also, he had black-and-orange sneakers.

“Is this a Halloween special?”

“No, that’s still three weeks away.” Teresa said. “It’s orange, but not orange, so you won’t stick out too much, but you won’t look mundane either!”

Ash sighed, but he went and changed into the costume.

 

“So who’s the Topaz city gym leader?” Teresa asked.

Charlotte yawned. “Mina. She uses normal-type pokemon.”

“Oh?” Teresa blinked. “I know there’s a gym in Johto like that. Whitney.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

 

Ash emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his costume. “Okay, I’m ready!” He said.

“Great! Let’s go!” Charlotte said. “The gym is only one block away.”

“Could it be that huge building that’s bright orange and heart-shaped?” Ash asked in a small voice.

Teresa winced. Ash sounded smushed. But then, considering what the building looked like…

“Yes.”

 

“Great.” Ash muttered as they walked in. “I’m so glad the gyms at home aren’t like this…”

Teresa nodded in agreement. *Yikes! This building is terribly ugly. All the colors clash! Ugh. *

When they walked in, junior trainers who were all dressed in identical frilly orange blouses and really short white skirts immediately swamped Ash. 

“Ooh! A new challenger!”

“Let me fight him, Kali!”

“No, I want to, Jenny! You got the last one!”

“Liar, that was Michelle!”

Ash panicked. Charlotte sighed and pulled out a jar of noxious black liquid. She opened the jar and suddenly, a being of diaphanous smoke appeared.

“AAHHH!” Shouted all the junior trainers as they ran away.

Ash blinked. “What was that?”

“Smoke demons. Pretty useful for driving away large numbers of people.” Charlotte said, as she sucked the smoke demon back into its jar. “Okay, you should be able to go find Mina now.”

“Thanks!” Ash said. He and Teresa immediately ran into the gym. Charlotte yawned, pulled a pillow out of her backpack, and fell asleep against one of the benches.

 

“Oh gym leader! Where are you?” Ash called.

Mina nearly fell off her bright pink and orange plush sofa. “Are you a challenger?”

“Yes! I challenge you for the Venus badge!” Ash said.

Mina blinked as she looked at his costume and fangirl who was videotaping. “Okay…. Let’s have a one on one pokemon battle!”

“Sounds good to me!” Ash said. He reached for his poke belt. “I choose Eterneon!”

“Normal to normal, eh?” Mina asked. “In that case, I’ll use Snubble!” 

The pink dog pokemon appeared and growled. Ash blinked. * Isn’t Eterneon a light type? *

 

“Eterneon, use Psychic!” Ash called. Eterneon nodded. Her eyes flashed gold as she shot a psychic at the dog pokemon.

“Snubble, use Charm!” The Snubble batted its eyelashes at Eterneon, who immediately broke off her attack.

“Darn! Snap out of it!” Ash said. “Use Light Beam!” The dazed Eterneon managed to focus on Ash’s voice and fire off the attack.

Snubble shook, but it still managed to stay upright.

“Now finish it off with Light Ray!” A ray of white light shot from Eterneon’s eyes, combining into a spiral of stars. The attack pounded into Snubble unmercifully.

“I win.” Ash said, as Snubble collapsed.

Teresa smirked as the tape finished. “Woohoo! Got it all on film! Great one, Ash!”

“I guess you win.” Mina said. “Wow! Nobody’s ever been able to beat me that quickly!”

“Thanks!” Ash replied as he took the Venus badge from Mina. However, he was unprepared when she kissed him on the lips.

“In that case I’ll go out with you for sure!”

“What?!” Was all Ash managed to say before he fainted.

 

He was awoken by Pika-chan waving a giant paper fan in his face.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

“Pika-chan, I just had the strangest dream…” Ash said as he yawned. “I dreamed that this girl I didn’t even know glomped me.”

Mina cleared her throat. 

“Ash… it wasn’t a dream.” Pika-chan said.

Ash screamed and dashed out of the Venus gym. Teresa and Pika-chan ran after him. Charlotte was still sleeping against the wall. But soon, she awoke and joined the chase.

 

“I don’t even know you!” Ash shouted as he ran.

“But you’re so cute!” Mina protested as she chased him.

“A good relationship is based on mutual consent!” Ash screamed as he dashed into a department store.

Mina shrugged and followed in. “Come back here!”

“Hey, quit hitting on him!” Charlotte said as she joined the fun.

“Who asked you? You’re so ugly only a toad would go out with you!”

“What? Why you – Arcanine, I choose you!”

“What an ugly pokemon! You ought to get cute ones like me, than boys will like you! Clefairy, go!”

“Extreemespeed and then Fire Blast!” Charlotte shouted in annoyance. * Grr… who does she think she is? *

Ash cautiously peered out. * Phew, I think its safe now. *

Clefairy flew over char-boiled. Just then, Mina spotted Ash in one of the mirrors. “Come back here, you hunk!”

“Eep!” Ash said as he continued to run.

“Jigglypuff! Use Disable!” Mina sang out.

Ash dived into a display. He hid there until Mina had gone.

“Ash? Where are you?” Pika-chan asked.

“She’s gone!” Teresa added.

Ash peered out. “Really? Thank Mew!”

“Quick, let’s try to get out of Topaz city while she’s still sulking in her gym.” Charlotte said.

Ash nodded enthusiastically. He changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans, and they quickly raced for the city limits.

Fortunately, Mina wasn’t aware of this fact.

They were much relieved when they finally got out, without even bothering to hit the center.

“Next time, I’m going to make sure the girl doesn’t like me.” Ash said.

“Yeah.” Teresa said. * So I was kind of jealous… so what? *

“What’s next?”

“Amber city is next.” Vulpix-chan piped up. “Leader uses various types of earth pokemon. He’s a guy, so you won’t have to worry about glomping.”  
“Great! Let’s go!”

And so the group headed for the next town.

 

End episode 47! C&CC are great! Flames will be used to summon Suzaku-seikun, who will be so annoyed that he will devour you all! Mwahahaha! 

 

Poll: If shadow wrote a new story, should it be…

A.)A Destiny fic

B.)A story where Ash goes over to Team Rocket because he has no other choice

C.)An Ash meets Red story

D.)A story with Ash, Lance, Charlotte in it.

E.)A depressing pokemon POV fic

F.)Don’t do anything, just update CCA

G.)Pick two

 

 


	48. Episode 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 48! Wow! I’m almost to fifty episodes! Yay! Shadow smiles happily and dances around, strewing flowers and tossing candy to the reviewers.

Shadow is really sick this week… headache, rash, turned out I was allergic to the medicine my doctor gave me, now I look like a Pikachu. My cheeks are all red and puffy…

 

Disclaimer: Okay, if you haven’t noticed already, Shadow does not own pokemon. I mean, I’ve only written it about forty times…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates poke speech… And yes, Ash actually changes a pokemon card in this episode! Yay!

 

Ash: So now I’m in another universe?  
Shadow: It’s another dimension, Ash.

Pika-chan: Yay! I get to reunite with a friend!  
Ash: But I do get to go home, right? It’s a one-week to two-weeks spell keeping me there…

Shadow: Well…

Ash: _I don’t get to go home yet?_  
Shadow: Did I say that? *Winces as Ash begins to power up, but than realizes he can’t turn into Destiny anymore*

Ash: _And why did I lose my powers? It’s not fair!_

Shadow: Don’t worry, since I know you’re smart enough to figure out a solution to this! *Winks*

Pika-chan: ***Yawns and poofs in* I’m hungry.**

Shadow: * Tosses Pika-chan some candy*

Pika-chan: **Yay! *Smiles and eats marshmallows and caramel happily***

Ash: _*Sighs* I hope I get to go home soon…_  
Shadow: *Evil grin* I’m the authoress, I control all…

Ash: _But I’m your muse! If I don’t give you inspiration…_

Shadow: *Shivers* Okay, okay! I hate writer’s block! *Begins typing frantically as Ash threatens to disappear*

Ash: _*Looks satisfied and waves to audience*_

Pika-chan: ***Winks and tosses candy to select reviewers. Audience cheers* Have fun reading this, people!**

 

SnowTiger – Amber city is actually Ok, according to Ash. I know; my parents force me to bed too. Hmm… just continue CCA? All right! That’s easy!

Ranma – Yes, poor Ash! Okay, then I won’t post option C until after I finish Dragon’s Love! *Smile* Teresa’s crush is not a good thing…

Pikacar/Marle – B? Evil Ash, eh? Okay! Teresa/Ash is not going to be requited. 

Rowena Ravenclaw – More Destiny fics! *Grin* Okay! *Smiles*

Mathais–8888 – Wait. You _still_ think the battle was boring? *Sniffles* I’m trying! But pokemon battles can’t be that interesting. A and F? Destiny + Updates, eh?

Silver2 – B and F = Evil Ash + Updates. Looks like people want me to update…

Tmp – I’m the author. But who cares if Teresa loves Ash if he doesn’t love her back? This is going to be championshippy, remember? You’re right, there is no earth badge. Snubbulls annoy me to no end… Well, no Evil Ash, and no D… Wai! You voted for the depressing pokemon fic?

Eevee99 – Well, someone likes Charlotte… I’m glad… Thank you! 

Satoshi – What do you mean Eriol was the star? Yes, Ash was talking to a star. But it was not Eriol. Eriol was the weird spooky voice talking to somebody. I’ll try your idea, but… Destiny is kind of evil, and without Ash it’s not going to be a cute story…

 

Episode 48: The perils of being lost

 

“Where are we?” Ash asked as he frantically looked at the map.

Charlotte shrugged. “I’m not sure…”

“Don’t you live here?” Teresa asked in astonishment. “How can you be lost?”

“Well, if I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to take pictures of the Clefairy colony in these mountains. And to do so, we had to leave the trail, remember?” Charlotte returned, feeling slightly snappy.

Teresa sighed. At least she had gotten some good Clefairy pictures. But still! It had been three days since they had deviated from their travel plan, and now they were pretty lost.

 

“Can’t we do anything?” Ash asked.

“Not unless you know a direction chant.” Charlotte said as she peered at her pokégear.

“Hmm… it’s worth a try.” Pika-chan said. “After all, it can’t hurt, right?”

Vulpix-chan nodded in agreement and yawned.

“Magic to cards, cards to key! Send us where we want to be!” Ash said. The star in the middle of his key glowed and a white beam shot out, pointing off through a forest of underbrush.

“Great! We might actually get out of here now!” Vulpix-chan said, now feeling more charitably inclined towards Ash. “Let’s go!”

She and Pika-chan bounded off into the underbrush. The two card masters to be shrugged and followed.

 

A few minutes later…

 

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jasmine!”

“Jamie!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Sneasal, that’s right!”

 

Ash blinked as two Team Rocket agents dressed in white uniforms with blue ‘R’s on their uniforms jumped out of the trees in front of them.

“Hand over your pokemon now!”

“I didn’t know there was TR here too.” Ash whispered to Pika-chan, who shrugged helplessly.

 

“Well?” Jamie asked as he picked up a rose. “Give us your pokemon or we’ll have to take it from you by force!”

“What he said!” Jasmine said as she tossed her purple wavy hair.

“Oddish, I choose you!” Ash said.

“Arcanine, I choose you!” Charlotte said, throwing out her own pokemon.

“Raticate, go!” Jamie said. Jasmine shrugged and threw out her own pokemon, Poliwhirl.

“Poliwhirl, Water gun!” “Raticate, Super Fang!”  
“Arcanine, Extremespeed!” Charlotte said. “Target the Raticate!”

“Right! Oddish, use Petal Dance on the Poliwhirl!” 

Energy blasts flew everywhere as the pokemon battled. Teresa wisely retreated to the side and continued to tape.

It seemed like everything was under control, but then one of Poliwhirl’s water blasts went wide and hit Charlotte and Ash. Ash simply blinked and shook himself, but Charlotte suddenly shrieked and curled up in a fetal position.

 

“Oh no!” Vulpix-chan said.

“What’s wrong?”

“My Chosen is insanely hydrophobic. Uncontrollable fear of water.” Vulpix-chan said as she jumped down to try help her shivering Chosen.

Ash sighed. “I guess its up to me, then.” He said, seeing that Arcanine had spun around at its master’s distress and had been knocked out.

“Ponyta, I choose you! Use Flamethrower!” Ponyta nodded and toasted the Raticate, but was taken down when Jamie fired a tranquilizer dart into its rump. Oddish was easily dispatched in the same manner, as were Teresa, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan and Charlotte. Ash barely had time to blink before a dart lodged itself in his arm.

“Great.” Was all Ash had time to say before he fell asleep. The Rockets laughed and stripped the two battling trainers of their poke balls. The boss was going to like these…

They didn’t bother to take Teresa’s.

 

**********************Dreamscape*************************************

 

“Why?” Ash asked nobody in particular as he had the dream again.

This time, however, the figure did not look like it was attacking him.

“Team Rocket has captured the guardians. You must get them back.”

“Um… thank you.” Ash said. “But who are you?”

The figure smiled. “I cannot tell you that. You may not appreciate my advice in the future though.”

Ash blinked in confusion. “Wha?”

The area filled with silvery-blue light, as the figure began to vanish.

“Wait!” Ash said, but it was too late.

“Remember, little guardian, be on your guard. The enemy is ever encroaching on the borders of the universe…”  
Then there was a bright flash and the figure was gone.

“Forget me. We will be enemies in the future…” The words hung in the air after the figure had vanished.

*********************End Dreamscape*************************************

Three hours later…

Ash awoke when a Geodude landed on top of his leg. The pain had been more than sufficient to awaken even a sound sleeper. “Oh no!” He said when he saw that all his poke balls were gone.

Ash quickly shook Teresa awoke, and used a spell to launch a volley of bubbles at Charlotte, which woke her up easily.

“What do we do?” Teresa asked.

“What do you think? We go get our pokemon back.” Ash said. 

“That’s all very well for you, but what can I do?” Teresa asked as Ash and Charlotte pulled out their respective keys.

 

“Pray.” Ash said. ‘Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” 

His key grew into a wand and he gripped it tightly. “Let’s go.”  
“Ash, do you know where the HQ is?” Charlotte asked as she pulled out her own staff with a quick muttered incantation.

“Um, no…”  
Charlotte sweatdropped. “Okay, why don’t you use that magical chant you used earlier to find the road to hone in on the guardians?”

“Right!” Ash said as he brandished his staff. “Magic to cards, cards to key!” A white beam shot out of the staff and in the direction of Topaz City.

“Guess we’ll be backtracking.” Teresa muttered. 

“Sorry, Teresa, but you’ll have to stay here. It’s not safe.” Ash said. Teresa narrowed her eyes angrily. “What?!”

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The wings on Ash’s staff grew bigger and touched the card he had thrown out, which changed to white almost immediately.

“Kadabra! Teleport!” Ash said. They vanished in a flash of blue light.

Teresa scowled and sat down to wait. 

 

End Episode 48! What did you think? C&CC very welcome! Flames will be donated to Moltres, Hehehehe. And then she’ll toast all of you that didn’t review! *Smirk*

 

 


	49. Episode 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates

Episode 49! Ooh! Almost at fifty! Yay! 

 

Disclaimer: If you think Shadow owns pokemon, great. That way I am safe from being sued. If you know I don’t own pokemon, then you must be crazy to sue me, because all I have is an AP Biology textbook, five dollars, and Destiny + Pika-chan + Charlotte. Oh, and Skymew plus the Cosmos League badges/gyms/cities/characters.

 

Note: As always, ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates 

Pokemon speech! 

 

Inami – Thank you! Well, actually, writing CCA isn’t as hard as Evolutionary problems (scowls). If you haven’t read the original CCA, I just uploaded it, so in case anyone wants to read it…

Ranma – Gracias! Here we go! Actually, I wasn’t even thinking about who led TR… 

Rowena Ravenclaw – Hi! *Forces Moltres away* that’s so cool! I wanted to be called Charlotte… Anyways, Evil Ash/Destiny and Ash meets Red are both good. *Smile* I will update, never fear!  
Eevee99 – Vulpix-chan will have a larger role, so don’t worry! We’re just waiting for something to happen… Hehehe…

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind: Hi! No, it’s not Darien at Amber City… *Throttles Darien* since I hate him. And fortunately, Ash will probably be able to evade Mina. *Grabs Mina and tosses her out of authorspace*

SnowTiger – You guessed right! Who else would it be?

Tmp – did I say it was Eriol? Oh well. I had fun creating Jaime and Jasmine, and I like dark pokemon. Charlotte is afraid of water, since her magic is ‘sun’.

Silver2 – I will! I am updating as fast as I can!

Mathias – 8888 – Well, thanks for reading the old CCA. I probably should up the rating.

Severus’ Potion Mistress – Wow! Thanks for your support!

Fire Eevee – Satoshi, I know it’s you. Well, it’s not Eriol, but someone else who is partially playing Eriol’s role. Team Rocket was a bit smarter, yes. Why not? It’s more challenging that way.

 

 

Episode 49: Infiltrating the Rocket base

 

“This is all very good, but how do we get in?” Charlotte asked, as they appeared a hundred yards away from the Team Rocket Headquarters, located under an innocent-looking bright yellow skyscraper in Venus City.

“Um, I don’t know.” Ash said. “I guess we wait for an opportunity.”

As if on cue, a team of rockets in gray uniforms walked in front of the building. Ash looked at Charlotte.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yep. Mew, use Disable.” The pokemon card floated in front of the two shocked rockets and paralyzed them before they had a chance to say anything. Then, the rockets were tied up with strips of cloth and buried a few feet underground.

“Let’s go.” Charlotte said as she dragged the female rocket member into the bush and took her uniform.

“This doesn’t fit very well…”Ash said as he tucked his pant legs into the boots. “They’re too long.”  
“Nobody’s going to notice.” Charlotte said. “Besides, mine doesn’t fit either… how can they fight in this?”

Ash shrugged. They also took the ID cards from the two rockets and walked boldly in through the double doors.

 

“Password?” The bored-looking grey-haired woman in a white flowered dress at the front desk asked. She was too busy looking into her cup of coffee to look them in the eyes or anything like that.

“Raticate Tail.” Ash said. The lady waved them through, not even bothering to glance at their ID cards.

“How’d you know?” Charlotte whispered as they walked down the hallway.

“The rocket had it written on a piece of paper in his pocket.” Ash whispered back, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

After a few hours of wandering, it was evident that this was not a very efficient way to gather information about their stolen pokemon.

“What do we do?”

“I don’t’ know.” Ash answered. Just then, they passed by a set of double doors that had ‘Biochemical Lab – do not enter’ on it.

From inside came screams. Ash pricked up his ears as he recognized one of the voices. “That’s Pika-chan!”

“Bingo. There’s our target.” Charlotte said. By unspoken agreement, both summoned forth their respective weapons and prepared to break in.

“Moltres-.” Ash was about to call out the titan of fire when Charlotte shook her head. “Too obvious. We need something quiet. Like acid to melt through the doors or something like that…”  
“Acid, huh? Okay, then I choose – Arbok!” Ash said. The poison snake underwent the necessary transformation into what is known as an ‘Ash card’ and reared up, prepared to ram the doors down.

 

“No, Arbok. I want you to use Acid and melt through them.”

Arbok shrugged and sprayed a mouthful of caustic substance at the door. Slowly, wisps of smoke rose from the door, and soon, a small opening appeared. A second dose of Acid was added and soon, the door was gone.

 

The scientists in the lab must have been too occupied with trying to attach electrical impulse wires to Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan, without any success, I might add, to notice that the door had mysteriously vanished. In any case, the element of surprise is always useful in a battle, so the two decided to use it to their advantage.

 

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release.” Ash whispered as he tossed two cards into the air. “Horsea, use Smokescreen. Muk, use Toxic.” Muk nodded and the air filled with toxic fumes while Horsea covered the area with black smoke.

“Jolteon, Pin Missle!” Charlotte said, releasing her own pokemon cards. “Oh yeah, and lace the needles with paralysis powder, please?” Jolteon nodded. One by one, the scientists went down. But for some obscure reason, the alarm didn’t sound at all.

Of course, it might have been because Pika-chan was chewing through all the wires and Vulpix-chan was snapping them in half with her claws.

 

After a few minutes, Ash and Charlotte had located and reclaimed their pokemon and guardians. 

“I think we should leave now.”  
“Me too.” Charlotte said. “I wouldn’t want to overstay our welcome.”

They both grabbed onto Skymew, and she teleported them out and into a forest clearing pretty far away.

 

Teresa was waiting with Angel.

“I can’t believe you did that!” She said, snapping pictures of them in their Team Rocket uniforms.

Angel yawned and licked his paws. < I’m glad you made it back safely. >

“But you couldn’t have helped anyways.” Ash stated.

Teresa frowned. “Oh yeah?”

“Drop it.” Pika-chan said. Then, she hugged Ash. “I knew you’d rescue us!”

Vulpix-chan hugged Charlotte tightly and purred. Both card masters shrugged and petted their guardian absentmindedly, resulting in one of those ‘twin’ scenes.

“This is so cute…” Teresa gushed as she taped for about ten minutes. Then, she put away her camera.

 

“All right, let’s get going!”

“Odd that she’d say that.” Charlotte said as she mounted her Arcanine.

“Must be planning a new costume for me.” Ash whispered back. * I’m doomed. Please don’t let it be frilly, pink, or have sequins. *

And so, the travelers continued on their journey. Teresa scribbled costume designs furiously in a notebook as they traveled.

Ash played Solitaire on his pokédex and tried to ignore Pika-chan, who was eating his chocolate-covered raisins.

Charlotte kept a lookout for more demons and played snake on her pokédex.

Pika-chan ate happily.

Vulpix-chan took a nap.

And they continued on.

 

Teresa sighed. * Why am I jealous? I’m not jealous! This is so confusing! I mean, I think I like Ash. But then, I’m not sure… *

Her Kangaskhan kept walking.

“Chips, anyone?” Charlotte asked, holding out a bag of potato chips.

“Me!” Vulpix-chan said, racing over.

Angel quietly settled on Charlotte’s head, not saying anything.

“I want chips too!” Pika-chan chirped as she flew over. “Ash, can I have some fruit juice?”

“How much do I have?” Ash asked as he opened his backpack.

“Still some left…”

“Please?” Pika-chan turned on the big puppy dog eyes and went all kawaii with shimmery shiawase bubbles around her.

“Okay.” Ash sighed.

“Yay!” Pika-chan cheered. She and Vulpix-chan took the snacks. Then, they floated in the air and ate for a while.

Teresa was silent, which was unusual, but none of the other travelers noticed, being too preoccupied with other events.

 

End Episode 49! C&CC, review please! Flames will be used to weld Nakago’s armor… Hehehehe…. Seiryu rules! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Episode 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ indicates pokemon talk,  <>

Episode 50! The big five o! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc. shadow owns Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Eterneon, and some other stuff. If you want to borrow anything, e-mail me and ask, or drop a review.

 

Notes: _Italics_ indicates pokemon talk,  <> indicates telepathy, and ** indicates mental musings. 

 

Timeline: 3 days later… 10 days in all… timeline repairs?

 

Tmp – Rockets can’t see the wings. Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan can manifest as a normal Vulpix and Pikachu, remember? Angel is the second guardian of Charlotte’s Sun card set. The judge, while Vulpix is the decision maker. Um… remember how Todd had a Kangaskhan? Teresa’s love for Ash will be an important plot device later. Remember, Ash doesn’t know!

Ranma – Hi! You can call them Chosen, or Card Masters (since they aren’t catching anymore) if it makes you feel better. I don’t like using card captors either, so I usually use Chosen. Gracias!

Silver#2 – I will, as soon as I get some more reviews!

Severus’ Potions Mistress – Hi! Well, TR won’t stand much chance against two Chosen… it’s fun putting Ash in costumes! *Bright Smile*

Eevee99 – Thanx! *Hugs Vulpix-chan* _vulpix-chan_ : HELP! I’m being squashed!

Inami – Hmm…one thing at a time! Eriol _is_ powerful enough to travel to Charlotte’s world, but… he’s not the one testing Ash! Someone else is… also, whoever it is, is checking on Ash’s progress, and I’d say the poor kid is already having enough trouble changing cards already. He will get more tests when he returns to his original pokéverse though! And your secret is safe. *Smile*

 

Episode 50: The Return of Destiny

 

“Muk, use Sludge Bomb!”

“Kingler, use Guillotine!”

“Fearow, use Drill Peck!”

Teresa ducked behind a tree. How had they gotten into this? They had just been riding along, when a group of punks jumped out of the nearby bushes and demanded their money. Charlotte and Ash had immediately gone for their poke balls, but a blast of Superglue had closed down that option quickly.

Now, the two were glued together and rather angry about the situation.

“Can you reach your key?” Charlotte whispered as the three aforementioned pokemon knocked out the two guardians before they had a chance to transform. Angel had gone on ahead, unfortunately.

“Maybe…” Ash said, trying to reach up to his neck. Then, he shook his head. “I think my hand is glued to my waist.”

“Great.” Charlotte muttered. “Well, I guess we’re stuck then.”

A few minutes later, the punks returned, looking very satisfied indeed. Their eyes glinted as they watched their captives try to free themselves.

“It’s no use.” The leader, Spike said. “You’re stuck there ‘till the sun explodes. There’s no way you can get out of this!”

“Oh yeah?” Charlotte asked. “You think you’re so great, don’t you? I bet we could take you on, if you hadn’t cheated!”

“Yeah!” Ash said, not knowing what she was doing, but deciding that anything was better than being glued to the forest floor.

 

Spike laughed hoarsely. “Quit lying, kids. Or maybe you’re not kids, I’m sure the boys would like to have some fun with you, heh, heh, heh…”

Ash winced. Whatever they were planning did not sound good at all.

Teresa stayed hidden. She didn’t want to give her position away, plus she was still taping…

When Spike moved over to stroke Charlotte’s cheek, she spat in his face. Ash did the same to one of the green-haired leering males who were trying to get a hold of him.

“Feisty, aren’t cha?” Spike asked as he wiped his face. “But you’ll have to do better than that, I’m afraid. We’re not letting you go this easily.”

Ash groaned. * Shoot, what do we do now? I wish I could transform! Stupid spells… *

Charlotte suddenly noticed something. < Ash, wait. Do you think you could reach my key? I can probably get yours. They didn’t think about that! >

< Right. > Ash said. The bikers continued to talk and laugh among themselves, now satisfied that their captives were properly restrained.

 

“Great idea, boss!” One said.

“Right on!” Another said.

“So, who gets first dibs?” The third wanted to know as he leered at the captives, who glared back at him with fire in their eyes.

“Me, of course.” Spike said as he walked forwards. “After all, it was _my_ idea.” The others muttered a bit but all stepped back.

Ash waited until he was close before reaching over and grabbing Charlotte’s sun key, with his teeth, just as she grabbed his star key. 

“Now!” Charlotte said. Ash nodded and they both threw their keys up into the air. “RELEASE!”

The punks stepped back, uncertain.

The waves of magic that surrounded their transformations quickly destroyed the superglue like it was butter.

 

Ash smirked as his staff materialized in his hands. “Pidgeot!” He called, as the beige and white wings sprouted out of his back. “Let’s Fly!” He took off into the air. Charlotte followed on her own pidgeot.

“Snorlax!” Ash called, changing the pokemon card into the Ash card. “Use Strength!” Snorlax nodded and slammed its fists into a nearby boulder, sending rock shards flying at the unfortunate thieves.

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief and continued to tape. This was good! What was even better was that Pika-chan had put a permanent protection spell over her a few days ago so she could tape in peace.  


“Vaporeon, Surf!” Charlotte called. The pokemon card nodded and immediately began drowning the poor souls.

“P-please don’t kill us.” Spike begged.

“Why?” Ash asked. “You tried to kill us!”

“No! I mean, we just wanted to have a look at you guys, we wouldn’t have killed you, honest!”  
“You would have, after… damaging us.” Charlotte said coldly. She turned to Ash. “It’s your choice. I would have killed them in an instant, but…”

Ash hesitated. “Do we have to?”

Charlotte shrugged and pointed to Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan, lying bruised and battered on the forest floor. “Look what they did.”  
Ash ran over to Pika-chan. “Are you okay?” There was no response. Ash shook the little guardian timidly. “Pika-chan?”

Still no response.

 

This was enough to make Ash snap. “I can’t believe it! You hurt people and pokemon just for the fun of it!” The star in his staff shone blindingly white, as Ash poured all of his pain and frustration into it. From the shimmering strands of magic, a card shape began to take place…

Ash didn’t seem to notice. * If only I could have transformed… I could have saved her! *

Charlotte noticed what was going on and decided not to interfere. Soon, a card floated in front of Ash’s wand, almost touching it. 

 

Ash swung his wand forwards, eyes completely blank as the magic poured into his body. “DESTINY!” The card shimmered and exploded in a veil of shimmering sparkles, covering his body. When the light cleared, Destiny stood there, golden eyes blazing angrily, armor shining in the noonday sun, razor sharp white wings poised and ready to attack. 

 

The thugs paled. Ash didn’t even give them time to attack before two Hyper Beams and an Aeroblast took care of them by blasting them through the forest clearing easily and sending them to their deaths.

 

As soon as the attack was over, Ash fainted and the card’s magic wore off. It floated into his pocket. Charlotte quickly hurried over and used her own Wand of the Water Guardian to partially heal him. After awakening the guardians and having a quick discussion, they decided that he should be allowed to sleep, so his body could heal itself naturally.

Pika-chan kept watch over him as night fell…

Teresa stared. * I never knew Ash was that powerful! How is this possible? *

“How?” Pika-chan kept asking.

“What do you mean?” Vulpix-chan asked. “He’s a card master now, right? So he can create cards.”

“But this is different from what he used…”  
“That’s probably cause he was just changing Clow Cards into ‘Ash cards’, instead of using raw magic to create a new card.”  
“Will he be okay?” Teresa asked anxiously.

“Probably.” Charlotte said as she read his magic aura. “He won’t die, if that’s what you’re worried about. But it will take time for his magic to restore itself.”  
Teresa sighed. * I wish I could do something… *

Soon, it was too dark to see. Vulpix-chan lit a fire and they dozed off next to it. However, Teresa looked at Ash for a good while before she finally fell asleep. *Ash, please be okay… *

 

 

End Episode 50! So, what do you think? The Destiny card finally appeared! Hehehehe! So, Ash is doing pretty well, ne? C&CC please! Flames will be donated to baby Charmanders that can’t light fires yet!

 

Note: Go read ‘Betrayal, etc.’ this is also by me, it has the prophecy of the triple guardianship, which is pretty important in later episodes of this story…

 

Does anyone know what ‘Wataru’ means? *Lance’s Japanese name* I couldn’t find it online…

 

Or ‘Ryuu no Meijin-sama?”

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Episode 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 51. The repercussions and implications of the last episode begin to catch up with Ash, and the others discover some disturbing events…

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, Shogakukan comics, etc. And even if I made any profit off my fanfic, it would probably be used to buy more pokemon stuff anyways…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

 

Silver2 – Thank you! I’ll try!

Mathias-8888 – Ah, thanx! Eep! I didn’t mean to kill anyone in this version, I really didn’t, but… *Sighs* Well, shows how you can plan and still mess up.

Inami – Okay! *Eyes camcorder suspiciously* Thank you! I just wanted to figure out what Lance’s Japanese name was…

SnowTiger – Thank you! Heh, excitement or not?

Tmp – no, the guardians weren’t _dead_ , just unconscious. Pika-chan _likes_ Teresa’s tapes, so… Um, the thugs really had no chance. I don’t know? They were stupid, plus they didn’t really have time to react… I don’t think Wataru is named after anyone, not sure. Thank you!

Ranma – Well, I figured it was a good way to bring Destiny back. Why not?

Pikacar/Marle – I give up! I don’t have to care about Wataru, since I call Lance ‘Lance’ anyways.

Fire Eevee – Yep, Ash just made the Destiny card out of pure magic. But this can prove dangerous later on…

Severus’ Potion Mistress – You got that right! I don’t feel sorry for the punks at all… *Smirk* 

Eevee99 – I know. *Hands over Vulpix-chan* I love Charmanders!

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – Team Aqua steal your pokemon? How? That’s so mean! I hope you get them back!

 

Episode 51: Aftermath – the future looks pretty grim

 

Ash yawned as he woke up. “W-what happened? What time is it?” He asked. His memories were blurry, because he had been in a trance when he had created the Destiny card, plus losing all that magic energy was disorienting.

Pika-chan fluttered into Ash’s view. “Hi, Ash! Are you up?”  
“Pika-chan! You’re okay!” Ash said in relief as he tightly hugged the little card guardian. “I was so worried!”  
“I’m fine! I don’t die that easily.” Pika-chan said cheerfully. “Don’t worry about me! I’m okay…but what about your condition? You’ve been sleeping for four days already, Ash.”

“It’s been two weeks.” Charlotte said. “If you being in this dimension had been accidental, than you would have returned already.”

“Does that mean there’s a spell keeping me here?” Ash asked. “But who would do something like this?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” Charlotte replied. “But I’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible while you’re still here.”  
“Thanks.” Ash said. * Now how am I going to get home? * He morosely fiddled around with his AIPL, before deciding that he might as well use this chance to try and enter the Cosmos League.

“Let’s see what types of pokemon are around here.” Ash said as he pressed a few buttons. Soon, a display came up. 

“Wow! There’s a lot of sleeping pokemon around here!” Ash said.

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, many species of pokemon here are sleeping during the day, so it’s a good time to catch them. But to do so, you have to get them out of the tree, which is more difficult than one would think…”

She trailed off as she watched Ash attempt to climb up.

 

“Wait! Since you didn’t wear a costume for the last card, here’s one now!” Teresa said as she produced one from her subspace backpack. “Here you go!”  
Ash sighed, took it from her, and headed for the bushes.

 

When Ash returned, Charlotte had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The poor card master-to-be was decked out in pink… Dark pink overalls over a light pink t-shirt and a pink Jigglypuff headband with a Jigglypuff ears and tail, even a pair of pink ballet slippers. His socks were long pink stockings as well.

Ash looked ready to wither up and die.

Pika-chan burst out in a wave of uncontrollable guffawing. “Hahahaha! You look so funny!” She fell out of the air and rolled around on the ground, twitching with laughter. Vulpix-chan wasn’t much better.

 

Ash stuck out his tongue at her and pulled out Skymew’s poke ball. “Okay, Skymew, I choose you!”

Skymew popped out and did some aerial acrobatics. < Hi! What are we doing? Oh my! What happened to your clothes? Hi, Charlotte! >

“Skymew, can you use your water gun to scare out some pokemon? Oh, blame Teresa for the clothes. Yep, we’ve ended up in your home dimension.” 

< Sure! > Skymew said as she drenched the area. Several unlucky pokemon fell out of the nearby trees, still snoring.

Ash blinked. There was a Vaporeon! And a Jolteon!

“No way!” Ash said. “Okay, Oddish, go! Use Solarbeam!”

Oddish popped out and began charging. The pokemon continued to sleep peacefully, even through the beam that plowed into them. Ash blinked, pulled out two poke balls, and caught them.

A few minutes later, Ash came across a Flareon. * What is going on? * His mind screamed as he used Skymew to subdue her easily. One good Surf attack was all that it took. 

“Maybe they’re attracted to your aura?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that factor!” Ash said. “This is so cool!” He did a few cartwheels to express his happiness.

Skymew happily jumped around along with him. In the back of Skymew’s mind, Sabrina yawned. For some reason, she wasn’t feeling the energy drain associated with magic in this dimension. It was probably a good thing. And between Pika-chan and the other card captor, Ash should be safe enough, so she could take a break.

They walked along for a while. Ash was now in a much better mood, thanks to the capture of three brand new pokemon – the three base eevelutions. Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon.

“Great job!” Charlotte said.

Ash sighed happily. “This is so cool!”

“Too bad nothing’s shown up yet.” Teresa said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked. “Is something bad _supposed_ to happen?”

“Well, normally, when Ash wears one of my costumes, there’s usually a good reason for it.”

“You got to see me catch 3 pokemon.” Ash pointed out.

“No, I mean odd events, like floods or giant teddy bears.”  
“Giant teddy bears?” Charlotte blinked incomprehensibly as she visualized a giant teddy bear. “Okay…”

“Don’t think about it. It’s too weird.” Ash said. 

“I still think something should happen.” Teresa said.

 

As if fate had decided to confirm Teresa’s pronouncement, something suddenly appeared in front of the party.

It had rocky gray skin and resembled an ogre from children’s fairy tales. A pair of red eyes glared balefully at the three travelers.

 

“What is that?” Ash asked.

Charlotte shrugged. “I don’t’ know. I have never seen anything like _this_ before. But I don’t think it is native to this dimension.”

“That means someone sent it here, right?” Ash asked as he put a hand to his key.

“Yes. I suppose a malignant sorcerer could have summoned this.”

“Do you know any evil wizards?”

 

Teresa cleared her throat. “Um, I hate to interrupt, but it looks like its getting ready to attack you…”

“Release! JUMP!” Charlotte shouted. A pair of transparent wings sprouted from her ankles as she launched herself out of the way.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” Ash shouted. His staff grew into key form as the rock beast charged.

“Rock is weak to water- Wartortle!” Ash shouted. The turtle pokemon appeared in a flash of white light as it changed, before pumping a mighty jet of water at the rock beast.

“Wow!” Teresa said as she taped. Charlotte landed on the ground a few feet away and began her chant against demons as she held out her Triple Devastation Wand.

But it had absolutely no effect.

“Ash, I guess its up to you!” Charlotte called as she jumped out of the way of one of the monster’s rocky fists. Ash gulped. Wartortle wasn’t faring too well…

“Can it be killed?”

“If not, we have to incapitate it!” 

“Right!” Ash said. “That means, Sleep, Confusion, Paralysis, or Poison. Hmm, let’s try this – Butterfree!” The newly changed butterfly pokemon appeared, looking mostly the same, except it had a white star on its forehead.

“Butterfree, use Poisonpowder!” Ash said. The Butterfree card nodded and doused the rock beast with her attack, but it didn’t work at all.

“Try Stun Spore!” Ash suggested. This attack was no better. And a minute later, Butterfree went flying into the air. Ash shuddered and reached for another card.

“I hope this works… Jigglypuff! Use Sing!” This, at least, was sufficient enough to send the beast into dreamland, so they could take a closer look.

“What is this?” Teresa asked.

“No clue.” Ash replied. “Might as well use my pokédex.” He turned on his pokédex and was rewarded with a short description.

“Golem. This is a demon, not a pokemon. Created by sorcerers as helpers, can be any element, although rock and ground are the most common types.” Dexter beeped helpfully.

“But how did it get here?”

 

“Aha!” Charlotte said a few minutes later. From under its foot she removed a small piece of blue paper with a seal on it. Fire flickered from her fingers and the seal disintegrated. In the following instant, the monster vanished too.

“What was that?” Teresa asked as she closed her camera.

“A summoning spell.” Charlotte said grimly. “Someone sent this here.”

 

End Episode 51! Flames will be used to toast evil non-reviewing people. If you take the time to read it, at least drop a note! C&CC accepted, 10 Reviews for next chapter if you don’t want to wait!

There, I got all 3 Eevelutions! Therefore, nobody should be unhappy! Right?


	52. Episode 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 52! Yeah! I love writing CCA! It’s probably one of my favorite fics. Of course, as I’m the authoress, that’s not saying much.

 

Disclaimer: Anyone who claims that Shadow owns pokemon will be richly rewarded, in fact I may even write you a birthday or Christmas fic! Anyone who tries to sue Shadow will be malleted and sent to an island inhabited by cannibals. Oh, and Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Eterneon, the Triple Devastation Wand, etc. are MINE!

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech!

 

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – Oh, I hope you get your pokemon back! So, I will keep on writing, yeah!

Inami – Hi! I’ve heard there are 4 CCS seasons but I’ve only seen the Clow cards arc and the Sakura cards arc and the first movie. There’s more? *Looks at camcorder suspiciously* I hope you’re not taping me…

Ranma – well, there _is_ some connection…

Rowena Ravenclaw – Vaporeon lover! Hehehehe… anyways, I’m glad. They don’t show CCS in America, they show *shudder* Cardcaptors… you’re right! Who wouldn’t review?

Pikacar/Marle – eevelutions galore! Yippee!

Eevee99 – You really love Vulpix-chan don’t you? * Gently takes Vulpix-chan away, Vulpix-chan starts breathing normally again*

Mathais –8888 – Well, not that likely. Remember, Ash has Eterneon too… Eevelutions galore!

Tmp – well, the Sunny/Jolteon thing will play itself out. Um, I thought I gave a description in the last chapter. Charlotte didn’t help b/c she’s trying to let him do things on his own. I’m not telling when Ash is coming back! It will probably be at the end of the Dark Apprentice arc.

Fire Eevee – you’re right! *Slaps forehead* Oh well, no, it’s not related to pokémon.

Silver2 – okay, I’m working on it!

Satoshi a.k.a. Heero_YuyZ  - I’ll try, sounds like a good idea!

 

Episode 52: But we only wanted a break…

 

“But who?” Ash asked.

Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan fluttered out of a bush where they had been watching the battle. “It would take a very powerful magician to do this.”  
“Could it be…Clow Reed?” Vulpix-chan asked. “I could have sworn that I felt his aura for a second.”

“That’s possible.” Pika-chan said. “Ash, you felt Clow’s aura a few times before when strange things happened in our dimension, right?”

“Right.” Ash affirmed.

“But Clow should have died.” Charlotte interjected. “So is it conceivable that someone is posing as him?”

“Impossible. His aura is unique.” Vulpix-chan said.

“So if it _is_ Clow, why is he doing this?”

“I don’t know…”

 

Finding nothing else to say, they climbed back on their horses and continued on their journey.

 

Three days later…

 

“Welcome to Amber City.”  
Ash looked around. It was not as bad as Sapphire and Topaz city had been. The buildings ranged in color from black to a pale yellow. A large variety of colors were present, but that was due to the fact that amber came in several different colors.

“What’s with all the cities?” Teresa asked.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “The names correspond to the color of the city. Is that so hard to understand?”

Teresa growled. *Grr… she gets on my nerves. *

Angel shrugged.

 

“So, where’s the gym?” Ash asked.

“Oh, this one’s hidden. You’ll have to find it yourself.” Charlotte said. “Good luck! I’m going shopping!”  
She skipped off.

Ash sweatdropped. * It must be a girl thing… My normal clothes are fine for me. *He was wearing his usual red-and-white jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, and red and white sneakers. His league cap was on his head, and his black hair was neatly spiked back. He was also wearing the blue gloves from Giovanni.

Ash pulled out a pair of binoculars and began to look around for a gym.

Teresa helped. Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan went to the nearby candy store to pig out on all the great sweets. Soon, they walked out with huge paper bags filled with candy. Ash sighed, but at least it wasn’t _his_ money they were spending.

 

Teresa yawned. “Well, if you are going to fight a gym leader, you’d better wear a costume.”  
“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” Ash sighed and went to change. He came out in a dark red kimono and sandals. On the kimono were little embroidered white flowers. His hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red ribbon on the end.

“I feel really stupid.”

“Well, it’s not _that_ bad.” Pika-chan reassured him.  < And besides, it’s just a gym leader, not a card or something weird. >

Ash was so frustrated that he punched a nearby pillar. To his surprise, the pillar opened. On the ‘door’ was a sign. Ash wondered if everyone on Cosmos Island was paranoid or something.

“The Gaia gym, Leader Thomas?” Ash asked. “Okay, then. Let’s go!” He jumped in, along with the other 3 people/pokemon.

Ash landed on a grassy field. There on the other side of the field, sat a boy in dark shiny clothes with glossy orange hair.

“I’m Ash Ketchum and I challenge you for the Gaia badge!” Ash said.

The boy took a sip of water from his pink thermos and looked up. “Well… considering the you actually found my gym, I shall oblige you. This shall be a three on three battle.”  
“Fine by me!”

“Challenger picks first.” Thomas said, not even bothering to glance at Ash. Feeling a bit annoyed by the guy’s arrogance, Ash threw out his first pokemon.

“Skymew, I choose you!”  
Thomas looked intrigued. “So you actually managed to catch one of the sky fliers? Oh well, at least I know its weak spot. Haunter, I choose you!”  
The ghost pokemon materialized opposite Skymew, but she didn’t even look nervous.

“Skymew, Psychic!” Ash said. Skymew nodded and blasted the ghost with the full-blown psychic attack. Haunter flinched and began to fall slowly. After all, with the weakness poison had to psychic attacks, it was to be expected.

“Haunter, counter-attack with Night Shade!” A wave of purplish black energy streaked through Skymew, but it just bounced off her blue protective bubble.

“How about Spark, then?” Ash asked. The paralyzing ball of electricity shot at Haunter, who barely managed to dodge in time.

“Hypnosis.” Thomas said.

“Fine. Skymew, Transform.” Ash said. Skymew nodded and turned into an Eterneon, before a bolt of white light blasted Haunter into the nearest wall.

“Impressive. Haunter, return.” Thomas said. “Ah, but a dual water/flying type is super weak to electric attacks… so I will choose Electrode!”

The giant exploding ball appeared on the field. It instantaneously began to shoot off sparks at the floating psychic pokemon.

“Skymew, use Dig!” Ash said, not impressed. Skymew nodded, formed a shovel out of blue energy, and dug a tunnel, which she dived in afterwards.

“Electrode, use Swift!” The stars shot through the tunnel, and from the yelp, apparently hit their target.

< Skymew, are you ok? > Ash questioned.

< Just a bit tired. But I can win this. > Skymew quickly finished the Dig attack, and sent Electrode on a one-way trip into orbit.

Ash smiled and gave Thomas a peace sign. “I’ve already beat 2 of your pokemon. Can’t you just give me the badge now?”

Thomas looked angry. “No. Now see if you can defeat my secret weapon!”

A trapdoor opened, revealing an Umbreon.

Before Ash could call any orders, a Darkness Beam attack plowed into Skymew, knocking her out. Ash quickly recalled her. After all, light was weak to dark, and Skymew hadn’t been prepared to counter an attack so fast.

 

“In that case, I’ll use Jolteon!” Ash’s new Jolteon (not Sunny) came out and took his position on the field.

“Umbreon, Darkness Beam again!”

“Jolteon, use Match Thunder!” Jolteon nodded as energy bolts gathered above its head and all smashed into the Umbreon. “Now use Thunderwave!”

The paralyzed Umbreon struggled to move, but couldn’t.

“Fine. You win.” Thomas said rudely as he tossed Ash a badge.

Ash muttered something about sore losers under his breath as he exited the gym, with his new Cosmos League badge. Teresa finished taping and shrugged. Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan were still eating, so they weren’t paying much attention anyways.

When he got out, he saw that the city was engulfed in flames.

 

End Episode 52! *Nasty smile* you know what happens if you don’t review… Dragonites and rabid Pichu rise up from behind the authoress, growling. Authoress snaps her fingers and they attack... 

 

I prolly won’t post again until Saturday, because of – SATS!

 


	53. Episode 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 53! Yatta! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow doth not own pokemon. It belongeth to the noble Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics... Suing is a _sin_. Repent or die! 

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates pokemon speech. As if you didn’t already know…

 

Ranma – you wanted action, now it’s here!  
Tmp – Let’s see. That was the Gaia Badge. The flames will be explained. The red kimono was fun to put in.

Moonblade – yep, father is a Ditto, other parents have been Espeon, Umbreon, and Jolteon…

Pikacar/Marle – Aw, I hope you get better soon!  
Inami – Thanx for reviewing, haven’t seen 2nd movie yet, but I want to.

Rowena Ravenclaw – that _is_ coming along, you just have to wait until the ice master shows up.

Nikki Wind and Crystal wind – ok! *Types frantically*

SnowTiger – well, you reviewed this one…

Silver2 – Hehehehe… *Imagines reviewers on cliffs*

Animefan – Thank you! So I guessed right. Dragon Master!  
Severus’ Potion Mistress – Ah, the people tend to be oblivious to everything, I guess that’s good…

Fire Eevee – I was being sarcastic about the electrode. They exited the same way they came, or teleported.

Eevee99 – yay! Vulpixes are so kawaii!  
  


Episode 53: Is peace too much to ask for?

Charlotte swore angrily as a particularly nice dress she had wanted to try on burst into flames. “Can’t a person shop in peace? Key that hides the power of the sunlight, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Charlotte commandeth you, Release!”

“Shield!” A clear shield of red energy sprung up in front of her. Charlotte quickly raced out of the mall, still clutching her shopping bags. “Now where would the others be?”

 

Meanwhile…

“Release!” Ash said as he grabbed his staff. “Okay, Blastoise, Wartortle!” The pokemon cards popped out and started to douse the nearest flames. “Storm, Vaporeon, Skymew, please help too!” The pokemon nodded and began using Surf and Water Gun to aid the others in extinguishing the fire.

Thomas, who was still in his underground gym, was totally unaware of this fact.

“I wonder what’s causing this?” Ash asked as he sprayed a jet of water from his staff. “Could it be a fire demon or some fire pokemon on a rampage?”

“Maybe!” Pika-chan said. Vulpix-chan was guarding Teresa as best as she could, by deflecting the jets of fire with gusts of wind.

Skymew shuddered and almost transformed, but Pika-chan noticed. “No, Sabrina! We need a water-type! Don’t transform!”

Sabrina scowled a bit but called off the transformation. Skymew returned to her fantastic deluge of water.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The wings on Ash’s staff extended and touched the card, before it turned a glowing white color. “Vaporeon!” The Vaporeon card came out and melded with Ash’s Vaporeon, which began to glow a deep blue as it charged up for Atlantis Tide.

“The fires just keep raging!” Pika-chan said. “Something or someone must be causing this!”

Deep cackling laughter sounded behind them. They turned and spotted a short, shriveled-looking man, accompanied by a dragon…a real, live, fire-breathing dragon. Not a Charizard or a Dratini, but a dragon.

“Hahahaha! So Clow’s new student finally shows their face!”

“Who are you?” Ash asked, as he clutched his staff tightly.

“Foolish boy, I am Bob the Dragon-Mage! I trained under Clow and I am more than a match for you and his pathetic playthings!”

“The dark apprentice.” Vulpix-chan said. Her eyes turned gold and her wings enveloped her in a cocoon. When the feathers peeled away, an elegant ninetails with gold-and-red armor on its chest, back, and head stood there, golden wings outstretched and growling angrily.

“The one who fell to the dark side?!” Pika-chan cried, as she, too, underwent transformation. Her wings spread out and she also transformed. Brown eyes glared at the mage, showing burning hatred.

Skymew also transformed. When the lights cleared, Sabrina stood there, ruby shards floating in one hand, ready to attack.

“Sorry I’m late!” A voice shouted. Charlotte landed on the roof. By her side was a pokemon that resembled a leopard, pure white, with small black spots surrounded by rings of gold, and silver wings. It purred silkily and lazily extended its sharp silver claws. Angel. The second guardian of the sun card set, in its true form. It wore no armor, unlike Vulpix-chan, but it did have a golden halo plated with blue and white stones.

“Prepare to face my wrath!” Bob shouted as he sent a barrage of fireballs at both card masters. Charlotte flipped out of the way, while Ash surrounded himself with a psychic barrier.

“Hey, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Ash asked.

“No clue.” Charlotte replied. “But if he’s trying to kill us, we’d better fight back! Flareon! Fire Blast!” The fire-type eevelution nodded and tried to flame Bob, but the Dragon negated it with a blast of fire.

“Why don’t we go for weakness?” Ash asked as he pulled out a pokemon card he was going to change. “Like…Tentacruel!”

The dual poison/water jellyfish landed on the ground and immediately sent a hail of poison stings at Bob. But the dragon just flamed them all to ashes.

“We have to get rid of that dragon first.” Pika-chan said. She and the other guardians immediately began attacking it. “You guys take care of the magician!”  
“Hai!” Both Chosen shouted.

 

“Scyther!” Ash said, as the blade appeared in his hand. “And Pidgeot!” The wings sprouted out of his back and he heard a tearing sound as the kimono he had been wearing felt the damage. * Oh well. Maybe Teresa will quit making me costumes now. *

Teresa gulped as she got a really good view of Ash’s chest.

“Jump!” The clear wings sprouted out of Charlotte’s ankles as she launched herself into the air. “And Arrow!” In her hands, a bow formed, and a deluge of magical arrows began flying at the self-proclaimed Dragon Mage.

“I only need one card to defeat you.” Bob said calmly. “Disruption!” A card of black energy formed in his hands. Instantly, Charlotte’s arrows headed for Ash, while Scyther and Pidgeot streaked towards Charlotte.

Both shrieked as they were hit with the other’s attacks.

The guardians immediately left their own battle and flew to their Chosen. Bob smirked and vanished along with his dragon. “Till next time, weaklings!” His maniacal laughter echoed through the still-burning city.

 

“Are you all right?” Pika-chan asked anxiously. Ash was peppered with arrows and resembled a straw target. 

“Um, no?” Ash said.

“Here, let me help.” Sabrina said as she began pulling them out, one by one.

“Ow! Hey, that hurts!”

“It’s supposed to.”

Pika-chan scampered over to Ash’s backpack that he had dropped when his wings had sprouted out and retrieved the Wand of the Water Guardian. She soon returned and the two guardians began to patch up their master.

“Wow, that looks really bad.”

“Ow! How could I have gotten shot in the buttocks?”  
“I have no idea.” Pika-chan said as she attempted to yank it out. 

“YEOW!” Ash screamed. “Hey, could you be a bit gentler?”

“No.” Pika-chan said apologetically. As soon as the arrow was out she sprayed the area with potion.

Sabrina took advantage of Ash’s wide-open mouth to position the Healing Potion X over his throat. Ash gulped down the Potion and gagged a bit, but kept it down. * At least that’s going to help… *

“This could take a while…”

 

“You’ve got a rather nasty slash on your back from the Scyther’s blades.” Angel said as he padded over with a potion in his teeth.

“Don’t I know it?” Charlotte muttered. “Ow, that stings!” 

“It’s supposed to clean the wound so it doesn’t get infected.” Vulpix-chan said. “Quit fidgeting.”

“He’s really powerful.” Charlotte said as Angel bandaged her up. “What are we going to do now?”

“I have no idea…”

“But…”  
Angel poured the antibacterial cream on Charlotte’s back. “There, that should help.”  
“Thanks, Angel.”

“Here’s a Healing Potion VII.” Vulpix-chan said.

“Thanks.” Charlotte said as she drank it down, ignoring the taste. * Did we run out of all the nicer flavors? *

 

Elsewhere…

“Master! Bob has broken free from the seal!”  
“Don’t worry about it, Spinel.” Eriol said as he stroked the cat’s head. “I’m sure that the new generation of card captors will be able to face this challenge. And it’ll help them create and change more cards.”  
“If you say so…” The cat looked worried, but flew off. * I hope you know what you’re doing… *

 

End Episode 52! So, what do you think? Confused? Drop me a review and I’ll explain in my author’s notes next time! Until then, see ya!

 

Shadow signs off. 

Ash and Pika-chan pull out weapons. Authoress shrieks and dashes off. They chase her until she promises to write the next chapter…

 

 


	54. Episode 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates thought-speak a.k.a. telepathy, **

Episode 53! The two now-patched up Chosen and their guardians discuss what to do about this new situation…

 

Disclaimer: Shadow owns Bob the Dragon-Mage, Charlotte, Destiny, Eterneon, The Wand of the Water Guardian, etc. Nintendo owns pokemon. Got it?

 

Notes: <> indicates thought-speak a.k.a. telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italicized text_ indicates pokemon speech. 

Note: Charlotte can use non-pokemon cards, like Jump, Arrow, and Shield, because she created them. Once Ash reaches a certain magic level he’ll be able to create non-pokemon cards too!

 

Silver#2 – Hehehehe, thanx!

Tmp – Bob is the antagonist in this story, Hehehehe…

Ranma – you’re right, Eriol’s not the only one in on this…

[Mathais-8888](http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=233384) – Ah, can’t believe you caught that! Yes, I know. There will be more fights in later chapters…

Severus’ potion mistress – uh, I named him Bob for a very good reason that shall be revealed after ‘Dragon’s Love’ is done. Um… I guess the guardian pokemon knew how to stay out of harm’s way.

Pikacar/Marle – heh, I thought it was fun to write. Yep, Teresa’s getting to be problematic…

Inami – maybe, oh well, I try to make my chapters roughly the same length

Eevee99 & Star – correct, thanks for you support!

SnowTiger – Eriol is Eriol, but he’s not playing Eriol’s role, does that make sense?

Fire Eevee – Wand of the Water Guardian makes potions, remember? Review page looks normal to me…  
  


Episode 54: Discussion and planning

 

“What do we do?” Charlotte asked as she and Ash sat in the lobby of the Amber city pokemon center. They had chosen to stay there for the night, to recuperate before heading to the next city. “We can’t just leave this place, because if Bob attacks again, we’d have the blood of innocent people on our hands.”  
“But the fire died down a few minutes after Bob left. Do you think we’re his targets?” Ash asked.

“If he _is_ targeting you, then we really ought to leave.” Sabrina said. She had removed her wings. The other guardians were in their small forms, as not to attract attention from passerby.

“Bob is a very persistent man. He will achieve his end through any means, even if he has to burn down all of Kanto to do it.” Pika-chan added.

“He’s also very powerful.” Vulpix-chan piped up.

 

“Wait, I wanted to ask about that.” Ash said. “How come he disabled both of us with just one card? I thought you had to be a card master to create cards?”  
“You do. But Bob, well, since you have to fight him anyways, I suppose that some information won’t hurt.” Angel said. “Bob was once Clow’s apprentice, but he was too power-hungry and became convinced that Clow was refusing to teach him. So he delved into dark magic and created his own set of Forbidden cards. By the time Clow found out, it was too late to destroy them. All Clow could do was to seal him. But it has been so long since then, that the magic slowly wore off until finally Bob was able to break free. Hundreds of years, in fact.”

“So we have to re-seal him?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes. Only the ones that hold the cards created by Clow have the power to stand up to him.”  
“But you saw what happened today.” Ash said. “What can we do?”  
“Well… Ash, I suggest that you start intensive training to build up your magic reserves as well as your resistance, and Charlotte; you’re going to have to go through the same thing. And that includes water magic.”

Charlotte paled, but nodded.

“That’s all we know about him, so… I’m afraid there’s nothing else we can do.” Pika-chan said apologetically. Sabrina turned back into Skymew, and went back into its poke ball. The others stared glumly at each other before they all sighed in unison.

 

About half an hour later…

 

“Fine then. I guess we have to train.” Charlotte said, sighing. She was sitting morosely by the side of the pool, dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit and looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

“If Bob finds out about your hydrophobia, then that will be another weapon he can use against you.” Angel said. “You have to conquer this fear.”

“I know.” Charlotte would have said more, but than Ash walked in, wearing navy blue swim trunks and an annoyed expression.

“Hi. Sorry to bother you, but Pika-chan decided that this would be a good time to work on hand to hand underwater combat.”

Charlotte sighed and directed a searing glance towards the small pikachu perched on Ash’s head. “I see. Okay, then. No use wasting time.” And with that, she jumped into the pool. Ash followed, after making sure that his gills were in place.

 

Charlotte closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down, before forming a short sword of gold energy in one hand. < Okay, I’m ready. > She said. 

Ash nodded and formed a sword of white energy in his own hand. < Can we start now? >

Pika-chan nodded from above. Storm floated by, as she was supposed to watch the fight and make sure that nobody got hurt.

< Begin! >

 

The two card masters immediately began trying to hit the other person with their own sword. They both managed to block the other’s attacks, but neither one was successful in actually touching the other.

Ash blinked. * Shouldn’t she be better than I am? *

Charlotte beat down her fear at the fact that they were underwater, before she launched herself at Ash again. Ash blocked her attack, before using the momentum from his swing to throw her a few feet. (A/N: Hey, they’re fighting underwater, okay? It’s got to be hard!)

Suddenly, Vulpix-chan noticed that her Chosen was turning blue and looked ready to pass out. She quickly flew down and dragged Charlotte out. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked as he swam up to the surface and poked his head out of the water. Teresa was moping because she couldn’t tape underwater.

“Charlotte is hydrophobic to the point of extremity.” Vulpix-chan said. “Part of that comes from the fact that she’s fire-blooded, that means her blood is basically just fire. It makes her a lot more adept at magic, but the drawback is that she can’t _stand_ water.”

Charlotte stuck out her tongue at the flitting guardian.

“No cure?” Pika-chan asked. “Is it possible to change this condition?”

“Nope.” Vulpix-chan said. “It’s like asking Ash to give up his powers as a legendary pokemon. This is just something that she was born with. We can’t change it. Besides, it _is_ advantageous in certain situations. She doesn’t really have to breathe or metabolize food.”

“Hmm…” Pika-chan said. * She’s not a pokemon… and she’s fire-blooded. She must be one of the last remaining Gifted. *

“So what can we do to help?” Ash asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. But this is something I’ll have to deal with. Thanks for caring, though.”

“I guess the session’s over then.” Ash said as he headed to the showers. Sunny padded along behind him, as protection from Teresa. Ash took a nice, long shower, before getting dressed in his normal t-shirt, jeans, and blue jacket.

 

Charlotte sighed as she mixed herself a starshine potion to replenish her magic supply. Keeping her alive while underwater was quite taxing, since every time she touched water, part of her ‘went out’ and she would grow weaker.

“Are you okay?” Vulpix-chan asked, feeling a bit guilty about forcing her Chosen to participate in such an arduous exercise.

“I think that we should do water resistance and magic training separately.” Angel said as he fluttered over her head.

“Yes, that would probably be better.” Charlotte said. 

“Say, I was just wondering… shouldn’t you be going to school now?” Vulpix-chan asked.

“You only noticed _now_? I sent Mirror to pose as me.”

“Oh.”

 

“Let’s have dinner now.” Ash said as he pulled out his Fruit basket. His pokemon, both old and new, cheered.

“Okay, everybody gets poke chow with three toppings. Is that enough?”

_Yep!  
Yum!_

_Most definitely!_

_I love tuna fish!_

_I want sunflower seeds!  
_ After a while, all the pokemon were satisfied. Ash had a peanut butter sandwich, some hot chocolate, and some cookies.

“Having fun?” Charlotte asked as she came in.

“Hi! Yep.”

“You have a lot of pokemon, Ash.”

“So do you!”

Charlotte nodded. “Well, sleep well tonight. I hope nothing attacks.”

Ash gulped. * Oh shoot! I forgot how I usually get attacked a night. Oops. *

He nodded.

“Night.”

 

Teresa sighed as she set up her portable sewing machine. “Time to work on this costume… it’s going to be so nice. But for once, I wish Ash would thank me…”

 

End Episode 54! Shadow dances and twirls, before winking at her reviewers. Flames will be donated to baby Eevee to keep them warm on long winter nights!


	55. Part 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Part 53! Yeah! Shadow smirks and holds out Oreo cookies to those that did review. Then, she takes out a scythe from behind her back and points it angrily at those who didn’t.

 

Disclaimer: Have you not, with your superior intellect, come to the conclusion that Shadow does not own pokemon yet? I only own Destiny, Charlotte, the whole idea, Pika-chan, Eterneon, etc.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech and I think that’s all the info you need to know.

 

Ranma – you know a lot, don’t you? *Smile*

Pikacar/Marle – why wouldn’t Pika-chan be mysterious? Hmm… I talk about gifted in a different fic, but maybe I can put in an explanation. Ash will be practicing his magic.

Rowena Ravenclaw – Heh. *Smiles and protects herself behind a wall of flame and lightning* Don’t worry, I will update.

Silver #2 – yep, Charlotte’s hydrophobic. Thought I mentioned it earlier, oh well.

SnowTiger – Eevees galore! I love eevees! Thanx for the compliment

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – I control this world, plus it was winter when I wrote this, so… anyways, thanx!

Severus’ Potion mistress – um, Charlotte technically should be better than Ash, why wouldn’t he be scared? Or if you mean Bob, he’s dangerous. As for Pika-chan’s costume obsession, he just doesn’t like being shocked.

Tmp – gifted, you’ll have to wait. Um, Charlotte’s fire blooded, she just uses REALLY hot water, like boiling hot. That’s how she deals with the problem.

 

Episode 55: Odd trials and tribulations abound

 

It had been six days since the incident with Bob. Now, Charlotte was taking Ash to a deserted place to train. Or at least trying to achieve that goal... But they hadn’t had any luck so far.

“Who knew that there would be explorers searching for Articuno in the Sunburst Mountains?” Charlotte said.

“Or treasure hunters near Lake Aqua trying to dig up hidden pirate gold?” Vulpix-chan added.

“Or a mad scientist trying to create fire stones in the Volcano who chased us out with a flamethrower and a bunch of cloned pokemon?”

“Or Team Rocket agents in the tropical forest, trying to locate Serebii?”

“This is just not working, is it?” Charlotte asked as she urged her Arcanine to speed up its pace a little. 

“Maybe Bob is doing this on purpose.” Angel said from her shoulder. “It’s possible.” 

“Perhaps.” Charlotte said, furrowing her brow. “Hmm…”  
“Is there _anywhere_ we can go?” Ash asked. 

“I guess that we could always try the Kaze Forest.”  
“Forest of Wind? It’s worth a try.” Pika-chan said, shrugging. “After all, it can’t hurt, can it?”

“Then let’s get going!” Ash said excitedly.

Teresa was busy doodling in her sketchbook. * I ought to make Charlotte and Ash matching costumes…that would be cute. *

_So where is Kaze Forest?_ Ponyta asked politely.

Charlotte’s Arcanine yawned. _It’s not that far away. The only problem is that Kaze Forest is located on a small island in the middle of a lake._

_Oh._ Ponyta didn’t look very happy at the mention of water.

“But we can teleport there.” Angel said. 

“Right!” Ash said, throwing out Eterneon. “Can you use Teleport Ring?” The light-type nodded happily and teleported them all to the island.

 

“Well, here we are.” Charlotte said as she set up camp. “It’s not fancy, but it’ll have to do.”

“Is there anything in this forest that we should watch out for?” Pika-chan asked. “I mean, any demons or anything?”  
“There might be a few monsters here or there, but nothing you can’t take care of. That’s why most people don’t come here.” Charlotte said.

“Oh. Well, if there’s nothing much, let’s go exploring!” Pika-chan said as she dragged Ash into the underbrush. 

Teresa sighed and sat down in the small clearing where Charlotte was setting up. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, can you sew? This tent seems to have been ripped.” She handed Teresa the light blue plastic fabric structure. Teresa smiled and pulled out her mending kit. * Finally! I was getting tired of not doing anything. *

After a while, Charlotte collected Vulpix-chan and headed off to work on her water resistance, leaving Teresa alone with Angel.

“Are you jealous?” Angel asked.

Teresa blinked and stared at the cat guardian. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you spend a lot of your time making costumes for Ash and taping him. Don’t you ever wish that it was you?”

Teresa shook her head and smiled a little bit. “No, because I want him to be happy. He’s so cute when he smiles!”  
Angel raised an eyebrow. * She’s in love with the other card master? This is an interesting situation… and he seems to be rather clueless. *

Teresa continued to hum. Soon, she was finished with the tent, so she pulled out her newest costume for Ash and began to work on it. * You know, now that Angel mentions it, I guess I _am_ kind of jealous. I mean, I see the two of them working together and training together, and I’m always on the sidelines. It _does_ get a bit annoying sometimes… Plus he likes her better. It’s not fair. She’s certainly pretty, she has her own magic and cards, and he respects her, they work well as a team, and I really feel left out a lot… *

Angel curled up and took a nap.

 

“Is this what she meant by monsters?” Ash asked as he looked at the oddly shaped purple blobs that were lying all over the meadow.

“Why don’t you check if they’re pokemon first?”

“Right.” Ash tapped in a few buttons on his AIPL. “Hmm… it says that they’re mutated ditto…”

“I guess it’s okay to attack them, then.”

Ash shrugged. “Vaporeon, Storm, I choose you!” The two pokemon materialized in a spray of mist and gave off their respective battle cries.

Vaporeon immediately began using Ice Beam to freeze the nearest mutants, while Storm used Hyper Beam and Surf to take out some of the others. But in a few seconds, they were all awake. The ones that hadn’t already been knocked out or immobilized all began to glow green.

“Uh oh.” Ash said as several fluorescent green energy beams flew towards him. “I thought ditto could only transform!”  
“So did I, but these have changed. This won’t be easy.” Pika-chan said as she transformed and began using thunder pulses to pick off some of the ditto.

“Bubble Blast!” Ash said, as he fired a blast of bubbles from his hands at the nearest ones. 

Storm’s horn began to emit light rays as she called down a storm. Lightning flashed and rain poured down in torrents. Most of the dittos were quickly washed away. Vaporeon and Pika-chan picked off the rest.

Ash smiled and hugged his pokemon as soon as they were all gone. “Great job, you guys!”

They smiled at him, before returning to their poke balls for some rest.

Just then, Pika-chan paused. “Wait a second… Ash, you forgot about something.”

“What?”

“Charlotte’s hydrophobic, remember?”

“Uh oh…”

 

Meanwhile…

“Ash had better have an extremely good reason for doing this.” Charlotte said as she and Vulpix-chan hid in a tree, protected by the overhanging branches.

Vulpix-chan nodded fervently. * I’m a fire type! I can’t believe Pika-chan forget! Grr… see if I share my snacks with her again… *

 

Teresa took out her green umbrella, put it over her head, and continued to sew Ash’s costume. * Why waste time? *

Angel shook out his fur and padded into the nearest tent for shelter.

 

 

End Episode 55! So, what did you think? That review button over there is really lonely… why don’t you give it a click? And who knows, you might get rewarded! Flames will be used to burn down Nelvana, Mwahahaha!

Poll: If I wrote a story about me based on RPG logs, who would read it?


	56. Episode 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates when minds are speaking to each

Episode 56! Wow, I’m writing fast…

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Shogakukan comics, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc. I own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc. though. If you want to borrow anything, drop me a review, and as long as you give me credit, I’ll let you use the character.

 

Notes: <> indicates when minds are speaking to each other a.k.a. telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates poke speech.

 

Ranma – I named the user Bob for a very important reason. However, I can’t say it here because I’m afraid I’ll get flamed. Um… Charlotte won’t hurt Ash _too_ bad.

Inami – no, haven’t seen 4th move yet. Oh well, Arigatou for reviewing! Does Love = good?

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – thank you! *Smile*

Tmp – hmm… not sure what Ash is afraid of yet, but I’m sure it will be shown sometime. Um, I think Ash was too freaked out to catch the dittos.

Severus’ Potion mistress – Kay!

Eevee99 and star – Hehehehe, *Smiles* Thanx!

SnowTiger – yep… poor lil’ Ash…. ^_^

Pikacar/Marle – thank you! *Guardians are eating happily*

Fire Eevee – and what in the world of fanfiction is coincidence? Check out the pokemon RPG at ezboard to see what I mean by RPG logs.

 

Episode 56: In which important information is revealed

“I’m sorry!” Ash apologized for the hundredth time. Charlotte had only set him on fire because she was too tired.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Charlotte said as she finished drying her hair using a fire spell. “Next time, give me some fair warning.”

Pika-chan went to Vulpix-chan with a peace offering of eight marshmallow cookies and a mug of hot chocolate. “Friends?”  
“Friends!” Vulpix-chan said eagerly as she wolfed down all the food. * This food is really good! Sure, it’s okay, I understand. *

Teresa smiled as she finished hemming Ash’s newest costume. “This is going to be so pretty…”

 

“So what were those glowing green blobs?” Ash asked.

Charlotte looked thoughtful. “Well, it _is_ rumored that Team Rocket dumps some of their experimental pokemon here… that might be it.”

“That’s part of the reason why nobody wants to come.” Vulpix-chan said impishly, wagging her tails.

“But there might be Team Rocket agents here, right?” Ash asked.

“Perhaps. We’ll have to be careful.”

 

Elsewhere… back in the normal pokéverse…

 

“Dragonair! Ice Beam!”  
The dragon pokemon fired out its attack, successfully freezing its opponent- a Sandslash – solid.

“And the red trainer is out of usable pokemon! This victory goes to Lance the Dragon Trainer!”

Lance recalled his Dragonair with a smile. “Good try.” He told the other trainer, who scowled and stomped off.

Lance returned to his room.

< So, how did it go? >

“Do you even need to ask, Aerodactyl? I creamed him.”

< Figures. After all, you have magic on your side, as well as dragon mastery. >

“So I do.” Lance said. He reached under his shirt and extracted a key with a sun on top, flanked by a moon and a star.

“Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!”

The key glowed and turned into a staff that looked like a bigger version of the key. The only difference was that at the end, instead of a smooth knob, there was a sharp blade, glinting silvery bright.

Lance smiled. “So, Ash. You’ve decided to escape to another universe. But it will simply be more work when you return. And I think some training would help… Loop!”

A card formed in his hands. “All right, I want you to enter the other dimension and attack him. You know what to do.”

The card nodded and flew off.

 

Back to the CP universe…

 

Ash fidgeted in his sleep.

***************Dreamscape***********************************************

Ash sighed as he noticed that he was once again standing atop the pokemon tower in Lavender Town. * Not again. * He sighed in exasperation. * At least I haven’t had this dream for a while *

In front of him, the cards fell, drifting away on the wind. But there were less of them this time. And out of the corner of his eye, he could faintly discern Sabrina’s shadowy outline. Pika-chan still floated next to him, bobbing up and down, as if held there on a string by some invisible entity.

His lips formed to activate the spell, but once again, he was unable to move. 

His opponent, still shadowed, held out their staff. Power began to gather in it… a ball of dark blue energy formed and streaked towards him…

A few cards sprang up in front of him, trying vainly to form a shield of protection, but there were so few of them…

The white cards, his ‘Ash cards’…

And then the world erupted in a wave of blue.

 

**************End Dream***********************************************

*Splash*

Ash jerked awake, seeing Pika-chan hovering over his bed with a bucket of water.

“Hi! Did you sleep well?”

“Pretty well.” Ash said as he coated himself with fire for a second to dry off all the water.

“I’ve got breakfast ready.” Charlotte said, holding up a stack of pancakes, still steaming. “I already had some.”

Ash’s eyes lit up and he glomped the pancakes, before putting them ceremoniously on a plate and drenching them in syrup and whipped cream. (Yum! I love having this for breakfast w/berries!)

“So, did you have any bad dreams?”

“I had that dream again.” Ash said. “I know I had a dream, but I can’t remember it!”

“Well, if it keeps repeating, it must be a prophetic dream.” Pika-chan said. * But what is it foretelling? *

“How much do you remember?” Vulpix-chan asked as she flew over, balancing a cherry on her nose.

“Almost nothing.” Ash admitted. (A/N: He won’t remember his dreams until later. Okay? It’s that way in the CCS storyline too…)

“Cheer up, Ash. At least we haven’t run into Bob, right?” Pika-chan asked optimistically as she snatched a pancake off his plate.

“Right!” Ash said his former happy mood restored.

“Besides, you _did_ create the Destiny card.” Charlotte said as she tossed him a package of juice.

Ash’s jaw dropped. “I did what?!”  
“You didn’t know?” Charlotte looked surprised. “Oh yeah, I forgot, you were in a trance when you did it.”

“I thought that was from energy loss since I changed some pokemon cards.” Ash confessed.

“Guess you learn something new every day.” Vulpix-chan piped up.

 

 

End Episode 56! Send in your reviews or all my plotbunnies will die! Flames will be used to forge Windy, so she can blow Nelvana’s buildings off a cliff and into the ocean below! That way, they can’t dub anymore. Yay! 

 

Next chapter will be longer, if I get enough reviews.

 


	57. Episode 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 57!

 

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon, but Destiny and Charlotte are mine! MWAHAHAHAH! Oh, and I don’t own CCS either… the Clow Cards belong to CLAMP and Kodansha; the cards I create belong to me. 

 

Example of Clow Cards: Jump, Shield, Time, and Arrow… look, go to a CCS web site and click the clow cards. If its there, its not mine. If it isn’t there, it’s mine.

 

Examples of my cards: Nightmare, Paralyze, Terror…  
  


Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates pokemon speech. If you don’t read my authoress’s notes and get confused, then it’s your own fault!

 

Pikacar/Marle – hmm. Well, magic is kind of common in my fics. *Guardians eat food happily*

Tmp – hmm…. Lance has ‘Sakura’ cards and pokemon cards, the moon card set. No, Lance is NOT Eriol. They are 2 different people. And the dream isn’t referring to Johto, good guess though!

SnowTiger – no, Lance is just playing Eriol’s part, not Eriol. FIRE RULES!

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – thanks, try to post Dragon’s love soon

Ranma – guess you know my writing style too well… *sheepish grin*

Eevee99 & Star – thank you! ^_^

Silver2 – well, it _is_ mentioned in CCS…

Severus’s Potions Mistress – well of course the dream is hard to decipher… it’s supposed to be mysterious. Ash loves pancakes!

Fire Eevee – Lance is NOT Eriol, they are two different people both checking in on Ash. The address of the RPG I use is <http://pub10.ezboard.com/bpokemonrpgrevealing2693>

Look for threads started by shadowphantomness if you want to read up on my adventures a bit.

Digifan – thank you! Ash isn’t sealing the cards though, he’s changing them

Inami – yep, Lance is the pokemon version of Eriol, but Eriol is there too. If I can get the movie in Chinese or subbed I’ll watch it. No dubs!

 

Timeline: 3 days later

 

Episode 57: Circles, circles, and more circles

 

“Is it just me, or have we been walking in circles?” Teresa asked. “Shouldn’t we have gotten farther into the Kaze Forest?”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Charlotte said as she smiled. “Why don’t we check?” She swung her key in a circle, and frowned as nothing happened.

“I’ll try. Magic to cards, cards to key!” Ash said eagerly. From his staff shot a very wavy and confused white beam.

“Does that mean that the card is around us?” Teresa inquired. * Maybe if I find out more about magic, Ash will like me more. *

“Yep.” Ash said as he summoned his staff forward. “What could it be?”

“No clue. Release!” Charlotte said, pulling out her own staff. “Hmm… it’s around us… Maze?”

“There’s a maze card?”

“Yes.” Pika-chan said. “But wouldn’t Maze try to trap us in one?”

“We can fly up and check!” Ash said. “Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Fearow, I choose you!” White light surrounded the elegant flying pokemon, before it appeared in front of Ash, who climbed on. “I’ll be down in a sec!” He called, as Fearow lifted him into the air.

 

The others waited down below. After a few minutes, Vulpix-chan spoke up.

“It’s not Maze. If it was, the walls would have been visible by now, and we’d probably be trying to hack our way out.”

“Is it Return?” Charlotte asked, as a deck of cards formed in her hands. “I didn’t create one like that yet.”

“No.”

“Time?” Pika-chan suggested. “That card is very dangerous.”  
“Yes, but Time shows the past to people with magic, even if it _is_ indirect.” Angel stated. “So it can’t be that either. I’m guessing… Loop.”

 

“I didn’t think of that!”  
“So how do you get out of Loop, whatever it is?” Teresa wanted to know.

Charlotte smiled. “We’ll wait for Ash to come back. To free yourself from Loop, you must strike the area where it’s the weakest with a sharp object to break the spell, so it will free you.”

Teresa sighed. This was all going over her head. A minute later, Ash returned.

“It’s not Maze!”

 

“We think its Loop.” 

“Loop?” Ash got a question mark over his head.

“One of the Clow Cards.”

“Oh! Okay, I know. So we have to cut through it?”

“Yes.” Charlotte said. She flipped a card into the air and struck it with her staff. “Sword!” Her staff morphed into a slender rapier.

“Scyther!” Ash called. His Scyther nodded and a sword with Scyther’s wing blades on the hilt formed in his hand, taking the place of his wand.

“Let’s go!”

 

“Wait! Can’t you wear costumes? Pretty please?” Teresa asked.

Ash sighed. Charlotte shrugged and leaned against a tree to wait, but…

“I have a costume for you too!” Teresa said.

Charlotte’s jaw dropped. “What?”  
“I’m sure you’ll like it!” Teresa said cheerfully. “It matches Ash’s! Here you go!”

Charlotte stared at the pile of her cloth in her arms, than at Teresa, than at Vulpix-chan, who shrugged innocently.

“ _Vulpix-chan_ …”

“What? It’s a good idea!”

Charlotte angrily stalked off into the nearest bush. Unfortunately, it was the bush Ash was changing behind.

“Yikes!”

“Sorry!” Charlotte said, dashing into another bush across the clearing. 

Ash sweatdropped. * What’s going on here? *

 

A few minutes later…

Both Ash and Charlotte from the shrubbery. Ash was wearing white pants with feathery black patterns on them, and a matching top. He was also wearing dark blue boots that went up to his knees and black elbow-length gloves, plus a white fluffy Tomite-style hat with little earflaps. Charlotte was wearing the same top, but she had a white skirt and her boots were ankle boots. Instead of a hat, she had a headband. There was also a little bow on the back of her skirt. Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan both had black-and-white collars and bows.

 

“I didn’t know you had a costume too.”

“Blame Vulpix-chan.”

“Ahem!” Pika-chan said. “We are here to defeat that card, right? So let’s go! Time’s a-wasting!”

“Yes ma’am!” Both said, saluting.

 

They both took their swords and began walking towards the area where the magic concentration was the highest. Soon, they saw a faintly glowing red line.

“Is that it?”  
“Yes.” Vulpix-chan said. “You just strike at it with your sword.”

“That’s it?” Ash asked. “You mean we don’t have to do some complex spell or anything like that?”

“Nope.”  
“Okay!” Both pulled out their swords and slashed at the red line. The area around them seemed to shudder, before the line began to vanish.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said, throwing out a card. “MQ! Disrupt this time and prevent Loop from leaving this dimension!”

The blocky card seemed to grin before enveloping Loop in a wave of black. Back in the pokéverse dimension, Lance gasped.

“Okay, now to turn Loop into an Ash card… how do I do that again?”  
“Not sure if you can.” Pika-chan said. “But since you defeated it, it can’t leave and has to listen to you for the time being.”  
“Cool!” Ash said. He and Charlotte both posed for Teresa, despite Charlotte’s scowling. Then, they both quickly got out of the costumes.

 

“But they’re so cute!” Teresa said.

Charlotte groaned. * Not to self. Kill Vulpix-chan. *

She dressed in her slacks and t-shirt and sighed. * I am really going to kill Vulpix-chan. *

Vulpix-chan purred.

Charlotte glared at her.

 

“MY CHOCOLATE!” Ash yelled, as Pika-chan ran away from him.

“Mine now!”

“Give those back!”

“Why don’t’ you make me?”

Ash glared. “Okay then… Caterpie, go! Use String Shot!”

Pika-chan found herself all tied up. Ash triumphantly took his chocolates back… and then he promptly fainted from energy overdose.

Pika-chan giggled and took off with them again.

 

End Episode 57! ^_^

 

Reviews are good! 

 

I don’t think I should have bothered posting this at Pokemon Tower, nobody there reads this anyways. Oh well, it only lost 5 minutes of my time.

 

STUPID SATS! *Sobs* I did _so_ bad…

 

 


	58. Episode 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy,

Episode 56! So, is the story to your satisfaction? Just to let you know, I’m putting some of the other fics on hold while I work on this monster.  
  


Disclaimer: SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. However, Charlotte, Destiny, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Eterneon, etc. belong to me and me alone. E-mail me if you want to borrow them.

 

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and italics indicates pokemon speech. Yatta!

 

Ranma – thanks! ^_^. Actually, MQ was mentioned in the Star’s Ascent arc once. But glitches are fun to play with.

Inami – Lance _does_ have the Sakura cards, plus the moon cards. Um… yes, Teresa likes Ash kind of like Tomoyo likes Sakura. But no, I’m not doing Ash/Charlotte because then I’d get flamed for Mary Sue-ness. But I know what you mean… *Sad eyes* Wish I could…

Eevee99 and Star – so what did you think of the fic itself?

Digifan – thank you! Comedy always rules!

Tmp – MQ was one of the glitch pokemon mentioned near the end of the Star’s Ascent arc, one of the ‘wild cards’ in the Kanto card set. Um… Teresa is Teresa, go figure.

Silver#2 – yep, poor lil’ Ash…

SnowTiger – yep! I don’t think Pika-chan’s ever given a stolen snack back, but… *Pika-chan hands you a chocolate*

Pikacar/Marle – I hate SATS… *Joins you with Charizard and Moltres to destroy the score sheets* Nope, Charlotte does _not_ like costumes. *Guardians eat brownies, then chase you… *

Severus’ Potions Mistress – I think you’re right. Poor Ash. I’m sure he was red.

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – sorry, can’t co-host b/c I might get locked… and I’ve already been locked several times…

Fire Eevee – Mystery = good. Charlotte’s hair is naturally wavy, but…

 

Episode 58: Bob strikes again – Dragon’s Fury!

 

“So what do I do now?” Lance asked as he switched off his interdimensional mirror. * This could get complicated… *

< I don’t know. Do you think you can get Loop back? >

< Only when Ash changes the card combination required to travel across dimensions, or creates a card to cross dimensions easily. >

< Oh. >

< Maybe I should just send spirits instead of the cards. It’s too risky. > Lance said.

< That’s probably a good idea. What are you using next? >

< Dash, probably, or something weaker than Loop. He needs a break. Besides, Bob the Dragon-Mage is about to make his move. >

< You don’t like Bob, do you? >

< Of course not. Let me think, he’s copying me, he’s evil, he was the dark apprentice after all, and he’s really annoying. >

< Ah. >

 

CP Dimension…

“MWAHAHAHA! I have found you! You can’t hide from me!”

Charlotte and Ash both jumped away as a Hyper Beam hit the area they had been in mere seconds ago.

“Release!” They shouted in unison. Teresa quickly dived into a bush. The bands of magic surrounded both as they grabbed their staffs and took up their positions, Charlotte on the right, Ash on the left side.

“Espeon, I choose you!” Charlotte shouted.

“Electabuzz!” Ash called, as light surrounded the pokemon card and it changed into an Ash card’. Both pokemon streaked towards Bob, who laughed and ordered his dragon to kill them.

“Shield!” Charlotte said, as clear protective barrier sprung up in front of her. * Hmm… I don’t think he can disrupt this one. *

“Disruption!” Bob shouted, throwing the black card into the air. “Unbind!” This time, instead of reversing the attacks, the card literally unbound Espeon and Electabuzz, leaving two dazed-looking pokemon lying on the forest floor.

“Flareon! Quick Attack!” Charlotte shouted. The pokemon nodded and rammed into Bob, knocking him over.

“Butterfree, use Stun Spore!” Ash said, throwing out his pokemon. Butterfree nodded and spores began to drift from its antennae. Bob choked a bit, but quickly regained his bearings.

“Disruption! Unbind again!” Bob shouted. But this time, there was no effect.

< He doesn’t know they’re pokemon! > Pika-chan said in though-speak. < That’s why he’s temporarily stunned. Attack him now! >

< Storm, use Hyper Beam! > Ash said in telepathy. Storm materialized and charged up energy in its horn.

< Arcanine, use Fire Blast! > Charlotte told her fire pokemon. < And Flareon, use Fire Spin to immobilize him! > The two fire-types nodded and began their own attacks.

“I-Impossible!” Bob choked out. “Fine then! Daemon card! Go!”

A horrific-looking mound of black smoke mixed with some strangely solid substance appeared in front of the two.

 

“This does not look good.” Pika-chan muttered.

“Hahahaha! Daemon, attack them!”

Ash and Charlotte both jumped out of the way again.

“Don’t think its safe to stay on the ground.” Ash said. “Oh well, this is going to drain me… Destiny!”

The lights surrounded him and he transformed.

“Fly!” Charlotte said simply. A pair of wings rose from her shoulders and she flew after him.

Bob laughed. “That’s not going to do you any good!”

“What do you mean?” Vulpix-chan asked. 

As if in response, the Daemon sprouted wings itself and flew after the two Chosen. The guardians winced, but concentrated their attention back on their renewed battle with the dragon.

Vulpix-chan and Pika-chan blasted it with Flaming Thunder, but absolutely nothing happened.

“It’s a fire-type. Let me try.” Sabrina said, as she stepped forwards. “Summon Rain!” From the sky, drops began to fall, splattering all over the dragon and causing it to writhe in pain.

“Great!” Angel said as he blasted it with a Light Ray attack.

Sabrina followed up with a Psychic, while Pika-chan used Thunder and Vulpix-chan used Fire Blast.

“Oh no!” Bob said, as his dragon finally fainted under the combined assault. He quickly put it into a little jeweled box. “Grr! Daemon card, get them!”

 

“Ash?”  
“What?” Ash asked as he evaded a swipe from the Daemon card. “Eep! Hey, watch it!” A few stray feathers drifted down.

“I hate to interrupt.” Charlotte said as she blasted the Daemon card with a bolt of fire. “But it’s raining, and we have feathers.”

Ash gulped as the rain began to fall in torrents. “Um… what do we do now?”

“I don’t know.” Charlotte said as they began to fall. The Daemon card didn’t have a problem, since its wings were made of leathery skin.

“Storm, I choose you!” Ash said. Storm popped out of her great ball and looked around, before nodding. Her horn glowed, and in an instant, the storm died down. Next, she fired an Ice Beam at the Daemon in an effort to immobilize its movements.

“Daemon card, DESTRUCTION!” Bob shouted.

Gray energy surrounded the card, and suddenly split and flew towards both Chosen. They really didn’t have much time to react before it struck, so they were both blasted down to earth by the attack.

Storm fired a Thunderwave at the Daemon, hoping to immobilize it, but nothing happened. As she furiously threw attack after attack at it, something inside her snapped and she began to glow with the light of evolution.

Meanwhile, Vulpix-chan and Pika-chan managed to rescue the two collapsed trainers. They decided to let them rest for a bit, as Bob wasn’t attacking anymore.

When the light cleared, what stood there was _not_ a Dragonite. It looked like a Dragonair, only with two pairs of silver dragon’s wings and four legs, with claws. A ‘helmet’ of wing-shaped scales covered its head, and its long body was covered with blue, silver, and gold scales.

“Wow… Storm finally evolved.” Pika-chan whispered.

“Dragonami!” The new pokemon shrieked.

“Dragon plus Tsunami.” Angel said in a studious tone.

Storm shrieked and threw all of her anger into a Dragon Rage attack, blowing the Daemon card out of the air.

“Curse you! I’ll be back!” Bob screeched, as he recalled his card, opened a porthole, and vanished.

Dragonami landed next to Ash and nuzzled him. Ash’s eyes fluttered open. “S-storm? You evolved?”

< Yes. > A voice said in his head. < Nice, isn’t it. >

Ash smiled. “I’m so happy.” He would have said more, but than he fainted again.

As night fell, the guardians finally revived their masters and began to set up camp. Teresa sighed happily and hugged her video camera.

 

< This could get problematic, master. >  
< I know. I am trying to figure out some way around this. > Lance said.

< You know that you have to go help them. >  
< Yes, but not until the end. >  
< It’s the prophecy. Fire, Ice, Lightning, three in one... >

< It also involves Light, Darkness, and Shadow. >

< Yes, I know. >

< What can we do? > Another voice chimed in.

< I’m trying to think, Aerodactyl. >

< really? >

< Yes! >

< So you’re not just using the mirror to oogle the card captor? >

< AERODACTYL! >

The sound of something breaking echoed through indigo plateau.

 

Lorelei looked up. < Please tell me that wasn’t something expensive. >

< Don’t worry, it wasn’t. > Dewgong said.

< Good. >

< It was one of the platforms. >

< DEWGONG! >

 

End Episode 56! Flames will be used to forge Windy – so she can strangle all those dubbers who don’t care about pronunciation and stuff! 


	59. Episode 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates mental communication, ** indicates

Episode 59! Heh, Storm finally evolved! I know some people talked earlier about why she didn’t evolve. Well, now you know.  
  


Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. Accuse me and I will disembowel you. Steal Destiny, Charlotte, or anything of mine and I will personally satirize your fic and flame you. It’s known as asking permission.

 

Notes: <> indicates mental communication, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokespeech! Yeah!

 

Ranma – humor + action = good, Hehehehe. Thanks!

Inami – really? Well, yes, it was supposed to be serious, but humor is good too.

Pikacar/Marle – thanks! *Guardians eat cookies happily* Of course Dragonami is pretty! Why make an ugly pokemon if you can make a cute one?

Eevee Angel (Eevee99) – it’s fine! Thanx for reviewing

Digifan – interesting, Ok.

Nikki Wind, Crystal Wind, and Abby the Absol – thank you!

Fire Eevee – hold on. Well, Lorelei is telepathic because she’s an ice master and lapras and jynx are kind psychic, and Agatha is because she’s a ghost master, but Bruno isn’t.

Tmp – one thing at a time. Yes, lance is part of the Elite Four. Yep, Dragonami is one of my new pokes. I just threw in the part w/Lorelei for fun.

Severus’ potions mistress – a platform is what the challenger and other trainer stand on, the stadium is between them.

Silver #2 – Um, Daemon card is a demon, and I wanted to spell it kind of ancient. So that’s how I got it.

  
  


Episode 59: Practice makes perfect

 

“Thundershock!”  
The lightning streaked towards Ash, who barely managed to roll out of the way. “Fine! Earthquake!”

Charlotte jumped clear of the attack and formed a ball of glowing energy in one hand. “Fireball!” The charged flame energy roared at Ash, who shrugged and negated it with a flap of his wings.

“Pretty good!” Pika-chan called.

“This is pretty intensive training.” Teresa said as she taped. “What if Ash gets hurt?”

“It won’t happen. He’s too good at dodging.”

“If you say so…” Teresa said worriedly. * Oh Ash, what’s going to happen? Can’t you see how you could get hurt? *

Charlotte concentrated and suddenly flung an armful of somniferous powder at Ash. Ash blinked, but than began to fall asleep.

< Ash! Snap out of it! What if Bob uses this on us?!You have to be prepared to defend against status change attacks! > Charlotte yelled.

Ash jerked awake, and quickly used a fire spell to incinerate the rest of the Sleep Powder.

< Hang in there, Ash! I know this is hard, but you can do it! > Pika-chan told her chosen. Ash nodded before he formed something in his hands that Charlotte couldn’t see. A pale blue glow winked in for a moment, before he shot his attack at her.

“Bubblebeam!”  
“Not bad!” Charlotte said as she quickly began dodging the bubbles. “Pin Missle!” Sharp pins of electricity began flying at the beams, bursting the bubbles easily.Ash didn’t move though. He seemed to be hiding a smirk…

A few seconds later, all the remaining bubbles combined into one and smacked into Charlotte, knocking her out of the air and drenching her with gallons of water.

Vulpix-chan quickly dashed over to her terrified Chosen and doused her with a dose of Hyper Potion.

“Thanks, Vulpix-chan.” Charlotte said as she stood up shakily. “Hey, that was really good, Ash!”

Ash smiled and did a ‘V’ for Victory.

Charlotte glowed as she used Recover, before standing up and shaking off all the excess water. “Okay, let’s go!”

Meanwhile…

Bob growled as he dumped some Potions over himself. “I shall have my revenge! Foolish children, you know not the true power of Bob the Dragon-Mage! As soon as the rest of the shadows finish gathering, this world shall be mine! Mwahahaha!”

Bob’s dragon growled also.

 

“Thunderbolt!”

“Sorry, but that trick won’t work twice!” Charlotte said as she dodged out of the way. Instantly, the electricity melted into bubbles of water.

“Really?” Ash asked impishly. “Target!”

“Eep!” Charlotte said as she jumped around. “Okay, Agility Swift!” Her form blurred as her speed went up immensely. * At this range, I can’t miss… * A burst of acid shot out of her hands and landed on Ash’s hair.

Ash quickly doused himself with potion. * Wow, that was pretty close! I’d better try harder! *

He concentrated and sent a ring of psychic energy at her.

“Eh?” Charlotte asked as the ring tightened around her waist. “Oh… Tomite’s trick! Okay, Teleport!” She vanished and reappeared behind Ash. A mallet formed of fire formed in her hand and she brought it down upon his head.

Ash dropped like a rock.

Pika-chan shook her head as she brought the Wand of the Water Guardian over. “Keep trying, Ash.” Ash winced as she bonked him lightly.

“But it’s so hard!”

“I know.” Pika-chan replied. “But we have to work harder! There’s something we didn’t tell you earlier. The longer Bob stays alive, the harder it will be to defeat him.”

“Why?” Charlotte asked as she landed on the ground next to Ash.

“Because Bob sold his soul to gain his magic. Day by day, demons, beings of darkness, shadowspawn, ghouls, etc, are gathering in his fortress. They are drawn by the dark power he possesses. If this continues, you will soon find yourselves dead or drained.”

“You’re not very optimistic, are you?” Angel asked as he peered out of a leafy bough. 

“Of course not.” Pika-chan said derisively. “Come on, this is going to become a life or death situation soon! We should prepare them for it!”

“In that case, shouldn’t I be working on card transformations?” Ash asked a bit timidly.

“Well… we’re afraid that you’ll be too drained to defend yourself.” Sabrina said as she materialized out of thin air.

Ash freaked out for a second before he realized it was just Sabrina.

“Oh, it’s only you. But I’ll be okay!”

“If you say so… we could do card training…” Charlotte said. “I could always create more… so could you…”

The guardians held a quick whispered conference.

 

“It’s fine with us.”

“Costumes!” Teresa shouted.

Ash just looked bemused as Charlotte bolted.

 

Finally, Charlotte was dragged out of a bush. But instead of agreeing to Teresa’s costumes, Charlotte pulled a gold star-shaped charm on a blue chain out of her pocket, pressed the button, and chanted a spell.

“Across the power of time, surpassing the power of distance, I summon thee Raikou, my mashin! Star of light, created by Raikou, Star of darkness, blessed by Seiryu, Star of hate, star of love, grant the power of the stars above!” When the light cleared, Charlotte was wearing golden armor over her normal school uniform.

“Is this good enough?”  
Teresa stared. * Shoot! How did she get that? It’s going to be so hard to make Ash a costume like that… Aaahh! *

Ash shrugged and his eyes glowed briefly. In a second, he was wearing his own gold armor and holding his staff. “Ready?”

“Hai!” Charlotte said, winking. “Okay, what can’t we use?”

“No mind-control spells or Attract. Other than that, anything goes!”  
The two Chosen grinned and took their positions. Teresa whipped out her camera, put in a blank tape, and began to tape.

 

End Episode 59! Flames will be used to forge Earthy, so she can engulf Nelvana in earth, or bury them a million miles underground! Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome! 

 

  



	60. Episode 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 58! More training is ahead for Ash and Charlotte!

 

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, Hasbro, Wizards of the Coast, etc. Destiny and Charlotte are mine, so are the new pokemon and attacks. Just in case you couldn’t tell… *Wink*

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated and transcribed pokemon speech. 

 

Ranma – yep, right as always.

Pikacar/Marle – who knows? *Guardians eat treats happily* Gracias!  
Espeon Angel – I see you changed your name… oh well. ^_^

Tmp – Destiny naturally has armor, so Ash is just using it. Charlotte’s power comes from two other fics I wrote, she can use lightning though.

Nikki Wind and Crystal Wind – aw… oh well, thanks for reviewing

SnowTiger – thank you! ^_^ Chants are something I’m ok at creating

Digifan – OK 

Fire Eevee – hi! You’re right! *hugs* Mashin refers to the machines the magic knights control. So at one time, Charlotte had a Mashin named Raikou….

 

Episode 60: In which some secrets are revealed

“Jolteon!” Charlotte said. 

Ash countered with his own Jolteon card, which he had already changed. The two electric eevees faced each other and growled in unison. Charlotte’s had slightly golden fur, while Ash’s had a white star on its forehead.

“Let’s use Pin Missle!” Charlotte said. Her Jolteon nodded and began firing off the pins at its opponent. Charlotte moved in synch with her pokemon, evidently using the card-bond.

Ash shrugged and vaulted out of the way, along with his Jolteon. “Double Team!” Copies of Jolteon filled the area.

“Match Thunder!” Charlotte said. Instantly, the real Jolteon was lying on the ground with swirls for eyes.

“That’s amazing!” Ash said. “How did you do it?”

“Trade secret. You’ll learn it when your magic increase.” Charlotte said pleasantly. “Now, how about switching.”

“Right!” Ash recalled Jolteon and switched to Diglett. 

“Diglett, Earthquake!” Ash said, while at the same time casting an Extreemespeed spell on Diglett. Diglett easily blasted Jolteon into Charlotte, sending both of them flying.

“Hey, you’re not bad yourself.” Charlotte said. Jolteon returned to card form and flew back into Charlotte’s pocket. “Hmm… I choose Weedle!”

Ash blinked.

So did Teresa. “Is it just me, or that match skewed?”

“Don’t underestimate Charlotte.” Angel said from his perch. “She uses this to her advantage often.”

“Okay, Diglett, use Earthquake again!”

Weedle didn’t move. But as the earthquake streaked towards it, it dug its horn into the earth. As soon as Diglett appeared Weedle jabbed its horn into Diglett’s head, with a vicious Poison Sting. Diglett fell over almost immediately.

Charlotte smiled.

“Okay, then I’ll use… Pidgey! Gust!”

Both Weedle and Charlotte flew into a tree as the gale force winds buffeted at them. Charlotte recalled Weedle and pulled out another card.

“Spearow, use Mirror Move!”

Spearow popped out and began using its own Gust against Pidgey. This continued for about ten minutes before Spearow finally ran out of PP for Mirror Move.

“In that case, Sky Attack!”  
Ash looked nervous. “Sky attack? Oh shoot! Pidgey, use Whirlwind!” The glowing Spearow was blown away, but returned and slammed into Pidgey a few minutes later. 

Pidgey fell out of the air, but righted itself and began using Wing Attack. Spearow countered with Drill Peck. Finally, both pokemon cards collapsed, exhausted. Ash and Charlotte also looked rather drained.

“Break! We’ll have lunch, too!” Pika-chan said. She hopped off to find the Fruit Basket, and soon the group was sitting on the ground and eating sandwiches and fruit together. Charlotte and Ash had already taken down their armor and everything so they looked like normal trainers.

“Is there any way to beat Bob?” 

“And even if we do beat him, what do we do then?” Ash asked.

“I believe that Clow left behind a magical artifact which he used to bind Bob last time. It was known as the Onyx Seal.” Sabrina stated as she floated a few feet away and waved off the sandwich Vulpix-chan offered. “The only problem is that even if we find it – and it’s hidden really well – we still have to repair it.”  
“The Onyx Seal…” Charlotte thought hard. “Hmm… well, here on Cosmos Island, one of the gyms is located in Onyx city, the last gym, that gives out the Pluto badge… could it be there?”

“Quite possibly.” Pika-chan chirped.

Angel didn’t say anything as he chomped on his tuna fish sandwich.

“But if we go to the cities, wouldn’t Bob attack us there? What if people get hurt?” Ash questioned.

 

Charlotte shook her head. “We’ll have to take the risk. No choice here. Either way, people will get hurt. But at least we have a chance if we get the Onyx Seal.”

Pika-chan looked at Ash somberly. “I’m afraid now that we have a chance, we have to take it.”

Ash would have said more, but he suddenly went still as his eyes briefly changed color from their warm brown color to a glowing gold. “I understand.” He whispered. * As Destiny, I have responsibilities, and I cannot shirk them. *

“Shall we go, then?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes. Let’s Teleport.” Charlotte said. Ash nodded as his eyes glowed white. * Might as well improve my teleportation skills… Teleport! * They wound up, amazingly, on the roof of the Onyx city pokemon center.

“Great job, Ash!”  
“Thanks.” Ash said, blushing a bit at the praise. 

“There’s just one problem… the only way to get into the Pluto gym is if you challenge the leader. She’s paranoid.”

“What’s so hard about that?”  
“Almost nobody knows what she looks like…”

Ash sweatdropped. “But you know, right? I mean you battled her, didn’t you?”  
Charlotte closed her eyes. “Yes. I did. She has _long_ black hair, I remember, and chalk-white skin. Plus she always wears ruby earrings.”  
“In that case, let’s split up and start looking!”

 

Charlotte smiled, bemused, as Ash dashed off. When he was gone, she and Vulpix-chan headed in a different direction and soon ended up in an alley. Pressing the fourth black brick on the wall revealed a secret passage, which slid open. Charlotte jumped in.

Selena jerked up. “Um… is it time for monthly reports yet?” She asked nervously. * AHH! I thought she wouldn’t visit, since last time my Gastly destroyed her new cloak… shoot… I am in for it now… it’s not everyday that the Champion shows up on your doorstep! *

“Actually, they were due two days ago…” Charlotte said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

“I’m sorry! But I was so busy trying to fix my gym after a battle with this kid’s Electrode…”  
“Save your excuses.” Charlotte said. “I’ll waive it this time if you do me a favor.”  
“What?”  
“I want you to battle my cousin. And I don’t want you to tell him that I’m the Champion.”  
“You want me to issue a surprise battle? I can arrange that.” Selena said. “What does he look like?”

Charlotte gave her a description of Ash. Selena nodded, grabbed her poke belt and jacket, and went off to find him. Charlotte’s eyes glowed and she teleported out, along with her guardian.

“Could it be here?” Vulpix-chan asked.

“That’s what I was going to ask you.”  
Angel stretched. “Perhaps. We do feel slight tinges of his aura, after all.”

“Of course, let’s just hope it is not a public monument or something like that.”

“That would be really bad.”

“Where is she?” Ash asked as he looked around. Just then, he bumped into a girl with shiny black hair in a black jacket. “Hey, are you Selena?”  
“Yes.” Selena said.

“Cool! I challenge you to a battle for the Pluto Badge!”

“Fine by me.” Selena said. “Since you actually managed to find me, I’ll oblige you. This will be a three on three battle for the Pluto Badge!”

Pika-chan yawned and ate cookies. * Hey, we’re actually getting somewhere. Cool! *

“Mysdreavus, I choose you!”

“Sunny, let’s go!” Ash said. Sunny smiled and popped out. She stretched and turned to face her opponent.

“Mysdreavus, use Night Shade!” Selena called.

“Sunny, use Bite!” Sunny nodded and chomped on the ghost pokemon, which squeaked and tried to get away.

“Use Psybeam, Mysdreavus!”

“Sunny, use Reflect and then Thunderbolt!” Sunny nodded as the psybeam bounced off her shield, and a Thunderbolt crashed into Mysdreavus, sapping the last of its HP.

“Hey, not bad. Mysdreavus, return!” Selena said with a smile. “Okay… Selena chooses Noctowl!”

“Sunny, just use Match Thunder!” Sunny nodded and the attack easily downed Noctowl. 

“Ready to give up yet?” Ash asked.

Selena smirked and withdrew her last poke ball. “Serebii, I choose you!”

Sunny gulped. Ash noticed this and recalled her. “Hmm… Serebii is a grass/psychic type, so I guess I’ll use… Flareon! Go!”

Flareon appeared and yawned, spitting flames everywhere. 

“Serebii, use Ancient Power!” A pile of rocks appeared in midair and all crashed down on the poor Flareon.

“Flareon, don’t panic! Use Fire Spin!” Flareon nodded and ringed Serebii in a wall of flame. Serebii was burnt.

“Heal Bell.” Selena commanded. Her Serebii nodded and began to glow green, healing itself.

“Flamethrower!” Ash called. Another blast of fire streaked towards Serebii, which panicked and began to fall.

“Quick, use Confusion!” Flareon got little swirls for eyes and shook itself.

Ash quickly sprayed it with a Full Heal. “Flareon, one more good attack should take it out. Bite!”

Flareon nodded and bit into Serebii, which shrieked before it fainted. 

“Not bad!” Selena said. She tossed him the Pluto Badge and some money, before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

Ash shrugged and decided to search for the Onyx Seal. He recalled his pokemon and began looking around.

 

End Episode 58! Flames will be used to create Little so she can shrink Nelvana. That way, they’ll be crushed like ants! Mwahahaha! 

More reviews = faster updating…


	61. Episode 61 of CCA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 61 of CCA! Yeah! Shadow cheers and dances.

 

Disclaimer: *Holds up a glowing sword* I don’t own pokemon. I’m only saying it once. If you accuse me of stealing it, I will slowly and painfully kill you. Oh yeah, Destiny, Charlotte, etc. are mine. You know what I do own and what I don’t own, don’t you?

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech. That’s all you need to know! *Grins*

Timeline: Two days later

 

Espeon Angel – actually, the info about Charlotte is just an explanation on why she can get Ash into gyms and stuff…however, I think their role will be a bit expanded.

Tmp – yes, I guess you could say she was lying, although Selene _does_ have many forms, however Charlotte recognizes her…

Ranma – patience is good, secrets are good too

The pokemon reader – glad you liked it!

Pikacar/Marle – lil’ Ash, ^_^ *guardians are digging into cake happily, Angel looks on a bit complacently, Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan are fighting over a piece, Sabrina is just watching, and in the background you see a few shadowy figures*

Digifan – yes, I like Ash getting the badge. Better than *shudder* some of the anime. Not all of the anime is bad, mind you, but a great many fillers could have been taken out.

 

Episode 61: We’re doing all of this just for a Seal?!

 

“Let’s see. We’ve already checked the library, most of the public buildings, and a few people’s houses.” Ash said. “And still no sign of the Onyx Seal.”

“Do you think it might be in someone’s house?” Charlotte asked as she scanned another building with her Magic Scope.

“Might be.” Vulpix-chan admitted. “It could be anywhere. It might not even be in Onyx city.”

“Great.” Both Chosen muttered.

Suddenly, the Magic Scope began to beep frantically as a pink glow suffused it. 

“Hey, it picked up Clow’s aura!”

“Maybe the Seal really is close by!” Pika-chan said ecstatically.

“Don’t be too sure.” Angel said as he stretched and ruffled out his wings. “But we might as well go see what the disturbance is.”  
Teresa followed, still taping. The two card masters looked at each other and developed identical sweat drops.

Soon, they followed the beeping to the back of an enormous house.

“Shoot.” Ash said. “Could it be in there?”

“Looks like someone rich is living here. They could have picked up the Onyx Seal at an auction or something. After all, if they’re so wealthy…” Pika-chan trailed off as the others stared at the house in disbelief.

“Look at all the guards! We’ll never get inside.”  
“And there are ghost pokemon inside!” Ash added. “I saw them with the Silph Scope!”  
“Plus, I think there’s an electric fence.” 

“What do we do?”

 

The guardians quickly conversed for a while, before they decided on a strategy. “We’ll have to sneak in.”  
“That’s not the only problem.” Angel added. “Whoever lives here is a protective freak, because they have wards up to prevent thieves.”  
“Don’t wards block magic?” Ash asked.

“Yes. If you use the cards, they’ll still work, but…”  
“Charizard would only be as strong as a Charmeleon, and if you used something like Smog, it would only cover part of the house.”  
“We don’t really have a choice here though.” Ash said.

“Yeah. We have to get that seal if we want to defeat Bob!” Charlotte added.

“I guess we’ll be sneaking in tonight.” Vulpix-chan said. “Get lots of rest, you guys, because you’ll need it.”  
“Ash, don’t overstress yourself!” Pika-chan added. 

The two nodded and went off to prepare.

 

That night…

Ash was dressed in a black ninja costume (think Koga’s from Pokemon Adventure), with dark blue and silver gauntlets. A black mask covered part of his face. His poke balls hung from a double-looped belt of braided silver. He wasn’t wearing gloves, but his boots were black as well, and a short cloak hung from his shoulders, attached to the silver and blue armor he was wearing.

Charlotte wore black pants and a black coat that flared out past her hips. Her gauntlets were red and gold, and her belt was a single-stranded gold leaf creation. She didn’t have a cloak, but her face was partially obscured by a black mask as well.

Teresa squealed and pulled out her camera. “You two look so kawaii! I really outdid myself this time!”

“Let’s go.” Ash said, ignoring her.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true from before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

“Key that hides the power of sunlight, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Charlotte commandeth you, Release!” 

The two grabbed their respective weapons and got ready.

“First, we disable this electric fence.” Ash said. Pika-chan shrugged and short-circuited it. Amazingly, no alarms went off.

“I’ll take care of the ghost pokemon.” Angel said. His eyes turned golden and several scattered telepathic cries were heard.

 

Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan gave them thumbs up before scampering off to their ‘cover’ positions.

< Good luck! > Vulpix-chan yelled. 

< Remember, you have to use the powerful cards, but you also have to be very quiet! > Pika-chan added.

Angel and Sabrina also took their positions. Angel flew to the roof to keep watch, while Sabrina took the garden.

< Good luck. > Sabrina said. < You’ll need it. >

Teresa followed, still taping.

 

“Shadow.” Charlotte commanded. From one of her cards, a smoky form of a vague form in a black robe with a hood, held in place by a silver sun-shaped clasp, emerged.

“Cloak us in darkness, please.” The figure nodded and wreathed both in wisps of darkness. Teresa shivered a bit as it included her as well.

“How will we see?” Ash asked.

“Hmm… don’t you have the pokemon cards? Think of something.” Charlotte said as she doubled over for a few minutes. * Wow, that was energy draining for a simple card… wait… it’s night, so my magic is really weak… *

Ash looked a bit worried. “Well, it’s worth a try. Zubat.” The card took on its new form and whirred in front of them, wings beating in the dark as it sent off its echolocation bursts in different directions.

“Good idea.” Teresa said approvingly. *Grr… who does she think she is, ordering Ash around? *

Charlotte caught the stray end of Teresa’s thoughts and frowned imperceptibly, but she didn’t say anything as her eyes lit up as two golden pinpoints of light, enabling her to see in the darkness.

“Let’s go.”

 

After a while, there was still no sign. Ash’s key chant hadn’t worked, but neither had Charlotte’s Magic Scope, which was perplexing, since with two magic detectors at least _one_ should have pinpointed the object of interest. Teresa hadn’t found anything worthwhile either.

“Could it be a seal?” Ash asked.

“Maybe…” Charlotte said. “But if that were the case, we would just look for an aura-less object. Right?”  
Ash nodded. “Do you have Itemscope? It’s risky, but it might work.”

“No. Do you?”

Ash shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, Charlotte thought of something. “Ash, that’s it! They might be hiding the object inside something else which would block out the magic signature!”

“Cool!” Ash said. “So how do we get it?” * and why is this house empty? Did Pika-chan already clear out all the inhabitants? *

“Ghost types can pass through walls, remember?”  
“Right!” Ash said as he took out a card. “Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The Gengar card turned white and a pair of silver bracelets appeared on his arms. 

“Gengar, can you please find the Onyx Seal?” Ash asked. Gengar nodded and started floating through walls and peeking at items. Charlotte sent out her Mysdreavus to help also.

After 3 hours…

< I’ve found it. > Gengar said confidently.

< Really? Where? >Ash asked excitedly.

< It’s in this room full of mechanical apparatus, next to some test tubes. >  
< Okay! Let’s go! > Ash said as he teleported them in. Charlotte had warned him that her teleportation skills, to put it mildly, sucked.

They landed.

 

“Is that it?” Ash asked, pointing to the glowing black circle covered with golden symbols that hung against the wall. 

“I think so.”

“Wow…” Teresa said as she focused her camera to get a good look at it. “So this is the legendary Onyx Seal.”  
“Let’s go.” Ash said as he grabbed it off the wall.

Charlotte nodded as they began heading for the nearest exit. 

Teresa kept taping. * For some reason, this seems too peaceful… is something going to happen? *

They made it outside without incident, though.

 

“We’ve got it.” Ash told Sabrina, who was the closest one. “Tell the others they can leave.”  
Sabrina nodded and sent the telepathic call out to all the other guardians. The entire group met in a park.

“Great job, you two!” Pika-chan said happily. “You make a great team!”  
Teresa frowned. * No, I’m NOT jealous! Really! * However, she couldn’t quash her jealousy that easily.

“You’re great, Charlotte!” Vulpix-chan said as her Chosen brushed out her mussed fur with a fine-toothed, heat-resistant comb. 

“How did you get so scruffy, Vulpix-chan?”

“Oh, I had to chase a lot of wild pokémon off.” Vulpix said. 

“I see.”

Ash yawned. “I’m tired…”

“Probably just feeling the energy drain.” Pika-chan said. “Let’s go back to the center and get some much-needed rest.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ash said. 

Charlotte and Vulpix-chan merely nodded, and Teresa had no choice in this matter anyways.

So they headed back to the center.

 

End Episode 61! *Does cartwheels happily* so, what do you think? Drop me a review! C&CC much accepted. Flames will be used to summon Yue, so he can get rid of Nelvana for me!   
  


Poll: Every character needs a few flaws. For a new trainer fic I’m writing, I need some so she won’t be a Mary Sue

Example: Charlotte’s flaws/weakness: hydrophobia, no direction sense, magic gets weak when the sun goes down, etc.

 

Vote please

 

And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	62. Episode 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 62! *Cheers*

 

Disclaimer: If shadow owned pokemon, she would be filthy rich and this would be a published work right now. Since this is fanfiction and I’m not being paid for it, you can assume that I do not own pokemon.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech. 

Note: This can be called one of the ‘explanation episodes’... a.k.a., if I don’t show Ash changing a card, it may be implied that it was changed during this time.

 

Ranma – Don’t worry, there _is_ a reason for Teresa’s jealousy, which will be shown shortly…besides, there is no way Charlotte and Ash are in a relationship of the romantic sort. More like the older sister/younger brother relationship

Pikacar/Marle – the seal itself is not that important, but… more shall be revealed soon! *Sobs, 3 weeks of school left* *guardians eat happily*

Digifan – and the suspense is building…

Tmp – if it was easy now, it’ll just be harder later. Um, nobody worries about Lance-chan since they don’t really know she’s existing and watching. New trainer, um, well, she’s from my RPG…

The Insane Vulpix – I see you changed your name again, Eevee. *Nods at friend*

Yanasha – well, that’s interesting… thanks.

 

Timeline: 9 days later…

 

Episode 62: Fire, fire, burning bright

 

“Bob hasn’t shown up yet.” Teresa said. * I really don’t mind, but Ash is so agitated! It almost makes me wish he would attack. *

“That’s disturbing.” Ash said as he used telekinesis to move pieces on a game board around. “Check.”

“Tell me about it.” Charlotte said. Her eyes were an angry blue. She moved her bishop out and captured his knight, ending the check.

Ash didn’t say anything. * At least the past several days gave me the time and energy needed to charge some more pokemon cards… *

“Don’t worry!” Pika-chan said. * Well, I’m worried, but he shouldn’t be… *

Ash sighed. * Pika-chan keeps reassuring us, but… I’m still worried. She told us that he grows stronger as time passes. That’s bad! What will we do? *

Meanwhile…

Bob laughed as he took out his weapons. “Come along, Dragon! We will now show those puny weaklings the true might of the Dragon-Mage!” His dragon growled and followed him. Bob laughed hysterically to himself as he left his dark lair to begin his quest for revenge.

“You know, Ash, maybe we should head to a different city so you can get another badge. You want to compete in the Cosmos League, don’t you?”  
“Yep!” Ash said, glad to be diverted from the dark subject.

“Why don’t I fly us to Ruby City? Then, you can try for the Mars badge.”  
“Sounds good to me!” Ash said. “Let’s go!” He quickly put away the chess set they had been playing with and was packed in an instant.

“Why not?” Vulpix-chan said, wagging her six tails. “A change of atmosphere would be good. It’s so gloomy here in Onyx city…”

“Everything’s so black.” Pika-chan added. * Ugh. *

“Everybody ready?” Charlotte asked five minutes later. “Pidgeot, I choose you! Let’s Fly!” The bird pokemon materialized and Ash and Teresa both climbed on after Charlotte. Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, and Angel flew alongside them as they headed for Ruby City.

Ash and Charlotte talked in telepathy as they flew. Teresa gritted her teeth. * I hate her. I don’t know why, but I do. It’s just not fair. I have magic of my own too! Why won’t Ash ever notice me? Okay, so she’s older, but that’s it! *

“We’re here!” Charlotte called about ten minutes later. 

“AAAHHH! It’s so red!” Ash said, as he quickly pulled a pair of sunglasses over his eyes to shield them from the reflective red glare.

“Why do you think it’s called Ruby City?” Vulpix-chan asked dryly as she fluttered over. “Or did you forget that all of the major cities on Cosmos Island were color-themed?”

Ash sighed. * Okay, I can deal with this. I’ll just keep my sunglasses on the whole time, and I’ll be fine. * “Where’s the gym?”  
“This way.” Charlotte said, leading him towards a building. “Oh, just a warning. This gym leader is kind of stuck up, I’m just warning you.”

“Great.” Ash muttered. “Another Gary act-alike.”  
“Costume?” Teresa asked hopefully.

“Okay. Fine.” Ash finally said after Pika-chan yelled at him in telepathy for a good six minutes.

“Yay!” Teresa said as she dragged him over to a public restroom. “Here you go!” She piled some bright cloth in his arms and skipped off.

Ash sighed, but went to change. Charlotte smiled, glad _she_ didn’t have to wear one this time.

 

When Ash emerged, he wore a red tank top and red silk pantaloons, embroidered with leaping flames in gold thread. He also had a braided golden belt with a gigantic red gem in the middle, with two little loops of gold hanging off. On his forearms he wore the golden strength bracers that Sunny had give him a while ago, and they glowed brightly. From his shoulders hung a cape of scarlet cloth, plain and serviceable, which contrasted with the glittering finery he wore underneath. His sneakers had been replaced with golden curved slippers (Think Aladdin), and his hair had been temporarily dyed with a fiery orangey-red dye.

Charlotte clapped. “You look very nice, Ash.” She said.

“Thanks!” Ash said brightly. “Let’s go to the gym now!”

Charlotte nodded and in a few minutes, they had reached the front of a gym, built to resemble a volcano. 

Teresa followed behind. * He didn’t even thank me… * She thought, disappointed. * Why? *

 

“Rachel, I challenge you for the Mars badge!” Ash said.

A girl with shoulder length black hair that had red streaks dyed into it stood up. “All right! I accept your challenge!” She jumped down from her platform where she had been drinking tea and landed in front of Ash. “What type of match do you want?”  
“How about two on two?” Ash asked.

“Fine by me.” Rachel said as she pulled out her first pokemon. “Rachel chooses – Charmeleon!”

Ash quickly thought through all his available options, before deciding on one. “Vaporeon, I choose you!”  
Vaporeon materialized in a spray of foam and managed to look dignified yet fierce at the same time as she faced the Charmeleon.

“Fire Spin!” Rachel called. “Immobilize it!”

Vaporeon dodged out of the way, before striking Charmeleon with Bubblebeam. Her eyes looked angry as the bubblebeam connected with the Charmeleon’s tail flame, knocking it out.

< What’s wrong? > Ash asked.

< I just hate Charmeleons. > Vaporeon growled. < Don’t ask me about it yet. I haven’t come to terms with the problem myself. > Ash nodded and watched as Rachel recalled her fallen Charmeleon and reached for a different poke ball.

“Cyndaquil, I choose you!”

Ash blinked and pulled out his pokédex. (He is not wearing his AIPL because he is in costume.)

“No data recorded.” Dexter beeped.

“Oh well.” Ash said. “I suppose I’ll just try my luck. Vaporeon, use Water Gun!” Vaporeon immediately shot a stream of water at the unfortunate porcupine.

“Cyndaquil, Dig!” Rachel said. Her pokemon dived underground as soon as the water came close.

“Vaporeon, shield yourself in Acid Armor.” Vaporeon nodded and made herself invisible, so when the Cyndaquil popped out of the ground several seconds later, it could not locate its opponent.

< Now! >

Vaporeon grinned wolfishly and fired off another Bubblebeam at Cyndaquil. Unfortunately, Rachel had pretty sharp eyes and she noticed this.

“Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack!” Cyndaquil launched itself at Vaporeon and rammed into its side, disrupting its Bubblebeam attack, before covering Vaporeon with the poison from its Toxic attack.

Vaporeon choked and started trying to get the poison off. 

“Vaporeon, return!” Ash said, not wanting it to get hurt from poison. “Hmm… how about… Pidgey, I choose you! Use Mud-Slap!”

Pidgey appeared and slapped mud into Cyndaquil’s eyes so it couldn’t see. Cyndaquil ran around in circles, trying to hit the little bird, but not succeeding.

“Shoot! Use Flame Wheel!” Rachel called.

“Gust!” This attack drained away some more of Cyndaquil’s HP. However, Pidgey was hit by Flame Wheel, which was pretty accurate, so she also took some damage. 

“Don’t give up, Pidgey! Finish it off with Wing Attack!” Pidgey nodded and dived in close, flipping Cyndaquil over onto its back so its soft belly was unprotected, and slapping it with a wing. Cyndaquil decided that it had had enough and fainted.

“Hey, you’re pretty good.” Rachel said as she gave Ash the money and TM#77, Flame Wheel.

“You’re not bad yourself. I just had type advantage.” Ash said modestly. 

Teresa growled. * Great, now he’s hitting on someone else! *

Ash didn’t notice Teresa’s anger.

“Let’s go!” He said, as he dashed off. He gave Vaporeon a Psncureberry. Vaporeon ate the berry and instantly shrugged of the effects of Toxic. Ash gave her a Super Potion as well.

“Want to go to Emerald City next?”

“Yep, I could use some green after all this redness.” Ash said as they walked to the outskirts of Ruby City.

“I’m sorry, but this trip will have to be cancelled.” A vaguely familiar voice said. Ash instantly went for his key. “Bob.” He hissed.

“Quite right.” Bob said as he appeared. “Glad that you noticed me. Now prepare to die!”

 

End Episode 62! Ooh, a cliffhanger! Review or you know what’ll happen! C&CC accepted, flames would be used to forge Mist to surround Nelvana and make them disappear so they won’t dub anymore!

>.< I notice that my number of reviews has deceased by almost 50% per chapter, this does not make me happy… that’s why it took me 7 days to update.

 

Poll results!

SHADOW SUCKS AT WRITING AAMRN! *Cheers* I’ll never write it again! *smiles brightly* Championshipping 4ever!

 


	63. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates pokemon speech that has been

Hi! *Shadow waves to her reviewers*

 

Disclaimer: By now you should have figured out that shadow does not own pokemon, but just in case you haven’t, I’ll say it right now. SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics (yay!), etc.

 

Notes: Italics indicates pokemon speech that has been translated into English for the benefit of the readers, <> indicates telepathy a.k.a. thought-speak, and ** indicates a person’s innermost thoughts and musings.

 

Ranma – hai, hai. Just kick some other people into reviewing and I’ll update faster.

The Insane Vulpix – I can tell…

Tmp – well, that might be explained later. Pidgey is a magic-type pokemon; remember? _very_ powerful. If it’s a pokemon card I will usually mention it. AIPL = advanced identification pokemon locator. He got it from Giovanni about 20 episodes ago. Teresa’s crush _will_ be explained in 2 episodes, be patient!

Digifan – Cliffhanger! Hahahahahaha

 

So, I only get 4 reviews? Okay, wait another week before I update then.

 

Episode 63: You’d think that a magical artifact would be pretty sturdy…

“RELEASE!” Ash said, grabbing his staff. “All right, what do you want?”  
Beside him, Charlotte withdrew her own staff and took a fighting stance. The sharp dagger-like tip at the bottom of hers glinted in the noonday sun.

“Why, I’m simply going to do something that’s very inimical to your health.” Bob said calmly as he withdrew his Daemon card. “Prepare to die!”

Ash jumped out of the way of his first blast of dark energy. “Raichu, Thunderwave!” He shouted, changing another card. Raichu instantly shot a paralyzing bolt of electricity at Bob, but his dragon jumped in front of him. At least the Thunderwave put the dragon out of commission temporarily.

“Die!” Bob shrieked, releasing the Daemon card. Pika-chan’s eyes widened as she identified it. * Oh no! Not the Daemon card again! Even Clow had trouble with that one! And Disruption was bad enough! *

“Not likely!” Charlotte shot back. “Moltres!” The flaming chicken charged at Bob, nailing one of his legs. Bob replied with a huge wave of water.

Moltres vanished. Charlotte froze as the water rushed towards her. Ash quickly used some wind energy to grab her out of the way. Seeing as she was still in shock, he decided that he most likely had to do the rest by himself.

“I’ll protect her!” Vulpix-chan said as she transformed into her Ninetails form. Ash nodded and pulled out another pokemon card, one he had already changed. “Snorlax, Slam him!” Snorlax nodded and charged at Bob in a grumpy rage.

However, the Daemon card chose this time to attack, blasting Snorlax back into card form in the blink of an eye.

“How do you like my new trick?” Bob asked, as he began to laugh. “I made a pact with this creature, and it became my card. Pretty useful, huh?”

Ash growled and through out another card. “Poliwhirl, go! Hypnosis and put that monstrosity to sleep!” Poliwhirl immediately began sending out sleep waves at the Daemon card, but it just brushed the attack off.

A burst of fireballs headed for Ash, who quickly shielded himself with a quick muttered charm. * This is bad… *

Teresa kept taping.

 

Just then, Charlotte woke up. Vulpix had flamed her with a Fire Blast, so it was to be expected. Feeling a bit better, Charlotte stood up and threw out one of her own cards. “Persian, go! Screech!”  
Persian materialized and let off a high-pitched screech, but it only made Bob angry. “So you’re the other one. I can still defeat both of you.” And with that, he sent a wave of ice spears at her.

“Jump!” Charlotte shouted, getting out of the way. “Try this then. Heaven’s Glow!” From her hands, a white light formed and shot towards the Daemon card, which staggered a bit, but retaliated with a huge ball of shadow energy.

“Shield!” Charlotte barely managed to bring up her energy barrier. * Darn, if this continues, Ash and I will definitely lose! *

< We have to work together! > Ash said.

< I know! But do you know any combination attacks? >

< No, but if we use two compatible elements, it should be okay, right? >

< I hope so… I’ll use fire. >

< Okay! And I’ll use electric. > Ash said as he powered up his magic. 

“Ready to give up?” Bob taunted. * Those fools! Mere children hope to defeat me? Those idiots! *

 

“Not yet!” Ash said as he formed shards of lightning, fiercely sparking, in his palms. “We don’t die that easily!”

“Don’t underestimate the power of the light!” Charlotte said. Her hands glowed with leaping flames, winding all over her body.

Bob laughed. “Daemon card, finish them off!”  
“Not yet!” Ash hissed as he drew his arm back and hurled his attack at Bob. “LIGHTNING DESTRUCTION!”

“Flames of Rage!” Charlotte added, her fire attack mixing with Ash’s and creating a truly terrible elemental storm. Bob was caught off guard and hit with the full brunt of the attack.

“Now!” Pika-chan said. Ash nodded and pulled out the Onyx seal. He and Charlotte each took one side and flung it at Bob, who shrieked.

“NOOO! I won’t allow it! Disruption!” The card managed to deflect most of the power, allowing Bob time to escape. Ash tried to get out of the way, but because of those slippers that Teresa had given him, was unable to move and was hit, making him feel very fuzzy. 

The two Chosen cursed.

 

“We were so close!” Ash said. He rubbed his head and wished for the pounding inside to go away.

“I know.” Charlotte muttered. “But look at what happened to the Onyx Seal when the Disruption card hit it.”  
“Great.” Ash muttered. “It’s torn down the middle. Does that mean it won’t work now?” He rubbed his sore noggin, annoyed.

“I think so. We will have to go through a complex magic ceremony to repair it.” Pika-chan said as she floated down to comfort her Chosen.

Vulpix-chan licked Charlotte’s cheek in an effort to cheer her up. Charlotte sighed and petted Vulpix-chan on the head.

“At least we managed to hurt him, right?” Teresa asked in a feeble attempt to raise everyone’s spirits. She received several heated glares.

Teresa wilted. * I was just trying to help… *

Pika-chan handed Ash the Wand of the Water Guardian, which he used to heal himself. 

Bob’s realm/lair…

 

“This is interesting.” Bob said as he watched. “Perhaps that girl will be the link I need to destroy them.”

His dragon climbed out of the pool of healing fluid that Bob had sunk in a corner. It looked healed now, but Bob knew better than that. It would take several days for the dragon to recover, and Bob himself need much rest before he could attack again. His forbidden cards hissed from their Black Book.

“Don’t worry, my darlings.” Bob said as a smile twisted his physiognomy into a visage of evil. “We shall have our revenge!”

Cackles and maniacal laughter filled the area.

 

The original Pokéverse…

“Looks like he won’t be coming back for a while.” Lance said as he stroked his Dragonair’s shiny scales.

< Yep. He’s still very busy. > Dragonair said. < I think getting home is the last thing on his mind right now, strange to say. >

< Time passes more slowly here than there. In fact, almost no time at all has passed here. >

< What? But I thought… >  
< When he returns, it will be as if he never left. >

< Oh, I see. >

 

Eriol’s place…

“How can Bob get rid of the Onyx Seal so easily?!” Spinel demanded as he flew around in circles. “What do we do now!?”

“Relax, Spinel!” Eriol said. “Besides, it wasn’t even fully repaired when they used it, remember?”

“But Bob is free now!”

“I know that if the two trainers combine their powers, they will triumph over Bob. I have seen it.” Eriol said.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Only it will be very difficult…”

“Oh. So this is another test?”

“Very observant, Spinel.”

CP Universe…

 

“What? We need a full moon?” Ash asked. “But tonight’s the new moon… so that’s at least a week and a half away!”

“No choice.” Pika-chan said. “This seal was forged with moon-based magic, so we need the power of the moon to repair it.”

“Sunlight won’t work?” Charlotte asked.

“No. Starlight will not work either, Ash.” Vulpix-chan said, seeing that Ash was about to ask the question.

“Can I help?” Teresa asked in a small voice.

“No. I’m sorry.” Angel said in a dignified, scholarly tone. “But we need only active participants at this ceremony.”  
“I can’t tape?!”  
“No.”

Teresa looked shocked. “B-but….”  
There was no reply.

 

End Episode 63! *Smirks* what do you think? Drop me a review! Flames will be used to forge Erase, to erase Nelvana! Mwahahaha! 

 

Remember, at least 7 reviews needed for me to update… I am seriously lowering my standards here…

 

POLL: What hair color should a new trainer have?

A.)Dark Red

B.)Light Blue

C.)Black

D.)Blonde of course!

E.)Silver

F.)Another color, please tell me

 

 

Just one last note,I put up ‘Looped’, the story about Ash and Red switching places.

 

 

 

  



	64. Episode 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates

Episode 62! Wow, I’ve gotten so far since I started writing this series!

 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Is there anything else that needs to be said?

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates thought-speak, and italics indicates (What else?) Translated pokemon speech!

 

Timeline: 2 days later…

 

Ranma – well, you know me. I don’t think there is ever an easy way….

Guy – thanx for all the nice reviews! ^_^ 1.) In chapter 6, the italics were the stars talking to Ash. 2.) TR kind of had to win for the plot to work, some outside interference. 3.) Angel is the second guardian of Charlotte’s sun card set. 4.) In the later chapters, the identity of the evil one shall be revealed. 5.) Charlotte needs some weaknesses, so I chose hydrophobia and the weakness when the sun sets. 6.) Yes, she is the Cosmos League Champion like Lance is the Johto league champion. 7.) Black w/dark blue I will think about. And on the subject of Teresa’s riches, I mentioned that Todd was very wealthy in one of the early episodes of Star’s Ascent.

Pyrogirl123 – raven black? I’ll think about it

Rowena – I’ll check it out, light blue? Hmm… that might work.

Tmp – it has everything to do with the prophecy. That’s part of their raw power. Wow, you were psychic, I was thinking of black w/red highlights… anyways, I wish I could leave Teresa behind but she _does_ have a part to play, maybe Charlotte can meet Ash in the future when she travels to his world.

The Pokemon Reader – So two trainers? Red and blue? I sense perhaps a rivalry…

Fire Eevee – ok, apology accepted.

B-chan and C-chan – wait, you want silver hair and purple eyes? But isn’t that kind of redundant… oh well, I’ll consider it.

Digifan – thanx! ^_^

Silver #2 – black? Hmmm…

 

Would have put this fic up earlier if ff.net had been up and running…

 

Episode 64: Green is the color of…

 

“We’re here!” Charlotte said as Pidgeot landed in the grassy green paradise known as Emerald City. “Okay, everybody off!”

Ash hopped off Pidgeot easily, even doing a midair flip so he landed on his feet. He stretched. “Wow, that was a pretty quick flight.”

“Well, Pidgeot flies at speeds of Mach 5.”

Teresa rubbed her sore arms. * Isn’t there a quicker way to travel? Oh well, at least we’re here. I was getting tired of seeing red all the time. *

“So where’s the gym?” Ash asked instantly.

“Hidden.”

“Again?”  
“Yep. Have fun searching.” Charlotte said. “I’m going to hit the mall. And maybe this time I won’t be mobbed by a crazy apprentice seeking revenge!”

Ash laughed. “See you! Come on, Pika-chan, let’s go!” They quickly ran off, leaving Teresa behind with Angel and Vulpix-chan.

“Come on, Teresa. Don’t you want go come shopping with me?” Charlotte asked.

“No.” Teresa said. * I’d rather go watch Ash battle. *

“Suit yourself. Come on, Vulpix-chan! Angel, could you?”

Angel nodded in response to her unspoken statement. Charlotte and Vulpix-chan quickly vanished from view.

 

“Come on, let’s go find Ash.” Teresa said.

Angel shrugged and sniffed the air. < He went that way. >

“Great! Maybe I can get him to wear one of my costumes!” Teresa said as she dashed off. 

“Finally!” Ash said, as he located the gym. “I can’t believe the entrance is behind a dumpster! What kind of person runs this gym anyways? Is it just me or are most of the gym leaders here paranoid?”

“They’re paranoid.” Pika-chan said.

“I thought so.” Ash said. “Now let’s go in. It’s rare that I get to battle without Teresa recording every second of it.”

“She’s only trying to help…” Pika-chan said.

“Is she? Sometimes she distracts me so I can’t concentrate. Pika-chan, can’t you do something?”

“No.”  
Ash sighed before he jumped inside.

 

“Welcome to the Emerald gym.” A voice said from behind him. A boy who looked a lot like Ash stepped out. “I am Kamen, leader of this gym. Do you wish to challenge me for the Jupiter Badge?”  
“Yes.” Ash said.

“Interesting. Very well. I accept your challenge. However, before we begin, can I ask you a question?”

“What?”

“Is that your girlfriend?” Kamen pointed to a security camera mounted on the wall. In it, Ash could see Teresa furiously banging on the dumpster.

“Er…”  
“If she is, I can let her in to cheer for you.”

Pika-chan poked Ash.

“No, she’s just a photographer who follows me around.” Ash told Kamen.

“Oh well.” Kamen pressed a switch on the wall, which opened the passageway and dropped Teresa into the room.

“Here you go Ash!” Teresa said as soon as she had recovered from her fall. She shoved another costume into his arms. Ash sighed. Pika-chan’s cheeks sparked evilly as she pointed at him.

“Kamen, do you have a restroom I could borrow?”

Kamen blinked, but indicated a restroom. 

“Thank you!” Ash said as he went in.

 

When Ash came out, he had on a long, grass green shirt covered with blades of grass patterns in darker shades of green. Underneath the overshirt, he wore a plain white long-sleeved shirt. He wore white jean shorts, white socks, and polished green sneakers. There were no gloves with this costume. In his hair, two strands of artificial grass blades had been woven in.

Kamen burst into guffaws. However, he managed to control his laughter enough to accept Ash’s challenge.

“Let’s do a 4 x 4!” Ash said.

“Fine by me.” Kamen said as he reached for a poke ball. “Challenger picks first.”

“Oddish, I choose you!” Ash said. * This is a grass gym, right? Seems like it… *

“Chikorita, I choose you!” Kamen said. The cute little grass pokemon appeared on the scene and trilled happily.

Ash pulled out his pokédex. The same ‘no data’ message came up again. Ash sighed. “Oh well. Oddish, use Sweet Scent!”

Oddish nodded and sent the pheromones at Chikorita. Chikorita suddenly stopped moving and went still.

“Chikorita, Reflect!” Kamen called, knowing that at least that would cut the damage being done by Oddish’s next attack. Chikorita would be frozen for at least a turn, so he’d have to rely on defensive attacks.

“Oddish, use Acid!” Oddish smiled cutely and hit Chikorita head-on with the corrosive substance. Some was deflected by Reflect, but the rest collided with Chikorita, causing her to wince in pain as the acid splattered on her flanks.

“Chikorita!” Kamen said. * I should withdraw her before she gets hurt. * He aimed the withdraw beam at Chikorita, but it was frozen and couldn’t be recalled.

“Oddish, use Sleep Powder!” Ash said. * That way Kamen can withdraw it and I won’t have to faint it. *

Oddish nodded. Chikorita quickly fell asleep, and Kamen opted to withdraw his first fainted pokemon.

“Go Ash!” Teresa cheered. Pika-chan jumped up and down, waving her dark blue pom-poms.

Ash smiled at Pika-chan’s antics. 

 

“Parasect, I choose you!” Kamen said next.

“A bug-type. Oddish is weak to bug.” Ash said to himself. < Oddish? Do you think you can do this? >

< I’m tired. > Oddish told Ash. Ash nodded and withdrew his pokemon.

“Okay, Oddish, time for you to take a break. Flareon, I choose you!”

Flareon landed on the field and immediately lashed out with Fire Spin, trapping Parasect.

“Spore!” Kamen said. * If I put the Flareon to sleep, I can leech its HP away while it can’t attack. *

Parasect’s spores flew at Flareon, but she just incinerated them with a burst of Ember. 

“Now. Headbutt!” Flareon nodded and barreled into Parasect, sending it flying out of the arena.

Flareon puffed out a bit of smoke in pride.

“In that case, I’ll use Elekid!” Kamen said. From another poke ball came a small, yellow-and-black pokemon.

“Must be the pre-evolution of Electabuzz.” Ash said, taking a good look. “That means it’s an electric type. Flareon, use Flamethrower!”

“Elekid, counter with Thunderpunch!” Kamen ordered. 

The two attacks met with an explosion, throwing both pokemon back. Flareon tumbled to the ground. Elekid was waiting for this and hit it with Thunder.

Flareon let out a roar before it fainted.

 

“Flareon, return.” Ash said. < You did very well, Flareon. Rest now. >  
“Well?” Kamen asked. * If I can faint two more of his pokemon with Elekid, I’ll have it made! *

“Eterneon, I choose you! Light Ray!” The familiar ray of stars headed for Elekid. 

“Quick Attack!” Kamen said. * Come on Elekid, I know you can dodge those stars! *

“Use Lock-On!” Ash said. Eterneon’s eyes glowed and she began to track Elekid. Finally, it was too tired to run anymore.

“Now! Light Beam!” Eterneon’s light beam attack sent Elekid into dreamland. Kamen withdrew his pokemon with a puzzled frown. * How did that challenger get an Eterneon? *

 

“Here’s my trump card! Ampharos, go!”  
“Ash, it’s an electric type!” Pika-chan called. Ash nodded. 

“Eterneon, Light Ray again!”

“Ampharos, use Thunderpunch!” 

This time, the two attacks crashed again, but the electricity from the Thunderpunch was merely absorbed by the stars and flung back at Ampharos, which roared in fury.

“Rage!”

“Eterneon, Teleport!” Eterneon teleported out of Ampharos’s way several times, making the dragon angrier and angrier.

“Thunder! We’ll have to hit it that way!”

“Oh no you don’t! Eterneon, use Detect!” Eterneon’s eyes glowed and she avoided every single bit of electricity. “And now, finish it off with Psybeam!”  
Ampharos fainted.

 

“Okay, you deserve the Jupiter Badge.” Kamen said. “I admit that you are a really good trainer.” He gave Ash the badge. “Oh, and here’s a TM for you. TM#68 is Thundershock. In case you wanted to teach it to any of your pokemon.”

Ash thanked Kamen and left. Teresa went off to see if she could find a sewing store and get some more needles and thread.

 

End Episode 64! Flames will be used to create Maze, to trap Nelvana inside a maze forever so they’ll be too busy to dub! C&CC accepted. *Cackles*

 

 


	65. Episode 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates pokemon speech translated, **

Episode 63! 

 

Disclaimer: Shadow doth not own pokemon. Anything written by me is for entertainment purposes only. However, according to the international copyright law, what I write belongs to me. If anyone wants to put my fics on their page, please ask first and I’ll probably let you archive it (or them).

Notes: Italics indicates pokemon speech translated, ** indicates thoughts, and <> indicates telepathy.

Timeline: The next day

 

Pokemon Reader – uh, I see. *Hides behind flame shield*

Tmp – yep, green and Jupiter. I have reddish-brown hair… ^_^

Ranma – yes, this chapter will not be filler, hopefully.

The Insane Vulpix – thanks! *bows*

Digifan – yep, Ash has only missed one badge so far, and that’s Force… no, Ash and Teresa are not b/f and g/f in any way, shape or form

Guy Shani – I did? *Thinks hard* well, they’re common but hard to catch…

Fire Eevee – CORRECT! No Johto pokemon because this is the kanto part but there will be some later.

SnowTiger - ^_^ thank you very much! *Guardians are eating like there’s no tomorrow*So, let’s see if your hypothesis is proven…

 

Episode 65: Shadowed betrayal 

 

“Do you want to go to Amethyst city now?” Charlotte asked Ash. They were eating dinner at a restaurant and discussing the problem Bob posed.

“He hasn’t attacked us yet.”  
“I think he just needs time to rejuvenate.” Charlotte said. “Remember, he needs to replenish his magic supply just as we do.”

“Yes, I know.” Ash said. He stirred his soup meditatively; the soft tap of the metal spoon clinking against the porcelain bowl was the loudest sound. Even in the crowded restaurant, a quiet aura suffused them.

“By the way, why didn’t Teresa come?” Charlotte asked. * Not that I don’t mind her not being here… *

 

Teresa sneezed suddenly.

“Are you still feeling sick? I can get you some Kleenex.” Pika-chan offered.

“That would be good.” Teresa said. * I can’t believe I’m sick! I just didn’t want to eat out, so I told Ash I wasn’t feeling well, but I didn’t expect to actually get sick! Is this fate playing a joke on me? *

Pika-chan came back with the Kleenex. Vulpix-chan also came in. She had a bowl of chicken soup balanced on her head.

“This is from Nurse Joy. She said that she didn’t want you passing germs onto other trainers. There’s also some aspirin.”

“Thanks.” Teresa said. She sighed and drank her soup meditatively. * Maybe this will help… please let it work… *

Ash looked a bit startled. “I don’t know. She said that she felt sick, so she was going to stay at the Pokemon Center.”

“Maybe we should wait until she’s well before we leave.” Charlotte said. * After all, it’s not like we can get rid of her… *

“I’m not sure.” Ash said. * How long will I be here? I wonder how much time has passed back at home. *

“Until we defeat Bob, you cannot return home.” Charlotte said.

“What?”  
“His magic prevents you from using a card to return, or reactivating the gateway that brought you here.” Charlotte said. “Can’t you tell? He can temporarily block our powers with his own dark magic.”  
Ash sighed. “Can we really beat him?”

“I’m not sure. We managed to wound him last time, pretty badly, but he broke the Onyx Seal before it activated. However, I think that if we repair the Seal and inflict as much damage as we did last time, we have a chance.”  
“I hope so…” Ash said as he rubbed his key a bit nervously.

They were interrupted from additional conversation when a waitress arrived with two plates of green salad, with a fresh slice of bright red tomato on top, layered with creamy dressing and bacon bits, looking absolutely divine.

“Enjoy your meal!” The waitress said in a love-struck voice as she looked at Ash with little hearts for eyes.

Ash looked very confused.

< She likes you, I think. >

< WHAT?! >

 

Ash nearly knocked over his food, but restrained himself just in time as a veil of neutrality lowered itself over his features. < That’s impossible! >

< Ever heard of love at first sight? >

< Still. > Ash said indignantly as he began eating his salad. < Some females are just crazy. >

< That’s for sure. >  
  


A few minutes later, the main dish arrived. Ash bit into his Cinnabar Volcano Burger happily. Charlotte ate a bit slower. She had ordered a BLT, and was having trouble since the bacon slices kept falling out.

“I guess we just train and pray.” Ash finally said.

“There’s really nothing else we can do.”

“I know…”

“Ash, I just have one request.”

Ash blinked. “A request? What is it?”

“Could you persuade Teresa not to make costumes for us? One, they don’t provide any protection from magic, and two they get in the way. Plus, number three, they annoy me a lot.”  
“I-I’ll try.” Ash said. * If Pika-chan doesn’t hurt me… *

“Thanks Ash, I knew I could count on you.” Charlotte said.

“No problem. Her costumes are annoying me as well. I mean; I’m not just Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet anymore. I’m not just another trainer trying to become the League Champion. I’m also… Destiny. And I have a mission: to protect pokemon and to defeat the Dragon-Mage.”  
“She doesn’t’ understand you.”

“Yes!” Ash said in relief. “I knew I could talk to you about this. You see, she thought card capturing was nothing but fun and games. She treats it like she’s putting on a show. But it’s not that simple.”  
“Magic _changes_ people.” Charlotte said. * And we can never tell if its for the better or for the worse… *

Ash caught on to her unspoken meaning and nodded. 

 

Back at the pokemon center…

Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan had joined Angel and Sabrina downstairs for a guardian-only discussion, leaving Teresa alone in the hospital bed. Teresa felt very depressed and alone. * Why does Ash like her better? It’s not fair! Maybe if I improved my magic he’d like me… *

Bob’s messenger appeared in the room. It was a blue Growlithe with red stripes. Teresa immediately started taking pictures of it.

“I bring you a message.” The growlithe said.

“What is it?” Teresa asked. * I wonder who’s it from? *

“My master needs your aid. Will you help him? In return he will grant you your heart’s dearest wish.”

Teresa looked amazed. “Really?” * My heart’s dearest wish… Ash could be mine… *

“Yes.” The Growlithe held out a card with fancy writing on it. Teresa skimmed through the contract and signed her name at the bottom in ink. This was not a very wise decision, but now it was legal.

 

The Growlithe smiled. “Now accept his power!” From the sky came bolts of shadow energy, which all entered Teresa’s body. Her eyes took on a red gleam. The Growlithe smiled and scampered off.

 

Back at the restaurant…

Ash shuddered suddenly.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked worriedly. * Maybe all the magic drain is affecting him… that’s bad… *

“I’m kind of cold.”  
“That’s fine. We’ll go back to the pokemon center.” Charlotte said.

“Okay!” Ash said. “Let’s go.” They paid for their meal and left.

 

“We’re going to Amethyst city tomorrow.” Ash told Teresa. “Are you feeling better?” 

Teresa nodded. “Cool! Purple… okay, I think I can design a costume to go with that.”

Ash sweatdropped. * Shoot, what am I supposed to tell her now? *

“Um, Teresa…”

“What is it?” Teresa asked perkily.

“I don’t mind wearing your costumes for gym battles, but if I’m fighting Bob, I’d rather wear my armor.”

Teresa teared up. “You don’t like my costumes?”

“It’s just that they’re not very good protection.” Ash said.

Teresa drooped, but accepted his logic. “Okay.”

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Ash said. “I have to go now. Good night, Teresa!” He left the room and went to go brush his teeth.

Nobody noticed the quick flash of red in Teresa’s violet eyes.

 

 

*********FANFIC CHALLENGE! ******************************************

Plot: With the Pokemon League growing corrupt from within and selling itself out to Team Rocket, a small group of dedicated pokemon trainers must find some way to stop this before Team Rocket winds up in control of Kanto and Johto!  
  


Characters: You _must_ have these characters: Ash, Lance, Misty, and Sabrina. 

 

You may add 2 major characters and as many minor characters as needed.

 

Nobody can start out with these pokemon: Lugia, Ho-oh, Serebii, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. Either Ash and/or Sabrina may own Mew and/or Mewtwo…

 

Romance: Romance is O.K., as long as its not AAMRN. However, a romance-only story would not be appropriate. Championshipping (Ash/Lance) or Mirageshipping (Ash/Sabrina) would be good. Rocketshipping is acceptable also. But you don’t have to do romance.

 

That’s it! Magic, curses, anything goes! 

***********************************************************************

 

End Episode 65! Well, I know you want to read the next chapter, so why don’t you review? *Pokes readers* See ya!

 

Blame the network if this wasn’t updated fast enough.

 

Um… I have summer school, *Sobs*, so if I update a bit slower its because of the gigantic homework load I have from it…

 

Anyways, ja ne!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Episode 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts of course, <> indicates

Episode 66! *Cheers and throws confetti*

 

Disclaimer: *Sighs* Shadow does not own pokemon. I wish I did, but Nintendo won’t sell it! Come on, I’ll pay $5, a barely-used Statistics textbook, dead batteries from my Gameboy, three rolls of toilet paper, and a Hershey’s dark chocolate bar. Oh, and a *holographic* Entei card!

 

Notes: ** indicates thoughts of course, <> indicates telepathy in case you didn’t know, and italics indicates (insert drum roll) translated pokemon speech!

 

Guy Shani – thank you

Ranma – the Teresa thing is familiar? *Confused blinking* Wonder why, I’ve never written anything like that before I think.

Digifan – yep, funny! And Teresa has been lured to the dark side. ^_^

Hell Flame Vulpix – you know, it’s a lot easier for me if you keep the same name? Just a suggestion, oh, someone else wants Teresa to die!

The Pokemon reader – I hate summer school… >.< Oh well, thanx.

SnowTiger – Hi! Guessed right, yay! ^_^ Actually, I think Amethyst city is _not_ paranoid. Hmm… well, Ash and Charlotte’s reactions won’t be good, that’s for sure, once they find out. And Eriol ought to be checking in on them soon.

 

Episode 66: Deceptive souls

 

“We’re here!” Charlotte said as her Pidgeot landed. “What do you think? This is one of the nicer cities.”  
“I like it!” Ash said. * The light purple doesn’t hurt my eyes… yay! *

“I wonder if there are any clothing shops nearby?” Teresa mused to herself. * I can get some stuff… *

Suddenly, Teresa felt a slightly familiar but still freaky presence enter her mind. * I have an assignment for you, Teresa. *

< Already? > Teresa asked the mysterious mage. She had no idea who he really was. Too bad for her…

< Yes. Do not worry, I shall send you a helper. He shall be your guardian. >

< When will I meet him? >

< Leave them. I will send him to you then. >

 

“Charlotte, do you know where the gym is? Please tell me it’s not hidden again.” Ash pleaded.

“Luckily, this gym (Amethyst City) is in plain view. The gym in Aquamarine city is very well camouflaged though.” Charlotte said.

“Great! Where is it?”

“Follow me.” Charlotte said. “Teresa, do you want to come along?”  
“No thank you.” Teresa said. 

Charlotte nodded and led Ash off. The guardians immediately headed to the nearest sweetshop in the vicinity.

 

“Mmm! They have lemon drops and caramel creams and candy canes and licorice and strawberry pudding and-!” Pika-chan said as she scampered towards it.

“And cinnamon sugar treats and raspberry nut clusters and peppermint patties and caramel apples and salt-water taffy and sugar bunnies…” Vulpix-chan added as she raced at Pika-chan’s heels.

Angel yawned. “Well, they do have coffee.” This earned him dumbfounded looks from the other two guardians.

“You want _coffee_?!”

“Oh well.” Pika-chan said. * It’s his loss. *

Vulpix-chan smiled as she pranced around. * More for me then! *

 

Teresa headed to the park. When she got there, she sat down at a bench and waited. Soon, a bright red Rattata came up. 

“Are you my guardian?” Teresa asked.

The Rattata nodded and made a little bow. “My name is Scarlet.”

“Cool. So does that mean you’ll teach me how to use my magic?”

“I will indeed.” The Rattata said. “But first, do you know any spells?”

Teresa shook her head.

“Then I will start at the beginning.” And so, the Scarlet began teaching Teresa one of the most basic dark spells. Darkness call.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“I’m so glad I’m not stuck wearing anything this time.” Ash said in mingled relief and a bit of uncertainty as he and Charlotte walked into the Amethyst gym.

“Me too.” Charlotte said as she went up to the lady at the front desk. “My friend would like to battle the gym leader.”

The receptionist sniffed haughtily and tossed her hair. “Sorry, but Hester’s all booked for today.”

Ash looked disappointed. “Come on, let’s go…” He said.

“Just a second.” Charlotte said. “I don’t like your attitude, miss, and I’d suggest that you change it.”

The receptionist laughed lightly. “Oh, I’d like to see a ragamuffin like you try to beat me!”

Ash, sensing a catfight coming up, retreated to the side of the room, before deciding that it was wiser to leave.

 

“One on one.” Charlotte said.

“Done. Ursaring, go!”

Charlotte smirked a little bit. “Raichu, I choose you!” The electric squirrel popped out from its poke ball and sparked its cheeks happily.

“Ursaring, crush that Raichu with your Body Slam!”

Raichu easily dodged the clumsy attack. 

“Match Thunder!” Charlotte said, not bothering to waste time. The deadly accurate electric attack crashed into Ursaring, downing it instantly.

“Why you!” The receptionist shouted angrily as she rushed at Charlotte. Ash had gone off to the restroom to hide until it was over.

Charlotte calmly opened her dark blue jacket, revealing an elaborate badge pinned on her blouse. The receptionist immediately stopped short.

“You were saying?” Charlotte asked icily.

“I’ll clear some room immediately!” The now-flustered lady said.

“You’d better. Ash, you can come out now!” Charlotte called.

 

A few minutes later, Ash and Charlotte walked into the arena. A woman in her late twenties was there. She had gray eyes and beautiful dark brown hair braided into a serviceable bun, and on the bodice of her plain gray dress was a fantastically embroidered letter ‘A’.

(A/N: Quip to Hawthorne, writer of the Scarlet Letter, which is required reading in high school. Heh.)

“You wish to challenge me?” She asked softly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ash said, instantly sensing that he had to be polite.

“Very well. Would a one on one battle suffice? I am sorry, but my daughter is ill and I must tend to her.”

“Fine by me.” Ash said with a smile.

“Very well. Smeargle.” From Hester’s poke ball came a fantastic pokemon. It was obviously a normal-type, with floppy ears and a paint-tipped tail.

“Careful, Ash. Smeargle can mimic other pokemon’s attacks. Like ditto.” Charlotte warned.

“I’ll remember that.” Ash said. “Let’s begin!”

 

“Choose your pokemon.” Hester said impatiently.

“Okay… Sunny, you haven’t fought in a while. I choose you!” 

Sunny leapt out of her poke ball, fur already sparking in eagerness. < I’m ready whenever you are! >

“Smeargle, use Earthquake!” Hester commanded. Ash blanched, but quickly ordered Sunny to Agility so she wouldn’t get hit.

“Now use Zap cannon!” Sunny nodded and fired the whirling ball of swirling electric power at the Smeargle, which couldn’t duck in time.

“Smeargle, don’t panic! Use Crabhammer!” One of Smeargle’s arms went into claw form and it charged Sunny.

“No way! Pin Missle!” The poison pins shot at Smeargle, making it resemble a porcupine, but it kept charging until the claw connected with Sunny, who shrieked as her side buckled.

“Sunny, quick! Headbutt!” Sunny nodded and head butted the Smeargle, sending it flying into the air. It fell back down, looking utterly exhausted.

“Not bad.” Hester said as she recalled her fallen pokemon. “Not bad at all. Here’s the Saturn Badge. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Ash said. Hester nodded and shoed them out, so she could go check on her daughter, Pearl, who was sick.

“Well, it’s really pretty.” Teresa said that night when they were relaxing in the Amethyst city pokemon center.

Ash smiled as he put his Saturn badge back in his vest. “Thanks, Teresa.” He said. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yep!” Teresa said. “I found a Rattata today! Isn’t it cute?”

Ash blinked. The Rattata did not look very special, it resembled just about every other Rattata on the planet.

“Nice.” Ash said.

Scarlet allowed a small smirk. * Those fools. Master Bob was right. They can’t even tell that there’s an enemy in their midst. *

 

“Lightning Flash!” 

Ash looked up. * What was that? * He ran downstairs to the miniature battle arena to take a peek.

There, Charlotte, dressed in her golden quest armor was practicing hurling lightning bolts at targets the size of tennis balls.

“Hi, Ash.” Charlotte said, as she blasted two apart. 

“Hi! You’re still training?”

“We never know when Bob will attack again. And I have no cards to change, unlike you.” Charlotte replied. “So I have to practice my magic.”

“Ah. Well, I’m going to bed.” Ash said, yawning. “Night!”

“Night.”

 

End Episode 66! Reviews are accepted with gratitude. Quick! Post a review! Plotbunnies are shriveling up faster than drying raisins! 

 

I have writer’s block… but don’t worry, I have enough extra episodes on hand for a few months at least, until I can get my mind to start ticking again…

 

I GOT MY BRACES OFF! YIPPEE!

 


	67. Episode 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates psychic communication, **

Episode 65! 5 x 13 episodes already!  
  


Disclaimer: *Shrugs* Yeah, I know I don’t own pokemon. Oh well.

Notes: <> indicates psychic communication, ** indicates thoughts, and italics indicates translated pokemon speech! Yeah! 

Timeline: 6 days later…

 

Guy Shani – yes, Teresa is evil. Why? Because most readers hate Teresa so I need a practical reason to keep her.

Ranma – Hehehehe, I won’t answer, keep guessing…

Hell Flame Vulpix – its okay. *Laughs as I watch Teresa in flames*

Digifan – Teresa _does_ have other pokemon, like Kangaskhan and Doduo. But yep, evil pokemon might be good.

Matt C. – why thank you! *Bows*

The Pokemon Reader – hi! I am posting!

 

Episode 67: Summoning

 

“One more badge, and I’ll be able to compete!” Ash said excitedly.

“I know.” Charlotte said. “Now you just need the Uranus badge or the Neptune badge.”

“Oh. Cool!” Ash said. “Can I get both?”

“Yes, you’ll just have to beat both gym leaders. But they’re really hard, so most people just get one badge.”

“I see. Let’s go!”

“Espeon, Teleport!” Charlotte said, releasing her psychic type eevelution. * Now why didn’t I think of this earlier? *

Espeon glowed and teleported the whole group to Aquamarine City.

 

“Pretty!” Teresa said, clapping her hands, as her pigtails bobbed up and down. “Wow! It’s so cool!”

“I like it. It reminds me of the ocean.” Ash said. * It _is_ very nice, almost like a seascape. Who designed all these cities? *

There was no reply. Ash wasn’t expecting one anyways.

“Shall we hit the gym?”

“I’m going to go pick up some items we need for the ceremony tonight.” Charlotte said. “See you guys later!”  
“Oh!” Teresa said. * That’ll give me time to train with Scarlet! *

“I’m going to go challenge some trainers, I guess.” Ash said. * On second thought, maybe I can earn some more money and buy a few more items before I go fight the leaders… *

 

Soon, Ash saw that a makeshift stadium had been set up in the park, with several trainers clustered around it. A big, burly lady in dark magenta leggings and a leather jacket was busy fighting a pitiful-looking little girl with limp grayish hair.

“Staryu, tackle!” said the girl.

“Sorry, girlie, but you’re way out of your league here. Ekans, use Wrap!” The lady’s Ekans quickly finished off Staryu in three successive wraps. The girl sighed and toddled off to the pokemon center.

“Any other challengers?” The lady asked.

Nobody said anything.

 

“Hey, I’ll fight you.” Ash said.

“Fine by me. And if you win, I’ll give you this TM 83 I don’t need.” Said the lady good-humoredly. “Ekans can’t learn Drill peck, anyways.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ash said. “How many pokemon?”

One of the trainers designated himself as the referee. “Three is usually the best, or one on one.”  
“Let’s do three on three then.” Ash said.

“Sounds good to me.” The lady said. “By the way, my name’s Miranda. What’s yours?”

“Ash Ketchum.” Ash said, with a little bow. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes. I’ll keep Ekans out. That Staryu didn’t hurt it at all.”

“Pidgey, I choose you!” Ash’s prized magic-type Pidgey popped out.

“Ekans, use Wrap again!” Miranda said.

“Pidgey, Extreemespeed!” Pidgey darted through Ekans’ coils and scored a direct hit on its body, doing it the high damage from Extreemespeed.

“Ekans, Poison Sting!” A hail of darts shot towards Pidgey.

“Pidgey, Whirlwind!” Pidgey’s attack slammed into Ekans, her wings beating furiously as the wind sucked the Ekans into the wind tunnel she had just created. Ekans went swirly eyed and fainted.

 

“Not bad at all.” Miranda said. “Try this one, then. Haunter, go!” The grinning ghost-type came out, leering at Pidgey, who quailed a bit.

“Don’t worry about it, Pidgey. Use Wing Attack!” Pidgey nodded and slapped the Haunter with her wings frenziedly.

“Haunter, Hypnosis and then Dream Eater!”

“Quick! Close your eyes, Pidgey!” Ash said, but it was a bit too late. The hypnosis sent Pidgey into dreamland. 

“Return.” Ash said quickly, not wanting one of his oldest pokemon to face a ghost-type’s dream eater attack. * I wonder if I can use my pokemon cards? It’s worth a try… *

“Drowzee!” Ash said. From underneath his shirt and vest his key glowed white for a second as the pokemon card appeared and changed into a pokemon. Since the assembled trainers were not magicians, they couldn’t see.

“Interesting. Oh well. Haunter, use the same attack!”

“Drowzee, counter with your own Hypnosis!” The Hypnosis rings cancelled each other out, not doing damage to neither pokemon.

“Don’t panic, Drowzee. Use Psychic!” Drowzee smiled a little bit (hard to tell with its spaced out look) and zapped Haunter with its psychic attack.

“Ouch.” Miranda said, wincing. “Return! How about… Graveler!”

“Psychic again!” Ash said cheerfully. Drowzee nodded and slammed its waves of psychic energy into Graveler, K.O.ing it.

“You win.” Miranda said, handing Ash the Drill Peck TM and some money. “It was a good battle.”

“You’re pretty good yourself.” Ash said as he packed his stuff up and left. “See you around!” Ash smiled at Drowzee, who smiled back, before turning into a swirl of white energy that vanished into a card. Ash picked up his new Drowzee card, put it in his pocket, and left to find the supermarket.

 

< Why are you getting canned food? > Sunny asked. She trotted along at Ash’s heels. Pika-chan was gone and he might need some protection.

< Because I think that I should stop relying on Charlotte’s charity. She’s been providing most of our meals so far. Besides, I’m going to be going back to my own universe fairly soon anyways. >

< I see. > Sunny said. * Wow, he’s getting more responsible. That’s great! Wait till Mew hears this! *

Ash selected several cans of fruits and vegetables, plus soup, which could be easily cooked in a pot with water over a campfire. 

< Can I get a snack? >

“You’re getting as bad as Pika-chan.” Ash said, sighing. “What type of snack do you want?”

< Vanilla pudding! > Sunny said. < Or lemon Jell-O. >

“I can get both. They’re not that expensive.” Ash said as they walked down the dessert aisle. 

< Yay! > Sunny cheered, losing her dignity for once. * Snacks! *

 

After Ash had handed the food to the checker and paid for it, he and Sunny left the restaurant to go and find the guardians.

 

“Darkness call!” Teresa said, successfully stunning a Lv. 9 Pidgey with her attack.

“You’re getting better.” Scarlet said as he yawned. * She’s still a long way off though… oh well; at least she might be able to summon creatures of darkness now. *

“Do you want to try summoning magic?”

Teresa lit up. “Could I?” She breathed in a whisper.

“You can certainly try.” Scarlet said. * Hmm… a nice minion to teach those two brats a lesson… I know! A Minotaur! That’ll certainly give them something to deal with, and since Bob won’t mind… *

“How about a minotaur?”

“What’s that?” Teresa asked, confused.

“A magical creature.”

“Oh! This is so cool!”  
“So this is how the spell works…”

 

Five minutes later…

 

“ _Come forth! I summon thee from the depths of darkness, accept my sealing and become my servant!”_ Teresa’s eyes were slightly glazed over, as she finished the spell that brought a being of darkness into the world.

The Minotaur looked around and blinked in confusion.

_“Attack my enemies.”_ In the air, a picture of Ash and Charlotte formed. Instantly, the Minotaur ran off to attack them, snorting angrily in its rage.

 

Charlotte tensed. * Darkness… someone had called a creature of darkness into this world! I won’t allow it! * She grabbed her shopping bags and ran for the exit.

The old man who ran the herb shop blinked in confusion. * Did I do something wrong? *

“Key that hides the power of sunlight, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Charlotte commandeth you, Release!” Charlotte grabbed her staff and vaulted into the air. “Raikou!” Golden armor covered her body, as well as a gold mask that obscured her features. “No time to call the guardians, I hope Ash is nearby!”

“Hmm?” Ash looked up. * Did someone call me? * Just then, he saw a monster chasing someone in gold armor.

“Oh. Okay, I’ll be there in a second!” Ash called, before he pulled out his staff and threw out Jigglypuff. “Jigglypuff, Sing! Put everyone around her to sleep!”

Jigglypuff obeyed and soon, all the people were asleep.

“I’m coming!” Ash said as he used Arcanine to race after the two figures in the distance.

 

End Episode 67! Well, how was it? Can you believe I’m actually trying to translate this into Spanish? Oh well. Flames will be used to create Bubbles, so she can drive Nelvana insane with her laughter or bury them in soap bubbles!

 

 


	68. Episode 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 66! *Shivers* Ooh, double numbers. Scary!  
  


Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokémon. She is not making any profit off this fanfiction anyways, so if you try to sue her, she will hurl fireballs and lightning in anger.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokémon speech! Oh yes, and Teresa is evil. Heh. Or maybe she’s just possessed.

 

Ranma – well, you know, I can’t keep Ash in Cosmos 4ever, I’d get too many complaints… and yes, darkness is good. ^_^

Hell Flame Vulpix – um, well, hmm… that depends, though I think Pika-chan is just rubbing off on Sunny.

SnowTiger – well… actually, haven’t thought of who designed the cities yet. *Sheepish look* Scarlet will have a rather intriguing role later on, I think.

Digifan – Teresa is dark! *Cheers* 

Guy Shani – well, that’s good. At least someone appreciates my evil genius.

Fire Eevee – think about it, why not Teresa? She’s close to Ash, and I don’t think Charlotte would be easily controlled…

Mathais-8888 – well, _I_ don’t know why ppl don’t like Teresa, but heck, I always hated Tomoyo in CCS anyways… so… *Shrugs* anyways, at least I’m keeping her.

Where in the world is Tmp?

 

Episode 68: Diversions

“Jolteon, Thunder!” Charlotte said, calling down electricity on the monster with the aid of her lightning eevelution. But the attack was simply absorbed by the Minotaur, who flung it back at her in double.

Charlotte shuddered as the electricity coursed through her system. * Good thing I’m fire-blooded. * She thought, before she pulled out another sun card. “Fine then, try this! Jynx, go! Blizzard!” The devastating ice attack was slightly more effectively, but not that much.

The Minotaur staggered only slightly, before it actually picked up a lamppost and swung it at her.

Charlotte jumped out of the way. * I hope Ash gets here soon… * 

“Jynx, use Blizzard again!” Jynx nodded and flung the ice fragments at the Minotaur’s face, which proved to be rather prejudicial to its health. 

The monster pawed the ground and roared, before charging again and flinging Jynx into a tree.

Charlotte winced. * This is not good! * “Ninetails, go! Flamethrower!”

Just then, Ash arrived. “What is it?”

“Some time of monster that’s resistant to ice and electric!” Charlotte said as her ninetails flamed the Minotaur.

Ash threw out a card of his own. “Arcanine, I choose you! Go help Ninetails!” Arcanine growled in reply and charged.

Two blasts of fire toasted the Minotaur, which fell over and exhaled a poof of dust before it turned to ashes.

 

“Phew.” Ash said, as he recalled his Arcanine. “Hey, it wasn’t that bad.”  
Charlotte would have said more, but than she noticed something else. “Don’t talk yet, Ash. Look up.”

From one of the tall buildings leapt another Minotaur.

“Well, you’re tired, I’ll take care of it!” Ash said.

Charlotte nodded. * The sun’s going down and my magic wanes with the sun. * Her eyes turned gold for a bit and she encased herself in a shell of golden light, shrinking her wand back into a key and hoping that Ash could handle this one his own.

Ash nodded and pulled out a card. * Well, if they’re weak against fire, I’ll use more than one fire pokemon! * “Vulpix – wait, she’s still at home. Okay then. Growlithe, Arcanine, go!” The two canine fire-types charged and attacked.

However, this Minotaur was different. It seemed wholly resistant to fire attacks, and flung Growlithe and Arcanine’s attacks back at them, knocking both of them out.

“What?!” Ash asked, shocked.

 

“Careful.” Charlotte warned. “They seem to be able to change type so they’ll be strong against your attack types.”  
Ash thought quickly. * Then it must have changed to rock or water type… all right then, I’ll use grass! *

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” Ash said, tossing a card into the air and touching it with the wings on his staff. “Tangela!” The walking bundle of vines hopped out and immediately lashed with Vine Whip at the Minotaur, which roared in pain and toppled over.

“Great! Now use Bind!” Tangela nodded and bound the Minotaur up tightly, so it couldn’t move. 

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. * Thank Serebii! It worked! * Unfortunately, his relief was short lived as the Minotaur burst into flames. Tangela shrieked and returned to card form, landing in his hands.

“Now I need a water type.” Ash said. “Fine then! Staryu!” The star shape pokemon appeared and blasted the Minotaur with water. But it alone wasn’t strong enough, so Ash threw out another water type.

“Goldeen, go! Waterfall!” Together, the two managed to subdue the Minotaur. Ash sighed in real relief this time.

“Let’s go.” He said.

Charlotte nodded and wrapped her jacket more tightly around herself. * It’s so dark at night… no light… *

They went back to the pokemon center. Pika-chan and the other guardians were waiting.

“Where were you?” Pika-chan demanded. “We thought you’d be back here around five!”  
“Sorry, but we were attacked.” Charlotte said.

“What?!” Instantly, the guardians became very attentive. “Who was it? When? How?”

“Not sure.” Ash said. “But it seemed like a summoning spell.”

“Oh, a monster?” Angel asked as he stretched. “Interesting.”

“A monster?” Teresa asked curiously. “Did you get hurt?”

“Not really.” Ash said. “Just kind of tired…” Pika-chan noticed the slightly glazed look in his eyes and nodded.

“Get to bed, Ash! You’re running low on chi and magic!”

“Yes, mom.” Ash murmured as he headed upstairs. On the way up, though, he blacked out from energy loss.

Charlotte picked him up. “Wow, he’s light. I’ll take him to bed.”

“You should rest too.” Vulpix-chan said. “The sun’s down, and…”

Charlotte nodded. “I know.” She tucked Ash into bed, leaving Sunny there to guard him, before going upstairs to her own room.

 

“How did I do?” Teresa asked Scarlet, safely back in her own room.

“Very well. The master will be pleased.” Scarlet said, showing his teeth.

Teresa smiled cutely. “I’m glad. What can I learn next?”

“Well, now we will move along to more advanced summoning. I can also teach you charms for beauty and stuff if you’d like.”

“Really?” Teresa’s eyes turned shimmery and she stared at Scarlet.

“Yes. But it will take a lot of hard work.” Scarlet said.

Teresa nodded. * I never knew magic was so complicated… *

 

Ash didn’t sleep well that night.

 

****************************Dreamscape**********************************

 

Ash was once again standing atop the tower, facing the shadowy figure. In his dreams, he knew that he had dreamt this before, but when he woke up he always forgot what the dream was.

In front of him, cards fell like snowflakes from the sky. When he reached out to touch one, it vanished in a flow of magic.

Pika-chan and Sabrina stood next to him and beside him, respectively.

Ash wanted to ask whom the shadowy figure was, but his voice would not utter a single syllable.

And when he tried to activate his staff, he was once again frozen.

His opponent – was it truly his opponent? Moved his? Her? Own staff slightly, just slightly. Ash could see the faint outline of the designs on it. It looked like… a sun, a moon, and faint bits of stars?

Why wouldn’t they step out of the shadows and face him face to face?

Was there a reason?

Who was it?

Power, dark blue, began to gather in their staff.

Ash wanted to cry out, to beg them to stop, but he couldn’t talk…

He couldn’t move…

He was stuck, and he would die…

A ball of energy formed… it flew towards him… he still couldn’t move, couldn’t shield himself with a spell, he couldn’t do anything at all…

And once again, cards sprang up to protect him. His Ash cards…. More of them were present this time, but that was to be expected, because he had changed them…

Blue flashed before his eyes and vanished…

 

******************End Dream********************************************

 

“Wake up, Ash.” Charlotte said as she shook him. Ash stirred and opened his eyes blearily. “What happened?”

“You’ve been asleep for almost a day.”

“Again?” Ash asked, incredulously. * I should have gotten used to the energy drain by now… *

“But you did use a lot of magic yesterday.” Pika-chan chimed in. “And you fell asleep before we could use the Wand on you.”

“Oh.” Ash said in a small voice.

Sabrina floated over, carrying a tray with tea, waffles and syrup, sausages, orange juice, a glass of milk, and some berries on it. “Eat up.”

“Thank you, Sabrina.” Ash said. 

The moon guardian shrugged nonchalantly and put the food down. * Of course, I had to protect this from those two gluttons… *

<Hey! I heard that! > Pika-chan said.

<Is it untrue, my dear? >

< Grr…. >  
< Well? >

< It’s not fair! >

 

“This is spelled. Eating this food will help your magic energy increase.” Charlotte said.

Ash nodded and dug into his meal with a good appetite. * Mmm, this is great! *

Teresa came in and hugged Ash. Nobody noticed the slightly dark aura that hung over her…unfortunately…

 

End Episode 68! Woohoo, it’s over! *Smirks* Well?

 

Shadow has actually drawn fanart! Unfortunately, my artistic skills are pretty much nonexistent and the picture scanned pretty badly, but… just in case you want to see a picture of lance-chan, here’s the link.

 

http://www.geocities.com/sailorsun_charmander/lance.jpg

 

Tell me what you think about the pic, it took me one hour to get it right… ^_^()

 


	69. Episode 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy,

Episode 69! Wow, it’s getting long… maybe I should start wrapping it up…

 

Disclaimer: See an earlier part, I’m too tired to type…

 

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, italics indicates translated poke speech…

 

Fire Eevee – thanks for telling me, it does? Cool, I didn’t see Spirited away until months after I wrote this chapter, but I think you’re right.

Digifan – I’m glad someone likes Teresa being dark.

Ranma – heh, I bet it would. Unfortunately, he’s not going to find out until later.

SnowTiger – thank you! ^_^. I’m glad that the darkness will add hopefully, a new side to Teresa.

Hell Flame Vulpix – yes, the link, the link, the quote was fun to write though. *Kicks ff.net* Why does everything quit working?

 

Episode 69: Moonlit Madness

 

“It’s time.” Pika-chan said.

“We must do the ceremony tonight.” Sabrina added. “Or we will have to wait until next month for the full moon.”

Ash nodded, ignoring how tired he was. “I know…”

“What preparations do we have to make?” Teresa asked.

“Well, the purification ceremony, and then the magical cleansing…” Pika-chan went on and on for a few minutes. The two Chosen listened attentively.

“I have the thread.” Charlotte said, holding up a spool of silver thread. “And the seals.” Several black circles also appeared in her hands.

“That’s good.” Angel said. “Ash?”

Ash held up what looked like three sharp golden pins, a crystal container filled with colorless liquid, and a length of blue silk cloth with different colored gems on it.

“Great!” Vulpix-chan said. “Then we’re all ready!”

 

That night…

 

Ash shivered as cold water cascaded over his body. Before they attempted to restore the Onyx seal, they had to go through a purification ceremony first. They had both stripped down to nothing and left with their respective guardians. 

Pika-chan dumped another bucket of chilling water over Ash’s head. “I think he’s ready.” She told Sabrina.

“Just about.” Sabrina said, following up with one last dose of water, only this water was colored blue. Ash’s teeth chattered but he didn’t move out of the protective magic circle. 

“Restoration.” Sabrina finished. Then, the two guardians led Ash out and handed him a towel to dry himself with.

 

At the same time, Charlotte was soaking in a hot spring. The water was tinted reddish, for her fire element.

“Done yet?” Vulpix-chan asked.

“Almost.” Charlotte replied. Angel came over with a bowl of pink powder, which he scattered into the air. It drifted over the pool and Charlotte. After a few seconds, she stepped out of the pool. Vulpix-chan tossed her a towel as well.

“Where’s Teresa?”

“We locked her in the pokemon center.”

 

Pika-chan and Sabrina helped Ash put on the layered black robe embroidered with gold and blue designs that he would wear for the ceremony. Into his hair went a circlet of gold. Golden bracelets with sapphires and rune spells woven into them went on his arms. Over his feet went light golden sandals.

“Remember, don’t be nervous.” Pika-chan whispered.

Ash nodded and focused his attention and magic on the task that lay ahead.

 

“Hold still.” Angel said as he pinned the folds of the white robe Charlotte was wearing together. In her hair went a circlet of silver, and on her arms silver bracelets studded with rubies in magical patterns were placed. Vulpix-chan finished with the last piece of jewelry – a silver disk with a star-shaped ruby in the center, on a silver belt – and winked at her Chosen. < Good luck! >

 

The two Chosen nervously walked into the magic circle that the guardians had already laid out. Each had one half of the broken Onyx seal. The guardians took up their positions at the edges, forming a diamond with the two Chosen in the center. The magic items were laid out in a five-ray pattern.

Ash and Charlotte nervously laid the two edges of the seal together. Then, Ash began the chant.

“Queen of the skies, shining bright…”

“We the Chosen, implore your light,” Charlotte said the next line of the spell. Small silver threads began appearing between the cracked sides of the seal. The seals and golden pins vanished, leaving only three magic items still there.

“Restore the power that evil hath destroyed,” The seal began to glow faintly as the magic they were channeling into it focused.

“Replenish thy energy, prevent evil ways,”

“Stream of magic, searing fire,” At her station, Vulpix-chan began to glow, flame energy streaming towards the seal. The blue ribbon with the gems on it also vaporized and flowed into the seal.

“Waves of magic, rushing water,” Sabrina’s form turned transparent, and blue droplets seemed to float away and then dive into the seal. The vial of colorless liquid unstopped itself, and the liquid poured into the chasm.

“Wind that gathers the power of the sky,” From Angel’s halo came a bright beam of light, adding itself to the seal. The thread unwound itself from the spool and began weaving itself into a pattern superimposed on the broken seal.

“Earth that creates so all may die!” Pika-chan’s cheeks sparked brightly, dusky energy coming from them and mixing with the rest of the magic.  
The last line of the chant hung in the air for a brief second, and then exploded in a shower of silver sparks. Both of the Chosen experienced seconds of elation and total, unadulterated joy, before the magic simply vanished.

The Onyx Seal lay there, once again a whole. The magic items were nowhere to be seen, and the magic circle simply winked out.

 

“We did it.” Ash managed, before he toppled over in a dead faint.

Charlotte managed to nod weakly before she, too, succumbed to the energy drain and blacked out.

The tired guardians looked at each other and smiled. Placing the Seal in a special container, they transformed and carried their guardians back to the pokemon center.

 

“DRAT THOSE KIDS!” Bob roared in fury.

His dragon roared as well.

“Scarlet! Why didn’t you stop this?” Bob demanded.

The Rattata cowered in fear. “She was too strong for me to control…”

“Why you useless thing!” Bob shouted as he blasted it with a bolt of dark energy. “Out of my sight! And if you fail again…”  
Scarlet scampered off.

 

Ash slept, but again, he did not sleep well. Again, he dreamed of the dark tower, and the person who stood opposite him.

“Who are you?!” Ash wanted to shout, but he was mute.

“Why do you keep tormenting me?”

“Leave me alone!”

There was no reply. Since he hadn’t spoken those words at all, it was improbable to expect a reply.

Again, the figure prepared to attack. 

 

*SPLASH* 

“AAAHHH!” Ash jerked awake and saw Vulpix-chan leaning over him, and Pika-chan with a bucket. “Pika-chan!”

“Catch me if you can!” Pika-chan said as she darted off.

Ash shrugged and headed to the bathroom. Sunny accompanied him to protect him. Pika-chan went downstairs to get some food.

“You should rest before your next gym battle.” Charlotte commented. “Unless you don’t want to use any magic.”

Ash blinked. “Oh.”

“What types of pokemon do the Uranus and Neptune gym leaders have?” Teresa asked.

Charlotte closed her eyes and thought for a brief second. “Well, Alex uses Flying-types and Ground-types, while Michelle uses water-types, mostly.”

“Great!” Ash said. * I can use Pidgey, Storm and Oddish. *

“I’ll make you two different costumes!” Teresa said ecstatically. Ash and Charlotte couldn’t tell that it was just a cover for her steadily darkening personality.

“That would be great, Teresa.” Pika-chan said.

Teresa beamed.

 

“Why do you still waste your time doing this?” Scarlet asked.

Teresa hummed as she picked out a costume for Ash. He was going to fight Alex first. “Because I like Ash!”

Even if her personality was now irrevocably altered, certain facets still remained constant. And one was a very imaginative creativity that showed itself in the clothes that she embellished for Ash to wear.

“I see…” Truthfully, Scarlet could not comprehend her devotion to Ash, but he decided not to pry.

“This will do!” Teresa said after a few minutes. “Perfect!”

Scarlet blinked. * Why do humans place so much value on their outer coverings? Strange… *

Teresa presented Ash with the outfit. He dressed and headed for the gym.

 

End Episode 69! So, how was the ceremony? Did you like it? Drop me a review! Flames will be used to forge Shadow, so he can envelope Nelvana and steal all of their shadows! *Smirks*  
  


 

 

 

 


	70. Episode 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 68! *Smiles* Still the Dark Apprentice Arc! Don’t worry, as it will be over soon. Glad that some of you stuck with me through all the confusion! 

 

Disclaimer: Come on, look me in the eyes and tell me I own pokemon. Ignore the rabid pokemon that are clustering around me when you do this…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech.

 

Episode 70: Spirits of the air

 

Ash walked up to the doors of the Aquamarine Gym. One of the doors was dark blue, and the other was aqua. 

“One’s for the Uranus badge and the other is for the Neptune badge.” Charlotte whispered.

“Oh.” Ash said, nodding. He turned the golden knob in the dark blue door and it swung inwards, throwing the whole group inside. 

They landed on a strip of floating gray plastic. There was an arena of dusty earth, with several floating platforms in blue and white bobbing up and down above it. 

One of the many platforms was marked with the word ‘Challenger’ in brightly lit yellow letters. 

“Hello?” Ash asked.

There was no reply. The air seemed unnaturally silent.

“Darn. I guess we’ll just have to go back to the pokemon center then.” Teresa said in disappointment. 

Charlotte looked puzzled. * Alex usually doesn’t leave the gym… what’s going on here? When I get my hands on him I’ll… just because he’s not the main gym leader doesn’t mean he can goof off like this! *

Just then, a sandy-haired boy on a pidgeot landed on the opposite platform. “Hi, and welcome to the Aquamarine gym. I’m Alex, one of the gym leaders.”  
“I’m Ash Ketchum and I’d like to challenge you for the Uranus Badge.”  
“Okay. Interesting get-up.” Alex commented as he dismounted and sprayed some Hyper Potion on his Pidgeot.

 

Ash blushed. He wore buff-colored pants, a white, long-sleeved shirt that clung to his body, gritty-looking gray gauntlets, short buff-colored boots, and a khaki belt system that crisscrossed across his chest and held his poke balls. His hair had been spiked and gelled to give it a ‘windswept’ look.

Teresa positively glowed with excitement. “Good luck Ash!” She yelled.

Ash sighed. “All right, let’s begin!”  
Alex nodded and took out his first poke ball. “How about a two on two match, we’ll add another one if we need to break a tie?”

“Sounds good to me.” Ash said, saluting.

“Great! Pidgeot, I choose you!” Alex said. His massive flying-type flew off Alex’s platform and landed on one of the levitating blue blocks. It screeched a challenge at Ash.

“In that case, I’ll use Storm!” Ash said. * I wonder how Dragonami would stand up to a bird? *

In response, Storm materialized. < Aaahh, it feels so good to be out and battling again! I feel like a Dratini! >

Ash smiled and gave his pokemon a ‘V’ for victory.

“Pidgeot, let’s start off with a Quick Attack!” Alex said.

“Storm, how about calling up some weather?” Storm smirked as two different types of energy began to gather on her adornments. From one side came lightning, and from the other came water, drenching the Pidgeot as it came close.

Pidgeot quickly backed off as soon as it slapped Storm with a Quick Attack. The sparks of electricity made it very nervous.

Alex didn’t flinch. “Use Sand Attack to blind it, Pidgeot!” Pidgeot nodded and began kicking sand towards Storm, who merely lifted her eyebrows in slight confusion and closed her eyes.

“Rain Dance.” Ash said. Storm smiled and it began to drizzle softly, growing quickly into a downpour. Pidgeot landed on a platform and tried shaking the irritating droplets of water off its downy feathers.

“Mirror Wave!” Alex said generating a reflective defence against anything his challenger might throw at his Pidgeot in the next turn.

“How about… Thunderbolt?” Ash asked.

< No problem! > Storm said. Even if she _was_ mature, she was still a very cheerful pokemon, so…

A huge blast of electricity slammed into Pidgeot, sending the poor bird into a collision with another drifting plastic piece. The mirror wave reflected some of it back, but Storm was pretty resistant to electric attacks.

Pidgeot decided that it was no longer going to continue battling, forcing Alex to withdraw his exhausted pokemon.

 

“In that case, I’ll use Dugtrio!” Alex said, sending out the pokemon. “Fissure!”

Ash tensed, but Dragonami laughed. < I’m a dragon/flying type, and Fissure won’t affect me! >

True to her word, the attack completely missed. 

“Argh! Dugtrio, use Magnitude!” Rocks came out of nowhere and smashed into Storm, making her very pissed off.

“Dragon Rage!” Ash said, smiling.

Storm nodded and threw the funnel of energy at Dugtrio, sending it out of the match in anger.

“Oh no! Dugtrio, return!” Alex said. He looked depressed. “Oh well. Here’s the Uranus badge.” He tossed it over to Ash and left.

Ash shrugged, hurdled off the platform and onto Storm’s back. < You did great, girl! I’m so proud of you! >

Storm licked his face. < I’m glad. >

Pika-chan sighed.

Teresa went all starry-eyed as she captured the touching scene on film. She even started sniffling.

Charlotte clapped. “You did great, Ash. You’re legally allowed to compete in the Cosmos League, now.”  
“Wonderful! But I think I want to get the Neptune badge too.” Ash said, a bit complacently.

“That’s good, but we might have to come back tomorrow.”

“Why?”  
  


As if in response, Charlotte formed a ball of energy in her hands. It cleared and showed what was the Neptune gym. 

Inside, a girl with aqua hair and her Azumarill were soundly whipping the tar out of a junior trainer’s Flaafy. Standing in line, were about fifteen people, all dressed in various swimsuits. 

“You have to fight Michelle underwater.”

“Oh no…” Pika-chan said. * This is going to be very bad. Ash can’t hold his breath, and he can’t use his magic right now! *

Ash looked reluctant, but accepted her reasoning.

“I still think you should go for it.” Teresa said.

“I’ll wait until I’m a bit stronger.” Ash said, meditatively. * After all, I don’t want to lose just because I’m too tired… *

His vision wavered a bit and he nearly toppled off Storm’s back.

“Ah! You shouldn’t have come!” Pika-chan said. “You’re still energy drained! I can’t believe you faked that you were fine!” She then proceeded to go into lecture mode while sending considerable amounts of voltage into his system.

Ash groaned as Pika-chan shocked him, but he allowed Vulpix-chan and Pika-chan to carry him out of the gym and back to the center.

 

“Here, have some berries.” Charlotte said, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth. Ash protests but Pika-chan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and made a throat slitting gesture with her finger.

Ash frowned, but had no choice. 

“Don’t worry, these berries restore PP and HP as well as magic energy.” Charlotte tells him cheerfully. 

Ash brightened up a little.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Teresa asked. 

“Wait for Ash to get better.” Charlotte replied. “Then, after he defeats Michelle, we’re going to the Cosmos League. There’s one little problem…”  
“What?”  
“We haven’t factored Bob into the equation yet.” Pika-chan said grimly.

“But he’s out of our control!”  
“Good point.”  
  


“However, he’s still incapitated now.” Charlotte said. Another scrying spell formed in her hands. It showed Bob’s lair.

“Isn’t his lair magically protected?” Vulpix-chan asked.

“Of course, but during the last battle, Ash tagged him. So now we can just peek into his dimension and see what he’s planning.”  
“Cool!” Teresa said. But inwardly, she was feeling nervous. * What will Scarlet say about this? *

He wasn’t pleased. But what could they do? All they could do was sit back and wait for something to happen…

 

 

End Episode 70! *Smiles* Drop a review, and you’ll make me very happy! Flames will be used to forge Through, who will go through Nelvana’s headquarters and run off with all of their expensive equipment and $$$!

 


	71. Episode 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 71! 

 

Disclaimer: Yes, Shadow owns pokemon! Mwahahahaha! *Men in white lab coats drag Shadow offstage, while she rants and raves incoherently. After a few seconds, one comes out with a cardboard sign that says ‘Ignore our patient, Nintendo owns Pokemon’. *

 

Notes: <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech! Yatta! 

 

Timeline: 3 days later

 

Episode 71: Surfing U.S.A! Battle for the Neptune badge!

 

“Michelle! I challenge you!” Ash said. He wore dark red swim trunks with a silver line down each side. His feet were in red buckled sandals, and around his neck was a red whistle on a silver chain. He also wore a loose red waterproof vest with lifeguard embroidered on it in silver over a blue patch.

Charlotte waved. “I’ll watch from outside!”

“Yeah, I know, you’re hydrophobic.” Ash reassured her. 

“Good luck!” Charlotte said, giving him the ‘V’ for victory.

Ash nodded and smiled. Teresa took out her camera and started setting it up behind the waterproofing.

 

“Fine by me.” Michelle said. “Let’s have a three on three battle.”

Ash nodded and made sure that his bubble charm was ready to activate. “Ready whenever you are!” He said, jumping into the water.

Michelle dived in gracefully. She had been born with a natural ability to breathe underwater. Nobody knew why, but it was explained by the fact that both her parents had been water masters.

“Let’s begin.” Michelle said. “Cloyster, I choose you!”

The bivalve pokemon appeared protectively in front of his trainer. _Bring it on!_ He growled in pokespeech.

Ash thought for a second, before grinning eagerly and throwing out a poke ball. “Okay then – Vaporeon, I choose you!”

Vaporeon emerged from her poke ball. She noticed that Ash was already encased in a protective bubble, so she nodded and began charging up her attack.

“Cloyster, use Spike Cannon!”

< Vaporeon, use hyper beam! > Vaporeon slyly snuck up behind the slow moving cloyster as its spike cannon temporarily blocked its viewpoint. Then, she let off Hyper Beam.

Even Cloyster’s shell wasn’t completely damage resistant, and the shock waves generated by the hyper beam hurt the creature inside, so it withdrew.

“Come back, Cloyster.” Michelle said. “I seem to have underestimated you… but no matter. Azumarill, I choose you!”

The water bunny hopped out.

Vaporeon shrugged. _No problem at all._

_Are you sure?_ Pika-chan called from outside the rink.  < Ash, are you doing okay in there? >

< I can keep the bubble up for another fifteen minutes. >  
< Just try to keep the battles short n’ sweet! >

< I know, Pika-chan. >  
< Because if you black out, I won’t be able to rescue you immediately. >  
< I know! >

< Just making sure, Ash. After all, you _are_ my Chosen, and if anything bad happens to you, it’ll be my fault.  >

Ash inclined his head to show that he understood.

 

Just then, he noticed that Vaporeon was straight in the path of Azumarill’s bubblebeam attack.

Ash quickly yanked Vaporeon out of the way. < Sorry about that. >

< No problem. Let’s see, I can’t use ice beam or anything else that might damage the arena… this is bad. >

< Try Acid Armor. >  
< Right! > Vaporeon melted away into the water, leaving a very confused Azumarill behind.

“Rollout!” Michelle said.

Azumarill tried, but Vaporeon was already gone from where it had been. In liquid form, it could travel extremely fast.

A few seconds later, a bubblebeam crashed into Azumarill.

Azumarill went dizzy-eyed.

“No! Azumarill, don’t give up! Use Water gun to blast the Vaporeon out!” Michelle said, a bit angrily.

Vaporeon shrieked and left liquid form.

“Now use Take Down!”

Azumarill slammed into Vaporeon, but itself was hit by recoil. Both pokemon staggered back.

“Vaporeon, Bite!” Ash said. Vaporeon clamped down on an ear.

“Rollout, now!” Azumarill slammed into Vaporeon. But Vaporeon didn’t let go when Azumarill butted into it.

“Shoot! Just use Bubblebeam to blast it off!” Michelle said in anger.

Azumarill nodded and hit Vaporeon with another bubblebeam.

“Great!” Michelle said. * He’s tying with me! The best I can hope for is a double K.O. *

“Azumarill, SURF!” Azumarill let loose the huge wave of water, sending Vaporeon flying. From such a close distance, Surf couldn’t miss.

“Vaporeon, quick! Use Quick Attack!” Ash commanded.

Vaporeon swam through the Surf and nailed Azumarill with quick attack.

Azumarill’s eyes rolled up in its little head and it fainted. It’s bunny ears drooped down in discouragement.

 

“Fine then! Mantine, I choose you!” Michelle said, throwing out the ray pokemon that could fly and swim.

“Supersonic!”

Vaporeon staggered as the confusion beams crashed into it.

Ash winced. * Guess I have no choice. Fighting without confusion is hard enough! I’ll have to use a pokemon card *

“Vaporeon, Return!” Ash said.

From subspace, he summoned a card and held it between two fingers. “Starmie, I choose you!” The card turned white and the pokemon appeared.

Pika-chan looked nervous. * Ash! You’re down to three minutes! Make it fast! *

“Starmie, use Thunderbolt!” Ash said. The electricity fizzled through the water easily, shocking Mantine (double weakness to electricity) into oblivion. Starmie itself barely managed to hold on to consciousness. 

“Wow.” Michelle said. “You’re not bad after all. Mantine, Return! Here, you can have the Neptune badge!”

Ash recalled Starmie to card form and beamed. He posed for Teresa, who blushed and finished taping.

 

“Here you go!” Michelle said, handing Ash the badge.

Ash smiled. “I owe it all to Vaporeon and Starmie!” The two pokemon posed nicely. Vaporeon even sprayed a thin layer of mist over the area for special effect.

Teresa snapped a pic. “Okay, all done!” There was a brief flash of red in her dark eyes, but nobody noticed.

“Cool! In that case, I’ll be competing in the Cosmos league soon!” Ash said vibrantly.

They collected Charlotte, who was at a bookstore two doors down, a few minutes later. Ash changed out of his costume and into a white hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans.

“Let’s go.” Ash said, yawning.

“Tired?” Charlotte asked, handing him a Full Restore.

Ash gulped it down and nodded. “Just a bit, from changing Starmie. Having to hide the magic takes energy too.”

“I know. Just be careful, Ash. Some of the trainers may be magic-sensitive.” 

“All right!” Ash said cheerfully.

Teresa picked up Scarlet. “I’m going to the park!” She said.

“Fine by me.” Ash said. “I’m going back to the center to take a nap.”

 

“ _Come to me, my servants of darkness! I, the mistress of the dark forest, summon you to my aid! Revelation!_ ” Teresa chanted. A black magic circle surrounded her. From it, lines of fire spread in a star formation. Out of the center rose hooded black shadows, leering evilly.

“You did well.” Scarlet said in satisfaction. The red light died out of Teresa’s eyes slowly.

“I did?”

“Yes. The master will be well pleased.”

“Soon, I’ll be as powerful as Ash is.” Teresa said.

“Or even more powerful.” 

“And then I can make him love me.” Teresa’s lips curled up in an evil scowl as she laughed chillingly.

 

Ash sneezed.

Pika-chan handed him a box of Kleenex.

“Thanks, Pika-chan.” Ash said. “I wonder if someone was talking about me?”

“Maybe!”

 

End Episode 71!

C&CC make me _very_ happy! Flames will be used to forge Nightmare (my creation), and I’ll set the card loose in Nelvana forever after I combine it with Sleep!

 

Yep, I put up 3 chapters, sorry I didn’t update earlier but my network was out due to heat. Yes, the weather in California can knock out the internet, plus ff.net was down a couple of times too.

 

 

 

 

 


	72. Episode 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 70! Another multiple of 10! Score!  
  


Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own pokemon. Bow down to me! *Holds up dark blue staff with silver designs on it* Just then, scientist in white coat runs in holding tranquilizer darts and shoots Shadow. She slumps over.

 

Scientist: Sorry, the drugs we’re giving our test subject makes her irrational. Do not believe her rants. Nintendo owns pokemon.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ are indicative of translated pokemon speech. Oh, and Teresa is evil.

 

Guy Shani – thank you guy!

Fire Eevee – Teresa keeps her dark magic, but no cards. Cards are special, you’ll see later on in the series I think…

The Pokemon Reader – okay, I accept your apology, and thank you!

Ranma – obsession is good! Too bad Charlotte won’t be there to see it, as Ash will be leaving Cosmos soon.

Hell Flame Vulpix – I love hyperness! ^_^

SnowTiger – don’t worry, as Teresa stays. *looks at people who don’t like her, well, I don’t like her much myself, but its my story and she’s vital to the plot* no smooth sailing ahead though!

Xaero – sorry, I can’t make this Ash/Charlotte, I would get flamed for writing a Mary-Sue and I really hate that, plus I’m already pairing Ash with someone else (not Teresa) later in the series, he’s only 13 now. However, if you request an Ash/Charlotte story, I might be able to arrange that.

 

Episode 72: Setting off for the Cosmos League!  
  


“So, where are the championship trials held?” Ash asked.

Charlotte stirred her flavored coffee slowly. “Moonstone City.”

“I bet its all white…” Ash muttered.

“It is. Good deduction skills. There are bits of silver and pink too, though…”

Ash fell over. “It was just a jest!” His eyes crossed and he sweatdropped profusely.

“So, where’s Teresa?” Vulpix-chan asked as she lapped up some chocolate milk from Charlotte’s mug.

“Probably still outside.” Pika-chan remarked as she sipped Ash’s strawberry milkshake. The two Chosen were too busy to notice what their guardians were doing to the food.

Suddenly, Ash stiffened. “Sorry, the air suddenly seemed darker.”

“Something must be coming.” Charlotte said, reaching for her key. “Let’s go check it out – VULPIX-CHAN!”

“What?” Vulpix-chan asked innocently as she licked the bottom of the empty mug. 

“You drank my chocolate milk!”

“So?” 

Ash would have laughed, but when he peered in his milkshake glass, he saw that it was empty, and that Pika-chan was licking a smear of strawberry syrup off one of her paws. 

“Pika-chan! How could you?” Ash demanded.

Pika-chan jumped out of Ash’s swatting range. “Next time, pay more attention!” She giggled as she dashed out the door.

Ash ran after her.

Charlotte scooped up a protesting Vulpix-chan and headed outside. “Wait for me, Ash!”

“What are _those_?!” Ash demanded.

Charlotte peered at them closely. “They seem to be a variety of Shadow creatures. I suppose you could call them Shadows…”

“What are they?”

“They were once humans.” Charlotte said. “However, they were tricked into sinister bargains with the being of darkness and now, they are shades of humanity, not dead, but not really alive either. They are very dangerous.”

Ash reached for his key. “What are they afraid of?”

“Fire and water.”  
“Great!” Ash said. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

“Key that hides the power of sunlight, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Charlotte commandeth you, Release!”

“Firey!” Charlotte said. From her card a huge being of fire, representing an angel of flame, appeared and began hurling bolts of fire at the Shadows.

“Ninetails!” Ash said, throwing out the fiery fox pokemon. “Use your Fire Spin to trap them!”

Soon, most of the Shadows had been dispatched. Ash breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew Ninetails. “Wow, that was tiring…”  
Pika-chan raced over and caught him in her big form. “Looks like you need some rest! Why didn’t you just use Moltres?” She continued to berate Ash for a few minutes. He just tuned her out.

“Probably…” Ash said as he yawned widely. * I _did_ change a pokemon card, after all… *

Just then, Teresa showed up. “Did I miss something?”

“No.” Vulpix-chan said curtly. * She’s such a dork… *

Charlotte shrugged. “Not much. Ash is tired, so we’re taking him back to the pokemon center.” Her staff shrunk back to key form and appeared in her left hand. The group began walking back.

 

Teresa followed, Scarlet perched on her shoulder.

< My shielding is very good. They still think I’m just an ordinary Rattata. > Scarlet said proudly.

Teresa nodded. * Maybe I have to force Ash to notice me… *

 

Three days later…

 

“Can I get out of bed now?” Ash pleaded.

“But Ash, one of the Shadows hit you with a timed spell. It still hasn’t activated yet, and we’re not sure what’s going to happen.” Pika-chan said.

“But I feel fine!”

Vulpix-chan came in, carrying a bowl of chicken soup on her head. “We could always just scan for darkness.”

Ash took the soup. “What did you say?”

“There’s a spell Charlotte knows, it uses light to flush out darkness in a person’s magic. That includes magic that was placed there by another person.” Vulpix-chan said, tossing Pika-chan a bag of candy.

“Mmm… sounds good to me.” Pika-chan said as she crunched on the strawberry drops, coated with sugar crystals.

“Nothing to lose.” Angel said. He wasn’t a very talkative guardian.

 

“We have to wear costumes for a simple spell?” Charlotte demanded.

“But they’re pretty!” Teresa said.

Charlotte glared at the pink satin jacket and skirt. * I _hate_ pink… *

“Please?” Vulpix-chan asked with huge shimmery baby Vulpix eyes as shiawase bubbles filled the room. The pink bow on her head glittered.

Charlotte sighed. “Fine.” * Wonder what Ash has to wear… * She finished tying the pink ribbons into her hair and sighed again.

 

Ash looked annoyed as he tied the pink sash that held his pink pants up. Even worse, Teresa had brushed them with pink glitter paint.

“Pika-chan, I’m going to kill you…”

Pika-chan tossed him his shirt and shrugged, unconcerned. She tied the little bow that held her tiny pink cape on and beamed radiantly.

His pink shirt went over his head, and over that went a pink cape, brushed with silver glitter paint in starry patterns. His feet went in pink sneakers.

“Seriously, Pika-chan, pink is **_NOT_** my color!”

“I think it looks nice.” Pika-chan said in a chirpy voice.

“You’re trying not to laugh!”

Pika-chan burst out in a fit of giggles.

Flames came out of Ash’s ears. “PIKA-CHAN!”

A few minutes later, two beet red Chosen stood in front of a camera on a tripod, in the Aquamarine City pokemon center.

“Let’s get this over with.” Ash said, fidgeting.

“Sounds good to me.” Charlotte said. She pointed her left hand at him. The first two fingers on her left hand were outstretched. They began to glow with white light.

“Ooh.” Teresa said. * This looks cool! Maybe I can copy it! *

In a few minutes, a small ball of white light had formed. It shot towards Ash and vanished into his torso.

Ash winced, expecting pain any instant, but nothing happened.

“What? But I thought-.”

“Don’t worry about anything, that will just make the spell take longer. Relax.” Charlotte ordered.

Ash grimaced a bit, but sat down and tried to calm down. Five minutes later, the white ball re-emerged, but it had a tiny ball of darkness in its ‘arms’.

“That’s what Light of Truth does.” Charlotte said as she crushed the ball of darkness between two fingers. “It seeks out all the darkness.”

“Hmm…” Ash said. * That’s interesting. I wonder if I can learn that spell? I’ll check my spell books… but first… *

“Can we get out of this getup now?”

Teresa sighed and put away her camera. “You guys are no fun.”

Ash stuck his tongue out at her.

 

Charlotte and Ash both walked off to change.

“Honestly! How do you put up with her?”

Ash shrugged. “I don’t know. She used to be slightly better. I think she’s more annoying as a girl.”

Charlotte blinked.

Ash elaborated. “Teresa is the reincarnated form of Todd the photographer.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, boys are kind of more restrained.” Ash said. * And his costumes weren’t as frilly… *

Charlotte caught that drift of thought and giggled softly.

“Are you going to the Cosmos League now?”

“Why not!”

“Okay, we can leave tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good to me.” They parted and left.

 

End Episode 72! *Sighs* Wow, so many episodes! Flames will be used to forge a faerie Aisha! Then, she will seek out all the evil dubbers and destroy them! *CACKLES*

 

 

 

 

 


	73. Episode 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates psychic communication, **

Episode 71!

 

Disclaimer: Of course I own pokemon! How dare you suggest that I don’t – hey! Put those tranquilizers away!  
Scientist: Please do not listen to our patient. She is suffering from a delusion. At least it is relatively harmless. Anyways, Nintendo owns pokemon, and so do Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc.

 

Notes: <> indicates psychic communication, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokémon language…

 

Episode 73: A heated match! Battle on the field of lava!

 

“Hello. Welcome to the Cosmos League.” The receptionist said. “How may I help you?”

“I would like to enter the league championships.” Ash said. Pika-chan was hiding in his backpack.

“Very well. Let me see your badges, please.” The lady said. “My! You have both the Uranus and Neptune badges?”

“Yes, why?”

“That’s great! In that case, you can skip the first level of challengers and just enter at the second level.”

“How cool is that!” Teresa said ecstatically.

Ash grinned. * Wow! This is cool! *

“There are five levels.” Charlotte said, holding out a rulebook. “The first level is on the rock field. The second is the lava field, the third is the steel field, the fourth is the ice field, and the last one is the nova field.”

“Nova?” Ash asked.

“Simulated outer space.”  
“That sounds really hard.” Teresa said.

“It _is_ really hard.” Charlotte said. “That’s why nobody has defeated the League Champion for four years.”

“Well, I get to skip the rock field.” Ash said. * Wait a second! A lava field? How do I fight on that? *

“Most people use fire type or rock-type pokemon for the lava field. Either that or they use flying-types that can stay out of the range of lava.”

“Smart.” Ash said. “But I don’t have any fire type pokemon besides Flareon…”  
Charlotte rolled her eyes. < Ash, need I remind you that you’re a card master now? >

< Oh yeah! >

Crunching sounds came from Ash’s backpack. 

“Where did Vulpix-chan go?”

Ash looked worried and opened his backpack. Inside, he saw the two guardians, munching on walnut wafer cookies.

“You guys! Those were for me!”

“But it’s polite to bring a guest food!” Pika-chan protested.

“Pika-chan, that is my backpack, NOT a restaurant!”

Pika-chan shrugged.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Ash said, three hours later. The guardians were still eating, this time out of the fruit basket.

“You’d better believe it.” Charlotte said offhandedly. “Guess you’re using Flareon for the lava field, right?”

“Yep.”

“Good luck! I’ll be cheering for you. Speaking of which, Teresa made me a cheerleading outfit…”

“No way!”

“Yes way.” Charlotte said. She turned around and was changed in five seconds. “Your match is in two minutes, Ash. You’d better hurry!”

Ash nodded and walked out into the sunlight. * Wow, Teresa didn’t make me a costume this time. LUCKY! *

 

“Today’s match is between the red trainer Ash and the green trainer Patrick!” The announcer blared. 

“Flareon, I choose you!” Ash said.

“Magmar, I choose you!” Patrick shouted.

Both fire-types materialized on the lava field. It wasn’t solely lava, since there was a small platform in it, and several boulders jutting out of the smoking arena that the combatants could land on.

“Go Ash!” Charlotte and Pika-chan yelled.

Ash gave them a small wave.

“Magmar, use Smog!” A layer of poisonous gas streamed towards Flareon.

“Flareon, counter it with your own Smog!” The gases hit each other and exploded in a layer of diaphanous smoke, which set most everyone to coughing.

“Flareon, Bite!” Flareon nodded and clamped its teeth down on one of Magmar’s legs. It toppled into the lava.

“Magmar, get up!” Patrick yelled.

“It’s not going to work.” Ash said. * Flareon’s Bite attack hurt it pretty badly… I’m sorry, Magmar, but I need to win this match… *

“Yay!” Pika-chan cheered.

Angel was taking bets for Ash and Patrick. He figured that if he had to watch a match that was pretty pointless, he should at least get paid for it… as of right now most people were betting that Patrick would win.

 

“Magmar, return!” Patrick said, furious that this chump from nowhere could just take out his pokemon with no problem. “Try this for size! Donphan, I choose you!”

Ash winced. Another pokemon with no pokédex data…

< Donphan is a ground type. >

< Great. Fire is weak to ground. > Ash thought. < Should I keep Flareon out there? No, I should switch too… >

“Flareon, return! Might as well use my advantage… Skymew, I choose you!”

Sabrina smiled as she was let out. < I normally don’t enjoy battling that much, but this person seems like a jerk. I’ll just let Skymew handle it. >

Skymew did a few little cartwheels. < Yay! I get to battle! Why didn’t you use me against Michelle? >

Ash blinked. < Oops. Sorry. >

< It’s okay, since I like resting. > Skymew said. < I’ll use – Bubblebeam! > The water attack slammed into Donphan, sending it flying into the lava.

“Not again!” Patrick said. “Get up, Donphan! And then use Rollout!”

Donphan rammed into Skymew, who jumped out of the way. < Fine then! I’ll use SURF! > This attack nearly drowned Donphan with the sheer volume of water.

Donphan went swirly-eyed.

“Donphan, quick! Use Body Slam!” Donphan rushed at Skymew and slammed into it. 

Skymew’s Teleport attack saved her from the lava. < That’s it! I’ve had enough! HYPER BEAM! >

“I didn’t know Skymew knew Hyper Beam.” Pika-chan commented. “Must be Sabrina’s influence showing itself.”

Charlotte shrugged. “Ash’s chances seem to have improved.”

“Donphan is unable to battle!”

 

“Fine!” Patrick said. He was really angry by now. “Glimskunk, I choose you!” What looked like a black-and-gold skunk materialized? “Use Thunder!”

Skymew brought up her bubble shield as protection.

< Skymew, I think it will be safer if you return. > Ash sent. Skymew nodded and went back into its poke ball.

“Who else can take the lava? Oh well, I don’t have much of a choice here… Graveler, go!” Ash said, changing the pokemon card. Nobody noticed the brief flash of white light as the card changed.

< Our magic dampeners work. > Pikachu said.

< So do the illusions. > Charlotte replied. < That’s good. >

 

“Glimskunk, use Thunderwave!”

Ash blinked. “Graveler, use Rock Throw!” Graveler nodded and buried Glimskunk in some rocks.

“Glimskunk, use Headbutt to break out of it!”

Glimskunk tried, but its head wasn’t too strong. It couldn’t escape from its stone prison.

“Glimskunk is unable to battle! This match goes to Ash!” 

The stadium rang with cheers.

“Yay!” Pika-chan and Charlotte gave each other high-fives. “You did great, Ash!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Pika-chan sniffled, in a motherly way.

Ash smiled as the confetti drifted down. * Wow! I made it through the first round! Maybe this won’t be so bad after all! *

Angel smiled and collected his bets. * Wow, I made $6700 today! *

 

Bob scowled and closed his mirror. “I’m still not strong enough. I’ll have to use my avatar, then…”

“You mean the girl.”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t she your last card to play?”

“Good point. Hmm…” Bob looked at his stack of cards. “Aha! Dark pokemon can operate on their own… how about, Dark Alakazam?”

The pokemon card bowed and vanished.

 

End Episode 73! Reviews are exceedingly welcome! My pet Squirtle will douse any flames. *Smiles*

 


	74. Episode 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, _italics_ will be indicative of

Episode 72!  
  


Disclaimer: No, Shadow does not own pokemon. *Glares at scientists who are rubbing their hands gleefully* It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc.

 

Notes: As always, _italics_ will be indicative of translated pokemon speech,  <> will show telepathic communication, and ** will mean thoughts.

 

Ranma – Hehehe, thank you! ^_^ 

Hell Flame Vulpix – my, someone is excited. Well, me like squirtles too!

Fire Eevee – and the answers! Glimskunk is an electric type. I wouldn’t know about aishas being blind, but yes, they do have good hearing. My neopets username is ‘phantomness’, and Glimskunk’s four attacks that I’ve written out are Thunder, Thunderwave, Thundershock, and Headbutt.

SnowTiger – what will happen next? Not always the safest question to ask the authoress…

The Pokemon Reader – I know, I’m posting!

 

Episode 74: Watch your step – battle on the steel field!  
  


“So what _is_ the steel field like, anyways?” Ash asked. He and his pokemon were at a restaurant, pigging out on the free food.

Charlotte took a sip of her chocolate milkshake before she answered. “Well, it’s like a bunch of steel bars in a crisscross pattern. Imagine a grid. The bars are the lines and there are spaces in between. People usually use larger pokemon for this field, because the small ones could get stuck between the bars.”

In one hand, an illusion formed. “See?”  
Ash thought hard. “Hmm… I could use Pidgey, because she can fly, but that might be the only one. Skymew, do you want to battle?”

Skymew looked up from her blueberries and cereal. < Well, I could, but I would rather let one of the others take a turn. I feel a bit tired. >

“Eterneon might work. Or any of the other eevelutions could too. They are very agile.”

“Hmm….”  
“Just take it easy.” Vulpix-chan said, as she munched on her fish filet.

“Your pokemon will do their best for you!” Pika-chan said, pouring herself another glass of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Ash nodded.

 

Teresa and Scarlet were running laps in the park. Scarlet explained that magical training did have somewhat of a basis in physical health, so she had to be in very good shape to make her magic more effective.

“Phew.” Teresa said, wiping a drop of sweat out of her eyes. “Can we take a break?”

“Fine.” Scarlet said. “We’ve run two miles. Good job.” He procured a bottle of dark red liquid and handed it to her.

“This is nightshade potion. Very good for you.” Scarlet said.

Teresa nodded and drank it. It burned a little going down, like a spicy drink, but otherwise she was fine. 

Scarlet smiled to himself. With the aid of items, her fall to darkness would speed up rapidly.

Teresa took a few deep breaths. “Okay, I think I’m ready now.”

She and Scarlet stretched for about fifteen minutes and then began running again.

 

The next day…

 

“I look like a robot.” Ash said. He was wearing shiny silver pants and a silver breastplate with sleeves attached to it. He also had bulky white gloves with blue spots on one side, and white boots that went up to his knees. A silver molded space helmet that fit his head very well replaced his league cap. The blue clear visor on the helmet covered his entire face.

“Well, it _is_ the steel field.” Charlotte said. She wore her white cheerleader’s outfit with the blue skirt and was holding pom-poms. 

“Go Ash!” Pika-chan cheered.

Ash sighed. “Guess I might as well go out and face the crowds… my match starts in a minute, anyways.”

Pika-chan gave him a ‘V’ for victory before she teleported herself and Charlotte to the stands.

 

“Now, on the steel field, we have the red trainer Ash versus the green trainer Caroline!” Cried the announcer.

Caroline burst out laughing when she saw Ash’s outfit. Ash felt his face heat up, but he managed not to react.

“The match will now begin!” Cried the ref.

“Steelix, I choose you!” Caroline said.

Ash winced. < Pika-chan, what _is_ that?!  >

< Evolution of Onix, Steel/ground type. Use a fire-type against it. > Charlotte whispered.

< Thank you. > Ash said. “Okay, let’s do it! Flareon, I choose you!”

Flareon appeared, sniffed the air, twitched her ears, and stared at the Steelix with a bit of surprise.

“Steelix, use Rock Throw!” Steelix nodded and launched a barrage of rocks at Flareon. She barely managed to dodge them all.

“Flareon, use Fire Spin!” Ash called.

Flareon nodded and surrounded the Steelix with a ring of fire. However, since Fire Spin had pretty low base damage, it didn’t do too much.

“Crunch!” Caroline said.

“Flareon, use Quick attack!” Flareon jumped out of the way, and then charged into Steelix, sending it flying only a few feet. Flareon managed to land on one of the steel beams safely, but Steelix’s tail got stuck.

“Now use Flamethrower!” Flareon nodded and breathed out enough flame to consume the Steelix. Cries of pain came from the trapped pokemon.

“Argh! Steelix, return!” Caroline said. Her pretty face twisted with rage. “Try this, then! Golem!”

Ash thought quickly. * Golem’s bulk will make it slower, and if it gets stuck between bars, then we can nail it. The problem is, I’m not sure if Flareon can avoid all of its attacks… *

_I’m not sure if I can do this._ Flareon confided.

“That’s okay.” Ash said. “Flareon, return! Let’s try – Eterneon! I choose you!”

The crowd oohed and aahed at the pretty pokemon.

“Golem, use Tackle!”

Eterneon flew up into the air, out of the way. Then, she smiled and blasted Golem with Psychic. Golem flew towards the trainer’s stand, but managed to skid to a stop.

“Grr! Golem, get up! Use Rock Throw!” More rocks headed for Eterneon. Eterneon’s eyes glowed and she teleported away.

Ash smiled. < You’re good at this, Eterneon. >  
< Of course I am. Are you going to give me any specific orders, or should I just attack by myself? > Eterneon asked as she blasted Golem with Light Ray.

The stars all hit their target. 

< You’re doing fine. > Ash said, smiling. < How about a Light Beam to finish it off? >

Eterneon nodded. Golem fell like a toppling tree.

“Oh no! golem, Return!” Caroline cried. By now, she was feeling exceedingly flustered. What was she doing wrong? Usually her charming nature and good looks would be enough to win her the match, most boys not daring to hurt a pretty girl like her. But her strategy wasn’t working at all this time!

“Great job, Ash!” Charlotte called. Ash gave her a thumbs-up and turned back to the battle.

“Magneton, go!”

“So she’s a steel and rock-type user…” Ash said, a tiny bit interested. “Okay then. Eterneon, do you think you have enough energy to fight another round?”  
Eterneon yawned. < Probably. >  
“Okay then. Eterneon, use Psybeam!”

“Magneton, use Lock-On!” Magneton was hit squarely in the center with the psychic attack, but it kept tracking Eterneon.

“Sonicboom!”

Eterneon went flying, but then she spread her wings and banked sharply, before hitting Magneton with a Sacred Fire attack.

Magneton went down in a hurry.

 

“And Ash wins this round!” The announcer announced. Several cheers and whistles rang out.

“Great job, Ash!” Charlotte called. Ash jumped up and down happily as he hugged Eterneon and Flareon.

Teresa snapped a picture, and then shut down her video camera. * And it’s all on tape, too! *  
After celebrations were over, the trio returned to the pokemon center.

“I think only Flareon needs healing.” Ash said.

“That’s good. Right?”

“Yep.” Ash handed over his tired Flareon to Nurse Joy, along with some fresh berries for her. Flareon smiled happily and wagged her tail.

“Let’s go out to dinner!” Pika-chan suggested. She had changed out of her cheerleading outfit already.

“Fine by me.” Ash said, knowing that the restaurants were serving the pokemon trainers competing in the Cosmos League for free.

“Why not?” Charlotte asked.

“Cool!” Teresa chimed in.

 

Soon, a group headed for the nearest restaurant. The poor manager was a bit overwhelmed by all the orders, but he did eventually bring everything. Considering that the two gluttonous guardians were present, it took a long time.

Fortunately, by nightfall, everyone was well fed and it was a happy group that trailed back to the pokemon center.

 

End Episode 74! Hmm… I know! Flames will be used to forge Libra, so she can tell the world of the horrors Nelvana has done to CCS! Yeah!

After Episode 78 I’m starting another new arc, okay?

 

 


	75. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> specifies telepathy, ** means thoughts, and _italics_

Hi! *Smiles happily* Welcome to Shadowphantomness’ fanfic! 

 

Disclaimer: Of course Shadow owns pokemon! *Pulls out Wand of Flamebolt and stares angrily at scientists* you thought you guys won, didn’t you! Well, you didn’t, so prepare to die! Hahahaha!

 

Notes: <> specifies telepathy, ** means thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech! Yatta! 

 

Episode 75: Futures carved in ice! Battle on the ice field!

 

“Teresa, I look like an Eskimo!” It was the next day and Ash was in the locker room, ready to go on. He was dressed in a furry dark brown parka trimmed with white fur (it went down to his knees), blue jeans, dark blue snow boots, and white mittens. 

“But the ice field is really cold!” Teresa protested.

“She _does_ have a point there, Ash.” Charlotte said. She wore a dark blue jacket trimmed with white fur over her cheerleading outfit. “The arena is solid ice…”

“See? Even Charlotte agrees with me!” Teresa said.

“I have no complaints.” Pika-chan said, she was wearing her own tiny brown parka with a hood and the hood was pulled over her head. Ash hadn’t put his own hood on yet.

Ash sighed. Loudly. But he bravely went outside.

 

“Now, for our fourth match on the ice field! The red trainer Ash Ketchum will be fighting the green trainer Bob Shepard!”

Ash thought quickly. * Bob uses mostly dragon-types, right? Wait… could it be _him_? No way! But still… *

Charlotte and Pika-chan tensed. “That’s!”

“I just hope Ash can pull through the battle.” Pika-chan whispered.

Vulpix-chan and Angel snuck off. < We’ll be watching… >

 

“Dragonite, I choose you!”

“Skymew, I choose you!” Ash said. Skymew appeared, to much applause from the audience.

“Dragonite, let’s make this quick! Swat it down with Hyper Beam!”

“Skymew! Bubble shield!” Skymew nodded and the protective blue bubble went up around her. The Hyper Beam just bounced off.

< Now I’ll use Ice Beam! > Skymew said, as she threw the beam of freezing liquid at Dragonite.

Dragonite tried to dodge, but it nailed a wing.

Skymew put her hands on her hips. < Have you had enough? >

_No way! I’m not going to lose to a weak pokemon like you!_ Dragonite swore.

< Suit yourself. > Skymew said. < Then I’ll use – BLIZZARD! > This attack took Dragonite down with a bang.

“Amazing!” The announcer crowed. “And Bob is now down one pokemon! What will he use next?”

 

“Might as well match type for type.” Bob said. “Scarlet, go!” A red Gyrados appeared in the ring.

< Both flying-water types… > Ash thought to pika-chan. < Should I switch? >

< Suit yourself. > Pika-chan said.

“Dragon Rage!”

“Skymew, Spark!” The electricity collected in a ball on Skymew’s tail and she flung it at Gyrados.

Gyrados’s dragon rage managed to deflect some of it, though. So it was still standing.

“Hyper Beam!”

Ash rolled his eyes. * Doesn’t he use anything else? Oh well. * “Use Thunder!”

Skymew looked a bit puzzled, but nodded and called down some electricity from the sky, striking Gyrados down.

“Fire Blast!”

Ash winced. * So that’s what a Red Gyrados can do… hmm… *

“Water Gun!”

The two attacks cancelled again. Skymew flew a few feet away from Gyrados, ready to fight again.

“Hyper Beam!” This time, Skymew didn’t get out of the way fast enough and slammed into Ash’s platform.

“Skymew, use Recover!” Skymew nodded and healed itself.

Bob took this chance to spray his Gyrados with Max Potion. “Use Hyper Beam again!”

“Sheesh, how many of those does it have? Skymew, Teleport!”

Skymew nodded and vanished from view, reappearing above Gyrados’s head.

Ash closed his eyes. * Might as well try this. * “Match Thunder!”

Skymew almost smirked as Ash transferred some of Sunny’s knowledge to the floating pokemon. The electric attack crashed down on Gyrados, taking it out.

However, Skymew was so tired from all that energy that she fainted also.

“Double K.O.!” The referee said. “Each will now pick his last pokemon!”

 

“Aerodactyl, I choose you!”

Ash frowned. * Another dragon? Figures… *

“Skymew, you did great, girl! Come back! Storm, go!” * Might as well match dragon to dragon… *

The crowd sighed and cheered.

Bob’s jaw dropped.

“Storm, use Tsunami!” Storm nodded and a terrible typhoon began to brew. Water mixed with ice and electricity crashed into Aerodactyl at gale force speeds. Aerodactyl didn’t really have much of a chance.

Ash smiled as it toppled. “I win!”

Bob cursed. It was so diabolical and twisted that I’m not putting it down. In any case, everyone else in the stadium was rather disturbed.

“Come on, it’s just a match.” A random audience member said.

Bob incinerated the unfortunate man.

 

“It’s definitely him.” Charlotte whispered to Pika-chan as they slunk out. “Time to get ready.”

Pika-chan nodded and transformed.

Angel and Vulpix-chan crept out of the shadows, already transformed.

 

“Now you die!” Bob shouted as he threw a Hyper Beam at Ash. Ash quickly shielded himself in mist and teleported out.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle surrounded him and he grabbed his staff.

“I hope this will work…” Ash thought as he took out the Destiny card. “Destiny!” The card’s magic enveloped him in a swirl of white misty strands. His clothes melted away and were replaced by decorative golden armor. The white feathery fringes appeared around his face, contrasting with his black hair. Tufts of white feathers covered his thighs, and his legs changed into sharp golden talons. A pair of golden armlets appeared on his arms. From the back of his armored ‘skirt’ trailed three long white feathers. A double pair of white wings sprouted from his shoulders, glinting brightly in the sun’s glare.

Meanwhile…

 

“Sleep!” Charlotte said, releasing the little red pixie. “Could you put all the people to sleep for me, please?” Sleep nodded happily and went about her business, sprinkling powder everywhere.

“Great! Now where’s Ash?” Charlotte felt out with her magic and felt his aura close by. “Good.”

“Charizard, go!” She said, sending out the pokemon. It charged Bob angrily and got him good with Flamethrower.

Bob angrily hissed. “Who are you to challenge me?”

Charlotte grinned. “Charlotte Angel. Fire master of the triple guardianship, and Sun card master.” Her ruby-red wings caught the light and glowed brightly. “And now that the sun is at its brightest, my power is at its strongest. FIREY!” This time, the fire angel nailed Bob, pinning him down.

“I’m here too!” Ash said. “Destiny, a.k.a. Lightning master of the triple guardianship. Oh, and pokemon card master too. Take this! ZAPDOS!” The card glowed brightly as it changed into an Ash tree card.

“NOOOO!” Bob screamed in frustration. “Not this! But you need all three elements to beat me!”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance then.” A voice said. “BLIZZARD!” A barrage of ice shards slammed into Bob.

“Now!” Pika-chan said. They nodded and flung out the Seal.

Bob was trapped. He screamed in rage as the seal settled over his features, turning him into gray mist and sealing him indefinitely.

Both Chosen breathed a sigh of relief.

“Who?” Pika-chan asked, turning around to face the third player. However, his face was shadowed.

“I should leave now. Loop!” And with that, he vanished.

Ash gasped. “That’s the person from my dreams. Wait! Don’t go!” But it was too late. The person had already vanished.

“Well, at least you know how to get home now. And we _did_ seal Bob.” Charlotte said.

Ash nodded grimly.

 

End Episode 75! Flames will be used to create Fly, so I can release it in huge bird form and set it on Nelvana! Mwahahaha! 

 

 

 

 


	76. Episode 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 74! *Cheers*

 

Disclaimer: No, Shadow does not own pokemon. *Sighs* But I do own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Angel, Skymew, Eterneon, Light Ray, etc…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking. I think that’s it… oh, and the shadowy figure is Lance…

Note: Ash is still staying in CP dimension because he’s not quite sure how to create Loop yet…

 

Episode 76: Nova field! Explosions galore!

 

“One more match and I’ll be able to become League Champion!” Ash said happily, as he sipped from his chocolate malt.

“You’re doing very well.” Charlotte commented.

Ash grinned bashfully. “Thanks.”

“I’ll be cheering for you again.” 

“Well, I’m glad you were there, because we got to beat Bob.” Ash said. “But I’m so tired…”

“I know. You’d better rest before you attempt to create Loop. It’s harder to create a card than to change a pokemon card.”

“I know…”

“Maybe you could change Alakazam?”

“Good idea.” Pika-chan approved. “Wow, these French fries are delicious!” 

“But Alakazam itself isn’t strong enough.” Ash protested.

“Then you’ll have to change Alakazam _and_ another psychic-type.”

“Hypno?”

“That’s the next best.” Pika-chan said. “Well, we’d better go prepare for your match tomorrow.”

Ash nodded.

Teresa had little starry eyes. * And I got it all on tape! *

 

The next day…

Ash was fidgeting. He was dressed in a black shirt with hundreds of little white stars on it, and black pants with the same design. He also had black slippers, but was unfortunately gloveless.

“Let’s make this quick.” His opponent, a girl named Crysta, snapped.

Ash frowned. * She doesn’t have to be so _rude_. *

“Fine.”

“READY, GO!”

“Sparkle, go!” A fat Raichu materialized in the floating space simulation and peered around curiously.

Pika-chan looked ready to barf. * Oh LUGIA! How is this possible? A raichu that obese shouldn’t exist! *

“Sunny, I choose you!”

“Electric to electric? Sparkle, use Mega Kick!”

“Sunny, dodge and then hit it with Pin Missle!” The needles pinned Raichu to one of the huge floating stars in the area.

“Darn it, Sparkle! Use Mega Punch!”

Ash rolled his eyes. * Okay… * < Sunny, use Double Kick! >

Sunny smirked and pounded the Raichu with the fighting type attack, leaving it a battered, bloody, heap.

Ash smirked. “So, is this fast enough for you?”

Crysta growled. “Return!”

 

“Marowak, go!”

< Sunny, you’re at a disadvantage. Can you do this? >

< Of course! > Sunny said, smirking. < Let’s see if she can stand up to my Hydro Thunder Attack! > The water drenched Marowak thoroughly, before it was zapped with ten thousand volts of electricity.

Sunny smirked.

The Marowak teetered and fell over.

“Oh no! Marowak, please, get up! Use Bonemerang!” The bone headed for Sunny, who jumped out of the way. 

< Heh, still standing. How about Thunder Freeze then? > Electricity mixed with ice headed for Marowak. In a few seconds, it was a very lovely ice statue.

Sunny posed.

“Great job, Sunny!” Ash said happily. *Smirk*

 

“Darn it! Fine, here’s my trump card! Mew, go!”

“I knew it.” Ash said. * I remember a lot of things… *

“Sunny, come back!” Ash said. * Mew is her best pokemon. I can’t use Pika-chan, but maybe… *

From underneath Ash’s costume, his key glowed faintly. * Yes… that will work very well… * Slowly, strands of white energy wove themselves into a new card.

Charlotte and Pika-chan felt the magic and frowned at each other.

< Ash! What are you doing?! >

< You’ll drain yourself! >

< I’ll be fine. > Ash murmured. His eyes were glazed over, as he poured more energy into his new creation.

“Well?” Crysta tapped her foot impatiently. “What are you waiting for?”  
“Impatient, aren’t you…” Ash said. Finally, the card formed in his hands. “Spiritwolfe, I choose you!” A black-purple wolf with three blood-red stripes on each leg, a flowing white mane with gold flecks, silver stripes on its back, red eyes, and a gold mask around its eyes appeared. It was a dual electric/dark type.

“Mew, use Psychic!” The attack passed right through Spiritwolfe, who smirked slightly.

“Spiritwolfe, Shadow Ball!” Spiritwolfe nodded and the attack blasted straight into Mew, causing it to shriek and cower.

“Mew, Bubble Shield!”

“Spiritwolfe, use Faint Attack!” Spiritwolfe disappeared and reappeared inside Mew’s shield, managing to get in a Faint Attack before it was ejected.

“Damn it!” Crysta said angrily. * I can’t lose to a kid like him! * “Mew, Transform!”

“Oh no you don’t! Frameshift!” In an instant, time stopped and Mew found herself sealed in a looped whirl of time. 

“Now, use Bite.” Ash hissed viciously. Spiritwolfe nodded and sank its canines deep into Mew’s tail. Mew shrieked and toppled down.

“And finally, use Crunch.”

A horrified silence filled the air and Mew crumpled over, bleeding.

“Mew is unable to battle!” The announcer called.

“ASH WINS!”

 

Confetti drifted down from the stands. Ash beamed radiantly at the crowd. That night, he accepted his trophy and prize money.

“You must be tired.” Charlotte said, slipping him a Max Potion.

Ash nodded and gulped it down. “When do I fight the Champion?”

“Whenever you want.” Charlotte said. 

“Really? Wow!”

“But you’d better wait.” Pika-chan reprimanded. “I can’t believe you went and created a pokemon card when you _knew_ that you were low on energy!” She sounded exceedingly exasperated.

Ash looked sheepish.

“Why did you fight so hard against Crysta?” Vulpix-chan asked. < That was kind of vicious, even for you. >s

Ash’s eyes narrowed. “She _was_ once my friend. However, she betrayed my trust and tried to brainwash me.”

“Ah.” Vulpix-chan said.

“She claimed to be his sister.” Charlotte said, taking a sip of her juice.

“Of course, that was impossible, I _am_ Destiny, but she refused to back down from her ridiculous claim.” Ash said. “I was forced to… dispose of her.”

“Oh.”

 

“So, what’s the champion like?” Teresa asked, finally managing to get a word in.

“Well…” Charlotte said, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. “I’m not sure how to describe her…”  
Ash yawned. “Well, who is it?” He asked as he drank down some nutritious soup that the fruit basket had provided.

“She.” Vulpix-chan corrected.

“Fine. Who is she?”

“Take a guess! You know her very well.” Vulpix-chan crooned. Charlotte shot her guardian a dirty look, but Vulpix-chan didn’t’ notice.

“Um…”

After five minutes, Ash still had little question marks over his head.

Finally, Charlotte decided to rescue the poor befuddled boy.

“Me.”

 

Ash dropped his cup. “You?!”

“What do you expect? I’m the card master in this dimension, so I won really easily.”

“B-but!” Ash spluttered. “I can’t beat you!”

“Sure you can. Have confidence in yourself! Plus electric is more powerful than fire!”

Ash considered. “But I don’t _want_ to fight you. We’re friends! Besides, I’m already number 1 in the League, since you don’t appear. For all intents and purposes I _am_ the champion already.”  
“Quite right.” Charlotte said. “Well, I’m glad you see it that way. I was afraid that you wouldn’t understand.”

Teresa looked disappointed.

“I suppose you’ll be going home soon, then.”

Ash nodded. “As soon as I recuperate, I’m going home.”

 

End Episode 76!

Comments and _constructive_ criticism are always good. Hmm… flames will be used to forge the Obliterate card, whom will obliterate Nelvana!

 

  
  


 

 


	77. Episode 75

Episode 75! *Sighs* Well, it’s been a long journey… but look how far I am! *Smiles* Well, this ends the Dark Apprentice/Alternate Universe arc. The normal CCA Ashura cards arc will now proceed.

 

Timeline: 2 weeks later…

 

Ranma – that’s odd, I thought I put in my author’s notes who the mysterious person would be. *Laughs* But I think you know who I mean…

Hell Flame Vulpix – better remember! The next arc is the Card Captor Ashura: Eclipse Arc

Fire Eevee – okie dokie! ^_^

SnowTiger – don’t worry about this series ending any time soon, I have approximately at least 100 more chapters to go… yes, I know it may seem mind boggling, but… that’s the way it is!

The Pokemon Reader – Actually, Teresa doesn’t make her move until Ash gets home, but as Ash is getting home very soon…. You get my drift. And don’t worry, someone else will be showing up as well!

 

Episode 77: A light to lead the way home

 

Ash, Pika-chan, and Teresa were back in Charlotte’s house. Vulpix-chan had explained that since this had been their entry point into the CP dimension, it would also be the exit point.

“Before you leave, Ash, I have a couple of things to give you.” Charlotte said, pulling stuff out of her pockets. First, she pulled out the Triple Devastation Wand.

“You’re giving it to me?!” Ash asked, shocked. “Why?”

“No, not all of it.” Charlotte said. So saying, she reached up and plucked out the glowing yellow jewel. “This is the lightning stone, which rightfully belongs to you as the Lightning master of the triple guardianship.” She hesitated, and then gave him the blue stone as well, leaving only the red stone; the fire stone, on the wand. “And when you find the Ice guardian, please give this to him.”

The wand seemed to fold in on itself, before splitting into three. One had the fire stone in the center of a roaring flame, one with the ice stone on the peak of a crashing wave, with another wave above it, and one of the lightning stone in the center of three lightning bolts.

Ash gasped.

“Three stones for the three guardians, and three wands to hold them.” Charlotte said. “I am the oldest, so I was entrusted with the Triple Devastation Wand. But now, since you, the youngest, have been born, I give you yours. And please give the second guardian his when you locate him!”

“I promise I will.” Ash swore, as he grasped the lightning wand in one hand.

Teresa sighed. * If I had known, I would have made him a costume! *

“Here’s your second present.” Charlotte said, tossing him a round yellow compact mirror, about three inches in diameter. “This will allow us to communicate. But don’t abuse it!”

“I won’t.” Ash promised as he took it from her.

“And for Pika-chan…” Charlotte reached into the air in front of her and withdrew a huge chocolate statue of Pika-chan in her true form.

Pika-chan went all teary-eyed and sighed.

“I didn’t forget you, Teresa.” Charlotte promised, tossing Teresa a thick leather-bound book. “ _Costumes through the ages_. Have fun designing them for Ash!” Teresa went all starry-eyed in ecstasy. 

Ash stifled a moan. He looked absolutely terrified. 

Pika-chan poked him. < You have to give your presents too! >

< Right! > Ash nodded. “Um, I have gifts for you too.” He pulled out a set of stylized red-and-black poke balls. “These are for you, they’re good for holding fire pokemon. And this is for Vulpix-chan.” A recipe book with 500 dessert recipes came out of his backpack. “And this is for Angel.” 

Angel smiled at the pretty blue collar.

“I made you a present too!” Teresa said. So saying, she removed a scrapbook filled with pictures of Ash and Charlotte’s adventures.

“Thanks, Teresa.” Charlotte said.

Teresa smiled. * You know, I think I’m not as jealous anymore. Once we go home, Ash will be all mine for the taking! *

They shook hands.

 

“It’s almost time.” Angel said, glancing at the green clock on the wall. “Are you ready, Ash?”

Ash nodded. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle formed around him. Ash reached up and grasped his staff. It solidified in his grip. Ash smiled and gave Charlotte a brief wave.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” Two cards flew into the air, glimmering brightly. “Mew! Alakazam!” The lights surrounded them, and Pika-chan and Teresa vanished, but Ash was still there.

Ash blinked. “What?”

“I guess you need three cards, then.” Charlotte said, sighing. “It takes a lot of energy to navigate through dimensions with teleport, and since you’re transporting 3 people and a lot of pokemon…”  
“Mewtwo!” Ash called, as the card also underwent transformation. “Goodbye!” 

They waved as he disappeared.

 

“Ash? Ash? Earth to Ash!” Ash jerked awake. He was lying on his bed in Pallet Town. But how had he gotten there?

Pika-chan’s face swam into view. “I bet you’re tired. You wound up changing 3 very powerful cards.”  
Ash yawned widely, before he collapsed back onto his bed. “I guess you could say that… but at least I’m home!”

Pika-chan nodded. 

Ash glanced at the calendar. “What? It’s only been 2 days since I left? No way!” He said in disbelief.

“Yes way.”

“Timeline shift between dimensions is a strange phenomenon.” Sabrina said as she appeared in front of him. “You need to rest.”  
“Um, Sabrina, can I ask you a question? You didn’t come out much when you were in the alternate universe.”  
Sabrina managed a small smile. “I’m a moon guardian, Ash. Unlike Pika-chan, I draw my energy from the reflected moonlight, so I don’t usually assume my true form unless you are in danger or I have to.”

“Oh.” Sabrina’s wings surrounded her and Skymew reappeared, grinning cutely. < I’m hungry! >

“Okay, Skymew, I’ll make you a blueberry smoothie.”

< Yay! >

“So, what’s next?”

“We’re going to Cinnabar.” Pika-chan said.

“Eh? But I don’t have the Force badge from Candice yet!”

“You can get it later! Besides, it’s faster to Surf to Cinnabar then it is to walk to Lavender…”

“But I can’t legally Surf.” Ash sighed.

“Sure you can! The Saturn badge allows you to Surf!” Pika-chan said.

“In that case…” Ash said. “Let’s get going!”

 

They walked to the beach near Pallet. The ocean looked really blue. Ash sent out Vaporeon and climbed on.

“Okay, let’s Surf!” Vaporeon nodded and they streaked off.

Soon…

 

“Pika-chan! Use Thundershock!” Pika-chan nodded and blasted away another Tentacool. * This is getting annoying… *

Sunny and Jolteon also looked rather peeved. * How many Tentacool are out here anyways? *

Jolteon shrugged as Pin Missle sent a few more flying. _Hey, it’s EXP, right?_

_Right, but we’re almost out of PP for ALL of our electric attacks._ Sunny returned. 

_Pin missle is not an electric attack._

_Well… I’m running out of that too…_

__

“I challenge you!” A voice yelled.

“Oh good. Something else.” Ash said in relief. A swimmer swam up.

“Goldeen, I choose you!”

“Oddish, go! Use your Absorb!” Oddish nodded and drained the poor Goldeen before it could peck him.

“Darn! Seaking, go! Use Peck!”

Oddish looked angrily at the dent on its body. _Grr! I’m angry now! Razor leaf!_ A flurry of leaves headed for Seaking, who managed to dodge a couple. But most of them still hit it.

Seaking staggered, and fired off a Supersonic from its horn.

“Poisonpowder!” Oddish nodded and powder drifted down from its leaves, covering Seaking. It began to look sickly almost immediately.

“Now! Mega Drain!” The energy drained from Seaking brought Oddish’s HP back up to almost full health.

“Wow, you’re good.” The swimmer said, as he recalled his Seaking.

“Thanks.” Ash said. “How far are we from Cinnabar?”

“About fifteen minutes’ swim.”

“Thank you!” Ash said.

 

“Where’s Teresa?” Pika-chan finally asked.

“She teleported to Cinnabar with her Abra.”  
“Oh. Okay!”

“Let’s go!”

 

Soon, they arrived on the shore of Cinnabar, tired out.

“Let’s head for the pokemon center.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Ash recalled Vaporeon and the group trailed towards the welcoming sight of the poke center.

 

End Episode 77! Flames will be used to forge the Reality card (mine), and then I’ll use it on my Nelvana is evil! Fics to bring them to life! *Cackles*

 

AHHH! Baka, baka shadow! *Bangs head on wall* The new arc starts right after this episode! I’m sorry! *Cries*

 

 

 


	78. Episode 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 76! *Looks around, a bit tired, before falling over*

Ash: _Hey! You can’t stop now!_  
Shadow: Why? I’m dying! *Sobs*

Ash: _I’m your muse and I say so!_  
Shadow: *Sobs, but secretly pulls out Illumination Anime Net™. As Ash bends over to try and comfort her, she throws it over him*

Shadow: Gotcha! Now stay there until I decide to write again!  
Ash: _*Takes out Shadow Blade menacingly*_

Shadow: *Frowns* you’re no fun, you know. Give a girl a break. I promise I’ll start writing in fifteen minutes. Besides, I have Lit Hw to do!

Ash: _*Crosses arms, but assents*_

 

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. ‘Nuff said.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

 

Third Arc begins: Card Captor Ashura: Eclipse

 

Episode 78: Song of the Volcano? Cinnabar Gym vs. Blaine!  
  


“Hi Ash!” Teresa said, running over. “Guess what! I found Blaine for you! He says he’ll meet you at four thirty in the Cinnabar gym!”  
“Cool.” Ash said, as he put on a blue sweatshirt. *Brr, it’s pretty cold here. I forgot that here in our dimension, it’s getting close to winter… *

“I made you a costume!”

Ash inwardly sighed. * Please don’t let it be pink… * “Can I see it first?”

Teresa pulled a tiny rotating holographic device out of her backpack. It showed a floating costume.

Ash looked and sighed in relief. * I can deal with this. *

Pika-chan looked over to take a peek. “Hey, I like it!”

Ash nodded. “I promise I’ll change before the battle. Right now, I’m just going to lie on the beach and soak up some sunshine.”  
 _Sounds good to me!_ Vaporeon said, yawning widely and stretching out.

 

Four-fifteen…

 

Ash was dressed in a pair of dark red overalls over a bright yellow t-shirt. Over that went a black jacket with dark red and orange flame designs on it. He had short red boots, his hair held back by a red headband. The hat was nowhere to be seen.

Pika-chan smoothed her own red jumper. “Let’s go!” She chirped.

Ash nodded. “Okay, so how do we get in?”

Teresa led the way. Soon, they were inside Blaine’s volcano.

 

Blaine came out, still in his disguise. “I am the gym leader of Cinnabar Island, Blaine! Who is challenging me?”

“Me.” Ash said.

“I see.” Blaine said. “Very well. This will be a 4x4 match for the Volcano badge!”

“Ninetails, I choose you!”

Ash hesitated. * Should I use Skymew? Or should I do something else… she doesn’t theoretically exist here… *

“Vaporeon, I choose you!”

“Ninetails, use Fire Spin!”

“Vaporeon, break out of it with Hydro Pump!” Vaporeon nodded and slammed the full force of the pressurized water into Ninetails.

Ninetails weakly stood up again.

“Confuse Ray!”

Vaporeon glazed over and fell limply to the floor.

Ash threw her a Bitter berry. Vaporeon ate it and got up again.

“Hydro Pump!” This time, the attack knocked Ninetails out. Ash sighed in relief. * One down, two to go. *

 

“Interesting. Rhydon, I choose you!”

“Vaporeon, Ice Beam!” Vaporeon nodded and fired the attack off towards the unfortunate Rhydon, which ended up frozen solid.

“Great! Now use Bubblebeam!” Vaporeon nodded and the bubble attack K.O.’d Rhydon as well.

“Rhydon, Return! Go, Rapidash!”

 

Rapidash nailed vaporeon with Stomp. Ash winced and withdrew it. 

“Okay, Ponyta, I choose you!”  
Blaine blinked.

“Ponyta, use Hydro Flare! Hurry!” Ponyta nodded and blue fire streaked towards Rapidash, before imploding in a wave of water.

Rapidash neighed in pain.

“Rapidash, use Fury Attack!”

“Ponyta, counter with Agility!” Ponyta darted out of the way of Rapidash’s flying horns and ran around in circles.

“Rapidash, use Agility also!” 

Ash closed his eyes. * This is getting us nowhere… if I don’t figure out some way to finish off Rapidash, Ponyta’s going to get tired and I’ll lose this round! *  
“Ponyta, try using Fire Blast!” Ponyta nodded and scorched Rapidash, who retaliated with Take Down.

Both pokemon fell down.

“This is a double knock-out!” The announcer cried. 

Ash tried to withdraw Ponyta. < Sorry, girl. I thought Hydro Flare would finish it. Come back. > But Ponyta refused to go back.

It began to glow. The white light of evolution surrounded it. When the light cleared, a Rapidash stood there, with delicate golden designs on its legs and horn.

Blaine blinked.

“Rapidash, use Rapid Fire!” Rapidash nodded and streams of flames flashed at the other Rapidash, finally knocking it off the platform.

“Um… Rapidash has been eliminated! Ash wins this round!” The announcer said.

Ash hugged his newly evolved Rapidash. It licked his face.

“Guess I’ll have to play my trump card… Arcanine, go!”

“Rapidash, use Hydro Flare!”

“But can you hit my Arcanine?” Blaine asked as Arcanine dodged all the blasts.

“Lock-On!”

Rapidash’s eyes glowed and it tracked Arcanine.

“Arcanine, use Bite!”

Rapidash kicked Arcanine… hard…in its wide-open mouth. Arcanine staggered and tipped over.

“Now!” Rapidash nodded and this time, the Hydro Flare attack was right on. A drenched Arcanine was recalled.

 

“Well, you have defeated me, so I confer upon you the Volcano badge.” Blaine said solemnly.

Ash cheered. Pika-chan jumped up and down happily.

“Pose!” Teresa called.

Ash nodded, sent out Vaporeon (who he fed a Revive to), and posed with his two pokemon. Blaine looked amused.

 

“Cool! I’m glad we’re out of that Volcano.” Teresa said.

“Me too.” Ash said, smiling.

“Same here.” Pika-chan said brightly. “Can we get snacks now?”

Ash would have said more, but then a rock slammed down in front of him. He jumped out of the way.

On a hill, a shadowed figure and his Golem were throwing rocks.

“Release!” Ash said angrily, grabbing his staff. * I knew I thought it was too peaceful… *

“I choose you! Squirtle!” The little turtle appeared in a flash of white light, as Ash changed yet another card. “Use Water gun!”

The shadowed figure and his golem began to run away.

Ash sighed. * Well, I don’t think it’s a reporter… but whom? *

< That was close! > Dragonair scolded.

< What else could I do? > The ‘shadowed figure’ asked.

< You could have sent one of us. > Gyrados said.

< Maybe next time… but he changed another one, right? >

< Right. > Dragonair admitted grudgingly.

< He’d better hurry, or else _she’ll_ run out of energy.  >  
< Maybe not… >

< Every time he changes a card, he drains Sabrina. If this continues, I still don’t’ know why she didn’t feel the energy loss in the other dimension, but if he keeps changing them, she’ll die. >

 

“Well, this is getting interesting.” Eriol commented.

“They actually beat Bob!”

“I know that, Suppi.”

“MY NAME IS NOT SUPPI! Who is Suppi? My name is Spinel Sun.” The little cat said indignantly.

“Whatever you say, Suppi.” Nakaru said, holding up a chocolate.

“NOOOOO!”

“Now, now.” Eriol said. “I just hope he can deal with this better than Sakura dealt with Yue…”

 

End Episode 78! *Cheers* Now review! Plotbunnies are dying! And I need those plotbunnies to write more chapters! Review, onegai?

 

Flames will be used to create Arrow, who will then shoot all of Nelvana’s employees dead! *Cackling laughter*

  
  


 


	79. Episode 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have never, ever, bothered to read my

Episode 77! 7 x 11 chapters done!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Hasbro, Wizards of the Coast, Shogakukan Comics, etc. I own destiny, Charlotte, Eterneon, Magic-type pokemon, and some attacks and pokemon including Skymew and Hydro Flare.

 

Notes: In case you have never, ever, bothered to read my notes, <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 days later

 

Episode 79: Shame and disgrace? The Force badge Awaits! But something else lurks too…

 

“I’m going to Lavender.” Ash said, as a white ring of light surrounded him. “I’m going to challenge Candice for the Force Badge again.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Pika-chan asked. She was a bit concerned. What if Ash lost again? She quickly squashed that thought. Ash shouldn’t lose this time.

“Yep.” Ash said firmly. “And this time, I know what to do.”  
“I hope so…” Teresa said. * Scarlet, what should I do? *

The dark Rattata was at a loss. His Master had been sealed away, and now, he could do nothing on his own; except teach Teresa magic and deepen his hold on her, until she could strike on her own.

< I don’t know… >  
“Teleport Ring!” Ash shouted. A minute later, they landed in the Lavender gym. Candice looked up.

“Oh, back for more?” She asked as she filed her nails. “Oh well, I was bored anyways. Let’s do it.”

“This time I won’t lose.” Ash said, smiling.

 

“This will be a three on three match for the Force badge!” The referee said. “The challenger will now pick his or her pokemon! Challenger picks first!”

Ash smiled. * Might as well… * “Eterneon, I choose you!”

“Candice chooses Machoke!”

“Eterneon, Psychic!” Eterneon smiled and blasted the fighting type with the light attack. Machoke crumpled.

“Sandslash, go! Use Fissure!” Candice smiled. * It worked last time, why shouldn’t it work now? *

“Eterneon, use Teleport!” Eterneon beamed and teleported out of the way.This caused Fissure to miss completely.

“Darn it! Use Fury Swipes!”

Eterneon waited until Sandslash was almost touching it before she used her Light Beam attack. Sandslash toppled like a fishing boat in a storm.

“Now finish it off with Psybeam!” The attack sent the Sandslash on a one-way trip to the pokemon center.

 

“Ash wins this round!” Said the referee. “Candice is down to her last pokemon! Can she make it?”

Candice growled. “Jigglypuff, I choose you!” She was already singed from the platform’s jolts.

“Sing!”

Eterneon yawned. 

< You did great, Eterneon. Return. > Ash sent as he recalled his snoozing pokemon. He was starting to feel a bit woozy himself, but fought it off.

“Rapidash, go! Use Smash Kick!” Rapidash smashed into Jigglypuff, nearly deflating the poor balloon.

“Grr, Jigglypuff, use your Doubleslap!” Jigglypuff slapped Rapidash twice, but the flaming horse just shrugged the strikes off.

“Take Down!” The attack rammed into Jigglypuff, and it crashed into a wall of the gym.

“Jigglypuff has been eliminated! Ash is the winner!” The ref said.

Candice scowled, but she gave him one of her Force badges. Ash smiled.

“Thank you!” Then, he left.

 

“You did it!” Pika-chan cheered.

“I completely forgot to give you a costume!” Teresa said, slapping her forehead in awe. * No way! How could I forget? *

Ash hid his relief well. “Well, I’m going to the pokemon center! I’ll be out in a sec!” He dashed off.

Teresa sighed.

 

The next day…

 

“Why are we walking to Fuchsia?” Teresa asked.

“I don’t have a bike, so I can’t use the Celadon bike path.” Ash said. “Besides, don’t you want to take pokemon pictures?”

“Oh yeah!” Teresa said cheerfully. “Okay then!” Soon, however, the quiet peace of the area was interrupted by a shriek.

“What was that?” Ash asked, hand going to key instantly. Rapidash tensed. Her horn glinted in the sunlight.

“Sounded like someone getting hurt.” Pika-chan said. “Let’s go look!”

“Come on, Rapidash!” Ash said. Rapidash took off in a cloud of dust.

“Well I never!” Teresa said indignantly. “It’ll take me all day to find him.”  
“No, I don’t think so.” Scarlet said, sticking his head out of her pack. “Just use your speed spell.” 

“Oh yeah.” Teresa said. “Thanks, Scarlet.” She gave the little rat a peck on the head before she cast the spell and ran after them.

 

They saw a red-haired girl about Ash’s age and her Charmander facing a clump of Onix. She wore a blue tank top, blue jeans, and white gloves.

“Come on, Charmander!” The kid said. “Use Flamethrower!” She was clutching her arm to one side, and from the angle, it looked broken.

Ash sighed. * She looks like she’s in trouble… * “Oddish, go! Use Petal Dance!” Oddish’s petals flew everywhere, sending most of the Onix fleeing away.

Ash ran up to the kid. “What are you trying to pull? Your Charmander could have gotten hurt!”

“I-I’m sorry…” The kid said, sniffling. 

“What’s your name and where do you live?”

“My name is Crystal.” The kid said. “And I live in New Bark Town. Professor Elm sent me out here on my journey.” Inwardly, Lance smiled to herself. Her illusions were perfect, the spell to reverse her age back to that of an eleven-year old had worked wonders.

“Well, you’re obviously in no shape to go anywhere.” Ash said. “Here, let me take a look at that arm.”

Pika-chan frowned. * I feel Clow’s aura around here somewhere… *

 

“Broken.” Ash pronounced. Sighing, he readied a poke ball. “Eterneon, go! Let’s Teleport!” They landed in Vermillion City.

Ash took ‘Crystal’ to the hospital and left her there.

 

Lance smiled. < It’s working, Dragonair… >  
< I knew it. He’s kindhearted. Use that to your advantage. >  
< Now I just need to figure out how to send out the cards to attack without attracting undue attention… > Lance pulled the stack of Sakura cards out of her pocket. The pink cards had all changed into silver ones. They were now moon-based cards, to go with her magic type. The rest of the cards she had created rested within her heart.

< Windy… >

“Ash? That kid you rescued had a magic aura.” Pika-chan said.

“What? But I didn’t notice anything.”  
“It’s very weak. Moon-type.” Pika-chan said. “That’s why you didn’t feel it.”

“I see…” Ash would have said more, but then a glowing shape materialized in front of him, resolving in a woman spirit with wings and golden hair.

“Oh no. Windy.” Pika-chan said nervously.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Windy is one of the four elementals. They correspond to Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo in the Kanto deck.” Pika-chan said. 

“Uh-oh…”

Windy began blowing up a terrific gust of wind, sending Ash and Pika-chan flying. 

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” Ash said. “Pidgeot!” The wings sprouted of his back, and he flew up to combat the wind spirit.

“Use an electric-type!” Pika-chan called.

“I know!” Ash replied. * Strongest, one of the four… in that case, I’ll use one of my four elementals… *

“Zapdos!” The Zapdos card appeared in a flash of light and the titan of lightning blasted Windy with enough power to power the city of Vermillion for three months.

Windy collapsed and returned to card form, which disappeared.

“Where’d it go?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know…” Pika-chan replied. * This is bad… *

 

Lance recalled Windy and smiled. < He changed another one. Soon, the final battle will begin. >

 

End Episode 79! So, how was it? *Winks* Review please! Flames will be used to forge Create, to trap Nelvana within the pages of a book 4ever! 

 

 


	80. Episode 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thought, _italics_

Episode 78! Lance-chan shows up! *Jumps up and down happily*

 

Disclaimer: Have I ever mentioned owning pokemon? But Destiny and everything else is mine…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thought, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, Hehehe… Lance = Crystal

Timeline: 4 days after last Episode

 

Ranma – of course, of course! ^_^

Digifan1 – thank you!

Guy Shani – no, I don’t think Sabrina will die… but she may disappear… that’s the way it is in the CCS arc

Shadow’s Light – I’d do that, but Lance would win… besides, Sabrina doesn’t like Ash.

Hell Flame Vulpix – you _do_ know who crystal is, right? I hope…

 

Episode 80: Soul badge ahead! Snake in the grass!

 

“Can I go with you?” Lance asked, turning on the puppy-dog eyes. Ash winced as he felt his resolve melting away.

“Well… your arm’s still hurt.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Lance promised. “I won’t get into any trouble!”  
“You’d better not.” Pika-chan muttered.

Teresa was a bit miffed at the thought of someone else joining the party, but what could she do? So she bit her tongue and tried not to be jealous.

“You can ride Rapidash with me, I guess.” Ash said.

Lance smiled and glomped onto Ash, ignoring Teresa’s icy glare. Rapidash took off for Fuchsia City.

 

Meanwhile…

“Well, it’s getting exciting.” Eriol said, smiling. “The tester now makes her move.”

“Lance is a _girl_? I thought he was a guy! And Ash definitely thinks that the shadowed figure is a guy.”

“Well, Moltres and Articuno are female, and Zapdos is male. Charlotte and Lance have to be female, and Ash has to be male. That’s the way the balance works.”

“Oh. I’ll never get this Triple Guardianship stuff.”

“Don’t worry, you get used to it…”

“Hmm…”

 

Back to the pokemon universe…

“Are we lost?” Teresa asked.

“I hope not.” Pika-chan said, looking around.

“Um, I hate to interrupt, but there _is_ a mansion up ahead.” Lance said in a small voice, pointing to a large building.

“Oh! Okay!” Ash said. * Is that the gym? * He looked at Crystal a bit suspiciously, but she gave him an innocent look in return.

“Guess it is!” Teresa said. “That means, new costume!”

Ash fell off Rapidash. “Teresa!”

“What?” She asked innocently.

“This is _so_ not my day…”

 

A few minutes, the group entered the building. Ash wore a dark purple cloak over a black long-sleeved shirt and black silk pants. On his arms were purple and gold gauntlets, and there was a purple headband in his hair, with two trailing ribbons.

Ash sighed.

“Okay, here goes…”

 

When Aya came out, she didn’t quite expect a costumed thirteen-year old at the door, accompanied by a girl (his girlfriend?) and a photographer.

“I would like to challenge you for a Soul badge.” Ash said politely. Aya blinked.

“Okay, but I’m not the gym leader. But I’ll fight you anyways.” Aya answered politely. “Venonat, go!”

Ash smiled. “Okay, I choose you, Rapidash!”

Rapidash appeared and smiled happily.

“Venonat, use Stun Spore!”

“Incinerate them with a Fire Spin!” Rapidash nodded and flamed the spores into bits of ash.

“Venonat, use Solarbeam!”

“It has to charge first! Rapidash, use Flamethrower!” Venonat was lightly toasted by the flame attack and fell over, crispy black.

Aya sighed and recalled her fallen pokemon. “Okay, you’re not bad.” Just then, Koga appeared in a cloud of smoke.

“So you are my challenger?”

Ash nodded.

“Interesting. Let us battle, then.” Koga said. “For the Soul badge is what you desire, is it not?”

Ash nodded.

 

“Venomoth, go!”

Ash closed his eyes. < Rapidash, can you do this? >

Rapidash nodded. 

< Okay, then use Ember! >

A stream of flames headed for the Venomoth, who dodged.

“Double Team.” Koga said. Venomoth nodded and the room filled with copies of itself.

“Hang in there, Rapidash. Destroy the rest of the copies with Fire Spin!” Most of the fake Venomoths vanished, but a few remained.

“Mega Drain!”

Ash narrowed his eyes. * He’s using a grass attack against a fire type. Why? Oh well, it’s his loss. *

“Fury Attack!” A bunch of sharp spikes came out of Rapidash’s horn and lodged themselves in Venomoth’s wings, so it couldn’t’ fly anymore.

“Now use Stomp!”  
A squashed Venomoth was quickly recalled.

 

“Not bad.” Koga said, as he handed Ash the Soul badge. “You have skill indeed.” Ash smiled and inclined his head politely.

“Way to go, Ash!” Lance cheered.

Teresa shot her another dirty look. * What is it with her? She just waltzes in here and now she’s trying to steal Ash away from me! *

Lance smiled to herself.

 

They were walking away from Koga’s mansion when Lance silently activated another card. * Let’s see what Ash does to fight this one… *

“It’s a giant rat!” Teresa said.

Ash looked up and saw a towering Rattata. “Where did _that_ come from?”

Teresa grabbed Scarlet. “Scarlet! Did you call this?”

Scarlet shook his head. < No, I did not. Someone else did. This brand of magic is new to me. >

Lance fixed a puzzled look on her face. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Ash sweatdropped. * Aside from the towering Rattata… *

“Oh well. I can always use Amnesia later… Release!”

Ash grabbed his staff and faced the Rattata. “Ekans!”  
The poison snake pokemon appeared and charged the giant Rattata. An all-out battle ensued.

“Ekans, poison sting!”

The Rattata dodged most of the pins, before retaliating with Bite. Ekans writhed in pain as its sensitive tail was chewed on.

“No use.” Ash said grimly. “What do I do now?” Ekans vanished in a flash of white light.

“Fighting-type pokemon.” Lance whispered.

“Oh! Okay. Hitmonlee!” The fighting type pokemon materialized in another flash of white light. It charged the Rattata angrily.

The Rattata shrieked as Hitmonlee’s foot came into contact with it. Then, it vanished in a flash of blue. But it reappeared a second later, stronger than ever.

“Primeape!” Ash said, sending out a second pokemon card. Primeape reared up and began punching along with hitmonlee’s kicks. Soon the Rattata finally collapsed.

It turned blue and streaked off into the distance. This time, it did not return.

 

“Darn.” Ash said. * I wish I knew who was behind these attacks… *

Ash turned to Crystal. * How do I explain this? *

Then, he remembered that Crystal had magic in her blood as well. “Crystal? Do you know what’s going on?”

“You’re the card master.” Lance said, letting a touch of awe into her voice.

Pika-chan nodded. “Now, don’t tell _anyone_ , do you understand?”

Lance nodded and looked down. * If only they knew… but they don’t. I’ll hide my powers for as long as I have to. *

Pika-chan went into lecture mode. After fifteen minutes, she stopped.

 

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”

Lance went all teary-eyed.

Ash sighed. “It’s okay, Crystal, she doesn’t really mean it. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Lance nodded fervently.

Pika-chan looked satisfied. * Sometimes you just have to threaten them. *

Nobody noticed the brief flash of silver in Crystal’s blue eyes. * If only they knew… *

 

And so, the group continued on. Teresa continued to glare. Ash was oblivious to everything. Pika-chan ate. And Lance smiled to herself.

 

End Episode 80! Wow, I’m so tired… but it’s worth it, I hope. Anyways, Flames will be used to create Storm, to destroy Nelvana’s stuff in a horrific weather blast. *Laughs sinisterly and leaves*

 

 

 


	81. Episode 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 79! I put up two chapters!

 

Disclaimer: Do YOU own pokemon? If not, then leave me alone! *Pulls out Triple Devastation Wand angrily* Oh yeah, Destiny, Skymew, Charlotte, etc. are mine…

Notes: <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech. What else do you need to know? Lance = Crystal. Got it?

Timeline: 3 days later…

 

Episode 81: Taking a break from training

 

“Don’t you want to go swimming, Ash?”

Ash looked at Crystal. They had won three tickets to the Saint Anne, so now they were aboard the luxury liner, bound for Cinnabar Island.

“Nope.” Ash said, pulling his red-and-white jacket tighter around himself.

“But Ash…” Lance turned on the puppy dog eyes again. Sighing, Ash got up and stretched, leaving his magic book on the floor. He picked it up and carefully put it in his backpack.

“However, it _is_ boring to just sit here and read. I’m going down to see if anyone wants to battle.”

“Can I come?”

“Yes, you may.” Ash said. * Where did Teresa go? Oh well, it’s not like she’d care anyways… *

 

“ _Darkness blade, summon!_ ” Teresa said as she formed a short sword of dark energy in her cabin. “Scarlet, I feel tired…”

Scarlet nodded. “It’s a lot harder to draw on dark energy in this dimension.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure. There seem to be a few other dark magic users. That leaves less energy for everyone to tap.”

“Oh, I see.” Teresa said as she sighed. * Ugh, my head hurts. *

“Why don’t you lie down until dinner is served?”

“Sounds good to me…”

 

“Raticate, use Bite!”

“Starmie, harden!” Ash and Crystal stopped to watch a pokemon battle. The weird man in the top hat with the Raticate was winning.

“Oh no! Starmie!” The youngster cried. “It’s not fair!”

“All’s fair in pokemon battles.” Said the man arrogantly. “Any more challengers?”

Lance smiled as a plan formulated in her head. “I’ll battle you!”

“Are you sure, Crystal?”

Lance nodded. “Charmander and I can do it.”

“Well, let’s begin!” Said the man. “I’ll be using my Raticate, of course.”

“Charmander, I choose you!”

 

Ash moved back to get a better view of the battle. “I hope she knows what she’s doing…”

Pika-chan fluttered in. “Battling?”

“No, just watching Crystal.”

“Oh. I’m hungry, Ash!”

Ash tossed Pika-chan some chocolate chip cookies. “Happy now?”

“Mmm!”

“Where is Teresa, Pika-chan?”

“She’s in her cabin. Said she felt kind of seasick.”

“Oh. Too bad.”

 

“Charmander, use Scratch!” Lance said. Charmander ran at the Raticate and scratched it across the face.

“Raticate, use Bite!” Raticate’s fangs gleamed in the light and it drove its fangs into Charmander’s soft belly, drawing blood.

Charmander fell over, clutching at its stomach.

“Charmander!” Lance cried, as she ran onto the battlefield. She scooped up Charmander and ran off, crying.

“I win.” The man said arrogantly.

 

“She looks likes she’s in trouble.” Ash said. * I’d better go after her… * He ran after Crystal, ignoring Pika-chan’s comments.

A few minutes later, Ash found Crystal in her room. 

“Ash! Charmander’s hurt! Can you do something?”

“Let me take a look.” Ash said as he tried to take Charmander from Crystal. After a few seconds, Crystal assented and handed it to him. The front of her blue t-shirt had bloodstains on it.

Ash gasped. Charmander’s skin had been cut up pretty badly. * A potion’s not going to cure this… *

“Crystal, I’m going to have to use magic to help Charmander.”

“All right…”

Ash pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The golden magic circle appeared and he grabbed his staff. Pulling a card out of his pocket, he threw it into the air.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The wings on Ash’s staff grew bigger and touched the card, and which changed to white.

“Chansey, please help Charmander!” Ash begged. The sight of Charmander’s wounds sickened him.

Chansey nodded and used Softboiled to help the poor fire lizard. After several minutes, it quieted down and Charmander was fully healed.

“Thank you, Ash.” Lance said, as she hugged her Charmander.

“No problem.” Ash said. * Now, I’m going to teach the person who did this a lesson! How dare he? This isn’t war! *

 

Ash marched back to the battle, leaving Lance alone in the room with Charmander. 

< Are you okay? >

< Of course. > Charmander said. Lance ran some healing chi over it just in case. < I almost feel sorry for the man… >

< He’s scum. Don’t waste your pity. > Lance said.

< I know. Many people are. >

< Let’s see. Ash already changed Chansey, so I’ll wait a little bit. >

 

“I challenge you!”

“Oh, so her boyfriend comes to challenge me.” The man said.

Teresa froze. * Ash has a girlfriend? *

“I’m not her boyfriend!” Ash said. “But how dare you hurt a pokemon like that! Have you no qualms?”

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief.

“Shut up. Do you want to fight or not? I abhor bleeding hearts like you.”

“Of course!” Ash said.

“Good! Raticate is my pokemon, of course!”

“Pidgey, I choose you!” Ash said.

The man laughed. “Use the same strategy, Raticate! Bite!”

“Pidgey, use Fly!” Pidgey flew up into the sky, and hovered there, waiting for its next command.

“Tail Whip!”

“Lower its Accuracy with Sand Attack!”

Pidgey kicked some stinging sand into the Raticate’s eyes, causing it to roar in pain.

“Use Quick Attack!”

“Pidgey, Fly now!” Pidgey plowed into the Raticate, sending it flying out of the arena. The Raticate growled and got up again, murder in its beady eyes.

“Raticate, Bite!”

Pidgey dodged again. * This is getting boring… *

“Razor Wind!”

This time, the gale force winds sent the Raticate flying into the embrace of darkness.

Ash smiled and recalled his tired Pidgey.

 

“I can’t believe it!” The man said, enraged. “You must have cheated! Go, Pinsir!” A ferocious looking bug type appeared. Ash barely got out of the way and it plowed into another unfortunate trainer.

“Why you!” Ash said angrily. He didn’t want to use Storm or Eterneon or Skymew, but if that was the only way…

“Oddish, go! Stun Spore!” Oddish froze Pinsir in place so it couldn’t attack anyone else. 

Ash glared at the man. “You are no honorable trainer.”

The man glared back. “What are you going to do about it?”

A faint red mist surrounded Ash.

“Why, I’m just going to make sure you never hurt anyone again.” Ash said. Teresa looked around and saw that nobody else had noticed the mist, so it must be magic.

“Flaming mist.” Ash whispered, as the water closed in around the trainer. Instants later, it burst into flame. A shriek was heard, then silence.

 

End Episode 81! Ooh, now its getting dark… don’t worry, I promise the next chapters will be lighter somewhat.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	82. Hmm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Hmm…

 

Disclaimer: Since _you_ don’t own pokemon, trying to sue me would be pointless and an utter waste of time. ‘nuff said. On the other hand, if you take Destiny or any of my other creations, I will hunt you down with a flamethrower, the Punjab lasso, and a set of sharp throwing stars.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Lance and Crystal are the same person, Crystal is Lance’s identity while she travels with Ash.

 

The Pokemon Reader – you know why I can’t publish these as books? Because, Nintendo owns pokemon and I don’t!

Kayla (Wiccan_Witch1987 @hotmail.com) – well, if you didn’t like the fic, you didn’t have to read it. If you read it of your own free will, why are you yelling at me? I do not appreciate being called ‘gay’, and keep your perverted insults to yourself. I have better things to do with my life than to argue this out, anyways.

MoonDaemon (SnowTiger) – well, Ash isn’t normally violent, and Lance is lance…

Ranma – I think the person deserved it! ^_^ But you’re right, I can’t help killing people… 

Fire Eevee – well, I kind of think the trainer deserved it… no, Ash won’t _be_ evil for a long time. 

Digifan1 – hai, hai! *Bows*

Xaero – thank you very much!

 

Episode 82:Shipwrecked

 

The group was having dinner, when an explosion suddenly rocked the ship.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked, looking around.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. * I didn’t do this. Someone else is using magic! *

The ship began tipping over.

“Now, now, don’t panic.” The captain called over the intercom as the lifeboats were lowered. “I’m sure that it will all work out.”

There was a mad dash for the lifeboats.

“I don’t think so.” A voice said.

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all people within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now, or prepare, prepare to fight!”

“Meowth, that’s right!”

 

Ash blinked. * Never seen these agents before… *

 

“Hand over all of your pokemon!” Jessie said. “Or we’ll have to take them from you!”

“Never!” Ash said. “Come on, Crystal!” He grabbed her uninjured arm and they took off.

James and Meowth activated the giant suction cups. Poke balls began flying in. 

“Give me back my Charmander!”

“Oh no! Squirtle!”

“Bulbasaur! You thieves!” 

Chaos and pandemonium reigned as black rockets carried off the poke balls.

“Stay in here.” Ash told Crystal, who nodded. He closed the door of his cabin and locked it.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract commands you, Release!” Ash left Pika-chan to guard Crystal, and then dashed off.

< Be careful, Ash. >

Ash nodded in reply to Pika-chan’s thinly veiled order.

 

However, Teresa waylaid him and presented him with a costume. “Here. You’d better wear this so people don’t recognize you.”

“Wow, thanks, Teresa.” Ash said.

Teresa smiled and pulled on her own costume. Now, she looked like any other lass out there. She made sure that her portable miniature camera was there as well, before she dashed out after him.

“Stop right there!” Ash said. He was decked out in a black tuxedo and cape, with a white mask over his face. He also had a red vest. He wore white gloves and black boots. “I can’t allow you to take these pokemon!” Inwardly, Ash was blushing. * This has got to be one of Teresa’s freakiest costumes… *

“Who are you?” Jessie asked.

“Doesn’t matter. Probably just a trainer trying to look tough.” James said. 

“Arbok, go!”

“Wheezing, go!”

The two poison pokemon turned to face the man.

“Arbok, Poison Sting!” Jessie said.

“Wheezing, use Sludge!”

“For love and justice, I am the prince of darkness!” Ash said. * Where did that come from? I feel really stupid now… but I can’t just say my name in such a crowded place! *

“Attack him!”

Ash dodged the caustic spray of liquid as well as the needles. * Better even the odds a bit… *

“Hypno!” The card glowed and the pokemon formed. “Use Psychic!”

The attack blasted into the agents, sending them flying.

“ARGH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!” They cried.

Ash smirked. “Done.”

The rest of the agents were momentarily stunned, by the disappearance of their leaders, but quickly regrouped and sent out a bunch of Ekans, Koffing, Drowzee, Machop, and Rattata/Raticate.

“Hmm…” Ash said. “The odds aren’t in my favor…so I’ll just even them a bit!”

He grinned and tossed out Eterneon. “Light Ray!”

Eterneon nodded and the glowing stars quickly dispatched a lot of the miniature army that had just arrived.

“It’s a rare pokemon!”

“We have to capture it!”

Ash rolled his eyes. “If they try anything, Teleport.”

< Of course. > Eterneon replied as she blasted some more pokemon out of the way with Psychic.

 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Lance asked Pika-chan.

“Ash can take very good care of himself.” Pika-chan replied.

“Okay…”

“Besides, I have to stay here and protect you.”

“Pidgeot, Razor Wind!” Ash finished. Pidgeot appeared in bird form this time, not as the wings. Ash sighed in relief as the rockets went flying.

Just then, a bunch of girls ran up. “You’re so cool!”

“Can I have your autograph?”

“Who are you?”

Ash gulped. “Eterneon, Teleport!” He called. They vanished.

The fangirls sighed. * He’s so cute… *

“I wish I could have seen him.” Another said.

“Wonder who he is under that mask?” 

“I bet he’s really cute!”

“Of course! With a build like that, how could he not be?”

Teresa snuck out. * You did great, Ash! But next time, I’ll know to make you a less conspicuous costume… *

 

“Are you okay, Crystal?” Ash asked.

Lance ruffled Pika-chan’s fur. “Nobody came in here. I’m fine.”  
“That’s good.” Ash said. * I guess she’s kind of my responsibility now… *

Teresa stifled her jealousy. *Grr! Who does she think she is? And why is Ash taking care of her? *

Lance hugged pika-chan. “She’s so cute!”

Pika-chan purred. Lance gave her a sweet. Pika-chan got all starry-eyed and shiawase bubbles filled the room.

 

< I guess the closest way to Pika-chan’s heart is through her stomach. > A voice commented in her head.

< Of course. That’s her weakness. >  
< I know that! I’m a guardian too! >

< Right. The Decision maker of the Moon card set. >

< Which you’re the master of. >

< Your point is? >

 

More would have been said, but then the ship started sinking in earnest. There was a mad dash for the lifeboats.

“Let’s go!” Teresa said.

“They’re already full.” Lance commented, as she looked out the window. “I hope you have water pokemon.”

“Vaporeon, go!”

“Staryu, go!” Teresa said. 

“Um, I only have a Charmander…”

 

Ash sighed. “Okay, you can ride Storm. But be careful!”

Lance nodded and climbed on. They Surfed off.

 

End Episode 82! Hmm… next up, Island of the Giant pokemon! But of course, it’s not coming until you review! Flames will be used to forge Snow, to freeze up Nelvana and bury them under fifteen feet of snow! 

 

 

 

 

 


	83. Episode 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 81!

 

Disclaimer: What do I have to disclaim? Oh yes, I have never claimed to own pokemon. So there! But I have sole rights to Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc. Use w/o permission and you will die a slow, agonizing death.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Also known as, pokemon talking.

Lance and Crystal are the same person. Just in case you’re a new reader or haven’t figured it out yet.

IMPORTANT: Sabrina will not be present much, because 1, she’s tired from all of the energy Ash draws from her and Pika-chan every time he changes a card, and 2, she’d recognize Lance in an instant. That can’t happen until later.

 

Episode 83: Island of the Giant pokemon!

 

“Island sighted!” Crystal said cheerfully.

Ash looked up from where he was watching the sea. “Really?” He asked. “I hope so, because Vaporeon’s getting tired.”

“Yep! Look!”

Ash sighed in relief. “Good. I bet Storm’s tired too, aren’t you, girl?”

< Yes, I feel quite weary. But I am glad that we will soon be able to rest. >

Teresa nodded. “Staryu’s plumb worn out. Let’s try and get there quickly.”

 

They landed.

“Whew.” Ash said. “There isn’t a pokemon center here, that’s for sure.”  
Lance nodded. * But I still have my power… * She bent over to take a look at Storm. * Good, just tired. * A brief golden glow surrounded her and the new dragon pokemon for a few minutes. 

When it cleared, Storm was fully healed.

“Here you go!” Crystal said cheerfully, handing Ash Storm’s poke ball. Ash was shocked to note that Storm was back to full HP.

“How?” He asked.

 

“Well, I have some magic of my own…” Lance said in a small voice. “Did I do something wrong?”

“That’s wonderful!” Pika-chan chirped. “Maybe with enough training, you can be a master like Ash!”

Ash blushed. “Pika-chan!”

Teresa scowled. * I have magic too! But he doesn’t know or care about it. *

 

“Well, let’s just relax here until the pokemon league season begins.” Ash said, stretching out on the soft, sandy, beach.

Lance opened her blue-and-white backpack and took out a pair of black sunglasses. She slipped them on and stretched out as well. “Might as well get dry while we have a chance.”

Ash nodded. * Good idea. *

 

“I’m going exploring.” Teresa said, not wanting to show her jealousy.

“Okay, come back soon!” Ash said cluelessly.

Teresa nodded and took off with Scarlet.

 

Lance’s eyes narrowed. * A dark magic user. Soon, she will strike. I hope Ash will be ready by then. *

Ash yawned. “I’m tired…” Soon, he was fast asleep.

< He should be tired. He used a lot of energy last night. > Dragonair said.

< I know. > Lance replied. < How are things at the Plateau? >

< Nobody’s gotten past Lorelei yet. >  
< Great! >

< So you’re still safe out there. >  
< Thank you, Dragonair. >  
< No problem. Oh, and I’ve got an interdimensional mirror for you from her. >

< Ah. Okay, keep it for me. >  
  


Lance drew a card out from her pocket. “Hmm… this should work…”

A spirit appeared in front of her. Lance whispered into its ear. The spirit nodded and flew off.

 

Nightfall…

“Fish?” Ash offered politely.

Lance took the proffered fish. “Thanks, Ash. I didn’t know you knew how to cook.” She brushed her fingers against his lightly.

Ash smiled. “Most people don’t.”

“This is really good!” Teresa said, interrupting the building scene.

“Really?” Ash asked.

Teresa nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Well, I guess we should sleep now.” Ash said, as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

Lance climbed into hers. “Night, Ash.”

“Night.” Ash said, yawning. * This isn’t so bad! *

 

_There are intruders on our island!_

Let’s kill all of them!  
Die!  
Go, my pets! Kill them!

Ash woke up. There, in front of their campsite, were a huge Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise.

“AAHHHH!”  
The other two woke up in a hurry. “What is it?”

“Giant pokemon!” Pika-chan gasped. “Run for it!”

They grabbed their bags and took off.

The pokemon followed.

 

“Why are they attacking us?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know, Crystal.” Ash admitted. * Doesn’t look good… this isn’t normal. Something or someone must be behind this! *

“I think it’s magic.” Teresa said helpfully.

“Well, magic I can deal with.” Ash said, as he activated his key. “Let’s try… Butterfree! Use Sleep Powder!” The pokemon nodded and began sprinkling powder over the poor unfortunate robots. Or maybe it wasn’t helping, because they continued charging. 

“Meld.” Ash said, as he activated the Butterfree card and sent its energy into the fluttering pokemon. Luckily, he had already changed this pokemon card.

“I don’t’ think it’s working.” Lance said, as she looked worried. “They don’t seem like real pokemon…”  
Pika-chan shocked one. “Well, they certainly can conduct electricity.” She remarked as she Thundershocked the Venusaur.

“Why, they’re made out of metal!” Teresa said. “And I’ve got a costume for you too!” She dragged Ash into a bush.

Ash sweatdropped.

 

He emerged in silver pants and a purple stretch top. On his head were little metal antennae. His boots were steel-toed, and he also had bracelets (silver, studded with sapphire patterns). A purple cloak fluttered from his shoulders.

“Let’s go!” Ash said, jumping up into the air. The two girls ran after him. The giant pokemon followed. As they ran through the underbrush, more and more appeared.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Ash.” Lance whispered.

“Don’t worry, Crystal, I’ll protect you.”

Teresa grimaced as smoke came out of her ears.

 

Soon, they reached the edge of a cliff.

“I _really_ hope you have a plan, Ash.” Teresa said.

“Of course I do.” Ash said. “Pika-chan, you said they were metal, right?”

Pika-chan nodded.

“And they conduct electricity, so… they’re like steel-type pokemon! And steel pokemon are weak to fire-types.”

“Cool!” Teresa squealed.

Ash drew a card out of his pocket. “Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!” The wings on his staff expanded and touched the card, changing it to white. On the Charizard’s stomach appeared a swirly white star symbol.

“Charizard!”  


The fire lizard growled and belched out an insane amount of flame. The fire successfully incinerated all of the metal pokemon.

“Phew.” Teresa said, breathing out a sigh of relief. * Ash is so smart! *

“Yay! You did it!” Lance said as she hugged Ash tightly.

Teresa glared. * I thought that once we left that dimension, Ash would be mine! I guess I’ll have to fight for him now. Grr… *

Ash had absolutely no clue of what was going on. Lance smiled into his chest (Yes, she is shorter than he is). * This is getting interesting…*

 

End Episode 83!

Flames will be used to forge Mist, who will totally annihilate Nelvana in a way by making everything vanish to some unknown dimension.

C&CC will make Shadow very happy!

 

 

 

 


	84. Episode 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 82! Wow, I’m working really hard on this. Finals. Ugh.

 

Disclaimer: *Holds out the Mirror of Erised* “What do you see inside?” Well, I see me owning pokemon…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Note: I can’t do the Indigo League right now because Ash still has a bunch of cards to change before he faces Lance at the Championships! So I guess I’ll send him to the Orange League…wait! Orange comes before Johto, so if Ash doesn’t face Lance until the Johto League, it could work… or something else…

Timeline: 6 weeks later. Ash has been doing A LOT of transforming and training on the island. (Hint: think card transformations). After they got rid of the robots, nobody has bothered them.

 

Xaero – that way I can use flames to do something good, but I use normal reviews to power up my cards!

Ranma – um, I think he was kind of desperate, so that’s where it came from. On the other hand, maybe it was Teresa’s fault… Lance is _supposed_ to be mysterious, you know! ^_^

Digifan1 – and of course, I know who won’t be winning.

MoonDaemon – well, I usually look at everything from CCS costumes to which pokemon I think he’ll fight, with other anime influences in there, just what seems to fit the occasion I guess!

HellFlameVulpix – Thank you! (changed your name again?) no, its just me. ^_^

 

Episode 84: Homeward bound

 

“Come on, Crystal.” Ash said, as he and Pika-chan climbed on Storm’s back. Lance nodded and climbed on behind Ash, putting her arms around his waist. 

“I’m going to the Orange Islands to check out the native pokemon there.” Teresa called as she waved goodbye. “When the league starts, I’ll be there!”

Ash nodded. “See ya!”

 

“Where are we going?” Lance asked.

“Back to Pallet Town. I’m sure mom would like to meet you.”

Lance nodded. “Okay.” 

“Let’s go, Storm!” Ash called. The dragon pokemon took to the skies and shot into the air like a rocket. “We’re going home!”

 

Delilah was working in her garden when she saw a shadow drop across her garden. Looking up, she saw Ash and a red-haired girl waving. They were wrapped in heavy blankets, because winter had hit quite early.

“Hi, honey! I’m so glad you’re home! Who’s your new friend?”

“This is Crystal.” Ash said, as he helped her down. A few days ago, her arm had healed, with Chansey’s assistance.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum.” Lance said, making a little bow.

Delilah smiled. * What a polite girl. * She thought. “Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you.”

 

“This is my room.” Ash said. He shivered a bit and wrapped his red jacket more tightly around himself.

“Looks pretty dusty.” Lance said. “How long have you been on your journey?”  
“Oh, I’d say around half a year or so… but probably more than that.”

Lance blinked.

“Never mind.”

 

“I’m so glad my baby’s home.” Delilah said as she hugged Ash tightly.

“Aw, mom, you’re embarrassing me.” Ash said. But he really didn’t seem to mind much.

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Mrs. Ketchum.”  
“Oh, no problem. Ash’s friends are always welcome.” Delilah said. Lance smiled prettily at her.

“Let’s go outside.” 

“Right!” Ash and Lance each took a few cookies from the cookie jar and went outside. Delilah returned to her plants.

 

“Aw, it’s the loser.” A voice said. There was Gary, with Cary. Cary was dressed in a tight black tank top and blue jean shorts. Now, for those of you who can’t remember, Cary has lavender hair, and brown eyes. Plus, she’s Gary’s girlfriend.

“Shut up.” Ash said.

“She must be cold.” Lance commented, wrapping her red jacket more tightly around herself.

“Last time we battled, you cheated.” Gary said. “Guess you can’t win without help, Ash.”

Ash growled. “You want me to prove it?” His eyes flashed angrily.

“Sure, it’s not like you can beat me and Eevee!” Gary said snickering.

“Why you!” Ash said angrily.

< Don’t let him bug you, Ash. > Lance whispered in his head. < I think you’re a great trainer. >

< Thanks, Crystal, but his attitude really irks me. >

< Then battle him. >

Ash nodded.

 

“Okay, I challenge you!”

“No problem, loser.” Gary said. “What are you going to use? The wimpy little Jolteon? The sick Dratini? The Ponyta you got from Gramps when you could have gotten something better?”

The three aforementioned pokemon all looked angry from inside of their poke balls. Ash could _feel_ their anger; it was that strong.

“Gary, for that, I’ll just fight you 3 on 3!” Ash said.

“No problem, loser! Arcanine, I choose you!”

“Rapidash, go!”

Rapidash appeared, flames rising out of her body. She was that angry. Even Arcanine flinched and stepped back.

“Arcanine, use Extreemespeed! Make this a one-hit K.O.!”

“Rapidash, use Hydro Flare!” Ash returned. The bolt of fire hit Arcanine, which only made it wince, but then the Fire liquefied into a wave of water, which soaked Arcanine.

Arcanine roared.

“Crunch!”

Arcanine clamped onto Rapidash’s leg.

“Fine! Use Smash Kick!” Rapidash kicked Arcanine hard, causing one or two teeth to jar loose. It’s harder than diamond hooves flashed.

Arcanine wailed and let go.

“Darn it, Arcanine. Fire Blast!”  
“Counter it with your Fire Spin!” Gary watched, aghast, as the fire spin surrounding Rapidash simply absorbed the Fire Blast. Rapidash’s flames blazed higher and higher.

“Now!” Ash said.

Rapidash nodded and released the full power of the flames it had gathered. Arcanine fell down, smoking.

 

Ash smiled as Gary recalled his fallen fire type. “Ready to give up yet?”

“That was a fluke!” Gary said angrily. “Magneton, go!”

“Sunny, you’re up!” Ash said. Sunny popped out.

< Don’t worry, Jolteon, I can use you some other time if you want. >

Ash’s male Jolteon nodded.

 

“Sunny, start off with Pin Missle!” Sunny nodded and sent a wave of pins at the Magneton.

“Magneton, use Sonicboom!” The tiny whirlwind sent most of the pins flying away.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Ash asked. “Because now that you’ve provided wind, Sunny can use this attack a lot more easily… Desert Storm!”  
A cyclone of ground, electric, and wind energy whipped up and sucked Magneton into the center of the elemental attack. 

Sunny crackled with electricity for a few seconds before she released it in one explosive burst of energy. When the storm clouds died down, a battered Magneton lay on the dusty ground.

Sunny stood up proudly. _Take that!_

 

Gary looked stricken. “No way! Eevee, I choose you!”

Ash yawned. “Storm, you’re up!”

Dragonami appeared proudly, silver, gold and blue scales glinting in the bright light coming from its wings.

“What is _that_?” Gary asked, in mingled awe and terror.

“Storm. Dragonair’s evolution?”

“Well, I’m not going to lose this easily! Eevee, use Rage Tackle!”

“Storm, use Bubblebeam!” Storm nodded and sent Eevee flying away with a stream of bubbles.

“Now Thunderbolt!” Eevee didn’t really have a chance.

Storm looked patronizingly at them, before she returned to her great ball.

 

“Grr! Gyrados, Jynx, Exeggutor!”

Ash tsked.

“Charmander, go!” Lance said, startling all of them.

Gary burst out laughing.

Lance’s eyes glowed silver as she channeled power into her fire lizard. “Flame Spiral!” The fire attack enveloped all of the pokemon. When the flames died off, the pokemon were all fainted, even Gyrados.

“Wow.” Ash said reverently.

Lance flashed him a bright smile and turned to Gary, who looked like someone had just clonked him over the head with a giant mallet.

Cary finally said something. “You’re pretty good…”

Lance shrugged. “Come on, Ash, let’s go.”

Ash followed back to his house.

 

End Episode 84! *Smirks* I loved writing this part. Die, Gary, die! Oh well, too bad I’m not writing the anime…

Flames will used to summon Moltres. 

 

 

  


 

 

 


	85. This is a note to those that read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have never before bothered to read my

This is a note to those that read it. I will not show Ash changing EVERY SINGLE CARD because that would take way too many episodes… so if I don’t show a particular pokemon, assume that it happened off the set or in one of the ‘filler’ episodes.

 

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I do not own pokemon as it belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, etc. however, I proclaim that I own Destiny, Eterneon, and others because I created them.

Notes: In case you have never before bothered to read my notes and are now doing so, <> indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech!

 

Episode 85: Seafoam islands adventure!  
  


“Crystal, what do you think about visiting Seafoam?” Ash asked.

Lance blinked. “Sounds great to me! Why?”

“Well, because since there’s still time before the league, we can go and check it out. I here there are lots of good water and ice pokemon there.”

“Cool! Let’s go!” Lance said excitedly. “When do we leave?”

“When we’re all packed and ready.”

“Food!” Pika-chan remarked.

 

Twelve minutes later…

“I’m ready when you are!”

“Cool, then let’s Surf there. We can Fly to Cinnabar first, and then surf East from there.” Ash said. “We can ride Storm.”

“Sounds good to me.” Lance said as they both climbed on the Dragon pokemon’s head. Soon, they were on their way.

Pika-chan chirped happily as she munched on an apple.

 

Meanwhile…

“Well, things are certainly heating up.” Eriol remarked.

“What do you mean, Master?”

“Spinel, you seem a bit clueless at times. In matters of the heart, however, some things may be resolved.”

Spinel blinked.

“Teresa’s not going with them.”

“Oh! You mean like Sakura and Syaoran?”

“Yes…”

 

“We’re here!” Ash said jovially as they landed on Cinnabar Island.

“Great! So what are we going to do now?”

“We’re going to Surf to Seafoam.” 

“Oh.” Lance said. “But I don’t have any water pokemon.”  
“That’s okay. You can ride Vaporeon!”

“Thanks, Ash.”

“No problem. What are friends for?” Ash asked as he mounted a slightly reluctant Jolteon. < Now Jolteon, this is good exercise. >

< Then why don’t you swim to Seafoam yourself? >

< That’s not the point. >

< Jolteon dear. > Sunny said. < It would make me very happy if you allowed Ash to ride you to Seafoam. Plus you get to learn Surf, which will be good against ground and rock-type pokemon. >

< All right then. >

 

The two surfed off on their respective eevelutions.

“The water’s so clean and pretty! No pollution anywhere.” Lance said. * Better than a lot of places… *

“I know.” Ash replied. * The water reminds me of glass… I wonder if I can see through it? * He whispered a brief scrying spell and was rewarded by the sight of the ocean floor.

“Hey, there are seashells and lots of water pokemon down there.” Ash said, leaning down over Jolteon’s shoulder to look. * Was that a Dratini? Wow! *

There were somewhere in the middle of the ocean when they spotted a gaggle of swimmers, congregated around one person.

“What’s the matter?” Ash asked politely.

 

“Allison was stung by a Tentacruel, so we need to get her to Cinnabar as quickly as possible!” Her boyfriend, Rick said.

“Do you need help?” Lance asked.

“If you have any flying pokemon that can airlift her to the hospital in Cinnabar, we’d be much obliged.”

Lance looked at the girl. Her lips and fingers were turning purple, and her eyes were bloodshot. Not a good sigh. “Ash?”

“What?”

“Do you have any Antidote? That might work.”

Ash produced some Antidote from his backpack and they administered it to the unfortunate swimmer. Soon, her color returned.

“Thanks a bunch, guys.” Rick said.

“No problem.”

“Where are you going, anyways? We know this area and might be able to help.”

“Well, we’re headed for Seafoam.” Ash said.

“Ah. I see. Well, we stay away from there. Rumor is that Articuno lives in those islands, and a couple of people have disappeared, so we don’t dare venture in.”

“You’re brave.” One of the swimmers said, giving Ash the eye. Lance narrowed her eyes and discreetly zapped her.

“Ow! I think something just stung me!”

All the other swimmers began looking around nervously, hoping that there wouldn’t be any tentacool or tentacruel nearby. Unfortunately, luck was not with them, as a huge swarm suddenly appeared.

“AAHHHHH!”

The swimmers swam off as fast as they could, heading for Cinnabar. Lance smirked to herself.

 

“This is not good. I think we’re surrounded.” Pika-chan remarked.

Ash touched his key. “Don’t worry, Pika-chan! I’ve got it covered!”

“I hope so.” Pika-chan murmured as she shocked the closest ones. However, this caused Vaporeon to flinch.

“Can’t use electric attacks.” Ash mused, as he released his staff. “In that case… how about Psychic?”

“Sounds good to me.” Pika-chan said.

Lance retreated to the top of Vaporeon’s head. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Ash.”

“No problem.” Ash said. “Mr. Mime, go! Barrier!” A clear shield of reflective energy formed around them. 

Pika-chan grinned and began sending jolts at the Tentacool in wild abandon. Joyously, she flung them left and right. Soon, they had all been dispatched.

 

“Great. Now I hope we can proceed unmolested.” Ash remarked as they continued on their way to Seafoam.

Lance didn’t look up. < Wave, I hope you’re ready. > The spirit nodded and silently slipped into the water beneath their feet.

Soon, the seas began to churn wildly.

 

“What’s going on?” Pika-chan asked.

“Maybe it’s a school of fish?” Ash asked, looking down.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Pika-chan murmured. * Ash, can’t you feel the aura? *

< It’s so dark! > Ash said.

< That’s Clow’s aura! Must be a card! Watch out! >

All of a sudden, the waves in front of them formed in a head with a mouth and jagged teeth. It lunged towards them.

Ash hurriedly threw up his psychic shield. But it wasn’t holding very well. Every time the monster attacked, it would break into pieces and reform, and the shield would weaken.

“Use a grass-type!” Pika-chan said.

“Right!” Ash said, pulling out a card and spinning it with one hand before throwing it into the air.

“Bulbasaur, I choose you!” White light enveloped the card as it changed into an Ash card. Bulbasaur appeared and started using its Vine Whip to bind up the monster.

< I hope it’s strong enough. > Pika-chan whispered.

< What do you mean? >

Bulbasaur staggered a bit as a hydro pump slammed into it. < See? >

< Shoot! Bulbasaur, are you hurt? I can switch for another pokemon… >

Bulbasaur looked angry, but it nodded. < I’m tired… >

< You did your best. > Ash said, withdrawing the card. 

“Parasect!” The card transformed as well. “Use Spore!”

The spirit wavered, before falling asleep. Then, it vanished.

 

“Yes! We did it!” Ash said, hugging Lance. Lance blinked.

Pika-chan cheered. “Great job, Ash!”

“Yep! Now let’s get to Seafoam!”

Lance flicked her fingers, recalling Wave. < You put up a good fight. I’m glad. >

Wave smiled as it returned to card form and vanished into Lance’s backpack.

 

End Episode 85! Well, what do you think? Drop me a review! Flames will be used to create Flower, who will drown Nelvana in falling flower petals and suffocate them! Mwahahaha!  
  


 

 

 


	86. Episode 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 84! 12 x 7! 

 

Disclaimer: Come on; is this being shown on T.V.? If not, then I obviously am not the owner of pokemon. I wish it was mine, but I don’t think I’ll be finding any genie lamps anytime soon. Oh, but Destiny and the others are mine and mine alone!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated poke speech! Yay! Read my notes!

Lance is a girl. Just in case you still haven’t figured it out.

 

Ranma – yep, I definitely think Lance is jealous. Oh well, it will work out somehow.

Mathias-8888 – well, you’ll have to wait a couple of chapters until Teresa returns, sorry if I’m boring you… *thinks*

Digifan1 – thank you! ^_^

HellFlameVulpix – Hehehehe, kind of devious, isn’t she? 

MoonDaemon – I said that Teresa was off in the Orange Islands, remember? ^_^

Xaero – guess what, almost everyone hates Teresa but one or two fans _do_ like her so I can’t kill her off yet… but don’t worry… sure, submit a character, might take me a while to use him/her because I’m already writing Episode 140ish…

 

Episode 86: Articuno attacks! Facing the titan of ice!

 

“This place is huge.” Ash said, looking around at the icy cavern. “It’s beautiful.”

Lance nodded.

“Why don’t you use this chance to catch some water pokemon, Crystal?”

“But I only have a Charmander.” Lance said, hugging the little fire lizard to her chest. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“Well, in that case…let’s just explore!”  
Pika-chan munched on a lemon popsicle as they walked. Maybe the cold wasn’t affecting her at all.

“The cave ends here.” Lance said, looking perplexed. “But there’s an island across all this water.”

“Let’s surf across and see.” Ash said.

“But your pokemon are all tired from the trip here.”

Ash pulled out his Wand of the Water Guardian. “Never fear – wait! What’s happening?” The wand with the blue gem that Charlotte had given him was glowing with icy blue light.

“It’s reacting to something!” Pika-chan said in a hushed whisper.

“Could it be Articuno? The swimmers did mention something about a legend.” Lance offered.

“You’re right.” Ash said. * Disturb not the balance of fire, ice, and electricity. I’m electricity and Charlotte’s fire, but who’s ice? Oh well, if Articuno _is_ nearby, I can try to tame it. *

“Then we have to go surf across.” Ash said as he healed Vaporeon and Storm.

“Better not use Storm. Dragons are weak to ice.”

“Then I’ll use a card.” Ash said. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.”

His staff appeared in a twinkling of bright lights. Ash took it and pulled out a card.

“How about Golduck?” The elegant water pokemon materialized and they both climbed on. “Okay, Golduck, let’s Surf.”

 

Soon, they reached an island.

“It’s Articuno.” Ash breathed, watching the sleeping bird.

“It’s so pretty…” Lance added. * Articuno, the ice-type. Technically it should be mine, as the second guardian, but… I’m not sure. Can I catch it without revealing myself to Ash? It’s not time yet. *

As if Articuno had sensed her thoughts, it suddenly opened its eyes and awoke.

“AAHHHHH!”

 

“Run for it!” Ash yelled as they dashed off the island and hopped on the waiting water pokemon. Then, they took off.

Articuno chased them, throwing ice beams left and right.

“This is not good.” Lance whispered as she ducked down to avoid a very large bolt of flying ice.

“We have to fight back, Ash.”

“How?” Ash asked. * Articuno’s still my sister, well; actually, this one is one of my numerous cousins because my sis lives on Ice Island, but still! I can’t just fight it! *

Lance stood up with a determined look on her face. “Charmander, I choose you!”

“Are you _insane_?!” Ash demanded. “There’s no way you can beat Articuno with a Charmander, even if it _is_ weak to fire!”

“Flamethrower!”  
Ash sighed. * She’s not listening to me… *

Articuno shockingly did not avoid the flame. Instead, it crashed straight into it.

“Now finish it with Ember!” Lance said.

Ash’s jaw dropped. * No way! *

Articuno dropped like a rock. Lance smiled and threw an Ultra ball at it.

Articuno was captured!

 

Ash slowly removed his jaw from the floor. “Crystal?! What level is your Charmander on?”

“I don’t know. Around sixty?”

“Wow!” Pika-chan said.

“I guess with only one pokemon to train it’s pretty easy to level up highly quite quickly…”

“Wow, with an Articuno, you’ll do really well at the League Championships.” Ash said. 

Lance looked kind of sad. “I’m not going to compete. I don’t have any badges, anyways.”

“Why not?”

“Well… my parents don’t approve of pokemon training. I kind of ran away from home… they don’t’ know I’m out here.”

“I see. Okay then. I won’t force you to compete.” Ash said. 

“Thanks, Ash.” * He’s nice. He’s still pretty naïve too. I’m glad, one of the guardians has to retain some semblance of childhood… *

 

They were almost out of the cave, when, all of a sudden, water and ice pokémon appeared out of nowhere and began attacking them.

“What’s going on?!” Pika-chan demanded as she Thundershocked some out of their path. * Is there something wrong? *

“I don’t think they’ll let us leave with Articuno without a fight.” Ash said, as he reached for his key. “We’ll have to force our way out.”

“That’s bad.” Lance said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” Ash said. * We’re the same age, but she’s still my responsibility. *

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

The staff formed. Ash gave it a few experimental spins before throwing out some pokemon cards.

“Venusaur, go! Use razor leaf!” The sharp leaves flew in all directions, knocking the water pokemon out of the way. However, some Seel and Dewgong teamed up and used Ice Beam and Aurora Beam against the vulnerable grass-type.

“Charmander, use Rage!” Charmander nodded and began obeying Lance’s orders, sending some of the pokemon flying.

“Go away!” Pika-chan shouted, shocking more of them.

 

After about fifteen minutes, our heroes were getting tired out, but more pokémon just kept coming.

“You know, Ash, sometimes discretion is the better part of valor.” Pika-chan remarked.

“What does that mean?”

“You know when to fight, and when to run away!” Pika-chan replied cheerfully. Ash sweatdropped.

“So you’re telling us to run?”

“Charmander’s getting really low on HP, Ash.” Lance said in a small voice.

“Oh, sorry Crystal.” 

Lance would have said more, but a stray Confusion attack from a nearby Psyduck went wild and hit her.

Lance clutched her head in pain. “No! Stop!”

“Crystal!” Ash said. “All right Pika-chan, you’ve proved your point. Teleport Ring!” A chain of multicolored energy surrounded them and they vanished into thin air, leaving vengeful water pokemon staring at empty space.

“Will she be okay?” Ash asked Nurse Joy as they stopped at the pokemon center. Joy looked grave.

“I can’t be certain. But we’ll do our best.”  
Ash looked guilty. * This is my fault… if I had listened to Pika-chan when she told me to leave, this wouldn’t have happened! *

Pika-chan looked a bit shamefaced as well. * She makes such nice snacks… I didn’t want her to get hurt! *

 

“What can we do?” Ash asked.

“Hope and pray.” Joy said shortly. “If all is well, she’ll be back on her feet tomorrow morning.”

Ash and Pika-chan sighed.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Lance woke up. Her head still throbbed, but the pain and magic drain was gone.

“So you’re the one.” A voice said. “The second guardian of the triple guardianship with the power of ice, water, and dragon.”

“Hi.” Lance said tiredly. Charlotte tsked. 

“You almost blew your cover!”

“I know. I’m sorry. But I can’t give up, I have to keep testing Ash until he changes all of them.”

Charlotte nodded. “Take care of yourself. Bob is gone, but there may still be other dangers out there.”

Lance nodded. Charlotte vanished in a whirl of red light.

 

End Episode 86! So, what do you think? Comments and Constructive Criticism create food for plotbunnies! Flames will be used to create Jump, who will turn into a giant rabbit and crush Nelvana!

 

 


	87. Episode 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what can I say? Oh, as usual <> indicates

Episode 85! 5 x 17 episodes! Yay! *Cheers and dances*

 

Disclaimer: No, I don’t own pokemon. Maybe, in a galaxy far, far away, I someday will, but that doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen anytime soon. *Sobs*

Notes: Hmm, what can I say? Oh, as usual <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talk!

Lance is a girl.

 

Episode 87: Light of magic

 

Morning, 5 A.M… Cerulean City pokemon center

 

“Crystal are you ok?” Ash asked worriedly. He was peering in the window of the pokemon center. Pika-chan added a reply.

“We didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“We’re really sorry!”

“But we brought some snacks!”

“Pika-chan. You brought snacks? Does that help sick people?”

“If she eats the hospital food she’ll get worse!”

“I guess you have a point there…” Ash used his key to magically open the window so they could sneak in.

“Wake up.” Pika-chan whispered.

Lance opened her eyes. “Pika-chan? Ow, my head… what time is it?”  
“We’re sorry!” Ash and Pika-chan chorused.

“Not your fault…” Lance whispered. 

“We brought you some food.” Pika-chan added, handing Lance a little basket. “Are you okay?”

Lance nodded. “Mostly, I think.”

“I hope she’ll be okay.” Ash said as they left.

“Joy will probably let her out.”

“That’s good.”

 

Ash and Pika-chan ran to the grassy plains nearby to train.

“Okay, begin.” Pika-chan said. She and Ash began doing stretches, before they ran a couple of laps, and then finished off with some staff fighting (Ash doing it, not Pika-chan).

“Pretty good, Ash!” Pika-chan said as Ash blocked yet another bolt of fire with some fancy twirling.

“I know.” Ash said. “All that training in the Cosmos league helped a lot!”

“So did the battle against Bob.” Pika-chan added. She threw two blasts this time, and Ash managed to block the first but only partially deflect the second one. Ash winced in pain at the burn on his side.

Pika-chan tossed him a Burn Heal.

“Thank you.” Ash said as he spread the ointment on. “Okay, let’s try again.” By the time the pokemon center opened at nine, Ash could block two bolts of fire with one fluid movement. Pika-chan was now teaching him how to block three. Because, she explained, shield spells were energy costly and not that effective in many circumstances.

 

“Your friend is fine now.” Joy said cheerfully. “The damage from the Confusion has worn off. She’ll be fine. Just don’t do anything strenuous for three days.”

“I won’t!” Lance promised.

“Don’t’ worry, I’ll take care of Crystal.” Ash said. Nurse Joy nodded.

“You’re mom called to ask about you. I told her you were fine, of course. She mentioned a wedding being held after the Indigo League Championships.”

“Oh.” Ash said. * So she and Giovanni are having a spring wedding. That’s interesting. Better than winter, I suppose. *

“Come on, let’s go.” Pika-chan said.

“Where are we going now?”

“Let’s head to the abandoned Power Plant.” Ash said. * If the rumors are true, there is a Zapdos there that I’d like to have. *

 

They left Cerulean by way of the mountain trail, heading towards Rock Tunnel. Ash and Lance rode Rapidash, who didn’t mind. Pika-chan sang as they rode along. Soon, they encountered a trainer.

 

“My name’s Kent, and I’m the best fire breather in Kanto!” He crowed.

“Really?” Ash asked. “What’s a fire breather?”

“You don’t know? I’ll tell you. We’re performers that breathe fire with the help of pokemon.” He said.

“Oh!” Ash said. “That sounds cool.”

“I’m dizzy, Ash.” Lance whispered. Ash turned around to face her. Lance was slumped against him, lines of weariness etched on her face.

Ash suddenly felt guilty again. * We’ve been riding for five hours without a break. How could I forget? *

Pika-chan handed the tired dragon trainer a Potion. She drank it and looked a bit better.

 

Kent got a bit annoyed. “Do you want to battle?”

“Sure, why not?” Ash asked. “Jolteon, I choose you!”

Jolteon appeared with a cry and a flash of lightning. Kent didn’t look disturbed. 

“Koffing, go! Use Smog!”

“Jolteon, use Pin Missle!” Jolteon nodded and the pins streaked at Koffing, puncturing its gaseous body and causing an explosion.

“Koffing used Self-Destruct!”

Kent recalled his Koffing with a scowl. “So, ready for the big leagues, huh? Magmar, go!” The spitfire pokemon popped out and puffed a stream of flame at Jolteon, missing it by less than a centimeter.

Jolteon looked a bit frightened.

< You’ll do fine! > Sunny assured her mate.

< If you say so. > He replied.

< Beat him for me! >

Jolteon brightened up instantly. His fur stood on end as he prepared to attack.

“Magmar, use Fire Punch!”

“Jolteon, use Thunderwave!” A paralyzing thunderwave immobilized the Magmar, at least for a few seconds. Jolteon charged for Thunder and prepared to release the pent-up electric energy he had collected from the atmosphere.

Magmar released a smokescreen, obscuring the area.

Jolteon shrugged and released the lightning bolts. They all hit Magmar, crashing into it and dropping it to the ground.

“Flamethrower!”

“Pin Missle!”

Jolteon’s pins cut through the fire like a steel knife through butter. They all struck home, too. Magmar resembled a pincushion when the attack was over.

Jolteon let out a war cry proudly.

Kent recalled his pokemon with a stricken look. “How?”

“Well, I have all 8 badges already.” Ash said.

“Oh. I should have known you were a master.”  
“I’m not a master yet!” Ash said. “I still have to go compete!”

“Good luck, kid!”

“Okay!”

 

Ash and Lance left the fire breather behind and continued on their way. Soon, they ran into a hiker, whose rock-types Ash dispatched with his Vaporeon and Oddish, then another hiker, who Ash used his Oddish card on, and finally, a bird keeper. Sunny was more than happy to take him out.

Ash smiled.

“Don’t worry, Crystal. We’re almost there.”

“Okay, Ash. I trust you.” Lance said, as she sipped spring water from her bottle. Pika-chan looked nervous. * If someone gets hurt as a result of our training, master will be displeased… *

 

Eriol switched off his mirror. “Well, that’s boring. What’s next?”

Spinel Sun fluttered in… covered with pink syrup. “GET THIS SUGAR OFF ME!”

“If we give him more, he’ll turn cute!” Ruby Moon said, as she threw some powdered sugar at the guardian.

“No! GO AWAY!”

Nakaru successfully got some chocolate in Spinel’s mouth. Suddenly, he went all genki and chibi.

“SUPPI!”

“Oh no.” Eriol said as he quickly dived under his desk.

“More sugar!” Suppi chirped, flying around with little bubble eyes.

“NAKARU!”

“Oops.” Ruby Moon said, unrepentantly. She quickly tossed Suppi some chocolate cupcakes so he wouldn’t wreck the mansion.

 

“We’re near Rock Tunnel now.” Ash said, looking around.

“Let’s go explore!” Pika-chan said.

“But we were going to the abandoned power plant!” Ash protested. “Crystal? What do you think?”

“I’m tired.”

“Okay, we’ll rest first and then decide.”

 

End Episode 87! *Smiles* did you like it? Drop me a review or else I’ll set my Umbreon on you! *Umbreon growls* Flames will be used to burn down Nelvana, Mwahahah! 

 

  


 


	88. *Shadow enters and waves*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have been lazy and dont read my

*Shadow enters and waves*

 

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I owned pokemon. Then, Nintendo stole it and copyrighted it. They chained me to a computer and forced me to write fanfic, denying me my ownership. 

*Ahem*

Oh fine. I don’t own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etcetera! Destiny, Charlotte, etc. belong to me.

Notes: In case you have been lazy and don’t read my authoress’s notes, thereby becoming very confused, I will now include the key. <>Indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech! 

Lance _is_ a girl. And Crystal is the alias she is using.

 

Episode 88: A shocking escapade

 

The next morning, a well-rested Ash, Lance, and Pika-chan headed down the river to the abandoned power plant.

They were surfing on Storm’s back. She didn’t mind. As they went along, they encountered numerous Goldeen and Slowpoke.

“Want to catch one?” Ash asked.

“I have a Charmander. And if you catch it for me, that would be cheating.” Lance said.

“I know. But with only one pokemon, it’s dangerous!” Ash said. * You could get hurt! Wait. She has Articuno. Oh yeah. *

“Look! There’s the power plant ahead!” Pika-chan said, and any other conversation was interrupted.

As they dismounted, they noticed that there was already someone there.

“I am Super nerd!” Said the man in the tattered purple cloak. “I go everywhere in search of rare pokemon. I heard there was a Zapdos here, so I came to look!”

Ash blinked. O_O

Pika-chan zapped him.

“Oh! It’s a rare pikachu!”

The Super Nerd ran after Pika-chan, who dashed off.

< I’ll provide a distraction! Go find Zapdos! >

< Yes ma’am! > Ash replied. “Come on, Crystal, let’s go!”  
Lance nodded and followed.

 

They snuck into the power plant, expecting danger. The area was dark and foggy, and they could hear the hum of generators all around.

Just then, a Magnemite shocked Ash.

Ash freaked out and activated his key. When he realized that it was just a Magnemite, he blushed.

“A little jumpy, Ash?”

“I’m a bit scared.”  
“I’m scared too. But we have to find Zapdos.”

Ash nodded and they continued in.

 

Soon, they were attacked by a swarm of voltorbs, pikachus, magnemites, and electabuzzes.

“Do you think that Zapdos is nearby?”

“I know he is.” Ash said, concentrating as he reached out with his chi. “But all these pokémon are in the way.

“It’s like they are protecting him, like the way Articuno was protected.” Lance said.

“Don’t use Articuno.” Ash said. “It’s a flying type. A couple of thundershocks would take it out.

“Okay.” Lance said.

“I can handle it.” Ash said, as he readied his staff. “Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!”

He threw two cards into the air. “Dugtrio! Machamp!” The fighting and ground pokemon took their places and began using Earthquake and Seismic toss to try and dispel the waves of electric pokemon.

After twenty-four minutes, they were still fighting.

Ash felt himself getting a headache. * I can’t keep this up! I need something that can take them all out, at least for a while… *

“Articuno, go! Blizzard!” Lance said.

Ash groaned. * She’s not listening to me. But it might work… * Most of the pokemon were frozen. Ash and Lance quickly dashed into the room they had been protecting.

There, on a perch, sat Zapdos.

“Wow…” Ash and Lance breathed.

Zapdos yawned. Then, it saw them and prepared to attack.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said, as he threw a net of electric energy around it. Zapdos cawed angrily, but it was trapped.

Ash enlarged an Ultra Ball and threw it at Zapdos. The bird struggled, but was soon sucked in.

< Don’t worry. I will not hurt you. > Ash said in telepathy.

The Zapdos blinked, but then nodded.

< You are one of the main legendaries. >

< Yes. >  
< You can take human form? >

< Yes. I am Destiny. >

< Oh. Very well then! I accept my position as one of your pokemon. > Zapdos said solemnly.

Ash nodded his thanks. “Come on Crystal, let’s go.”

Lance followed him out of a side entrance that Zapdos had kindly pointed out.

 

Meanwhile…

Pika-chan finally hid in a tree. Super Nerd scowled, but returned to the power plant and took up his guard position again.

Ash and Lance walked out.

 

“Did you get Zapdos?” Super Nerd asked.

Ash nodded. Super Nerd instantly became incensed.

“I WANTED IT!”

Ash jumped out of the way as Super Nerd aimed a punch at his jaw. “Hey, watch it! You could hurt someone!”

“HOW DARE YOU CATCH ZAPDOS?!”

“I didn’t see your name on it.” Ash shot back.

“IT TOOK ME THREE WEEKS TO GET HERE! YOU WILL PAY!” Super nerd yelled as he released his Lickitung and Rhydon.

“Charmander, go!” Lance said, sensing Ash’s exhaustion. The fire lizard popped out and chirped.

Lickitung and Rhydon charged.

Charmander jumped on Rhydon’s back and hit it with Fire Blast, while trapping Lickitung inside a fire spin. Slowly, the rings started to close in on the normal-type pokemon.

Super Nerd’s jaw dropped.

Ash sighed in relief. * That was close. I was afraid I’d have to battle again. *

Lance hugged Ash. “Don’t you dare hurt him!”  
Super Nerd growled and threw out another pokemon. This one was a Golem. Ash released Oddish, who released a flurry of leaves, which cut it up nicely.

Pika-chan decided that it was time to interfere. She dived down from the tree and hit Super Nerd in the kneecaps. He went down in a hurry. Then, she paralyzed him and hopped over to Ash.

“Let’s go.”

Ash nodded. “Storm, I choose you!” They climbed on Storm’s back and flew to Lavender Town.

Super Nerd growled. * Just you wait! I will have my revenge! *

 

They healed their pokemon at the center there.

“Should we visit the tower?” Lance asked innocently.

Ash turned to Pika-chan.

“Well, we haven’t solved the mystery yet.” Pika-chan supplied.

“Sure. Let’s go tomorrow. It’s getting dark.” Ash said. * How much time did we spend in the power plant? *

 

They headed off to their beds, after collecting their pokemon from Nurse Joy.

“Have a good night’s sleep!” She called after them.

“Thanks, Nurse Joy.” Ash said.

< He still doesn’t know, Dragonair. >  
< Not even after you captured Articuno? >

< Well… maybe he _is_ kind of dense.  >

< I’d think so. >

< Who knows?But we’re going to the tower tomorrow. >

< Make sure he doesn’t accidentally transport himself again. >

< I know. >  
< And check out the master’s grave. >

< Okay. >  
  


End Episode 88! Well, how was it? Reviews make shadow very, very happy! Even one-liners! Oh, hmm… flames will be used to call a Ninetails, who will then finish off all the flamers!  
  


Pointless fact: Diego Rivera was a cannibal.

 

 

 


	89. Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ indicates pokemon speech,  <>

Wow! Up to 87 already!

 

Disclaimer: See last part. I’m too tired to write in a new disclaimer. *Yawns*

Notes: _Italics_ indicates pokemon speech,  <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts…

 

Xaero – thank you.

Ranma – I think Ash is clueless…

Digifan1 – ‘kay, I’ll keep writing!

Fire Eevee – yes, the conversation is Lance n’ dragonair.

Hell Flame Vulpix – thank you! 

 

Episode 89: Haunted investigations

 

“RISE AND SHINE!” Pika-chan yelled.

Two very tired trainers peeked out from beneath their blankets.

“It’s five A.M.” Lance commented. She and Ash were sharing a room, but with separate beds. “I’m tired.” She pulled the covers back over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

Ash didn’t even stir.

Pika-chan sighed. “But guys, if we want to go to pokemon tower, we have to go before the guards get up!”

This caught Ash’s attention. He yawned and climbed out of bed, pulling on his dark pants and jacket. 

“Wake up, Crystal.”  
There was no response.

Ash reached over and yanked off the blankets. Lance glared at him.

“Come on, let’s go!”

Lance grabbed her clothes and stalked to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, looking slightly more awake.

“I’m ready.”

“Let’s go!” Pika-chan said as she munched on some blueberry muffins. Ash was finishing up his own breakfast (milk and three chocolate chip muffins).

Lance selected an apple, milk, and a banana muffin. “Okay, let’s go.” She said as she walked along, eating.

They managed to make it to Lavender’s pokemon tower without any incident.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Pika-chan whispered. “Let me think… the grave should be on the top floor.”

“Creepy.” Ash muttered. “How many floors are there? I only remember two…”

“There are six.” Pika-chan said. “Let’s go.”

 

Third Floor….

“Nothing.” Ash said, looking around. They dashed up to the fourth floor. The area was quite bereft of ghost pokemon.

 

Fourth Floor…

There was a group of Channellers discussing whose Gastly was better. Ash and Lance snuck past, trying not to draw attention their attention. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out.

“Who goes there?” One rasped in a hollow voice.

“More souls?” Another asked.

Ash looked freaked. * This does not seem good. *

“They must be evil spirits!” One shrieked, hair flying wildly.

“Begone!” Shouted another as she sent out her Gastly to attack.

 

Pika-chan zapped the Gastly into oblivion. “I think we’re screwed…”

More ghost pokemon appeared to join the fray.

“You only realized that now?” Ash asked sarcastically as he released Eterneon. He didn’t use it in normal battles, but this was an emergency.

“Eterneon, use Sunbeam!” Eterneon nodded and collected golden energy in the sun on its forehead, before releasing it in one explosive burst of golden light.

Many of the channellers screamed and began to fade away.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“DIE!” Another one shouted, throwing what looked like a sacrificial knife (coated with dried blood) at Ash.

Ash ducked as it flew over his head.

“Charmander, Fire Spin!” Lance said, throwing out her pokemon and directing the attack at some of the ghosts.

They cowered back.

“Ghosts are afraid of light!” Pika-chan said. “Use that to your advantage, Ash!”

Ash thought quickly. “How do I get more light?” Eterneon shrugged as it used Light Ray to send more flying.

< Where are all of these ghosts coming from? >

< I don’t know! >

< Um, a little help would be nice… > Lance said as she tried to pry a dead Kingler off Charmander. Charmander couldn’t attack if it was being choked. Unfortunately, her hands simply slipped through its body. However, its claws weren’t composed of mist, clearly evidenced by the show of Charmander turning blue. 

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” His staff materialized in a glow of bright shimmery bits of light.

“Of course!” Pika-chan said. “Magic worked last time.”

 

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!”

“Fire or grass types.” Ash muttered. “Okay then. Victreebel! Gloom! Use Solarbeam!” The two pokemon collected in sunlight, although nobody knows where it came from, and fired it off at the attacking ghosts.

The ghosts screamed in agony and vanished. A hole appeared in the side of lavender tower, letting the natural sunlight in.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was close…”

He turned around and saw Lance and Pika-chan still trying to detach the Kingler ghost from Charmander’s neck. His jaw dropped.

 

“I used Solarbeam and it still didn’t drive it away?”

“Actually, I think it’s stuck.” Pika-chan said helpfully.

“Did you try shocking it? Water _is_ weak to electricity after all…”

“It twitched, but hung on.” Lance said.

“Hmm… Crystal, how about using Articuno?”

“Right!” Lance said, releasing Articuno. “Blizzard!” But the freezing chunks of ice didn’t even make the Kingler flinch.

 

“This is one determined ghost.” Ash muttered. “Great.”

Charmander looked insanely panicked. _Help!_ The little lizard squeaked out. Both trainers felt sympathetic.

“We’re trying to think of a plan, Charmander.”

_I’m going to suffocate and die!_

“Well, you’re not dead yet.” Lance said as Ash released Arcanine, who tried to Bite the Kingler in half.

The kingler flinched and let go.

“Oh, I should have used a psychic type, or another ghost.” Ash said in understanding. “Or a dark type.”

“Let’s just go up to the next floor.” Lance said. She shivered.

“Oh, sorry, Crystal, I forgot that you’re not used to exploring dark towers.” Ash said sympathetically.

< I think she’s scared. > Pika-chan told Ash.

< Well, maybe. Or maybe she’s just cold. > Ash handed Lance one of his extra jackets. Lance put it on over her t-shirt and stopped shivering as much.

“Where’s the staircase?” Pika-chan wondered as they looked around.

“There are so many graves…” Ash said. * This is creepy. Shoot, now _I’m_ getting scared! *

“Oh, an item.” Lance said. She dashed over and picked it up. Opening the little capsule, she saw that it was a potion.

“Cool.” Ash said.

“Might as well look for items. Maybe we’ll find the staircase.” Pika-chan said.

Ash pulled out his Itemfinder and began scanning the area. He soon discovered a Carbos and an Awakening.

 

“I FOUND THE STAIRCASE!” Pika-chan proclaimed an hour later.

“Thank goodness.” Ash said. “Let’s go, Crystal.”

Lance nodded and followed him towards the dusty staircase. “Is it working?”  
“Doesn’t look broken.” Pika-chan muttered. “Not sure though.”

 

They began climbing up the marble stairs. Fortunately, no ghosts attacked.

Ash let out a long-held breath. * We ought to be okay now. *

They climbed up. After about five minutes, they reached the fifth floor.

“It’s not as creepy here.” Pika-chan said. “There’s a kind of feeling.”

“I think… light type magic.” Ash said. “But who put it here?”

They looked around and soon saw a glowing square in the floor pattern.

“Don’t worry, dears.” A crackly voice said, making them all jump. From the shadows emerged another channeller.

Ash gulped.

“I sealed this place with white magic, long ago.” She informed them.

< She’s blind! > Pika-chan said in telepathy. < She’s telling the truth, too. >

< Oh. >

“What are you here for?”

“We’re trying to find the grave of a powerful magician who is rumored to rest here.” Ash said.

“Ah, so you have come to seek the White Wizard.”

“The _White Wizard?_ ”

 

End Episode 89! Yes, I know it’s a cliffhanger! Review or else I won’t update! And if I get any flames or complaints, they will be used to form Sand, who will trap Nelvana in quicksand!

 


	90. Episode 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 88! 8 x 11 episodes!

 

Disclaimer: Of course I don’t own pokemon! *Holds up flamethrower* But I’d like to! *Holds up cage of rabid Squirtles* so I will now walk into Nintendo and try to claim it! *Holds up Pikachu net and Bulbasaur Super-Strength Sleep Powder TM*

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Yatta!

Lance (Crystal) is a girl.

 

Episode 90: Tale of the White Wizard

 

“The White Wizard?” Ash repeated.

“Who?” Lance asked. * I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a mage who was named that… *

“Make yourself comfortable.” The channeller said. “Sit down.” She indicated that they step inside the square. Hesitantly, they did.

Nothing happened.

 

“So, who is the white wizard?” Lance asked.

The Channeller looked in her general direction. “I am getting to that. Please wait.” She said as she sat down, cross-legged. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, we have plenty of time.” Ash said. Pika-chan hopped onto his head and chirped.

“Very well. A long time ago, there was a young boy by the name of Ryuuki…”

Let’s see what Teresa’s doing!

 

Teresa smiled as she took a picture of a surfer posing with his Dewgong. “You’re pretty good at surfing!”

“Oh, I know. Around here, they call me the Surfer King.” He replied, smiling charmingly at her. “But you can call me Patrick.” He winked.

Teresa felt herself blushing. Mortified, she tried to look away.

“You’re very pretty.” Patrick said. “Would you like to go out with me?”

Teresa blinked. * I like Ash! But… *

“Of course she will!” Scarlet piped up.

“Scarlet!” Teresa said, glaring at the Rattata. Scarlet looked satisfied with his handiwork. 

< Come on; take a break! >

< Oh, all right… >

“Your Rattata can talk? That’s cool, man.” Patrick said. “I’ll see you tonight at six, okay?”

“Okay!” Teresa said. Inside, she felt all fluttery. * I’ve never been asked out before! This is so cool! *

 

Back to the story, which I’m sure most of the readers will find more interesting…

 

“Ryuuki was the only son of Professor Yuuki.” The Channeller continued. “He was always a bright, young, boy. He was the top of the class in every grade. However, there was one flaw…”

“What?” Ash asked, a bit interested.

“He was deathly afraid of pokemon…”

“WHAT?!”

 

“But pokemon are everywhere!” Lance said. “How did he survive?”

“He almost didn’t.” The Channeller said. “He attempted suicide four times. However, on his fourth try, which involved jumping off a steep, jagged cliff near the Seafoam islands, he was rescued by an Articuno.”

“An Articuno…” Ash said. “Then he must have been really special.” 

“He was. The Articuno told him that he had potential. A tremendous potential for performing miracles.”

“And he was so shocked that he accepted?” Lance asked.

“Quite right, young lady.” The Channeller said. “The Articuno took him to a mysterious city that no one knew about. There, he lived in harmony with the native pokemon for fifty years, before he returned.”

“At that time, there was civil war brewing in Kanto.”

“Ryuuki didn’t know what he could do. His faithful pokemon Clefairy stood by his side as he went from town to town trying to pacify the people.”

“I hardly need to tell you that the attempts failed miserably.”

“Ryuuki despaired. What could he do? His heart was shattered when he discovered that his father had been killed. The blame was traced to a group known as Team Vicious.”

“Sounds like the precursor to TR.” Ash said.

“They operated like Team Rocket, only in a much more brutal fashion.” She continued. “They had no qualms about killing, burning, pillaging, and torture.”

< Thank goodness TR has changed. > Pika-chan sent.

Ash nodded fervently.

Lance blinked. * Weird… *

 

“A hysterical Ryuuki mounted his Clefairy and headed for Lavender. Now, Team Vicious was located in a tall building that once stood where this tower stands right now. He fought his way in like a man possessed. With his magic, he cut down and destroyed almost the entire base, before he ran into the leader of Team Vicious.”

“The leader was named Ryuusei.”

“Shooting star?” Ash asked, eyebrows going up.

“Indeed. You are wise, young one.”

Ash blinked. * Not really… a guy named shooting star? *

 

“She was as fair as a rose in May. Ryuuki wavered in his quest at that fatal moment. He didn’t know if he could cut an innocent young woman down.”

“Oh, it was a girl.” Lance piped up.

“His Clefairy had no conscience to tug at and immediately let loose a barrage of Doubleslap.”

“Ryuuki felt like he was frozen.”

“As a matter of fact, he was. She had released her Jynx and frozen him to the floor. He was trapped.”

“She smiled before she decapitated him.”

 

“That’s the end of the story?” Ash asked, looking a bit disturbed.

“But then why is his grave here?”

“I was just getting to that.” The Channeller said sounding very annoyed. “As I was saying…”

“Ryuuki didn’t die immediately. He had enough presence of mind to release the rest of his energy in one explosive burst. The shock waves wiped up the whole town. A landslide started in the nearby mountains, and Rock Tunnel was created.”

“When a few brave explorers made it to what is now Lavender town, they discovered his body. It was still in perfect condition. But on his chest lay a white book. It contained his story therein.”

“So the world pronounced him a lost hero. They built pokemon tower here, and buried all the pokemon that Team Vicious had killed. On the top floor they placed Ryuuki’s grave. It was an honor.”

“Nobody remembers this story nowadays.”

“Then how do you know?” Lance asked.

“I have guarded his tomb for many years. Soon, a new child will come and take my place, protecting the final resting place of the White Wizard.”

“But how did he get the name White Wizard?” Pikachu asked.

“For his pure heart, and his magic.”

“Oh.”  
  


“I wish you luck.” The Channeller said as a staircase of marble appeared behind her. “Be careful! Evil spirits lurk upstairs.”

“We will be.” Ash promised.

He and Pika-chan started up.

The Channeller turned to Lance. “You are a strange one.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“He doesn’t know who you really are.”

Lance narrowed her eyes. “Oh?”

“You cloak yourself in illusions and deception. Your magic is strong, even stronger than his, but you do not take advantage of it.”

“He’s my friend.”

“He will not stay that way.”

Lance didn’t reply and stalked off.

 

“Come on, Crystal!” Ash said. “We’re almost there!”

“Wait up!” Lance said.

Ash and Pika-chan nodded. Ash pulled out some apples and they both munched as they waited for Crystal to catch up.

Lance came up, puffing slightly. 

“Let’s go!” Pika-chan said.

They continued up the stairs.

 

“Are there really evil spirits?” Ash asked looking around.

“I hope not.” Lance said. She shuddered.

But at the very top of the staircase, a ghost lurked…

 

End Episode 90! *Cheers loudly* Flames will be used to forge Little, to shrink Nelvana to ant size. Then, I’ll stamp the evil company under my feet! C&CC are very welcome! *Smiles*

 

 

 

 

 


	91. Episode 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs in exasperation* Let me think. _Italics_

Episode 89! Almost to 90!

 

Disclaimer: Okay, I hope that everyone knows by now that Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, and a lot of other companies own pokemon. I am not making a cent from my fanfiction. Oh, Destiny is mine, so is Charlotte…

Notes: *Sighs in exasperation* Let me think. _Italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech,  <> indicates telepathy, and ** indicates thoughts.

 

Episode 91: Still unsolved mysteries

 

“AAAHHHH!” Ash said, as a ghost appeared right in front of his face. He crashed into Lance, who was behind him. Lance blinked before she toppled down the stairs, Ash on top of her.

“Ow!” 

“Sorry, Crystal.” Ash apologized as he helped her up. “But there was a ghost up there!”

“Um, don’t you have a Silph Scope?”

Ash looked sheepish. “Oh yeah!” He put it on and they started walking back up the marble staircase.

 

Silph scope revealed the ghost as Mysdreavus!

“Cool! It’s a new pokemon!” Ash said. “Okay, if it’s a ghost type, then I should use a Psychic, right?”

“Probably.” Pika-chan said.

“Skymew, I choose you! Use Psychic!” Skymew appeared and immediately attacked the ghost.

But the psychic beam did almost no damage.

< Ash! The only reason the Gastly were defeated by psychic pokemon was because that they were part poison and poison is four times weak to psychic! Pure ghosts are strong against psychic pokemon! >

< What do I do? >

< Send out something that knows Bite! Or try to catch it! >

Ash nodded and summoned forth his wand. “Okay, I choose you! Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! You new mater Ashura commands you, release!”

White light suffused a card.

< What is it? > Pika-chan asked.

Ash smiled. < Raticate. Normal types are resistant to ghost type attacks, plus Raticate knows Bite. >

< COOL! >

 

“Raticate, use Bite!” Raticate nodded and chomped on the unfortunate ghost. Mysdreavus shrieked in pain and began to disappear.

“Finish it off!” Ash said. Raticate nodded and a second bite sent Mysdreavus from the land of the living into an empty void.

Ash sighed. “Okay, we can go to the grave now, right?’

“Probably.” Lance said. “You know, I think I might have sprained my wrist when I fell…”

“Oh no!” Ash said, mortified. * I didn’t mean to hurt her! * 

“I’ll be okay.” Lance said, trying to reassure him. A pale golden glow surrounded her and Ash saw the limpness in her hand just heal itself.

“Okay, let’s go!” Pika-chan said.

They walked in. Inside, true to legend, there was a giant block of veined gray-and-white marble. Engraved on the top in cursive were the letters ‘Here lay Ryuuki the White Wizard’.

“Wow…” They both said in reverence.

 

They stood there, silently, staring at the grave.

“Pika-chan? Why did you want me to come here?” Ash whispered.

“I thought that if perhaps Clow was the one that lay here, then we could try and figure out the mystery.” Pika-chan told him.

“Oh. It was a good idea, pika-chan, but it is not he. Besides, I don’t feel his aura anywhere.”

“I know…” Pika-chan looked depressed.

Lance handed her a banana. Pika-chan cheered and began eating.

Ash sweatdropped. * Pika-chan… you are such a glutton sometimes… *

“What?” Pika-chan asked.

“Nothing.”

 

After standing in silence for a while, Ash pulled out an Escape Rope and they used it to leave. 

But something went wrong.

 

“Are we in the basement?” Ash asked, looking around at the dusty area. There were only a few pokemon graves here.

“I believe so.” Pika-chan concluded, after a thorough investigation that took twenty minutes.

Ash and Lance were playing Gin Rummy.

“Ahem!” Pika-chan said.

“What?” Ash asked as he looked up.

“I said, yes, this is the basement.” Pika-chan proclaimed.

“Great. How do we get out?”

“There must be stairs around here somewhere.” Ash said. “Lavender only has stairs, right?”

“Right.” Pika-chan said. * There’s no way that there would be an elevator here. *

 

“Maybe it’s a fluke.” Ash said. He used another Escape Rope. This time, they were out of the tower. Unfortunately, they landed on the guard.

“Hey! Where did you two kids come from?”

“Oops.” Ash said.

< You need to work on teleport. >

< I wasn’t teleporting! I just used Escape Rope! >

< Ah, I see. >

 

“Did you go in the Pokemon Tower? It’s dangerous in there!” The guard launched into a very long and boring lecture. Ash, Lance, and Pika-chan patiently listened to his mumbling for about an hour before he finished.

“Don’t you in there again!”

“Y-yes, sir!” Lance said, saluting. She looked so funny that Pika-chan started to giggle. This cased Ash to break out into laughter.

The guard looked unhappy.

“You kids are going to lose me my job!”

“Not if you don’t remember seeing us.” Ash said politely.

“Huh?”

Ash smiled. “Crystal, close your eyes.”

Lance blinked but did as he said.

 

Ash activated the Destiny card. The guard gasped and fainted.

“Okay, now that that’s done…” Ash said, shrinking his wand back into key form. “Frameshift!”

White light came from his hands and wrapped around the guard in a twisted loop with a missing piece.

“He’ll forget the events of the last two hours.” Ash told Pika-chan.

“Quick thinking.”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“No, the Frameshift hasn’t worn off yet, and the glow will hurt your eyes. Keep them closed.”

Lance obediently did not open her eyes until Ash reassured her that it was safe to do so.

The guard woke up and saw them. The bands of magic energy had been absorbed into his body, altering his memory.

“No, you can’t go to pokemon tower!”

“Why would we want to?” Ash asked as he picked up Pika-chan and took Lance’s hand. “Let’s go, Crystal.”

Lance nodded and followed him out.

 

< Something is wrong… >

< What do you mean, Dragonair? Now’s not the best time to call. >

< Sorry, but this is important. You visited Ryuuki’s grave, right? >

< Yes. I already told you. >

< The Channeller said he had a Clefable. >

< Correct again. What’s wrong with that? >

< Ryuu means dragon. That means, his pokemon should have been a dragon-type, not a normal-type. >

< Are you sure? >

< Positive. > Dragonair said. < Something happened in the past that was not supposed to occur. >

< What? >

< I can’t tell you. Figure it out yourself. >

< For a guardian, you’re pretty irritating. >

< Thank you. >

 

Meanwhile, Pika-chan was telling Ash the same thing.

“I guess we’ll have to sneak in again.” Ash moaned.

“Right. And this time, it has to happen at night.”

 

Ohohohoho! End Episode 91! Flames will be used to forge Dark, which will trap Nelvana in darkness forever or erase them! Comments and Constructive Criticism is always good! Leave a review, save a plotbunny!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	92. Episode 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 90! Yet another lucky multiple of ten! Three primes! All lucky numbers and good for pairs! Okay, I’ll stop babbling now.

 

Disclaimer: No, I don’t own pokemon. I _do_ own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, the idea, etc. however, pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4kids, Shogakukan comics, Hasbro, etc. I am not making a cent from my fanfics.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, **indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 4 days later

 

Xaero – thank you

Digifan – Hehehe, maybe

Vulpix Dark Flame – well, I always stay a few chapters ahead of what I’m posting, so if I get stuck, I can still update

Ranma – Lance is, well, you know how she was in Dragon’s Love…

Blank_eyes – yes, right now Charlotte is the weakest and Lance is the strongest, but it won’t stay that way forever

The Pokemon Reader – Hi! *Grabs plotbunny* Thanks!

Dark-Magician-41 – I like cliffies though…

Guy Shani – thank you very much!

 

Episode 92: The darkened moon

“Tonight’s the new moon. This is _not_ a good time to go.” Ash said.

“But whatever the presence is will be strongest at this time! It will be easier to sense!” Pika-chan argued.

“What if it’s a dark spirit? Then it will be strongest at this time!” Ash retorted, a bit angrily.

“We have to fight it when it’s strongest!”

“Why?”  
Lance silently waited for them to finish. * This is pretty boring… *

“Um, Ash?”

“Oh! Sorry, Crystal. Oh whatever. Let’s just go.” Ash said, making sure that he had his key.

Pika-chan smiled. * I win! *

 

There was no guard. After all, it was night, it was dark and spooky, and nobody wanted to guard the haunted tower.

Ash was dressed in blank jeans and a black sweatshirt. Lance (Crystal) was dressed in black pants and a black jacket over a dark blue t-shirt.

Pika-chan had been smeared with black paint to make her less conspicuous, because she tended to glow.

 

They climbed up the floors of Lavender’s pokemon tower until they had reached the top. 

“Do you feel anything?” Pika-chan asked.

Ash shivered. < An evil presence… it’s not very strong, but being near it makes my skin crawl. >

< I thought so. >

< What is it? > Lance asked.

< We don’t know, Crystal. >

< It might be a dark magician. >

 

Ash shuddered. < Bob was bad enough! Are there more? >

Pika-chan tsked. < Ash, many more power-hungry mages fall to darkness than make it to the light. I’d say that only one in fifty becomes a true light magician. The rest become…. >

< Dark. >

< Yes. >

< Oh well. I suppose we’d better be prepared for everything. > Ash sighed as he pulled out his key.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.” He whispered. The familiar feeling of star magic imbued him.

Ash sighed in relief. * Phew. It worked. At least nobody’s sealed my magic… *

“Let’s go.”

 

Ash recalled back to his experiences in the alternate universe. * Hmm… last time we broke in, Charlotte cloaked us in shadows. I can duplicate her trick. But with a different type of screen… aha! *

Ash pulled out a pokemon card. 

“What are you doing?” Pika-chan hissed.

“This worked before, it should work now. After all, if there _is_ someone dark, I don’t want to charge in unprepared.” Ash said.

Pika-chan blinked.

“Card created by Clow, accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release! Wheezing! Cloak us in Smokescreen!”

The gaseous pokemon moaned as it appeared, but covered them with a layer of possibly toxic fumes.

“Thanks.” Ash said. He took Lance’s hand. “Okay, let’s go.” They started up the stairs. Ash kept a tight grip on his staff.

 

< I feel faint. > Pika-chan remarked as they reached the third floor.

Ash looked worried as he glanced at his little guardian. She was trembling in midair, and her flight path was very bad.

< If you transformed would it be better? >

Pika-chan shook her head.

< But you can call Sabrina out. She’ll know what to do. >

Ash looked a bit bemused, but he enlarged Skymew’s poke ball and tossed it. Skymew appeared, only for a few seconds, before wings surrounded her and Sabrina appeared.

“What is it, Master?”

“Pika-chan needs your help.” Ash said.

Sabrina felt around with her aura for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay, I’ve got it.” She picked up Pika-chan and touched her forehead. Silver streaked light flowed into Pika-chan’s body.

Sabrina turned even paler.

“What did you do?”

“I gave her some of my energy.” Sabrina said. “Moon-type magic is closer to dark-type than sun-type, so she should be a bit better now.”

Without another word, Sabrina faded back into the seal and turned into Skymew. Skymew was sucked back into her poke ball.

 

“Let’s go.” Lance said. * That was close! If Sabrina had seen me, she would have realized who I was instantly! But since she’s feeling energy drain every time Ash changes a pokemon card, she rarely comes out, much less in her true form. *

The group headed up to the fourth floor. There were no Channellers this time, luckily.

However, on the fifth floor, there is something wrong. The purification square had simply winked out of existence.

The whole group began trembling. They could all feel the stench of dark magic in the air.

 

“Ash, I’m scared.” Lance whispered.

“Don’t worry, Crystal, I’ll protect you.”

“HAHAHAHAHAH!”

“Well, the maniacal laughter just gave them away.” Ash muttered under his breath. “I wonder who it is.”

A girl with long pink hair streaked with red in a braided ponytail that fell to her feet appeared. She was dressed in a black bodysuit with a gold collar that fell almost to her waist, and a gold belt. From her shoulders hung a dark green cloak. Her gold collar had a huge star-shaped emerald in the center and two black crescent moons on either side of it. But Ash recognized the familiar violet eyes.

“Teresa?!”

“One and the same, Ash-boy.” Teresa replied. 

“What are you _doing_?”

Teresa adopted a maudlin tone. “Well, Ash, I’ve always been by your side. But every time another girl comes along, you ditch me. I hate it! So now I’m going to make her pay for stealing you away!”

“Keep Crystal out of this!” Ash spat.

“Ash! She’s been taken over by something!” Pika-chan said.

Teresa laughed. “How nice of the rat to figure it out. Too bad, it is not going to do you any good!” A black magic circle composed of a star surmounted by sixteen phases of the moon appeared under her feet. 

“ _I summon the power of the dark moonlight!_ ” Teresa intoned, her violet eyes glowing fiercely. “ _Dark moon phoenix!”_

An eerily glowing black bird with a silver band around its throat materialized. It faced Ash and charged, with death in its eyes.

Ash barely managed to dodge. “Stop this, Teresa! It’s not like you!”

Teresa paused, but only for a second. “Who are you to tell me what to do? I have my own magic! I don’t need you any longer! Phoenix, attack!”

The phoenix reared up and spat out what looked like fire. But as it neared Ash, it hissed and reformed into poisonous snakes.

“Interesting, isn’t it?” T Teresa asked. “Neat little trick I picked up. One bite from a snake will kill you in five minutes.”

Pika-chan attacked Teresa with Thunder, but she just shrugged it off. The snakes continued to advance, still hissing.

“Can’t you see? I’m stronger than both of you now! I’m going to do what I want now!”

As she spoke, Teresa formed a weapon out of energy. It resembled a mace, with a round ball studded with green spikes. But this had a handle of well over six feet. One swing and she could cripple Ash permanently.

“Say goodbye, Ashy-boy.” Teresa intoned as she swung at him. Ash jumped.

“Teresa, you’re insane! I’m not going to fight you!” Ash yelled.

“Hahahaha! That’s funny! Because I was insane before, but now I have seen the truth!” She called as she swung at him again.

Pika-chan tried a Thunderwave this time, but the paralyzing spell did not work either. 

End Episode 92! Did I say cliffhanger? If this isn’t one, then, well, maybe it’s different. Anyways, please review! Flames will be used to make marshmallow rice crispy treats all nice and toasty!

 

 

 


	93. Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I _do_ own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Skymew, etc.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

 

Episode 93: More lectures in store for Ash, after the battle

 

“Charmander, use Fire Spin!” Lance said, releasing her fire lizard. “Take care of those snakes!”

Charmander nodded. It’s eyes turned silver as it drew on the power of the dragons. It spat out enough fire to consume a forest, much less some magical snakes, and they all disintegrated.

Ash was still jumping around, trying to dodge Teresa’s clumsy swings. * She’s getting better. If this continues she will hit me next time! I can’t jump high or far enough on my own! *

“Die!” Teresa hissed as she swung at him again.

Pika-chan transformed into her large form. Rearing up, she charged Teresa, intent on knocking the weapon out of her hands.

Instead, Teresa waited until Pika-chan was almost upon her, before shoving it into the guardian’s unprotected underbelly. Pika-chan howled and leapt away. Blood splattered onto the floor.

“Pika-chan!” Ash said, rushing over to his wounded guardian.

“Ash… you have to fight her.” Pika-chan whispered as she curled herself up into a protective ball.

Lance was trying to figure out how to incapitate Teresa without revealing who she really was.

“Articuno, go! Blizzard!” The ice attack slammed into Teresa’s mace, freezing it solid. Teresa dropped the now-useless weapon with a thunk.

“Darn! I liked that one too! You’ll pay!” Teresa said, as she summoned more dark energy. This time, it formed into a scythe, a long, glittering black blade on a handle of green wood.

Howling, Teresa charged at Ash.

“Nidoking!” Ash called desperately, changing a pokemon card. He felt himself take on Nidoking’s form and transform into the pokemon. The scythe simply impacted off his armored scales. Growling, Ash used his thick tail to knock Teresa to her feet.

Lance jumped out of the way and onto a waiting Articuno’s back. “Ash! You have to figure out some way to free her!”

Ash nodded.

“What she said!” Pika-chan called. She transformed back into her small form to save energy so she could heal herself.

“How?” Ash called as he used Earthquake to send Teresa flying into a wall. * I hope we don’t have to pay for this damage. *

“Well, you could try going back into the past…”

“Pika-chan, I don’t have any pokemon that can do that!” Ash said. He sounded miffed.

“Well, it’s worth a try.”

 

“How about ofudas? Gary used them.” Ash said.

“Do you have any?”

“Of course not! You think I carry magical charms around with me?”

“Yes.”  
Lance decided to help by having Articuno freeze Teresa solid for a while so they could debate.

Teresa found herself incased in a block of ice.

 

“Okay, you two can debate now.” Lance said, as she recalled Articuno and sat down next to Pika-chan.

Ash transformed back into himself. “Do you have an ideas?”

“What’s an ofuda?”

“Never mind.” Ash said with a sweatdrop. “They’re little pieces of paper with wards on them. They are usually used for sealing demons.”

“Sealing demons! That’s it!” Pika-chan said, jumping up, before she realized that she was injured and flopped back down.

“Pika-chan! Stay still!” Ash commanded as he sprayed her with a Super Potion.

“Sorry. But I just got an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Didn’t Charlotte give you something that can be used to seal demons?”

“Oh! The lightning wand!”

Pika-chan nodded. “That just might work!”

 

“Well, it’s worth a try.” Ash said as he pulled out the lightning wand. He frowned when he saw the ice? water? wand also glowing brightly. He shrugged and focused his power on the lightning wand. * Now what was that chant again? *

“Heaven’s Fury to destroy this abomination and purify the earth!”

Jagged lightning bolts crashed from the yellow jewel imbedded in the wand. They headed for Teresa, shattering the cage of ice.

Teresa screamed. But a faint, black wisp of something got out and tried to float away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said angrily. “I’m not going to allow you to hurt anyone else!”He dropped the lightning wand and snatched up his staff.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!”

The being shivered as it was captured. It _was_ Scarlet after all… the dark Rattata. (Remember? From twenty or so episodes back?)

A white card floated down.

 

Ash peered at it. “The Dark Rattata?”

“Bizarre.” Pika-chan commented. “But not that surprising.”

Ash blinked. * Am I in for another lecture? *

Pika-chan cleared her throat and began talking. “Pokemon come in five forms. Normal, Magic-type (also known as Shiny), Light type, Dark type, and Shadow type.”

Ash blinked again.

“Um… run that by me again?”

Lance listened with interest.

“Normal pokemon are, well, as their name implies normal. Nothing wrong with them, they breed, hatch from eggs, grow up, and the cycle continues.”

“Like what…wait a minute! I don’t _have_ any normal pokemon anymore! They all evolved to magic-type!”

“Yes you do. Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon haven’t evolved to magic-type yet!”

“Oh yeah.”

“You know what Magic-types are, right, Ash? I already told you months ago, when you were still a card captor.”

Ash nodded.

 

“Okay, what’s next? Right. Dark, Light, and Shadow are all specialized magic forms. However, some pokemon can reach them naturally.”

“What?” Lance asked.

“Sorry, Crystal, am I going too fast for you?”

“A little bit.”

Teresa was still out.

“Oh. I’ll just explain in more detail. Light-type pokemon usually belong to very powerful magicians. However, some pokemon evolve to light type on their own. For example, if an Eevee has an extremely pure heart, or something like that, it could evolve into a Light-type Espeon instead of a normal Espeon. There are also certain pokemon that are born as light-types.”

“Like Eterneon?”

“Precisely, Ash.”

“Now where was I? Dark is like light. However, not all pokemon that evolve to dark-types are evil. Some are misguided, others are simply sorrowful, but many have evil masters.”

“Is Umbreon evil then?”

“I just said no! Umbreon is like Eterneon, kind of. It’s born as a dark type…”

“Wait! Umbreon evolves from Eevee!” Ash protested.

“Some eevees are predestined to become Umbreon, some Espeon, some Eterneon. That’s what I meant.”

“Oh.”

“Now Shadow types are the rarest of all…”

“Shadow seems to be not dark or light, but a mix of the two. So they may have characteristics of both camps. It is very confusing. Also, almost no mages are shadow-type. It’s too difficult. If one attempts to walk the path of shadow, they usually fall to the dark. A few may make it back to the light, but it is an uncommon event.”

“Wha?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Crystal.” Pika-chan apologized. “Anyways, in simple language, it means that pokemon are either preordained to be shadow-types, which is rare, or that they evolve because their masters are shadow type.”

“Thanks for explaining, Pika-chan.”

“No problem.”

Teresa finally stirred.

“Where am I?”

“Lavender tower. Do you remember what happened?”

Teresa shook her head.

“Oh well. Come on, we’ll take you to the pokemon center.” Ash said as he scooped Teresa up. “Teleport!”

 

End Episode 93! This was pretty hard to write… *Groans*

 

Anyways, please review and inspire me to continue. Flames will be used to forge Float, to float Nelvana about 60 miles up into the air before dropping them. Gravity should do the rest.

 

 


	94. Disclaimer: Um, I really wish I owned pokemon, but nobody has given it
to me for my birthday or Christmas yet… *Droops dejecte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Disclaimer: Um, I really wish I owned pokemon, but nobody has given it to me for my birthday or Christmas yet… *Droops dejectedly* Destiny is mine though!

4 x 23 Episodes done!  
  


Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 weeks

 

Episode 94: On the way to Victory Road

 

“Look at all the trainers.” Teresa whispered. She was now back to her normal, annoying self. Ash wasn’t sure if that was better than her being insane or not.

“It’s going to be hard to reach Indigo Plateau.” Lance said.

“Oh, we’ll get there, Crystal. It just might take a while.” Ash commented.

“Ah.”

“Come on, guys!” Ash told his pokemon. They nodded and he began walking into the tunnel that led to the Plateau.

“I challenge you!” 

“That was quick.” Teresa commented. Then, she got a light bulb above her head. “Wait!” She dragged Ash over behind a rock cropping and presented him with a costume. Ash stifled a groan.

However, he did put the costume on. He did not want Teresa to become hysterical (and possibly insane).

Ash wore a knee-length dark red robe with black flowers around the edges, open but belted at the waist with a black silk belt. Underneath, he wore black Chinese silk pants, black slippers, and lighter red shirt with black ties. (Think Tamahome’s outfit from FY at the beginning).

“Kawaii!” Lance said, clapping her hands.

Ash sighed.

“Are we going to battle or not?” The trainer demanded.

 

“All right, let’s begin.” Ash said. The trainer nodded.

“Cooltrainer Joseph chooses Starmie!”

“Oddish, I choose you!” Oddish popped out and sat on the rocky ground, blinking at the Starmie.

“That’s pathetic! Starmie, send it flying with water gun!” The water gun did send Oddish into the air. But Oddish didn’t even look disturbed.

“Oddish, wait until you’re above it, then douse it with Stun Spore!”

Oddish inclined its head. Floating around on the air currents for a while, until it finally was above the Starmie, which was now trying to hit it with Bubblebeam. Oddish smiled and sprayed it with glowing orange dust.

The Starmie’s movements slowed down dramatically.

“Argh! Starmie, use Tackle!”

Starmie slowly charged at Oddish, giving it plenty of time to get out of the way.

Oddish shrugged and used Petal Dance. Cuts appeared on Starmie’s hard chitin surface.

“Are you sure you still want to battle?” Ash asked.

“Grr! Starmie, we can’t lose! Heal yourself with Recover!”

Starmie glowed and did manage to regenerate most of its lost HP.

“More work for us, then.” Ash said. “Oh well. Oddish, use Acid!” Oddish nodded and sprayed Starmie with the acerbic solution.

Starmie wavered, before it toppled over.

“Now finish it off with Absorb!” Oddish smiled, hopped onto the Starmie, and drained its energy.

“Starmie, return!” Joseph said. “Fine, then I’ll use Victreebel!”

“Grass vs. grass.” Lance commented. “Ash, maybe you should switch.”

“Good idea, Crystal. Oddish, Return! Okay, you’re up, Pidgey!”

Pidgey smirked as it appeared. 

“A Pidgey? You have got to be kidding! Victreebel, use Acid!” 

Pidgey easily dodged, since it was much quicker. Its small size also helped too. Pidgey shrugged and started up a Gust attack.

The trainer began to panic. “Um, use Razor Leaf!”

“Why is he using grass attacks against a flying type?” Pika-chan asked nobody in particular.

Shrugs were her answer.

Pidgey whacked the leaves away with her claws. Then, she used Gust. Victreebel smashed into a rock. It stayed still.

“Oh no! Victreebel!”

“Is it okay?” Ash asked.

“Of course it is; I’ll just have to go to the pokemon center.” The boy snapped. * What kind of trainer is he anyways? *

“But we still have a match! I’m not finished with you yet! Kingler, go!”

Pidgey yawned. * Beat Giovanni’s Kingler before. This shouldn’t be too hard. *

“Guillotine!”

Startlingly, the guillotine attack did not miss. Since it was a one-hit K.O, Pidgey fainted. Little stars circled her head.

“Not bad.” Ash said. “You did great, Pidgey! Return.”

 

“Are you going to use a card?” Lance whispered.

Ash shrugged. “Well, I have two Jolteon and Storm, but… maybe you’re right.”

Underneath his shirt, his key flashed white once and a card was changed.

“Magneton, I choose you!”

Joseph groaned. Ash had the elemental advantage again. It wasn’t fair. He sighed; maybe he could finish it off first…

“Guillotine!”

Alas, Kingler’s guillotine missed this time.

Joseph began to sweat nervously.

“Magneton, use Lock-On!” 

Joseph blinked. Nothing had happened. Oh well, if Ash was going to waste a turn, he would make the most of it.

“Kingler, use Crabhammer!” Kingler nodded and slammed one of its massive claws into Magneton.

“Now! Thunder!” Since Magneton had already been prepared, its accuracy was unerring and Kingler was instantly fried.

“Game, set, match! Ash wins!” Teresa cheered.

 

Joseph gave Ash half his money. “Are you a pokemon specialist?”

Ash blinked.

“Oh, never mind.” Joseph sighed and began walking back to the center. He had no pokemon left, except for a level fourteen Abra that hadn’t evolved to Kadabra yet.

Ash shrugged and watched him abscond.

 

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!” 

“Ninetails!”

Giovanni had assigned these rockets to keep an eye on Ash two days ago. Or, more accurately, his words had been ‘steal his pokemon’. However, Giovanni knew that Ash could easily defeat them; he just wanted to know what was going on with his soon-to-be adopted son.

“Slowpoke, Snubbull, go!”

“Mankey, Diglett, go!”

Ash sighed. * Absolutely nothing has changed… *

“Lickitung, go!” The pokemon card appeared in a flash of light. Smiling, it quickly licked the Mankey into submission. The Diglett dove underground to avoid a similar fate. 

“Slowpoke, use Disable!” Lickitung froze. Ash sighed.

“Fine, return! Hmm, psychic/water and normal… how about Butterfree!” Butterfree popped out of his poke ball and narrowed his eyes at his opponents.

“Use Poisonpowder!” Butterfree nodded and drenched both pokemon in green powder, forcing Amy to recall her two pokemon.

“Still not working? Ninetails get out there and fight that bug!” Amy said, annoyed.

Ninetails yawned and loped onto the battlefield, before she used Flamethrower. But Butterfree just dodged.

“Whirlwind!”

The attack blew Ninetails into Jake, who was standing next to Amy. Since they had been holding hands, they both flew into the air.

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” They shrieked.

There was a *ping* and they vanished into a star.

 

“Bye, Team Rocket!” Teresa called as she turned off her video camera. “Okay, Ash. Let’s keep walking.”

Several blinks ensued, but the group continued walking.

 

End Episode 94! No, I do not own pokemon. Just restating it again. Reviews make the authoress very happy! Flames will be used to forge Big, so that I can turn into a giant and break Nelvana’s HQ!


	95. I wonder what this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, _italics_

I wonder what this is? Why, it’s episode 93! Still in the Ashura cards arc! Sorry, Johto/Houen fans…

 

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I do not own pokemon. Wait! That’s a double negative that pops up on the SAT II writing test so much! *Sighs* Okay, I do not own pokemon. Simple enough? Oh, Destiny is mine. Use w/o permission and I will unleash Skymew on you!

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 days later, night

 

Ranma – thank you! *Beams* ^_^

Xaero – laughs, I didn’t think of that

Digifan – ok, ok, keep writing

Vulpix Dark Flame – Well, its faster that way. *Pokes* Remember to review!

 

Episode 95: Just how many trainers are here anyways?

 

Ash had already fought twelve more trainers. He was getting quite annoyed, even though he won every time. * My pokemon are very tired…almost no HP, I can’t overuse the Wand of the Water Guardian, so I’ll have to use my pokemon cards… *

“Ash? Are you all right? You look tired.” Lance said.

“Just kind of dizzy.” Ash muttered.

Lance nodded. “Okay, but you have to stay healthy. If you get sick, you won’t be able to compete in the League competitions.”

“I know…”

 

“I challenge you!”

Ash barely managed to cover his exasperated look as another trainer approached. * Not another one… *

“Okay, let’s begin!”

“Flareon, go!”

Ash thought swiftly. * Fire type, so that means I should use a water pokemon card. Or a rock or ground type. *

“Omanyte, go!”

“Eh?” The kid peered the pokémon curiously. “What’s that?”

Ash resisted the impulse to knock the kid over the head. “Nothing. Let’s begin.”

“Fire Spin!”

“Omanyte, Water Gun!” Omanyte nodded and a jet of water cut straight across the flames easily. Almost no damage registered on its HP bar.

“Bite!”

“Withdraw.” Ash yawned. He was getting tired already. But he wasn’t going to lose this battle so easily.

A protective layer covered Omanyte. Only 7 HP were knocked off.

“Hydro Pump.” Ash could feel his eyelids sliding over his eyes. He sighed. * Guess that energy drain’s more serious than I thought. *

Flareon went down like a rock.

 

“Magnemite, go!”

“Magnitude.” Ash said, not caring anymore. A bunch of rocks crashed into Magnemite and crushed it easily.

“Argh!” The kid ran off in tears.

Ash toppled over.

 

“ASH! You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to use magic when you’re tired!” Pika-chan shouted in his ear, making it vibrate.

Ash groaned.

Pika-chan tsked as she pulled out the Wand of the Water Guardian. * He’s totally tired out… *

Ash sighed as the magic flowed over him. “Sorry, Pika-chan.”

“You should be! It’s so hard to take care of you!”

Ash sweatdropped. * More like I’m taking care of you… *

“We should rest.” Lance said.

“Good idea, Crystal.” Pika-chan approved. They began setting up camp. They were still inside the tunnel, but at least it wasn’t too bad.

 

******************Dream Sequence****************************************

“Not this again.” Ash said. * Why do I have this same dream every night? I can never remember when I get up… *

The shadowed figure stared at him.

Ash started. * Those eyes! They’re… *

He would have said more, but then the figure pulled out his staff and began chanting. But was it really a guy?

It could be a girl, Ash couldn’t tell, within the dark confines of their outfit.

What was going on?

“Why?!” Ash asked.

There was no reply as they charged up their attack.

“NO!” Ash screamed as the energy headed for him. He didn’t notice the white cards forming a protective cocoon… 

 

********************End Dream******************************************

The next morning, they finally made it out of Victory Road. Ash looked pale and tired.

“Did you not sleep well?” Lance asked.

“I hardly slept at all, Crystal.”

“If you get sick, you won’t be able to compete.” Lance said. “Vitamins?” She offered, holding out a bottle.

“I know. Thanks, but no vitamins for me.”

 

“Wow, look at all the trainers!” Teresa said.

Ash nodded dumbly. *Woah… that means there are going to be a lot of preliminary rounds… *

Lance didn’t say anything. * I wonder how many will actually make it to the Elite Four? * A faint derision sparkled in her blue eyes.

“Hi, Ashy-boy!” A familiar, very obnoxious voice yelled.

Ash tensed. * Gary! *

Gary came up, with Cary trailing him. “What took you so long to get here?”

“Unlike you, we cannot afford the luxury of private transportation.” Ash said sarcastically. Gary blinked.

“Okay… but at least you made it here, loser! I hope I get to fight you in the first round!”

“Who are you calling a loser?!”

“You, of course!”

“And who lost the battle back in Pallet?” Ash demanded.

Gary stuck out his tongue. “That was a fluke! Smell ya later!” He headed off. Cary followed obediently, like a puppy.

“Ugh.” Teresa said.

“I challenge you!”

Ash put a hand to his forehead. * I’m doomed… *

“I’ll take you on!” Lance said.

The trainer shrugged. “Sure, a battle’s a battle!”

“Raticate, go!”

“Charmander, I choose you!” Lance said.

“Crystal, are you sure that’s okay? Remember what happened on the SSA.” Ash whispered.

“I’ll be fine. Charmander, trap it with Fire Spin!”

Charmander nodded and flamed the unfortunate person. “AAHHHHH!”

“Serves you right.” Ash muttered.

“Um, Charmander, I meant the Raticate…” Lance said, sweatdropping.

_Oh! Sorry, Lance._ The Charmander said as it set the Raticate on fire. By now, the trainer had stopped, dropped, and rolled, putting out the flames. He was forced to recall his Raticate.

The trainer left. He looked majorly pissed off.

 

“Ah, Ash, how nice to see you!”

“Professor Oak!” Ash said, surprised. * Wait… Oak is evil… why should I be happy to see him? *

“I came too!”

“Hi, mom!”

“Did you remember to change your underwear?”

Ash turned bright red as Teresa and Lance both looked at him curiously. “Of course, mom!”

“I’m glad, dear. Blah, blah, blah…”

 

After five minutes, Ash excused himself and took off. Teresa shrugged and headed over to the souvenir shop.

“Are you feeling okay?” Lance asked anxiously. * He shouldn’t be using magic if he’s so drained… I have to do something… *

Ash shook his head. 

“Here, let me help.” Lance said. 

“How?”

A pale golden glow surrounded her. “I’ll use my healing power on you.”

“Thank you, Crystal.”

“You’re welcome.” Lance finished healing Ash and led him to the registration booth. “Come on, you need to get ready.”

 

“Your first battle is on the water field tomorrow at four-thirty.” The receptionist said. She handed him a rulebook.

“Okay.” Ash replied. He felt glazed. Lance led him back to the apartment Oak and Delilah had rented.

 

End Episode 95! The matches have begun! I calculated and there will be 7 rounds before the final match… so stay tuned for battles! Reviews are very welcome. Please pet the review button. Oh, and flames will be used to forge Mirror, so I can create a million duplicates of myself and all the other many CC-haters. We _will_ be able to take over Nelvana by force, I promise!

 

 

 


	96. Episode 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See last chapter

Episode 94! The indigo championship matches have begun!

  
Disclaimer: What have I to disclaim? Oh. I get it! Anyways, I do not claim to own pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc. Destiny is mine. It belongs to me by copyright law. So don’t steal, mail if you want to use in your fic…

Notes: See last chapter

 

Episode 96: First match – playing on the water field

 

Ash was reading the Indigo League Championships rulebook. “Okay, the first four rounds are for elimination, they are the rock, water, grass, and ice fields. If you make it to the fifth level you fight in a normal stadium. The sixth round is in the astral field, so it is widely recommended that you use ghost, dark, or psychic pokemon, and the seventh round is also a normal stadium battle.”

“Sounds kind of like the Cosmos League Championships to me.” Pika-chan said.

“What’s that?” Lance asked.

“Oh, just an adventure when I was transported to another universe.” Ash said offhandedly.

“I see.”

“And the costumes!” Teresa said, all starry-eyed. “You have to promise me that you’ll wear them!”

Ash sighed. “All right…”

 

“Hey Ashy-boy! I won the first round already! Piece of cake! Too bad I’m not fighting you!” Gary said.

“Gary…” Ash looked up from his chocolate milkshake. “Leave us alone.”

“Oh, I hit a nerve, didn’t I, loser?”

“Just leave me alone.” Ash said. “We don’t want your company.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean to my boyfriend!” Cary said defensively.

Ash narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me? He was the one who started badmouthing me first.”

“Oh yeah! Wanna make something of it?” Cary asked, getting into his face.

“Would a battle satisfy you?”  
“One on one. Sudden death.” Cary said arrogantly.

“Very well.” Ash said, getting up. They left the restaurant, because the manager wouldn’t appreciate a battle inside.

 

“Paras, go!”

Ash smiled. * Fire type? Okay. *

“Flareon, I choose you!”

“Paras, use Spore!”

“No use! Flareon, incinerate them with a Fire Spin!” Flareon nodded and the spores were destroyed.

“Argh! Paras, try scratch!”

Flareon waited until the Paras almost touched her before she turned her head and breathed out an Ember attack.

Paras went up in flames.

“Oh no!” Cary said, wailing.

Ash recalled Flareon. “Now leave us alone!”

He left for the stadium. Lance and Teresa followed.

 

“Here’s your costume!”

Ash nearly choked on his spring water. “Um… okay…”

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to look, but he did try.

Ash wound up dressed in a light blue shirt with a dark blue diagonal shaped jewel set in gold on the front, right under the collar. His pants were a slightly darker shade of blue. He had gold shoulder clasps with white jewels on them, and a cape of ultramarine blue with white foamy bubbles on top. The cape attached in the front with a band of white silk.

Pika-chan clapped.

“Looks fine to me.” Lance said. * Interesting water theme. *

Ash sighed. * It could be pink… I won’t complain. *

 

“This match is between the red trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and the Astounding Mandy!”

“The battle will now begin!” The ref said, holding up his flags.

“Exeggutor, go!”

Ash closed his eyes. * I still feel tired… but whom can I use? *

< Use Rapidash! > Pika-chan said telepathically.

< Oh yeah! Thanks, Pika-chan! > “Rapidash, I choose you!”

Rapidash landed on the small strip of concrete. She looked nervous, since the pool was between her and Exeggutor.

“Exeggutor, use Psychic!” The wave of psychic energy headed for Rapidash, who jumped through it with Agility, landing on top of Exeggutor.

“Stomp!” Ash said. Rapidash nodded and stomped hard on Exeggutor.

“Throw it into the water!” Mandy commanded. Exeggutor threw rapidash, who barely managed to land on a small concrete circle.

“Careful, girl. Flamethrower!” Rapidash reared up and fired off the attack, which headed straight for Exeggutor.

“Use Barrage!” Mandy commanded.

“Fire Spin!”

This time, Rapidash’s unerring aim managed to set Exeggutor aflame. The pokemon quickly jumped into the water to put out the burning conflagration.

< Use Flaming Thunder! > Ash commanded. This time, Rapidash breathed out a stream of yellowish flames. As soon as they hit Exeggutor, which was still underwater, they crackled into electricity.

Exeggutor fainted.

“Exeggutor is unable to battle!”

“Nice!” Lance said, cheering.

Teresa nodded enthusiastically. “The costume really brings out the light in his eyes, doesn’t it?”

Both Pika-chan and Lance blinked at her.

“Teresa… are you feeling all right?”

“Of course! Why shouldn’t I be?”

 

“Seadra, go!”

Ash winced. < Seadra’s pretty fast, rapidash… can you beat it? >

Rapidash looked uncertain. _I’ll try my best!_

“Okay. Rapidash, use Rapid Fire!” Rapidash nodded and started sending little fast bursts of fire at Seadra.

“Seadra, use Agility!”

“Rapidash, use Agility, also! And try to nail it with Take Down!” Rapidash nodded and slammed into Seadra. Seadra went flying. Rapidash staggered as the backlash of Take Down hit it.

“Seadra, use Water Gun!”

Rapidash jumped over the water attack and launched a Spin Kick. Seadra went fell into the center of the pool. It didn’t get up.

“Seadra is unable to battle!” The referee said.

 

Mandy enlarged a poke ball that he had been holding between his fingers. “It’s time to play my trump card! Golbat, go!”

Ash nodded to Rapidash. “Return!”

The crowd gasped. Ash shrugged. * I know Rapidash is tired already; Seadra took a lot out of it… hmm… an ice type, maybe Dewgong, but that would be pretty draining… got it! *

His key glowed briefly, before a new Ash card formed. “Seel, I choose you!” The small tubby pokemon appeared in the water.

_Hi!_ It said as it splashed around.

Mandy blinked. “Golbat, use Wing Attack!”

_As you wish, master._ It replied.

_Oh, but can you hit me?_ Seel asked as it dived underwater to avoid Golbat’s attacks. 

“Double Team!” Mandy said. Golbat nodded and copied itself twice. Three golbats hovered above the water.

“Seel, use Blizzard!” Seel nodded. A spiral of powdery ice began to spin around it with increasing velocity. When Seel jumped out of the water, it fired off a ring of ice, hitting all three Golbats.

“Darn! Try Leech Life!”

Seel panicked and used Aurora Beam. One of the golbats vanished, proving that it was just a copy.

The two left charged, but only one drained any energy.

“Seel! Get the one on the left with Ice Beam!”

Seel nodded. From its horn shot a beam of freezing power. The attack nailed the Golbat and it fell into the pool, frozen solid.

A hushed silence fell over the crowd.

“Golbat is unable to battle! Ash is the winner!” The announcer finally said.

“Yay! He did it!” Lance and Pika-chan said as they high-fived.

 

Teresa started taking pictures like no tomorrow. * Soon, people are going to want these… and I’ll be able to make money, so I can buy more costume-making supplies! *

 

End Episode 96! It’s all fun and games at the pokemon league now! Please leave a review! Flames will be used to toast garlic bread, yummy! *Hands out slices to nice reviewers*

 

 

 

 


	97. Episode 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

 

Episode 97! A long, chain of episodes… Urk. Sounds like episomes. NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, EVIL BIOLOGY SPIRITS!

 

Disclaimer: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who truly owns pokemon, one and all?

*Mirror shows a picture of Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, and lots of other companies*

Not mine! But I do own destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan…

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking. I tend to deviate from the animation storyline, in case you haven’t noticed, so no complaints about being non-canon.

Timeline: Two days later, Ash is leaving for his battle on the rock field…

 

Xaero – don’t’ like garlic? More’s the pity, oh well…

Ranma – I’m sure you’ll figure it out… *Wink*

Vulpix Dark Flame – I’m happy, I love designing costumes! ^_^

Digifan1- why would I make Ash lose? *Confused* unless it was a plot device, which I’ve already used before…

Guy Shani – all right. Lance is not evil. The guardians will be revealed in a few chapters. Lance isn’t afraid to use her magic, she’s more powerful than either Ash or Teresa right now, so she could easily wipe their memories. And remember, Lance’s specialty is illusion, so who can see?

 

 

Episode 97: Magma Eruption! Fire and earth unite!  
  


“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

“Not you again.” Ash groaned.

“Hand over your pokemon, twerp!”

“Who are they calling a twerp?” Teresa muttered as she safely retreated to the sidelines with her camera ready.

“Oh no!” Ash’s mom said.

“Now, now, I’m sure Ash can handle himself.” Oak said, as he led Delilah to the side, out of harm’s way.

“Not you two again.” Lance said.

“We’re not interested in you.” Jake said.

 

“But enough talking!” Amy reprimanded. “Snubbull, go! Use your Scary Face!” Snubbull’s face enlarged and it glared at Ash.

“Mankey, use Low Kick!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said. “Pikachu, I choose you!” Pika-chan took that as her cue and jumped off his shoulder.

“PIKACHU!” She shouted, frying them with Thunderbolt.

 

Ninetails entered the fray by spraying Confuse Rays left and right, causing no small amount of confusion.

Meanwhile, Amy had pulled out a flamethrower. Who knows how they got it, TR is pretty resourceful.

She fired off a blast of fire at Ash, who cringed and tried to get out of the way, but unfortunately, he tripped over a rock.

“Ow!”

“ASH!” His mom screamed, as she tried to rush over and help, but Professor Oak held her back.

“My baby!”

 

A blue aura surrounded Lance, as she quickly shielded Ash with Mist. Her eyes were closed, and her dark red hair billowed slightly in an invisible wind as she released the magic.

Ash looked up to see a shield protecting him. “How? Oh well, I won’t waste time.”He grabbed his key and activated it with a simple Release.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Rhydon!”

Rhydon appeared and charged the rockets. Amy panicked and fired off more and more blasts of flame, but Rhydon just brushed them off.

“Of course!” Professor Oak said. “Rhydon lives inside boiling lava! It would not be affected by Team Rocket’s flamethrowers.”

“Ash!” His mom screamed, as she rushed over. “Oh, I was so worried…”

 

Lance opened her clenched fists and released her hold on the water shield. * That was kind of tiring… I wonder why? *

< I know. > A voice whispered in her head. < It’s midday. Your magic is very weak at this time. And water shield’s a very strong spell. >

< Oh. Thank you, Dragonair. >

< No hay problema. >

 

“Well, let’s go to the stadium now.” Ash said, as he tried vainly to brush the soot off his clothes.

“Ash! You’re covered with black dust! You can’t go in like that!” Oak said sounding scandalized.

“Don’t worry!” Teresa said. “I have come to the rescue!” With a flourish, she whirled out a costume.

Ash sweatdropped. * Just my luck… *

< Just do it. > Pika-chan said.

Ash sighed as he took the costume and headed for the convenient bushes situated nearby.

 

When he emerged, he had a dark brown coat trimmed with gold at all the edges, tan pants, boots with three black stripes on them, and a fawn-colored headband.

“I like it!” Ash’s mom said. “You look so cute, little Ashy!”

Ash turned bright red. “Mom!”

“It looks interesting.” Lance said, as she surveyed him. “Brown doesn’t suit you that well.”

“Well, it looks fine to me!” Teresa said, glaring at Lance.

Lance glared back.

Ash gulped. * Oh no! I hate it when girls fight! *

“Crystal…”

“Hai?” Lance asked, turning to look at him and turning on the sparkly eyes and rose petals effect.

“Let’s just go to the stadium…”

“Okay!”

Teresa glared.

 

Indigo Stadium…

 

“Flareon, use Fire Blast!” Flareon exhaled and flamed Andrew’s Vileplume. It toppled over, charred black.

“Argh! Vileplume, return!” Andrew said. 

“Vileplume is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash!” The ref proclaimed.

Andrew recalled his Vileplume. * Darn, that Flareon’s already finished off Vileplume and Tangela. Guess I’ll have to play type advantage… *

“Nidorino, go!”

Ash looked at Flareon, who nodded.

“Flareon, Return!”

“What?” Asked the announcer. “It seems that Ash withdraws his pokemon almost completely at random! What sort of strategy is this?”

“A smart one.” Ash muttered. “Jolteon, go!”

“Ooh!” Said all of the eevee-obsessed fangirls in the crowd.

 

“Nidorino, use Horn Drill!”

“Jolteon, use Agility!” Jolteon dashed around, evading Nidorino’s charges.

“Darn it!” Andrew said angrily. “Hit it with a Toxic attack to slow it down!”

Nidorino nodded and sprayed Jolteon with black gooey fluid.

Jolteon looked disgusted. _Yuck! Get this off me!_

< Hang in there, Jolteon. Use Pin Missle! >

Jolteon nodded and sunk Nidorino full of needles. Nidorino roared in pain and charged blindly.

Jolteon waited until it was almost there, before he zapped it with a Thunderwave, paralyzing it.

“Nidorino is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash!”

Ash smiled as he recalled Jolteon. “Here’s a Psncureberry for you.”

Jolteon smiled and chomped happily, along with some berries Ash had provided.

“You did great!” Pika-chan said.

Jolteon blushed. _You think so?_

“I know so!”

 

Ash posed with his three pokemon (Pika-chan, Flareon, and Jolteon) for the cameras.

Ash’s mom and Oak were clapping.

“He did a good job raising his pokemon.” Oak said.

Delia nodded. “He gets it from his father, I think.”

“Just who _is_ Ash’s father?

Delia shrugged and didn’t’ say anything.

“You did it, Ash!” Lance said, as she ran onto the field and hugged him.

“Yep!” Ash said, smiling brightly.

Teresa scowled. * Grr… *

 

End Episode 97! *Smiles* Please drop a review, it will make me very happy! *Hands out candy to reviewers* Flames will be used to forge Return, and I’ll trap Nelvana in the past before they made CC so they can’t make it! Confused?

Or, I will use flames on the evil reviewer for Looped who I have an insane desire to kill…

 

 

 

 


	98. Episode 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 96!

 

Disclaimer: NO OWN POKEMON. ‘Nuff said. I _do_ own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc. Steal and die.

Notes: <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Warning: Non-canon-ness (TAKE NOTE!)

 

Episode 98: Storm of emotions! Battle on the ice field!

 

“I hate you!” Teresa screamed.

Lance crossed her arms. “Why are you blaming me?”

“As soon as I saw you I knew you were going to take Ash away from me!”

“Who said he was yours?”

“Why you!” A black aura began to emit from Teresa’s body. “HOW DARE YOU!? I’ll make you pay for what you did!”

Lance’s eyes turned silver. She didn’t move as Teresa blasted her with an equivalent of Hyper Beam. When the dust died down, she still stood there, staring at Teresa.

Silver eyes met violet ones.

“Leave me out of this.” Lance said, as she turned to walk away.

“I’m not done with you yet, Crystal!” Teresa shouted angrily, shocked that Lance was still standing.

“Well, our meeting is over.”

“No it’s not! Kangaskhan, go! Restrain her! Don’t let her leave until after I’m done!”

Kangaskhan obeyed its trainer and grabbed Lance. Lance’s eyes flashed dangerously and she literally burst into flame. Only the flames were icy cold and burned away at Kangaskhan’s skin.

“Leave me alone.” Lance hissed as she levitated out of Kangaskhan’s grasp. There was a flash and then she was gone.

“Teleport.” Teresa muttered. “Darn it!” It was a while before she calmed down enough to return to the house.

 

“Hi, Crystal.” Ash said as he saw her walk in. Then, his expression turned to one of worry as he noticed the long scratches on her bare arms. “What happened?”

“Teresa set her Kangaskhan on me.” Lance said.

“What? Why?”

Pika-chan floated over. “Oh my! Those are pretty deep. Here, I’ll go get the Wand to heal you up.”

“Teresa claimed that I was taking you away from her.”

Ash blinked.

“I hugged you on national television yesterday, remember?”

“Oh.” Ash said. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

Lance sweatdropped. * In matters of the heart, he’s still a child… *

“She thinks you like me.”

Ash slowly blinked. “She thinks I’m in love with you?”

“Yes.”

“AAAHHHHHH!” Ash began beating his head against the wall in frustration.

Pika-chan came in and zapped him to make him calm down.

“What’s wrong, Ash?”

“Teresa’s trying to kill Crystal because Crystal hugged me on T.V. after my match yesterday and she’s jealous!”

“That’s bad.” Pika-chan commented. “Did Teresa use magic?”

Lance nodded.

“Dark-type magic?”

“I think so.”

“And she wasn’t possessed?”

“No.”

“Well, Ash, confront her after your match tomorrow.”

Ash sighed out a mushroom cloud. “All right…”

 

“And here on the ice field today, we have another heated match!” The announcer shouted. “The red trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, versus the green trainer Shannon Perkins from Celadon City!”

Shannon smiled and winked at the crowd, pink ponytails bobbing up and down happily.

“This match will now begin!” Quoth the referee.

“Poke ball, go!” Shannon said.

Out popped a Gloom.

 

Ash blinked. “Okay… Rapidash, go!”

Rapidash landed and tossed her mane arrogantly.

“Gloom, use Stun Spore!”

“Incinerate them with Fire Spin!” Rapidash nodded.

“Argh! Gloom, Poisonpowder!”

“Fire Spin again!”

“Um, try Petal Dance!”

Rapidash yawned and used fire spin yet again. * I’m getting bored… maybe I should just hit it with flamethrower. *

Julie was starting to freak out. * I thought he would use a water pokemon, so I used Gloom! Looks like a mistake… *

“Gloom! Acid!”

“Reflect!” Ash said. Rapidash nodded and reflected the acid back at Gloom, before he nodded and Rapidash finished Gloom off with a Flamethrower.

“Oh no!” Shannon wailed.

“Gloom is unable to battle!” The referee said, holding up the red flag.

 

“Gloom, come back. You did good.” Shannon said. “But this isn’t over yet! Wartortle, I choose you!”

“Rapidash, use Agility!” Rapidash nodded and dashed around, avoiding Wartortle’s attacks.

“Hydro Pump!”

“Jump over it.” Ash said, smiling. Rapidash nodded and flung herself over the blast of water, and the three that followed.

“Come on, Wartortle! One good hit and we can take that Rapidash down!” Shannon encouraged.

Wartortle nodded and kept lashing out with Water Gun, but it kept missing. Rapidash was just too fast.

“Horn Attack!” Rapidash raced towards Wartortle and flipped it into the air using its horn.

“Great! Now use Double-Edge!” The twin balls of light streaked towards wartortle and into its shell, before bouncing back out and hitting Rapidash as well. Rapidash shook herself off, but Wartortle fell to the ice with a loud thump.

“Wartortle is unable to battle!” The referee said.

 

Shannon started to sweat nervously. * I knew I should have scoped out the competition instead of watching my favorite soap operas… *

“Wartortle, return!” By now, two of the lights on her side of the scoreboard had gone dark.

“Guess I’ll fight fire with fire! Go, Vulpix!”

A vulpix popped out and landed on a chunk of ice. It shivered visibly, wrapping its nose in its six tails.

“Use Confuse Ray!”

Vulpix’s eyes turned gold and it fired off a circle of shimmery stars at Rapidash. Rapidash staggered, and started crashing into ice blocks.

“Return!” Ash said. * I can’t let her get hurt because of confusion. What should I use against Vulpix? *

Pika-chan looked nervous. “That Vulpix looks pretty powerful.”

“I’m sure Ash will be fine.” Lance said, as she handed Pika-chan a chocolate mint bar. Pika-chan immediately turned her attention to the treat.

“Card created by Clow, accept this new star power and take on your new form. Your new master Ashura commands you, Release.”

Ash’s key twinkled for a second as a new card formed.

“Slowpoke, go!”

 

Shannon’s jaw dropped. * He’s using a Slowpoke?! *

“Vulpix, use Confuse Ray again!”

“Slowpoke, use Disable!” Slowpoke nodded and disabled Vulpix’s Confuse Ray attack.

“Fine, try Quick Attack!”

“Amnesia!”

Slowpoke nodded and didn’t even flinch as Vulpix rammed into it again and again.

Shannon blinked. “Eh?” She began getting complacent. 

“Just keep doing Quick Attack, Vulpix!”

Her Vulpix winked and did so.

“Psychic!”

Slowpoke’s attack caught the unsuspecting Vulpix right in the chest and flung it into the air, legs flailing.

“Water Gun!”

Slowpoke opened its mouth and sprayed a stream of water straight at Vulpix.

Vulpix, already weakened by the Water Gun, toppled and fell to the ice, before it lay still.

“Vulpix is unable to battle!”

The crowd went wild, blue and white confetti drifting from the air as balloons popped.

 

“We didn’t attack the twerp today.” Jake commented.

“Shut up.” Amy said. “We’re supposed to be selling fast food.”

“Oh yeah.” Jake said.

“But soon, we’ll make our move.”

 

End Episode 98! Well, that’s all of it folks! *Smiles at reviewers* Reviews are warmly welcome! Flames, on the other hand, will be used to forge Glow, who will blind Nelvana long enough for me to drop them somewhere remote.

 

 

 

 

 


	99. Hmmm… no, I don’t own pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Hmmm… no, I don’t own pokemon.

 

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. *Sighs despondently.* But I want it! Too bad Nintendo says no…

Destiny, etc. are mine though!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech! *Jumps up and down excitedly*

 

Ranma – hi! We kind of need Teresa… however, don’t worry, she will eventually be forgotten once and for all. ^_^

Xaero – well, thank you! 

Guy – Nelvana is the company that dubbed Card Captor Sakura into *shudder* Cardcaptors. They did the worst possible job imaginable.

Digifan1 – hah, female confrontation is very fun to write! *Cheers*

 

Episode 99: Confronting the darkness – again 

 

After the battle, Pika-chan once again reminded Ash of what he had to do.

Ash sighed. “I am _so_ not looking forward to this, Pika-chan.”

“I know, but… it has to be done.”

Ash cast a look at Crystal, who was playing with her charmander. He sighed. * I know I have to do this, otherwise she might get hurt, but I don’t relish the thought. *

Teresa looked up from where she was working on a pile of dark green cloth in her room as Ash walked in. “What is it?” She had chosen not to watch the battle.

“Teresa, I think there are some things you haven’t told us.” Pika-chan said.

“Like what?”

“Like how you can use dark magic even though the influence of the magician has worn off?” Ash asked, holding up the Dark Rattata card.

“What’s it to you?” Teresa asked.

“It means a lot to me, because I cannot allow you to do this!” Ash said.

“Oh, and you’re going to stop me?” Teresa asked, as she stood up, eyes blazing. “I have my own magic too! But you never pay any attention to me! You only care about Crystal!”

“That’s not true!” Ash protested.

“Oh yes it is! And I’m sick and tired of being tossed aside! First Charlotte, now Crystal! Both of them trying to take you away from me!”

“What are you talking about?” Ash asked.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Teresa hissed, as she formed a ball of dark energy in her hands.

Ash summoned forth his wand. “Stop this, Teresa!”

“No.” Teresa said, before she flung the energy at him.

 

Ash froze. However, he was saved when Skymew’s poke ball popped open and Sabrina appeared, taking the brunt of the blast for him.

“Sabrina!” Ash said, shocked.

Sabrina shook out her wings and turned to face Teresa. Forming a bow of energy in the air, she fitted an arrow to it and let fly.

Teresa shrieked as the arrow pierced her heart.

Sabrina next formed a wave of ruby shards and flung them at Teresa, pinioning her to the wall of the pokemon center. She turned to Ash.

“Should I kill her?”

“No!” Ash said, sounding shocked. 

“But what else can be done?”  
“I don’t know…”

 

Teresa snarled and struggled. Ash gasped, the arrow wound had already vanished, like it had never been.

Teresa’s eyes dilated to red. “That was a bad thing to do.” She hissed, as she freed herself.

“She has fallen into darkness. She can no longer be saved.” Sabrina intoned as she shielded herself and Ash with a ball of glowing crystalline red light, causing Teresa’s dark thunder attack to bounce off.

“Sabrina’s right.” Pika-chan said. “You can’t handle this on your own.”

“Who said I was alone?” Ash asked as he reached for his dimensional communicator. 

Charlotte’s face appeared on the screen. “What is it?” She asked. “I’m kind of in physics class right now…”

“I need your help! It’s urgent! And I’m not in a position to talk now.” Ash said as he threw a bolt of lightning at Teresa.

“What is it?”

“How do you seal someone’s powers?”

“Use Lock.” Charlotte said. “Or Erase.”

“I don’t have any of those!”

“Think of a pokemon with sealing qualities!”

“Okay!” Ash said. He began wracking his brain for an answer. 

“Please hurry.” Pika-chan said, as she breathed a wave of fire at Teresa, who looked slightly singed but otherwise undamaged.

“I’m trying!” Ash said as he thought hard. Charlotte cut the communications. * He has to handle this on his own. *

“Aha! Porygon!” A flash of light surrounded the card as the wings on Ash’s staff touched it. The pokemon resolved itself in a flash of light, across from Teresa.

“Porygon, use Conversion2!” Porygon nodded and converted Teresa’s magic-type from dark to normal.

“Now, use Psybeam!” Porygon nodded and the rings of energy slammed into Teresa, who shrieked. They formed into invisible seals, covering her and locking her magic, now weak since it was a new type, indefinitely.

Teresa fainted.

 

Ash slumped tiredly on the ground, leaning on his staff.

Sabrina smiled at him, before the wings surrounded her and Skymew appeared. Ash recalled Skymew.

Pika-chan shrunk back into her small form. “You did it, Ash!”

Ash nodded. “My head…”

Pika-chan fed him a Super Potion.

 

“Not bad.” Lance commented.

< He did well. I would never have thought of using Porygon. >

< You’re a pokemon, dragonair. >

< Still! >

< I know. His creativity is one of his good points. >

< Oh? What are his bad points, then? >

< He’s too naïve. >

< That can be good at times. He still hasn’t figured out your identity. >

< Neither has Sabrina. That’s good. I was afraid she would, but she was too busy fighting Teresa. >

< Ah. >

 

“Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release.” Lance’s key glowed and changed into a staff, with the sun and moon surmounted by stars.

Lance drew a card out of her pocket.

“Shadow, you’re up.”

Shadow nodded and headed off to attack.

 

Ash was shopping for snacks with Pika-chan in a crowded store when he noticed something disturbing. Two girls were standing against a wall, their shadows dancing on it. Suddenly, the two shadows blended and formed a hooded figure with long, grasping hands.

“Watch out!” Someone shouted, as they pushed the two out of the way. It was a boy with spiky brown hair in a green and yellow suit.

The shadows reached out, grasping at nothing.

Ash quickly ran into the empty men’s restroom.

 

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The magic circle appeared beneath his feet. Ash quickly grabbed his wand and was about to head out when Pika-chan stopped him.

“Ash! If you go out there like this, people will recognize you!”

“Oh…” Ash said, drooping.

“But not to worry!” Pika-chan said, as she reached into his backpack and pulled out a costume.

Ash sighed and changed. It was a dark purple jumpsuit, paired with a purple feather mask that covered his face. There was also a glittery golden bandolier that went across one shoulder, and a short lighter purple hooded cape. Ash slipped the getup on and headed outside.

“Remember, light against darkness.” Pika-chan reminded him. Ash nodded.

“Clefable, create an illusion to fool the people!” Clefairy nodded and coated Ash and Pika-chan in an illusion of emptiness.

The Shadow paused and turned to face Ash, before it reared up, much as Wave had done before.

 

“Clefable, use Flash!”

Clefable nodded. It put its hands together and made a metronome sign, before letting off a huge flash of light.

The Shadow shrieked and began to melt away.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said, as he trapped it with his net of thunder. “Who sent you?”

There was no reply.

“Here, let me analyze.” Pika-chan said, as she hopped over to the trapped spirit. But as she did, her own shadow touched with the mass of shadows that it was, and it escaped.

“Darn.” Pika-chan said.

Ash sweatdropped. * Never mind then… *

“Oh well, you have a battle tomorrow, better get ready!”

Ash nodded.

 

End Episode 99! Reviews are very welcome! Flames will be used to create the Song, who will sing Nelvana to sleep, Nevermore.

 

 

 

 


	100. EPISODE 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates psychic communication, _italics_

EPISODE 100! Hahaha!  
  


Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I wish I did… if I wish upon a shooting star, maybe it will come true. See any shooting stars? But I do own Destiny, Pika-chan, etc. I guess I own Teresa too…

Notes: <> indicates psychic communication, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, and ** indicates thinking of course! Oh, Lance is a girl. And this is non-canon for purposes of humiliating certain people.

 

Episode 100: Two matches in one, rivals every which way!  
  


“What an exciting match!” The announcer said. “Both Ash Ketchum and Jeanette Fisher are down to one pokemon each!”

Ash had already used Flareon against Jeanette’s first two pokemon, but then her Bellsprout had appeared and caught Flareon with Stun Spore. Then, Ash’s second pokemon (card), Charmander, had accidentally breathed in the poisonpowder. Alas for the poor Charmander!  
So now, everyone was anxiously waiting for the outcome of the match.

Ash closed his eyes. * Grass is weak to ice, fire, but I already used that, flying, and bug, so… *

“Farfetch’d, go!”

The pokemon card appeared in a flash of light.

 

“Bellsprout, use Sleep Powder!”

“Farfetch’d, blow it away with Gust!” Farfetch’d nodded its head and knocked the Sleep Powder away.

“Now use Peck!” Farfetched whapped Bellsprout with its leek and then used Peck. Bellsprout fell over with a dent in its head.

“Bellsprout is unable to battle! This match goes to Ash and Farfetch’d!”

Ash ran down and hugged Farfetch’d. “You did great!”

Farfetch’d squawked happily.

“Yay!” Pika-chan cheered.

Teresa had finally returned to her senses for real this time. With her magic sealed, she posed no threat anymore.

“I wonder who I’ll fight in my next match.” Ash said.

“Might be Gary.” Lance said cheerfully. “Then you can defeat him in public!”

“Yeah!” Pika-chan seconded.

Ash smiled. * I wonder…. *

 

The next day… Stadium field…

 

“So we meet now, loser.” Gary said.

Ash smiled. “Want to make something of it?”

“I’m going to make you lose so badly you’ll run home in tears.”

“Don’t be so sure of it.” Ash replied as he took his position at the opposite side of the field. * Unlike Gary, I can switch my team at will. The only ones I’ve used more than once are Flareon and Rapidash. *

“Mr. Oak has requested this match to be 5 x 5.” The announcer said.

Ash looked at Gary, who sneered back, oozing contempt. “Ready to lose?”

“Sure.” Ash said, smiling.

 

“The battle will now begin!”

“Pidgeot, go!”

Ash smiled. * Typical Gary. Luckily, I know how to counter this. *

“Pidgey, I choose you!”

Pidgey popped out. She looked tiny compared to the towering pidgeot she was facing.

“Pidgeot, use your Quick Attack!”

Ash smiled. “Pidgey, Extreemespeed!” Pidgey nodded and shot at pidgeot with a much higher velocity. Pidgeot went flying off.

“Now use Faint Attack!” Pidgey nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Then, she reappeared and slammed into Pidgeot.

“Argh! Mirror Move, Pidgeot!”

“Pidgey, Detect!” Pidgey nodded and anticipated Pidgeot’s next move, so when Pidgeot appeared, Pidgey was prepared and caught it with a Steel Wing attack.

Pidgeot decided that it had had enough and fainted.

“Pidgeot is unable to battle!”

 

“Pidgeot, return! Arcanine, I choose you!”

Ash smiled. “Pidgey, return.” Pidgey nodded and returned to its poke ball. Ash drew out another poke ball. “Vaporeon, go!”

“Oh shoot! Arcanine, use Bite!”

“Vaporeon, hide yourself with Acid Armor!” Vaporeon turned into a bunch of liquid droplets, so Arcanine’s attack just went through it.

“Now use Surf!”

Arcanine went flying as the wave of water washed over it, but managed to stand. It weakly began to collect energy for a Hyper Beam.

“There’s no way Hyper Beam can miss.” Gary said smugly.

Ash smiled. “But what if it doesn’t do any damage? Vaporeon, use Reflect!” Vaporeon nodded and a clear shield formed around it.

Arcanine’s Hyper Beam _did_ hit, but it only knocked off 1/2 of Vaporeon’s HP because it was using Reflect.

“Bubblebeam!”

The stream of bubbles spun Arcanine around, much like a drunk driver who has no control over his car, before Arcanine fainted.

“No…” Gary breathed, shocked.

“Arcanine is unable to battle!”

 

“Arcanine, return! Raichu, go!”

“Type advantage.” Ash said. He turned to Vaporeon. < Do you want to return? >

< No, I’m faster. I think I can win. >

< All right. >

“Raichu, use Thunderbolt!”

“Vaporeon, use Mud-Slap!” Vaporeon slapped mud into Raichu’s eyes, so most of the electricity missed. But some of it still connected. She was down to almost no HP.

“Now use Flail!”

Vaporeon nodded, and since the attack was more effective depending on how much HP remained, Raichu was knocked down to almost nil as well.

“Thunder!”

Vaporeon yelped as the attack crashed into her.

“Endure!” Ash said. Vaporeon winked out for a few seconds, before reappearing. It only had 1 hit point left.

Gary blinked. “Raichu, give it another thunder!”

“Quick Attack!” Vaporeon managed to finish off Raichu seconds before Raichu’s thunder would have K.O.’d her.

“Raichu is unable to battle!”

Gary was starting to sweat now. * He’s downed three of my pokemon and I’ve only finished off one of his… time to play the stronger pokemon. *

“Vaporeon, Return!” Ash said. < You did great, girl! >

< I know. > Vaporeon said, smiling. She returned to her poke ball in a flash of light.

“Blastoise, go!” Gary called. * He’s recalled two… maybe I can make it! Why am I freaking out anyways? This is Ash ‘the loser’ Ketchum! *

“Sunny, I choose you! Match Thunder!”

Sunny smirked as she fried the Blastoise before it had a chance to move.

“Blastoise is unable to battle!”

 

“Grr… Blastoise, Return! You useless pokemon! Nidoking, go! Use Earthquake!”

Sunny vaulted out of the way. _How about… Hidden power?_ She asked as she charged up.

The Nidoking blinked.

_And lucky for me, my hidden power is ice-type!_ Sunny said, as she fired off the little glowing balls of energy at Nidoking, which roared in pain.

“Fire Punch!”

Nidoking’s fist burst into flames as it punched Sunny. She quickly stopped, dropped and rolled, before firing off another burst of Hidden Power.

Nidoking staggered.

“Use another Earthquake!”

“Protect!” Ash called. Sunny nodded and a little circle of stars surrounded her, protecting her from the attack. Then, she used Agility to boost her speed and fired off a third dose of hidden power.

Nidoking toppled over and fell.

“Nidoking is unable to battle!”

“Eevee, go!” Gary said, playing his trump card.

Ash turned to Rapidash. < You want to take this? >

Rapidash nodded.

< Okay, girl, you’re up! >

“Eevee, use Double Team!”

Rapidash yawned and used Fire Spin to incinerate the extra copies.

“Fine, try using Sand-Attack!”

“Rapidash, use Hypnosis!” Rapidash nodded and put Eevee to sleep. Eevee yawned and began to snore.

“Now use Fire Blast!”

Poor Eevee had no chance at all.

“Eevee is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash and Rapidash!”

Teresa, Pika-chan, and Lance all cheered as they began throwing flower petals.

“You did it Ash!”

Ash smiled happily. * Yes, I did. Only 3 more battles to the top! *

 

End Episode 100! *Smiles* Please leave a review, it really makes my day. Flames will be used to create Fire Stones for pokemon who want to evolve but can’t afford to pay for stones…  


 

 

 

  
  


 


	101. Episode 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 101! *Sings about Dalmations*

 

Disclaimer: If you have read thus far, I assume that you know by now that I do not own pokemon. However, due to the fact that it may be a new reader, I hereby state that I do not own pokemon. I am not making any profit from my fanfic.

Destiny, Pika-chan, the idea, etc. are mine.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated poke speech!

Lance is a girl.

This is non-canon.

 

Guy – Hehehe, yes, Gary finally gets what’s coming to him.

Ranma – that may be so, however… does he need a designer if he has enough costumes to last for a few years without Teresa?

Xaero – another person glad Gary lost

Digifan – Hehehe, nobody here likes Gary much, do they?

Vulpix Dark Flame – Actually, I have almost no free time, but I wrote some extra episodes during the summer so I can update even though I have insane amounts of homework (5 AP/Honors classes)

 

Episode 101: Illusion vs. Reality – battle in the astral field!  
  


“Ghosts or psychics…” Ash said, as he stared morosely at his food.

Pika-chan took advantage of his distracted state to slip his French fries onto her plate.

“You don’t have any psychic pokemon besides Skymew, but you can’t use her, because she doesn’t technically exist here, and it would cause problems, you can’t use Eterneon for the same reason, dark-types haven’t been discovered in Kanto yet, and they won’t be until next year, Storm’s out because she’s a new pokemon, and you can’t use light-types.”

“I know.” Ash said. “But I already changed most of the ghosts and psychics.”

“No, you haven’t changed Gastly or Haunter yet. That fills two slots.” Pika-chan said. “And you can try part psychic pokemon, like Jynx and Exeggutor.”

“Okay.”

 

The next day…

“I can’t believe it’s snowing.” Teresa said. “It’s never snowed during the league games before!”

“Maybe it’s just a late snow?” Ash asked.

“No, I think it’s magic.” Pika-chan said.

“But how am I going to get rid of all this snow before my match?”

Pika-chan sweatdropped. “Ash, use a fire type!”

“Oh yeah.” Ash said, as he pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

He posed. Teresa clapped and shot a picture.

Lance handed him a jacket.

“Thanks, Crystal. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Ash said. “Pidgeot!” The brown-and-white wings sprouted out of his back and he flew off.

Lance smiled to herself. * So what are you going to use to defeat Snow, I wonder? Moltres? Perhaps… *

Teresa sighed. “Ash is so cute…”

Lance shrugged.

 

“I’ve already changed most of the fire-types, so how about a fighting-type?” Ash asked.

“Whatever works!” Pika-chan said.

Ash nodded. “Okay. Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Hitmonchan!”

The punchy pokemon appeared and shot into the air. Soon, it was locked in a furious battle with a white-clothed spirit.

“Snow.” Pika-chan said. “One of the original clow cards.”

“Hitmonchan, finish it off with Fire Punch!”

Hitmonchan nodded and flamed Snow, who shrieked and vanished.

“Wait, don’t go!” Ash called, but it was too late. “I thought I felt Clow’s aura…”

“I hope we get to the bottom of this soon.” Pika-chan said, sighing.

 

15 minutes later…

 

Ash looked thoroughly freaked out. < Does this mean I’m going to be dead? >

< Well, your spirit has to enter the plane if you want to give orders to your pokemon. > Pika-chan replied.

Ash looked nervous. < But I’m scared! >

Lance looked at him. “What’s wrong, Ash?”

Ash quickly explained the situation.

“I wish I could help.” Lance said.

“But you can.” Pika-chan said, suddenly, eyes lighting up. “You can be his anchor.”

Lance blinked.

Pika-chan quickly explained the procedure.

“Okay, so I’ll keep his lifeline in my heart so he’ll know how to get back to the land of the living?”

“Essentially, yes.” Pika-chan said.

“Then I’ll do it.”

Ash gulped as he felt himself leave the physical plane. He looked down and saw his body still there. There was a thin red thread wrapped around Crystal’s body, with one end touching her heart, and the other end tied to his finger.

Pika-chan gave him a ‘V’ for victory.

Ash tried to look confident. 

Haunter appeared right in front of his face and whapped him with a fan.

“Hey!” Ash said, indignantly.

_At least you’re not morose and gloomy anymore, right?_

“I guess…”

 

“The battle will now begin!”

“Haunter, go!” Ash said.

“Kadabra, go!” His opponent, Ella said. She hadn’t left her body, and neither was she psychic, so her Kadabra would be acting on its own.

Ash turned to haunter, who smiled.

It drifted over and hit Kadabra with Nightshade and Confuse Ray.

Kadabra went swirly-eyed and toppled over.

“Kadabra is unable to battle!” The Channeller said. They needed someone who could talk to spirits to judge this match.

 

“Darn. Mr. Mime, Go!” Ella said.

The barrier pokemon appeared and immediately put up a light screen defense.

“Haunter, use Hypnosis.” Haunter nodded and put Mr. Mime to sleep.

“Oh no! Wake up, please!” Ella cried, as soon as she was informed of what had happened.

But of course, Mr. Mime wouldn’t stir.

“Future Sight.” Ash told Haunter, who nodded and foresaw an attack.

Mr. Mime continued to sleep.

“Now use Dream Eater.” This attack sent the poor Mr. Mime into the land of the KO’d pokemon.

“Mr. Mime is unable to battle.” The Channeller intoned.

 

“Mr. Mime, Return!” Ella said. * Might as well try matching type for type… *

“Gengar, go!”

“Haunter, use Lick! Haunter nodded and managed to paralyze Gengar.”

“Gengar, use Hypnosis!” Haunter drifted off to sleep.

Ash sighed. 

Suddenly, Gengar was hit by a bunch of blue bolts that appeared out of nowhere and slammed into it.

“What?!” Ella asked. “How? Haunter can’t fight in its sleep!”

Ash smirked. * Future sight is a good attack… *

Gengar, having a weakness to psychic attacks because of its dual poison/ghost state, fainted.

“Gengar is unable to battle! Ash wins!”

Ash smiled and recalled the Haunter card. < You did great, Haunter. >

< Thanks! >

 

Ash looked down. Pika-chan was waving to him and smiling. Crystal still had her eyes closed, but his life-thread was glowing brightly.

Ash smiled. * Time to go back. *

He drifted down and followed the thread until he was completely out of the spirit plane. Then, he entered his own body.

Ash opened his eyes to see Pika-chan beaming at him.

“You did it, Ash! You’re the best!”

“Aw, Pika-chan.” Ash said, as he ruffled the fur on her head.

“Really!”

 

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. “You made it back safely. I was worried about you.”

“Aw…” Ash blushed. 

Teresa sighed despondently. * They have something I’ll never have… *

“Ash wins the match!” The announcer shouted again.

“Let’s go get food!” Pika-chan announced.

Ash fell over. “Pika-chan!”

“What? I’m hungry!”

“I’m the one who was battling.”

“Then you need food to replenish your energy! We will head off to the buffet immediately!”

Teresa sweatdropped. * Same old Pika-chan… *

The group headed off for food.

 

End Episode 101! *Looks exhausted* Well, still so many episodes to go! (I plan on having about 250 episodes, and 5-6 arcs) Review please! Flames will be donated to baby Vulpix to keep them warm and toasty!

 

 


	102. The ultimate episode 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is mine. Lance = Crystal. Lance is a girl.

The ultimate episode 102! *Cheers and throws confetti* I’ve made it this far! Only about a hundred more episodes to go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. And yes, I am using these characters w/o Nintendo’s permission. Still, I highly doubt anyone else who is writing fanfic has its permission either, so…

Notes: Destiny is mine. Lance = Crystal. Lance is a girl.

<> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, italics indicates translated pokemon speech into English.

 

Episode 102: To be a champion- the Final match!

 

“You look great!” Teresa said with starry eyes.

“You really think so?” Ash asked.

“Of course, silly! I designed that costume.” Teresa said. Ash was clad in a dark red coat embroidered with gold vines, with black cuffs and a fancy black collar. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and streaked with gold. His pants were white, and he had black boots that went up to his knees, with gold tops. He didn’t have any gloves, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Nice.” Lance commented.

“Wai, wai!” Pika-chan said. “You look great! I’m counting on you to win! If you lose I’ll shock you!”

Ash smiled at the irate little guardian. “Okay!”

“The Final battle is, of course, 6 x 6.” Lance said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Crystal!”

 

Meanwhile…

“I’m so close.” Drake said, as he nervously pushed his black hair out of his eyes.

“Don’t worry.” His companion said.

“I’m nervous, Misty.”

Misty brushed her dark red hair out of her eyes. “Your competition’s Ash. He defeated me with a Butterfree and a Pidgey.”

“He has a Butterfree? I haven’t seen him use it in any of his battles.” Drake said. “But yes, I saw the Pidgey. I know he also has Rapidash, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Haunter, Slowpoke, Farfetch’d, and Charmander.”

“Mostly Fire and Flying-types.”

“So I’ll counter with electric, ice, and rock.”

“Good luck, Drake.”

“No problem.”

 

Ash opened his eyes as a scrying spell formed in his glass of water.

“So, who are you fighting?”

“Drake.” Ash hissed. “My half-brother. Of course, he doesn’t know.”

“That’s bad.” Teresa said.

“Oh, I can deal with it.” Ash said, eyes flashing gold. His lips curved up in a sinister smile.

Pika-chan shivered. * I suddenly feel very bad for this ‘Drake’, whoever he is. *

 

“This match will now begin!”

Drake blinked at Ash’s costume. * Bizarre… *

“Fearow, go!”

Ash smiled. “Jolteon, I choose you!”

Jolteon appeared and announced its presence with a crash of thunder. _Cool! I get to fight in the last battle!_

The Fearow looked slightly disturbed, but shrugged it off.

“Fearow, use Drill Peck!”

“Jolteon, wait for it to get close and then nail it with Thunderwave!”

Jolteon nodded and as Fearow’s beak nearly impacted with its back, it shot out the paralyzing bolt of lightning.

Fearow froze, its movements temporarily slowed. Jolteon quickly used Agility to get out of there.

“Come on Fearow, don’t let it defeat you! Use Fury Attack!”

Ash yawned. “Jolteon, deflect them with Reflect!” Jolteon nodded and a protective shield went up around it.

The attack just bounced right off.

“Now use Thunder!” Jolteon charged up the negatively charged electrons in the atmosphere, forming a large beam, before it slammed into Fearow.

Fearow cawed weakly, before it lay still.

_Oh yeah, I rule!_ Jolteon said.

“Fearow is unable to battle!” The ref announced.

 

“Fearow, Return! Fine – it’s time to play type advantage! Graveler, I choose you!” The sentient rock clenched and unclenched its fists as it waddled about on the field.

Jolteon smiled. * Time to use HP. * He reared up and unleashed Hidden Power – grass type.

Graveler roared in pain as the attack hit.

“Just use Harden!” Drake called. Graveler nodded and its Defense rose.

Jolteon shrugged. _Then I’ll use Iron Tail!_ His tail suddenly glinted metallic, as he swung it at Graveler.

Graveler howled as the attack connected. Jolteon leapt away and fired off another dose of hidden power.

Ash just watched, with his arms crossed.

Graveler staggered, but managed to stand. _If I’m going down I’m taking you down with me! Self Destruct!_

Ash narrowed his eyes. < Oh? Jolteon, use Protect! > Jolteon smirked and the little ring of stars surrounded him. The Self-Destruct missed.

“Graveler is unable to battle!”

Drake scowled. “Return!” He pressed a few buttons on his pokédex and changed for another pokemon. “Then I’ll match type to type. Magneton, go!”

“Jolteon, use Mud-Slap!” Jolteon nodded and slapped mud at Magneton. The pokemon whirred, being weak to ground-type attacks.

“Hit it with Sonicboom!”

“Just keep using Mud-Slap.” Ash said. Jolteon nodded and obeyed. Six more Mud-Slaps later, Magneton finally fainted, but Jolteon looked tired out from dodging Sonicbooms and Supersonics.

“Return!” Ash said. < You were great, Jolteon. >

Drake also recalled his fallen Magneton.

 

“Butterfree, go!”

“Beedrill, go!” Drake countered. The two bugs faced each other, buzzing furiously.

“Use Psybeam!” The attack from the flying/bug pokemon hit the bug/poison pokemon hard.

Beedrill staggered visibly, but managed to right itself.

“Don’t give in, Beedrill! Use Twinneedle!” Beedrill nodded and charged Butterfree, pincers glinting brightly in the sunshine.

“Hit it with Confusion!”

Butterfree’s antennae let out a bust of wiggly lines, confusing Beedrill.

“Argh! No, Beedrill, don’t’ give in! Keep up your attack!”

Beedrill charged again.

“Hyper Beam.” Ash said simply. Butterfree nodded and blasted the Beedrill away with a huge ball of golden energy.

“Oh no! Beedrill!” Drake said, as he recalled his bug/poison type.

“Beedrill is unable to battle!”

 

Ash smiled. * Two more… and then I’ll be the master. *

Drake sent out Magmar, so Ash withdrew Butterfree.

He closed his eyes briefly. < Vaporeon, do you want to battle? >

< Just this round, I’m kind of exhausted. >

< I understand. > “Vaporeon, go!”

“Magmar, use Fire Punch!”

Vaporeon melted away via acid armor, before she snuck up behind magmar and used Water Gun, startling the fire-type.

“Try Smog then.” Drake suggested. A poisonous gas began to fill the arena. Vaporeon stayed in vapor form so she wouldn’t have to breathe in the toxic vapor, before she drenched Magmar with Hydro Pump.

Magmar roared, before it was soaked thoroughly and unable to battle any longer.

“Vaporeon, you can come back now.” Ash said. Vaporeon returned to her ball, sighing.

“Magmar is unable to battle! But Ash has also withdrawn his Vaporeon!”

 

Drake smirked. * Time to use my secret weapon that I’ve been saving… *

“Murkrow, go!”

The entire stadium gasped at the sight of a new pokemon.

Ash looked at it. * Well, it’s a bird… a dark type bird pokemon? Then I’ll just use ice or electric. Wait. Dark are weak to fighting and bug, but it’s a bird too, so that won’t work… *

“Zapdos, go!”

“Ooh!” The crowd said.

“How did Ash get a Zapdos? He must have improved.” Oak said.

“I’m so proud of my little boy!” Delilah said, sighing.

 

“Zapdos, use Thundershock!”

“Faint Attack!” Drake yelled desperately. The electric attack passed through the area where Murkrow had been a second ago. Drake sighed in relief as Murkrow completed its attack and rammed into Zapdos. Zapdos looked angry and fluffed up.

“Murkrow, Faint Attack again!”

“Detect.” Ash said, smiling. Zapdos detected Murkrow’s attack, so it didn’t hit. Then, Zapdos unleashed Thunder on the poor bird.

Murkrow dropped like a rock.

“Murkrow is unable to battle! Bout and match to Ash and Zapdos!”

 

“Wow. That twerp has a Zapdos.”

“Let’s steal it!”

‘Ninetails!”

 

End Episode 102! *Sighs* Wow, so much work… anyways, please drop a review, it makes the authoress very happy…

Flames will be used to summon Genbu seikun.


	103. I feel weird… and sick… and tired, but I still updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm <> indicates telepathy, _italics_

I feel weird… and sick… and tired, but I still updated!

 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But I do own Destiny n’ Charlotte n’ Pika-chan n’ stuff.

Notes: Hmm… <> indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talk that has been translated into the English vernacular, and ** indicates thoughts!

Lance _is_ a girl, and goes by the name of Crystal.

Note: I decided to skip the ceremony cause it’s boring, so now they’re in Pallet Town.

 

Ranma – you do have a point, but I think my decision has been made.

Xaero – Hehehehe

Digifan1 – hai, hai, I’ll keep writing

Vulpix Dark Flame – no, there are at least 50 more episodes. ^_^

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

 

Episode 103: Wedding bells are a ‘ringing today

 

Ash hugged his trophy tightly. “Wow, it’s so pretty…”

“Almost as nice as your Cosmos League one.” Pika-chan said.

“I’m so proud of you, Ash.” Delia said as she hugged him tightly. “I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Giovanni and I are getting married tomorrow.”

 

Ash dropped his trophy. Fortunately, Lance noticed and dived for it. She managed to catch it before it hit the ground, but her blue tank top ended up covered with mud. Ash handed her his jacket.

“Thanks, Ash.” Lance said, as she disappeared behind a bush and came out a few minutes later with Ash’s jacket on, carrying her shirt.

Teresa scowled.

“No problem, Crystal.”

 

Ash had recovered from his shock. “Tomorrow? But mom! There’s so much to plan! And…”

“Now dear, don’t worry. We had it timed properly. All we need now is a suit for you and bridesmaid dresses for your two friends.”

“Oh, I can take care of that easily enough.” Teresa said cheerfully. “But what about you, Mrs. Ketchum?”

“Don’t worry, dear, my wedding gown was picked out three weeks ago.”

“Okay!”

The wheels in Teresa’s head started turning as she tried to figure out what to make that would flatter her figure and make Ash notice her.

Lance sighed as she looked at the white dress she was supposed to wear.

< What’s wrong? > Charmander asked.

< The pleats make me look fat. >

< I never knew you were one to be concerned with fashion. >

< Okay, fine. The whole thing is uncomfortable because Teresa insisted on using embroidery. Now there are stitches running up and down all over the place and it’s a pain to wear. >

< Oh? >

Lance sighed as she muttered a spell and a layer of soft, downy fabric covered the inside. She peeled off her outfit and managed to struggle into the dress.

“This is torture!”

“Looks like it.” A voice commented. Lance turned around and saw Ash in a black tuxedo, with a red bow tie, standing there and looking fidgety in his own clothes.

“I could use some help here…” Lance said. “Can you button up the back for me? I can’t reach the buttons.”

“Sure.” Ash said. However, it took about fifteen minutes for him to finish, because there were about thirty-nine buttons, all tiny white pearls that were almost impossible to fasten.

“What was Teresa thinking?”

“Well, she definitely didn’t have comfort in mind when she designed this…”

“Why?”

“I can’t breathe!”

 

Ash looked sympathetic. “I feel the same way. This suit is choking. But I have to look nice for Mom’s wedding.”

“I know. But still…”

“Don’t worry. But we’d better hurry. It starts really soon!”

Lance sighed, nodded and went to take her place.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Ash cheered as Giovanni and Delia kissed, earning odd looks from the audience. But then, he _was_ her son, after all.

Rice and confetti rained down on the happy couple.

“I hope you have fun on your honeymoon.” Ash said, smiling.

“Oh, don’t worry, honey, we will.” Delia said. “Now remember to change you underwear, and…”

Giovanni cleared his throat.

“Oh. Sorry, Vanni.”

“Vanni?” Teresa asked in a whisper. * Boy, she’s got it bad. *

“What’s for lunch?”

“We’re having a grand picnic.” Giovanni said. “Everything is catered. Help yourselves! The pokemon can join in too.”

“Okay!”

 

Various gym leaders and trainers came to congratulate the happy couple.

“I’m glad someone got married.” Bruno said, earning odd looks from the rest of the Elite Four.

“I wish you happiness.” Koga said simply. 

“Heh, well, have a happy future.” Agatha said. Then, she spotted Oak and her face contorted into a scowl. “That old baggage…”

Oak looked up just in time to see Agatha heading for him.

“AAAHHHHH!”

“Oh no you don’t, you old coot! I owe you a lot of pain for ditching me at the altar thirty years ago!” She yelled as she chased after him.

“Someone save me!”

Unfortunately for Oak, nobody there was kind-hearted enough to do so. He was dragged to the church, protesting all the while.

“Marry us.” Agatha demanded.

“Why?” Asked the priest.

Agatha released her Gengar. 

“Ulp. As you wish!”

 

“Say, where’s Lance?” Giovanni asked, as Lorelei poured herself a glass of champagne.

Lorelei turned. “Not sure. He said he was going off to do some solo training.”

“Oh. I see.” Giovanni said as he cut a slice of cake for her. “This cake is excellent. You should try some.”

“Thank you.” Lorelei said as she walked off with her cake.

 

Meanwhile, Lance had practically ripped the bridesmaid dress off and was now deciding what to wear so she wouldn’t be forced into another one of Teresa’s creations.

< Something classy, but not frilly or anything. > Lance mused as she dug through her backpack.

< How about your black and red outfit? >

< No. If I wore that he’d figure out who I was. >

< Silver? >

< Maybe… > Lance paused as she pulled out a pair of dark blue slacks embroidered with silver dragon scales. She quickly dug through her backpack for the top that went with them.

< I’ll just wear these. >

 

Ash gulped when he saw her. * She looks so much older! But she’s younger than me. I feel like a kid? *

“Ash? Are you feeling all right?”

“Fine.” Ash said. Pika-chan looked up from where she was pigging out on all the treats and smiled happily. 

“I love weddings!”

“Just because of the free food, I guess…”

 

Lance smiled as she pulled out a card. A whispered command and it flew off to wreak havoc.

Ash decided he should have suspected something, but didn’t. It had been so unexpected! A tree had suddenly begun growing out of the wedding cake.

“Oh no! Ash! Do something! You must save the cake!” Pika-chan declared.

Ash sweatdropped as he ran into the woods. In the commotion, nobody noticed. Lorelei was using her pokemon to try and freeze the tree, Brock had released his Onix to tear it out, and Giovanni’s Persian was trying to scratch it to pieces.

 

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” Ash grabbed his wand and was about to run out again when Pika-chan shook her head.

“Ash, you can’t just run out there with your wand!”

“Oops…”

“Illusion Shift.” Ash said, changing his appearance to that of a shadowed figure. “Okay. I think five minutes will be enough.” He quickly dashed out.

“Dewgong, go! Use Ice Beam!”

Dewgong froze the tree, but it only got angrier.

 

“Ash, Wood only wants to grow peacefully.” Pika-chan whispered.

“Then how do I defeat it?”

“Put it to sleep or something.”

Ash pulled Jigglypuff out of his pocket. “Jigglypuff, Sing.”

Jigglypuff nodded and sang Wood to sleep. She also sang everyone else to sleep as well.

Ash sighed. * At least Teresa didn’t get this on tape… *

From a tree, Lance smiled and recalled the card. * Not bad at all… *

 

End Episode 103! I liked this chapter! I hope you do too! Please leave a review and tell me how it was. Flames will be used to make curry!

 

 

 


	104. Episode 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _italics_ indicates pokemon speech in English,

Episode 104! Still feeling sick n’ tired…

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own pokemon. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away, I did, but then I lost it to the evil WB empire, and Nintendo, and Hasbro, and Shogakukan Comics…

Notes: _italics_ indicates pokemon speech in English, indicates thoughts, and  <> indicates telepathic communication.

Lance = Crystal. Lance is a girl.

Timeline: 3 days later

 

Episode 104: Exploring the back towns of Kanto

 

“Vulpix, use Flamethrower!”

Vulpix breathed out a stream of fire, setting the towering pile of mail on fire. Ash sighed as they were reduced to ashes.

“Now I know now why the Elite Four stay out of sight and never give anyone their addresses…”

“Fan mail?” Teresa asked. * I made $8900000 selling pictures of Ash online last night! This is a profitable line of work! *

“Yep.”

 

Lance walked in, with lemonade for the three of them and chocolate chip cookies for Pika-chan. Pika-chan got little hearts for eyes.

“Thank you Crystal!”

“You’re welcome.” Lance said, laughing, as she set the tray down.

Ash grabbed a cookie. “Hey, these are good.”

Teresa nodded. “Did you make them?”

“I just used the recipe in the cookbook.” Lance said. “So, Ash, what are you going to do now? You’ve already fulfilled your dream, haven’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Ash said. “But there are more leagues out there, and I want to compete in them all!”

“Immediately?”

“No, I’m thinking. Why don’t the three of us take a long road trip and explore Kanto?”

“Sounds good to me.” Teresa said.

“We’ll stay away from the major cities and just visit the smaller towns. Who knows, there might be something special out there!”

“You’re right.” Lance said. “So, when are we leaving?”

“Is tomorrow okay?”

“Fine by me. Teresa?”

“No problem.”

Lance smoothed her hair back and put on a blue headband. Then, she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing her blue jeans and blue tank top, but the fingerless gloves were gone. Lance shrugged and put on a pair of white wristbands instead.

< You look nice. >

< Thank you, Dratini. >

< No problem. >

 

“So, where to, first?” Ash asked. Then, he had a light bulb over his head. “Oops, I forgot something.” He pulled out his staff. “Ditto!”

The amoeba pokemon popped out and looked at Ash questioningly. Ash handed it four poke balls, containing Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Sunny.

“Can you take care of them for me?”

Ditto nodded.

< Don’t get in trouble, little brother! > Sunny called.

< I won’t! >

Ditto transformed into Ash. “I’ll take care of the challengers too.” He said. His voice was a tiny bit higher, but hardly noticeable.

“Okay! Thank you.”

Ditto waved as they rode off, Ash and Lance on Rapidash, and Teresa riding her Kangaskhan.

 

“So, where are we going first?”

“The lighthouse near Cerulean Cape seems to be the closest.” Ash said, consulting his map. “Oh, Bill made the pokemon storage system?”

“You didn’t know?” Teresa asked, shocked.

“No…”

 

“Maybe I can get him to re-route any catches to Giovanni.” Ash said. “Let’s go!”  
Rapidash nodded and sped up, kicking up sand under her feet.

Soon, they reached a sandy beach. Off in the distance, a few miles away, lay a lighthouse.

“Hey, the sun’s still up, let’s go play!” Teresa suggested.

“Great idea, Teresa!”

Teresa smiled, and they all rolled up their pant legs and ran splashing into the salty water.

Lance let Articuno and charmander out of their poke balls, so they could play as well. Charmander just yawned and took a nap, but Articuno flew around, darting over the water and looking for fish.

 

Ash released all his pokemon as well. Pidgey and Butterfree started a game of freeze tag with Skymew and Storm. Oddish plunked himself down on the sand and began to photosynthesize. Rapidash ran up and down on the beach, kicking up sand and seashells happily. Eterneon dived into the water and took an invigorating swim.

Zapdos began flirting with Articuno, who blushed and tried to drive him away with powder snow, but Zapdos was pretty darn persistent.

 

Lance smiled. “It’s so cute!”

Ash shrugged. * Whatever makes Zapdos happy… *

“Wish Ash would act like that around me…” Teresa muttered.

 

As night fell, they walked towards the lighthouse.

“Welcome!” A voice said.

The group looked up and saw a guy in a very ugly brown suit with green, kind of curly hair, waving to them.

“Are you Bill the pokémaniac?”

“That’s me.” Bill said, shaking hands with Ash. “How may I help you?”

“You designed the PC transfer and storage system, right?”

Bill nodded. “Why?”  
“Can you re-route my pokemon to the Viridian City gym instead of to Professor Oak’s lab?”

“Sure. Just give me a few minutes to change the coordinates. You _do_ have permission from Giovanni, right?”

“Yep!”

 

After changing the PC, and a delicious meal cooked by Pika-chan, the group sat on the cliff near the lighthouse.

“Every night, for many weeks, a giant pokemon has been coming.” Bill said. “I want to find out what it was, so I copied its cry. Tonight, we can see it at last.”

“Wow…” Ash said.

Teresa suddenly got little stars around her head. “I’ll make you a costume!”

Ash fell over.

“What a great idea!” Pika-chan seconded. Ash sighed.

 

“Did you hear that?”

“Maybe this rare pokemon will be the key to our promotion.”

“Who knows?”

_Let’s get it!_ Ninetails said. The others nodded and they began to plot.

 

Ash wound up dressed in a white vest with lots of gray horizontal lines running across it, which fell a few inches past his hips, over a light orange, long-sleeved, loose shirt and loose orange pants. His boots were light gray and only went a few inches past his ankles. From his back extended a pair of yellow-orange-and-white Dragonite wings, and a Dragonite tail as well. He was wearing a black headband with little antennae, like the ones a Dragonite would have. Embroidered on his vest was a picture of a dark blue dragonair. His belt was dark blue and fastened behind his back.

“Okay, ready!” Teresa told Bill, who sweatdropped. He began playing his tape of the creature’s voice.

Lance narrowed her eyes. * It _is_ Dragonite. The legendary one who tested me so I could become the Dragon Master… *

Answering howls echoed from across the sea.

Soon, a large shape was visible. True, it was a Dragonite, much as Teresa had predicted with her costume.

 

And of course, TR decided to attack now with their ice guns. Ooh. They did some research. Dragon _is_ weak to ice, after all!

Dragonite roared in pain and began lashing out, throwing Hyper Beams everywhere.

_This does not look good._ Ninetails murmured.

Meanwhile, up on the island.

 

“Storm, help!” Ash said, throwing out the dragon pokemon and climbing on it. He gave Crystal a hand up as well.

Storm nodded and charged up a bolt of fire. Then, she threw the Flamethrower attack at Team Rocket.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!”

There was a *ding* and they vanished from view.

Dragonite turned and began walking away.

“Oh no, don’t go!” Bill begged, but it was too late. Teresa _did_ get several shots of it, though, and that made Bill very happy. The next morning, the group left the lighthouse.

“Do you think we’ll see it again?” Ash asked.

“Who knows? Perhaps…”

 

End Episode 104! *Yawns* I’m tired no, so sleepy… ZZZZ…

Reviews make me really happy. Flames will be used to toast mini marshmallows on peanut butter coated crackers, yummy!

 

 


	105. Wow… 105 Episodes… shadow is working so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Wow… 105 Episodes… shadow is working so hard!

 

Disclaimer: Okay, if you _still_ haven’t figured out that pokemon isn’t mine yet, you should see a psychiatrist. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc. Destiny, Pika-chan, etc. belong to me of course!  
Notes:  <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. 

Lance is a girl. She uses the name Crystal as an alias while she travels with Ash.

 

Episode 105: Butterfly, flutters by

 

“Wow, look at all the Butterfree!” Ash said excitedly.

“It must be mating season.” Lance said, putting down her binoculars.

“I wonderful it Butterfree wants to find a mate?”

“Maybe we should ask Butterfree.” Teresa said. Ash nodded and detached Butterfree’s poke ball from his belt.

“Butterfree, go!”

Butterfree popped out, expecting a battle, but there was none. It looked at Ash questioningly.

“Do you want to find a mate?”

_Oh. Maybe, if I can find the right one._ Butterfree said. He looked around and saw all the other butterfrees.

“Maybe you can find some of your relatives here.”

Butterfree nodded and smiled, before he spread his wings and flew off to join the rest of the swarm.

“How are we going to find him again?” Teresa asked.

“That’s easy.” Ash said, smiling. He closed his eyes and summoned forth his wand. “We’ll follow them.”

“How? Storm stands out too much…”

Ash smiled. “And a bird pokemon would disturb them, but not this one.”

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

He flipped a card into the air and it hovered there, spinning as he struck it with his staff. 

“Gyrados!”

Teresa gasped. “But Ash! Gyrados are rumored to be horribly bad-tempered!”

“Not this one.” Ash said. The Gyrados’s eyes crinkled up in a smile, and it allowed all three to hop on.

“Let’s go!”

Pika-chan chirped happily as they flew along. * I’m hungry… *

 

They spent about three hours in the air, watching Butterfree pairs fly off happily.

“Where’s your Butterfree, Ash?” Teresa asked.

Ash closed his eyes and felt out for Butterfree’s chi. “There, I think.”

They followed the energy signature. Butterfree was smiling at a female Butterfree with a pale pink body, but the butterfree just ignored him.

“I don’t think it likes him.” Teresa reported.

“We were aware of that, Teresa.”

Lance put down her binoculars. “Poor Butterfree…”

Ash felt sympathetic. < Butterfree, what’s wrong? >

< She just won’t pay any attention to me, whatever I do. >

< I wish I could help… >

< It’s okay. Besides, she’s not immortal. In a few years she would have died anyways. It’s not that important. >

< Don’t worry, Butterfree, I’m sure your soul mate will come along. > Lance said in telepathy.

< I hope so… > Butterfree flew over to his trainer and his trainer’s mate.

 

“Look at that swarm of butterfree!” Jake said.

Amy rubbed her sore head. “We should capture it!”

“Right! But how?”

“Jake, how dense can you be? I’ll go get the helicopter, and you go get the nets ready!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

_Sometimes I wonder why I’m stuck with these idiots._ Ninetails murmured.

 

“Aw, Butterfree, I wish I could help somehow.”

_It’s okay._

“Are you sure? Maybe there’s another magic-type pokemon out there.”

_I hope so. That would be nice._ Butterfree said. * But I doubt it. *

 

After much gazing and searching, the group was about to leave when…

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all people within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Ash muttered as he reached for his poke belt. “Butterfree, I choose you! Use whirlwind to blow their helicopter away!”

Butterfree nodded and flapped furiously. Soon, he had generated enough wind to send TR flying.

“Oh no!”

“Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

 

Butterfree preened as Ash fed it a rare candy. “Great job, Butterfree!”

_Thank you. It was rather easy._

“Well, I guess…”

Having seen his display of power, many female butterfrees suddenly surrounded the group.

Butterfree looked overwhelmed as they all tried to catch his eye.

“We’ll let you decide on your own.” Ash said. “Come on, Gyrados, let’s land back down there.”

Gyrados smiled happily and dropped them off.

 

Teresa sighed. “I got so many pictures!” She said as she hugged her camera. Ash sweatdropped. At least they weren’t pictures of him.

“Anyone want snacks?” Lance asked as she pulled out some cookies and juice.

Pika-chan’s eyes lit up. “Yay! Thanx, Crystal!”

“No problem. Teresa?”

Teresa shook her head. Ash took a few cookies and munched happily.

 

For a second, Lance’s eyes turned silver, but nobody noticed. The butterfree were flying around peacefully, when suddenly, a storm brewed up.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Rain began to fall in torrents.

“Oh no!” Ash said. * All the butterfrees will drown! *

Pika-chan put down her snacks. “Ash, we have to do something!”

“I know, I’m thinking!” Ash said. He pulled out his key.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” The gold magic circle formed and his staff appeared. Ash took it in one hand and quickly pulled out a card.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!”

He tossed the card into midair, where it hung, spinning as the wings on his staff expanded and touched it. The card turned white in a flash of magical energy.

“Kangaskhan! Protect them for me, please?”

The maternal pokemon nodded and stood protectively in front of Lance and Teresa, preparing to attack anything that came along.

 

“Pidgeot!” Ash said, willing his brown-and-white wings to appear. They feathered out from his shoulders and he flew up into the sky, accompanied by Pika-chan. “We’re going to go see what’s wrong!”

Nods came from the other two personages.

 

After a while, Ash and Pika-chan located a spirit.

“Storm.” Pika-chan said. “Another one of the original Clow cards.”

“How do we defeat it?”

“Use an electric or ice-type pokemon.”

“I see.” Ash said, as he pulled out a card. “Okay, Pikachu, you’re up!”

The card flashed brightly and Pikachu appeared. It faced Storm and sparked menacingly.

Storm replied by throwing a huge ball of ice at it.

Pikachu dodged, and retaliated with a Thunder.

Storm screeched. It began to rain harder, plastering Ash’s hair to his face and drenching his wings, making it pretty hard to keep flying.

“Hurry, Pikachu!”

Pikachu nodded and let off another Thunder. This time, Storm toppled over and began to fall back down to earth.

Pika-chan tried to grab it, but it changed to energy and streaked away.

“Not again…”

They landed, to find Teresa all teary-eyed. “Why didn’t you let me tape?”

Ash sweatdropped. “No time.”

“Waahhh!”

And so, the group continued on, now under a sunny sky. Lance smiled. * He _is_ getting better. Soon… *

Butterfree hadn’t found a mate, but he didn’t mind too much as he waved goodbye to his relatives. * I _will_ find my soul mate! *

And so they continued on.

 

End Episode 105! Well, drop a review please! *Winks* 

Flames will be used to forge the Hope.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	106. Episode 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 106! Wow!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Don’t you dare try to steal from me though! *Glares*

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech that is now in English.

Crystal = Lance. She’s a girl.

I don’t like Teresa.

 

Aragorn the Ranger (Guy) – well, let me check. Assuming that Ash is thirteen at the moment, Crystal would be eleven, but Lance is seventeen, and Teresa is fifteen.

The Pokemon Reader – seems like I’m not the only busy person. *Laughs*

Ranma – why thank you! *Beams*

Digifan1 – Hai, hai, I’m writing!

 

Episode 106: Swiftly run the blazing pokemon

 

“Where are we?”

Ash looked at his map. “Hmm… I’m not sure. This pokégear map only has the main cities on it.”

Lance closed her eyes. “We’re between Cinnabar and Fuchsia.”

“Oh. Cool!” Ash said. “I wonder if there are any towns nearby? Stopping for the night would be good.”

Nods came from the other people.

*Crunch, crunch*

“Eh?” Ash turned around and saw Pika-chan eating his last bag of potato chips. “Pika-chan!” He wailed.

“What?”

“That was my last bag of potato chips!”

“Oops.” Pika-chan said, not very repentant.

Ash sighed and face faulted. “Never mind…”

 

However, as evening neared, they saw a ranch.

“We’ve been saved!” Pika-chan cheered.

“I wonder where we are?” Ash asked.

“You’re at the Big P pokemon ranch.” A voice said. It was a blue-haired girl on a Ponyta. “Are you travelers?”

“Yep!” Teresa said.

“You can stay at my house tonight.” She said.

“Thank you.” Ash said politely. Lara smiled and led them to her house. On the way, she explained that tomorrow was the Flame pokemon-a-thon, a racing competition. She and her Ponyta were going to enter.

 

“It sounds fun.” Lance said as she stirred her soup. “But you can’t use flying types, right?”

“Right. That counts as cheating.” Lara said. “More soup?”

Lance shook her head.

“That’s too bad, Crystal. I wish you could compete too.” Ash said sympathetically.

“It’s okay.” Lance said quietly.

Teresa munched on her sandwich. “Well, Kangaskhan and I are going to compete too!”

“Best of luck, then.” Lara said.

“Hey Lara!” A voice called. “What are you doing with these losers?”

“Dario.” Lara hissed.

 

A boy with spiky hair on a Dodrio stood in the doorway. “Why are you bothering to compete at all? You know you’re going to lose to Dodrio and I.”

“Shut up, Dario.” Lara said.

“Why? You know its true.”

“Who are you calling a loser?” Ash asked as he stood up.

“You of course! How about this? Tomorrow we’ll compete, and whoever wins the race is the better trainer!”

“You’re on!” Ash said.

Pika-chan sparked her cheeks. “Go get him, Ash!”

 

Later that night, the group was walking around town when Dario suddenly ran up. “Lara! Your tauros are acting all weird!”

“Really? Let’s go, Growlithe!” Lara said, as she and the group ran for the pasture. The tauros were running back and forth and butting heads.

“What’s wrong? Growlithe, go calm them down!”

Growlithe nodded and dashed into the corral. He succeeded in calming the Tauros down after fifteen minutes.

“Something strange is going on…” Lara said. Suddenly, a grayish mist enveloped Ponyta. Ponyta reared up and threw her off.

“OW! My leg!”

Ash quickly calmed Ponyta down and they took Lara to the hospital.

“Broken.” Doctor Smith said. “I’m sorry, but there is no way you will be able to compete tomorrow.”

“Oh no!”

 

“Ash could go in your place!” Teresa chirped.

Ash threw her a dirty look.

“Oh, could you?” Lara asked. “It would mean so much to me.”

Ash closed his eyes. * Why me?! Teresa, I hate you… *

“All right.”

“Thank you!” Lara said, giving him a hug.

Lance smiled. * I’m getting ideas now. *

 

From a bush, TR watched.

“Great job with the Confuse Ray, Ninetails!”

_Of course!How could you expect any less than perfect from me?_

“Here you go.” Dario said, handing them $50. “Keep this up at the race tomorrow, and if I win, I’ll pay you $500!”

“You’re on!”

 

The next day…

 

Lance was riding the Persian card, since Ash had consented to letting her go.

Teresa rode Kangaskhan, of course.

Ash rode his Rapidash.

 

“On your marks, get set, go!”

 

Dario and his Dodrio quickly took the lead. Ash and Crystal moved to follow him. Ash nudged Rapidash, and she sped up.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jake said, as he released a slingshot, sending a rock flying. But he missed. The rock hit Kangaskhan squarely between the eyes.

The pokemon roared in pain and began thrashing around.

“AAH! What’s gotten into you, Kangaskhan?” Teresa demanded as she tried to calm it down.

Kangaskhan’s rampage took down a Nidorino, a Chansey, and a Nidorina. The trainers began arguing amongst themselves and soon, the pokemon were fighting, completely out of control.

Teresa hung on with all her might. * I guess I’ll have to count on Crystal to keep Ash out of trouble… much as I am loathe to admit it… *

“Next, the pokemon will attempt to climb up this 45 degree incline!” Said the hyper announcer person.

“Come on, Rapidash! Let’s go!”

Lance turned to Persian, who nodded and began springing up the slope.

“You’re doing great, Crystal!”

“Thanks, Ash, but remember, you have to beat Dario and win!”

“I know!”

 

After they reached the top of the mountain, they went down, still with no problems. Then came the river.

Persian shivered. _I hate swimming!_

Rapidash shrugged and began jumping from rock to rock.

“Persian, use Icy Wind to freeze a path.”

_Oh! I can do that._ Persian said, as it froze a very fragile bridge. Then, it began running across the river.

Dario was still in the lead. He arrived at the food, but then the three heads started arguing over which one would eat first.

Rapidash arrived and began eating furiously. 

“I could use some help here!” Dario called. A smokescreen suddenly drifted over the area, obscuring everything.

 

“Prepare for trouble! Slowpoke, go! Disable!”

“And make it double! I choose Diglett! Use Earthquake!”

Lance hung onto the Persian card as the attacks froze the unsuspecting cat pokemon and tossed them into the air.

“Thanks a bunch, guys!” Dario said, laughing as he and his Dodrio ran off. * Heh. Now I’m guaranteed to win. *

“Crystal!” Ash said, worried.

“Don’t’ worry about me! You can’t let Dario win!”

“But!”

 

“Run!” Lance said, as she began using her healing power on Persian. “I’ll hold them off! But you have to win this race!”

Ash clenched his teeth and nodded. He nudged Rapidash, and they streaked off.

Lance pulled out a poke ball. “Articuno, go! Use Blizzard!”

The icy attack blew TR away. Lance smiled in satisfaction and recalled the titan of ice. “Okay, let’s go, Persian.”

They took off after Ash and Dario.

 

“What?!” Dodrio asked, as he turned around and saw Ash and Rapidash gaining on him. Ash growled and began muttering a spell under his breath.

Rapidash suddenly sped up and streaked ahead.

“Hurry up, Dodrio!” Dario yelled.

“We’re not going to let him win, Rapidash!” Ash said, as they neared the goal. “Jump!”

Rapidash nodded and threw itself through the goal, leaving Dodrio several yards behind.

“YAY!” Lara cheered. “He did it!” Her Growlithe barked happily along with her.

Ash was swept up into a wave of congratulations. He smiled tiredly before he blacked out.

 

End Episode 106!

Reviews make me very, very happy! Flames will be used to forge a Ryuuseisui, and then I’ll turn into a psychotic twin who throws yo-yos… so… not a good idea to flame…

 

Ahead of time telling you that 117 ends this arc, and 118 starts the next arc

 


	107. Episode 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 107! Ehehehehe…

 

Disclaimer: I am getting sick and tired of putting this in. But I’ll say it again. SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. That’s it!  
Lance = Crystal, Lance is a girl

 

Episode 107: The Kangaskhan kid!

 

“Seriously, Ash! How could you be so careless! What if someone had seen?” Pika-chan scolded.

“But nobody saw me meld the Rapidash card w/Rapidash.”

“Still! It was dangerous! And you already changed Persian. When are you going to learn not to drain yourself?”

“Um, never?”

Pika-chan threw her paws up in exasperation.

 

“Are you hurt?” Lance asked, as she looked him over. Ash shook his head. 

“Just making sure…”

Pika-chan tossed Ash a Full Restore. “Here. And you’d better drink all of it.”

Ash nodded and sipped the healing drink.

“Where to next?” Teresa asked. Her Kangaskhan snorted as it walked along slowly, besides Ash’s dancing Rapidash.

“Not sure.”

 

Lance took Ash’s map from him. “Well, actually, we’re quite close to the Safari Zone.”

“I’ve never been there before.” Ash said. “What is it?”

“If you pay $500, you can catch all the pokemon you want in the park.”

“Sounds good to me!” Ash said, smiling. “Teresa?”

“Sure! I can take lots of pokemon pictures!” Teresa said. “Let’s go!”

Ash nudged Rapidash. “Maybe we can get there before nightfall!”

_Maybe! I’ll run like the wind!_ Rapidash replied.

“You’re doing just fine, girl.” Ash said reassuringly. 

“Snacks, anyone?” Pika-chan asked.

“Pika-chan! Are those my cinnamon crispies?”

“Yep!”

“Those were a present from Charlotte!”

“No, they were for me from Vulpix-chan!” Pika-chan said defensively. “And I intend to eat them!”

Ash sighed. “Fine, but if you turn out to be a fat pikachu tomorrow, it’s not my fault.”

“I am not fat! I am lean and mean!”

“Whatever you say, Pika-chan…”

Lance handed Pika-chan a candy bar. “Come on, Pika-chan, lay off on stealing Ash’s sweets!”

“Fine.” Pika-chan said, as she bit into the chocolate bar. “Ooh! It has hazelnuts in it! Yummy!” She dropped the package of cinnamon crispies, to Ash’s relief.

“Thanks, Crystal. You really know how to handle Pika-chan.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Let’s keep riding.” Lance grinned as she wound her arms around Ash, since she was sitting behind him on Rapidash.

Teresa ground her teeth quietly.

 

After a while, they reached a slightly forested area teaming with wild pokemon.

“Wow…” Lance said. “Maybe I can catch some more pokemon.”

“Good luck, Crystal!”

“Thanks, Ash!”

“Charmander, go!”

Charmander popped out and looked around. _Great! Let’s see if we can find some more pokemon!_

“Right!” Lance said. “Look! It’s a Chansey!”

Charmander growled and prepared to let loose a flamethrower attack. Just then, the ‘Chansey’ stood up – revealing that it was actually Officer Jenny!  
“Stop right there, you poachers!”

“What? Isn’t this the Safari Zone?” Ash asked.

“No, this is a pokemon reserve.” Jenny said. “It’s another few day’s walk to the Safari Zone.”

“Oh…” Ash said, disappointed.

“Come with me. I’m taking you into custody.”

Teresa gulped.

 

“Well, since you had no clue you were committing a crime, I suppose I forgive you.” Officer Jenny said. Just then, her map lit up. “What? Poachers?”

“We’ll come with you to help.” Ash said.

“Okay.” Jenny said. They jumped into the jeep and started off.

 

Meanwhile…

“Look at all those Kangaskhan.” Jake said, as they reeled the net in. “This is great!”

_We’ll be rich in no time!_ Ninetails added.

“Of course! Now, which one should I catch first?” Amy asked as she threw a poke ball. “Our luck is changing for once!”

Just then, a wooden boomerang sailed in and knocked the poke ball from her hands, before spinning back and cutting through the ropes that bound the Kangaskhans. The kangaskhans immediately attacked TR and sent them flying.

“Wow…” Teresa said as she took some pictures. “Who is he?”

“That’s Tommo.” Jenny said. (Seriously, I can’t remember what his English name is, so I translated from Chinese! I’m sorry!)

Just then, a helicopter landed and two people tumbled out.

“Hi! We’re looking for our son Tommy who was lost here five years ago.”

One long, tear-filled explanation later…

 

“Oh! You mean Tommo?” Jenny asked, holding up a photo. “He’s in the Safari Zone directory. We can find him in no time at all.”

“Oh, thank you!” The dad said.

“I’ll arrange for a means of travel…”

 

Fifteen minutes later, the parents are perched on a very ornery Rapidash card, Ash and Lance are riding Rapidash, and Teresa is riding her Kangaskhan as they set out to find Tommy.

“Look! It’s a baby Kangaskhan!” Pika-chan said.

“And it’s hurt too.” Ash said, as he jumped off Rapidash and hurried towards it, followed by Lance and Teresa.

Ash quickly pulled out a Super Potion and started spraying the baby Kangaskhan with it. Suddenly, a boomerang flew out of nowhere and hit him upside the head.

The same boomerang then hit Lance in the back of the head and clipped Teresa on the ear. Tommo jumped down from a tree. 

“Don’t hurt Kangaskhan!”

Lance stood up angrily. “Ash is trying to help the baby!” She said angrily. Her eyes flashed blue and a wave of ice rose from the ground, trapping Tommo inside.

Tommo squirmed, but was unable to get free.

“Oh, my poor baby!”

And so, by knocking Tommy upside the head with a stick of ice and then reviving him, Tommy was able to regain his memories of his parents.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Tommy said happily.

“Oh my dear baby!” Tommy’s mom said, getting all mushy as she fawned over her baby boy.

Ash made a face in the background, but nobody saw. The baby Kangaskhan purred, now that it was no longer hurt.

 

Just then, Jenny came up in her jeep. “There are more poachers trying to capture the Kangaskhan!”

“What?” Tommy asked, and without further ado, he went swinging through the treetops, trying to find them.

The others got into the jeep.

 

“This time we’ve got them!” Amy said, satisfied, as she drenched the Kangaskhan with a massive dose of Sleep Powder.

“I totally agree.” Jake said. * And the twerp’s not here to mess up our plans either. *

_That’s right!_ Ninetails said, growling.

Of course, just then, Tommy arrived on the scene.

 

“I stand for the Kangaskhan!” He yelled as he hurled his boomerang at the armored Kangaskhan robot. But of course, the flimsy wooden weapon simply bounced off, dealing no damage.

“What?”  
“Hahaha, you’re way out of your league now, little boy!” Amy said triumphantly.

 

“But I’m not!” Ash said, as he and the others arrived in the jeep.

“Oh? And what are you going to do?” Amy asked. “This robot is fire-proof, electric-proof, and water and leaf attacks won’t even dent it!”

“You mean grass.” Ash murmured in an undertone. “But how about an all-out assault?”

The rockets blinked as Ash drew a card out of his pocket. There was a flash of white light and a pokemon appeared.

“Nidoqueen, I choose you! Use Body Slam!” Nidoqueen obligingly rammed into the Robot, sending metal chunks flying every which way.

“Argh!” Jake said, as he tried to move the Kangaskhan away, but Nidoqueen just kept hitting it over and over. Finally, a combination Ice Punch and Thunderpunch attack finished off the robot, making it explode.

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!”

“Wow…” Tommy said. His parents arrived on seen and began fussing over him. After a heated discussion, they decided to stay in the Preserve with him.

So it was a happy group of travelers that continued on their way to the Safari Zone.

 

End Episode 107! *Sighs and wipes sweat from forehead* who knew writing took so much out of you? Anyways, please review and make phantomness very happy. Flames will be used to forge an entrance to the gates of time via the Time card, and you don’t want to know what I’ll do…

 

No me gusta Tommo… lil’ brat… oh well, at least I gave him a happy ending, against my wishes.

 

 

 

 

 


	108. Episode 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 108!

 

Disclaimer: Oh, come on, I don’t own pokemon. So don’t say a word, or else prepare to face a hot iron! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc. it does not belong to me. However, Destiny, Hope, and some other pokemon do belong to me, as well as magic chants, the idea, etc. ‘Nuff said.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokémon language in English of course!

Lance is a girl. Lance goes by the name Crystal while she travels with Ash.

 

Aragorn the Ranger – the kid just annoys me.

Xaero – Hehehe, ^_^

Ranma – you know my writing style quite well by now, don’t’ you?

Digifan1 – yes, sometimes I do take episodes from the anime and revamp them if I’m stuck w/writer’s block.

 

Episode 108: Danger lurks in the Safari Zone

 

“Well, this is it!” Teresa said cheerfully. “We’re finally here!” Above their heads, the sigh proclaiming the Safari Zone glittered.

“I can’t wait!” Ash said.

“Think of all the pokemon we can catch.” Lance added.

“This is so cool!” Teresa said.

Pika-chan shrugged and munched on a cookie. “Whatever you say.”  
Rapidash tossed her mane and tail as Ash and Lance dismounted. _Well, I’m ready for a break._

“You deserve one.” Ash said, tossing Rapidash some berries before returning it to its poke ball. “You’ve been working hard.”

Rapidash yawned and nodded, before curling up and enjoying the embrace of sleep. All that trotting and grazing was tiring!

 

“QUIET!” A voice yelled.

They looked up and saw an old man brandishing a gun.

“I’m the warden of the Safari Zone! Now why are you disturbing the peace?”  
The group sweatdropped and sighed.

 

When they had paid for admittance into the Safari Zone, they were given a basket of safari balls and a fishing rod.

“You can only use these Safari Balls in the Safari Zone.” The warden explained. “And once you run out of Safari balls, you’re done.”

“I hope there are some good pokemon out there.” Teresa said.

“So you can take pictures?” Ash asked.

“Of course!” Teresa said. just then, she noticed a picture of the young warden and a Dratini. “It’s so cute!”

“There are no Dratini here!” The warden roared as he shoved them outside.

 

“Weird man.” Lance commented.

“You’re right about that, Crystal. Why don’t you catch some pokemon as well?”

“A Chansey would be nice…”

“Yeah! Maybe we can find a real one this time!” 

“And not an officer jenny in disguise.”

 

The group chattered as they headed into the Safari Zone.

 

“Did you hear that?” Amy asked.

“Oh yes I did.” Jake said. “So there’s a Dratini in there somewhere. We’re going to capture it!”

“Of course!” Amy said. “And this time, we’ll be promoted for sure!”

“Giovanni wasn’t too happy when we told him how we failed to get the butterfree.”

‘This is different! As long as we bring back a rare or strong pokemon, he won’t be angry at us anymore!”

“It’s the perfect plan!”

Ninetails yawned. _Whatever you guys say… I for one think it is way too risky. We could get hurt or lost._

“Don’t be so pessimistic! Let’s follow the twerps!”

 

Teresa was having fun taking pictures galore.

“Look! A pair of Eevee!” She said excitedly as she snapped a photo. Unfortunately, she startled the evolution pokemon so much that they ran away fast.

“Aw…” Ash said. Then, he reminded himself that he already had several eevelutions. Fire, electric, light, and water.

“Maybe we could try fishing.” Lance suggested.

“Cool, Crystal! See any pools around here?”

“Plenty.”

 

They headed for the nearest body of water and Ash dropped his fishing pole in. The lure was shaped like a Magikarp.

“I wonder what I’ll fish up.” Ash said, as he slowly reeled something in after fifty minutes.

Teresa looked up from her book. “I hope its good.”

“Me too.”

 

The line jerked, and Ash flew into the water.

*SPLASH*

“It’s dragging him away!” Pika-chan said.

“Ash! Let go of the fishing rod!”

But Ash hung on with all his might as he frantically tried to pedal back onto dry land.

“Use your magic, Ash!”

“Right!” Ash said. His eyes turned green as he chanted a spell. From his eyes rings of pale gray flew out and collided with whatever was dragging him away. It suddenly stilled.

“Hypnosis?”

Ash nodded and began slowly pulling his hooked pokemon back to land. He climbed out and began wringing water out of his blue-and-white jacket.

After ten minutes, they finally managed to get a good look at the pokemon.

It was a Psyduck.

 

“No way.” Ash said in disbelief. “How could a _psyduck_ be so strong?”

“I don’t know.” Pika-chan said. Then, she sniffed the air. “Wait. Ash, do you feel?”

Ash reached out. “Clow’s aura.”  
“Yes. It must be the Power card.” Pika-chan said.

“Great! How do I defeat it?”

“Use your own magic of course!”

Ash drew his key out from his sopping wet clothes. Just then, Teresa popped up. “You can’t look so wet on tape!”

Ash blinked.

“I made you a costume!”

Ash sighed. “Very well… I’m already wet anyways…” Teresa smiled and put something in his arms. Ash headed behind a large boulder to change. When he emerged, he was dressed in a bright orange pair of poofy pants and an orange ruffled shirt, trimmed with pink and yellow. His shoes were floppy and yellow and resembled duck feet. On his head was an orange bowler hat with pink squiggles.

“You look like a clown.” Lance commented.

Ash blushed. He released his staff and faced the still-fainted Psyduck.

 

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take on your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release!”

He flipped a card into the air, and it flashed as it transformed into an Ash card. “I choose you – Kabutops!”

The fossil pokemon easily defeated Psyduck. But as usual, the card vanished. Ash sighed. * I can’t do anything about it… *

 

“Bingo.” Jake said, as he and Amy spotted a Dratini in the clear shallows of a pool. “Let’s go get it.”

Amy nodded and quickly netted the little dragon pokemon. “Let’s go!”

They immediately headed for the balloon, before taking off.

 

Lance shuddered. * Pain… there’s a dragon pokemon close by… *

“Ash, I think something’s wrong. Look.”

Ash looked up into the sky and saw Team Rocket’s balloon. “Team Rocket!”

“Don’t worry, little boy, we already have our prize!” Team Rocket called, as they flew away.

From inside a tank was a baby Dratini.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said, throwing out his pokemon. “Pidgey, I choose you! Use peck to break that tank!” Pidgey nodded and bashed her beak into the tank quite forcefully.

The glass shattered. Pidgey quickly threw the baby Dratini down to Ash.

“Grr. Slowpoke, go! Use Disable!”

“Articuno, use Blizzard!” Lance called, throwing out her pokemon. * How dare you kidnap a dragon pokemon! *

The ice attack slammed into the thieves’ Meowth balloon, sending them flying off into the distance. Who knows how Slowpoke wound up with them?

 

“Let’s take Dratini back home.” Pika-chan suggested. They did so, and by the time the Warden arrived to check on his old friend, the Dratini was back home and nothing was out of the ordinary.

“You did great, Ash.” Teresa said.

Ash blushed.

“Not really…”

“You’re doing fine.” Lance said. She ruffled Ash’s hair. “Now let’s go have some fun!”

The group cheered and fanned out to search for more pokemon.

 

End Episode 108! Yay! Finally done! You have no idea how long it takes me to write a chapter… around 4-5 hrs… anyways, please review…

 

Questions:

What are you feelings regarding Mary-Sues and Self-inserts/New Trainer fics?

 

A note to the readers:

Due to the fact that Dragon’s Mastery contains spoilers for Episodes 186-88 of CCA, which have not been posted yet, I am probably going to postpone posting for that fic until the CCA episode is up.

 

Please go read my new fic, ‘Shelter from the Storm’

 


	109. Eppy 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Eppy 107! Hi!

 

Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own pokemon. But I _know_ that I own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, etc.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Lance is Crystal. Crystal is a girl!

 

Ash: _Wait! Stop! This has gone too far!_  
S/P: What do you mean?  
Ash: _Am I going to fall in love? What’s going on? Why can’t I tell that Crystal is actually my enemy? Teresa is evil? Why do I keep getting hurt?_

S/P: She’s not your enemy. She’s trying to help you. Teresa is still evil, but she has no dark magic anymore either. And you keep getting hurt because you don’t listen to Pika-chan’s advice!

Ash: _By draining my energy? That’s not nice. What do you mean I’m not listening to Pika-chan’s advice?_

S/P: You yourself know that you need to change all the pokemon cards. And I refuse to answer your second question.

Ash: _But it’s so tiring! *Wails* You’re mean!_

S/P: Well, it has to be done. Watch CCS if you think you have it bad. *Heads outside*

Ash: _*Sighs* What I put up with…_

Pika-chan: **Hi! *Waves to her fans* Oh, look! Candy! *Dives for candy jar***

Ash: _*Sighs*_

 

Timeline: Let’s see… 3 weeks. The group has left the Safari Zone.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicates translated pokemon speech!_

 

Ranma – thank you for reading the other fic! ^_^…Well, you have seen CCS before, right? *hint*

Xaero – maybe, maybe not. But at least Dratini got rescued, right?

Vulpix Dark Flame – well, it depends on the fic segment. More dark, angsty, or otherwise plot-building sections take days or even weeks to write for me.

Digifan1 – yes, writer’s block is evil. Evolutionary problems itself is proof of that. *Sighs*

SS2 Megami-sama – I’m so happy to finally meet you! ^_^ And I hate Mary-Sue/SI/NT with a passion as well. ^_^ 

I try not to write them myself, really. Hopefully Charlotte isn’t too much any of those.

Aragorn the Ranger – yes guy, I appreciate how you review. 

 

Episode 109: Ditto’s Mysterious Mansion

 

“I see a house.” Teresa reported.

“Maybe we can stay there for the night.” Crystal said cheerfully. “It has to be better than camping out in the woods.”

“Sounds good to me!” Ash said cheerfully. “Let’s go!”

The group ran for the mansion, even though it was dark and forbidding…

 

“I’m going to be glad to get a good night’s sleep.” Ash said. He had been having the same dream for months now. He still couldn’t remember much of what happened, but he knew it involved something about the future. If only he could figure out what it was…

“Here.” Pika-chan said, handing him Lemonade. “You like tired.’

“Many thanks, Pika-chan.” Ash said, as he sipped the healing liquid. * What am I going to do? *

He sighed.

 

They walked inside. The whole house was filled with mirrors, but it seemed empty. It was dark inside too.

“It’s shelter at least.” Teresa said hopefully.

“I know. We should be grateful for that.”

The group split up to explore.

 

“Still nothing…” Lance said, as she and Charmander walked through a dusty corridor. “Maybe the owner’s not here.”

_I agree._ Charmander said.

“Let’s go back and find the others.”

 

“Nope.” Teresa said, as she peered around. “If there was anyone here, I’d be able to tell. I’m going back to find Ash. This is boring.”

 

Meanwhile, Ash was giving up any hope of finding anyone when he spotted a pokemon.

“Looks like a new species of pikachu.” Pika-chan said. The pikachu, if it could be called one, resembled a normal pikachu; except for one problem… it had tiny dots for eyes and an squiggly mouth.

“Weird…” Ash said, looking a tad revolted.

“I agree. Let’s just leave it alone.” Pika-chan said. “Where are the others?”

“Right here!” Crystal said, popping up next to him. “Charmander and I couldn’t find anyone either.”

“Where’s Teresa?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t she go that way?”

“Right.” Ash said. “Let’s go.” Pika-chan hopped onto his shoulder and they headed down the hallway Teresa had vanished down.

 

“There she is!” Pika-chan said after a few minutes.

Indeed, Teresa was perched on a chair, taking pictures of something.

“Figures she’d find something to take pictures of.” Crystal muttered under her breath.

Teresa looked up. “Hi, Ash!” She said cheerfully.

Ash stepped back in shock. “Your eyes!”  
They were a red-orange color, even though they didn’t seem to be glowing.

 

There was a *plop* sound and then Teresa reformed into a girl with teal hair in two bouncy pigtails. “You’re good! Most people wouldn’t be able to see through my transformation.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Duplica, the entertainer!” She introduced herself, with a little bow. “Say, where’s my Ditto?”

As if on cue, the mutated pokemon scrambled up, before changing into a pink blobby form.

_Hi!_ It said cheerfully as it bounced up and down.

The real Teresa came running up. “I have to get a pic of that rare pokemon! Where did it go?”

“It was a Ditto, not a rare pokemon.”

Teresa drooped. “Aw…”

 

“Can we stay here for the night?”

“Sure!” Duplica said. “I haven’t had company for a while.”

“But if you’re an entertainer, why aren’t you performing right now?” Lance asked.

“You saw what my Ditto did when it transformed. Its face stayed the same.” Duplica said, sighing. * Nobody wants to see a partial transformation. *

They caught her unspoken thought and nodded.

“Too bad.” Ash said. “Can it battle?”

“Of course!” Duplica said, perking up. “Why don’t we have a little match, one on one?”

“Sounds good to me!” Ash said, reaching for his key.

“Cool!” Teresa said, as she pulled out a costume. Massive sweatdropping ensued.

“Are you a performer too?” Duplica asked, interested, as she pointed Ash to a room where he could change.

“I guess I’m a part-time actor…” Ash said as he walked off to change.

 

He emerged in a pure white robe with a dark red stripe down the tops and bottoms of the sleeve from the shoulder to the wrist. It clung to his figure quite well. The belt was a pure forest green, with lighter spots of spring green on it in five dot patterns. The collar was also dark red, with a little gold circle clasp. The ends of the robe were also outlined in red, but the bottom hem was dark green.

“Oh! How fun! But let’s get this match started!” Duplica said. “Cute costume.”

“Teresa makes them.”

 

Lance and Teresa turned on the lights and opened the curtains. Ash and Duplica took their places on opposite sides of the stage.

“Grimer, go!” Ash said, choosing an innocent-looking pokemon card. The grimer oozed out and sat there, waiting.

“Ditto, use Transform!” Ditto nodded and transformed into a grimer, albeit purple and with a smiling face.

“Grimer, use Acid Armor!” Grimer nodded and coated itself with a protective layer. 

“Ditto, use Sludge!” Ditto nodded and threw a lot of toxic sewage waste at Grimer, but it didn’t do much.

“Fire Blast!” Ash said, smiling. Grimer nodded as it collected raw fiery energy in its body, before throwing it out in the form of a giant letter. Ditto was so surprised that it was unable to avoid the blow and got fried.

_Ow! Hey, it’s not fair!_ Ditto wailed as it returned to its default shape.

“Wow…” Duplica said. “You’re pretty good!”

“Thank you.” Ash replied. “You’re not bad yourself. I guess using Fire Blast might have been kind of cheap, but it is possible to teach Grimer the TM.”

(True! It works in Crystal and I think G/S as well)

“I’ll remember that.” Duplica said. 

“It was nice meeting you.” Ash said. Duplica nodded and bustled off to prepare dinner.

Later, after a meal of peanut butter and banana sandwiches, the new friends were chatting when the roof broke in.

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation – Hey!”  
Ditto had leapt up and transformed into a Dodrio, before kicking up a gigantic whirlwind, which sent TR scrambling for the exit.

“We didn’t get to finish!” Jake wailed.

“That’s unfair!” Amy said. She released her slowpoke. “Use Disable!”

“Again?” Ash asked blandly as he pulled out Pidgey’s poke ball. “Use Sand-Attack!” The gritty attack sent TR to coughing, so they couldn’t do much.

“Now!” Ash said. Pidgey nodded and created a whirlwind that sent TR flying.

“Great job!” Teresa said, as she put down her camera. “You rule, Ash!”

“Thanks, Teresa.”

“You did great.” Duplica told Ditto, who smiled. _I’m happy too!_ Suddenly, its face began to change, until it resembled that of Duplica perfectly.

Then, Ditto completed the transform. 

“You did it!” Duplica cheered, hugging her pokemon.

The next day, the group headed off.

 

Note: The reason why ditto suddenly worked will be explained later.

Please review! *Big eevee pup eyes*

 

Looks like you caught on, Ranma, but you’ll have to wait a bit longer for the revelation of the ‘big event’. ^_^

 

Note: Planning on putting in a special episode after this arc ends, to portray my feelings toward Mary-Sues. Just to let you know.

 

 


	110. Episode 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathic communication, **

Episode 110! Hmm, still a few more episodes before Ash confronts Lance. Oh well. More fun for me!  
  


The Orange Island series will be part of the Johto cards arc.

 

Disclaimer: I’m still putting this in? Think for five seconds and tell me if I own pokemon or not, okay? However, I do own Destiny, Pika-chan, etc.

Notes: <> indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates the innermost thoughts of the character, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talk.

 

Episode 110: The battling eevelutions!

 

The group was heading down a twisty forest road. Ash yawned. Crystal was already fast asleep, lying against his back with her arms around his waist, although how she was sleeping on horseback while managing to stay on was a mystery. Pika-chan was sitting on her head.

Teresa pointedly ignored looking in their direction.

Rapidash was walking slower too. It was early in the morning, and no one was quite awake yet.

“Maybe I should take a nap too.” Teresa said. She crawled into Kangaskhan’s pouch and let the gentle rocking motion of its walking lull her into dreamland.

 

Some time later, Ash was rudely awakened from his slumber when Rapidash suddenly dashed down the road at breakneck speed.

< Whoa, girl, what’s wrong? >

_There is a pokemon ahead who needs help!_

< I’ll get my potion bag. > Ash said, as he reached into his backpack and began taking stuff out.

Soon, he discovered an Eevee tied up inside a tree.

“Who would do this to a poor pokemon?” Ash asked no one in particular as he untied Eevee.

“Maybe it was abandoned.” Lance suggested. She poured out some water for it in a collapsible blue cup. Eevee drank the water, but still looked wary.

“No, I don’t think so.” Teresa said. She had awoken during the furious dash to find the pokemon. “Look, it has a collar.”

“Apartment 14-3 Stone Town?”

“That’s the next town ahead. It lies right next to Evolution Mountain, a great place to mine for evolution stones.”

“Let’s take this eevee home to its rightful owner, Crystal.”

“’Kay.”

 

Within ten minutes, they had reached the town.

“Looks fancy.” Ash observed. “So which house is it?”

“That one!” Teresa said, pointing to a sign with 14-3 written on it in big bold letters.

They walked into the surrounding courtyard. A party was going on, and the area was filled with evolved pokemon.

“Well, now that everyone has finished evolving their pokemon, we can start with the attack demonstrations.” Sparky was saying, when the group walked in.

“Hi! We found this eevee!” Teresa chirped.

“Why thank you!” Rainer said. “Mikey! Oh Mikey! Look! Eevee came home!” A little boy with brown soft hair came out.

Eevee smiled happily and jumped into his arms.

“Now don’t let it happen again, or else you won’t ever become a pokemon trainer.” Pyro finished.

 

“So it does belong to someone.” Teresa said.

“Why did you bring him home?” Mikey demanded.

“Eh?” Ash asked. “Isn’t he yours?”

“Yes, but-.”

 

“Enough, Mikey! So what are you going to evolve Eevee into?” Sparky asked. “You’ve put it off long enough!”

“If you don’t evolve it, you’ll never win any battles.” Rainer added.

“So you have to evolve it!” Pyro finished.

“I don’t care about pokemon battles!” Mikey said.

His three brothers loomed over him. “What?”

“Everyone has been waiting anxiously for your decision.” Sparky said. “If you use a Thunder Stone, it will evolve into Jolteon! The hairs on its back are as sharp as needles! Excellent for attack power!”

“Using a water stone will evolve it into Vaporeon.” Rainer said. “Using its Acid Armor attack, it will melt into water! No attack can damage it!”

“Of course, if you choose the Fire Stone, it will evolve into Flareon!” Pyro finished. “Flareon’s fire sack holds temperatures of more than 1,600 degrees, and it’s fire attacks are deadly! It’s the strongest evolution of all!”

“Wait, I think Jolteon is the strongest of all.” Sparky contradicted.

“Mikey, you’re a smart kid. I know you’ll evolve it into Vaporeon.” Rainer said.

Silence reigned for minutes.

 

“Does he have to evolve it now?” Crystal finally asked.

“Of course! The earlier you evolve your pokemon, the stronger it is!”

< Yes, but it also learns moves slower. > Pika-chan commented privately to the group.

“Don’t you have any pokemon that haven’t been evolved?”

“They can’t evolve via stone.” Crystal said. “Charmander has to level up.”

“Too bad.” Rainer said. “What about you, Ash?”

Ash smiled. “I already have all three.”

“You know, he looks kind of familiar…” Rainer said, taking a good close look at him and peering into his new league guidebook. “Wait a minute…”

Ash gulped.

“You’re Ash Ketchum, the Indigo League Champion!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ash.

Ash blushed. “Um…”

 

“I knew it!” Rainer said. “Choose Vaporeon, Eevee! He used it in the final round!”

“He used Jolteon too!”

“But he used Flareon in the qualifying matches!”

Mikey backed away from his three brothers slowly. “Um… can I decide later?” He squeaked.

“OK, but before today is out, you have to decide!”

 

Teresa was eating sandwiches with him.

“I don’t want to evolve Eevee.”  
“Why don’t you just tell your brothers?” She asked.

“I’m scared…”

_Me too!_ Eevee said. _I’m scared too!_

Teresa sighed. * This is bad… *

 

Ash and Lance were having fun watching the pokemon battles. “This is pretty fun. I’m glad they didn’t all mob me once they found out I was the champion.”

“Dye your hair or something.”

“I know…” Ash sighed. “Do you have any hair dye?”

“Yep. I can dye it later.”  
“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Lance said, smiling cheerfully. Approximately two hours later, Mikey’s brothers came over again.

“Okay, Mikey, we’re waiting!”

“Good luck!” Teresa whispered.

Mikey paled, but nodded. “Brothers, I -.”

A cloud of smoke drifted over the area.

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all people within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

“Not right now.” Ash said angrily, as he released Butterfree. “Use Stun Spore and then knock them away with a Whirlwind attack!”

Butterfree nodded and doused them, before blowing up a gust of wind to send them flying. But somehow, Team Rocket had gotten a giant fan and it was employed to cancel out Butterfree’s attack.

“Jolteon, use Pin Missle!” The pins punctured the balloon, and it began to tip.

“Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!”

“Flareon, use Fire Spin!”

The two attacks sent the balloon crashing to earth. Team Rocket decided that now would be a good time to run.

“Eevee, go!” Mikey said. * I have to prove to my brothers that I can win too… * “Use Take Down!”

Eevee slammed into Team Rocket, sending them flying.

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!” They wailed as they vanished.

 

Aftermath…

“I want to keep Eevee the way it is.”

“That way we’ll really be the four eevee brothers.” Sparky said. 

The other two brothers agreed. And so, the next day, Ash and co. left a family now, finally united.

 

End Episode 110!

Please drop a review; that makes me very happy! Flames will be used to build a bonfire, in which I will personally burn all those annoying SAT and AP tests. *Sobs*

 

  



	111. Episode 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 109! *Cheers* the reason why Ditto could suddenly transform was because Lance used the Clow card ‘Change’ on it. Lance was feeling grateful to Duplica because her battle forced Ash to change one of his pokemon cards, so she gave her a little gift.

 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I OWN DESTINY AND PIKA-CHAN AND ETERNEON. STEAL AND FEEL THE BRAND OF THE HOT IRON ON YOUR FOREHEAD! *Sizzle*

Oh dear, too much American Lit is affecting my brain. Not good…

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, yay!

Lance = Crystal. Lance is female.

 

Ranma – I’ve heard about that manga, but I can’t read Japanese. ^_^ I think you may have guessed right…

Jarzard – hmm, maybe because I’m taking them this week? *Sighs* I do try to update regularly

Xaero – Hehehehe

Digifan1 – I love it when people tell me to keep writing. Makes me feel better.

Vulpix Dark Flame – yes, I remembered the names. *Blush*

SS2 Megami-sama – well, if you mean Ash’s power from the original “Card Captor Ashura’, then yes, I can let you borrow it under two conditions. One, its not going to be used by a NT/SI/Mary-Sue, and two, you put in your author’s notes that you’re borrowing it from me.

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you. Writer’s block is really a pain…

 

Episode 111: Showdown in Dark City!  
  


The group rode into an abandoned looking city.

“Looks empty to me.” Lance said. “But why?”

Ash shrugged as he looked at the lopsided sign. “Dark City? Never heard of it.”

“It’s actually one of the candidates for a new gym.” Lance whispered. “The League was supposed to send an inspector to come and see.”  
“So why don’t you check it out? You are the Champion, after all.” Teresa whispered into his other ear.

“Sounds good.” Ash said.

They walked in and began looking around for people.

 

Suddenly, rocks came showering down from a roof.

Pika-chan angrily jumped on Ash’s head, before letting loose a ferocious Thunder attack.

Three little kids came tumbling down and landed in a convenient pile of hay.

“Children?” Teresa asked, surprised.

 

“You’re pokemon trainers, right?” One demanded.

“So what if we are?” Lance asked, a bit irritated. “What gives you the right to attack us?”

In answer, the three kids pulled out sticks and each knocked one trainer over the head with deadly intent.

A loud *Crack* was heard.

“Wait!” A voice cried, as Lance, Ash, and Teresa simultaneously reached for their poke balls.

Ash rubbed his head. * The explanation had better be _really_ good, or else… *

 

“I’m sorry these children attacked you. They don’t know any better.” The apologetic restaurant manager said. “You see, in this town there are two gyms. The Yas and Kas gyms. They are constantly battling…”

“So that’s why the town looks wrecked…” Ash mused.

Pika-chan happily munched on Ash’s curry.

 

“I want some ketchup too.” Ash said, pulling the bottle out of her hands. Pika-chan pouted, but avenged herself by taking his raspberry chocolate bars.

Ash growled.

“Why are they fighting like this?” Teresa asked, as she poured herself a glass of milk.

“Perhaps it is because the winner will become an official Indigo League pokemon gym.” The man said.

Suddenly, a whistle sounded.

“It’s beginning again!” One of the boys said.

 

“The Yas and Kas gyms are fighting again! You’d better hide!” The man called.

They all dived under the tables.

 

“This is the day we destroy your Yas gym once and for all!”

“Well, I’ll crush all you Kas trainers!”

“Scyther, go!”

“Electabuzz, go!”  
The two pokemon began tearing the area apart viciously, with blows and slices and clouds of electricity.

“This isn’t pokemon battling, its fighting and destruction, plain and simple!” Ash said, outraged.

“No wonder everyone hates pokemon trainers…” Lance mused. * I’ll have to remember this, so I can tell the rest of the Elites. *

“What can we do?” Teresa asked.

 

They would have said more, but than three familiar faces appeared in the shop.

“Food!” TR demanded.

“But you don’t have any money.” The shopkeeper protested.

“Are you denying the might of the Kas gym?”

_Ninetails isn’t happy…_

 

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

“Not you again.” Ash said, drawing out a poke ball. His eyes flashed briefly along with his key as he activated a card. “Cloyster, go! Use Spike Cannon!”

“Charmander, go! Use Flamethrower!” Lance called.

“Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!” 

The attacks all crashed into the unlucky TR members.

 

“I think I’m burnt.” Jake said, before he fell over, exhaling a cloud of charcoal dust. *Ugh. SO strong… *

“Me too.” Amy said, moaning. *OW! *

Ninetails dashed out as Cloyster began spitting water attacks at it. _I’m getting out of here!_

Jake and Amy ran after their pokemon, Amy was dragging Jake because he couldn’t walk…

 

“That was wonderful!” A voice said.

They turned and saw a girl in dark blue overalls with the symbol for the Yas gym on the chest. “I’ll take you to the Yas gym!”

She led them there.

Ash went along with it because he wanted inside information on the situation and it would be easier to get it from the gym leader.

 

“Master, I have brought three strong trainers.” She said.

“Very well.” The leader of the Yas gym said. “But I will judge their prowess for myself.” His Scyther was meditating nearby, blades crossed.

“Scyther, attack!”

Scyther nodded and charged the group. Ash reacted instantly and phased right through the bug pokemon, causing it to blink in confusion.

“Flareon, go! Use Fire Blast!” Flareon nodded and sent Scyther off into the rank of the fainted.

Yas gasped and withdrew his pokémon. “Truly impressive! You must join my gym at once!”

“Why are you trying to build an official pokemon league gym here?” Ash asked.

“Oh, don’t you know? It’s the easiest way to make money.”

 

“Pokemon aren’t tools of war!” Lance said, enraged. * How dare they! When I tell the others about this… *

“I can’t join.” Ash said. “This is against my principles.”  
The rest of the gym trainers looked hopping mad at this and released their fighting type pokemon. A Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Primeape, and Machoke surrounded the two trainers.

Ash and Lance shrugged and released Articuno and Zapdos, respectively, easily downing the array of fighting types, as Teresa taped with starry eyes.

< You’re doing great! > Pika-chan said.

They, using Zapdos and Articuno to combine a powder snow and thunder flash attacks; they created a screen and managed to escape.

The leader cursed. * What wonderful trainers! I must get them to join before Kas gets them! *

 

“I do wish there was a way to stop this conflict, though…” Ash said.

“I have an idea.’ Teresa said. “I read somewhere that the color red attracts the attention of Scyther and Electabuzz, and they will attack it…”

Ash looked at Pika-chan, who was still holding a bottle of Ketchup. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
The next day…

 

“Ready!” The townspeople announced. All the ketchup barrels were in place. The Yas and Kas groups entered from opposite sides of the town.

“You will never win! Scyther, go!”

“Oh yeah? Electabuzz, I choose you!” As soon as the two groups had advanced to the center of the town, Ash gave the signal and the barrels dropped.

*SPLASH*

“AAAHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing, Scyther?”  
“I’m your master, Electabuzz!” The two pokemon ignored them and kept attacking the red trainers.

After a while, Ash decided that they had suffered enough, so he had Oddish dump two buckets of red ketchup over the two opposing pokémon, causing them to attack each other.

“Have you had enough now?”

Instead of replying, the leaders snatched up sticks. 

Ash’s eyes snapped open and turned a glowing golden color. “I warned you…” He said, as he formed a glowing ball of energy in his hands. A poke ball appeared and opened.

“Eterneon, go!”

The gym leaders barely had time to react before they were both disabled.

 

“Neither of you will ever become a gym this way.” Ash said, as he took out his Masters badge.

The townspeople gasped. “You’re the league champ!”

“Correct.” Ash said, smiling. “Unless you change your ways, it will never happen. I will return some time later to check up, but now is no time for you to become a real gym.”

There was a flash of light, and then the three vanished.

 

End Episode 111! Heh! I did it _my_ way, of course. *Smiles devilishly* Maybe its not that good, but. *Sighs* WRITER’S BLOCK

 

  
  



	112. WAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

WAI! Another chapter!

Episode 110 is now up! *Hands out triple chocolate chip cookies to reviewers and milk* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I want pokemon! But it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game FREAK, etc. However, Destiny, Pika-chan, Charlotte, and everything else belongs to me. *Smiles but holds glowing knife behind back* so don’t take anything!

Notes: As always, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, and  <> indicates psychic talk.

 

Episode 112: Dark moon rising

 

“I think we’re lost.”  
“That’s nice, Teresa.” Lance said, not looking up from where she was drawing a battle diagram in her notebook.

“I mean it.”

Ash sighed and pulled out his pokégear, sensing a fight. “Dexter, where are we?”

“Near Evolution Mountain.” Dexter beeped. “I sense the presence of stones all around.”

“Well, I have no more stone-evolution pokemon.” Ash said. “No problem.”

“You might want to pick up a few. They’re free, after all.”

“I know. And sometimes, you can use them as spell components.” Ash said. He smiled and pulled out his Itemfinder. “I’m ready!”

The Itemfinder started beeping. Ash smiled and nudged Rapidash, who nodded and took off. Soon, they had discovered a deep, bowl-shaped impression, full of various evolutionary stones.

The group split up and went around, collecting stones.

Pika-chan was instructing Ash on some transformation magic.

“Speaking of which.” Pika-chan said, “If you want to make you attacks more effective, you might want to utilize evolution stones to your advantage.”

“What do you mean?”

Pika-chan pulled out a brown, leather-bound book. “See? It says here that if you ingest powdered stones, or if you wear them, they boost your magic by 2x attack power.”

“Does it work on pokemon too?”

“Yes, this process was originally developed for pokemon, but later adapted by magicians to use.”

“Might as well try…” Ash said. * I hope it doesn’t taste horrible… * He collected one of each stone and used a Lv. 24 Shatter spell to turn them all into powder.

“Now, you mix the powder with Fresh Water…” Pika-chan said. Ash nodded and began stirring. Wisps of blue, green, red, yellow, and white smoke rose in clouds. For a few minutes, he couldn’t see what was happening.

“Next, you add three rare candies.”

Ash dug three Rare Candy out of his pocket and added them to his mixture, still stirring. “There’s a lot, Pika-chan. Do I have to drink all of it?”

“No. If you stir well, you only need a glass.”

“Thank goodness.” Ash said, as he continued stirring. “What’s next?”

“Two Unicorn hairs.”  
“Unicorn hairs? But…”

 

Lance looked up from where she was grooming her Charmander, surrounded by a pile of fire stone. “Can’t you summon them or create them?”

“She’s right!” Pika-chan said. “Use one of the summon spells!”

“Okay…” Ash said. He held his hands cupped in front of him, as his eyes turned pure white. * I call on the power of Serebii, the great guardian… *

Faint strands of chi wove around him. Ash continued repeating the same words over and over in his head, until finally, a small pile of yellowish-white hairs sat in his hand. He drew two out and placed them in the liquid, where they instantly dissolved.

“What’s next?”

“Finally,” Pika-chan read from the recipe. “You have to add three tablespoons of powdered mist peppermint.”

“You mean like candy canes?”

“No, you need to find the mist peppermint leaves and then grind them.”

“That’s going to take forever. It only grows in uninhabitable places.” Ash said. “I’ll grow some myself.”

He drew out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” His staff appeared as a golden magic circle surrounded him. Ash stood up and pulled out a card.

“Card created by Clow, please accept this new star power and take your new form! Your new master Ashura commands you, Release! Paras!”

The small mushroom pokemon looked at Ash questioningly. 

“Can you make some mint peppermint leaves?”

_Of course!_ Paras said, clicking its claws rhythmically as it scuttled around. Soon, a small plant had been formed.

“Thank you, Paras!”

_No problem at all._ Paras said. _I was bored, anyways!_

Paras returned to card form, which flew into Ash’s pocket.

Ash picked the leaves and slowly ground them into powder using a mortar and pestle he had conjured up. Finally, he had three tablespoons of mist peppermint leaves. He added this to the still bubbling potion and finally, it turned a clear color.

“Safe to drink now!” Pika-chan said.

 

Ash summoned Sunny, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon back from Pallet and distributed the potion to all, including the pokemon he was carrying with him.

_I taste nothing!_ Jolteon said. _But I_ do _feel stronger!_

_Me too!_ Vaporeon said.

< I guess it worked. > Sunny said, as she sparked. The light coming from her fur was a lot stronger.

“Great!” Ash said. “Hey, Crystal, you want a glass?”  
Lance hesitated. * I guess it can’t hurt… *

“Okay!”

They clinked glasses and drank.

 

Teresa sighed. * It’s not fair… *

But of course, this time there was no dark magic presence to offer her fame and glory and Ash’s heart in return for her service.

So what could she do?

 

That night…

“It’s time.” Lance said, looking at the moon. “Tomorrow is the full moon.”

“And then you’re going to confront him.” A voice said.

Lance looked up, startled. There, wrapped around a tree, was Dragonair... a very familiar-looking dragonair with elegant silver swan-like wings.

“Dragonair-chan, what are you doing here?”

“The final judgment approaches. I wouldn’t stay away from my master. After all, I will probably have to fight Sabrina.”

“Oh.”

Lance looked around for her second guardian. “Where is Luna?”

A purple Espeon materialized out of thin air. It had small black wings. “Right here!”

“Thanks for coming.” Lance said, as she rubbed her key. “I appreciate this.”

“No problem!”

“We brought the rest of your pokemon as well.” Dragonair-chan said, pulling out a very familiar looking silver belt with poke balls on it.

“Thank you.” Lance said, buckling it on. Her dragon pokemon smiled at her happily.

_We missed you!_

< Yeah! But Gyrados stole my fishing pole! >

< What? No I didn’t, Aerodactyl! >  
< Did too! >

< Did not! >

< Did too! >

< Did not! >

< Nobody made it past Lorelei. > Dragonair #1, Darkstar said.

< Heh. > Dragonair #2, Tempest said.

“Did you have fun?”

< Yep! >

The dragons and Lance chatted for a while before Lance went to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Ash was having the same dream, with a few changes… 

 

*********************Dreamscape*****************************************

 

Ash mentally groaned. He knew he would forget everything when he woke up. * Why does this stupid dream keep repeating? *

But this time, there was some light that shone on the figure’s features.

A pair of blue eyes stared into his.

Ash gasped as they picked up their staff and got ready to attack again. Beside him, he felt Pika-chan and Sabrina tense up.

Ash pulled out his own staff, and as they moved, he thought of something. * I’ve seen those eyes before… *

Blue energy streaked towards him, and again, his Ash cards moved to protect him. But this time, it seemed like it was working…

They filled the air like snowflakes, reminding Ash that he had changed almost all of them…

The deflection seemed to be working, but then the beam doubled back and charged at him again…

 

********************End Dream******************************************

 

Ash woke up gasping. * This has got to end. Today, I’m going to go and confront whoever this person is… *

 

End Episode 112! Yep, action ahead! Expect a battle in the next chapter! 

Flames will be used to toast flames.

Reviews are very good! J N’ the more I get the faster I update…

 

 


	113. Episode 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Lance is not a male. Lance is a _girl_.

Episode 113! Triple numbers, yippee!

Disclaimer: WAAAAAH! I want pokemon! But I have to content myself with Destiny, Charlotte, and Pika-chan…

Notes: No, Lance is not a male. Lance is a _girl_. Lance goes by the name Crystal while she travels with Ash. ** Indicates thoughts,  <> indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

Note: Ash is now 14; I didn’t mention his birthday though.

 

Ranma – I meant flamers…

Xaero – sorry, I don’t do bloody, gory stuff. Besides, how the heck do I championship if I kill one of them off? That’s more of the original CCA tune. You could check out that fic perhaps.

Digifan1 – Hehehehehe

Aragorn the Ranger – interesting tactic you’re trying here

SS2 Megami-sama – ok! And I’d like a link to the ficcie so I can see it when it’s up.

Jarzard – um… humor? Me? *Laughs* those two are usually not compatible. However… ‘How to Catch a Star’ might be considered humor?

Psychic Sabrina – thank you for the e-mail! I like Sabrina as well, and I’m glad you like the fic. Yay, someone else thinks Lance is a girl! ^_^

 

Episode 113: Facing the bewitching moonlight

 

“What? You’re going to Pokemon Tower?” Pika-chan demanded.

“I have to do this!” Ash said. “I mean; I can’t just neglect my duties! Can’t you see how this dream is driving me crazy?”

“Yes…” Pika-chan said. She sighed. “But you can’t bring the others. It will be too dangerous.”

“I know.” Ash said. “They’re still sleeping.” He pulled out a pokemon card. His eyes flashed briefly as it was activated and the glow of teleport surrounded them.

“Kadabra?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even use your staff. Your magic is really getting stronger.” Pika-chan commented.

“I guess the potion yesterday helped…”

“Let’s start climbing.” Pika-chan sighed as they walked inside.

 

Just then, Ash’s communicator rang.

Ash turned it on. “What is it?”

“Ash, be careful. It will happen tonight.” Charlotte said, before she turned off the portal communications.

“What?” Ash asked. “Hey, don’t just give me a cryptic answer!”

Pika-chan shocked the magical item, trying to make it work. Instead, it short-circuited. She growled. * This is not good… *

 

Meanwhile…

Lance woke up, as a Bubblebeam smacked into her face. < They already left! > Luna called.

< What? >

< Don’t worry, you can teleport there. >

< Right. > Lance said. She quickly dove into a bush, with her backpack. When she came out, she was dressed in her normal Dragon Master outfit, but she still looked 12 years old. She touched the key at her throat and turned to Luna and Dragonair. < Are you two Ready? >

< Yep! >

< Let’s go! >

Ash and Pika-chan cautiously climbed up. When they reached the top, it was already four in the afternoon.

*Huff, puff*

“How did this get so tiring?” Pika-chan asked as they trudged up to the top floor. 

“Maybe we’ve gotten out of shape?”

“Impossible! There must be a spell or something that’s making it so hard for us to do anything!”  
“Very good.” A voice said. “Time, come back.”

There was a brownish-golden flash of light.

“I knew it!” Pika-chan said triumphantly. “Somebody was using magic on us?”

Ash shaded his eyes. “Who?” He asked, trying to peer into the dark recesses of the room. * Not Teresa, is it? *

“Me.”

 

Lance stepped out into the light, dressed in her Dragon Master outfit.“Crystal!?” Ash demanded. “How?”

Lance smiled. “Crystal is such a pretty name, but it’s not my real name…”

“Ash! Be on alert! You’ve been blinded to her aura!” Pika-chan yelled. Indeed, a faint flickering aura began to surround Lance, steadily growing stronger. Silver and black light mixed together.

“It feels just like Clow’s aura.” Ash gasped.

Two flashes of light appeared. Two pokemon appeared next to Crystal – an Espeon and a Dragonair.

“We have a part to play in this as well.”

Lance held a key out in her hand.

“Key that hides the power of the darkness, Show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!”

“Lance?!”

“Isn’t that the leader of the Elite Four?” Pika-chan whispered. Ash nodded frantically.

“Correct. I’m also the master of the moon card set.” Lance said. “But enough of this. Dark!”

A card hovered in front of her and cloaked the area in darkness, obscuring any light that had been visible, even the sun and the moon.

Teresa fell asleep. So did everyone else.

 

“What have you done?!” Pika-chan demanded.

“I have called darkness down.” Lance said. “You would have fallen asleep, like everyone else, Ash, but your magic has grown stronger.”

“How long will everyone sleep?”

“ _Forever._ ”

 

Lance raised her staff and sent a bolt of blue energy into Espeon, who jumped up and fired off a beam of purple psychic energy at Ash and Pika-chan. Pika-chan quickly transformed into the ‘Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness’, wings protecting them from the attack.

“Not bad.” Lance said, as a second stream of energy headed for Pika-chan. Pika-chan opened her mouth and shot a burst of fire at Luna, but Luna’s attack cut through it like a knife through butter. Pika-chan went flying and crashed a few feet away.

“Grr…” Pika-chan growled softly as she tried to stand.

Another beam headed for them. However, a wave of ruby shards protected Ash from the attack. On the ground were two halves of a broken poke ball.

Sabrina stood there ready to fire more of them. “C-Clow? But…”

Lance shook her head.

“My turn.” Dragonair-chan said, jumping down. She opened her mouth and a wave of blue shards headed for Sabrina, who counterattacked with her own ruby fragments.

Sabrina winced as several made it past her shield of protection. 

“Your master is not strong enough to support you yet.” Dragonair taunted.

“It’s not Ash’s fault!” Pika-chan spat.

The guardians stood up and prepared to fight again.

 

“STOP!” Ash said. He turned to Lance. “I don’t understand! You’ve always helped me before… why are you attacking me now, Crystal?”

“If you wish to learn the answer, you must defeat me.” Lance replied, as a bolt of blue energy formed from her staff.

Ash gasped, remembering his dream. * That means… to defeat her; I need to change all the cards I haven’t changed yet! *

He quickly drew them out of his pockets and threw them into the air.

“Cards created by Clow, accept this new star power and take on your new forms! Your master Ashura under the seal of contract commandeth you, Release!”

White energy surrounded all of the cards, turning them into ‘Ash cards.’ Ash sighed and collected them back. The shield of cards deflected the beam of blue energy back at Lance, but she simply waved it off and it vanished.

 

“You’re still missing two though…” Lance’s voice interrupted.

Ash looked up and saw Missingno still floating there by itself.

< But there’s only one. > Pika-chan said as she dodged a blast of fire. < Think, Ash, think! >

“Missingno… is darkness…” Ash whispered. “So to counteract, I need light…”

Lance didn’t reply, but she gathered more energy in her staff and threw it at Ash.

“Poliwrath!” Ash said, dousing the flames with the water/fighting type.* But light? How? *

He jumped out of the way as another bolt headed for him. “Articuno! Become a reprimanding chain!”

Articuno nodded, and flew towards Lance, but Lance blasted it away with a few bolts of fire thanks to Entei. “You can’t use the trick you used on Sabrina to defeat me!”

Sabrina scowled, but turned her attention to the Dragonair she was fighting. Victory was still uncertain.

 

“Light…” Ash whispered, as he shielded himself with Protect. His mind quickly ran through all the Kanto pokemon. * No, it’s not one of them… *

< Eevee? > Pika-chan suggested.

Ash gasped. * No, not Eevee… Eterneon! *

< We will help. > Pika-chan said, as she used Zap Cannon to freeze Espeon so it wouldn’t attack.

< Yes. > Sabrina added as she pinned Dragonair with a wave of ruby shards.

“How? Making a card takes so much energy…”

“We will enter your staff and stay there.” 

“B-but…” Ash said, “You’ll get hurt!” He burst into tears. Pika-chan licked his cheek while Sabrina put an arm around him.

“No. You have the invincible spell.” Sabrina reminded him.

“It will be all right.” Pika-chan whispered.

Ash nodded slowly. “It will be all right…” Sabrina and Pika-chan dissolved into energy and entered his staff, as it changed to a sixteen-pointed golden star, with a silver moon and red-gold sun underneath it, with long white wings extending from the star. The staff itself was dark blue.

Ash closed his eyes. * Last time I created a card without sealing it was Destiny, and I was unconscious, but I know I can do this! They’re all counting on me! *

“Shimmering stars…” Ash whispered, as a shape began to form. “Grant me your energy… create newly a spirit… noble and free… with light and darkness… weave a tapestry… moonlight and sunlight… renewed in thee… Eterneon!”

There was a humongous flash of light, and then the light-type eevelution formed, glowing brightly with energy.

“Eterneon, use Light Ray!”

The jewel on Eterneon’s forehead glinted like a star as thousands of tiny stars shot everywhere, destroying the darkness and ripping it into little bits.

 

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, heedless of how tired he was. His staff reverted back to normal as Sabrina and Pika-chan reappeared.

“You did it, Ash!”

“I should be thanking you for your support.” Ash said, hugging each in turn. “Thank you so much, Pika-chan, Sabrina!”

“You did well.” Lance said, smiling. “But it’s night right now.”

“Oh.” Ash said. “Missingno!” The glitch pokemon once again covered the sky in darkness. Ash smiled, tiredly, before he fainted.

 

Lance walked towards him. Sabrina and Pika-chan quickly blocked him.

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Pika-chan said.

Sabrina nodded as she formed a crystal sword in one hand.

Espeon and Dragonair stirred and woke up.

< She’s not going to hurt him. > Dragonair muttered. But the other guardians didn’t’ seem to notice or hear.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt him.” Lance said, smiling, as she reverted back to her true form and picked Ash up. “I’m taking him to the Plateau.”

The two guardians looked suspicious, but nodded and followed her there. It was a quick trip via teleport.

Lance put Ash to bed and served tea. “I’m not answering any questions until he wakes up.”

“Darn.” Pika-chan said. Just then, she noticed the wide assortment of snacks. She automatically glomped them as she grinned toothily.

Sabrina sighed.

“What a glutton.” Luna said, as she poured herself some honeyed tea.

“What did you say?” Pika-chan demanded as she threw a candied apple into Luna’s mouth and stuffed it in.

Luna gulped and turned blue.

“Uh-oh…” Lance said. “Luna’s kind of like Spinel Sun, not that sugar tolerant.”

Luna chirped and began dashing around, eating all the candy.

“See what I mean?”

“THAT’S MY COOKIE!”

Luna yawned and shot a ruby beam at Pika-chan, who glared and retaliated with a thundershock. Soon, the area was covered with food.

Lance sighed. * At least she’s been diverted now… *

 

End Episode 113! *Smiles* did you like it? This was so hard to write! Drain immensely… Flames will be used to toast pancakes, and reviews make me hyper and happy!

Question: I have two first-person vignettes from Lance and Charlotte’s POVs on my computer, short little stories that sort of deal with the Triple Guardianship. Should I post them?  


And…

 

Dragon’s Mastery will take a bit before it goes up, so please be patient! 

 

 


	114. Episode 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 114! An even number, all right!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or CCS. But I own Destiny, Pika-chan, Eterneon, etc.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talk that is now in English.

LANCE IS A GIRL. She is Crystal. Oh, and Lance is 17 years old. She just looks older…

 

Apologies on not updating faster, however I was bedridden with stomach flu, an insane amount of homework, and the SATS. Please keep that in mind. And I still had to endure school under these conditions.

 

Xaero – hyper candies? May not necessarily be a good thing.

Digifan1 – hai!

SS2 Megami-sama – okay!

Ranma – really? *Starry eyes* I’m so proud…

Aragorn the Ranger – Hehehehe 

Jarzard – Hehehe, you take Spanish too? ^_^

Psychic Sabrina – well, thank you! Luna is always fun to write. As for the POV stories, I think I’ll wait until a few more stories go up, they might make more sense then.

 

Episode 114: Enlightening the stars

 

Ash woke up, feeling fuzzy. * Where am I? Oh… * His memories from the night before began flooding back in. * Why, Crystal? You never explained… but I’ve defeated you, right? *

Ash blinked around blearily and noticed Pika-chan and Sabrina’s faces. Sabrina actually looked kind of worried, while Pika-chan was practically humming with nervous energy.

“Pika-chan?”

“You’re awake!” She cheered.

Ash rubbed his head. “Where am I?”

“Indigo Plateau.” A voice said. Ash blinked and saw Crystal, no Lance, his mind automatically corrected, standing there, dressed in a dark blue robe with silver dragon scales running all over it.

“Hi.” Ash said.

Pika-chan blinked at him.

 

“Are you feeling all right?”

Ash nodded. “Did you use the Wand of the Water Guardian on me?”

Lance shook her head. “No, I used something called chi transference.”

Pika-chan and Sabrina shot each other glances out of the corners of their eyes. 

< Did she say chi transference? >

< I’m pretty sure she did. >

< Doesn’t that require -! >

< Yes. >

< Oh dear. He’s not going to take this well. >

 

Lance served Ash some waffles and maple syrup. When he had finished eating, she sat down next to the bed with her two guardians. 

“I suppose you want an explanation now?”

“That would be nice.” Ash said.

“Very well. I’ll start from the beginning…”

“Whenever something odd happened, I usually felt Clow’s aura.” Ash said. “Was that you?”

Lance nodded.

“But isn’t your magic moon-type?”

“Moon is very close to darkness. Indeed, some say they are one and the same.” Lance said. 

“Clow knew that. He used sun, moon, and darkness to create his cards.” Pika-chan spoke up. “But why were you attacking Ash? He’s already the Kanto card master!”

“There are two reasons.” Lance said. “The first is because of Ash’s new magic power is Star.”

“My magic?” Ash asked; trying to remember what Pika-chan had told him what seemed like ages ago.

“What was the old chant for Clow’s key?”

“Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.”

“But your new staff…”

“Had the power of ‘Star’!” Ash said.

“The Clow cards were created using ‘Darkness’, but your new staff was ‘Star’.”

“So that’s why Ash had to change all the pokemon cards!” Pika-chan said.

“But during the final judgment he used Articuno.” Sabrina said softly.

Luna sniffed daintily. “That’s because of the Mirror of Moonlight.” She said. “Ash used it during the Final Judgment, so it gave him the boost of moon energy he needed to defeat Sabrina.”

“So you knew I was going to use Articuno against Sabrina?”

Lance shrugged. “No, _I_ didn’t know, but Clow did, so he planned it all out beforehand.”

Sabrina looked miffed.

 

“You see,” Lance continued. “If you had continued to use the regular pokemon cards, they would have eventually run out of dark energy and become normal cards. Just pieces of paper.”

“So that’s why you caused all those strange things to happen!” Ash said.

Pika-chan nodded. “That explains it. The card needed to be changed in a magic-friendly environment.”

Sabrina nodded and closed her eyes as she accepted the reasoning.

 

“So what’s the second reason?”

“Actually, it was kind of for me.” Lance said. “Ash, I need you to get something. I believe you have two of the magic wands that make up the Triple Devastation?”

Ash nodded and went to get them.

Lance picked up the water wand. It immediately began to glow a warm blue color. Ash’s eyes widened.

“You’re the second guardian?”

“Yes. Charlotte is the first, for fire. I’m the second, for water and ice. And you’re the youngest, for thunder.”  
“That’s why the channeling process he tried during the League finals worked!” Pika-chan said triumphantly. “You were predestined so the two of you could work together.”

“Very observant, Pika-chan.” Dragonair said.

Pika-chan beamed and ate a chocolate.

 

“As the second guardian, I was under enormous pressure.” Lance said. “You see, before you came into power, I had to carry darkness as well as moon energy inside of me.”

Ash winced.

“But wouldn’t that just make you powerful?”

“Kind of. But having more than one magic type is usually hard to maintain.” Lance said. “Fortunately, I have been able to transfer half of the dark magic to you.”

“How? Where? When?” Ash asked, looking slightly panicked.

“Relax. Some of it was when we channeled and used magic, but most of it was just by being close to you. You were so energy drained that your chi would automatically absorb any free-floating magic energy in the atmosphere. I gave the rest of it to you last night.”

Ash’s head snapped up. * Last night? That doesn’t sound good… *

< Don’t worry. She didn’t jump you, if that’s what you’re worried about. > Pika-chan said cheerfully.

< Pika-chan! Be a bit more delicate! > Sabrina said.

< Why? You’re the one known for that, not me. >

The two guardians began glaring at each other. Luna, sensing a catfight, quickly threw a bowl of chocolate pudding to Pika-chan.

“Yay, pudding!” She said, forgetting the argument.

Luna sweatdropped. * What a glutton… *

 

“Don’t worry. Nothing happened.” Lance assured him. Ash relaxed visibly.

“So… not to be rude or anything, but what happens now?”

“You’re on your own, mostly.” Lance said. “The three guardians usually don’t stay together unless it’s needed.”

Ash looked down. * I hate to admit it, but I’ve actually kind of grown used to her company… *

“Um…”  
“What is it?”

“I still kind of need to go capture the Johto cards, and I was wondering if…”

“He wants to know if you’d like to come along.” Pika-chan said.

“Really?”

Ash nodded. “We’re friends, Crystal – I mean, Lance.”

“It’s okay. You can keep calling me Crystal.”

Ash smiled. “Besides, don’t you need to keep an eye on me since you’re the older guardian?” He turned on the bambi eyes.

“I suppose, if you put it that way…”

 

“Then its’ settled. We’re going.” Dragonair-chan said.

“Yep! Unless…”

“Unless what?” Ash asked, blinking.

“You’re already the League Champion, but if you’d like to fight the rest of the Elite Four, I could arrange that.”

“Really? Cool!” Ash said, eyes lighting up. “Sounds great!”

 

Lance nodded. “Rest well. I’ll arrange for you to fight Lorelei tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Ash said happily.

“One more thing. You don’t look surprised seeing Espeon and Dragonair. Why? I know that you expected the decision maker for my Moon card set to be Staryu.”

“I don’t know.” Ash said. “Staryu wouldn’t be right for you.”

“I see…” Lance said, lightly. “All right then.”

Teresa scowled. Her eyes flashed angrily as she put down her binoculars. * How dare Ash run off without telling me! And with Crystal too! I know I shouldn’t have left the two of them together! *

As she got angrier, dark energy collected in her body.

A dark aura formed around her. Her eyes turned an eerie red again. A pair of dark green wings sprouted from her back and she flew off.

 

“DIE!”

Ash barely avoided a bolt of dark energy. “What? TERESA?!”

“Not again.” Lance muttered. “Release!” She selected a card and threw it into the air. “Lock!”

A ring formed around Teresa, disabling her.

Ash looked scared. * What can I do? Wait… darkness is weak to light, so I can use… *

“Eterneon, go! Use Heaven’s Glow!”

Eterneon nodded and sent off the beam from its jewel. Teresa screamed as she began dissolving into smoke.

“Keep it up, Ash! If you stop now the darkness we will win!” Pika-chan cried. “We thought we cured her so many times, but she was always dark! You cannot let her live! It will only cause more destruction in the fturue!”  
“Ash! You’re the only one who can seal her!” Lance added.

“This is your duty.” Sabrina intoned. “Your feelings cannot interfere. She cannot stay. It is meant to be that way.”

Ash nodded. A single tear trickled down from his eye as Teresa was completely incinerated, but he could do nothing about it. That night, Ash slept with Lance because he was too scared to sleep alone.

 

End Episode 114!

DIE TERESA! I hope that makes all the anti-Todd/Teresa fans happy! (Tmp, ^_^())

Flames will be used to broil flamers.

Reviews make me happy! *g* Save a plotbunny!

 


	115. Episode 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 115! 

 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon. But I don’t. *Sighs* *g* Save a plotbunny and review! Destiny, Pika-chan, Eterneon, etc. belong to yours truly. Nintendo and a bunch of other companies own everything else.

CCS belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

TODD IS dead! YIPPEE!

 

Episode 115: VS the mistress of ice!  
  


“I’m nervous.” Ash said.

“We know you’re nervous.” Pika-chan said. “But you can do it! You beat Lance! Of course you can defeat Lorelei!”

“Good luck!” Lance said, giving Ash thumbs up.

Ash nodded worriedly.

“I know something that will cheer you up!” Pika-chan said, as she dragged him into the male restroom.

Fifteen minutes later…

“Ash?” Lance asked. “Are you ready yet? Your match starts in two minutes.”

Ash came out, red in the face. He was wearing glittery silver overalls over a dark blue shirt. His hair was in a spiky fringe, and it had ice-blue streaks in it. He also had dark blue sneakers, white socks, and a white ski jacket with blue highlights.

“Nice!” Lance said.

“You really think so, Crystal?”

“Yep!”

“Okay.” Ash said. He took several deep breaths to calm down. * I can do this!Think positive! *

He swallowed and entered the arena.

 

“So you are my challenger.” Lorelei said, looking up. “Very well. We shall have a five on five battle. If you defeat me, you will advance to the next room and fight Bruno. Let us begin.”

Ash nodded and reached for his first poke ball.

“Oddish, go!”

“Lorelei chooses Dewgong!” Lorelei said. “Use Blizzard!”

A blizzard kicked up. Oddish looked terrified.

“Oddish, protect yourself with Endure!” Oddish nodded and vanished for a second. Dewgong’s attack slammed into it, but it still had 1 HP left.

“What? Hit it with another Blizzard.”  
“Oddish, use Protect!” The little ring of stars surrounded Oddish. Ash nodded. “Good. Now use Sleep Powder!”

The powder put Dewgong to sleep. It started snoring faintly.

Lorelei pulled out some X Defend and sprayed it on Dewgong.

“Synthesis. After you heal yourself, charge up for Solarbeam.”

_Right on!_ Oddish said. His body glowed warmly as he healed himself of all injuries, before charging for Solarbeam.

Lorelei looked bemused. * How is he going to win this? *

_Now!_ Oddish said proudly as he released the attack. The beam crashed into Dewgong, fainting it.

“Interesting.” Lorelei commented. “Dewgong, Return. I must have misjudged you. But we still have four battles left. Cloyster, go!”

 

This time, Oddish looked slightly more panicked.

< Shh… > Ash said. < I know you’re scared, but you can defeat it. Blind it with Attract and then hit it with Stun Spore. >

< Oh. > Oddish said. He nodded and fired off a bolt of hearts at Cloyster. Cloyster blinked, startled, before its eyes were replaced by little pink hearts.

“Cloyster, Aurora Beam!” However, Cloyster was still staring at Oddish with love in her eyes. So she did not obey her mistress’s command to attack.

“Stun Spore.” Ash said. The coat of yellow paralyzing powder blanketed Cloyster like falling snow. Cloyster stiffened up and froze.

“Darn it, use Blizzard!”

Oddish once again protected itself. Then, it threw out a hail of razor leaves. Cloyster was knocked out.

Oddish looked relieved before he collapsed.

“Double knock out.” Lance said from the sidelines.

Both trainers recalled their pokemon.

 

“Slowbro, go!”

The tubby pink pokemon with the gray bivalve attached to its tail appeared and yawned at the world.

“Slow?”

Lorelei sweatdropped. * Why is it like that? *

“Sunny, you’re up!” Sunny jumped out and beamed. < I’ll make you proud, little brother! >

“Slowbro, use Confusion!”

“Sunny, use Thunderbolt!” The Thunderbolt attack crashed into Slowbro. Slowbro wobbled and almost fainted, but was still hanging on.

“Slowbro, Disable!” Slowbro nodded and froze Sunny. Sunny growled. _Let me go, you overgrown pink animal!_

Slowbro blinked slowly.

Sunny growled as her eyes glowed and she Leered at Slowbro. This startled Slowbro so it dropped her.

Sunny nodded. < That’s more like it! Now to finish it off… Pin Missle! >

Slowbro fell over, studded with little pins.

“Return.” Lorelei said. * He’s not half bad. I guess he really deserves his position as the champion of the Indigo League. But even if he defeats me, can he beat Bruno? Well, I haven’t lost yet. *

 

“Jynx, I choose you!”

Ash recalled Sunny. “Okay, Rapidash, you’re up!”

Rapidash tossed her mane proudly and hit Jynx with Fire Blast. Jynx toppled over with little swirly eyes.

Puffs of smoke drifted up from its still form.

Ash gave Lance thumbs up as he waited for Lorelei’s next pokemon.

“Pretty good, Ash.” Lorelei said, recalling Jynx. “Not bad at all, I might say. But I saved the best for last.”

“Oh?” Ash asked. He petted Rapidash’s flaming mane. The flames passed right through his hands.

Lance nodded. “Be careful, Ash.”

Ash nodded and prepared for the last battle.

 

“Lapras, I choose you!”

Ash blinked. * But lapras is a healer and a transport pokemon! Why isn’t she using something really strong? *

< Careful! > Pika-chan warned. < She is counting on you to lower your guard! Don’t do it! >

Ash snapped back to attention. Lapras started out with a Surf attack, as Rapidash jumped around, trying to dodge the towering walls of water.

“Rapidash, use Smash Kick!” Rapidash nodded, dashed in, kicked Lapras in the head, and dashed out again.

“Confuse Ray.” Lorelei said calmly. Rapidash froze as the attack headed straight for it.

“Toxic!” The attack splashed onto Lapras as the Confuse Ray collided with Rapidash. Rapidash, confused, began running around in circles.

“Growl.” Ash said. Even if Rapidash were confused, she wouldn’t be able to hurt herself with such a simple attack.

Lapras hit Rapidash with an Ice Beam, but most of it evaporated right off the blazing pokemon.

Lapras shuddered as the Toxic began to drain away its HP.

Ash tossed Rapidash a Bitter Berry. “Use Agility.” Rapidash nodded and its speed went up, as it dashed around.

“Surf again!”

Rapidash quickly fired off Flaming Thunder. The attack crashed into Lapras, attacking its dual water/ice weakness.

Rapidash followed up with another Smash Kick. Lapras fainted, looking like it had been boiled.

 

“Lapras, return.” Lorelei said. “Very well. You have defeated me.” She smiled at Ash. “Good job.”

“Ash wins.” Lance said, jumping down from her perch.

“You did it!” Pika-chan cheered.

Ash blushed. * Wow… I did it! Only two more to go! *

“This is so cool!” He said.

“I wish you luck for your match with Bruno.” Lorelei told him.

Ash nodded his head. “Thank you, Ms. Lorelei!”

“Oh, you don’t need to be so formal.” Lorelei said. “By the way, where did you get that interesting outfit?”

“Um… my friend made it.”

“I see.” Lorelei said. * The poor kid looks so flustered… *

Lance smiled. “You did it, Ash.”

“Yep!” Ash said happily. He smiled and thanked Lorelei for a great battle, before he headed off to heal his pokemon.

 

End Episode 115! Review please. Flames will be used to forge Terror (card created by me), and I’ll set it loose in Nelvana! Ohohohoho!

Thou shalt review… *starts swinging pendulum* Or I will not update soon

 

 

 

 


	116. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Hi! Episode 116! *CHEERS*

Disclaimer: Anybody who sues me will be persecuted, as I have stated over and over in earlier parts that I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speaking.

 

Ranma – well, if Ash only relied on brute strength he wouldn’t get far in his quest.

Aragorn – laughs

Xaero – yay! *Hugging plotbunnies*

SS2 Megami –sama – Thank you! *Takes kitchen rapier*No, I’m still sick, but yes, after the elite four, the new arc begins.

Vulpix Dark Flame – Hehehehe

Digifan1 – hai! *salutes*

Jarzard – I hate Spanish too. No me gusta Espanol nada

 

 

Episode 116: Fighting Spirits

 

The next day…

“Hitmonchan, Thunderpunch!”

“Alakazam! Psychic!”

Hitmonchan crumpled into a little heap. Ash sighed as he recalled his pokemon card. < You did great, Alakazam. >  
< My pleasure, Master Ash. >

< You don’t need to call me that, you know. >

Alakazam shrugged as it turned to white energy and vanished.

“Pretty good.” Bruno said. “Hitmonchan, return. Onix, go!”

Onix dived at Ash, who barely managed to jump out of the way. “Hey, what’s with attacking _me_?”

“A pokemon trainer experiences what his pokemon does.” Bruno said simply. “Onix, Rock Throw!”

Ash vaulted away and flipped onto the platform. “Okay, Vaporeon, you’re up!”

Vaporeon smirked as she appeared in a spray of water. She quickly released a Hydro Pump that shattered the flying rocks.

“Onix, use Screech!” Onix nodded and let off a high-pitched wail. Vaporeon froze as the sound reverberated through the room.

“Slam!” Onix nodded and raised its long body up into the air, before hurling itself at Vaporeon. 

Ash winced. “Acid Armor!” He called urgently. Vaporeon barely reacted fast enough, she still felt some of the Slam effects, but she was mostly unhurt, still having most of her HP intact.

“Try using another Screech to freeze it.”

“Vaporeon, Surf now!” Vaporeon’s eyes lit up and she sent the wave of turbulent, foaming water straight at Onix. Onix quickly burrowed underground to hide, but Vaporeon simply increased the amount of water until Onix had no choice but to surrender.

“Return.” Bruno said. He looked impressed. “Quite good, quite good. But I still have two pokemon left…”

 

“Hitmonlee, go! Hi jump kick!”

Vaporeon vibrated as Hitmonlee’s foot came into contact with its head. It spun around for a few minutes, trying to regain its bearings.

“Don’t panic, girl. Use Bubblebeam.” Vaporeon opened her mouth and shot a bunch of bubbles at Hitmonlee, annoying it immensely. It began to use Rage.

“Just keep trying to hit it, Hitmonlee.” Bruno said confidently.

Ash whispered something under his breath and Vaporeon nodded. Another wave of bubbles knocked into Hitmonlee, but then, they connected and solidified into a cage of ice. The fighting pokémon was trapped.

“Hitmonlee, break out of it with your Mega Kick!”

Hitmonlee nodded and slowly dismantled the extricate prison it had been contained in.

Vaporeon was ready. An ice beam attack plowed into Hitmonlee, sending the pokemon to the infirmary.

 

“Return.” Bruno said slowly, in what sounded like a choked voice. “Machamp, you cannot fail me!”

Machamp immediately went into a series of punches and kicks. Fire, Ice, and Thunder punches flew every which way.

Vaporeon was hard pressed to avoid all of them. Ash shook his head. < You’re going to get knocked out, Vaporeon. You already did very well. Return >

Vaporeon looked a bit disappointed, but she allowed Ash to recall her. Ash placed Vaporeon’s poke ball back on his belt and furrowed his eyebrows. * Who should I use now? Flying or psychic… I know! *

Ash enlarged Pidgey’s poke ball. “Okay, girl, you’re up!”

Pidgey let off a high-pitched warble as she began flying in circles around Machamp’s head, annoying it to no end.

“Just swat it out of the air with a Thunderpunch.”

Machamp’s fist became encased in a bubble of hissing electricity. Ash shook his head. “Don’t worry, Pidgey. Use Whirlwind!” Pidgey clicked her beak and beat her wings frenziedly, up and down over and over, until she had generated enough power to send Machamp flying into a wall.

Machamp did not return to its feet. However, it was not out yet.

“Machamp, use Focus Energy!” Machamp nodded and charged up. It growled intimidating. Pidgey looked a bit nervous.

_I’m not scared!_ Pidgey said bravely.

Ash nodded to his little flyer. < When and if it gets up, use Wing Attack. > Pidgey nodded and struggled to stay afloat.

Machamp pushed itself to its feet and grabbed Pidgey to prepare a Seismic Toss attack.

Pidgey beat at it angrily with her wings. But Machamp wasn’t deterred from his attack. Pidgey looked panicked.

< Pidgey! Counter! >

Pidgey nodded and let a faint glowing brown energy surround her. Machamp’s supercharged Seismic Toss took out about 9/13 of her HP.

Pidgey glowed brightly, and hit him with double the HP damage. Machamp’s eyes rolled back in its head and it fainted.

“Re…turn….” Bruno said, stunned. “I can’t believe you defeated me, Ash. But since I have lost, I have no more to say. Go face your next challenge.”

The door to Agatha’s room swung open.

 

Ash stepped in, nervously. Looking around, he saw that the area was filled with pokemon graves. He gulped. 

Lance and Pika-chan gave him reassuring looks. Ash sighed, and resigned himself to his fate.

Pika-chan whispered something into his ear.

“Wha? No! If your idea of making me feel better is putting me in another costume, no way!”

Lance laughed. “Don’t worry, Ash. Here, take this.” She tossed Ash a glowing purple round crystal on a black leather thong.

“What’s this?”

“Good luck charm. Oh, and it keeps you from being affected by ghost attacks just in case one hits you.”

“Thanks, Crystal!” 

Lance smiled. “Now go out there and win!”

“Yes ma’am!”

 

Agatha looked up. “Let’s do four on four.”  
Ash nodded. “Fine.” He twirled a poke ball on his finger, trying to hide his faint exhaustion. He could feel all of his pokemon’s own life patterns flowing through him, as well as the steady hum of the card’s energies. It was soothing in a way, but considering that several of his pokemon were tired, he was beginning to pick up the fatigue as well. Ash didn’t want to think about how it would be if all of his pokemon were fainted. He’d probably faint himself before that point.

“Gengar, go.”

Ash closed his eyes. * Ghost/poison type. Weak to ghost, psychic, dark attacks. *

“Pidgeot, I choose you!”

Pidgeot revealed herself from the card, not as a pair of wings, but as a massive flying bird, ready and eager to engage in battle. < YES! I get to battle! >

< Yes, you do. > Ash sent affectionately.

 

“Gengar, use Night Shade!”  
< Ghost attacks don’t do anything to normal types, so you won’t feel anything. Use mirror move. >

Pidgeot smirked as the Night Shade passed through her. Then, a little circle of energy formed in front of her beak and she threw the Night Shade attack back at Gengar. It writhed in agony, being weak to ghost-type attacks.

“Gengar, don’t give up! Use Psychic!”

“Fly!” Pidgeot shot up out of the way, before careening into Gengar scant seconds later. Gengar toppled over, completely out of HP.

“Interesting.” Agatha said. “Gengar, return. Arbok, go.”

 

Pidgeot looked a bit fretful. Her feathers billowed quietly as she rearranged her wings. _I’m not sure about this… snakes eat birds!_

“I know.” Ash said. He held out a ‘poke ball’. “Pidgeot, return.” Pidgeot surrendered to the magical pull and vanished.

“Flareon, you’re up.”

Flareon smirked as she flamed brightly.

“Arbok, use Glare!”

“Flareon, use Smog!” Flareon nodded and hid herself in a blanket of thick, toxic fumes. Then, she slammed into Arbok with a Rage Tackle.

“Poison Sting!”

Flareon breathed out a Fire Spin to take care of the annoying needles. Unfortunately, as the smog was still up, an explosion resulted.

When the smoke finally cleared thanks to Agatha’s Golbat and Ash’s Pidgey, both pokemon were lying on the ground, stunned.

End Episode 116! Almost to the end! *Dances up and down* Now remember, be a nice reader and drop me a line! Flames will be used to forge a Wand of the Water Guardian, which I’ll use to heal poor Sakura and Syaoran and all the other CCS characters that were brutally murdered in the dub.

Sorry this took so long, I was still sick and on top of that I had to go to school and work on college applications… and I’m still sick.

 

>.<


	117. Disclaimer: NO, Shadow does not own pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who doesnt know this yet? Well, I have

Disclaimer: NO, Shadow does not own pokemon. No matter how much I beg, plead, whine, cry, grumble, shout, or threaten, Nintendo will not give me the rights and neither will Game FREAK or 4kids. I just have Destiny, Pika-chan, and stuff. 

Notes: I wonder who doesn’t know this yet? Well, I have nothing to say, except… <> indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talking in English.

 

The pokemon Reader – thank you!

Aragorn – well, misery loves company!

Xaero – thank you

Digifan1 – thanks too!

SS2 Megami –sama – oh, I got my report card too!

Jarzard – gustar (to like)

Incomplete13 – think I’ll wait until Shelter and another fic are done

Ranma – well, they already battled, so I don’t feel like doing it twice…

Vulpix dark flame – hehehe. 

Dark Magician41 – thank you! *takes the flame and sets Nelvana on fire with it*

 

Episode 117: Ethereal wisps of the future

 

“Golbat, go.” Agatha said, as Arbok was recalled to its ball. Golbat hovered, beating its wings in the air hauntingly.

“Jolteon, you’re up.” Ash said. “Thunderbolt.” He closed his eyes as he felt Jolteon’s cry of victory and the sound of the Golbat crumpling to the ground, beaten.

< Are you all right? > Jolteon asked, sounding nervous. 

< Just tired. > Ash replied. < Is it? >

< Fainted. Yes. > Jolteon replied. He sent a wave of affection towards Ash, who smiled faintly.

“Haunter!”

Jolteon simply launched a Match Thunder attack. He could sense Ash’s weariness, like a suffocating blanket, and he won the battle easily.

Agatha recalled her pokemon and smiled. “You have defeated me. You are a trainer of considerable skill.” Then, she waved him into the next room.

Lance was sitting on her ‘throne’. “Let me guess, you won.”

Pika-chan popped her head out. “We saw you on the video camera, see?” She pointed to a TV set up near Lance’s area. It showed the other rooms.

Ash yawned. “That’s nice…” He walked over to where Lance was, and then grabbed a pillow from subspace and promptly fell asleep.

Lance sweatdropped.

So did Pika-chan.

 

When Ash woke up, he found himself in Lance’s room (again).

Lance was curled up in her sleeping bag on the floor, since Ash was occupying the bed. Ash felt bad, but he didn’t want to wake her up, so he left her alone.

The next morning, Ash got his Masters badge in a small private ceremony.

“What are you going to do now?” Bruno wanted to know.

Ash shrugged. “I think I’ll visit the Orange Islands.”

“Sounds good to me.” Lance said. “I still have a bone to pick with Drake…”  
The other Elites sweatdropped.

“I take it you’re ditching us again.”

“How did you know?”

Agatha shrugged. “Easy to figure out. Your rooms were empty.”

“Oh.”

“Have fun!” Lorelei said, tossing Lance some stuff. “Hair dye. It’s really handy to avoid mobs and fans.”

“Thank you, Lorelei.”

Lance and Ash went to pack for their travels.

 

Lorelei sighed. “I need a vacation too.” She yawned. “You know, maybe I should go to the Orange Islands. I’d like to see how Ash does.”

“And I’m getting too old to be on the Elite Four.” Agatha added. “That battle really tired me out.”

Bruno stared at them. “What? But if you leave…”

“We have to recruit different people for the Elite Four.” Lorelei said. “I think Koga would be a good filler. He has a daughter who can carry on his gym.”

“And I did promise my position to Karen, my granddaughter.” Agatha said. “She’ll be a valuable asset.”

“What? You can’t just leave like this!” Bruno complained. “What am _I_ going to do?”

The girls shrugged.

“I’ll call Karen.” Agatha said. “Her boyfriend could fill the last slot.”

“Wait! Stop! Halt!” Bruno said. “Don’t I have any say in this?”

“Do you want to leave?”

“Of course not! But still…”

They shrugged. “We’ve served faithfully for many, many, years, Bruno. It’s time we got on with our own lives.”

‘The Elite Four will become the Elite Seven.” Agatha said, her eyes clouding over slightly as she seemed to peer into the future. “It has already been ordained.”

“I can’t believe this!” Bruno said indignantly. “I’m going off to the mountains to train. Don’t except me back until next year.”

“We know.”

 

Lance shrugged and changed out of her comfortable dragon master outfit into a dark blue jacket and jeans, over a black t-shirt. Her poke belt was firmly secured, and her spiked naturally blonde hair fell around her face in waves, all the red dye she had used while traveling with Ash as ‘Crystal’ washed out of it. In her hair was a headband made out of many ribbons braided together, with more ribbons trailing down, much like a headdress.

Ash used his magic to change his hair to long, white strands, as his eyes turned blue. His clothes changed into black jeans and boots, with a dark red coat. He replaced his blue fingerless gloves with mid-forearm length black gloves.

“Kawaii!” Pika-chan said. They both sighed.

“Pika-chan…”

Luna made kissing noises as she walked around. Lance rolled her eyes and threw an apple at her.

“MINE!” Pika-chan cried, diving in and snatching away the treat.

Lance sweatdropped.

“Give it to me!” Luna said angrily. “It was meant to be mine!” She angrily lashed out at Pika-chan.

“Oh no you don’t! I’m hungry!” Pika-chan declared.

Luna growled and blasted Pika-chan with a burst of ice.

“OW!” Pika-chan shrieked. She retaliated with a torrent of fire. Luna began turning black and crispified. She fell to the floor, gasping out smoke.

Pika-chan ate the apple happily. She ignored the odd looks she received from the two Chosen.

“What?”

“Pika-chan…” Ash sighed. “I really need to train you.”

“I don’t need training!”

“In the manners of courtesy, I think you do.”

“Humph.”

“We should get going, Ash.” Lance said.

“Right. Hmm… I’m going to need a new name.” 

Lance narrowed her eyes. “How about Red?”

“Red? Why?”

“In one of the alternate gateways, lifetimes ago, that was your name.”

Ash thought back. “Oh yeah! I forgot. Sure!”  
“And just keep calling me Crystal. Lance isn’t a girl’s name.”

Ash nodded. “It makes some sense.”

“So, where are we going?” Pika-chan asked. She tossed the apple core into a trashcan and bounced up and down happily.

Luna sniffed elegantly and looked away.

Ash took out a map. “Hmm…” He peered at it for ten minutes, finally shaking his head in dismay.

“I can’t make heads or tails of it.” 

“You’re holding the map upside down, Ash, I mean Red.”

“Oh.” Ash said. He looked flustered. “Oops. I guess I’m too nervous.”

“Relax.” Pika-chan ordered.

Ash obediently closed his eyes and began to hum a lullaby.

“Found it.” Lance said, two minutes later. “Why didn’t you just use your pokégear, Ash?”

“I forgot.”

Lance sweatdropped. *Ash… *

“What?”

“Never mind. Let’s go catch the ferry.” Lance summoned Dragonair, they climbed on, and they flew off to Vermillion City.

“So we take the boat from here?”

“Yep. It’s called the S.S. Aqua.”  
“Cool!” Ash said. “Let’s go!” Soon, Dragonair landed them on the pier. There was a large white boat waiting there.

The two climbed on and headed to their room, which was right in the front, near the entrance.

“There are a lot of trainers in the cabins. They’ll want to battle.” The sailor said.

“No problem!” Ash said, jamming his hat onto his head confidently… before he realized that he wasn’t wearing his hat anymore and he looked like an idiot.

“Excuse my friend, he’s not all right in the head.” Lance quoted as she dragged Ash into the cabin.

Ash seethed quietly.

 

“What? You were making a fool out of yourself.”

Ash pouted and looked at the ground.

“Sheesh.” Lance said. “I would have thought that you’d be eager to battle.”

Ash perked up. “Oh yeah! Let’s go!” He took Lance’s hand and they ran out into the hallways, ignoring the annoyed sailors.

 

End Episode 117! End of the Ashura Cards – Eclipse arc!

Review please! Shadow will be very, very happy!

 

Next arc is Rising Stars! It will be up in a few days! ^_^

 

And don’t leave yet, there’s a CCA Special in the next chapter!

 

 

 


	118. Episode 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 118!

 

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc… I only own Destiny, Pika-chan, Luna, etc. Of course, new pokemon and new attacks belong to me as well.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talk.

Lance is a girl, and she goes by the name of Crystal.

Ash will be going by the name Red, so he won’t be mobbed.

 

Card Captor Ashura – Rising Stars Arc 

 

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

John Eon – hehehe, glad I’m not alone.

Xaero – gracias! I usually don’t do much randomness though.

MoonDaemon – no worries, we all have school. Including me. >.<

SS2 Megami-sama – I’m so glad I’m not alone! *Guillotines Mary Sue*

Digifan1 – thank you! ^_^ It’s kind of depressing when I go on ff.net and the first 10 fanfics I see are all new trainer or Mary-sue…

Ranma – hehehe, yes, Lance is possessive… Mary-Sue must die. *nods*

The Pokemon Reader – Thank you! *bows*

Incomplete13 – thanks! I didn’t know you read this arc too.

Jarzard – well, I think it was for a good cause.

Psychic Sabrina – well, Will x Karen hardly plays a part in this fic, I think it’s only mentioned in passing. Yep, school is quite ugh. Glad you liked the special!

 

Episode 118: Setting off for the Orange Islands.

 

“Well, I think our trip has officially begun.” Ash said as he brushed some hair out of his eyes. “Right, Crystal?”

“You know, Red, I think that we have landed on a deserted island.”

“What?” Pika-chan looked up. 

“A deserted island? No food?”

Luna whapped Pika-chan. “Try to think about something other than food!”

“WAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

Ash quickly tossed Pika-chan an orange. Pika-chan smiled happily and began peeling and eating it.

Luna shook her head. * What a glutton… *

 

Meanwhile…

 

Giselle looked around. There was nobody in her dorm room, yet she had been quite sure that she had heard a thumping sound. 

Soon, she discovered a green-and-silver book.

“Johto?” She asked, blinking. “Oh well.” She decided to open it. The silver lock, shaped like a Geodude, enlarged and opened. There was an extremely bright flash of silver energy.

Giselle picked up a card. “Skarmory?” She asked as she looked at the name below the green card. There was a vivid flash of green light, and suddenly, a giant silver bird with red and black feathers appeared and began flapping its wings furiously.

The rest of the deck of cards drifted out the window.

“Wait!” Giselle shouted, but it was no use.

 

A little dusty brown Geodude with wings floated up to her. It blinked and opened its eyes, looking around.

“I am Geodude, guardian of the Johto card set.” It said, quite calmly. Then, it noticed that all the cards are gone. “AAHHH! Where are the pokemon cards?!”

“What pokemon cards?” Giselle wanted to know.

“Wasn’t this book full of green cards?”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“I saw one of the cards, it was called Skarmory. So I said its name and suddenly, the rest of the cards disappeared!”

“Great.” Geodude muttered. * This is _so_ not good… Pika-chan and Luna and Vulpix-chan are all going to kill me for letting the Johto cards go because they’re supposed to go with the Kanto set that Pika-chan is the guardian of… But I have to give her the key. Otherwise, they’ll be havoc! What do I do? *

Geodude sighed. * Choice of two evils, but I can’t just let them roam free… *

“Very well. You shall be the candidate of the Johto card set.”

Giselle blinked.

Geodude created a silver magic circle. A green key with the head of a Hoppip appeared. “Now grab it.” He instructed Giselle. 

She shrugged and obeyed his orders. There was a brilliant flash of green light across the land.

 

Both Ash and Lance tensed, reaching for their keys.

“No.” Lance said, looking shocked. “No!”  
Ash suddenly felt very cold. “Pika-chan… was that the Johto set?”

Pika-chan’s eyes were hard and flinty. “I believe so. What has he done?! Baka guardian… wait until I get my paws on him!”  
“Geodude has done the unthinkable.” Luna said. “He has violated one of the master’s direct orders. The Johto cards were supposed to go to Ash after he had completed the Kanto set.”

“Can we do anything?”

“Yes.” Pika-chan said. “You have the authority to capture the Johto cards.” Ash smiled grimly.

“Let’s begin.”

 

Just then, Pika-chan paused. “You’d better go in disguise. Here you go.” She pulled out a costume. “There are still at least two hundred left.”

Ash nodded. He changed into the dark pine green long-sleeved shirt made out of shellac that was like armor, the warm buttery-golden yellow pants with handy pockets, the dark green ankle boots, and the hooded cloak in a spring green color. “Let’s go.”

Lance nodded and willed herself into her silver Dragon Master armor and her flowing blue robes. “Okay, ready when you are!”

Ash pulled out his star key. “Magic to cards, cards to key.” He whispered softly. Soon, a white beam shot off towards a distant island.

“Hmm… we’ll have to Surf.” Pika-chan said.

Ash shrugged. “No problem.”

He and Lance headed down to the beach.

 

“Water walk.” Ash whispered. Sworls of white and blue energy writhed around his and Lance’s feet for a few minutes. They stepped out onto the water.

“We have to run.” Lance said matter-of-factly. Her eyes flashed white for a second. “Dash.”

A small white creature with long ears and a long tail appeared. Lance grabbed Ash’s hand and they began running across the waves.

 

“This is fun.” Ash said as they ran. “And we’re almost there!”

“That’s good. I hope the card doesn’t wreak too much havoc.”

“Me too.”

As the neared the island, Ash saw a little girl in a pokemon tech school uniform and a geodude facing off against a bird pokemon he had never seen before. In the girl’s hand was a green wand.

Ash pulled out his AIPL. He had updated it to accept new data. “Scan please.”

The machine beeped. “Noctowl. The owl pokemon. Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected.”

“Interesting.” Ash said as he pocketed it. “Well, it’s obviously a flying-type, so…”

 

“Skarmory, use Peck!”

“No!” Geodude shouted in frustration. “Using a bird attack against a bird is totally ineffective!”

“Then what do I do?”

“Skarmory is a steel type! Use a steel attack!”

“Oh.” Giselle said. She rubbed her head, trying to think. “But I’ve never seen steel pokemon before! What type of attacks do they have?” The Noctowl pushed Skarmory away and charged at Giselle.

“AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” She screamed.

Geodude quickly flung himself in the path of the pokemon.

Noctowl veered off, before flying back in, ready to attack again.

“Oh Geo-chan! You saved me!” Giselle said. She hugged him.

“Now is not the time for talking.” Geodude said. “ATTACK THE POKEMON CARD!”

“Right!” Giselle said. “What attacks does Skarmory know?”

Geodude sweatdropped. “Steel wing.”

“Skarmory, use Steel Wing!”

Skarmory’s wings became coated with a shiny reflection and it whomped the Noctowl several times.

The pokemon staggered and began to fall down, but righted itself in an instant. Completely healed, it stood up again.

 

Ash sighed. * This is pathetic… I guess I have to help. *

Lance looked bemused. * Noctowl absorbed some of Ash’s dark energy and my moon energy to heal, because it’s a night pokemon. *

Skarmory once again dived at Giselle.

“I’ve faced flying-types before.” Ash said. He smiled and drew out a pokemon card. “Pikachu, I choose you!”

The already changed Ash card appeared and crackled with lightning.

“Okay, Pikachu, use Thundershock!”

Pikachu nodded and gave the Noctowl a hefty dose of electricity.

 

“Now that it is weakened, you seal it!” Geodude hissed. “Use the wand!”

‘Oh.” Giselle said. She nodded. “Okay. Um… how does the chant go?”

< Return to your power confined. > Geodude muttered. * Had to think of something on the spur of the moment, this set wasn’t supposed to have a different chant… *

“Return to your power confined!” She squeaked.

Ash and Lance shot each other looks. < Return to your power confined? >

< She seems weak. She is no threat to your power. >

< I know. > Ash smiled. < Very well. From now on… >  
He smiled. 

Pika-chan cornered Geo-chan as soon as Giselle had gotten the card. “I think you owe me an explanation, Geodude.”

Geodude gulped.

 

End Episode 118! Yahoo! Beginning of a new arc! Fun, fun, fun!

Please review, shadow/phantomness will be very happy!

 

 


	119. Episode 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 119! As Giselle struggles to catch the cards, Ash and Lance set their traps and wait for her to fall…

 

Disclaimer: No, I don’t own pokemon. See part 1. Destiny, Pika-chan, the Kanto and Johto cards, The Triple Guardianship, etc, belong to me.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Lance _is_ a girl. She goes by the name of Crystal.

Ash is a boy. He goes by the name of Red.

 

Episode 119: Crackling earth? Not likely!  
  


“Um…” Geodude stammered. * How do I explain this?! *

< Well? > Pika-chan asked impatiently. < You’d better have a really good explanation for this. >

< That’s right, Geodude. You broke one of Master Clow’s commands. > Another voice said.

Geodude jumped and saw an Espeon with black wings staring at him. * Oh no! Luna is here too? I’m going to get it now… *

< We’re waiting! > Pika-chan said impatiently.

< Yeah! It had better be really good! > Luna said.

Dragonair popped out. < I’m waiting… >

 

Geodude gulped. He felt nervous, and yet, what had he done that was so wrong? Who cared what Clow thought? Giselle had opened the book, so therefore she was entitled to the Johto cards.

< I didn’t do anything. >

< EXCUSE ME?! > Pika-chan asked. < _My_ Chosen was supposed to get the Johto set! You know that!  >

< You’re breaking a rule, Geodude. > Dragonair-chan said. < It would be wise to listen to Pika-chan. >

Luna nodded. < Yes. This is a serious violation. >

Geodude began getting angry. * That’s it! I can’t stand their higher-than-thou attitudes! I’ll show them how wrong they are! *

< You’re wrong! She opened the book, so I have Chosen her! >

Pika-chan narrowed her eyes. < So you refuse to confer ownership to Ash. >

< Why should I give my cards to your precious little pet? >

Dragonair-chan’s eyes flashed. < I see. >

< From now on, it is war between us. > Geodude said. < And I’ll crush you like the bugs you are! >

< So it is to be war between us. > Luna said. < Very well. > Her eyes flashed as she let loose a Surf attack at Geodude. < DIE, Traitor! >

Geodude teleported away. < Giselle, let’s go! >

They vanished in a flash of gray light.

 

“So… it is to be war between us?” Ash asked. His eyes glinted. “Very well, then. I will fight with everything I have.”

“And I will fight at your side.” Lance promised.

“Thanks, Crystal.”  
Lance smiled. < No problem, little guardian. >

< Hey! I’m not that little! >

The next day…

 

Ash and Lance had discovered civilization on the island.

Ash was dressed in jean shorts and a red t-shirt with a Pikachu on it, while Lance was wearing jean shorts and a yellow tank top with a Seadra on it.

Ash took a sip of his passion fruit juice. < Do you sense anything? >

< No. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. >

< Maybe… >

Lance stirred her strawberry shake with the blue straw. * Something’s wrong with this whole picture… is it just because Geodude gave the mastery of the Johto cards to someone else? *

She narrowed her eyes. * Perhaps, but there may be more evil lurking. *

Pika-chan slurped happily. Luna shot her an offended look as she munched on her banana split.

“What?” Pika-chan asked.

“Could you not slurp so loudly?”

“What’s it to you?”

“It’s impolite!”

Pika-chan shrugged and continued slurping up her chocolate-vanilla milkshake.

Luna sniffed and looked away. * This is beneath my dignity. *

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Where is it?” Giselle asked for the thirtieth time.

“I don’t know!” Geo-chan said, frustrated.

“Then why did you drag me out here?”

“Because I felt the presence of a Johto pokemon card!”

“Why can’t I feel it?”

“Your magic’s not strong enough?”

Giselle frowned. “So I’m not good enough for you?”

“No! I chose you!”

 

After finishing their drinks, Ash and Co. went for a short stroll. Soon, they discovered a baby Lapras.

Its trainer was yelling at it and threatening it with a whip.

“What are you doing?!” Ash demanded.

“Butt out, punk!”  
Ash frowned and reached for his poke belt. “You were abusing that pokemon.”

“So?” One asked. “Don’t interfere in our business!”

“Spearow, go!”

“Hitmonchan, go!” The second said.

“Beedrill, go!” Cried the third.

 

Ash smirked. “Okay, I choose – Pidgeot!” The pokemon card appeared in front of them and cawed loudly, before blasting all three pokemon with a Steel Wing attack combined with Razor Wind.

Two of the pokemon fainted right away. However, the Spearow was still flapping furiously to try and counter the razor wind.

Ash shrugged. < Use Icy Wind. > Pidgeot nodded and a gust of freezing wind mixed with snow particles slammed into Spearow. It dropped like a rock.

Ash recalled Pidgeot. He walked over to the baby Lapras. However, the trainers were not to be deterred.

One of them lashed out at Ash with the whip. That was a mistake.

Lance’s blue eyes flashed bluer and a sudden blast of ice threw all three trainers into the surf.

She smirked to herself.

 

The trainers all ran away quickly.

 

“Wow, that was cool, Crystal.”

“No problem, Red.” Lance said, catching herself from saying Ash just in time. * That was close. *

Ash smiled and turned to the baby Lapras. It looked scared, and there were some wounds, but otherwise, it didn’t seem to be in mortal danger. He pulled out some Hyper Potion and sprayed the squirming baby pokemon.

Lapras stopped struggling and stared at Ash.

< Shh, it’s okay now, be good. > Ash said. He handed the lapras a few Berries. < Go home to your mother, little one. >

Lapras nodded and paddled off into the water. Soon, it was out of sight.

 

Pika-chan had starry eyes. * That was so noble of him! And Geodude thinks he’s not good enough! What a twerp. *

Lance smiled. * He’s so cute! *

Ash gave them a peace sign. Then, he tensed. A faint wisp of semi-familiar magic brushed past him.

Lance’s eyes widened and she nodded.

 

They quickly ran off the wide beach expanse and into a little shack nearby.

Ash pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”  
The key spun wildly, before forming into the star-topped staff.

“Let’s go.” Ash said. Lance nodded and pulled out her own key.

“Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!”

Ash nodded and they cloaked themselves in invisibility.

 

Soon, they spotted Giselle and Geo-chan chasing what looked like a bouncing water fish.

Ash pulled out his AIPL. 

“Qwilfish. The Balloon pokemon. When faced with a large opponent, it swallows as much water as it can to match the opponent’s size.”

The Qwilfish card dived into the river.

Ash shrugged. < Lance, can you take care of Giselle? >

< No problem. > Lance said, as she pulled out a card. < Sleep. >

Powder drifted over Giselle, making her fall asleep. She began to snore loudly.

Ash grinned and took off after the Qwilfish. 

 

“Jolteon, go!” Ash said, sending out the card. “Use Thunderwave!” The Jolteon nodded and easily paralyzed the Qwilfish.

Ash nodded. “Okay, now to seal it… I’ll need a different chant, otherwise I’m going to be wasting time changing them into Ash cards.” He thought for a few seconds as the fish pokemon splashed around.

“I know! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!” 

The Qwilfish seemed to enlarge, a green card appearing behind it, but then swiftly fading to white energy. It appeared in Ash’s hand as a pure white ‘Ash card’.

Ash didn’t look very tired. He flashed Pika-chan a peace sign. “Let’s get out of here.”

Pika-chan nodded and they teleported away, leaving Giselle and Geo-chan still sleeping.

 

 

End Episode 119! Well, how is it? Drop me a review! Flames are pointless, but if I get any, they will be used to burn SI’s.

 

 

 

 


	120. Disclaimer: I only own Destiny and everything I make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny and everything I make up. Nintendo owns all else.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 3 days later

 

Xaero – thank you!

Ranma – hehehe, you picked up my not-so-subtle CC-bashing? ^_^

Digifan1 – thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama – yes, Giselle is annoying. And don’t worry about the Terminatress rant. I read her fics too, and you aren’t the first reader to complain to me. In fact, I was thinking of continuing a few, but I’m too afraid on grounds of plagiarism. I try to update often, but I do have my own share of dead fics.

John Eon- you do? ^_^

Tenshi – maybe, but she can prove dangerous in other ways.

Aragorn – SI = Self-insertion. Hehehe

Jarzard – well, no me gusta Giselle…

Tmp – Welcome back! *Cheers* I missed you! Geodude is the guardian of the Johto set because at first the four starter guardians were supposed to be fire (Vulpix), water (Staryu), wind (Pikachu), and earth (Geodude), until I gave Lance an espeon instead.

MoonDaemon – Giselle certainly won’t prevail. ^_^

Psychic Sabrina – well, sorry. *Sighs* It was only supposed to be an offhand comment…

 

Episode 120: Power of the grass-types

“Flareon, use Fire Blast!” Flareon nodded and consumed the unlucky Chikorita in a burst of fire. Ash whipped out his wand. “Okay! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Chikorita squirmed only a little before she, too, turned into an Ash card.

Ash pushed his wispy white hair out of his eyes and smiled at Pika-chan, who took a picture. Instead of taping his adventures, she took three pictures for every card capture and kept them in a scrapbook so she could send copies to Vulpix-chan. The poor fire guardian must be so bored.

Giselle and Geo-chan came too late. Again. In addition to Qwilfish, Ash had also managed to catch two more cards. Wobbuffet and Snubbull. (Note: Calculated using Random Integer function on a T1-83, not biased in any way, shape, or form.)

 

“Will you quit stealing my cards?!” Giselle yelled.

Ash stuck out his tongue at her.

Geo-chan tried to tackle him, but Ash simply phased through the rock pokemon. Then, he charged up an Ice Punch in one hand and froze Geo-chan solid.

“Who’s the thief?” Pika-chan taunted as Geo-chan slowly defrosted. He glared at her, but made no comment. Ash walked off. Lance watched the group from a tree, and, satisfied that Geo-chan and Giselle were not going to attack, jumped out and followed him off.

 

Geo-chan ground his teeth together. * They’re double-teaming! I know it, but how can I prove that it isn’t fair?”

He puzzled in silence for a long time. Giselle did not disturb him.

However, he could come up with no solution to the problem he had inadvertently created and now made his own.

It was really too bad for him.

 

Ash sighed and ordered milkshakes for everyone.

“Giselle hasn’t become problematic yet, but she may be.”

“You’re afraid she’ll turn dark like Teresa said.” Lance suggested.

“Yes. It _is_ a possibility, you know.”

“That’s bad.” Pika-chan commented as she munched on a crunchy cookie. 

“Of course it is! Will you stop stating the obvious?” Luna asked, annoyed.

“Sheesh, what’s with you? Perpetual PMS?”

Luna would probably have torn Pika-chan’s head off if Lance hadn’t grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

< I’ll KILL HER! > Luna shrieked.

“Luna, calm down. You have been getting progressively touchier.” Lance said. “ _Down_.”

Luna shot her a dirty look but obeyed.

“Thanks, Crystal.”

‘No problem.”

 

The two continued eating in silence.

Geo-chan decided that he would need to figure out how to get to the cards before Ash and Lance did.

“I need the magic board.” He said. “Where did Clow put it?” He searched through Giselle’s dorm, but couldn’t find it.

Concentrating, Geo-chan emitted a gray aura that spread in all directions. After a long, exhausting while, he finally felt the magic presence of Clow’s search board.

“Bingo!” He said. He called Giselle.

“What is it?” Giselle asked.

“There’s a search board that Clow created to help look for his cards. It is black wood with purple symbols on it.”

“Cool!”

“It is on one of the outlying islands. Use Skarmory to get there.”  
“How?”

“Fly.”

Giselle nodded. “Okay, then!” She pulled out her ill-gotten charm and began to chant.

“Key of Clow, hear my plight, the wand reveal, the force ignite! Release!”

She pulled out the green wand and pulled out the Skarmory card. “Okay, Skarmory, Release and Dispel!”

Skarmory appeared. Giselle and Geo-chan climbed on and took off.

 

Ash flinched. That ugly brown aura had just flared. It meant that Giselle had used some type of magic.

“What is it?” Pika-chan asked.

“Activation magic. She has used her key.” Ash said. 

“But there are no pokemon cards nearby.” Lance said practically. “So what would she be doing?”

“Searching for a magic item, maybe?” Luna suggested.

“Perhaps. Is there anything of value in these islands, Luna, Pika-chan?”

“No.” Pika-chan said. “Unless…”

“Clow did leave one of his magic detectors here.” Luna finished.

“But the magic detector can be used by anyone, and is impractical.”

“Maybe Geo-chan’s getting desperate.”

“In any case, I don’t think we need to interfere.”

“Oh, okay.”

 

Geo-chan and Giselle landed on the island.

“What do you see?”

Giselle looked around. “Absolutely nothing, Geo-chan.”

“No, not with your eyes. Reach out with your aura.”

“That’s stupid.” Giselle said.

Geo-chan looked miffed. “Look, do you want to find that magic detector or not? Just flare your aura.”  
Giselle shrugged.* I’m stuck with an insane pokemon… * But she did close her eyes.

“I feel nothing.”  
“Flare your aura!”

Giselle sweatdropped. “How?”

“You don’t know?!”

“Of course not! How am I supposed to know?”

“Is this your first time using magic?”

“Of course! I didn’t even know magic still existed before I found that glowing book!”  
Geodude frowned. * This is not good… how did the others cope? *

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Geo-chan said. He dragged her through a mile of forest before they reached a little shack.

“It’s in _there_?”

“Yes. Go in.”

Giselle grumbled as spider webs and dirt blocked their way in. She began sneezing and exasperatedly swatted away the webs.

Geo-chan followed, blowing fresh air into the musty room.

Finally, they saw a small black box.

Giselle grabbed it. “Can we get out of here now?”

“Yes.” Geo-chan said. They made their way out and sat blinking in the sunlight for a while.

Finally, Giselle opened it. It was a five-pointed piece of wood, with the signs for the five Chinese elements written in brushed green ink on the points. In the center was a little glass dome. And in the dome flickered a tiny purple flame.

“This is the detector?”

“Yes.”  
“What does it do?”

“Tell it what you want to find and it will send a flare.”

Giselle contorted her face. “That’s useless!”

“No it’s not!”

As if in response, the box flared brightly and a beam of yellow light shot out the window.

“Oh.” Giselle said, finally cutting out her dissention.

“Let’s go!” Geo-chan yelled. “Activate Skarmory now!”

Giselle nodded. “Skarmory, Release and Dispel!” She shouted. She climbed on and they took off.

Ash brushed a few crumbs off his dark red jacket and black jeans. “I think it’s time for us to go, Crystal.”

Lance nodded. “Let’s go.”

Ash pulled out his wand and quickly activated it. They followed the aura to an alley. Looking around, they saw a small pokemon.

“A grass-type.” Ash observed. “Okay, Spearow, you’re up!”

Spearow popped out of the card and let loose a flurry of drill pecks. The Skiploom quickly crumpled.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!”

The pokemon changed to white energy and appeared as an Ash card.

Ash picked it up. “Skiploom? Oh well, it’s a new pokemon.”

Pika-chan spotted Giselle and Geo-chan approaching. “I think we should leave now to avoid that dissident.”

“I agree.” Luna said.

The two guardians nodded and teleported themselves and their Chosen away.

 

“Geo-chan! You said there was something!”

“There _was_ , but it’s been captured!” Geodude explained.

“Sheesh, is there any way to keep what’s his name the guy away?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Darn.”

 

End Episode 120!

Leave a note, make me happy! Flames will be used to form Nightmare (my card), and I’ll set it free in Nelvana to terrorize the workers! Mwahahaha! 


	121. Well, we still have a ways to go before Ash and Giselle face off during
the judgment for these cards

Well, we still have a ways to go before Ash and Giselle face off during the judgment for these cards. But… ^_^

 

Disclaimer: See last part. too tired. Same for notes.

 

Xaero – hehehe. *Laughs*

Digifan1 – ok

Pokemon Reader – I’m updating, happy now?

Tmp – you’ve got the right idea. I don’t even _like_ Giselle, but… it would be too boring if Ash just got the Johto set as a book!

Ranma – hai! *bows*

 

Episode 121: Fighting the whirling tides

 

“Maybe we should head to the next island, so we can be away from Giselle.” Pika-chan suggested. “You can get a gym badge at the same time.”

“Cool!” Ash said, cheering.

“Now we just have to Surf there.”

“Oh, that’s no problem.” Lance said, releasing one of her two Dragonair. She and Ash both climbed on, as well as the two guardians. “Okay, Tempest, let’s Surf!”

The dragonair nodded and they cut through the water like a silver arrow.

 

“This stupid board isn’t working!” Giselle complained.

Geodude sighed. “You must be patient.” He told his audacious, cheeky Chosen.

“I don’t want to be patient!”

Geodude sweatdropped. “It is not a choice.”

Giselle slammed the board into the ground in frustration.

Geodude gasped as a fault line appeared. “Oh no! you’ve broken it!” He immediately began panicking.

Giselle didn’t seem to care.

Of course, then the board began to glow and a yellow beam shot out, but it was very shaky.

Geodude sighed. * Guess it still works… *

“Let’s go!”

“Skarmory, Release and Dispel!”

Giselle released Skarmory, so wings sprouted out of her wand. She climbed on it and they flew off.

 

Meanwhile…

“So this is the gym?” Ash asked, looking around. * It’s not that impressive… *

Cissy appeared. “Hi! Are you a challenger?”

Ash nodded.

“Okay, at this gym, we have a series of water tests to determine how good you are.” Her annoying little bother said.

He set up a row of tin cans. 

“You use a water attack to know them down.” Cissy explained. “Seadra, go!” Seadra knocked several off with its water gun attack.

“Oh, that’s it?” Ash asked. “Okay, Vaporeon, you’re up!” Vaporeon smirked and began using water gun to do the same thing. Soon, either Vaporeon or Seadra’s attacks had knocked down all the cans.

“Not bad!” Cissy said. “Not bad at all!”

 

Her brother looked annoyed. (Okay, so I don’t like the lil’ brat.) “It’s a tie. Now try to hit a moving target.”

He sent out an orange clay disk, which started spinning in the air. Seadra fired off a water gun, shattering the disk into little fragments.

Ash narrowed his eyes. < Vaporeon, can you do this? >

< No problem. > Vaporeon said smugly. < I helped you win the Indigo Championships, didn’t I? >

< Yes. >

Vaporeon focused on the next orange disk, before she let loose not water gun, but a bubblebeam attack. The bubbles turned the disk into dust.

More disks came flying, and Ash and Cissy started breaking them up.

Cissy’s brother tried to cheat for her, but it wasn’t doing any good. So after a while, there is only one disk left.

“Whoever hits it first wins.”

Ash shrugged. “Okay.”

Cissy and Seadra tensed. Ash just winked at Vaporeon. She nodded and began to glow light blue.

Pika-chan sighed. * He’s using magic again… *

As soon as the disk appeared, Vaporeon threw out an ice beam attack, which froze the disk solid, before it broke into tiny bits.

“I meant a water attack.” Cissy said.

“Oh. But you just said we had to use water pokemon.” Ash reminded her.

Cissy sweatdropped. “Never mind.”

 

Cissy’s brother cleared his throat. “He broke a rule!”

Ash narrowed his eyes. * I’m going to wring that little brat’s neck. *

Lance sent him a mental hug. < Don’t do anything you might regret, Ash. >

< I don’t regret anything! >

< Yes, yes… >

 

Cissy sighed. * He’s embarrassing me… * 

Her brother looked up. “Challenge him to the Wave Rider Race!”

“Well, fine then.” Cissy said. “Let’s have a race. We will each use one water pokemon. The first to get to the other side will be the winner. If you win, you get the Coral Eye badge.”

Ash shrugged and nodded. “Vaporeon, return. Storm -.”

Lance flattened him with an invisible mallet. < Ash! Storm technically doesn’t exist here, remember?! >

< Oops. >

< Here, you can borrow one of my dragonair. >

< Okay. I’m sorry I forgot. >

Lance’s dragonair #2, Darkstar, appeared. Ash climbed on and smiled. 

“Okay, let’s begin!”

Cissy’s little brother (I’ll call him Curly from Of Mice and Men) blinked.

“Interesting.” Cissy said. “Let’s begin.”

They climbed on and began surfing. Darkstar was very fast, and beat Cissy easily. Cissy had to give Ash the Coral Eye badge.

 

“You’re a good trainer.” She said. “I’ll be cheering for you at the Orange League.”

“Thank you!” Ash said.

Cissy’s brother was pissed off, so he shot his mouth off. Cissy tried to reprimand him, but it was no good.

“You think you’re such a hotshot trainer, don’t you! You stupid b****!”

Lance grabbed Ash’s arm. He would have transformed right then and there, if he hadn’t been interrupted.

Ash spun around, eyes blazing into a gold color. < Lance! Let go of me! >

< No. > Lance said. < Deal with him later. >

< I hate him! What did I do? >

Lance’s eyes narrowed. <Nothing. He’s just a stupid kid. >

< Lance, let go of me. >  
< Not until you promise not to kill him. >

< I won’t. > Ash promised. < I swear on my amulet. >

Satisfied, Lance let go.

 

“So, you think _you’re_ good?” Ash asked. “Why don’t we prove it with a pokemon battle?”

“You’re on! Horsea, go!”

Ash smiled to himself. “Okay, Jolteon, you’re up!” Jolteon fried Horsea in 0.54 seconds, leaving a sizzling pokemon.

“Horsea, return! Krabby, use Guillotine!”

“Protect.” Ash said simply, smiling. The gold stars surrounded Jolteon, protecting it from Krabby’s attack. “Now use Zap Cannon!”

Krabby twitched and fainted.

Curly frowned. “Darn it! You useless pokemon! Come back! Go, Sandshrew! Earthquake!”

“Jolteon, use Baton Pass!” Jolteon nodded and disappeared, with Oddish taking his place.

Oddish smirked and a hail of Razor leaves easily took out the Sandshrew.

 

“Still think I’m a bad trainer?” Ash asked as he recalled his pokemon. Curly scowled, but having no grounds, kept silent.

Ash nodded, satisfied. “Let’s go, Crystal.” 

Lance nodded. < Ash… do you feel that? >

< Oh! Yes. It must be pretty close. >

< Let’s go see. >

 

Soon, they saw a little fish.

 

“Is that it?” Ash asked.

“I think so.” Pika-chan said. “It smells like a Johto pokemon.”

“Okay then!” Ash said. He summoned his wand. “Release! Gastly, I choose you! Use Mean Look!”

Gastly nodded and stared at the fish, so it could not escape.

“Now use Lick.”

Gastly floated over and induced a power-sapping lick to the fish pokemon, which shuddered, it’s HP going down.

“And finally, I want you to use Night Shade.”

The attack hurled the fish out of the water, and as it began falling back into the ocean, Ash pointed his wand at it.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Chonchii was captured!  
Ash looked at the pokemon card and smiled. “Chonchii? Dual water/electric type? That’s useful.”

 

Giselle…

“Skarmory, use Peck!”

“You did it!” Geodude cheered as Giselle captured the helpless Hoppip.

Giselle cheered. “Oh yeah, I rule!”

 

End Episode 121! That’s it! Drop a review!

 

Don’t mind telling me that it’s Chinchou, not Chonchii. I still tend to use Japanese names for some of the Johto pokemon. Just a habit since I learned those first.

 

Sorry I didn’t update earlier, as I was in a bad mood since I was checking out one of my reviewer’s fanfic and it eerily looked like direct plagiarism of ‘Destiny’s Early Life’…

 

 

 


	122. Episode 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicate telepathy, ** indicate thoughts, _italics_

Episode 120! And I’m already getting tired… that’s not good…

 

Disclaimer: I own Destiny and the Triple Guardianship. Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri own pokemon.

Notes: <> indicate telepathy, ** indicate thoughts, _italics_ indicate pokemon talking in English.

Ash has the Kanto card set.

Charlotte has the Sun card set.

Lance has the Clow/Sakura card set and the Moon card set.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto card set which rightfully belongs to Ash.

 

Xaero – hai…

SS2 Megami-sama – yay! ^_^ cool, I’ll go check it out

Jarzard – hehehehe

Ranma – yep, it’s a male idiot, not you of course. *Sighs* so I’m kind of depressed…

Aragorn – might have to wait a bit longer, guy. 

Tmp – well, if Ash fried everyone that annoyed him, we’d have a limited world population? I’ll try to post soon!

Incomplete13 – I’m not talking about Pokemon Reader, you know. Definitely not her. But I will keep updating.

 

Episode 122: Mystery of the disappearing pokemon

 

“Something is wrong here.” Ash whispered. “I can feel it.”

Lance nodded. < This city has… darkness. No not Clow’s aura of darkness. Something else. >

< I know. >

< We must be careful. >

Just then, they heard screams.

 

“Stop that, Magnemite!”

“Get away from me, Electrode!”

Two trainers were running away from angry-looking pokemon.

“Pokemon are attacking humans?” Ash asked, shocked.

“Looks like it.” Lance said, pulling out a poke ball. “Okay, Darkstar, you’re up! Go save them.”

Dragonair nodded and flew towards the source of the disturbance. 

But suddenly, it shuddered and froze, before turning back towards the two trainers.

“What? Darkstar, what are you doing?!”

The dragonair’s eyes flashed red as it charged up energy in its horn.

“It’s Dragon Rage!” Pika-chan cried. “Take cover!”

Ash quickly pushed Lance down and shielded them with a barrier of electricity. When the area cleared, Dragonair was gone, along with all the other pokemon.

 

An Officer Jenny rode up on a motorcycle. “What’s the matter?”

Lance was still in shock.

Ash decided to explain. “My friend’s Dragonair disappeared!”

“Another one?”

“What do you mean, another one?”

“For the past month, pokemon around here have been disappearing.” Jenny said. “Nobody knows where they have gone.”

“You don’t have _any_ idea?” Ash asked, desperately.

“No…”

 

“GASTLY!” A voice suddenly said, as a Gastly popped up in front of them.

“Gastly, I’m working here!” Jenny said.

“I thought Officer Jennies all had Growlithes.” Ash said. 

“Well, normally we do…” Jenny said. “I know! Let’s call someone and see what’s going on!”

“Who?”

“Professor Ivy, of course!”

“Professor Ivy?”

 

Pika-chan nudged Ash. < Ash… why don’t you say something nice to Crystal! She’s still out of it. >

< I would be too, if one of my pokemon suddenly attacked me like that. >

< I know. >

Lance stared blankly ahead, eyes a blank sort of blue.

Luna popped out of her backpack. _What’s wrong?_

Lance still didn’t answer, so Luna asked Ash.

“We saw some pokemon attacking their trainers, so Crystal sent out one of her Dragonair to help, but suddenly, it began attacking us!”

< That’s terrible! > Luna said. 

< I know! What can we do? >

< Let me think. > Luna said, as she sat down. Meanwhile, Jenny placed a call to Professor Ivy.

 

“Gastly is the only pokemon not affected?”

“Yes.”  
“It must be a psychic type attack.”  
“Oh!”

“Yes, that would explain a lot.” Ivy continued on, obliviously.

After a while, Jenny cut her off and hung up.

 

“But where is the signal coming from?” Ash asked Pika-chan who shrugged.

“I’m a psychic type pokemon. I’ll find it.” Luna said. Her eyes closed and she began to emit a faint layer of psychic energy, searching for any disturbances.

“It’s coming from a radio transmitter.” She finally said after a few minutes.

Ash translated for Jenny, who nodded.

“Let’s go!”

Luna nudged Lance, who followed them, still ‘blank’.

Ash sighed. * This is not good… *

Soon, they were near the entrance of Butch and Cassidy’s warehouse.

“How are we going to get in?” Jenny whispered. “We can’t just barge in?”

Ash closed his eyes and thought back.

“Well, once, Charlotte and I dressed up as Team Rocket agents to get in.”

“Would that work?”

Ash nudged Lance. “Crystal?”

Lance turned and stared at him, still emotionless. Ash sighed. * This is not good… maybe I’ll have to shock her out of this. *

Pika-chan gave him a thumbs-up. < Try using Chi transference, Ash. >

< What’s that? >

< You force your chi into her body. >

< Okay… and how do I do that? >

Luna and Pika-chan looked at each other. < Do you want to explain? >

< No! >

< She’s your Chosen! >

< You’re his guardian! >

Ash, looking at the telepathic catfight that was going on, pulled out his magic encyclopedia and flipped to the section on chi transference.

 

“Four methods… WHAT?!”

Ash took a few deep breaths. * Okay, I can raise/lower a person’s chi by giving it to them through the mouth, through a magic item, something edible, or through making out?! I hope she didn’t use that method… *

But considering that Ash didn’t have any edible magic plants with him and he did _not_ want to try option 4, he opted for the mouth-to-mouth method. Plus, he didn’t want to break the Wand of the Water Guardian.

Ash closed his eyes. * Here goes… *

He brought his lips to Crystal’s and condensed his chi into a tiny ball of glowing energy. Then, he watched it seep into her body. 

Lance stirred and the milkiness slowly left her eyes.

When she looked, she saw Ash sprawled on top of her with his eyes closed.

“Um… Ash?”

Ash opened his eyes and realized that they were in a very compromising position. “Um…” He blushed bright pink.

“Don’t worry! It was just chi transference!” Pika-chan said.

Lance got up and helped Ash up. “Good.” She turned to Ash. “Now what are we going to do?”  
“How about dressing up as TR agents?”

“Let’s check your stash of costumes.” They began digging through the box Teresa had. Soon, they pulled out a dark blue Team Rocket uniform with a gold ‘R’ for Ash. Ash did not want to know how it had gotten there.

“What about you?” Ash asked.

Lance smiled, pulled out a scrap of paper, wrote two words on it, and blew on it. A flash of blue light surrounded the paper, forming into a female version of Ash’s uniform. 

“Wow.” Ash said. They quickly changed behind a dumpster and headed to the doorway, with an armful of poke balls each.

Butch and Cassidy looked up.

“We know you’re in there!” Ash said. “We’d like to join your operation!”

Butch and Cassidy shrugged and opened the door.

Jenny and Gastly jumped out.

“The police?!”

“Gastly, go!”

“Don’t think it’ll be easy!” Cassidy said. “Drowzee, use Hypnosis!”

The Gastly staggered and began to fall. The pokemon stood up and advanced towards the group.

Dragonair reared up and began to spit out a hyper beam attack.

Lance smiled and vaulted so she was directly in its path. 

“What are you doing?!” Ash demanded.

“Watch and see.” Lance said, smiling. As the hyper beam streaked towards her, her eyes turned silver. The hyper beam abruptly stopped curved around, instead crashing into the Drowzee.

The wires on the contraption snapped and crackled.

“It still won’t be easy to beat us though!” Butch said. “No matter what you do!”

“Drowzee, use Mega Punch!” 

Ash pulled out his key, after making sure Jenny was busy with the pokemon. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

Ash grabbed his staff. “Okay, Wobbuffet, you’re up! Use Counter!”

The Wobbuffet bounced and nodded, sending Drowzee’s physical attack back at it double.

Drowzee crashed into the ground.

“My turn.” Lance said, smiling. “Darkstar, use Thunderwave!” Her dragonair, now back to normal, smiled and paralyzed both of the thieves, letting Jenny take them to jail easily.

Then, the group continued on to the next island.

 

End Episode 122!  
  


That review button is lonely, so why don’t you give it a click? Flames will be used to forge a Triple Devastation wand… Hehehehe… Nelvana dies!

*Huggles Storm and Sunny tightly* “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you two.”

By the way, could you check out ‘A true beginning’? I’m re-writing it.

 


	123. Episode 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicate telepathy, ** indicate thoughts, _italics_

Episode 121! Yes, I know there wasn’t a card in the last chapter. So?

 

Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned pokemon, but I don’t. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Anyways, I own Destiny, Pika-chan, Luna, the cards, etc.

Notes: <> indicate telepathy, ** indicate thoughts, _italics_ indicate pokemon talking in English.

Ash has the Kanto card set.

Charlotte has the Sun card set.

Lance has the Clow/Sakura card set and the Moon card set.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto card set which rightfully belongs to Ash.

 

Xaero – hehehe. Lance used the ‘kissing’ method.

Tmp – yes, Lance _is_ Dragon Master as well in this one. I think I mentioned it. Chi transference _can_ also be done through what I mentioned, it’s called a type of magic… glad you like the fic!

Aragorn the Ranger – hehehe. ^_^

Jarzard – you know, I never thought I was a good writer. I mean, I can’t compare to, say, BenRG or Dragoness or any of the greats in the pokemon section… but I’m still miffed.

 

Episode 123: Meeting Marill and the Crystal Onix!  
  


Ash and Lance were surfing to the next island on Dragonair’s back when Ash suddenly spotted something through his binoculars.

“Crystal! There’s someone drowning out there!”

“What?” Lance took the binoculars from Ash and peered out. “You’re right!”

“I guess we have to rescue him.” Pika-chan said.

Ash nodded and reached for a poke ball. “Vaporeon, go!” Vaporeon swam over and quickly pulled the drowning person onto her back.

Then, she swam back to where Ash and Lance were waiting.

 

“Thanks for saving me.” The boy in the pink headband said.

“What were you doing out there all alone?” Ash asked.

“Well, my name is Tracey, and I’m a pokemon watcher. I was following a Dratini.” Tracey said sheepishly. “I didn’t realize how far I’d swum out.”

Lance closed her eyes and felt around with her chi. “There are no dragon pokemon for miles around.”  
Tracey nodded. “It swam way too fast for me to see where it was going.”

“We can drop you off at the next island.” Ash offered. Then, he noticed that Tracey was no longer paying attention to them, but was climbing around on the Dragonair.

“Cut that out!” Lance said. “Tempest doesn’t like people moving around on her. She might bite you.”

Tracey stopped. “I just wanted to measure her.”

They sweatdropped. “What?”

“I’m a pokemon watcher. I watch and draw pokemon.” Tracey said, holding up his sketchbook.

Ash developed goggle eyes. * Weird… *

< Sounds kind of like Teresa… > Lance commented.

Ash cringed. < Well, if he doesn’t find out, then I will not have to worry about anything. >

< I know. >  
Tracey looked at the couple. At least he thought they were a couple. They didn’t really have any special looking pokemon, except – wait.

That purple pokemon sitting on the girl’s backpack!

It resembled an Eevee, but was not any of the three evolutions he knew of. Maybe it was a new species of pokemon!  
Tracey immediately began sketching a picture of it.

 

Luna, noticing this, preened and posed.

Pika-chan stuck out her tongue and munched on some cookies.

Luna shrugged in telepathy. < Hey, I’m a model! >

< Grr… >

< What? >

< So I’m jealous. Why isn’t he drawing me? >

< Because he probably hasn’t seen an Espeon before. >

< Oh yeah! >

 

Soon, they arrived at the next island. Sunburst Island.

“Wow, look at all the nice glassware.” Ash said.

Lance nodded. She picked up a tiny vase with a dragonair traced in blue glass on it. “How cute! How much is this?”

“Oh, $4.50.” The man said. “Buy two, get one free.”

“Sounds good me.” Lance said, handing over nine dollars and pocketing the vases. “These will look nice in my room.”

Tracey raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

 

They browsed around for a while. Suddenly, they heard a man yelling at a little girl.

“Tell your lazy brother to make more glassware! It’s bad for business being next to an empty stand!”

The little girl began to cry.

Ash ran up. “What’s wrong?”

The girl explained. “I’m Marissa. My brother Mateo makes glassware ornaments. Have you ever heard of the Crystal Onix?”

“The Crystal Onix?” Ash asked. Lance shrugged.

“Never heard of it.”

“Me neither.” Tracey said. 

Marissa sighed and led them to her brother’s workshop.

 

“I’m sorry my sister caused you so much trouble.” Mateo apologized.

“It’s no problem.” Ash said. “But why are you looking for the Crystal Onix?”

“My grandfather was very good at making pokemon sculptures.” Mateo said. “People would come from all around to buy them. But…”

“But what?”

“After he died, I took over this glassblowing shop. But I can’t make the figures as well as he did. There’s no _glow_.”

“You mean you have no inspiration?” Tracey asked.

Mateo nodded. “Yes, that’s it. And without inspiration, I can’t make good sculptures. That’s why I need to find the Crystal Onix. That’s where my grandfather got his inspiration. He was mining one day, when he discovered the Crystal Onix. Looking into its eyes, he knew what he had to do.”

“We can help you.” Ash said.

“We’ll try.” Lance corrected.

Ash sighed. “Whatever.”

 

Giselle and Geo-chan peeked from behind a bush.

“A crystal onix would be a great pokemon to have.” Giselle said, rubbing her hands gleefully.

“I know.” Geo-chan said. “Why don’t you try for it?”

“How do we follow them?”

“That’s easy. We’ll just hitch a ride.” Geo-chan used his magic to shrink Giselle to a tiny size and they followed the group that was setting off.

 

“Marill, go!” Tracey said. The small aqua mouse appeared.

“Marill, help us find something that smells like this.” Tracey said, as Mateo held out a tiny crystal onix sculpture.

Marill nodded and hopped off.

The group followed. Soon, they saw a road through the ocean. They ran along it, but didn’t see anything.

Soon, they reached a cave studded with crystals. There was a large pool of deep water in front of it.

 

Marill hopped into the water.

“Is it in there?” Tracey asked.

Marill nodded. A few seconds later, the head of the Crystal Onix appeared.

“Wow…” Tracey said, and began to sketch frantically.

“I’m going to capture it!” Mateo said, throwing out a poke ball. “Cloyster, go! Use Water gun! Onix is a rock type, so it should be weak to water!”

Cloyster drenched the Onix, but the water just bounced off its body. Onix did not even flinch.

“What? Try Aurora Beam!”

This had no effect either. Onix got annoyed, and used its tail to throw Cloyster into the huge pool of water.

Cloyster floated to the surface with swirls for eyes.

 

“Darn it!” Mateo said. “I’ll have to use my glass-blowing partner. Charmeleon, go! Use Flamethrower!”  
Charmeleon nodded and surrounded the Crystal Onix with fire. It began to grow red with heat. From the bare walls, crystals began to form.

“What?” Mateo asked. “The crystals are coming from the fire?”

He stared, and the Crystal Onix loped past them and into the water.

 

“Stop right there!” A voice yelled.

Ash turned and saw Giselle and Geo-chan standing there. “We’re going to catch that onix! Skarmory, go!”

The steel bird flew to attack the Onix. Bits of crystal fell off its body.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ash said angrily. He drew out a card. “Charizard, you’re up! Toast that bird with a Fire Blast!”

Charizard breathed out a wave of fire that enveloped the Skarmory in a burst of flame. It toppled and crashed into the water.

However, Giselle wasn’t ready to give up. “Hoppip, use Stun Spore on them!”

Lance quickly pushed Ash out of the way, before drawing out one of her own cards. “You asked for it. WINDY!” The wind spirit buffeted Hoppip around, sending it spiraling into the air. Ash saw his chance and took it. Pulling out his staff, he pointed it at the Crystal Onix.

“Poor pokemon… chased just because of its color… you once were a magic type, weren’t you?” Ash asked. 

The Onix stared at him in disbelief, but nodded. There was a vaguely familiar look in its eyes.

< It’s trainer is long gone, Ash. > Pika-chan said.

< I know. > Ash said. < I’m giving it peace. I’ll send it to join its trainer. >

“Eterneon, go.” The pokemon card appeared, landing next to the Onix. “Use Heaven’s Glow.”

The light surrounded the Onix, and it disappeared. Only a faint glowing shell was left.

 

Everyone stared at Ash in disbelief. Ash sighed.

“Poliwag, go. Use Hypnosis.”

And with that done, the group vanished. But in his arms, Ash held a new card.

 

End Episode 123!

Guess what the card is!

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows!

 

I have fan-art! The link is on my profile, which I _do_ update regularly.

So, tell me what you think.

Poll: Who has read ‘What If?’; another one of my fics. Because I have a few chapters of a revised version I want to put up… and I do think it needs revision.


	124. Episode 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicate telepathy, _italics_ indicates

Episode 122! Hehehehe!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don’t own pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. However, I _do_ own Destiny, Dragon Mastery, the Triple Guardianship, etc.

Notes: <> indicate telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking in pokespeech but I’m writing it in English, and ** indicates thoughts.

Ash has the Kanto pokemon card set.

Charlotte has the Sun pokemon card set.

Lance has the Moon pokemon card set and the Clow/Sakura card set.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto pokemon set which should belong to Ash.

Timeline: 2 weeks later

 

Jarzard – like Terminatress… *nods* 

Xaero – well, I guess its not normal, but…

Tmp – no, Tracey is _not_ joining the group! Yes, you’re right, it was the Crystal Onix. Lance was stunned because she didn’t expect Ash to be this powerful yet. Because if Ash gets too powerful, he’ll have to take over the task of keeping the dimension stable as the thunder guardian, and she thinks he’s too young.

Dark-Magician-41 – I know, the Championshipping romance does take a while to develop. I don’t like quick, ‘I fall in love with you’ type stories. I would rather them do some growing and changing first.

Ranma – Thanx, computers can be a really big problem. And my dad is threatening to disconnect my Internet…

Aragorn the Ranger – you are correct. ^_^

Psychic Sabrina – good point, but Tracey won’t be traveling with them, and even if he knows, I’m not sure if he’ll tell Ash. Ah… at this point Lance _is_ wearing girl’s clothes with her hair in pigtails, remember? So she _is_ a girl… thanks for looking at my fan art! ^_^ you’re the only person that did… ;.; *cries*

I hope to scan some more fanart images… but most of them are in pencil on the backs of typed homework assignments, and they won’t scan without being full of words…

Digifan1 – hai, I’ll keep writing

 

Episode 124: Changing is hard…

 

Ash was dressed in an iridescent green cape that looked like it was made out of feathers fastened with a gold maple leaf clasp over a white tunic that went to his knees and a gold worked belt. In the center of the belt was a strange symbol. He also had white leather knee boots and a few white ribbons in his hair.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Both Sentret and Togepi wavered, but turned into white Ash cards.

Ash smiled and gave Pika-chan a peace sign.

 

“Great, Ash!” Lance said cheerfully.

“You really think so, Crystal?”

“Yep!” Lance said. 

Ash smiled. They continued surfing along.

 

Soon, they reached a small island. It looked uninhabited, so they set up camp there.

Lance decided to go fishing.

She picked up her rod (not pokemon rod) and headed off to the beach. Being vegetarian was good for those who liked it, but she had dragon pokemon and they wanted fish.

< I’m hungry! > Aerodactyl said.

< I know. >

< Why can’t you just let us out to hunt? > Dragonite asked.

< Maybe because you might get spotted by some unscrupulous trainers, poachers, or Team Rocket members? >

< Aw, we can take care of them easily. > Gyrados said, baring his teeth.

Lance sighed. “All right, then.” She released most of her pokemon into the water and they swam off.

Charmander stayed with her and they sat by the water with a fishing pole.

Soon, Lance dozed off, since nothing was happening.

 

“Transform!” Pika-chan shouted again.

Ash nodded, closed his eyes, and wished. A puff of white smoke surrounded him. When it cleared, he was back to his normal self, white hair and blue eyes gone.

“Good.” Pika-chan said. “De-transform.”

Ash nodded and turned back into his ‘false form’, Red.

Pika-chan pulled out her workbook. “Okay, let’s see what’s next on the schedule…”

Ash yawned and took a few sips of apricot nectar.

“Great! Now let’s see if you can turn into a girl!”  
Ash spat out a mouthful of apricot juice. “WHAT?!”

“Well, it’s next on the list.” Pika-chan said. “You have more than enough chi and magic to pull it off.”

“Yes, but…” Ash said, turning pink.

“What? Oh.” Pika-chan said. “Don’t worry! You’ll still be fully clothed, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

Ash gave Pika-chan a death glare.

Pika-chan shrugged. * Ah well, he’s fourteen. Must be the teenage hormones. *

“I’m waiting.”

Ash sighed. Loudly. “Okay, here goes…”

 

He closed his eyes and thought of the first girl that came to mind. His form blurred, and when he reappeared, he was still in his clothes… but now he was a pudgy 167 pounds woman with limp brown hair.

Pika-chan looked a bit nauseated. “Um, Ash, I asked for a girl.”

“Let me try again.”

*POOF*

Pika-chan stared at the toddler lying in a pile of Ash’s clothes. “No, too young. Try again.”

*POOF*

An old woman, shriveled with long white hair, was leaning heavily on an oaken walking stick.

“No.” Pika-chan said. “Look, just think of someone between the ages of eleven and seventeen, okay?”

*POOF*  
“No, I don’t want you to turn into Agatha! That’s _not_ what I said! At least you can duplicate people, but that’s not the point. Try again!”

*POOF*

“I said a _girl_ , not a boy!”

*POOF*

“NO! NOT A POKEMON!”

*POOF*

“Ash! Put some feminine clothes on!”

*POOF*

 

Thirteen hours later…

 

*POOF*  
Pika-chan looked satisfied at the girl with light blue hair in a long braid, dressed in a pair of white overalls and a light blue t-shirt. “Great! Now why didn’t you do that sooner?”

Ash cast a glare at Pika-chan. Then, he toppled over with swirls for eyes.

“Oops.” Pika-chan said. * Forgot how much energy transforming takes. *

She ran to get the wand of the water guardian.

 

“Perfect.” Geo-chan told Giselle. “Now steal his key while he’s sleeping!”

Giselle nodded and slunk towards Ash. However, when she put a hand on his key, it suddenly blazed red-hot.

Giselle screamed, clutching her burnt hand.

This caused Pika-chan to come running. “Why Geodude, you thief! Have you no honor?”

Geodude scowled. “You’re stealing my cards!”

“They belong to Ash!”

“No they don’t!”

Geodude tackled Pika-chan, throwing her to the ground. Pika-chan angrily sparked her cheeks, frying Geodude with ten thousand volts of electricity, sending a bright beacon into the sky.

Lance looked up and nodded to her dragons. “Let’s go.”

 

Geodude was actually winning, having an elemental advantage (rock) against Pika-chan’s two types (fire and electricity), which both had a 2x weakness to rock, making her 4x weak to his attacks.

What was worse was that Geodude had jammed Pika-chan’s transformation using a pressure point technique.

“You cheat!” Pika-chan screamed, using a Gust to throw him a few feet away. She angrily glowed with red light.

Geodude retaliated with a Rock Throw.

Just then, a Hydro Pump slammed into him. Geodude turned to see who dared interfere in his fight.

And caught sight of Lance, blazing with blue energy, her staff at the ready and Dragonair-chan by her side.

He gulped.

Lance drew a black ribbon with a blue poke ball symbol on it out of her hair. She tied a knot in it, murmuring words under her breath. Then, she threw it at Geo-chan.

At the same time, Dragonair-chan released a Dragonbreath attack.

Geodude froze, paralyzed, and the ribbon wrapped around him.

< NOOOOOOOOOOO! > He screamed in telepathy, but it was too late.

The poke ball in the ribbon sucked him inside. Then, the ribbon dropped to the ground.

Giselle managed to recover from her state of paralysis and run off, after scooping the hair tie up.

Lance watched her go, a faint smile on her lips.

 

“You sealed him?” Pika-chan asked.

“Of course she sealed him.” Dragonair-chan (Lance’s 2nd guardian the winged dragonair) said.

“It won’t last forever though.” Lance said. “Only a few weeks at most.”

“I hope that’s enough time to find the rest of the Johto cards.” Pika-chan said.

“Ahem, I hate to interrupt, but Ash is still unconscious.” Luna said.

Pika-chan sweatdropped. * Oh yeah. *

She quickly applied the Wand of the Water Guardian to him, and he awoke. Then, she explained what was going on.

 

End Episode 124!

Like it? Tell me! Dislike it? Give some _constructive_ criticism. Flames are pointless and only serve to annoy me.

 

 

 

 

 


	125. Episode 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, _italics_

Episode 125! Order!

 

Disclaimer: *Looks inside a mirror to scry* Hmm, I see that Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, Game FREAK, and Shogakukan comics own pokemon. I also see me with destiny, Pika-chan, etc.

So I think we all know who owns what.

 

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech, Yatta!  
Lance has the Moon card and Clow/Sakura card sets.

Ash has the Kanto card set and is trying to get the Johto card set.

Charlotte has the Sun card set.

Giselle is trying to steal the Johto cards away from Ash…

 

Ranma – you’re right, sealing Geodude was fun!  
Xaero – no, there shall be another way in the future.

SS2 Megami-sama – that’s ok, I can wait. ^_^

Tmp – you’re right! I got the idea from Naruto! ^_^ I think his Sexy no Jutsu is kind of cool. The link to my fanart is on my profile, and its at the Pokemon Tower Library

Link Masters – hi! *Sweatdrops* I _am_ Shadow, I changed my name to shadow/phantomness on fanfiction.net because a lot of other people were named shadow… Card Captor Ash was written a few years ago, and this is the revised version… Giselle still will have to take the Final Judgment…

Aragorn the Ranger – Ash _can’t_ kill Giselle yet. It’s not in his character at this time. Also, unwritten rule is that you don’t attack the other obviously/kill them until the final judgment has passed.

Jarzard – guess you’re right, add Legacy n’ Ace Sanchez too… hey guys, I’ll have more fanart on Pokemon Tower up soon, as soon as jolt master puts them up! And I changed the link, since it broke. It’s on my profile.

Safire Ranmako – thank you!

Digifan1 – its amusing to write n’ amusing to read. ^_^

 

Episode 125:Water, dragon, and ice, oh my!

 

“Another Magikarp?” Ash asked as he reeled in his Good Rod. * How disappointing… *

“Well, what do you expect? Dragonair is scaring away most of the fish.” Lance said.

“I know, but still… even a Goldeen would be nice.”

“Good luck!”

Ash sighed, put another worm on his rod, and threw it back into the water.

Meanwhile, someone else was fishing as well. Only this person was in a boat, with a Tentacruel by her side.

“Still no water pokemon… eh? What’s that?”

“A dragonair?!”

 

“Is that your Dragonair?” A voice yelled.

Ash winced at the shrill, high- pitched squeal. * Oh no! Please don’t let it be a fangirl! *

Lance winked at him. < Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. >

< Thank you! I’m going to go hide now. >

< Hehehehe…. >

< What? Pika-chan, if you were famous, you’d understand how I felt! >

< You’re in disguise, silly, remember? >

< Still! >

Ash dived underwater.

 

“Yes, she’s mine.” Lance said, stroking Dragonair (Darkstar)’s head. 

“Wow! Your dragonair is so pretty! How did you get one?”

“Lucky, I guess.” Lance said. “I’ve had him since he was a Dratini.”

“How cool!”

The girl got all starry-eyed.

 

Lance thought for a second. “Oh! Are you a water pokemon fancier?”

“Yep! My name’s Marina! I just _love_ water pokemon! What about you?”

“I’m Crystal. Sure, water pokemon are cool, but I like dragon pokemon better.”

“Oh, well, not everyone has dragons. Plus, dragons are weak to ice.”

“And water is weak to electricity _and_ grass, which dragons have a 2x resistance to.”

“So you’re saying that dragons are better than water pokemon?”

Lance shrugged. “Well, why not?”

Marina put down her rod and stood up. “Then why don’t we have a little match to see how well your dragons match up against my water types? Three battles, whoever wins two?”

“You’re on!”

Ash stuck his head up out of the water, but seeing the catfight, decided not to interfere.

 

“Introducing, the Pearl of the South Seas, Marina! Trainer chooses Tentacruel!”

“I’m Crystal, from Dragon’s Den! Darkstar, you’re up!”

Dragonair nodded and allowed Lance to climb on his head.

“Tentacruel, start off with a Poison Sting attack!”

Darkstar shot out of the water, flying into the air. Tentacruel fired off another wave of poison stings, but Darkstar breathed out a Dragonbreath attack that vaporized all of them.

“Okay, Tentacruel, try using Supersonic!”

“Darkstar, protect yourself with Safeguard!” A veil dropped over Dragonair’s body, protecting both trainer and pokemon from the supersonic waves.

“Okay, now use Thunderbolt!” The attack fried the Tentacruel, and it fell over, paralyzed.

“Return!” Marina said.

 

“You’re pretty good… but can you beat my Starmie?”

Lance shrugged. 

“Starmie, Blizzard!”

The ice shards all flew towards Darkstar, who panicked. He fainted before they even hit. Lance sweatdropped.

“Okay… Darkstar, return! Gyrados, go!”

Gyrados came out and roared, showing its teeth. Starmie quailed.

“Don’t let it intimidate you, Starmie! Hit it with a Thunderbolt!”

“Just land one Bite on it and its finished!” Lance said. Gyrados flew towards Starmie and sank his fangs into its shell.

Starmie shrieked and fainted.

 

Marina began to sweat. * This girl is pretty good. Guess I’ll have to use my secret weapon… *

“Psyduck, go- WHAT?”

An elegant blue Golduck appeared in front of Marina.

“Oh! It finally evolved!” She said, glomping the pokemon. She would have said more, but then the sea parted.

 

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all people within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

‘To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or, prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

“We finally found you – hey, where’s the twerp?” Amy asked.

“Who gives?” Jake said. “Mankey, go!”

“Slowpoke, Snubbull, go!” Amy said.

Ash peeked out and decided to let the girls deal with it. He dived back underwater again. Pika-chan tsked, but sighed.

 

“Gyrados, Hyper Beam!” Lance said, unimpressed.

“You too, Golduck!” Two hyper beams sent Team Rocket’s Magikarp sub flying into the air.

“AAHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!”

*Ping*

 

“Now, back to the battle.” Marina said. “I’m using Golduck, of course!”

“Fine by me.” Lance said. “Okay, Gyrados, try using Rain Dance!”

Gyrados nodded, and rain began falling from the sky.

“Golduck, use Surf!”

Golduck rode on the water and crashed into Gyrados, but it didn’t do that much.

“All right, now use Thunder!”

“ _Thunder?!_ ” Marina demanded. “No way!”

“Yes way.” Lance said, smiling. The Thunder attack sent Golduck flying into the water, but it still managed to Disable Gyrados.

“Tie.” Ash said.

 

“Cool!” Lance recalled Gyrados. “I still won two, though, so technically, I win.”

“I shouldn’t have made fun of you.” Marina said. “It’s just that I can’t stand people talking about how bad water pokemon are!”

“I didn’t say they were bad, I just said I liked dragons better.”

“Oh! I must have misheard you.”

Ash sighed in relief as the two girls shook hands. Then, they surfed off.

 

“Well, that’s that.” Pika-chan said.

“No.” Ash said. “There’s a pokemon card underwater.”

‘Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“You never asked.” Ash said. 

“So, what type is it?”

“Water, I think.” Ash said, looking down. “Yep. Excuse me for a minute.” He activated his key and dived underwater.

A few seconds later, he emerged with a card.

“Remoraid?”

“Yep.”

“You did it!” Pika-chan cheered.

“And Giselle’s not in the way for a while.” Luna said, nodding.

Ash and Lance gave each other high fives and posed.

 

End Episode 125!

Reviews make me happy!

Flame me and you will be subjected to the burn of the hot iron on your forehead! Or, you’ll be forced to wed Pap from Huckleberry Finn. HAHAHAHAH!

*Clears throat* Sorry about that, too much American Literature…

 

You know, at first I wanted to write Charlotte n’ Lance’s journeys before they met Ash, but considering the heinous amount of New Trainer fics, flooding the pokemon section, I decided against it, even though I _am_ annoyed.


	126. Episode 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 126! Shadow is sick… very bad cold… unable to sleep…Tired…chest pains… anyways, here’s the fic.

 

Disclaimer: NO, I don’t own pokemon! Leave me alone! Steal anything of mine and you will pay! Destiny, etc. is mine.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon who are talking.

 

Ranma – thank you! ^_^

Aragorn the Ranger – I haven’t written it yet, just snippets

Safire Ranmoko – of course I don’t want flames! But if I get any at least I’ll do something constructive with ‘em

Xaero – gracias!

Tmp – yes, but ppl might protest Charlotte, its been done before, as I’ve said. >.<

 

Episode 126: Reviving an old rivalry…

 

“I think we’re heading to Rubisco Island.” Luna said. She peeked at Ash’s pokégear map. 

(A/N: Rubisco is a type of enzyme in plants vital to photosynthesis… it helps fix carbon dioxide to make glucose. Biology AP… *laughs*)

 

“They have flying contests there every year.” Lance said.

“Cool!” Ash said. “Maybe I could enter!”

“But on what?”

Ash drooped as he realized that he did not have any ‘legal’ flying pokemon, because Skymew and Dragonami did not ‘exist’, while Pidgey was _way_ too small to ride.

“Maybe you can use one of your cards?”

“I’m not sure…” Ash said. “How long is the contest?”

“6 miles.”

“Well, if a use a really fast flying type, then it should not take too much energy, but…” Pika-chan said, when she was cut off.

“You’re flying through an obstacle course.”

“Aw…”

 

“Don’t worry, Ash.” Lance said. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

“Do you really think so, Crystal?”

“Sure! Why not?”

“Okay.” Ash perked up a little bit and peeled a banana.

Pika-chan took a bite out of it.

“Pika-chan!”

Pika-chan smiled as Ash threw the banana at her. “Thank you!”

Ash scowled.

 

Lance giggled, earning her a look from Ash. “What?”

“You _giggled_.”

“Oh. Well, I _am_ a girl.”

“You act more like a boy most of the time.”

Lance shrugged. “Just for that, I won’t let you have one of my special vanilla-strawberry-caramel topped cookies!”

Ash began to cry waterfall tears. “I’m sorry!”

Pika-chan patted him on the head. “Now, now.”

“Apology accepted.” Lance sighed, giving him a cookie.

Ash smiled and glomped her.

 

Luna’s eyebrow twitched. Slowly. * Is this a relationship forming that I should be aware of? *

Lance un-glomped Ash and sweatdropped. * Ash… *

“Oh! Sorry.”

“Just don’t squeeze so hard next time.”

Ash blushed and looked down. “Sorry…”

 

Soon, they arrived on the shores of Rubisco Island.

Ash and Lance got off Dragonair and Lance recalled Tempest.

“Okay, let’s go.”

The two of them headed off to explore.

 

Meanwhile…

Giselle stared at the hair ribbon. * Geo-chan, where are you? *

There was no reply.

Giselle sighed and decided to try again later.

 

“Hey random trainer, want to battle?”

Ash turned around and saw Gary and Cary.

He groaned. * How did _they_ get here? *

Lance rolled her eyes. * This is _not_ good. *

“Hi.” Gary said to Lance. “Why don’t you hang around with me instead of with a loser like him. You can be one of my cheerleaders, okay?”

“ _Who’s_ a loser?” Lance demanded.

“You, of course.” Cary said in a simpering tone. She looked at Lance while she twirled her hair.

“That’s it.” Lance hissed. “I challenge you! Tomorrow is one of the flying races, and if I win, then you’ll acknowledge that I’m the better trainer.”

“Fine.” Cary said. “But if you lose, then you’ll have to give me that Dragonair.”

“Fine.” Lance ground out.

 

Ash and Gary weren’t hitting off too well either…

“Tomorrow.” Ash snapped. “Then we’ll see who’s the better trainer.”

“Fine by me.” Gary said. “What are the stakes?”

“If I win, you give me all your badges.”  
“Okay, but if you lose, I get your girl _and_ your pokemon.”

Ash nodded.

 

“Ash, you don’t _have_ a flying type.” Pika-chan reminded him.

“Oh?” Ash asked. He held out his key, which was glowing faintly.

“But how do you know what type the pokemon card will be? It might not be a flying type.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is.” Ash said, smiling.

“Right.” Pika-chan said. “Your magic _has_ improved. So what is it?”

“Let’s go see.”

“Wait!”

Ash stared at the costume and sighed. “Okay, if I get in a fight, is this good protection?”

“Well, if you cast a few spells on it, it will be.”

Ash sighed and moaned, but did cast a shield spell and a Lv. 34 partial reflection spell on the clothes. Then, he went to get dressed.

There was a black kimono, with a feathery yellow pattern on it that made it look like it was made out of feathers. The sleeves were short, only reaching slightly past his shoulders, so they were like a short-sleeved shirt. On his arms went wrappings of gold ribbon. The kimono fell to his knees. On his calves, he had another set of gold ribbon wrappings. His shoes were simple black slippers, without any heels or curved toes. Over the kimono he wore an apron-like overcoat of dark blue and orange in geometric patterns. In his hair went a small orange headband.

“Cute!” Pika-chan squealed.

Luna smiled. “Black looks good on you.”

“It doesn’t look bad, Ash. You can open your eyes.” Lance reassured him.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, let’s go find that pokemon card now!”

They headed for the small forest that was rather close by the beach. Lance shielded them in invisibility so they would not attract passerby.

Soon, they were following the beam of white light from Ash’s key to find the elusive Johto pokemon.

“I think I see something.” Pika-chan reported. 

“If we use Flash, I’m afraid we’ll scare whatever it is away though.” Luna said apologetically.

“It’s okay. Crystal, do you know what it is?”

“Murkrow. Dark type.” Lance said.

“Oh. So I use… electric or ice, fighting won’t work since it is part flying, maybe rock would…” Ash said. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

Ash pointed his staff at the Murkrow and drew out a pokemon card.

“Golem, go! Use Rock Throw!”

Four or five rocks slammed into the poor helpless bird, burying it.

“Ash! Now!” Pika-chan said.

However, Murkrow disappeared from the pile of rocks and reappeared behind Luna, throwing her into a tree.

Luna got swirls for eyes and toppled over.

“Faint Attack?” Ash asked.

“Yes, dark attack, very effective against psychic types, especially with Same Type Attack Bonus.” Lance said.

Pika-chan flew over to try and revive Luna.

 

“Golem, Return.” Ash said. “Okay, it _is_ a bird… so I can just use something else flying types are weak against.”

“Magnemite, go! Use Lock-on!”  
Magnemite’s eyes glowed as it traced Murkrow. Murkrow used Faint Attack to try and throw it off, but almost no damage was done.

“Okay, now use Thunder!”

The usually inaccurate attack slammed into Murkrow. With Lock-on used, there was no chance of missing.

It screeched in surprise, before it fell to the ground, devoid of any more HP.

“Great!” Ash said. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, Return to your true form, pokemon card!”

White light encased the Murkrow… a few seconds later, a white Ash card drifted into Ash’s hand.

Ash beamed while Pika-chan snapped a picture, before turning her attention back to the unconscious espeon.

Lance sighed, pulled out a bottle of Restoring Rain, and poured a few drops on Luna, who woke up.

She was displeased at losing to a wild pokemon card, but as Ash put it, she had been at a disadvantage.

“So are you going to use Murkrow in tomorrow’s race?”

“Yep.” Ash said, setting his jaw. “There’s no way I’m going to lose to Gary!”

“That’s the spirit!” Pika-chan said. “Now let’s go train!”

 

End Episode 126! So, did you like it? Tell me!  
Flames will be used to forge Return, and I’ll trap Nelvana in the past!

 

 


	127. Episode 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates

Episode 127!

 

Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I really wish I did, and I would pay a lot to own it, but I have not the money and Satoshi Tajiri sure isn’t selling it.

Destiny is mine, so are Pika-chan, Luna, the new pokemon, etc.

Notes: <> indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon who are talking in pokespeech, and ** indicates thoughts.

Lance is a girl and goes by the name of Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon and Clow/Sakura card sets. Ice master of the Triple Guardianship.

Ash goes by Red in the Orange Islands. He has the Kanto pokemon card set and is trying to get the Johto set. Lightning master of the Triple Guardianship.

Charlotte has the Sun pokemon set and is the Fire master of the triple guardianship.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto pokemon card set illegally.

 

Episode 127: High Sky Fliers

 

“Now is the day of the annual summer Rubisco Island Flying Contest!” The small, short man in glasses blared out of a megaphone.

Ash winced. * Does he have to talk so loud? *

“The contestants will each navigate through a maze of obstacles!” The man said. “They include, but are not limited to, Magnemite giving off jolts of electricity, Beedrill hives, Tentacruel, and people firing off fire or ice guns!”

< Is this safe? > Pika-chan asked.

< No. > Lance said. < But he’ll be fine. >

< I hope so… >

Ash set his jaw. * I can’t give up before the race begins! Then Gary will win for sure! * He petted his Murkrow card, which nodded and rubbed against his hand.

< We’ll be fine. >  
< Don’t get hurt, Murkrow. >

< Okay! >

< Good luck, Ash! >

< Thanks, Pika-chan! >

 

Gary yawned. He petted his Charizard. * Whatever. This is no contest. There’s no way I’m going to lose to anyone else! *

Cary was talking to her Pidgeotto. “Now, I know you’re nervous, but worrying won’t help!”

_I’m scared! I’m weak to electricity, and ice! Plus, I don’t like fire or poison stings!_ The bird protested.

“Come on, we have to win this race!”

Pidgeotto looked miffed. * She is making _me_ battle for _her_ honor? *

 

Lance tossed Aerodactyl a rare candy. “Don’t show off, okay?”

_I won’t!_

“Sure…”

_I promise!_ Aerodactyl said. _I swear on my honor as a dragon pokemon that I will not let you fall off._

Lance sighed. 

 

Lyle nervously buttoned up his green vest. He was trembling in his red shorts, white shirt, and red baseball cap.

His Spearow pecked at his fingers.

“Stop that, Speary! We have to win this race!” Lyle told it.

It just clucked, not paying attention at all.

Lyle sighed. * Why won’t it listen to me? *

“My father won this race ten years ago, Speary! He expects me to win! I can’t let him down!”

The Spearow looked annoyed, and took off in a whirl of feathers.

“Oh no! Please come back!” Lyle begged, and ran to chase after it.

Speary tried to get away, but there were so many people around that he didn’t know where to go.

 

“Excuse me! Did you see a Spearow go by?” Lyle asked.

Ash looked annoyed. “No, I did not.” He turned back to Murkrow and gave it a few more pats and words of encouragement.

Murkrow preened.

Lyle dashed off.

 

“Excuse me, did you see a Spearow?”

“A spearow?” Lance asked. She looked up from where she was lying on Aerodactyl’s back. “No, I can safely say that I didn’t.”

“Oh no!” Lyle said. “I’m doomed! I need that Spearow!”

“Speary, where are you?”

 

Lance took pity on the poor befuddled kid and had Luna catch the Spearow. A few minutes later, the race officially started.

 

Lyle gulped as he began navigating through an area filled with Tentacruel.

 

“Okay, Murkrow, use Psybeam!” Murkrow opened its mouth and shot out a beam of psychic energy, stunning a lot of the tentacruel. Ash grinned and nudged it forwards. “Okay, let’s get out of this section of the maze as soon as possible!”

Lance yawned and Aerodactyl blasted the people in their way with Supersonic. 

“Do you see Gary or Cary anywhere, Ash?”

“No.” Ash said, as he slowed down a bit to let Lance catch up with him. “Why?”  
“Just curious.”

“I’m pretty sure that they are not here.”  
‘That’s good.”

 

Soon, they had exited the area of Tentacruel.

“Two of our contestants are out!” The man blared. “Next, is the electric field – an area filled with magnemites! And if that weren’t enough, there are also several hidden Voltorbs that can detonate at any time!”

“This is insane.” Ash murmured as Murkrow wove between a few magnemites.

“Of course. But the prize is expensive.”

“Oh? What is it? I know the entry fee for this race was $50, but is the prize that good?”  
“It’s a six-month supply of pokemon items.”

“Wow!” Ash said. * I don’t need that many, but pokemon items are really expensive! *

“This race reels in hundreds of contestants from all over.”

“Wait. But I only saw about forty people. What’s up with that?”

“There are four rounds. And the winner from each round goes up against the rest of the winners in the final race. Now _that’s_ hard. You have to fly through a cave without any lights and other great stuff.”

“Oh…”

“This race usually nets in a lot of profit for Rubisco Island.”

“I can tell.”

 

“Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!”

A shower of rocks crashed into several magnemites floating nearby, as well as a Voltorb.

“Murkrow, use Detect! See if there are any more pokemon nearby!”

Murkrow nodded and looked around. After a few moments, it shook its head.

“Great! Now let’s head for the exit!”

The two trainers streaked off, getting through the electric field without too much trouble.

 

*Bang*  
“Ah! Aerodactyl, use Take Down!”

Aerodactyl (with lance on his back) rammed into one of the people firing the guns, knocking the gun out of his hand.

“Murkrow, use Icy Wind!” Murkrow froze a few of the ice guns solid, but one hit from the fire guns sent it spiraling downwards.

Ash quickly gathered a small ball of white energy in his hands and forced it into the dark pokemon, quickly bringing its HP back up.

“Now use Steel Wing!”

Murkrow coated its wings with steel, and bashed open the wall… leading them into yet another room.

 

“Lance, do you remember how many rooms this infernal maze has?”

“Just one more!”

“Thank goodness! You know, neither Cary nor Gary has showed up yet.”

Lance formed a scrying spell in her hands. Then, she laughed.

“I know why. They both have male pokemon. One of the trainers is using a female Hoothoot that knows Attract.”

“That would explain it.” Ash said, chuckling.

“So, what’s in the last room?”

“Different every time, so you never know…”

 

As soon as they arrived inside, they saw that there were catapults. The catapults began firing balls of bright yellow paint.

“Ack! No way!” Ash said, as he got splashed. Paint dripped down his front onto Murkrow’s feathers.

“Afraid it is.” Lance said. “Know any way to jam them?”

“Not yet!” Ash said. “Okay, Murkrow, let’s just use evasion tactics!”

Murkrow nodded and they wove around.

Lance did the same, only getting mildly splashed. Still, the paint was gooey and very irritating.

“That’s it.” Lance said. “I’m going to destroy those catapults. Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!”  
Aerodactyl nodded and rocks flew at the catapults, breaking them into little pieces.

The announcer dropped his microphone in shock. Then, the two used Hyper Beam to blast open an exit, arriving at the finish line a few minutes later, Ash first.

“Congratulations! You have made it to the final round! We’ll have it in two days after the other heats have been run.”

Ash and Lance grinned. Lance still got a really pretty trophy for winning 2nd place, as well as a three-month supply of items.

The two hit the pokemon mart after the contest and returned to the center, loaded with stuff.

 

End Episode 127!

Kawaii! 

Comments make me really happy. Flames make me angry. Do not flame unless you wish for me to set a komodo dragon on you.

 

And….

Read ‘Masquerade’ and ‘Jealous’ if you haven’t already, please?

 

 

 


	128. Episode 128…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 128…  
  


Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon. I would love to buy it but that is not an option. So it still belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. Okay?

Destiny belongs to me, along with Pika-chan and some other stuff.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicate poke speech._

Lance = Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon cards and the Clow/Sakura cards.

Ash = Red. He has the Kanto set and is trying to get the Johto set.

Giselle is an imposter who is trying to steal the Johto set…

 

Xaero – guess you have a point, but those are only the prelims.

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! ^_^ Yes, I’m still sick. >.< I think its chronic, what a pain… maybe stress?

Link Masters – hai! *Bows*

Ranma – oh yes. Giselle + Final Judgment = ? Also, this is different from the Kanto cards final judgment.

Jarzard – I don’t mind if you say the same thing over and over! ^_^ It still makes me feel better.

Vulpix Dark Flame – well, paint balloons… *thinks* Are paint…

Incomplete13 – no, I didn’t know about chlorine, but now I do!

Digifan1 – hai! ^_^

Tmp – well… I honestly don’t know. But if you can ride a pidgey in the game… I guess Ash could shrink? Well, they were still dealing with Attract.

Aragorn the Ranger – ah well. ^_^ And… True, Crystal _is_ a gem name, I didn’t think about that, but nobody really knows the names of Gary’s cheerleaders. I just use Ruby n’ Emerald etc, so they aren’t nameless.

Psychic Sabrina – I got the Halloween review, but nothing after that. Gary n’ Cary were steal dealing with the attract attack from the Hoothoot, so they never caught up… hehehe. And… the judgment for this set is quite different from Kanto, there isn’t one judgment maker… but I’ll explain it in a later chapter! Ash for more romance? That ought to be coming up as well.

 

Episode 128: The Cave Competition

 

“You must have cheated!”  
Ash calmly jumped out of the way as Gary’s Scyther tried to attack him. 

“Sore loser.” Ash said. “Execcute, go! Use Leech Seed!”

Execcute nodded and used Leech seed to trap Gary’s Scyther in a bunch of vines so it could not attack.

The Scyther tried to break free, but it was no use.

“Grr! Arcanine, go! Use Fire Blast!”

“Dragonair, Surf!”

The Surf attack plowed into Gary’s Arcanine. Gary glared and saw Lance sitting on Tempest’s head, fairly glowing with indignation.

“How dare you! You lost fair and square, yet you try to blame it on him!”

“Stay out of this!” Gary spat.

“No, I won’t!” Lance said. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell. Instantly, Gary began to float up into the air.

“HELP! What’s happening?”

His badges fell out of his pockets and tumbled to the floor.

Ash picked them up and examined them. Then, he pocketed them. “You made a promise, and you have to keep it.”

“I say no!”

“Who cares what you think?” Lance asked. Back at indigo HQ, Agatha answered the telepathic question and nodded.

“He has too much of his grandfather in him.”

And with that, she disabled his Trainer ID, so he would no longer be able to compete in League games.

Of course, _Gary_ didn’t know about this…

The next day… 

 

“And now its time for the finals! The four winners – Red Silver, Andreas Sierra, Stephanie Lin, and Peter Skyhook, will now navigate through the haunted cave! The first to arrive safe and sound at the other entrance wins!”

Lance was giving Ash last minute instructions.

“Now remember, its dark in there, so you can use your magic but only if you have to. The others will probably try to cheat, so be careful. Yes, you can use other pokemon, but people usually just use more flying types because it’s too hard to fit, say, a Nidoking in a tiny tunnel you’re flying through…”

Ash nodded and took a few sips of his cherry soda.

“And be careful!”

“Yes, Crystal.” Ash said obediently.

Pika-chan handed him a miniature flashlight. “Here you go. It might help.”

“Great! Thanks, Pika-chan.”

Peter smirked arrogantly as he preened along with his Golbat. “Prepare to lose, Red! I have won this race twice already, and there’s no way you can beat an expert!”

“What a show-off.” Ash muttered under his breath.

Peter continued to give pep talks to his fan club. A group of girls in white t-shirts with ‘Skyhook 4ever’ written on them were all asking for his autograph and giving him kisses.

Ash turned blue. * Now _that’s_ sickening. *

 

Stephanie Lin wasn’t much better. She had waist length shimmery sea green hair with blue ribbons from various other competitions woven into it somehow. She was dressed in a clinging yellow tube top and almost illegal low-cut blue jeans. She was talking to her boyfriend.

“And, I’m, like, so going to win, because I’m the best!”

“Yes, Stephanie honey.”

“So, like, you gotta cheer for me, kay?”

“Fine.”

“And, I’m, like, so going to cream, like, those losers!”

Nods came from the silent one.

Her Pidgeot shrugged and continued to eat birdseed.

 

Ash’s jaw dropped and a bit of drool leaked out of his mouth.

Lance calmly splashed him with some cold water. 

Ash turned to stare at her, shaking drops of water out of his hair. “Hey, what was that for?”

< You were staring at the opposition, Ash. With quite an intensive and love-stricken look, I might add. >

< Oh… >  
< Don’t look at her. She’s trying to get you to drop your guard. >

< Okay. >

 

Andreas and his Noctowl were quietly meditating. Ash was relieved that at least one competitor wasn’t totally loco.

The pistol shot rang out and the race started.

 

Ash quickly got on Murkrow and they shot off.

It was not as bad as he had thought. True, there was stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, but those were easily phased through or avoided.

Soon, however, it got a lot harder.

 

“Electrode, use Explosion!”

Ash and Murkrow were blown out of the way by the force of the explosion as Peter’s Electrode detonated.

A few shards of rock fell from the roof, but the cavern was still pretty strong.

Ash quickly stopped Murkrow from flying into a wall. * Okay then. So it’s war! * He smiled and pulled out a pokemon card.

“Kakuna, go! Use Tackle!”

Kakuna appeared and tackled Peter’s Golbat. Then, it clung on to one of its wings and would not let go.

“Get off!” Peter said, trying to pry the bug off, but it was no use. Kakuna was stuck fast.

“Metapod, you help too.” Ash said. Metapod fastened on to the other side of the same wing, unbalancing Golbat, so it dropped to the cavern floor.

“D*****!” Peter cursed. He quickly got off, pulled out some Repel, and tried to get the bugs to leave.

 

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Andreas were nearing the finish line. However, they soon started to attack each other.

“Noctowl, use Foresight, and then Headbutt that Pidgeot out of the air!”

“Pidgeot, like, use Wing Attack!”

The two birds began battling furiously, feathers flying everywhere. However, Noctowl soon proved that it had the upper hand as it began using Peck on the Pidgeot to try and make it submit.

Stephanie began to freak out. “Like, use Steel Wing, you stupid bird!”

Pidgeot nodded and coated its wings with steel, before whacking Noctowl hard. Andreas growled.

“Okay, Noctowl, use Confusion!”  
Pidgeot got little floating objects around its head and began flitting around wildly, banging into one thing after another, whether it be a wall, a dangling rock, or some projectile.

“Grr… like, stop this Pidgeot!” Stephanie demanded.

After a frustrating ten minutes, Pidgeot regained its senses. But by this time, Andreas was quite close to the exit.

 

“Come on, Murkrow, we can’t lose.” Ash reassured the pokemon, who nodded.

They kept flying along, but were soon attacked by a wild pokemon.

“What _is_ this?” Ash asked, as Murkrow use Faint Attack on it.

_I think it is a normal-type._ Murkrow said.

“Thanks, Murkrow. Okay, then ghost and dark won’t be very effective against it. Let’s try a rock attack.”

Murkrow nodded and closed its eyes, as it brought up the list of attacks it had mimicked from other pokemon.

_Rollout!_ Murkrow said triumphantly, as it barreled into the pokemon.

The pokemon reared up and began to glow, using Rage.

Ash and Murkrow quickly got out of the way, as Murkrow used Rollout again.

Two rollouts later…

 

The pokemon crumpled to the floor. It began to glow green.

“Pokemon card.” Ash said. “Ah.”

He pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

His wand appeared. Ash smiled, gave it an experimental twirl, and pointed it at the pokemon.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”  
White light suffused the pokemon card, and it turned back into card form, landing in front of Ash.

“Dunsparce?”

Murkrow shrugged. They quickly took off, but it was too late. Andreas won the race. Ash was surprised he even made it out alive, considering that fact that Peter ambushed him again. It was lucky that he had brought up a shield before clonking peter over the head with his staff to finish.

 

“Why didn’t you win?” Pika-chan demanded after the race.

Ash flashed the pokemon card.

“Oh! In that case, you should lose more often.”

“Pika-chan!”

The laughter of the guardian as she ran from her Chosen sang through the air.

 

End Episode 128! 

‘Kay, I am done! Of course, please tell me how this was received. Flames are simply worthless and will be used to heat my house…. Yikes, its freezing here, and I’m in California! And there have been raining n’ thunderstorms for the past few days! ^_^()

It’s not warm n’ sunny here in California.

 


	129. Episode 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 129! Is this a prime number? Guess not…

 

Disclaimer: *Picks up wooden sign* I must protest Nelvana owning CCS! But that has nothing to do with the point that I don’t own pokemon. However, I _do_ own Destiny n’ stuff. *Smile*

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics indicate poke speech._

Lance = Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon cards and the Clow/Sakura cards.

Ash = Red. He has the Kanto set and is trying to get the Johto set.

Giselle is an imposter who is trying to steal the Johto set…

 

Jarzard – I know, ignore the flamers. Usually they’re just ignorant gits who write worse than you do. And… hurry n’ update! *_*

Link Masters – the judgment for the Johto set is different from the Kanto set, and it will be explained in a later chapter.

Tmp – well, differences are good. Dunsparce was, again, randomly chosen with my calculator, so…

Digifan1 – hai! *waves*

Aragorn the Ranger – well, inconsistency is good. I guess its sunny… it was rainy when I wrote that… but it’s still cold! Hey, its raining hard today!

 

Episode 129: A fiery good time 

 

“I think we’re lost.”

“No, Ash, we are _not_ lost.” Lance reassured him. “We’re only about 10 miles from the next island.”

“Really? Yay!”

“Yes, we should get there soon.”

Ash beamed. “Okay then!” He pulled out a bag of tortilla chips. “Want some?”

“No thank you, I don’t like them.”

“Too bad.”

Pika-chan grabbed two paws full. “Well, then I’ll help you eat them!”

“Pika-chan…”

 

They soon arrived on the shore of the next island. Ash noticed something odd. There were a lot of Growlithe and Arcanine running around on it, but almost no water or grass pokemon.

“Is this an island inhabited only by fire-types?”

“Not sure.” Lance said. They hiked onshore. The pokemon were only mildly curious and left them alone.

“Did you see that, Amy?”

“Yes I did, Jake. I think that’s our next target.”

“This time, the boss will promote us for sure!”

“Ninetails!”

 

Ash and Lance were practicing transforming magic on inanimate objects.

“So, how _did_ you turn paper into clothes, anyways?”  
Lance smiled. “Want me to show you how?”

“Okay!”  
Lance pulled several pieces of paper out of her pack. They were just plain white squares, without any magic aura on them.

“Now, do you remember what I did?”

Ash thought back. “You drew on the paper… and then you blew on it, right?”

Lance nodded. “Actually, I wrote on the paper, but it doesn’t matter. First, you have to think about what to create.”

“Like an apple?”

“That will work.” Lance said. “First…”  
She pulled out a pen and wrote apple on both pieces of paper. Then, she picked it up in her hands.

Ash did the same, copying her motions.

“Now think about the paper turning into the apple.”

Ash nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated.

“Okay, _now_ , you bring the paper up in front of your face and blow on it. Keep thinking about the apple.”  
Ash did so. There was a flash of white light.

A green apple sat in front of him.

“Cool!” Ash said. “Does it work for everything?”

“As long as it is not something extremely complicated, like a palace.”

“Okay.”

“You _can_ create pokemon, but then they appear as magic-types.”

“Sounds interesting.” Ash said. * But why would I want to get pokemon that way? * 

“Is the paper special?”

“No, any paper will do, same with the pen, but you must use a pen.”

Ash filed that away in his memory for future reference.

 

Lance blew on the paper, forming a red apple, which she threw to Luna. This time, Pika-chan did not interfere; since she was too busy trying to figure out how to cook Vulpix-chan’s special cinnamon applesauce.

“Mm….” Pika-chan whispered as she stared at the picture in the leather-bound cookbook.

The Chosen sighed and decided not to bug their guardians for a while.

 

Ash thought hard and blew on a second piece of paper. This time, there was a creamy white jacket lying in front of him.

However, it was a _girl’s_ jacket.

“Ash, did you let your mind wander?”

“No, it’s for my mom.” Ash said.

Lance raised her eyebrows, but did not interfere.

Ash also made a pale blue pair of socks for himself. Then, feeling a bit tired. He lay down and took a nap.

 

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from conflagration!”

“To unite all fire-types within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of flaming love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”

“Team Rocket juggles fire at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

Ash woke up. He rubbed his forehead and groaned.

Jake pulled out a hose attached to a huge water tank and began firing.

Many of the fire pokemon fell over, twitching or fainted. Amy scooped them up and put them into their truck.

“Cut that out!” A voice said. Lance jumped down from a tree, with Aerodactyl. “Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!”  
Aerodactyl nodded and used rocks to destroy the water tank. However, the tank imploded, sending water every which way.

More fire pokemon fainted.

“Let’s go while we still can!” Amy said. She grabbed Jake’s hand, and they hopped into their truck, driving away as fast as they could.

“Come back here!” Lance said. She hopped onto Aerodactyl’s back. “Come on, Aerodactyl.”

 

They flew after the truck.

 

Meanwhile…

Ash realized that he was sopping wet when he awoke.

“Oh, you’re up?” Pika-chan asked. “Crystal already went off to catch Team Rocket.”

“Maybe she needs help.” Ash said, as he stood up. Squelching sounds came from his drenched attire.

“Get into some dry clothes first.” Pika-chan advised.

Ash nodded, and went into a tree to change. He emerged in dark blue overalls over a black shirt and green rubber boots. He also put on a green rubber raincoat, grabbed his staff, and used the Pidgeot wings to fly after them.

Soon, he spotted Lance and Aerodactyl using Supersonic waves from the air against the rockets.

“Looks like she’s doing fine.” Pika-chan said.

Ash nodded. They hovered, waiting. Then, Amy pulled out a flamethrower and let loose six bursts of fire.

Lance managed to dodge five, but the last one caught her between the shoulder blades. She tumbled off Aerodactyl and towards the ground.

Ash panicked. He quickly teleported over and managed to catch her. However, he also managed to catch on fire.

They both quickly stopped, dropped, and rolled.

“Owwwww….” Ash said. His scrapes stung, but at least they weren’t serious or deep. That was good.

“Aerodactyl, use Rock Slide!” Lance called up to her pokemon. She began brushing dirt and dust off her clothes, before realizing that they had mostly been destroyed. She groaned.

“Ash, do you have any paper?”

Ash blinked, but nodded and handed over a piece. Lance quickly wrote and blew on it, before she pulled out another copy of her traveling outfit. She grabbed it and headed to an outcropping.

 

Ash stared. * Oh. Weird. I thought that some fire wouldn’t do that much, but it _was_ burning for a bit. *

Then, Ash turned his attention back to TR. He had to free those fire pokemon, but how?

“Something rampaging.” Pika-chan suggested.

“Okay then…” Ash said, pulling out a pokemon card. “Tauros!”  
Tauros immediately charged TR, destroying the truck.

“Hey!” Amy protested.

“Diglett, go!” Jake called.

Ash yawned. He crossed his fingers. “Thunder Beam.”

A huge bolt of electricity came from him and crashed into TR. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!”

*Ping*

 

Ash would have said more, but then he noticed that there was a Johto pokemon card next to him.

_You have a noble heart. I would like to join you._

Ash smiled. “Okay. Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

The pokemon smiled and blurred away.

“Quilava.” Ash said.

Lance came out, now fully clothed. “Great job, Ash!”

“Hai, Crystal!”

They shook hands and headed back to camp.

 

End Episode 129!

*g* *g* *g* *g* *g*

NO! PLOTBUNNIES LEAVE ME ALONE! Drop a review and save me!

Flames will be used to fry ham sandwiches!

Final Judgment won’t take place for a while. Oh… about 25 episodes or so

 

Authoress’ rant: today I found a YAOI Red/Yellow fic. O.O *Shudders* I mean, its kind of cute, even though I much prefer Championshipping, but how can it be yaoi if its pokemon adventure? 

And…

Goodbye hope! *Waves* The last several fics I checked out that started good and I was looking forward to reading suddenly turned into mushy AAMRNS in a few chapters. *Cries* Can’t there be action without it? Oh well.

End of Rant

 

Right! Q&A time!

Shadow is thinking about writing a lil’ humor ficcie. So, would all my reviewers please give me their physical description and one non-legendary pokemon they’d like to have? Might be used later.

Thankies!

 

*Shadow exits the room*

 

 

 

 


	130. Disclaimer: I have a Gameboy and 249 pokemon… so yes, I guess you could
saw I own them… when Nintendo doesn’t, of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking,

Disclaimer: I have a Gameboy and 249 pokemon… so yes, I guess you could saw I own them… when Nintendo doesn’t, of course! Destiny, Pika-chan, etc, belong to me! Steal and be attacked!  
Notes: <> indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, ** indicates the thought process.

Ash = Kanto pokemon card master.

Lance = Moon pokemon card and Clow/Sakura card master.

Giselle = Chosen? Attempting to get the Johto pokemon cards…

 

Episode 130: Climbing up to the Navel Badge

 

“Here it is.” Ash said. “Navel Island. There’s supposed to be a gym here, right?”

Lance nodded. “Yes. But it’s at the top of the mountain.”

“Really?” Ash sighed out a mushroom cloud. “I guess I’ll have to start climbing then…” He sighed.

“And you can’t use pokemon.”

Ash sweatdropped. * This is bad… *

“I know you can do it!” Pika-chan cheered.

Ash nodded. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

Soon, both people were climbing up the mountain.

Danny put down his binoculars. “Two? Then I’ll have to run this twice. Odd. Trainers usually don’t travel with rival trainers.”

His pokemon shrugged.

 

Ash looked at how fast they were going and sighed. * This could take a _long_ time. I hope I packed enough snacks. *

Lance shrugged and kept climbing.

And so it went. At fifty minutes later, they were about halfway up.

“I think its time we took a break.” Ash said, pulling out a bottle of Mt. Moon spring water.

“Definitely.” Lance agreed.

They chatted and had some water and apples.

“Okay, let’s keep climbing.”

“Too bad we can’t use pokemon. That would help.”

Lance shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe the gym leader wants us to prove how strong we are.”  
“Then I’m glad I’m in good shape.”

“Me too.”  
  


Two hours later…

“Yes! We’re at the top!” Ash cheered.

“Great!” Lance said. She tossed him a chocolate bar. “Let’s go find the gym leader!”  
“That won’t be necessary.” A voice interrupted. Danny stood there, in his mountain outfit, with the Sea Ruby badge on his vest.

“So you’re the gym leader?” Ash asked. “Have you been watching us?”

“You bet! I evaluate all my prospective challengers.”

“So are we going to battle?”

“Not exactly.” Danny said. “You’ve been to Cissy’s gym, right?”

“Right.”  
“I’m doing a series of challenges also. If you win 2/3 you get the badge. The first will be to freeze a pillar of ice out of a hot spring.”

As if one cue (and maybe it was), two geysers spouted out.

Lance stepped back, out of the way.

“Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam!”

“Vaporeon, I choose you! Use Ice Beam!”  
The two pokemon began freezing the geysers. However, Nidoqueen was faster, because it was more powerful.

“I win the first challenge.” Danny said.

Vaporeon huffily finished the pillar of ice.

 

Next, Danny led them over to a sign with directions on it.

“The second challenge will be to create an iceboat out of the ice pillar.”

“Quilava, go!” Ash said, sending out his new Johto pokemon. “Use Flame wheel!” Quilava nodded and set a wheel of flame at the ice pillar, carving out a seat inside.

Danny stopped his work with his Scyther and Geodude and stared at Ash, who shrugged and looked down.

“That was fast. Okay, you win the second challenge.”

 

“What’s next?”

“Pick three pokemon to steer. Then, we will race down the mountain. The first to reach the goal wins.”  
“Cool!” Ash said. * I have to pick good pokemon, but they also have to fit inside the boat with me… hmm… *

< Try a psychic type? >

< Like Wobbuffet? >

< Um… maybe not that one… but a fast pokemon to help you direct the boat is good. >  
< I’m thinking! >

 

“Okay, first pokemon will be Butterfree.” Ash said. “Second will be Rapidash, and third will be Jolteon.” 

The three pokemon got into the boat with Ash. In Danny’s boat were his Scyther, his Geodude, and his Electrode.

“On your mark, get set, go!”

Rapidash used its strong back hooves to give a push off the mountain. They raced down the side.

“Whee, this is fun!” Pika-chan said.

Ash stared as she peeked out of his backpack. “Pika-chan! If Danny sees you, I’ll be disqualified!”  
Pika-chan ducked back in.

 

“Butterfree, Whirlwind!”

Butterfree nodded and used the strong blast of wind to send their iceboat flying into the air, over Danny’s head.

Danny gaped and turned to stare at Ash.

“Keep it up, Butterfree!” Ash said. “Jolteon, if you see anything in our way, you know what to do.”

Jolteon nodded and used Thundershock to make a few rocks fly out of their direct path.

“Great!” Ash said.

Soon, they crashed into the Finish line.

 

“Well, that’s the first time I have seen anyone use a flying iceboat.” Danny said. “I’m impressed!”  
“Thank you, sir.” Ash said politely.

“It was a good competition. I confer on you the Sea Ruby badge.” Danny said.

Ash thanked him and pinned it to his jacket. Just then…

 

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”  
“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Amy!”

“Jake!”  
“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”  
“Ninetails!”

 

“Look, I don’t have _time_ for this.” Ash said.

“Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!”  
Ash cast Lance a grateful look as the Dragon Master landed next to him on Aerodactyl’s back.

However, the Hyper Beam did not do anything.

“Our new shields are completely pokemon-proof!” Jake crowed, holding up the clear shield they were practically encased in. “There’s now way to defeat us now! And we’re going to take all your pokemon!”

Lance yawned. “Aerodactyl, return. Darkstar, you’re up. Use Twister!”

The dragon type move blew into Team Rocket. True, they didn’t receive any damage, but the wind generated by the attack sent them flying.

Lance smirked.

“Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”  
*Ping*

 

“Seriously, I don’t’ know why they’re still stalking me. And how do they know its me?”

“Did you tell Giovanni?”

“Oh yeah. I forget.” Ash said. * He probably just wants to make sure I’m safe… *

“Okay, never mind then.”

“Good luck getting the rest of the badges.” Danny said.

“Thanks!” Ash said. He climbed onto Darkstar, and they surfed off for the next island.

 

End Episode 130! Score!  
Flames will be used to broil eggs, review please!

I was nice n’ put up 2 chappies


	131. This is Episode 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

This is Episode 131! ^_^

 

Disclaimer: Welcome to Shadow’s world. Here, in this black hole apart from the rest of civilization, Shadow controls all. Therefore, I own pokemon. However, out in the real world, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, and a host of other rich companies. Shadow _does_ , however, own Destiny and some other characters, as well as new pokemon and attacks.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and in this place, _italics_ shall stand for pokemon talk.

Ash is our hero and the master of the Kanto pokemon cards.

Lance is Ash’s traveling companion, friend, and master of the Moon pokemon cards and the Clow/Sakura cards.

Giselle is the antagonist and is attempting to steal the Johto pokemon cards, which Ash is going after.

Welcome to the show.

 

Xaero – hai

Digifan1 – ‘kay, *nods*

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you for submitting a profile! ^_^

Tmp – yep, the Quilava was fun. Poor Ash needs reassurances sometimes.

Aragorn the Ranger – hehehehe…

Jarzard – yay! You updated. ^-^ Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Psychic Sabrina – yep, Ash heads to Johto after Orange league. Yes! You should write a championshippy! ^-^ Cya soon, and don’t worry, we all have _evil_ homework…

*glares at Spanish*

 

Episode 131: Ice in the islands?

 

“Dragonair! Use Ice Beam!”

Dragonair nodded and the beam from its horn sent the opposing Pinser flying. The junior trainer sighed and recalled his pokemon.

“Wow, you’re a good trainer.”  
“Thank you.” Lance said, as she collected some money. < Ash? Where are you? >

< Battling. > Came the reply. < This island is chock-full of eager, young, hotshot trainers. Great way to make money! >

Lance sent a mental laugh.

< See you later! >

< Yes, maybe we can have lunch together. >  
  


Lance recalled Dragonair. * That’s the third trainer that’s challenged me. So far, I’ve only had to use Tempest… *

“I challenge you!”  
Lance sighed. * Not another one… *  
Then, she looked up. “Oh! Hi, Lorelei.”

“Hi!” Lorelei said. “I’m taking my vacation in the Orange Islands. How have things been?”

“Pretty good.” Lance replied. “So, how’s stuff back at the Plateau.”  
“I’ve only been back once, the guards are all in place and everything, and so I don’t think that anyone’s gotten in. Plus, we’re on vacation.”

“Well, you never know. Some trainers…”

“Are insane. I know.”

 

“I challenge you!” Another voice chirped.

Lorelei sighed. “It’s so hard to get any privacy.” She whispered in an undertone. “I should have gone in disguise.”  
“I know. Can’t you just tell them to leave you alone?”

“It’s not easy…”  
  


A girl ran up. “I challenge you!”  
Lorelei sighed. “Okay, let’s go to the stadium.”

“You hold all your battles in the stadium?”

“Yes.” Lorelei said. She ruffled Lance’s blonde locks, earning a look. “Have fun, Crystal.”  
“I will! Maybe I’ll see you later.” The two parted and split up.

 

“Cloyster, Blizzard!”  
“Oh no! Raticate!” The girl wailed.

Lorelei sighed. “Next.”  
A boy walked up. “Charmeleon, go!”

“Cloyster, Surf!”

Charmeleon was easily overwhelmed. No more challengers showed up. Lorelei nodded in satisfaction and went to change, before heading for the beach.

 

Ash found Lance in a dark blue bathing suit and sunglasses, soaking up the sun’s rays on the beach. She was lying on top of Gyrados’s back. Gyrados was growling at any male that came within twenty feet of his trainer, discouraging any males from being foolish enough to try.

“Hi.”  
Lance looked up. “Hi, Ash.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“No problem.” Ash went to change and lay down on the sand next to her, on top of a fluffy blue towel. They closed their eyes and soaked in sunlight.

“So, did you win?”

“Yep.” Ash said. “I only had to use Flareon too. Two junior trainers that only had grass and bug types.”

“Ah.”  
Ash yawned. “I’m getting sleepy.” He soon fell asleep. Lance did too. They didn’t wake up until it was early afternoon.

“Hot dogs!” Pika-chan said, pointing to a nearby stand.

“Oh, why not?” Ash asked. He bought six hot dogs, three for him, one for Pika-chan, one for Luna, and one for Lance.

“Here you go, Crystal.”

Lance nodded her thanks and bit into it. They had fries and soda too. After a not-so-healthy lunch, they packed up their supplies and went swimming with their water pokemon.

 

They ran into Lorelei, who was swimming with her Dewgong.

“Hi, Ms. Lorelei.” Ash said politely.

“Hi, Ash.” Lorelei said. “How’s your journey?”

“Fine. I have 2 badges already.” Ash said proudly.

“That’s good. Are you going to challenge Drake?”

“I don’t’ know. I already have 1 league championship.”

“Actually, _I’m_ going to challenge Drake.” Lance said, grinning impishly.

“I feel sorry for the poor trainer.” Lorelei said, sighing.

“Why? Do you like him? I thought you liked Bruno.”

“No, Bruno is _not_ my boyfriend.” Lorelei said.

“Then who is? Koga?”

Lorelei thwapped Lance. “Not telling!”  
Ash shrugged. * Well, I’m not going to ask… *

 

They swam around and splashed water at each other, Lorelei’s glasses got soaked, and Ash nearly lost his swimming trunks because of the furious water fight.

“I guess we should head back now.” Lorelei sighed.

“Yes.” Ash said. He would have said more, but all of a sudden, it started to _snow_.

“No way!” Lance said. “These are tropical islands!”  
‘I think we’d better get back to shore.” Lorelei said. They quickly swam back to the edge of the water and scrambled out onto dry land.

“Why is it snowing here?” Lorelei pondered.

 

< Pokémon card? >

< Of course. > Pika-chan replied from her seat on Ash’s towel. < Ice-type, obviously. >  
< Any idea what? >

< Flying type. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be able to change the weather. >  
< Gotcha. >

 

“Quilava, I choose you!”  
Quilava popped out. 

“Can you find the ice pokemon that’s causing the snow?”

Quilava nodded and took off. Soon, it had a pokemon encircled with its flame wheel.

“Delibird.” Lorelei said.

“Oh, I see.” Lance said. “Ash, you can capture it now.”

“Okay!” Ash said. He pulled out his staff. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”  
Delibird shivered, and turned back into a pokemon card.

Lorelei yawned. “It’s getting late. Well, it was nice meeting you too. See you again at the Plateau.”

“Bye!”

 

Pokemon center…

“Now why didn’t she freak out?” Ash asked.

“She didn’t see you use your magic.”

“What do you mean?”

Lance smiled. “I was shielding you with illusion.”

“Oh!”

“She just saw you throw a poke ball and capture it.”

“Thanks for covering for me.”

“Not a problem.” Lance said. “You _did_ pay for lunch, after all.”

“Yes, but still…”

“Aw, don’t be overmodest, Ash.” Pika-chan said. “It doesn’t do much for you.”

“Pika-chan!”

Ash threw an orange at her. It bounced off her head. Luna caught it in her mouth and flew off.

“Hey! That’s my orange!”

“No it isn’t! It’s mine now!” Luna said, dashing out of Pika-chan’s reach.

Pika-chan sniffled emotionally. Ash sighed and gave her strawberry shortcake.

“YAY!”

 

And so, night fell on the group of friends.

 

End Episode 131! Yes, I know it was a filler episode, or at least kind of. But I was bored. Anyways, review! ^_^ 

Flames will be used to toast the evil Egg! *Sizzle*

And… last of all, please _do_ write up your trainer descriptions. I’d like to have them.

 


	132. Yatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, __

Yatta! Hai, minna! Episode 132!

 

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I had pokemon. But I don’t. Ask Nintendo for it.

*Glomps Destiny* He belongs to me! So do the new pokemon, attacks, and magic!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Lance is a girl and goes by the name of Crystal. She has the Moon pokemon and Clow/Sakura card sets. Ice master of the Triple Guardianship.

Ash goes by Red in the Orange Islands. He has the Kanto pokemon card set and is trying to get the Johto set. Lightning master of the Triple Guardianship.

Charlotte has the Sun pokemon set and is the Fire master of the triple guardianship.

Giselle is attempting to get the Johto pokemon card set illegally.

 

Phantomness: *runs into plot room screaming* “IIIEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Lance: *Runs out of dressing room with unspiked hair and in her ice guardian armor* “What is it?”

Ash: *Also runs out of dressing room in what looks like half of a Pidgeot costume* “What is it?”

Phantomness: *Hyperventilating and leaning on her scythe* “Someone put up a Lance/Tyson fic on ff.net…”

Lance: O.O *Sweatdropping*

Ash: *Faints*

Phantomness: “I know its standard anime protocol to ship rivals together, but…isn’t this a little extreme?”

Ash: *Revives* “Wait… wasn’t Tyson that evil cackling grunt in the Red Gyarados Episode? Also coincidentally the only _two_ episodes I’ve seen so far where Lance-chan is?”  
Lance: *Nods*

Ash: *Waterfall tears while hugging Lance* “Lance-chan, you won’t leave me for that… that… that…rocket… that…”

Lance: *Shakes head and pats Ash on the head*

Ash: *Sniffles*

Phantomness: “Well, I just needed to get that out of my system…” *Stands up and exits stage right* “Now on with the fic!”

 

Xaero – thank you. Some personality in your description would be good too though.

SS2 Megami-sama – it will be a humor fic! ^-^

Tmp – well, they only know Crystal is Lance’s cover. Reason why Ash wants badges will be explained soon. Um… shoot, I keep forgetting to call Ash ‘Red’ so that’s why… *sweatdrops* Lance? Don’t underestimate the Dragon Master…

Link Masters – no problem, and thank you for looking at my fanart too! ^-^

Ranma – thank you! I understand computer problems, my internet’s usually broken… >.<

Digifan1 – hai, hai!  
Shaladin – sounds interesting but I’m only putting loyal reviewers and Championshipping supporters in my fic.

Incomplete13 – Lorelei does _not_ know lance is a girl, but… she does know Lance’s alias! Why? Let’s let that remain a mystery for now.

Aragorn the Ranger – ok! And thank you for lending me that money…

Jarzard – cool, it will add variety! ^-^

Episode 132: You bet your wife!  
  


*Zap* *Zap* *Fire*

Ash jumped awake. “Pika-chan! What did you do that for?”

“You wouldn’t wake up.” Pika-chan answered blithely.

“I was sleeping, okay? I was _tired._ ”  
Pika-chan stuck out her tongue. “Crystal’s already up, and she made mini pancakes for breakfast.”  
Ash jumped up. “Really?”

“You’d better hurry if you want any!”

Ash nodded and went through his morning ablutions. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the underbrush, clean.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Lance said.

Ash looked grumpy. “Did you tell pika-chan to wake me up?”

Lance nodded.

“Why? I wanted to sleep!”

“Because if you want to get to Mandarin Island and have your badge before it gets dark, we need to Surf quickly.”  
“Oh!” Ash said. “Okay then.” He immediately perked up and bolted down the food in 5 minutes. “Done! Let’s go!”

Lance released Darkstar, they climbed on, and surfed off. The sun sparkled on their light hair.

Soon, though, they ran into trouble.

“Darkstar, come on! You have to break out of that whirlpool!” Lance said. “Use Dragon Rage!”

Darkstar blasted apart the whirlpool and quickly escaped.

Ash sighed out a mushroom cloud. * That was close. *

“Let’s keep surfing.” He said.

Pika-chan nodded. She and Luna were quietly playing Go Fish on Darkstar’s back. For once, they were not arguing.

However, trouble soon reared its unwelcome head.

“HELP!”

There, was a little girl, clinging to a Dewgong. They were being sucked into a whirlpool nearby.

“Mahri, where are you!” A voice asked. 

A boy with brown hair of some indeterminate shade pulled out a pair of binoculars and began scanning.

Ash instantly snapped into action. “Pidgeotto, go!” The pokemon emerged from its card and quickly scooped the girl up in its claws. Then, it set her down on top of Darkstar.

“Thank you, Pidgeotto.”

_Not a problem, heh, it was easy._ Pidgeotto said in a semi-brash tone.

Ash recalled Pidgeotto and managed to wake the girl.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

When the little girl (Mahri) woke up, her eyes immediately fastened on Lance.

“Wow! You’re so pretty! What’s your name?”

“Crystal.” Lance said, looking surprised.

“Big sister Crystal!” Mahri said, grabbing Lance’s arm. “I’m taking you back to my house so I can thank you properly!”  
“Wha-?” Was all she managed to get out, before she was dragged over.

“I want a big sister just like Crystal!” Mahri said.

“Now, now.” Rudy said. “We’ll have to wait on that.” He took Lance’s hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Crystal.”

Lance blinked. * Um… okay, how can I get out of this fast? For goodness sakes, I’m the dragon master – oh wait, I’m in disguise. This is bad. *

“I’m Rudy, the Trovita gym leader.”  
Fortunately, Ash chose then to interrupt and rescue the poor dragon trainer.

“I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you for a badge!”

Rudy glanced up. “Oh? Very well. But first, I will test your technique.” He stepped away and led them inside.

“Let the trial by water begin!”

They got inside a boat and began drifting along. Targets popped up.

“You have to hit all the targets.”  
Ash shrugged. “Okay, then I choose Pidgey!”  
Pidgey popped out and chirped, flapping around.

“Pidgey, use Icy Wind!”  
Pidgey nodded and froze each target, shattering it into pieces. Meanwhile, Rudy pulled out a bouquet of roses and offered it to Lance.

Lance thanked him, but affected a sneezing fit as soon as she got them.

“Are you allergic to flowers?” Rudy asked, sounding very worried.

“Some kinds…” Lance said, sneezing. Rudy quickly tossed the flowers onshore to rescue her.

He sighed inwardly. * Well, flowers aren’t working… *

All too soon for Rudy, the boat ride was over.

“Well, you seem to have trained your pokemon satisfactorily.” Rudy said, glancing at Pidgey, who was sitting on Ash’s shoulder and preening herself.

“So let’s have a 3x3 battle tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Ash said, smiling. “What types?”  
“How about electric, grass, and water?”

Ash nodded his assent.

“Now, then…” Rudy said. “For this evening’s agenda, have dinner with us, Ms. Crystal.”

“No, it’s fine, really. You don’t need to thank me.” Lance protested.

“Play with me, Crystal! Me!” Mahri said, chirping.

Lance frowned, but nobody noticed. She sighed and followed Rudy in – not really with a choice, since Rudy had an arm around her shoulders. * Note to self. At the next combination league meeting, be sure to yell at Rudy. Or kill him discreetly. Or something! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I’m being flirted with! *

“Is the food to your taste?”

Lance put down her glass of juice and nodded. “It’s delicious. Thank you for inviting me.”  
“Ms. Crystal?” Mahri said. “I’ve always wanted a big sister. I live her all alone in this gym with my big brother. So could you stay and be my big sister?”

Lance dropped her napkin.

“Mahri! Please, don’t be so rude.” Rudy said. He stood up. “Why don’t I show you this gym’s pokemon?”

He led the way into the big room, full of dancing pokemon.

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “They’re dancing?”  
“Here at the gym, we teach pokemon how to dance to improve their natural ability.”  
“I see…”  
“Let’s dance too!”

Lance was about to protest that she had absolutely no skill at dancing whatsoever, but Rudy dragged her onto the floor, so she quickly muttered a spell under her breath.

“By the way, Crystal.” Rudy said. “Please stay here. Not just for Mahri, but for me as well.”

Lance closed her eyes and stopped abruptly. * Okay, there’s a guy hitting on me. I can deal with this! No I can’t! I’ve spent most of my life pretending to be a boy! And he’s a gym leader! Besides, I don’t’ even know him that well! *

“You can tell me after the match tomorrow.” Rudy said, taking her silence for confusion.

Lance sighed.

The next day…

“Sunny, you’re up!” Sunny popped out, pins sticking out, ready to fight.

“Electabuzz, go!”  
“Sunny, start off with Pin Missle!” Sunny nodded and shot a torrent of needles at Electabuzz, who put up a Light Screen.

“Thunderpunch!” Rudy ordered.

“Sunny, quick! Use Agility!” Sunny nodded and dashed out of the way, several times in a row. 

“Keep using Thunderpunch!”  
Finally, one of the punches connected. Sunny toppled over.

“Sunny!” Ash said. < What’s wrong? >

< I feel so tired…. > She whispered in poke speech. < Something is wrong. I can feel it. >

< Come back. > Ash said. He recalled Sunny to her poke ball. * What’s going on? Magic instability? How? *

“Oddish, go!”  
“Okay, then I’ll use Exeggutor!”Rudy said.

“Oddish , go! “ Ash said. “Make this quick! Use Sleep powder!”

The powder consumed Exeggutor, and it began to snooze.

“Return.” Rudy said. “Interesting.” He pulled a rose from his jacket and threw it to Lance, who blinked as it landed in her hands.

“Then I’ll mop up the opposition with a water pokemon challenge! Starmie, I choose you!”

Ash sighed.< Vaporeon, are you okay? >

< I feel strangely out of energy. But I still have full HP… >

< I can’t risk it. I’ll use one of my pokemon cards… >

“Kingler, go!”

“Starmie, use Thunderbolt!”  
Ash nodded. “Kingler, use Protect!” A swirl of stars surrounded Kingler, and the thunderbolt just bounced off.

“What?!”

“Now use Guillotine!”  
Kingler brought up its claws and made an X formation. Two lines streaked across Starmie’s body, and it toppled over, with no HP left.

Mahri burst into tears.

“I confer on you the Spike Shell badge.” Rudy said despondently. 

Ash smiled and put it on his jacket.

Lance sighed. “Sorry, Rudy, but I can’t stay here. I still have to challenge Drake.” Rudy blinked, but didn’t comment.

“Let’s go.”

They hopped on Tempest, leaving the family behind…

End Episode 132! This is pretty long… anyways, drop me a line! Please do not use abbreviations. Flames will be used to forge a Tessen.

Why  _is_ Ash feeling the magic drainage? Keep reading and find out!

And… a question for those who  _did_ submit character profiles.

How does a slumber party @ a pokemon center sound?


	133. Episode 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates

Episode 133! Is it a prime number?

 

Disclaimer: No, I never claimed to own pokemon. I _do_ , however, own Destiny, new attacks, and all that other stuff.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, and  <> indicates telepathy. *Shrugs*

This is one of the more evident Championshipping episodes… but you can just take it as strong friendship if you’d like.

 

Episode 133: Chi is such a useful resource

 

“Skarmory, use Steel Wing!”  
Ash snapped awake as his danger sense kicked in. He was nearly skewered by Skarmory’s beak. Giselle and Geo-chan stood there.

“So.” Ash said. “You broke the sealing.” 

“Grr…” Geo-dude said. He looked angry enough to spit rocks.

“Skarmory, use Peck!”

Ash quickly sprouted Pidgeot’s wings and flew out of the way. His key snapped into a staff and he pulled out a set of pokemon cards.

“Still fighting? Well, I can deal with that. Porygon, use Conversion2!”  
Porygon nodded and began to change Geo-chan’s magic.

Geo-chan panicked and used Explosion.

 

“Shield of Reflection!” A voice called, encasing Ash in a glowing ball of silver light. Ash turned and saw Lance, with her fingers together, one knee on the ground, eyes closed as she concentrated on keeping the spell up. Geo-chan’s attack was flung back at him double.

“Skarmory, use Screech!”  
Lance, startled, looked up, just in time to get a face full of Poisonpowder from the Hoppip card. She gasped and began turning green, but she still kept the shield up.

“Darn it!” Giselle said. “Hoppip, try using Stun spore!”  
“Charmander!” Lance choked out, as her pokemon popped out. “Use Flamethrower!”

Charmander nodded and set the Hoppip aflame, forcing Giselle to recall the sizzling conflagration.

 

“Noctowl, use Confusion!”  
Ash shuddered. * Darn it! I need a dark type… oh! *

“Murkrow! Go, use Faint Attack!”  
Murkrow crashed into Noctowl, but it didn’t do much…

Ash’s eyes blazed angrily. * She hurt Crystal! She doesn’t have any qualms about attacking me… so why should I hesitate to attack her? *

He crossed his arms as a pale white aura surrounded him. “Aeroblast!”  
The high-powered flying attack plowed into the unfortunate Giselle, who went flying. Geo-chan flew after her.

Ash pulled out a spool of black string and tied two knots into it. He knew that it was only temporary relief, but still, having those two out of the way would help…

 

“Um, Ash? I hate to interrupt, but…” Pika-chan said.

Lance was frozen. Literally. Well, okay, she was paralyzed, but she was unable to move.

“Oh no!” Ash said. he quickly rushed over to her. “Are you okay, Crystal?”

Lance blinked at him. < Well, I can’t move. Do you have any Przcureberries? >

< No. >

< Why are you talking in telepathy? >

< Ash, I can’t _move_.  >

< I’m sorry! What can I do? >

“Um… you’ll have to use chi transference.” Luna said.

 

Ash sighed. “Okay, then.” He helped Lance into a sitting position and kissed her. White and black chi seeped into her, enveloping her in a cocoon for a few minutes.

Lance shuddered, and then the paralysis just seemed to melt away.

“Thank you, Ash.”  
“You’re welcome, Crystal.”

The guardians looked at each other and shrugged.

< If I didn’t know better, I’d say he liked that! >

< Maybe he did. >  
< Are you kidding? >

<NO… >

Pika-chan edged away from Luna. * Whoa! She seems weird today. I think I’ll steer clear. *

Luna purred. * Hey, it worked! Maybe she’ll leave me alone for a while! *

 

“You know, Ash, I feel kind of bad. If I compete in the Orange League, then you can’t.”  
Ash shrugged. “I don’t mind! I already beat Gary at the Indigo League, and there’s still the Johto league ahead! Plus, I’m Cosmos league champion too.”

“And getting the badges is rewarding too?”

“You bet!” Ash said. “I wonder what Luanna will have me do? Please don’t let it be more exercise…”

The guardians shrugged.

 

Lance brushed herself off. “Well, let’s get going.”

Ash nodded, and they quickly packed up their campsite.

 

“Prepare for Trouble, we’re here in a flash!”  
“And make it double, because it won’t last!”  
“To protect the world from devastation!”  
“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“We finally caught you before you set off!”

“So hand over your pokemon and all your food stuff!”  
“Amy!”

‘Jake!”  
“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“So surrender now, or prepare to fight!”

“Ninetails!”

 

“You again?” Ash asked. “Look, I’m not really in the mood…”

“Who asked you?” Amy asked, as she threw a net over them. “Snubbull, go! Use Scary Face!”  
Ash and Lance froze in place as the pokemon stunned them.

“See, I told you it would work.” Amy said to Jake.

“You’re right!” Jake said, wonderingly. “My turn! Diglett, use Earthquake to knock them out!”

The pokemon began shaking the ground furiously, causing the two to fall over, but they did _not_ faint.

“Hey, why isn’t it working!”  
Ash wanted to know that answer also. * I know its good I’m still conscious, but… wait! Of course! Destiny is a flying type. But what about Crystal!? *

< Ash, dragons are fliers. >

< Oh! I forgot. >  
< No problem. Now let’s figure out how to get out of this net. What do you use to counter status changes in battle? >  
< Um… Berries… potions… switching pokemon… >  
< No, I’m talking about an attack. >  
< An attack? But… >  
  


< I know! > Pika-chan chirped.

< Pika-chan! Luna, you too! Why aren’t you helping us? >

< Because it’s more fun to watch! >  
Both trainers glared at their guardians. < Just for that, Pika-chan, no sweets for two weeks. >  
< WAAHHHHHHHH! >

 

< Haze! > Ash said triumphantly, after a few seconds.

< Very good, Ash. > Lance said. < Now don’t move, okay? >  
Ash blinked, but then blushed as Lance pressed her lips to his.

“Woohoo! Getting frisky!” Jake said.

“Jake! Quit staring and help me load them into the truck!” Amy snapped. “Snubbull, Return.”

< Here. Take my chi and use it to activate one of your cards. >

Ash nodded in telepathy. < Thank you, Crystal. >  
From under his shirt, his key glowed faintly as he used his sheer willpower and magic to summon up a pokemon card.

< Golbat, go! >  
Golbat popped out in front of them, flapping.

< Golbat, use Haze! >

A black mist surrounded them for a few minutes. Amy and Jake stared.

 

“What’s going on?”  
When the haze cleared away, Ash and Lance were standing there, poke balls at the ready.

“Jolteon, go! Use Thunderbolt!”

“Tempest, go! Use Thunder!”  
“Jolt!” “Dragonair!”  
Ninetails gulped and coated herself with Safeguard.

_That’s not going to help you…_ Jolteon said, as he charged up. _Thunderbolt!_

_Yeah! For hurting our trainers, you will pay!_ Tempest added, before she released the pent up energy.

The attacks powered up and crashed into Ninetails, which flew into Amy and Jake, and they went flying.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH! Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!”

*Ping*

 

*Snap*

Ash’s head shot up. Pika-chan was laughing, and there was a camera in her hands, which meant-.

“YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US WHEN WE WERE DOING CHI TRANSFERENCE?!”

Luna dashed out of the way as Lance pulled out a pair of silver daggers and began to chase her guardian around. 

“PIKA-CHAN!” Ash shrieked, as he used Frustration. Huge anger sparks flew towards Pika-chan, but she just dodged them all, laughing.

The trainers continued to chase their guardians through the forest.

 

End Episode 133! Well, how was this one? I thought it was entertaining. It was really fun to write! See ya! Shadow signs off.

 

Put up an extra chapter for you, hope you like it! Been so busy with University of California applications… 

 

 


	134. Yatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Yatta! Episode 134! *Winks*

 

Disclaimer: Oh where, oh where, has my pokemon gone? Oh where, oh where can it be? Well, it’s still with Nintendo where it belongs, and it will never belong to me.

 

Did that make sense? Oh well. I own Destiny, new pokemon, etc.

Notes: <> Indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking.

Giselle is evil!

 

Jarzard – hai, hai. ^_^

Link Masters – hehehehe…. I’m not feeling very sorry for the guardians though.

Aragorn the Ranger – um, Berkeley, SC, SD, LA, and Davis

Xaero – okay, just tell me one pokemon you have

Incomplete13 – I think it’s a guilty pleasure? ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – might take a while, oh well. What about your fic?

Tmp – Ash _did_ challenge Rudy. Hm… well, Lance has her ways, which shall be revealed in a few chapters.

Digifan1 – gracias!

Psychic Sabrina – hello. And don’t worry, you should be seeing the moon guardian soon! ^-^ In a couple of episodes more like, and I love your commentary! Guardians cannot die from something as simple as a gun, they can heal easily so energy loss/death of master is probably the only way.

 

Episode 134: Hope vs. Destiny

 

“I’m flying!”  
“I noticed.” Lance said deprecatingly. She flapped her steel wings slowly. “Any reason why you brought it up now?”

“What if someone sees us?”

Pika-chan tsked. “Aren’t you using the partial illusion spell I told you to use?”

“Um… it ran out a few minutes ago…”  
“Ash!” Lance said, sweatdropping. “What if someone sees us?”

Ash looked apologetic. “Sorry…”  
Lance sighed. Her eyes glowed blue and a wave of energy shot out. “Amnesia wave.” She muttered. “Anyone who saw will be automatically wiped.”

Then, she began to drift lower.

 

“Quite exhausting to use.” Luna said, as she flew over with a Hyper Potion.

“Thanks, Luna.” Lance said, drinking some. * Thank goodness! Otherwise I might have fallen out of the sky. *

“So why are we flying again?” Luna asked nobody in particular.

“It’s quicker and less conspicuous than surfing.”

“Ah.”

 

Ash finally brought up the subject of what had happened the day before. “Er… Crystal?”  
“Yes, Ash?” Lance asked, looking over at him. The sun glinted off her steel dragon wings, scales perfectly outlined by the bright light. It seemed to form a halo around her.

“What happened yesterday…”  
“You’re worried about that?”

“Yes…”

“Don’t worry about it, Ash.” Lance said. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a locket made out of clear crystal. 

“Here you go.”

Ash’s eyes lit up. “The Starlight Orb locket…”  
“Yes. It will allow you to take your other form. I wasn’t going to give it back to you until after the Orange League, but you need it now.”  
“Hope?”  
Lance nodded.

 

Ash touched his heart. “Hope and Destiny are one.” He put the clear crystal locket on the gold chain with his black stone amulet, the one with the rough sketch of a bird on it. “Destiny’s amulet, and Hope’s locket.”

He smiled at her.

Lance smiled back. “Let’s keep flying, Ash.”  
Ash nodded, and they continued to fly quietly, both lost in thought.

“That’s so sweet!” Pika-chan bawled. In return, she earned dirty looks from both Chosen. “What?”  
Lance scowled. * Okay, so I was just working up the courage to kiss him. Maybe I should wait on this. *

Ash sweatdropped. “Pika-chan…” * Darn! I was going to ask her if she minded when I kissed her! All right, so it wasn’t really a kiss, but still! And now Team Rocket’s going to tell Giovanni, I mean dad, and… *

“What?”

“You are hopeless sometimes.” Luna said, shaking her head.

“What?”

*Sigh*

 

*CRASH*

Ash quickly got out of the way as something large slammed into Pika-chan. It looked like a giant black flying thing.

“What _is_ this?” Pika-chan asked, as she fried it with a Thunderbolt.

Lance narrowed her eyes. “It looks like a shadow Kabutops! But how?”

“That’s not all.” Ash said grimly. There, on the head, was a red ‘R’.

“Team Rocket?!”

 

“Prepare for trouble, and get ready to fight!”

“And make it double, you’ll be out like a light!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Susan!”

“Shawn!”

“Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of sound!”

“So you’d better run, you don’t want to stick around!”

 

“Team Rocket.” Ash stated. “I thought I was rid of you. Why are you here?”

“Pathetic little boy.” Susan said. “The boss wants you.” She tossed her black hair arrogantly.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Shawn asked. “You see; Team Rocket is under new management now. And I doubt that Kamon has any qualms about using you as one of his latest experiments. Your mother was certainly strong, though, she survived three days of therapy before she was killed off.”

“Just before Giovanni died, he was _tortured_. And in his feverish ravings, he talked about a boy. A boy with supernatural powers, who would be an asset to Team Rocket. He only left a Vulpix behind, but that Vulpix has served its purpose. We have found you. We will now take you back to HQ with us. Do not try to resist.” From behind her back, Susan pulled out a battered, bruised Vulpix card.

Ash’s eyes blazed angrily. “We’ll see about that.” He hissed. His hand went to Destiny’s amulet. “Very well. I summon the elements of fire, ice and thunder. May the three forces of nature combine. Now reveal to me my destiny, and my true form will revive.”

Gray light whipped around him. When it cleared, Destiny stood there. But his wings were no longer white. Instead, they were a dark gray. They glinted eerily in the light. His golden armor glittered and sparked. In his hair, the feathers were still white though. His talons seemed to glow also, sharply. His legs were covered with tufts of gray-white feathers. In his hands, his staff appeared. His three tail feathers were two gray, one still white.

Lance wisely stepped aside.

“Gray…” Pika-chan whispered. * This is bad. Destiny’s feathers represent his heart. White for innocence and purity, gray for a mixture, but if they turn black… there will be no hope for humans and pokemon to coexist. *

 

“Go, Arcanine!” Susan said.

“Graveler, you’re up!” Shawn said. Two obviously forced shadow evolution pokemon appeared. They were black, with glowing red eyes.

Ash felt a bit sympathetic for them, but now was not the time.

“Machoke, go! You too, Eterneon!”  
Eterneon appeared and began shooting Light Ray attacks in all directions, stars flying every which way. Machoke quickly Karate Chopped and Low Kicked the Graveler into submission

“Tempest, Darkstar, go! Use Restoration rain!” Lance said, releasing her two dragon types. Rain washed over all the combatants. Both pokemon began to wince and twitch in pain.

“Damnit!” Susan cursed. “Oh well, time for plan B!”

She pulled out a capture net and shot it at Ash.

Destiny’s eyes glowed red, and the net burst into flames. He phased through it and formed a ball of glowing white energy in his hands.

“Die.”  
The equivalent of a Hyper Beam mixed with an Aeroblast and Ancientpower crashed into the rockets and their shadow pokemon.

Destiny continued to fire off ball after ball of the attack.

“Ash, stop! That’s enough!” Pika-chan cried.

“You can’t become them! Snap out of it!” Luna said.

Destiny didn’t seem to hear.

 

Lance sighed and flew over to him.

“Get out of my way.” Destiny snapped.

“No.” Lance said simply.

Destiny’s eyes turned gold and he released a Thunder attack.

Lance gasped as the electricity arced and twisted over her body. “Ash! Stop this! I know you’re still in there!”

Destiny brought his hands up and formed another ball of energy.

It crashed into Lance as he released it. She screamed as the energy froze her in place and roared in torrents.

 

“ASH! STOP! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Pika-chan screamed.

“ASH! STOP! PLEASE! CAN’T YOU SEE WHAT YOU’RE DOING?!” Luna demanded.

Ash seemed to waver for a split second, as he stared at Lance. Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he reverted back into Ash. He quickly dissappitated the attack with a quick undo spell.

“Crystal!” Ash cried, scooping her up. “What have I done? What happened?”

Lance coughed weakly. “Don’t…” She whispered.

Ash quickly collected almost all his chi into a Softboiled attack and forced it into her. Slowly, her wounds began to close up.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” Ash said, as he began to cry unashamedly at what he had almost done.

“I had to… it was the only way to stop you.” Lance said. “Ash, what happened? Every time you’ve turned into Destiny in the past you have never lost control like this.”

“When I heard what they had done to my mom and Giovanni, I lost control.” Ash said. He shuddered and stared at his hands. “What have I become?!”

“Shh… not your fault.” Lance said, as she reached up to ruffle his hair. “You are the tenth legendary pokemon. There is a reason why you have two pokemon forms, Destiny and Hope. You see, Destiny is like a child, innocent and a healer, but as he is stained by the world’s evil, he becomes darker and his powers change to those of destruction. Hope, on the other hand, is like an adult who has weathered the storms of emotion and survived.”

“All my fault…” Ash sobbed.

Lance sighed. “Ash, if you were a terrible person, would the pokemon cards have protected you during the Final Judgment and during my test?”

“N-no…”  
“Shh…” A different voice said. Ash looked up and saw a pokemon that looked kind of like Chansey, and a fully healed Vulpix card, smiling at him.

“Not your fault.” They chorused.

Ash wiped away his tears and nodded. The two cards smiled, and reverted to card form, even the new one.

“Blissey…”

“See?” Lance whispered. “It will be all right.”

 

End Episode 134! So, how was this one! It was so sweet! Kawaii! Yes, I know it was a bit dark in places too. Still, I liked writing it. Hope you had fun reading it! Drop me a review!

Flames = bad.

Hai, felt nice n’ decided to update early… review please.

 

 


	135. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Hi! Episode 135! Poor Ash and Lance…

 

Disclaimer: NO. DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Is that clear?

Destiny, Hope, etc. are mine.

Championshipping alert! *Smiles*

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Yes!  
Giselle = bad

Ash = good

 

Xaero – thank you! 

Jarzard – hai… tell my network that. It’s being a real pain.

SS2 Megami-sama – aw…. Oh well, I can wait! Why can’t you just create an ff.net account? All you need is an e-mail address…

Link Masters – I didn’t mention the leader last chapter? Ah well, it will be mentioned in this one. Ash is not snapping yet, actually. Lance is closer to madness then he is in truth, although that is later on…

Aragorn the Ranger – thanks! Finally sent in my college applications! *Cheers*

Incomplete13 – not really… yet…

Mallory Cartwright – its only a day late… please, I’m a busy person and my network is usually having problems, which is why I don’t update that fast.

Dominic Wong – sure, I’d love having a CCA website, just give me the address and the credit for creating the series. As for the fanart, I’m drawing my own on pokemon tower, but really, all of the Kanto pokemon are up for grabs if you want to draw your own version of cards for them.

Psychic Sabrina – hi! I like darkness, I started off writing angst fic after all. ^-^ Well, at least its ‘Card Captor Sakura’ where you are, right, not the Nelvana dub?

*Strangles Nelvana*

 

Episode 135: The last badge

 

“HELP!” Ash screamed, as some unknown woman glomped him.

The lady looked surprised and released him. “Sorry. I thought you were my son, Travis.”

“What?”

“Well, he left a few years ago, and he has a pikachu just like you!” 

“Oh.” Ash said. “Sorry, but I’m not him.”  
  


Just then, an armored Scyther tank drove up.

“Prepare for trouble!”  
“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from devastation!”  
“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”  
“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now or prepare to fight!”  
“Meowth, that’s right!”

 

Ash narrowed his eyes. * So they’ve replaced Amy and Jake, first with Susan and Shawn, whom I… exterminated, and now with this team. Who is this Kamon? *

“All right kid, the boss wants you and your pokemon, so step aside!”  
“I don’t think so!” Ash said. 

“Fine then! Arbok, use Poison Sting!” Jessie commanded.

“Wheezing, use Sludge!”

A spray of poison needles and gallons of sludge came pouring out of the scyther’s chest.

Ash quickly threw out a pokemon. “Eterneon, shield us with your Reflect!”

Eterneon nodded and coated them with the attack, so Team Rocket’s mechanisms failed miserably.

“Darn it! Arbok, use glare on that new pokemon!”

“Wheezing, try using Smokescreen!” A haze of smoke coated the area. At the same time, Eterneon froze.

The reflect began to fail.

 

“Dragonair, go! Use your Twister to blow them away!” A familiar voice yelled. There was a roar of assent and the machine flew off into the sky.

“Now use Thunderbolt!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!”  
*Ping*

 

Ash looked up and saw Lance, standing on Darkstar’s back.

“Thank you, Crystal.” 

“Your welcome.” Lance said, jumping down and recalling dragonair in a flash of red light.

Luanna stared in disbelief. “You two make a good team.”  
‘Thanks, Miss.” Ash said. “But can you tell us where the gym is?”  
Luanna laughed. “I’m Luanna, the gym leader! I’ll take you to the Kumquat gym.”

“Wow!”

 

“Here at the Kumquat gym, we have two on two battles.” Luanna said.

“So you use two pokemon and I use two pokemon?”  
“Precisely.” Luanna said.

“I’ll be cheering for you, Red, so you can’t lose!” Lance said.

Ash blushed. “Okay, Crystal.”  
  


“Marowak, Alakazam, go!” Luanna said.

“All right!” Ash said. < Who wants to battle? >

< I’ll go. > Pidgey sent.

< Me too. > Butterfree added.

< Very well. > Ash pulled out their poke balls. “Pidgey, Butterfree, go!”

“Marowak, use Bonemerang! Alakazam, use Disable!”

Butterfree quickly fluttered in front of Pidgey and used Safeguard to protect them both, while Pidgey launched a Whirlwind Attack to throw Marowak out of the way. Marowak went flying.

“Alakazam, Hyper Beam!”  
Ash closed his eyes. < Pidgey, Butterfree, use Protect! > They nodded, and two identical rings of stars protected them from the devastating normal-type.

Alakazam began recharging for another Hyper Beam.

Pidgey immediately used Faint Attack. Butterfree, on the other hand, used Sweet Scent, immobilizing Alakazam – so that when Marowak’s bone came sailing back, it hit Alakazam in the head.

“Oh no!” Luanna said. “Quick! Alakazam, use Recover!”

Alakazam nodded and did so.

Just then…

 

The roof of the gym blew in. Out jumped Giselle, in a black Team Rocket uniform.

“Prepare for trouble!”  
“And make it double!”

“To promote the acts of devastation!”

“To suppress all peoples within our nation!”

“To renounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Giselle!”

“Mitchell!”

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight!”

“Geodude!”

 

“So…” Ash said. * She has joined Team Rocket. So now it is truly war between us. Very well. How many agents are there anyways?! *

Ash pulled out three pokemon cards and released them. “Pidgeot, Scyther, Arcanine, go!”

Arcanine immediately released a flamethrower attack, enveloping them. Then, Scyther used Slash to destroy the weapon they had used to cave in the roof. Finally, Pidgeot released a Whirlwind to blow them away.

It only took 3.89 seconds.

 

Ash sighed. * This is truly pathetic… but I’m afraid of what Giselle might have told Team Rocket about me. I must be careful. *

Lance gave him a reassuring look.

 

Luanna finally picked her jaw up from the floor. “Well, I don’t really see any point in continuing this match.”

“What?”  
“After seeing the way you have battled, I am confident that you are worthy of my badge.” Luanna said. She pulled out the Jade Star badge and handed it to him.

“Wow!” Ash said, with starry eyes.

Lance hugged him. “You rule, Red!”

“I know.”

 

“Modest, aren’t you?” Pika-chan asked. “Oh well. You can use the prize money to buy more food!”

“Pika-chan!” Luna scolded.

“What? I like food.”

Ash sweatdropped. * Sigh. *

 

They left Luanna’s gym behind and headed to a coffee shop.

“I’m worried.” Ash confided.

“What’s wrong?”

“Team Rocket knows who I am. Look at how many pairs have attacked in the past few days.” Ash said. “And who is this ‘Kamon’?”

“So you can’t compete in the Orange League?”

“I’m afraid not.” Ash said. He swallowed. “Can you take my place?”

“Of course.” Lance said. “But you might have to change your appearance to prevent Team Rocket from following you around.”

“But Giselle can follow my aura, so no matter what I do-.”

“No.” Pika-chan interjected. “There are several ways to change auras.”

“Really? Why didn’t you say so earlier!”

“Because they’re not… um… easy to talk about in public.” Pika-chan said, blushing.

Ash looked worried. * Why am I suddenly getting a _bad_ feeling about this? *

 

“Kind of like chi transference.” Lance said. “There are several ways to do so. They include, but are not limited to, me blocking your aura with mine, us meshing our auras together, or you changing yours.”

Ash was just wondering what was so bad when Luna piped up.

“Don’t do the meshing aura, because that involves you two-!”

Lance clapped a hand over Luna’s mouth.

“Being together!” Pika-chan chirped happily.

Ash blushed bright red as he realized what Pika-chan was trying to say. “Pika-chan!?”  
Lance looked down. “Hentai.” She muttered, swatting Luna.

Luna pouted.

Sabrina popped out and gave them both deprecating looks. < Amateur baka guardians. >

“Hey! I resent that!”

“Me too!”

< You _could_ be more delicate?  >

“That’s your job!” Pika-chan said, reiterating an earlier point. Sabrina shrugged as she shook out her glowing red wings and sat down on a convenient boulder.

 

“Okay, I’ll just change my aura.” Ash said. * Ugh… Pika-chan… you didn’t have to say that! *

“Don’t listen to her.” Sabrina said. 

“Could have told me sooner…” Ash sighed.

“Now that involves a ceremony…” Lance began.

 

End Episode 135! Poor Ash! *Sighs*

Flames will be used to forge Watery, who will flood Nelvana’s HQ!

*Brandishes scythe* Nelvana must die!

Anyways… POLL! Who likes ‘Rocket Child’ that I just put up?

 

 

 

 

  


 

 


	136. Hiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Hiya! *Smiles* Episode 136! Things are really heating up now! What’s Ash going to do now?

 

Disclaimer: Come on, you know I don’t own pokemon. *Sobs* Destiny is mine though!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Giselle is part of TR and evil!

 

Aragorn the Ranger – well… I needed to consolidate Ash’s enemies… *shrugs*

Xaero – um… *sweatdrops* I do _not_ get your review

Ranma – its ok. ^-^

Digifan1 – I think Pika-chan hath no shame…

SS2 Megami-sama – ah… I hate Oak! *smiles* Well… its easy to register for ff.net really. 

Incomplete13 – the plot _will_ develop, I promise

Link Masters – ah! Someone noticed! *Beams* I actually didn’t think of that, but you’re right! Ash does change his aura in Dragons’ Love.

Jarzard – heh……….

Air Sylph – thanx! 

The Pokemon Reader – Don’t be so impatient! I usually explain everything in due time…

DrigerVulcan46 – more than one method, mind you. >.<

Mallory Cartwright – hey… *waves* Well, I’ve been insanely sick. Lack of sleep + flu does not equal a good mood for writing. Definitely not. And my network has been on and off, but… hopefully it will get better… of course, that’s just a dream.

 

Episode 136: Dragon’s deception? Lance vs. Drake!

 

“A person’s aura is unique.” Sabrina explained. “Right now, yours is white for your star magic.”

“Is that why my Ash cards are white?”

“Precisely.”

“Mine is blue.”  
“Is that why your ‘Crystal cards’ are blue?”

“Yes.” Lance said, rolling her eyes.

Luna sighed. * Pika-chan, you need to train your Chosen better! *

Pika-chan’s eyes narrowed as she picked up on the thought. *What? I resent that very much! *

Ash sighed as he picked up the sparks flying between Pika-chan and Luna. *Looks like I’ll have to ask Crystal… *

Sabrina yawned. “Well, if she’s explaining, I’ll just revert back to my false form.” She blurred and Skymew reappeared.

Skymew helped herself to Ash’s ice cream sandwich while she watched them talk, occasionally blinking.

 

Lance’s eyes twinkled. “Have you done magic ceremonies before?”

“Just the one to recreate the Onyx Seal when we fought Bob.” Ash said. “Other than that, no.”

“At least you have some experience. This is kind of different. We’re going to try and alter your aura as little as possible, because otherwise you’d have to change your cards again.”

Ash moaned as he thought of how much time, energy, and magic that would take.

 

“Your main magic type is starlight.” Lance continued. “Now, what do you think is your secondary type?”  
“Probably electric or flying.” Ash said, after a few seconds.

“Right. You control those other two elements in the triple guardianship.” Lance said, nodding. “Very well.”

“Great! So what do I do?”  
“Let’s try using flying type.” Lance said. “For the ceremony, you will need nothing except a pouch of stardust and three feathers from three different flying pokemon.”

“Well, I have Pidgey, and Zapdos, but Butterfree and Skymew don’t have feathers…”  
“I’ll give you one of Articuno’s.”

‘Thanks, Crystal!”  
Ash requested a feather from each of his pokemon, and they gladly allotted one each. Then, Ash took the three feathers.

“Great, what’s next?”

“Next, dip each feather in the pouch of stardust.”

Ash took the little pouch from Lance and liberally dipped each feather inside, coating them with the sparkly white dust.

“Now what?”

 

“Now…” Lance said. “Don’t move.” She separated his hair into three strands and braided a feather into each strand. Then, she picked up the remaining dust and dumped it over him.

Ash’s nose itched, but he repressed the urge to sneeze.

Finally, Lance picked up the Ice Guardian Wand. “Water to create magic power anew!”

The wand flashed brightly, twice. When it cleared, the feathers had vanished, but Ash was back to his normal self, save with three streaks in his hair... one blue streak, one yellow streak, and one white streak.

“Now Giselle has never seen you as ‘Ash’ before, right? Only as ‘Red’?”

‘Right.” Ash affirmed. “But she knows my name.”

“That’s good.” Lance put the wand away and gulped down a potion. “Then we should head to Pumello Island.”

“So you can compete against Drake? Isn’t that rushing a bit?”

Pika-chan and Luna had finally stopped their glaring contest.

“No, we need as much power on our side as possible.” Pika-chan said.

“This is necessary.” Luna added.

“Okay…”

 

“Let’s fly, this time. It’s quicker and we’ll attract less attention.” Luna suggested.

“Aerodactyl, I choose you!” Lance said. The fossil dragon popped out and roared, as Lance climbed onto its back.

Ash’s eyes flashed white once, and the Pidgeot card appeared in front of him as a bird. * It’s too risky to use the wings now… *

The two nodded to each other and took off, guardians silent for once, because the situation was serious.

 

The receptionist was surprised when two trainers flew into the hall on their flying pokemon.

“Are you here to challenge the Supreme Gym Leader?”

“Yes.’ Lance said. 

“First, I have to see your badges…”  
Ash looked nervous. Lance smiled and pulled four badges out of a little black box on her poke belt.

The badges glinted as the receptionist scanned each one with her scanner.

“They’re all legit.” She said. “Very well.” Lance’s picture appeared on the computer screen along with the badges.

Ash stared at Lance, who winked at him. < Did I not tell you I already had the badges? >  
< Yes… >  
< Well, what do you think I do in my free time? The Indigo League only meets for its championship rounds once a year. >  
< I didn’t think of that. >

 

The two chatted for a while, and then Lance left to get ready.

“What are you going to use?”

“Hmm… Tempest, Darkstar, Aerodactyl, Gyrados…” Lance stopped. “I’d rather not let anyone see Dragonite yet. So for my last two slots I’ll use Charmander and Articuno.”

“Good luck. You’ll need it.” Pika-chan said.

“No she won’t! Lance, kick his butt!” Luna said.

Ash blinked. 

Lance flashed a ‘V’ for victory. “I will!”

 

“Today, we bring you a special fruit cup challenge!” The announcer blared. “All the way from Blackthorn City, Johto, our challenger, Crystal!”

“And our defending champion, Supreme Gym Leader and Dragonite trainer extraordinaire, Drake the Great!”

There was much cheering.

 

“Win for me, Crystal!” Ash shouted from the stands. Pika-chan and Luna were sitting next to him, cheering and waving little blue flags.

< I will. > Lance said in telepathy, causing Ash to look up and smile. < Okay! >

“Now, the two will shake hands!”

Lance smiled and shook Drake’s hand gently, not letting a flicker of her anger or annoyance show through her actions.

“It’s an honor to share the field with you, sir.” She said politely, even though she was still feeling angry with Drake. Of course, _he_ didn’t know who she really was…

“Welcome to the Orange League, Crystal.” Drake said, smiling at the young girl.

The two parted and went to opposite side of the arena.

“The field changes after three of the Champion’s pokemon have fainted.” The announcer said. “This field is a barren landscape of rocks with a pool of water in the middle!”

“I’ll start off with this little guy.” Drake said. “Ditto, go!”

Lance pulled a poke ball off her belt. “Gyrados, you’re up!”

The crowd oohed and aahed as the water dragon appeared in the ring.

“Okay, Ditto, use Transform!”  
Lance snapped her fingers and Gyrados immediately dived into the water.

The ditto blinked in confusion, but transformed into a Gyrados.

“Okay, ditto, fire a hyper beam into the water!”

Lance didn’t say anything, but her eyes flashed blue once. A few seconds later, Gyrados jumped out of the water, apparently having taken no damage from the Hyper Beam. The crowd stared in shock.

Ditto immediately began recharging.

Gyrados crackled with electricity and it released a Thunder attack, frying Ditto into oblivion.

“No way!” The announcer said. “Crystal’s Gyrados has just taken Ditto down with one attack, and it is still at full health!”

Drake smiled. “Now it’s getting interesting. You did well, Ditto. Return. Electabuzz, go!”

“Drake has chosen to use a pokemon with an elemental advantage! Will Crystal keep Gyrados out?”  
“Gyrados, return.” Lance said. < You did wonderfully. > “Darkstar, you’re up!”  
The male dragonair roared and appeared in the ring. A spray of mist surrounded it, dissappitating.

“Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!”  
“Cancel it out with Zap Cannon.” Lance said. The two attacks hit and absorbed each other, culminating in an explosion.

When the dust cleared, both were down. However, Electabuzz managed to stand again.

 

Ash dropped his French fries. < Crystal?! >

< Darkstar’s fine. But it would attract too much attention if he were still standing. That Electabuzz is pretty powerful. >  
< Oh… >

“Return.” Lance said. “Okay, Aerodactyl, you’re up!”  
By now, Drake was suspecting that something was up. * I only know one person who has an Aerodactyl… but I can’t just accuse her? of being Lance… I guess I’ll just have to continue this battle. *

“Electabuzz, use Light Screen!”

Aerodactyl quickly lowered Electabuzz’s defense with a Screech, before using a devastating Rock Slide.

Electabuzz dropped like a rock.

Drake clenched his teeth. * Definitely. There’s only one person who I know has an Aerodactyl that knows Rock Slide. But what _is_ Lance doing here? And that disguise is really convincing… *

 

However, any questions he might have had were forestalled when the area was suddenly cloaked in smoke.

“Prepare for trouble!”

“We don’t have time for this! Just grab the kid and let’s go!”

“Aerodactyl, use Whirlwind!” Lance called. When the mist cleared, it revealed Giselle and her partner Mitchell taking off with… Drake.

Ash sweatdropped. * Well, I can’t use magic publicly… *

 

Aerodactyl flew up and quickly slashed through the net with its razor-sharp wings, freeing a startled Drake.

Then, it fired off a Hyper Beam, sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

Drake dropped back to the ground. “Okay, let’s continue this match.” He said. “Even though I’d like an explanation later, Lance.”  
Lance smirked. “So you figured it out?”

“Yes. But the announcers haven’t. So I’ll fight with everything I have.”

Lance smiled. “’Kay!”

They headed back to their sides of the stadium.

 

End Episode 136! 

Yahoo! A Lance-centered episode! Are there any Lance fans out there?

Anyways, please review!  
Flames will be used to forge a Nuriko card!

 

Please, I’m a very busy person and sick right now, so por favor lay off on the bugging for updates? At the most it only takes 5 days for this fic…

 


	137. Hey all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter

Hey all! Shadow’s a bit less sick but still struggling… and her network is being a real pain.

 

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Notes: See previous chapter

 

Xaero – I see…

SS2 Megami-sama – but Brock n’ Misty aren’t even here…

Jarzard – yep, I hate being sick as well…

The Pokemon Reader – thank you!

Link Masters – well, I just felt like doing a magic ceremony. ^-^ And I don’t feel sorry for Drake at all…

Ranma – hehehe, you’re probably right

Tmp – Lance just has sort of a grudge against Drake… well, Ash just likes collecting badges?

Aragorn the Ranger – Mitchell… mm… don’t think so

Incomplete13 – yippee!

Mallory – The Final Judgment is at the end of this arc, about 20 episodes away. Mm… Geo-chan is really annoying, I like Pika-chan n’ Dragonair-chan!

 

Episode 137: Dragon Rage! Enter the Dragonite!

 

“Electabuzz, return! Go, Onix!”

“Aerodactyl, come back.” Lance said, withdrawing the dinosaur, although it looked offended. “I know you can keep fighting, but you have to save your energy.”

Lance drew out another poke ball. “Okay, Tempest, it’s your turn!”

The female light Dragonair came out. 

“Onix, Bind!”

Lance sweatdropped. * Isn’t Dragonair a bit too big to bind? Oh well, his loss. He better not be trying to lose. *

Lance closed her eyes. 

Tempest glowed blue, and she suddenly released a Surf attack.

“Oh no! Onix!” Drake said. “Return!”

 

“Three of Drake’s pokemon are down! Time to change the terrain!”

 

The arena shifted and changed into a sandy plateau.

Lance smiled. * This will be more challenging… *

“Gengar, go!” Drake said. “Night Shade Attack!”

Dragonair faltered, but retaliated with a Bubblebeam.

“Try Confuse Ray!”

Gengar’s eyes glowed and Dragonair suddenly started flying around in circles aimlessly.

“Return!” Lance said. * Hang in there, Dragonair. *

 

There was a bright flash of light as Dragonair was recalled.

“All right, Charmander, you’re up!”

Drake stared at Lance in disbelief. “Okay…”  
“Gengar, use Night Shade again!”

“Charmander, use Bite!”

Charmander opened its mouth and bit hard at the Gengar. It twitched and tried to pull free, but it was no use.

“Great job, Charmander! Now use Flamethrower!”

The fires consumed the Gengar in a flash of burning air.

“Return!” Drake looked shaken. * It’s a Charmander! Get a grip! *

“All right, let’s try you!” Drake said. “Blastoise, go!”

Charmander looked extremely freaked out.

“Return.” Lance said, taking pity on the terrified Charmander. * I still have Gyrados, Aerodactyl, Tempest, and Articuno left, so… *

“Gyrados, go!”

“Gyrados, use Thunder!”

Gyrados nodded and charged up the electricity to throw at Blastoise.

“Quick! Use Dig!” Drake said. Blastoise quickly dived under the sand, negating the electric attack. “Now use Ice Beam!”

The attack froze Gyrados solid, and it dropped to the ground.

Lance recalled it.

 

“Okay, Aerodactyl, you’re up! Use Rock Slide!”

The attack crashed into Blastoise, nearly cracking its shell. However, Blastoise was still up, and retaliated with Surf.

Aerodactyl teetered in the air.

Lance narrowed her eyes a fraction, and Aerodactyl reared up and finished Blastoise off with a Hyper Beam.

“Incredible! Now that Blastoise is down, Drake is down to his last and final pokemon! Dragonite!”

“But don’t assume a win for Crystal.” The 2nd announcer said. “Because Dragonite has blocked every challenger prior to Crystal!”

“Dragonite, you’re up!” Drake said. * Don’t know what Lance is trying to pull, but I’m not going to lose! His last pokemon is probably his Dragonite, so I’ll just finish off the rest of his pokemon first! *

Aerodactyl tried to power up for another Hyper Beam, but Dragonite hit it with a Thunder attack. Aerodactyl crashed into the sand.

“Aerodactyl, return!” Lance said. “Okay, let’s try – Charmander!”

Charmander popped out.

“Use Rage now!”

Charmander’s eyes turned red as it absorbed all the anger from its surroundings, before charging at Dragonite, slashing it fiercely.

The Dragonite looked amused and sprayed out a Hydro Pump.

Charmander staggered, and managed to get in another Slash, before its tail flame flickered.

It collapsed.

“Return!” Lance said. “Okay, Gyrados, you’re up next!”

Gyrados quickly spat out a Dragon Rage attack. However, Dragonite countered with a Dragon Rage of its own.

The attacks crashed into each other and exploded.

Lance crossed her index fingers and winked. Gyrados nodded and toppled to the ground.

“Return.”  
“Tempest, you’re up!”

By now, Drake was feeling a lot more confident. “Just do another Dragon Rage!”

Tempest reared up and spat out a Blizzard attack, enveloping Dragonite. Drake stared open-mouthed in shock as his pokemon fell over, frozen solid.

Lance grinned.

 

“Yay!” Ash, Pika-chan, and Luna cheered.

Drake handed Lance the trophy. “All right, what’s up? Why did you show up and challenge me? And that disguise is really convincing…”

Lance tossed her hair. “Okay, first things first. One, I challenged you, to prove that I could beat you, because at the last gym leader’s convention you referred to me as, and I quote, ‘ a stuck-up dragon trainer who couldn’t beat anyone with a structured team,’ unquote. Two, yes, I know the outfit is cool.”

“And?” Drake prompted.

“You majorly pissed me off.” Lance said simply.

“Oh…” Drake said, thinking back to their confrontation. He grimaced. * Bad thought… *

 

“I guess that’s it!” 

Drake sighed. He would have said more, but…

 

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“We are Team Rocket! So hand over your pokemon now!”

A machine appeared, and began sucking away all the poke balls. Ash didn’t recognize them, but that wasn’t the point.

“Go!” Lance said, releasing all six of her pokemon. She quickly used the Viridian Power to heal them back to full health. “All right! Dragon Rage!”

The five dragons used Dragon Rage, while Articuno let off a Blizzard attack. The machine began to hiss and splutter.

“Darn it!” One of the grunts said. He pulled out a gun. “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way!”

“Pidgey, use Mirror Wave!” Ash said. Pidgey nodded and generated the mirror wave defense, reflecting the bullets back.

The rockets yelped and began trying to dodge them.

Drake stared.

“All right, Tempest, Darkstar, call up a storm!”

The two dragons nodded and summoned up a furious thunderstorm. The resulting blast of weather blew the agents and their machine out the window, where they crashed into the ocean below.

“LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!”

*Ping*

 

“One down…” Ash muttered.

Lance turned to stare at the trainer. “What do you mean?”  
As if in reply, a few grunts jumped out of the crowd and released Scyther, Raticate, Golbat, and Hypno respectively.

Ash sighed. “See?” He pulled out a poke ball. “Okay, Sunny, hit them with a Thunderbolt!”

Sunny nodded and sent a huge ball of electricity at the rockets.

*ZAP*

 

“Articuno, try Powder Snow!”  
The pokemon nodded and breathed out enough ice to freeze a year’s worth of ice cream, not to mention some Team Rocket members.

The frozen Team Rocket members were sent flying via Pidgey’s Gust.

The two trainers sighed.

< Do you think they’re following me now? > Lance asked.

< I’m afraid so. > Pika-chan said. < If they can’t find Ash… >

< When I get my hands on Giselle, I’ll… > Ash made several grasping motions with his hands.

< Now, now, Ash… >  
< Grrr. >

< I mean it? What can we do? >  
Drake looked from one to the other, seeing the unspoken comments between them. * I never knew Lance was telepathic… *

Lance closed her eyes. < Well, there’s only one thing left to do… >  
< We run. >

< But where? > Ash asked.

< Johto… >  
  


End Episode 137! Ha! Cliffhanger! *Smirks* Review or I won’t post the next chapter!

Flames will be used to forge a Tasuki card. ^_~

So, who wanted me to go to Johto because the orange islands were boring? *Wink*

 


	138. Episode 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 138! Wow, the Johto card set is definitely more problematic than the Kanto card set…

 

Disclaimer: Sing a song of pokemon, a pocket full of cash… if Nintendo accepts my offer, I’ll throw a poke bash! Unfortunately, that does not seem to be working… Nintendo’s not willing to sell pokemon to me. WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Destiny is mine, along with Pika-chan, the Triple Guardianship, Eterneon, and others.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Ash and Lance will be referred to by the incorrect gender because that’s what they are masquerading as… confused? Drop me a line and I will explain.

 

Shadow’s rant of the day: Some ________ signed a review for a truly disgusting fic that I would sooner flame than read with _my_ name! What’s up with that? Bakayarou….

 

Ranma – thank you! ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – we all have our own brain-freeze times…

Tmp – I thought I mentioned the new leader? Oh well, it shall come up. Yes, that’s why Lance doesn’t like Drake. Drake just thinks Lance is cross-dressing, which is technically true, just not the way he thinks.

Link Masters – I haven’t gone into detail on Lance’s aura yet, but it’s very hard to trace… Skymew and Dragonami and Eterneon may pop up but they technically don’t ‘exist’ in Johto… still, you never know.

Aragorn the Ranger –Johto continues this arc since it is the Johto cards arc. I felt like more battling might irk people, and then it would be like a few of my other fics and I try not to blatantly plagiarize my own work…

Digifan1 – hai!

Jarzard – oh…;.;

Psychic Sabrina – ah, TR dark side will show up soon. Very soon, in a few episodes I surmise. Viridian Power, yes, that _is_ Lance’s special power and I go into more detail about it in ‘Dragon’s Love’. Glad you liked the Seiryuu pic!

Mallory – well, if they _are_ catching the Johto cards, they should go there, yes?

 

Episode 138: I have to be disguised as what!?

 

“You don’t really have a choice here, Ash.” Pika-chan said. She and the others were currently in Seafoam Islands. “You _have_ to go to Johto in disguise.”

“I know, but!”

Lance looked up. “Come on, it can’t be that bad…”  
“What do you mean!?” Ash demanded.

“Well, Giselle shouldn’t be able to figure out its you, with your magic change and the costume you are wearing.”

“Still…”

“Come on, stop fretting, Ash.” 

“I won’t! Pika-chan! This is an affront to my dignity!”

“What dignity?” Pika-chan asked, giggling.

Ash sweatdropped. “Pika-chan! How could you do this to me?!”

“It’s not that bad.”

Ash glared at Lance. “You’d better be wearing a disguise too…”  
“Of course I am.” Lance said. She was dressed in black, hair back in its red spikes, cape fluttering from her shoulders. “I’m going as myself.”

“Wait. Let me get this straight. You’ve pretended to be a boy all your life?!”

Lance nodded. “Yes. I didn’t actually use the transformation until I was twelve.”

“But still…”

Luna cleared her throat. “Master is very adjustable. She is the best at transforming of all of the three guardians, because water is so flexible.”

“I’m also the only one who can stay transformed as the opposite gender for long periods of time.” Lance said. “Articuno is fickle… so I can switch at will. Plus, for some reason, I am male instead of female in some dimensions, and that lets me hold the form better.”

 

“But why do I have to be dressed as a girl?”

“Ashline’s a girl, you know.”

“But that’s an alternate dimension!” Ash protested. 

“Come on, just do the transformation and the clothes will fit.”

Ash sighed and began to chant. “I’ll get you for this, Pika-chan…”

 

When the pink smoke cleared away, Ashline stood there. She had black hair that fell to her waist with two silver streaks in it, clear green eyes, and she was quite petite. She was dressed in a white jacket, blue jeans, lavender t-shirt, light blue sneakers, and white gloves.

Lance clapped.

Ash scowled at him. “Stop that!” She said, in a slightly high-pitched voice.

“Look, this is just temporary until you finish capturing the rest of the Johto cards.” Lance said soothingly. 

Ash sighed. “All right… let’s go.”

She pulled out her key. “Magic to cards, cards to key!”  
A white beam shot out. 

“Let’s go!”

 

“From the smoldering mess around us, I’d say that it was a fire type.” Lance said.

Ash shrugged. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

There was a blazing flash of red light.

“Duck!” Lance said, pushing Ash down. 

Ash shrieked as she landed on a particularly sore portion of her body. * Grr… now I know why I didn’t want to transform into a girl. It’s so inconvenient! *

“Watery!” Lance said, releasing one of his cards. “Attack!”

The water spirit nodded and sent a wave of water at whatever was there.

There was a muffled shriek.

Meanwhile, Ash had pulled herself back up and was brushing grass off her outfit. * This is so demeaning… *

“Hurry and capture it!” Pika-chan said.

“Right!” Ash pulled out his staff. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

The pokemon formed into a card, which drifted into his hand.

 

“Slugma? But why didn’t it go to you?”

Lance sweatdropped. “I already have one. Plus, you were meant to get the Johto card set, remember?”

“Oh. I forgot.”

“Too stressed, I guess.” Pika-chan said sympathetically. “Poor Ash.”

“Can I not use this transformation?”

“No.”

“Pika-chan!”

 

“You look cute.” Lance said.

Ash blushed. “Lance…”  
“What?”

“Um… now you’re a guy and I’m a girl, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Are you hitting on me?”

 

The two guardians sweatdropped at the cluelessness of the poor Chosen.

“Never mind…”

< Somehow, I don’t think those two will ever realize their feelings for one another. > Pika-chan said.

< So you admit it! Pay up! > Luna said.

< What are you talking about? >

< Three weeks ago you bet me fifty dollars that they didn’t love each other. >

< Oh… > Pika-chan thought back. < I was on a sugar high! You took advantage of my delirious state! >

< Too bad. > Luna said. < So why don’t’ you just show me the money? >  
Pika-chan handed over the dollars. She shrugged. * It wasn’t that much anyways. *

 

The next day…

 

“Kadabra, I choose you! Use Future Sight!” 

Kadabra nodded and foresaw an attack.

The enemy pokemon hissed and spat. Ash wisely backed away.

“What _is_ this?” She asked.

Lance came running. His dragon wings were glistening, meaning that he had flown quite a distance to find her. He took a quick look. 

“This is Yanma.” Lance said. “A bug-type. Psychic moves won’t work against it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?”

“I wasn’t here.”  
“Oh, I forgot. What were you doing?”

“Cooking lunch.” Lance said directly.

Ash’s eyes got all sparkly. “Lunch?”

Kadabra cleared his throat to interrupt them. < Excuse me, but am I not supposed to be battling? >

“Sorry.” Ash said. The Yanma was getting annoyed at being ignored. It used Double Team and filled the area with copies of itself.

Ash pulled out another pokemon card. “In that case… Jynx, you’re up!”

The psychic/ice pokemon appeared next to Kadabra.

“Okay, Kadabra, use Kinesis!”

Kadabra nodded and bent a spoon in half, using the waves of energy to disrupt the Yanma’s accuracy. Jynx stood still and waited for orders.

“Jynx, use powder snow to try and freeze it!”

Jynx nodded and sent the blast of ice crystals at Yanma, but it just teetered and some of the copies vanished.

“Darn.” Ash said. * Okay, time to switch strategies. *

Lance watched impassively.

 

“Jynx, try using Lovely Kiss!”

Jynx nodded and walked up to each Yanma, kissing it. More copies vanished.

The real Yanma was getting worried. It used Quick Attack to try and escape, but Kadabra saw it.

< There’s the real one! >

“Kadabra, use Dynamicpunch! Jynx, use Icy Wind!”

The two cards nodded and blasted the Yanma. It keened shrilly, before it fell over, a confused block of ice. Then, Future Sight crashed into it.

Yanma was definitely in no condition to battle.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”  
Yanma turned into an Ash card as well.

 

Ash caught it and wrote her name in ink. “Can we have lunch now?”

Pika-chan hid her camera behind her back. “Sure.”  
“Yay!” Ash quickly dashed towards the campsite.

“Ash! Wait!” Lance called, but it was too late. She burst in and saw the spider sitting peacefully on the stove next to the pots and pans.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Ash is afraid of spiders?” Luna asked.

“Normally, no. But his female transformation comes with several weaknesses.” Pika-chan said.

“Ah.”

 

Ash backed away from the spider. 

“Don’t worry.” Lance reassured him. “Spinarak won’t hurt you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ash, you weren’t afraid of Yanma, Butterfree, Beedrill, or Venomoth.” Lance said reasonably. “Don’t worry about it. After all, it is just another bug pokemon.”

Ash closed her eyes. “Okay…”

Spinarak flashed twice and turned into an Ash card. Ash quickly signed it and put it in her pocket.

Lance looked at her. < Pika-chan, she is hyperventilating. >

< Oh no! >

 

Lance quickly bent over Ash and began giving her mouth-to-mouth. A few seconds later, Ash came out of her shock and pushed him away.

“Just making sure you were breathing.” Lance said.

Ash took a few deep breaths to calm down. “Sorry. It’s just that… it’s so weird being a girl.”  
“Ah. Well, sorry, but I can’t help you in that area.”

“Darn.”

 

Lance turned to Pika-chan. “Is there any way you can help?”

“I’m afraid not.” Pika-chan said. “Ash, you’re on your own.”  
Ash moaned and buried her face in her hands.

 

End Episode 138! Yep, another plot twist! I love it! *Grins* Well, what else would you expect from shadow the crazy ff.net writer?

C&CC make me happy while flames do not.

Wrote this before I read Jarzard’s fic so I did not steal anything…

 

 

 


	139. Episode 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thinking, _italics_

Episode 139! *winks* Put up an extra chapter because I felt nice, remember to review!

 

Disclaimer: You may skip this if you wish, but just in case you bother to read it, know that Shadow does not own pokemon. However, Shadow _does_ own Destiny, Pika-chan, and some other elements in this story.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thinking, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking in English.

If you didn’t read the last chapter you will be very confused. So if you didn’t, go back and read it now!

Timeline: 3 weeks later, Ash and Lance have managed to wind up near Goldenrod city via the Magnet Train.

 

Episode 139: Distractions

 

“Pidgey, use Sand-Attack!”  
Pidgey nodded her assent as she kicked up a huge wave of sand, blinding the Raticate Ash’s opponent was using.

“Darn it!” Carl said. “Raticate, use Hyper Fang!”

“But Hyper Fang only has 89.5% accuracy,” Ash said. “And with two Sand-attacks, it is down to 53.3%. Maybe you should consider.”  
“Shut up!” Carl said. “Raticate, attack!”

Raticate nodded and charged at Pidgey, who shrugged.

Then, she opened her beak and began to glow.

Carl stared. * No! It can’t be! *

_Sorry, but you can’t win this!_ Pidgey said, before a Hyper Beam smashed into Raticate, knocking it into unconsciousness.

_Ow…_

 

“You did great, Ashline.” Lance said, earning a glare from the girl.

“This isn’t over yet!” Carl said. “I choose… Hoothoot!”

Ashline was about to use her AIPL, when she suddenly remembered that Kamon and Team Rocket might be able to use it to find her.

Lance pulled out his pokédex. “Hoothoot. The owl pokemon. It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks.”

“A bird?” Pika-chan asked. < This should be easy. >

Ash grinned. < Okay, Pidgey, are you up for another round? >

Pidgey nodded. < Of course! >

“Okay, Hoothoot, use Peck!”  
Hoothoot flew at Pidgey, intending to peck it, but Pidgey had already darted out of the way with Quick Attack.

“Great! Pidgey, now use Gust!”  
Pidgey nodded and flapped her wings, sending Hoothoot away from her, but it did not do that much, since Gust was a flying type attack…

“Hoothoot, use Foresight!”  
Hoothoot spun its head around and hooted as it identified Pidgey.

Pidgey shrugged. * It just wasted a turn… *

She shot up and used Wing Attack, sending Hoothoot crashing into the ground. However, it righted itself and began to glow.

“Oh! Hoothoot’s is evolving into Noctowl!” Carl cheered.

Ash blinked.

So did Pidgey. _Well, it’s going to be weak right after it evolves, so I’ll just charge and wait._

 

Pidgey began to glow with a pale golden light.

Carl didn’t notice, as he was concentrating on Noctowl.

Soon, the light cleared and a fully transformed Noctowl stood there.

“Noctowl, use Hypnosis!”

Rings began coming out of Noctowl’s eyes.

Pidgey flew away from them. Noctowl fired, shooting more hypnosis rings. Suddenly, Pidgey flew right in front of Noctowl and tackled it, surprising the bird.

“Try using Confusion!”

Pidgey grinned. _Then it’s my turn, and I’ll use… Thunderflash!_

There was a bright flash of light as Pidgey formed a flash of lightning suspended on layers of wind, which flew at the unfortunate Noctowl.

Noctowl screeched and dropped to the ground with curlicue eyes.

 

“Argh!” Carl said. “That was my secret weapon!”

“Too bad.” Ash said. “At least you tried.”

Carl angrily tossed Ash some money and walked off.

Lance came up behind Ashline and hugged her. “You did great, Ash.”

“Thanks.” Ash said. 

 

Pika-chan and Luna peeked out of a bush.

< Come on! Kiss! > Pika-chan said.

Ash’s head jerked up. “Pika-chan!” She said, blushing furiously.

At the same time, Luna was talking to Lance.

< I know what you’re thinking. >

< I highly doubt that, Luna. >

< You like him! >

< I know that! >

< So why don’t you kiss her? >

< LUNA! >

 

Lance looked down and saw Ash staring at him, blushing.

“Let me guess. Pika-chan?”

Ash nodded. * I’m so embarrassed! *

Lance reassuringly gave Ash a hug. < Don’t worry. Those guardians… are just a bit insane in the head. Nothing to worry about. >

< OK… >

< You look cute when you blush, though. >

 

Ash went wide-eyed and stared at Lance.

Lance let go of her. “Come on, let’s head to Goldenrod.”

“All right…”

 

They were looking for the Gym when suddenly, something whizzed by their heads.

“Pokemon card sighted!” Pika-chan chirped. She dragged Ash behind a building.

“What is it?”

“I have a costume for you!”

“What? But I’m a girl now! Teresa only made costumes for me as a guy!”

“Actually, no. One of her dark powers was foresight. She’s got about thirty costumes for you as a girl. Plus, we can always modify the ones she made for Charlotte.”

Ash turned purple. * I’m doomed… *

“So why don’t you change?” Pika-chan asked, handing her the outfit.

Ash sighed as he noticed the sparks. < Are these spelled, at the very least? >  
< Yep! I spelled them all. They have armor and defensive spells woven in. >

< Good. >

< And some have been drenched in Potion, in case you get hurt. >

< That’s a relief. >

 

Ash quickly changed, trying not to stare at herself. She wore a black and pink outfit. There was a short pink dress that only fell to mid-thigh, with a black bodice and sash. There were little gold dots on the pleated skirt. On the bodice was a pair of wings, traced in gold thread. Over this went a black jacket that barely reached her waist, made out of some material that wasn’t flimsy. The jacket had pink braid at the sleeves. In her hair she wore a little black cap with a pair of pink wings on them. She had pink gauntlets with black fingers, and long black boots that went halfway up to her thighs. 

“Interesting.” Lance commented. “You look kawaii.”

“I don’t want to look kawaii!”

“You’re a _girl_ , remember?”

“Oh… yes, I forgot.” Ashline said. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. “It’s not that different…”

“That’s good. More convenient.”

“I know. Hmm…” Ashline activated her key in a flash and scanned. “The pokemon card is really close.”

“Let’s go.” Lance said. He summoned Dragonite. They climbed on and flew off to look for the pokemon card. Soon….

 

“There it is!” Luna said.

Pika-chan looked miffed. * Darn. I wanted to discover it. Oh well. *

“Milktank.” Ash said, looking at it. “Okay then…”

She drew out a card. “I choose – Spinarak!”

Spinarak popped out and hissed.

“Spinarak, use Scary Face!”

Spinarak nodded and frightened the Milktank, so it attacked slowly. It curled up into a ball and began Rollout. Spinarak jumped out of the way. It was only hit twice.

“Now use Spider Web!”

Spinarak trapped Milktank in a web of silk. The cow pokemon tried to break free, but it was stuck fast.

“Great! Now bring its HP down with Giga Drain!”

Spinarak drained Milktank and replenished its own HP.

However, Milktank used Milk Drink to even the odds a bit.

“Darn. Try using Psychic!”

Spinarak stood up and blasted out a load of psychic waves. Milktank shuddered and finally fell over, at a low HP. Ash nodded.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Milktank shivered, before turning into an Ash card.

Ashline smiled and posed for Pika-chan.

“Superb, as usual.” Lance said, smiling.

“Thanks, Lance.” Ashline said. Pika-chan snapped a picture and then they headed off for the pokemon center.

 

End Episode 139!

What, did you expect it to follow the Johto timeline? *Sighs* Shadow only vaguely follows the episodes and stuff, and usually out of order too. Oh well!

*Blinks* C+CC welcome!  
Flames will be used to forge an Ocean Mirror.

 

  



	140. Episode 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 138!

NOTE! Disclaimer has been moved to the end of the fic.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking, not that much of it.

Lance is a boy and Ash is a girl now. For the reason, see Episodes 135 and 136.

 

‘Twas the night before finals, and all the teachers began hurling insane amounts of homework at phantomness. The band director dragged her to three long rehearsals. Then, there were the winter concerts…that is why phantomness was sadly unable to update and she may not update soon because she has final exams the upcoming week.

 

The Pokemon reader – well, it might help. *Looks at racks of bunnies*

Link Masters – well, I know. But poor Lance seems to have forgotten that fact…

SS2 Megami-sama – hehehehe

Jarzard – school is evil… >.<

Blackness44 – well, I like being different.

Aragorn the Ranger – I quit watching anime after the Indigo League, so….

Digifan1 – hai!

Incomplete13 – hmm… probably, but there shall be no romance

Ranma – well, it’s temporary so I can play around with the characters.

Psychic Sabrina – Lance being male… um, he is a guy in one or two of my fics. Why wouldn’t it be championshippy? I love that… um… Pokemon Adventure series I only have up to book 9… it features this annoying guy named Gold and Red has to go off to these healing springs to heal his arms and legs after Lorelei’s ice cuffs…

Mallory – hi! I am so busy its not even funny… but I deal with Internet problems all the time, it’s down practically every day. *laughs*

 

Episode 140: Flowers in the sunshine

 

“Whitney! I challenge you for a Plainbadge!”

Whitney looked up and saw a girl in a blue and white trainer’s uniform standing there, with a Pikachu on her shoulder.

“All right.” Whitney said, yawning. “Let’s have a three on three battle.”

She rang a gong and the referee jolted awake.

“Wha? Oh…”

 

“Okay!” The referee said holding up the two flags. “This is a three on three gym battle for the Plainbadge! The battle will now begin!”

Both trainers reached for their poke balls.

“Snubbull, go!”

“Flareon, go!”

 

Both pokemon popped out of their poke balls.

“Snubbull, charm!” Whitney said.

“Flareon, don’t panic!” Ashline said. She pointed at the Snubbull, and made a twirling motion with one hand.

Flareon nodded and dived towards the pokemon, which was startled, and broke off its ray of hearts. Then, Flareon flipped Snubbull over and breathed out Smog right into its face.

Snubbull burst out coughing and twitched.

Flareon next duplicated itself with Double Team.

“Snubbull, use Scary Face! Whatever it is planning to do, we have to stop it!”

Snubbull nodded and used Scary Face, lowering Flareon’s speed, but the copies just shrugged.

Then, Ash nodded, and they all dashed towards Snubbull using Quick Attack.

By now, Snubbull was poisoned, and at the sight of all the flareons dashing at it, it fainted from a mixture of fear and fright as the pokemon barreled into it.

“Hey, you’re pretty good.” Whitney said. “It’s rare to see a female trainer who can actually beat one of my pokemon. But can you beat the next one? Clefairy, go!”

Clefairy popped out, singing in its high voice.

“Ok, Clefairy, use Metronome!”

Clefairy began waggling its fingers back and forth, and soon it poofed out an attack. It dashed over and punched Flareon in the head.

< Mach punch. Fighting type attack. > Lance sent.

Ash nodded. She put her hand under her chin and thought for a few seconds. < Flareon, use Bite! >

Flareon nodded and charged towards Clefairy with its mouth open, before biting it on the tail.

Clefairy squealed in indignation.

“Clefairy, Sing it to sleep!”

Clefairy began singing softly. Flareon broke off its Bite attack and began to snooze peacefully on the floor. Satisfied, Clefairy slapped it a few times with Doubleslap.

Then, it used Metronome.

 

“Razor Leaf? At least it didn’t do too much.” Ash said, sighing.

Lance nodded.

Flareon, feeling the prickly leaves hit its hide, woke up.

“Clefairy, use Metronome again!”

“Flareon, use Fire Blast!”

Flareon created a large ‘X’ of fire and threw it at the Clefairy. Most of it hit. Clefairy fell over, all gray and ashy; covered with cinders.

It weakly used a Tail Whip attack before it fainted.

 

Flareon let out a gust of fire triumphantly.

Whitney smiled. “All right, but can you handle my secret weapon? Milktank, go! Use Rollout!”

Milktank turned itself into a little ball and hurled itself at Flareon, who dodged the first strike but not the second. Ash noticed that Flareon looked tired.

< You’re the best, girl. Return. >  
Flareon vanished into the red light of the beam.

Ash pulled out another poke ball. “In that case, Jolteon, you’re up!”

“Milktank, keep using Rollout! It’s a rock-type attack and it will be super effective against Jolteon!”

“Jolteon, Agility and Thunderwave!”

Jolteon endured one hit of Rollout to boost his speed, before using Thunderwave to paralyze Milktank. Milktank dropped to the ground.

“Milktank, Attract!”

“Attract?” Ash blinked in confusion.

Milktank suddenly batted her eyelashes and sent a wave of hearts at Jolteon. Jolteon floundered, and hearts began spiraling around his head.

< HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, YOU UNFAITHFUL POKEMON! > Sunny shouted in telepathy.

This jolted Jolteon out of his trance and he shook himself. He let off a Thunder Attack.

“Use Milk Drink, Milktank!”

Milktank produced a bottle of milk from nowhere and healed itself back up to full HP.

Ash crinkled her forehead and thought. * Let’s see… what’s going to work against that? It’s like a pokemon that can’t be damaged. Do I just wear it down? *

 

< Strategy, Ash, strategy. >

Ash blinked. < Lance, where are you? >  
< Well, I can’t exactly go in, since I’m the leader of the Elite Four. I’m hiding from fangirls. I seriously need a new disguise. >

< I thought you were the trainer that nobody saw. >  
< I _was_ , until you beat Agatha. >

< Oops. >

< It’s okay…I’ll just figure out a new disguise. >

 

Pika-chan sighed. * This could take a while. *

“Jolteon, use Thunder again!”

“Milktank, use Attract!”

The hearts spiraled around Jolteon’s head, but he didn’t feel the effects anymore. He yawned and let off another Thunder attack.

“In that case, its time to even the odds. Milktank, use Rest!”

Milktank yawned and went to sleep.

 

Ash suddenly got an idea. “Jolteon, use Double Kick!”

Jolteon began kicking at Milktank, who couldn’t attack since it was asleep. 

“Now.” Ash said. “Jolteon, return!”

Milktank woke up.

“Butterfree, douse it with Poisonpowder!”

“Milktank, use Attract!”

< But it won’t matter because the Milktank will be taking poison damage. > Pika-chan said. < That was smart, Ash. >

< Thank you! >

Milktank used Attract, followed by Rollout thrice, but Butterfree just kept using Mega Drain to heal himself. Finally, Milktank ran out of HP.

“This match goes to Ashline! The badge is hers!” The referee said.

 

“You’re good at this, Ashline.” Whitney said. “I’d like it if we could train together for a while.”

Ash looked at Pika-chan questioningly. Pika-chan shrugged her shoulders. * Why not? *

“ Okay.”

“Cool! I’ll take you to my uncle’s dairy farm.” Whitney said. She led the way… and promptly got lost.

“Um…” Ash said, looking around at the beauty salon. “This is your Uncle Milton’s farm?”

“Oops!”

Whitney next led them to the Magnet Train station, followed by the Radio Tower. Finally, they wound up at the Milktank farm.

“So this young lass actually beat you?” Milton asked. “Good job!”

Ash beamed.

“Why don’t I treat you to some nice, fresh, Moomoo milk?”

“Great!” Ash said. She and Pika-chan both had several glasses.

< Pika-chan, does this restore HP? >

< Yes. >

< I wonder how much it costs. >

“Do you sell Moomoo milk?”

“Of course.” Milton said. “It’s $2000 for a bottle.”

“Why is it so expensive?”

Milton sighed. “A lot of our Milktanks are sick, and not producing milk. So we’ve had to increase the price because our supply is lower.”

‘I see…” Ashline said. “Can I take a look?”

“Sure. I’ll show you to the barn.”

 

End Episode 140!

I love Moomoo milk! Comments and Constructive Criticism are very welcome!  
Flames will be used to make scalding hot ice cream…that I will then throw at the flamers.

 

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc. it does not belong to me!

Destiny, Pika-chan, etc, do belong to me.


	141. Episode 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathic communication or

Episode 139! *Frowns* what card should be next? Oh well.

I feel nice… putting up another chapter for ya, remember to review! Any Whitney fans?

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathic communication or psychic communication, whatever you prefer, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Ash is a girl, and Lance is a boy.

 

Episode 141: Mystery of the Milktanks

 

Ash walked around, looking at the Milktanks. Most were looking weak and sickly. That was odd.

“The healthy ones are out in the pasture to keep from getting whatever these have contracted.” Milton explained.

“Why don’t you just take them to a pokemon center?”

“Because the medicine the pokemon center uses causes the Milktanks to become very fidgety. They stop producing Moomoo milk.”

“Oh.” Ash said. 

“I’m afraid that our rivals, the Grangerfords, may be causing this.” Milton said.

“The Grangerfords?”

“Here at our farm, we specialize in Moomoo milk and ice cream.” Whitney explained. “The Grangerfords also have Milktanks, which produce cheese and yogurt. Unfortunately, they have been expanding into the area of ice cream, which is our market.”

“So we sent them a polite letter asking them to stay in their area of expertise.” Milton said. “In return, they sent us a baby Ekans.”

“It means war.”

 

Ashline twisted a strand of hair around a finger. “So you think they might have poisoned the Milktanks?”

“I’m pretty sure. It’s something they would do.” Whitney said. “The Grangerfords are sneaky. They’ve already put two other dairy farms in this area out of business. They’ll stop at nothing to gain control of the market.”

“Ah…”

 

“Maybe I can tell what’s wrong.” Ash said. “Milktank, go!”

“You have one too?” Whitney asked. “It’s so cute!”

Ash turned to the Milktank card. “Could you talk to the others and see what’s wrong?”

Milktank nodded.

She immediately began conversing with the others. Soon, they got to the root of the problem.

_They say that they felt sick after they ate the red berries off the bushes on the hill._

Ash nodded and turned to Whitney.

 

“Are there berry bushes on the hills nearby?”

Whitney’s forehead puckered up. “No. There aren’t any berry bushes for miles around. Why?”

“Because the Milktanks say that they got sick after they ate the red berries.”

“Let’s go out and take a look.” Milton said. “I keep all the healthy stock on the hills! We have to hurry!”

The three quickly ran towards the hills.

 

“Stop! Stay away from that bush!” Milton shouted to several startled Milktanks.

_What’s wrong, master?_

_Yes. What’s wrong?_

Milton rushed over. “These are not endemic plants.”

“So someone must have planted them here.” Whitney explained. “Are they poisonous, uncle Milton?”

Milton pulled out his field guide. After a few minutes, he nodded.

“Yes. These are Everhart berries. They contain a slow-acting toxin that decreases the size of the mammary glands, making milk production decrease before stopping completely.”  
“So what can we do?”

“Well, so far, no one has developed a vaccine.” Milton said, thinking and rubbing his chin. * Hmm… *

Ashline closed her eyes. * I wonder what I can do to help? *

 

Meanwhile…

“Come on, Aerodactyl, give it a hyper Beam!”

Aerodactyl nodded and blasted the opposing Starmie away. Starmie fell over, smoking.

“Oh no! Starmie!” Lydia said.

“Sorry.” Lance said. “But you’re no match.” It was amazing how much sunglasses and dark blue hair dye could do to disguise a person. Of course, he had been forced to change his outfit too. Now, he just wore black.

Aerodactyl preened.

“I can’t give you any money,” Lydia said. “But our family runs a Milktank farm. Perhaps you’d like some samples instead?”

< That sounds good! > Aerodactyl said.

Lance grinned. “All right, then. Let’s go.”

Lydia nodded and led the way to the Grangerford farm.

 

< LANCE! >  
Lance’s head snapped up. 

“Is there something wrong with the ice cream?” Lydia asked anxiously.

“No, it’s not that.” Lance said. < What is it, Ash? >

< What do you use to counteract Everhart berries? >

< I have no idea. > Lance said truthfully.

< Really? >  
< Yes. But I can ask around. >  
< Would you? I kind of need your help. >  
< I know. >

 

Lance and his pokemon finished the ice cream. “Hey, Lydia, do you know what Everhart berries are?”

Lydia nodded. “They’re used on Milktanks that are too old or too sick to produce milk.”

“Is there any cure?”

“Nothing but time and rest, as far as I know.” Lydia said. * He’s cute! And he’s asking questions! Maybe he’s interested in me! *

She batted her eyelashes at him.

 

Lance groaned inwardly as he noticed the signs of obsession beginning to show. * Oh no… *

“How about if I show you around?” Lydia asked.

Lance nodded. * As long as it takes her mind off me. * “Let’s go.” He said, recalling Aerodactyl and the rest of his pokemon.

Lydia began showing him around.

 

“Here, this is where we make ice cream. We keep the flavors separate.” Lydia explained. “We try to use natural flavors.”

“Strawberries, blueberries, and cherries?”

Lydia nodded. “Our orchard is on that hill over there.”

“Can I see the Milktanks?”

“Sure!” Lydia said. * What a great idea! *

She led him over to the slope where the cows were browsing.

 

Lance looked carefully. * It looks like they’ve been taken care of well. None of them look sickly… *

< Any ideas yet, Lance? >

< Well, my contact says that the only cure is rest. >

< Darn. >

< I know. Keep looking, Ash. >

< I’m trying! >

 

Ash sighed. He shrugged and pulled out a few berries. He handed them to the nearest Milktank. Suddenly, its eyes brightened up.

“Moo!”

“Milktank looks a little healthier.” Milton said in awe.

Ash handed over some more berries. After eight berries, Milktank suddenly became perfectly healthy.

 

“So there _is_ a cure!” Whitney said, excitedly. “I’ll go out to find some berries!”

“Wait!” Milton said, running after her. “You’ll get lost! Ash, can you take care of the farm while we’re gone?”

“Sure.” Ash said.

“Thank you! We are much obliged to you.”  
The two immediately headed off to find Berries.

 

Ash yawned. She occupied herself by braiding her hair.

Soon, Lance appeared on Dragonair.

“You dyed your hair again? And what’s with the sunglasses?”

“Fangirls.” Lance said, scowling. “What would you expect?”

“Oh…”

Ash sighed. “I don’t know what Team Rocket is planning, but it can’t be good.”

“No it can’t. I’ve just received some bad news.”  
“What is it?” Ash asked, seeing the look on Lance’s face.

“It’s about Pallet Town…. It’s been destroyed.”

Ash’s face went white. “No… why?! They never did anything!”

“Professor Oak has publicly acknowledged that he is now part of Team Rocket. Any pokemon there automatically became property of Team Rocket.”

‘No…” Ash said. * I don’t even have a home now… * She began to cry softly. Lance wrapped his arms around her and let her cry until she was tired out.

By the time Whitney and Milton returned, her eyes were red and she couldn’t cry anymore.

< Don’t worry, Ash. > Lance said soothingly. < We’ll find a way. >

Ash nodded resolutely and dried her eyes on a pink handkerchief. * I hope so… *

 

End Episode 141!

So first Ash’s parents are dead, and now Pallet Town is gone… poor Ash!

*Shrugs*

C&CC are the best! Flames will be used to forge a Destiny card. ^_^

 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, 4KIDS, Shogakukan comics, etc. NOT MINE! However, Destiny, Pika-chan, cards, etc, belong to me. 


	142. Episode 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 142! EEEK! Evil evil finals…  
  


Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon. I really do. But I don’t, so I content myself with writing fanfics.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking.

Lance is a boy, as Ash is a girl…

 

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

Xaero – Ash seems to suffer a lot in my fics. *muses*

Ranma – Oak kind of disgusts me for some reason.

Tjal – I see

SS2 Megami-sama – hi! 

Tmp – Oak joined Rocket for reasons unknown. I thought Ash had no other pokemon with TR, but just in case, they returned to him. 

The Pokemon Reader – flu? Poor you! *hugs* I’ll try to update soon, but I have finals

Link Masters – I liked your fic. But Lance can be pitied…

Digifan1 – ok!

SS2 Megami-sama – hi! Do you have finals?

Jarzard – yes, you should update… but I’m a busy person.

Psychic Sabrina – Hi! No, I won’t them fight each other. Which forum is it? *sparkly eyes* Pikashippy is cute but I’m not doing it here…

 

Episode 142: Destiny begins calling

“Why?” Ash asked Pika-chan, who was sitting next to her. She was still at Whitney’s house, having accepted their hospitality and offer of training.

“I don’t know.” Pika-chan answered honestly. “Unless Kamon is a mage…”

“He might be.” Luna said. She and Lance were also sitting on the bed.

“There are many dark magicians.” Lance said. “I think Pika-chan already told you. For every magician that successfully walks the path of light, many more fall to the darkness.”

“Of course, most of the time, they just squabble amongst themselves, so only a few are problematic.”

“Or they are too weak to control their powers.”

 

“Still.” Ash said. “Why? I can’t believe Professor Oak would sell out…but then I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, he _did_ do illegal experiments on pokemon.”

“Hmm…” Lance said, putting a hand under his chin. 

Ash sighed. She formed a ball of green scrying energy in her hands. “Show me Pallet Town.”

The ball glowed, and created a scene. 

Ash gasped. It had been worse than she had imagined. There was virtually nothing left. All the buildings had been torn down, and the entire area was a mess of ashes.

“No…”

 

Lance quickly blasted her with Sleep Powder. Ashline glared, but soon fell asleep.

“Why did you do that?” Pika-chan asked.

“Pika-chan, she’s your Chosen. You should know. She was going hysterical.” Luna said, in a snide tone.

Pika-chan glared and sparked her cheeks.

“Not now.” Lance said, irritated. “You have better things to do than quibbling.” A sudden dark aura flared around the ice guardian. “I mean it.”

The guardians glared lightning bolts at each other, but looked away, chastened.

“That’s better.” Lance said. “I hope she has sleepless dreams tonight.” He tucked Ashline into bed and soon fell asleep himself.

Two flashes of light surrounded Ash and turned into cards, then vanished.

 

The next morning…

“Hey Ashline! Guess what? Pallet Town has been destroyed! It was on the news this morning! Wasn’t it horrible?” Whitney asked.

Ashline nodded. She was dry-eyed now.

“She’s entering an emotionless state.” Lance explained to Pika-chan. “It’s like this. Anger burns, but rage is cool. And she’s past the anger stage.”

“Fire and ice.” Pika-chan said thoughtfully. “The first two… but what of thunder?”

“Thunder is the madness that comes after the rage.”

Pika-chan shivered. * Then I hope it doesn’t progress that far. *

 

Whitney looked curious. “What’s wrong?”

“Ashline is from Pallet Town.”

Whitney gasped. “Oh! I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s okay. At least I know my parents are in a better place now.” Ash said, sighing.

“Oh…”  
Lance reassuringly sent her some magic energy, which her tired body absorbed eagerly.

Ashline looked a little bit better. 

“I’m sorry.” Whitney repeated.

“It’s okay. There’s nothing I can do to change what already happened.” Ash confirmed. “So why dwell on the past? It’s not going to help the future.”  
Whitney nodded. “Well, if you want to be left alone today, I can understand…”

“No, we can still train.”

“All right then, let’s have breakfast first.”

 

After a delicious meal of pancakes, sausages, and eggs, the two girls headed out to the hills to train.

Ashline closed her eyes and began to hum. What she didn’t know was that it was a form of protection. Lance recognized the tune and smiled.

“Things should be a bit easier now.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s simple, Luna. That’s the calling song. I would have thought that you would know.” Pika-chan said. * Ha! I know something she doesn’t! *

Luna growled.

Lance sweatdropped.

 

“Milktank, go!”

“Cubone, go!” Ash said, sending out the pokemon card.

“Interesting choice, Ash.”

Ash nodded. “All right, Cubone, use Bonemerang!”  
Cubone nodded and hurled his bone at Milktank, who used Rollout to bounce the bone right off. Then, it continued rolling at Cubone.

Cubone quickly jumped over it.

“Cubone, use Growl!”

Cubone began growling, reducing Milktank’s attack power.

Milktank countered with a Tail Whip to lower Cubone’s defense.

“Cubone, use Fire Blast!”

Cubone nodded and formed a ball of fire, which he then hurled at Milktank.

“Don’t panic, Milktank, Rollout through it!”

Milktank went into ball form again and rammed into Cubone, sending it flying.

“Great!” Ash said. “Cubone, return.”  
  


“That was pretty challenging.” Whitney said. “I didn’t know Cubone could learn Fire Blast.”

Ash shrugged. “Well, diversifying is good.”

“I know.”

 

“Excuse me!” Milton said, running up. “But you girls have to see this!”

Ash and Whitney followed. Soon, they came to a stream. It was chock-full of various water pokemon.

Ash gasped. * There are pokemon cards here! *

“Wow…” Whitney said, bug-eyed.

“I’m going to catch some.” Ashline said. She pulled out a pokemon card. “Weepinbell, go!”

Weepinbell popped out.

“Weepinbell, douse them with Acid and then use Sleep Powder!”

Weepinbell spat out a ton of purple acid and followed up with sleep powder, drenching all the pokemon.

Ash pulled out her wand. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

There was a bright flash of light, and several cards drifted into her hands. Ash stared. * No way! How is this possible? *

< You’re broadcasting attraction waves. >

< What? >  
< Pokemon cards are attracted to your aura. But that song you were humming is a spell that intensifies you aura by five hundred percent. >

< So I’m actively attracting them now? >

< Yes. > Lance concluded. < So within a few weeks, all the Johto cards should be in your hands. >

< I’m glad. >

 

“Let’s try one of my new water pokemon.” Ash said.

“Clefairy, you’re up!”

Ash released the pokemon (Ash) card. “Marill, go!”

The little bubble mouse chirped and wagged its tail.

“Clefairy, use Doubleslap!”

“Marill, use Bubblebeam to slow it down!” Marill nodded and quickly finished Clefairy off with two more Bubblebeams. Clefairy fell over, with swirls for eyes.

“Darn.” Whitney said, disappointed.  
“You need to find some way to make Clefairy faster.” Ashline said. “I know!”

She dug a TM out of her backpack. “This is Swift.”

“You’re giving it to me?” Whitney asked in shock. “But I haven’t even repaid you for curing our Milktanks!”  
“Don’t worry. We’re friends, right?” Ashline asked.

“Yes, but…”

The two continued to train. Soon, another pokemon card reared its head.

“AAHHHH! What’s a giant bug doing here?!”

Whitney dashed for the barn.

Ash stared. “What’s this?”

“Pineco.” Lance said. “Bug-type, but it evolves into a steel/bug type.”

“Steel?”

‘I’ll explain later. Right now, just catch it.”

“Right!” Ashline said. “Magmar, go!” Her wand appeared in a flash of white light.

Magmar growled and began using Fire Punch. Pineco really had no chance.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

*FLASH*

The Pineco card drifted into her hands.

Pika-chan snapped a picture, and sighed. * The road ahead is getting dangerous. Ash has to catch the cards as fast as possible… and I mean seriously this time! *

 

End Episode 142!

*Cheers* that was fast. Anyways, drop a review and make the authoress feel good.

Flames will be used to create a Pikachu poke doll!

 

I have a Government AP final tomorrow; ugh… it’s really hard. Well, I’m going to go study! See ya!

 

Poll: Who is going to be gone over the Christmas holidays, and where? *Just so I’ll know…*

 

 

 

 

 


	143. Episode 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates

Episode 143! Is it a prime number? 

 

Disclaimer: *Robotic Voice* Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. Shadow does not own pokemon. X 2894 times.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates telepathy, and <> indicates telepathic communication.

Ash is a _girl_ , and Lance is a boy. Why? Go back to Episode 136.

Timeline: 3 weeks later

 

Aragorn the Ranger – have fun traveling! I have Physics and English, and then Spanish and Calculus. I think Spanish n’ Calc is the worst pair-up…

Ranma – thank you!

Xaero – hmm… Ash has around 30 cards at the moment.

SS2 Megami-sama – we all hate finals… ugh, Physics final went so badly…

Blackness44 – thank you! *beams and holds up a doll* Pika-chan eats cake happily…

Tmp – illusion, remember? Before using any of his pokemon cards with other people around Ash will cast an illusion so it looks like he’s releasing pokemon, or Lance will do it for him. Good luck on your finals too!

Link masters – no, I think Ash is calm now. Ash and Lance are leaving Whitney in this episode. Hmm… no, she can be pretty clueless at times. *Giggles*

Digifan1 – ah, thanx! ^-^

 

Ash: Shadow, you like angst don’t you?

Phantomness: *Beams* How could you tell?  
Pika-chan: *Sweatdrops and eats a lollipop* She _did_ start out writing darkfic…

Ash: *Sighs* Point taken… am I always doomed to be so unhappy?  
Phantomness: *Turns into a giant head and takes out an Octopus* Look! I’m trying to give you happy endings in all my fics! If I wanted to, you could be in love with this octopus here! So cut me some slack!

Ash: *Runs offstage* Right, Shadow does not own pokemon! And she’s telling everyone the prophecy again, just in case they don’t’ know!

 

Hahahaha! Those evil finals are all over! I think I failed Calculus though… *cries*

 

Episode 143: Harbinger perhaps

 

“I wish there was something I could have done…”  
Lance shot Ash a sharp look. They were both riding on Dragonair. “Ash, bring that topic up again, and I will smack you.”

‘But!”

“It is _not_ your fault! When will you learn that?”

Ash’s head shot up. “Then why are we in disguise?”

“Ash, was it your fault that Giovanni married your mother?”

Ash blinked at this unexpected turn of events. “No. Of course not! It made her happy!”  
“Yes.” Lance said. “Was it your fault that Giovanni started Team Rocket?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why are you blaming yourself for their deaths?”

“I-I.” Ash stopped, when she realized that she had no answer.

“See? You’ve been beating yourself up over something that you had no control over.” Lance finished.

 

Ash suddenly looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “You think so?”

‘I am sure of it.”

Ash left out a long-drawn out breath. “I see.”

“Yes. But we must keep running, and not draw attention to ourselves.”

“I understand.”

 

They kept to themselves. However, Ash did wind up defeating a lot of trainers.

“It’s not my fault that they keep attacking.” Ash said.

‘I understand.” Lance said. “We could always hide out in Dragon’s Den.”

“That’s near Blackthorn, right?”

“Correct. Blackthorn is in the mountains, and therefore very hard to access.”  
“Okay then.”  
They headed for Blackthorn. 

 

Ash sighed as he pulled out his intergalactic communicator. * Haven’t used this since Pika-chan fried it. I wonder if it still works? *

He turned it on.

Charlotte’s face appeared. “Hi!”

“Haven’t seen you for a while.” Vulpix-chan added. “Hi, Pika-chan! Oh! Luna! You’re there too?”

Luna nodded primly.

 

“We have a serious problem.” Ash said. “Do you have Serebii?”

“Yes, why?”

‘Here, let me talk to her.” Lance said.

“Hi, Lance.”  
“Hi.” Lance said. “See, the situation is like this right now. Kamon, the new Leader of Team Rocket is disrupting the balance, along with Giselle.”

‘Who’s Giselle?”

“She opened the Johto card set.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yes, I know, that was my reaction. The thing is, is that between those two, they are creating tears in the timeline that aren’t supposed to happen.”

“I can see your point.” Charlotte said. “And if the balance is disrupted, darkness will win.”

“Exactly.”

“So what can I do to help?”

“We can always try using the celestial revoking.” Lance said.

Charlotte nodded. “It’s worth a try. Say no more. I’ll be there.”

She flipped off the communicator. “Come on, Vulpix-chan, Angel.”

“Yay! Freedom at last!” 

“Food!”

Charlotte smiled at their antics.

 

A few minutes later, she appeared next to Ash and Lance. 

“Luckily, the Celestial Revoking does not require anything complex.” Charlotte said. She pulled out her fire wand.

Ash took out his lightning wand, since he had reverted back to his true form. So had Lance. The ice wand glinted in her hand.

 

Pika-chan spoke. “Here is the prophecy of the three guardians.”

 

“Fire that consumes all, and fills the air with light,

Ice that freezes and endures, through long winter nights,

Lightning that brings with it both sunshine and storms,

Light and dark make shadow, the child of mists is born.

 

Fire’s child is raven-black, ruby feathers glowing,

Ice’s child is sunshine-gold, sapphire feathers snowing,

Lightning’s child is neither, with feathers of stormy gold,

Three primary colors, unite to form as one,

Create the sword of elements, destroy the evil one.

 

Moltres with the flaming wings, Honou with the calming song, Entei with the earth’s distress, guardian of the traveling halls.

 

Articuno with the winter’s gaze, Lugia with the restoring rain, Suicune with the water’s spirit, guardian of the dragon’s pain.

 

Zapdos with the storm’s alarm, Serebii with the mists of time, Raikou with the thunder’s power, guardian of the island clines.

 

Fire’s child has ocean’s eyes, that see the coming danger,

Ice’s child has silver eyes, that heal the burdened warrior,

Lighting’s child has rainbow eyes, that can soothe or rage,

Red, Blue, and Yellow, together are the way.

 

Fire’s child is fair of face, but water is her weakness, she cannot see the shadowed paths, loses her pretense of solace. 

Fire is the eldest, but the weakest one as well.

 

Ice’s child is handsome, with dragons by her side; she controls the weather, the wind and roaring tides.

Ice is in the middle, yet her heart can make her fail.

 

Lightning’s child has beauty, but in an earthly way, his power lies in kindness, and shadows are his prey. 

Lightning is the youngest, but his power is most strong.

 

Fire is the seeker, she finds the hidden demons,

Ice purifies them, with water from the heavens,

Lightning destroys them, with thunder from the skies,

Together three are stronger, than shadow will abide.

 

_Bright flame to call the phoenix_ , says the fire child,

_Holy water to cleanse the presence_ , ice intones, mild,

_Heaven’s Fury to destroy this abomination_ , lightning’s child continues,

_And purify this earth_ , the spell is now consumed.

 

None can stand against them, united they are as one.

Yet divide and conquer, may extinguish glowing stars,

Bound my love and magic, three in one combine,

In this way the deadliest battle may be won.

 

Fire burns with anger, against the raging sea, 

She destroys with light and flame, 

And devours the twisted tree.

 

Ice defeats darkness, yet darkness is her soul,

She calls the dragon’s fury,

Drives out the ghosts most foul.

 

Lightning cries with sadness, and golden hope’s in sight,

He wields the crashing thunder, 

Atones wrongs and makes right.

 

Red stands for fire, burning brightly as the sunlight wanes.

Blue stands for ice and dragon, water, three sides of a coin.

Yellow stands for lightning, and the flyers that haunt the sky.

Combine all three and separate, light, shadow, and dark, unite.

 

Red and blue make purple, poison and psychic too,

The sinister companions that follow the master group.

 

Blue and yellow make green, grass and earth is bright,

Are strong spirits and allies that fall before taking flight,

 

Yellow and red make orange, bugs and steel galore,

Ghosts, fighting, normal types, together they will soar.” Angel finished.

 

“I call on the power of the sun…” Charlotte said, beginning the Celestial Revoking.

“I call on the power of the moon…” Lance continued.

“I call upon the power of the stars…” Ash added.

“Fire, to destroy the evil that has been wrought.”

“Water, to cleanse this cline of grime and rot.”

“Lightning, to create anew, this world of pain and shame.”

“Light, Dark, and Shadow, together they will reign.” Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Luna, Angel, Sabrina, and Dragonair-chain said.

It was such a simple chant, but the result was miraculous. Energy, too effervescent to be described in words, filled the area with a glow.

Waves of revoking spread in all directions.

Ash noticed, for a brief second, a pokemon leaning over him, before he fainted.

 

End Episode 143! Well, this was an unexpected twist. FUN! And I like having Charlotte in it.

Drop a review to make an authoress smile! She will also update faster!

Flames will be used to burn down the house of a random flamer. *Looks around*

 

 

 

 


	144. Episode 142

Episode 142! *Shrugs* 

Hi, minna! Anyways, you know that – DISCLAIMER: SHADOW OWNS DESTINY. NINTENDO AND SATOSHI TAJIRI OWN POKEMON.

Right! Anyways, as usual, <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech!

That’s it! Lance and Ash are back to normal now! So Lance is a girl and Ash is a boy.  
  


Episode 144: Twists and turns as usual

 

“I should be going back now.” Charlotte said. They had awakened to find the three legendary cats standing above them, respectively Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. Each had captured his or her legendary, with the pokemon’s assent, of course. The first bird trio had been absent because they already had one each.

Ash absentmindedly petted Raikou on the head. * It’s so cute! But Raikou is powerful, too…what a great combination. *

Raikou purred.

Lance smiled and petted Suicune. * Well, it all seems to end well. *

“Unfortunately, we cannot reverse the damage that has already been done.” Charlotte said.

Ash looked disappointed.

“Ash, they’re happy now. You said so yourself.” Lance reminded him. “Would you deprive them of that happiness?”

“N-no…”

“I could stay for a few days, just to check on the progress of this dimension and prevent creatures from entering.” Charlotte offered.

“Okay!” Ash said.

“So, how are the cards? I surmise that you beat Lance?”

“That was a while ago.” Ash said, hugging his white Ash cards. “I have the Kanto set and most of the Johto set now.”

“Good! When you acquire the rest, then you will have Mastery of all the pokemon cards.”  
Ash smiled.

“Let’s go exploring!”  
  


Lance sweatdropped. * Still a child… it’s unbelievable how he manages to retain his naivéte. But it is better that way. *

Luna nodded in response to her master’s thoughts.

“What?” Angel asked.

Luna blinked.

Angel pointed to her paw, which was on his tail. “Can’t you just ask me?”

Shockingly, Luna blushed, to the amazement of all present.

 

Ash noticed and smiled. < I think I sense a bond forming. >  
< The guardians would do well to be paired. >

< Ah. I see. >

“Let’s go.” Lance said. She climbed onto Dragonair’s back.

Ash nodded and released Fearow, which he climbed on. 

Charlotte shrugged and released Pidgeot.

The three of them took off for the wilds. Soon, they discovered a flying pokemon card.

“Interesting.” Lance said. “Normally, Hoothoot wouldn’t be out during the day. That’s how strong your aura is calling, Ash.”

Ash was wide-eyed in astonishment. He reached for his key.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

His staff appeared. 

Ash quickly pointed it at the Hoothoot. “Aerodactyl, go!”

The Aerodactyl screeched, lowering Hoothoot’s defense. Hoothoot retaliated with Growl.

“Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!”

Aerodactyl grinned toothily and launched the barrage of rocks at Hoothoot. The poor owl really had only one or two percent chance of winning…

Hoothoot began dropping down to earth.

 

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, Pokemon card!” Ash said triumphantly.

Hoothoot waved and turned into a card.

 

“You did great, Ash – Oh shoot.” Charlotte said.

Lance looked up. “What is it?”

“Shadowbane.”

“So we have to do the Triple Guardianship chant to drive them away?” Ash asked.

“Yes.”

 

Charlotte whipped out her wand. “Bright flame to call the phoenix…” From behind her, Moltres rose up, ready to battle.

“Holy water to cleanse the presence…” Lance said. Suicune nodded and sent a tidal wave of water at the approaching demons, eliciting screams from all of them.

“Heavens Fury to destroy this abomination and purify the earth!” Ash shouted. From the lightning wand came sparks of electricity. Zapdos and Raikou both let off Thunder Devastation attacks, while Serebii appeared out of nowhere and sealed the gateway.

Tortured shrieks filled the air.

 

“We can’t let them in!” Ash said. His eyes blazed angrily. “Porygon, go! Use Conversion!”

Porygon nodded and converted the gateway into an impenetrateable wall.

“That was impressive, Ash.” Charlotte said laconically. “But now I have no way to get home.”

“Eep!” Ash said, abashed at his error.

Charlotte sweatdropped. “It’s okay. I think… I’ll just have to wait.”

Lance laughed. “Look before you leap, Ash.”

“I will from now on.” Ash promised.

“Well, I guess I’m stuck here for ten days.”

 

“Guess you are.” Ash said. “So let’s go exploring!”

“You just said that, Ash.”

“I did?” Ash blinked cutely. “Okay then.”

They flew around for a while, before they spotted a prospective forest.

Ash smiled happily. * I hope I can catch some more pokemon cards. *

“You can work on your spells.” Pika-chan said.

Ash looked downcast. “Aw… but I wanted a break.”

“Ash, there aren’t many vacations in the life of a magic user.”

“I know…”

 

Ash shrugged. “Then what are we going to work on?”

“How about double teaming?” Lance asked.

Charlotte shrugged. “Interesting. Let’s try a free for all.”

Lance and Ash agreed, and they all pulled on their armor and pulled out their respective weapons.

“Any rules?”

“Well, no Attract or using more than three cards at a time.”

“Let’s begin, then!”

 

“Reflect.” Charlotte said, as the clear shield dropped in front of her. * Okay, I’ve got defense down. Now, what’s good against both electric and ice? Might as well try rock… *

“Zapdos, go!” Ash said, releasing the pokemon card. “Use Thunderwave!”

Lance smiled. “Not so fast! Quagsire, I choose you!” The moon pokemon card popped out and yawned, absorbing the Thunderwave attack. “Quagsire, use Earthquake!”

“Yikes!” Ash said, sprouting Pidgeot’s wings and rising into the sky.

“Mew, go!” Charlotte said, picking her pokemon. “Use Ancientpower!” Rocks flew towards both other combatants.

“Then for my next pokemon, I choose Mysdreavus.” Lance said. The rocks just flew through it. “Use Shadow Ball!”

The balls flew towards Mew, who vanished in a flash of light.

“Not bad at all.” Charlotte said, as she blurred and knocked into Ash with Extreemespeed. Ash retaliated with Toxic.

Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, and Luna munched chips as they watched.

“Seems pretty balanced to me.”

“I know. Who will know?”

*Shrugs*

 

Charlotte shook herself off and used Flame Wheel to trap Ash. Meanwhile, Lance decided that since the two of them were occupied with fighting each other, she could knock them both out. She summoned up a Magneton who Locked On and finished them with Zap Cannon.

Two crispified chosen dropped to the floor.

“Yeah!” Luna said. “I’m so proud of you!”

Lance passed around Full Restores. “Well, this is pretty good exercise.”

Charlotte and Ash both nodded.

“I’m tired.” Ash said. Charlotte blinked.

“What? Already?”

“Well, I don’t know…something’s still wrong.”

The two exchanged looks and began to think on it.

“That’s strange… you don’t have sun or moon magic. My magic wanes with the sun, and hers with the moon, but the stars shine all the time.”

“So what’s wrong?” Ash asked.

“We don’t’ know…” Lance said gravely, concern in her blue eyes. “But we’ll try to find out…”

 

End Episode 144!

Yay! All 3 chosen in one story make Shadowphantomness happy! Review!

Flames will be used to make gingerbread cookies!

Put up an extra chapter since the prophecy took up space

  


 


	145. Episode 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates psychic communication, **

Episode 145! *Hi, minna! *

 

Disclaimer: Hmm… *thinks hard* No, I don’t think I own pokemon. Darn. But I do own Destiny, Charlotte, Pika-chan, Vulpix-chan, Angel, the Triple Guardianship, etc.

Notes: <> indicates psychic communication, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech, yeah! *Smiles happily*

 

_TWITCH! Some baka apparently decided to lift my plot from this fic… again! I’m sick of this happening! If the blatant plagiarism keeps up I think I’ll quit at ff.net…I mean it. But first, I’ll put up all the CCA chapters on my computer to prove that I was first…this has got to be the annoying thing of the day to happen to me._

*Much glaring* Anyways, just needed to get that out of my system. If you feel like it, go flame the copy. If not, I might feel like doing it. In fact its feeling very appealing, very, very, very appealing… But no, I didn’t flame the author like I wanted to. *Sighs* Not like what happened when someone first stole Destiny from me… what’s the point. It’s only going to give their _____ fic more attention anyways. *Laughs sarcastically* I love my life…

 

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you

Link Masters – um, Giselle and Kamon have been eliminated from the timeline basically. Ash needs no disguise now, neither does Lance. Ash is still Ash, Ash calls Lance by her real name or as Crystal depending…

Ranma – well, Ash is a bit ditzy.

Xaero – thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – as per command, *bows*

Blackness44 – much thanks! *Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan are eating while Angel is restraining Luna…*

Tmp – hai! *smiles* 

 

Episode 145: Sheesh, I was just tired!

 

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”  
There was a release of power and Ash’s staff appeared.

“Rapidash, I choose you!” Ash said, jumping onto the back of the fire horse. “Let’s go!”

The situation was thus. Sometime in the early, ungodly hours of the morning, Ash had woken up sizzling. Thinking that it was Pika-chan’s fault, he had woken her up. Instead, they had discovered the Elekid card laughing while sending more jolts at them.

Ash had opted for not waking the others up. He had quickly dressed, gone through his morning ablutions, and taken off after the little pipsqueak.

Which was why he was no using Rapidash to run after it.

 

“It’s running too fast!” Pika-chan said.

“Pika-chan, how can it run so fast?”

“I have no idea. Maybe it’s getting help from another card.”  
“Like what?” Ash asked, perplexed.

Pika-chan shrugged hopelessly.

After twenty minutes of chasing the Elekid, they reached a stream. It quickly swam across. Rapidash did not look very willing to cross.

“It’s okay, Rapidash, girl.” Ash said reassuringly. “Return.”

The card vanished. Ash drew out another pokemon card.

“Sandshrew, I choose you!” Sandshrew popped out and landed on top of Elekid.

Elekid, shocked, let off a Thunder attack, but it had no effect.

 

“Shrew!” Sandshrew said. It quickly kicked up a Sand-Attack, causing Elekid to cough and splutter uncontrollably.

Elekid this time tried Thunderpunch, but it still failed.

“Sandshrew, use Earthquake!”  
 _Coming right up, boss!_ Sandshrew said. He began pounding on the ground with his claws. Elekid bounced up and down several times, before it finally fainted.

Ash grinned. “Oh yeah!”

“Do it now!” Pika-chan said from a tree.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

There was a flash of white light and the Elekid card floated in front of Ash.

Ash grinned. “Lucky!” Then, he yawned. “Yawn… I’m going back to bed.”

He teleported back to camp and climbed into the nearest tent.

 

Lance was woken up by Luna’s screams.

< What _is_ it?!  > She demanded. * I need my sleep! *

< I’ve caught him in the act! I knew he was a pervert! >

Lance groggily awoke and found Ash snuggled up to her, fully dressed and fast asleep.

< I knew it! > Luna crowed. < Wait until I tell Pika-chan! >

Lance rubbed her eyes. < Luna, shut up. It’s five in the morning, and I’m _tired!_ >

< Oh yeah? >  
< Luna, SHUT UP! >  
And without further ado, Lance pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep.

 

Around seven, Charlotte was awakened by shouts.

“What _is_ it?!” She demanded, coming out of her tent in full armor and brandishing her sword.

Luna looked up, from where she and Pika-chan were shouting at each other.

“ _Well?!_ ” Charlotte asked, tapping her foot.

“Luna is accusing my chosen of being a pervert!”

“Pika-chan’s lying!”  
“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”  
“Is too!”  
“QUIET!” Another voice shouted. Lance stumbled out, still in her light blue pajamas with little Dratinis on them. “Can’t a person get any sleep around here?!”  
“But he was in bed with you!”

‘Luna, you think too much! We were just trying to sleep!”

Ash stuck his head out. “I’m sorry, okay? It was dark, and I just stumbled into the nearest tent since I was tired! I’ve already apologized!”  
Pika-chan stuck out her tongue at Luna. “See?”

Luna growled.

Angel padded out. < What seems to be the problem? >

< Oh, just a spat between those two. > Vulpix-chan said, as she munched on some apple slices. * Yummy! *

Angel wisely dragged Luna off.

 

“I really didn’t mean it.” Ash said.

“I know; _I_ don’t blame you.” Lance said. * Stupid Luna… making such a fuss over this. It’s not like we haven’t slept in the same room before. *

“Luna’s just insane!” Vulpix-chan piped up.

“I disagree. She’s just very high-strung.” Dragonair-chan said, stretching herself out to bask in the warm sunlight. * Aahhh… *

Ash and Lance both shrugged and kept eating.

“KWEEK!”

“What was that?” Charlotte asked, looking up from her glass of milk.

“Well, it was some kind of pokemon…”

“Let’s go look!” Ash said. He grabbed his key. “Release!”

They soon found the offending creature.

“This isn’t a pokemon.” Ash said. He narrowed his eyes at the black floating mass.

“Demon, probably.” Lance said.

Ash nodded. “In that case… Eterneon, I choose you!”

Eterneon popped out of her poke ball. She immediately spotted the creature and used Light Ray. Stars shot everywhere, stunning it. Soon, it began to dissolve into little blocky pieces.

“Didn’t I seal the gateway?”

“I think some already got in before you sealed it, so they are stuck here.” Lance said.

Ash narrowed his eyes. “Very well then. I’ll hunt them out.”

 

Eriol flipped off his mirror.

“You haven’t been checking on them much.” Spinel said.

“Why? They’re mostly well established. Although I didn’t predict the Giselle situation.”

‘Is she still alive?”

“I believe so, and still with Team Rocket.”  
“But Ash has already corrected what she has done.”

“Still… she is like a loose cannon, a bit of dust that can tip the scales too far in the wrong direction. Something must be done.”

“Can’t you seal her, master?”

“I do not like to intrude in other dimensions. They will have to deal with her on their own.”

Spinel sighed.

“Don’t be so blue, Suppi!” Nakaru said. “Look! I baked some cinnamon rolls for you!”

“No thank you, Ruby Moon.”

“Nonsense!” Nakaru said, stuffing one in his mouth. “Eat up!” She said cheerfully.

Eriol’s eyes bugged out. “Nakaru!”  
“Hehehehe!”

And soon, he was too preoccupied with a sugar high Spinel to bother with the others…

 

Pokemon Universe…

“Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!”  
“Interesting.” Lance said, as Wartortle blew away the Spikes that Qwilfish had laid down. “Qwilfish, use Poison Sting!”  
“Yikes! Wartortle, withdraw!”  
“Follow it up with Toxic!”

Qwilfish nodded and splashed Wartortle generously with the scummy acid.

Wartortle quickly reverted back to card form.

 

Ash narrowed his eyes. * Might as well try this one. *

“Elekid, go! Use Dynamicpunch!”  
Elekid nodded and punched Qwilfish. Little swirls went around Qwilfish’s head.

“Not bad.” Lance said. “But…” She tossed Qwilfish a bitter berry, which it ate. “Qwilfish! Use Flail!”

Qwilfish nodded and flailed mightily, throwing Elekid aside.

Ash suddenly felt himself feeling dizzy. “I don’t feel too good, Crystal…”

Lance nodded. “All right then. Let’s stop for now.”

 

End Episode 145!

C&CC make me cheer, Flames make me shed tears…sorry for making you all listen to my rant. *sighs*

 

 


	146. Episode 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates

Episode 144! 12 squared! *Grins*

 

Disclaimer: *Runs away from scientists in white lab coats* Get away from me! I know that Nintendo owns pokemon, but you obviously don’t! Anyways, I own Charlotte, Destiny, Vulpix-chan, Pika-chan, etc.

Notes: <> indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech, ** indicates thoughts.

Lance = Crystal, Lance is a girl. Ash calls Lance Crystal.

More notes: WARNING! This usually deviates from the anime a lot. Be warned. I am more familiar with the game then the anime, so that is probably what I will use, okay?

Note: decided to give poor Falkner a few good pokemon. *Smile* If he has a Lv. 7 Pidgey, and a Lv.9 Pidgeotto, than the fun between him and Ash would be boring to write. Right?

 

Xaero – hi! Well, no, I don’t like to overuse things…

Jarzard – thanks! I realize it might not have been _that_ bad, but still. *cries* 

Blackness44 – hehehe… *Running from a sugar-high Espeon*

Tmp – nope, I didn’t forget Eriol. He just wasn’t vital to the plot yet.

Link Masters – well, Giselle can’t die so easily… but at least they got rid of all of TR’s dark and shadow types and Kamon.

Ranma – well, actually, the fic title is ‘Cardcaptor May’. It just kind of irked me…

Digifan1 – gracias!

Aragorn the Ranger – well, if you see Ranma’s reply…

SS2 Megami-sama – well, admittedly they just lifted the CCA idea as a whole, but I just got really annoyed… *points to above reply*

#1 fan – hi! Moomoo milk I decided to reduce the price. And my fic isn’t that dark, I mean, look at Ace Sanchez… Dragoness… others… hey, wait a minute! All of those are AAMRN! *glares*

[Pheonyx-X](http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=453811) – well, deleting the fic would make me happy and well, spare you some flames since I think some of my reviewers are really mad…

 

And well, I don’t want to be a hypocrite… plus flaming usually leads to increased popularity. 

 

Episode 146: The open sky

 

“Let’s go to Violet City.” Ash said. “Since I’m not hiding from team Rocket anymore, I can go get the badges.”

Lance nodded. “Yes. It will be fun.”

“Why not?” Charlotte asked. “Wait… where are we in relation to violet city?”

Ash pulled up his pokégear map. “Hmm… we’re pretty close, actually. About an hour of riding.”

“Okay, then. Arcanine, go!”  
“Rapidash, go!” Ash said. He and Lance climbed on. “Okay, girl, we’re heading southeast, okay?”

Rapidash tossed her mane and nodded. _I know! And I’m all prepared!_

_Same here._ Arcanine said.

“Then let’s go!”

 

Soon, they saw the purple roofs of Violet City ahead.

“It’s not as bad as Cosmos Island.” Ash said in relief.

“Yeah, but Amethyst City was nice.” Charlotte reminded him.

Ash shrugged.

“Violet City gym, coming up! What does the leader use, anyways?”

‘Flying-type pokemon.” Lance said.

“Thanks, Crys!”

“Crys?” Lance blinked. * Weird… *

“Oh! Sorry! Do you mind if I call you Crys? It’s short for Crystal, after all.”

“I guess not…”

Charlotte looked up. * I sense a relationship forming. Of course, I’m probably not the only one. *

< I bet you twenty dollars that Ash will ask her out. > Pika-chan told Luna.

Luna snorted. < As if! I’m taking it! >

Violet City Gym

“Falkner!”  
Falkner looked up from where he was grooming his Pidgeot. “What is it?”

Lance pointed to Ash. “He wants to battle you for a Zephyrbadge.”

“Oh. I see.” Falkner said. He brushed some non-existent lint off his clothes and turned to Ash. “I accept!”

Ash grinned cockily and reached for his poke balls.

 

The referee woke up, startled, as Pidgeot let off an ear-splitting shriek.

“I’m up! I’m up!” He said, grabbing the flags.

Falkner nodded in satisfaction. “All right, this is a three on three battle for the Zephyrbadge. Challenger picks first.”  
“Sunny, I choose you!”

“Pidgeot, go! Use Steel Wing!”  
Pidgeot covered its wings with steel and slammed them into Sunny’s head. Sunny, dazed, staggered around in a circle for a few minutes, birds flying around her head.

“Sunny!” Ash said, worried. He quickly tossed her a Soda Pop. Sunny drank it and stood up.

“Sand-Attack!”

Pidgeot nodded and blew a dust storm into Sunny’s face. Sunny coughed, and closed her eyes.

“Sunny, try using Thunderwave.”

< Yes sir! > Sunny said sending electric bolts everywhere to stop Pidgeot. Pidgeot managed to dodge most of them, but one finally hit. It cawed, paralyzed.

< Now hone in on its voice. >

Sunny’s ears pricked up. Then, she dashed towards Pidgeot with a Tackle and booted it into the air.

“Try using Wing Attack!”

Pidgeot dived close to Sunny, but Sunny opened her mouth and shot out a Thunder. Shocked, Pidgeot dropped to the floor.

“Pidgeot, return!” Falkner said. * Not bad… not bad at all… he’s definitely not a novice, so I won’t use Pidgey or Pidgeotto. *

“Skarmory, go!”

“Sunny, return.” Ash said. * Were steel types weak to fire? I think so… *

He drew out a pokemon card and it flashed white. “Charmeleon, go!”

Falkner winced. * Oh well. Might as well try… *

“Skarmory, use Drill Peck!”

Charmeleon freaked out as the Skarmory charged. It quickly dived into the ground, using Dig.

Ash sweatdropped.

Skarmory circled around, waiting for Charmeleon to show up. After ten minutes, both trainers were looking anxiously at the ground.

“If your Charmeleon doesn’t come back up, this will count as a forfeit.” Falkner said.

< Charmeleon! What are you doing? >

< But I’m scared! >

< Look, I won’t let you get hurt. I promise. Just come out and do a Flamethrower. >

Slightly reassured, Charmeleon stuck its head out and breathed out a Flamethrower.

“Mud Slap!”

Charmeleon got a face full of mud, covering its eyes. Annoyed, its tail flame flickered brightly and it began to use Rage. Soon, Skarmory was down, in flames.

“Return, Skarmory.” Falkner said. “In that case…”

 

“Dodrio, go! Use Tri-Attack!”

Charmeleon got dizzy as the bird bombarded it with three different elements. It toppled over, fainted.

“You were great, Charmeleon.” Ash said to the card. < Return. >

Charmeleon vanished in white light.

Ash pulled out another pokemon card. * Something fast, that can nail Dodrio or something strong to live through its tri-attack… *

“Onix, go!”

Faulkner paled. * This is bad… *

“Okay, Onix, Screech!”

Onix nodded and let off a shrill, high note, not within the range of human hearing. Dodrio quailed at the sound of it. The sight of a roaring Onix did not help either.

“Dodrio, you can’t lose. I know you can’t. Use Icy Wind!” (Note: I _know_ that Dodrio can’t learn Icy wind. But I’m making this more interesting)

“Onix, use Rock Throw!”

Onix hurled many rocks at Dodrio, but they were all frozen solid.

“Use Icy Wind again.”

Ash gritted his teeth. “Onix, use Frustration!”

An anger spark appeared on Onix’s head. It was getting very annoyed. It began bashing into the Dodrio over and over.

“Curse!”

Dodrio nodded. It’s speed fell to very low, but its Attack and Defense went up, so it took minimal damage from Onix.

Charlotte nodded in approval. * Faulkner’s a good trainer. *

Lance pursed her lips. * I hope Ash knows what he’s doing… Faulkner isn’t a gym leader for nothing. *

“Onix, just use Slam!”

Onix reared up and slammed itself into Dodrio. That attack finally took the bird down.

“Falkner is out of pokemon! Ash wins the match!” The referee said.

Falkner smiled and handed Ash the Zephyrbadge. “You have strategy. Even if I am the first Johto gym leader, not many have beaten me. It’s a compliment.”

Ash beamed.

“Cool!” Pika-chan cheered. “You rule, Ash!”

Luna snarled as one of Pika-chan’s pompoms smacked her in the face.

“Grr…”

“Eep!” Pika-chan said, as she dashed off. The three Chosen ran after their guardians, who were running away fast.

*CRASH*

Pika-chan looked annoyed at the pokemon standing in her path. _Get out of the way – oh!_

< Ash! There’s a pokemon card! >

Ash dashed over, activating his key with a thought.

The pokemon thrashed angrily, snorting.

< Donphan. > Lance said. < Good luck! >

Ash thought quickly. * Is it a rock type? Might as well try. *

“Squirtle, go!”

The pokemon card began spraying foam at Donphan, who flailed.

Squirtle quickly withdrew into its shell.

Ash nodded. “Okay, Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!”

Donphan vanished under the sheer volume of water. A few minutes later, it floated up to the surface, looking worse for wear.

“Now!” Pika-chan said.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, Return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Donphan snorted once before it reverted to a white card.

Ash caught it between his fingertips. “One down!”

Lance laughed and tossed him a bottle of Fresh Water. “It’s a game?”

Ash nodded unreservedly.

“Let’s go celebrate at the Mew Café!”

“Is this a date?” Lance asked.

“Sure.” Ash replied, not paying much attention.

< Hah! Pay up! > Pika-chan crowed, to Luna, who frowned and handed over the money.

< This means nothing! >

< Whatever you say, Luna! > Pika-chan laughed.

 

End Episode 146! Well, this arc will end in about 11 episodes. *Shrugs*

Reviews are great! Like Ambrosia to the authoress. Flames are like coal…


	147. Wheeheee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> For telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Wheeheee! Anyways, I feel happy now. ^-^

 

Disclaimer: *Robotic voice* SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. SYSTEM IS SECURE. SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. SYSTEM IS SECURE. NINTENDO OWNS POKEMON. SHADOW OWNS DESTINY, CHARLOTTE, ETC. SYSTEM IS SECURE.

Notes: <> For telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Lance = Crystal, Lance is female.

I’ll put up an extra chapter to be nice, but… hold on a second! *Thinks* Time for my rant of the day!

  
I was at the library and I was surrounded by these horrible little kids, tons of them, talking about Cardcaptors! Oh my god! *Faints* It was awful…as soon as I got home I ran and purified myself by doing Sakura Card readings…

 

Episode 147: The Mystery of the Ruins

 

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!” 

Ash stared at the pokemon card. “What’s wrong with this?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

Ash pointed. “It’s the Unown card, but there’s more than one pokemon in it!”

Lance looked. “There’s only two?”

“What do you mean?”

“Unowns come in twenty six different types. If you capture all of them, you can awaken the Suicune card.”

“Really?” Ash asked. 

“Yes.”

“Okay, then I’m going to try it!” Ash said. “Where do we go?”

“The Ruins of Alph lie right outside Violet City. Let’s go!”

Charlotte came running up on Arcanine. “What happened? We were picking Mysteryberries when we heard a scream.”

“Oh, Ash was just using his magic.”

“I see.”

“We’re going to the ruins!” Ash said. “I’m going to try and catch all the Unown!”

“Cool!” Charlotte said. She nudged Arcanine, who followed Rapidash. In minutes, they were next to the main cave.

The group dismounted, recalled their pokemon, and entered.

 

“There is an eerie presence here…” Vulpix-chan said.

“You are probably feeling the chi of the unowns.’ Dragonair-chan said.

“Oh! That might be it.”

“In that case, why don’t we split up and explore?”

“Sounds good.”

 

Charlotte found herself in a room with a puzzle in it.

“Ho-oh?” She asked, peering at it. “Oh! Honou!”

“Honou, go!”

The pokemon card popped out of her pocket and looked at her questioningly. Just then, the door to a room slid open. Charlotte walked in. Then, she promptly fell down a hole.

“HELP!”

There was no reply.

Charlotte spotted a Fire Stone lying on a ledge nearby. She picked it up. Nothing happened. 

“So how do I get out of here?”

Honou shrugged.

Charlotte sighed. “I guess I’m stuck until one of them finds me.” She pocketed the stone, pulled out her pokédex, and began playing Solitaire on it.

 

Lance looked around. The whole chamber had a marine glow, like she was underwater.

“What’s with this?”

Dragonair-chan shrugged and went back into her poke ball. Luna pricked up her ears.

“I hear nothing.”

“Brilliant.” Just then, Lance spotted some writing on the wall.

“What the? Water Stone?”

Lance pulled a water stone out of her jacket. As she leaned over to look, the water stone pressed against the wall. Suddenly, the wall swung inwards.

Lance was agile enough to avoid landing sprawled on the stone floor.

“Where am I?”

_I have no idea!_ Luna said.

Lance rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m obviously in some undiscovered part of the ruins. However, that does not seem to be helping my situation. Maybe I should blast my way out. Watery!”

The water spirit bowed to her master.

“Watery, can you break this wall down?”

Watery nodded and rammed open the barrier. Lance stepped through and found herself back in the main cave.

“What is going on here?”

Looking around, Lance saw that none of the others were nearby. She pulled out her Gameboy Advance and began playing Pokemon Silver.

 

Ash looked around. “Pika-chan, I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Pika-chan confided. “This place is not right.”

The walls seemed to be made out of a sparkly yellow stone. But the area itself was darker than night. Ash rubbed his head.

“I can’t see at all. Pika-chan, can you use Flash?”

Pika-chan nodded. Her cheeks sparked and the area became much brighter.

However, a trapdoor suddenly opened up under Ash’s feet and he fell in.

“Yikes! Pidgeot!”

Pidgeot’s wings appeared on his shoulders. Ash banked sharply and managed to land without any problems. He sighed audibly.

“Where are we?”

“Who knows?” Pika-chan asked. However, she soon discovered something. “Look! There’s writing on the floor!”

“Our words will remain here for all ages?” Ash blinked. “It’s made out of Unown letters.”

“Maybe there are some unown here.”

“That would be nice.” Ash said. “He pulled out his staff. “Okay, Marill, I choose you!”

The tubby water pokemon waddled around, shaking.

“Marill, can you use Detect?”

Marill nodded and perked up its ears as a star shaped barrier formed in front of it. Soon, it ran off, cheeping happily.

Ash and Pika-chan ran after it. They found themselves in another chamber. This was made out of polished green stone, a soft green. There was a fountain in the middle, and drifting around the fountain was a complete unown alphabet.

“It’s so beautiful…” Ash said in awe.

The Unowns were drifting around, moving in strange, patterns.

Ash suddenly realized that he could read what they were writing. * It’s the prophecy of the triple guardianship! But what is going on? *

His hair began to drift in an invisible wind, the three streaks of color in it glowing brightly.

Time passed, before anything happened.

An Unown drifted down to him and bathed him in purple light. Then, it suddenly turned into nothingness. The rest of the Unowns followed.

“Wait! Don’t go!”

Within seconds, all the Unown had disappeared.

Ash blinked. * What’s wrong? What did I do? *

As if in reply, Pika-chan tapped him on the shoulder.

There, in his hands, sat the unown card. With all twenty-six unowns on it.

 

Then, a roar sounded in the air, and Suicune appeared.

Ash gripped his staff and stared at it.

 

Suicune Roared, sending Marill scuttling back into card form.

“You’ve show up at last.’ Ash said. “One of the six…”

Suicune frowned and used Aurora beam.

“Pidgeot!” Ash’s wings reappeared and he flew out of the air. He reached for a poke ball and dropped it. “Raikou, I choose you!”

Ash’s Raikou immediately used Thunder.

Suicune coated itself in Acid Armor and vanished, before plowing into Raikou with a heavy dig attack.

Raikou leapt way and retaliated with Thunderwave.

Suicune’s movements slowed, but it didn’t do that much good.

Ash looked worried. * Can Raikou do this? *

Suicune next used Bubblebeam, but Raikou countered with Thundershock, popping the bubbles into tiny little bits of foam.

“Raikou, use Zap Cannon!”

Raikou threw a ball of crackling electricity at Suicune. This time, the attack connected.

Suicune looked defiantly up at Ash as he approached.

Ash pulled out his wand. * Suicune is a wild spirit. I hope it will be careful. *

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Suicune dissolved into water, forming a blueish clear card before it changed into a white Ash card.

Ash blinked, before he suddenly reappeared in the room where Lance was. Charlotte landed with a thump next to them.

“What happened?” Charlotte asked, wincing as her sore body decided to make its demands known.

Ash smiled, holding out Suicune and Raikou’s poke ball.

“You are the best, Ash!” Pika-chan crowed. * Take that, Luna! *

“Does this mean the final judgment is almost here?” Charlotte asked.

“Soon, it will come.” Lance said. “But don’t worry, Ash. I’m sure you can pass it. After all, you should have no problem.”

Ash nodded, face fixed into a determined expression.

 

End Episode 147! Hehehehe! Now we’re seeing some action! Drop a line!

Flames = I will throw fireballs at people I don’t like.

POLL!

Mind you, this is for another fic. Would you rather see a championshippy fic that is…

1.)A parody of Sailor Moon

2.)What happens _after_ Dragon’s Mastery

3.)Just update your existing fics!

4.)My rewrite of ‘What if’ called Vision of Hope

5.)A one-shot like ‘Jealous’ and ‘Masquerade’

6.)All of the above

7.)Throw me a plotbunny and I’ll try to write a fic off it

 


	148. Yatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> = telepathy, ** = thoughts, _italics_ =

Yatta! Yay! Pixy stick all around! Chapter 146!

Sorry, Shadow’s just hyper. But just in case nobody knew – DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN POKEMON. BUT DESTINY IS MINE.

Notes: <> = telepathy, ** = thoughts, _italics_ = Pokémon speech.

Lance is a girl, Crystal.

Timeline: 4 weeks later, Charlotte is gone.

 

#1 fan – hello. From the game I find that Moomoo milk costs $100, but as always, I tweak the prices in my fics.

Xaero – it’s also the most work…

Demented Yami – new reader, yay! ^-^ Option 1, hmm, as soon as I get a few chapters written…

Aragorn the Ranger – actually, I see Luna as being on perpetual PMS…

Ranma – hi! Well, Ash can be oblivious at just the right times.

Ihire – hi! *Waves* I haven’t seen you for a long time! And I love championshippy ^_~

Link Masters – yep! Final judgment will be here soon. One-shots I work on when they just pop into my mind.

SS2 Megami-sama – I already have plotbunnies dancing in my head…

Incomplete13 – sometimes one-shot are easier to write than series, sometimes not

Air Sylph – thank you! *beams*

 

Mallory – Celestial spirits will naturally go up as soon as the current arc is finished.

Psychic Sabrina – hi… sorry, but my policy is ‘imitation is not the sincerest form of flattery, it is junk’, which is why I try not to imitate. Sorry, there _is_ no Houen set. And Kanto and Johto together are one set.I don’t know, I couldn’t put Mew/Mewtwo or the Houen legendaries in the prophecy n’ that can get problematic later. And Ash is feeling tired because… not telling! *winks*

 

Episode 148: Healing comes in many forms

“So… tired…”

Lance caught Ash as he toppled over.

“Poor Ash. First the Magcargo card, then the Girafarig card, then the Sudowoodo card, and now the Steelix card! No wonder you’re tired out.”

“Not to mention the Umbreon card yesterday, and the Bayleef card the day before.”

Lance bent over Ash and began initiating chi transference, but Luna stopped her.

“Oh no you don’t! I know how much magic energy you’ve already given him recently, and if you give anymore, you’ll black out!”

“And especially since it was just the new moon and your magic barely restores itself at this time!” Dragonair-chan added. She rustled indignantly.

“I guess you two know best.” Lance sighed.

The two guardians nodded.

 

Pika-chan applied the wand of the water guardian to rectify the situation. Ash’s health was starting to debilitate, and he was weakening. That was very problematic. She wished she could stop the problem at its source, but she was unable to prevent the pokemon cards from appearing. The best she could do was to heal Ash after every battle so he would not enervate further.

In any case, the situation was not improving.

“I wish I could do something.” Lance said.

Pika-chan sighed. “But there is nothing we can do. On the bright side, Giselle hasn’t appeared once.”

“Of course. I sent Erase to efface her memory.” Lance said quite proudly.

“No wonder!”

“Of course, she’s forgotten all about the Johto cards. And I also sealed Geodude, so he cannot appear until the final judgment.”

“But Giselle still has her cards.” Luna said.

“So she’ll still have to face the Final Judgment.”

“This one is different from Sun, Kanto, or Moon.” Pika-chan said. “Instead of facing _one_ guardian, you have to defeat an army of pokemon.”

“Then I hope Ash is refreshed by the time he captures the last card.”

“Me too.”

 

Ash awakened around noon. He saw Pika-chan bending over him.

“You’re finally awake! I was afraid that I’d have to use Gengar to wake you up.”

“I’m fine.” Ash said. He yawned. “Did I become so anemic that I fainted?”

“Ding ding ding! You are absolutely correct!” Pika-chan said, ringing a bell.

Ash grabbed his spare outfit and headed to the lake. “I’m going to go take a bath. I’ll be back in a while, Pika-chan.”

“OK!”

Ash quickly stripped out of his clothes, and dived into the water. About twenty minutes later, he emerged, only to discover that his clothes had mysteriously vanished.

Ash blushed. * I _cannot_ go back to camp like this! *

He quickly formed a tunic and pants out of star energy (they were white) and dashed back to camp. On the way, though, he spotted something.

He smiled. * Aha! So there’s the culprit. *

The pokemon card was arranging Ash’s shiny clothes with a mess of bottle caps, jewelry, tinfoil, and other odds and ends.

< Sneasal. > Ash said to himself. * Weak to fighting. *

He quickly snuck behind a nearby tree, and pulled out his star key.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.”

The whisper was so soft that the cat’s sensitive ears didn’t pick it up.

Ash snuck towards Sneasal. A card appeared in his hand. < All right, Mankey. Use Karate Chop! >

The little pig monkey pokemon karate chopped Sneasal. Sneasal immediately ran off.

“Come back here!” Ash said. “Umbreon, go! Use Mean Look!”

Umbreon stared at Sneasal, and it froze.

“Now, Mankey, use Low Kick!”

The fighting pokemon nodded and kicked Sneasal in the stomach. Sneasal fell over, growling.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

*POOF*

 

Ash grinned, as the Sneasal card appeared in his hand. “Cool!”

He quickly gathered up his lost clothes, dressed, and headed back to camp.

Lance was meditating, cross-legged, eyes closed and a ball of blue energy flickering in her hands. Ash wisely kept a ways from her.

< Maybe you should meditate too, Ash. >

< But what good does it do? >

< Well, you can put yourself in a healing trance, like Crystal is doing right now. >

< Healing trance? >

< It works a lot like Morning Sun and Moonlight. >

< Really? >

< Yes. But the drawback is that you are completely unaware of your surroundings during that time. >

Ash considered. He _did_ need more magic energy…

< Can you and Luna keep an eye out then? >

< Yes sir! >

< Okay then… > Ash said. He closed his eyes and began drifting into the realm of dreams.

 

Pika-chan opened his backpack and retrieved a box of almond cookies. “Want some?”

Luna shook her head.

“More for me, then!” And without further ado, Pika-chan began her rapid consumption of the sweets. Within ten minutes, the entire box was bereft of crumbs.

Luna sweatdropped. 

< How long are they going to be in the trance? >

< Who knows? >

 

Ash walked around, looking. Everything was misty and unclear, but the surroundings reminded him of a pastel sunset. * Nice... *

Soon, he spied Lance leaning against a tree.

“Hi, Crystal.”

Lance looked up. “Hi, Ash. I didn’t know that you knew how to do the healing trance.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

Lance blinked. “Then how can you be here?”

‘I mean, I tried to go into a trance, but I’m not sure how to get back into the real world.”

Lance looked thunderstruck. * What?! *

“Well, the trance part obviously worked. Are you feeling any better?”

Ash nodded.

“Then the healing is probably working also.”

“But how do I get out?”

“You just use your willpower to leave. But it’s hard to do. That’s why most people don’t use the healing trance. It’s so peaceful in the ethereal realm that nobody wants to leave.”

“I see.”

The two chatted for a while, but mostly just lounged on the soft green carpet of grass.

Ash fell asleep after a while. He couldn’t help it.

“He’s so cute when he’s asleep.” Lance said to herself. A thought crossed her head. “I wonder…”

She poked Ash. He didn’t even stir… he was out like a light.

Lance leaned over him and pressed her lips to his softly, with only the barest of touches. This time, Ash stirred, but only slightly.

Lance backed away to see if he would wake. He did.

“Yawn.”

“Did you sleep well, Ash?”

Ash nodded. He flopped back down onto the grass and stared up at the sky, with multicolored clouds floating about in it.

After a while, Lance looked up. “We should leave now.”

Ash nodded. He put his forefingers together, focused his chi, and muttered something under his breath. A door of limestone, inlaid with lapis lazuli, appeared.

“Impressive.” Lance said.

Ash winked and grinned. “Well, now that my magic is regenerated, I should be fine.”

It swung open the two stepped out, reentering the real world.

 

Pika-chan was still eating.

“Pika-chan! How much have you eaten?”

Pika-chan, startled, dropped her chocolate ice cream bar. “Eep!”

“Oh, only about sixteen boxes of food.” Luna commented.

Smoke started coming out of Ash’s ears. “PIKA-CHAN! How could you? Did you put me in the healing trance so you could eat all of my snacks?”

“Er…”

 

Seeing the tension brewing between the two, Dragonair-chan quickly whipped out a magic tablecloth and replaced Ash’s food.

Satisfied, Ash packed it in his backpack, but he still cast a few withering glares at Pika-chan.

Pika-chan didn’t meet his gaze.

 

The quiet group continued on their melancholy way.

Luna muttered to herself as they continued on.

< What’s wrong? > Sabrina asked. < Your mood is affecting everyone! >

< It’s just that, I’m afraid of Ash. >

< You’re a bundle of nerves. >  
< SHUT UP! >

Sabrina tsked. < You should be more patient, Decision Maker. >

< Grr… >

There was a flash of light and then Sabrina vanished.

Luna shook herself, trying to get any unpleasant thoughts out of her head. It worked somewhat.

 

Pika-chan continued to eat.

Dragonair-chan just gaped at the amount of food her fellow guardian was inhaling. * I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know. *

And the travelers continued on.

 

End Episode 148! Hehehe! This is one of the more championshippy episodes. Didn’t I warn you?

*Grins adorably* Leave a message! Flames will be used to make a firestone!

 


	149. Episode 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> = telepathy, ** = thoughts, _italics_ =

Episode 147! 7 x 21! 7 x 3 x 3 x 3!

DISCLAIMER: Shadow owns Destiny, Nintendo owns pokemon.

Notes: <> = telepathy, ** = thoughts, _italics_ = poke speech.

Lance is a girl, Crystal. CHAMPIONSHIPPING ALERT!

 

Xaero – heh

Digifan1 – thanks!

Demented Yami – well, I’m the person who came up with championshippy, there’s a few other writers (Jarzard, Link Masters, Blood Aura, Plot Bunny Whisperer), but it’s very rare and I think only on fanfiction.net

Link masters – hi! *Waves* Well, Decision maker chooses the card captor. When are you updating your fics? *Starry eyes*

Alanzia – hi! I’ll write until the arc is done and beyond.

Tmp – I think it’ll take a while for Ash to admit his feelings, as he’s a bit shy…

Ranma – thank you! *Beams*

Jarzard – yay! You reviewed! ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – good idea… *watches as Anzu roasts to a crisp*

Psychic Sabrina – hi! I would love to see a championshippy fic, and well, I’ve already written Houen. Just not posted yet. I think Giselle has 6-10 cards… not sure. One of six means legendaries of Johto. Um… I think that’s it on the questions.

 

Episode 149: Union Cave Ahead!

 

“You know, I never thought I’d see the day when I was glad to reach a cave.” Ash said. “But once we get through this cave, we can go to Azalea Town.”

“I’m glad of that!” Pika-chan said. “I hate camping!”

“You ate _all_ of my snacks.”

“So? I need to reconcile my situation.”

“Pika-chan!”  
* Not Again… * everyone else sighed.

 

“I challenge you!”  
Ash backed up as a strange kid jumped out of a bush. * Odd… *

“Okay.”

“Great! Pidgeotto, go!”

The Pidgeotto sat there stiffly, not even looking at its trainer.

Pika-chan sparked her cheeks and dashed forwards.

“Think you can do it, Pika-chan?”

Pika-chan looked righteously indignant. “Of course!”

“In that case, give it a Thunderbolt!”

The Pidgeotto toppled over, crispified.

 

“Oh no! Pidgeotto!”

“Who are you?”

The boy wiped his eyes. “I’m Zachary. I used to train at the Violet City pokemon gym, but I kept losing all the pre-game matches, so Falkner said that until I got better, he wouldn’t let me stay there.”

“A bit harsh…” Lance said. * But I can see why. *

“Don’t you have any other pokemon?”

Zachary shook his head, sending black hair flying every which way. “No. And Pidgeotto doesn’t listen to me.”

“Why not?”

“Well… I traded my Hoppip to this kid named Vance for his Pidgey. But as soon as it evolved into Pidgeotto, it wouldn’t listen to me anymore!”  
Ash snapped his fingers. “Got it. You don’t have any badges.”

 

Zachary looked miffed, but nodded.

“To control traded pokemon, you have to have the right gym badges, because they initially distrust you.”

“But it was so obedient as a Pidgey!”  
Ash sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. But first, you should go heal your Pidgeotto.”

“There’s a pokemon center only a few minutes walk away. Follow me.”

 

< Do you think Zachary has a chance? > Lance sent.

< Unless he can get a badge, no. >

< But how? He obviously can’t beat Falkner… >

< This is problematic. >

 

Later, the three sat together near Union Cave.

“Do you know how Pidgeotto might listen to you?”

“It only fights if it thinks it has a worthy opponent.” Zachary said. “But what it deems worthy, it usually loses to…”

“And it hates losing.”

“Yep. What can I do?”

“Don’t you have any other pokemon?”

“Well… I have a Metapod, but it can’t fight.”

Lance sighed and stretched out her legs. * Glad I don’t’ have this problem. *

“I’ll try to help.” Ash said.

Zachary got all teary eyed. “Would you? Thank you!”

Ash pushed his black hair out of his eyes, and nodded. “Let’s battle.”

“Go! Pidgeotto!”

Ash thought quickly, before he selected a pokemon card. “Doduo, go!”

Pidgeotto immediately began using Wing Attack on Doduo, who retaliated with Tri Attack.

“Oh no! Pidgeotto!” Zachary shouted, diving in front of it. The ice, electricity, and fire hit him instead.

Doduo charged up for another Tri Attack.

Pidgeotto immediately flew into the air.

< It knows Fly? >

< I guess… >

 

“Doduo, keep it up! Whirlwind!”

Pidgeotto’s wings flapped and it blew up its own Whirlwind to counter. Fifteen minutes later, both pokemon were looking quite tired.

“Don’t give up, Pidgeotto! Please!” Zachary shouted.

Pidgeotto valiantly whipped up a Gust attack that sent Doduo crashing into unconsciousness.

Ash teetered a little bit, a hand on his chest.

Lance quickly walked over and sprayed him with Super Potion.

 

“Yay! You did it, Pidgeotto!” Zachary said to his pokemon. However, it still wouldn’t listen to him.

Ash blinked. * What’s wrong? *

Lance walked over. “Here, let me take a look.” She said. Zachary frowned, but stepped out of the way.

Lance began to glow with a pale yellow light as she looked into Pidgeotto’s heart. A few seconds later, she pulled away, with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Pidgeotto feels that it doesn’t owe you anything. It still misses its former master.”

“No way!” Zachary said. “Then what can I do?”  
Lance shook her head. “Right now, I don’t think you can do anything.”

Zachary looked very morose and downcast, but he was helpless.

 

They sighed and sat down to wait in the pokemon center.

Ash looked tired, so Lance sent him to bed with an order to nap. Pika-chan enforced it.

Ash pouted, but did as he was told. What else could he do?

After a few hours, Ash woke up. He narrowed his eyes. * Is that? *

Pika-chan looked around. “I think so.”

< Lance, can you distract Zachary while I go catch a pokemon card? >

Lance looked annoyed, but nodded. Ash changed out of his pajamas and jumped out the window with Pika-chan, heading for the tall grass.

 

*Zap*

“So it’s an electric type.” Ash said, as he fell over, slightly charred.

Pika-chan looked around. “Aha! There it is!”

“Mereep?” Ash asked. “Oh well. Diglett, go!”

Diglett popped out and began Growling at Mereep. Mereep retaliated with Cotton Spore, to lower Diglett’s speed.

“Diglett use Dig.”

Diglett dug itself underground. Mereep looked around for it, but could not spot the mole pokemon.

Diglett suddenly popped out from beneath Mereep, sending it flying.

Mereep shrieked and fainted.

 

“Great! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

There was a flash of white and an Ash card appeared.

Ash gracefully twirled it between his dexterous fingers. “I guess we can head back to the Center now.”

 

Lance was forcibly restraining herself from bashing Zachary’s head in. Now that Ash was gone, he was hitting on her.

“You’re so pretty!”

“That’s nice.” Lance muttered, twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

Zachary then attempted to kiss her.

Lance kicked him.

She flipped in midair and pulled out her dragon daggers. “Don’t you dare! Keep your hands off me, you pervert!”

Zachary gulped. Those looked really sharp.

 

“Now…” Lance said, as she crossed the two daggers, and two rays of blue light shot out, knocking Zachary out. “It’s time to find Ash.”

When Ash arrived, he saw Lance all packed and ready to go.

“Eh? What about Zachary, Crys?”

Lance blanched. “Don’t’ ask. I’m not staying here.”

Ash blinked. And blinked again.

“Let’s go.” Lance said, dragging him towards Union Cave.

Skymew giggled from her perch on Ash’s shoulder.

Ash continued to open and close his eyes rhythmically.

Skymew decided to make him cheer up, so she used Water Gun on him. < Ash! Cheer up! >

Ash jumped ten feet in the air and then slipped on a patch of mud and fell face forwards into the dirt.

Pika-chan cheered and pulled out a costume. Soon, Ash was clad in a dark purple jacket brushed with silver feathers, over a black shirt and pants with white piping trim. And as the chapter ended, Ash was seen getting up and chasing Pika-chan off into the cave…

 

Charlotte flipped her compact closed. “How fun. Almost makes me wish I was still with them.”

Vulpix-chan giggled.

 

End Episode 149! *CHEERS*

I love angelic layer! Flames will be used to make an Angel Egg!

Reviews make me happy.^_^

Oh, and it does make me update faster if my network works with me.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	150. Episode 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy,

Episode 148!

 

Disclaimer: Come on, have I ever claimed to own pokemon? Have I?

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. That’s it!

Lance is a girl and her name is Crystal.

Ash is still catching the Johto cards.

 

SS2 Megami-sama – I did update Rocket Child, didn’t I?

Elizabeth – thank you!

Link masters – I think Ash is selectively clueless…

Jarzard – thank you!

Tmp – I figured it would be interesting.

Blackness44 – egg? *Peers at it*

Air Slyph – I doubt Zachary will show up again, hehehe…

Ranma – true, that

Digifan1 – ok!

Psychic Sabrina – I think I’m confused now… I have no idea if Zachary was in the anime! I took the name from a list of names on my computer. Yes, but not traded pokemon. They will not listen. Speaking from very painful experience, they will not obey if 11 or higher without Falkner’s badge. Um, the attack actually hurt Ash. And Zachary is meant to be hated!

 

Episode 150: The Shining Lapras

 

“Go! Geodude!”

“Vaporeon, use Surf now!” Ash said. Vaporeon twitched her tail in a salute and drenched the Geodude. Poor thing had no chance.

“Oh no! Geodude!” The Hiker lamented.

Ash collected his money. “Well, let’s keep walking, Crystal.”

Lance nodded and sprayed herself with Repel. * I don’t want to be attacked today… I’m tired. *

“Are you okay, Crystal?”

“Just kind of tired…” Lance said. Her eyes were a bit blurred.

< Ash! Quick! Do something! > Pika-chan said.

Ash blinked. < What? >

Just then, Lance teetered and crumpled to the floor. Ash immediately bent down next to her. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s feeling the energy drain!” Luna said. “She was so busy keeping up the protection wall around our campsite for the past few nights that she’s almost out of moon energy!”

“But how? I didn’t know!”

“Three nights ago, there was a group of dark mage pokemon trying to attack, but she used the Protection Wall spell to keep them away!”

Ash looked upset. * So it’s my fault! *

He quickly mixed up a Moonglow potion (used to replenish moon energy) and tipped it down her throat. Then, he gave her a good dose of chi as well.

“I’m sorry, Crystal… I let you get hurt.” Ash whispered.

 

About half an hour later, Lance revived.

“You’re okay!” Luna cheered.

“I’m so sorry!” Ash said. “I couldn’t even sense that there were dark pokemon all around us!”

Tears started trickling out of his eyes.

Lance reached up and wiped them away. “You’re still inexperienced, Ash. It’s not your fault.”

“But I made you run out of energy! And if Pika-chan hadn’t noticed, you could have _died_!”

Lance stroked Ash’s hair softly as he cried against her chest. < Shh… calm down. Worrying over the past won’t help. >

Ash cried himself out until the sun rose.

 

“Come on.” Lance said. “Let’s go.”

Ash nodded and followed her. They were partway through the cave when they heard roars.

“Sounds like a Gyrados…” Ash said, listening.

“No, it’s not.” Lance said. She snapped her fingers and a faint sparkle of blue dust surrounded them.

Ash stared.

“I’m the Ice Guardian, Ash. I can talk to water, ice, and dragon pokemon. I can also talk to the elements.” Lance said.

She walked over to the body of water close by and whispered a few words in an arcane language. Bubbles rose to the surface quickly.

“What is it?” Ash asked.

 

Lance shook her head. “The water is confused. Something is wrong.”

“But what?”

“Let’s go find out.” Lance said. “Tempest, I choose you! Let’s Surf.” They climbed on the dragonair and began surfing off.

On the way there, Lance explained.

 

“Every week, a Lapras comes to this cave. Usually, it is a young female who is quite willing to become a trained pokemon. Trainers often wait for the Lapras to appear so they can capture it.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“This week, there are an unusually large number of trainers. They are battling amongst themselves. They were crowded so thick that the water could not pass them all at once.”

“So something’s up?” Ash asked.

“Yes…”

“Let’s go see.”

Ash muttered an invisibility spell under his breath, and then the two vanished.

 

*CRASH* *BANG* *CRUNCH*

Rocks began falling from the roof of the cave.

“I take it that this was not a good idea.” Ash muttered as they surfed through the wreckage.

Lance shrugged.

Soon, they came to a small island. There were about fifty to a hundred trainers crammed into it, and a few in the water too. And there, in the middle of the underground lake, was a Lapras.

But this one was shiny.

 

“Elekid, go! Use Thunderwave!”  
“Oh no you don’t! I’m going to capture that Lapras! Jynx, put that Elekid to sleep with Lovely Kiss!”

“Grr! Why are all of you distracting me!? Tangela, Flareon, go!”

As the trainers fought amongst themselves, the island began breaking into pieces, but almost nobody noticed.

The trainers in the water were also arguing.

“I saw the Lapras first!”

“No, I did!”

“Thomas is the one who knew that the golden lapras would be coming today! He ought to get it!”

“Not if I get there first!”

“A wild pokemon doesn’t belong to anyone!”

Powder Snow and Water Gun attacks flew every which way.

 

Lance nodded to Ash, and they surfed over to the Lapras, still invisible.

_Shh, Lapras, don’t worry._ Ash said, as he began putting ointment on it. _We won’t hurt you._

_We’re trying to help._ Lance added.

The Lapras looked tiredly at them. _Help me…_

*SLAM*

 

Ash couldn’t mask a cry of pain as a Snorlax rammed into him. Apparently, a trainer had sent her Snorlax out to capture Lapras.

Ash’s eyes glowed pure red for a second, and the Snorlax flew into the air, on fire. There was a horrible scream as the flaming pokemon crashed into the island.

“Quick! Get in the water, everybody!”

All the trainers began jumping into the water or rolling on the ground, trying to stop the flames.

Lance’s eyes glowed bluer and suddenly, whirlpools opened up, sucking many unfortunate trainers into their watery depths.

_How dare you do this to a pokemon just because it has special colors! You will pay for defiling this sanctuary!_

A waterspout grew out of the water, sending more trainers crashing into the ceiling.

“AAAAAAAAAAH! LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!”

Ash shook his head. * Too late. * At a whispered command, Zapdos flew out and began driving away the trainers with electric shocks.

When the air and water were finally cleared, the two were left alone with Lapras.

Ash was still glowing softly.

 

“Ash… snap out of it.” Lance whispered.

Ash’s eyes refocused and he shook himself, as he felt his transformation into Destiny seep away. “Did I?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” Lance reassured him.

“Just making sure… after last time…”

Pika-chan and Luna fussed over the two Chosen.

“What’s going to happen to you now?” Ash asked the shiny Lapras.

_This was a bad idea. I will return to my herd._ Lapras said. _Thank you for saving me, guardians. I could not have survived without your help._

Lance drew a sign in the air with her fingers. There was a pale flash of dark blue and than a flash of light blue. “Go in peace, water’s child.”

Lapras nodded and swam off, vanishing into the distance. There was a stream beneath the Union Cave that led out to the ocean.

Ash waved. < Goodbye, Lapras. >

< Goodbye, thunder’s guardian. I hope we meet again. >

 

And so, the two Chosen exited the cave and headed on their way to Azalea.

 

End Episode 150! This took 3 days to write because I was so stuck with writer’s block…

Anyways, drop a review! 

Flames will be used to cook eggs.

 

 


	151. YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

YAY! ALL ORIGINALS COUNTED! I love my username! I put in shadow and phantomness (lower-case!) at this find your own pokemon site, and they correspond to Zapdos n’ Umbreon. Hehehe….

 

Disclaimer: I have 250 of the G/S/C/R/B/Y pokemon! I still need… Serebii. So I guess I could say I own them. But of course, Nintendo owns the original, and so does Satoshi Tajiri. Anyways, Destiny and new stuff is mine.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking.

Lance is a girl and goes by the name of Crystal. As if you didn’t already know that…

 

Xaero – thank you

Link Masters – well, it is shiny! 

Jarzard – well, that’s different. *Raises an eyebrow*

Tmp – thanks! I’m sad that winter break will be over very soon though.

SS2 Megami-sama – aw… I wish I had a muse. I’m still waiting for one to pop up…

Digifan1 – thank you

Elizabeth – I’ve only seen Indigo League…

Mallory Cartwright – I know you’re anxious, but I’m a senior with a load of AP classes. *sighs* Ok? 

 

Episode 151: Bugs = Danger? I don’t think so!

 

“Rapidash, Rapid Fire now!”

Rapidash nodded. Bugsy’s unfortunate Scyther simply went up in flames, and Bugsy sensibly recalled her pokemon.

“You’re really good.” Bugsy said, as she walked over. “I confer on you the Hivebadge.”  
“Thank you, Bugsy.” Ash said, shaking her hand. The two smiled, as trainer to trainer, and then Ash walked back to where Lance was.

“Come on, Crys, let’s go hit the pokemon center now.”

“Right with you.” Lance said, picking up her blue backpack. “Let’s go.”

 

The two walked along, and soon came to the Ilex Forest.

“I guess we go in.” Ash said.

Lance nodded. “Got any repel? This place is full of bugs.”

Ash pulled out some Super Repel and they both sprayed themselves, before walking into the woods.

Fifty minutes later…

“We should be nearing the exit now.” Luna said, as she sipped water from a sports bottle. 

Pika-chan smiled. * Good. I’m tired. *

Rapidash nodded and quickly galloped towards the light.

 

*CRASH*

 

“Ow!” Ash said, as he nearly fell off Rapidash. He looked down and saw a person lying sprawled out on the ground. “Whoa! Are you okay?”

There was no response.

Ash blinked and jumped down from Rapidash’s back. He levitated the person into a sitting position.

“Ash, he’s unconscious.” Lance said, with a hint of deprecation in her voice.

“Really?”

Lance inclined her head.

“Okay…”

 

They loaded the unconscious kid onto Rapidash’s back and secured him with some of Ash’s spare costumes, torn into strips. Then, Ash released the Tauros card and clambered on. Lance followed.

“I think we’re lost.” Ash said, pulling out his key. “Magic to cards, cards to key!”

A thin beam of white light shot off into a bush.

“So a pokemon card is doing this…” Ash said. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

There was a sparkle of gold dust and then Ash’s staff appeared.

Ash picked it up and pulled out a card. “Nidoran, go!”

The male Nidoran popped out and squatted down on its haunches, looking around with fascination at the leafy boughs.

“Nidoran, can you use Detect?”

Nidoran nodded and formed a little searching ball of energy. A few minutes later, it dived into a bush. The sounds of a scuffle were heard.

“Nidoran, use Poison Sting!”

There was a flash of light, and Nidoran jumped out, shooting needles at its opponent. The card it was fighting was still hidden in the bush though.

A sticky strand of white fiber wound itself around Nidoran’s leg.

“So it’s a bug-type, huh?” Ash said. 

Nidoran jumped up and used a Tackle attack.

There was a hissing sound, and then an Ariados leapt out.

 

“Nidoran, use Double Kick!”

Nidoran sprang forwards and kicked twice at Ariados, before jumping back.

Ariados quickly shot a Spider Web attack at Nidoran, tying it up so it couldn’t move. Nidoran shook its ears angrily.

“Toxic, Nidoran!”

Nidoran opened its mouth and spit out a Toxic attack, dissolving the thread completely.

“Great. Now use Horn Attack!”

Ariados, shocked, was caught by Nidoran’s horn and sent flying into the air.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Ariados looked resolute as it turned into an Ash card.

 

Ash looked around and nodded. * Nothing else out there… *

“But Ariados couldn’t have caused a maze in this forest.” Lance said.

“You’re not using Maze, are you?”

Lance shook her head. “I’ve got an idea though…”

She pulled a silver-blue card out of her pocket, and her key. Then, she activated the card.

“Through! Get is through this infernal maze!”

Ash gasped as they all went incorporeal, before Lance took his hand and dragged him through several trees, bushes, and a broken-down shrine. Finally, they arrived at the longed for exit.

Lance let out a sigh and the incorporeal state dissappitated. Ash landed with a thump, because he had been floating.

“Are you okay, Ash?”

Ash rubbed his sore rear. “I think so… now what’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know.” Lance said honestly. She formed a small ball of green energy in her hands and shoved it into his body.

The person spluttered and quickly awoke.

 

“Where am I?”

“On the way to Goldenrod.” Lance said. “What were you doing in Ilex Forest?”

“I’m apprenticed to the Charcoal maker in Azalea. I was out cutting wood with Farfetch’d.”

“But why were you knocked out?”

The boy looked sheepish. “I don’t remember…”

“What?!”

 

“Hahahaha!”

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect the world from – HEY!”  
The rocket member didn’t even get to finish before an Ursaring slammed into him, using Body Slam.

Houndour was biting the second rocket member. Ash had captured both of the pokemon cards days ago.

“Houndour, Flamethrower now.”

Houndour nodded and set Rocket member #1 on fire.

“AHHHH!” He immediately began to stop, drop, and roll. Rocket member #2 had little swirls over his head, as he had been hit in the face with a Mega Punch.

A few more rocket members jumped out of the bushes.

 

Ash yawned. “More work for me? Oh well.” He drew out another card. “Unown, you’re up!”

The entire Unown alphabet appeared and began using Hidden Power. The Rockets went flying every which way.

Ash smirked nastily. “I don’t’ like Team Rocket members very much…”

There was a flash of light and the Rockets vanished.

 

< Did you kill them? > Pika-chan asked anxiously.

< No, I just teleported them to Kanto. >

< Phew. >

 

Sylvester stared at Ash in awe. “Wow…”

“If you need a ride, I can have one of my pokemon take you back to Azalea town.” Ash offered.

“Really?” Sylvester asked gratefully. “It would really help me and Farfetch’d.”

“Yep.” Ash said.

“Pidgeotto, go!”

The Pidgeotto card nodded as the two went on its back. * I’ll be back very soon, anyways. Might as well help. *

Pidgeotto flew off into the distance.

 

Ash yawned and gulped down a Healing Potion.

“Do you need anything?” Lance asked.

Ash shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’m not tired.”

“That’s good. Maybe your resistance is getting stronger.”

“That’d be nice…” Ash said a bit wistfully.

 

There was a small flash of silver light from somewhere off into the distance. However, neither one of the Chosen noticed…

 

End Episode 151! Ash has more pokemon cards than I show in the story…

So! Does anyone want to send shadow a muse? It might help her write faster

Sadly enough, the final judgment will take place during the beginning of the next arc, not the end of this one. Sorry!

Other things…

After getting no reader response, I might not continue updating… >.<

I attempted to read a NT fic and couldn’t live past the second paragraph because it was blatantly Mary-sue, good lord, how will I survive? Even the summary was Mary-sued, if that’s possible… also tried to read a few others but really could not stand it. *Sighs* 

 

Anyways, so in anger, Phantomness shall be posting a new fic soon, a SI parody.

 

 

 

 

 


	152. Episode 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, _italics_

Episode 152! *Losing life support systems* TIRED!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. I own the fanfic that I write and my own creations.

Notes: ** indicates thoughts, <> indicates telepathy, _italics_ indicates… Pokemon speech! In case you weren’t already aware of these facts.

 

Elizabeth – fine…

Link Masters – I think TR is merely an annoyance, not a threat. Teresa is not here, don’t worry! Next arc still has a little of Johto as well as Houen. I guess I was just in a bad mood since some people who never review were bugging me to update on AIM and I’m like, ‘you never review my fic and you want me to update?’

Tmp – don’t’ worry, Giselle won’t live long. Having only seen 5 Johto episodes, I have no idea what the silver conference is so I’m not incorporating it into my fic. I know he’ll get all the badges but at the moment league competition is not an idea, however, it may be in a later arc. Yes, Houen is next!

Ranma – It’s fine, it isn’t you I’m angry at. I like Lance being jealous!

Xaero – ah…

Azereath – as you will…

Blackness44 – thank you, it may not show up in this or the next arc but perhaps another arc, or another fic. *Huggles Shoyko* 

SS2 megami-sama- gracias! *Grins and huggles chibi* “Yay! Another muse!”

Mallory Cartwright – thank you! *Smiles and holds up Emerald*

Aragorn the Ranger – SI is a self-insertion. Angelic Layer is a 4-book manga series that I like.

 

Episode 152: So maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…

 

*Crash*

Ash looked sheepishly at Lance, who sighed.

They were sneaking through the National Park because they didn’t want to waste time getting to Ecruteak. Unfortunately, it wasn’t very easy.

< Ash, be careful! > Pika-chan said.

Ash nodded.

< Shh… > Skymew whispered from her perch on his shoulder.

 

*FLASH! Flash! Flash*

Both trainers gulped as a policeman looked at them.

“What are you two kids doing in the National Park at night?”

“We were trying to get to Ecruteak…”

“Don’t you know anything? At night, this place is filled with ghost and dark pokemon that like to lead trainers astray! That’s why it’s closed!”

“Oh…”

Just then, lights started flashing everywhere.

“Oh no! You kids had better get out of here fast! The ghosts are coming!” The policeman said, as he ran off.

Ash blinked.

Skymew quickly used Mist to help shield them.

 

“He seems like a scaredycat…”

“We’d better be careful though.” Lance said. “Shadow, you’re up.”

The black form nodded and cloaked them both in darkness.

Several ghost pokemon floated out of the trees, looking around. _Didn’t I hear a voice? Hmm…_

_There’s nobody here._

_Too bad! There’s nobody to play with. Aw…_

_It’s okay._

_Let’s go get some food!_

_Mmm! I’m hungry!_

_Too bad we can’t tease anyone though._

_Oh well! Let’s go!_

_Right!_

_Yum, yum!_

There were blurs and the ghosts all flew off, presumably in search of tasty treats to fill their stomachs.

Although why ghost pokemon needed to eat was anyone’s guess.

The two Chosen shrugged and continued sneaking.

 

The next morning…

“Yay! We’re finally in Ecruteak!” Luna cheered.

Everyone looked at her warily. * Okay… Luna has finally gone hyper. Is this a bad sign? *

“Pokemon center straight ahead.” Ash said. “I need to get them healed.”

“You need to get healed too.” Lance said.

“So?”

“Transform into a pokemon. I’ll drop you off with the rest of them. Free healing, right?” Lance held out a poke ball.

Ash looked a bit defiant, but he accepted Lance’s reasoning and transformed into a Pidgeotto. Lance sucked him into the poke ball and then dropped him and the rest of their pokemon off with Nurse Joy.

“Thank you for coming! Your pokemon will be ready in ten minutes. We hope to see you again!”

Lance nodded and went to hit the Poke Mart. * I need a couple more Max Repel, why are there so many bugs? *

 

Ash yawned, tucked his head under his wing, and took a nap.

A few hours later, Lance returned and collected all the pokemon.

“Did you have fun?”

_Hai!_

_Yeah, the food was good!_

_Don’t you think about anything but food, Flareon?_

_Why?_

_Boys don’t like gluttons._

_Oh yeah! You’re one to talk!_

_Girls!_

_Stay out of this!_ Two female pokemon shouted at the male.

_You guys!_ Ash said. The pokemon looked at him, and turned their backs on each other, scowling.

Ash sighed.

 

Lance laughed a little. “Come on, we’re leaving.” She collected the pokemon, including Ash, who looked kawaii perched on her shoulder, and left.

Once they were out of sight, Ash detransformed.

“How was it?”

“Fine.” Ash said. “Food was great.”

Pika-chan nodded and rubbed her round tummy. * Ah! Heaven! *

Lance smiled. “Well, since you’re full, let’s go explore.”

“Okay!” Ash said. 

 

He adjusted his league cap and smiled. “Let’s go!”

Ash suddenly remembered something. “Wait, just a second.” He dashed into the bathroom.

He reemerged a few seconds later in a costume. < I’m afraid that we’ll run into a pokemon card there… >

Lance nodded.

 

Ash was dressed in a Chinese-style dark green shirt, and black pants tied off at the ankles with spring green ribbons. He had short black boots, but was without his dark blue gloves. Over his face was a fancy mask made out of black velvet and fringed with shiny green feathers.

“Well, I can’t tell its you.” Lance said.

Ash grinned and pushed his bangs out of his face. “Burnt Tower, here we come!”

“Oh? We’re going to the burnt tower first?”

Ash nodded. “I just have a feeling. Can’t you feel it?”

Lance closed her eyes. “Aura… yes. Let’s go.”

The two set off, guardians following. Pika-chan munched peanuts as they drifted towards the decrepit looking tower.

 

End Episode 152!

*Smiles*

Well, you know what’s going to happen if you don’t review…

*Muse Shoyko rises up behind Phantomness*

I have also kidnapped Lance to be my second muse! *Grin*

Lance: *sweatdrops*

 

Shoyko: Type: Light/Flying

This pokemon resembles a white teddy bear with claws and pidgey wings. On its stomach is a golden sunburst symbol.’

Thank you for the muse, blackness44!

 

And of course, I have the gift of a chibi bishonen from SS2 Megami-sama! *Grins* Now who should I pick…

And Mallory has sent me a Serebii. ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	153. So, still hanging in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>

So, still hanging in here? This story still has a long ways to go!

Disclaimer: Shadow wants pokemon very badly. Maybe I should threaten Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri to get it. Until then, they own it. However…

Go, my Eevee Team!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. 

Lance _is_ a girl. Crystal.

Emerald: *Waves* Hi, I’m Emerald the Serebii. I’m phantomness’ serious muse.

Lance: *Glares* I’m Lance, I have no idea which muse I am... probably to some extent all fics with me in them.

Shoyko: I’m Phantomness’ darkfic muse.

Chibi bishonen a.k.a. Kairo: Well, I’m her humor fic muse! *Twirls a handful of sparkly blue lollipops of death* These are humorous?

Phantomness: *Cheers* Yatta! Finally got some muses 

Link Masters – hmm, originality is good occasionally. I don’t think Lance considered that she had captured Ash. It was just a temporary solution.

Jarzard – ah… I see. 

[cooldud12345678901](http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=369741) – thank you! *beams*

Xaero – oh, but Destiny is a pokemon.

Elizabeth – thank you

Digifan1 – hmm… sure, it might take me longer since I injured my wrists from all those long honor band practices…

Tmp – yep, it would be funny! Actually, not telling when Ho-oh is, but no, don’t think it’s last… but Johto matches should not happen, at least not yet. Burnt tower is 3 legendary cats though.

SS2 Megami-sama- hehehe, *Huggles Chibi*

Ranma – well, potions can be expensive. I just wanted variety

Mallory Cartwright – thanks for the muse. Winning final judgment automatically gets you all the cards in a set.

Psychic Sabrina – hmm, well, someone told me that Bugsy was a girl in the Japanese version until the dubbers made him a boy. Heart of the cards? *Thinks of Yugioh*SI = self insertion. This arc may not be challenging but Celestial spirits should be better. Cya later!

Episode 153: Legendary fanatics abound

The two trainers walked into Burnt tower a bit warily. Inside, they were immediately set upon by swarms of Rattata and the occasional Koffing.

Ash looked annoyed.

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

*FLASH*

Ash grabbed his key, now a staff, and pulled a few pokemon cards out of his subspace pockets.

“Sandslash, Venomoth, Girafarig, go!”

The three pokemon immediately began attacking. Sandslash used his Sandstorm to send most of the Rattatas flying away. Venomoth used a combination of Poisonpowder and Stun Spore to take care of some of the others, while Girafarig let loose a wave of psybeams.

Lance pulled out her own key. “Okay, Windy, you’re up!”

Windy immediately began blowing the remaining Rattatas away. 

After a few minutes, the battle was over. Ash and Lance both had some Moomoo Milk to rejuvenate, before they continued deeper into the tower.

“It’s kind of spooky in here…” Ash said.

“Well, there’s some sort of aura.’ Pika-chan said. “That might explain it.”

“But it’s a kind of cold, clammy, lifeless aura.”

Luna yawned. “Who knows?”

Soon, though, they found that their path was blocked by a copious amount of rocks. Ash called out Raikou.

“Raikou, could you use Flash to light this place up?”

Raikou nodded and flashed brightly.

Lance walked over. “You can’t use Strength to move these rocks. We will have to break them.”  
“Break them? With what?”

Lance pulled out a TM. “This is Rock Smash. It allows your pokemon to shatter rocks.”

“Okay.” Ash said. He took the TM and dissolved it with magic, letting the knowledge of the new attack seep into his pokemon cards.

‘Charmander, go! Use Rock Smash!”

The kawaii lil’ Charmander appeared, and began breaking the rocks into dust particles. The door was now clear.

“Let’s keep walking…”

Luna and Pika-chan padded along quietly, Pika-chan perched on Luna’s back. They kept their ears pricked up for any sign of danger.

After a while, Ash began to get frustrated. “There’s nothing but dark columns.”

“Wait.” Lance said. “Do you feel that?”

Ash blinked.

Lance whapped him with a fan. “The _aura_ , Ash!”

“Oh!” Ash closed his eyes and reached out with tendrils of his star magic. Soon, he encountered a shape of darkness.

“Now I do… thanx, Crystal.”

“No problem.” Lance said. “Let’s go find it.”

Ash picked up his star key and swung it in a loop. “Magic to cards, cards to key.” A faint white beam streaked out.

“Okay, let’s go!”

The two Chosen began running towards the source of the light.

Soon, they found themselves facing a solid wall. Ash was not deterred.

“Gengar, I choose you!”

Gengar popped out and started laughing.

“Come on, Gengar, be serious for once. Can you attack that pokemon card on the other side of the wall?”

Gengar nodded and phased through. Soon, they heard the sounds of a battle.

< It’s a ghost type! > Pika-chan said.

< So it will be weak to ghost and dark attacks. Gengar, use Shadow Ball! >

Gengar paused in its Lick attack to cream its opponent with Shadow ball. Suddenly, a wailing song began to drift through the air.

“Oh no. Perish song. Quick, withdraw Gengar, or it’ll faint!”

Ash nodded. “Gengar, return!” He pulled out another card. “Houndoom, I choose you! Use Faint Attack!”

Houndoom crashed into its opponent, causing shrieks.

“I think its weak enough now.” Lance said. 

Ash twirled his staff, before pointing it at the wall. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

*FLASH*

A purple shape quickly dissolved into a white Ash card, landing in his hands.

Ash looked at it carefully. “Mysdreavus?”

“It _was_ a ghost.”

“Yep.” Ash said. He pocketed his new Mysdreavus card. “Let’s keep walking.”

“But the wall’s in the way…”

Ash groaned. “Fine, let’s start over.” He pulled out an Escape Rope and used it.

But instead, they landed on the roof.

There was a trainer dressed in a purple cloak sitting there. He gasped and looked up as they appeared.

“Who are you?”

Ash blinked. “I’m Ash Ketchum and she’s Crystal. Why?”

“The only people allowed here are ones who have seen the legendary Suicune. I am Eusine.” The trainer introduced himself.

“My life’s goal is to capture Suicune, and then the other legendary pokemon. You must have seen the legendary water guardian.”

“I guess you could say that…” Ash said, thinking of the Suicune card.

Eusine stood up. “Very well. We shall do battle then.”

“Wait a second!” Lance said. “Why?”

“Because, I do not wish any rivals in my quest. And since you have also seen the legendary guardian, you are now my rivals.”

< He’s crazy. > Ash said.

< Well, looks like you’ll have to defeat him then… >

Ash groaned. “Very well.”

“I’ll wait for you at the pokemon center.” Lance said. “Dragonite, I choose you. Let’s Fly!”

Dragonite roared and flew off.

Ash gulped.

“Go, Meganium!” Eusine said. Ash panicked.

“Pidgeot, go!”  
One of Ash’s favorite pokemon cards popped out. She preened and got ready to battle.

“Meganium, Body Slam!”

Pidgeot screeched, startling Meganium for a second, as she took to the air, wings beating furiously.

“Pidgeot, Agility.”

Pidgeot’s speed went way up, making it extremely difficult for Meganium to hit her.

“Shoot. Meganium, try Poisonpowder!”

Ash looked at Pidgeot, who looked very confident. She darted in with a Wing Attack, but still got sprayed with poisonpowder.

Ash tossed Pidgeot a Psncureberry.

Pidgeot gulped it down. A second Wing Attack took Meganium down.

“Darn it! Feraligatr, go!”

Ash thought back to when he had captured the Totodile and Croconaw cards. * Very good defense… Pidgeot’s attacks won’t be that effective. *

“Pidgeot, return.” Ash said. “Oddish, you’re up!”

“Rain Dance, Feraligatr!”

Oddish shrugged and used razor leaf.

Ash frowned. * He used Rain Dance to prevent me from using Solarbeam. Oh well. *

“Ice Punch!”

Oddish quickly hopped away from the charging Feraligatr. _I think you need to slow down a bit! Stun Spore!_

Feraligatr froze as the powder landed on it.

Oddish smiled, and then finished it off with Petal Dance. 

Eusine frowned. “Darn. Typhlosion, you’re up!”

“You have all three Johto starters?!”

“Why not?” Eusine asked.

Ash frowned. “Fine then. I choose you, Vaporeon!”

Vaporeon appeared out of her poke ball. One Hydro Pump later, Typhlosion was down.

Eusine was about to send out his next pokemon when the supporting pillars, which had been old and creaky, crumbled, sending both trainers tumbling into the tower.

End Episode 153!  
Mwahahahaha! I don’t like Eusine that much. Anyways, thanx for reading, now please review! 

Flames will be used to hatch Eevees.

Would have updated sooner but was at seven-hour auditions/rehearsals for County Honor Band… and now I’ve hurt my wrists, so I may not be updating as fast because of typing inability.


	154. Episode 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 154! Wow, I have enough episodes for all the Kanto pokemon.

 

Disclaimer: Hmm… no, I don’t think I own pokemon. Charlotte, Destiny, etc. belong to me. Unfortunately, nothing else does.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech…

Yes, Lance is a girl. Just in case there’s a new reader or two.

 

Episode 154: Happiness and Annoyance

 

Ash got up shakily and brushed himself off. * Good thing I managed to use Pidgeot’s wings in time. * Eusine was lying quite still on the ground, bleeding.

Ash frowned. * Well, I can’t just leave him here. *

“Are you all right, Ash?” Pika-chan asked, fluttering in front of his face.

“Yes, Pika-chan. But he isn’t.”

Pika-chan tsked. “Oh well.”

“Pika-chan! We can’t just leave him here.”

“Of course not!”  
Pika-chan yawned and glowed bluely for a second, before Eusine vanished. “There. He’ll wake up in the Viridian City hospital.”

“Oh. Thank you, pika-chan.”

“Just give me snacks!”  
Ash pulled a package of Fudge cookies out of his backpack and tossed them to her. Pika-chan glomped the cookies happily.

“Yay!”

“Let’s leave this tower.” Ash said. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“I know.” Pika-chan said. Ash released Diglett, who assented to digging them out. Soon, they emerged.

Lance was waiting for them as they walked into the pokemon center.

“Ash, what happened?”

“The roof wasn’t strong enough to battle on.”

“Oh.” Lance said. She peered at him. “You should go take a shower.”

“I know.” Ash said.

“And change out of the costume. It’s a mess. You might want to ditch the mask too, you’re getting weird looks.”

Ash looked at what had once been a pristine green shirt and black pants. “Point taken.” He handed Joy his poke balls, before he headed for the showers.

After a long, luxurious shower, Ash reemerged in his standard outfit… red-and-white jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, and red and white sneakers. His league cap was on his head, and his black hair was neatly spiked back. It was growing quite long. Maybe a ponytail would be needed soon.

Lance was waiting.

“Come on, I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Really?” Ash glomped Lance happily. “Yay!”

Lance’s eyebrow twitched slightly. “Come on, where do you want to go?”

“How about that Italian restaurant over there?”

“Why not?”  
Lance and Ash collected their pokemon from Joy and headed off to the restaurant.

 

They had a delicious dinner of pasta, finished off with Gelato and Flan. It was very tasty, which made Ash really happen.

“Yummy…”  
Lance smiled as she watched Ash inhale ice cream. “You must _really_ like sweets. Maybe even more than Pika-chan.”

“Nah.” Ash said. Pika-chan had already consumed no less than twenty-one ice cream cones. “I’ve only had six.”

Lance twitched slightly. * Sigh… oh well. Someone has to be happy. He’s so cute! And still a kid, even after everything. Oh well. Maybe that’s why he’s referred to as the youngest guardian in the prophecy. *

“Are you going to challenge Morty tomorrow?”

Ash grinned impishly. “You bet!”

“It won’t be a hard battle, at least.”

Ash nodded. * On the other hand, I can always wait a bit; we’re not in that much of a hurry. *

 

Three days later…

 

“What?! Morty’s not in his gym?”

The Channeller Ash had just defeated shook her head, sending white bangs flying every which way. “He is gone for solo training.”

“Well, that’s wonderful…” Ash said, a bit sarcastically. “Do you know where he went?”

Shake of heads.

Ash turned to Pika-chan. Skymew fluttered near him, eyes flashing cutely. < Hehehehe, I beat all of those ghost pokemon! >

“Just go fight Jasmine first.”

“Right!” Ash said. He grinned. “Okay, here I come!” He raced out the door. Lance followed him, and they ran all the way to Olivine.

*Pant, pant*

 

“Wow, that was fast.” Ash said, as he had some Fresh Water. “There weren’t any trainers on the way.”

“No, they guard a different route.” Lance explained. “We took the longer way.”

“We _did_?”

Lance nodded. “If you want to fight some trainers, you can go back to the shorter Route.”

Ash considered. * Well, more EXP and money is good… why not? It might cause a pokemon card to appear as well. *

“Okay!”

  
Soon, they ran into several junior trainers. Seeing the poke balls on Ash’s belt, they immediately began yelling challenges.

“Well, I can’t fight _all_ of you at the same time.” Ash said. “Who’s going first?”

“Me.” A boy said. He had smooth black hair under a green cap and a blue/green outfit.

“All right, then. Let’s begin.”

“Machop, I choose you!”  
Ash stifled a laugh. * This is kind of pathetic… *

“Kadabra, I choose you! Use Psybeam!”  
Machop really had no chance…

Kadabra took out the second Machop and Machoke as well. < This is no contest at all. I find it a bit annoying. >

 

“Darn it! I will avenge you!” One of the boy’s friends shouted. “I am Chris! Go! Pikachu!”

“Interesting.” Ash said. “Kadabra, protect yourself with Light Screen.”

The attack cut the damage from Pikachu’s Thundershock attack in half, so not much was done.

“Kadabra, use Kinesis.”

Kadabra sneered and lowered Pikachu’s accuracy.

Pikachu’s next Thundershock hit, but not the one after that.

Chris panicked. “Pikachu, use Quick Attack!”

“Kadabra, use Psychic!”

“No! Pikachu!” Chris shrieked. “Double Team!”

It was too late. The psychic waves crashing into Pikachu finished it off.

Ash shrugged and recalled Kadabra.

 

Meanwhile…

“Charmander, Flamethrower now!”

”Oh no! Heracross!”The lass dashed onto the battlefield to look at her injured pokemon. “Heracross, are you okay?”

Heracross weakly managed to stand, before it blacked out.

“Great as usual, Charmander.” Lance praised her pokemon. Charmander wagged his tail happily.

A few battles later, Ash getting tired, because he was only using his pokemon cards. Lance noticed this.

“Last battle, Ash. You need to rest.” 

Ash didn’t argue with the ice master’s logic. < Okay. >

 

“Bellossem, finish it off with Giga Drain!”

The poor Graveler really had no chance at all…

Bellossem smiled and danced happily. She sparkled brightly. Ash recalled her and hopped on Fearow. "Okay, let's hit the pokemon center."

 

"Well, this is convenient." Lance said.

Ash blinked.

Lance pointed to one of the working nurse pokemon. Only this one had a faint, barely visible glow to it.

"That's-. What is it?"

"Togetic. Togepi’s evolution." Lance said. "Just like the Chansey card, it does not like to fight.”

Ash nodded.

“But first, you need to get disguised just in case.”

Ash sweatdropped; but accepted the logic. He dropped his poke balls off with Nurse Joy, before heading into the bathroom. He wore a long blonde wig and a white shirt with pink ruffles on it, over a pair of white pants with the same ruffles. He also had white conductor gloves and pink shiny shoes.

Ash darted out furtively, glancing about. Pika-chan was snapping pictures and trying hard not to laugh.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card.”

Togetic looked sweetly at Ash before she vanished.

Ash smiled before he fainted.

“Idiot.” Lance said a bit affectionately. She scooped him up and took him upstairs to a room. Then, she sprayed him with Starshine potion.

Ash stirred, still asleep. 

< Get some rest. > Lance said. Then, she left.

 

End Episode 154!

Flames = DIE! Reviews = authoress handing out food and promising to update faster.

So… since I’m hurt, I’ll be updating slower. But I felt nice so I put up 2 chapters.

 


	155. Episode 153 is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 153 is here!  
  


Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Get it? Go find Nintendo if you are rich enough to buy pokemon.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon who are talking on poke speech.

 

Link masters – well, Ash did send Eusine to a hospital.

Elizabeth – figured what

Incomplete13 – school + annoying network + extreme pain in wrists + writer’s block = slower updates

Digifan1 – hey… *waves*

Blackness44 – oh… *Pika-chan eats explosives and then promptly makes a mad dash for the bathroom as Phantomness sighs*

Ranma – Lance is still trying to reconcile some things I think.

Tmp – I have no idea why I don’t like Eusine. Lance can just be discreet about showing affection.

SS2 Megami-sama – that’s why I usually only watch Chinese dub or subbing. Or I just read manga…

Aragorn the Ranger – no, county isn’t state, and I only made county.

Psychic Sabrina – ah… I added an extra route for fun. Um… I don’t’ know, I’ve just never liked Eusine in the game, never saw him in the show. Morty will probably return later. I never stick closely to game nor show anyways. And I’ve got a lot of muses now, yay!

 

Phantomness sits at her computer with her wrists in bandages, with Lance standing behind her critically surveying the fic, Emerald on her head flapping her wings, the lil’ chibi jumping on her bed, and Shoyko floating around the room. 

 

Episode 155: Hard as a Steelix

 

Bright and early the next morning, Ash, Lance, Pika-chan, and Luna headed up the steps and into the Olivine city gym. Surprisingly, it was empty, with a pretty carpet leading up to the platform where the gym leader was supposed to be.

Unfortunately, at the moment, she wasn’t there.

Ash took a few deep breaths to calm down. Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of him. Ash jumped back.

“Oh! Sorry for startling you. I’m Jasmine, the Olivine City gym leader.”  
“I’m Ash Ketchum, and I would like to challenge you for Mineralbadge.”

Jasmine looked thoughtful. “All right. I warn you, I’m not easy to beat. However, if you win, could you do me a favor?”

Ash blinked, but assented.

“The battle will now begin!” The referee said. “This will be a three on three battle for the Mineralbadge!”

Ash tensed as Jasmine got ready to attack.

 

“Magneton, Go!”  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief. “Sandslash, you’re up! Earthquake!”

Magneton didn’t pause in its humming, it fired off a Sonicboom, sending Sandslash reeling backwards.

Sandslash dug his claws into the earth and pounded, and suddenly, Magneton crashed to the floor. One hit K.O. 

Jasmine’s jaw dropped.

 

“Come back, Magneton! Try this! Skarmory, go!”

Ash tensed slightly, this was a flying type and neither Sandslash’s poison or ground moves would be any good. There was a flash of light and Sandslash returned to card form.

Ash dropped a poke ball, and out popped Flareon.

“Flareon, Flamethrower now!”

“Skarmory, Drill peck!”

Flareon dashed away from Skarmory as it tried to peck her. Soon, though, she got tired of running and sent a flamethrower up.

Skarmory turned black and crispy and fell to the ground, but it was still alive. It quickly used a Steel Wing attack.

Flareon growled. _Fine then. So be it! I’m not holding back anymore. FIRE BLAST!_ This time, Skarmory fainted dead away.

Flareon looked satisfied and nodded.

 

“Steelix, go! Use Iron Tail!”

Flareon shrieked as it connected with her. * I have to win! I’ve battled Steelix in the Cosmos league and won before. I know I can do it! *

Her eyes glowed brightly as she breathed out something, not a fire blast, but something even stronger.

“Sacred Fire…” Ash whispered. < Pika-chan? >

< Flareon is strong, Ash, remember that. >

Steelix, weak to fire, collapsed.

And so, Ash defeated Jasmine and earned his Mineralbadge.

 

.”So what’s this favor you’re asking me?”

“It’s like this.” Jasmine said. “The pokemon that keeps the lighthouse lit is sick. Ships can no longer sail to Olivine. The only way to get the medicine is to cross the sea and go to Cianwood Island, where there lives a wise old medicine man. However…”

“What?”

“The way is filled with whirlpools, and attacking pokemon. Also, rumors of a secret organization… I’ve sent three of my junior trainers to get the medicine, but none of them returned. And it has already been two months…”

“Sounds serious.” Ash said. “What type of medicine?”

“Oh, they call it Secret Potion.” Jasmine said.

“In that case, I’ll go and fetch it for you.”

“Would you? Thank you so much! Ampharos is getting sicker and sicker…”  
“Count on us.” Ash said.

Lance shrugged and got up from her chair. * Might as well go help… *

Jasmine waved goodbye as they headed to the beach.

 

“Tempest, I choose you! Let’s Surf!” Lance said. She hopped onto Dragonair’s back. Ash climbed on after her.

“What do you think this is, Crystal?”

“I’m not sure.” Lance said. “But we should go check it out.”

“Right.” Ash put a hand on his key and rubbed it nervously. 

_Don’t worry! I’ll protect you!_ Dragonair said.

_And you have me!_ Pika-chan said in pokespeech.

“Okay then…”

 

“Dragonair, use Ice Beam.” Lance said. Tempest’s eyes glowed blue for a second, and then all the three whirlpools in their way were frozen solid.

“This isn’t too hard.” Ash said, as he had his Poliwhirl card use Whirlpool to get the rest away.

“I know. Maybe her trainers got lost?”

“Well, it _is_ a pretty big ocean…”

“I’m exaggerating, Ash.”

“Oh.”

 

*CRASH*

Ash jumped up. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

Ash gripped his staff tightly.

The shadowy shape finally reared out of the water.

“A fighting type?” Ash asked, a bit shocked.

“HITMONTOP!” The pokemon said, as it charged at him, legs whirring. 

“Yikes! Xatu, go! Use Future Sight!”

Ash’s psychic bird card glowed and foresaw an attack.

The Hitmontop charged and began using Quick Attack.

“Xatu, use Nightshade!”

Xatu nodded and struck Hitmontop with the terror waves, but not that much damage was done. However, as Hitmontop used Quick Attack again, blue bars of energy suddenly crashed into it.

Ash smiled as the Hitmontop fell over.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”  
Hitmontop growled and turned into a pokemon card.

 

They were just climbing up a Waterfall when they were attacked again.

“What is it _now_?” Lance asked as she pulled out a card. “No matter. Freeze!” The giant ice fish immediately froze the waterfall and the surrounding area.

There was as whirring noise and Ash looked up. It was a flying pokemon.

“Okay, that’s it.” Ash said. “Raichu, you’re up!”

_Great! I haven’t battled for a while._ The Raichu card said, cracking her paws. Her checks sparked as she used Thunder.

The flying pokemon suddenly vanished, leaving a baton in its place.

“Baton pass? Then there must be more than one pokemon card.” Ash said. “Sneasal, go! Detect!”

Sneasal nodded and scurried up the ice. Soon, he returned with a pokemon in his jaws. Ash looked at it.

“It doesn’t look that strong, but appearances can be deceiving. Good work Sneasal.” Ash used the chant to catch the new pokemon card and put it in his backpack. * But Sunkern is not very good in battle… oh well. *

Sneasal purred. _Oh yeah, I rule!_

“Okay, Raichu, use another Thunderbolt!”

Raichu nodded and the air around them filled with static electricity. There was a thump, and something landed on Ash’s head.

“A Ledian.” Ash said. “Interesting.”

Lance was making hot chocolate. “We’re waiting, Ash.”

“Right! Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

The Ledian vanished into an Ash card.

 

“Can I have some hot chocolate now?”

Lance handed Ash a cup. 

Ash happily drank it. However, when he wanted seconds, he found out that pika-chan had finished the rest.

“Pika-chan! How could you?”

“But I’m thirsty!”

“You’re a card guardian and you don’t need food!”

“But I like to eat!”

“I can always make more hot chocolate.” Lance said, as she took out a thermos of hot milk.

“Really?” Ash became shimmery eyed. “Would you?”

“It only takes a few minutes.” After some stirring and mixing, the hot chocolate was ready. Ash had three more cups.

Pika-chan decided she wouldn’t steal any more from him. Instead, she ate all his graham crackers. But since Ash wasn’t particularly fond of graham crackers, it was okay.

And so, the group traveled on towards Cianwood.

 

End Episode 155!

Hehehehehe! Drop a review! Or else face the wrath of Eterneon!

Flames will be used to forge a Fruit basket. Food!

So… you like? 


	156. Hai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter

Hai! Shadow is now done with another chapter!

 

Disclaimer: In case you have not read all the chapters before this, Shadow does not own pokemon. See previous chapter.

Notes: See previous chapter

Timeline: 6 days later

Link Masters – thank you!

Aragorn the Ranger – Ash has a lot of cards…

Xaero – heh

Ranma – oh, ^-^

Elizabeth – never seen the episode

Blackness44 – Pika-chan thanks you for the chocolate *Eating*

Tmp – sorry, never planned on writing the trainers into the fic, maybe I’ll do a side story about them.

SS2 Megami-sama – ah…

Digifan1 – hai!

 

Episode 156: Lost? Not likely… Dark? Yep.

 

“Ash?”

Ash looked up. “What is it, Crystal?”

“I think that we’re lost.”

“Really?!” Ash pressed a few buttons on his pokégear to check. “No… we’re still in the Whirl Islands.”

“But it’s been almost a week already…” Lance said. Her eyes turned icy blue for a second before she sighed.

“The wind is confused. It doesn’t even know where it is, much less where we are.” Tempest looked agitated.

“It’s not your fault, Tempest.” Lance reassured her dragonair.

_But how can we get lost?_

“There doesn’t seem to be any magic underfoot here.” Pika-chan said. “But what’s going on?”

Luna jumped over. “Look! There’s an island!”

“Really? We’re saved!” Ash said.

Luna preened while Pika-chan sulked. “Hah! Superior!”

Tempest quickly surfed to the island.

 

Lance looked around nervously. * I have a _bad_ feeling about this. * The sand was white, fine, and grainy.

And as soon as they set foot on it, they began to sink.

“MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“We are Team Rocket!”

Ash sweatdropped as two agents jumped out of nowhere. “You’ve fallen into our quicksand trap! Now, we’ll just take your pokemon!”

“I don’t think so…” Ash said. He yawned. “Butterfree, I choose you!” Ash grabbed on to Butterfree, and he pulled him out.

Lance shrugged as her steel wings sprouted out of her back. She flew up and looked at her outfit disgustedly.

“Guess I’ll have to change. Darn, I liked those pants too…”

 

“So surrender now or prepare to fight!” The boy said.

“That’s right!” Said the girl.

“Just grunts…” Pika-chan muttered. Her cheeks sparked and she used Spark to throw them into the air.

“Yeow!”

“Hey!”

“You asked for it, go Rattata!”

“Zubat, go!”

Ash chuckled. * This is pathetic… oh well. It’s their loss. *

“Butterfree, Whirlwind!”

Butterfree nodded, beat his wings, and began driving the pokemon away.

Lance shrugged. “Charmander, go! Use Flamethrower!”

“HOT! HOT! HOT!”

“Help!” The boy said, running around on fire. He stopped, dropped, and rolled, but began sinking beneath the quicksand.

The girl quickly grabbed him. “GRR! You haven’t seen the last of us.”

“Butterfree, use Stun Spore!”  
Butterfree paralyzed both of the grunts. Ash nodded. * I need to get some info out of them first. *

 

A few minutes later, the prisoners were denying everything. They refused to answer Ash’s questions about Team Rocket.

Ash sighed.

Lance sweatdropped. < Ash! Use a pokemon! >  
< Oh! Right! >

Ash drew a card out of his pocket, and it flashed once. “Mysdreavus, Hypnosis now!”  
Midreavus’s eyes glowed as she powered up and blasted them with the rings. The two grunts became blank-eyed and glassy.

“That’s better.” Ash said in satisfaction. “All right. Is it true that Kamon runs Team Rocket right now?”

“Yes?”

“What is Kamon’s goal?”

“To conquer Kanto, Johto, the Orange, Aqua, Emerald, and Ruby islands.”

“What is he using?”

“An old prophecy of dark pokemon. His scientists are working 24-7 to create dark pokemon that are stronger than normal pokemon.”

“What is his weakness?”

“There is a trainer he is afraid of. Nobody knows his name. But we do know that he has an AIPL.”

“Giselle?”

“Giselle is a Grunt. Low-level like us.” 

“Does Giselle give Kamon advice?”

“Are you crazy? She’s a Grunt and he’s the Boss!”

“Do the words Chosen, Clow, Card Master, and Magic mean anything to you?”

“No.”

“I see.” Ash said. He quizzed them for a long time until he knew everything about Team Rocket bases, layout, etc. Then, he used Butterfree’s Gust attack to blast them off.

“So what are we going to do now?” Pika-chan asked.

“Team Rocket no longer knows about the Chosen, the celestial revoking worked. However, the dark powers are still rising.”

 

“We’d better figure out a plan.” Lance said.

Ash nodded. * At least I caught Shuckle and Corsola… I remembered to wipe their memories too. Good.*

He was interrupted when something flew overhead.

 

Ash’s head snapped up. * Dark Pidgeottos… *

Lance nodded. < Yes. >

< Let’s go. > Ash said. He pulled out his key. < Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release! >

Ash grabbed his staff and pulled out a pokemon card.

“Mereep, go! Use Thundershock!”

Mereep nodded and began shocking the pokemon. This caused the entire flock of Pidgeotto to begin attacking.

“Dragonair-chan, Ice Beam! Luna, use Psychic!”

Lance’s two guardians leapt into the fray. Ice and psychic attacks flew every which way, stunning their opponents.

Ash quickly used Thunderpunch to get the closest two Pidgeottos away.

 

Pika-chan’s cheeks sparked as she used Thunderbolt. * There are quite a lot of them! Are these natural or forced evolutions? *

Sabrina appeared as Skymew’s poke ball popped open. She still looked slightly weak, but not too bad.

“Can you fight, Sabrina?”

Sabrina nodded as a Blizzard attack froze a clump of Pidgeottos. < This is unnatural. They are using the Dark Mirror. >

< The Dark mirror?! > Luna gasped. < How? >

< I can only assume Giselle located it. >

< Grr… > Ash said, as he used Fire Blast to send a Pidgeotto tumbling into the foaming waters below.

Lance’s dragons made quick work of the rest of the Pidgeottos.

 

“What _is_ the Dark Mirror?”

“It’s a strong dark magic item.” Lance said. “It was created by a mage millennia ago… it was meant to trap dark pokemon, but it can be reversed to turn normal pokemon into dark types. However, only one with card power could do that. Technically, it’s mine...”

‘Giselle.”

“Yes.” Lance said, her eyes narrowing. “But how would she have managed it if she lost her memories?”

“Geo-chan, perhaps?”

“Perhaps.” Lance said. * That guardian… *

 

They were relaxing when a wave of Pidgeot came along.

“Is there any other way?” Ash asked, as he used Thunder Beam to fry most of them. “Without killing them, I mean?”

“The purification chant doesn’t work…”

Ash sighed. * There poor pokemon… *

 

“However.” Pika-chan said. “You can try to change them back into normal types by applying light magic.”

“Eterneon, go! Use Heaven’s Glow!”

A glow surrounded the nearest pidgeots. They flailed and attempted to escape, but it was futile. As Ash watched, the birds changed from black, to gray, and finally, to a normal, beige, pidgeot color.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as did Eterneon. Then, his eyes fogged over and he began to fall.

Lance quickly dashed to his side and caught him. * Energy level is really low. * She placed a hand on his forehead and began channeling chi into his body.

Ash sighed and fought off the weariness. < Crystal… >  
< Shh. >

< But… >

< I won’t die, don’t worry! I’m just giving you some of my magic so you won’t hit a low point and black out. >

< Thank you… >  
  


End Episode 156!

So? What happens now? Tune in next time and see!  
Reviews are needed for continuation. ‘Nuff said.

 

Celestial Spirits will start in approximately 2 episodes

 

 

 


	157. What an amazing number of Episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know, but <> indicates telepathy, **

What an amazing number of Episodes! Episode 157 is up!

 

Disclaimer: Why am I still putting this in? Stupid question… so that I don’t get sued, of course! And if anyone is thinking about it, *Zap*

*Growls* Oh well. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, Shogakukan Comics, etc.

Notes: I hope you know, but <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 4 days

 

This ends the Rising Stars Arc. In the next part, the Celestial Spirits Arc begins.

Note: Shadow would have updated earlier, however, due to two unnamed reviewers who kept annoying me as well as another wrist injury, I have delayed. I’ll say this once. Shadow updates on her own schedule, and I have no obligation to update just because you are upset! And it’s only a few days later. *Glares* How would you like it if I updated only once every six months like some authors?

Just needed to get that out of my system…

 

*UPDATED*Reason #2 – Shadow was going to update on Friday, but… on Friday she had 6 hours of band rehearsal right after school. Did not eat dinner until 11 PM at night, and then she had a grand total of 18 homework assignments to do before Monday. (14 Spanish, 1 Calculus, 1 physics, 2 literature) And no, it was not because of procrastination. Spanish teacher decided it would be fun to give us _14_ homework assignments over the weekend. *Snarls* 

Then, on Saturday, she had _ten_ hours of County Honor Band rehearsal… and lost all feeling in her right hand.

On Sunday, she had six more hours… and is typing with only her left hand. And she got about 10 hours of sleep in 3 days. So… please quit bugging me, or… I’m going on a month-long vacation.  
  


Ranma – heh… ^-^ It can’t be too easy

Digifan1 – glad you’re intrigued

Aragorn the Ranger – perhaps you’re right

Tmp – about Episode 40, Ash got the AIPL (Advanced Identification Pokemon Locator) from Giovanni as a present. It works better than a pokédex, but he quit using it so TR could not track the signal and him via device.

SS2 Megami-sama – hehehe, Kairo is fine! *Huggles Kairo*

Parraparra – you know, it doesn’t take me that long to update, two days isn’t much. I _could_ be like several authors and update only say, every four months. Besides, I doubt Pegasus lives in _my_ dream mirror. It’s probably ordinary with no innocence. 

Mallory Cartwright – Emerald is just fine. Geodude helped Giselle find the Dark Mirror. Oh, and threatening me to update only makes me delay longer as I shall be pissed…

Psychic Sabrina – why cry? Never saw the Whirl Cup so no. I just create random Rocket Team members. Aqua islands was mentioned in the original CCA, and I like dark pokemon. Sabrina wont’ die.

 

Episode 157: Bizarreness abounds

 

“Charmander, use Flamethrower!”

Charmander nodded and toasted the opposing pokemon card. The poor Aipom really had no chance.

Ash grinned and whipped out his wand. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Aipom wavered slightly, before changing into green, then white energy, and finally a white, shiny Ash card.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and caught it.

Lance gave him a ‘V’ for Victory. Ash grinned.

“How much of the Johto set is left, Pika-chan?”

Pika-chan closed her eyes. “Not that much. Keep casting your aura out to attract the cards.”

Ash nodded and popped a berry in his mouth to restore HP.

Pika-chan pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies and began eating happily, sending crumbs everywhere. One hit Luna on the forehead.

Luna growled and jumped up. < HEY! >

Pika-chan blinked.

Luna growled angrily. “Hand over those cookies and I won’t attack you.”

‘What?” Pika-chan asked, shocked. “No way!”

Luna pounced.

There was a huge dust cloud. Lightning bolts and psychic beams flew everywhere. After approximately twenty minutes, Luna emerged triumphant, the battered box of cookies in her mouth…

Pika-chan was swirly-eyed.

Ash was about to apply a Revive, when Lance shook her head.

“If you revive Pika-chan now, they’re just going to fight again.’

“Oh.” Ash said.

“Plus, Pika-chan can rejuvenate by taking in sunlight, remember? She’s a Sun Guardian.” Lance explained.

Ash nodded, placed Pika-chan in his backpack, and stood up.

“Well, I guess we might have peace and quiet for a change…”

 

The two trainers walked along. Soon, Ash stopped by a small pond. He peered inside.

“What are you looking for, Ash?”

“Oh, pieces of magic gemstone.”

Lance pulled out her Shadow Goggles and put them on. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She began to scan for items.

Soon, Lance and Ash had discovered a small stash of blue gemstone.

“These are good for water magic.” Lance said.

“I know. Are these the crystals on the Wand of the Water Guardian?”

“No. Same family of crystals, but not the same type.” Lance said.

“Oh.”

They each collected a few pieces of gemstone. Then, they continued to search. Soon, Ash was ambushed by another pokemon card.

*GROWF*

 

Ash tried to shove the pokemon card off his chest. * It’s pretty smart. Knows that if I’m pinned like this, I can’t reach my key. And Pika-chan is fainted right now, so she can’t help me. *

The pokemon continued to sit on Ash’s chest.

Ash groaned. < Crystal, I need help! >

Lance looked up from where she was picking Mint Berries. < Ash? >

< There’s a pokemon card attacking me! >

< Um… you have pokemon and cards, right? >

< But I can’t move! >

< It hit you with disable? >

< No… it’s sitting on me, and I can’t move. >

Lance sweatdropped. < Ash, use magic! >

 

Ash’s eyes widened and he nodded. His pupils turned purple for a second. The resulting Psywave attack flung the Quagsire off.

Ash jumped up and quickly released the magic, grabbing his staff. Then, he pulled out a pokemon card. * Got to keep it away from me. * “Tangela, go!”

Tangela popped out.

Quagsire stopped short, scared. After all, it had 4x weakness to grass types.

“Tangela, Wrap, now!”

Tangela wrapped Quagsire up in its vines, hindering its movements. Quagsire used Earthquake, shaking the ground and throwing Ash off balance.

“Pidgeot!” Ash said, the wings sprouting out of his back. * Pretty smart. * “Tangela, Mega Drain!”

Tangela began draining away Quagsire’s energy. The card struggled fiercely, but its own attacks hurt itself. Finally, it blacked out.

Ash jumped down. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Quagsire didn’t put up a struggle, it just took on a white card form immediately.

Ash sighed in relief. Then, he noticed something.

On the ground lay a rather sizable chunk of brown sandstone.

 

“Oh, it was using a Sand Stone.” Ash said. “A stronger version of a Soft Sand. No wonder Earthquake was pretty effective. But was Quagsire just naturally smart?”

Tangela shrugged.

“You were great, Tangela. I’m glad you’re one of my pokemon cards.” Ash said. He caressed its vines briefly, before recalling it back into a card. His Pidgeot wings disappeared.

< I’m so useful. > Pidgeot said in telepathy.

Ash chuckled. “Yes, you are.”

 

After a while, Ash got hungry, so he fixed himself a snack of peanut butter on celery sticks with raisins. Yum!

Smelling the food, combined with some sunlight, Pika-chan awoke.

“FOOD!”

Ash narrowly missed getting dive-bombed by a hyper, hungry guardian. “Pika-chan!”

Pika-chan looked up, celery sticks hanging out of her mouth and peanut butter smeared all over her cheeks. < What? > She couldn’t talk normally because her mouth was full.

“That was my snack.”

“So? I’m hungry! And Luna stole my cookies! Where is she?” Pika-chan stuffed the rest of Ash’s snacks in her mouth and fluttered off to find Luna.

Ash sighed, before he opened a secret compartment in his backpack and took out a chocolate bar. He peeled off the wrapper and ate quickly, keeping an eye out for Pika-chan. Fortunately the guardian was not in the vicinity.

Ash sighed in relief.

 

Soon, he took out a pair of daggers with thunder patterns on them and began practicing, twirling, slashing, diving, etcetera. After about two hours, Lance came back with astring of fish.

“I hope you don’t’ mind having fish for dinner.”

Ash shook his head. “Nope!”

Lance nodded and quickly built a fire, roasting the fish over it. After a while, the food was done.

“Say, Crys, where’s Luna?”

“I don’t know. I bet she and Pika-chan are off fighting somewhere.”

Ash groaned. * Oh no… *

They both listened hard for disturbances, but there were few, if any, and none were found.

“Well, I guess they’re not fighting then.” Ash said.

“Unless, of course, they’re just calling each other names telepathically.”

Ash’s eyes widened.

 

Lance caught his horrified look and shook her head. “No, I don’t’ think so.”

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. As the sun sank beneath the mountain peaks, they set up their tents and sleeping bags. The stray guardians still had not returned.

Ash shrugged. * She can take care of herself, right? *

He went to bed, and tried to have a good night’s sleep.

 

Luckily for Ash, this night, he was not plagued by any dreams. However, Lance did not sleep well. She got up in the middle of the night and pulled on her red jacket over her light blue pajamas with little Dratinis on them.

“Luna’s still not back yet.” Lance activated a poke ball, and Dragonair-chan came out. “Darkness. Do you sense it?”

Dragonair-chan nodded.

“All right, let’s see.” Lance said. She pulled out her key. “Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!”

Her staff appeared, hovering brightly in the air.

Lance smiled. “All right then… Watery, drown whatever it is.”

Watery appeared. Soon, several black shapes floated to the surface. Lance walked over and peered in.

“More shadow creatures. Oh well, I think that was all of them. I’m glad Ash didn’t wake up, he needs his sleep.”

“I know. The poor kid is pretty worn out.” Dragonair-chan said.

“I’m going back to bed.” Lance walked back into her tent and zipped it up.

 

End Episode 157!

The end of the Rising Stars arc, beginning of the Celestial Spirits arc.

Review!

Flames will be used to hatch a Torchic.

 


	158. The sheer number of episodes I’ve written boggles me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

The sheer number of episodes I’ve written boggles me…

Episode 158!

 

CELESTIAL SPIRITS ARC

 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, Shogakukan Comics, etc. I own Destiny, new pokemon, Pika-chan, etc. Is that clear enough?

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech!

 

Episode 158: Finally! We’ve reached Cianwood!

 

Ash cheered as they landed on the surface of the island. “YAY! I’m so happy! We’re finally here!”

Pika-chan and Luna were silent.

Lance smiled and stroked Darkstar’s head. < Those two are still mad at each other, so they’re using the silent treatment. >

< Oh well. > Ash sent back. < At least they’re not fighting. >

< You’ve got that right. >

< Now let’s go get the medicine for Jasmine! >

Ash and Lance quickly located the pharmacy.

 

“What are you doing here?” The blue-haired owner asked. “Your pokemon are fine.”

“The lighthouse pokemon is sick.” Ash explained. “Jasmine sent us to get medicine for it.”

“Oh, Amphy? All right then.” The man said. He opened a little cabinet under his table and took out a red bottle. “This is my Secret Potion. It’s very strong, but this sounds like an emergency. Please take this back to Jasmine.”

“Okay.” Ash said, putting the Secret Potion in his backpack.

They left the man’s house.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Ash asked.

Lance shrugged elegantly. “Well, the Cianwood gym is right over there…”

Ash’s eyes lit up. “Okay! I’ll go challenge the leader for a badge!”

“Then you’ll be able to fly back to Olivine.” Lance said. “Because the Storm Badge let’s you use Fly.”

“Wow!”

 

Ash quickly dashed into the gym. To his surprise, it was empty, except for the gym leader.

“Oh well. No underlings to fight.” Ash said happily.

Chuck woke up.

“Are you battling me? I’m warning you, I’m strong!” And with that, he picked up a boulder in each hand.

Ash slowly blinked.

Lance rolled her eyes in the background.

 

“Who cares if you’re a muscleman? It has nothing to do with pokemon battling!” Ash said.

The man blinked, before laughing. “Hahahahahaha! You have spirit! So be it! This will be a 3x3 battle for the Storm Badge! Go, Primeape!”

Ash pulled out a poke ball. “Okay, Pidgey, you’re up!”

Pidgey popped out and chirped happily in a singsong tone.

“Primeape, Karate Chop now!”

Pidgey dived in and pecked it on the head, before weaving out again.

“Darn! Primeape, use Low Kick!”

“Pidgey, Agility.” Ash said. Pidgey nodded and increased her speed so the Primeape’s frantic kicks didn’t hit her at all.

“Now use Wing Attack!”

Pidgey arched her wings, and then slammed them into Primeape’s head.

Primeape fainted.

 

“Fine, try this! Poliwrath, go!”

“Oh, water/fighting.” Ash said. “Pidgey won’t be that good against her. So I can use grass, electric, or psychic.”

He smiled and drew out a pokemon card.

“Xatu, I choose you.”

The psychic bird flapped out, with unreadable features. < I am ready. >

< Future Sight. >  
Xatu nodded and foresaw Poliwrath’s attack.

Chuck blinked. “Okay, Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!”

Poliwrath nodded and charged up energy in its fist. It nailed Xatu, but the bird did not faint.

Ash sprayed Full Restore on Xatu.

“Dynamic Punch again!”

This time, the attack missed.

Xatu’s eyes flashed, and a Psychic attack plowed into Poliwrath. It fainted also. Chuck started to sweat. * Good pokemon. But the kid’s stupid. He should have used psychic from the start. Oh well. I still have a chance to win then. *

“Hitmonchan, go! Use Thunderpunch!”

“Xatu, Protect now.” Ash said. Xatu nodded and protected itself. Hitmonchan’s electric punch simply bounced off.

Hitmonchan was about to use Ice Punch when a horde of blue psychic spears crashed into it. The future sight had finally kicked in.

Chuck gasped as his Hitmonchan fainted.

 

“I win.” Ash said, smiling cheerfully.

“I-I can’t believe it!” Chuck stuttered. * Oh no! Now my wife is going to make me exercise! *

He looked unhappy, but surrendered the Storm Badge.

Ash smiled. “Great! Now I can Fly!”

 

“Cool battle, Ash.” Lance said. “A bit too easy though…”

Ash sighed. “Well, I have magic and he doesn’t.” They were walking out of the gym, talking quietly.

“It’s an unfair advantage?”

“Actually, considering the price you pay for using magic, I think it balances out.” Ash said.

“Wow! That sounded wise.” Pika-chan said.

Ash whapped her on the head. * Pika-chan… *

 

They were heading towards the mart to pick up some Soda Pop and Lemonade when Ash suddenly found himself levitating in the air.

“What’s going on?!”

“Wild pokemon card, of course.” Luna said, licking a paw. “Psychic-type, obviously, or you wouldn’t be floating.”

Pika-chan snarled at Luna, who smiled primly.

Ash groaned. * Well, I hope nobody sees me… *

 

Lance pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pockets, wrote two words on it, and blew on it. Instantly, a cloak of black energy draped itself over Ash’s shoulders.

“A specter cloak. I’m cloaking you in darkness so nobody can see you.”

Ash gratefully nodded his thanks and pulled out his wand. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

The air filled with pretty blue sparkles and Ash’s wand appeared.

Ash grabbed it. “Psychic, so I’ll use dark. Sneasal, go!”

The Sneasal card popped out and yawned.

“Sneasal, use Faint Attack.”

Sneasal nodded and vanished from view. It bumped into something, which gave it a Bite on the ear.

< Ow! That hurt! > Sneasal complained.

< Did you get a good look at it? > Ash asked.

< Yes. I think it’s a wild Espeon. >

< Great. > Ash said. “Okay, Sneasal, use Screech!”

Sneasal let off an ear-piercing cry. The invisible pokemon shuddered, and became visible. It was a cringing Espeon.

“Now use Ice Beam!”

Sneasal formed a ball of blue energy in its paws and shot it at Espeon. Espeon found itself frozen to the floor.

Espeon’s eyes glowed and it Teleported.

 

“Darn.” Ash said. “Sneasal, use Faint Attack again.”

Sneasal vanished and crashed into Espeon yet again. And again… after four hits, Espeon was clinging onto consciousness by a mere thread.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash proclaimed.

Espeon shuddered and turned into an Ash card.

 

Pika-chan put down her camera. “I got some pretty good shots of you, Ash.”

“Oh?”

Pika-chan nodded. “So let’s head back to Olivine!”

“Wait! I still need to buy Lemonade and Soda Pop!”

“Oops, I forgot…”

Ash lightly pinched Pika-chan. “I know, little guardian.” He took off the Specter Cloak and headed into the Mart. A few minutes later, he came out with his arms full of cold drinks. “Let’s go.”

“Aerodactyl, let’s Fly.” Lance said, releasing her pokemon.

“Skymew, I choose you.” Ash said. Skymew appeared, but she looked tired. Ash quickly gave her some Full Restore.

“What’s wrong, Skymew?”

< Just kind of drowsy… > Skymew said.

Ash sighed and recalled her. Then, he pulled out the Pidgeot card, summoned the bird, and the two flew back to Olivine.

 

End Episode 158!

Wahahaha! The end! So? Like? Dislike? Tell me why! Reviews make me cheer! Flames make me sulk…

 

And… remember, if Phantomness is annoyed or stressed out completely, she won’t update. Did not go to bed until about 3 A.M…

 


	159. So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

So? Here we are! The next part! Episode 159! Yeah!

 

Disclaimer: You know I don’t own pokemon, right? See the last chapter.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech… that’s it!

 

Link Masters – Skymew should not ‘exist’, which is why Ash can’t use it.

Ranma – thanks!  
Digifan1 – ah…

Parraparra – thankies… *Sighs* I hate distractions

SS2 Megami-sama – hehehehe…

Tmp – I believe the shadow master bit is explained at the end or near the end of this arc… until then; I’m not giving away the secrets!

Incomplete13 – well, I need sleep or else I’m a zombie for the rest of the day. Anything less than 7 hours is cutting it close. To each their own. *Shrugs* after all, I’m not sacrificing sleep for this.

Psychic Sabrina – hi! I don’t like Chuck… and who will play Touya? Well, hmm…

 

Episode 159: What now? Ghost Vs what?

 

“Jasmine, we have the medicine.” Ash said. They had arrived in Olivine. “Here you go.”

Jasmine took the Secret Potion and quickly fed it to her Ampharos. Soon, Amphy was fully healed.

“Thank you so much!” Jasmine said. “But what took you so long?”

“We got lost.”

“Oh, I see. Well, thank you again.” Jasmine said. “Here. This is for you.” She handed Ash a Metal Coat.

“Thank you, Jasmine.” Ash said.

“No, Thank you.”

Ash put the Metal Coat in his backpack and continued on.

 

Soon, though, they ran into yet another pokemon card.

Ash peered at it curiously. “So which one is this?”

“Scizor. Steel-type.” Lance said.

Ash grinned. “Okay, then, Arcanine, you’re up!” His key flashed into a staff in seconds and the Arcanine appeared.

Arcanine breathed out a flamethrower, which sent Scizor to the land of the fainted pretty easily.

“Well, this isn’t hard.” Ash said. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Scizor looked sulky, but turned back into a green Johto card, and then into a white Ash card as it underwent magic transformation.

Bright flashes of light surrounded Ash for a second, and then died down. Ash shrugged and pocketed Scizor.

 

Pika-chan preened. “Wow, that was good, Ash.”

“Thanks, Pika-chan.”

“Now let’s go find some more.” Pika-chan said. Ash sweatdropped. * Pika-chan is so hyper… *

Pika-chan dragged them into the forest between Olivine and Ecruteak.

“I haven’t fought Morty for the Fog Badge yet.” Ash said.

“I know.” Lance replied. “Are you going to?”

“I’m not sure… what if he’s still not there?”

“I don’t’ think you’ll have to worry about that.” Lance said. “Morty returned to the gym yesterday.”

“How do you know?”

“Scrying, of course.”

“Ah.”

 

“Okay, then!” Ash said. “Let’s go!”

He grabbed Lance’s hand and they ran into the gym.

“Halt!” The first trainer said. “I am Sage Jason! Before you fight Morty, you must defeat me!”

“Fine.” Ash said.

“Gastly, go!”

“Oddish, I choose you!” Ash said. “Razor Leaf!”

Considering Oddish’s level advantage, Gastly was dispatched in one hit, as well as the Gastly that followed it.

And so, Sage Jason had to let Ash pass.

 

“You are strong. You may be able to defeat Morty.”

“Thank you…” Ash said.

A few steps later, Ash found himself challenged by a Channeller.

“Thou shalt not pass!”

Ash groaned. He pulled out a pokemon card and activated it. “Raticate, go!”

The Raticate card growled and prepared to attack. The opponent Gastly used Lick, but being a ghost type move, Raticate was not affected. Raticate used Bite to quickly finish off Gastly.

“Oh no! Haunter, go!”

“Raticate, return.” Ash said. “Houndour, I choose you. Faint Attack.” Houndour quickly dispatched the Haunter swiftly.

 

Two more channellers later, Ash finally reached the platform where Morty was.

“I’m impressed you’ve made it this far.” Morty said. “I can see that you are a trainer with considerable skill.”

“Aw, it was nothing.” Ash said bashfully.

Morty smiled. * Polite. That’s good. Most of the time I get screaming little brats to deal with. *

“This will be a four on four battle for the Fog Badge. This battle will now begin!” The largely unnoticed referee said. But of course, the referee usually is no cause for concern anyways… 

“Gastly, go!”

Ash smiled. “All right, Butterfree, go!”

Butterfree popped out, his antennae quivering in excitement.

“Gastly, use Hypnosis!”

“Butterfree, Psychic!” Ash said. Gastly crumpled into an oozing pile on the floor. Not dead, but giving an impressive show of defeat.

Lance looked slightly sickened. * Morty just likes to show off, doesn’t he? *

“Not bad.” Morty said. “Not bad at all. Haunter, go!”

Ash stifled a groan. < Just do the same thing, Butterfree. >

_Yes sir!_ Butterfree saluted, before letting off another Psychic attack. Haunter fared no better than Gastly.

By now, Morty looked intrigued. “Interesting. Gengar, go!”

Gengar flew out and threw a Shadow Ball attack at Butterfree before he could respond. Then, he quickly put a light screen defense.

“Butterfree, try using Stun Spore to slow Gengar down.” Ash said.

Morty smiled. “Gengar just let it go through you!”

The powder simply drifted through Gengar…

 

“Darn.” Ash said. “Try a Psywave then!”

“Gengar, Thunderpunch now!”

“Ahh!” Ash said. Butterfree was a bug/flying type, so it was weak to electric moves. “Quick, Butterfree, protect!”

“It’s no use! Spark!”

Butterfree fell over, paralyzed. Ash quickly recalled him.

“Let’s see…” Ash said. “Aha.”

He drew an Ash card out of his pocket. “Okay, you’re up! Espeon, go!”

The Espeon card immediately let loose a barrage of Confusion and Psybeam attacks. Gengar managed to avoid most of them, but one finally hit.

Sending Gengar into the ranks of the fainted.

 

“Not bad at all.” Morty said. “But… how about a pure ghost type this time. Mysdreavus, go!”  
The funny-looking ghost type smiled happily, until it suddenly slammed a Shadow Ball attack into Espeon.

“Return!” Ash said. * Wow, this one is really fast. It might actually be a challenge. *

“Vaporeon, go!”

“Mysdreavus, use Mean Look!”

Mysdreavus prevented Vaporeon from escaping.

“Vaporeon, use Bite!”

Vaporeon jumped into the air, her teeth gleaming. She managed to bite Mysdreavus’ head.

Mysdreavus staggered, and sent a shadow ball at Vaporeon.

“Acid Armor!”

Vaporeon melted away into hydrogen and oxygen molecules. 

“Are you sure?” Morty asked. “Mysdreavus, use Night Shade!”

The night shade attack did not miss. But Vaporeon remained standing.

“Oh well, forget about playing weaknesses. Surf!” Ash called.

Vaporeon immediately sent a colossal peak of water at Mysdreavus. Mysdreavus couldn’t dodge all of the water, so it fainted.

Vaporeon sprayed a shower of water into the air as it gave a triumphant victory call. She shimmered brightly.

Morty laughed.

 

“So the rumors were true. You are very good, Ash. I confer on you the Fog Badge.” Morty said.

“Thank you, sir.”

“And here. Take this as well. It is TM30, Shadow Ball. Teach it to a ghost pokemon.”

“Okay!” Ash said. He happily accepted badge, TM, money, and congratulations. Then, he left the gym.

 

“Well, you only have 2 badges left before you can compete in the Johto League.” Lance said.

Ash nodded. “Wai!” He tossed Pika-chan a raspberry shortcake.

Pika-chan stuffed it into her mouth.

“So, do you want to hit Lake of Rage before Mahogany town?”

“Sure.” Ash said, grinning. “Let’s go!”

 

End Episode 159!

Flames will be used to burn Louicia; fanfiction.net reader, at the stake, for flaming me first. I will then use the remainders to summon Seiryuu-seikun! 

Reviews = *SMILE*

 

 

 


	160. Episode 160… into the arc we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 160… into the arc we go!  
  


Disclaimer: See previous episodes

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon talking to people.

 

Aragorn – ah, thank you! Actually, I just need Luna n’ Pika-chan out of the way temporarily

Ranma – thank you. *Beams*

Alanzia – glad you reviewed, thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama – my pleasure. *Runs after flamer with flamethrower and Tessen*

Digifan1 – ok!

Jarzard – actually, I’m still thinking. But I do have a special for this arc planned, and once I rewrite my vignettes, I’ll have last arc’s specials up.

Link Masters – thanks!

Psychic Sabrina – hi! *Waves* No, I don’t’ think I’m pairing up Sabrina. There are other ways. Metal coat also ups Defense a lot. Me no likies anime much. Thank you for the compliments!

 

Lance: >.<

Phantomness: ^-^ Hehehee…

Shoyko: I sense problems…

Kaori: *Eats a lollipop n’ waits*

 

Episode 160: A champion, a Chosen, and a crazy Gyarados

 

*ROAR*

 

“What is that?” Luna asked, looking around.

“Sounded like a pokemon.” Ash said. “Let’s go look. It might be another hurt or lost pokemon like the Lapras we rescued. Crystal?” Ash looked around, to see that the Dragon Master had disappeared. “Where’d she go?!”

“No clue.” Pika-chan said, as she continued to eat chocolate chip cookies.

“Pika-chan! Crystal is missing and you’re eating!”  
“So?”

“I can’t believe it!” Ash said. He would have said more, but then the roars intensified in volume.

“Maybe I’d better go see what the pokemon is first, and see if I can help.” Ash said to himself as he dashed off.

 

“Wow!”

The group (Ash +guardians) stared at the Red Gyrados that was roaring in the middle of the lake. Lake of Rage…

“A …red Gyrados?”

“That is _not_ normal.” Luna said. 

“Baka! We know that!” Pika-chan said, slapping her.

“Well, I think I’d better get back to Mahogany and get some medicine. It seems to be in a lot of trouble.” Ash said. * And I don’t normally carry potions. Do I have enough magic energy to heal something that big? *

“AHAHAHAHAHA! I regret to inform you, that since you’ve actually seen that Red Gyrados, you can’t leave!”

Ash stared at the group. “Team Rocket!” There were four grunts and a spiky haired man in a vest.

“So you’re aware of us, eh? Just another reason why I wouldn’t dream of letting you leave. Fearow, go!”

A Fearow popped out, whirring madly.

“Well, if that’s the way you want it…” Ash said. “Jolteon, I choose you!”

Jolteon popped out. However, he suddenly began to shake and shiver.

Ash gasped. * Is it the teetering balance again? No, I’ve already resolved their deaths. But what is it? *

Jolteon dropped to the ground, unable to battle.

 

“Fearow! Drill peck!”

Ash froze as the bird got closer and closer. Pika-chan and Luna would have helped, but they had suddenly gone into convulsions.

Suddenly, a Thunderwave attack slammed into the Fearow, sending it to the ground, paralyzed.

Ash looked up as Crystal, no, Lance, he corrected, because she was dressed in boy’s clothes, jumped down from Dragonair-chan’s back.

“Ice Beam, now!”

The Ice Beam froze all the rockets solid… then, Lance grabbed Ash, plopped him on Dragonair-chan’s back, and they flew off.

 

“What’s going on?” Pika-chan asked. “I suddenly felt totally drained.”

‘Same here.” Luna added.

“Crystal?”

Lance looked at Ash sideways. “Something big is up. That Red Gyrados…”

“What is it?” Ash asked.

“Can’t you feel it? It’s been forcibly evolved. Not into a dark-type, yet, but still hyper-evolved.”

Ash closed his eyes and felt out with his chi. “You’re right. What can we do?”

“Are you any good at disguises?”

 

Five minutes later…

Ash and Lance were dressed in white team rocket uniforms with red ‘R’s on them. Ash’s hair was unspiked and hung to his shoulders, while Lance had braided her blonde hair into two pigtails tied off with white ribbons.

“So we’re masquerading as rockets?”

“Yes.”

“But what about the central rocket database?”

“Good thinking, Ash, but it won’t be a problem.” Lance said. She pulled out a poke ball. “Porygon2, go!”

The cyber pokemon popped out.

“Porygon2, hack into the TR database and add Crystal and Red.”

Porygon2 nodded and vanished.

 

“There, no problem. Now let’s just go find the base.”

The two recalled their guardians and went off to search.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

“Your Itemfinder is responding, Ash.”

“I know.” Ash said. “Let’s go.”

Soon, they saw a towering metal structure.

 

“Great!”

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Sir! Your experiment appears to be successful.” Tyson, the team rocket leader/grunt person said.

“I thank you.” Professor Sebastian said. “But we still have a ways to go before we can perfect our Evolution Inducement Wave.”

“Oh?”

“Since this Red Gyrados is the only pokemon that has successfully evolved, it demands further study. But unfortunately, our current equipment is not sufficient to go to the Lake’s bottom and capture Gyrados.”

“So we must somehow lure Gyrados to the surface?”

“That is correct.”

 

“Excuse me, sir.” A rocket grunt said. “But Team White Aqua is here to help us with this project.”

Tyson looked suspicious. “Who?”

“Team White Aqua.” The rocket repeated, leading Ash and Lance in. “I’ve checked their ID’s, and they are legit. They also have Level 3 clearance.”

Tyson whistled. Level 3 was just under full access. “Very well. And how can you help us?”

“We heard that you needed to capture a Gyrados?”

“Yes.” Sebastian said. “And how can you help?”

“We can lure it up to the surface for air.”

“Interesting.” Sebastian said. “Very well. Let us proceed.”

Soon, they were on the boat, headed for the center of Lake of Rage.

 

“I hope you two have a plan.” Tyson said, looking at the two white rockets. He still didn’t trust them.

“Yep.” Ash said. “Starmie, I choose you!” He released the Starmie card. “Okay, let’s dive underwater now.”

“Mantine, I choose you.” Lance said, releasing her pokemon card. “Let’s go.” They both grabbed onto their pokemon and dived underwater.

Tyson and the rest of the rockets sweatdropped slightly.

“Well, as long as they lure it up…”

 

< Do you see it? >

< Yes. > Lance said. < Get ready. >

Ash pulled out his key. < Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release. > His staff appeared underwater. He was breathing through his gill slits.

Soon, they spotted the red Gyrados.

< Hypnosis. > Lance whispered, as her eyes turned silver. The Gyrados was hit by the flying rings and fell asleep.

< Now. > Ash said. He released his Eterneon card. < All right, please use Heaven’s Glow. >

Eterneon’s light surrounded Gyrados, and it slowly evolved back into a Magikarp.

 

Tyson and the others were starting to get nervous.

“Are they still alive?”

“How should I know?”

“If they die, won’t Kamon be angry at us?”

“Don’t think about that!”

 

“They didn’t take any air tanks, and it’s been almost ten minutes.” Sebastian said. “Those fools. White ones always think they’re so good, but in truth, they’re just like the rest of us.”

“Let’s go. We’ll find another team to capture Gyrados.”

 

Ash sighed and willed the black spots in his vision away.

< Here. > Lance said. She put her hands on his chest and began feeding him chi. Ash’s tired body latched onto the source of energy and suckled eagerly.

A few minutes later, the two Chosen emerged from the lake, no rockets were anywhere to be seen.

 

End Episode 160!

So? What do you think? Tell me or else I shall be angry at you…

*Kadabras rise up, reading to destroy flamers*

 

 

 


	161. Episode 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See part 1

Episode 161!

*TIRED*

 

Disclaimer/Notes: See part 1

 

Link Masters – I don’t think they’ll do too much

Ranma – thank you! *beams very happily*

SS2 Megami-sama – many thanks! *Chases after __ with flamethrower*

Digifan1 – hai

Alanzia – um… no idea, just popped into my head.

Tmp – I agree, English dubs are usually quite… bad, to put it mildly.

Blackness44 – ic

Aragorn the Ranger – ah, thanks!

 

Episode 161: Dragon Rage + Helpful Information from Pika-chan

 

< I still can’t believe Team Rocket would do that to a dragon pokemon. > Lance fumed quietly.

< Calm down. > Dragonair-chan said in her soft, musical voice.

< I’m trying. >

< No you’re not. > Dragonair dumped a bottle of Calming Potion on Lance. Lance frowned, but calmed down as the potion took effect.

< Well, still! I’m the Dragon Master. I can’t allow this crime to go unpunished. > Lance said. She willed herself into her dragon armor, sprouted her steel wings, grabbed her Dragon Daggers, and flew off towards HQ.

Ash sighed. * I guess I have to go after her… *

 

When Ash got there, he saw a smoldering heap where Rocket HQ had been. He stared at Lance. “What did you do?”

“Hyper Beam.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?” Lance asked as she stroked Dragonite’s head affectionately.

“Hyper beam did that much?”

“Well, kind of combined it with Dragon Rage.”

“Oh…”

 

“Lighten up, Ash.” Lance said. “Don’t worry.”

“I’ll try not to…”

Lance smiled. “That’s good, because there’s a pokemon card that you should be focusing on right now.”

“Huh? What?”

Ash spun around, and pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

“Now where is it?” Ash asked.

“Use the key chant, Ash. That will help you find it.”

“Right.” Ash confirmed. “Magic to cards, cards to key!”

There was a small flash and a beam of white light shot into a bush.

“Great.” Ash said. He crawled over to the bush and peered in.

 

He found himself face-to-face with a Heracross.

“Ninetails, go!” Ash said, letting out the ‘Ash’ card. “Flamethrower!”

Heracross was, much to its surprise, burnt and crispy. Poor thing didn’t even have time to fight back.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Needless to say, Heracross was captured.

 

Ash grinned and caught the card.

“Almost there.” Pika-chan said brightly. “Only a few left.”

“Pika-chan, what _is_ the final judgment for this set?”

“You have to fight a team of six pokemon.”

“Oh…”

“And you can’t use their elements, unless you want the attack to backfire on you, like with Sabrina...”

Ash winced. “What elements are they?”

“Flaris – Fire. Hydroxis – Water. Sparkle – Electric type. Floweris – Grass/Poison type. Supernatural – Ghost/psychic type. Demon – dark type. And all of them are part flying as well.”

Ash groaned.

“You’ll be fighting them pretty soon, so be careful…” Luna told him.

“And then Giselle will show up again.” Lance reminded him.

Ash groaned again.

 

“Don’t worry! Look at how high your magic level is now.” Pika-chan said optimistically.

“Yes, but magic isn’t everything.” Luna reminded her.

Pika-chan growled and hissed at Luna.

Luna flicked her tails and walked off primly.

 

“Those two…” Lance said, sighing. * How did they get along when they were created? I wonder… *

Ash shrugged. “Oh well.” He noticed that his key was still glowing and smiled. “Guess there’s more than one out here…”

A roar of flame from nearby answered his question.

 

A few minutes later, Entei appeared.

“Suicune, go!” Ash said, releasing the card. “Shroud yourself in mist, then use Hydro Pump!”

Suicune nodded, cloaked itself, vanished, and drenched Entei.

Entei retaliated with Crunch.

Suicune cried out in a high-pitched bark as Entei bit it.

“Suicune, Bubblebeam!”

The bubblebeam attack smashed into Entei. Entei went flying.

“Now use Ice Beam!”

This time, Entei was frozen solid. Before it could defrost, Ash had captured it.

 

“Expect Raikou to show up soon.” Pika-chan said. “After that come the three legendary birds of Johto.”

Ash grimaced, but nodded.

 

The next day…

 

“Gotcha.” Ash breathed a sigh of relief. * Good, now I’ve got Lugia and Raikou. Good thing Serebii just came to me and let herself be captured. *

“Ash, the Kingdra card is attacking you.”

“Articuno, go! Blizzard!”

Shockingly, Kingdra remained standing. It looked fine, only a few nicks and bruises from the blizzard attack.

“What?”

“Ash! Kingdra’s a dragon/water type! So it’s strong against ice and electric attacks!” Lance scolded.

“Oh…” Ash said. He recalled Articuno, and pulled out another card.

“All right then.” Ash said. “Dragonite, go! Outrage!”

Dragonite developed sparks and slammed into Kingdra.

As Outrage was a dragon-type move, Kingdra took considerably damage, but retaliated with Dragonbreath.

Dragonite used Outrage again, crushing Kingdra beneath its larger body.

Kingdra used Twister…

 

“Dragonite, Ice Prison now!” Ash said. Dragonite nodded and formed a square of ice with its hands, which it flung at Kingdra. The ice expanded into a rectangular box, sealing Kingdra inside.

After a few minutes of struggling, Kingdra passed out.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Kingdra vanished… into a card, of course.

Ash smiled and fell over.

 

“Of course he’d be tired.” Pika-chan chattered. “The poor kid’s been changing cards today almost nonstop.”

“I know. I was surprised when Pupitar attacked, but he took it rather well.”

“I thought the part when Smoochum tried to kiss him was funny.” Luna rejoined.

They all laughed. They had been walking through the forest. Ash had been trying to find something worthwhile with his Itemfinder, when all of a sudden, a Smoochum had jumped out of the bushes and onto him.

Ash had panicked and released his key.

Smoochum had immediately begun cowering. Ash had reassured her that he wasn’t going to hurt her.

Then, Smoochum had kissed him on the lips.

Ash had fallen asleep, due to the nature of Lovely kiss.

Pika-chan had woken him up with a well-aimed Thundershock. Ash had immediately turned Smoochum into a card, to protect his lips.

It was funny, really.

 

Lance still couldn’t think of it without smiling.

“Poor Ash…”

“Nah, I think he took it okay.”

“He’ll recover.” Pika-chan said. “But now, we should heal him.”

Lance nodded and pulled out the Wand of the Water Guardian. She couldn’t chi transference each time. The blue healing light flowed over Ash’s body softly. Ash seemed to sigh in his sleep.

“Sleep well, little one.” Pika-chan said. Then, the rest of them set up camp and turned in also. After all, the sun was setting.

And this night, there were no dark pokemon.

 

End Episode!

SO! Just in case you didn’t know, here is some information regarding my fanwork.

You are allowed to keep copies of my fics on your computer, I allow you to. After all, most of us have a unreliable internet connection and it’s a pain not being able to read a fic when you want to. In return, I ask for permission to keep copies of yours. Otherwise, it counts as plagiarism as my English teacher told me. *Sweatdrops*

**If you do not review, I will obviously not update on your schedule. I’m sick of people who don’t review bugging me to update on AIM and other forms. Sheesh. No, if you send me a nice e-mail that will make me happy and yes, I will be inclined to update. However, if my inbox is flooded with angry e-mails, I obviously won’t update.**

I think that’s it. Oh, and don’t forget that I’m an extremely busy student, so if I update a few days later than normal, don’t bug me please. And I’m still putting my wrists in bandages and ointment every night, so there isn’t much good news on that front. Plus, I just caught a severe flu because of lack of sleep.

 

Anyways, thanks to those of you nice reviewers who have not done the above actions. *bows* 

Flames shall be used to forge the Lock card, where I shall imprison Nelvana underwater in a cave preferably where the high pressure shall kill them in seconds.


	162. Part 162

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Part 162! 

Disclaimer: Shadow doth not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates telepathy.

 

Zapdos Articuno – wow, thank you!

Ranma – thanks! ^-^

SS2 Megami-sama – I hate dub… *nods firmly* kissing is a bad thing?

Incomplete13 – yes, yes!

Blackness44 – gracias! *Holds up lock card while Pika-chan is busy eating the turrets off the castle*

Link Masters – you know, I confuse myself so I’m not sure

Alanzia – why not use one of the existing gym leaders?

Psychic Sabrina – Hi! Well, Giselle will get what she deserves. It’s steel. And Luna is right, there’s more to life than magic. Maybe Kingdra and Ho-oh… I’m not answering questions yet!

 

Episode 162: Mahogany Town Adventure  
  


Two days later, Ash and Co. headed to Mahogany town.

 

“I’d like to get a Glacier badge.” Ash said.

“Are you _absolutely_ sure you’ll be okay?” Pika-chan pressed.

Ash sighed. “Pika-chan…”

“Well, it’s true! Remember what happened at the Uranus gym? If you black out after the battle, I’ll shock you!”

Ash groaned.

Pika-chan zapped him just to make her point.

Lance picked Ash up. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Put me down!” Ash hissed in a whisper.

“Wow, you’re light.” Lance said, as she continued walking. “Of course, I’m using Power, so I havea lot more strength.”

Ash sighed. “Crystal…”

“What?”

“I give up. It’s pointless to argue with you.”

“I’m so glad you finally concede that point.”

They walked into the Mahogany gym. Then, Lance put Ash down. The referee was snoring. But there were a couple of junior trainers around.

Short work with electric and fire pokemon… Ash got to use the Ponyta card though.

“So where’s Pryce?” Ash asked the last junior trainer.

“He’s up doing solo training on that mountain.”

“What?!” Ash demanded. * I’ve been fighting all these trainers for nothing?! Why does this remind me of Morty’s gym? *

< Apparently so… >

“Do you know where on the mountain?”

“No, not really.” The trainer said. “You could always ask Sheila, if she’s anywhere around here.”

“Who’s Sheila?”

“I am!” An energetic, exuberant, hyper old woman appeared. “I’ll take ya’ll to see Pryce! Let’s go!”

She then ran off.

Ash and Lance shrugged and ran after her. Soon, they came to a field filled with what looked like rock statues.

Sheila stopped short. “This wasn’t here before.”

Ash nudged Lance. “Crystal, they’re all statues of pokemon. You don’t think…”  
Lance looked worried. “I’m afraid so. This is the work of a Stone Cardix.”

“A what?”

“A Stone Cardix, they can be turned into cards. They sprinkle powder on people and pokemon to turn them into stone, or they touch them.”

“So how do we turn them back?”

“Defeat it in battle.”

 

“Where is it?” Luna asked, looking around. “Pika-chan? AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The group turned around and saw that Pika-chan had been turned to stone.

“It’s definitely around here.” Ash said. He swung his key in a circle. “Magic to cards, cards to key!”  
The chant worked.

Ash released a pokemon card. “I’ll take care of it, Crystal, you protect Sheila.”

Lance nodded, and put up her Shield card around both of them. Sheila looked terrified. * What’s going on here? *

 

“I know you’re out there.” Ash said. He released the Mantine card. “Mantine, Rain Dance, now!”

It began to pour.

There was a growling sound, and something flung itself at Mantine. However, Ash had taken precautions and coated himself and his pokemon with Safeguard.

“Mantine, Bubblebeam!”

Mantine spat a torrent of bubbles at the Stone Cardix, sending it flying.

The demon pushed itself up and charged again.

 

“Mantine, hit it with another Bubblebeam!”

Mantine growled and his attack crumbled the Stone Cardix into a million pieces. Ash whipped out his Thunder Wand.

“Heaven’s Fury to destroy this abomination and purify the earth!”

There was a bright flash, and it vanished.

 

Ash turned around to look at Lance, and found her standing over a fainted Sheila.

“She blacked out.” Lance said. “I used Hypnosis to erase her memory.”

Suddenly, the stones around them began changing back into the wild pokemon. The pokemon scattered, leaving the meadow empty.

“Should we wake her up?”

“Wait.” Lance said. “It takes a few minutes for Hypnosis to work completely.”

“Well, high time!” A voice said.

Ash saw Pika-chan looking indignant with her hands on her hips.

 

“What’s wrong, Pika-chan?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice the aura of a Stone Cardix until I turned into a rock!”

“Well…”

“Pika-chan, he just captured Ampharos yesterday. Give him a break.” Lance said.

Ash shot her a grateful look. “Thanks, Crystal.”

Pika-chan looked slightly huffy. * I knew it! They are in love! *

Luna yawned.

 

< You know, there is another Stone Cardix heading this way, and Sheila’s about to wake up. >

< Great. > Ash said.

< I’ll take care of it. > Lance said, smiling. < You make sure she stays asleep. >

Lance drew out a card. “Watery, Drown it.”  
Watery easily drenched and killed the demon.

Lance shook her head. * I hope someone’s not letting these in… otherwise, when I get my hands on them… *

Sheila finally woke up half an hour later.

“Well, what are we wasting time for, let’s go!”

And so she ran off. Again. I wonder what cereal she had for breakfast?

Ash and Lance followed. They ran past two boulders, up a mountainside, and across a flat plateau, before they finally reached a waterfall.

“Pryce is sitting in the waterfall and meditating.” Sheila explained.

 

“Let’s wait until he’s done.”

After a while, Pryce finally emerged.

“Pryce! This kid wants to have a battle with you.” Sheila said.

Pryce scowled. “Look at the way you’re playing with that Pikachu. You must be a weak trainer.”

“What?!” Ash asked, outraged.

Pika-chan was restrained, thanks to Luna, so she would not bite Pryce’s head off.

“Battling you would be a waste of my time.”

Ash growled.

“I resent that. Let’s settle this with a battle.”

“Ash you wish.” Pryce said. “Dewgong, go!”

“Sunny, go!” Ash said. < Match Thunder now! >

It was a one-hit KO…

Sunny preened. < Ha! We showed that old geezer. >

< Hehehehehehe…. > Ash replied.

Pika-chan finally relented. Lance sighed, having turned the nearby tree into candy with the Sweet card, which Pika-chan occupied her with, stuffing chunks of creamy caramel and chocolate bark into her mouth in rapture.

 

Pryce looked stunned.

“Pokemon and trainers need to work together with love.” Ash said. “Can’t you see?”

“Easy for you to say.” Pryce said bitterly.

“What do you mean?”

“Once upon a time, I had a Piloswine that I loved more than anyone else in the world. But one day, we were at a tournament, up against a Magmar. We lost, and I wound up with severe burns over my body. And that night, Piloswine disappeared. I never saw him again…”

Ash stared at Pryce incredulously. “Didn’t you look for him?!”

“Of course I did!”

“But you never found him?” Lance asked.

Sheila nodded.

 

Ash looked at Lance. < I feel sorry for him. > Then, he noticed that Lance had her eyes closed.

Her eyes snapped open, and they were ice blue this time.

“I know where Piloswine is.”

“What?”  
Pryce looked flabbergasted. “How?”

“Trade secret.” Lance said. “But he’s alive.”

“Then let’s go find him!” Ash said.

“I hope you have a good flying type… because we’re going into that canyon.”

 

End Episode 162!

Flames = BAD! Reviews = wonderful!

 

Poll: I was thinking about writing a Sabrina/Morty romance in the end of CCA, should I?

 

 

 


	163. Part 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_

Part 163! Searching for Piloswine!  
  


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon talking, if there is any.

 

Zapdos Articuno – I understand your predicament…keep the author happy with reviews n’ she’ll be happy to oblige. 

Ranma – hehehe, thanks!

SS2 Megami-sama – k! You’re right, that other fic of mine will probably turn out to be a disaster and show once again why I don’t write AAMRN.

Blackness44 – hi! *holds up purring Shoyko* He’s doing great!

Tmp – I believe Ash will have to fight Pryce again. S/M = part of CCA

Alanzia – I see

DrigerVulcan46 – heh, looks like someone else doesn’t like the anime…

Psychic Sabrina – I think Sabrina/Morty is cute…that would be Lance commenting there… guessing Luna was in shock! No, Charlotte’s not evil. The daemons aren’t really controlled by anyone. They’re just leaking in on their own since Lance isn’t doing her job very well…

 

Episode 163: Ice-cold Pryce? Well, let’s see…

 

Ash called out Pidgeot, and hopped on her back, while Lance released Aerodactyl. 

“Come on.” Ash said.

“Are you sure about this?” Sheila asked.

“Well, we have nothing to lose but time.” Pryce said reasonably. Ash had kindly released Fearow and Murkrow for them to ride.

“But flying makes me sick…”

“Aw, don’t be a wimp.” Pryce said. “”Let’s go.”

Sheila gulped as they dropped down into the canyon…

 

Soon, they were on the floor. Sheila looked quite purple and blue. Ash sighed and released Blissey to cure here. 5 minutes later, the sizeable group set off.

< I don’t sense anything yet. > Pika-chan sent.

< Neither do I,> Luna said. < Do you think it’s shielding? >

< Well, I can’t let Sabrina out… >

Lance closed her eyes. < Let me see… Piloswine _is_ an ice type. Hold on a second. I’ll do a quick scan.  > Her eyes glowed blue again for a second, and then returned to normal.

< Great, I think I’ve found him. >

< We’re following you. > Ash said, smiling.

 

Lance took off running, and Pryce and Sheila followed. Soon, they saw Piloswine frozen inside a huge brick of ice, in an underground cave.

“Piloswine!” Pryce gasped.

Ash pulled out a pokemon card. “Entei, go! Use Fire Blast!”  
Entei roared and nodded, his intense flames cutting through the ice like butter.

“Piloswine is still frozen internally though…” Lance told him.

Ash was about to have pika-chan shock him, but Luna shook her head.

“Ash, Piloswine is part ground, remember? Electricity won’t do any good.”

“Oh…”

“Well, in that case…” Ash said. He released Rapidash and Flareon. “Okay, use Flamethrower!”

The two pokemon turned the heat up on Piloswine. About five minutes later, it finally awoke, despite being covered in soot.

“Piloswine, Rest.” Pryce said. Piloswine smiled, closed his eyes, and went to sleep to heal up.

And so, everything ended well.

 

“So, Pryce, can I battle you for the Glacier Badge?” Ash asked.

“Very well. We can battle at the gym tomorrow.” Pryce said. “I’m sure you and your pokemon are exhausted from the events today.”

Ash hid a smile. * Compared to pokemon cards, this is pretty easy. *

 

That night, the two travelers were staying at the pokemon center when Ash tensed. * Another pokemon card. *

Pika-chan whispered into his ear. “You’ll need a costume with a mask to hide yourself.”

“I know.” Ash said.

“So, what are you going to wear?”

“Let me check.” Ash spent a few minutes digging through the costumes before he pulled one out and got dressed. He had baggy black pants tucked into black combat boots, an electric blue t-shirt, a black jacket with three blue lightning bolts on it, and a black mask. His hair was tied up with a dark blue ribbon.

Lance smiled. “Okay, let’s go.” She was wearing a black vest over a dark blue flared skirt and top. Over her eyes was a blue mask with little dragon wings on it, and from the back of her skirt came another pair of little black dragon’s wings. She had blue boots and black gloves.

“So, where’s your costume from?”

“I made it, of course, unlike you, there was nobody following me around when I was the card captor.”

“Why am I the only one of the three who got stuck with a photographer?”

Lance shrugged elegantly.

They teleported out of the pokemon center and headed off to search for the pokemon card.

 

“Well, whatever it is, its good at blending in with its surroundings.” Ash said after a few frustrated minutes.

“Can’t you just hone in on the aura?”

“I’m trying, but it’s not working.”

“Did you try the key chant?”

“Didn’t work.”

 

Ash sighed. “Well, I’ll just have to wreak some havoc then. Hitmontop, go!”  
Hitmontop came out of card form and began spinning and twirling.

“Okay, Hitmontop, give it a Triple Kick!”

Hitmontop dived into the darkness. Soon, scuffling sounds were heard. Ash and Lance quickly ran towards the sound.

They saw Hitmontop chasing a fast pokemon. It was just a blur as it ran past.

“Ampharos, go! Use Cotton spore to slow it down!”

Ampharos nodded and dropped the pokemon’s speed, allowing Hitmontop to land a devastating kick to the head.

“Great.’ Ash said. “Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

*FLASH*

A white Ash card appeared on his head.

Ash took it off. “Smeargle…”

“Seems like it.” Lance said. “Let’s go.”

They changed back into regular clothes and snuck into the pokemon center.

 

The next day, Ash headed back to the Mahogany Gym.

 

“Seel, go!” Pryce said.

“Sunny, I choose you!” Ash said. “Thunderbolt!” Seel fared not well, and the same fate befell Dewgong.

“Piloswine, go!”  
Sunny looked concerned. * That Piloswine looks awfully strong… *

Ash sensed her discomfort and nodded. She was recalled in a flash of light.

 

“Fire type would be good.” Ash said to himself. “But Pryce seems like he has something up his sleeve…”

Indeed, Pryce was smiling.

“Well, he said a magmar beat him before, might as well try.” Ash said. He drew the Magmar card out.

“Magmar, Fire Blast!”

“Piloswine, use that new move you learned! Sheer Cold!”

“What?” Ash asked. All he saw was a blinding flash of silver light and the next thing he knew, Magmar had been KO’d.

“New ice-type move that was just developed.” Pryce said. “It’s a one-hit KO.”

Ash gulped.

 

< Ash! There’s got to be a drawback. This probably has pretty low accuracy. You can still beat Pryce! > Lance sent.

< All right, thanks for believing in me. >

< Why wouldn’t I? >  
Ash felt a tad more reassured. “Okay then… Pidgey, go! Mud-Slap and then Sand-Attack!”

Pidgey began flinging mud and sand at Piloswine, causing him to growl as it got in his eyes.

_You’re annoying me!_

_I don’t care!  
Fine, just wait until you’re frozen solid!_

_I highly doubt that will happen._

_Oh yeah?_

 

“Piloswine, Sheer Cold again.” Pryce said. “Sorry, Ash, but this time, your affection for your pokemon is definitely interfering with your analytical faculties.”

“Are you sure?” Ash asked.

Piloswine nodded and charged up the attack, but he missed Pidgey.

“Eh?!”

“Pidgey, give him a Wing Attack!”

Pidgey nodded and beat her wings against Piloswine’s sides, causing him to flinch.

“You’re not doing enough damage though. Piloswine, Blizzard!”

Blizzard missed completely, all the accuracy lowering technique had paid off.

“Okay, Pidgey, Mirror Move!”

Pidgey nodded, formed a little clear shell in front of her, and created a Blizzard, which hit Piloswine straight on, freezing it solid.

Pryce stared in disbelief. * In all my challengers, I have never run into anyone who froze MY pokemon, it was always the other way around. *

Ash grinned.

 

“All right, then. I confer on you the Glacier Badge.” Pryce said. “Please take this also.”

Ash took the Icy Wind TM and left. The group headed for the Ice Path, where they would go to reach Blackthorn City.

 

End Episode!

 

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Shadow will be in MEXICO over spring break and therefore not be updating. I will put up a few extra chapters to make up.

 

 

 

 


	164. So here we are again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapters

So here we are again!

 

Disclaimer/Notes: See previous chapters

 

Episode 164: A world of ice

 

Lance closed her eyes. * Not again… * 

Ash stared at her. “Crystal?” Lance began to shake, and she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering uncontrollably. “Crystal!”

“What’s wrong?” Pika-chan asked.

Luna bounded over. “Lance is part dragon, since she’s the Dragon Master. She can’t tolerate ice for too long, and we’ve been in the ice path for three days already. She’s going to fade.”

“Fade?”

As Ash watched, Lance’s body went transparent for a second, before flickering back in. 

“Her magic is waning, since hers is a very delicate balance, moon, darkness, ice, dragon, and water, all countering each other to create a stable environment. But she’s gaining ice and losing dragon, so it’s tipping, and she’s fading.”

“What can I do to help?” Ash asked anxiously.

“You have to give her dragon magic somehow.”

“But-!” Ash stared, wide-eyed. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can. But you’ll have to create a new dragon card.”

Ash blinked.

 

“And how do I do that?”

“Remember when you created Eterneon during the Crystal’s judgment?” Pika-chan asked.

Ash thought back and nodded.

“You’ll have to do that.”

 

“Very well.” Ash focused his chi and nodded as he pulled out his staff. “Shimmering stars, grant me your energy, create anew a spirit, noble and free, with light and darkness, weave a tapestry, moonlight and sunlight, renewed in thee… Dragonami!”

The new pokemon that Storm had become was now an Ash card. Ash released the card and pointed at Lance. “Use Restoration Rain on her.”

Dragonami nodded and drenched Lance with healing rain. Ash sighed in relief as some color began to return to her.

“Are you okay, Crystal?”

Lance opened her eyes warily, and sighed. “I think so… thank you, Ash.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, it’s my fault we got lost.”

“Quit blaming yourself every time we get into trouble.”

“But it _is_ my fault.” Ash said. “Since I lost the map.”

“Well, I can’t argue against that.” Lance said. “But let’s go. We’re near the exit.”

 

They soon spotted the exit, blocked by a huge slab of ice.

“Where did _that_ come from?”

“No clue.” Luna said.

Lance sighed. “So we have to break it or move it.”

“I can melt it.” Ash said. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!” Ash grabbed his staff, gave it a little twirl, and called out Charizard.

The ice was no longer a problem.

 

“Let’s go.”

The two trainers exited the Ice Path and found themselves on a mountain trail.

“Blackthorn City’s about a day away.” Lance said.

“Great.” Ash grinned. “Okay then.”

 

They mounted Rapidash and took off. Soon, they ran into a trainer.

 

“Halt!”  
“What _is_ it?” Ash asked, annoyed.

“I will defeat you! Go, Delibird!”

Ash yawned. Pika-chan zapped Delibird.

“Grr! Go! Golem!”

Pika-chan hopped back onto Ash’s head.

“Okay then… Vaporeon, Surf.”

No more Golem…

And neither the Onix nor the Ivysaur that followed fared any better.

 

“I hope Claire is challenging…”  
Lance smiled. “Well, my cousin uses Dragon-types as well…”

Ash grins. “Great!”

“Makes it a bit more challenging for you…”  
Ash nodded. “Okay then, let’s go.”

 

*ZAP*

 

“OW!”

Lance sighed. “Making Dragonami must have drained you, you didn’t even notice the wild Pichu card.”

Ash scowled. “Well… so I _was_ distracted.”

“Guess you’d better capture it now.” Pika-chan said.

“Right.” Ash released his key and pulled out a card. “Phanpy, you’re up! Use Rollout!”

The phanpy card curled up into a little ball and rammed into Pichu, sending it flying. Pichu retaliated with Charm, dropping Phanpy’s attack.

“Don’t worry, Phanpy. Earthquake.”

The poor pichu had little chance indeed.

 

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

Pichu was caught!

Ash grinned and posed… and then he looked down and noticed that he had somehow wound up in a lemon-yellow robe with tiny black lightning bolts on it.

“Pika-chan! Where did this come from?”

“You didn’t notice? I slipped it on you half an hour ago.”

“What?!”

 

Lance was trying hard not to laugh. * Poor Ash, he’s so out of it. *

“Crystal! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you looked cute.” Lance said simply.

Ash blushed. “But still!” His discomfort was quite tangible in the air.

Lance smiled. “Don’t worry, none of the trainers saw it.”

“That’s a relief…” However, Ash’s relief was short lived as a purple-haired girl burst out of the underbrush.

“I challenge you!”

 

“Not again….”

“I’ll fight her.” Lance said with a wink.

Ash quickly dove into a bush to change.

“Dragonair, Hyper Beam!”

The girl’s Skiploom valiantly attempted to endure the hit, but to no avail. It fainted readily under the barrage.

“So much for that.”

 

“Grr! Spheal, go!”

“What in the world is _that_?” Ash asked, looking at the new pokemon.

“Looks kind of like a Seel…”

“But it’s not.”

The girl grinned. “Heh. My boyfriend in Houen sent me this pokemon. Spheal, use Hail!”

Hail began to fall…

 

“Dragonair, use Rain Dance!” The rain made the hail disappear.

“Good, now use Thunder.”

Spheal really was in trouble now. However, after the battle, Ash stared after the girl. “Crystal, there isn’t a Houen card set, is there?”

“Not that I know of, no. But I have some of the Houen pokemon in my moon card set, and Charlotte has some in her Sun card set.”

“So I’d have to create cards if I wanted them.”

“True.”

“Darn.”

 

As they walked along, it began to snow. They quickly ran for Blackthorn City, although why it was snowing in early fall. It was a mystery…

But that’s another story.

 

End Episode 164.

 

 

 

 


	165. Episode 165

 

Episode 165!

 

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! 

 

Episode 165: Case and point

 

“Claire, I challenge you for a Rising Badge!”  
“All right.” Claire said. She yawned. “Dragonair, go.”

Ash released Vaporeon. “Okay, Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!”

Dragonair shuddered and turned blue. Claire quickly recalled her.

 

“Not bad at all, might as well make this two on two. Kingdra, go!”

Ash winced. * Shoot. The only thing Kingdra is weak to is dragon, and I can’t use Storm… *

“You could always use one of your cards.” Pika-chan whispered.

< But…. >  
Lance looked interested. * Claire seems bored… I’m guessing she hasn’t had any challenges for a long time. But that could also make her careless as well. *

< Oh, all right. >

Ash touched his key, and it glowed whitely. The Dragonite card appeared and used Outrage.

Kingdra retaliated with Ice beam, resulting in a double KO.

“Hey, not bad.” Claire said. “But before I give you the badge, there’s one more thing you need to do.”

“What?”

“Behind Blackthorn City is the Dragon’s Den. You must bring me back a Dragon Fang. Then, I will give you the Rising Badge.”

“Okay.” Ash said.

 

“Good luck, Ash.”

“Thanks, Crystal.”

Lance smiled. < Well, good luck. >

Ash got a bit nervous. * Uh-oh…. What is Crystal not telling me? *

 

However, he bravely headed towards Dragon Den.

Inside, the first level was pretty empty. Ash looked around for the dragon’s fang, but it was simply not there.

“You! How dare you trespass in our training spot?” A voice yelled.

Ash turned and saw a Cool Trainer. “What?”

“I am Daniel, and I will punish you for this outrage! Dratini, go! Twister!”

Ash dodged the twister. “If it’s a battle you want, that’s what you’ll get! Vaporeon, ice Beam!”

“Oh no!” Daniel gasped as his Dratini fainted.

“Now why did you attack me for no reason?”

“This is Dragon’s Den, only dragon trainers can come here!”

“Well, Claire wanted me to come.” Ash said.

“She _did_?”

“Well, she wants me to get a dragon fang…” Ash said. “So can you allow me to pass unmolested?”

“Yes sir!” Daniel saluted and let him pass. Ash sweatdropped.

 

He headed down the rope ladder to the second floor. He was halfway down when it broke. 

Ash levitated himself out of the way. * Phew. * Pika-chan looked unconcerned, fluttering next to his face.

“Pika-chan…”

“What? Let’s go find that fang!”

“You’re too hyper for your own good.”

Pika-chan shrugged. “Blame that tree I ate…”

Ash winced. Solid chocolate, about two hundred pounds of it, probably had averse effects on her.

 

“HALT!”

Ash suppressed a groan. * And what is it now? *

A pair of twins ran out. “We challenge you!”

Ash blinked. * This is just getting weirder and weirder. *

“I’m Amy! Horsea, go!”

“I’m Liz! Horsea, go!”

“Two on two?” Ash asked. “Very well. Jolteon, Sunny, go!”

The two electric eevees quickly zapped the opposition.

“WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Ash ran from the two crying twins and headed down into the deepest part of the cavern. Soon, he saw a small shrine, so he went in.

“I am the Elder.” The person said. “To gain a dragon fang, you must defeat me in a battle.”

“I accept.” Ash said.

 

“Gyrados, go!”

Ash smiled. “Sunny, Thunderbolt attack.” 

However, Gyrados was quick enough to dodge and retaliated with Surf.

Ash smiled. “Sunny, ride the waves.” Sunny generated a board out of electricity and rode the water until it died down. Then, she used Thunderbolt.

Gyrados almost fainted, but used Hyper Beam, blowing Sunny out of the shrine.

“Sunny, Zap Cannon!” Ash said, figuring Gyrados only survived because of a Focus Band. Sunny nodded and Gyrados fainted.

 

“You indeed have skill, young man.” The Elder said. “But how about… this?” A Seadra appeared.

Ash sweatdropped. * Seadra’s a water type just like Gyrados… *

“Sunny, return. You look tired.” Ash drew out a pokemon card. “Electabuzz, you’re up. Thunderpunch!”

Seadra, however, was faster due to Agility so none of the punches hit.

“Try using Thunderwave to slow it down!”

Electabuzz nods and the thunderwave hits, cutting Seadra’s speed by 1/4.

“Great! Now use Thunder!”

Seadra toppled over with swirly eyes, but then it used Flail.

 

Electabuzz fainted.

Ash narrowed his eyes. * So that Seadra is more powerful than it looks… hmm…. * “All right, Bulbasaur, you’re up! Razor Leaf!”

The Bulbasaur card went at it with a will. Seadra became cut up before it could flail again. Bulbasaur preened.

“Not bad, I must say. My last pokemon… Dragonite!”

* That was predictable. * Ash thought to himself. He reached for a poke ball, but stopped when Bulbasaur shook its head.

 

“Still want to battle?”

< I can win this. Ice Spore! >

Translucent blue spores covered Dragonite. It blinked, before it was frozen solid in a block of ice. Ash smiled.

“I win.”

 

“Indeed.” Said the elder, and he presented Ash with a Dragon Fang. Ash smiled and left.

 

Claire was waiting at the entrance. “You got one? Good. Here you go.” She handed him the Rising badge and the TM Dragonbreath. Ash grinned. “Thanks, Ms. Claire.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ash and Lance waved goodbye to Claire and headed down the path back to New Bark Town. Suddenly, something hot flew overhead.

Ash looked up and nearly fainted. “Ho-oh?!”

“Well, that’s the last of the Johto cards.” Pika-chan said. “So hurry up and catch it!”

“Um…”

Pika-chan smiled at his hesitation and dragged him into a bush. Ash emerged in a rainbow colored tank top and white bellbottoms. On his head was a fancy crest made out of red and green feathers. He had elbow-length orange gloves and blue plastic boots.

“Very colorful…” Lance said, eyebrow twitching.

Ash frowned. * Oh well, this is the last one and then it’s the final judgment for these cards. Let’s go. *

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.”

Ash quickly and efficiently pulled out the Suicune card. “Rain Dance and they Hydro Pump.”

Ho-oh had no chance at all.

Smiling, as caught the last card as it fell into his hands. Then, he turned to write his name on it.

 

“Wait!” Pika-chan hissed.

Ash blinked.

Pika-chan buzzed around him, adjusting his hair, his costume, dusting him off a bit, and having him try a variety of poses. Then, she pulled out her instant camera. “I must capture this moment on film, and it must be perfect!”

Lance laughed lightly and went to stand next to Ash. They posed as Pika-chan took pictures.

“Okay,” Pika-chan said. “ _Now_ you can write your name on the card.”

“Better take these first.” Lance said, as she put his strength bracers on his wrists. She pulled a purple ribbon out of her hair and tied it around his neck. “For luck.” Ash was now dressed in a simple black jacket and pants, the ho-oh costume gone.

“Thank you, Crystal.”

“No problem.” Luna yawned. “Well, let’s see the battle!”

Ash sweatdropped as he slowly wrote his name at the bottom of the card in golden ink… _Ashura_

 

Then there was a sudden flash of blinding light…

 

End of Episode 165! I know you want to read the final judgment, so review! *Winks*

I know, I lied about Giselle having a legendary, I wanted her to have Serebii but my mind slipped. Oh well. Wait a second… maybe not, but I’m not saying any more on the subject.

 

 


	166. Episode 166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 166! *COLLAPSES* Man, I got no sleep in Mexico and got sick.

 

Disclaimer: What made you think pokemon was mine? *Takes dried frog pills away from readers* Anyways, Destiny and others are mine but pokemon is not!

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

 

Dark-magician – I have read your fic, I think

Ranma – heh, I suppose…

Link masters – no, Giselle hasn’t trained with magic, but you never know.

SS2 Megami-sama – I love Kairo *huggles*

Blackness44 – hehehe

DrigerVulcan46 – okay…

Aragorn the Ranger – I understand

Alanzia – well, I know. But I like leaving blank spots so imagination can flow…

Digifan1 – k!

Sakura Avalon – I did, and thanks

Air Sylph – oh? *Raises eyebrows* only takes 2 minutes to review, but I’m glad you’re reading

Elizabeth – yes

Random reviewer – oh? Some bakas don’t read my author notes, perhaps you should try starting form the beginning and it might make sense _that_ way.

 

Episode 166: Even when you’re prepared, Judgment is still hard…

 

When the eye-scarring flashes cleared, Ash saw Giselle floating there. He also saw the Johto book glowing in midair, and a frantic Geo-chan. The book opened, and six shadowy shapes appeared. They glowed and stretched into six pokemon, never seen before. Well, at least Ash had heard about them.

The first one was a red cat with fairy-like wings. On its head was a tuft of flames. Its chest was covered with orange fur, and it had a long, whippy tail. “Flaris.” It said, baring its teeth.

The second cat was a pale blue-green color with fins instead of front paws and a ridge of silver along its back, along with silver wings/fins. “Hydroxis.” It said, as it flapped its fins slightly.

The third cat was a grass-green color, with a wreath of pink and purple flowers around its neck and ears. Huge wings that seemed to be made out of a single flower protruded from its back. “Floweris.” It said, as some petals blew towards Ash and Giselle.

The fourth cat was white with gold lightning shapes on its chest and cheeks. It had a pair of spiky gold wings and a long tail tipped with golden spikes. “Sparkle.” It said, as it flapped its wings and the sound of thunder was heard.

The fifth cat was lavender with pale black wings and black stripes. “Supernatural.” It said, as it shot a psychic beam towards them. Fortunately, the beam missed by less than an inch. Lance laid a hand on Ash’s shoulder as he tensed.

The last cat was pure black with blood-red eyes and wings. “Demon.” It said, as it focused on them with evil intent. Red eyes glowed malevolently.

The challengers and their opponents were ready. Now it was simply a matter of time. The cats focused on Ash first. “You were not the one chosen by decision maker Geodude, and yet you wish to challenge us? You do know this is a direct violation of the rules of guardianship.”

 

Pika-chan hissed. “What do you mean?! The Johto cards were supposed to go to Ash, but Geo-chan stole them!”

“That is not our problem.” Flaris said. “Shall you battle us, then?”

Pika-chan stepped down as Luna bit her tail. “Ow!”

“You have to let Ash handle this on his own.” Luna said through a mouthful of tail.

“Grr…”

Lance nodded. “Good luck, Ash.”

“So let it begin.” Demon said.

 

A dome of dark green energy went up around Ash and the pokemon judges, even cutting off telepathic communication.

Ash narrowed his eyes. They were waiting for him to make the first move. He tightened his grip on his staff and remembered what Pika-chan had said. * I can’t use their elements…. So no fire, water, grass, poison, electric, psychic, ghost, or dark… this is bad. No flying either… *

Sighing, Ash shrugged and pulled out a card. * Here goes… *

“Steelix, Scizor, go! Use Iron Tail and Metal Claw!”

The two steel types attacked, managing to fell Sparkle and nearly knock out Supernatural before Flaris hit them with an extremely well aimed Fire Blast attack. Ash quickly recalled the two pokemon.

Hydroxis began firing off bubblebeam attacks, trying to slow him down, while Supernatural and Demon concentrated and Night Shade mixed with Confuse Ray filled the area.

Ash gulped. * Better try something… * He pulled out another pokemon card. “Fearow, go! Use Drill Peck!”

Fearow nodded and attacked, beak spinning wildly. Supernatural couldn’t take any more and fainted, while Demon fell to the ground, his wings damaged so he couldn’t fly anymore.

Fearow attacked with another Drill peck, but Hydroxis started firing Ice Beams. Ash quickly threw out Raikou; now that Sparkle was gone he could use electric types. “Raikou, Thunder!”

Hydroxis wailed, as a water/flying type she was extremely weak to electricity. However, Floweris quickly dived in front of her, absorbing most of the attack. Ash glared. * Can’t use fire yet… *

“Golem, go!”

The two cats quickly converged on it, while Ash snuck up behind Flaris and knocked it out with a Summon Rain spell. Fearow suddenly cried in pain, as a Zap Cannon attack from Demon crashed into it, forcing Ash to recall him.

Golem waited until they were almost upon him before he used Explosion, knocking out both cats.

With only Demon left, Ash quickly summoned Eterneon. A light ray and the battle were over.

 

However, Giselle wasn’t going to let him win easily. Ash was just about to turn the pokemon into Ash cards when he suddenly cried out in pain as Giselle’s Skarmory card drilled into his back.

“Unfair!” Pika-chan cried, as she launched herself at Geo-chan with murder in her eyes. Geo-chan threw her off and began hurling rocks.

Lance summoned out her own staff and froze Skarmory solid with Freeze. Then, she turned to Giselle.

“So, you can’t attack openly so you stab people in the back.” She said. “Too bad.” She pulled a brown ribbon out of her hair, looped it around double and tied a complicated bow in it. Giselle suddenly found her body contorted in the shape of the ribbon. 

 

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

The six pokemon vanished and reappeared as ‘Ash cards’. Ash smiled and hugged them to his chest.

The green dome went down and Ash walked out.

 

Lance quickly ran over to him and began pouring soothing chi over his wounds. < Don’t worry, Ash, I’ll have you all healed up. >

< Thank you. >

A few minutes later, the wound was gone as it had never been, but a faint scar remained.

 

“Your turn.” A voice said. Before Ash could blink, Giselle was encased in the same forest-green dome, and another six cat pokemon appeared before her.

“Key of Clow, hear my plight, the wand reveal, the force ignite! Release!”

“Skarmory, Release and Dispel! Steel Wing!”

As Skarmory moved to strike Sparkle, Flaris spat out a Flamethrower. Skarmory went up in flames.

Giselle threw out Hoppip next. “Hoppip, Release and Dispel! Use Stun Spore!”

“Hoppip is under the control of grass.” Floweris said softly as Hoppip paralyzed Giselle, turning against her.

Giselle froze, looking like a statue.

However, she managed to activate another card. “Cleffa, release and dispel! Use metronome!”

Metronome turned out to be Thunderwave, so Floweris was paralyzed. Hydroxis dived at Giselle, using Water Gun.

Unluckily, the water gun washed off most of the stun spore, so she managed to duck. The cat’s claws grazed her back. Giselle grunted in pain.

“Cleffa, keep attacking! Gligar, Release and dispel! Sand-attack!”

However, Supernatural put up Barrier. “This is boring. Time to finish it. Rainbow wave!”

From each pokemon came a multicolored beam. All the beams hit Giselle. Giselle cried and fainted.

The wand she held exploded in a shower of sparks.

 

The six pokemon stood. “Ashura, we confer upon you the guardianship of the Johto cards.”

“Thank you.” Ash said, smiling. * I wonder how Giselle got more cards? Oh well. They’re mine now. *

“I knew you could do it.” Lance said.

Ash blushed. Then, he noticed something. The ribbon around his neck had, written in gold curlicues, the word ‘Victory’.

“Lance! Did you cheat for me?”

“Oh no.” Lance said, slightly affronted. “It was just for luck.”

 

Ash sighed in relief. * I wouldn’t want to get the mastery of the Johto set just by cheating. That would make me worse than Giselle. *

 

He sighed and swayed a bit. Lance glared at him. “Did you use your own healing powers?”

“Well, I didn’t want to drain you…”

Lance sighed. “I can take care of myself.” She sighed and dumped a bottle of potion over Ash. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Ash said in relief as he absorbed it.

“No problem, but can you just be more careful, even if it’s just a façade?”

“All right…”

 

Lance looked at him again. “Get some rest.” Her eyes flashed bluer and hypnosis rings surrounded Ash. He tried to fight off the somnolent power but was unable to. His eyes drifted over as he finally succumbed to slumber.

“Better let his body heal on his own.” Luna said.

“I know,” Pika-chan said, slightly peeved.

Lance’s eyes glowed and she teleported them to Ice Island. There, she set up camp and tucked Ash into bed, before falling asleep herself.

 

End Episode 166!

 

Bittersweet…

MANGA! I got book 10 of pokemon adventure in Chinese. And guess what, Lance and Claire _are_ siblings! Lance is her older brother.

There’s a reason for me not to support dragonshipping… incest.

 

*Sighs* There goes my ‘Lance is a girl’ theory, because of the explicit reference. Who knows though? In book seven, Lance is shown alone. Anyone remember the flashbacks?

Steven also shows upin book 10!

Morty is cool…

Eusine looks like a freak in the manga… I mean really. My friend thinks he’s cool though.

Crystal, unfortunately, seems to me a major Mary-Sue in the manga. What a pity.

 

Why _do_ Lance and Claire both live in caves behind complicated waterfalls and whirlpool maze things? 

Does Silver work for Lance in the manga? I didn’t get the thing yet. Unfortunately, book 10 is mostly about crystal. *scowls* What happened to Gold and Silver? Didn’t they fall and were frozen underneath lake of rage?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	167. Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Game FREAK, etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** for thoughts, <> for telepathy, and _italics_

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, Game FREAK, etc. Stuff like Flaris, Destiny, and the Wand of the Water Guardian belong to me.

Notes: ** for thoughts, <> for telepathy, and _italics_ for pokemon speech.

 

Episode 167: But of course, the probability of winning is a lot higher…

 

Ash woke up to find himself on a soft, downy bed covered with a dark blue coverlet. “Where am I?”

Pika-chan flew up next to his face. “Ice Island.”

“Wow!” Ash said.

“Yep, cool, isn’t it?”

“Where’s Crystal?”

“Not sure.” Pika-chan said. Just then, Sabrina came in. “Looks like the judgment was no trouble, Master Ash.”

“Sabrina, you don’t need to call me that. Do you know where Crystal went?”

“I believe she is downstairs.”

“Oh, thanks!” Ash said. He went to the bathroom and showered and brushed his teeth, before he changed into a dark blue t-shirt with a Mantine on it and jeans. Then, he went downstairs.

Ash found Lance in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Crystal.”

“Good morning, Ash. Did you sleep well?” Lance asked as she salted the scrambled eggs.

“Yep!” Ash said.

Lance set down the plates of breakfast. “That’s good.”

Ash quickly ate heartily. Lance took half a grapefruit and some buttered toast for herself. Soon, the dishes were cleared and whirring in the dishwasher.

 

“Well, Ash, now you’re the master of the Johto cards as well. Where do you want to go next?”

“The Houen league!” Ash cheered.

Lance smiled. “Well, there are a lot of new pokemon there.”

Ash nodded enthusiastically. “And I can create a lot of new pokemon cards!”

“Why not?” Pika-chan asked.

 

“Well, a new climate suits me.” Luna said, yawning.

Sabrina came downstairs. “Hi.” She was levitating several spoons with her powers.

“Hi, Sabrina.” Ash said. He yawned. “Hungry?’

“I don’t eat.”

“Oh. But Pika-chan eats like there’s no tomorrow!”

“We are rather different.” Sabrina said dryly.

“I see…”

 

Ash was out relaxing on the beach a while later when trouble brewed.

 

“Hey! Who are you?” Ash looked up from his book and saw four surfers. They were all dressed in blue Speedos and carried large boards.

“We’re here looking for Articuno, man.” One said.

“So get out of our way, because you’re obviously our rival.” Another said.

Ash narrowed his eyes. They didn’t look familiar. “Are you from Houen?”

“Yeah, man.”

“So step aside.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Ash said, forgetting he wasn’t wearing his poke belt.

“Oh? A pokemon battle then? All right.”

“Sharpedo, go!”

“Seaking, go!”

“Remoraid, go!”

“Tentacruel, go!”

 

Ash smiled as the four pokemon materialized. He was about to reach for his poke belt when he realized he was only in a t-shirt and shorts and didn’t have it. Ash shrugged and closed his eyes as he reached for his key. * Illusion beam. *

An invisible beam of red light surrounded the boys. They saw him opening poke balls and releasing pokemon instead of using his magic.

 

“Sparkle, Match Thunder.”

The four water types flailed in despair, but fainted. Ash laughed lightly. His eyes flashed once, twice.

The surfers were undaunted.

 

“We’re still going ahead!”

“With no pokemon?” Asked a lilting voice.

They looked up and saw Lance dressed in a light blue sundress, poke belt buckled over it. “That’s not very wise.”

The surfers developed hearts for eyes. However, Lance unleashed her Dragonite. None of them were ever seen again.

Lance smiled.

Luna and Pika-chan sweatdropped as they watched.

< Does she just kill people she doesn’t like? > Pika-chan asked.

< Not usually. >

< Really? >

< I think she’s in a bad mood right now. >

< Oh. > Pika-chan gesticulated slightly. * Oh well, she’s a great cook! I can deal with bad moods! *

* Right… * Luna thought.

Loud noises came from somewhere else.

 

Lance rolled her eyes. “What is it _now_?” She asked. She pulled a Moon Card out of her pocket and activated it. “Maze, I choose you! Lock the intruders in a maze!”

The card nodded and flew off to do his mistress’s bidding.

“Wow.” Ash said. “Cool!”

Lance smiled. “Well, let’s find some way to keep ourselves occupied while you rest. Chess?”

“Nah, don’t like it. Makes me too nervous.” Ash said.

“Okay then.” Lance said. “Want to train a little bit?”

“Sure!”

 

“Just don’t overexert yourself!” Pika-chan yelled.

Luna pulled out a bowl of salsa and some tortilla chips and began eating. Pika-chan made some caramel popcorn and did the same.

“Better go change first.” Lance said. * Why did I even put on a dress in the first place? * She shrugged and headed upstairs.

Ash found that his dirty clothes were in the laundry, so he sighed and dug through the costumes, searching for something sensible. He came up with an apple-green long-sleeved top and pantaloons, silk, with a little white tassel at the collar of the shirt. They were fringed with a bit of yellow circular designs at the hems, but other than that, fine. Ash checked that the armor and healing spells were on securely, before he grinned. “Okay, ready!”

Lance came downstairs in a dark blue jacket and pants, embroidered with silver dragon scales. Her hair was secured back with a dark blue ribbon. “I’m ready as well.” She detached her key from its chain and chanted softly. “Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!”

The key changed into staff form. Ash nodded and pulled out his own key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

*FLASH*

 

The two guardians munched their snacks and waited.

 

Lance drew two cards out and activated them. “Firey! Windy!” The two combined into a raging firestorm that surrounded Ash. Ash quickly activated his Slowbro card, which spat out a Surf attack while shielding him with Amnesia. Lance shrugged and threw out Thunder, and Slowbro was out.

Ash narrowed his eyes. * I’d better use more than one card then. * He smiled. “Girafarig, Crunch! Tyranitar, use Earthquake! Mantine, Surf!”

Lance had Windy shield Firey from the water and ground attacks, while Firey sent Girafarig up in flames. Then, Windy blasted Tyranitar back into card form and sent Mantine flying.

“Pidgeot, Whirlwind!” Ash said, countering, while he sprouted Fearow’s wings instead and flew up, hopefully out of the way. “Muk, Sludge Bomb!”

Lance threw up Shield around herself and hit Muk with Psychic, but failed to notice Mantine hitting her with Supersonic from behind.

Ash sighed in relief, but then Lance pulled out the Counter card, and reflected the attack back at him. Ash quickly called out Mysdreavus, who negated it with Night Shade. He sighed in relief.

 

Pika-chan and Luna munched quietly.

“Snow.” Lance said softly, and Ash found himself buried inside of a snowman. He frantically used Pinsir to break out, and then promptly was blinded by a Flash from Lance’s Electabuzz.

He surrendered.

 

“Not bad, Thunder’s child.” Lance said. Ash sighed and gulped down a Full Restore. “Thanks…”

 

End Episode 167!

 

Extra Episode. *bows*

I’m so tired… *collapses*

 


	168. And yet another Episode… 168

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

And yet another Episode… 168

 

Disclaimer: No, not mine, I wish it were, but it isn’t. This is parody and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokémon speech.

Psychic Sabrina – sorry, no Houen captor/cards. It’s a bit different. Um… judgment makers were meant to be cats, since I like cats. No, book ten _doesn’t_ have the gym leader tournament. Silver borrowed his Tyranitar? That makes sense; although why he’s attacking Lance with Murkrow later I’m still meditating on. If silver and lance are old friends and silver is only 11, you really wonder if Lance is really in his early twenties… I made Lance _darkness_ guardian for a reason, yes?

Alanzia –no, I’m not done, this arc still has a while to go.

SS2 Megami-sama – I’m still sick. *cries*

Link Masters – no, no rival this time, its something different he should concentrate on.

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

L.A. Noyola – thank you! *beams*

Ranma – thank you! Me too. I got 10 hours of sleep in 3 days… evil homework…

Zapdos Articuno – sorry, don’t think I have any chapters of ‘A true beginning’, but the old one should still be on Pokemon Tower Library. Was France fun?

PokeYY – I had Lance focus mostly on Clow cards because Ash doesn’t have them yet. But, she does have her own pokemon cards…

 

Lance: And yet again, Phantomness will deviate from the plot.

Phantomness: *scowls* I don’t want to blatantly plagiarize myself.

Kairo: So, where’s the championshippy?

Phantomness: Don’t rush me; I’m working on it.

Lance: *hides*

 

Episode 168: Houen, here we come! Or not…

 

*RING, RING*

 

Ash picked up his interdimensional communicator. “Oh, hi, Charlotte, haven’t heard from you in a while.” The screen was static so he couldn’t see her, but he recognized the voice.

“I need your help.”

Ash blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Some madman has created a dark pokemon that is blocking the sun. It’s been three weeks already. I can’t do anything about it since my magic comes from the sun and I’m trying hard to stay alive and support all my cards, and I can barely do that on the energy my body generates.”

“That’s terrible!” Ash said. “We’ll be there in an instant!” He hung up. “Crystal! We have a problem!”

“What is it?” Lance asked as she came downstairs in her dratini pajamas.

“Charlotte’s in trouble. Dark pokemon blocking the sun.”

“Gotcha.” Lance said. “I’ll be back in a second.” She dashed into her room and came out in a red jacket over a black bodysuit. Her hair was spiked neatly, and she wore a black cloak over it. “These are spelled. You’d better get changed too, Ash. And pack quickly.”

“I know.” Ash said. * Destiny takes too much energy… * He took Pika-chan’s special box and opened it, looking for a suitable costume. He finally pulled out a set of black armor that looked like it was made out of Gyrados scales, and buckled it on over his light blue shirt and pants. He slid the greaves on his leg, the breastplate over his torso, and the arm guards over his arms. “Okay, I think I’m ready.” He shrank his pack down to miniature size and put it on his chain next to his star key. “Ready!”

 

Lance nodded. “Gateway!” A card nodded and the sky seemed to tear open a hole. Lance indicated it. “After you.”

Ash nodded and stepped in. Lance followed.

They found themselves inside of the Topaz City gym.

 

“Uh-oh…” Ash whispered, looking around cautiously for Mina.

To his horror, she spotted him. “Oh! You hunk! You came back to me! I knew you would!”

“Yikes!” Ash said, trying to run, but the armor slowed him down. Lance sweatdropped and released the Mist card, shrouding them in Mist so they could escape quickly.

By the time they got out, Ash’s heart rate was way up and he was almost hyperventilating. Lance dumped half a Calming Potion over him.

Ash sighed and relaxed.

“So, where’s Charlotte?”

“Psst!” A voice whispered. They turned and saw Vulpix-chan. “Follow me.” She whispered.

And they followed…

 

Soon, they came to Charlotte’s house.

“Hi.” Charlotte said. “I’m so glad you could come.”

Ash gaped at her. She looked… bleached, if for lack of a better word. Her dark hair was now pale white with only a hint of color, and her eyes were practically glassy gray.

And she looked like an seven-year old.

“This is what happens when you run out of magic energy.” Charlotte said in a barely audible voice.

“What can we do?” Ash asked.

“You two will be fine.” Charlotte said in a whispery voice. “I need you two to defeat the magician who caused this.”

“We’re on it.” Lance said.

Ash nodded. “Will you be okay?” He still couldn’t contain his shock.

“I think so…” Charlotte whispered. “I’m going to sleep now… it saves energy…” A pale yellow globe sucked her in and she vanished.

“Yellow.” Lance said softly. “It’s supposed to be red-gold. She’s in serious trouble.”

“Let’s go find whoever did this!”

“Right.”

 

Pika-chan stared, shocked. Vulpix-chan batted her. “Come on, time’s a wasting! Let’s go!”

“You _do_ know who’s doing this, right?” Luna asked.

“Of course.” Vulpix-chan said. “His name is Patrick. Sound familiar?”

“I fought him on the Lava field here.’ Ash remembered. “He seemed all right.”

“He was. Until he delved into dark magic to make himself stronger.”

“Ah.” Lance said. * Another one turning to the dark to get stronger. Fools. *

 

“Let’s go!” Ash said. “Flying is probably the quickest way.”

Lance sweatdropped. “We can teleport if we know where he is, Ash.”

“Ehehehehe.” Ash said bashfully. He pulled out his key. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!”

 

Ash grabbed his staff. “Ok, I’m ready!”

“We still have to locate Patrick.” Lance said dryly.

“I know where he is.” Vulpix-chan said.

“Oh?” Luna raised her brows in consternation.

“Yep! He’s in Topaz City!”

“Oh no…” Ash said mournfully. * We just got away from there too… *

“Where in Topaz city?” Pika-chan inquired.

“The hotel, dummy.” Vulpix-chan said. Energy loss was making her quite snappy. Pika-chan bit back a retaliating comment.

 

“Well, time’s a-wasting.” Luna said.

Lance nodded and pulled a yellow ribbon out of her hair. She looped it around her fingers and then knotted it in one complicated mess. Then, she tossed the ribbon into the air. It vanished.

Lance smiled. “That ought to help.”

“Light… disruption.” Ash said, analyzing the spell after a few seconds.

“Correct, Ash.” Lance said. 

“Can we get going now?” Vulpix-chan asked.

“Sure.” Ash said. “Teleport Ring!” They vanished.

 

Soon, they appeared in the hotel behind a large potted plant.

“So which floor is he on?”

“Hold on, I’m scanning.” Lance replied softly as her eyes took on a metallic shade. “Fifth floor. Room 526”

“All right.”

 

Ash waited until he saw a bellhop go by. Then, he promptly hit the man with a simple Sleep spell and took his uniform. It was a tad large, but fit pretty well. The uniform was green with little golden buttons and braid.

< Crys? You ready yet? >

“Just a second.” Lance said. She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote and blew on it. She came out from behind the bush in a black and white maid’s uniform. She used another piece of paper to create a cart laden with room cleaning supplies. < Ready! >

The two took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

 

Patrick was getting ready to leave when Lance knocked on his door. “Just a second!” He said. He opened the door and stared.

Lance smiled inwardly.

“Excuse me, sir, I need to clean your room.” She said in saccharinely sweet voice. Patrick nodded mutely.

He stepped aside and let her enter. Then, he promptly fainted.

 

Ash grinned. * That was easy. * He made his baseball bat vanish back into his subspace pockets and went in.

Lance was busy scanning for the source of the dark magic.

“See anything?” Ash asked as he opened the mini bar. “Oh! Chocolate chip cookies!” He grinned and took out all the snacks in it.

 

“Found it.” Lance said. She picked up the tiny statue of a Stantler made out of green crystal.

“That’s it?”

Lance pulled out her wand. “Holy water to cleanse the presence.” She whispered. Water drenched the statue, which began to crack.

“Voila.”

 

“Cool.” Ash said. “Need my help?”

“Not at the moment.” The statue crumbled and exploded. Then, Lance turned to Ash.

“Use Eterneon to purify.”

“Right!” Ash said. The Eterneon card happily performed its duties, and then Ash and Lance teleported away from the hotel.

 

When Patrick woke up, his room was clean, but his statue was nowhere to be seen. He scratched his head and shrugged, not knowing what he had lost and gained.

 

End Episode! 

 

Phantomness loves fanart! If you have some, please e-mail it to me! ^-^ I would love to see it!

*Shoyko waves* me too!

Sorry for late uploading, but fanfiction.net was being really freaky. *scowls* I’ll put up an extra chapter to make up for it.

 

 

 


	169. Episode 169

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 169

 

Disclaimer: No need, already disclaimed at least a hundred times. Pokemon is not mine. Destiny, Charlotte, Eterneon, etc, are. Enough.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokémon speech.

 

Episode 169: Have we taken care of the problem?

 

“So that’s that.” Ash said happily.

“I think so.” Lance replied.

“Cool. Let’s go see how Charlotte’s doing.”

Vulpix-chan led the way back to the house. She tapped on the bubble, which was kind of an orange color now. “Wake up!”

Charlotte stirred and opened her eyes, blinking. Ash noticed that her hair was now a pale grayish color, a better sign.

“We did it!”

Charlotte managed to crack a smile, despite her tiredness. “I’m…glad… thank… you…” And then she promptly blacked out.

 

Lance sighed. “Oh well, at least we’ve taken care of most of the problem.”

“Nani? What do you mean, Crys?”

“The dark pokemon is still there. It can’t draw any more energy from Patrick or the dark side, but its still dangerous.”

“Until?”

“It runs out of energy. And that could take years.”

“So what do we do?” Ash asked. He was still wearing the bellhop costume.

“First, you change out of that and into something battle-worthy. Then, we go fight it. Dark creatures cannot generate dark energy to make attacks, they must draw from stored resources. So if we waste enough of its energy that should solve the problem.”

“Ok.” Ash said. “Let’s go!”

 

“I can’t help you anymore.” Vulpix-chan said. She curled up and transformed into a little golden sun-shaped charm that clattered onto the floor. < It was hard enough for me to maintain shape. >

< Gotcha. > Luna said.

< Let’s go. > Pika-chan intoned.

< Right. >

 

Ash dressed in a dark blue robe with red scales on it. It was simple, cut low above the knees so he could move, and it was shellacked to be protective. There were two red stripes on the sleeves. His hair was tied back by a dark blue headband.

“Simplicity is always good.” Lance said.

Ash grinned. “You think so?”

“Looks cute to me.”

Ash blushed a tiny bit.

Lance was dressed in a light blue robe with silver armor over it. “Let’s go.”

 

The two chosen sprouted their wings, and flew up into the air.

< Don’t worry, Ash, I’m shielding us in invisibility. > Lance said.

< Okay, Crys. >

Lance nodded silently. < Let’s see… do you feel anything _wrong_ with your chi?  >

< Kind of. > Ash admitted.

< That’s the dark spirit. >

Ash looked around. < Okay. That way. > He cut sharply to the right and into a cloudbank.

Lance followed a few wing beats behind.

The dark Charizard was unpleasantly surprised when two unknown humans burst into his hideout. He immediately breathed out a Flamethrower attack.

“Suicune, go!” Ash said, releasing the pokemon card.

“Watery, drown him.” Lance said icily.

The two water spirits quickly subdued the Charizard.

 

Ash was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the Charizard roared and broke free of its water prison.

“Shoot.”

“Thunder!” Lance said, releasing the spirit. “Go.”

“Right.” Ash said. * Should be especially vulnerable now that its wet… * “Zapdos, go! Thunder Rage!”

The attacks sent a smoking Charizard tumbling down towards the land.

“Well, that’s over.” Ash said, smiling.

“Not yet…” Lance said, narrowing her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

 

Lance whipped out a handful of white ribbons. She made a few complicated hand motions, and then flung them into the air.

Ash stared, as one of the clouds became a dull black ditto entangled in the white threads.

“See?”

“I didn’t even sense it.” Ash said in awe.

“Part of my magic is darkness, so it’s easier for me to tell.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay.” Lance said. “I think that’s everything.”

Luna nodded. * All done! *

“Great.” Ash said. He cast a levitating spell around them and they slowly floated back down to earth.

Back on the good old terra firma, Ash sighed in relief. * Great, now we can go back to our dimension. *

Lance caught his train of thought and smiled. “Yes. Loop.” The card shimmered in her hands and they were once again back where they were supposed to be.

 

“On to Houen we go!” Ash cheered.

“Just a second.” Lance said.

“What?”

“Disguise time…”

“But Crystal! I don’t want to wear one!”

“Sorry, but if you don’t want to get mobbed, it’s a prerequisite.” Lance said. “I’ll just dye your hair, unless you want to go as a girl again…”

Ash looked panicked for about 2.5 seconds, but then he relented.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, but then saw Pika-chan crackling. * Ah…. That would explain his compliance. *

“Waiting.”

Ash nodded and crossed his fingers. “Henge no Jutsu!”

There was a poof of blue smoke, and he turned into a girl, still wearing his normal clothes. She looked like Ash, only the eyes were purple, and her long blue hair was pulled back in two ponytails.

“Cute.” Lance said.

“Thanks.” Ash said. “Great, let’s go to Houen.”

“Wait a second.” Pika-chan said. “You can’t go around in _that_.”

She pointed to his robes. < They’d know you were weird instantly. >

“Oops…”

 

“Here. You can borrow my clothes.” Lance said. She pulled out a pair of pink overalls and a white shirt with a Skitty on it.

“Thanks…”

“No problem.” Lance said.

 

Ash went and changed. Lance smiled. “I’ll teleport us there.”

Her eyes flashed blue and they wound up in Littleroot town. There, they found Professor Birch being attacked by a wild Poochyna.

“Help me!” Professor Birch pleaded.

“Okay.” Ash said. She pulled out a card. A faint sparkle of illusion wove itself around her.

“Geodude, Tackle!”

Geodude tackled the Poochyna away from the Professor.

“Now use Rock Throw!”

One buried Poochyna later, the two accompanied Birch back to his lab.

 

“Thank you so much.” Birch said. “What’s your name?”

“Ashline.” Ash said.

“Oh. That’s nice.” Professor Birch said. “For saving me, I’d like to give you one of these three pokemon. Choose.”

< Mudkip is a watertype, Torchic is a fire type, and Treecko is a grass type. >

< Hmm… > Ash thought.

 

Finally, she picked Mudkip.

“HELP!” A voice came from outside the door.

Ash quickly dashed outside and saw… May. Being attacked by a wild Zigzagoon.

 

Lance rolled her eyes. * This is so stupid… * “Charmander, Slash.”

Zigzagoon fled the scene.

May quit freaking out and began talking about how cute Pika-chan was. Pika-chan preened.

“This is May.” Professor Birch said. “She’s another of the trainers I’m sending out on the journey.”

Ash winced. * Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? *

 

End Episode 169!

Uh-oh… anyways, review.

Question: Of my other fics, which one should I update?

 

 

 

 


	170. Episode 170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

Episode 170

 

*Gasps for breath and faints* Waves disclaimer that says Shadow doesn’t own pokemon but does own Destiny.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

 

Ranma – yep, I hate being busy. Hopefully it’ll get better… baka AP classes

SS2 Megami-sama – I wholeheartedly agree!

Link Masters – I think it would be dangerous if she traveled with the two

Aragorn the Ranger – k, I did update Rocket Child… 

Digifan1 – thank you

Psychic Sabrina – true, but Sabrina’s not like Pika-chan, so Ash didn’t notice. Charlotte has quite a warped view on life; I’ll get into that later. She’s more concerned about playing matchmaker than her health, which could be trouble. You’re right about Patrick! I’ll update something always, so… ^-^ Love to see your fanart!

 

Episode 170: Rivalry? Perhaps…

 

“Pleased to meet you.” Lance told May softly, although she couldn’t care less.

Ash nodded.

“Professor Birch, can I please have Torchic?” May asked.

“Certainly.” The professor said.

“Yay!”

After May got her items, she turned to Ash.

“Want to battle?”

Ash shrugged her shoulders. “Oh? Well…”

“Sure! Torchic, go!”

“All right then. Mudkip, you’re up.” Ash said, smiling.

 

Mudkip trilled happily.

“Torchic, peck!”

“Mudkip, water gun.” Ash said. Mudkip easily took out Torchic proudly.

Ash picked up Mudkip and hugged her tightly, while May stared in disbelief at her fallen Torchic.

Lance nodded to Ash, who chanted softly under her breath.

“Shimmering stars…” Ash whispered, as a shape began to form. “Grant me your energy… create newly a spirit… noble and free… with light and darkness… weave a tapestry… moonlight and sunlight… renewed in thee… Mudkip.”

There was a tiny flash and then a white card with a mudkip on it appeared in Ash’s arms.

His Mudkip poked the card with her nose curiously. Ash smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, its nothing.” His eyes blurred for a second, but he didn’t faint.

< At least your magic is getting better… > Pika-chan said.

< _Pika-chan…_ >

 

May was still holding her Torchic.

“You know, its not going to get any better that way.” Lance said as she adjusted her blue jacket. “You have to take the Torchic to a pokemon center. They’ll heal your pokemon there.”

“Oh.” May said.

Lance shook her head, wondering just how ignorant this trainer was.

< Honestly, how stupid can she get? > Luna wondered as she groomed herself.

< No clue. > Pika-chan sent.

< I’m scanning her. > Luna said as her eyes glowed purple. A few minutes later, she broke off, looking disgusted.

< She doesn’t know _anything_ about pokemon.  >

< If she doesn’t travel with us, it doesn’t matter. >

< Right. >

 

Ash swayed slightly, but managed not to tip over. Lance quickly tipped a Hyper Potion down his throat.

“Thank you, Crystal.”

“No problem.”

“Bye, Professor Birch.” Ash said as he and the group continued down Route 1. May watched them go sadly.

 

“Bye.” The Professor waved. He turned to May. “May, maybe you had better stay home until your pokemon skills improve.”

“But professor!”

“It’s true, though.” Birch said. “Maybe you can train with Brendan when he arrives…”

Brendan arrived a while later and took Treecko, but was surprised when he learned that May had gotten Torchic.

“Then who got Mudkip?’

“A girl who saved me from a Poochyna.”

“Oh.” Brendan said. “Cool. Bye, dad, I’m going out to train.”

“What about May?”

‘Dad, experience is the best teacher. You’ve always said that.” Brendan said. He hopped on his bike. “So see you!”

“Bye, Brendan! Remember, you have to complete the pokédex!”

“Right.” Brendan waved goodbye and left.

 

“Ash, stop it!” Lance said as she shook him. “You’ll drain yourself!”

Ash dropped the newly created Poochyna and Zigzagoon cards. “But…”

“Stop it, Ash.” Pika-chan added. “Its good to push your limits, but not to this point.”

“All right…”

“You’d better go into the healing trance now.” Lance said in a no-nonsense tone.

Ash nodded, closed his eyes, relaxed his chi, and drifted.

 

Meanwhile…

“I can’t believe I’m lost.” May said miserably.

Her newly rejuvenated Torchic shrugged and sat down.

“I can’t see anything. This forest is too dense.”

Torchic didn’t move.

“Come on, we have to get out of here.”

Back with the party…

 

Pika-chan and Luna were making peanut butter cookies with Lance’s portable miniature oven. Pika-chan was decorating hers with marshmallow fluff while Luna sprinkled licorice sprinkles on hers.

Pika-chan grimaced. * Ew… *

Lance was practicing her telekinetic skills, by throwing Senbon (needles) at a target on a nearby tree with her eyes closed.

“Ow!”

Lance opened her eyes to see Luna rubbing a tail. “Did I hit you?”

“Er…”

“She flew right into its path.” Pika-chan chortled.

Luna cast a dirty look in her direction.

“Oh.” Lance said, before closing her eyes and resuming practice again.

Ash drifted in a soft, downy atmosphere, feeling energy reenter his body. He fell asleep and dreamed.

Fortunately, there were no complicated, mysterious dreams this time.

 

Brendan and his Treecko walked along. “Wow, Treecko, you’ll evolve into a Grvyole soon.” Brendan said. “Good work.”

Treecko nodded and defeated another Geodude.

Brendan smiled.

Treecko posed and the two laughed quietly. Then, Brendan took out his lunch and the two ate together.

 

The party again…

 

Four hours later, Ash came out of the trance looking fine.

“Your magic levels are back up to normal.’ Pika-chan said. “But don’t do that again!”

“Yes, mom.”

Pika-chan glared at Ash, who laughed softly.

“Say that again and I’ll force you to wear – this!” Pika-chan said.

Ash gaped at the hideous pink and white striped bikini Pika-chan was holding. “All right, I’ll stop!”

“Smart move.” Lance said from where she was browsing a catalogue for rare items.

“Thank you for your support, Crystal.” Ash muttered sarcastically.

Lance smiled.

 

“Oh. Look!” Luna said, peeking over her shoulder.

“Luna, I’m not interested in ancient cat food dishes.”

“But they’re so pretty!”

“It’d be a waste of money.”

“But you’re rich! You can afford to pay $5000 for this set!”

 

Lance sweatdropped. “Luna… sometimes I wonder if -.” She stopped abruptly. “What is that burnt smell?”

“OUR COOKIES!”

The two guardians raced for the oven and pried it open.

 

Pika-chan grinned as she noticed that her cookies were fine. Luna sulked at the black messes that hers had become.

“Now that’s why _I_ don’t use licorice bits.” Pika-chan said in a superior tone.

Luna bit her tail.

“Ow! You asked for it!” Pika-chan said as she used Flaming Thunder on Luna.

Luna retaliated with Icy Wind.

Ash sighed at the two battling guardians and sat down to eat his secret double-chocolate brownies in peace.

 

End Episode 170!

Hehehe, Ash finally gets to eat in peace for once.

Anyways, drop a review! Or else I won’t update! ^_^

 

Shameless advertising – I replaced a fic with ‘Sailor Eevee’, if you’d like to see my way of writing sailor moon, you can check it out. Championshipping alert!


	171. Episode 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts,

Episode 171! Wahey!

 

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Destiny belongs to me.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

Ash = Ashline, really a boy but he’s in a girl’s body right now, so I’ll refer to Ash as ‘her’ sometimes

 

Episode 171: The mysterious battle palace

 

Ashline and Lance were walking down the road towards the first town when Ash spotted an enormous building. It was made out of shiny steel, with dark purple platforms and layers between the floors.

“Wow.” Pika-chan said. “I wonder what that is?”

Ash shrugged. “Who knows?”

Lance pointed. “There’s a sign, you guys.”

“Oops.” Ash said, looking sheepish. “Sorry, Crys.”

Her mudkip rubbed against her leg and purred. Ash happily scooped Mudkip up, smiling.

Ashline smiled. “Cool! A battle palace!”

 

“WAIT!” A voice yelled.

Ashline turned, blue hair billowing slightly behind her. She saw a girl in a long blue dress with a white lacy shawl.

“First, let’s battle!”

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Melissa. And you’ll have no chance in that Battle Tower. It’s for advanced trainers only, and you are _obviously_ a beginner.”

Ashline looked insulted. “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

Lance smiled to herself and stepped back. “I’ll be the referee.”

“Go! Smoochum!” Melissa said.

Ashline smirked. “Oh? Ice/psychic type. Baby pokemon. As long as it doesn’t kiss you first, you’ll be fine.” She drew out a card/poke ball (with illusion). “Charmander, you’re up. Let’s make this a quick battle. Flamethrower.”

Smoochum attempted a Lovely Kiss attack, but was set on fire before she got within five yards of Charmander.

“Oh no!” Melissa gasped. “Grr, you just got lucky…”

Ashline raised her eyebrows.

“First round goes to Ashline.” Lance said.

“Poochyna, go!” Melissa said. “Use Crunch!”

“Charmander, let’s give it a Slash.”

Charmander slashed at Poochyna, scoring red lines on its side, but Poochyna’s slobbery mouth covered its tail flame, reducing its attack power.

“Charmander, Starfire now!”

“Star…fire?” 

Charmander nodded and from each of its limbs came a streak of flame, resulting in a six-pointed flaming star, which then shot down Poochyna’s throat.

Poochyna fainted from the intense heat.

 

Ashline grinned.

“Second round goes to Ashline.” Lance continued.

 

“Grr… that’s it! I’m not making this easy anymore! Gligar, go! Use Earthquake!”

“Charmander, Return.” Ashline said. “All right then…Jumpluff, I choose you! Let’s give it a Poisonpowder!”

Jumpluff nodded and doused Gligar in poisonpowder, poisoning it.

“Gligar, Poison Sting!”

Jumpluff was poisoned as well.

“Don’t give up!” Ash said. “Petal Dance!”

No more Gligar…

 

Melissa angrily paid Ashline. “Well, if you’re so hot, then take on the Battle Tower! See if I care!” She stomped off.

“Just a sore loser.” Pika-chan said.

Luna nodded.

 

“Let’s go!” Ash cheered.

“Just a second.” Lance said. “You don’t look very tough in pink.”

“But aren’t I supposed to look cute and innocent so people underestimate me?”

“Well I guess so…”

“COSTUME!” Pika-chan proclaimed and dragged her behind a tree.

 

Ashline emerged a few minutes later. She was wearing a dark blue leotard with a transparent light blue skirt and sleeves over it. She also had fingerless light blue gloves and light blue boots that went up to her knees. Over all this went a dark blue cloak with a hood, fastened with a gold clasp.

“Um…” Lance wasn’t quite sure what to say. “It fits, kind of…I guess you’ll be using water pokemon. And you are cute as a girl.”

“Sure.” Ash said. “Mudkip could use some experience.” They entered the room and looked around.

The lady smiled. “Are you here to register for the battle tower?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you want the Lucky challenge, the Mirror challenge, the potluck challenge, or the Line challenge?”

“Um… which one’s which?”

“In the Lucky challenge, you fight seven trainers, each with two pokemon. If you defeat them all you receive a Chansey, $2000, 1000 coins, or twenty vitamins. In the Mirror challenge, you only fight one trainer, but he has three of the exact same pokemon as you do, or its evolutions. Winning this one nets $5000 or 2200 coins or thirty ultra balls. In the potluck challenge, you fight seven random trainers, each with one pokemon, as you travel through the Safari park out back, and winning this one nets $10000 and 500 coins. And the Line challenge is 4 trainers in a row, each with 6 pokemon, all one type though. Same prizes as the Mirror challenge.”

 

Ash looked astonished. “Wow! This will be good practice.”

“Careful, Ash.” Lance said, ruffling her hair. “It sounds difficult.”

< Do the Potluck challenge, you win the most that way. > Pika-chan said. < And it’s the most unexpected. >

< Ok… >

“I’ll take the Potluck.” Ash said. “How much does it cost?”

“Fifty dollars to try.” The lady said. Ash paid her, and then the group ventured to the back. The first area was desert.

 

Jessie was waiting. She gasped when she saw Lance. * Team Rocket is after her. Allright, I’ll beat her pokemon and then I’ll steal them! *

Ashline stepped up. “Hi!”

Jessie’s jaw dropped. * She’s not fighting?! *

She composed herself though. “Welcome. I am your first opponent. Let this battle begin.”

“All right.” Ash said, grinning. 

“Charizard, go!”

“Mudkip, I choose you!” Mudkip dashed out, tiny next to its gigantic opponent.

 

“Um… Charizard, use Poison Sting!”

Charizard stared at Jessie.

Ash blinked. “Oh well. Free turn. Mudkip, give em a Surf attack!”

Mudkip nodded and drenched Charizard.

“Oh no! Charizard, Iron Tail!”

“That’s different.” Lance remarked.

“Mudkip, Dig underground to avoid it.” Ash said softly. She narrowed her eyes. * Something’s not right… *

“Charizard, Double Team!”

* Smart. * Ash thought. < But… > Mudkip’s eyes glowed blue as she screened out the false images and focused on the real Charizard. “Good! Now use Sheer Cold!”  
The one-hit KO attack finished off Charizard.

 

Jessie growled. “You pass. Go on to the next trainer.”

 

James was waiting by the pond. He had the same reaction as Jessie. * I must defeat them and steal their pokemon! *

Ash rifled through a book while she waited for James to send out his pokemon.

“Poke ball, go!”

And out popped an Ampharos.

 

James cheered. “Ampharos, Thunderpunch!”

“Wait! I didn’t even pick my pokemon yet.” Ash protested. He smiled and released the Crystal Onix card.

James gaped.

“Onix, Earthquake now!”

“Oh no! Ampharos, try to dodge it!”

Startling, Ampharos managed to dodge and retaliated with Fire Punch, but not much damage was done.

“Finish it.” Ash said. “Rock Slide.”

 

No more Ampharos…

 

Groaning, James directed Ash to the next area, and the next trainer. Cassidy.

 

End Episode 171!

 


	172. Part 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous

Part 172!  
  


Disclaimer/Notes: See previous

 

Ranma – well, thanks! ^-^

Link Masters – hmm… well, they were temporarily hired as employees…

Twisted Canadian mind – ah, thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – I love mudkips too! ^-^ And you’re right

Aragorn the Ranger – well, I played as a girl so Brendan was the Professor’s son in Sapphire

Jarzard – you missed 12, ^-^

Digifan1 – k!

 

Episode 172: Night shroud

 

“So, little girl, still want to battle? Sorry, but your challenge ends with me!” Cassidy said.

Ash blinked. “All right then…”

“Nosepass, go!”

Blinking, Ashline pulled out her pokédex and pointed it at the pokemon.

“Nosepass. The compass pokemon. Nosepass has been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north.”

“Ok then…” Ash said. “Mudkip, you’re up.”

“Nosepass, use Zap Cannon!”

“What?” Ash asked, shocked. “But it’s a rock type.” Mudkip barely managed to dodge.

Cassidy chuckled nastily. “Scared now? Nosepass, Zap Cannon again!”

“Mudkip, Earthquake!”  
Nosepass went flying, fainted.

 

Mudkip smiled and suddenly glowed with the light of evolution.

Ash smiled, knowing that it was magic-type. He poured in plenty of shadow and other energy. When the mist cleared, Mudkip had golden whiskers instead of orange ones, and a tiny star on her belly.

Ash smirked and headed on, ignoring the fuming Cassidy.

 

Lance followed him.

Ash’s eyes glowed brightly. “Shimmering stars… grant me your energy… create newly a spirit… noble and free… with light and darkness… weave a tapestry… moonlight and sunlight… renewed in thee…Nosepass.”

The card sparkled into existence. Ash smiled and it vanished into thin air.

 

Lance handed him a Potion, which he drank for insurance, and they continued onwards.

Pika-chan continued taping.

< Where did you get that? > Luna asked.

< Summoning spell. >

< OH. >

 

The next area was a lake. In the center on a tiny platform sat a girl with pink hair.

“I am Penny! You will not defeat me.”

“Let’s try.” Ash said, tossing her hair.

 

“Go! Sharpedo!” Penny yelled.

Ash looked carefully. < Water/dark type… all right. >

“Mudkip, still want to battle?”

Mudkip nodded and hopped forwards into the surf.

“Ok then…”

 

“Hah! That little thing? Sharpedo, Crunch now!”

Sharpedo attempted to eat Mudkip.

“Mudkip, use Kawarimi no Jutsu!”

The girl blinked.

Mudkip smiled and vanished into the water. A few minutes later, Sharpedo came up with a limp Mudkip in its mouth.

“Ha! Hiding won’t work!”

“Are you sure?” Ashline hid a smile.

Sharpedo suddenly spat out a log.

 

“Now.” Mudkip jumped out from where it had been hiding behind a few rocks. A Hydro Pump attack sent Sharpedo flying, followed up by Ice Ball.

Ashline smiled charmingly. “So, who’s next?”

 

Penny Williams took three minutes to collect her jaw from the floor. “How long have you had Mudkip?!” 

“Oh, about two weeks.” Ashline said.

“TWO WEEKS?!”

Team Rocket looked at each other. “Wow…”

 

Lance telepathically poked her. < Baka! You want team rocket’s attention? >

< Oops. >

“Sorry, I meant two months. Sorry.” Ashline said, yawning. “I’m kind of tired and my brain is fried.”

“I see. Well, the next challenge is in that forest ahead. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

“Thanks.”

 

They walked on, Pika-chan with starry eyes and eating gingerbread cookies. Luna primly did not comment on anything. Lance just looked amused.

 

“I’m Clinton! And I challenge you!”

Ashline nodded. “I accept, of course.”

“Alakazam, go!”

Mudkip hid behind Ash. She smiled. “Don’t worry, Mudkip, you already battled well. I choose you, Umbreon!”

“RARE POKEMON” TR scribbled in the bushes.

“What is that? Who gives,” Clinton said arrogantly. “Alakazam, blast it away with a Psychic attack!”

Nothing happened…

Umbreon yawned and used Faint Attack.

Alakazam fell over, and got up, panting heavily.

 

“What the? Alakazam, Recover now!”

“Umbreon, Confuse Ray.”

Umbreon stared the healed Alakazam in the eyes, confusing it.

Alakazam had little birds ‘round the head’ and hit itself when Clinton called out the next order.

“Now, Bite.”

Alakazam keeled over in pain and fainted.

 

Mudkip easily dispatched Joseph’s Golem.

 

It was down to the last battle. Butch was sweating nervously.

 

“Ready.” Ash smiled.

“Here goes…” Butch said. “Hariyama, go!”

Ash blinked. “Ok.” * what type is that?! *

< Fighting. >

< Thanks, Crystal. > Ash sent. “Okay then… Pidgey, I choose you!”

Pidgey burst out of her ball, cheering, and Wing Attacked Hariyama before it could freak out.

Hariyama retaliated with Mach Punch, but little damage was done.

“Pidgey, now use Fly!”

Pidgey flew away from Hariyama, and came back, crashing into it. The pokemon toppled over in a dead faint.

 

“Now!” Jessie said. They burst out of the bushes.

“Prepare for Trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To protect – hey!”

Tempest and Darkstar were wrapped around the two TR members, choking them.

Lance brushed off her hands. “We don’t need you two clowns around.”

 

“Grrr.” Butch said. “You’ll pay! Raticate, Drowzee, go!”

“I remember you.” Lance continued. “Tempest, Darkstar, summon storm now!”

Lightning and rain crashed down, knocking down all the TR agents. A few minutes later, the storm disappeared.

Ash grinned at Lance and they went to the front desk. 

“She passed.” The receptionist said, ‘so here’s the prize”. Ash happily pocketed the money and items.

Lance smiled.

 

They left the battle palace in higher spirits. 

Ashline hugged the Sharpedo card to her chest. * This will be useful later, I think. Or at least I hope so. *

“Going to create Hariyama too?”

“Already did.” Ash said. “In the bathroom while I was changing out of that costume.”

Pika-chan pouted.

“Oh, stuff it.” Ash said.

“Now on to the 1st gym.” Lance said.

“Yep! Let’s go!”

 

End Episode 172

I shall always be updating something, it just might not be this particular fic. And if you can take shonen-ai, I suggest reading ‘Lagrimas y Silencia del Dragon’. The sequel to that shall be coming soon in case anyone is interested.

 

 

 


	173. Episode 173…

Episode 173…

Timeline: 1 week later

 

Zapdos Articuno – however, I doubt May will be much of a challenge…

Link Masters – well, thank you!

SS2 Megami-sama – flamers are always annoying… *sigh*

Lamar and 008 – yes, you can save copies of my work as long as you don’t try to pass it off as yours. I allow readers to keep copies since if their network is like mine, its usually broken and its real annoying when you want to read a fic and can’t b/c network is down.

Ranma – unfortunately, this fic isn’t that big on Naruto jutsu, I’m not sure how many more show up. Oh well… ‘Creating my own Destiny’ should have more when it comes up.

Elizabeth – I c

Skitty 2004 – you’re right, they were just… there for filler purposes.

 

Episode 173: Challenge the Petalburg gym! I’m getting tired of Linoone…

 

The group had arrived at Oldale town, but found nothing of interest. Now, they were on their way to the next area. Petalburg City.

“Hey, you got a pokemon at the lab, right?” A voice asked.

Ash turned and saw a boy with shocking white hair. “Yep.”

“Want to battle?”

“Sure.” Ash said. * He must have grass… *

 

“Great! Treecko, go!”

< Guessed right, Ash. Now how are you going to win this one? > Pika-chan asked.

< _Pika-chan!_ > Ash said. < Don’t you trust me?! >

< Well, not right now… >

Ash eyed pika-chan suspiciously. < Just because I didn’t let you have my chocolate-vanilla swirl cake last night because I was sharing with Crys… >  


“Let’s go!” Ashline said. “I choose you, T-.” She was about to use the Torchic card she had created two days ago when Lance sighed and malleted her invisibly.

< BAKA! You can’t have a Torchic! >

< Oops. > Ash sent. “Never mind.”

She shrugged and pulled out another card. With a flick of her wrist, the ball opened and the pokemon materialized.

“Pidgey, go!”

Lance sweatdropped. * These are pretty uncommon in Houen… *

 

Brendan pulled out his pokédex. “What is this?”

“Pidgey. The tiny bird pokemon.” The pokédex beeped.

“Flying type… all right, Treecko, let’s try a Fury Cutter!”

Treecko cut one of Pidgey’s wings, but Pidgey just whacked it away with a Wing Attack.

“Okay, let’s try another Fury Cutter!”

< Ash, remember what Bugsy said? Fury Cutter gets stronger with successive hits? > Lance asked as she watched Pidgey go flying twice in a row.

< Oh, okay. >

“Pidgey, protect now!”

Pidgey shielded herself and Fury Cutter missed, lowering its damage.

“Good, now use Gust!”

Pidgey blew Treecko into a tree, where it stayed stilly.

“Treecko, Return.” Brendan said. “Wow, you’re so much better than May.”

“Really?” Ash asked, * Although it doesn’t mean much…. *

Brendan nodded. “Yeah. Well, I’ve got to go find more pokemon for my dad’s research project.”  
  


“Oh, Professor Birch is your father?” Lance asked.

“Yep, and he wants me to complete this pokédex. See you guys later.” And with that, Brendan hopped on his bike and rode off.

 

Soon, they arrived in Petalburg City. They healed their pokemon at the Center.

“Well, there’s a gym here.” Ash said.

“Mm-hmm.” Lance said.

“Don’t tell me you have all of these badges too.”

“Most of them.” Lance said. “I’m missing the Feather badge.”

“Oh.”

“And Ash, this isn’t the first gym. This is the fourth.”

Ash’s eyes popped out as Pika-chan cheered and began digging for a costume.

A full twenty minutes later, Ashline emerged from the pokemon center. She was wearing a chocolate brown top and skirt, trimmed with white curlicues. Her blue hair was held back with a brown-and-white striped headband, with two white ribbons tying off her ponytails. She wore short boots that were also chocolate brown, with two white flaps on each, and she looked adorable.

“KAWAII!” Luna cheered.

Pika-chan nodded. “Its really you, master.”

“Whatever you say…” Ash said, thinking to herself that it could have been pink and frilly.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

As soon as they entered, they were swamped with seven Linoone trainers, each obsessed with using one type of temporary battle enhancer. Ash was just finishing off the trainer with Dire Hit when the door opened and the gym leader entered.

“Sorry I’m late – a challenger already?!” Norman said, surprised. “It can’t have been more than a month since Birch sent off his newest group.”

One trainer moaned. “She’s pretty strong, boss.”

“Oh?” 

“My Linoone got crushed before it could land a hit.”

“Well, what’d she use?”

“Mudkip, Skarmory…”

 

Norman turned his attention to where Ashline had just used Gloom’s Petal Dance to finish off the last Linoone.

“I see.” He said dryly. “Well, let’s head inside to the stadium.”

 

Ash grinned. Lance sighed. < Just don’t be overconfident… >

< Yeah, save your energy. >

< Ok… >  
  


“Let’s begin.” Norman said. “Slaking, go!”

Ash thought. * Must be a normal type… so I’ll use… *

“Mudkip go!”

“Slaking, Yawn!”

Slaking yawned.

Ash blinked as nothing happened. * Delayed healing move? Oh well. *

“Mudkip, lets give them a Mud Slap attack!”

Mudkip slapped mud into Slaking’s eyes, but it barely flinched. She waited for Slaking to make its next move, but it just loafed around.

Ash blinked. * Is he being overconfident? *

“Mudkip, lets try Whirlpool.”

Mudkip trapped Slaking, and then promptly fell asleep.

“Ah, so that’s what yawn does.”

 

“Slaking, Body Slam.”

Slaking slammed into Mudkip.

Ash quickly sprayed Mudkip with awakening waking her up.

And Slaking loafed around again.

“Mudkip, Earthquake!”

Slaking fainted. Mudkip grinned happily. She jumped up into Ash’s arms, giving her a hug.

Ashline smiled and petted Mudkip’s head.

“Interesting.” Norman said. “Vigoroth, go.”

“Mudkip, lets do something different this time.” Ash said. He began whispering to her. Mudkip nodded and jumped into the arena.

*FLASH*

Norman was temporarily blinded. As his eyes cleared, he saw how Mudkip had managed to direct a wave of water straight into the path of the spotlights to create a magnifying effect. And while he, as the trainer, could not call out commands to his pokemon, Mudkip had managed to blind it completely with Mud-Slap.

Vigoroth was completely at Mudkip’s mercy, as Water Guns hit it from all sides, and soon, it had collapsed under the barrage.

“Well, I haven’t had a good fight in a while. I’m not holding anything back this time. Linoone, go!”

“Not another one…” Ash sighed.

“Linoone, Surf!”

“Mudkip, Return!” Ash said. * Water to block my water attacks. All right. *

“Hariyama, go! Use Vital Throw!”

Linoone tumbled to Norman’s feet, beaten.

 

“Very well.” Norman said. “I give you the Balance Badge and TM Façade.”

“Thanks.” Ashline said. She then left the gym.

 

Pika-chan followed, still taping.

 

Ash pulled out her staff. ““Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee!”

Slaking, Vigoroth, Linoone and Treecko appeared.

Ashline leaned against her staff, breathing heavily.

 

“Why did you change the spell?” Lance asked.

“It didn’t seem right. I should only use the older one for light-types.” Ashline explained.

“I see.” Lance hugged her. “Get some rest.”

“All right…”

 

 

End Episode 173!

^_^ Drop a review!

Reviews will be used to power up the Power card, and give it even more strength to get rid of Nelvana!  
And… if you haven’t answered this question already, do you support championshipping?

 

 

 


	174. 174…

174…

2 x 87 

87 is not a prime number, it’s 3 x 29

Despite the Fact that shadow is suffering from the AP grind (Ah! So few weeks left until the test. *Anger sparks*), she will try her best to update. K? ^-^ So keep the encouragement coming.

 

Link Masters – yes, Ash needs to adjust… and since there’s no captor, let’s see what I have up my sleeve shall I?

Ranma – thankies! *Beams* But not all my fics are this good

Jarzard – well, I think Kawarimi was possible… because it’s just a substitute.

SS2 Megami-sama – you’re right! I like Brendan and May is kind of annoying…

Ihire AKA Lady Phoenix – wow! Glad to see you’re still reading and enjoying my fics. *Smiles* and glad to see a fellow championshipper and misty-basher!  
Zapdos Articuno – um, I think Team Aqua will show up, maybe Magma will too later.

 

Episode 174: Not so nice

 

The group was walking out of Petalburg City two days later. There was a meadow, but behind that lay a dark forest.

Ashline was quite unhappy.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is. You’re not wearing it.” Ashline said. She was dressed in a lavender colored short overcoat trimmed with white fur over a light blue leotard. Her feet were in tiny pixie blue boots.

Lance shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and inspected a miniscule speck of dust on her jacket. “Whatever. Let’s keep walking.’

‘Hai, hai.”

 

Soon, a wild Zigzagoon poked its head out of the bushes. Ashline remembered that she already had the card, so she walked on.

Ahead there was a small patch of boggy ground.

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“Your pretty costume will get all dirty if we walk through _that_.” Pika-chan lamented.

“Not if I use this.” Ashline said. She knew that if this costume got dirty, Pika-chan would undoubtedly force her into another sparkly, glittery one.

“Dragonite, I choose you!” Ash said. “Cloak us in safeguard.”

The mud was no longer a problem, for it could not penetrate the veil, which covered the group.

 

“Wai! That was smart!” Pika-chan told Ash.

“Thanks, Pika-chan.” * Even though I did it for _my_ sake… *

Lance hid a smile.

 

“Excuse me.” A voice said. “But are you Ashline?”

“Who are you?” Ash asked.

A dark-haired girl in a clinging orange outfit strode out. “I am Lynx. And I challenge you to a battle!”

“So be it.” Ash said. “What will it be?”

“Three on three.”

“Very well. I accept.”

 

“Good. Because there’s no way I’m going to lose to some novice, even if they _did_ make it through one of the battle park challenges.”

Ash gritted her teeth.

“Lynx chooses Zigzagoon! Go!”

“Pidgey, I choose you!”

“Zigzagoon, use Mud Sport!”

Ash blinked. * Did she know about desert storm? Oh well. *

“Pidgey, use Wing Attack!”

Pidgey’s strong wings easily tossed the Zigzagoon aside, but it valiantly attempted a Quick Attack.

Pidgey shrugged aimlessly as it used Gust. Zigzagoon fainted. Her gold markings sparkled as she did some victory acrobatics.

Ash allowed a small smirk past her lips.

 

“Grr! Linoone, go!”

Ashline yawned. “Sky Attack, Pidgey.”

Pidgey nodded and charged up as Linoone attempted an Odor Sleuth attack. Admittedly, it worked, but Linoone had no time to celebrate before a moving object with a trajectory of 60 Mph careened into it.

Linoone surrendered unconditionally to the ephemeral darkness.

Lynx practically glowed with animosity. 

“Well?” Ashline asked.

“You asked for it! I normally don’t use this one on beginners, but… Aggron, go!”

Ashline quickly used her pokédex. “Aggron. The iron armor pokemon. No other data.”

“Steel type then.” Ash said. “Okay then. Torchic, go!”

The Torchic card appeared and cheered.

“Aggron, use Earthquake!”

“Yikes!” Ash said. “Torchic, use Protect quickly!”

Torchic quickly protected herself, and then used Flamethrower.

Aggron crumpled like a heap.

 

Ash grinned. “So.”

“GRR!” Lynx said. As she ran towards her, Lance noticed that her form was shifting, becoming more feline. “Oh no you don’t.”

Lance pulled out her key.

“Key that hides the power of the darkness, show thy true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Lance commandeth you, Release!”

“Maze!”

The maze card appeared and Lynx found herself in a black-walled maze. She furiously tore at the walls with her newly created claws, but to no avail.

“What _is_ she?” Ash asked in a tremulous voice.

“Well, it was rumored that Professor Beech was engaging in illegal gene-splicing experiments.” Lance said. “She’s a pokegirl.”

“A _what_?”

“Part pokemon, part human.”

Ash nearly fainted.

 

“Not like you and me and Charlotte.” Lance said. “It’s not natural. So all pokegirls will eventually become dark.”

Ash shuddered. “What do we do with her?”

“Split them.”

“What?”

“Split the human from the pokemon.”

“How?”

“You know…” Lance said.

Ash convulsed as something in her mind fitted into place. After a few seconds, she recovered.

 

He transformed into Hope. In his hands lay a thin rapier made of clear crystal. Slowly, he drifted down into the maze, sea-green eyes with a fixed purpose of intent. He landed in front of Lynx.

She immediately attacked with Fury Swipes.

Hope phased through her and then dealt her a blow from one of his long fins. Lynx swooned, and then fell asleep.

Nodding to himself, Hope drew the rapier down the length of her body. Her form buckled, than broke into a Persian and a naked girl.

Hope covered the girl with a green blanket. The maze vanished.

 

Lance smiled. Hope barely had time to smile back before the transformation reversed and Ashline lay unconscious on the ground.

Pika-chan quickly hurried over with Hyper Potion.

 

“Will he be okay?”

Lance nodded. “Ash will be fine. But I’m not sure if he can keep up Henge no Jutsu while he’s unconscious.”

“Should we take a break from the journey right now then?”

“We can wait before we go see Mr. Briney and Peeko.”

“Okay.”

 

Ash was awakened a while later by Lance holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of his face.

“Glad to see you’re awake, thunder’s child.”

“Ne, why are you calling me that, Crystal?”

“Feel like it.” Lance said.

 

“Um… how’s Lynx?”

“I had to reverse time on her.”

“And?”

 

Lance pointed to a four-year old and a Meowth sleeping peacefully. “Don’t worry, I’ll drop her off at the orphanage.”

“All right…”

 

“Maybe you should go into Healing Trance.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Luna added, flicking her tails. “You don’t want to drain Sabrina.”

“I know.” Ash said. “Is she okay?”

“As long as you don’t change _too_ many cards, yes.”

“Ok then.”

 

True to his word, Ash only changed Aggron. And the next day, they headed off again.

 

End Episode!

 

Now, more championshipping stories should be arriving on fanfiction.net soon.

And… in case you had any ideas you wanted to see but didn’t want to write yourself, feel free to give me suggestions. ^-^

 

 

 

 


	175. Hai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, * * indicates thoughts,

Hai! Another episode! ^_^ Extra chapter for my readers!

 

Disclaimer: Not mine, ‘nuff said

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, * * indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

 

Episode 175: Pikachu Thief? Stay away from my Pika-chan!  
  


As Ash and Lance walked along, they encountered a quaint little village with a few houses and a large boarding school of sorts.

“Luna? Where’d Pika-chan go?” Ash inquired of the guardian.

“The glutton ran ahead to get food.” Luna sniffed daintily.

“Oh, okay.” Ash said. 

 

“My Pikachu!”

“No, mine!”

Lance narrowed her eyes. “You know, Ashline, that pikachu those two kids are fighting over looks very familiar.”

“Eh?” Ash dashed over. “Pika-chan!”

Meanwhile, Pika-chan had had enough. * I was just trying to get to the drug store to get candy and then these two little twerps jumped me! I’ve had it! *

*ZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

 

Two fried brats fell over.

 

“Pika-chan!” Ash said, dashing over. “Are you okay?”

Pika-chan nodded and pouted. < I just wanted candy… >

< Here you go. > Ash said, handing Pika-chan a malt chocolate bar.

< Yay! Thank you my Chosen! >

< Sigh. >

 

“Oh no, Zackie, Lizy, leave the kid’s pokemon alone!” A middle-aged woman said, running out.

“I don’t wanna!” Zackie said. “I’m going to catch that pikachu!”

“No, I am!” The little girl said.

Pika-chan prepared to give off another shock, but Ash picked her up.

“This is _my_ Pikachu.” She said angrily.

 

“I wanna Pikachu!”

“I’m gonna catch it, Zackie!”

“No!” Said the teacher, Ms. Priscilla. “Leave the girl and her pokemon alone.”

“WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

“What a bunch of spoiled brats.” Lance commented privately to Luna. “It’s obvious that none of them have ever truly considered what it means to be a true pokemon master.”

“You’ve got that right…”

Ash smiled at Lance. “Well, let’s leave before we cause a scene.”

“Right with you,” Lance said. “Dragonite, I choose you! Let’s Fly!”

 

The sight of a dragonite provoked gasps and cries of surprise from all the little kids gathered around.

“I’m going to catch it!” Zackie yelled, as he dashed forwards, pilfered a love ball off Ash’s belt, and hurled it at Dragonite.

Dragonite roared angrily, and batted it away with a wing.

“Stop! You’re scaring the kids!” The teacher pleaded.

“Their own fault for trying to steal our pokemon.” Ashline said, as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want a Pikachu!” Zackie wailed. “I know! I’ll trade you my bellsprout for it!”

“No way.’ Ash said. “Pika-chan is worth much more.”

 

“Then I challenge you to a battle for your pikachu!”

“This ought to be interesting.” Lance said with a small smirk. “Willing to take the chance, Ash?”

“Well, I could use some exercise.” Ash grinned back. * He is _so_ going to lose. *

“Go! Bellsprout!” Zackie said when he returned a few minutes later. “Get that Pikachu for me!”

Ash rolled her eyes.

“I’ll even use a pokemon weak to grass-types… Phanpy, I choose you!”

“Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!”

“Phanpy, dodge.” Ash said casually. Bellsprout simply could not hit the fleet-footed ground type. “Now use Earthquake!”

Bellsprout was sent flying into the air.

 

“Oh no! Bellsprout!” Zackie wailed.

“See?” Ash said. “You would never make a good trainer for Pika-chan.”  
Lance sipped her water slowly and regarded the kids through half-closed eyes. * Little twerps… *

 

Zackie suddenly dashed towards Ash and headbutted her in the stomach, causing her to drop a poke ball.

Mudkip popped out, looking confused.

“Then I’ll battle you with this pokemon!”

“What?!” Ash demanded. “Mudkip is my pokemon!”

“Well, its mine now, since I have the poke ball.” Zackie laughed. “I’ll give it back if you give me Pikachu.”

Ash’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Mudkip, dissolve.’

Mudkip nodded and turned to pure water. A minute later, she reappeared on Ash’s shoulder.

“I grow tired of your petty thievery.” Ash said softly.

Lance smirked as she peered down from Dragonair’s back. “Ash, just make it quick, ‘kay?”  
“Hai, Aneki.” Ash said playfully.

The dragon trainer decided against attacking the other Chosen for the time being.

 

“My turn!” Lizy yelled. “I choose you, Geodude!”

“Interesting.” Ash said. ‘Mudkip?”

Mudkip nodded and in 0.047 seconds had finished off geodude.

“Now,” Ash said. “I trust we can pass unmolested?”

Ms. Priscilla stared at her in shock. “No way…”

“NEVER!” Zackie screamed. “Pikachu will be mine even if I have to get rid of you!” Ash gasped as the boy charged him with what looked like a large piece of glass. *Where did that come from?! *

“He’s insane!” Lizy said helpfully.

Ashline froze, too startled to move.

Suddenly, black lightning crackled across Zackie’s body and he fell down, limp. Ashline stared at Lance, who was staring at Zackie with cold, emotionless eyes.

“The power of darkness is strong, and he will never hurt you again. Don’t worry about it, koi.”

Luna shivered. < Don’t do anything, Ash. Lance is… not herself right now. >

Ash stared. * It’s like when I become Destiny… *

“Eclipse Wave.” Lance said quite calmly. The sun suddenly vanished for a split second, and when it reappeared, Zackie was gone.

A small smile touched Lance’s lips and then it vanished.

 

< Wait. Koi? > Ash thought quickly. < LOVE?! No. I didn’t just hear that. >

Pika-chan’s eyes widened to dinner plate size. *Wow… *

“What did you just do to my student?!” Ms. Priscilla shouted.

Lance smirked, ignoring her. “Master of the dragons…”

A wind began to blow around her, as her attire shifted into standard Dragon Master wear and her hair spiked itself and darkened to crimson, while her blue eyes dilated to a fiery gold.

“And now…” Lance said, back in her ‘Lance’ persona, “It’s my turn.”

“Eh?!”

Lance began to glow softly, as darkness surrounded her form.

“My powers lie in destruction, and I will not hesitate.” She said, before dark waves of energy snapped out, destroying everything in its path, before vanishing.

The school was gone…

 

A few minutes later, Lance’s transformation melted away, leaving her with blonde spikes and blue eyes again.

“Doushite, Lance? Why did you do it?” Ash asked.

“It was necessary.” Lance said. “Can’t you sense it?”

“What? You’re scaring me, Crys.”

 

Lance laughed lightly. “Still so innocent, Ash? Can’t you tell? The dark energy coming from that school is practically suffocating me.”

Ash blinked. “But I can’t feel anything…”

“Shh….” Lance said. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Ash was too startled to do anything as Lance suddenly bent down and kissed him. His transformation snapped as he lost control of the Henge no Jutsu.

Lance smiled a bit strangely, and Ash felt himself falling asleep…

 

CLIFFHANGER!

*Grins* Review or me no update!

 

 

 

 


	176. I bet everyone is confused by the last chapter, ne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_

I bet everyone is confused by the last chapter, ne?

 

Disclaimer: I own Destiny, Hope, and others. Nintendo owns pokemon, and I do not.

Notes: <> indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech.

 

Link Masters – Of course, everything has an explanation. Bear with me here, k?

Cooldud12345678901 – thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – Lance likes brats about as much as I do. Heh, at least I don’t have that power at my command.

Ranma – gracias! *Bows* I’m working on shonen-ai and het championshippy, ah… life’s okay. 

Jarzard – Chidori? Oh, right, thousand birds. I get all the manga in Chinese. And I think you mean Jiraiya, not Jirachi… Unfortunately, I don’t think that will be showing up in this fic. Maybe though…

L.A.Noyola – hi! Glad you dropped a review, thankies! 

Psychic Sabrina – hi! Sadly enough, I doubt pokegirls will pop up. The term was first coined in the lemon community, and basically used when people did not want to write human pokemon PWPs. If Sabrina doesn’t pop up enough here, I’ll arrange her to reappear more in ‘Shadow Guardian’. No, it’s about Ash, not me! And Lance isn’t as dark in this fic as she is/will be in others… Ehehehe…. 

 

Episode 176: When Darkness sheds Light

 

Pika-chan and Luna spent some time staring in shock.

“W-was that really necessary?” Luna finally asked.

Lance nodded. “I…” She stopped and seemed to wince in pain. “My control of the balance is slipping…I should have noticed it earlier.”

Pika-chan stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve kept this dimension stable for fifteen years, almost from birth. But Ash is getting stronger. Can’t you tell?”

“Obviously.” Pika-chan huffed, “After his battle with you. But why does that effect the balance?”

“Because. Ice is weaker than Thunder and has always been. He must take on the mantle of duty himself. And I cannot, cannot help him when he takes the test.”

“So you’re going to leave now.” Luna said; divining what her Chosen was about to say.

“Yes.” Lance said. “I cannot afford to distract him. Also, the last full moon of the year approaches. I have a duty as Dragon Master to fulfill.’

“Okay,” Pika-chan finally said reluctantly. “I’ll tell him you’re fulfilling your duties as Dragon Master, so you’ll be gone for a few months. But…”

“Do not worry, little guardian.” Lance said, bending down and patting Pika-chan on the head. “I will tell him myself when the time is right. And he will not be alone.”

Pika-chan blinked.

“I’ll send Fire’s child to come keep him company while I am away.”

 

When Ash woke up, he saw a pair of concerned blue eyes looking at him.

“Charlotte? What are you doing here?”

Charlotte ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, Ash. Lance told me that she was going to be leaving on a trip, so she could fulfill her duties as Dragon Master. So I’m here to keep you company. I hope you don’t mind?”

Ash looked sad, but nodded. “No, its okay. I’m just kind of shell-shocked right now.”

“I’ll make you something.” Charlotte said. Ash stared moodily at the ground, before he finally discerned the smell of fresh-baked cookies coming from not far off. Soon, Charlotte returned.

“Here you go. I brought you vanilla cream cookies, I hope you don’t mind?”

“No.” Ash said. He smiled, and picked up a cookie. “I’m sure she’ll explain when she gets back.”

 

A haunting, eerie song echoed through the land, as dragon pokemon everywhere pricked up their ears. The tamed ones stayed where they were bound, but the wild ones hastened to follow the call. Across the oceans and through the streams they swam, and in the expanse of the sky they flew, until their destination was reached.

An elegant underwater temple, built of simple stone, yet encrusted with pearl and coral, awaited their arrival. On the raised dais, kneeling before the legendary pokemon, the priestess waited.

She was prince and priestess at the same time, dressed in silver armor over pale blue robes. And yet, as she sang, they saw only the dragon’s spirit in her heart. One by one, they knelt, for their blessings, for their leavings, and for their hearts to heal.

The proud parents laid their eggs down, and watched as the protective spells were woven in, and their children’s futures lain out as honorable, loyal dragons. The old ones, barely able to swim or fly without their children’s support, closed their eyes in eternal slumber at the touch of her hands. The wounded, accepted the healing that only a dragon could bestow, and returned to their homes, with burdens lifted from their bodies and hearts. 

The days passed, a full month, before all the dragons returned to their haunts, ready to start a new year. Then, as the water played with her shining hair, the prince left the sanctuary as well, and vanished into the darkness.

  


Ash and Charlotte sat next to each other, wrapped warmly in layers of dark robes, as they watched the sunlight sparkle over the snow.

“Do you think she’s all right?” Ash asked. “It’s been almost a month.”

Luna yawned. She was miffed at being left behind, as Lance had only taken Dragonair-chan with her. “She’ll be fine. ‘Sides, the dragon’s ceremony is supposed to take at least a month.”

“Oh, okay.” Ash complied, but he was not completely reassured.

However, his silent and possibly dangerous contemplation was broken a few minutes later by a snowball smack in the face.

“Who did that?!” Ash demanded, only to see Angel toss his short fur and laugh, before streaking up a tree.

“That’s it!” Ash said. “It’s war!”

“Excellent!” Charlotte said, casting a fire spell around herself to keep most of the snow off. “Let’s begin! Blizzard!”

From a card shot a winged fairy, dressed in flowing silver robes, tinged with blue and covered with a cloak of sparkling crystals. Stars and snow fell everywhere, coating all the contestants.

“Bring it on!” Ash said. “Okay, Delibird, let’s Present!”

Their laughter and battle finally attracted the attention of another participant. Ash didn’t notice the Snorunt until it is sharp nose poked him in the leg.

“Aha!”

“Hmm,” Charlotte said, smiling. “Looks like this won’t be so bad after all.”

“Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract commands you, Release!”

Ash drew out a card and flipped it into the air. “Cyndaquil!”

The little mouse pokemon showed his head, but strangely enough, stayed on Ash’s shoulder as not to get snowed on.

“Smart little pokemon.” Charlotte approved. 

“Thanx,” Ash said, as Cyndaquil blushed. “Okay, Cyndaquil, let’s use a Flame Wheel!”

Cyndaquil nodded and carefully aimed a circle of flames at Snorunt.

Snorunt squeaked, and then retaliated with a Headbutt, knocking Cyndaquil into the deep, deep snow.

Cyndaquil, however, managed to escape with a clever Dig attack, before sending Snorunt flying into a snowdrift.

 

“Shoot.” Charlotte mouthed softly.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

‘Knocking ice pokemon into the snow often regenerates said pokemon.” Charlotte said grimly.

Cyndaquil waited until Snorunt emerged before hitting it with a Flaming Thunder. This, at least, proved that even if the healing via snow had worked, the pokemon was now in no condition to battle.

“Okay then!” Ash said, all traces of his sour mood forgotten. “Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee!”

Snorunt became a faintly glowing Ash card.

Pika-chan didn’t realize that Ash hadn’t worn a costume until it as too late. “Rats.” She muttered.

 

Ash sighed in relief to himself. He was no longer masquerading as a girl, there didn’t seem to be a point now that Lance was gone. And he still got jitters whenever he thought of doing Henge no Jutsu.

 

Charlotte had solved the problem of his appearance by making him a lovely wig of lime green hair. However, the wig had accidentally fallen into the fire two weeks ago. Luckily, since then, they had not encountered any other human company, but it was still quite unnerving since a psychotic fan could pop out of a bush any second.

 

“You _could_ just use illusions.” Was Pika-chan’s sage advice…

“Pika-chan, no thank you.” Ash said. * There has got to be a way of dealing with obsessive fangirls who have somehow tracked me to Houen… but how? *

“That, Ash, is a problem we have to ponder later.” Charlotte said, as she dried herself off. At least snow wasn’t as bad as running water, since she resembled a mummy. Every possibly article of winter clothing was on, and only her eyes could be seen – and those were behind sunglasses.

Her face, at least the portion not covered by a fluffy blue hat with earflaps, was completely muffled with a hideous yellow and pink scarf. But that also meant that sane people would not approach of their own volition. The rest of her was swathed in layers of dark red and black waterproof material.

“Hey! My cookies!” 

Vulpix-chan was breathing fire and chasing Luna, who had taken off with her coconut macaroons. 

“Nyah, nyah! It’s your own fault for flirting with Angel!”

“Hey! I resent that! I do not flirt with him! Besides, our relationship is purely platonic and annoying, nothing more!”  
“Oh, is that right.” Angel muttered from his tree branch as he sipped his café latte expressionlessly. 

“I don’t believe you!”

“Luna, sometimes that’s life.” Pika-chan said, as she knocked Luna over the head with a snowball and escaped with the cookies.

“Come back here!”

 

End Episode 176

 

So… how was it? Confused? Tell me and I’ll explain! Flaming just annoys the hell out of me, because it shows you’re an ungrateful bastard. Thank you. *Bows* Interestingly enough, you can’t even spell.

 

I want to move to Singapore… they have book 12 of Adventures out in English already. *sighs* I want that book… Lance shows up again…

 

 

 

 

 


	177. Episode 177, is it a prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_

Episode 177, is it a prime?

 

Disclaimer: No, I don’t own pokemon. I only own Charlotte, Dragon Mastery duties, Destiny, and various new things like Angel. This is fanfic and not intended for copyright infringement.

Roses are red, violets are blue, pokemon isn’t mine, so please don’t sue.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon talking, which isn’t often.

 

Ranma – absence makes the heart grow fonder!

Spirit Hellfire – one at a time! Ash is still draining some of Sabrina’s magic, because his own magic type, star, isn’t being utilized enough yet. So every time he changes a card she grows weaker.

Digifan1 – k!

Link Masters – yes, Lance will return.

Skitty2004 – I don’t like Snorunt, but to each their own.

SS2 Megami-sama – I’m sure you can buy the books on Amazon.com… I saw them there.

 

Episode 177: Trekking across the desert in winter is no picnic

 

“Ash, why are you in such a hurry to get to Fallarbor Town?”

“Well…” Ash said. He twiddled his thumbs a bit nervously. “The glass workshop there makes some really nice merchandise, and I wanted to get Crystal, I mean Lance, a present before she comes back.”

“I see.” Charlotte said, smiling. “Okay then. The fastest way should be through the desert. But we’ll need Go-goggles.”

“Where do we get those?”

“I have no idea. I just heard some junior trainers talking about it.” A while later, two disappointed trainers sat down in front of the Slateport City market.

“Do you think that we could make them?” Ash asked.

“Maybe.” Charlotte said. They began digging through their backpacks. Soon, they discovered a glass jar.

“Oh excellent! Wishing powder! You didn’t tell me you had some.” Charlotte said.

Ash blinked at the powder. “Weird… oh, right! I made this months and months ago. Didn’t know what it was though. Cool, so we can make wishes with it?”

“Yep.” Charlotte said. She took out a pinch, lit a small fire, and threw the powder in. “I wish for two pairs of go-goggles please.”

Two pairs of go-goggles appeared, and then the fire died away.

“Wicked.” Ash said. “Okay then! Let’s go!”

The put on the goggles, and then Luna led them to the desert, bypassing the towns along the way.

 

“You know,” Ash said, spitting out a mouthful of sand as he tripped over another Sandshrew. “Why didn’t Luna warn us about the six pokemon in one square foot of space rule?”

“Dunno.” Charlotte said, as she used the Vaporeon card to knock off a couple. “This is not really getting us anywhere. We’re losing so much time fighting off the wild pokemon that if we make it to the other side by tonight, I’ll be surprised.”

Ash grimaced. “And we can’t teleport. I can’t believe Luna ran off without us.”  
Pika-chan nodded. “When I get my hands on her, I’ll-.” She made several grasping motions, with a crystal clear meaning.

Vulpix-chan nodded and shook herself, before she crept under Charlotte’s cloak to take shelter. “This is _so_ annoying.”

 

“Mudkip, use Surf!”

Two bizarre pokemon fell over. Ash quickly wasted no time in rendering them ‘Ash cards’.

“Trapinch and Lileep?”

“Looks like it.” Charlotte said, “And since they’re not effected by the sandstorm, they must be part ground or steel.”  
Ash nodded. “Oh well.” He pocketed the two cards and began walking on. Soon, though, visibility was reduced to zero as a dust storm blew up.

“Stopping is looking better and better,” Angel said, as he groomed himself in a hopeless effort to remove the thick grainy powder from his once-pristine fur.

“That’s it, I’m getting annoyed.’ Ash said. He drew out a pokemon card. “Nosepass, you’re up!”

The pokemon blinked in confusion.

“Straight north is the way out of here, so please lead the way. We will follow you.” 

Nosepass nodded as his magnetic nose began to glow and they headed off towards the edge of the desert.

 

However, within three hours, night had fallen, and they were getting tired, so there was nothing to do but pitch their tents, put up a shield around them so the sand would not interfere with their temporary lodgings, and wait.

 

“I’m bored.”

Charlotte looked at Vulpix-chan and sighed. “Would you like to read Aeschylus’ plays for me? Specifically the Libation bearers and Agamemnon?”

Vulpix-chan blanched. “Never mind.”

“I have a copy of Catch-22, Brave New World, and The Scarlet Letter as well.”

“Here, toss me one of the books.” Ash said. Charlotte nodded and Ash was soon engrossed in Brave New World.

 

As the night faded and day came, the two tired Chosen finally decided to sleep. They slept for almost a full day straight, and then continued on their way.

“I challenge you!” A voice yelled.

“Oh, excellent.” Ash said. “Thank goodness, I’ve been bored. I accept your challenge.”

Joey grinned. “Prepare to lose, boy.”

“Whatever.’ Charlotte muttered as she picked up her bottle of thirst quencher and took a drink. * Someone’s pride will be crushed soon. *

 

“Hyah! Graveler, I choose you!”

Ash was about to use Mudkip when he remembered that she was already tired from yesterday’s nonstop battling, so he decided to just play with his cards a bit.

“Okay, Wartortle, let’s make this a one-hit KO so the sandstorm doesn’t hurt you! Hydro Pump!”

Graveler really had no chance.

 

“Hmm… Golem, avenge your fallen brother!”  
“A team of solely rock types is not strategically sound.” Ash said, before shrugging. “Use Water Gun.”

Golem was not any luckier.

 

Sparks were starting to come out of Joey’s head. “That’s it! Face the wrath of the ancients! Onix, go!”

Ash spent a few minutes staring. Literally. * This is the wrath of the ancients? Give me a break. *

“Onix, attack him!”

Ash barely managed to teleport out of the way before the Onix crushed the rock he had been standing on two seconds ago. “Why, you cheating scum!”

“Heh.” Joey said. “You can’t defeat my Onix.”

“Are you sure?” Ash asked. Inside him, a fierce anger began to boil. “Are you absolutely, positively, sure?”

< Looks like a new card is about to emerge. > Pika-chan whispered to Charlotte.

< No, I’m not sure that’s what it is. I hope he won’t lose control, I don’t’ know how to restrain him. >

< And Crystal isn’t here either. > Angel rejoined. < This is bad. >

 

“Hydroxis, use Eternal Flood now!” Ash said, pissed off beyond nearly all recognition. Well, it wasn’t entirely Joey’s fault, but he missed Crystal’s company, he hadn’t slept well for days, the desert was annoying, Luna the evil cat had taken off without them, and he was _still_ angry at Team Rocket for killing his parents. All in all, if there was male PMS, this was it.

It didn’t seem like either Joey _or_ the Onix was going to survive the night. Neither was the desert.

Finally, all explanations clear and the group out of the annoying pile of sand, Charlotte use Return to turn it back into the desert and they continued on.

“You have really got to stop doing that.” Sabrina admonished Ash as she appeared.

“Wasn’t my fault.” Ash said innocently. “He was the one who tried to cheat.”

Sabrina sighed. “Oh well. Why did I have to be the sensible one?” She vanished in a glow of magic and was gone, leaving a puzzled Skymew on Ash’s shoulder.

Ash hugged Skymew, who chirped happily and stayed on his shoulder with Mudkip as they walked along, chattering and blasting away the Sandshrews in the path.

 

Silver eyes glanced around warily. * No, the time has not come yet. * The figure sighed and wrapped her dark blue cloak more tightly around herself, as she sat in the shade of the icy cavern and wondered how long it would last.

_I can’t stand being apart from him…_

A dragonair nuzzled the figure, which smiled slightly and began preparing a meal for the dragon pokemon.

_Fire to ice, ice to thunder, thunder to fire, an endless cycle… how will this all play out?_

_I do not know._

_Please let it work out, for both our sakes…_

 

“Magikarp, use Splash!”

Ash rolled his eyes as Pichu fried the fish. “This is _so_ annoying.”

“I know, but at least we’re almost to the glass workshop.”

“Yep.”

 

End Chapter 177! Yeehaw!  
So drop a review, and if you flame, I curse you with despair, in Seiryu’s name! You will become a suicidal maniac who will one day slit their wrists and die!  
  


IMPORTANT NOTE

A lot of my fics, some shonen-ai, some not, will probably be removed from fanfiction.net because I’ve been getting flames and I’m annoyed. If you don’t like shonen-ai, don’t read a fic with a shonen-ai warning! On the plus side, I have my own web page so they shall be there. Please check out the web page, it’s got nothing but fanfic links on it, and some of the stories aren’t posted on ff.net

Example: Mirror my Reflection and Pokemon Special and Slivered Glass are going to be taken down most likely.

REVISION

The fics will stay up, but they will not be updated on fanfiction.net. They are however already updated on my own page ‘Master of the Dragons’. Put any questions here or e-mail me! I’m sick of anti-yaoi homophobics flaming me despite clear warnings. *Coughs* Anyways, the web page address is on my profile along with an important note. Who actually reads the profile?

Completed July 17, 2003

 


	178. Eppy 178

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Eppy 178! Heck yeah! If I update slowly its because of AP test preparation. *coughs and glares*

 

Disclaimer: See another part.

Roses are red, violets are stone, I don’t own pokemon, so leave me alone.

Anyways, Destiny n’ Charlotte n’ Angel are mine, along with all the other new stuff. You know the drill.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon speech, nothing for moths.

 

Ranma – true… flamers are annoying POS

Skitty 2004 – I assumed Luna did not want to deal with the desert.

Aragorn the Ranger – I see

SS2 Megami-sama – well, I like shonen-ai, yaoi is usually defined as more PWP but that’s off-topic. Did you check out my website yet?

Zapdos Articuno – Lance will stay away for as long as it takes… no, Ash is creating the new cards, not catching them, so no guardians.

Psychic Sabrina – glad you checked out the site! Hope you like the fics there. Um… I like leaving some things unknown, who else would miss Ash? What else do I have to say… at least the desert got fixed!

 

Episode 178: Trust not your eyes…

 

Ash stared reverently at the delicate, sky-blue glass flute that the workshop master had presented him with. “It’s beautiful…”  
“Yes,” The old man smiled. “In battle it will awaken sleeping pokemon, but it is rumored to awaken sleeping feelings too…”

Charlotte hid a smile as Ash flushed slightly. * No, I can’t think about her, otherwise my heart will start hurting… *

Ash handed the man the ashes he had collected, and the old man smiled, before bidding them farewell.

 

“Ash.” Pika-chan said. “I have something important to tell you.”

“What is it, Pika-chan?”

“You know that your magic level has been steadily increasing, right?”

“Yes.” Ash said. “I didn’t feel too tired after I created the last two Ash cards. But is something wrong?”

“Ash… when your magic reaches a certain level, you must take the test of guardianship. I’d say you have about two months to prepare.”

Ash did a credible imitation of a floundering goldfish for a few minutes. “But-but, I’m not ready yet!”

“That’s why we have to train like crazy.” Charlotte said. “And why you have to create more Ash cards.”

“I can’t move onto the elementals until I finish the pokemon.” 

“Correct.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get started!”

 

Ash and Charlotte headed off to a deserted section of the volcano near Fallarbor town and then dressed in their respective training gear. Ash in dark blue pants and a jacket, and Charlotte in red of the same, as Pika-chan wove in the defensive spells.

“All ready! Okay, guys, start!”

“Kadabra!” Charlotte said, calling out her psychic type. “Use Psywave to disorient him!”

Ash managed to survive the battering for a few minutes before his eyes glowed and a card activated itself.

Umbreon grinned, before using Confuse Ray, causing Charlotte and Kadabra to crash into each other for about a minute, before Charlotte managed to recall Kadabra and swap for one of her non pokemon spirit cards.

“Wood!”

The female wood nymph spirit tied up Ash and Umbreon in its leafy branches. Ash was about to use Cyndaquil to break out, but decided on a more intelligent method. * Let’s see, Wood just wants to grow in peace, so… it needs light! *

“Espeon, you’re up! Morning Sun!”

As light flooded the area, Wood spread its branches to gather the sunlight and allowed Ash to escape. Umbreon returned to card form and vanished.

“Not bad at all.” Charlotte said. “But how about… Illusion!”

Suddenly, the world around Ash vanished.

 

Ash found himself in a surreal, dark forest, full of bright purple flowers. Being curious, he picked one, but was startled when it turned into a poisonous snake and bit him, sinking its teeth into his wrist.

“Ow!”

The snake dropped off and turned into stone. Ash gasped as he himself began to turn into stone, the magic crawling up his arm.

“ASH!” Pika-chan yelled. “Don’t’ panic! What’s good against both poison and rock? Think!”

Ash’s mind ran frantically through all the pokemon he knew, before a solution presented itself. “Steel types!”

“Yes! You’ve got it!”

“Aggron!” Ash gasped out, entering the spirit of the pokemon and gaining its heavy armor. Instantly, the feelings of rock and poison disappeared. At the same time, some knowledge flooded into his head.

“Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee!”

Magic swirled into two more cards.

“Aron and Lairon, eh?” Vulpix-chan said, peering in. “Two more steel/rock types.”

“Good for him.” Charlotte said, smiling. “Let’s see if he can escape my illusion world.”

 

Inside the illusion, Ash felt the passing of a day and slept, with Pika-chan next to him. The next ‘day’, they continued deeper into the forest, taking care to avoid all purple flowers.

“HELP ME!” A voice shrieked.

Ash saw a monster that resembled a heap of smelly gray glue carrying off a child in very fancy white clothing, being chased by a man in full armor.

“The Prince! Come back you evil villain! I shall fell thee!” Shrieked the knight.

Ash blinked. And blinked again. * No way… *

“Let’s help them! If they give us reward money we can buy more food!” Pika-chan proclaimed, as joyous expectation revealed itself written plainly on her face.

“Yes, let’s.” Ash said. * I don’t know where we are, so we need this place’s currency… *

 

“Stantler, I choose you!”

Ash mounted the fleet-footed deer, grabbed Pika-chan, and took off running after the monster.

The monster began choking the prince.

“Villain!” The knight shrieked. “Come back and fight like a man!”

“Excuse me”, Ash said, catching up to him. “But do you need help?”

“What country lout are you? Of course I need help! We must free the little prince from the foul sorcerer Moline!”

“Okay then.” Ash said. “Let’s go!” He grabbed the knight, and Stantler took off, and soon, they had caught up to the monster.

The knight charged and chopped at the goo, but naught happened except his huge sword being coated in gunk.

“Stantler, Psychic!” Ash said. * I hope this is a poison type… *

Stantler nodded, but nothing happened to the monster.

“Is this even a pokemon?” Pika-chan demanded.

“Arcanine, use Flamethrower!” Ash said, summoning another card. The flames just bounced off the monster’s rubbery, slimy body.

“Maybe it’s a pokemon!”

“But my AIPL doesn’t show anything past Johto pokemon.” Ash said.

“Well, Scan it with your pokédex!”

“But it’s in my backpack, and I’m not wearing that…”

“Darn.”

“Hold on.” Ash said. He drew out a pokemon card. “Pidgeot, I choose you! Tell me everything you know about this pokemon. Pidgeot _is_ the messenger, right?”

“Right!”

Pidgeot appeared in bird form, a rare occurrence, and spoke.

“This is Swalot. This pokemon is a poison type and swallows its prey, after trapping it in its sticky ooze.”

“Guess I’ll use the ‘stealing chant’ then.” Ash said. He whirled his staff once and pointed it at Swalot.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!”

“Like Johto, smart!” Pika-chan approved.

Swalot moaned and was finally captured.

 

“A magician!” Gasped the knight as he rushed over to the prince. “How can I thank you!”

Ash thought quickly. “Take me to see the king. I need some questions answered.”

“Very well.” Said the knight. “My name is Guy. Follow me.”

Ash summoned his cloak of starlight energy and followed. 

 

“This seems to be working out quite well.” Charlotte said, smiling.

“I hope everything goes well.” Vulpix-chan said.

“He’ll be fine, if it gets bad I’ll break the illusion. The other benefit of this illusion is that it’s timeless.”

“That was smart.”

“Exactly. No time lost, but cards gained.”

“You are devious.” Sabrina said, appearing out of thin air. Ash hadn’t taken his poke balls since he had been card training.

“Why thank you, Judgment maker.” Charlotte said, sketching a little bow.

“You claim to be light, yet you hide darkness within.”

“Well, what is darkness without light? And darkness shines light,” Was Charlotte’s slightly cryptic reply as she began making lunch for the group of pokemon.  
Sabrina shook her head. * So riddles, riddling… yes, all of this is just a game to the legendaries, but we will play it. *

Including, me…

“I know you can’t drink tea, so I made you some moonglow potion instead.”

Sabrina carefully checked the drink suspiciously, before she downed it. * Well… it does help reduce strain… but Ash needs to become a guardian to finally finish his role, as for me… I wonder… *

Slitted blue eyes watched.

 

End Episode 178!

*Grins* don’t review, and I’ll set Shadow (the card, not my yami) on you!

Started 7/17/03

Completed 8/12/03

See? It takes time to write these!

 

 

 


	179. Episode 179

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter, I dont feel like

Episode 179!

 

Disclaimer/notes: See previous chapter, I don’t feel like typing it up…

L.A. Noyola – well, not all fics… some of the newer fics come quicker, others take months to write a chapter *coughs* Evolutionary problems…

Link Masters – thankies!  
Ranma – wow, ^-^ many thanks

Zapdos Articuno – I doubt that, it may happen in the future though

SS2 Megami-sama – ah, gracias!  
Incomplete13 – yes, the dates are real… *tosses out the Shadow card* there ya go!

 

Episode 179: Trapped in a maze of illusions

“Welcome, welcome.” The king intoned in a deep voice. He had curly brown hair and kind gray eyes. “It gives me much pleasure to meet the one who saved my son.”

“The honor is all mine, majesty.” Ash said politely, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Indeed, indeed. I must reward you somehow. What do you wish? Land? Or one of the princess’s hands in marriage? Perhaps a position in my court? I have need of a magician. Or perhaps some gold?”

Ash noticed that one of the old councilors was looking at him quite sourly. A suspicion began to take root in his mind. * I wonder…. *

“Well, sir, if it pleases you, I will take the position of court magician.”

“It pleases me very well!” The king laughed heartily. “Very well! Johan! Escort him to his chambers! Your name?”

“Ashura.” Ash said simply, before he followed them.

 

The next day, Ash had managed, by using Smeargle’s copying ability on some unsuspecting courtiers, to glean most of the knowledge of the court and the land. It was a small, fairly prosperous country named Wichicha, ruled by a kind king and court of six ministers, of which he would be one. The king had six daughters, three married, but only one young son, the child Ash had rescued. The Minister of Agriculture, old Gaston, wished to seize the country for himself, but none of the other four ministers would support him. So he had hired the sorcerer Moline to kidnap the prince, but then Ash had appeared and foiled the attempt.

Which explained why Gaston had attempted to poison Ash’s breakfast. Fortunately, a shot of Antidote had cured Ash’s puckish disposition and he dressed in the dark violet robes trimmed with white cord he had been given, in his position as magician, and followed a page down to the court.

 

“Ah, Ashura, so glad of you to join us.” Said Garth, the Minister of Peace. The rest of the ministers nodded. Besides Garth and Gaston, there was Pascal, the Minister of Trade, Keith, the Minister of the Treasury, and Katrina, the Minister of Health, also known as the Court Physician.

“Thank you,” Ash said, making a slight bow. His staff rested in his hands, for some reason he was unable to shrink it back into key form.

They spent some time discussing various trade matters, involving the trade of iron for oil and peaches and shellfish, which were not obtainable in Wichicha, before the matter turned to the discussion everyone was itching to bring up.

 

“Ashura, as you may now be aware of, recently there have been monsters roaming our sacred woods, stealing children. We cannot allow this to continue.”

“Yes, Sire.” Ash said, inclining his head. “I understand.”

“I wish you to hunt down or capture these creatures, and allow our young ones to go unmolested. Can you do this?”

“Yes, sire, but it will take time.”

“I give you all the time you need, as long as these pestilences can be dealt with.”   
“Then I shall leave straightway.” Ash said, with another deep bow, before he exited the chamber, the two silver bells on his sleeves, and the tiny bells sewn to the hem of his robes twinkling lightly.

Pika-chan appeared next to him. “Let’s go. The sooner we complete the mission, the sooner we can go home.”

“So this is our mission.” Ash said, smiling. “Very well.”

They entered the forest.

 

Charlotte glanced at the illusion, just in time to see Ash beating off a herd of wild Staryu.

“No way!” Ash exclaimed. “Zapdos, Jolteon, Pikachu, Raichu! Thunder now!”

All four attacked, leaving the staryus carbon-encrusted and fainted.

“Great.” Ash said. “Now let’s go onwards.” They headed deeper into the forest.

“Ash, do you think that the ‘monsters’ the king refers to are just pokemon?”

“I think so.” Ash said. “Wild, savage pokemon. There’s something wrong with them, like Team Rocket’s shadow pokemon.”

“Oh…”

 

A few minutes later, they were beating off a herd of wild Meowths. “This is _so_ random.” Pika-chan muttered.

“Well, yeah… but meowths are normal wild pokemon, the staryus weren’t. What were they doing out of the water?”

Ash’s Beedrill shrugged and buzzed. _How would I know?_

“This is just too random…”

Charlotte glared at her calculator, which she was using to pick the pokemon with, and shrugged. “It doesn’t have to make sense.”

Angel sipped his coffee methodically, shrugging.

“Use Cloyster next.”

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Too many weird appearances might be suspicious.” Charlotte said, punching in another set of random selections on her calculator.

“Kabuto n’ Kabutops for 140 and 141.”

“Too risky.”

“Seaking?”

“No way. Why is my calculator only showing water-types?”

“Ekans… and Dewgong!”

“Ekans will work.” Charlotte said, taking out her ‘Duplicate card’ and making several hundred copies of Ekans, which slithered into the illusion, hissing madly.

 

“This _is_ insane.” Ash said. “Espeon, Alakazam, Psychic now!”

“You said it.” Pika-chan said, using a fantastic blast of fiery light to send more fleeing in terror.

“Oh well, at least I’m gaining experience.”

“But you won’t gain more magic this way.”

“Then what do I do?”

Pika-chan shrugged.  
  


“Got it!” Ash said. ““Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee! Ralts!”

The psychic type appeared.

“Okay, Ralts, Psybeam now!”

The Ekans fled as Ralts teamed up with Espeon and Alakazam to wreak havoc upon the snakes.

“Great.” Ash said, grinning. “That ought to take care of the problem.” He yawned slightly and summoned a bottle of Potion, which he gulped down. “Let’s keep going…”

 

They walked onwards.

 

Approximately three days into the illusion later, Ash had still not created any cards. Charlotte sighed.

“Better give him some incentive then.”

Ash was currently sleeping, with a shield of Barrier around him, courtesy of Mewtwo. His dark robes remained immaculate.

Pika-chan stirred slightly in her sleep and mumbled something about pancakes. She snorted and began pawing, then went still again.

“Pancakes… mmm, honey…”

The pokemon Charlotte had sent sweatdropped and picked up the still snoozing Pika-chan, before taking off for the wilds.

 

The next morning…

Ash was unpleasantly awakened by the sound of rushing water. He also noticed that Pika-chan had mysteriously vanished.

“Mewtwo, I choose you!”

The pokemon card appeared before Ash, smiling. < Yes, Master? >

< Do you know where Pika-chan is? >

< I can perform a psychic scan of the area. >

< That would be very helpful, thank you. > Ash said. He performed his morning ablutions behind a bush and emerged, clean and slightly more awake, twenty minutes later. Mewtwo was still scanning.

< I don’t think I can find her. >

< Hmm… > Ash said. < Thank you, Mewtwo, I will try something else, > His eyes flashed briefly and Mewtwo returned to card form.

 

“Arcanine!”

_I’m the best._ Arcanine said in a haughty tone. _What is it you require?_

“Can you find Pika-chan?”

_Certainly, unless she was led through water. Hop on my back._ Ash did so, and Arcanine ran like the wind he was named for, searching for Pika-chan.

 

Pika-chan was still fast asleep, now confined to a blue glass jar. The sorcerer Moline rubbed his hands gleefully.

“That was too easy. I wonder how that arrogant upstart will deal with this little snag in his plans to destroy my evil beings.”

His shadow Marowak nodded in assent and waved its bone ferociously at nothing.

 

While Ash and Arcanine raced towards his hideout.

 

End Episode 179!

Maze + Illusion was a combination used in the Sakura Card arc, so I thought it was appropriate to name this chapter after them.

^_^ Review or else!

 

Created 7/13/03

Completed 9/17/03

 

Well, since ff.net is still annoying me, I’m going to be putting some more new shonen-ai fics up on my web page. ^-^ Enjoy!

 

 


	180. Episode 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for psychic communication, _italics_

Episode 180! Wow….

 

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, did I ever claim it was? Destiny n’ Charlotte are mine, along with Angel and guardians and new pokemon, you get the drill. This is fanfiction and non-profit work, so plagiarism is discouraged. If I catch you plagiarizing you will be flamed…

Notes: <> for psychic communication, _italics_ for pokemon speech, and ** for thoughts.

 

Skitty 2004 – k!

Link masters – thankies!

Briememory – wow! Well, many thanks

Ranma – yes, I will try to update Pokemon: the mysterious game, but since I was gone over break touring college campuses. *Sighs*… not as much time per say.

SS2 Megami-sama – k!

Digifan1 – I shall keep writing, not only this one…

Psychic Sabrina – ah, I shall work on that timeline… but it’s like a tree of lives, not a straight line, if that makes sense? For example, Mirror my Reflection comes after CCA, and then Pokemon Special comes after that one, and then after special is Lagrimas y Silencia del Dragon, then Chosen, and then Mew Amulet… Sabrina isn’t reborn a lot but Charlotte isn’t either… just commenting on that. I like Sabrina but I write for myself and well, it just doesn’t flow right sometimes. Does that make sense?

 

Episode 180: A twisted bit of truth

 

A few hours had passed, and Arcanine was getting tired. Ash noticed and called the flame hound back. “You did well, Arcanine, don’t worry.” Arcanine vanished in a swirl of sparkly energy and Ash picked up another card.

“Ponyta, guess you’re up then. Let’s go.” Ash said, as he nudged the fire horse into a gallop.

Ponyta nodded as they trotted towards the ever-present gloom and doom awaiting them at Moline’s castle.

“If that wizard has done anything to Pika-chan, I’ll…” Ash made grasping motions with his hands, and then stopped as he realized something.

“Got it!” He pointed his staff forwards. “Magic to cards, cards to key!”

A hazy white light shot out and pointed at the sky, before reversing direction and changing to where Pika-chan was held.

Charlotte sighed in relief. * I thought he would have figured out the illusion with that chant… oh well, I ought to wrap this up. *

Shadow noctowls charged out of the trees.

“Yeek!” Ash ejaculated. * This is getting bad… * “Time to use the more powerful electric cards! Raikou! Zapdos! Thunderbolt!”

The bird and cat respectively began frying the noctowls. Most scattered, but one was very persistent and managed to peck Ash’s forehead so he began bleeding. Ash growled and his eyes diluted to gold.

< Thunderflash! > He shrieked in telepathy, as a grand explosion knocked out most of the remaining noctowls.

“Well, that was interesting.” Angel commented.

“That’s right. I’ll just make Moline a little bit stronger.”

“Shouldn’t you quit tormenting Ash?”

“I’m _training_ him.” Charlotte replied. “Let’s go.”

“I guess you are… can’t he break the illusion?”

“Unless he realizes that is what it is, it could be very difficult.”

 

Ash smiled as he approached the dark castle. “Moline! Come out!”

A man with funky pink sunglasses, a pointed brown goatee, and dark maroon robes staggered out, supporting himself on a staff of carved wood. “What do you want? I’m not buying anything.”

“You kidnapped my pika-chan, didn’t you?”

“Oh, you mean that little winged rat? ‘Course I did. Do you know how much money it’ll bring? Don’t worry, I’ll pay you 50/50.”

Ash saw red. Not only was this man admitting he had kidnapped Pika-chan, he was now trying to _sell_ her?Now that was truly outrageous.

“No deal.” Ash said. ‘Give her back.”

 

“Are you nuts, kid? No way!”

“Fine then, you’re making the wrong choice.” Ash said. “Ariados, tie him up with Spider Web!”

Well, let’s say that Moline was now in a very sticky situation. Ash stalked into the castle, searching for Pika-chan.

“Halt!” A black Rhyhorn shouted.

“I don’t have time for this.” Ash spat. “Blastoise, Hydro Pump!”

Well, Rhyhorn gone, three Rhydon guards also gone, what else lies ahead?

 

Ash next found himself stopped by a new water type.

“Excellent.” Ash said. “Raichu, Thunderbolt.” Interestingly enough, Thunderbolt did not do any damage.

“All right, ground/water type then. Chikorita, you’re up! Razor Leaf!”

The pokemon toppled over.

“Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokemon card!” Ash cried. The card landed on his head.

<Barboach? > Chikorita asked.

“Looks like it.”

Chikorita purred as Ash ruffled its leaves. < I’m going to sleep now, Master Ash. >

< Okay, Chikorita, sleep well. >

< *muffled snoring* >

Ash laughed a little bit. < Cute. >

 

Ash continued deeper on into the castle. His robes somehow managed to stay impeccably clean, which was quite bizarre as the castle, if it could be termed that, dripped with mildew.

“Yuck.”

_Attack!_ A voice shrieked, before a swarm of Beedrill converged on him.

“Moltres, Fire Blast!” Ash said, now feeling quite pissed off. Where in the world was Pika-chan?

“Maybe I should use detect again… Magic to cards, cards to key!” Ash said, as the familiar white light appeared out of the staff and into a room.

Ash burst in to find Pika-chan sleeping in a glass jar.

 

“Pika-chan!”

The slumbering pokemon yawned and mumbled something, before turning around and falling asleep again.

Ash sweatdropped.

“Might as well break the jar… Scizor, you’re up. Metal claw.” Well, the jar certainly shattered under _that_ impact.

Pika-chan was rudely awakened from a dream of clotted cream and peaches. “Why’d you wake me up?”

“Pika-chan, you didn’t even notice you were _kidnapped_?”

“Sorry.” Pika-chan said unrepentantly. “Now what?”

 

“Baka, we try to find a way home.” Ash said. He activated Mewtwo’s teleport, but nothing happened.

“I think there’s something wrong.” Pika-chan stated.

Ash profusely dropped sweat some more. “Yes… oh! It could be an illusion.” Ash grinned as he drew out his Sparkle card.

“Sparkle, I choose you! Use Static Illusion!”  
Sparkle’s attack broke the illusion in tiny pieces, and Ash found himself and Pika-chan lying on a pile of grass, while Charlotte looked on in amusement.

“Took you guys long enough.”

 

“That was smart.” Ash said. “Wasn’t the first thing that I would have thought of, but very creative!”

“Well, I think it served its purpose. Nice robes, by the way.”

“Eh?” Ash looked down and saw that he was still in the dark purple and silver. “What? But it was just an illusion…”

“Except that you were the one that created those robes, not me. So they do really exist.”

“Kakkoii!” Pika-chan proclaimed. “Good style!”

“Um… thank you Pika-chan,” Ash said, not knowing whether it was a compliment or an insult.

“Food’s on!” Vulpix-chan proclaimed, and whatever else might have been said was lost in the excitement of the feast.

 

The next morning, Ash awakened to find a pokemon on his head.

“Great…”

“Charlotte!”  
Charlotte rubbed her eyes and stuck her head out of her sleeping bag. “What is it, Ash?” She yawned.

“Can you identify the pokemon on my head?”

“Um… no.”

“It’s an electric type!” Pika-chan said helpfully.

“Well, great.” Ash said. The pokemon shimmered and became a card before he could say anything else.

“Plusle, how cute!” Ash said. And with that, he quickly got up and began making breakfast for the group, in a pretty good mood.

 

Silver lights flowed over the figure as she practiced the steps of the Dragon Dance slowly and deliberately.

< If you are so afraid, why do you keep training? >

< For my duty, and for my love. >

< Love? >

< What is it to you? >

< No, just slight surprise, I suppose. >

The figure nodded and continued practicing.

 

End Episode 180…

So everything has to be done a certain way? I can’t have: in author’s notes if it’s not in my fic? What the ___, I’m _so_ glad I have my own page now…

Created 7/21/03

Completed 3/31/04

Anyways, on a positive note… I shall be sticking a few more shonen-ai championshipping up on my page soon enough. Remember, if you have any questions on un-posted fics here @ ff.net please ask them here or just e-mail me… examples would be ‘Creating my own Destiny’, ‘Chosen’…

 

 

 

 


	181. 181… DIE AP TESTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

181… DIE AP TESTS!

 

Disclaimer: Come on, I’m sick of putting this. I don’t own pokemon. Don’t take my work. I’m making zero profit off of this. No copyright infringement is intended. *faints*

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Briememory – thanks!

Link Masters – hehehe, Lance shall be back b4 this arc ends

Ranma – hehehe, I guess my writing’s kind of predictable isn’t it? Oh well…

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! And despite prosecution I shall continue putting some shonen-ai here on ff.net to show support

Aragorn the Ranger – hmm, I may make a new fic centering around ‘Guy’ the knight and the rest of the Wichita cast along with Ash and Lance… *twirls plotbunny* I haven’t done medieval yet!

 

Episode 181: I guess all these trainers aren’t so bad…

 

“Flareon, Flamethrower.” Ash said almost lazily as his pokemon torched the Treecko the opposing trainer had been using.

“Damn.” The kid swore, handing over his money. 

Ash grinned. * I guess there is a practical benefit to this… its certainly a very profitable mode of gathering cash. *

Charlotte nodded. “Tell me about it.”

“Eh?!”

“Oh, sorry, but you were broadcasting your thoughts.”

Ash accepted the reasoning and walked on.

“Halt! I challenge you!” Ash blinked twice as a trainer jumped out of – a tree? Yes, a tree, and sent out a Koffing.

“Well, that was direct.” He said dryly.

“Koffing! Smokescreen!”

“I am _so_ bored… let’s make this a bit more interesting. Poliwag, go! Give ‘em a water gun attack!”

The Poliwag card happily complied. The result? A very wet, smoky, trainer, who started to yell…

“I am Ninja Jiro! How dare you!”

Ash rolled his eyes. “For all I care, you’re just a junior trainer.”

“Koffing, Tackle the Poliwag!”

“Poliwag, Water gun.” The water gun hit Koffing squarely in the middle of its stocky body and… sent it flying.

 

“Argh! Spinda, I choose you!”

“New pokemon.” Ash said, making a mental note to create the card as soon as the junior trainer was taken care of. “Normal type?”

“Think so. But it also knows psychic n’ dark moves.”

“Thanks for the info, Skarmory, you’re up! Steel Wing!”

Spinda used psychic… but since steel types were quite resistant to psychic attacks, Skarmory just shook off the hit and went in for the kill. Ouch, that had to hurt.

Jiro recalled his pokemon and ran off wailing. Ash sweatdropped.

“Seriously… but first things first. Light of the sky, grant me your energy, recreate fallen spirits, noble and free, the sun and the moon, magic and mystery, light and darkness now shadow, I summon thee! Spinda!”

Charlotte smiled and sipped her chocolate milkshake. “Well, one down.”

“Who knows how many more left to go.” Ash rejoined.

 

“I only wish that time would slow down and give you enough time to prepare for the test… wait!”

Ash stared at Charlotte. “What is it?”

“Time.” Charlotte said simply, pulling a card out of her pocket. “And Return.” This was a second card. 

“Between these two, we can create many threads of time, threads running at the same time but with different results… you could be fighting four different battles at the same time…”

“But… that would drain your magic.” Ash said. “And you’re still not fully recovered from that dark attack.”

“Well… I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Charlotte said, tucking the cards back into her pocket.

 

Ash nodded thoughtfully and resolved to use _only_ pokemon cards for the next few days to see if that would improve his situation.

Three days later…

 

Ash was lounging on a beach near Meteor falls, dressed in dark blue slacks and a t-shirt, sunglasses on, enjoying a glass of lemonade and battling quite easy trainers.

“Minun, give them all a Shock Wave attack!”

The little blue-cheeked electrical mouse nodded, flipped her ears, and fried all three of the goldeens the fisherman had been using. The man scowled and tossed Ash a wad of dollar bills.

Charlotte waved from where she was running an ice-cream stand about fifteen feet away. Ash waved back. Pika-chan was currently advertising for the ice-cream stand by standing in front of it and eating chocolate ice cream, attracting a steady stream of customers.

Admittedly, the ice cream she ate definitely amounted to more than the cost of labor, so Charlotte wasn’t paying her. 

But still, it was a pretty good arrangement.

 

Ash watched from behind half-closed eyes as a boy with long dangling purple earrings and a shock of wild white hair approached.

“I challenge you.” He said in a misty voice.

“Your name?” Ash asked, as he sat up a little.

“My name is of no importance… I am a psychic. This will not be an easy match for you to win… if you win.”

Ash shrugged. * Annoying power-playing person. * “I accept your challenge.”

“Excellent. Kadabra, go.”

Ash closed his eyes, flipped a card over, and summoned the pokemon. Sneasal’s blue eyes gleamed as it quickly used a wonderful combination of Faint Attack and Ice Punch to secure victory.

Two abras and another kadabra later, Ash was feeding his Houndour and Sneasal ice cream cones pilfered from Charlotte’s stands and telling them how wonderful they were.

But of course, she didn’t mind much.

And Pika-chan was busy eating her sixteenth ice cream cone… and motioning for someone to bring her another one.

Charlotte motioned for Snow and Sweet to make some more ice cream, and they swiftly complied, restocking the shop once more as another swarm of whiny little tots besieged the ice cream stand. All was going well, until one kid ran off with three tubs of ice cream, aided by his Nidorino.

Charlotte saw red.

Literally, two seconds later, Charizard had dragged the kid back to the stand, forcing a very ashamed baby-sitter to pay for the damages.

Charlotte hugged her fire lizard, tossed him a few pokeblocks, and went back to her work.

 

Ash finally got bored and went for a swim. He swam pretty far into meteor falls, and discovered a few old people meditating, but left them alone. The golbats were kind of annoying though, but if he stayed underwater and breathed they hopefully would leave him alone.

Storm smiled as she swam with him, occasionally catching a stray Magikarp or two and eating it.

The dragonair card smiled at Storm and the two of them chattered and chirruped together.

Ash finally fell asleep in a bubble. He was not awakened until almost a day later, when he found that his swim trunks were snagged on someone’s fishhook. With glue… some type of underwater glue.

Now Ash had two choices here, he could either sacrifice the trunks, or let himself be pulled up. But considering he didn’t have any other clothes, the first option wasn’t very secure. 

Ash sighed audibly and decided that he didn’t want to be dragged out of the water, so he transformed into Hope, and swam deeper into the water, hoping that he hadn’t been seen.

His white robes glittered faintly, but other than that, no problems.

 

Two hours later, Charlotte found Ash asleep in the pokemon center, dripping wet.

“Well, I wonder what he was doing?” 

Pika-chan gave her a clueless look. “Don’t ask me, I was with you the whole time.”

Vulpix-chan stared. “Wait a second… Pika-chan, how many ice creams have you had?”

“Um… fifty-eight?”

“And they call _me_ a glutton?” Vulpix wondered. “I only had four!”

“But it was over the course of five days!”

“So about twelve ice creams every day?”

“Somewhere around there, yep!”

Angel rolled his eyes. That mocha had been really delicious. He flipped through a book on meowths idly and wondered when he would get a vacation.

 

“Well, I’m not leaving him wet, that’s for sure.” Charlotte said as she performed a fast-acting drying charm. Ash was now dry but his hair was a wreck. She left him to deal with it and headed outside to get some sunshine.

 

Silver, blue, flash, flash, flash, flash…

“Dragonair, Ice Beam!”

The challenger shrieked as his Onix became a frozen snake.

“Magmar, go!”

“No use, Tempest, Surf now!”

And of course, there went the rest of the team…

Matt glared with ferocious hate in his eyes at the last member of the Elite Seven, the one known as the Johto League Champion…

“You-!”

Lance sidestepped easily as the challenger charged her, cape fluttering gracefully in the wind as she formed a ball of energy in her hands.

“You abuse pokemon, you cheat, and put those knives away before you hurt me, or else…”

Matt howled and charged again.

“Hyper Beam.”

A beautiful beam of destructive energy later, Lance smirked and vaporized what was left with a wave of her hand, before she strolled back to her room, boots clicking on the floor, and dragons happily chattering in her head.

 

End This Episode! 181 are done!

Completed 9/5/2003, created 8/6/03

 

Let’s see… oh yes, I have a live journal where I put updates now. It’s on my profile, might want to see… since I put web page updates up too.

 


	182. Episode 182 is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See another chapter, Im sick of putting

Episode 182 is here! Well, I feel nice, so here’s an extra chapter for ya!

 

Disclaimer/Notes: See another chapter, I’m sick of putting it up every time. I’ve written so many chapters already…

Me no own pokemon, you no sue, agreed?

Destiny is mine, steal and die, Charlotte and the guardians are mine as well, as is Hope…

Timeline: One month later

 

Episode 182: … A blob from outer space?

 

“Altaria, sing now!”

“No use, Storm, Blizzard!” Yep. Winona’s gym, Fortree City, and it looked like she was losing quite badly, too…

Ash grinned and triumphantly flashed a ‘V’ for Victory as Storm finished off Altaria.

“Great work, Ash!” Charlotte cheered, throwing her batons and pom-poms into the air. Ash grinned and they hi-fived. Then Charlotte fell over, as all the items she had just thrown into the air hit her on the head. Ash sweatdropped.

“Well, I must confer on you my badge.” Winona said, offering the feather badge.

Ash beamed brightly and pinned it onto his vest, before he left, still hyper. * This is one of the one’s Crys doesn’t have yet… *

 

“So, how have the cards been?”

“Oh, pretty good.” Ash said. “Got Volbeat n’ Torkoal yesterday. But wouldn’t it be okay if I took the guardianship test before I completed this set?”

“Yes, but we’re being cautious.” Charlotte said. She touched a scar on her left arm and winced.

“Is that from?”

“The test? Yes. Scizor.” She refused to divulge any more information. All Ash concluded was that fighting highly powerful pokemon was important.

“Okay then!”

 

The two of them headed deeper into the tall, grassy plains near Fortree. Charlotte’s eyes suddenly lit up as she thought of something.

“Got it! Let’s train some more.”

‘But…” Ash said. “Won’t your magic be weaker now since it’s raining?”

‘I found a way around that.” Charlotte said, as she flipped out a card. “Want to try it?”

“Sure, why not? RELEASE!” Ash said, activating his wand. “I’ll start out with… Tropius, go! Use Razor Leaf!”

“I know that using a fire type during a rain dance is suicidal, so let’s try… Articuno, Blizzard!” Charlotte said, activating the ice type. The two pokemon began a midair battle, leaves and ice flying everywhere.

“Articuno, use Diamond Dust!”

“What?” Ash asked, then looked shock as Tropius, hit by the attack, began turning into diamond. Panicking, the pokemon immediately dove back into card form and vanished.

“How did you do that?”

 

“Well, you’ll have to thank the ice guardian for that little trick.” Charlotte said, smiling. “New attack.”

“I see.” Ash said. * So mine can do it as well… okay then! *

“Let’s try this one then, Torchic, you’re up!”

“You seem to like that card.” Charlotte said, as Articuno used Bubblebeam to send the little bird flying. Ash frowned, and swapped for Combusken. Combusken managed to send Articuno up in flames, but shockingly, the bird still managed to freeze Combusken solid before fainting, forcing Ash to recall it as well.

 

“Hmm…” Ash furrowed his brow, thinking. “Okay then, I’ll just have to direct attack. Pidgeot! Scyther!” The wings and sword formed, and he flew at Charlotte, sending a spray of bubbles at her.

Charlotte eeped and dived underground with a Dig attack. Ash hovered, waiting for her to reemerge. 

Just then, a Steelix shot out and nearly crushed him, Ash quickly teleported away and summoned Flareon, who took care of Steelix, and then Blastoise, to flood Charlotte out. It was a good plan…

 

Until she sent him flying with Murkrow’s faint attack and then nailed him with Thunderwave.

Ash twitched. And twitched some more, until he changed into a Golem and went after the Murkrow.

Charlotte shifted into a Vaporeon and met him head on with Hydro Pump, so Ash switched to a Pichu and brightly used Sweet Kiss.

A few minutes later, a snoozing Charlotte woke up and used Starburst, filling the air with smoke and sparks, allowing her to escape. Ash, undeterred, used the Detect ability and the battling continued.

*CRASH*

Charlotte jumped out of the way as a heavily loaded, armored Ludicolo landed where she had been a millisecond ago.

“Thank goodness I used Dash… hmm, let’s try this! Psychic!”

Ludicolo switched into Absol, and there went the psychic waves. But no damage was done, of course.

And Absol went ahead with Razor wind, sending Charlotte flying, and then she switched to a Steelix again and knocked out Absol, and they both decided it was time for a break.

 

“Merciful Mew, I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

Two exhausted trainers lay on the grassy fields and munched peanut butter sandwiches.

“Sometimes it seems like the only thing motivating me is endless training…”

“You really think so, Ash?”

Ash looked up and sighed. “I don’t know, but I feel so empty without Crystal… why?”

Charlotte hid a smile at this. “Perhaps it is because you have feelings for her.”

“Eh? Feelings? But… we’re just friends!”

“Are you sure?”

Ash thought back to the few times they had kissed, and a pale pink tinted his cheeks. “But, that was just for luck…”

“Thunder’s guardian, did I ever tell you, you were too naïve for your own good?”

Ash blinked.

Charlotte sighed. *And I remind myself again, why I don’t fall in love. * “I’m sure you’ll understand. You _are_ fifteen, after all!”

Ash blinked some more.

 

*CRASH*

 

And that was when the bulky, silver-tinted, obscenely garish orange spaceship landed on top of them.

A few seconds later, the spaceship went flying off into a grove of trees as two peeved guardians blasted it from their wands, respectively. Guess that mix of fire and electricity wasn’t good for the ship. 

Ash brushed the dirt out of his hair and coughed. “Yuck!”

Charlotte nodded as she brushed ashes off of her jacket and pants. “Great… it looks like my dry cleaning bill is going to be going up.”

Pika-chan and Vulpix-chan dashed over. “Are you two all right?”

“Sure, as soon as we figure out where that spaceship came from!” Ash declared.

“And figure out if there are any people inside.”

 

The two finally made their way over to the spaceship. After Arcanine melted open a hole, they peered in.

Inside was a black blob. With blue stalk eyes.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Pika-chan shrieked.

The other two trainers, who whipped out their respective weapons and got ready to attack, echoed this sentiment.

The blob gargled off some indecipherable language. It sounded like a dirge.

“I’m getting miserable just standing near this thing.” Charlotte said, as she ran a few feet away. Ash followed suit, he was already pretty moody but now he was getting downright disheartened.

The lamenting noise continued, until neither Chosen could stand it anymore.

 

Angel took the initiative and froze the blob with Blizzard.

“Well, that was direct.”

“Why not?” Angel said, licking his paw. “After all, we were all getting needled, but I decided to do something about it.”

“So you did…”

“Of course I did!”

Ash pulled out Lance’s pokédex and scanned, but it was not identified as any pokemon, not even a hybrid.

“It’s a real alien?”

“That _is_ out of my normal area of expertise.” Charlotte said. “Oh well, it will defrost soon.”

The two sat and waited, expectantly, for whichever would happen next.

 

End Episode 182!

Cliffhanger? Of sorts! ^_^

Completed 9/24/2003

 

 

 


	183. Episode 183

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Episode 183! I know this is weird, I wrote it on a sugar-high… again. If the formatting doesn’t work and weird numerical stuff pops up, please go look on my web page where everything is normal!

 

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, entiendes? *laughs* Anyways, Destiny, Charlotte, etc. are mine too… this is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanwork written by me, so don’t take it!

Nintendo owns pokemon.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for the pokemon talking.

 

Ranma – ok! I understand

Briememory – I didn’t know about Deoxys, methinks it’s a real alien.

SS2 Megami-sama – hi! Sure, we can have Stan the talking blob…

Link Masters – yep!

Heero – yes, unfortunately it might be vaporized if it attacks…

Digifan1 – okay!

 

Episode 183: Randomness is very random

 

When the blob finally broke free from its icy prison, it began to wail an elegy. Or at least that was what it sounded like.

Charlotte flipped out a card. “Reality!”

The card immediately glowed and the blob’s language suddenly became comprehensible. Indeed, it was a lament.

“OH, woe is our country, for our prince has fallen in battle!”

And that was basically the gist of the whole thing.

“Looks like his name is Stan.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but can he say anything else?”

There were a few minutes of silence occasionally interspersed with more wailing.

“Sheesh, should we really concern ourselves with this?” Ash asked after a long caesura.

“Probably not.” Charlotte said. “Let the aliens deal with their own problems.”

“There are aliens?”

“Well, what _else_ would that be?”

“Good point…”

“We can’t help you.” Ash finally said. “Good bye.” Without further ado, he banished the blob with a well-placed teleport ring spell and sent it away.

“Hope that wasn’t anything important…”

“I doubt it.” Charlotte said. “But since the Zangoose has just run off with your book on ice-type pokemon…”

“What?!” Ash released Rapidash, and took off after the Zangoose. A few minutes and a Dodrio attack later, Zangoose had relinquished the food and obediently accepted its fate as an ‘Ash card’. That was after Ash had fed it six boxes of cookies to pacify it. 

Pika-chan was still bemoaning the loss of food. Personally, Ash wasn’t too angry, at least he had gotten a card out of the deal.

But he was sealing live pokemon to do it… sometimes…

Was that light or dark? Or was he becoming shadow like he was supposed to?

Suddenly, he didn’t have ready answers anymore.

 

“Ash? Ash?” Charlotte asked, snapping the trainer out of his meditative state.

“Oh, sorry Char-chan.”

“It’s okay,” Charlotte said, inclining her head. “You should take a rest, there’s a lot of stress at the moment…”

Ash nodded and succumbed to the realm of dreams.

 

In the dream realm, he played with his pokemon cards, and rested. He wasn’t sure how long it would be before he woke up again.

 

Ash raced after the fleeing Meowth, he was playing a rousing game of freeze tag with his pokemon cards, and at the moment he was ‘it’. So far, he had frozen Charmander, Azumarill, Venusaur, and the fleeing Pidgey card. But Umbreon had frozen him first.

“Gotcha!” Ash said, grabbing Meowth by the tail, before running off. Meowth closed its eyes and counted to twenty, before running after the nearest fleeing inhabitant, the Rattata card.

However, at this moment, Rattata dashed up a tree, so Meowth instead turned its attention to the laughing Squirtle card, and tagged it. Squirtle froze immediately and played dead, until the unwary Zigzagoon card woke it up, before Squirtle froze it instead and ran off.

Afterwards, Ash swam in a warm pool with his water pokemon for a few hours, and then ate a delicious meal with Chansey and Togetic, before going off to and playing a few games of chess with the talented Alakazam.

When he finally exited the plane, he felt much better.

 

“How long has it been?”

Charlotte checked her watch. “Oh, only about two hours.”

“What?! Impossible!” Ash said. “I was there for a few days!”

“Time moves strangely and differently in the realm of dreams. It’s a special place created for the cards to live, and for their masters to join them.” Charlotte explained. “If it did not run on a different template, then our lives could vanish in a blink.”

Ash considered this for a few minutes before nodding. “So I can slip in to join them whenever I want?”

“Yes. You didn’t know?”

“Not really. I only suspected.” Ash said. “But I’m glad I know now.”

Charlotte nodded and began making a simple dinner of chicken noodle soup and jelly sandwiches.

 

“My peanut butter!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Vulpix-chan said, thwapping Luna over the head with a frying pan. “It’s mine!” She snatched the peanut butter away and applied liberal amounts to her apple slices before tossing the confectionary stuff to Pika-chan, who grinned and flew off.

Luna chased.

“I wonder why she didn’t take Luna?”

“Probably because Luna isn’t a dragon…”

Luna scowled at this, and created a light screen maze to trap Pika-chan inside of. Unfortunately, at that moment Sabrina freed Pika-chan with a handy ice arrow.

“Why are you helping her?!”

“She’s my partner for our set.” Sabrina said. “And I like annoying you.”

Luna frowned and stalked off.

 

Angel ran after her.

“Perhaps Angel will be useful in making Luna more reasonable.” Ash said, interestedly.

“I thought…” Charlotte cut herself off. “Never mind.”

“What is it?”

“Matters of the heart are so difficult… that’s why I don’t deal with them.”

Ash blinked.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out after the test, lightning guardian.’

“Really?”

“Well, if you don’t, then that could be a problem.”

Ash blinked.

 

“Let’s do some more training.”

“Okay!” Ash cheered, before he quickly changed into black boots, dark blue pants, and a dark blue jacket. “I’m ready!”

‘Did you put the spells on these?”

“Um… no…”

“Then you can use a costume!” Pika-chan joyously proclaimed and dragged Ash behind a bush. Ash emerged in a dark green jacket with a silver phoenix embroidered on the back, over a black velvet tunic and black pants, feet tucked into silver boots, and hands in green sleeves with silver-inlaid purple jewels on them.

“This probably will be destroyed after the fight anyways.” Ash mused as he muttered a quick ‘Release’ and summoned his staff. “Ready!”

Ash immediately shifted into Whismur and started using uproar.

“Smart,” Charlotte said succinctly, before turning into a Tyrogue and going at him with Low Kick. Ash quickly changed into Abra and teleported out of the way, before sending a psybeam at her.

Charlotte shifted into Flareon, taking the brunt of the attack, and then breathed out a Smog attack, causing Ash to become poisoned. Coughing, he reversed transformation and used Hydro Pump to flood the area.

Charlotte quashed her hydrophobia temporarily, transformed into a Fearow, and flew at him, beak whirring in Drill Peck. But Ash just grinned and went incorporeal, taking on the form of a Gastly, before using Hypnosis.

Charlotte’s eyes fluttered closed and then she fell asleep, landing with a splash in the water. This served to wake her, but she immediately panicked, before she turned into a Tentacool and started filling the air with Poison Stings.

Ash winced at the state his outfit was getting into, apparently protection spells did not prevent clothes from damage, and filled the water with Hydro Thunder. A few seconds later, Charlotte jumped out of the water and instead of using a pokemon attack, threw a brace of shuriken at him, forcing him to do a rapid series of midair dodges. Ash quickly used the Scyther card as a sword and blocked most of them, and that was when the Sharpedo, which had been lurking in the water, jumped out and clamped down on his leg, dragging him into the newly created lake.

 

Ash fought off the shark pokemon with a few well-placed Thundershocks, before breaking the surface, gasping for air. Charlotte followed up by filling the air with beedrills and sending them all at the water, causing Ash to dive underwater again. Ash quickly activated the Dragonair card, and then spat out a Fire Blast attack, toasting most of the offending bugs, before retreating to the safety of the watery depths again. He next shifted into a Lotad, and innocently floated on the surface while lily pads created by the ever-helpful Paras card joined him.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, before using the Reality card to tell which one he was, and then she aimed a Aerial Ace attack at him, sending Ash fleeing out of the water, before shifting into a Golem, who tackled her into the water.

Charlotte came up spluttering and announced that a break would probably be a good thing. The guardians agreed and pulled out a wide array of delicious snacks.

 

“Your hydrophobia is definitely a disadvantage.”

“What can I say? It’s a weakness I have to deal with.”

“I’m glad I don’t have one like that, no offense…”

“No.” Charlotte agreed. “You can’t ‘see’ your weakness like I can mine. But its still there, lurking in the back of your soul.”

Ash stared as Charlotte stirred her hot chocolate and glanced into the distance.

 

End Episode 183! Ehehehe, ^_^

So, drop a review and tell me how it is! *Cheers*

Completed 9/19/2003, Started 8/24/03

Remember, check out my web page, I have plenty of championshipping fics there. ^_^ And I do put updates on my live journal! Phantomness2001…

 

 

 


	184. Episode 184

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Episode 184! Yahoo!

 

Disclaimer: Are you still laboring under the false impression that I own pokemon? If so, then I hope Nintendo makes me the heir. *Laughs* seriously, though, all I own is Destiny, Charlotte, the idea, etcetera. So don’t steal or else I will find you.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for translated pokemon speech.

Timeline: 2 days later

 

Briememory – ok…

Link Masters – well, I think it’s gone

SS2 Megami-sama – thanks!

Ranma – I’m glad you like it. ^_^

Shaladin – ok!

 

Episode 184: Home on the range

 

“Oh give me a home…” Pika-chan sang as they walked through a grassy plain.

“Pika-chan.” Ash said warningly, as he brushed his hair out of his eyes in annoyance.

“What?”

“Your singing is driving all the wild pokemon away.”

“Oh is it? There seems to be a herd of rampaging buffalo heading for us.”

Charlotte’s head snapped up. “No…freaking… way… Rampaging Buffalo?!”

“But its true!” Pika-chan protested.

Ash quickly winced. “This means a dimensional tear! The next thing we know, there will be people falling in here!”

“Let’s go!”

 

Lance glared at the display on the monitor as she took a few deep breaths and winced. “This is all my fault…”

Dragonair-chan looked up. “What?”

“Dimensional tears, I can’t hold ours stable for much longer, if this keeps up Ash will be taking the test in a week.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Lance’s eyes snapped open, but instead of gold or silver, they were a pulsating, angry red.

“My duty, of course.” The guardian said, before she spread her steel wings and stepped through a portal into the mists of time.

A few minutes later, Lance sighed as she finished weaving the fabric of their reality together, putting away her staff. “This is getting harder and harder…”

“Precisely why a new guardian is needed.”

“Serebii…” Lance hissed. “I still have a bone to pick with you.”

Serebii blanched and stepped back, staring at the black energy pulsating around the ice guardian.

“What has gotten into you?!”

“You knew that I would fall to the dark, didn’t you? That my darkness and moon power would meld together to make a new magic type. And you never told me.”

“I-.” Serebii stopped short as Lance brought her hands up together, swirls of darkly tinted ice magic swirling around her.

“And now the darkness is going to take me away. And there’s nothing I can do to stop it because Ash doesn’t know!”

Lance quickly stopped herself, the magic fading away as she began to fade as well. “I’m tired of this game, you know. I just wish…”

Without anything else said, she vanished from the realm, leaving a bewildered Serebii behind. Serebii shuddered as a faint foreboding began to seep in.

 

Charlotte suddenly stopped. “Ash, stop.”

Ash blinked from where he was opening a portal to the realm of time. “What’s wrong, Charlotte?”

“The tear has repaired itself.”

“Oh, really?” Ash asked. “Great!”

He quickly shut down the unfinished portal and beamed. However, a frown etched itself on Charlotte’s physiognomy as she pondered something.

“Lance must have done it.”

“What’s wrong with that? Isn’t she still holding the balance?”

“That’s precisely why I’m worried. She’s weak enough trying to keep the balance steady. How can she take the stress of repairing the ways between worlds as well?”

Ash stared. “I didn’t think of that!”

“No, you wouldn’t have known.” Charlotte said. “All we can do is train you until you are strong enough to carry the flame of duty.”

Ash nodded grimly, as the full impact of what was going on finally smacked him in the face. “A-ano, what’s going to happen to Crystal if I don’t pass the test?”

A pair of gold-flecked blue eyes gravely studied him. “I’m afraid she may become dissolved into the fabric of this reality itself, and become a part of the threads that define this place. She would never exist again.”

 

A hollow feeling bubbled up inside of him. “No…she can’t! I won’t allow this to happen! Why? She never did anything wrong! She was always there to guide me! I can’t let this happen!”

Charlotte quickly slapped him, stopping Ash’s overflow of words as his emotions created a maelstrom of hysteria. “Ash. You have to be calm. Take the test of guardianship. Only then, can you save her.”

“There is no other way?”

“I was cowardly and escaped my fate, fleeing to a new dimension. Cosmos was a selfish creation, yes. But at least there I could pretend that I had no destiny, no path to walk. She could do the same. But would she?”

“No.” Ash said. “It’s not her character. She would never be a coward.”

“Exactly. She would rather sacrifice herself to her duty, much as we both have done in the past, instead of possibly endangering this realm and endangering you.”

“So she would… for me…”

Ash sat in silence as the shock of sacrifice hit him full force. “She would…”

 

It was hours later, perhaps even days, when he shook himself out of the trance. He wasn’t even sure what to think anymore. But he was not going to let Crystal, no Lance, blindly go to her death to serve his own foolish ambitions and, in the past, foolish loves.

He was a guardian, and he had his own role to play. And he would play that part to perfection, and fulfill the requirement.

To save her…

…Because, he loved her, and he did not want to lose her again…

 

“Mantine, Surf!”

“Electrike, Thunder now!” Ash said, then taking the initiative, “Thunderwave on whatever she summons next!”

The Diglett popped out of the ground, sending him flying, but Ash quickly activated another card, and Wingull took care of the troublesome ground type, as Electrike disabled the Staryu Charlotte had also summoned. A blazing fire burnt in his eyes as he activated his next card.

“Milotic, Rain dance and then water Pulse!”

Milotic complied, but then fell as the Thunder card downed her, in midair, Ash used his powers to switch Milotic for Steelix, who took the brunt of that attack, and then roared, freezing her for a turn.

Ash next combined the Articuno and Kyogre cards, creating a hail of icy needles, trapping Charlotte inside.

Charlotte’s eyes glowed as Firey took care of them, but then Kyogre, who had been charging up for Spout, used the attack, while Articuno unleashed the devastating Diamond Dust.

“Not bad.” Charlotte said; as she used Reality to turn the tables again, and trapped Ash in a whirl of time with Loop.

 

Ash was about to break out when he realized that this was the way.

“If we use Loop, we can keep me in a swirl of time until I break it! And then, I can train more.”

“Yes…” Charlotte said, after a few minute’s consideration. “That would work, but I have to keep the card activated.”

“Sorry.”

“No, we both know why we’re doing this.”

Ash nodded and began training extensively, eyes a streak of blazing gold as time passed around him, untapped and yet unleashed.

 

Serebii looked worried. The fire and thunder guardians were really pushing themselves to the limit, especially lightning. But he wanted to help ice so badly…

 

Speaking of the ice guardian, she was wrapped in a bubble of her own, pulsating an almost blue-black color, with faint bands of silver here and there, but the darkness was growing stronger and stronger…

 

Charlotte felt herself slipping into an unnatural sleep, as her own flame bubble surrounded her, keeping her locked inside and feeding energy into the Loop card so Ash could continue his training, until he broke the magic.

 

Ash gulped down three Max potions, gasping as he felt a little bit more magic return to his body. * I have to keep training… I have to… *  
< Ash! Magic trance, now! Before you go insane! > Pika-chan snapped.

Ash’s eyes widened and he realized the veracity of her statement. < All right… >

The waves surrounded him as he entered the dream realm again, where the pokemon cards waited…

 

End Episode.

 

Major darkness in this one, hopefully it will get better. Drop a review! Flames will be used to burn down evil reviewer’s houses.

Completed 9/17/2003

Started 9/13/03

 


	185. Episode 185

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Episode 185.

 

Timeline: 3 days later

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, I’ve said so countless times and I dislike repeating myself…

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking. Championshipping!  
  


Episode 185: Wrecking the Battle Tower

 

“So this is the battle tower.” Ash said, smiling. * This should be more challenging. *

“Yep.” Charlotte said, as they climbed off Storm’s back. “You can only use three pokemon, and you must battle seven trainers in a row with them. No items can be used either.”

“Excellent. More challenging that way.” The thunder guardian said with a faint sneer. * I’ll work myself harder that way. *

Charlotte recognized the hard glint in his eyes and acquiesced her approval. “You can leave after each set of seven though, and switch you pokemon.”

“All right.”

After they had signed up, Ash picked his first team. Pidgeot, Wailord, and Flygon. That way, he had a physical attacker, an HP tank, and a special attacker.

The first trainer was easy. The Grumpig and Roselia fell to Pidgeot’s attacks, but the Electrike proved to be a handful, felling Pidgeot and Wailord, until finally Flygon gave it a taste of its own medicine with her ground attacks. Flygon preened as Ash stroked her head after the match.

< I can still fight! > Pidgeot declared.

< I as well. > Wailord said in his low voice.

< I know. > Ash sent them. < Next match is coming. >

 

“Pidgeot, Mirror Move!”

Miso gasped as her Dratini was left very vulnerable to a reflected Dragonbreath attack. “Oh no, Dratini!”

Pidgeot cawed in victory as the baby dragon toppled over. Even if it was level 50, it was still weak.

“Argh… Golem, go!”

Ash scanned quickly for possible tapes of the battle, and, satisfied that they were none, had Pidgeot use a Surf attack she had mimicked from one of Miso’ earlier pokemon. Mudkip.

Golem fell as well.

Miso next switched for Mightyena, so Ash let Wailord had a turn. A few rollouts later, and the dark type had slid down the slippery slope into blissful unconsciousness. 

 

The next trainer, Udon, had a Steelix that finished Pidgeot off with the first blow, and then a Wigglytuff that Thunderpunched Wailord into the dark abyss of the fainted pokemon… or so it seemed. 

In any case, Wailord was recalled and Flygon took the stage. A Dragonbreath finished off Wigglytuff, after Wailord’s faithful attempts earlier, and Camerupt was met with Earthquake. No more Camerupt… Udon exited quickly.

 

Through all the battles, Ash’s key flashed inaudibly, as card after card joined his collection.

Six times seven battles later, Ash gulped down two Max Potions and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He reemerged in a white downy vest over a black long-sleeved shirt, and black slacks with white dragons curling up the legs. In his hair went a white headband.

“Very kawaii.”

‘I wanted to look cool. And it reminds me why I’m fighting.” Ash said, looking down at the dragon designs.

Charlotte impulsively gave Ash a quick hug. “I know she appreciates your efforts, Ash.”

“I know. I just wish… why? Sometimes it seems that the price we pay for our power is much too high, think of all the responsibility that comes with it.”

“I know, it overwhelmed me, and I ran away.” Charlotte admitted freely.

“I have to keep battling. I’m this dimension’s last hope.”

The fire guardian nodded, subdued.

 

“Metagross, Psychic!”

Ash sighed in relief as the Makuhita collapsed. * Phew. *

He hugged the steel/psychic type tightly for a few minutes. The referee then let the next trainer in.

 

Kyoshi grinned and sent out his Bagon, only to have a Glalie emerge from his opponent’s poke ball and demolish it and his Flygon. He grimaced and used his Walrein instead. Well, there went the Glalie, but a fire type he hadn’t seen before polished off his poor water/ice type.

“Excellent work, Houndoom.” Ash said, in a pleased tone of voice.

Houndoom wagged his tail. < I know I’m wonderful, master Ash. >

Ash laughed telepathically. < You all are, in your own special ways. >

< Isn’t that the truth! > Another voice chimed in.

< Yes, I know, Tyrogue. > Ash laughed softly.

 

Next, Niou came in, only to have his grass-types soundly defeated by Metagross. The last trainer, Tadakuni, fared a bit better, managing to faint Metagross with his Sharpedo, as well as Houndoom, before Glalie came out and froze it solid with a Blizzard attack.

Ash accepted the Miracle seed from the trainer and yawned slightly.

“Getting tired?”

“Yep.”

“Take a break.” Charlotte advised. They left the tower and sat on the rocky beach, looking at the waves wash past in foamy paths.

 

Soon, Ash walked to the edge and threw in his fishing rod. A few Sharpedo later, Pika-chan was looking quite uppity and self-assured while Luna was sulking because she couldn’t battle them.

Ash reeled up another Sharpedo and smiled as Pika-chan fried it with Thundershock.

“Heh, do I rule or what?”

“If you weren’t able to defeat it you wouldn’t be much of a guardian.” Luna said primly.

For once, Sabrina was out, wings hidden, sitting on a rock with her feet dangling in the water, soaking up a little water magic.

“Are you okay, Sabrina?”

“Yes, a while ago, someone cast a spell on me that enabled me to convert small amounts of your star magic into moon magic, so I’m doing fine, just weaker than usual, but still better than being energy deprived.”

“I’m glad.’ Ash said, radiantly smiling.

Charlotte hid a look. * It was the least I could do for him… * Her fingers twitched subtly as she cast the seals for another spell. 

 

Ash blinked, as he felt re-energized. * The stars do shine all the time, but… oh! I forgot. The sun is also a star. So of course I can get more magic energy from it. *

After a while, he dusted off his pants. “Let’s go get some lunch, Charlotte.”

“Great plan!” They flew back to the mainland and had a delicious meal of pasta and fruit, before they returned.

Only to see that the battle tower had gone up in flames.

 

“No way!” Ash said, tossing out an array of water pokemon cards, as well as Storm, Mudkip, and Vaporeon. “Help put out that fire!”

The pokemon nodded, and, within fifteen minutes, the blaze had been controlled.

Ash panted slightly for breath, but felt the warm energy of the sun wash over him again, refilling his magic supply. * Never mind how this works. I need it. * “You all okay?”

< Fine! >

< I was on fire, but Seel put me out. >

< No problem! >

< Aren’t we the best? >

< You show-off! >

< Says who? You’re the one – hey, get off my tail! >

< You are so immature… >

< I know, its hard for us evolved pokemon to deal with midgets. >

< I’m not a midget! >

 

Ash chuckled as he heard his pokemon conversing. It was quite amusing to hear them picking at each other, all in fun comradeship, of course.

< Well, it was great work. >

< And don’t we know it! > A little voice piped up as Ash grinned and sent reassuring waves of love to all of his pokemon.

Ash began making rice balls. He’d have hungry pokemon to feed soon.

 

“Oh! My hero!” A girl cried. She had long, silky brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in the uniform of a battle tower trainer. “Thank you!”

And without further ado, she kissed Ash on the lips.

Ash shoved her away at the unwanted contact, feeling revolted. * I _hate_ being kissed by strangers! *

A second later, she went up in flames. Ash looked to see Charlotte dusting off her jeans.

“Did you know that it’s a crime for a mortal to kiss a guardian?”

“No kidding?” Ash asked. “Where did that come from?”

Charlotte winced. “Once, a long time ago, in the past, there was a man…” She trailed off, and Ash caught the hint. 

“Oh…”  
“Now, we just deal with the problem immediately.”

Ash nodded and sighed. * With the battle tower gone, I’ll have to find a new method of training. Guess it’s back to badge collecting… *

 

End Episode 185!

Completed 2/7/2003

Whee! I failed my Calculus final… *cries*

 

 

 

 

 


	186. 186 the episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_

186 the episode!  
  


Disclaimer: I really don’t claim to own pokemon

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon speech.

Timeline: 4 days later

 

Episode 186: Test of the Shadow Master

 

Ash took a deep breath as he entered the cave. This was it. He had to become a shadow master before becoming taking the test of guardianship, and he could not fail. There was too much at stake.

“I won’t let you down, Lance-chan…”

Charlotte looked slightly bemused. “You haven’t called her that for a long time.”

‘I know, I always called her Crys, but…”

“You’re getting some more of your hidden memories back.” The guardian inquired.

“Hai.”

 

He was dressed in a dark gray silk shirt and pants, tucked into black leather knee boots. Over this went white chain mail, as well as greaves and armlets, covered with gold swirling star patterns. His wings were outspread behind them, Destiny’s wings, dark gray streaked with the barest hint of gold, and the tail feathers trailed down. It was much easier to stay in a half-transformed state.

In his hands, his staff rested, with a few subtle changes. Inlaid beneath the golden star, inside the light blue moon, flanked by white wings, was a silver-inlaid black gem as well as a crystal ring. Both Destiny and Hope’s symbols, together as one, shimmered faintly. Black feathers framed his face slightly.

The black marble stone doors, inlaid with gold feather patterns, slowly opened.

Inside, six pokemon waited. They were the guardians of the shadow power, the ones who jealously guarded the sacred plane. The unworthy they rooted out and destroyed without mercy. None passed their test of mastery, save those destined.

 

Skarmory’s darkened gray feathers ruffled slightly. He was the first of the testers. Most tried to get past him using fire pokemon, but victory was never certain. A jagged mountain of steel loomed behind him.

Next, Slugma waited. It seemed like a weak pokemon, but appearances could never be certain, especially in this realm of illusion and fantasy. A volcano bubbled and smoked to the anterior.

Supposing one actually got past the first two, and few did, Sharpedo was in line, patrolling the boundary of water that had to be crossed to advance to the next level. That was the last known pokemon.

 

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked in.

 

< Welcome, Shadow’s child. > A voice said. < One destined to be the master of shadows. >

< Welcome to the shadow plane, the realm beyond the dream realm. >

< Welcome, guardian of Thunder. >

 

Ash respectfully inclined his head and bowed. < I salute you, guardians of the sacred power. >

< Children of both night and day. >

< Passing the judgment of the heart and soul. >

 

< Are you prepared to take the test of Shadow Mastery? >

< Yes. > Ash replied, his golden eyes glinting with a hint of green. < I swear by the guardians above, by the nine sacred flyers, by the family of rainbow colors, by the sun, the moon, and the stars, and by my own immortal spirit. >

< Very well. And you know the punishment for failure? >

< That eternal darkness shall envelope this realm and I shall be sacrificed to the spirits of everlasting night. >

< Very well. Begin. >

The darkness swirled around him, and Charlotte sighed.

“This will not be a fair test… I never told him the whole truth…”

 

As Ash faced Skarmory above the steel mountain, a faint feeling of warning tingled in his nerves. He ignored it, disregarding it as nervousness about the test.

However, a few seconds later, he realized why.

Skarmory started off with Double team.

Normally, this would not be a problem, and Ash started destroying the copies, but discovered, to his shock, that the remaining number of Skarmory kept multiplying and increasing. And the worst part was, that all the attacks, whether from the real or fake Skarmories, hit.

(Note: There is an explanation for this, so I’ll give it now. In Chinese, Double Team is ‘Shadow Clone’. Therefore, when taking the test of shadows, Ash fighting a Skarmory that would normally use Double Team would be in effect facing that Shadow Clone attack, and all the clones are capable of attacking on their own, and counting as separate pokemon with the same amount of HP. That’s why its so hard for him.)

Ash winced as several beaks drilled into his armor, and flung them off with a Dark Thunder attack, instead of the normal electric and fire attacks he had used. That finally got rid of some of them. He followed up with Flaming Thunder, but since it was one of his special magic-induced attacks, it worked as well. Finally, Ash spread the area with fire and lightning, by combining Eternal Thunder and Eternal Flame with Dark Hypnosis Ring. And that finished off the Skarmories.

Ash dropped to his knees, breathing deeply from the cuts and slashes on his arms, not covered by the armor. * Using this power takes a lot more out of me, because it drains my cards as well… *

He faintly glowed as he used Recover, and then grimly began climbing the steel mountain.

Spikes cut into his armor, renting it and jarring bits of it off. Ash set his teeth and kept climbing, until four, long, tortuous hours later, he had reached the top.

There, Skarmory waited. < You have passed my test. Rest now. The second test will begin tomorrow. >

Ash respectfully bent his knee to the pokemon and inwardly sighed. He barely had time to lift his head again before weariness overcame him and he fell into dreamless slumber.

 

The next morning, dressed in shellacked dark green armor with gold threads running down it, instead of the white armor of the day before, Ash headed down the mountain and towards the volcano that beckoned to him, where Slugma waited patiently beneath the boiling surface of the fiery lake.

< Are you prepared to take my test, potential candidate? >

< Yes. >  
< Then we shall begin. > Instantly, the lava in the volcano surged up and lashed at Ash, like a living thing. Ash dodged the first few bursts and retaliated with Surf, before he realized that using a normal attack was much too weak, so he powered up surf with Sapphire storm, and threw the combined attack, breaking off one of the long ‘arms’ of the lava. Then he spread Diamond Dust over the area, freezing most of the volcano, and forcing Slugma to emerge.

This Slugma was huge, almost fifty feet tall and quite long. It began spitting bursts of shadow fire at Ash, who dodged and then threw up his light shield.

The shield didn’t hold for long though, so Ash went on offensive. He summoned forth a water dragon and had it attack. This held Slugma off long enough for Ash to seal its connection to the volcano, severely weakening the pokemon.

Slugma then started using Fire Blast.

Ash ducked the first one, and then panicked as his armor superheated. He quickly doused himself with Hydro Pump, and then sent a Bubblebeam at Slugma to distract it, before summoning up Eternal Flood.

The magic powered water attack splinted the pokemon into pieces. But that wasn’t necessarily a good thing, as it created fifty miniature Slugmas.

Ash glared, and then flew up into the air, as dark lightning crackled around his body. “Dark Thunder Strike!”  
That knocked out a good portion of the slugmas, but then some of them began hurling themselves at him and then using explosion. Ash growled and replaced his armor with pure shadow magic, before using his staff to knock them away. His staff started sending out beams of starlight, further getting rid of more Slugma.

Finally, Ash in desperation, used his Restoration Rain attack. Strangely enough, this healed him as well as dissolving all the Slugma. The tester reappeared.

< Very well. My test is complete. Now cross the volcano and rest. >

 

Ash cast a ‘Fire walk’ spell on his legs and slowly walked across the bubbling lava. The heat was intense, and he had to stop often and rest, as well as drink countless bottles of Fresh water to rejuvenate, but he finally collapsed on the rocky ridge at the other side.

Ash took a deep breath. * I must… keep going… *

His eyes closed as he fell into a restless sleep.

 

Several pairs of eyes watched.

< Do you think he will make it? >

< Perhaps, but the future is uncertain. >

< Yes. >

< And he does not know what the last two stages hold. >

 

End Episode!

 

^_^ Drop a review please!

Completed 10/12/2003

 

 


	187. Yes, the next episode

Yes, the next episode! *Gasps for air* 187! *Faints*

 

Disclaimer: You still believe I own pokemon? And I quote, ‘Poor fool, he makes me laugh, hahahahaha.’ Taken from Phantom of the Opera. Anyways, find Nintendo or Shogakukan Comics if you want the rights to pokemon. Destiny, Hope, Charlotte, etcetera, are mine though.

 

Episode 187: Past the point of no return

 

Ash acknowledged that, compared to the others, Sharpedo’s test was surprisingly very simple. Swimming across the ocean to avoid the shark pokemon wasn’t too hard, as his electric pulses kept the pokemon at bay until he reached the shore on the other end. Afterwards, a quick Restoration Rain attack healed him back to full health, as he changed out of his wetsuit.

< One hour. > Sharpedo said. < That was quite well done, potential candidate. >

< Thank you, master of the deep. >

< I hope the future mysteries will come as easily to you as my challenge. >

< As do I. >

 

Ash, now dressed in a light blue robe trimmed with silver dragons and golden phoenixes, set his teeth as he waited for the next tester to appear.

< Do not be so hasty, > A laughing voice whispered in his mind.

< Who?! > Ash demanded, casting quick glances around him.

There was a tinkle of telepathic laughter, and a mist-shrouded form appeared before the trainer.

< Do you not recognize me? >

A girl with long, waist-length black hair and sightless eyes stepped out of the mist, still chuckling quietly to herself. It took Ash a few minutes to place the face.

“Ashline?!”

“Yes, I’m ‘you’ from another dimension.” She said. “The fourth test requires you, essentially to defeat ‘yourself’. Only then can you deal with the demons in others.” Her own light blue skirt and jacket sparkled in the dim light with unnatural radiance. “Shall we begin?”

Ash summoned forth his staff. “Yes.”

“Very well.” Ashline seemed to have gone through some changes as well. For one, Ash noticed to his shock that her magic type, once the same as his, a neutral type, now sparkled and crackled with rays of sunshine.

“I am the sun guardian.” Ashline said, in a strong voice. 

Ash did not reply, except to being attacking. “Pidgeot!”

The wings sprouted out of his back, as he charged her, shifting his staff so the sharp end was pointed at her. But instead of dodging, Ashline simply brought up her hands and formed a glowing shield of pulsating pink light that protected her from his charge.

“My turn.” She said, somewhat cheerily, and threw out a card of her own. “Jigglypuff! Song of Creation!”

Her inflated pink balloon pokemon immediately began to sing, and Ash watched in shock as the sand around them formed into hundreds of miniature soldiers, which all seemed to attack as one.

“Dark Shock!” Ash proclaimed, sending black lightning bolts through the area, and destroying most of the soldiers. * So instead of star magic, she has sun magic, which means neither Lance nor Charlotte exists in her dimension. And instead of having darker shadow magic like me, she instead has light magic. But light is both strong and weak to shadow, because shadow is both light and dark. So it all depends on the attack. *

Slowly, Ash’s eyes began to change color, Destiny’s gold and Hope’s sea-green being replaced with a swirling black vortex, in which shone brightly dancing stars in prismatic rainbow colors.

< He is starting to reach the final stage. >

< Yes. When he does, he will have completed and passed this test. >

 

“Eternal Flame!” Ash said, commanding fourth the fire magic that sang through his body like a siren song. The flames consumed the remaining soldiers, and sent Ashline up in flames. She quickly doused the flames with her water pokemon, but stared at Ash in shock.

“What has happened to you?! You were supposed to be a light type like me! Now you’ve turned into a dark type!”

“No.’ Ash corrected. “Shadow.’

“Shadow, dark, what’s the difference?! It’s just evil!” She said. “Radiance of the skies… Heaven’s Blast!”  
Ash quickly brought up a psychic shield as the light attack slammed into him, leaving him winded and gasping for breath. “You’re… wrong!”  
“Oh yeah?” Ashline said, as her blind eyes kept staring in his direction. “No wonder you’re so weak!”

“ME?! Weak?!” Ash snarled as he felt an irrational rage filling his body. * I have to pass the test, it’s the only way I can save Lance-chan and this dimension! And now this annoying female version of me is trying to lecture me and keep me from my goal?! *

“DARK THUNDER APOCOLYPSE!” Ash shrieked, his anger getting the better of him, as his eyes took on a flaming golden light again. “Liar!”

Ashline fought back with another Heaven’s blast, managing to negate most of the attack, but some still hit.

Ash brought up his staff, and it shifted into a new weapon, adored with curling dragons on the staff portion, which led up to a crescent-shaped blade. His eyes changed again, into the swirling abyss of colors.

It was a lance.

 

Ashline didn’t even have to scream before Ash plunged it through her chest. “You lose.” He said simply, as she vanished.

“Illusion…”

“Correct.”

Ash spun around, keeping a hand on his newly acquired weapon.

“You know,” The voice continued. “It’s kind of amusing. Destiny has his sword, and of course, his magic staff, Hope doesn’t seem to have any weapons, but you…. It appears that Thunder’s Guardian is different from both those forms.”

“What are you talking about? Who are you, anyways?” Ash was more than a little frustrated now.

“You won’t like it.” The voice warned.

Ash’s mind immediately raced to Giselle. * Oh no… *

 

“Not quite right, but a good enough guess.” A golden glow surrounded the figure, and when it cleared, Ash stared at Charlotte.

“Charlotte?! What are you doing here?”

“I’m the fifth tester.” She said. “Or at least, my final ‘form’ is.”

“What?!”

“You know how you have two pokemon forms, Destiny and Hope. But you also have a third form, and only when you acquire it will you become the Master of Shadows, as well as the Thunder Guardian.”

“And only then, can you save this realm.”

 

“But…”

“To become a true master of the shadow, you must be able to wield not only darkness, but also light. It is a hard balance to maintain, as I’m sure Pika-chan has told you in the past.” Charlotte said. “Defeat me and then take the next test.” As Charlotte talked, Ash noticed changes happening.

“My first form is simply the Messenger,” Charlotte said. “It is as you see me in rare moments. My second form is the Fire Guardian,” And here, her eyes turned solid gold, blue streaks appeared in her hair, and her clothes shifted into golden armor over dark red robes, as a pair of flaming Moltres’ wings appeared on her back.

“But my last form, I have no control over, and it is she you must defeat. Enough talking, let us begin.”

Ash gripped his new weapon tightly, his knuckles turning white. He watched as her eyes bleached themselves of all color, and her hair changed into pure white as well. A pair of golden wings surrounded her, almost identical to Sabrina’s transformation, and when they parted again, she was dressed in white, amethyst and silver sparkling on her outer robe.

A thin whip of pure white energy appeared in her hands, and she opened her eyes, cracking the weapon and lashing out at him.

Ash stumbled, still in shock, as the lash tripped him. He rose shakily to his feet, and thought of what Pika-chan had once told him, when Lance had changed into her Dragon Master form. * It’s like when you change into Destiny, sometimes you have no control… *

“So since I’m not fighting Charlotte…” Ash reasoned. “I don’t need to hold back.”

“White lightning crash!”

“I am the Master of Revealing light. Light attacks will not hurt me.” The voice said, bleached of all emotion.

Ash glared. “Are you sure?”

The figure seemed to look confused for a second, and Ash quickly let loose a barrage of Eternal flood, hoping that the hydrophobia still held.

It did, but instead of panicking, this form simply floated out of the way, and then evaporated the water with Eternal Flame, somehow powered up even stronger than normal.

Ash leaned on his lance, calling up a shield of dark energy as blasts flew towards him from all directions. * I seriously need a better plan… *

The shield began to crack under the assault, and Ash flinched as several blasts struck him in the torso.

“I have to risk this. Mirror!” Ash intoned, hoping against hope that the spell would not backfire. As another blast streamed his way, a card suddenly flashed, and a spirit appeared before him, doubling the blast back with a stronger one of its own.

Ash quickly fought down the whirling tide of dizziness, at least he had a strong connection to create pokemon cards with, but spirits? And with all the energy he had drained away the past few days, it was a miracle he had managed to create the card at all.

Charlotte’s eyes flashed again. Ash quickly teleported out of the way, to avoid the hypnosis which would have resulted in the test’s failure.

“Suicune!” Ash said, summoning fourth the legendary dog. “Kyogre!” The water type immediately created a rain dance, powering up Suicune’s water moves as well as its own Spout move.

“Now!”

While the figure was preparing to attack with some type of light attack, the two water pokemon let loose a torrent of water, temporarily startling her enough for Ash to use his Eternal Thunder.

She crumpled, and the transformation reversed, until Charlotte lay in front of Ash, unconscious.

Vulpix-chan popped out of a poke ball. “Well, you’ve won. I’ll take care of her. Go face your next challenge.”

Ash nodded as he idly ran his fingers over the contours of his blade. * Why do I have a sudden feeling of foreboding, and why does my future sight kick in now. *

“I hope I can fight her…”

 

End Episode 187! *Gasping for air* 

I’m done! *Faints*

Anyways, please review. *Sparkly puppy eyes*

Completed 10/5/2003

 

WARNING: The shadow guardian arc is optional, you are not obliged to read it. It’s kind of like an extra spin-off, it is not part of the actual CCA arc, because it’s very dark, deathficcy, and kind of insane, but! If you want to read it you may.

 

 


	188. Was the cliffhanger last chapter enough for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a previous chapter please

Was the cliffhanger last chapter enough for you? Well, Episode 188 is up! Hehehehe, bet you’ve all waited for this, haven’t you? Even though I did blatant foreshadowing…  
  


Disclaimer/Notes: See a previous chapter please

 

Psychic Sabrina –hi! Yes, the artist changed… but it looks very similar in my opinion. You think the test wasn’t hard? Oh well… I don’t mind if you hate Charlotte… and who said Morty was _mortal_? I never did… I might add Lisa and Tate in extra episodes if I feel like it… Enjoy my website, have you read ‘Call to Twilight’ by the way?

Briememory – nope, CCA ends with Celestial Spirits

Akiko Koishii – I am! That’s why I have my own site, but I do put some non-shonen-ai fics here occasionally…

Ranma – ah, no problem! ^-^

Jarzard – cool. Ok! 

Link Masters – k. I shall update… by the way, can I have permission to host your championshipping fanfic on my page?

 

Episode 188: Deny your heart and fulfill your duty?

 

His eyes were downcast as he stepped through the last set of silver doors.

“Lance-chan…”

“So, she told you?” A mocking voice asked.

“No.”

“Ah.” The Dragon Master allowed the shadows around her form to stop coalescing and fade away. “You figured it out on your own?”

A barely perceptible nod was her answer.

“Well, you know what’s expected. I’m not in final form yet. You can kill me now, and have the guardianship.”

Ash’s head snapped up. “What?!”

“I wouldn’t stop you, you know.” She said, staring at him with half-closed golden eyes, as her gold and silver streaked red hair shimmered in the darkness. Recalling Charlotte’s words and his own experience, Ash inwardly winced. She was already in second form, The Dragon Master. 

He hoped she wasn’t out of control at this point… he liked her the best when she was herself, or the ice guardian, his best friend, laughing in her silver dragon armor and blue robes, as she played with him in the dream realm.

And he knew she was telling the truth, which only made it hurt all the more.

 

“Demo… I can’t. Why do I have to? I didn’t have to kill her!”

“No, you didn’t.” Lance said in a contemplating tone. “Perhaps. But you do have to defeat me.”

Ash’s eyes glimmered as tears filled them and he shifted the grip on his new weapon. “I see.”

“Shall we begin?”

Lance disappeared as the darkness wove around her in wispy strands, merging into a wall of shadows.

A few minutes later, the shadows splintered apart.

Lance stepped out, or more accurately, the Master of Hidden Darkness, also known as Dark Illusions. Blood red eyes stared at him, as a double pair of scaly black dragon wings fanned out behind her back. Dark hair, streaked through with two red bands, flowed around her face, brushing her shoulders. She wore night-black fitted armor, with white scales outlined on it, and a dark red cape that swept the floor.

Ash stepped back involuntarily.

 

The wings flapped, twice, and then abruptly he found himself encased in a shell of darkly tinted ice.

Ash quickly used Eternal Flame, which shattered his prison, before calling up Eternal Thunder.

“Poor little guardian,” She said, almost wistfully. “This is hard for you isn’t it? And it won’t get any easier if you pass this test, because then Serebii will test you.”

Ash blinked, as he paused in his attacking.

 

“You know that shadow is light and darkness, correct?”

Ash nodded.

“Well, if things had progressed the way they were ‘supposed’ to, according to Serebii’s plan, you would be light with only hints of darkness, barely shadow. A shadow of light.”

“But…” Ash prompted, feeling that something important was about to happen.

“Because I joined you, my darkness has corrupted you. You are a shadow of more darkness than light.”

Ash stared as Lance dropped down next to him.

“What?”

“Ash, think back to when you first killed.” The guardian said all to calmly. “Do you remember why you killed? And more importantly, do you know who you killed for?”

Ash scrunched his eyes up and quickly ran through him memories. 

“It was the person on the S.S. Anne, wasn’t it? The only who nearly killed your Charmander.”

“Correct.” Lance inclined her head. “And so you see, how my joining you caused your light to be tainted with darkness, and formed the shadow magic you have now.”

“But in the prophecy it says I’m supposed to have shadow!” Ash protested.

“True, but you were supposed to travel on your own or stay with Charlotte.” Lance continued calmly. “That way you would only have the faintest hint of the dark inside of you, from personal experience.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Perhaps it doesn’t, but we have not lived our lives to Serebii’s formula this time, and we shall have to pay the price.”

 

Without further ado, Lance teleported away and took up a battle position again. Ash gripped his staff tightly and waited for the blow to come.

Instantly, a hail of diamond shards flew at him. Ash quickly teleported out of the way again, and used Eternal Thunder.

He hit instead a sudden outcropping of rock that appeared out of nowhere.

“You’re not trying hard enough, little guardian.” The voice taunted. “You’ll never pass this way.”

Ash shivered. For a few moments, he thought he had seen Lance again, even in that other ‘form’, but now, the darkness was back. * I’m not giving up! If I don’t want Lance-chan stuck like this forever, I have to do this, even if I have to hurt her! *

“Eternal Rainbow!”

This time, fire, water, psychic, electric, ice, light, and dark energy flew at the guardian. She attempted to teleport away, but a ring surrounded her, trapping her as the energy slammed into her, sending her flying.

Ash crossed his fingers, worriedly. * Please let it work… *

 

Unbeknownst to him, more changes were taking place. His clothes melted and reformed into black armor that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow, while his pair of wings became a spectrum of colors themselves, too many colors mixed in the feathers to count. Two white streaks wove into his black hair, as white feathers framed his face again. His legs stayed the way they were, no talons, but out of his ankles sprouted two more pairs of white wings. A fantail swept behind him, nine plumes in all, in nine iridescent colors.

A second later, the other testers shimmered into being, all looking healed and fine.

< You have passed. I have seen the courage in your heart, and also, the power that you wield, the compassion that you have shown, and the ruthlessness you have demonstrated as well. >

< You are now the Shadow Master, as well as the Thunder Guardian. >

Ash nodded as a symbol appeared on his forehead, glinting gold, then silver, then gold again, as he rushed over to the fallen Ice Guardian. Lance had reversed transformation upon being hit with the attack, and he needed to see if she was okay.

 

A pair of dazed blue eyes opened and looked at him.

“Lance-chan?” Ash said worriedly as he helped her into a sitting position.

‘Hai…you passed…” The guardian said, smiling faintly.

Ash nodded and kissed her without any further ado.

 

Lance’s eyes widened and she pulled away. “Ash, are you sure about this? I mean…I’m darkness! I’ve already corrupted you, and…”

“And I’m shadow, now.” He returned simply. “Why wouldn’t I love you? You’ve always been supporting me, behind the scenes as well as in full view. You’ll die for me in the course of duty; I’ve seen it before. You love me unconditionally, and you never ask for anything in return. And we’re soulmates. No matter how uncertain the future is, or how rocky the road through the tests, we’ll find a way.”

That was enough for the ice guardian, as she leaned against him and wept soundlessly.

Ash stroked her hair, briefly reminded of his self in the past when she had done the same. < Don’t worry, Lance-chan. I’ll be here for you. I promise. And I won’t leave you alone again. >

A star fell as they watched. < A promise on a star is never broken. >

< And may it never be. >

 

As the two watched, Ash felt a tugging on his soul, and smiled and let the feeling flow in, as the realm accepted its new guardian, and the land flourished under the stars.

 

THE END

 

Yes, this is the end of the Card Captor Ashura series. I hope you readers enjoyed it as much as I did!

Of course, there are related stories and sequels. Yay!

One of the sequels will also be titled with Card Captor Ashura. That’s the dark shadow guardian arc that really should not be read, well, at least the first few chapters. I think the flashbacks are safe.

Completed 12/12/2003

 

 

 

 


	189. Guess what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Guess what? Shadow decided to do another CCA arc… don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, but the bunny bit.

Disclaimer: I don’t own pokemon. This _will_ be dark. I own Card Captor Ashura, the Ash cards, Pika-chan, Charlotte, Destiny, Hope, Luna, etcetera.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Timeline: 5 years after CCA

I really, really, really apologize for not updating faster. I just didn’t have the will to.

Ranma – aw, thank you! You know, you can read Dragon Mastery now that this is over. *laughs*

Briememory – thank you!

Digifan1 – k!

Link Masters – It’s just that ff.net seems to be getting rid of championshipping stories so I thought I’d offer my site as a respitory…  
Akiko Koishii – thanks!

Cooldud12345678901 – ah, finally a review. No problem.

Jarzard – no, this time they didn’t die. *laughs*

Whatever – hai, hai! Impatient, aren’t we?

Air Sylph – I’m glad you like my fics. ^-^ Do check out my website…

 

 

Card Captor Ashura: Shadow Guardian

Episode 189: Blood and Tears

 

It had been five years. Yes, five long, happy years, with Lance and Charlotte and all of his pokemon. They explored, created new cards, kept the balance steady, and lived their own lives, undisturbed.

Serebii kept to herself, so they were left to their own devices.

At the moment, Ash was watching the annual Cosmos championships from the Champion’s box with Charlotte. Charlotte had barely any guardian power left, she had granted most of it to him, so she was simply a normal human now, except with slightly higher senses and speed.

Lance was off buying sodas.

“Do you think any of them will make it?”

“Hmm…” Charlotte considered. “Maybe that one,” She indicated a girl with blonde hair “Might make it, but she’ll fall to your pokemon nevertheless.”

Ash smiled. “I suppose so.”

Eterneon and Skymew both smiled.

Lance returned with the sodas, and they all sipped quietly while watching.

 

“HALT! I challenge you!”

All eyes looked up as a person dressed in sparkly pink parachuted down into the arena.

“Is that Mina?”

“I believe it is!” Vulpix-chan proclaimed.

Ash quickly ducked under the overhang. * Please don’t let her see me… *

 

Jacob and Miles stopped their own battle. “Who _are_ you?”

“Wait a second! I recognize her! That’s the Topaz gym leader!”

“What’s she doing here?”

 

“ASH! I love you!” Mina proclaimed to the stadium.

Ash ducked his head further into the shadows of his dark blue hooded jacket. * Please don’t let her see me… *

Lance’s eye twitched. “Hasn’t she gotten over her infatuation yet? It’s been years.”

“Tell me about it. I think we should go home.”

“I agree.”

Charlotte nodded. “Well, go ahead. Good luck, you two.’

“Hai!”

The two guardians waved before the Gateway card took them home.

 

Mina looked high and low, but could not find her love anywhere. It was an unfortunate turn of events for her, but not for the guardians.

Not at all…

 

Ash smiled as they sat on the sidewalk together, enjoying vanilla ice creams.

Pika-chan flew around eating about six ice creams at the same time.

The peaceful atmosphere would not last for long.

 

Soon, a red truck came roaring down the street. It went by twice. Smoke billowed over the area as several outraged walkers protested.

“What is wrong with that driver?” Ash wondered.

“No idea.” Lance replied.

Luna drank down a cup of steaming hot, flavored mocha. * Ahh…I know why Angel likes coffee. And Charlotte does too… like guardian, like guarded. *

They were crossing the street when the truck drove by again. This time, though, it didn’t simply annoy people.

Ash’s eyes widened as Lance disappeared under the wheels of the cab. He didn’t know _how_ it had happened. Impossible! But…

“LANCE!” Pulling out his key, he activated Time and froze time, before running over to her.

It was horrible.

All Ash could do was to hold her gently in his arms as her life slipped away from her. Almost her whole body had been crushed under the tires, not even soft-boiled or recover could heal this serious of an injury. And Indigo’s medical technology was not sophisticated enough. He wasn’t even sure if sacred ash would work, or Lugia’s restoration.

And as time restarted, the tears were still trickling down his cheeks. He blindly stared at the staff resting in his hands, as his cards flew around him, worried.

They couldn’t help him.

Her own cards hadn’t helped her.

Why…

 

As his tears continued to fall, splattering on the painted cobblestones, the shadows flowed through his soul and the darkness reared up behind him, ready to fight to the death.

“We never even got to say goodbye…”

He was silent when the pulled him away from the body. He was silent through all the questionings, through the interviews that followed, through the meager funeral.

He didn’t speak.

He didn’t think.

He didn’t feel.

He didn’t care.

The land still flourished.

He had the power to destroy it all, but he didn’t.

He only wanted revenge.

Revenge on the one who had taken her from him.

Revenge on the one who had ruined his life in mere seconds.

He needed to purge himself of his anger, and that was the best way to do it.

 

A month passed.

Ash stood in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection. His black hair was streaked with gold, and he wore a modified version of her dragon master outfit.

To keep her memory alive, that was his goal.

But he didn’t have to do it alone.

The ritual was almost complete. All he had to do now was to take the final step to increase his power.

_Will you do this for me?_ He asked in poke speech, a simple question.

And the answers resounded from all around.

_Yes._

_Of course._

_I will._

_We trust you._

_You’re our master…_

_Friend…_

_Comrade…_

_Partner…_

_We would not deny truth._

_Yes._

_We will help you._

_Our duty demands us this, but we help you because it is our will._

_We will win, we will fly, and we will _not_ lose._

_We will._

_That is all…_

Ash smiled, although his eyes stayed a pulsing red. “Let’s do it.”

As he held his staff out, he watched it dissolve into sparkles. One by one, his cards, all of them, followed, and the sparkles surrounded him and faded into him and became a part of him.

Ash stood up, sure of himself and strode out of the room to face his future. And of course, to get his revenge…

 

End Chapter!

Completed 2/11/2004

Started 12/14/03

 

 

 

 


	190. Maybe writing this is a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous chapter

Maybe writing this is a bad idea. Ah well… *shrugs*

 

Disclaimer/Notes: See previous chapter

Sometimes italics and little stars don’t show on ff.net’s system, so if you really want to you can also find this on my webpage…

 

Episode 190: Path through the shadows

 

Ash walked along the halls of Indigo Plateau quietly, heading for the office of trainer records. He had to find out the name of the person who had killed her.

Entering quietly, he shrouded himself in invisibility and filled up the corridor with wispy smoke from the Koffing card.

He needed absolute privacy.

“How dare you…”

After flipping through the records for about half an hour, he found the name and residence of the one who had killed his love.

“Kenneth White, hmm…” A search for related trainers brought up about sixty entries.

“Excellent.”

_Master?_

Ash smiled at Koffing, who was still floating up and down in the air next to him.

_Return. I have the information I need._

The pokemon nodded and faded back into Ash’s body. Ash smiled. *Pidgeot. *

The wings sprouted out of his back and he casually shattered the windowpanes before he flew off into the night sky.

_Don’t worry, Lance-chan. I’ll avenge your death. He’ll suffer just like I have…_

 

Kenneth woke up with a headache the next morning. Nothing serious, but as he poured himself some cereal and gulped down a glass of low-fat milk, the burly truck driver still couldn’t shake a feeling of nails going doing his spine.

“Nah… probably just a fluke.”

His Machoke yawned and began loading boxes of frozen spinach into the truck. It was time to make another delivery.

“Too bad we’re not transporting for Silph, they always pay a bundle. Or Devon. Ah well. You take what you get.”

Machoke nodded as Kenneth got up and helped his pokemon with all the boxes. Then the man popped open a can of beer and chugged it down, to keep him awake on the long drive ahead.

“Ya ready, Machoke?”

The pokemon nodded in the affirmative, and the two climbed in the truck and began driving to Pewter, where the delivery would be made.

 

A pair of golden eyes watched for a second, before the owner turned and flew in a completely opposite direction.

_Where are we going master?_

_Pallet town._ Ash replied, stroking Skymew’s ears softly.

_Why?_

_Because. A few of his cousins live there._ A sinister smirk curved on his lips. _You do know what I’m talking about, right?_

Skymew nodded as her own eyes hardened. _Yes._

 

Ruby White was a beginning trainer with a Torchic. She had no ambition, no goals in life, and her parents considered her a waste of time and money.

Therefore, when her death was announced, nobody really cared.

Suicide, the doctors proclaimed. Obviously, since she had slit her wrists in the bathtub.

Too bad they hadn’t investigated more carefully. It was impossible for a razor blade to do that amount of damage in the short time.

A scyther, on the other hand… well, that was a different story.

Ash smirked as he watched. “How boring…”

Oh, she was a girl, but… not worth anything.

“I can’t even bind her soul to create a new pokemon…”

Gengar floated beside him, questioningly.

“No, this one’s worthless.” Ash said without a backwards glance. He concentrated and another spirit appeared before him.

“Erase…”

 

Kenneth got the news a day later.

“What do you mean she’s dead?”

His brother Leon looked uncomfortable. “Suicide.” He said quietly.

“B-but! Why? She was such a bright girl…”

‘She _was_ , remember? And then she started doing drugs two months ago. I doubt that helped her.”

Kenneth sighed. “I see. When’s the funeral.”

“Oh, Wednesday this week. Can you make it?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

Kenneth groaned as he hung up the phone. There was so much death and destruction in the world. Well, he didn’t care much. He just needed to get his job done and the new load of yams delivered.

“Come on, Machoke, let’s go.”

Machoke followed him on board as they drove to Vermillion, to deliver their root vegetables.

_Do you think he feels at all?_

_I’m sure he will, sooner or later. Most likely later. I just have to find his Achilles’ heel._

_What?_

_Oh, Skymew, all people have a weak spot or more… I trust you know mine? I just have to figure out where his armor is chipped and attack there._

_I see…_

 

As they drove along, Kenneth hummed a popular song on pokemon radio.

Machoke ate peanuts and watched the trees go by.

Soon, they hit a truck stop and had some lunch, then continued on their way.

“This is the life, ain’t it? No responsibility…”

_Better than being a trainer._ Machoke scoffed.

“Oh yeah, baby.”

Machoke looked offended but kept quiet.

 

_Bakayarou… I’m just playing with you now…_ A voice hissed.

Kenneth jumped. “Did you hear something, Machoke?”

_Yes. It was not human language._

Kenneth spun around. “All right, who’s hitched a ride in my truck?”

Sarcastic laughter filled the area as a shadowy form leaned _through_ the wall and vanished.

Kenneth shivered in spite of himself.

 

End chapter!

Created 12/14/03, completed 12/16/03, and just because I’m nice I’ll put up another chapter.

I _did_ warn about darkness though, so I don’t want any complaints!

 

 

 

 


	191. 191…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

191…

 

Disclaimer: Do not own pokemon. I do own this fanfic, though, so don’t take it!

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Should I even continue this arc?

 

Jarzard – this last arc is optional. I meant they didn’t die in the original CCA arc, which this is not a part of.

Zapdos Articuno – sorry, but I don’t think Lance will be returning… good idea, didn’t think of that. *Slaps forehead* Well, I don’t feel like writing anymore, maybe somewhere else, sometime, in another fic…

Link Masters – thanks! Um, do you mind e-mailing me Microsoft word or html files of your stories? It would be easier for me to upload them that way. By the way, Winter’s Child is up, but its in the No Pokemon Romance section on my page.

Akiko Koishii – thank you!

Ranma – I really do apologize…

 

Episode 191: Can I say foreshadowing?

 

The day of the funeral dawned mildly cloudy, as the cahoots gathered in the funeral home to mourn the loss of one.

One of them was her boyfriend Fredrick, who laid a bundle of white roses next to her tombstone and tried to be a man.

It was hard for him to swallow his sobs though. He didn’t understand why Ruby had died. It seemed so unjust.

But what could he do?

Kenneth said a quick prayer for her soul, even though he didn’t mean a single word of it, and continued on his way.

 

Elsewhere, Ash continued his observation of a boy named Juan.

_I think I’ll spare him._

< Why? >

< He’s a rare thing to find. How very interesting, a trainer who isn’t abusive or stupid…>

< I see. >

Spreading his black wings, Ash flew off in search of a teen named Curtis.

 

On the way, he paused to make a stop at the Plateau. Perhaps it was time for championships again.

Checking the calendar, he found his guess correct, so he entered the building and entered the passkey to his room.

The interior was starkly white, an interesting contrast to his inky emotions.

He stared as sparkles swirled around his arms, a soothing feeling. 

 

“Ash?” A voice asked.

“Come in, Lorelei.” He said. The ice master came in and smiled.

“It’s nice to have you back.”

“Hai… reminds me of the old days.” Ash said, referring to the few years before Lance had died, where the Elite seven and Champion would go on trips together.

“True.” Lorelei demurred. “Well, looks like we’ll have a bunch of hotshot new trainers trying to win again.”

“Tell me…” Ash sighed. “Why is it so easy?”

“No badge requirements… I really don’t get it myself.”

Ash sighed. “Well, talk to you later. I’m going to get some grub for dinner.”

“Take care of yourself, Ash.”

“I will.”

 

Ash hit the all you can eat buffet at the Sunshine Parlor and returned full and happy to the plateau.

He slept well, and the next morning, was refreshed when the long line of challengers made itself known.

The first challenge was a Hiker named Sven.

Ash grinned. * This ought to be no challenge… * He quickly shielded himself in the necessary illusions and got ready to battle.

< Let’s go. >

 

“Go! Marill!” Sven called.

“Well, that was different… Plusle, you’re up!” The red-eared mouse squeaked and clenched its paws in a front stance.

“Marill! Rollout!”

< Type advantage. Use Thunderbolt now. >

Marill cried out shrilly as it was fried.

< No contest. Next pokemon? >

 

Next was a Tyranitar, much to Ash’s surprise. Plusle quickly surrendered the field to one more able, and Vaporeon did her master proud, felling three in a row.

< Excellent work. >Ash sent, and a warm gush of love and loyalty flowed back towards him.

It was an exhilarating feeling.

Sven swapped for his Magcargo, but it proved to be a fierce defeat.

He was garroted, essentially. Beaten down by sheer power and type advantage.

Vowing to do better next year, the chastened man left.

 

A girl followed, Sibyl, but she fared no better. Ash shrugged and left the field, letting the Elite take care of the rest.

Lorelei’s Lapras and Dewgong and Cloyster flattened most of the opposition wonderfully, Will’s psychics short-circuiting the rest.

It did seem a bit unfair, but they weren’t complaining.

 

“I’m so glad these championships are only once a year.”

The nineteen-year-old master nodded and adjusted the clasps on his shadowy cloak with the silver trim.

“Ugh.” Karen said, as her Houndoom toasted another trainer’s pokemon. “I really need a long vacation after this.”

“Hear all, hear all!”

Will downed another bottle of strong caffeine and moaned. * Ugh… and these last a week too. *

“I’ll go help after I get a bit more rest.” Ash promised.

“Thanks!”

 

True to his word, in a bare hour, Ash was once again on the front lines of the rampaging waves of eager little trainers.

“Sandslash! Earthquake!” Ash called, sending another pokemon to the center. “Good! Now use Fissure on his last pokemon!”

Kit cursed and quickly left.

 

“Xatu, Espeon, Double Team and then Psychic!”

Will had decided to go for speed and was fighting two trainers at once.

Both trainers’ pokemon, one Beedrill and one Duskull, were eliminated from the field.

“Good.” Will gulped down another coffee and continued to battle.

 

“Lapras! Surf!”

“Charizard!” Elaine gasped. “Beedrill, go!”

“Blizzard.” Lorelei intoned. She quickly fed Lapras a Mysteryberry to rejuvenate lost moves and continued into the fray.

“Go, Electabuzzes!” One trainer said, releasing six.

“Jynx, Lovely Kiss them all!”

“Yikes!”

 

Koga’s poison types were sapping the opposition, while Karen was still busy.

It was a hectic day.

When the day finally ended a couple of hours later, seven tired trainers were sprawled out on the couches in the pokemon center, waiting for healing.

“This is the pits.”

“You said it!”

‘I say we should go on a leisurely cruise after this. We deserve it.”

“Deal!”

“Me too!”

Pika-chan walked by carrying an armful of chocolates.

Ash shrugged. He had made who knows how much money and didn’t mind if she spent a little.

Three starshine potions had certainly helped his healing process though.

 

Ash yawned and began daydreaming…

 

*Flashback mode – A few months after Ash becomes Lightning Master, 5 years ago*

 

Ash snuggled up against Lance’s sleeping form as he yawned slightly. It was only around three in the morning, and he didn’t feel like getting up.

< Still awake, Ash? > A sleepy whisper.

< Hai, Lance-chan. >

She moved slightly, so she was face to face with him. < You ok? >

Ash nodded and rested his head in the crook of her neck as she pulled him against her. < Never better, koi. >

Lance nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

 

Ash’s POV

 

It’s not like love is a bad thing.

So I love her. Of course I do! I’ve put her through so much pain but she never complains…

It makes me feel ashamed a lot of the time. And on those nights she’ll hold me close and let me cry, and stroke my hair softly, and she’ll promise not to hurt me over and over. And she’ll dry my tears and make me hot chocolate and just keep me company.

I doubt a normal person would understand.

We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and it would be a disaster if one of us were gone…because she’s my soul mate, and I _need_ her to be here with me. It’s not an option to lose her, not that I would want to.

And she’s the darkness to my light, but we’re perfect, and as long as we’re together, it will be all right.

 

Ash yawned and cuddled up next to Lance before he fell asleep as well.

 

End chapter! Still in flashback mode!

^-^ Review!

A lil’ fluff at the end?

12/16/03 to 12/26/03

 

I know I’ve been harping on this, but _please_ join my Yahoo! Group, and do check out my web page, if you haven’t done so already.


	192. Episode 192 I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <telepathy>, * thoughts*, _pokemon talking_

Episode 192 I think

 

Disclaimer: *Sighs* Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I am only borrowing their characters. I do own what I make up myself, i.e., my version of Destiny.

Notes: <telepathy>, * thoughts*, _pokemon talking_

Still in flashback mode, I think I’ll write quite a bit of my arc in the past. Houen region.

 

Whatever – yes, dark angel is complete. Also, please remember, this arc is optional…

Ranma – yes, it is… frustrating when no one else writes it. *Sighs*

Link Masters – thanks! Ah, ankle’s still twisted. >.<

Akiko Koishii – I’m glad you like my work. ^_^ I’d love to see your fanart, when your scanner is fixed, please send it to [shadowphantomness@yahoo.com](mailto:shadowphantomness@yahoo.com)

 

Episode 192: So we _finally_ go to the first gym

 

Lance and Ash rode along on Rapidash’s back as it trotted daintily towards Rustboro City. Rapidash neighed good-naturedly as Ash combed out the tangles in her flaming mane.

“It’s great to get a rest, isn’t it, girl?”

_Oh yes, Master Ash._ _Wonderful!_ She replied. _And now you don’t have to worry about your mate anymore._

A faint pink blush tinged Ash’s cheeks. “A-ano…”

“Shy?” Lance asked, wrapping her arms around him.

Ash resembled a beet as he nodded and squeaked.

Lance laughed delightedly as she ruffled his hair; such an adorable little guardian. And he was all hers now.

That made it all worthwhile.

 

They ambled along slowly, just watching the blue sky, wrapped in each of their own thoughts.

It wasn’t as if the battle was any challenge. Ash could kill all her pokemon in an instant, rock was under his power after all, but he didn’t care to use that power. * He could drain the life away from half this realm’s pokemon at will, but he’ll never resort to those measures… * Lance thought.

She was correct, to a certain extent.

The thought that she might not be there someday had never crossed her mind.

 

Soon, they saw the brown roofs of Rustboro in plain view. Faint streaks of gray sparkled from in between, and the tops of some trees were seen as well, although the proportion of foliage in the area to, say, Fortree, was starkly lacking.

Ash twitched slightly. He _liked_ nature.

“Are you ready for the gym? Or should we hit the Devon goods corporation first?”

“Mm… we do have to pick up our free samples!” Ash grinned.

“Right.” Lance agreed. “Okay then. Devon and then Roxanne’s gym.”

Ash winked as they entered the Devon Corp skyscraper.

 

A mouse-haired secretary greeted them.

“Welcome. May I help you?”

“We’re here to pick up something.” Ash said. “Which floor is the director on?”

“Sorry, I can’t let you see him.” She instantly became defensive. “Team Aqua has taken over all of the floors above.”

“Well then… we’ll just have to fight our way in.”

“No! You don’t understand!”

Lance’s fingers twitched slightly and an instant later the secretary was limp and snorting on the ground in slumber.

“Sleep.”

Ash buckled on his black armor and picked up his key, smiling as it glowed with a reassuring light. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

 

They walked into the elevator and hit the button for the second floor, as the stairs had been sealed off.

As soon as the mahogany doors slid open, an Aqua grunt attacked.

“Carvanha! Go!”

“Minun, Shockwave.” Ash said idly. Carvanha certainly didn’t fare well, as it was reduced to a popped balloon, or the equivalent of thereof.

“Oh no!” Kicking the rules out the window, the grunt released two Mightyena.

Ash yawned slightly. * All right then… *

“Machamp… play with them.”

He crossed his arms and waited for the next wave.

 

A few feet away, Lance’s twin dragonair had whipped three more Aqua grunts into oblivion. Reinforcements began pouring down the hastily unblocked stairs.

“What a pain… Dragonite! Hyper Beam!”

It wasn’t as if the attack hadn’t worked. But the repairs to the wall might be expensive.

Lance shrugged simply. “Diamond Dust.”

The next wave of aqua members turned into statues. Pure diamond.

“That ought to pay for damages.”

“Smart Lance-chan!” Ash said, as he multiplied his Tentacool card and suddenly the area filled with stinging little jellyfish. Convenient, the almost limitless power at his control now, and Sabrina wasn’t in danger anymore.

Skymew appeared and took battle position as well. Ice beams and hyper beams flew everywhere.

In about six minutes, the threat had been eliminated. The police arrived and arrested the remaining Aqua members who were still… alive, and then left.

Ash and Lance went to find the President.

He was locked in his bathroom, with bars on the door. Poor guy.

“Well, it was smart of the Aqua members, certainly.”

Skymew giggled from Ash’s shoulder and flipped her ears. She than performed a Tail Attack on the door, but not much damage was done.

Ash sighed.

Lance’s eyes glowed. “Power…” The card glowed and cast its magic on her, and a second later she had torn the bars off. Casually unlocking the door with her key of darkness, she came face to face with a terrified gray-haired man.

“Help!”

 

“Shut up…” Lance muttered. “We’re here to rescue you. Not that it’s necessary now, since we’ve disposed of TA. Didn’t you hear the police sirens?”

The man turned an interesting shade of blue. “You did?”

“Yes.” Lance said exasperatedly.

“Oh thank you! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-.”

Lance cut him off with a wave of her hand. “You might need to do some repairs though. But come on.”

 

Several employees came rushing up. “Mr. President! You’re safe!”

“We were so worried!”

Ash meanwhile, was reading rather different thoughts. One young woman was muttering something about ‘stupid molesting bastard didn’t get killed’, another griped that he overworked them, a male needed a new computer, and the delivery boy had a long list of complaints as well.

< Interesting… >

< Yes, isn’t it? Well, let’s get our samples and go. >

< Hai! > Ash made a little mock salute as Lance rolled her eyes.

 

The president finally got over his shock that, yes, the Dragon Master of the Elite Four _and_ the Indigo League Champion saved him, and of course they got their presents, and a couple of checks with happy little chains of zeroes after them.

It was quite fun.

 

Ash happily skipped out of the building. Those diamond statues would more than cover the cost of the ‘renovation’.

Lance followed behind him, managing to look graceful even though she wasn’t trying. Ash pouted slightly.

“What?”

“How do you do that?”

“Remember? Before I ran away from home, I had to take lessons in deportment and embroidery and the rest of that.”

“Yuck.” Ash muttered.

Lance chuckled. “Well, it’s true. Off to the gym now?”

“In a second. Can we get a snack?”

 

Lance nodded and they purchased some fries and burgers from a little roadside cart, while Pika-chan stuffed her face with several ice cream sandwiches. She idly wondered how Pika-chan managed to fix six its-its in her mouth at the same time. Maybe… she had a detachable jaw, like a snake.

She took another fry and ate it as she watched Ash feed Skymew some of his own fries. How cute!

Skymew purred happily...Hard to believe that Sabrina possessed inside such a kawaii little creature.

Still, nobody would believe her if she told them she could kill them with a thought.

 

Lance pushed that away and finished the rest of her hamburger. Standing up and brushing off her black pants, she yawned slightly and took another sip of her Sprite.

“Ash… you done yet?”

A pair of soft eyes, strange how they were still so innocent, looked up from a half-eaten burger with ketchup dribbling down the chin.

She laughed and wiped him off with a napkin, even though he protested.

“Come on, Ash. I thought you ate faster than that.”

Well, she was glared at, and then the burger disappeared in a wink and he was up and jumping and raring to go.

The two trainers linked hands and walked towards Rustboro Gym.

 

Hmm… is not sure if reading ‘Possession’ by Edmondia Dantes while writing influences my fic? But I liked this chapter!

12/17/03 to 12/26/03

Well, remember, if you want to chat, please join my Yahoo! Group…

<http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/championshippingnomiko/>

And if the link doesn’t show on ff.net, this is also on my web page. Now, if you don’t mind answering a question, what are your favorite quotes? It’s for a semi-survey deal I’m writing…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	193. So… here is Episode 193

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

So… here is Episode 193! Any complaints about the flashbacks? ‘Cause I like them!  
  


Disclaimer: *Phantomness comes out with a scythe* Ahem. Nintendo owns Pokemon. I just own the plotbunny, the new characters, and the new attacks. So don’t bother to sue me. I’m a broke student.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for 

Still flashback mode, it’ll be obvious when I leave this mode.

I just had a final in Calculus… *tired*

 

Ranma – thanks!  
Link Masters – yes, there will be flashbacks for a few more chapters

Akiko Koishii – good luck!

Whatever – I only write what I feel like and I have periods where I write. The het period is over and I like writing shonen-ai better. However, if you wait a few months I’ll come out with some more het championshipping eventually… do check my livejournal for updates and remember that ff.net is anti-shonen-ai and basically I don’t like it much so I have my own page.

 

Episode 193: Too much darkness isn’t good

 

They walked into the gym, noting that it was… dark?

“Is this closed?” Ash wondered.

“I’m guessing a scheme to keep trainers clueless and vulnerable to attack.” Lance enunciated.

“Ah…” Ash touched his key and winked. * I think I’ll surprise her. *

“Halt!” A voice yelled.

And immediately from a corner, out jumped a junior trainer.

“Well, that was quite predictable.” Ash muttered.

A geodude appeared and began trying to tackle him.

Ash yawned. “Skymew, Water Gun.”

Skymew nodded and blasted Geodude into the dark. There was a muffled ‘oof.’

“One junior trainer down.” Lance reported. “Seems like he’s buried under his geodude.”

Ash smiled. “Wonder if he’s smart enough to recall it?”

“Hmm…”

This scene was repeated with two more Geodudes before… *gasp* a Graveler appeared.

“Storm, use Surf.” Ash said dryly. The resulting wave of water flooded the gym up to his knees.

Dragonami purred as Ash stroked her head and ears. “Great work!”

Annoyed cursing could be heard from the remaining junior trainers. Ash smoothed down his shiny silver vest and flashed a smile.

 

Finally, they saw Roxanne on her raised dais.

“Ready to battle?”

Roxanne looked startled. “S-Sure.”

“Great.” Ash said. “Let’s do it.”

 

“Roxanne chooses Geodude!”

Ash flicked his fingers indiscernibly, as the illusion solidified itself. “Mudkip, go!”

The mudkip card yawned and stretched his little paws. _Yay! I get to battle!_

“Yes, you do.”

Mudkip nodded and used Water Gun, only serving to annoy Geodude, who retaliated with Tackle.

Then, it used Ice Beam.

As said before, a frozen pokemon cannot battle. Freeze could be the worst of all the status changes. Roxanne swapped for her Nosepass.

“Right…” Ash considered. * It knows electric moves… *

“Mudkip, Mud Sport!”

Electricity’s power was weakened!

Roxanne frowned. * This could be harder than I thought, but I’ll give it a try. * “Nosepass! Zap Cannon!”

Mudkip jumped up but the ball of electricity followed. He cried out as he was paralyzed.

Roxanne sighed in relief.

“Refresh.” Lance said, startling Ash. Mudkip blinked, but shimmered and was cured of paralysis.

“Wow! I forgot about that move! Thanks!” Ash said excitedly. “Mudkip! Surf!”

Nosepass unfortunately was foisted into the land of the fainted pokemon.

 

Roxanne sweated nervously. * This is _not_ good… *

“Okay, I’ll pull out all the stops. Steelix, go!”

“Is it just me or do gym leaders favor Steelixes?” Ash inquired. “No matter. Flareon’s probably not up for it now, so…”

He flipped out another card. “Vulpix, you’re up!”

Mudkip ran back to Ash and hastily departed the arena.

 

Vulpix yawned, showing her teeth, and used Flamethrower.

Steelix immediately dug underground, before using Dig. Vulpix was agile enough to jump over the initial strike though. She breathed out a Fire Blast, which struck Steelix squarely on the horn.

Steelix roared in pain and used Tackle, crushing Vulpix… or so it seemed.

Roxanne blinked as Vulpix disappeared. “You were using Substitute?!”

“Heh.” Ash replied. “Vulpix! Will O’ Wisp!”

Well, a burn doesn’t help a Steelix’s health. It used Bind, tying Vulpix up, but the burn was slowly taking its toll.

“Now finish with Hydro Flare.”

Fire that turned into water and took on both of Steelix’s types… Roxanne shuddered, wondering who had developed that move. Sighing, she bestowed the Stone Badge on Ash and watched as he walked out happily.

Strange….

 

“How’s Mudkip?”

“Fine.” Ash replied as he sent a wave of energy to the little pokemon card, which flashed brightly in response.

“That’s good.”

“Um… Lance? Now that I’m guardian, will you run out of magic?”

“Don’t worry, if I’m in danger of that, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

“If you wish upon a star…”

“Makes no difference who you are…”

“You’ve seen Pinocchio?”

“I think it had a good moral.”

“Oh.” Ash twiddled his thumbs. * So where are we heading now? *

 

“Ash, mind if we just hang out at the beach together?”

“Nope!”

“Glad you see it my way.” Lance remarked. They changed into shorts and t-shirts and headed to the expanse of sunny sand.

Pika-chan happily followed and immediately flew to the refreshments stand.

“She is such a glutton…”

“Well, all that food must put a dent in your money supply.”

Ash smirked. “Actually, I use Meowth to find Nuggets and Big Pearls.”

“That does work, but I find it faster just to use this.”

A card shimmered into her hand.

“The Create?” Ash raised his eyebrows. “So you just make money.”

“Hai. Very simple.”

“Well, it’s cool!”

 

The two sat down on the sand. Ash smiled and began burying lance.

“Hey! No fair!”

“But it’s warm! And you need to lighten up!”

Lance rolled her eyes at him. “I am going to take a _long_ shower after this.”

Ash simply nodded as he patted more sand around her. “Don’t worry, I’ll unbury you soon!”

“You better!”

 

Ash grinned and began creating a little sand castle while Lance watched. After half an hour, he remembered and dug her up. Of course, a few miscellaneous ice balls sent in his direction didn’t hurt either.

Ash rubbed his sore butt and attempted a glare.

Lance sighed. * Well, at least I put on a swimsuit underneath… * She pulled off her sand-coated t-shirt and shook it, causing brown dust to fly in all directions.

“No fair! You got sand in my eyes!”

“It’s the equivalent of a Sand Attack, you should have dodged.”

Ash pouted and used Protect.

 

After five minutes, Lance was satisfied, so the two of them coated each other with suntan lotion and hit the ocean.

Ash blushed as he thought back to that. So it wasn’t really anything, but still…

She was warm.

Apparently dragons weren’t cold-blooded after all.

“Ash, why are you standing there up to your knees?” Lance asked. “I thought you wanted to swim?”

“Right!” Ash said, ducking his head underwater and letting his gills appear as he tried not to blush.

 

Lance raised her eyebrows. * What is wrong with him? * She shrugged and swam out farther before releasing her pokemon, who splashed around in the waves joyfully.

A very relaxing water fight erupted, and both trainers joined on. They didn’t return to shore until about three hours later.

Ash grinned as they teleported to a nearby hotel. “Yay! No camping tonight!”

“Oh yes. I think we need a break.”

The two signed in and paid for a room before heading upstairs.

 

End chapter!

12/17/03 to 12/18/03

Note: There are only about 10 chapters left. I am not going to be updating this frequently unless I get reviews. Since only about 5 people are reviewing, I suppose I’ll update this once every 3 weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	194. Episode 194…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not own pokemon. <> is for

Episode 194…

 

Disclaimer/Notes: No, I do not own pokemon. <> is for telepathy, ** for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon ruminating.

Poor Ash…

 

Ranma – aw, thank you!

Air Sylph – thankies! ^_^ I’m glad you’re reviewing…

Akiko Koishii – I must admit that it was because of Pokemon Special manga… Lance never fought Ash/Red, and they do have similar feelings about protecting pokemon, only Lance takes it to the extreme (i.e., destruction of the human race) and Red doesn’t. The other reason was they were the only two trainers in the back of the book whose character icons were drawn in detail, and… they had similar hair. At least that’s what I thought. A bit later, though, I saw the episodes with Lance and the Red Gyarados, and I wondered _why_ Lance was the one watching over Ash not Misty and Brock even though they travel with him…

Shaladin – well, I’ve been battling summer school and summer flu, and I think I’m losing…

Incomplete13 – you’re alive! Well, thank you. ^_^

Cooldud12345678901 – hi! Hm, I don’t like Palletshipping, but I guess that’s okay…please check out my web page, there’s a _lot_ of stuff there that’s not on ff.net

 

Episode 194: Issues…

 

After they went into the room, Lance claimed the shower while Ash waited and munched on some snacks. Soon, Lance came back outside in jeans and a t-shirt. “Your turn, Ash. Shall I order pizza?”

“Yum!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The ice guardian read a newspaper and drank a soda while she waited for Ash to finish cleaning up.

Soon, he reappeared in a red t-shirt depicting Zigzagoon and black jeans. “Has the pizza arrived yet?”

“Nope.” Lance checked her watch. “It’s been twenty-two minutes. If they take more than twenty-five we get the pizza for free.”

“Cool.”

The clock ticked.

 

After five minutes, an apologetic man showed up with the pizza and, true to the company’s promise, did not take any money.

Ash grinned and dived in.

Lance was grooming her Dragonite when the inevitable happened.

A fangirl crashed in the window on a Fearow.

 

“OH! Ash I love you!”

Ash narrowed his eyes as the pizza went flying. “That was a waste of perfectly good food…”

His key glimmered as he activated it. “Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release.”

Lights flashed. The fangirl swooned.

Ash smirked as he shifted his staff around. “Erase.”

Well, that removed another fangirl from the universe.  
“Convenient.” Lance said, activating Return, bringing the room back to the state it had just been in.

“Yay!” Ash said, on his discovery that the pizza was perfectly whole.

Lance grinned. “Just don’t overeat…”

Ash stuck out his tongue and peeled off another pizza slice while Lance calmly walked to the window and banished around three-dozen fangirls to the dream realm. Her dragons would take care of the problem. Unless her dark pokemon finished them off first…

How had they been found? Sheesh! What happened to privacy?

 

Ash didn’t catch these dark thoughts, as he was busy devouring.

“Where are we going next, Lance-chan?”

“Well, where do you want to go, little guardian?”

Ash pinked again. “I’m not that little!”

“No, you’re not.” She said affectionately. “Seems like you always grow up quite quickly. Natural law, of course.”

Ash nodded and got up, pizza finished. “Dream realm?”

“Let’s go.” Lance replied, focusing.

 

Sure enough, they wound up in the pastel colors of the dream realm, solidifying into a meadow bordered by mountains and forests.

“I’m going off to train.”

“See you later then Ash.” Lance replied. She found her dragon pokemon and spent some time grooming them and cuddling. Comfy.

Dragonair was wrapped around her body like a giant snake, and she was lying against Lugia, using him as a pillow.

Ash came back a while later, soaking wet and grumbling something about ‘Vaporeon who ambushed me and then Squirtle dragged me through the river’.

Lance grinned.

“Cute though.”

“Hm.” Ash replied, trying to dry himself off. Finally, he had Magmar use a Flamethrower on him. That worked.

“Lance-chan?”

“What is it?”

Ash cuddled up next to her and blinked cutely. “Nothing.”

“Ash…” Lance said, a warning tone entering her voice. “You _do_ know what I’m going through right now, right?”

Ash blinked.

 

“Never mind.” Lance said, getting up and shaking out her steel wings. “I’m going for a short flight, see you later.”

“What-.” Was all Ash got out before the dragon master took off.

 

…

“What’s up with her?” Ash asked as he groomed his Mightyena.

_You don’t know?_

“What? Of course I don’t!” Ash said. “Is she mad at me?”

_I think she’s angry with herself, actually._

Ash blinked. “What for?”

Mightyena sweatdropped. _Master Ash, has nobody ever explained the birds and the bees to you?_

“Um? You mean… oh! I know all about that. But… what does it have to do with the situation at hand?”

_Do I have to spell this out?_ The incredulous pokemon wondered. _She loves you, yes? We all know that. She’s just not sure if she wants to take your relationship to the… um, next level._

Ash turned startlingly crimson as he realized what Mightyena was trying to say.

“You mean-.”

_Yes._

Well, this threw Ash into a nice little bind. The sixteen-year old trainer sat on the grass and tried to think of something else. Unfortunately, he couldn’t really take his mind off Mightyena’s words.

“Well… what can I do?”

Crickets chirped.

Ash blinked as Lance flew over his head along with Dragonite. They didn’t even notice him.

“Lance-chan…”

It wasn’t as if it were a bad thing. She was kind, pretty, powerful, and loved him. And there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

But still!

A faint blush tinted his cheeks again. Maybe it was just hormones acting up?  
But that didn’t seem like it.

 

Lance was how much older than him? He couldn’t remember, not that he cared much. After all, he still loved her.

But…

He was scared.

He didn’t want to hurt her.

He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked quietly.

 

Lance landed behind him a while later, and gave him a hug.

“You ok?”

“Hai, but what about you, Lance-chan?”

“I’ll survive.” The guardian said calmly, popping what looked like an ice cube into her mouth.

“O-ok…”

“Hush, I know you’re not ready and I don’t want to force you into this.” She said, as she held him in the mist.

And he believed her.

He always did, after all.

 

Several pairs of pokemon cooed softly as they got ready to leave.

“Oh, stop teasing us.” Ash said, as Storm and the Dragonair card winked in unison.

Sunny and her Jolteon purred and waved as well.

Kawaii…

 

Their re-entry showed…

The room was swarming with girls.

“AHHHHH!”

Ash paled.

Lance glared. “GET OUT!”

“Ash! I love you!” One foolhardy girl shouted, as she touched him. She instantly fell over, a victim of the guardian’s protection.

Ice statues filled the room as Lance tweaked the elements to help. She then unceremoniously dropped the frozen people out the window.

So what if they died? They were at fault for trying to get the guardian anyways. It was one of those rules that should not be broken.

Those idiots! Those insufferable idiots! Argh, she’d go stir crazy if they didn’t keep appearing…

Might as well get some benefits.

Lance opened a jar of black mist and released the spirit inside, which sucked them all up. Ash blinked.

“What was that?”

“It’s a special breed of wraith that eats people’s souls…”

“Oh…”

Lance smirked. * Well, I’m _not_ in a good mood, so… *

 

End Chapter

Slightly dark, might be fluffy too. It sucks to be a fangirl…

12/18/03 to 1/12/04


	195. This is hard to write… *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

This is hard to write… *sighs*

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, but this non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic belongs to me, ok? Do not take my work.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

 

Episode 195: I don’t have time for this

 

He lost count of the number of ones she banished or killed for his sake. She still felt the need to protect him.

And they kept swarming, like insects.

“Overpopulation leads to environmental destruction.” Lance-chan explained when he asked her about it.

Made sense, save all the poor pokemon.

If all else failed, they could seal the area and escape, but he didn’t feel like doing that just yet. He wanted peace.

 

Lance was currently grooming her Gyarados, which was purring like only a dragon can do.

He himself was tying Pika-chan up to protect their picnic lunch.

It was quite delicious, bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches, with a chocolate cake wrapped in wax paper, and bunches of grapes.

Pika-chan had attempted to pilfer the cake.

Luckily, Luna had purloined it back. She had then attempted to devour it herself. Ash was now locking the chest she was in. it would only hold her for about ten minutes, hopefully long enough for the picnickers to eat.

Lance smiled as they munched on sandwiches. “Maybe…”

Ash blinked. “Life is strange, isn’t it?”  
“Very. I mean, we aren’t exactly living normally either.”

“I’ve heard that Pallet is being rebuilt, but I’m not sure I want to go back.”

“You could join the Elite Four after we finish our tour of Houen?”  
‘Sounds good.”

 

After twenty minutes, both guardians broke up, but their Chosen had mostly finished eating by then. Sabrina nursed a cup of mint tea, having decided that maybe food was not such a bad thing.

Ash giggled as he picked up a rock and knocked Pika-chan out with it. “Glutton. Maybe that’ll teach you some manners.”

Luna scowled as another rock was sent her way. “Hey!”

“I think you’ve gotten complacent.” Sabrina continued, as more rocks filled the air.

“I vote we take shelter.” Lance whispered.

“Good plan.” The two quickly plummeted into a nearby Oran berry bush. As they watched, Sabrina soundly took on both guardians at the same time and came out the victor.

“Wow!”

“Sabrina tends to use her head more than just pure force. That’s her way.” Dragonair-chan supplied helpfully.

“Smart of her then.”

“Yep, one fluffy bunny guardian and one nice one.”

 

“Fluffy bunny?!” Pika-chan demanded.

“Nice?” Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

“Well, clever at the least.”

Lance passed out crepes as the fight ended, much to the enjoyment of the participants.

‘Yummy!”

“Food… hehehe…” Luna began giggling to herself.

 

All too soon a trainer barged in.

“Let’s battle.” Ash said, grinning.

“Okay! I’m Katrina!”

“Nice.” Ash said, ignoring the quite obvious attempts at flirtation. “I’ll choose first. Pidgeot, go.”

Ash’s pidgeot card appeared in a magnificent spray of golden light, cawing happily.

“Go! Meowth!”

Ash blinked. Twice.

“Bird Vs. Cat usually leads to bird winning as is on higher level. Pidgeot, Wing Attack!”

Pidgeot sent meowth flying away with a good buffet.

“Meowth, Slash!”

“Double Team.” Ash said calmly, as Meowth approached the number of pidgeots suddenly multiplied by ten. It sailed through a copy.

“Ok, let’s finish. Gust.”

 

Katrina frowned. “Maybe that’s not good enough. Dodrio, go!”

Meowth was recalled and switched.

Pidgeot frowned and instantly called down Hail from the skies. Dodrio panicked.

“Dodrio! Tri-Attack!”

Pidgeot was burned, but she was persistent as she stirred up Icy Wind. That and then a Blizzard Strike blew Dodrio out of the air and into the ground.

Ash dusted off his hands and recalled her as well.

 

< You were wonderful. >

Pidgeot puffed up slightly, and cheeped.

Katrina frowned. “Ok then! Whismur, go!”

“Umbreon.” Ash said silkily, dark-type eevee called out.

Umbreon snarled at Whismur, which began to cry.

“Faint Attack.”

Whismur immediately started a uproar!

Umbreon flicked its ears in annoyance and used Bite.

Whismur succumbed to sheer terror and fainted. Ash raised an eyebrow as Katrina sent out yet another pokemon.

“Haunter? Slightly different.”

“Dream Eater!” Katrina yelled, pointing at Ash. Ash’s eyes widened as he realized that the trainer was attempting to steal his soul.

“Mewtwo! Reflect now!”

In a second the potentially harmful attack had been eradicated.

Ash frowned. “Now use Frameshift!”

In a second, time changed. A minute later, only a bawling baby remained.

Ash walked on. He didn’t care what happened now.

 

Lance poked her head out of the bush she had stayed in to stay out of the way. “Has she been dealt with?”

“Yes.’ Ash said harshly. “Stupid pride-loving, spineless idiots.”

“True.”

A dark light flickered in Ash’s eyes. “Can’t we just kill them?”

“Not ‘we’,” Lance corrected. “You have the power, Ash. Guardian of the realm can always cleanse.”

Ash quickly muttered a chant, although he knew that others would become depraved and evil as time passed.

It was a normal cycle of life.

 

He knew they were both getting weaker. Charlotte was practically drained by now.

Her fire energy was fueling his power, sometimes. And if he concentrated, he could feel her thoughts.

Soon, she would probably be a little ripple in his subconscious mind.

He could see her, almost floating in a lake full of liquid fire. Pretty.

Not that he was crushing on her, just an observation.

Besides, she _was_ his sister in a sense, well, maybe cousin, and he didn’t do incest. 

 

“HALT!”

Ash rolled his eyes as another ninja boy jumped out of a tree and released another Koffing. * Here we go again… *

“You’re annoying me.”

“I challenge you!”

“Fine…” Ash flipped over another card. “Espeon… Psychic, please?”

And a lovely burst of light later.

“There we go.’ Ash said, grinning.

“Are you bored yet?”

“A little. What if I just grab all the badges and then we’ll go dimension hopping?”

“Amusing.” Lance considered. “Why not?”

“YAY!”

 

Lance grinned. “Just be careful, would you please? I hate worrying… Now where are we off to next?”

“Um… where haven’t I been?” Ash thought. “Oh! I haven’t fought Flannery yet, and fire is easy to beat.”

Mudkip and Vaporeon preened themselves.

Lance sweatdropped slightly. “A little swell-headed?”

“No, don’t think so.”

 

_Besides, you’re a water-type._ Vaporeon said, beaming.

_I guess…_

_And you make a cute couple!_

Lance sweatdropped. Not only were all the cards teasing them, so were the testers. And the guardians…

Oh well…

It would hopefully get better.

Was everyone’s mind on romance?

 

End Chapter!

12/29/03 to 1/12/04

 

Cooldud12345678901 – well, thank you for your concern on my behalf! ^-^ Can’t wait to see fic.

Shaladin – I think I am finally not sick anymore…

Akiko Koishii – hi! Um, you did find the info on Serebii right? Just checking… Ah! Poor you. Well, I don’t think there’s any way to get past 7 of Pokemon Adventures in the US

Dreamer – thank you

Ranma – I see! You can post on my LJ if needed…

 

Now, a question…

Does Lance look like he is wearing female clothes in the manga/anime? Just a personal question… because it’s another point for my ‘I think Lance is really a girl’ list!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	196. Yes, it is episode 196

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on. Unless youre a new reader you

Yes, it is episode 196

 

Disclaimer/Note: Oh come on. Unless you’re a new reader you know it’s not mine. Pokemon, I mean.

I would have updated sooner if not for… college and my network being a real pain!

 

Episode 196: Watching the fire die

 

The Lavaridge gym turned out to be full of hot springs one had to jump into in order to get to the leader. Of course, trainers lurked at all the wrong exits.

“I challenge you!”

Ash sighed as a Slugma appeared. “Mudkip, give it a Water Gun.”

Mudkip trilled as she complied.

“Next.” Ash said, jumping into another spring.

Vaporeon and Mudkip were both feeling a bit winded from the sixteen trainers before Ash finally found Flannery.

She was meditating. Ash was briefly reminded of Rachel for a second. A brief glow surrounded him as he pulled on the unseen magic web around the earth to heal his pokemon. A second later, he smiled.

“Flannery, I challenge you for the Heat Badge.”

“As if!” The girl scoffed. “I accept!”

“Well, all right then.” Ash said. He twirled his fingers and muttered a ‘Release’ under his breath as a card appeared, flashing brightly and revealing a pokemon.

“Octillery, I choose you!”

Octillery’s bright red body bounced on his suckers as it waited for Flannery to attack.

“Slugma, overheat!”

“No good.” Ash said. “Use Surf before it attacks.”

Octillery nodded and KO’d Slugma, but still felt the attacks of Overheat as his special attack dropped two points.

Another Slugma fell, and a Magcargo also, before Flannery pulled out her trump card. It was a female Torkoal.

“Torkoal, attract!”

“Shoot…” Ash said. “Return!”

Octillery escaped into the card and Ash changed for another pokemon. After all, five repeated overheats were quite devastating.

 

“Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!”

Vaporeon preened as she devastated the rock/fire type, and then she returned to her poke ball. What a magnificent display of her power.

She was happy.

After all, she was the one of the guardian’s chosen pokemon.

She was one of the strongest pokemon.

 

“Last one…” Flannery said, tossing out another ball.

Ash inclined his head.

A ninetails emerged, but Ash simply narrowed his eyes and called out Wartortle. Sure, Confuse Ray _was_ the first hit, but Wartortle has enough defenses to take the two quick attacks thrown at it, before the confusion was cured with a Bitter Berry. Then, a well-aimed Spin Tackle, to knock Ninetails off his feet, before finishing up with a Bubblebeam while it was in midair.

Perfect ten out of ten, Wartortle decided, as he posed triumphantly.

Flannery had to hand over Overheat and the Heat Badge, before Ash conceded to leaving.

Lance was waiting outside, grooming her Charmander on a bench.

“How did it go?”

“Well.” Ash replied with an impish grin.

“Ah. Very nice.”

“Lance?” Ash asked, sitting down next to her. “Are you mad at me?”

The Dragon Trainer looked bemused. “No, I’m not.”

“But Lance-chan, I hurt you.”  
The Dragon Master crossed her legs and looked at Ash. “If I lost my control that easily, I couldn’t be a guardian.”

“…Oh…”

 

“You see, Ash, you’ll learn the tricks of being a realm guardian.” Lance explained. “It’s difficult. The power, the control needed to wield it, what a rash decision can do… you must weigh lives against each other. I won’t say it’s pleasant because it isn’t.”

Ash frowned. “But you’ll be here to teach me, right?”  
Lance nodded. And so, the lessons began.

 

Five months later…

 

Ash held a pair of scales in his hand. They were made out of silver, with the kanji for water scrawled on the three plates.

On one, sat a poke ball. The other two were empty.

Ash’s eyes glowed bluely, before the scale with the poke ball rose.

He smiled.

Taking the poke ball off, he released the frantic Gloom.

_I am innocent!_

_I know._ Ash replied. _The scales do not lie. Your trainer framed you, were you not?_

_How…_

_I can see the truth in your heart._ Ash replied. _For weeks you have suffered, keeping this secret. I release you from your trainer._

With a flash, Gloom was erased from his trainer’s memory and the pokemon system.

_Thank you, Guardian._ Gloom said, crying tears of happiness.

Ash shook his head. _I was just doing the right thing. Run along now._

Gloom nodded and flew off.

 

Ash sighed slightly as a portion of energy flowed out of him. Every time he judged, it took magic.

Lifeforce from the system, actually, but he was linked to the dream realm and the pokemon realm and they fed him.

He would just be a shell without all that power.

 

Lance flew down next to him.

“You dealt with the mudslide near Route 7?”

“Yes. It wiped out a good portion of the Bellsprout’s habitat. So, I’m using Wood to restore it for the time being and sending them to one of the reserves for a month until it grows back on its own.”

“Good idea.”

“I had to relocate the Hoothoot and Rattata that lived there too. The metapods are fine though, still clinging on their trees. And the Butterfrees will be able to fly away safely.”

“Thank you.” Ash said gratefully as he poured warm milk with honey for them both.

“It’s a busy job, certainly.”

“I never knew it was this hard…” Ash sighed.

 

“Yes, it seems simple. But besides minding the threads of the reality so they stay together, there’s also the problem of dealing with individual crisis.”

“Sometimes, they all crash down at once.”

Lance nodded. “Yes, but on the bright side, there are often month-long stretches without any problems. It can be compared to a cycle, one of stress and one of relaxation.”

Ash nodded, the explanation made sense.

 

She took a few sips of milk and smiled. “We’ve got a break for two or three days right now.”

In her hands, the Orb of the Moon shimmered. It was a good source of moon energy, drawing it from the moon every night and being able to store a year’s worth inside. Lance often used it to replenish her and Sabrina’s energy, but since Sabrina now had a faint connection to stars, she could draw quite a large amount of energy from that source.

Very useful, that gift from Charlotte had turned out to be. Well, Foresight was that itself.

One didn’t scorn the gifts she was born with.

 

Lance smoothed down her black slacks, frowning as she felt dust on her palms. “Don’t tell me I need to get these dry cleaned again….”

“Hm?”

“Nothing, Ash. Just relax.” Lance sent.

Ash nodded as he helped himself to a pear out of the fruit basket. “Advice taken.”

“Think I should go after more badges?”

“Do you feel ready, thunder guardian?” Lance asked, her eyes taking on a purple tint, as Lugia was the one asking the question.

Ash chewed on his lip as he deliberated. 

“It is still difficult, but not as hard as it was. I think I need some more time.”

“Take all the time you like, it is important that this realm’s guardian be safe.” Lugia said, before fading from Lance’s mind.

Sometimes, being a Chosen was annoying. You were responsible to the calls of your legendaries. But mostly it was worth it.

Ash smiled as Lance sat down again and waited.

 

End Chapter!

Completed 1/16/2004, created 1/12/04

I am very, _very_ busy; please remember that!

 

 


	197. *Chases after plotbunnies with a net* Come back here, I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

*Chases after plotbunnies with a net* Come back here, I need you!

 

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri owns pokemon. I only have my fan creations.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Timeline: 2 months later

Episode 197: Walking the Tightrope

 

Ash flashed his eyes as he banished ten dozen trainers to the dream realm. “Done!”

Lance nodded, as she helped him to his feet as the energy wore off. “Get some rest, Ash.”

“I did! Plus, I drank one of the elixirs.”

“All right then…”

Ash steadied himself, glad that his resistance had gotten stronger. 

“Where to next?”

“Sootopolis, I believe.” Lance consulted her map of energy lines.

“So I can grab a badge as well?”

“Hai.’ Lance said. “I’ll go take care of the stranded Relicanth School and you go challenge the leader.”

Ash nodded and ran off. His guardian robes shifted into a dark blue coat and black pants, with red scrolled kanji around the back of the coat in a circle.

Soon, he was in the ice gym. Instead of falling through a hole, the ingenious trainer decided to have Mysdreavus float him through the gym until he reached Wallace.

 

Wallace frowned as Ash landed next to him. “And you are?”

“A trainer.”

“So you want to battle?”

“That would be correct.”

“As you will, let us begin.” Wallace said, moving to another arena. Ash trailed him and in a second, the battle began.

 

“Milotic, go!”

“Sunflora, I choose you.” Ash said. “Sunny day.” Sunflora nodded, as she flooded the area with light.

“Water Pulse,” Wallace frowned. “And then try Hail.”

“Absorb.” As the water neared the plant, she extended her roots and sucked it all up. “Now. Petal Dance.”

Milotic screeched in pain, cuts appearing along its sinuous body and flower petals covering its eyes. It flailed around wildly.

“Calm down!” Wallace cried, trying to soothe the pokemon, but to no avail.

“Now! Solarbeam!”

With Sunny Day no charge time was required. Even as the hail began to fall, Solarbeam smashed into Milotic and he fainted.

Wallace quickly recalled his pokemon.

 

 

Lance swam underwater as she talked to the leader of the Relicanths. Frowning, her eyes flashed blue for a second as she felt the tiniest changes in pH and water composition.

_They are dumping their sewage into the ocean?!_

_Yes, guardian._ Relicanth looked furious as well as heartrendingly sorrowful. _We are not made for this water._

_Any fool can see that._ Lance said, noting the faint patches where fungus was beginning to grow, a very unhealthy sign. _You do not wish to move?_

_If it were possible, guardian…_

_Hmm…_ Lance closed her eyes and scanned. _I do know of two underground caves where you would be welcomed. If I simply purified the water here, the problem would not cease. As long as the inhabitants continue their pernicious ways, you will always be in danger._

_Then…_

_The other alternative would be to destroy this town._ Lance said firmly with steel in her voice.

_Perhaps…_

_Perhaps._ Lance agreed, eyes solidifying into silver.

 

“Sealeo, Ice Beam!”

Sunflora dodged, then let loose another Solarbeam, damaging Sealeo enough for it to exhaustedly slump over. Then, she hopped over and used Giga Drain, healing herself again.

Wallace cursed under his breath. Seaking was also down. He certainly had no desire to use Luvdisc… it was pathetic in battle.

But if he used Whiscash, it was a dual disadvantage.

“I surrender.”

 

Ash smiled as he picked up Sunflora and twirled her around, breathing in her sweet aroma. “Great!”

Wallace put down the Rain badge and TM, before bidding Ash good day and returning to his gym.

Ash recalled Sunflora and then dove underwater with Storm to see how Lance was doing.

 

He found her busy relocating half of the Relicanth tribe.

_Problems?_

_Somewhat. The pollution has wiped out Relicanth’s habitat._

_Oh…_ Ash grimaced at the implications. _They’ve upset the entire ecosystem?_

_Yes. I would instantly banish them, but if that happened, more people would just move in._

_Ah…_

_Sooner or later, they will have to see what they are doing to the environment…_

 

Lance chanted the purification spell for the water, and then used her magic to seal off all the factories in Sootopolis, hoping that would solve the problem.

Maybe it would.

She didn’t feel like using future sight.

It was too depressing, often. And it wasn’t just her future. She could see other people’s most of the time, so…

Better not risk it.

 

The two guardians floated on the water’s surface, having shifted their clothing to bathing suits.

“Ash?”

“Hmm?”  
“Take care of yourself, okay? I don’t like seeing you drained every night.”

“There’s so much to do in so little time.” He retorted mildly, but there was no malice in the words.

“I know.” Her own tone was dark. Ash flinched slightly as he realized just how well she did. After all, she’d been holding the balance for years, and that meant she’d been doing it as a kid.

“How did you have time?”

‘My parents never noticed, and it was easy to create a copy.” Lance replied. “And then I ran away. Making time wasn’t so hard.”

“Right…”

 

“And as an Elite, I can luckily get out of a lot of bureaucratic jobs.”

Ash nodded as they floated to shore. “Wish…”

A star streaked across the sky as the guardian cast the Wish on the city, before he fell asleep.

Lance sighed as she scooped him up. Pretty little one, but always worrying, poor little one…

Sleep well…

 

From her back sprouted her steel wings.

She focused, as her eyes glowed again, and they teleported away. A few minutes later, Ash woke up to find himself in bed.

Recognizing the place, he smiled.

 

“Ice Island?”

“Hai.”

Ash sank down into the sheets wearily as Lance fed him some cut up peaches with clotted cream.

“This situation really annoys me…”

“All the work?”  
“Hai. I wish I was as patient as you.”

Lance smiled wryly. “I’m not very patient.”

“Yes you are.” Ash insisted.

 

“I’m just cold. I don’t’ allow myself to become emotionally involved with everything because that is just too careless.”

“…?”

“Never mind.” Lance said, as she hugged him tightly. “Ash, I’ll warn you now. Letting your feelings run away with you has dire implications. Don’t forget that.”

Confused, Ash promised to listen and remember.

 

End Chapter

Completed 1/17/2004, created 1/16/04

There’s only a few episodes left! *Gasp*

 

 

 

 


	198. Episode 198

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Episode 198

Phantomness: *Yawns and falls asleep*

Lance: *Pokes her with a rolling pin* you can’t stop writing now.

Phantomness: *ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz*

Lance: *Eyes light up* I’ll write this chapter then!

Shoyko: *Hides*

Pika-chan: I sense… bad things…

 

Disclaimer: I own this non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic. Nintendo owns pokemon. Do not take my writings.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Championshipping goodness most likely…

Timeline: 4 days later

Akiko Koishii – well I’m glad _one_ person sent me a review. >.<

Episode 198: Sugar Sweet

 

Ash snuggled next to Lance as the Dragon Master stroked his hair. It had been a long night.

She wrapped her arms around him as she smiled.

Ash still blushed faintly when he thought back to what had happened. A pleasant afterglow suffused him.

He felt melted, like sweet candy syrup was flowing in his veins and making him happier.

She kissed him tenderly as she got up. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Um… candy?” He asked hopefully.

“I’ll make chocolate chip pancakes.” She grinned.

“Yay!”

Lance got up and belted her blue robe around herself, put on her Dratini bunny slippers, and padded down to the kitchen. She was back in less then fifteen minutes, with stacks of pancakes, and sizzling bacon and eggs. Ash was combing out his hair when she returned.

“Wai!”

Ash cheered at the sight.

Lance sat down next to him and they fed each other breakfast as they made little whimsical comments.

Ash snuggled next to her as the spring breezes blew by. The faint scent of salt wafted in through the air from the open bay windows.

Sparkles of light and flower petals saturated the background.

 

After some light petting and kissing, Ash smiled at Lance.

“What is it, koibito?”

Ash grinned. “It wasn’t difficult after all.”

“I told you.” Lance said, with a fake-smug look.

Ash tackled her. “I know.”

Lance got up and they both sat on the window seat, watching the play of light on water outside.

 

“You know, I wish I hadn’t been so hasty.”

“Mm.”

Ash nodded and kissed her as she threaded her fingers into his hair again. “Play with me?”

“Hai…”

“Yay!”

 

Many games of freeze tag and twister later; two guardians sat on the beach watching the water lap around.

Lance looked at the moon hanging in the sky, and smiled.

‘Look, the moon’s out.”

“Kirei…” Ash said. “Just like you. Tsuki de!”

Patting his head, Lance wound her arms around him as they lounged on the warm seashore.

It wasn’t as if life were easy, she mused, as a Goldeen swam up with a petition. Apparently a rogue Gyrados was destroying their habitat with numerous dragon rage attacks.

Sighing, Lance shifted into her dragon armor and flew off to take care of the problem, while Ash adjusted the temperature in Seafoam islands a twitch, so Articuno’s eggs would have a better chance of hatching.

Time consuming, yes, but valuable, the work they were doing. Saving pokemon was important, after all.

…Especially if you had the time to do it…

 

After a few more minor emergencies, which didn’t require the scales, the two sat down to a romantic dinner.

Lance smoothed down her black dress with a band of diamonds right under her torso, glad it wasn’t itchy. Ash looked uncomfortable in the suit, but rather cute as well. His hair was neatly secured back in a ponytail, the few escaped wisps giving him a roguish look.

They both tried to ignore the swooning diners in the restaurant they had chosen.

“I was hoping it would be more private, since we were in the Aqua Islands.” Ash whispered.

“Luckless hope.” Lance sighed.

“Want to try?”

“Try what?” Lance raised her eyebrows as she took a dainty sip of the creamy soup.

“The league here.”

“I’m not very interested in badges as power items, I like magic better.” Lance said. “But you are welcome to compete.”  
“Perhaps I will.” Ash considered.

“If you wanted to make it more challenging, I can seal your card powers for 24 hours.”

“Truly?”

“Or, I can use a shield spell so you cannot magic your way in a match.”

“Maybe it would be more fair that way.” Ash said as he took a chewy biscuit and spread butter on it.

“Perchance.” Lance said, as she took a biscuit as well.

 

Outside the door, a photographer lurked. Aha! Priceless shot! Finally, he had proof that Ash Ketchum, Indigo League Champion, was seeing someone. This shot would make his career!  
Taking careful aim, he focused the lens on zoom and clicked…

 

A second later, a mallet slammed into his head

Charlotte brushed off the dust that had collected during her interdimensional jump. “Young love should be left alone, for goodness’ sake.”

The kanji for ‘fire’ glowed on her forehead in red as she banished him to the dream realm… straight into a bubbling volcano.

She smiled.

 

Lance spooned some crème brulee into her mouth and hid a chuckle at the sight outside.

It was truly amusing.

Funny how _stupid_ some people could be.

Ash smiled at her from across the table.

“Amusing?”  
“Quite. Although Charlotte must be bored if she jumped dimensions just to see us. Her magic must be all right though.”

“Maybe.’ Lance agreed. “Remember, she’ll go into the sleep of death when the time comes.”

Ash nodded.

 

The sleep of death was what stage a guardian would enter if rebirth were unnecessary. He or she would be sealed in an underground temple to rest for years upon years, until once again called upon to take up the torch of duty.

It was convenient at times.

Besides, it also worked as power transfer without death.

He didn’t _like_ dying.

Outside, Charlotte waved again, before walking into the shadows and disappearing.

 

End Chapter!

Completed 1/20/2004, created 1/17/04

And… since ff.net doesn’t give a care, I’m not putting up my next arc here. However, it will be on my web page when it’s up.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	199. Episode 199

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_

Episode 199

 

*Runs around chasing plotbunnies* I need inspiration! Come back here you little scalawags! 

Disclaimer: Oh I hate putting it in every chapter. I don’t’ own pokemon, okay? Nintendo does. Only the plot n’ characters belong to me.

Notes: <> for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Thanks to 2 ppl that reviewed

 

Episode 199: Fair play in all fairness

 

Lance supported Ash as he walked into the Dewford Town gym. Even though she had sealed his magic only three hours ago, he was still feeling disoriented.

“You okay, Ash?” Lance asked, as they successfully avoided all the junior trainers running around.

“I hope so.” Ash rasped out.

Lance frowned. “You know, if you’re in this bad of a condition, perhaps you shouldn’t battle.”

“But…”

“I’ll give you some elixir.” Lance said, handing him a bottle half-filled with golden liquid. “Sunspark. Now drink it all up.”

“Hai!”

 

“Have you picked your two?”

Ash nodded and pointed to two cards tucked into his belt. “Fighting type gym, so I’m ready.”

“Very well. Remember, any spells you use in this period will be very painful.”

“Hai!” Ash said again, saluting. He promptly collapsed in her arms a second later.

“Ash, drink the potion before you do any other strenuous activity.”

Shutting up, Ash did as Lance commanded and relaxed slightly as he felt trickles of magic flowing back into him from the sun.

 

Brawly was surprised when Ash approached him. From the video camera, it looked like the boy could barely stand, let alone battle. Maybe he was anemic.

“I challenge you.” Ash said softly.

“Very well.” Brawly felt sympathetic, but he did have a position to defend. “Let this match begin then? Three on three?”

“Sure.”

 

Lance gave Ash one last hug and then went into the stands to watch.

“Chimecho, I choose you!”

“Machop, go!” Brawly said. “Bulk up now!”

Ash frowned, as the enemy’s attack and defense both rose. “Not so fast… Chimecho, Confusion!”

Chimecho nodded as she blasted Machop with confusion waves.

Machop suddenly developed birds around its head.

Brawly tossed Machop a Bitter Berry and ordered a Karate Chop.

“Teleport!” Ash called, as Chimecho vanished from sight.

 

Machop next used Low Kick, but not dealing too much damage to the escaping Chimecho, who retaliated with another blast of Confusion waves, confusing the machop again.

“Now. Let’s finish this battle, Psywave!”

Chimecho immediately focused her psychic powers to a higher attack level, before crashing the blast into Machop. No questions asked and a KO.

Ash smiled, as Chimecho hopped back to his side of the field, her eyes merrily twinkling.

 

“Meditite, go!” Brawly called next.

“Hmm…” Ash considered for a second, before grinning. “Let’s show them what you’ve got, Chimecho. Shadow Ball.”

Chimecho’s eyes glowed crimson, before a giant ball of shadow hurtled out of nowhere and smacked Meditite upside the head.

Meditite looked angry, being hurt in its psychic aspect. It retaliated with reversal. Chimecho shook off the damage and used another Shadow Ball.

Meditite was whipped and retreated.

 

Ash switched Chimecho off; he was losing power from sustaining her out in the real world. Nodding, she returned to the dream realm.

Brawly’s teeth made little clicking sounds as he summoned another pokemon from its ball. “Go! Makuhita!”

Makuhita charged Ash, seeing no other opponent. Ash’s eyes paled slightly as he called out Mysdreavus.

Mysdreavus hissed her displeasure at this display from the other pokemon, and wrapped herself around Makuhita, choking it.

Makuhita struggled, but for a gaseous form, Mysdreavus was very powerful. Finally, lack of oxygen got to it and it fainted.

Satisfied, Mysdreavus floated back to her trainer and wound herself around him affectionately.

Ash grinned, looking beat but still cheerful.

Brawly cursed under his breath and handed over the badge. Ash pinned the Knuckle badge onto the inside of his jacket, waved goodbye, and absconded from the gym. He got about four steps away before he fainted.

Lance picked him up and sighed. “Well, it was a test of endurance.”

Pika-chan took full opportunity of the occasion and devoured Ash’s box of Godiva chocolates immediately.

 

Dragonair-chan gave her a good thrashing, much to Lance’s shock and pika-chan’s chagrin, but no lasting harm was done, and the chocolates were replaced, so Ash would not have to be informed of this incident.

He had enough on his mind to ponder and be preoccupied about.

 

Lance kept a keen eye on him for the rest of the day and night until he regained his senses.

Ash woke up to find himself in her lap, wrapped in a heavy black velvet cloak. Warm, his mind registered, as he drowsily snuggled up to her again, almost instinctively.

Lance caressed his hair almost as a passing gesture, as he fell asleep again. “He’ll be fine.”

Pika-chan continued stuffing her face.

“I know that.” Sabrina commented from where she was seated near the guardian. “It just seems so… clichéd.”

“Clichéd?”

‘The whole ‘destiny’ bit.” Sabrina explained.

Lance nodded. “Does it seem unfair to you?”

 

“Sometimes, I wonder what my purpose is now.” Sabrina confessed. “Master has both you and the other realm guardian to protect him. What good am I? I’m not nearly as powerful.”

“Sabrina,” Lance said, looking her in the eyes. “Don’t belittle yourself like that. You know Ash loves and respects you.”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts.” The guardian said firmly. “It’s the simple truth.”

Sabrina looked faintly shocked. It was evident she had not considered simply staying around before.

“Ash needs friends. I know you, and unlike them, you are worthy.” Lance said. “Let it go, Sabrina.”

 

Sabrina took a few breaths, looking visibly startled, and a stark contrast to her stoic demeanor normally. “Could I have some time to think on this?”  
“Take all the time you want.” Lance said, encouraging.

Sabrina nodded respectfully and settled herself in a tree to begin processing this touchy material.

It wasn’t that she disliked it. Life with Ash was in a way, lazy. Although he tended to get himself into crazy situations, there was usually an escape route as well.

Perhaps she simply needed some action to rejuvenate herself.

 

As the moon waxed and waned, the guardian chose to stay.

A choice not out of duty, but out of the tiniest hint of love. A wish made to the night sky for stability and peace.

She was used to hanging out with him.

A guardian enjoys repetition and sensibility, and the option was both.

She knew what she had to do, and she allowed the future to come, as she embraced the new day with a smile.

 

Ash woke up a day hence.

He felt refreshed, feeling the magic caressing him as it flowed through his body and twined around his form, like dusky shadows.

His type was shadow, after all.

Lance sent him on a week long vacation to the dream realm, which the trainer thoroughly enjoyed.

Content and shimmering with new health and power, he returned.

It was splendid, Ash decided. 

Life wasn’t perfect, but as long as she was with him to help and take care of him, he would be fine.

 

End Chapter!

Completed 1/24/2004, created 1/20/04

 

*Chasing after plotbunnies with a giant net and mallet*

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
